Adam's Angst
by LadyDragonsblood
Summary: It's Adam's senior year at WWE High. The overload of homework, school activities, pressure to get a perfect grade point, abuse, drugs, depression and kidnapping are just some of the things that students, teachers and parents alike will have to face. Will it finally all get to Adam? Will he carry out his final plan or will a white knight save him? Read and find out.
1. Last Day of Summer Vacation

_**A/N:** Welcome to the next story about Adam and company. First of all, I own nothing but the plot and the occasional OC as they pop in and out. All the wrestlers belong either to Vince McMahon and the WWE or themselves. The only profit I hope to make is to take your minds off the real world for a while and bring you some happiness, mixed with a lot of angst and drama. There is strong language, adult situations, and boys CAN have babies in this story. There are situations of Non-Con and brutal abuse, so you have been warned, and each chapter with such will offer its own warning.  
_

 _I was in the midst of writing a sequel to "Lust in the Wind", when I hit a giant writer's block. I asked if anyone had any ideas they would like to see me write about. I thought maybe something fresh I hadn't tried before would open up the creative mind._

 _I was challenged to write a High School Drama._ _While the story and plot are mine, the inspiration behind the idea of the story comes from a dear reader, AnImmenseFanficFanatic. I hope you will enjoy the story. I graduated in 1980, so instead of trying to write about today's high school, I used my time in school as my inspiration. I did try to throw in some current "language", but I stayed with what I knew best.  
_

 _I am doing something I don't normally do, I haven't finished writing this story. I usually don't publish till I am done with the writing, but I didn't want you to go that long without something from me to read. So, for now, I will just publish one chapter a week, on Sunday. When I get the story finished, I will probably go to two days a week, but right now I need the time to finish writing without feeling pressured, because then I get sloppy._

 _I hope you will enjoy Adam's high school story. The poor boy will sure learn the meaning of the word angst, and he may or may not find love where he least expects it. Lastly, the story is filled with your favorite WWE Superstars, past and present. Some are the students, some are the teachers and parents. The story may start slowly, but I promise there is no filler, every thing has a point and reason. And twists and turns can occur at the start, middle or end of a chapter. While I may leave you with a cliff hanger, I will never hold a story "hostage" for reviews. Please comment, because they keep me going. I appreciate constructive criticism, but not destructive. Even a word or two in a comment is fine.  
_

 _I hope you enjoy this story, because I loved writing it... still do. Thank you all for staying with me, you my dear and faithful readers, have carried me through the darkest year of my life. With that said, read, enjoy and review! THANK YOU! Lady Dragonsblood._

 _Chapter One is dedicated to_ _AnImmenseFanficFanatic. Thank you for the idea._

 ** _§§§§§§§§_**

A very beautiful, tall blond with almost waist length hair and hazel eyes stood in the reflection of a three-way mirror. A clerk put pins in the hem of a pair of black slacks the blond wore. A raven-haired man with gray at the temples watched from a comfortable over stuffed chair.

The blond was seventeen and his name was Adam Joseph Copeland-McMahon. Adam was the son of Eric Copeland-Bischoff-McMahon, and the step-son of Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

When Eric had become pregnant with Adam, his husband skipped town, afraid of being a father. Eric really wasn't that unhappy, and was granted a divorce with abandonment as the reason. To be honest, Eric's husband was, at times, abusive, both mentally and physically. Eric also dropped his married name of Bischoff and returned to his "maiden" name of Copeland, that was also the last name he would give to his child.

Eric was alone, but thrilled when his newborn son was placed in his arms. Eric vowed that his son would never know what an abusive relationship was like. He also vowed to raise Adam not only to be sweet, kind and caring but to also stand up for himself. So far, Eric felt he'd done a good job.

When Adam was two, Eric met and married Vince McMahon. Vince was the Superintendent of the local school district. Vince loved little Adam and gave the child his name as a wedding present to Eric. The legal adoption came a short time later.

Vince had two children from his previous marriage to Linda. They had a son, Shane and a daughter, Stephanie. One day Linda just up and left her family, the note said she had to "find herself." Vince nor the children ever heard from her again.

Stephanie was ten years older than Adam and loved him like a real brother. Shane was fifteen years older and managed to tolerate the toddler. Shane was too busy with his own dreams of becoming a science teacher. Adam didn't really care, he liked Stephanie better.

Over the years, Vince and Eric developed a very close, very loving marriage. However, as a father, Vince was strict. He expected his children to be the best, dress the best and marry the best, and to have productive careers. Vince wasn't abusive in any form, just strict. All three children respected him for it... most of the time.

Adam learned that if he wanted something, he went to his daddy. Eric was a soft touch to all three children, but more so to his precious Adam. As a result, Adam could sometimes be a bit of a diva and slightly spoiled. Vince had to make sure Eric didn't go to far. He wanted Adam to stay on track to the be the best at everything he did.

It was now July 31st, the last day of summer vacation and the traditional day out with his daddy, to stock up on things for the new school year. They had started the tradition on Adam's first day of school and now, it was going to be Adam's last year, as he was a senior at Wilbur Wallace Eaton High School, or as it was better known, WWE High. The high school was in the elite part of Long Beach, California. A very long way from Adam's birthplace of Orangeville, Ontario, Canada.

Bischoff had moved Eric to Canada to avoid the Army draft. While Eric liked Canada, he was glad to move Adam to California where his mother lived. Eric met Vince while he worked as a secretary at the offices of the school district.

Adam sighed. "Daddy, why can't I wear jeans tomorrow?" He stood as still as a statue to avoid a pin prick.

Eric smiled at his handsome son. "Because your father expects you to look your best. You can wear jeans next week. I'll even get you those True Religion jeans you want, okay?" He looked at Adam with anxious eyes. He wanted to please both Vince and his child.

Adam smiled. "Oh thank you, daddy! Randy will love my ass in those jeans." He grinned even bigger. Adam's boyfriend, Randy Orton was one of the biggest sports star on campus and all his.

Vince was also pleased that his step-son was the boyfriend of Orton. Bob Orton, Randy's father, owned one of the biggest shipping ports on Long Beach. Bob Orton was worth millions and was high in society in both Long Beach and Los Angeles. Adam would marry Randy and have children, who would eventually inherit the Orton Shipping millions.

Eric shook his head. "You tell Randy to keep his hands off that... um... bottom, until the ring goes around your finger. Now, we need a few new dress shirts." He nodded to the clerk, who'd finished pinning the hems of the new dress pants.

The clerk stood. "Yes Sir, Mister McMahon. Let me run these back to Phyllis. They will be ready in half an hour. Why don't you get started looking at shirts, I will meet you there." He hurried off with the slacks. He loved this day, he would make a months commissions on the McMahon's alone. And, it didn't hurt that Adam was always such a sweetheart.

Adam went right to the royal blue dress shirts. Eric rolled his eyes. "Oh baby, all you wear is blue. You'd look so nice in maroon or a deep forest green."

"But Randy loves me in blue." Adam explained for what he felt was the ten millionth time.

Eric sighed. He was glad Adam was happy, but, there was just something about Randy that bothered him. Randy's eyes were so... cold. In some ways the eyes reminded him of Adam's father. Eric worried in silence.

"Alright, but at least get a couple of deep green. It would set off your eyes so nicely." Eric tried to appeal to one of Adam's faults, his vanity.

Adam wanted to please the man he loved more than anyone in the world. "Okay, daddy. I do need a new belt. Oh, and shoes and a backpack." Adam went over his mental shopping list.

Eric chuckled. "Don't forget school supplies, like notebooks and pens."

"And a sewing kit." A raspy voice with a southwest Texas accent drifted over Eric's shoulder.

Both McMahon's turned to the owner of the voice. Eric hugged the slightly older man. "Hello, Shawn. Good to see you. How is Bret?" He asked in a happy voice.

Shawn was Shawn Michaels-Hart. Shawn taught the class once knows as Home Economics, now called Life Skills. Shawn taught more than cooking and sewing. He also taught child care and how to run a household budget. Shawn was also in charge of the student day care center.

The student day care center was where students who had babies, could leave them while they attended classes. It was important for them to be able to finish high school and not have to worry about paying for a real day care or finding a good babysitter. If a student had a baby in the school's day care, they spent their study hall hour helping Shawn, so Shawn could leave to teach his classes.

Shawn grinned at the two McMahons. "Good to see you too. Bret is just wonderful. He and Dean just got back from a two week camp out. Dean loved it." He sounded excited as he spoke of his family.

Shawn was married to Bret Hart. Bret was the high school wrestling coach. Last year he'd taken the team to the California State Championships, where the team won the State title for the third year in a row.

Sadly, Shawn and Bret could not have children of their own, which broke Shawn's heart. Shawn's ability to have children was crushed when he nearly broke his back in a car accident at college, one week after he and Bret had gotten married. Bret was equally as upset as Shawn, but he was more thankful Shawn was alive. Their deep and abiding love for each other had kept them together through a difficult recovery.

Four years ago, the Harts adopted a thirteen year old boy named Dean Ambrose. Dean was headed down the wrong path. Bret did volunteer coaching at the orphanage and he slowly formed a bond with Dean. Bret had earned the boys trust.

One day, the head of the orphanage let Bret take Dean home for a weekend visit. The bond between Shawn and Dean was instant. It was almost as if Shawn had given birth to Dean. Dean never returned to the orphanage, as the Harts immediately filed for adoption. It was a long process, but Dean's adoption was finally made final. The three members of the Hart family were happy and loved one another dearly.

Adam spoke to his teacher with a smile. "So, I'm finally going to be able to sew buttons back on Randy's shirts?" He'd signed up for the Life Skills class, at Vince's insistence in his sophomore year. First they learned basic cooking, then in his junior year, the cooking was more advanced and housekeeping was added to the mix. This year, the seniors would do even more complex cooking and learn basic sewing, as well as how to do laundry, along with child care and other important life skills.

Shawn chuckled. "Well, I hope so. Dean is going to be in your class this time. He had to switch so he could take Drama."

Adam nodded and tried to keep the wry look he felt like making, hidden. "That will be good." Was all he could say. He liked Dean, but Dean always managed to make Adam feel all funny inside. Adam didn't know why Dean made him feel that way, but he did.

Adam wandered off to look at belts while his dad and Shawn continued to talk. Adam just didn't want to think of Dean anymore. He wanted to call Randy, but it was impossible. Randy was already at school and had been for four weeks. Bret's assistant coach, Kurt Angle had the wrestling team training for eight hours a day. Randy was too exhausted by the time he got home. He barely called Adam at all, and Adam missed him. Once school started tomorrow, the couple would finally have some time together.

What Adam missed most was sex with Randy. They had to be careful. Adam could not let his parents find out he wasn't a virgin. While Vince knew Adam and Randy would marry, he expected Adam to remain pure, if things didn't work out with Randy.

When Eric found his son, he laughed. Adam tried to decide between five different belts. His child had all five belts around his torso, at various heights as he preened at himself in another three-way mirror.

Adam whined. "I can't decide. Which one do you like, daddy?" He gave Eric a hopeless look. He really could not decide.

Eric knew he was about to say the wrong thing, but, this was his baby. "Get them all. However, I want you to fill a box with things you don't wear anymore and donate them. Promise? Oh, and don't tell your father. He thinks I spoil you too much." He gave his son a wink, then helped Adam untangle himself from all the belts.

When father and son left the clothing store, they were a couple of thousand dollars poorer and their hands were filled with bags and boxes. Adam had an entire new wardrobe for school, including five new pairs of jeans and sneakers. Adam knew he would be the hottest guy on campus, Randal Orton was a lucky boy.

Eric securely locked all their purchases in the hidden storage compartment of his brand new Lincoln Navigator. It was black, sleek and Eric loved it. It had been an Anniversary present from Vince. It had cost sixty-nine thousand dollars, but it was worth it. The Lincoln was the best new car of the year, Vince only bought the best.

The duo left the car parked in the highly secured, guarded parking lot and went to eat some lunch at their favorite restaurant. A small old fashioned diner that served completely fresh, homemade food. It was just like being at Grandma Judy's.

Judy was Eric's mother. Before she died four years ago, Adam had loved spending time with her. Grandma Judy lived in a bungalow, a few yards from a quiet cove on the beach. She was a wonderful cook and grandma. Both Eric and Adam missed her very much.

Grandma Judy was killed instantly when a drunk driver ran up on the sidewalk and hit her. It had been awful. It was also the reason Adam hated alcohol in any form, as did Eric. Adam vowed to never touch the killer liquid, and Eric only allowed himself one small brandy in the evening with Vince.

Adam grinned as the bite of creamy chicken pot pie passed through his lips and over his taste buds. "Almost as good as grandma's. Dad... do you think Randy really loves me?" He looked at Eric in earnest as he took another bite.

Eric swallowed his bite of the same pot pie. "I'm sure he does, son. Why? Is something wrong between you two? You know you can talk to me about anything and I mean anything." His look was just as earnest as Adam's had been. Adam was too young to have adult problems, he was still just a baby.

Adam sighed. "No, not really. I guess... I just miss him. These last four weeks have been miserable. Coach Angle is worse than Bret... um Coach Hart. Randy has been so tired. All I've gotten is a couple of thirty second calls." He sighed again and toyed with his food with his fork.

Eric put down his own fork and put a fatherly hand over Adam's. "It will be okay, son. Now that school is about to start, you will see him more. Adam... oh... never mind. It will be okay. Where do you want to shop next?" Eric decided to just change the subject. Randy was a difficult topic for him. He didn't fully trust Orton, but why give Adam more to worry about.

Adam ate another bite of his delicious lunch. "The leather shop. I already know what backpack I want. I just hope they have it in stock. You will be proud to know that it is on sale." Adam gave a small a laugh. He didn't want to ruin the day being upset about Randy.

Eric laughed. "Knowing you, it's still gonna cost me. Well finish up, we have that spa appointment at three." Another tradition of the day was a full blown hair appointment and body spa treatment. Both Eric and Adam loved going to the spa, but they always saved it for a special treat.

"I can't wait! Ooo, full body wax, massage, and I want to redo this blond streak. Oh and some tan time." Adam fell back against his seat as he thought of the spa time. Now he would look even hotter for Randy.

Eric smiled. No more than fifteen minutes in the tanning bed. You tan better at the pool anyway." He worried sometimes about Adam's vanity. Eric thought Adam's viking-like features were the only good thing he'd gotten from his blood father. His boy was so handsome.

Adam nodded. "I'll be careful. The tanning bed helps me get a deeper natural tan. I know I shouldn't ask, but what are you making for dinner?" Adam asked as the waitress took Eric's credit card to be scanned.

"Chicken pot pie..." Eric teased, then continued. "No, your father wanted steaks, so I am grilling." He replied as he signed for their meal. Eric gave the waitress an extra cash tip. He and Adam then left the restaurant.

"Sounds good. I'll help, it will keep me from worrying about Randy." Adam sighed again as he and Eric headed for the leather shop a couple of blocks down from the restaurant.

"Hey! Edge!" A deep voice called out. The voice came from behind the father and son.

Edge was the nickname Adam had at school. It had started because he was always on the edge of fashion or the latest hot trend. The nickname had stuck and he liked it. Adam turned.

Adam smiled. "Hey, Big Dog, hey, Architect." He greeted two of his friends and classmates. Roman "Big Dog" Reigns and his boyfriend, Adam's second best friend, Seth "Architect" Rollins.

"Hello, Mister McMahon." Roman politely shook Eric's hand.

"Hello, Sir." Seth also shook Eric's hand. His voice was soft. He was a year younger and at sixteen, was a junior at WWE High. Seth had moved to California a couple of years ago with his father.

The Rollins family were farmers in Davenport, Iowa. When Seth's mom died of cancer, Seth and his dad pulled up stakes and moved to California. Seth was looked down on by most because he lived on a farm, where his dad raised citrus fruits and vegetables. While not poor, Seth was lower middle class, and that didn't go over well with the other students.

Adam had taken an instant liking to Seth, and gave the boy a make over. Seth now had half blond, half raven shoulder length hair and dressed okay, thanks to Adam. Adam introduced Seth to Roman. It was love at first sight. Seth proudly wore Roman's letterman jacket and class ring. Roman was extremely protective of Seth because the others still looked down on him, despite Adam's make over.

Seth had the nickname of Architect, because he wanted to be one. He was extremely smart and could make mathematics his slave, he was equally as good with computers. In trade for the make over, Seth helped Adam get through Calculus.

Roman Reigns was handsome. His family had moved to California from Samoa before Roman was born. However, Roman had the island look. His long hair was coal black and was like liquid silk. He had dark eyes and a caramel skin tone. Roman also had a tribal tattoo around his wrist.

Roman was the quarterback for the WWE football team, The Parrots. He was also a High School All American and had a bright future in football. The Los Angeles Rams already had an eye on him and couldn't wait to see how he fared once he started college next fall. Roman had already signed a letter of intent to play for UCLA, one of the only players to ever be signed in his junior year.

Roman was also friends with Adam, but he hated Randy Orton, so Adam rarely got to spend much time with him and Seth. Roman liked Adam because he was good to Seth. Adam was one of the few he trusted to be alone with Seth.

Roman's very best friend was Dean Ambrose-Hart. Usually the trio of Roman, Seth and Dean were inseparable. Dean was the other one Roman trusted Seth's care to. Adam liked it better when it was like now, just Roman and Seth.

Eric smiled. "Seth, I have been meaning to thank you for getting Adam through math last year. I really hope you will continue to help him this year. My son is smart, but he got my bad skills with numbers. Say, why don't you boys come for supper."

Seth shook his head. "Thank you for the dinner invite, Sir, but I can't. My poor dad burns water. I have to cook for him. I don't mind though, he works so hard... for me. You bet, I am more than happy to help Edge. Oh Edge, remember, you need that new calculator. You will be sorry if you don't, advanced calculus is a bear." He gave Adam a bright smile and a wink.

Adam curled his lips. "I know, it's on my list. Why did I have to get Mister Lawler. He's the king of homework and tests."

Even Roman grimaced. "Poor Edge. I got lucky, Old Lady Williams. Anyway, just wanted to say hi. We've got more stuff to get for school."

"Yeah, me too. Headed to the leather shop, to get my backpack. Where are you headed?" Adam asked his two friends as they started walking.

Seth spoke up. "Staples. They are having a great sale on school supplies." His arm was around Roman's waist and Roman's was around his.

Eric laughed lightly. "Us too... " He paused, as they all stopped in front of the leather shop. "Well boys, this is our stop. Good to see you again. Our house is your house." He went into the shop so Adam could say good bye to his friends.

Roman hugged Adam. "See ya tomorrow, Edge. We have first period history together. I heard the new teacher is young. Maybe he'll be better than old man Flair." He gave a laugh.

Adam hugged Seth and Roman. "I hope so. Yeah, history is one of the few classes I have with Randy. Try Roman, for me?" He gave Roman a hope filled look.

Roman sighed. "Okay." His reply was simple. Roman was humble about being good at sports, while Randy was boastful. Randy was jealous and always had to try to one up Roman. Sometimes it went too far.

It was hard for Adam. He loved Randy, but he wished he would get along with Roman. He had to stay neutral in their fights. He and Seth wished they could do things as couples together, but it was impossible.

The three friends parted as Adam went into the leather shop. Roman and Seth had headed further down the street. They talked as they strolled together, arm in arm.

"Randy scares me sometimes, Ro. He gets so intense. I understand why they call him the Viper. Why can't he understand, you can both be the top of your sports. He's the best wrestler in the state, why can't that be enough?" Seth spoke openly. Seth worried about Adam too, there was just something about Randy that _made_ him worry.

Roman shrugged. "I guess he feels like he has to be the best. Maybe his dad pushes him. I've heard Mister Orton, he's rather hard on Randy. Wants him to be number one at everything. I am just gonna stay out of his way. We've gotta keep him and Dean away from each other... oh fuck... Dean has first period history too. Poor Adam. Listen baby, if I tell you something you have to swear on my class ring you will never, ever say anything." He stopped walking and gave Seth a hard, firm look.

Seth looked at Roman. "You know you can trust me, but I may already know. Dean has a crush on Adam, right?" His brow arched under a few strands of blond and black hair.

Roman's dark eyes opened wide. "How the fuck did you know? Dean could barely tell me. He finally had to, before he did something stupid, like beat up Randy. But, one thing, it's more than a crush. Dean really likes Adam, I mean _really_ likes him. Seth we can't say a word, Adam loves Randy." He was still shocked Seth knew.

"Well, I just guessed. Dean is always staring at Adam. Viper is gonna notice one day and then it will be like two bucks butting horns. What do we do?" Seth was glad it was out in the open, at least with Roman. It had been worrying him to death.

Roman and Seth started to walk again. "Two things. Keep Dean under control, and keep our mouths shut. This is going to be an interesting year. Can you try to get into first period history? I am gonna need you." Roman pulled Seth close.

"I'll try, Ro. I can switch my English class if they will let me. I'll give them my puppy eyes." Seth demonstrated the sad look and added a pout.

Roman laughed and kissed his boy. They walked on and changed the subject to what they were going to buy at Staples.

Adam grinned as he and his dad left the leather shop. Adam loved his new backpack It was made to look like an old saddle bag and was very stylish.

"I have to say, son, you do have good taste. You got it from your Grandma Judy. We'd better get to the spa. We'll finish up at Staples after." Eric looked at his watch and picked up the pace.

Three hours later, a fresh and relaxed father and son were back in the car headed for their last shopping stop to get school supplies.

Adam had a bright blond streak of highlighted hair that blended in with the rest of hair nicely. He had decided not to tan after all. The body wax had been a bit more harsh than he'd remembered. But Adam felt clean and refreshed.

Eric's handsomeness had also been increased by a deep toning facial and a trim to his collar length hair. He too felt fresh and had plans for Vince in the bedroom later.

Adam and Eric chatted about life in general as they rode down the streets of Long Beach. They enjoyed their alone times and cherished them.

While Eric no longer had a nine to five job, he was hardly ever home. He did a lot of volunteer work for different charities and was on the boards of several social clubs. He worked hard to make sure he and Vince were part of the exclusive Long Beach society. Eric also ran his home like Martha Stewart. He put a good homemade dinner on Vince's table every night.

Vince loved Eric deeply and fully appreciated and respected Eric for all the hard work he did. Vince spoiled Eric with jewelry, a new car every other year, and once he even took Eric to Europe for two weeks. As firm and strict as Vince was, he was equally as loving. The McMahon's had a solid marriage.

Vince was hard on Adam, demanding his step-son be the best he possibly could. Vince also rewarded Adam. Three months ago, he'd bought Adam the car of his dreams. A 1976 Ford Mustang Cobra II. It was the classic white with two blue stripes that from the front to the rear. Vince had paid a lot of money for the car, it was all original and had only been driven ten thousand miles. It had been in a private collection, that had gone up for sale. Adam cried when he saw his gift, and his made his love for his step-father grow even deeper.

Adam couldn't wait to drive to school in his "new" car. At WWE High, classic cars were all the rage, but only a few students had one. As usual, Adam would be the envy of all and would set the new trend. That made him proud.

When Adam and Eric got to the aisle where the calculators were, Adam let out a laugh. He saw one with a post it note on it. The note read, _"This is what you need, Edge. From the Architect."_ Adam took the package from the shelf.

It was a Texas Instruments Nspire Cx Cas graphing calculator. "I'm surprised his note was still there. Well if the Architect says so, I'll get it." Adam still chuckled as he showed Eric the note.

Eric's eyes opened wide. "That's great that Seth did that, but... it's two hundred dollars. Kid of mine, you lose this one, you are on your own, understand? Sheese in my day a calculator was ten bucks, tops!" He put the package in the cart like a newborn babe.

By the time they left, Adam had notebooks, pens, pencils, binders and all the small things a student needed. Eric had also picked up some items he'd needed for his office at home.

They made one more stop at the grocery store before finally going home. While Vince never complained if dinner was late, Eric minded. Luckily Vince worked late, getting everything ready for the first day of school in the district.

Later at home, both Adam and Eric had changed into jeans and tee shirts and went to work on getting dinner ready. Eric decided it was such a lovely evening, and he was grilling, that they would eat dinner by their beautiful swimming pool.

The pool was all Eric's design. There was a tall rock feature with a waterfall that ran into the deep end. The pool was more like a river that curved around the deck and patio. A hot tub was hidden in a little cave-like cove, surrounded by tropical plants. It was an island paradise.

Eric fired up the huge grill. It sat in an outdoor kitchen under another cave-like cove. There was a fridge, stove, oven and microwave. It was as big as an indoor kitchen and had also been designed by Eric.

Adam buttered and seasoned ears of corn and wrapped them in foil to be placed on the grill. He did the same with three large potatoes. He loved to cook and was good at it. He'd learned from Eric at home, Shawn at school and his Grandma Judy.

"Daddy, should I start the salad?" Adam asked as he stood in front of the open refrigerator door.

Eric seasoned the steaks on the grill. "Yes, please. Will you make your special dressing? I swear it's better than mom's." He smiled with pride at his son.

Adam beamed with a blush. "Naw, grandma's was the best. When is father coming home?" He took the salad ingredients out of the fridge. He gave the door a gentle kick with his foot to close it.

"Right now." A voice replied to Adam. It was Vincent Kennedy McMahon, the family patriarch.

Vince was tall with short, dark hair and eyes to match. The man was nearing sixty-five years of age, but he had the body of a thirty year old. Vince worked out every day and he had the muscles to prove it. Vince was dressed in a crisp, black Armani suit and carried a large leather brief case. He was as handsome as the rest of his family.

Eric grinned and went to his husband. The couple kissed with the love they felt for one another. Adam smiled. It was nice to have parents that loved each other. So many of his school friends came from broken homes. Adam knew his blood father had hurt his daddy and he never wanted Eric to have suffer like that again.

After Vince and Eric greeted each other, Adam hugged his step-father warmly. "Well, don't you look pretty. I like it, Addy." Vince smiled and fingered the light blond streak in Adam's hair.

Adam flushed a pretty pink. "Thanks, father. We had fun at the spa." He went back to preparing the salad.

Vince smirked and looked at Eric. "I can tell. Honey, you look incredible." He gave his husband another kiss.

The kiss broke. Vince removed his tie as he continued to speak. "Adam, I want you to do something for me. Keep an eye on that new history teacher. I was hesitant to hire him, he is only eight years older than you. I want to know, from a students eye, how good he is." Vince's tone had changed to a more businesslike one.

Adam nodded. "Okay. Hey, anyone has to be better than boring Mister Flair. Randy and I have history together." He tossed the salad as he spoke.

"Now Addy, Ric is a good man. He just needed to retire. I'm gonna shower and change. Oh and Addy, grades before Randy." Vince gave his step-son a firm look.

"Yes, Sir. Oh, Seth is going to help me again this year. I bet I bring my B minus to an A." Adam smiled at Vince and prayed he could bring his grade up.

"I hope so. I'd love a four point oh and an honor collar at graduation time. You are a good boy, but we can always do better." Vince stated as he went into the house.

Adam sighed. "I try daddy, I really do. I love father, but it seems like it's never quite enough."

Eric turned the steaks, then went to hug his son. "I know, baby. That's your father's one issue, perfection. Just remember, he's even tougher on Shane and Steph. They get through it and you will to. I love you, no matter what you do. I am so damn proud of you." Eric's eyes filled with moisture. He'd be lost without his precious baby.

"I love you, daddy. You're the only one I really, truly trust. I am a lucky kid to have you as my daddy." Adam's hazel eyes were also filled with tears as father and son hugged each other tightly.

Thirty minutes later, the family sat down at Eric's perfectly set table in another little area by the pool. Torches lit the area and tropical flowers and plants set the atmosphere. There was also a view of the not too distant ocean. It was beautiful.

Adam quietly ate his dinner as his parents talked. His mind was on his boyfriend. Randy hadn't sent a text or called yet. Even if they didn't talk, Randy would at least send a small text to let Adam know he was okay. Adam wasn't worried about Randy cheating on him, he worked hard to never give his Viper a reason to stray.

Adam knew if Eric ever found his secret hiding place, he'd be in trouble. The hiding place was where he kept Randy's condoms and a few sex toys they used once in a while. Sex with Randy was fantastic, so Adam kept his man well satisfied. He had to remember to put some condoms in his wallet for Randy. He was sure of at least one encounter in the third floor bathroom tomorrow at school.

Adam had been unaware of the little whine he'd let out as he thought of Randy splitting his ass in the bathroom stall.

Vince raised his brow. "Addy, are you alright?" The sound Adam had made had been almost pained.

Adam held his flush from his cheeks. "Oh yes, Sir, I'm fine. I was just... Randy hasn't contacted me yet today... you know... miss him." He explained with a lie that teenagers were expert in.

"Well, I heard Coach Angle worked the team extra hard on their last day of practice. He called and asked if he could take them to Leo's for pizza to reward them. Randy is probably just too tired or still at Leo's. Don't worry, you will see him tomorrow..." Vince spoke to Adam, then turned to Eric. "By the way, I want to have Bob to dinner soon. It's about time to finalize the boys future together."

Eric held back his frown and smiled. "Yes. Dearest. Just... they are so young.. Adam and Randy still have four to six years of college to get through. That is hard enough without worrying about a marriage." He gently tried to steer Vince away from the marriage talk.

Vince nodded. "Of course I want them to get a couple of years of college in first, but, they can still get engaged."

Adam just let his folks talk. Randy had told him they could do what ever they wanted after they turned twenty one. Randy also said not to worry, that he would take care of Adam, always.

Later that night, Adam lay in his bed. Everything was laid out and ready for the first day of school. Adam had his cell phone in the charger on his bedside table. It was after midnight and he still hadn't heard from Randy. As much as he hated the thought, Adam decided Randy must be punished. Adam would refuse to go to their sex spot in the third floor bathroom.

Adam closed his eyes. He knew if he denied Randy access to his ass, Randy would never forget to call him again. It would be hard, but it had to be done. He sighed and drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow would be the first day of school. What awaited the students and teachers at WWE High?


	2. The First Day of School

_**A/N:** While Wilbur Wallace Eaton was a real war hero and a star rugby player in Long Beach, he did not build the school described in this chapter. The layout and creation of the school is from my own mind, based upon schools I attended. I took my favorite parts from four different schools, one college and kind of made up my dream high school. I know the description of the building may seem like "filler" but it is not. It is important that you have a visual so you will understand the layout of some "special" places that are important to the story. Thank you, and I hope you are liking this one. All the best, Lady Dragonsblood._

Eric rolled his eyes. Why could a teenager get up at the crack of dawn to catch an ocean wave during summer vacation, but never wake up when school started. It was just one of those questions that no one could ever answer.

"Adam Joseph Copeland-McMahon, get down here in five minutes or I will drive you to school, in my pajamas and kiss you on the school steps!" Eric's parental voice echoed over the house intercom system. He called from the kitchen where Adam's breakfast grew cold.

Adam nearly fell over as he tried to put his shoe on. He was almost ready, but he still had to do his hair. The school allowed boys to have long hair, but it had to be in a pony tail or man-bun.

Adam hit the button on the intercom. "I'm coming, daddy. I couldn't find my new hair bands. Five more minutes, I promise." He grabbed his brush and pulled his long, silky blond locks into a low pony tail. He sprayed a bit of Randy's favorite cologne on his neck.

Adam picked up his backpack. Thankfully he'd packed it will all his new supplies last night. He slung the pack over his shoulder, grabbed his wallet, cell phone and sunglasses. He ran down from his huge room on the third floor and headed for the kitchen.

Eric put a fresh cup of coffee at Adam's place at the table and took a plate of eggs and sausage out of the warming oven. Just as he put the plate down, Adam slid into his chair like a baseball player into home plate.

Adam kissed Eric's cheek as his dad leaned in to put his own plate on the table. "I'm sorry, daddy. I could find my fuckin'... oh um... damn hair bands. I was up, I swear." He began to devour his breakfast with a growing boys gusto.

Eric laughed. "Okay. You look very nice. Your father said to tell you he loves you and do him proud. Oh, when see Steph and Shane today, he wants you to tell them to come home for the weekend." He took a bite of his own meal.

Adam swallowed his sip of coffee. "Will do. I have Shane last period. Steph is usually in the hallway by her office during class changes. You know how weird it is to call your brother and sister, mister and miss?"

"I'm sure, but it's the rules. Steph can bring Bayley if she wants to come. She's such a sweetheart." Eric smiled as he spoke of his step-daughter's girlfriend.

Adam finished his breakfast. "Yeah, I like Bayley. I gotta go. I hope to see Randy before class." He stood and took his breakfast dishes to the sink.

Eric still sat and ate his food. "Okay. You drive careful, that car still scares me. I'll be home around five or so. Will you please put the casserole in the oven at six, if I am not home." Eric took a last sip of coffee.

Adam slung his backpack over his shoulder. "I will, daddy. I'll be careful, I'm not risking a ticket for anything. It would wipe out my savings. Speaking of, lunch money?" He held out his hand and gave Eric the puppy dog eyes.

Eric shook his head and pulled out his wallet. He placed twenty dollars in Adam's hand. "And our insurance rates would be even higher. Have a great first day, baby. I love you." Eric stood and kissed Adam's cheek.

"Love you, daddy. Thanks." Adam gave Eric a wave as he went out the kitchen door that led to the massive five car garage.

Adam slid into the drivers seat of his Mustang Cobra II. He buckled his seatbelt, put on his sunglasses and started the car. He pushed the button that raised the garage door. Adam carefully backed out of the garage.

Fifteen minutes later, Adam pulled into the student parking lot of WWE High. He took one of the first row parking spaces, closest to the building. That was his right as a senior. Heaven help any underclassman who dared park in senior row.

Just as Adam got out and locked his car, Roman and Seth pulled into the space next to him on the right. Roman drove a new Chevy Silverado pickup truck that was all black.

Roman got out and went around to open Seth's door. Adam followed and greeted his friends. "Hey guys. Seth, I found your note, that was too funny." He hugged his two friends with a smile on his face.

Seth laughed. "Good. Did you get it?" He took his backpack from Roman and slung it over his shoulder.

Adam patted his own backpack. "Yup. Where is Dean? I thought he rode..." he was halted by the sound of a motorcycle pulling up next to Roman's truck.

The motorcycle rider parked, then pulled off his helmet. The rider was Dean Ambrose-Hart. Dean was handsome in a boyish way. His dark auburn hair was short and always mussed. Dean didn't care about fashion or the latest fads. He was like a rebel from the fifties. Adam secretly found Dean's look sexy even if the man did unnerve him.

Roman chuckled. "So your dad finally caved?" He checked out the bike with a bit of envy.

Dean grinned. "Yeah, but boy, is he worried. Pops backed me up. So are we ready to rule the school as seniors?" He took a tired looking backpack out of one the panniers of his motorcycle. The bike had been Bret's. It was a black Honda 350 from 1970. It looked and ran like it was brand new. Dean had been proud when Bret had turned it over to him.

"Oh Roman... I've gotta get up to the office. I wanna get in first period history with you guys. I'll see you." Seth kissed Roman and hurried off toward the school building.

Dean had walked over to Adam's car. He looked at it with awe, his mouth almost watered. "Wow, this is beautiful. Who's ride is this?" Dean's voice was a near whisper.

"Mine. I got it a couple of months ago from Vince." Adam answered Dean with a flutter in his stomach. Why did Dean always make him feel so... weird?

Dean nodded. "It's a cool car... oh fuck... Big Dog let's get out of here." He growled as a car pulled in and parked on the other side of Adam.

The car was a brand new, classic red Dodge Viper. It was Randy Orton's one hundred and forty thousand dollar ride. Bob had bought it for his son for being the State Wrestling Champion. Randy only got it two days ago, but word had already spread. It was the most expensive car ever driven by a student at WWE High.

Roman and Dean quickly headed into the school building. Adam squealed and ran to his boyfriend. Adam then remembered he was mad at Randy for not communicating with him last night.

Randy Orton was tall, muscular and lean. He had extremely short hair, like a soldiers buzz cut. Randy's eyes were the color of a storm tossed ocean and there were as piercing as a king cobra's. That's one of the reasons he'd gotten the nickname of Viper. Randy was also as fast as a snake and could strike an opponent from seemingly out of nowhere.

Randy was dressed in khaki colored slacks, and his white button down shirt was open three buttons. It was against the dress code, but who would challenge the State Wrestling Champion. All of Randy's clothing carried the Affliction label, it was the only brand he wore.

Randy was confused when Adam suddenly stopped and crossed his arms over his chest. Randy pushed his sunglasses up on top of his head, like Adam had done.

"Baby? What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy to see me." Randy looked at Adam with a slight pout.

Adam gave Randy his best impression of a ice cold, soaking wet, sad puppy. "You didn't contact me last night. Viper, you made me worry. I wanted to call you, but I respected your request that I not contact you cause it would break your concentration. But, _you_ are supposed to contact me."

Randy smacked his forehead. "I forgot. Well, no, I was just too exhausted. Angle worked us to death yesterday. I'm glad Coach Hart takes over now. I'm sorry, forgive me?" Randy's brow arched as he looked at Adam.

Adam gave a huff. "But not too exhausted to go to Leo's. You could have at least texted me between slices of pizza." He turned his back on his boyfriend.

Randy walked up behind Adam and wrapped his arms around the blond's lithe waist. He put his lips against Adam's ear. "I'm sorry, baby. I should have... wait... how did _you_ know about Leo's?"

Adam made himself stiff in Randy's arms. He wanted Randy to know he was really upset. "Vince. Coach Angle had to get permission for the trip to Leo's. I'm really upset, Randal. I was worried." Adam sniffed deeply.

Randy sighed. "Should have guessed. Come on, baby. I can't keep saying sorry. Please, baby?" He kissed Adam's neck.

Adam's resolve to be angry melted. He spun in Randy's arms. He looked into Randy's eyes. "Okay, I forgive you. But don't do it again." He pressed his lips against Randy's and kissed him.

Their kiss was interrupted when a red Audi parked next to Dean's motorcycle. A long haired, platinum blond got out of the car. He was built like Randy, but smaller. He slightly resembled Adam.

"Hey, Viper. So this must be Edge." The stranger approached the couple.

Randy spoke. "Hey Ziggle. Yeah this is my Edge. Edge, baby, this is Dolph Ziggler, he's new. He's in the one twenty six weight class. He's from Hollywood... well, the one in Florida. Dolph, this is Adam."

Adam shook the new students hand. As they touched, a chill ran down Adam's spine, like someone had walked over his grave He shook the feeling. Strangers always made him wary, ever since he was little.

"Hey Dolph. Welcome to WWE High, I hope you like it here. That's good, our lighter weight classes need good people." Adam was friendly, but only because he was safe in Randy's arms.

Randy nodded. "Let's go in, I promised Ziggle I'd show him around. He's in our first period history class with the new teacher." He let go of the trim waist, but took Adam's hand as the three walked up to the school.

Wilbur Wallace Eaton High School looked a three story castle. The front façade was imposing, but the flower beds that edged the sidewalks were friendly and inviting.

The school had been named after a local hero of World War II. Eaton had laid the cornerstone and financed the extensive library. While ancient looking outside, inside WWE High was ultra modern. It had been refurbished five years ago, all but the third floor bathroom as it was hardly ever used. It was considered the best school in L.A. County.

Behind the school building was the football field, a mile long oval track encircled the field. The practice field was between the stadium and the pool house.

The pool was Olympic sized with a springboard, and low and high diving platforms. The temperature of the water was controlled by a state-of-the-art computer system.

The weight room and wrestling practice area was adjoined to the pool house. Both areas were filled with the newest training equipment.

The gymnasium where basketball, pep rallies and other events were held, was located at the east end of the main school building. The auditorium where a huge stage had been built was located at the west end of the building. The band hall was behind the auditorium and served as a dressing/waiting room during school plays.

The school was three stories, but most of the classrooms were on the first and second floors. The third floor was where the art classes were held. It was also where the school newspaper was created and printed.

The Eaton Library was on the north side of the main building and was two stories. The last huge room was the cafeteria and was also on the north side of the building. A court yard made up the quad between the library, cafeteria and walkway to the sports complexes.

The court yard was like a well kept park. Lush green grass, flower beds, palm trees, benches and picnic tables of concrete completed the area. It was where students ate lunch and hung out, unless it rained, which was rare.

The lockers for the seniors were down the east hallway and were the most convenient. Randy and Adam would share locker number one. Roman and Seth had locker number two and Dean shared a locker with a guy named John Morrison, or as he preferred to be called, JoMo. JoMo kept to himself and hardly anyone knew anything about him. It suited Dean as JoMo was like a ghost and wouldn't be hanging out at the locker when he needed in.

Adam, Randy and Dolph entered the building. The hallways buzzed as students and teachers milled around. Standing in the middle of the "cross roads" of the four hallways was a very large man.

The man stood six foot four. He was brawny and fit. He had shoulder length blond hair, slicked back into a low pony tail. He wore a stark black suit, white shirt and deep red tie. His name was Hunter Hearst Helmsley, Principal of WWE High.

Hunter was one of Vince's friends and sometimes came to dinner at the McMahon house. As Principal, Hunter was strict but fair and most the students liked and respected him. However, Hunter had one problem... Shawn Michaels-Hart.

The two had dated, for a time in college. Shawn then met Bret and fell in love. Hunter hated Bret and wanted Shawn for his own. He had one goal, to break up the Harts and marry Shawn himself.

Shawn had no clue that Hunter felt the way he did. He considered Hunter a friend. However, Bret and Hunter did not get along. They had been enemies since the day Shawn chose Bret over Hunter. Bret and Hunter were professional while at work, mostly because of Shawn. The Harts also had no idea, that this was the year Hunter was going to make his move and carry out his plan to have Shawn to himself.

Randy kissed Adam, then left with Dolph, to show him around. Adam didn't mind he had his own things to do.

Adam managed to avoid Hunter, he hated that he knew the man so personally. He liked Hunter, but, as a student it was awkward. Adam called him Hunter when he was over at the house, but now he had to be Mister Helmsley. What Adam hated about it was, that the other students would find out and think he was Hunters pet, so at school, he stayed away from the Principal as much as possible.

Adam went to where he hoped to find his step-sister. Stephanie was the Guidance Councilor for the sophomores, but, she would help any student who came to her for help. Steph was kind and worked hard to see things right for those in trouble.

"Adam!" Stephanie saw her little brother first. She was proud of him, and understood his problem with trying to please their father.

"Miss McMahon." Adam smiled as he got to where Step stood. She was near the doorway of her office. She waved Adam into her office where they could talk as family, in private.

Stephanie left the door open, but sat behind her desk, already piled with student files and other papers.

"Ready for your last year, kiddo?" Stephanie asked as she sipped her cold coffee, and rested for a moment.

Adam smiled. "I guess so. Strange to finally be a senior. Listen, I won't keep you. Father and dad want you, Bayley and Shane to come for the weekend. I don't know why. Can you do me a favor and tell Shane... you know how he is..." He looked at his step-sister with anxious hazel eyes.

Stephanie smiled. "Well, I'll have to check with Bay. I'll call dad tonight. Yes, I will talk to Shane. You have him last period, don't you?"

Adam nodded. "Yes, I do. Not looking forward to it. I should have done my last science credit last year, but I didn't think. Well, I'll manage. Thanks, sis. I'll get going now. Give my love to Bayley." Adam waved as he left his step-sister's office.

Adam went to his and Randy's locker. He opened the door and started to organize the locker. He took the lower shelf. Adam stuck a magnetic mirror to the inside of the door. There wasn't much else to do till he got his textbooks and workbooks. He smiled when Seth joined him.

"I did it! Got into first period history. Dean, Randy and Roman... " Seth frowned and felt bad for Adam being in the middle of the three enemies.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Why can't Roman and Randy get along? It's not like they are on the same team trying to be number one. I'm glad you will be there to help keep peace." He nearly jumped out of his skin when the first bell of the year suddenly rang.

The bell meant they had ten minutes to get to their first class. Adam and Seth walked together. The history classroom was only two doors down from their section of lockers.

Adam and Seth were the first to arrive. An young man with a mop of brown hair sat at the teacher's desk. He had a close beard and mustache.

"Hello. Grab a text book and sign for it here, please. For now, just sit where you want." The young man nodded to the piles of brand new history text books.

Adam grabbed the book numbered one. He signed next to the same number on the sheet. This process would be repeated in each class all day.

Adam looked at the book while he waited for Seth. "New books? That's great." He was honestly glad, a lot of textbooks at WWE high had seen better days.

The teacher spoke. "Yes. You will find that these books have removed alternate history. I'm going to teach the truth, or at least try. I hope you will enjoy it." His smile was warm and friendly.

Soon the line to sign for books grew. Adam and Seth hurried to the back of the class. They sat down and placed their backpacks on the desks next to them, one for Randy one for Roman. Seth also saved the seat in front of him for Dean. Adam decided to be nice and save the seat in front of Randy for Dolph.

Randy and Dolph joined Adam. Adam and Randy briefly kissed. Roman and Dean came a minute later. Roman and Seth kissed as well. For now they were a cozy group, but would it last?

The final bell rang. The new teacher got up and closed the classroom door. "Good morning. My name is AJ Styles. I hope you will enjoy my approach to history. History is not just dates and facts. It's full of excitement, adventure and discovery. Now, first things first..." He paused and sat back down at his desk.

AJ looked at the class record book. Each student was listed by last name, alphabetically. Attendance, homework scores and test grades would be recorded as needed.

"I am going to start with term papers. This will give you eight weeks to work on it, so no excuses. I'm handing out a list of subjects. Pick what subject you want to study. Take a few minutes to look the list over, then I'll call role and you tell me what your topic will be. You can write a paper, create art, or think of another way to discuss your subject. Be creative. If you chose to write, say... about the Native American battles, write as if you had been there, like a journal. I want you to see how exciting it can be." He spoke as he handed out the list of subjects they would study for the current term.

A buzz broke out, Mister Styles was already interesting. He'd made homework and term papers seem like a fun thing to do. Seth raised his hand.

"Yes?" AJ asked when he saw Seth's raised hand.

"What if more than one person picks the same subject." Seth asked with a bit of excitement in his voice.

AJ responded. "No problem. If two or more choose the same subject, you can form groups or go solo. Maybe a group could act out a scene from a play you have written about your subject, or cook a meal from the era. I'm open to anything that's creative and different." He gave Seth a smile.

Adam looked at the list. He wanted to pick something Randy wouldn't like. They could not do class projects together, they always wound up fucking and then Adam had to rush to finish the project. So, it was better not to do a project together.

Adam saw most of the subjects were about very early history. Adam loved knights and damsels in distress. When he saw the Tudor period on the list, his mind was made up. There were a lot of creative things he could do.

"Adam Copeland?" AJ called out Adam's name... for the second time. Adam liked to use Copeland for school, again, it kept him from being teased about being the son of the Superintendent. Some could be down right mean about it.

Adam had been so concentrated on ideas he hadn't heard the teacher start to call out names. Randy had finally reached over and nudged Adam, then nodded to the teacher.

With a red face, Adam quickly spoke. "Sorry, Sir. I was lost in thoughts and ideas. I pick the Tudor period, please." He answered with a smile.

Dean glowed inside, he'd chosen the same subject. He guessed Adam hadn't heard him when he announced his choice to the teacher. Maybe they could work together.

Randy snarled at Adam. "Why did you pick the same one as Assbrose." He glared over at Dean.

Adam looked over at Randy. "I didn't hear him. It's not like Dean and I will work together, Ran. Calm down, please?" He gave Randy an earnest look.

Randy knew Adam was right, so he relaxed a bit. He looked when Styles called his name. Randy quickly scanned the list again. "Christopher Columbus." Orton gave his answer. He figured it would be easy. The man sailed a ship, discovered America, the end. AJ wrote it down next to Randy's name.

Roman and Seth chose to work on the history of the Gladiators. Adam was a bit surprised when Dolph also picked Christopher Columbus. Oh well, maybe Dolph could help Randy get a good grade if they worked together.

After everyone had made their choices, Mister Styles launched into chapter one of the text book. He made the usually boring subject, interesting.

"Finish reading unit one and answer the questions for homework." AJ finished just as the bell rang to signal the end of class.

Adam quickly dropped his history book onto his shelf in the locker, he also had Randy's book and placed it neatly on the top shelf. Adam had to hurry, his next class, was way down the west hall, next to the auditorium.

Adam had Drama for second period. He loved acting, but knew Vince would not want it to be his career, but for now, Adam could enjoy. It helped him be less shy and would help him become a better public speaker.

The drama teacher was a handsome man named Chris Jericho. His method of teaching was a lot like AJ's. Chris always kept things exciting when he taught about the factual parts of the subject. Everyone loved Chris.

Adam picked up the smaller textbook and signed for it. This time he took a front seat. He was startled when Dean slid into the seat next to him.

Dean looked at Adam and shrugged. "Dad said it would be good for me." He wasn't thrilled with the prospect of making a fool of himself in some stupid play. However he knew Shawn was always right, and he would do what ever Shawn and Bret asked of him.

Adam just nodded. He looked at the blackboard, that was actually green. Chris had a list of plays written on the board. Probably choices for the fall play. It was an interesting list. Adam hoped he would at least get a bigger supporting roll this time.

Just before the bell rang, Jericho came into his classroom. He had a medium sized box in his hands. He sat the box down on the podium and opened it. He pulled out a small book and smiled with a nod of approval.

When the bell rang, Chris closed the classroom door. "Well people, I hope you had a great summer. Things are gonna go fast this semester. We're going to launch right into the fall play. On the board you will see a list of plays. I want you to pick one. When you do, find a good monologue and prepare it for presentation. I will be looking to fill roles for the fall play from your readings." Chris nodded to the list on the board.

Adam raised his hand. When Chris noticed, he nodded for Adam to speak. "So, what _is_ the fall play?" He was curious and wanted to pick a good monologue.

"Ah, so glad you asked..." Chris took one of the thin books out of the box. He held it up. "Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliette. But, we are going to do it in the traditional way. All the roles will be played by men. Girls, I'm sorry, but there will be plenty of things for you to do. And, to make it up to you, the spring play will be a girls only cast."

Dean was confused. He spoke without raising his hand. "What do you mean? Guys played girls?" He thought Jericho was making things up.

Chris chuckled. "Adam, lets see what you remember. Explain it please." He looked at the blond with a smile.

Adam replied. "Well, back in the time of Shakespeare, women didn't perform on stage. Acting was not a reputable profession, so women wanted no part of it. Women first began acting, in England, in the mid sixteen hundreds." He recalled what he could and hoped he was right.

Jericho beamed. "You do pay attention when I teach. Adam is correct. I decided, that it was time people saw Shakespeare in the way it was intended and presented when he wrote a play. We are even going to attempt to work on stage levels, like the Globe Theatre where Shakespeare's plays made their debut. So, anyone in workshop, hone your skills. Girls and guys, thread up your sewing machines. We're gonna rock this school off its foundation." He was happy as he spoke.

Chris then gave the class time to study monologues from the list of selected plays. The students quietly went to get a script from their chosen play from the vast collection of scripts that filled the shelves around the room. Adam was polite and showed Dean where everything was.

Adam picked Auntie Mame. He loved the play and knew there were several good monologues to chose from. He told Dean how to check out his chosen script. They scammed the bar code sticker on the back of the script. Next, Adam scanned his student ID card, Dean copied him. It was the same system the library used.

When Adam returned to his seat, he saw that Mister Jericho was still smiling. It had been a long time since he'd seen that.

Chris Jericho was a widower. Chris had been married to Bret Hart's younger brother, Owen. They had met and married during their first year of college. The love filled marriage had lasted a wonderful fifteen years.

Owen had been a contractor for one of the shipyards on Long Beach. A new crane was being installed to lift containers from ships to the docks. When a problem brought the crane to a halt, Owen climbed up seventy five feet to see what was wrong.

Just as he got to the trouble spot, a swift ocean wind rattled the crane so hard, it broke one of the crane's guy-wire cables. The cable smacked into Owen and knocked him off the crane. During the fall, something caused Owen's safety harness to release. Owen died on impact with the shipyard dock below. Chris was devastated.

Shawn and Bret looked after Chris and somehow managed to hold him together. Bret and Chris were the best of friends and spent time with Dean. That was the reason Dean was in drama now, but that was a secret Dean would keep. Hardly anyone knew or realized Dean was Chris Jericho's nephew by marriage.

Adam opened his script. Well, whatever the reason, he was glad to see Chris smile. Drama class had been filled with dark plays for the last two years. While Romeo and Juliette certainly wasn't light hearted, Chris' attitude was. It was the way Chris had been before Owen's death, just at the end of Adam's sophomore year.

When the bell rang, Chris dismissed his class. Adam had just enough time to dash up to the third floor. It was time for his Journalism class. Adam wrote the music reviews for The Parrot, the WWE High newspaper. Writing was another thing that Adam liked very much.

The entire south side of the third floor was the Journalism Department. The room had to be big to publish the paper, as they had their own printing press. It wasn't nearly as large as a city newspaper press, but still it took up a lot of room. Anything that needed to be printed for the school was done on the printing press.

The Journalism class and school paper were taught and overseen by a very vibrant, odd and colorful man. His name was as odd as the man himself, Enzo Amoré. Enzo had dyed blond hair that stuck straight up. One side of his head was closely shaved and leopard spots had been cut in. He wore clothes of the trendiest styles and didn't care if he wore a purple shirt with orange pants. He was the coolest teacher in school.

Enzo was married to Cass Morrissey, the basketball coach. They made an odd pair. Cass was nearly seven foot tall, to Enzo's five foot eleven inch frame. The hot topic among the students was, who was the top in the marriage. It led to many interesting lunch time debates. No one truly cared, it was just a fun thing to discuss.

Adam couldn't believe it when Dean walked into the classroom. He knew Dean worked in the printing section but that class was after lunch. Why was he here in the journalism class?

Mister Amoré stood by the doorway and greeted his students. He beamed when he saw Dean. "Well, I am glad you decided to accept my offer. Go take a seat, we will get started soon."

Dean took a seat at the long table, where computers were set up, he was two seats down from Adam. He gave Adam another shrug when he saw the blond stare at him.

Adam was relieved when Seth came in and sat down between himself and Dean. Adam leaned over and whispered in Seth's ear.

"Architect, why is Dean here? He's usually in the printing class." Adam tried not to sound upset, but Dean was really getting to him.

Seth chuckled. "Mister Amoré wanted him to take Jason's place writing about cars and stuff. Jason left a big hole... oh... sorry, Edge. You must really miss him." Seth sighed when he saw the sadness darken Adam's face when he'd spoke of Jason. Jason was Adam's very best friend in the world.

"Yeah, Seth, I do. Long time till Christmas break." Adam sighed deeply. He really missed his brother from another mother, as the old saying went.

Jason Reso was Adam's closest and dearest friend. He'd graduated in the spring. Jason was now at Harvard, on a full scholarship. Jason wanted to be an entertainment lawyer in L.A. but, it would be a long time before he moved back to California for good. Christmas was the only time Adam would see him and it hurt, deeply.

Jason and Adam had met in the first grade. They became instant friends when Jason stopped a third grader from stealing Adam's lunch money every day. After that the two boys were inseparable. Some found it odd that a romance never developed between the two, but it wasn't that kind of friendship. Jay and Addy were too much like brothers, and that's the way they stayed.

Adam had to put away his thoughts of the missing hole in his heart when Enzo started the class.

"Alright my little cubs, we have something important to do. Our Editor had the nerve to graduate on us, so we need a new Chief. Any nominations?" Enzo looked at his students. He called them his cubs because that's what they were, cub reporters. They were just starting in the world of the printed media. Enzo hoped some students would go on and take up the trade.

Seth's hand shot up faster than a rocket. "I would like to nominate Adam Copeland." He hoped Adam wouldn't kill him, but he thought Adam would be the best Editor.

Adam kicked Seth under the table, but another student had already seconded the nomination.

Enzo was pleased. Adam had been his choice but it was up to the class. "Any other nominations?" He waited, but none were made.

"Well, Adam, looks like the job is yours. Are you willing to be the Editor of The Parrot?" Enzo looked at Adam with wide eyes and a cheesy grin.

Adam sighed, it was a hard job. It had kept Jason hopping, but, it was an honor and would look good on his record. He also knew Eric and Vince would be proud. He cast a glance at Seth, Adam decided he could at least get some revenge.

"Yes, Sir. I would like Seth Rollings to be the Assistant Editor. Thanks, everyone. I hope I don't let you down. All I ask is that articles and pictures be turned in on time. I will keep Jason's policy of total freedom of speech, no censorship." Adam accepted the job. Jason would be proud when he found out. The class applauded their new Editor with enthusiasm.

For the rest of the class, Enzo taught about how a reporter should go about getting a story with the 5 W's. And the most important H. The students took rapid notes as he spoke.

"... So again, what happened, who is involved, when did it happen, why did it happen and most important, and what most reporters gloss over, _how_ did it happen. You write only the facts. Keep personal opinions to the opinion section. Integrity is something a good reporter can never afford to loose..." the end of class bell rang.

Enzo held Adam back as the room emptied. "I'm proud of you, Adam. You were my choice, but they had to decide. You were also Jay's choice. Here are your Editors credentials. Those get you access to Board meetings and other important places. You'll do fine, and I'm always available to help. Now get to lunch." He gave Adam a pat on the back.

"Thank you, Sir. I hope I don't let you or The Parrot down. See you." Adam dashed out of the class. He had to piss before his bladder exploded. He headed down to the far end of the long hall.

It was dark, Adam was a bit scared. When he and Randy used the bathroom for sex, it wasn't a bit scary, but alone, like he was now? All he could envision was a hideous killer clown, hiding, waiting to to pop out at him.

Adam shivered as the door squeaked when he pushed it open. If he didn't have to go so bad, he'd run. As usual only one lone florescent tube lit the large ten stall, six urinal room. He hung his backpack on a hook on the wall. He went to the first urinal, whipped out his dick and pissed with a sigh of relief. He finished, tucked himself back in and went to wash his hands. Before he could think a hand was over his mouth and an arm dragged him toward the last and darkest stall.


	3. Love in Stall Number Ten

Adam fought as hard as he could as he was dragged down to stall number ten. "Will you calm down, it's me, baby." Randy's voice whispered in Adam's ear.

Adam stopped his struggle, but his heart still banged in his chest from fright. When Randy moved his hand from Adam's mouth, the blond lit into him with a string of curses that would have pinned back a Sailor's ears. It made Randy laugh.

Once the couple were locked in their love stall, they kissed with passion. Randy pinned Adam against the tile side wall with a grunt. He started to unbuckle Adam's belt.

Adam finally caught his senses and pressed his hands against Randy's muscular chest. "No... we can't... don't have... condoms. I was mad... at you.. so I left them... at home..." He panted out his words, as Randy's hand stroked his cock.

Randy growled. "Too hard to stop. One time won't hurt... please, baby... I need you so fuckin' much." He tugged on Adam's cock and bit down on his neck.

Adam's legs turned to liquid. Randy knew just how and where to touch. Where each hot spot was on his neck. "Too... risky..." Adam again had to pant his words.

Randy pressed harder against Adam. He pulled on Adam's cock again. Adam's head cracked softly against the tiles as his eyes rolled back.

"You won't get pregnant, I promise. Please baby, your Viper needs you..." Randy's breath was hot in Adam's ear. He then ran his tongue around the outer shell of Adam's ear. Randy felt the tremble that rocked Adam's body.

Adam couldn't resist any longer. "I'd better not." Adam wailed as he felt Randy pull his slacks down. Adam's pants and thong fell to his ankles.

Randy managed to keep Adam pinned against the bathroom wall as he dropped his own pants and thong. Randy's cock was painfully hard. He didn't have time to prep Adam, but he knew his baby could take it hard, and liked it.

Adam kept his back against the wall as he wrapped his legs around Randy's hips. "Do it, just do it, Ran." Adam cried out in Randy's ear.

Randy had to let go of Adam's cock, which made Adam whimper. "Easy, baby. I'll be back to your sweet dick." Randy grasped his own cock to guide it to Adam's hot, tight puckered hole.

Adam tossed his head like the wall was a pillow. He sucked in a deep breath of air as he felt the head of Randy's ample cock breech his hole. It burned like a white hot fire. Adam also knew, the pain wouldn't last, he just had to bear it till Randy was fully inside his channel. Then their pleasure would begin.

"Fuck you're so hot and tight, baby." Randy growled low in Adam's ear. He once again bit down on Adam's skin.

Adam mewled and turned his head to give Randy full access to his neck. "Hurry, Ran, get that hand back on my dick, please..." he whimpered with desperation. Adam bucked his hips to pull Randy's cock in deeper.

Randy's low laugh rumbled in Adam's ear. "So impatient." With another nip to Adam's neck, Randy wrapped his hand back around Adam's cock and began to slowly stroke the hot, hard, pulsating shaft. Randy thrust his hips. Adam cried out as he felt split open by Randy's cock.

Randy laughed low. "Hush, or we're gonna get caught." He loved Adam's noises, but not in stall number ten. If they got caught, all hell would come down on them.

Adam's lips moved against Randy's. "Then stop being so fucking good." He let out another mewl as Randy's tongue went down his throat.

Randy's tongue tangled around Adam likes a snake, just another reason to call Randy the Viper. Randy's left arm held Adam securely as he gave a final thrust of his hips. He was now fully seated, balls deep in Adam's tight heat. His right hand began a faster pace as he pumped Adam's cock.

Adam's arms wrapped around Randy's shoulders, his fingers toyed with the very short hairs at the nape of his boyfriend's neck. Sometimes, he missed Randy's longer hair, but the nearly bald buzz cut was better for wrestling.

When Adam nipped his ear, Randy knew Adam was ready. Adam's hole had stretched enough for him to move. Randy was more than ready. He pulled his hips back as much as he could without Adam falling. Randy, thrust back up into Adam.

Adam gave a grunt as his back banged against the wall, all he could do was hang on. His knees gripped Randy's hips as if he tried to avoid being bucked off a wild stallion. All those years of riding lessons Vince had insisted on finally paid off; and Adam wasn't allergic to Randy like he was to horses.

Randy rocked Adam against the wall as he fucked his boyfriend at a steady pace. He had to control his growing fire, Randy didn't want to hurt Adam. Adam worked out and and was strong, but Randy easily over powered him. Sometimes he forgot Adam wasn't a wrestler.

Now that Randy had him securely braced against the wall, Adam began to thrust his hips in tempo with Randy. Adam's eyes fluttered open, then shut again, his head tossed. Sparks first went up Adam's spine, then chills followed.

When Randy thrust up into Adam, his hand slid down Adam's cock. When he pulled back with his hips, his fingers pushed up on the hard shaft. Adam was totally lost in all the wonderful sensations.

Randy began to feel the burning coil of release, he held it back, he wasn't ready to let got yet. Randy had not had enough. Instead of slowing, he increased the speed and force of his thrusts.

Adam's mouth opened and closed, at first he didn't mind the almost brutal pace, it was so good. Adam felt his own coil of release build. The couple shared sloppy, wet kisses as they both grunted. Adam began to feel like he was actually melting into the tiled wall as his body pressed against it.

"Oh... fuck... Ran... so good... babe... so damn... good..." Adam whispered in hot, panted words.

Randy grunted. "Fuck yeah I'm good. Bet Rollins don't get pounded this good." Randy's pace and force grew faster and harder. His hips were like pistons that drove his shaft in and out of Adam like a well oiled machine. His hand pumped Adam's cock like it was another type of piston.

In the back of Adam's mind, he began to feel pain instead of pleasure. Something was different, it was like Randy had forgotten about him. It wasn't like Randy to be so... intent. Usually he was sweet and loving, even if they did play a little rough.

Adam realized Randy had such a tight grip on his cock, he couldn't get his desperately needed release. The pain began to get very real.

Randy's hips thrust harder, his grip around Adam's shaft increased. His hold around Adam's waist was so tight, the blond could hardly breathe.

A slow panic began to build in Adam's sex addled brain. In an automatic response of defence, Adam's hands began to press against Randy's chest.

"Randal, please... hurts now... gotta cum... please, Randy." Adam's voice was filled with pain, a few tears began to track down his cheeks.

The back of Randy's mind also began to churn, especially when it registered the pain in Adam's voice. Slowly his pace began to slacken and his grip on Adam's cock lessened.

Randy's growl became a soft whisper. "Cum for me, baby. Cum for your Viper." His pace slowed down even more. He became the Randy who loved Adam.

Adam sighed with relief as his cock spurted over Randy's hand. As he came, Adam's muscles clenched around Randy's cock. Randy's dick erupted deep inside his blond. He pressed Adam against the wall, his hand braced his body to keep from dropping Adam. As it was, the star athlete's legs quivered like jelly.

The teens panted rapidly. When Randy's cock slipped from Adam's hole, they both let out tiny sounds of regret. Adam unwrapped his legs from Randy's hips and let his feet slowly come to rest on the floor.

Adam felt a towel as Randy pressed it into his hand. Adam chuckled. "Good thing you have gym before lunch." He'd regained himself enough to begin to clean the sticky, pearly liquid from his ass and thighs. It would not have done to sit in class with Randy's cum stains on his slacks.

Randy had another towel that he used to wipe his hand, then he helped Adam to clean up as he went quickly to wet a corner of the towel.

A few minutes later, after both teens had cleaned, washed and dried off, they pulled their clothes back together. Randy watched as his blond redid his pony tail. He then pulled Adam into his arms and kissed his lover sweetly but with passion.

When the kiss broke, Adam's hazel eyes locked onto Randy's storm colored orbs. "I love you, Ran. But what... it's like... you hurt me, babe. You've never been so... rough." His eyes were filled with question. His hands rested on Randy's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, baby. I guess I was just frustrated. I didn't mean to get so rough. Come on, we've got to get to the courtyard, I'm starving." Randy gave Adam another kiss. He led Adam by the hand.

Adam grabbed his backpack from the hook. He accepted Randy's excuse and ignored the feeling that something else had caused Randy's almost brutal-like treatment of him during sex. He did hope it _was_ just frustration.

The couple first went to the cafeteria. Randy went right to the burger line and ignored the dirty looks the underclassmen gave him as he cut the line. Adam mouthed, "I'm sorry." With a smile to the younger students.

With food bags in hand, Randy grabbed two cans of soda. Randy led Adam out to the courtyard. Adam wished they could sit with Seth and Roman, but Randy wouldn't have it. Instead, they sat with Randy's wrestling teammates, Dolph among them.

Adam sat quietly and ate his cheeseburger. He wanted to tell Randy about being named as the Editor of the paper, but, Randy was in a deep conversation with Dolph and a guy named Ryback. Ryback was in the weight class ahead of Randy.

Dean glared at Randy. Seth had told him that the wrestler and Adam were probably having sex in the third floor bathroom. Adam looked lonely and miserable, not the way a person should look after having sex. Dean could show Adam how he should be treated.

Randy wolfed down his food. He finally looked at Adam. "Baby, Ryback and I are gonna take Dolph to the gym. Coach posted the new training rosters. We want Dolph with us during run time. I'll see you in class." He barely gave Adam a kiss before he went.

Adam sighed. Well, at least he could go talk to Seth now. He just wished Dean wasn't there. Why was Dean always around, and why did it bother him so much?

Seth smiled when Adam came over and joined him. "So, what did Viper say about you being Editor? I bet he was proud."

"Didn't get a chance to tell him." Adam sipped his last sip of soda with a shrug.

Seth frowned. "Well... he will be proud when you do." He gave Adam a friendly pat. He thought Adam seemed down and it was it his fault. Seth chided himself for making Adam think of Jason.

Roman chimed in. "You bet he will, Adam. Can you give Seth a ride home after school? Coach Owens called a team meeting and I have to be there." He felt bad, but he also knew Seth understood.

Seth sighed. "Oh Ro... already? I thought the after school stuff started next week? It's okay, Adam, I can take the bus." He didn't want to put Adam out anymore today.

Adam grinned. "I will _not_ let the Architect ride the short bus. You know I will, Roman. Hey, you'll be the first passenger to ride in Farrah." He cheered up and gave Seth a nudge with his shoulder.

"You named your car Farrah?" Dean asked with a bit of a chuckle and shake of his head.

Adam huffed at Dean. "Yes, I did. Don't you know, my Farrah is the same one Farrah Faucet drove in Charlies Angels? I've wanted a Mustang like that ever since I first saw it on TV."

Dean laughed again. "Well, okay, I see. Wow, you know, now that I think about it, you do _look_ like Farrah. You know, the long, blond hair." He gave Adam a sly, rather flirtatious wink.

When Adam looked at Dean he couldn't stop the flush that dusted his cheeks. Adam also felt a flutter in his stomach. He brushed it off, damn school food. "I do not." He muttered and went to throw his empty soda can in to the recycle bin.

"Dean, don't tease him. He's feeling down. I never should have mentioned Jason. Come on Ro, I gotta go before my art class." He gave Roman a very pointed look.

Roman couldn't stand up fast enough. He knew exactly what Seth meant. It was their turn to pay a visit to the stall number ten. While they never had sex in school, the couple did do some heavy petting and kissing. They said goodbye to Dean and Adam.

Dean spoke. "Adam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tease you about naming your car. It really is a great ride. Maybe you can spin me around the block. I would love to ride in it once. Hey, maybe I'll do my first article on Farrah. Classics are hot right now." Dean hoped to make Adam feel better.

Adam smiled. "It's okay, I didn't mean to over react. Just... missing Jay. Yeah, the idea of reports on classic cars is a great idea. Your motorcycle would make a good article too. I'll give you a ride, sometime. Well, I'd better go, see you later." Adam had to get away from Dean. It was far to comfortable with Dean and he didn't like it.

Dean watched as Adam walked into the school. He loved the slight sway in Adam's hips. Damn, Randy Orton was a very lucky man. Dean went over and joined a couple of guys who also rode motorcycles to school.

Meanwhile, in the plush, lush teacher's lounge, Bret and Shawn Hart sat at a table with Chris Jericho. Both Shawn and Bret noticed Chris' eyes kept flicking towards the door whenever he heard it open.

Bret was about to bite into the huge roast beef sandwich Shawn had made for him that morning. "Chris, you okay? You look like you're waiting for a ghost to come through the door." He took the bite of sandwich.

Chris wiggled in his seat and looked uncomfortable. "No... just..." He couldn't say what he wanted to say. He was afraid Bret would think he was being disloyal to Owen.

When Chris Jericho had laid eyes on, and met AJ Styles last week at the teachers meeting, his heart did flip flops in his chest. For the first time since Owen's death, he felt stirrings he hadn't felt in the three years of being with out his Oje.

Shawn gave Chris a smile. He wasn't stupid, he'd seen Chris' reaction when the new history teacher had walked into the meeting. It was good to finally see Chris smile again.

"Chris, it's okay. Owen would want you to find love again. He wouldn't want you to mourn for him and trap yourself in a dark and bitter loneliness." Shawn spoke low and soft, this was no one else's business.

Chris turned to look at Shawn. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Shawn." He hated to lie, but he wasn't ready to admit he had stirrings about Styles.

Bret swallowed his bite of sandwich. "He's talking about the cow eyes you get every time you see AJ. Shawn is right, Chris. Oje would want you to be happy. I _want_ you to be happy, to find love again, so does Shawn..." Bret stopped when Kevin Owens, the football coach came to their table. He sat down without an invitation.

Chris was annoyed. Kevin had been asking him out, but the man didn't understand the word no. Chris liked Kevin, but only as a friend. The huskier man just wasn't the type Chris liked in that way. Chris liked guys his own size, and who had the same interests.

Kevin didn't like plays or musicals and that was Chris' life, the world of the Theatre. Chris only went to school sports events to show his support. The only sports Chris really liked were ice hockey and water polo, and he really enjoyed wrestling.

Chris sighed. "Hi Kevin. Good first day?" He had wanted to finish his talk with the Harts' about AJ.

Kevin smiled. "Yes, you?" He opened a large paper bag and pulled out a huge sub sandwich. It looked like Owens had just opened his fridge and put its entire contents between two slices of bread.

"Yes, very good. Listen, are you going to cause problems if I cast some of your team in the fall play?" Chris asked with an arched brow. He had Roman Reigns in mind for the part of Mercutio, but he needed Reigns to be able to attend rehearsals, during football season.

Kevin took his turn to shoot Chris an arched brow. "Fall play? During the season. Chris... that's... impossible. They have to concentrate on football, not dressing up like sissies and prancing around on stage." He hated to say it, he knew how Chris felt, but he only spoke the truth.

Chris nodded. "Thought you'd say that. Well if I do cast some of your team, they can make a Saturday and Sunday performance?" He gave Kevin a hope filled look.

"Sure, but, I wouldn't count on any rehearsal time. Say, how about going to that new movie with me on Saturday night? I'll buy dinner, too." Kevin's look at Chris was just as hopeful, Jericho was so fucking sexy.

Chris frowned. "No Kevin, I'm sorry. You're a good friend and I want to keep it that way. I'm not ready to date, please Kevin, stop asking me. You're starting to make me feel guilty." His blue eyes filled with regret and other things that Kevin wasn't quite sure of.

Owens sighed. "Okay, Chris. Maybe would could just... hang out sometime... as friends..." He put his sandwich back in the paper bag. "I'd better get to my office to eat. I've got new plays to work out. See you." He got up and left. Chris wasn't sure if Kevin was angry or not.

Chris also sighed. "He can't understand, I just don't like him that way. We have nothing in common... fuck this... I want my Owen back." He was on the verge of tears as he tossed his half eaten sandwich in the nearby trash can.

Bret and Shawn exchanged a glance. Bret nodded to Shawn, he knew that his husband was better at these talks. "Chris, you don't have to feel guilty. If Kevin isn't your taste, it's okay to say no. Now, what about AJ?" Shawn gave Chris a gentle pat on the back with a smile.

"I don't like... " Chris stopped, took a breath and continued. "I never can lie to you. Okay, I find him attractive. AJ has such a bright personality. He's still filled with that new teacher enthusiasm. Plus, I know he's single and bats on our team." His look of guilt increased.

Bret spoke. "Christopher, wipe that guilt off your face. Owen told me about the talk the two of you had, about what would happen if one of you died. You promised him, that you would find love again. He promised you the same. If it had been you, Chris, would you be happy or upset if Owen moved on with someone who loved him? Think before you answer." He gave his brother-in-law a hard look.

Chris looked at Bret. Sometimes it was like looking into Owen's eyes, the brothers eyes were very much the same. "I'd be happy for him, because I know I would always have a place in his heart. Just like his is in mine. I guess there is room to share. So, you would be okay if I asked AJ out... on a date? Of course, he will probably say no... I am older, fifteen years to be exact..." Chris gave yet another deep sigh.

It was Shawn's turn to speak. He took Chris' hand in his. "Then make Oje happy, Chris. We both fully support you. You, Bret and myself will always be brothers, _always_ be family. You will always be Dean's uncle. Share your heart, Chris, at least try, Owen will be there as well; always. You never know until you ask AJ. Would you like us to invite him over for dinner?" He looked at Chris more like a worried parent than a friend.

Chris perked at the idea. "Yeah, that would be great. Kind of a welcome new teacher type of dinner. You'd do that for me?" Chris looked from Shawn to Bret.

Bret nodded. "You bet would would. Shawn and I would like to welcome him to WWE High, just leave it in our hands. By the way, did Dean seem to like drama class? We're really hoping it helps him be... more confident in speaking to others." Bret changed from a caring brother-in-law to a worried parent.

"He did fine. Adam showed him scripts from the play library. I asked them to prepare a monologue as their audition for the fall play. I will know more then as to how he is doing. I do have a part in mind for him." He gave Dean's parents a wink.

Shawn beamed. "That would be good. Dean does so well at home, but his social skills need work. He needs to be ready for college. I know it comes from life in the orphanage. He has told us some... well... not so nice things. It made him so... defensive and inside himself. He also gets hot tempered so fast. You know, maybe you could make some uncle time for him. Sometimes I think he forgets he's your nephew."

"Sometimes I forget it too. I know how kids would treat him. Only a few know, Adam mainly but he is too sweet to spread gossip. I'll get Dean to take me out on the bike or something. Well, gotta get ready for my next class. Thanks for everything." Chris gave the Harts each a hug then left the teachers lounge.

Chris guessed AJ either went outside for lunch or ate in his class room, intimidated by the lounge. Chris had done that during his first few weeks as a new teacher.

It was still a few minutes before the bell would ring for the start of the afternoon classes. Adam had lost himself in a far corner of the library. He had to think, and this was the best place he could find.

Adam's mind was on his time in stall number ten. Everything between himself and Randy had started off fine. Then it was like something inside Randy had snapped. He wasn't daring to compare himself to a rape victim, but Adam thought perhaps it was close. Only thing was, Adam had been willing, a rape victim was not. Adam felt bad for real rape victims.

Why had Randy lost control like that, even if it was brief? Randy had always been so tender, loving and gentle. Sure, occasionally they got a little rough, but even then Randy was careful not to really hurt him. Today, Randy _had_ hurt him.

Adam wished, at that moment, he could speak to Jason. Jay would know what to do. Adam had Seth, but still, there were things he could only discuss with Jay. Why did he have to be all the way in New Haven, Connecticut?

Adam then wondered if he was making a big deal out of nothing. So what if Randy had gotten a little rough, it's not like his boyfriend had hit him or anything. Yeah, he was worried about nothing. When the bell rang, Adam felt much better. Why did he always let himself get so dramatic? That was the one thing Jason always warned him about... think, then react, not react, then think... like he usually did. Adam laughed and headed off to English class.

English was on the second floor at the end of the eastern hallway. Adam smiled when he entered the room. Randy was already at the back of the classroom. As it was Senior Honors English, Seth was not in the class.

The class was taught by Beth Phoenix, a thirty something blond who put up with no nonsense. She was good teacher and as tough as she was, the students liked her.

Adam signed for his textbook. He then picked up one of each of the five, thick workbooks that went with the class course. He liked having workbooks, they saved a lot of notebook paper.

The tall blond joined his boyfriend at the back of the room. Adam and Randy kissed, Miss Phoenix didn't like PDA's in the classroom, so it was a very quick kiss.

The new guy, Dolph Ziggler came into the room with Ryback and another member of the wrestling team, Zack Ryder. They grabbed their books and joined Randy and Adam at the back.

Roman came into the room, Dean on his heels. Adam couldn't believe it, another class with Ambrose? It once again made Adam feel weird. Well, there was nothing he could do about it. Dean and Roman sat in the middle of the room, away from the wrestlers. They were joined by Big E Langston, who's real first name was Ettore, but nobody who wanted to live called him that, and Kofi Kingston. They were teammates of Roman's.

When the bell rang, Miss Phoenix came into the room and firmly shut the door. She looked out at her students. She was not pleased, too many friends sat together. That meant a distraction, and she did not like distraction.

"Mister Copeland, trade seats with Mister Kingston. Mister Ryback, change with Mister Langston. By the time she finished, ten students had been moved.

Adam was not happy. Firstly, he didn't like being in the front, except in drama, and secondly, he now sat across the aisle from Dean. He should have remembered that Miss Phoenix liked to split up couples and groups. Well, it was another thing he could do nothing about.

By the time English was over, they had five pages of problems in each workbook and had to read chapter one of the text book which was over a hundred pages. What a first day and there were three classes left. At least, usually Shawn didn't give homework in Life Skills, but, the way the day was going, Adam was ready for it.

The Life Skills class was next to the cafeteria. It had been easier to set up the six kitchen areas in classroom next to the food prep area of the cafeteria. The plumbing, 220 electric and ventilation system was shared by the classroom and the cafeteria. It was also nice, because the north wall was almost solid glass. The Life Skills room and the adjoining day care were airy, bright and cheerful.

Also, instead of desks and chairs, the seating area for the students was like a huge living room. There were four large couches that sat four students each, and a few high backed over stuffed library style reading chairs. On the far side of the huge room was the sewing area where twenty sewing machines sat and waited to be used.

There were four long tables in the center of the room where students could lay out material and patterns or sit, if they needed to take a test.

Shawn always made sure the room was spotless and full of fresh flowers. After all it was supposed to teach about the home environment.

Shawn greeted each student at the door and directed them towards the text and workbooks. Adam took his books and, as a senior sat in one of the large, comfy reading chairs.

Adam smiled when Seth came into the room. The junior sat on one of the couches so that he almost sat next to Adam. The blond was about to lean over and speak to Seth when he saw Dean enter the room. The auburn haired boy signed for his book and picked up his workbooks.

"Why is Dean in all my classes? Even Randy couldn't do it." Adam asked Seth quickly before Dean joined them.

Seth too spoke in a quick whisper. "I gather his folks wanted him to take good classes this year get more... prepared for college." He had to stop, Dean had taken a seat on the couch next to Seth.

"Dean, the seniors get the chairs." Seth nodded to the empty chair next to Adam.

Dean moved to the chair. "Sorry. Say this workbook is cool. Look, a checkbook, debit card, account book. This should be interesting." He flipped through the inside pocket of the workbook.

Before Adam could respond, he heard the cry of a baby from the day care area. It pulled at his heart, so he got up and went to the day care center.

Adam entered the day care. There was a young girl in the room who feed a bottle to a baby. She looked relieved when Adam came in and picked up the infant who cried.

Adam held the baby with confidence. The girl spoke. "That's Nicole Bella's baby, Amber. She's supposed to be here to feed her. I'm Eva, this is my son, Charles, well Charlie." She looked down at her son and smiled.

Adam knew Nicole, she was in his class. She'd gotten pregnant by her boyfriend John Cena. John had graduated with Jason. John was at college, on a football scholarship down in Florida. Adam didn't know if he was still with Nicole or if he'd just run off and left Nicole and their daughter. Adam had never been close to either Nicole or Cena.

"Where is her bottle?" Adam looked in the small fridge. He found nothing for the Bella baby.

Evan smiled. "She's breast fed. Maybe it's her diaper. Nicole is a very good mother, but she's always late."

Adam nodded. "Come on, Amber. Uncle Adam will change you..." He paused and laid the month old infant on the changing table. "Oh... well no wonder you were unhappy little lady." Amber was both wet and dirty.

Adam cleaned and changed the baby like an expert. The soft smile on his face showed his love of babies. Adam did love babies and he hoped in five or six years he and Randy could start a family.

When Amber was clean and dry, the baby seemed to smile at Adam. When Adam went to put her back in her crib, she started to cry again.

"Hey, hey. Shh sweetheart. You want Uncle Adam to hold you?..." Adam picked her up just as the bell rang to start the class next door. He was torn.

Eva saw the confusion on Adam's face. "Take her, I'll tell Nicole when she gets here. She may be late, but she will come, her milk will leak if she doesn't." She put her son to her shoulder to burp him.

Besides Amber and Charlie, there were three other children in the day care. Two older babies and a one year old. All three were thankfully, sound asleep. They were more used to the bells and other noises of the school.

"Thanks, I hate to miss class." Adam picked Amber's blanket up out of the crib. He wrapped her in it and carried her into the main classroom.

The ten other students in the class looked as Adam came in with the baby. Shawn smiled from his large, overstuffed chair that sat in the front of the class.

"Sorry, Mister Hart. She won't let me put her down. Nicole is a bit late." Adam gave excuse as he sat back down in his chair. He adjusted the baby in his arms.

Shawn smiled. "Yes, Nicole is having a follow up with the nurse. Well, welcome to class Miss Amber. Adam, thank you for looking after her. Now, let's get started..." Shawn looked down at the teachers edition of the textbook entitled Life Skills.

When Adam had walked in with the baby in his arms, Dean's crush on Adam turned to stirrings of love. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The soft expression on Adam's face was breathtaking. Dean could see Adam, with their baby in his arms. Fuck Orton for having Adam. Dean vowed if Randy ever hurt the pretty blond, it would be the Viper's last day on earth.


	4. The Rest of the First Day

The students in the Life Skills class were working on their first assignment, opening a checking account. It was new to all the students. Up until now, money magically appeared either from their parents or a credit card. The class was meant to each that money did not simply appear or grow on trees.

Shawn spoke. "Okay, now everyone write that you have a starting balance of five thousand dollars. Your parents gave it to you to get you started. From now on, you either get jobs or starve on the streets. You have to stretch that five thousand like a rubber band until you get your first paycheck..." He paused and looked his eleven students in the eye.

Shawn now had to do something he was sure would cause a problem, but it had to be done. Before he could continue, Nicole Bella came into the room.

Nicole approached Adam. "Thanks, Edge. Eva told me how good you were with Amber. The nurse was busy. Mister Hart, I'm sorry I'm so late, but I'll be here for next period, too. Come on Amber, you need your lunch and daddy is going to face time with us. I'm sorry I interrupted." She took her baby from Adam and took her to the nursery.

Adam's arms felt so cold and empty. His heart actually ached and Amber wasn't even his child. He didn't realized he stared after the baby.

Shawn's voice penetrated Adam's ears. "Hard to let them go, no matter how old they are..." He smiled as Adam turned to look at the teacher who was also a friend.

Shawn went on with the class. "Now, part of this semesters lesson is about learning how to budget for a family. I have divided you up into pairs for the mock marriage project. Because we are an odd number, one of you will be single and have one or two children. As this is like real life, you're stuck with your partner. So, you have to make it work." Shawn stopped when a boy raised his hand.

Shawn nodded to the student. The boy, named James Ellsworth, spoke. "What if we _can't_ make it work? Can we... divorce?" His brow arched. James was used to rejection. He'd been born without a chin bone, and it made him look odd. All his life he'd been teased and bullied. James didn't care about that, but he hated the thought of going through life with out love and a family of his own.

"Well, James, if you really can't work it out, you _can_ file for divorce. This just like real life. For the next nine weeks, you'll have a long, hard road ahead. I want you ready for life, that's why this course is called Life Skills. However, a divorce will count against your grade. This isn't easy, it's not supposed to be. Also, in this nine weeks, you will learn how to manage you time, as you work, cook, clean house and care for your family, all while watching your budget. The couple or the single parent, who has the most money in their checking account at the end of the project, will get a special reward." Shawn laid it on the line, with a hard look. He wanted this class to succeed. The workbooks for the course had been extremely expensive, Hunter told Shawn he doubted they would be worth the investment every year. Hunter had threatened to drop the course from the curriculum unless it proved to be worth while.

Shawn pulled out the list of couples he'd worked out. There was one couple he worried about, but he hoped they would work together. He began to read. "Okay, first, Seth. You are the single parent. You have two children, a three year old and a nine month old. Terrance...oh sorry, I meant Rhyno, you and James have been married five years and you have a four year old..." Shawn continued to put couples together.

Adam began to grow nervous, there were only two couples left to be named. He wasn't fond of Bo Dallas, but he'd rather work with him or Curtis Axel than Dean. Adam looked at Shawn, and tried to send him a mental message. _"Bo, please let it be Bo."_ Shawn looked at Adam.

"Adam, you and Dean are newlyweds, married for two weeks. You still have to find an apartment. Bo, you and Curtis have been married one year. You have a baby on the way. It will be born in a few months. Alright everyone, now, you can choose who will be the head of the family, and the sex and names of your children..."

Bo raised his hand. Shawn nodded to him. "What about jobs?" He was really into this mock marriage project. Bo and Curtis were a couple anyway, maybe this would bring them even closer.

Adam was too shocked to listen. How could Shawn have paired him with Dean? Shawn had to know how Randy felt about Dean and vice verse. After all, last year, Dean had given Randy a black eye in a fight, over the last slice of pizza in the cafeteria.

"Pick your job based on your future interest. For instance, I am sure Seth will be an architect, Rhyno a builder. Do the research to find the salary for your job, based on experience. That's all part of the lesson. Now, for tomorrow, I want a short summary of your lives, your jobs, names of children, that type of thing. For the last twenty minutes of class, you couples can work on your summaries. Feel free to ask questions. You can move and talk freely. Get it done." Shawn finished his lecture and went to check on the day care.

Adam sighed. Well, there was nothing he could do. He seemed to be thinking that a lot today. He turned to Seth, but the boy was totally lost in reading. "Well, let's go sit over there." Adam pointed to two huge bean bag chairs in the corner as he looked at Dean.

"Sure." Dean spoke with a shrug. He loved the idea of working with Adam, but he had to keep his true feelings for the blond deeply buried.

The two students plopped into the bean bag chairs. "Well... what are you going to do for a job?" Adam asked as friendly as he could. He prayed Randy didn't find out he was "married" to Dean. It would be hard to avoid for nine weeks. Adam also hoped, that if and when Randy did find out, he was understand it was just for class.

Dean leaned back in the bean bag chair. "I'd like to do something interesting, but I have no idea what. I think that's why my folks wanted me in this class. I guess for now, a mechanic, work on cars and bikes. Let's see the salary for working at Wal-Mart." He pulled out his cell phone and looked up the information.

Adam thought about what he'd like to do. One thing came to mind; a day care worker. He would love to be around babies and children all day.

Dean smiled, as he looked up from his cell phone. "Well, it's not great at first, but, after a year, I'd get a raise. It's twelve dollars an hour, that works out to around... forty thousand a year." He wrote the figures down on the proper line in the workbook.

Adam also wrote it down in a regular notebook he had for the class. "Well, I guess I'll work at a day care. The national average is ten dollars an hour, or twenty-one thousand a year. It isn't much is it?" He was surprised. Adam thought people would pay more to make sure their kids were safe and well cared for.

Dean frowned. "We are gonna struggle our first year. Look at this..." He paused and did a bit more research on his phone. "Rent for a one bedroom at the Hathaway Apartments is around sixteen hundred..." he paused again. He moved closer to Adam so the blond could also see the information on his phone.

Dean continued. "The cheapest is this one. One bedroom, one bathroom, five hundred eighty six square feet. We also get an energy efficient refrigerator, assigned parking, private balcony, spa, laundry facility, central air... it's not bad. Wanna live there?" He arched his brow. Dean inhaled. Adam smelled like a warm, vanilla iced, cinnamon bun.

Adam shrugged. "It's a lot, but yeah. I wanna be safe, and it's guarded at night. Want me to write the summary?" He moved back a little, Dean was too close. The cologne Dean wore smelled like a spice filled forest with an undertone of wood smoke. It made him feel comfortable, and Adam didn't want to feel that way about Dean. It was how Randy should make him feel.

Dean shook his head. "No, I can do it. You've got a ton of homework to deal with, plus there are two classes left today." He gave Adam a smile. Dean didn't want Adam to feel like he had to do all the work for their "marriage" project.

Adam laughed. "You have the exact same homework. But, okay, you write this time and I'll do the next one. Guess we'd better work out our budget. Ten thousand in the checkbook isn't much. I hope you like rice and pasta." Adam relaxed. In his mind, he was setting up for a life with Randy, not Dean and that made him happy.

The entire class was startled when the bell rang, they were so into the project. It was different and it really made them think about life. That's what made Shawn's classes so interesting and fun.

Adam hurried out of class and to his locker, now filled with books. Calculus was next and Randy would be there. He hoped this would be one class where Dean didn't show up.

The math classes were on the second floor at the far end of the west hall. The area was quieter and induced better concentration.

Adam stood behind Ryback and waited to sign for his text and workbooks. Adam sighed, one of the workbooks was filled with nothing but pre-test practice problems.

Adam sat in the back and saved a seat for Randy. Adam couldn't help but feel a little jealous. When Randy came in, he leaned on Dolph and laughed, they almost looked like lovers. Adam's heart flopped. Adam then let out a groan, Dean walked in with Roman on his heels.

Roman sat in back seat of the first row column as far from Randy as he could get. It also meant that Dean sat next to Roman, which also placed him next to Adam. Adam never noticed as he paid attention to Randy.

Randy and Adam leaned over the aisle and kissed. Two men held in silent growls of jealousy as they watched the lovers kiss. One was Dean Ambrose, the other...

The teacher called the class to order the split second the bell rang. Jerry Lawler was the best math teacher at WWE High and probably in all of LA County. His mathematics competition team never won anything but first place. Seth Rollins hoped to make the team next year, and that was a big hope. Jerry only took the best of the best on the team.

By the time class was over, Adam had twenty math problems to do. He hoped Seth had time to help him. He'd have to ask when he drove Seth home.

For the last class of the day, Adam, Randy, Dolph, Ryback, Roman and Dean were joined by Seth. They went down to the middle of the same second floor hallway to the science room. Instead of desks, four students could sit on stools at a lab style work table. Ryback, Dolph, Randy and Adam sat at one table at the back while Dean, Seth, Roman and Bo Dallas sat at the other back table.

They quietly thumbed through their Earth Science text and workbooks. If it wasn't for the fact that his step-brother was the teacher, Adam would love the class. There would be class trips to the Science Museum, the Ocean Museum and a couple of other places, including a archaeological dig in the spring.

Shane called the class to order, of all the classes he taught, he liked Earth Science the least, that's why it was the last class of the day. It also didn't help that both his step-brother and the low class, Dean Ambrose-Hart were there.

"Read chapter one, answer the questions at the end of the chapter for homework. Do unit one in your workbooks to be finished and handed in on Friday." That was all he said. It was more like a study hall that a class. Everyone hoped every day wouldn't be like this. Especially Dean, he had a secret passion for Science, especially Earth Science and archeology.

Most of the students fell into reading the assigned chapter. Adam sighed and wished he had his English book, that homework would take longer and he could have a good head start. With a shrug he opened his science book and started to read.

Adam sighed again. Randy and Dolph were in a whispered conversation. They had their wrestling "play" books open. Coach Hart had shown them some new chain combinations and the two wanted to have them memorized by after school practice.

Seth looked to be going over a new cheerleader routine. How Seth stayed at a four point grade average, was on the WWE debate team, the cheer squad, and belonged to several social and academic clubs was beyond Adam. He truly admired Seth.

When Adam had once asked Seth how he did it all, Seth gave a sad reply. He said it kept him from thinking about his mom's death and from worrying about his father. Seth had tears in his eyes. After his grandma Judy had been killed, Adam kind of understood where Seth came from.

Adam only had time for the Drama Club and now he would have to chair the Ink and Press club for the newspaper. Once a month he went with a group from church to the nursing home to visit the old folk. Those few things ran him ragged, with trying to keep up his grades.

Adam felt eyes on him. He started to turn to Randy, but he knew it wasn't really Randy, it was Dean. He turned to the auburn haired man.

Dean mouthed the words, _"Read this."_ He quickly handed Adam his spiral notebook. Adam took it and began to read.

 _Household summary for Adam and Dean Ambrose-Hart._ The paper went on to list the things he and Dean had discussed in Life Skills class. Dean had finished the summary instead of reading his science assignment.

Just as Adam finished and was about to give Dean a thumbs up, Randy looked over and saw the title written on the piece of paper. He grabbed the notebook and slid it over closer to read it better.

"What the fucking hell is this?" Randy's voice was loud and filled with anger. Everyone, including Shane looked at the storm eyed wrestler.

Adam's heart raced. "Randy, shush, I will explain." His voice was a near silent whisper, his face was beet red.

"No one will explain anything. One more word out of anyone and you will be in detention for a week" Shane spoke firmly as he looked at Adam. His step-brother was not going to disrupt the class.

After Shane spoke so harsh, everyone turned back to their reading. Adam gave Randy a sad look and slid the notebook back. Adam would have to wait till after class to deal with Randy. He'd hoped Randy wouldn't find out about his nine week mock marriage to Dean, or at least wanted to be able to tell him calmly.

Adam flashed Dean a very angry, dirty look. All good thoughts of Dean he'd had, were now gone. Why couldn't Dean have just shown him the paper in class tomorrow? Dean didn't dare speak, but he gave Adam a very apologetic look. He hadn't meant to get Adam in trouble.

Adam sighed and softened his look, it really wasn't Dean's fault. He just hoped he could get Randy to understand. Adam turned to his Viper. Randy was nearly nose to nose with Dolph as they looked over the new wrestling moves.

Shane looked up at the clock. He began to pack up his briefcase. As usual he'd be the first one out of the classroom and probably the school. When the bell rang three minutes later, Shane was gone.

Adam grabbed Randy by the shirt to hold him back from leaving. "Seth, I'll meet you at the car." He pushed Dean's notebook to the edge of the table for Dean to pick up.

Dean wanted to make sure Adam would be alright, but Roman herded Dean towards the door. Dean barely managed to scoop his notebook off the table before Roman nudged him toward the door. Seth gave Adam a nod and followed his boyfriend.

Randy spoke to Dolph. "I'll be there... tell Coach I might be a few minutes late." His voice was filled with annoyed anger, but wanted to know what the fuck was going on.

As soon as the classroom was cleared, Adam spoke. "Randy, it's just an assignment for Life Skills. It's not my fault, or Dean's, Shawn made the pairings. It's not like _I chose_ Dean. It's only for nine weeks. Please, it's you I love, it's you I go to the third floor with. Don't get into trouble over Dean. Remember, Mister Helmsley said if you get into one more fight, you'll be off the wrestling team. Please baby, it's nothing to me but a grade." Adam looked at his boyfriend with love and hope.

Randy sighed. Adam was right about Helmsley's warning. "Alright, but he'd better not lay one hand on your beautiful body. Now, kiss me, I have to get to practice."

Adam kissed Randy with a smile. "Thanks, babe. Do good. And Randal Keith, call me before bed, or no third floor for a month." Adam gave his pert ass a wiggle as he turned to walk away.

Randy gave Adam's ass a hard swat. "You'll go to the third floor when I tell you to. I'll call, I promise." Randy kissed Adam a final time. With a wink to Adam, he left the classroom.

Adam shook his head with a laugh. He too left the classroom. Adam went downstairs and went to his locker. With a deep sigh, he filled his backpack with books and workbooks. He'd be up all hours with homework in every class.

Adam nearly wilted when he got outside. It was hot and he'd been in air conditioning all day. He strolled the short distance to his car. He saw Seth, who stood by Dean's motorcycle and spoke with Dean.

"Hey guys. Look, Dean, I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. Randy is cool, I explained it. By the way, that was a great summary. I really appreciate you writing it." Adam was extra friendly to Dean, he felt like he owed it to the man.

Dean smiled. Auburn bangs fell over his left eye and gave him a boyish, yet dangerous, sexy hot look. "It's alright, Edge. Look, I'll stay outta Viper's way. I don't want to make trouble for you." His smile turned into an even sexier smirk.

Adam felt uncomfortable. Why did Dean have to be so damn hot. "Come on, Seth." Adam turned to leave, then decided he'd been rude to Dean once again. He sighed and spoke. "Thanks, Dean. I just wanna get through the year as peacefully as possible." Adam flashed Dean a smile then turned and left.

Seth looked at Dean. "Just let it go. Randy understands. Don't start anything, for Adam's sake. Okay?" He gave Dean a very firm look.

Dean nodded with a sigh. "I said I wouldn't. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Adam. See ya later." He put his helmet on and strapped it down tightly. He didn't like wearing it, he wanted the wind to soar through his hair, but it was the one condition Shawn had laid down, and Dean obeyed his dad.

Seth went to Adam's classic car. "Ooo I get to be the first passenger?" He opened the passenger door of the Mustang. The smell of warm leather hit his nose.

Adam opened his door and slid into the driver's seat. He looked over at Seth. "Yeah... well, besides my dad. Listen, Seth, please, please keep Dean under control. If Randy gets into one more fight, he's off the wrestling team. That would kill him, if his dad doesn't kill him first." Adam buckled his seatbelt as he spoke.

Seth sighed and buckled his seatbelt. They had put their heavy backpacks on the backseat. "I'll try, Edge. I know he doesn't want to cause a problem for you. Need help with Calculus?" He changed the subject from Dean. Seth was afraid he might let something slip about the way Dean felt about Adam.

"Do you have time? I don't know how you do all you do!" Adam turned the key and started his beloved car. It rumbled into life, then smoothed into a purr.

Seth laughed. "I have dropped everything but Debate and cheer squad. I'm done with the squad after football season. Roman won't be around to cheer for so why bother. I will also keep Ink and Press, as your Assistant Editor. I want time to be in the fall play, if I get a part. You would make a fantastic Juliet." He was serious as he spoke.

Adam pulled slowly out of the parking lot. "I wondered if you'd cheer after Roman's last game. I'm glad you're giving up most of your clubs. I worried it was too much. Yes, I will need you at Ink and Press..." He paused as he pulled into heavier traffic.

Once Adam was on the main road, he picked up his speed, but still kept it slow. He continued. "I do appreciate your offer to help, I'll take it. Me? Juliet? I'm not even trying out for her, I want to be the nurse! You'd make a great Tybalt or Benvolio." Adam hoped Seth got a part. While Seth wasn't Jason, the junior was fast becoming a good second best friend.

Seth blushed. "I'd be happy in the crowd scenes. I just want to be in the play. Jericho was happy in class today. Good to see him smile. You do know he's Dean's uncle by marriage to Owen. That was so sad, I wasn't here when that happened."

Adam nodded with his eyes on the road. "It was awful. Jericho was a wreck. Every play was dark and filled with death, parents weren't happy. I knew that about Dean. I'm just glad Chris is smiling again. Seth... oh... never mind..." He was tempted to tell Seth about Randy, but he wasn't sure.

Seth looked over at Adam. Even behind the sunglasses Adam wore, he could tell Adam was chewing on a thought. "Edge, I know I'm not Jason, but you can talk to me. I don't gossip, at least not about the real things. I keep secrets. So, what's making you chew on your brain?" He hoped Adam would trust him. Everyone needed to talk to someone.

Adam glanced over at Seth as they waited at a stop light. "I guess... Seth... this is really important. I... Randy hurt me today..." He went on to explain to Seth about the change that had come over Randy while they were in stall number ten.

"... it was like for a few minutes, he was a different person. Everything was fine once he realized he had really hurt me. Maybe I am just making too much out of it?" Adam finished with a tone of question to his voice.

What Adam told him made Seth worry. Seth had always thought there was something behind Randy's stormy eyes. Was this a glimpse of it? He had to think carefully about his response.

"I don't know what to say. Was that the first time he'd gotten that rough with you?" Seth decided he needed to know more. Maybe Adam liked it rough and Randy was trying to do what Adam wanted.

Adam sighed. "Yeah... I mean... Seth you have to swear, don't even tell Big Dog, I mean it. With Jason gone, I need a friend I can trust, that's you... don't betray my trust Seth... I don't trust people easily." Adam's words had never been more sincere.

"Stop the car please." Seth nodded to a small park just up the block. He needed Adam's full attention. Adam knew what Seth meant. He pulled into the parking area of the park.

Adam left the radio on, and he rolled down all the windows. He turned in his seat to face Seth. "Okay. Sometimes, I do like a bit of rough. It's hard to take prep time in stall number ten, know what I mean? But this was different... it was like Viper had turned into a robot, like a … machine, like he didn't care that he was really hurting me. Seth, there is a bruise on my groin, that's how hard he pumped my dick. When I finally got him to realize he'd really hurt me, it was... he turned back into the gentle Randy I love. Am I making something out of it that I shouldn't? Maybe he was just lost in the moment. Why is it bothering me so much?" Adam looked at Seth like the worlds most lost and confused puppy.

Seth hid the blush that tried to stain his cheeks. He hadn't expected Adam to be so open about his sexual relationship with Randy. "Well, maybe, but, what worries me is why did Randy lose it? Adam... does Randy take steroids or other muscle enhancers? He's so strong and muscular." Seth finally spoke of his fears. There were a lot of rumors about steroid abuse, especially on the wrestling team.

Adam got angry. "How _dare_ you, Seth! Randy would _never_ take drugs of any kind! Are you trying to say _drugs_ made him so rough? What about Roman? He's even _bigger_ than Randy? Does _he_ take drugs? Is he rough with you?" His hazel eyes were filled with sparks.

"Adam, please. I am _not_ accusing Randy, I'm worried about you. As I said, I'm _not_ Jason, but I'd like to think I'm a fair stand in. I've just heard some rumors about steroids. Roman works hard for his physique, he goes to the gym every day to work out... um... Roman and I... haven't gone all the way yet... we just... um... satisfy each other, know what I mean? I'm not helping very much, am I?" Seth felt awkward, and his thought of being helpful had quickly turned sour.

Adam let out the deepest sigh of his seventeen years. "I'm sorry, Sethie. I know Roman doesn't do drugs. I... I've... Randy has changed over the summer. It's like something... has changed but I can't figure out what. He's sweet to me like always, but he's different. He wasn't waiting at the locker between classes, he keeps forgetting to call me at night. I just don't know what to think. Is it senior year pressure?" Adam went back to his lost puppy face.

Seth smiled. "Maybe. I know Roman is stressed about football. Scouts are coming to every game, to look at the team. Roman's place with the Bruins is secure, but he feels like he has to make sure the others on the team shine. Maybe Randy feels the same pressure. Has he got a college yet?" He hadn't heard anything about Randy's future.

The blond shook his head. "He's down to a couple of choices. I want him to go to UCLA, but he wants Iowa State. Randy and his dad are pushing for Iowa State. Question is, will I like Iowa?" He arched his brow at the Iowa native.

Seth's smile softened. "It's beautiful, but I'm from the Mississippi side of the state. Ames is in central Iowa, cornfields for miles and miles, but Des Moines isn't that far, nor is Marshaltown. That's the home of Maid-Rites, well sloppy joes. Best sandwich ever, loose meat, mustard and onions _or_ pickles but never onions _and_ pickles together, it's a law!" He laughed at the memories of his mom's homemade Maid-Rites.

Adam laughed. "Now you know I'll have to eat one with pickles and onions. Guess we'd better go." He turned in his seat. Both boys fastened their seat belts again and Adam started the car. Their break had meant the after school traffic had thinned out.

"Can you stay at the house? I have to start dads dinner. I can at least get you started on your calculus." Seth spoke as Adam pulled off the highway onto a sand and dirt road. The road led to the large farm and orchard where Seth's dad worked.

Adam thought for a moment. It was a huge thing for Seth to ask him into the house where he lived with his dad. The house was barely big enough for one, let alone two people. As it was, Seth's bedroom was also the living room. There was no television and he barely managed to get a wi-fi signal.

The house was also impossible to keep clean. There was no central heat or air, no kind of air conditioning at all. All they had were fans and one ceiling fan in the living room. Because of that, the windows were open all the time. Dust and sand filtered through the window screens like fine powder.

Adam didn't care, there was something cozy and peaceful about the house. However, he would not like to live there, he liked his clean, comfortable mansion a bit better. Adam also knew if Randy or the rest of the elite rich kids really found out how poor Seth really was, they would shun him even more.

"Sure, Seth. Thanks. I'll text my dad and tell him, but he won't care. I need all the help you can spare." Adam pulled up to the small, tired looking house Seth and his dad called home.

Adam parked his car and rolled up the windows to hopefully keep the dust out. He and Seth grabbed their backpacks and went inside.

Seth tried not to be embarrassed, after all his dad worked so hard out in the huge acreage of fields and orchards. But, still all their furniture were rejects from Goodwill or at least it looked like it.

Adam sat in the rickety kitchen chair Seth pulled out for him. "Sorry, it's kinda dusty. We need some rain; bad. The wells are going dry... dad works... so hard..." It was almost as if Seth was going to cry as he spoke.

Adam felt bad for his friend. "I'm sure he does, Seth. You do a great job of taking care of him. I've had your cooking, you're fantastic. Seth, I don't care about... this..." He paused and shrugged, then continued. "Neither does Roman, he is the only one that matters right? Now sit your pretty ass down and help me or I will be on Lawler's shit list." Adam pulled out the chair next to him and gave Seth a warm, friend filled smile.

Seth looked at the first question in the textbook, then at the page in the workbook where the problem would be solved. Seth gave a wry laugh as he read the problem aloud.

"The diagram shows the path that Wilson follows every morning to take water from the river to his farm. Help Wilson minimize the total distance traveled from his house to the farm... so... what do you do first? Think, Adam. You can do this." Seth already had the answer, the problem was super easy.

Adam's tongue tip stuck out at the corner of his mouth as his pencil wrote down the equation he'd put into his new calculator.

Adam muttered to himself. "Tan parenthesis around HOH equals five slash x then tan parenthesis around FOF equals ten slash twenty minus x in parenthesis... x equals twenty slash three equals approximately six point sixty-seven kilometers?" He gave Seth a hopeful look, but he was sure he had the answer all wrong.

Seth frowned. "You don't need me anymore." Seth then grinned. "That's perfect, Adam. That's the right answer and you did it all by your blond self. I'm proud of you!" Seth's whole face lit up. It felt good to see Adam do so well after last years struggle.

Adam looked shocked. "I did? It's really right? It was kinda easy. But, these are first day questions, you'll still help me, won't you?" He gave Seth a hope filled look.

"You know I will. A lot of your problem is just... not concentrating enough. You have to have sharp focus on the on the problems. Nine times outta ten the answer is in the problem. Now, go on with the next one. I need to change so I can cook." Seth tapped his finger on the workbook.

An hour and half later, Adam said goodbye to Seth, with only two problems left to do later at home. With a roar of the engine, Adam waved goodbye as he drove down the dusty road towards the main highway. It really wasn't that far out of the way to take Seth home.

When Adam got to the end of the dirt road, he saw Roman's truck make the turn. The truck stopped when Roman saw Adam. "Hey Edge. Seth must have drilled you hard in calculus. Thanks for taking him home. You're the only one I can trust... you know what I mean." Roman gave Adam a knowing look.

Adam grinned at Roman. "Yeah I know, but like you, I don't care. It doesn't matter where someone comes from, as long as their heart is good. Yeah he did, but I did okay without too much help. Seth would be a good teacher if he wasn't planning on architecture. Well, I gotta go. Take care Big Dog." He gave Roman a wave.

"You too, Edge. Thanks again." Roman returned Adam's wave along with a huge white toothed smile.

Adam turned up the radio, took the band out of his long blond pony tail and with all the windows down, headed down the highway. It was twenty miles from Seth's house but the distance was hardly noticeable in the beautiful late afternoon.

When Adam pulled into the driveway at home, he was happily surprised. Randy's Viper was parked in the driveway. As Adam parked in the open garage, he also saw his daddy was home. It was later than he thought, but Eric had said to stay at Seth's as long as he wanted. Eric knew how much Seth helped Adam with his math.

Adam grabbed his backpack and went into the mansion he called home. The garage door opened to the kitchen. Eric stood at the stove, and kept an eye on a boiling pot of potatoes.

"Hi daddy. Thanks for letting me stay at Seth's. Is Randy really here?" Adam kissed his dads cheek. He was filled with happiness that his boyfriend was there.

Eric grinned." You're welcome. Yes, he's staying for dinner. I told him to go up to your room. Go, I can handle dinner, but Adam... you two behave up there." He gave his son a playful swat on the butt and sent him on his way.

Adam nearly broke his foot as he stumbled over the top stair landing to his third floor bedroom. He was so excited about seeing Randy.

When Adam opened the door to his room he smiled. Randy was sprawled out on the bed, asleep with the television on. Adam put down his backpack and kicked off his shoes. His hair had been blown wild by the wind, but he didn't care. He quietly slid on to the bed, ready to straddle Randy's hips and kiss him.

Before Adam could even blink he was on his back, his arms pinned under him. Randy straddled his hips. Adam smile of surprise turned into a frown of fear as Randy growled fiercely as he spoke.

"So, where were you so late? Don't give me shit about Seth. What, were you off fucking around with fucking Ambrose? You look like you've been whoring around. Answer me, bitch." Randy put all his weight down on Adam.

Adam's arms felt like they were about to pop out of their sockets. He started to answer. "I was at Seth's..." He was cut off by Randy.

"I said, don't lie to me you fuckin' whore..." Randy slapped Adam so hard it sounded like a gunshot.

Adam could only feel the shatter of his heart as the second slap cut him across the cheek. Darkness over took Adam before the tears could fall when the third slap came.


	5. Aftershock

Randy looked down at his boyfriend, a trickle of blood ran from Adam's nose. He was horrified at what he'd done. It was like some dark force had over taken his mind. For a moment, he didn't know what to do. Adam lay so still beneath him, had he killed his lover?

Randy gathered his senses and with hands that shook, went to Adam's huge marble bathroom. He wet a wash cloth with warm water, and grabbed a towel as well. The wrestler was still in shock at what he'd done to Adam, his pretty, sweet angel.

Adam let out a soft whimper when he felt a warm wetness on his skin. For a moment, he couldn't remember exactly what had happened. The last things he could remember filed through his brain. He remembered waving to Roman. Had he been hit? Was it a car accident?

The more the wetness washed across his face the more Adam recalled. He remembered talking to his dad in the kitchen and being in a hurry to get up to his bedroom. Adam recalled nearly falling when he tripped over the landing step. Had he fallen and knocked himself out?

A soft voice began to echo in Adam's ear, it was the voice he usually craved to hear the most, Randal Keith Orton. When Adam thought of Randy, it all came back in a rush. Randy had called him a bitch, even worse, a whore. Randy had accused him of sleeping with, of all people, Dean Ambrose. Randy had slapped him like a madman. Adam's hazel eyes fluttered open.

"Get off me! Get away from me!" Adam almost screamed his words. His hands tried to push against Randy.

"Adam, Adam, please... stop... calm down." Randy spoke softly and dabbed Adam's face with a towel.

Adam slapped Randy's hand away with a feather touch, his arms felt like lead and he had no power. He then remembered Randy had pinned him to the bed like he'd been in a wrestling match.

Randy looked heartbroken. "Please, baby. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean it. I don't _know_ what happened. Please, I am _so_ fucking sorry." Randy was sad and frantic as Adam pushed at him.

The fury in Adam rose. "Get _out_. Get the fuck _out_." Adam also pulled off the heavy class ring that Randy had placed on his left ring finger at the end of the last school year. Adam's own smaller class ring was on a chain around Randy's neck.

Adam tossed Randy's ring and he didn't care where it went. Randy got off the bed and picked up the ring. "Baby, I know I was wrong. I can't leave, your dad invited me to dinner. I thought we could do our homework, eat, then finish what homework we didn't get done. I missed the last thirty minutes of practice just to come be with you, to make up for neglecting you. I just... I guess I was angry you weren't here. I'm sorry I let it get out of control. Please... Adam... I love you." Randy spoke with an open heart. His storm colored eyes searched Adam's hazels with anxious worry.

Adam sat up and was hit by a wave of nauseating dizziness. His face stung like he'd been attacked by a thousand bees. "I don't fucking care. Leave. Me. Alone. You. Fucking. Bastard." Adam spoke so firmly and with so much anger, each word was its own sentence. He managed to stumble into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

Adam's bathroom was a wondrous sight to behold. The walls were painted a soft ivory. The floor was made of Italian marble tiles of black and white in a checkerboard layout. The vanity with twin sinks was made of black and white flecked Italian marble. Fixtures of brushed brass completed the sinks. A huge mirror with make up lights took up the entire wall of the vanity area. There wasn't a smudge or fleck of dried water on the mirror.

The cabinets, chair rails, window frames and the door were made of African ebony wood. The combination tub, with a whirlpool, and shower were of the same flecked marble and brushed brass. Everything was as smooth as silk and glittered like it was brand new.

The tub/shower was enclosed from ceiling to floor by stained glass. The picture depicted in the colorful glass was of a knight on a white horse, as he charged a fire breathing, sapphire blue dragon. It was a stunning piece of artwork. A brushed brass frame held the glass panels in place and one of the panels slid open to allow entry to the tub/shower.

Adam looked into the mirror. The right side of his face was red, and a bruise was sure to form. His face was also slightly swollen. How in the hell was he going to explain it? Adam could hear the rumors at school, none of them good. He couldn't believe Randy had so easily hit him. At that moment, Adam didn't care if he ever saw Randal Orton again.

The blond wet a cloth with cold water. It stung as he held it against his cheek. Adam thought of something. He pulled open the bottom drawer of the vanity and took out a Gucci makeup bag. It had his stage makeup in it. The bag had been a gift from Jason when Adam was cast in his first play as a sophomore. Over time Adam had bought more makeup for different roles. Adam found what he searched for, a container of concealer. It was made to hide any scar, flaw, zit or other damage on the skin.

Adam dried his face, he'd been right, a bruise was already staining his cheek. Adam carefully applied the concealer over the darkening area. It took him a while, but when he finished, there was no sign of either the damage Randy had done or the makeup. Adam then set his alarm on his cell phone to wake him up an hour earlier so he'd have time to put the concealer on for school. For once, he'd been thankful he'd gotten a zit last year, it was how he'd found out about the magic makeup in the first place.

Adam hoped that Randy would be gone as he unlocked the bathroom door. He slowly opened the door, the television was still on. He sighed deeply. Randy sat on the foot of the bed, his head in his hands.

"I told you to get out. Do I have to tell my dad what you did? I will, and he will kick your ass." Adam spoke in a growl as he leveled his gaze at Randy. The anger began to rise again... or... was it fear?

Randy looked up and over at Adam. "I can't. Your dad will wonder why..." He paused, got up and walked over to stand in front of Adam. Randy spoke again. "Please, baby. It will _never_ happen again. I love you, baby. Just give me a chance, please..." he knelt down at at Adam's feet and took the blond's hands in his. "Please." When Randy looked up, he had tears in his eyes, something Adam had never seen before.

When Adam saw the tears in Randy's eyes, his heart softened, just a bit. Maybe, just maybe it was a one time thing. Anyone could make a mistake; once. Adam sighed. He wasn't sure what to do.

"I'll give you one more chance, Randy. But, after dinner, you're going home. I have too much homework. I love you, Randy but don't _ever_ hurt me again. Understand?" Adam gave the kneeling man a slight smile, but used a firm voice that left no room for interpretation.

Before he got up, Randy put the class ring back on Adam's finger. He gently kissed the back of Adam's hand. He stood and pulled Adam into his arms.

"I'll never hit you again, I swear it, my angel. I'll go after dinner, no arguments. I'll do what ever you want. I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'm so sorry, I feel... sick." Randy whispered softly over Adam's lips while he looked Adam directly in the eye. He kissed Adam with all his heart and soul.

Adam couldn't respond, Eric's voice echoed over the in-house intercom. "You two come down to dinner." The intercom gave a slight crackle as Eric turned it off.

"Let's go." Adam stated simply. He still wasn't sure what to think. He did decide that he owed it to Randy to try. More than ever he wished Jay was there. No, Jay would kill Randy first, then ask questions. He was actually glad Jay wasn't there. Even Jay's parents wouldn't be able to keep him out of jail for murder.

By the time the two teens got downstairs, it was as if nothing had happened. Vince was already at the dining table. Adam kissed his step-father, then went to the kitchen to help his dad. Randy and Vince greeted each other like long, lost friends. Vince indicated for Randy to sit to his left, Vince sat at the head of the table.

Eric immediately knew something was wrong with his baby, he just couldn't tell what it was. Against the odds Adam might tell the truth, he asked. "Are you alright, son?" He stopped putting the freshly mashed potatoes into the serving bowl.

Adam had drained the pan of gravy into the silver gravy boat. "Too much homework, not enough hours. Glad I finished almost all my math at Seth's. Its... I feel bad for Seth..." Adam sighed, it wasn't a lie, he did feel bad for Seth and his dad.

Eric wasn't sure _that_ was the problem, but he accepted it. Adam had told him about the house the Rollins' lived in. "I know, son. You just keep being his friend. Remember, we came from even less. Seth will do okay, he's a good, smart kid. Now, let's go feed our men." He gave Adam a kiss on the cheek. Thankfully, it was on the undamaged side of Adam's face.

Together, dad and son put the dinner of roast turkey, vegetable casserole, mashed potatoes, gravy, rolls and salad on the table. Adam sat across from Randy, and Eric sat at the foot of the table. The extension had been take out so the four men could sit cosily. The table could seat four or be extended to seat up to twenty, which it had, many times.

Randy dug into his meal with gusto and Adam ate in silence as his parents caught each other up on their day. Adam loved the way Vince made his daddy smile as they spoke. After the married couple had filled each other in on the day's events, Vince turned to Randy.

"Now that Dolph Ziggler has moved here, we're gonna win every weight class at State this year. I'm so sure, dad is going to bet big on it." Randy spoke with utter and complete confidence as he stuffed his mouth full.

Vince nodded, "I've read Ziggler's record, he's a good kid, from a good family. Adam, you should make friends with him. Invite him and Randy over for a day out at the pool. By the way, what about Styles?" He looked at Adam, brow arched.

Adam made sure to wipe his mouth with his napkin before he spoke. "Randy introduced me to Dolph. I like Mister Styles, a lot. He was fresh and exciting. He's got a great approach. Ask Randy, he even paid _attention_ in class." He teased Randy, but only to keep his parents from wondering if they were having a problem.

Randy chuckled. "Adam is right, Sir. Finally, a teacher who is interesting. I'll be doing a paper with Dolph on Columbus. Adam's doing the one on the Tudors. We can do a paper, paint a picture, cook a meal from the era, do a play scene, Mister Styles just wants us to be creative." He sounded excited, highly unusual for Randy when it came to classes.

Eric smiled. "Sounds like a good man. Vince, you made another great decision. Any teacher that gets Randy that talkative about a class _has_ to be good.

Randy laughed and Adam chuckled a bit as Vince gave a hearty laugh that was a cross between a chuckle and a guffaw. It was a laugh that was unique to Vince. The table chat continued. For a while it almost made Adam forget what happened; until his cheek stung when he laughed.

When the meal was over, Randy insisted he would help Adam clean up so Eric and Vince could have brandy and cigars out by the pool. It was a ritual the couple enjoyed, and the only alcoholic drink Eric allowed himself. Thanks to Randy, Eric could spend more time with Vince.

Adam was stunned. Randy washed the pots and casserole dish while Adam filled the dishwasher. "I didn't know you could wash dishes." Adam stated in a flat voice. His cheek had really started to burn and sting. He'd have to put a cold pack on it after Randy left.

"I can do a lot of things you don't know about." Randy gave Adam a saucy smile and a wink.

Adam started the full dishwasher. "Yeah, I know..." He indicated to his cheek with a grim face. He was still highly upset and unsure about things.

Randy drooped. "I... didn't... mean... I'm so sorry... I just don't know what else I can say, baby." He was loaded with guilt, but they needed to move on.

 _"Except say it a million more times."_ Adam thought to himself. He shook himself and continued. "Thank you though for washing the pots. You need to go home now. You've got as much homework as I do. Please, Ran, I just need... time. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Adam couldn't wait for Randy to leave, he just wanted to get up to his room to hide and think.

Randy nodded. He went to the glass door and said a polite good night and thank you to Vince and Eric, who sat next to each other and held hands by the pool.

Adam walked Randy to the front door. "I _do_ love you, Ran. Be careful driving home." He kissed Randy on the lips to show he was going to try.

Randy smiled into the kiss. When it broke, his smile stayed on his face. "I love you, baby. I will. I'll text when I get home... or... I'll _try_ to remember. See you." They kissed again, and Randy left.

Adam locked the front door with a sigh. He went through the kitchen, to the sliding glass door that led to the backyard pool area. He slid the door open. "Kitchen is clean. I started the dishwasher. I'm going up to my room, ton of homework. I love you, good night." Adam smiled at his parents.

Eric spoke. "Good night, son. Thank you. Oh, don't eat _all_ the ice cream." He gave Adam a wink.

"Good night, Adam. Start out right, all good grades. You be sure to invite that Ziggler boy over soon, with Randy. I love you, Adam." Vince said his good night with a smile.

Adam slid the door closed. His daddy knew him well. Adam filled a huge bowl with vanilla ice cream. He added chocolate and caramel syrup as well. Adam also grabbed one of the gel ice packs Eric kept in the freezer for just in case emergencies.

When he got up to his bedroom, Adam closed the door. He put his bowl of ice cream down on his bedside table, then grabbed his backpack. Adam slid onto his king sized, extra long bed and settled in. He had ten pillows that he surrounded himself with. It made him feel safe and protected in the huge room.

Adam settled his bowl of ice cream onto a small pillow on his lap. With his left hand, he ate his ice cream. It was awkward, but he held the cold back to his cheek with his right.

The blond could only eat a few bites of ice cream before the long held in tears began to fall. Adam reached for the stuffed elephant Eric had bought on the day he found out Adam was on the way. When he was old enough, Adam named his friend, Peanut.

Peanut held all of Adam's secrets, soaked up his tears and frightened away the monsters under the bed. The elephant also kept away the bad storms that sometimes rolled in from the ocean. He was Adam's oldest friend.

"Oh Peanut, why? Why did he do it? Twice in one day, he hurt me. Can I trust him, Peanut? I love him so very much but..." Adam was interrupted by a text message alarm.

Adam pulled his phone out of the charger on his bedside table. As he did, he realized he'd never changed clothes after school as he pressed the button on his phone. He silently read the message: _"Home safe. I am still so sorry. I'll go to bed later, but I won't sleep because of the guilt I feel. I love you, sleep well, love of my heart. Love R.K.O."_

Adam tears fell anew. He held Peanut even closer. Randy felt guilty, Adam was glad about that. Maybe if Randy lost sleep over it, it would keep Randy from ever hitting him again. He put his phone back on the charger. He double checked the alarm he had set earlier.

"Peanut, what hurt worse was that he thought I'd been with Dean I would _never_ betray Randy like that. He called me a whore. Oh Peanut, what can I do?" Adam whispered to the stuffed toy as the tears still fell. He stopped holding the now warm gel pack against his cheek. He put it on the bedside table as well, along with his ice cream.

With a sigh, Adam got up. He went to the ebony wood chest of drawers in the corner of his room and took out a pair of shorts and an over sized tee shirt. He changed and settled back into his nest of pillows with the ever faithful Peanut beside him. The TV was still on the music channel Randy had been listening to.

Adam opened his backpack, took out his books and began the rest of his homework. The one advantage Adam had was that he could read and comprehend twice as fast as the average person. It came from the love of books and reading both Eric and Grandma Judy had instilled in him. Adam read his first newspaper at four years old and he never stopped.

At midnight, Adam rubbed his tired eyes. He was glad Dean had written the summary for Shawn's class. He stretched his long, lean body. He still had to do the work for English, but that was the last.

At one thirty, Adam was sound asleep, Peanut in his arms. All his work was done. When he'd packed everything into his backpack, Adam prayed the homework would not be so draining all year. This was his senior year, it was supposed to be fun.

When the alarm, a song called " _Metalingus_ ," by one of his favorite bands, Alter Bridge _,_ went off at five thirty, Adam could barley open his eyes. He fumbled for his cell phone to turn off the loud song. Why had he set the alarm so go off so early? It came rushing back when Adam felt the sting in his cheek.

With a yawn, Adam got out of his warm, comfy bed. He gave Peanut a kiss then went to take a shower. Under the hot water, Adam fully woke up. He washed his hair and conditioned it.

Later, with a towel around his waist and one wrapped around his hair, Adam looked at his cheek. Over night the bruise had fully bloomed. He could even make out the faint imprint of Randy's fingers. It upset Adam all over again. Why would Randy do this? It was a question Adam knew would never be answered.

Adam carefully applied the concealer to his cheek. He decided he'd better take the little container of makeup to school, just in case he needed a touch up. When he finished, the bruise was gone, and he'd blended and smoothed out the edges of the makeup carefully. No one would ever know he wore the concealing makeup.

"Well, aren't you up early. Are you alright?" Eric asked as he put a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of Adam. He then filled his own plate.

Adam picked up his fork. "Wanted to finish the last of my homework. If the teachers keep this up, I'll never sleep, till after graduation." He took a bite of his delicious breakfast.

Eric didn't totally believe Adam, but he didn't let on. "After all, it is senior year. How come Randy went home so early? Your father wasn't pleased." Eric took a bite of his own food.

"Too much homework. You know Randy and I can't work together. We get... distracted. Father is going to have to decide, I can either have good grades or spend time with Randy. I can't do both!" Adam was annoyed, he shoved his plate away, he'd lost his appetite.

Eric shook his head. "Don't be disrespectful, son. Your father wants both. Adam, I _know_ he demands a lot from you. He only wants you to be the _best_ you can be. I'm so _proud_ of you. You just keep doing what you're doing and it will be okay. Um... son... is there something you want to tell me?" Eric gave his son a look that only a parent could have. It was filled with anxious worry and unconditional love.

Adam made a big mistake; he answered too quick. "No, no, I'm fine. Nothin' is wrong. I miss Jason, I guess I'm feelin' it. Oh wait... I can't believe I forgot to tell you last night. I'm the Editor of The Parrot!" Because of everything that had happened with Randy, he'd completely forgotten to tell his parents his big news.

Eric beamed. "Well, wait till your father hears _that_! He will be so pleased and proud, but not nearly as much as I am. I know you miss Jay, I do too. He will be home for Christmas. But, that _isn't_ whats wrong. Is it Randy?" He again gave Adam "that" look.

"No, Randy and I are fine. I _was_ a little put out with him. He didn't meet me between classes at our locker. I realize now I was being childish. He's just as busy if not more so, as I am. That's all there is to it, I promise." Adam never really lied to Eric, but now he had to.

Eric still knew that still wasn't the entire truth, but he decided not to push the issue. "Okay, son. Oh, your father reminded me to remind you, to invite that Ziggler boy over." Eric gave a slight roll of his eyes.

Vince had told Eric last night, that Dolph's father had moved from Florida to take over the management of Boeing. Ziggler was a millionaire, not quite as well off as Bob Orton, but was a very close second. Vince wanted the Ziggler boy to notice Adam and be a good friend. One could never have too many friends that were influential. Eric just wished Vince would let his three children lead their own lives, but it wasn't his place to interfere. Adam was a legal McMahon and one of Vince's children. Vince had a right to have his say about the way his children were raised, including Adam... to a point.

"I will. He and Randy are good friends. They've known each other all summer, met at wrestling practice. I wish I could invite Seth, Roman and Dean, but not with Randy. Oh, get this, Dean and I have to do a mock marriage for the next nine weeks. Why would Shawn do that to me? He _has_ to know Randy and Dean hate each other. It puts me in an awful position. If Dean and I divorce, it counts against our grade." Adam finished his breakfast, he decided he was too hungry not to eat.

Eric sipped his coffee. "I don't know for sure, son. I think Shawn probably thought you'd be a good influence on Dean. They want him to come out of his shell, be more confident around people. I'm sure, growing up in an orphanage, Dean developed several issues. It took Bret a long time to gain Dean's trust when they first met. All those years of seeing others adopted, must have been hard on Dean. Son, is _that_ the real problem? Did Randy give you a hard time about the mock marriage with Dean?" Eric wondered if his son was finally going to tell the truth.

Adam looked at Eric. Why couldn't parents just let things drop? "Well... yeah... a bit... I guess. He thought I was with Dean, not Seth. I told him to ask Seth and Roman. Roman saw me leaving Seth's. But Randy hates Roman, he'd never believe anything Big Dog tells him. I told Randy, it was him I loved and the mock marriage was only for school. I just hope Dean doesn't push Randy's buttons. Hunter warned Randy, one more fight and he's off the wrestling team. I think before the nine weeks is over, there will be trouble. Oh daddy, what can I do? Can you talk to Shawn? He could put Seth with Dean and I would be the single parent. Please, daddy?" He gave his lost puppy look to this parent.

Eric stood, he put their empty plates in the sink. "I shouldn't, Adam. It puts me in the middle, but, I will _try_. I'll explain how much pressure it puts you under. Son, has Randy ever... I know he has anger issues..." Eric wondered if he'd pushed too far into his son's private life. But then again, as Adam's birth parent, was there such a thing as too far?

"No, he hasn't. Dad, just... talk to Shawn. Any instructions for dinner tonight? I've got to get to school?" Adam stood and slipped his backpack over his shoulder. He pulled his sunglasses down over his eyes.

"You're on your own, kid. Remember, tonight is the Long Beach Club dinner. We will be late. I'll leave pizza money for you. The Hart's will also be at the dinner, I'll see if I can talk to Shawn. I love you, Adam. Just hang in there. If you're still awake, I'll say goodnight when we get home, otherwise, I'll see you in the morning." Eric gave Adam a kiss on the right cheek. He didn't notice the slight flinch of pain behind Adam's sunglasses.

Adam hurried to the door that led to the garage. "Have fun at the dinner and thanks, about Shawn. See you, love you daddy." He hurried out the door, thankful Eric hadn't noticed the makeup on his bruised cheek.

As Eric watched Adam leave, he rubbed his lips. There was a fine, almost waxy film on them. Eric's eyes went wide, Adam wore makeup, but why? Was he hiding something? Adam had only ever had one zit, just before a play. He knew Adam sometimes wore eye liner on a dressy date with Randy, but this was more like a cover up makeup.

"Oh, son. If Randy hit you... walk away... don't... once always becomes twice. Don't make my mistake, my dearest child... oh... Adam..." Eric spoke to the empty house with a broken, tear filled voice. He understood the real truth. Eric didn't know what to do.

Adam gave his face a quick glance in the rear view mirror of his car. Good, the makeup hadn't smeared when his dad kissed him. He'd wanted to tell Eric the truth, but it would just make trouble. Adam just wanted to try to forget it.

As he pulled his Mustang out of the driveway, Adam decided not to tell Randy he would be alone in the house that night. Randy would want to come over and fuck, Adam wasn't ready for that. Randy had a lot to prove before they had sex again. The would be no stall number ten either. It would prove that Randy meant what he'd said about being sorry.

Adam now wished he hadn't asked his dad to talk to Shawn. He really didn't mind working with Dean, and the guy had done so well on their household budget summary. Adam pulled out his cell phone as the stop light turned red. He rapidly typed his dad a message: _"Forget talking to Shawn. Dean is OK. Randy will have to deal. Luv U, Addy."_

Adam pulled into the WWE High student parking lot. Roman's truck was there as was Dean's bike. Seth, Roman and Dean watched as Adam parked on the other side of Roman. Dean really wanted a ride in the beautiful car. He'd quizzed Seth to death about the ride Adam had given him yesterday.

The blond double checked the makeup on his cheek, then with the grace of a gazelle, stepped out of his car. He reached into the back and pulled out his leather backpack. Adam wore a black tee shirt with a Celtic design on the front in white, and wore a pair of designer jeans that fit like a glove. Adam felt much better in the less formal attire. He would not dress up again till picture day, sometime next month.

Adam walked over to his friends. He put his sunglasses in his backpack, they weren't allowed in school, even as a head band. "Hey guys. Get all that homework done?" He hugged Seth and smiled at Roman and Dean.

Roman gave a twisted lip expression. "Was up till two-thirty. I had to balance in Accounting and fought with two missing cents for a fuckin' hour. Finally realized the answer was, the clerk mistakenly gave two cents too much for change. Stupid trick question. How about you?" He pulled Seth into his muscular arms.

Adam smiled. "Thanks to Seth, I didn't have to stay up all night. I went to bed around one or so, I think." He really hadn't been sure when he'd finally finished. The previous night was a bit of a blur.

Dean added his tale. "I was up till one-thirty. I hope this is just back to school revenge. Hey Edge, when is the first field trip for your brothers class?" Dean had a secret. He loved going to museums. He never let on though, it didn't fit his image. However, he often went to the Long Beach Museum of Art. Dean loved the beautiful artwork, it gave him a sense of calm. Shawn knew his secret, he'd told Dean that perhaps, he'd had an artist or two in his family tree.

Adam shrugged. "Bastard never tells me anything. I think he's coming over this weekend, maybe I can find out..." Adam stopped talking. Randy's red Viper pulled and parked next to Adam. Adam moved away from Dean, but to everyone's surprise, Adam didn't rush over to greet his boyfriend.

Randy held in his growl. Was Adam really gonna make him go over to where Reigns, Rollins and Ambrose stood? He guessed he had it coming after last night. Randy rolled his shoulders, gathered himself and grabbed his backpack.

Only Dean noticed when Adam stiffened briefly as Randy approached. "Hey baby." Randy whispered softly, like he spoke to a wild animal. Adam allowed Randy a small kiss.

"Hey, Viper. Thanks for the text last night." Adam gave his boyfriend a smile. Adam settled against Randy as the bigger man put an arm around his waist.

"You're welcome..." Randy still spoke softly to Adam. He then looked at the other three and spoke in a normal tone of voice. "Look, Reigns, Ambrose. We know we will never be friends, but lets try to get along, for Adam's sake. Ambrose, he told me about your Life Skills project. Just.. remember, it's a _mock_ marriage and we'll get along, okay?" Randy's voice was calm, but his storm colored eyes flashed with warning as he looked at Dean.

Dean bristled, then, he saw the expression of hope on Adam's sweet face. "Don't worry, Viper, I know Adam is yours. It's only a class, but, Adam and I are going to _have_ to work together, a lot. Especially with Edge being the Editor of the The Parrot, _and_ the mock marriage. So don't get all... Viper... when that happens and _we'll_ get along just fine, okay?" Dean kept himself in check, when what he really wanted to do was to punch the smug face of Randy Orton.

Randy looked at Adam. "You're the Editor of the paper? You never told me..." He turned to Dean. "Yeah, okay, but keep your hands to yourself, Ambrose." He gave Dean another flash.

Adam spoke to defuse the tension. "Well, I never got the chance to tell you. Just told my dad this morning. Dean is going to do articles on cars and motorcycles. Seth is my Assistant Editor. That reminds me, Seth, we need a new sports reporter. That was Cena's job." Hopefully now the atmosphere would calm down a bit.

Roman beamed proudly. He'd been pleased when Seth had given him the news last night. "I can do something on the plans for the football team, till you find someone. Maybe Bo could do it, he's injured, isn't he, Viper?" He arched his brow at Randy.

Rumor was, Randy had injured Bo Dallas' shoulder on purpose. Bo was in Randy's weight class and was second to Randy and a real threat to Randy's number one spot.

Randy knew exactly what Roman had implied. "I _know_ the rumors, Reigns. I did not injure Bo on purpose. The shoulder injury was legit, Coach Hart saw it." He spoke through his teeth as he fought to keep his promise to Adam.

Dean spoke up. "Big Dog, Viper is right. Dad said Bo hit wrong, it wasn't Viper's fault. Bo forgot to counter roll properly." He spoke the truth. But, it surprised the group that Dean would defend the Viper over the Big Dog.

"Thanks, Ambrose. I do appreciate that. But, yeah, Bo would make a great reporter..." Randy was halted when a sleek red Audi parked next to his red Viper.

Dolph Ziggler got out of the car. He growled when he saw Adam attached to Randy's hip, but for now, that's the way it was. Dolph had a plan, and he hoped the handsome man would be his by the Christmas break.

Greetings were exchanged with Ziggler as the first bell rang. It told the students they had fifteen minutes to get ready for school to start. The five students made their way up the steps of WWE High.

Randy and Adam went to their locker. The couple finally had a private moment. "I'm still so sorry, baby. At least there isn't a bruise to draw attention. I love you so much, baby." Randy nuzzled against Adam's left cheek.

Adam pulled back. "Yes there is, Randy. A huge bruise. I managed to cover it. You're lucky my dad didn't notice. I love you too, Ran, but you have a lot to prove. You made a good start, we'll see how it goes. Dean did you right, he didn't have to." He was a bit salty with his tone.

Randy held in an exasperated sight when Dean was mentioned, but he frowned about the bruise. "I'm sorry I left a bruise. I'd cut off my hand if you asked me to. I can't keep saying sorry, Adam."

"No, you've said it enough, and I don't want you to cut off your hand. I want you to earn my trust back. You're making a good start. I am very happy about the conversation in the parking lot. Seth is my good friend and I want us to be able to be around him and Roman. Let's see how lunch goes, okay?" Adam unloaded his backpack, except for what he needed for his morning classes. The afternoon class books went neatly on his locker shelf. Adam chuckled, Randy's shelf was a total mess and it was only the second day of school.

Randy nodded. "I'll try, Adam. But tell Big Dog to keep his mouth shut about Dallas and his injury." He slammed the locker door so hard it made Adam jump, with wide eyed fear. He turned and walked way from Randy without a word.

Randy smacked his forehead, and quickly followed after Adam. He may have just killed any trust he had just rebuilt with his boyfriend.

In the day care, Shawn got Nicole Bell and Eva Marie settled. He had some work to do before his first class, which was the second period. Shawn sat down at the desk in his small office.

The bell to start the first period rang, but Shawn barely noticed. He did however notice when Hunter Helmsley came into the office, not only did the large man fill the room physically, his presence filled it as well.

Shawn looked up, his half-moon reading glasses had slid down to the tip of his nose. Hunter thought the glasses made Shawn look adorable. The Principal sat down in the folding chair across the desk from Shawn.

"Hello, Shawn. Already so busy on the second day?" Hunter spoke with a soft purr to his voice.

Shawn was not unaware Hunter still carried a torch for him. What Shawn _didn't_ know was, that it was not only a torch, but a flaming one. "Yes, with five in the day care and the new curriculum for the Life Skills course, I am busy. The new course is more detailed and so much better than the old one. Can I do something for you, Hunt?" Shawn doubted that the Principal had time to sit around and chit-chat.

"Actually you can, or I hope you can. I'm going to have a small dinner party in a couple of weeks. You know I can't cook, so I'd like to hire you to cater for me. I don't want anything fancy, I just want something good. Interested?" Hunter looked at Shawn with a highly arched brow. This was stage one of his plan. Hunter hoped Shawn would fall for it.

Shawn smiled. "Hunt, I'd be happy to help you. You don't have to pay me, just pay for the food. I'll come up with a menu and get back to you. How many?" He'd turned to a clean page of the planning notebook on his desk.

"Six and that includes me. I really appreciate it, Shawn. I mean it." Hunter stood and shook Shawn's hand. Hunter left with a spring in his step. He could almost taste Shawn's cock as he went back to his own office.

Adam took a new seat in history, away from Randy, to further teach a lesson. Later, in drama, Adam's mind dwelt on Randy instead of studying his monologue. In journalism, Adam put thoughts of Randy out of his head and took good notes as Mister Amoré gave a lecture on how to gather news that others tended to miss.

During the last fifteen minutes of journalism, Adam asked Bo Dallas to be the Sports Editor. Bo seemed pleased to be asked. He had been really down and depressed since his injury.

"... so, I still have a lot of rehab to do, but the surgery over the summer helped. I'll miss the season, but I hope I can still get a scholarship. Working on the paper will look good on my record. Thanks, Adam." Bo had been telling Adam about his shoulder surgery and recovery.

"I hope so, Bo. Thanks for taking on the job. We will have our first Ink and Press meeting next week." Adam smiled at Bo. You just couldn't help it, Bo Dallas had one of those contagious smiles.

As usual, Adam had to piss after class. He almost decided to go downstairs, but there would be a long line and he really, really had to go. He knew Randy would not be waiting, Adam had made the message very clear that he was too upset with Randy to have sex in stall number ten or anywhere else for that matter.

Adam hurried down the hall to the dark, rarely used third floor bathroom. He let out a soft sigh of relief as he took care of business. Adam washed his hands and grabbed his backpack. Before he could leave, a strong arm went around Adam's waist and a hand clamped over his mouth. With an internal sigh, Adam guessed Randy hadn't gotten the message after all.

Randy dragged Adam to stall number ten. He slammed Adam up against the cold tile wall. Randy Orton was so angry, his eyes were almost red with fire.

"Don't you _ever_ walk away from me, bitch." Randy slapped Adam, hard, on his already bruised cheek.


	6. Trying to Fly with A Broken Wing

Adam cried out and slid down to his knees, his hand on his cheek.. The new slap only added to the pain from last night, but nothing equaled the pain in his heart.

Randy slapped the top of Adam's head. Adam sank down ever lower and let the tears fall, to heartbroken to care enough to fight back. "This is how it's going to be. You hear me, bitch?" Randy yanked on Adam's hair and pulled his head up so he could look Randy in the eye.

"I'm the boss, you _will_ mind me. I'm not turning into an apologetic pussy for you. You _will_ do what I say, _when_ I say it and you _will_ do it with no arguments." Randy pulled harder on Adam's hair, a few strands of blond silk came loose in Randy's grasp.

"If you go running to tattletale, Jason will be in serious trouble. My dad has friends, Italian friends, who will make sure Jason feels the pain of your disobedience..." Randy was like a mad man when he spoke. He had fully turned into the Viper he was named after.

Adam couldn't believe this was happening It was like he'd fallen through a mirror, where the dark and evil shadows lived. This had to be a horrible dream. He was going to wake up any time now, and get yelled at by Mister Amoré for falling asleep in class. Adam desperately tried to wake himself up.

When Randy whacked the top of his head again, Adam knew he lived in the nightmare and would never really wake up again.

"We will go to college, get married and be the couple every one is jealous of. You will have our babies and be my trophy. That is how it's going to be. You will obey me from now on. Now, get up, clean up and be in the courtyard in fifteen minutes or you will get even worse." Randy pushed Adam's head against the tiled wall with a dull thud. Then, as fast as he had appeared, Randy vanished.

Adam's body trembled so badly it took him a few moments to actually be able to stand. He was able to drag himself to the long line of sinks. He managed to turn on the water and splashed it on his face. He sniffed deeply and had to make himself stop crying. He took Randy at his word, he would do anything, just anything to keep Jason safe.

With a shaky hand, Adam applied a fresh layer of the concealing makeup to his re-injured cheek. At this rate, he would soon have to make a trip to the theatre supply shop.

Adam felt all the heart drain out of his soul along with the water in the sink. He felt like an empty shell. No, he felt like a bird who had to fly with a broken wing; an impossible feat. Adam knew he had no choice but to become Randy Orton's bitch. As he left the bathroom, his spirit followed his heart down the drain.

The broken blond skipped the cafeteria, food was the last thing on his mind. Adam went out to the courtyard. Randy sat at a table with Ziggler, Ryback, Curtis Axel, Bo Dallas and Zack Ryder. He could tell they were talking about wrestling by the gestures they made.

Adam looked over at another table. Seth was wrapped in Roman's arms. The couple spoke softly to each other. Dean was also at the table, he looked to be learning the lines for his monologue. Seth looked at Adam and waved the blond over.

Adam shook his head and nodded to the table of wrestlers. Adam barely managed to look normal when he felt like a robot. When he went to sit next to Randy, his boyfriend ignored him. At least Ryback greeted him as did Bo Dallas.

Adam sat quietly, his hands in his lap, head down. He didn't even take the time to read the history chapter they had been assigned; Adam simply sat.

Seth looked over at Adam. He knew something was wrong. The blond just sat and looked too afraid to even blink. Seth nudged Roman who had begun to read his history assignment.

"Ro, something is wrong. Look at Adam." Seth nodded towards the table of wrestlers with a frown.

Both Roman and Dean looked over to where Adam sat. Roman shrugged. "He probably has one of his headaches. You know how he gets." Roman wasn't concerned.

"Headaches?" Dean's brow arched at Roman. He looked at Seth, he wanted to know the story.

Seth gave Dean a look of question. "I would have thought you would have know, knowing how close his dad is to yours. Anyway, Adam suffers from migraines. See, when he was little, Adam was playing Spider-Man and jumped off a kitchen counter. He nearly broke his neck, literally. It still causes him to get migraines to this day. Adam doesn't get them very often, but when they hit, they hit hard. The nurse keeps special medicine just in case he gets one while he's here in school. He also carries a couple of doses in his backpack, at all times. He had one so bad last year it crippled him for two days. His parents finally had to take him to the emergency room to get a really strong medication." Seth finished with a frown. He didn't think Adam had a migraine. The look on Adam's face was more like he was... broken.

Dean frowned. " I never knew. I guess I have missed a lot. I didn't really hang around when our parents visited each other. Why doesn't Randy take him to the nurse?" Dean was angry. If Adam had been his, he would take better care of the blond beauty.

Seth started to get up. I'm going to check on him. If I know Adam, and it is a migraine, he won't say anything. He hates to be fussed over."

Roman went to hold Seth back. "Let Adam fend for himself. I don't want you anywhere near Orton. I don't care what he or Coach Hart said, I know Bo's injury was not an accident." He knew in his heart of hearts that Orton had hurt Bo Dallas on purpose. He didn't want his beloved Sethie anywhere near the viperous Orton.

Seth looked annoyed. "Big Dog, I love you, you know that, but you also know _not_ to tell me what to do. Adam is my friend, who has bad taste in boyfriends, but still, he _is_ my friend. With Jason gone, someone has to look after him. Please Ro, I am not going over there to talk to Randy, I just want to know Adam is alright." He gave Roman a firm look. Seth might have been smaller and leaner, but he could damn well fight his own battles, he was no weakling.

Roman moved the hand that had blocked Seth from leaving. "Okay, you're right. I shouldn't try to tell you what to do. I'm sorry, babe. Go, look after Adam. Just... stay outta Orton's way. That speech he made in the parking lot this morning was utter bullshit." He too was firm, but he smiled at his love.

Seth gave Roman a kiss. The younger man went over to where Adam sat. Randy and the others were so involved in their conversation, Orton never noticed when Seth sat down next to Adam.

Adam nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He relaxed when he saw Seth next to him. Adam gave his friend a very small, dull, smile.

"Adam, are you alright? Do you have one of your migraines? Want me to go with you to the nurse? I know you hate the medicine, but it will make you feel better." Seth gave his friend a very worry filled, crinkle faced look.

Adam shook his head. "No, Seth. I'm fine, really. I don't have a migraine. Damn Jason for telling everyone. Can't I just have a bad day? Seth can you... just... leave me alone... please?" He gave Seth a looked that pleaded with desperation.

Seth frowned. "Okay, but... I'm around if you need me. Jason wanted us to know so we could look after you. Call him... you'll feel better, and Jason won't mind." Seth stood and started to leave.

Adam sighed. "I can't... no, I won't. I don't want to interrupt him at Harvard. I know he's busy. Just go now, okay?" Adam kept his head down the entire time he spoke.

Seth reluctantly went back to Roman and Dean. He was more worried than ever about Adam. He sat down next to Roman and began to chew on his fingernails. Something Seth only did when he was majorly upset.

Roman gently pulled Seth's hand away from Seth's mouth. "Baby boy, what is it?" Roman stroked Seth's cheek.

"Something is bad wrong with Adam. He told me to leave, said it wasn't a migraine. Ro... I'm not sure... but... I think he had makeup on... cover up makeup... and it's not for a zit. I'm really worried." Seth spoke softly, his dark eyes were filled with the anxiousness he felt for his friend.

Dean bristled and paid attention to Seth's words. Maybe it was time for a warning talk with Orton. Makeup could only mean one thing, Adam hid something, like a nasty bruise. Yeah, Adam could be a bit of a klutz, but Dean had never seen him with a bruise.

"If that fuckin' bastard Orton has hurt Adam, I'll kill him. I will fuckin' kill him." Dean at least managed to keep his voice to a low growl.

Roman and Seth looked at Dean with wide eyes. They both knew, at that moment, Dean was as serious as a heart attack. Roman reached over and laid a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean, take a deep breath. If you kill Randy, you'd never have a chance with Adam. You'd be in jail for a long, long time. You would never break your parents hearts like that. Maybe Seth is wrong. He only said he _thinks_ Adam is wearing make up. Dean please, let Seth work on Adam. Maybe he can find out the truth." Roman spoke with soft sincerity. He looked Dean directly in the eye.

Dean gave Roman a very annoyed look. "Thanks a lot, Big Dog, now Architect knows." He looked like he was ready to punch Roman in the nose.

"I already knew, Dean. Roman told me nothing. I told him. I just figured it out, by the way you always stare at Adam when you think no one is watching. It really wasn't _that_ hard. Ro is right, you _can't_ get into it with Orton, for Adam's sake. If and I mean _if_ it's true, Randy could take it out on Adam. If you do anything here, at school Triple H will bring the wrath down on you. You're _not_ his favorite student. That will make trouble for your folks." Seth ended his lecture with a pointed look to Dean.

Dean took in everything both his friends had said. Especially about Principal Helmsley or Triple H as the students called him. Dean would do nothing to hurt his Dads, nothing. Nor did he want Randy to retaliate on Adam. He felt helpless and that was not a feeling Dean Ambrose-Hart was used to.

Dean looked at his two friends, he was glad they could make him stop and think before he acted. "Okay, I've heard you. I won't start anything with Orton. I'll see Adam in Life Skills, maybe I can find out whats wrong. Yes, I'll be tactful, I'm not always a brash bastard." Dean gave a slight chuckle, but his look said _'thank you.'_

Roman and Seth both sighed with relief. "You have English with Orton right?" Seth asked Roman, brow arched.

Roman nodded. "We both do. Nothing will happen. It's Miss Phoenix. She'd have us in a choke hold in two seconds if we caused a ruckus. Have you see the muscles on that woman? I bet if she was a wrestler on TV, she could throw a giant over the top rope." He laughed, but he was right. Beth Phoenix would take no crap in her classes.

"Yeah, pop says she comes to school two hours early every day and works out in the weight room She can power lift three hundred on a good day, he's seen her do it." Dean confirmed Roman's words. Miss Phoenix scared him a bit quite frankly. Well, maybe not scared, but Dean respected the English teacher very much.

Nothing more could be said, the bell rang. Classes would resume for the day in fifteen minutes. Roman and Seth went to their locker. Dean lagged behind to see what Orton would do. To his surprise, Adam held hands with Randy and looked happy as Larry... or was he? Dean swore when Adam made eye contact with him, Adam's look said _'help me.'_ Dean once again felt helpless as he went into the building.

When they got to their locker, Randy acted like nothing had happened in stall number ten. He was the gentle, caring boyfriend that Adam loved.

Adam didn't really fall for Randy's "sweetness". He knew what was behind those storm colored eyes. What Adam now wondered, had it be there all the time, just waiting to come out? Or was it something new? Adam was only sure about one thing, he would let himself be drug through hell if it kept Jason safe.

When the couple got to English class, Adam took his seat. For once he was glad Miss Phoenix had separated him and Randy. Adam only wished he wasn't next to Dean. He didn't like that Dean seemed to be able to look into his soul. It unnerved him.

Randy gave Adam a small kiss and went to his seat in the back. Dean came in with Roman. Dean took his seat across the aisle from Adam, but ignored the blond. Dean would have his chance in their next class, Life Skills.

When the bell ran Miss Phoenix began the class. Much to Adam's chagrin he was called to go up to the blackboard to diagram a very long sentence. Miss Phoenix liked the old teaching methods of grammar, and always drilled her Tuesday classes in them.

Adam could only think of stall ten, but somehow his brain's analytical side took over and he diagrammed the sentence perfectly. Miss Phoenix praised him. One by one the class went to the board. Dean and Roman were perfect, while Randy made a couple of mistakes. Before the class ended, they had a handout with twenty sentences to diagram for homework.

Adam was never so glad to be away from Randy as he entered the huge Life Sciences classroom and sat in the chair he had yesterday. Seth entered with Dean and they also took their same seats.

Shawn was already in his comfortable chair. Bret had given his blessing for Shawn to cater for Hunter's party. He knew Shawn wanted to start a small, weekend only catering business, maybe this would help launch it.

Shawn looked at Adam. He could tell something was not right. Adam never frowned and now he sat in the chair and looked like a kicked pup. Well, there wasn't time to talk to Adam now, the bell had rung.

Shawn started his class. "Please pass in your summaries." He smiled as six papers were handed to him. One from Seth, and one from each the five "married" couples. He was proud to see that Dean had written the summary instead of Adam.

"Now, today you are going to furnish your homes. Make a list of what you buy and how much. Then you will write a check for the amount and register your new balance." Shawn nodded. The couples could break off into the work area.

Dean and Adam once again went to the bean bags in the far corner. Adam sat with yet another sigh. He was sick of sighing, but he could do nothing else.

Dean sat. "Tell me the truth. Do you have a migraine?" He gave Adam a very "husband" like look of deep concern.

Adam rolled his eyes. "No, damn it. Can't a guy have a bad day without everyone going into a... panic mode? Can we just get our furniture. I'll pull up IKEA." Adam secretly appreciated his friends worry, especially Seth, but he just couldn't tell the truth.

Dean bit his lip. "Um, it would be much cheaper than IKEA if we went with unpainted furniture. Then we could paint or stain it how we want." He jumped right into their assignment.

Adam thought about it. It wasn't what he was used to, but, on a budget? "Well, okay. Can you do things like that? Get furniture ready to paint and then paint it?" Adam pulled up an unpainted furniture store right in Long Beach on his cell phone.

Dean nodded. "Yup, it's easy. The unassembled stuff is even cheaper. Oh and yeah, I _can_ assemble it. Let me see what you found." He leaned closer to Adam, to look at the cell phone. Dean's right cheek nearly pressed against Adam's left as they looked at furniture.

Dean inhaled Adam's scent. He thought Adam smelled both sweet and spicy. Adam also inhaled Dean's scent. The auburn haired man smelled like an ocean breeze, a scent that always made Adam feel calm. He loved going out on Vince's yacht, just the sea beneath him. It made Adam feel free and relaxed.

Adam shook himself. "Okay, yeah. Cheap is good on our budget. What do we need..." Adam's voice trailed off as he got lost in looking at all the furniture.

Half an hour later, Dean looked at the list of their chosen furniture. "So, dresser, coffee table, another dresser and four small tables. Guess we can eat on the couch... speaking of, we _need_ a couch and and um... a bed. Those we can get used from Goodwill or something." Dean used his own cell phone to look for the said items.

"I will _not_ sleep on a used mattress. That is where I draw the line." Adam was a firm as a rock as he looked hard at Dean.

Dean laughed. "Easy, dear. Goodwill puts new, clean mattress on the beds. I wouldn't sleep on a used one either. Here, look a nice double bed." He showed Adam the picture on his phone.

Before Adam could answer, Shawn plopped down in another bean bag with a grunt. "Sorry to interrupt. Adam, I need to ask you a question." Shawn looked at the blond with a smile.

"Sure" Adam stated simply. He hoped Shawn wasn't going to ask him if he had a migraine.

"Principal Helmsley asked me to cater a small dinner party for him in a couple of weeks. I was wondering, could I use your grandma Judy's chicken pot pie recipe?" I think they would make a fine single serving main dish." Shawn loved Judy and Eric's chicken pot pie and made it often for his own family. However, he would never steal the recipe to use for business without asking.

Adam smiled. "I'm sure she would be proud. I know dad won't mind. Dad has done that before, in small single soufflé ramekins. Worked like a charm." Adam explained to his teacher and friend.

"I hoped you wouldn't mind. That's what I planned on doing. I hope, if this goes off, it will start my weekend business. Well, I'll leave you boys to it." He gave his son's hair a ruffle as well as Adam. Dean smiled at Shawn with utter adoration.

"Congrats, dad... er... Mister Hart. I'm sure you will make a fantastic meal. I'll serve or help anyway I can." Dean spoke softly to his adoptive parent.

Shaw smiled proudly at Dean. He then got up out of the bean bag chair, or at least that was his intent.

The bean bag chair had decided it liked Shawn, and didn't want to let him up. Shawn struggled to stand, but his knees just wouldn't get under him enough. With a laugh, Dean and Adam easily stood and pulled Shawn up out of his bean bag chair.

"Remind me, I am too old to sit in one of these things. Thanks boys. Dean, if you tell your father..." Shawn laughed again and gave Dean a wink.

Dean held his hands up. "Never. And, you are not old." He returned Shawn's wink. Never in his life did he think he would have been adopted, let alone by two such wonderful people.

The two teens settled back down to finish their assignment. They wrote two checks from their accounts. Dean paid for the unpainted furniture and Adam paid for the bed and couch they had picked out.

When the bell rang, Adam and Dean left together. Neither had to stop at their lockers, they had their math books with them. There was a back staircase at the end of the Life Skills/Cafeteria hall. It led right to the second floor where the math class was.

As they walked into the classroom Adam was laughing. Dean had just done a perfect imitation of his dad trying to get out of the bean bag chair, and was it was too funny.

Randy was in his seat at the back of the class. His eyes narrowed and his lips went to a grim line. He'd have to give Adam another lesson in proper behavior, and walking to class with Dean; was not on.

Roman looked over at Orton, he didn't like what he saw. He started to wonder if Seth had been right, that Randy was beating on Adam. Roman hated to think it was true, but he'd heard something in the gym. He'd heard that Randy was using steroids and he got them from the new kid, Ziggler. He'd also heard it wasn't _just_ steroids.

Roman didn't usually listen to locker room gossip, but this had his attention. Randy could easily do drugs and still pass the required urine tests. Piss tests were only taken during the State Championships. Randy would have time to clean his system by then. Roman didn't exactly know what to do, he would not act on rumor alone. He'd have to warn Dean to stay away from Adam.

Adam's smile left his face as he sat down across the aisle from Randy. Randy was angry at him. Adam tried to soften his boyfriend with one of his best smiles.

"Shawn got stuck in the bean bag chair. We had to pull him out, it was funny. Dean just imitated him, that's all, it was funny." Adam explained in a whisper and hoped the anger would leave his boyfriends face.

It worked, Randy let out a small chuckle. "Bet it was funny. But, next time, get your ass to the locker first, without Damnbrose. Understand?" He gave Adam a viperous glare.

Adam's entire being slumped. He nodded. "Yes, Randy." Adam had a feeling those to words would be said a million billion times... until the day he died... it was a grim prospect.

No more could be said, the bell rang and Lawler, The King, began to teach. Lawler stood at the board and began to lecture on the subject of graphing and calculations. The students took frantic notes. Lawler was not a slow talker and his back was to the class as he wrote on the white board.

When Mister Lawler turned back to the class, Adam thought the older man looked very pale and a bead of sweat had broken out on his brow. His breathing seemed to be a bit off. The teacher looked rather ill, and Adam wasn't the only one to notice.

Mister Lawler suddenly grabbed the back of his chair with one hand and clutched his chest with the other. His face contorted in pain; horrible pain.

Adam suddenly jumped up. "Ran, get the nurse, now! He's having a heart attack!" He ran up the aisle. By now, Mister Lawler looked like death.

Randy froze. Roman shot him a disgusted look as he got up. He ran out of the class room at top speed. Adam struggled to keep Mister Lawler from crashing to the floor.

"Randal, help me!" Adam called over his shoulder. While Adam was strong, as Mister Lawler struggled to breathe, he was dead weight for Adam to hold up.

Randy was frozen in fear. It was just like his dad all over again. Five years ago, Bob Orton had a massive heart attack. Randy had been with him at home when it happened. He was helpless to do anything. Randy had blown off the CPR course he was supposed to have taken for Junior High health class. Luckily, the maid knew what to do. She called for 911 and began CPR. She saved her employer's life.

Bob rewarded her with a huge raise, new car and a house on the back of the property where she and her husband, the butler, would want for nothing. Bob never knew that Randy had failed him; maybe he should have.

Dean looked back, Randy was fucking useless. He got up and ran to help Adam. "Let's get him down on the floor." Dean knew exactly what to do. He, Shawn and Bret had just completed the CPR course. Shawn and Bret had to renew their cards, and Dean earned his first.

They eased Jerry to the floor. His head rested on Adam's knees as the blond knelt. Dean loosened Jerry's tie and shirt collar. As the teacher still took breaths, CPR wasn't needed; yet.

Suddenly, Lawler's body gave a violent tremble, his eyes rolled back and fluttered shut. The last breath left his body, Dean went into action.

"Adam, move to the side. Do you know what to do?" Dean asked quickly as he moved into a position to better perform chest compressions. He unbuttoned Jerry's shirt.

"Yeah." Adam tilted Lawler's head back. He pulled down on Jerry's jaw to open the man's mouth, when he did, Adam stuck a finger in the teacher's mouth and swept it to check for a blockage. "Airway is clear." Adam stated flatly. Everything went out of his mind, everything that is except for what he'd learned when he had earned his CPR card. When his grandma was struck down and killed, Adam wanted to learn how to do CPR, so on one else would have to die.

"Good. Thirty then two." Dean reminded Adam of what to do. He checked for a pulse, when he found none, he began to do the chest compressions.

Dean counted each compression, when he reached thirty, he stopped. Adam bent down, and covered the teacher's mouth with his. He breathed his life into Jerry's body. When he saw Lawler's chest rise, Adam gave him a second breath. Dean then began compressions again.

The class held their collective breaths as they watched Dean and Adam work to save the life of their teacher. Mister Lawler was a tough old bear, but they respected him.

It seemed like forever, but the school nurse finally arrived. She didn't interfere with Dean and Adam, they were doing a perfect job. Her interruption of their work could mean life or death for the mathematics teacher.

"Roman, go tell Mister Helmsley, the wait for rescue and show them where we are. Run along, hurry." The nurse encouraged Roman with a point to the door.

The school nurse was an older lady named Mary Seltzer and she had been the nurse at WWE High for twenty years. She'd seen it all. This was the fourth time a teacher had gone down with a heart attack.

Five minutes passed, Dean had worked up a sweat as he kept up the compressions. While Adam gave Jerry two breaths, Dean slipped off his black tee shirt. Underneath he wore a sleeveless V-necked undershirt.

Adam could see that Dean was much more muscular than he'd thought. The muscles rippled and flexed under Dean's tanned skin as he worked. Adam also couldn't help but notice how lean and hard Dean's body was. He wondered why Dean wasn't on one of the sports teams, he sure had the physique for it. Adam snapped out of his thoughts, it was time to breathe again.

Dean watched with ragged breaths as Adam blew twice into Jerry's mouth. He watched as the man's chest rose and fell, with Adam's efforts. A bead of sweat rolled down Adam's nose, but it didn't stop the blond.

The faint sound of a siren could be heard through the closed windows of the school room. It wouldn't be long now. It renewed Dean and once again he began the thirty compressions to Lawler's chest. Adam counted compression out loud.

"In here!" Roman's voice called out in the hallway. There was a flurry of footsteps in the hallway with Roman. A gurney was left in the hall as four paramedics, each carrying two boxes filled with medical equipment came into the classroom.

Two of the paramedics knelt down. When Dean finished his last compression, one of the paramedics gave the two breaths, the other took over for Dean. The third paramedic began to hook Mister Lawler up to the portable machines. The last paramedic asked questions, Adam answered as best he could.

The nurse took Dean aside and made him sit down in Jerry's chair and made him take slow sips of water. Dean's job had been extremely physical and had nearly drained him. The nurse wanted to make sure there wouldn't be a need for a second ambulance; for Dean.

More footsteps were heard as Hunter came into the room, only slightly breathless from his run from the sports complex and then up the stairs to the second floor. He stood next to Roman and watched Jerry Lawler fight for his life.

"Wait... wait... yes, he's breathing on his own. Let's get the oxygen on him and get him down to Long Beach Med Center. You two should be very proud. You saved his life." The paramedic who'd taken over Adam's job spoke with a smile.

"We just did what needed to be done. Dean did the hard part." Adam and sure Hunter heard his words. He knew the Principal had something against Dean, so he promoted Dean. Maybe it would help.

There were even more footsteps as Dean's parents came into the room. Bret went to Dean and the nurse while Shawn went to Adam.

The paramedics wheeled the gurney into the room. They carefully lifted Lawler onto the stretcher. Just as they got him strapped in, a breathless man came into the room.

Shawn went to the stranger. "Michael, he's breathing and stable. Dean and Adam did CPR on Jerry. Go with him, he will be glad to know you are there." The man was Jerry's husband, Michael Cole-Lawler. He was an attorney and his office was just down the street. Shawn had called him when he'd heard about Jerry.

"Thank you, oh thank you." Michael looked from Adam to Dean. The teens smiled, too tired to do anything else.

Soon, Jerry, the paramedics and Michael had vanished, on their way down to the waiting ambulance.

Bret fussed over Dean. "I am so proud of you, son. You and Adam did a perfect job." He spoke softly. He didn't want Dean teased by his peers.

Nurse Seltzer spoke up. "I want both these boys to rest. I'll take them down to my office. Their teachers need to know. What's your last class?" The nurse spoke in a serious tone.

Adam spoke. "We both have Earth Science with Mister McMahon." He sounded as tired as he looked, Dean even more so.

"I'll tell Shane. Give me your homework to give him and then I'll get your assignment." Shawn still had time before his last class began.

Adam didn't dare look at Randy as he went to his seat to gather his backpack and math books. Dean also gathered his. Both boys frowned.

"Gotta go to my locker to get my science. Adam?" Dean looked at Adam. Adam nodded. "Me too."

Hunter gave his approval to the nurse. As much as he hated to reward Dean in any way, even he had to admit, the kid had done a good thing, and did it well.

The Principal addressed the class. "For the last twenty minutes of class, sit quietly and study. Coach can you stay?" He looked over at Bret.

"No problem. I can fill in for Jerry. My teaching minor was math." Bret looked at Hunter. He actually hoped Hunter would agree. The change would be nice and Kurt could easily handle the P.E. classes.

Hunter nodded. "Good, saves trying to get a substitute. Get Coach Angle to take your Phys Ed classes."

With that, Bret took over the calculus class. He would take Jerry's lesson plan book home to study and follow it. Shawn and the nurse took Dean and Adam out of the class. Randy glared after Adam, but there was nothing he could do; now.

It wasn't long before the nurse had Dean and Adam settled in her office, just down the hall from Stephanie's office. The nurse had told the boys to rest and went to get them some orange juice and a snack. They needed some sugar energy in their systems to prevent shock after the fact.

Dean splashed water on his face at the sink in the nurse's office. When he dried off, he put his black tee shirt back on. "Adam, is it wrong to feel proud of what we did? I don't mean as a brag, just proud that we did it." He looked at Adam who had laid back on the lounger in the office.

Adam put his hands over his eyes, now he felt a headache as it tried to invade his body. "No, we did do a good thing and we did it well. But yeah, I don't want to go on about it. I want to go to the hospital and check on Mister Lawler." He closed his eyes.

Dean frowned, Adam looked a bit pale. "Good idea. I'll follow you there on my bike... well, if you don't mind." He leaned forward in his seat, his back and arms ached a bit from all the repeated motion of the chest compressions.

Adam nodded. "I don't mind. We will go right after school..." He stopped talking when the nurse came in.

She gave Dean a carton of juice and a peanut butter sandwich. She also gave him two ibuprofen after checking for Dean's parental permission slip.

She then looked at Adam. "Is it bad enough for one of your shots?" She knew immediately that Adam had a headache. She knew Adam's history like the back of her hand.

"No... but... it wants to..." Adam spoke hesitantly, not because of the headache, but his fear that his bruise might be exposed. He had not had a chance to check in his locker mirror. He tried to think of what to say in an excuse, just in case.

Nurse Mary went to her locked medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of pills with Adam's name on it. She took two out and handed them to Adam with his juice and sandwich.

Adam knew the pills were meant to stop a migraine before it could start. They worked ninety-five percent of the time. He also managed to eat his sandwich, because it helped coat his stomach for the medication.

Shawn came in to check on his son and Adam. His Life Skills class was busy reading their chapter on child care. "I want to give you boys your science homework. Shane said chapter unit two and to answer the questions on unit two in your workbooks. Hunter also said you two can go home for the day." Shawn was so proud of Dean and Adam he couldn't stop smiling.

Dean nodded. "Dad, Adam and I are going to the hospital to see how Mister Lawler is doing. I'll be home after, if you don't mind." Sometimes Dean forgot to ask and told instead.

Shawn ruffled Dean's mop of auburn hair. "Of course you can go, it's very kind of you. You can go any time. Mary?" Shawn looked at the nurse.

"Dean can go. Adam, what about you?" The Nurse looked at Adam, brow arched. She would know if Adam lied about how he felt.

"It's better. The fresh air will help and I will lay down when I get home." Adam looked the Nurse directly in the eye, he spoke the truth.

Nurse Mary smiled. "Alright, you can go too. I'm very proud of both of you. I'm glad someone paid attention in the CPR class. Now, get out of my office." She gave a laugh. The boys couldn't move fast enough.

Adam was thrilled to be out and not have to worry about seeing Randy any more... till tomorrow. He needed a chance to think. In some ways it was all a fuzzy dream, in others a sickening reality.

Adam spoke to Dean. "Let's get out of here. See you at the hospital." Adam unlocked his car. When he got settled in behind the steering wheel, he took a look in the mirror. Thankfully the makeup had stayed put. He needed to stop and get more on the way home. He buckled up and drove to the hospital.

Dean followed Adam. As he rode along, he wondered what was up with Adam. Was it Orton? Was it just a bad day? Was it that Adam felt lost without Jason? He wished Seth could find out the truth.

It was only a fifteen minute drive to Long Beach Medical Center. Adam and Dean walked into the building together. When they stopped at the front desk, Adam explained, without the heroic part, about why they were there. The clerk directed them to the fourth floor, but doubted they would be able to see their teacher so soon.

Dean led Adam to the elevators and soon they were on the proper floor. When they arrived, they went to the Nurses Station. This time, Dean did the talking, and again like Adam had, explained why they were there. Adam stood behind Dean as he spoke.

"You can't see Mister Lawler, he is in the Coronary Care Unit. You can go to the waiting room, his husband is there and I am sure he would appreciate the company. Wait... wait... you are the two young men that saved Mister Lawler's life aren't you? From what I've heard the two of you are heroes. Go on down to the waiting room." The nurse at the desk pointed down the hallway.

Dean thanked the woman. He grabbed Adam's hand and led him down the hall. At first, Adam wanted to pull his hand away, but something about Dean's hand holding his felt right... it gave him a comfort he hadn't known he'd needed.

Michael Cole-Lawler looked up when he heard the boys come into the waiting area. He jumped up and hugged them both at the same time. Dean felt his face flush and Adam hugged Michael in return. The three sat down.

"I can't... thank you just isn't enough. He is going to be alright. It was a heart attack, but he will make a full recovery. Oh, you two are my heroes. Jerry will be just as proud and thankful when I tell him." Michael spoke with emotion in his voice and in his eyes.

Adam put his hand on Michael's shoulder. "It was the only thing we _could_ do. He was lecturing, he had his back to us, writing on the board. When he turned around I could see something was wrong, When he grabbed his chest, I figured it was a heart attack. I went up to help him and so did Dean. When Mister Lawler stopped breathing, we started doing CPR. Dean did all the hard work. He is the hero, not me." Adam really did feel that Dean had done all the work of saving their teacher.

Dean piped up. "So did you, Adam. The breaths are hard to do. Like the school nurse said, I am just glad I paid attention in the CPR class and that Mister Lawler will be alright."

"You are heroes to us. Jerry will want to see you. Come back in a couple of days. He will be in CCU for a while. I can only go in every three hours. Can I do anything for you? Give you anything?" Michale looked at Dean and Adam with pure adoration.

Adam spoke up quickly. "No, no nothing. Can we do anything for _you_?" Adam asked with a smile.

"Yeah, coffee, food? Anything at all?" Dean added to Adam's comment.

Michale smiled. "No, I'm fine, thank you. You boys are just too sweet. The world needs to know that there are good teenagers out there. Your parents will be so proud."

After a few more minutes of talking, Dean and Adam left. It was time for Michael to go see Jerry in the CCU. He promised to give Jerry their best wishes. Out in the parking lot, Dean and Adam said goodbye and parted ways.

Adam was in no rush to get home to the empty mansion. Normally the maid, Ellen would be in her room, but she was gone for a two week vacation. Adam missed Miss Ellen, she was like a second grandmother.

Adam did stop at the tiny theater shop. It was cluttered and stuffed to the rafters with all things theatrical. He bought two more containers of the concealing makeup.

As he drove home, he could only think one thought, keep Jason safe. He believed what Randy said. Adam was sure Randy's dad did know those kind of people, and if Randy asked, Bob would have it done. Adam was home before he realized it.

With his car parked, Adam closed the garage door, grabbed his backpack and went into the kitchen. He found a note from his dad and read it. _"We'll be home around one or two. Have a pizza and do your homework. I love you, son. See you in the morning. Love Dad."_

It was a bit early, but Adam called for a pepperoni pizza, bread sticks and a huge diet Pepsi. They told him it would be an hour, it was the worst time of day for traffic.

Adam decided to take a shower and get comfy. After the pizza arrived, he would lock himself in his room and relax. Peanut would keep him safe.

Adam went up to his room. He took his shower then groomed. He covered the bruise again, mostly so the pizza delivery guy wouldn't see it. Adam winced as his fingers applied the cover up to the large bruise. His skin was a rainbow from black to yellow with a bit of green and a lot of purple. Randy had gotten him good.

His heart got heavier with each layer of cover up. This was not the life with Randy he had envisioned. Randy had anger issues, but he had never, ever hit before. Adam began to wonder why Randy had changed so quickly. Was Seth right, had Randy started doing drugs? There had to be a reason, right?

Adam heard the door bell. The pizza guy must have caught the traffic well, it had only been forty-five minutes. He hurried downstairs, grabbed the money Eric had left for him and opened the front door. Adam gasped.

"Randy? What are you doing here?" Adam couldn't believe Randy had just shown up. His heart began to pound.

Randy stepped into the house. His palm struck Adam, this time on the left side. The blow made Adam stumble. Randy struck Adam a second time. His eyes were filled with anger, his face like stone.

Adam tried to protect himself as he put his arms over his head. "Randy, stop! What did I do?" Adam cried out as he fended off a third blow.

Both teens stopped when the doorbell rang. Adam got up and went to the door. This time it was the pizza guy. Adam took the food and paid. He gave the guy a tip from the change and closed the door behind him.

When Adam turned to face Randy, his boyfriend's entire demeanor had changed. Randy's anger was gone, his eyes no longer burned with fire and he wore a soft smile.

"Gonna share that, baby?" Randy looked at the pizza box in Adam's hands. His voice was also soft, and normal in tone, like he hadn't just attacked Adam with a near fury.

Adam blinked. "Um... Yeah. Let's go up to my room." Adam knew as soon as he'd uttered the words it was stupid. He should have kept Randy downstairs. It was too late now. Why did he have to be such an idiot?

"Sure, baby." Randy sweetly took the boxes from Adam. Adam went up the staircase and Randy followed.

Had Adam been looking at Randy, he would have run. With each step up, Randy's being once again changed. By the time they got to Adam's room, Randy looked like a crazed killer, seeking out his next victim.

 _ **A/N:** There is a chance, there might be a second chapter published this week on Wednesday or Thursday. No promise, but it is highly likely_.


	7. From Broken Wing to Broken Spirit

_**A/N:**_ _ **WARNING:** This chapter contains, adult language and non-con situations._

Adam closed the door to his bedroom with a sigh, his face stung line fucking hell. Why hadn't he suggested staying downstairs. He would have had a better chance to escape... if he could.

Randy put the pizza boxes on the desk under one of the windows. Adam had carried his drink. He sat the icy cup down on his bedside table. He had not yet seen the change in Randy, as he spoke.

"What did I do now, Randy?" Adam had a frustrated tone to his voice. For a moment, he felt a bit a power to fight back.

When Randy turned to face him, the fear rose in Adam like a fever. Randy's eyes were nearly black with rage, a nearly demonic sneer rested on his lips. Had Randy actually been possessed?

"Where did you go? You left without saying anything to me! Then, when school was out, I waited for you. I went to look for you. Your car was gone, so was Fuckbrose's motorcycle. Did you go off and fuck him?..." Randy paused and moved toward Adam like a lion hunting its prey. When he got to Adam, he grabbed the blond by the hair. He growled in Adam's face, nose to nose.

"Did you? Did you run off to fuck _that_ piece of shit? Randy wrapped Adam's long hair around his hand, like he would reel in a fish on a hook. Adam had left his hair down after his shower, which of course made it easier for Randy to pull.

Adam winced as tears of pain formed in his hazel eyes. "No! Randy! I would never! Please! Let me explain! You're hurting me! Please!" Despite his efforts to stop them, the tears fell.

Randy let go of Adam's hair, but he pushed Adam onto the bed. Adam landed with a huff. Randy climbed on top of Adam and straddled him, Randy's knees were on either side of Adam's hips.

"Then explain, fast." Randy leaned down and got in Adam's face. His eyes were so... cold, there was no love in them, anywhere.

"You were there in the class, when the nurse took us to her office. She made us drink orange juice and eat a peanut butter sandwich. Shawn came in and gave us our Science assignment, and said that Triple H gave Dean and I permission to go home early. The nurse let us go. _All_ I did with Dean was go to the hospital to see how Mister Lawler was doing. We only got to speak to his husband. We talked with him for half an hour or so then we left. Dean went his way, I went mine. That's all, I _swear_ Randy. Ask at the hospital! I would never even _dream_ of cheating on you, I _never_ have and I _never_ would!" Adam told the truth, his fear filled eyes looked directly at Randy's anger filled eyes.

Randy sat up, but kept Adam's body pinned down with his. "So the two little heroes had to keep being saints. Aren't you so kind. You stay away from that fucking piece of shit, Amfuck. I see you talking to him again, and you _will_ be fucking sorry. There won't be enough makeup in the world to cover it up." Randy raised his fist so fast, Adam flinched.

Adam let out a whimper. "But... I _have_ to talk to him. Life Skills... the mock marriage... what can I do? If I fail... Please, Randy, please." Adam had reduced himself to beg his boyfriend not to fail a class.

Randy's tongue snaked out of his mouth, licked his lips, then snaked back in. "I don't want a failure next to me. Alright, stay in your fucking fake marriage. Don't think you can get away with anything. You will be watched. I'll know if you and fuckhead do anything you shouldn't. Now, I'm starving, lets eat." Randy's eyes were once again the color of a storm tossed sea. He smiled and got up off of Adam. He even gave Adam a hand to get up. It was another three hundred sixty degree turn.

Adam was more confused than ever. As they ate, Randy teased and fed Adam bits of pizza. It was how he always acted when they were on a romantic date. Adam relaxed, but only a bit. Adam was no longer hungry, so he only ate the bits Randy gave him.

"How did you know I would be alone tonight?" Adam decided to take advantage of Randy's mood change as best he could.

Randy gave a laugh. "My dad is at the same dinner. Some charity thing for some disease or another. I figured your dear daddy would give you pizza money. Mine just tells me to raid the fridge." His tone was matter-of-fact. Randy chowed down on another slice of pizza.

Adam nodded. He was afraid to say or do anything that might set Randy off again. He hoped Randy would eat, then go home. Adam had homework to do, Randy had to have as much as well. He noticed Randy' hadn't brought his books.

There was something Adam needed to say. "Randy... I'm... sorry... I forgot about your dad. I understand why you didn't..."

"Shut the fuck up. Don't talk about that, ever again." Randy snapped at Adam, but it was his normal anger; like Adam was used to. Randy would often snap, but that was all.

Adam raised his hands, palms up. "Okay. I just wanted to say sorry. Can... can I start my homework?" He looked at Randy as he sipped his soda.

Randy waved at Adam. "Go ahead. Oh and do my history, English, calculus and science." He reached for the remote to the television. With the house empty he turned up the volume and turned to the all music station. He kicked back on Adam's bed with the last of the pizza and bread sticks. When Randy needed a drink, he sipped from Adam's soda.

Adam sighed, now he had double the work. "Okay, but you'll have to fill in the workbooks with your own writing. I'll give you a copy of the answers. Um... Calculus? If Coach Hart gave you homework, I missed it." He prayed Randy wouldn't get mad, but the answers had to be in Randy's handwriting. Adam had a very neat, distinctive handwriting, unique to him. Randy's was extremely sloppy compared to Adam's.

Randy laughed. "Oh yeah, Coach didn't give us any. Yes, pet, I am not stupid. I will rewrite everything. It had better be right, I can't fail." His viperous hiss was back in his tone of voice.

Adam muttered under his breath. "Neither can I." He got his backpack and settled onto the bed. He was afraid to ask Randy to turn down the volume of the television. Adam was glad the neighbors were too far away to hear it. His last prayer was that the nagging thud in the back of his head went away, the last thing Adam needed was a migraine.

Adam tuned out as best he could. He started with his step-brother's science assignment. It had the most reading in order to answer the questions. When he got to the questions, Adam wrote the answers in his own workbook, then made a copy for Randy on a sheet of loose leaf paper.

This wasn't the first time Adam had done Randy's homework. He usually helped Randy out during the last part of the wrestling season, when Randy was preparing for the State Championships. Adam didn't approve of cheating, but he didn't want Randy taken off the team because of grades.

Adam had finished their science fairly quickly because the questions were quick multiple choice. History went just as quickly. The history questions required more writing, but at least they weren't full on essay questions. Essay questions were hard. Adam had to write one answer for himself, then another for Randy, with the same answer, said in a different way. That was a lot of work.

The last thing Adam did was to diagram the sentences for English. Adam wrote the sentences on a sheet of paper for Randy, and diagrammed them again, rapidly. Grammar came easily to Adam, he figured it was from all the reading he did.

All of Randy's work was done. All Adam had left to was to copy the sentences from Randy's paper to his own handout. Read a chapter for Drama and write a short paper for Journalism. Dean was doing their Life Skills report.

Adam finished his English handout. He reached for his Drama text book. This was his favorite subject, second to Journalism. History was also becoming a fast favorite due to Mister Styles. Adam stacked all the work for Randy and put them in an extra folder he had.

"These are yours." Adam held out the folder for Randy. He hoped now that all the homework was done, Randy would leave.

Randy took the folder. "Than answers had better be right." He got up off the bed. Randy rolled the folder and put it in the pocket of his leather jacket. He'd hung the jacket on the back of Adam's desk chair. Randy then went to Adam's bathroom and closed the door.

Adam sighed internally. Randy didn't even thank him. Usually Randy was very grateful when he helped him. Oh well, at least it was done. Adam had watched Randy put the rolled folder in his coat pocket. He also thought he'd seen Randy hide something in his fist, then go right to the bathroom. Was it drugs? If so, what kind. Never more in his heart of hearts did Adam want Randal Orton out of his life. Never more in his heart of hearts did Adam realize Randal Orton would _never_ be out of his life, thanks to Vince and Bob.

Adam did manage to turn the television down, just enough to take the ring out of his ears. His television was hooked up to a surround sound system, which increased the volume. It was great for movies like Lord of the Rings, but hard on the ears when it was banging music, especially with a bit of a headache. So far the pills from the school nurse were doing their job, and he would take another dose before bed.

When Randy finally came out of the bathroom, Adam was almost finished with his reading homework. He felt the bed dip, Randy was not going home. Adam started when the drama textbook was ripped out of his hands.

Adam looked at Randy. "Hey! I was reading that. Randy, it's getting late, don't you need to go home and do your other homework? I don't want you to get in trouble." He cooed softly at Randy, not wanting to set him off again.

Adam immediately regretted having opened his mouth. Randy grabbed Adam by the hair and pulled him so that Adam was up against him.

"I'll go home when I'm fuckin' ready to go home. You don't worry, my other work is taken care of. Now it's play time, baby. Gonna fuck you and fuck you good." Randy began to pull off the comfy sleeping pants Adam had put on after his shower.

This was the last thing Adam wanted. "Randy, no. What if my folks come home. My father would kill us both! He wants me to stay a virgin, he'd be furious if he found out I wasn't!" Adam protested, his hands pressed against Randy's chest. What he said was not new to Randy, but they loved each other too much, and under normal circumstances, it had been fun and worth the risk.

"Too late, you're already a whore. Now shut up before I belt you again." Randy's voice had an odd tone. He didn't slur his words, but it just wasn't Randy's normal voice. His eyes were once again almost black.

Adam held back the tears, he wasn't a whore. He'd only ever been with Randy, out of love. But this wasn't love anymore. Adam was so torn. It was only eleven, it would be at least two if not three hours before his parents came home.

"Randy, please, not like this. Don't force me when I have a headache. Oh, please." Adam's hands still pressed against Randy's chest.

The laugh that rumbled in Randy's chest was like a maniacal demon. Adam knew it was going to happen, if he wanted it or not. Even in their most heated moments, if Adam said no, Randy respected him and understood. Adam desperately wanted that Randy back, but deep inside, he knew that Randy was long gone.

Randy could tell by Adam's face that the blond had given up, now he could do what ever he wanted. And, what Randy wanted was to be balls deep in Adam's tight heat. He began to strip off his own clothes.

It wasn't long before Randy was on top of Adam. "Open those legs for me." Randy put his knee between Adam's naked thighs and painfully pressed against Adam's skin to force his legs apart.

Adam obeyed, what choice did he have. The threat to Jason rang in his head. He spread his legs for Randy. It was an act he'd done many times before, but, never once had Adam felt shame in doing it; now he did.

Adam should have known, that day in stall number ten, when Randy had hurt him, it hadn't been an accident. It had been a sign of things to come. The tears welled in Adam's eyes.

Randy's cock was hard and merciless as he forced it in to Adam's unprepared, puckered hole. Randy grunted like an animal. His hands pushed Adam into the mattress by the shoulders. Adam's face contorted in pain, his eyes screwed shut, but somehow the tears managed to find their way through. Was this really happening? Was this going to be the rest of his life?

"So fuckin' tight, baby. It had better stay that way. This hole belongs to me and me only." Randy growled into Adam's ear as he gave a hard thrust of his hips. His hands bit into Adam's shoulders like a vice.

Adam wanted to scream, but he kept his mouth shut. He also felt nothing in response. Adam's cock wasn't soft, but it wasn't fully erect like it got when he and Randy made love. This wasn't love, this was... rape, but Adam could do nothing to stop it.

With a final thrust, Randy's cock went as far as it could in the tight heat of Adam's hole. "Ah, yeah baby. So deep, so good." Randy raked Adam's ear lobe through his teeth after he growled into Adam's ear.

Adam tried to shut Randy out, his hand reached over for Peanut, but felt nothing but the cold sheet. Adam concentrated, as best he could, on letting his mind float with the music on the television. It didn't work very well.

Randy pulled his hips back until his cock was nearly out of the heat of Adam's hole. With a grunt, he slammed back in till his balls slapped against Adam's ass. He didn't care that Adam's tears fell like rain. He also didn't notice or didn't care that Adam's cock didn't fully respond. All Randy cared about was how good he felt.

Adam's hands clawed into the sheets. He wished his daddy would come home and beat Randy to a bloody pulp. Vince would probably drag him to the court house and make him marry Randy immediately. All those crazy thoughts helped Adam block out most of the pain.

Randy's assault kept up as he set a steady, machine-like pace. Had it been mutual, Adam would have been in the sexual heavens. Normally, Randy was a wonderful lover, but not now. Adam could only pray that Randy would just hurry up and finish.

"So fuckin' good. I'm gonna cum soon, baby." Randy grunted in Adam's ear. He rammed his tongue down Adam's throat as he finally gave Adam some kind of kiss.

Adam let Randy do what he wanted. He did notice a strange taste to Randy's kiss. It wasn't pizza breath, it was a bit like... medicine of some kind. Somewhere in Adam's rattled brain he knew Randy had taken some kind of drug. What could he do?

Adam held in a pain filled whimper when Randy suddenly pulled out of his hole. Adam felt the hot liquid as Randy's cock spilled it's contents onto his torso, at least he'd pulled out. The last thing Adam wanted was to get pregnant.

Randy laughed. "You're such a pretty whore, all covered in my spunk. I need a picture of this."

Adam felt Randy get up off the bed. He slowly let his eyes flutter open. Randy had gone over to get his cell phone out of his leather jacket's other pocket.

"No, Randy don't... please don't. What if someone sees it. It could get us..." Adam's protest was painfully halted when Randy punched him in the gut. Adam coughed and doubled up, he very nearly threw up it hurt so bad.

"You're gonna _learn_ , you do _not_ tell me what to do, ever. Got me bitch? You _are_ mine, and you _will_ obey me. All it takes is one, thirty second phone call and Reso is a dead man. Do I need to prove it? Maybe have his leg broken?" Randy's face was just a hair's breath from Adam's as he hissed the viperous words.

Adam coughed out his words. "No... no... please... no... not... Jay... I'll... obey... I swear..." Adam could barely speak His entire body ached from his head to his battered hole.

Randy got in Adam's face again. "Say it again. Tell me what you're gonna do, you bitch?"

Adam tried to back away, but there was no where to go. "I'll... obey... I'll obey... I'll obey..." Adam chanted the words like a mantra.

At that moment, Adam's spirit shattered like a mirror, hit by a sledge hammer.

"Damn right you will. Now, remember what I said. You stay _away_ from that fuckin' bastard, Ambrose. You'll be watched in class, I'll _know_ if you fuck up. You will _know_ when Jason gets a broken leg, as warning to you." Randy got up and began to put his clothes back on. He did decide against taking the picture. Adam was right, it could get into the wrong hands, and ruin _his_ chances to get into Iowa State.

Adam looked at Randy, through more unshed tears. "No... I'll... be... good. I'll obey... I swear... I _will_ obey." His words came out in a flat monotone, it reflected his broken spirit.

Randy slid into his black leather jacket and went to the door. "Now, be a good little bitch and get some sleep. Oh and thanks for the pizza." Randy opened the door and left.

Adam managed to pull himself up off the bed. He was half bent over, his arm across his bruised stomach. Adam locked his bedroom door. He then found the remote and turned the volume of the television down so he could barely hear it. Adam was aware of the tears that fell from his eyes. His head was ready to explode. Thankfully, it wasn't a migraine, it was just a really bad headache.

Adam stumbled to the bathroom, all he wanted to do now was take a shower. It was the first time he wanted to wash Randy's scent from his body.

When he looked at the stained glass shower door, the white knight no longer looked like Randal Orton. He was just a knight on a horse, a nobody; like himself.

Adam turned the water on as hot as he could stand. He leaned against the wall and let the water rain down on his body. When he was able, he cleansed his skin with a net scrubber. A brand new, full bottle of body wash was empty by the time Adam felt he was clean enough.

Adam then washed his hair, he wanted no trace of Randy anywhere on his body. At one-thirty, Adam changed the sheets on the bed. He would wash the dirty ones after school tomorrow as he hid them under the bed.

He struggled with the huge sheets, but Adam finally got it done. Adam went to his backpack and pulled out the paper sack from the theatre supply store. He took the bag and went back to the bathroom.

He hid the two new containers of concealer in his theatre makeup bag. Adam was glad he had taken the old container so he could match the color. Now he had a bruise on his stomach. By the time Adam finished applying all the cover up to his body, it was well after two in the morning. Adam wondered if his parents were home.

Adam would have loved nothing more than to bury himself in his daddy's arms and feel safe. He knew it wasn't possible, he wasn't seven he was seventeen. Adam did unlock his bedroom door, he knew sometimes Eric just liked to check on him. That was why he'd reapplied the makeup, just in case.

The blond was in his favorite Spider-Man sleeping pants and over sized Spider-Man tee shirt. Adam left the TV on, put his phone on the charger, turned off the lights and slipped into his bed.

Adam pulled up the clean sheets, grabbed Peanut and quietly sobbed his heart out. His once beloved boyfriend had turned into a monster, and he could do nothing to stop it.

When Vince and Eric got home at three, Eric resisted the urge he should check on Adam. Vince was in a mood and couldn't wait to get Eric into bed. Eric was in the same mood. He was glad Adam was on the third floor, no child needed to hear their parents having sex.

Despite his battered body, Adam managed to sleep. In the morning when he moved to turn off the alarm on his cell phone, all the pain came flooding back. Adam also had a banging headache. It wasn't a migraine yet, but it would turn into one if he didn't take his prevention meds. He'd forgotten to take them last night after his shower. Adam had been too worried about hiding his bruises.

Adam reached into the drawer of his bedside table. He found the bottle of pills and swallowed down two of them with leftover, watered down soda from the pizza place. He rolled over and went back to sleep, Peanut the elephant wrapped tightly in his arms.

Downstairs, Eric kissed his husband goodbye. He stood in the kitchen doorway and waved to Vince as the Superintendent of Schools in Long Beach drove to work. Eric's parental senses suddenly kicked him in the ass, Adam was in trouble.

Instead of calling on the intercom, Eric made his way up to the third floor. He quietly opened the door. Eric frowned when he saw the bottle of anti-migraine pills. He went over and sat on the bed. Eric reached over and gently rubbed Adam's shoulder.

Adam lay on his side, he faced away from Eric. "I'm awake, daddy. It hurts... took my pills." He sounded sad and broken, and it wasn't from the headache, but his dad could never know that.

"I'm sorry, baby boy. You just stay in bed. I'm going to call Shawn, he can report your absence. You need anything?" Eric kept his voice soft, and pulled the covers up over Adam a bit more.

"No... yes... sleep... daddy... wanna sleep..." Adam's voice was filled with emotion, there were tears in his eyes. If Adam told his daddy the truth, Randy would kill him and Jason. While Adam honestly didn't care about himself, he didn't want Jason hurt, especially because of him.

Eric stood. "You do that. I'll call Shawn. I can take your homework to the school later." Eric moved so he could kiss the top of Adam's blond head. He again adjusted the covers and smiled softly when saw he that Adam had Peanut clutched to his chest.

Eric fondly remembered the day the bought the stuffed toy. He'd gone to the doctor, feeling horrible after a week of throwing up, several times a day. When the doctor told Eric he was pregnant, it became the happiest day of his life. As he walked home from the doctor's he passed a small toy store.

The window display was a scene of an African Savannah. Stuffed lions, monkeys, hippos, zebras and elephants were arranged realistically. When Eric laid eyes on one of the elephants, he had to have it. Elephants were good luck and Eric needed luck. Peanut had been part of the family ever since.

Grandma Judy made clothes for Peanut. At Easter, he was a rabbit, Thanksgiving a turkey and of course at Christmas, he was Santa Peanut. Adam was given many stuffed animals over time, but Peanut remained his most loyal and faithful friend.

Sometimes Eric wished Peanut could talk. Maybe, then he could find out what bothered his son. Eric shook himself, he had to hurry to call before Shawn left for School.

Adam hugged Peanut even closer. While he did have a bad headache, he could have gone to school, but he just wanted a day to think about things. Now all he wanted was to sleep, and for a brief moment he wished he'd never wake up.

Eric pulled out his cell phone and called Shawn. He poured a cup of coffee as he waited. He put the phone on speaker so he could move about the kitchen.

" _Hello Eric, how are you?"_ Shawn's raspy, Texas laced voice answered. Shawn sounded very happy.

Eric smiled, Shawn was always so full of life. "I'm fine. Listen I don't mean to be rude, calling so early, but I wanted to catch you before you left for school. Will you please report that Adam will be absent today? He's trying to fight off a migraine, you know how it is. If you could also get his assignments, I could pick them up when I bring his homework later." Eric finished and took a sip of his coffee.

" _I'll be glad to stop by and get his homework and then I'll bring his assignments after school, if you don't mind."_ The voice belonged to Dean. Shawn must have been on speaker as well.

"That would be so kind of you, Dean. I'm sure Adam will appreciate it as I do. Saves me a trip and leaving Adam. Thank you, Dean." Eric smiled again, Dean was such a good kid. He never understood what Vince and Shane had against him.

" _He'll be there in twenty minutes. Don't worry, I'll tell the office. After what he and Dean did yesterday, I'm not surprised Adam has a headache, from the stress and strain. You and Vince must be so proud, like we are of Dean. They are real heroes."_ Shawn laughed as Dean made a scoffing sound in the background.

Eric's brow crinkled. "Shawn, what are you talking about? Stress and strain from what? Why would Adam be a hero?" His voice sounded as confused as he looked.

" _You haven't heard? Adam didn't tell you? I'm so proud of Dean and Adam. Jerry Lawler is alive because of them."_ Shawn sounded surprised, he thought Adam would have said something yesterday.

"Shawn, what _are_ you talking about? What _about_ Jerry. Vince and I were out when Adam got home, and we didn't get home till three or so." Eric explained as he poured out a bowl of cereal.

" _Eric, Jerry had a heart attack. It happened during Dean and Adam's Calculus class. They did CPR for about fifteen minutes, saved his life..."_ Shawn went on and gave Eric all the details from yesterday.

" _... so, they spent time at the hospital talking to Michael. You might want to read this mornings Press-Telegram, page two. Well, I have to run now, Eric. Dean will be there soon. Love to Adam, you and Vince too. Bye."_ Shawn finished and sipped his coffee.

"Wow, just Wow. Thanks, Shawn. Love to Bret. Have a good day, bye." Eric ended the call. He quickly opened the newspaper and turned to page two. There was an article about Adam and Dean. He would have to cut it out and add it to Adam's baby/scrapbook.

Eric punched up another number on his cell phone. He continued to read until a voice answered. "Hi Julie, it's Eric McMahon. Listen, make sure Vince sees page two of this mornings Press-Telegram... oh... thank you, I _am_ proud... good... oh, also, tell him I'm staying home today. Adam is home fighting off a migraine... I will... Thanks, Julie, you're the best. Love to Michelle." Eric ended his call to Vince's secretary, Julie, who was married to a beautiful blond named Michelle. Julie kept Vince's vast calendar like a drill Sargent, after all, Eric had trained her as his replacement.

Eric had just finished his quick breakfast when the door bell rang. He hurried to answer it. When Eric opened the door, he smiled. "Come on in, Dean. Oh, I am so proud of you. I guess Adam hasn't had the chance to tell me." He waved the auburn haired boy into the house.

Dean ducked his head with a slight flush. "Thanks. I'm just glad Mister Lawler will be okay. Is Adam alright? He kinda started to get a headache yesterday." Dean entered the house and pushed his sunglasses up on top of his head.

"I think he'll be alright. He took his anti-migraine pills. Poor kid, I told him not to jump of the counters. I turned my back and flying he went. He is lucky his neck wasn't broken. You can't take your eyes off a toddler for one second." Eric laughed. While he spoke he'd lead Dean up to the third floor.

"This is a nice place. I've only ever been outside, at the pool, never came into the house." Dean was impressed, his folks had a beautiful two story home. However, money and its display didn't interest him.

"We had the attic converted to Adam's room. There is enough room for a kitchenette and we can add an outside entrance to make an apartment, for when he starts college, if he wants to live here. Unless he and Randy go to Iowa..." Eric sighed, that was the last thing he wanted Adam to do.

They had arrived at Adam's room. "Let's try not to wake him. You know what needs to be turned in. Just go through his books on the desk." Eric quietly opened the door to Adam's room, he waved Dean in.

Eric went to check on Adam, while Dean found Adam's desk. Dean was glad all of Adam's books and papers were stacked on the desk ready to go into his backpack. Dean wasn't anxious to paw through Adam's backpack, that was private and personal.

Eric was glad to see that Adam was in a deep sleep. He left the television on, afraid that turning it off would wake his son. Adam's grip on Peanut was so strong, his knuckles were white. Eric pulled the covers up once again and ever so lightly kissed Adam on the temple. His heart swelled with pride as he thought of Adam, helping to save Jerry Lawler's life.

Dean found all the work that needed to be turned in. There was nothing for Drama as it was reading only. He put all the papers in an empty folder he found on Adam's desk. Den would return it, filled with what ever homework that would be assigned that day.

Dean waved the folder and pointed to the door. Eric gave a nod. With a last look at his precious baby, Eric followed Dean out of Adam's room.

Downstairs, Eric thanked Dean once again. "Oh, and ask your dad to give you the spare key to the house. Just in case I am out and Adam is still in bed when you bring his homework. I fully trust you with the key. I'll text your dad about it too." Eric gave Dean a pat on the back.

Dean gave Eric a shy smile. "Thank you, Sir. That means a lot to me. I hope Adam feels better. Have a great day, Mister McMahon." He offered his hand and Eric shook it firmly. Eric watched as Dean rode off on Bret's old motorcycle. Eric went back inside, he sat down and sent Shawn the text about the key.

Upstairs, Adam didn't know what to think, but it was nice of Dean to pick up his homework. It had been hard to feign sleep and not thank Dean at the moment. However, Adam worried what would happen if Randy found out about it; that could not happen. He reached for his cell phone. Adam typed a rather long, but important message.

" _Architect, tell Dean not to let Randy find out he has my homework. Home sick today with headache. Sethie, Randy can not find out about Dean and my work. Please, Seth, please. Don't ask questions, just do it. PLEASE! Edge."_ Adam pressed send and then really did try to sleep this time.

In the parking lot of WWE High, Seth read Adam's text as Dean rode up and rolled to a stop next to Roman's truck. Seth frowned as he read Adam's message, however, he would do what Adam asked. He typed a quick reply as Dean dismounted from his motorcycle.

" _Edge, no problem. Gonna tell Dean now, he just pulled up. Randy not here yet. Feel better, buddy. Architect."_ Seth pressed send then greeted Dean.

"Yo, Dean" Seth called out to his friend. Seth was alone. Roman had gone to the gym to see Coach Owens. He'd gotten an idea for a new football play and wanted to talk to him about it. Seth had hung around to wait for Adam and Dean.

Dean gave Seth a fist bump. "Hey Architect. Adam won't be here today, home with a headache. His dad said it wasn't a migraine yet. I've got to turn in his homework, the after school, I'm taking Adam his new assignments..." Dean was stopped when Seth gestured for him to hush. Randy's red Viper had just pulled up.

Seth leaned in close to Dean. "Shut up about Adam, around Randy. I'll explain, just, don't say _anything_ about Adam." By saying it twice, Seth hoped it penetrated Dean's brain.

Dean gave Seth a nod, but his expression was one of confusion. He'd wait for Seth to explain. Both he and Seth noticed that Randy looked angry as he got out of his car.

"You two seen Adam? His car isn't here. He is never late." Randy's voice had an edge to it that neither Seth or Dean had heard before. They also noticed that Randy looked...disheveled, like he'd slept in his clothes, nor had he shaved. It was very strange, Randy was usually even more vain than Adam and looked like the millionaire he was.

Randy stormed over to Seth and Dean. On instinct, Dean put Seth behind him, but let the younger man speak. "Randy, Adam is at home. He won't be here today. He's got one of his migraines." Seth looked at Randy. He noticed Randy's eyes looked off, he just couldn't tell what it was.

Randy growled. "He told you, and not me?" He took a step towards Seth, an angry glare in his odd eyes.

Dean pulled himself up to his full height. He wasn't about to let Seth get hurt. Seth spoke once again. "Maybe he tried to text you and it failed. He probably isn't able to concentrate, Randy. You know how crippling his migraines are. He'd probably love to hear from you. You're the one he loves." Seth tried to appeal to Randy's sense of love for Adam. To be honest, Seth wasn't sure _where_ Orton's mind was.

Randy seemed to change right in front of Seth and Dean's eyes. Randy's entire being softened. "Yeah... yeah. I guess he is in misery. Yeah, I'll go text him. Thanks, Rollins." Randy headed toward the building.

Seth and Dean stared after Randy, then looked at each other. Seth spoke up yet again. "If I didn't know better, I would think Randy was on something. He just didn't look right. Then, the way he changed? It's either drugs, or he is possessed." There wasn't an ounce of humor in Seth's tone of voice, nor on his face.

Dean didn't laugh either. "Drugs, it's gotta be. Maybe there _is_ such a thing as roid rage. But, he's in competitive sports, he's drug tested." Dean knew a little from Bret, but sports really wasn't his thing. His connection with Bret was motorcycles and being outdoors. Swimming was the most athletic thing Dean did, he didn't count working out in the gym.

Dean and Seth headed inside as the first bell rang. Dean spoke in a thoughtful tone as the walked. "I'll hand in Adam's homework after class and Orton is gone. History, English, Calculus and Science are the only classes Randy is in. Seth, I'm worried for Adam, if Orton is taking drugs." He gave Seth a sigh.

"Me too. See, they only drug test at the State level. Roman says the coaches, including your dad want to change that. Maybe you should talk to him." Seth and Dean had arrived at the lockers.

At the McMahon house, Adam lost his battle. The headache had turned into a blinding migraine. His head hurt so bad, he barely noticed when his Dad gave him a shot of Sumatriptan. If Adam wasn't better in a couple of hours, Eric would give Adam a second injection. If Adam still didn't improve, he'd have to take Adam to the doctor or hospital for a third, much stronger dose. That had only ever happened once, since Adam had gotten the self injection pens. One injection was usually enough. It knocked Adam into a deep sleep.

By the time school was out, Adam was able to sit up without wanting to vomit. He looked over when Eric let Dean into Adam's room.

"Dean came with your homework. You boys talk, I'll fix you a nice snack." He was happy one shot had worked for his boy.

Adam held Peanut. He prayed Randy would never find out about this. "Thanks, Dean. Dad said you took my homework this morning and would be here this afternoon. I hope there isn't a lot to do." Adam was friendly, but highly guarded.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed. "Glad to do it. There is quite a bit, but every teacher said to just do what you can and not to worry. They all hoped you'd feel better, even Shane. Dad waved your Calculus homework. He said anyone with a migraine didn't need to worry about math." Dean laughed and laid a sheet of paper on the bedside table.

Adam grinned. "I think I'm gonna like Coach as a teacher. Any word on Mister Lawler?" Adam asked Dean with a glance at the paper with the homework assignments on it.

"He will be out of CCU in the morning. That's all I know." Dean and Adam continued to chat, unaware that trouble was on its way.

Randy parked the red Viper in the driveway of the McMahon's home. He growled when he saw Dean's motorcycle in the drive way. Randy thought it just might be time to teach Adam a very serious lesson.


	8. Downward Spiral

Eric smiled when he opened the front door. He wasn't overly fond of Randy, but he knew Adam would be pleased to see him.

"Go on up, he's talking to Dean, he was nice enough to bring Adam's homework assignments. Tell them snacks are on the way. I'll be up soon." Eric nodded towards the stairs. He had put some homemade mini pizzas in the oven. Eric kept batches of them in the freezer for occasions like this.

Randy went up the stairs to Adam's room. He was not happy. Maybe he'd have to show Adam he meant what he said. He knew exactly what to say to bring Adam into line.

With Dean's help, Adam had gotten up to use the bathroom. Dean stood by the closed bathroom door, just in case Adam needed more help. The blond had been very unsteady on his feet. Dean looked at the door when it opened and Randy Orton entered the room.

"Where is _my_ boyfriend?" Randy asked with a demanding tone of voice. His appearance was normal, nothing like he had been in the school parking lot that morning.

Dean bristled, he crossed his arms over his chest. "In the bathroom. He was unsteady on his feet. I told him _I'd_ be here if he needed help. Randy, I _know_ Adam is with you. I was doing a favor for his dad. That's all." He didn't want Randy to be mad at Adam.

"Yeah well, I'm here now, if Adam needs help, _I'll_ help him. Just... fly away..." Randy waved his hand at Dean like he was swatting pesky fly.

Before Dean could respond, Eric came in with a huge plate of the mini pizzas and iced tea to drink. He set the tray down on Adam's desk. "Well, that was heavy to carry up three stories. You boys enjoy."

"Thank you, Sir. They look delicious. Hey, you know, dad might like these for catering. Could I have the recipe to give him?" Dean asked as he looked at the plate of delicious treats.

Eric beamed. "Sure, they are so easy. Two rolls of sausage, one hot, one mild. Cook them and crumble the meat as it cooks, I use a potato masher. Then when the sausage is cooked, drain the grease. Then, rough cut a loaf of Velveeta cheese into the meat and let it all melt together. Spoon the mixture on to rye party bread rounds. Then, in single layers put them on cookie sheets and freeze the pizzas. When they are frozen, then you can put them in freezer bags. When you want to eat, put them in a three hundred fifty degree preheated oven till they are hot and bubbly. That simple." He looked at Dean with an even bigger smile as the teen swiftly moved his fingers over his cell phone's note app.

"Thank you, Sir. I am sure dad will love these." Dean put his cell phone away and looked toward the bathroom door as the handle began to turn.

Adam came out of the bathroom. He moved like a snail, not wanting to do anything to bring the migraine back. Adam nearly fell when he saw Randy. His eyes filled with fear.

"Hi, Ran. Good to see you. Oh, your mini pizzas? Thanks, daddy." Adam made his way back to the bed. He was glad his dad was home, but now Dean needed to leave.

Eric tucked Adam back into bed. He fluffed the pillows so Adam could sit up better. He brushed the hair from Adam's brow. "You still don't feel good, do you baby? I think you will be staying home from school tomorrow too. I'll call Shawn and Steph. You just relax. Call me if you need me." He kissed the top of Adam's head.

"But... I can't miss too much school, dad." Adam protested. He was afraid if he missed too much, his grades would suffer, and that would upset Vince, and Randy.

Eric frowned. "Well... I'll wait till morning. Okay, I will leave you boys to talk. Try to cheer him up." Eric spoke to Randy and Dean with a smile.

Adam didn't know what to do. He didn't want to be rude to Dean, but Randy's threat to Jason rang in his head. Adam wished they would just both leave, his migraine threatened to return with a vengeance.

Randy and Dean stared each other down as they ate the delicious mini pizzas and sipped their iced tea. There was enough tension in the room snap a thousand rubber bands.

"Ran, could you bring me one of those, please?" Adam barely spoke loud enough to be heard.

Randy smiled. "Of course, baby." Randy put a pizza on a napkin and took it to Adam. He then sat on the side of the bed.

Dean watched the couple closely. If he didn't know better, he would have said that Adam was terrified of Randy. However, he wasn't sure what Adam was like when he had a migraine.

Dean chewed down a last pizza, after he swallowed, he spoke. ""I'm gonna head out, leave you two love birds alone. Like the teachers said, don't press yourself to do the homework. Feel better, Edge." He went to the door.

"Thanks, Dean. I appreciate you helping dad out. He didn't want to leave me alone to go to the school to take my homework or get my assignments. Tell Seth and Roman hi." Adam was friendly, but not overly so, not like he had been before Randy arrived.

Once again Dean wasn't sure, but he thought Adam's voice said one thing, but his eyes said another. It was if Adam didn't want him to go, but there was fear for him to stay. Dean had to talk to Seth and Roman.

As soon as Dean left, Adam placed a hand on Randy's arm. "Randy, please understand. I _didn't_ invite Dean over. Dad called Shawn this morning to tell him I wouldn't be at school. Shawn said he would send Dean to pick up my homework, then bring my new assignments after school. He only stayed because I had to go to the bathroom and I about fell. He said he'd wait for me. The you came and Dad brought the snacks. That's all, Randy." Adam explained in earnest. He didn't want Jason harmed over something he had no control over.

Randy looked at Adam. "Why didn't you tell me. You sent a text to Seth. You should have sent one to me. _I'll_ take care of your homework next time." He wasn't exactly angry, but Randy wasn't anywhere near happy either.

"Randy, I was so sick, I could have texted the devil. I didn't realize it was Seth, not you. R and S are together in the alphabet. Please Ran, don't do anything, please." Adam almost cried he was so desperate to protect Jason.

Adam could see the wheels churn in Randy's mind. Randy appeared to be fighting with himself. Randy let out a very long, very deep sigh.

"Alright, I believe you about texting Seth by mistake, and about Dean. It's not your fault your dad and his arranged it. I am sorry you got one of your headaches. Want another pizza?" Randy was his normal self.

Adam laid back against the pillows, Peanut beside him. "No thanks, not really that hungry. Even one of those made me feel nauseous. I hate migraines. I thought it was just going to be a bad headache. I took my pills, but later in the morning my head exploded. Dad had to give me a shot." He closed his eyes, he still felt absolutely lousy.

Randy got up. Adam hoped he was leaving, but Randy just put more pizzas on his paper plate. He came back to sit on the bed with Adam.

"Gonna need you to do my homework." Randy got up again. He picked up the paper Dean had left for Adam. Randy also picked up Adam's books and backpack and brought them over so the blond would have them handy.

Adam sighed. "Ran, I don't even feel like doing my _own_ homework. I don't think I can read. Maybe if you read the questions I can answer?" Adam was so afraid for Jason, he didn't know what to do.

"Yeah, I can do that. Just go slow so I can write. Can I borrow some paper?" Randy was perfectly fine with Adam's suggestion. It was like he was Adam's beloved once again.

Still, Adam tread carefully. He knew after last night, one wrong word could set Randy off again. Randy started with history. He read the summary at the end of the chapter, then read the questions. Luckily the answers were found in the summary.

"That was easy. English is next. She gave us workbook pages..." Randy opened Adam's workbook. Randy could copy the questions, then fill in his own workbook. The had to put the right types of words into a sentence. It was hard, the were many options, but only one was right. It went a lot slower, Adam had to think. Randy seemed to understand and was patient with his ailing boyfriend.

An hour and half later, Adam finally answered the last question in the English workbook. "All I have left is Shane's class. In Calculus, Coach gave us time to work in class. For Science, we have to label the layers of the minerals and rocks in the workbook." Randy pulled out the Earth Science text and workbook.

Adam leaned forward so he could see the books. As they worked, there was a firm knock on the door. Only one person in the world could knock like that.

"Come in, Father." Adam managed to call out, but his voice was strained and tired.

Vince McMahon walked into the room. The huge size of the room suddenly shrunk, Vince's presence was that commanding. He walked over to the bed where his son and Randy sat.

"Well, don't you two look cozy..." Vince smiled at Randy. Vince then looked at his step-son. He very gently caressed the back of Adam's head.

"Poor boy, had a rough day. Your dad had to give you a shot?" Vince looked at Adam with pity, but it was filled with deep love and affection.

Adam leaned into Vince's touch. "Yeah, he did. Randy is helping me with my homework. Tell dad I'm not hungry. I still feel... icky." Adam laid back again as he talked to Vince. Randy excused himself. He offered to take the empty tray down to the kitchen.

Vince looked at Adam. He wasn't sure it was all about a headache. "Your dad is making grandma's chicken soup. Better try to eat, just a bit. I want you home tomorrow. Another day of rest will put you back in winning form. Don't worry about school. As long as you do your homework, you'll be okay. Better to miss now than at test time. So, settle in and rest. Anything I can do for you, son?" He meant what he said as he spoke with firm authority.

"Well... alright. Thanks, father. Um... maybe... um... send Randy home? I really don't feel very good... I can't rest with him here..." Adam hesitated, he knew how Vince felt about Randy.

Vince gave his unique chuckle. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it, without getting you in trouble." He gave Adam a wink. He understood it was hard for Adam to be rude to anyone, especially Randy.

"Thanks, father. I just want to sleep for a while. Here, this is his homework." Adam handed Vince the papers. There was only one rock left to label in Science. Randy was on his own with it.

Vince took the papers. "No problem, you just rest. But, in trade, I want you to eat. Your dad has slaved over that soup all day, just for you." Vince again gave Adam another wink and caress on the head.

"Okay. Just give me a couple of hours. The soup sounds good. I love you, very much." Adam leaned against Vince and hugged him as best he could from the bed.

Vince went to the door. "I love you too, son. Sleep well." The imposing man left. The room seemed to take a deep breath and open up again.

Adam never loved Vince more than he did at that moment. Without a care, he pushed his school books off the bed. They landed in silence on the thick, lush gray/blue carpet. Funny enough, Adam had picked the carpet because the color matched Randy's eyes exactly. The things a person in love does.

Knowing Vince would take care of things, Adam nestled down deep in his covers. He clutched Peanut to his chest and finally fell into a deep, restful sleep.

Downstairs, Randy sat at the poolside table and hate a huge bowl of Eric's homemade chicken noodle soup. Eric had made the noodles from scratch. Eric had also made German Dampfnudel, a heavy, steam baked bread roll with a salty bottom crust. They were made to be eaten with soups and were delicious.

Eric kissed his husband when Vince walked into the kitchen. "How was our boy?" Eric asked as he dished up a bowl of soup, and then put a Dampfnudel on the plate that held the soup bowl.

Vince frowned. "Not very well, babe. He looked too pale. I got him to agree to stay home tomorrow. I'll call Steph, but you call Shawn too, just in case. Adam is sleeping, so as soon as Randy is done eating, he goes home." He took the plate from Eric with a smile.

Vince waited for Eric to dish up his own food. "Good, Adam needs to sleep. Vince... well, never mind." Eric finished dishing up for himself. Vince picked up Eric's plate in his other hand. If nothing else, Vince was a gentleman.

Vince looked at his husband. "I know, it's _not_ just a headache. We'll talk later. Come on, I'm starving and this looks and smells wonderful."

Eric opened the sliding cut-glass door that lead to the pool area. He snapped on the switch that turned on the pool lights and tiki torches. The McMahon's joined Randy at the table.

Randy stood and pulled Eric's chair out for him like a gentleman. "Sir, this is the best soup I have ever eaten." He spoke politely as he sat back down.

Eric nodded. "Glad you like it. Help yourself to more, Randy." He then nodded toward the kitchen.

"Are you sure you don't mind? Can I get you anything?" Randy was perfectly polite and friendly.

Vince spoke up. "Bring me a glass of iced tea, plenty of ice please, son. Thank you."

As soon as Randy was in the house, Eric spoke in a low whisper. "Does Randy seem different to you?"

Vince looked toward the kitchen. He could see Randy putting ice into a large, plastic cup. "He seems alright to me. Why?" He arched his brow at Eric.

"I know he's always been polite, but, I don't know, he's being... too polite... I wish I could explain it better." Eric sighed. He couldn't say anymore, Randy was on his way back to the table with his bowl and Vince's iced tea.

Vince spoke. "Thank you, Randy. By the way, son, after you finish eating, you need to go home. Adam needs his sleep. It was really good of you to come visit, and help him with his homework. He won't be at school tomorrow either. He needs one more day of rest, these migraines really make him ill. I hope you remember that in the future." He gave Randy an unusually hard look. He was normally on Randy's side, but he'd listened to Eric. Randy wasn't his only choice for Adam, the best, but not the only.

Randy frowned. "I was going to keep him company, encourage him to eat. However, I respect your decision, I'll go home. I'm worried about him, I love him. Seeing Adam suffer makes me suffer for him. Isn't there anything they can do for his migraines?" Randy looked at Adam's parents. He was full of honest concern.

As Eric looked into Randy's eyes, he saw the worry for Adam, but, there was something else. Again, Eric just couldn't figure out what it was, but, deep inside it made him afraid. Not afraid for himself of course, but for Adam, his precious son.

"No, there isn't anything they can do. He's got anti-migraine pills, ninety percent of the time they work, sometimes, like this time, they didn't. The Sumatriptan shots are wonderful. I've only had to give him two a few times. That reminds me, I have to replace the one I used. Anyway, funny thing is, if he had broken his neck, a fusion surgery would stop the migraines. The doctor said, someday, probably when Adam is around forty, his discs will start to erode. Then they can operate, but for now... he suffers... thankfully he doesn't get them that often." Eric explained the details to Randy.

Vince chimed in. "His last one was, what, during Christmas break last year? When you and your dad were in Saint Louis visiting family for the holidays." He finished and took a spoonful of soup into his mouth with a smile.

Eric took a sip of Vince's tea, swallowed, then spoke. "I'm really not surprised he got one. Stress brings one on quicker than anything. All that with Jerry Lawler. That had to be incredibly stressful..." He stopped when Vince interrupted.

"What about Jerry Lawler? I've had several messages about him. Julie tried to tell me something, but, I've been tied up for the last two days, all damn day with the janitorial union reps. Haven't been able to do a damn thing else." Vince looked at Eric with expectation. Now maybe he'd know what was going on.

Eric's eyes went wide. "You really don't know? My lord, Vincent. Jerry had a massive heart attack, yesterday, in Adam's calculus class. Vince, Adam and Dean Hart saved Jerry's life... wait..." Eric jumped up from the table and went inside.

"He's right, Mister McMahon. Adam and Dean did CPR on Mister Lawler, for at least fifteen minutes, if not longer. The nurse made Adam and Dean go to her office. Adam did look rather pale after that." Randy explained to a wide eyed, opened mouthed Vince.

Eric came back with Adam's baby book, that had also become Adam's scrapbook. He'd already put the newspaper clipping from the morning paper in the book.

"So, this is what Julie kept shoving in my face when I'd come out of the office to get something..." Vince muttered as he started to read the small article.

Eric looked at Randy. "A student is busted for drugs or DWI and it makes front page. Students are heroes, they get two tiny paragraphs on page two."

Randy shrugged. "Yeah, I know. Our State matches were on page four of the sports section. Of course we do have to compete with nine major league professional teams." He dipped his last bite of Dampfnudel in his last bit of soup.

Vince put Adam's scrapbook down. His face beamed with a father's pride. "That's my boy! I think he just earned that new tablet he's been wanting. I'm so proud. But yes, I can now understand the migraine." He couldn't get over Adam being a hero.

"Shawn and Bret are proud too. Adam told me all about it this afternoon. He said Dean wore himself out doing the chest compressions. Adam did the breaths. Jerry is going to be fine, thanks to them." Eric told Vince more about what had happened.

Vince sighed. "Well, guess I have to start looking for a new math teacher. Jerry will retire now, for sure."

Randy stacked up all the dirty dishes. "Coach Hart is teaching the math classes. You know, for the first time I actually understood the work. Maybe keep him as the teacher. Well, I'd better go. Um... tell Adam... you know... I love him. Thank you for the dinner." He picked up all the dirty dishes for Eric.

"Goodnight, Randal. Regards to your dad. I'll tell Adam." Vince lit a cigar as Eric went inside with Randy. He still smiled about Adam's heroics.

Eric indicated for Randy to put the dishes in the sink. "Thank you. I'll make sure Adam gets your message. Listen, let Adam rest tomorrow, I'm not going to let anyone see or call him. He really needs the quiet. He can make up the homework. You'll see him on Friday, at school. Goodnight." Eric and Randy had walked to the front door.

"Goodnight, Sir. Thanks again." Randy shook Eric's hand and left. He was not happy about not being able to see Adam again that night or tomorrow, but he couldn't afford to piss Vince off.

When Randy got to his car, he got in, started the engine and turned on the radio. He pulled out his cell phone and placed a call. "Hey baby... yeah, I can come over. You got the nose candy?... good boy... hope you're ready for a good fuckin', my bitch can't put out till Friday... you know I gotta dip my wick after a good hit of snow... yeah baby... be there in twenty... oh and Dolphin, you'd better be goin' commando... love you too, baby." Randy ended the call with a sneer up at the third floor windows of the McMahon mansion.

"You'd better be there on Friday, my blond whore. Dolphin is good, but you're such a slutty lay..." Randy muttered as he pulled out of the drive way.

Eric watched out of the fish-eye security viewer in the door. He could tell that Randy was on his phone and he was in a big hurry when he eventually pulled out of the driveway. Eric gave a shrug and went to the bar in the living room.

Eric poured two snifters of brandy and stuck two of Vince's Cuban cigars into his pocket. He knew the cigars weren't exactly legal, but they had been a gift from Bob Orton. So, they enjoyed them. Eric had to admit, there was nothing better than a real Cuban cigar.

Vince had moved to a comfortable lounge chair by the pool. He smiled when his handsome husband came out with their nightly brandy and cigars.

Eric gave a slight grunt when Vince pulled him down onto his lap. Eric managed not to spill their drinks. He melted when Vince kissed him deeply.

"Marrying you and adopting little Addy was the best thing I ever did. I love you and Addy so much." Vince nuzzled his lips against Eric's ear as he whispered softly.

Eric leaned against Vince. "Smartest thing I ever did was to fall in love with you. After Adam's... well... sperm donor... I never thought... you saved us, Vinnie. I love you so much." He kissed his husband.

The couple then lit their cigars and sipped their brandy. "Randy was sure in a hurry when he left. Did you think he was being too... polite?" Eric looked at Vince and sipped his brandy. The chair was wide enough for the couple to curl up side by side.

Vince gave his little scoff. "Babe, I know you're not overly fond of Randy. However, I did notice... something was off. I just don't know what. I did think it odd that he cleaned up and took the dishes in. He's never done that before. Maybe he just decided to to get... I don't know... on your good side? Maybe it made him feel awkward." Vince took a puff of his cigar.

Erick exhaled a puff of blue gray cigar smoke. It curled in the air, the vanished like a ghost. "Maybe. And, I do know how _you_ feel about him, Vince. He is a good kid _and_ he's good to Adam. However, there is just... I don't trust him. Maybe it's because Adam is my baby. I just... If Randy goes to Iowa State, Adam will follow. We've never, ever been apart, Vinnie. Adam didn't even last two days at summer camp before I had to bring him home, remember?" Eric's voice was filled with parental sadness.

Vince put an arm around Eric. "I know, baby. He's gonna have to leave the nest eventually. Randy will take good care of him, if they go to Iowa." He kissed the top of Eric's head. He understood the deep closeness between Eric and Adam. They had been through hard times before moving to California.

Eric let out a very deep sigh. "I know I have to let him go. I just wish it wasn't with Randy. I almost wish Adam and Jason had been... romantic. Jason loves Adam almost as much as I do. I think that's a lot of Adam's problem, he misses Jason."

Vince swallowed his last sip of brandy. "Jason is a fine young man. Maybe that _is_ what has Adam down a bit. I am so proud of what he did for Lawler. That will also look good on his record, along with Editor of The Parrot. Well, I'm going to take a shower. You take Adam some soup, he promised to eat." Vince moved to get up, but first he kissed his beloved husband.

Eric smiled. "I will, I love you." Eric stood when Vince offered a hand and pulled him up.

Vince went up to the second floor master bedroom. While Eric reheated the soup, he cleaned up the kitchen. He also locked up the house and set the alarms for the night.

Eric dished up the hot soup and put the bowl on a wicker bed tray. He also gave Adam a dampfnudel and a glass of milk on the tray. With a quick afterthought, Eric put two oatmeal raisin cookies on the tray for a treat. He picked up the tray and began the trip up to the third floor.

Adam began to stir, his headache was just a barely there, nagging throb. He turned on his bedside lamps. He stretched and sat up with sigh. He was glad Randy was gone. Adam, couldn't believe that Randy had still made him do his homework, as bad as he felt. Adam knew he couldn't go on like this. He had to find out why Randy had changed. His thoughts were interrupted when his Dad came in with a tray of food.

"Hey daddy." Adam greeted Eric with a smile. However, his voice still sounded very weak. Adam was far from feeling one hundred percent.

Eric brought the try to the bed. He unfolded the legs and put the tray over Adam's lap. "Hey, baby. Feeling better? Goodness what a mess, boy." He saw where Adam had pushed his books off the bed onto the floor in a heap, papers scattered.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I kind of kicked them off the bed, so I could sleep. This looks good. I'm dizzy, but the headache is just a dull thud, almost nothing. Um... did Randy fuss about going home?" Adam asked in a normal tone of voice, but Eric saw anxious worry behind Adam's hazel eyes.

Eric began to pick up Adam's books. "Randy was fine. He ate dinner with us, then your father told him to go home, that you needed your rest. Then I told him not to come over tomorrow. I told him, I wasn't going to let you have visitors or take phone calls. You're going to just rest and relax. The only thing I have to do tomorrow is call the pharmacy and have them deliver a new Sumatriptan injection. Do you need more of your anti-migraine pills? I will wait on you hand and foot, like when you were little. You father says you're not to worry about school." As he spoke, Eric finished picking up Adam's books and stacked them on his desk.

Adam prayed for two things; that his dad wouldn't find the dirty sheets under the bed, and that his bruises were still covered. He did manage to eat a few bites of soup.

"I'm full, daddy. I'm sorry, it is delicious, but I just can't eat anymore. No, my anti pills are fine. Are you sure about school, I can go..." Adam laid back against his pillows.

Eric sat down on the edge of the bed. He gently caressed the top of Adam's head. "No, you stay home and rest. You'll feel refreshed. I'm so proud of you, my precious child. I love you."

Adam preened and purred under Eric's touches. "Okay. Thanks, daddy. I will feel better. What... what... would... oh... never mind." Adam sighed, he couldn't say what he wanted to say. It would cause chaos.

Eric started to ask Adam what he meant, but Vince came into the room. "Adam, I am proud of you. I've been so tied up at work, I didn't know about Jerry until tonight. You can order that new tablet you've been asking for. You earned it. Son, you saved a man's life. Not everyone has the courage to do what you did." Vince spoke with pride as he smiled at his step-son.

Adam dipped his head. "Dean did the hard part, I just helped. He is the _real_ hero. You don't have to get the tablet for me. I can wait for my birthday or Christmas." He looked up and smile at Vince.

Vince grinned. "No, you can order it tomorrow. No arguments. I'm going to bed, you coming, dear?" Vince looked from Adam to Eric.

With a nod, Eric spoke. "Yes, in a few minutes. I have to put the rest of the soup in the fridge. Just enough left for lunch tomorrow. Son, don't stay up, you get some good sleep. Take your pills. Love you, son." Eric kissed his child, then took the wicker tray from Adam's lap.

"Love you, daddy, you too, father. Thank you, about the tablet. Sleep well you two." Adam yawned after he spoke and slid down under the covers.

Eric pulled the covers up and kissed his son on the temple. Vince also stepped closer to the bed. He picked up Peanut and tucked the elephant under the covers, trunk out. Vince had not done that since Adam was ten years old. Vince bent down and also kissed Adam on the temple.

"Love you, son." Vince turned out the lights. He and Eric left Adam to sleep.

Adam smiled and pulled Peanut close. "He might be strict, but Vince is a good father. He makes daddy happy and he deserves that. Did you know, before we moved to California, daddy worked three jobs, just feed me and put a roof over my head... Oh Peanut, what am I gonna do? I don't think Randy loves me anymore. He's changed. Am I gonna have to live my life in concealing makeup? If I leave Randy, he will kill Jason. Oh Peanut, what _am_ I gonna do?" For the first time since Randy attacked him, Adam sobbed, he had cried, but not sobbed. He sobbed like never before.

Adam's life had taken a downward spiral.

After he'd pulled out of the McMahon's driveway, Randy sped off to his destination. No policeman dared to stop the red car, with the Viper 1 license plate. Bob Orton donated huge sums of money to the Policeman's Fund. The money helped the widows, widowers and children of officers killed in the line of duty.

Because of Orton's donations, children went to college, widows and widowers had nice places to live, and money to feed their family. So, no policeman dared to endanger the Orton donations. Randy probably could have gotten away with murder.

Randy's destination was another grand mansion, six blocks from the McMahon's. The mansion belonged to William Ziggler, father of Dolph. The lovely three story, brick mansion was a perk from Boeing. The company had found the house and had agreed to make the first year's payments. Ziggler had a brand new Audi for not only himself, but Dolph as well, again compliments of Boeing.

William Ziggler was a widower, his husband had died giving birth to Dolph. William loved Dolph, but work was his number one concern. He left the care of Dolph to a nanny. Now the housekeeper and her husband, the butler were Dolph's care givers, much like Randy. Dolph looked at the older couple as really cool grandparents, it worked for everyone.

Dolph stood at the front door and waited for Randy. Dolph had partially won his battle. At least he had Randy in his bed... when Randy wasn't in Adam's. For now, Dolph was alright with it. Dolph knew he'd have Randy full time, he had something else Randy wanted, steroids and cocaine.

Over the the summer, Dolph and Randy became friends at wrestling practice. Randy took to the blond newcomer instantly. Randy figured it was because Dolph reminded him a bit of Adam. Dolph had shoulder length, platinum blond hair, and was almost as tall as Adam. Dolph's frame was fit, lean and muscular. The major difference between Dolph and Adam were their facial features. Dolph's face was rounder and softer, while Adam had the strong look of a Viking.

It also helped that Dolph was not in Randy's weight class, so they were not in direct competition with each other. Randy was very glad about that, because Dolph was a fucking good wrestler. Coaches Hart and Angle, knew, with Dolph, they would, in all likelihood, have two State Champions by the end of the season.

One day, after practice, Randy asked Dolph for coffee. Randy just wanted to get to know Dolph better as a friend. At first, Randy had no sexual attraction to Dolph, as he loved Adam, very much. Dolph, however, had different intentions. Dolph wanted Randy for his own. The Viper was the most handsome man Dolph had ever seen. Dolph began to develop a plan to get Randal Keith Orton.

During the second week of the summer wrestling practice, Randy hurt his shoulder. He didn't want Coach Angle to know about it. Randy couldn't afford to lose his number one spot to Bo Dallas. Bo had chased Randy in wrestling since Junior High.

During their usual, after practice coffee, Dolph decided to make his first move. Give Randy something he could only get from him. Dolph introduced Randy to steroids.

At first, Randy balked at the idea. He'd prided himself on his body, and that he'd worked hard to get his physique. Randy worked out at least four hours a day, every single day of the year. Bob had installed a full gym in the pool house, just for his son. Randy was a champion, and Bob Orton demanded he stay that way.

Dolph explained that the steroids would help the pain in his shoulder and would enable Randy to continue to wrestling without the coaches catching on to his injury. Randy relented. The following day, in the locker room, Dolph gave Randy his first shot of steroids.

Dolph had taken Randy into the locker room bathroom. He pulled out a small wallet that contained syringes, alcohol wipes and a bottle of anabolic steroids labeled Winstrol.

As Dolph loaded the syringe, he explained they were going to take the steroids on a cycle. They would use them for a while, then stop. Dolph had worked out the cycle to go around the drug test during the championships. The newcomer also told Randy not to worry, he knew ways around the piss tests and there was nothing to worry about.

Dolph had just finished giving Randy his first shot when they heard the bathroom door open. Randy just caught the fleeing form of Bo Dallas. Had he seen anything?

Later that day, during practice, Bo suffered a horrible shoulder injury. Randy had done the damage in such a way, it looked like Bo had botched himself.

Randy shot Bo a look that said 'keep your mouth shut.' Only Bo and Randy knew the truth behind the injury. Bo knew if he told Coach Hart the truth, Randy would injure him permanently. So, Bo kept his mouth shut. Bo vowed to rehab and beat Randy at State, but that, he kept to himself as he worked hard to rehab his shoulder.

Randy parked his red Viper, got out and hurried to the waiting Dolph. Randy rammed his tongue down Dolph's throat the minute the stepped inside the Ziggler house. Dolph let Randy do as he pleased. He would take Randy anyway he could. When the kiss broke, Dolph led Randy down to the basement. It had been fully furnished into a small apartment, there was even a full kitchen.

The basement was where Dolph's dad played poker and held parties with his friends from work. There was a pool table, huge plasma television, and stereo with surround sound. Many times, Randy had fucked Dolph over the arm of the leather couch.

This time though, Dolph led Randy to the brass and glass kitchen table. Music played in the background. Dolph liked the basement because it had been soundproofed.

Randy grinned. "Oh baby, that looks good." He stared at the four long, thick lines of cocaine, Dolph had prepared for them. Randy gave Dolph another kiss.

Dolph wanted to say, 'see I give you more than Adam ever could,' but he couldn't push Randy. He knew Bob Orton and Vince McMahon had a plan for Randy and Adam. Dolph still had to go slow, but knew, he'd win in the end, as long as he kept Randy leashed by the nose.

"Go ahead, Viper, it's the best money can buy. It's clean and pure..." Dolph gave Randy a wink. "Enjoy." Dolph pulled out a chair for Randy.

Deep in his head, Randy knew this was wrong. He knew his wrestling future was in danger. But, his addicted brain didn't care. Randy sat down and picked up the small straw.

With an evil smirk on his face, Randy inhaled two lines of the white powder...


	9. A Difficult Decision

_**A/N:** All excerpts from the poem Who Killed Cock Robin? and the story, The Little Red Hen are taken from free public domain. Today is also my 55th Birthday... so... consider this a gift from me to you! It also marks the start of my 50th year as a fan of wrestling! Have a great day.  
_

Adam's second day at home passed very quietly. Eric too stayed home, to take care of his little boy. One thing worried Eric, Adam barely ate anything, but he didn't force the issue. Eric thought it might be a lasting effect of the migraine, it had happened once before, and Adam's appetite had eventually returned.

Adam managed to keep his bruises hidden. When he'd washed off the old concealer to put on new, Adam's depression grew even deeper. His cheeks looked like over ripe bananas, and the bruise on his stomach was so purple it was almost black. All Adam could do was apply the cover up, prayed it stayed and no one would notice.

The one highlight to Adam's day was when Eric insisted he go on-line and order the tablet he wanted. It was a Galaxy TabPro. Adam wanted it for school. No one liked the school issued tablets, half of them never worked right, so most students had their own. Adam had a lap top, but it was too cumbersome to haul around. The tablet cost eight hundred dollars, but Adam would use it till it wore out. Hopefully after he finished college.

Even though he didn't eat much, Adam sat out by the pool with his parents for dinner. Vince asked Adam for more details about saving Jerry Lawler's life. Adam made Dean to be more of the hero, as Adam knew Vince wasn't found of the auburn haired teen.

Vince told his family that Jerry would fully recover. He also stated that indeed, the math teacher was going to retire, mostly for Michael. Michael was going to start turning his law office over to his partners. He and Jerry would load up their RV and just go where the road took them. It was a dream they had both worked for, so now was the time.

Adam was nervous as he drove to school on Friday. It was a rare day. It poured rain. That meant going right into the building, no morning chats in the parking lot. Adam parked in his place next to Roman's truck. There was a Chevy Impala in the spot where Dean usually parked his motorcycle. After a closer look, Adam saw it was Shawn's old car. They must have kept it for Dean.

Adam pulled up the hood of his sweat jacket, grabbed his backpack and got out of the car. He pressed the remote lock on his key chain as he ran to the building.

"Good morning, Adam. Glad you're back. Hope you're feeling better." Hunter asked as Adam nearly crashed into the Principal.

Adam lowered his hood. "Yes, Sir. Much better, thank you. Those migraines really knock me out. Hope you are alright." He spoke with a polite smile and tone of voice, but hoped to get away from Hunter. The man creeped him out.

Hunter grinned. "I'm fine. Say, you're a hero around here. I'm very proud of what you did for Mister Lawler."

Adam ducked his head. "No, not me, Sir. Dean is the real hero. I'm just glad Mister Lawler is going to recover." Adam shifted on his feet a bit, he wanted to get to his locker.

Hunter curled his lip. "I'm sure Dean helped. Better get going, son, I've got places to be." Hunter gave Adam a pat on the shoulder and strolled off to find more students to harass.

Adam sighed in relief. The normally two minute walk from the door to his locker took ten minutes. Everyone seemed to stop Adam and welcome him back. It made Adam feel better than he had in days. Before he could open his and Randy's locker, he felt arms snake around his waist.

"Glad you're back, baby. I missed you." Randy whispered softly in his boyfriends ear. Randy spun Adam in his arms to face him.

Adam smiled on the surface, but fear ran through his nerves. "I missed you, Ran. Sorry my dads made you leave the other night. But, I really needed the sleep. Dad even took my phone yesterday, when he caught me trying to text you." It wasn't true, but Adam hoped it would keep Randy in a good mood.

Randy held Adam by the hips. "Yeah, both your dads chased me out. But, at least you tried to text. Score for you." He leaned in and kissed Adam on the lips. Randy heard the slam of a locker further down, but didn't know who's it was.

The locker that had slammed belonged to Dolph Ziggler. He may have to be patient to snare Randy, but he didn't have to like it. It drove Dolph nuts to see Randy make out with that blond bitch. That reminded him, he needed a new supply of Winni and some blow. He pulled out his cell phone, a noisy, crowded hall was perfect for the call.

When the bell rang, Adam and Randy headed to History class. Randy took his seat and Adam went to talk to Mister Styles. While Adam spoke to the teacher, Dolph came into the room and took his seat next to Randy.

Dolph leaned over to his fellow wrestler. "Got Winni and blow on order. Pickin' it up after practice."

Randy smirked. "Good boy. I'll be over tonight." He quickly whispered to Dolph. Adam was on his way to his seat.

As Adam sat down, Seth, Roman and Dean came into the room. Seth smiled and hurried to Adam and hugged him.

"Oh I missed you, Edge. Are you feeling better? Shawn...er... Mister Hart told us you got one of your migraines." Seth sat down with a very worried spark in his eyes.

Adam smiled. "I'm fine now. Dad cut me off the phone and everything else to make me rest. So how are you? Hey Big Dog." Adam smiled as Roman also sat.

Roman smiled at Adam. "I hate to ask again, but could you take Seth home again today? I've got late practice." He looked at Adam brow arched.

Adam knew he couldn't answer without asking Randy. "Just a sec." Adam replied to Roman with one finger raised. The blond turned to Randy.

Randy had an odd smile on his face. Adam leaned over to speak to his boyfriend. "Ran, can I take Architect home after school? Big Dog has late practice. Architect can help me with my math, so I can get the right answers for us both." Adam hoped that would be the key.

Randy nodded. "Yeah, we've got practice too. Can't see you till Sunday. Go ahead, get those math answers." He spoke to Adam like everything was perfectly normal.

Adam turned back to Roman and Seth. "Yeah, I'll be glad to take Architect home." He smiled at Seth and Roman. He hoped they didn't think anything about him asking Randy first.

"Thanks, Edge..." Roman couldn't say anymore, the bell had rung and Mister Styles began the class. Adam paid close attention and took good lecture notes. Mister Styles had told him, if he wrote a short paper on today's lecture, it would count as make up work.

When History class was over, along with the paper, there were ten essay questions and Mister Styles wanted at least fifty words per answer. Well, at least it was Friday.

In Drama class, Chris was so happy he almost swung from the ceiling. He welcomed Adam back with a huge smile, then started the class. On Friday's, Chris would do acting exercises. He called the students up to the front of the class, one by one. He gave the student a random reading, some were poems, some were parts of stories, it could be anything.

A few students just read like they were reading from a book, monotone and no movements. When Chris called Adam to the front, Chris asked him to recite the poem _'Cock Robin.'_

Adam took the book and placed it on the podium and quickly scanned the poem. When he was ready, Adam began. "Cock Robin. Who killed Cock Robin?" Adam spoke in a commanding voice. "I, said the sparrow, with my bow and arrow." Adam's voice went high pitched and he made a gesture of shooting a bow and arrow. Adam continued, and gave each creature in the story, who spoke, a different voice. He also made the appropriate movements for each of the characters.

"All the birds of the air, fell a-sighing and sobbing, when they heard the bell toll for poor Cock Robin." Adam spoke with so much sorrow in his voice, a couple of the girls cried. Even Chris had moisture in his blue eyes.

Adam nearly jumped out of his skin when the entire class burst out in applause. He blushed as he went back to his seat.

Chris smiled so brightly, his milky white teeth were nearly blinding. "That, class, is how an impromptu, cold reading is done. Dean, you're next. Now, this is a childish one, but let's see what you can do with it." Chris handed Dean a very old and battered old book.

Dean chuckled with a shake of his head when he looked at the book. He too put the book on the podium and glanced at it for a moment. Well, if he was going to make a fool of himself, he was going to go all the way.

With a deep inhale, Dean began. " The Little Red Hen. Little Red Hen found a grain of wheat. Who will plant this? She asked. Not I said the cat, not I said the goose..." Dean continued much like Adam had. Dean gave each animal its own voice, along with some dramatic acting. He licked his "paw" as the cat, waddled along like a goose and gnashed his teeth and wrinkled his nose like a rat.

"Then she called her chicks, and they ate up all the bread. There was none left at all for the cat, or the goose or the rat." Dean finished with a flourish of his arm as he closed the book.

Once again the class broke out in applause. Dean hurried back to his seat. He was ready to run and hide, he'd never before made such a fool of himself.

Chris beamed even more than before. "Dean, that was impressive. I want to see you and Adam after class, please. Now, we will get to the rest of you next Friday. No homework per se, but, I want you to work on your monologues. Next week auditions will start for Romeo and Juliet. Remember, boys only for roles on stage. Girls, I promise you will get your turn in the spring. We will be doing Steel Magnolias. I finally got the final approval and performance rights. Good job to those who read today." He finished just as the bell rang.

It made Adam nervous to stay behind with Dean. What if Randy found out? Would he believe he was forced to stay after class with Dean? All those thoughts went through Adam's head as he put his Drama textbook in his backpack. Dean did the same.

Chris let out a chuckle. "You two look like your headed for the gallows. I have, what I hope, will be good news. Just a minute." Chris took two small slips of paper out of his desk and wrote on them.

Chris handed one slip to Dean the other to Adam. "Now, Mister Amoré won't count you tardy. Sit down, please." Chris nodded to two folding chairs. Dean set one up for Adam, then one for himself. Both teens still looked nervous, Adam more than Dean.

Chris spoke. "I am really impressed with how you both performed your readings. They were the best I've seen in a while. Could the two of you stand up for me again, side by side?" He gave the teens an arched brow.

Dean and Adam looked at each other, but stood side by side. Adam was round six foot three and Dean was just as tall, but his build was heavier compared to Adam's lithe build. Dean wasn't fat, he was lean and he looked masculine and rugged, while Adam, looked a more feminine. Adam was, of course, all male, but he just looked... pretty.

"Okay, thanks. You may sit. Now, I hope you will like what I am going to say. I want to cast you two in the lead rolls in the fall play." Chris smiled and waited for the reaction he hoped for.

Before either teen could react, the bell for the start of class rang. This was Chris' free period, so his classroom remained empty.

Dean looked over at Adam. Adam looked Dean. "I ain't playin' no girl!" Dean crossed his arms over his chest. He was not about to play Juliet.

Adam chuckled. "Dean, I think he wants you to play Romeo and I'd be Juliet. I dunno Mister Jericho... I'm not... very good." Normally to be offered the lead in the school play would thrill him, but to play such a romantic part, with Dean, would would Randy say? What would happen to Jason?

"Adam is right, Dean. I want _you_ to play Romeo, you two look perfect together. I know you can act. You'd still have to officially audition, but I can't imagine anyone else being as perfect as the two of you. Tell you what, take the weekend and think about it, okay?" Chris looked at Dean and Adam with hope.

Adam bit his lip, too hard. "Ow! Um... Sir... um... is this... oh... never mind." He rubbed his lips with his fingers.

Chris handed Adam a tissue, there was a little blood on his lower lip. "You okay? Are you that excited?"

Adam nodded. "Bit my lip, I'm fine. Don't... take this... wrong... but... this doesn't seem quite fair... I'm honored, don't get me wrong... but... oh... I just... I'll think about it." He was once again so torn. The lead would be fantastic and it would look great on his record, but a very romantic part, with Dean?

"I'll think about it. I've never been... well no, I was one of the Three Kings at our Church Christmas pageant last year." Dean added his thoughts.

Chris looked at Adam. "That's all I ask. Adam, a good director always has a cast line up in his mind. Like I said, you'll still need to audition and you never know, someone might walk in on open auditions and steal the part from one of you. Now, you'd better go, before Mister Amoré sends out a search party." Chris stood and gave each teen a pat on the shoulder.

"Alright, like I said, I'll think about it." Adam gave Chris a small smile He left the room and headed up to Journalism.

Dean followed Adam, but he couldn't catch up. He wasn't sure, but Adam seemed to be afraid to take the role in the play, but why? Dean didn't have anymore time to think as he reached the Journalism classroom.

Mister Amoré was lecturing about how to set columns for newspaper, and then where certain information goes in a column. He looked up when Dean came in a couple of minutes after Adam had.

Dean quietly went to his seat, he held up the slip of paper from Chris. He'd give it to Enzo after class. Enzo nodded to let Dean know it was okay.

During the last fifteen minutes of class, Adam suddenly found himself at the front of a class again, only this time it was as Editor of The Parrot. Adam stood at the podium.

"We will have our first Ink and Press meeting next Wednesday, immediately after school. I will try to keep meetings to an hour or less. I'll need all head reporters here, please. Any one else who wants to write for a certain department, speak to the head. Oh and a special thanks to Bo Dally for agreeing to head the Sports Department. Okay, any questions?" Adam looked out at the class with a smile. If he was going to be the Editor, he would put everything into it.

A young boy, a sophomore and a newcomer to WWE High, stood and asked a question. "I know this isn't exactly the right place to ask, but why is everything associated with WWE High, about Parrots?" He sat back down with a flushed face, he felt stupid, but he was curious.

Adam gave the young man a pretty, soft smile. "As Mister Amoré teaches us, the only wrong question is the one never asked. Everything is about Parrots because of … well... all the Parrots around here. Haven't you ever noticed them? There are hundreds of feral parrots who have made this section of Long Beach, their home. Odd thing is, they only live in the palm trees between Redondo Avenue to Livingston Drive to Ocean Boulevard. Tell you what, why don't you do a report on them for the paper. If it's good enough, I'll publish it. I don't think we've even done a story on them, and we should..." He stopped talking when the bell rang and Enzo dismissed the class.

Enzo stopped Adam and Dean from leaving. This time, Adam didn't mind, he knew what waited, down the hall, in stall number ten. Adam looked at Enzo. "I hope it was alright, to assign the story about the parrots?" His brow raised as he asked.

Enzo nodded. "It sure is, you did fine. You're right, we never have published a story on them, at least not during my time here. What I wanted to know is, can I write a story about what the two of you did for Mister Lawler? I want it done right, and I would be honored to write it." Enzo looked from Dean to Adam.

Dean spoke first. "We just did what we had to do." He shrugged as he looked at Enzo. Adam nodded in agreement

"No, you went beyond that and the story needs to be told. That article in the Press-Telegram was lame. I'll have it ready by Wednesday. Remember, in that regard, I am just a regular reporter, like anyone else. Now, you two better get down to lunch." Enzo walked the boys to the door.

Dean and Adam bid Mister Amoré goodbye. Dean turned to look when Adam didn't follow him to the stairs. "Hey, Edge, aren't you gonna have lunch?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah, but I gotta hit the head first. Tell Seth I'll be there shortly." He gave Dean a smile, but there was an anxious look in his eye.

Something in Dean's brain told him not to leave Adam, but, he pushed it away. If Adam was meeting Randy in stall ten, it wasn't any of his business.

"Okay, see ya, Edge." Dean went on down the stairs. Once again his brain said to stay with Adam... he continued down the stairs.

For the millionth time, Adam was torn. He didn't _want_ to meet Randy. Adam wished Randy would just... vanish. Adam shook himself and hurried off to the bathroom, his mantra in his head.

" _Keep Jason safe. Keep Jason safe. Keep Jason safe."_ Echoed over and over as Adam went to his personal hell.

Randy paced the floor of the third floor bathroom. The more he paced, the angrier he got. He'd taken a quick snort of the last nose candy Dolph had given him. What he really wanted was steroids, but, they were on a stop cycle. He and Dolph would start again on Monday, as long as Dolph's score came through.

Randy stopped pacing when Adam came into the room. Adam had no time to think. "Where the fuck have you been, bitch? And what the fuck do you mean hangin around Fuckbrose? Looks like I gotta make a call..." Randy pulled out his cell phone.

Adam's eyes went wide with utter terror. "No! Please, Ran! It wasn't my fault! Jericho and then Amoré asked us to stay after class! I never spoke to Dean! Don't call... please... I'll do... whatever... you want! Just don't hurt Jay!" Adam begged with his entire soul and fell to his knees on the bathroom floor.

Randy reached down and grabbed Adam's bangs. He was so rough, some of Adam's hair was pulled out of his skull. Randy forced Adam to look up at him.

"Swear on Reso's life you're telling the truth..." Randy pulled even harder on the handful of hair. "Swear it!" He spoke with such a growl through gritted teeth, that he spat on Adam.

Adam's face was twisted in contorted pain "I swear it! I swear! Ask Jericho or Amoré... ask them! Please, Ran, oh please!" Adam managed to keep the tears from falling, but his voice wept.

Randy huffed, he seem satisfied. "Come with me." Randy kept hold of Adam's hair and pulled Adam. Adam tried to struggle to his feet as Randy dragged him along. The teens went to stall number ten. Adam's backpack fell off his shoulder somewhere along the way.

When they got to stall number ten, Randy pulled Adam in and closed the stall door. Adam started to stand. Randy roughly pushed Adam back down to his knees with forceful hands on his shoulders.

"Stay on your knees, my pretty little bitch. Get that hot mouth on my dick. Now! And, if you do a good job, Jason will be safe... for now." Randy growled once again.

Adam was a bit relieved that all Randy wanted was a blow job. Randy had always tasted like a delicious lollicock. Adam decided, that under the circumstances, it was probably in his best interest to be as sexy as possible. The more he could please Randy, the safer Jason would be.

Adam looked up at Randy though his long, thick lashes. "Anything for you, my Viper." Adam put as much sex in his voice as he could. He reached up with his long, slender, graceful fingers and unbuckled Randy's belt.

The buckle of Randy's belt was an open hooded, King Cobra. The mouth of the cobra was open, fangs ready to attack. The buckle was solid gold, and the eyes of the cobra were blood red rubies, and it's fangs were made of pearl. The belt itself was made from the skin of an actual King Cobra. It perfectly matched the King Cobra skin boots Randy also wore. Bob had given the costly belt and boots to Randy for his sixteenth birthday, two years ago.

Randy gave a grunt and pulled the elastic band from Adam's hair, the golden locks fell over Adam's shoulders like liquid silk. Adam pulled Randy's skin tight jeans down to his ankles, then Randy's red silk briefs followed.

Randy's fingers laced through Adam's soft hair. "Get that whore mouth on my glorious dick. Worship me, like I deserve." Hie pushed Adam's head toward his crotch.

"Whatever you want, my Viper." Adam made his voice low and husky, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do.

Adam ran his tongue around Randy's right knee, then traced up his inner thigh. Adam knew he had done the right thing when Randy gave a sharp inhale, and loosened his fingers so that they stroked softly through Adam's hair.

Adam moved his mouth to Randy's cock, he had to make this the best blow job ever. He slid his hands up Randy's muscular legs to his hips. Adam's thumbs traced the line of Randy's hip dents. He nuzzled against Randy's groin and inhaled deeply.

Randy's sex scent used to be so exotic and calming, but now to Adam, it was rank, almost like poison. It was all he could do to continue, but Jason's life depended on it.

At least Randy still tasted good, not as good as Adam remembered, but it was tolerable. He lapped at the slit in the tip of Randy's cock. Adam began to lick the throbbing vein on the underside of the thick shaft of flesh. Adam wasn't sure, because Randy's cock was the only he knew, but Adam guessed most guys weren't as well endowed as Randy.

Adam had a hard time, but he worked to swallow down the entire length of Randy's dick. Adam had spent a lot of time learning how to control his gag reflexes. Adam was an expert at giving a carrot a blow job, thanks to an article he'd found on Google. The practice had paid off.

Randy's eyes rolled back as he felt the wet heat of Adam's mouth engulf his shaft. His fingers twisted in the silk of Adam's hair. He looked down at Adam and smirked. That's the way it should be, Adam on his knees, with fear in his eyes. It turned Randy on even more.

The buzz of the cocaine settled in Randy's body. It felt so good, and was only enhanced by Adam's hot mouth. "Yeah, bitch, suck that cock. Such a good little whore." Randy spoke softly, but the angry growl was just under the surface.

Adam hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard as he slid his mouth up the hard shaft of flesh. The words bitch and whore could have been sexy "pillow talk" however, Adam knew that now, Randy really meant the words. They had gone from sexy to hurtful. Still, Adam manged to hold in the tears.

Adam continued to lick, suck and "worship" Randy's cock. He slid his right hand down and began to squeeze and fondle Randy's heavy balls. He knew he'd done the right thing again when Randy let out a moan of pleasure.

Randy happened to glance at his watch, a platinum Rolex with emeralds to mark the hours. It had been a gift from Adam last Christmas. Randy had loved it. He said the emeralds reminded him of the way Adam's eyes darkened when they made love.

Randy suddenly gave Adam a hard slap on the back of the head. It was a good thing Adam's mouth wasn't around his cock or the slap could have made Adam bite down.

Adam had pulled his mouth from Randy's dick for a moment to relax his jaw. It was taking longer than normal to suck Randy off. When the slap came down hard on the back of his head, Adam lost his balance and went down on the floor with a pained whimper.

Randy grabbed a handful of Adam's hair and yanked the blond back up onto his knees. "Hurry up, you bitch. I want my lunch, you're takin' too fuckin' long." He added another hard slap to the back of Adam's head. Randy smirked again when Adam let out another whimper of pain. It made him feel powerful, like he did when he crushed his opponents on the wrestling mat.

Adam had no choice, even though his knees felt like they were on fire from being on the concrete. To top it off, Adam's jaw muscles ached from the bruises that marred his cheek. _Keep Jason alive._

Adam's hand worked Randy's balls, his tongue lapped the tip of Randy's cock. There was a spot on the underside of Randy's cock-head that drove the high school wrestler crazy. If he concentrated on that spot, Adam knew Randy would cum a lot quicker.

"Oh... yeah... that's fuckin' good. When I cum, you're gonna swallow it all down like a good little whore. You'd better not let one drop stain my jeans, bitch." Randy again smacked the back of Adam's head, just to make sure the blond understood.

Adam had once again saved himself. He'd pulled off Randy's cock to adjust his knees. "Yes... Randy... please... you're hurting me..." Adam whimpered as he rubbed the back of his head.

Randy's eyes darkened to the color of a thunderstorm. He gave Adam yet another smack, the hardest yet. Adam just stumble over on his knees, he fell to the floor in heap. This time, the tears fell in utter defeat as he got back up on his aching knees.

"God you're pathetic, just finish me off, and hurry the fuck up. You've wasted the first fifteen minutes of my lunch. Dolph and the guys are waiting for me, we have better things to do." Randy growled, it was fast becoming his normal tone of voice when speaking to Adam.

The last tattered string of Adam's heart broke. Any possible shred of hope he had, that Randy was just going through a phase, finally severed the string. There was no longer any hope. _"You must keep Jay alive."_ was Adam's one and only thought.

Adam put his right hand around the base of Randy's cock, and his mouth engulfed the mushroom shaped head. The broken boy worked as hard as he could to make Randy cum as quickly as possible.

That was better, Randy again inhaled deeply, he laid his head back against the tiled wall of stall number ten. Adam's tongue flicked over the spot on Randy's dick that felt so fucking good. Adam's hand worked the base of his cock in just the right was, Randy could finally feel the drug delayed coil build in his groin.

Adam's head bobbed like a yo-yo as his mouth worked to bring Randy to completion. Adam no longer felt his knees, but he didn't care. With every disgusting lick of his tongue, Adam knew he kept Jason safe.

"Yeah, baby. Gonna..." Randy grabbed Adam by the back of the head and forced his cock to the back of Adam's throat. Randy painfully held Adam's head tightly in place.

It was all Adam could do to keep from choking and gagging as Randy's hot cum shot down his throat. His head was trapped by Randy's strong hand. Every time Adam thought Randy was finished, a bit more of Randy's jizz splashed against the back of his throat.

Randy's dick drained its last bit of essence with a twitch, and he let go of Adam. Without a word, Randy pulled up his briefs and jeans, and pulled himself back together. He left Adam in stall number ten.

Adam heard the water of the sink turn on, then off. A paper towel was ripped from the holder on the wall, used, wadded up and thrown in the trash. The door to the bathroom open and closed with a creak.

The blond melted into a sobbing heap, his head buried in his hands. Adam began to register another thought in his brain. The taste of Randy's orgasm. Usually it tasted sweet, almost like melted ice cream, not quite as sweet, but pleasant, it was always pleasant. This time, it was sharp and very bitter, vile, like he'd swallowed... vomit.

Adam barely made to the toilet, inches away, before he threw up. It was even worse coming back up. There wasn't much in his stomach, so mostly he dry heaved. Adam's head pounded, but it wasn't anywhere near a migraine, a small thing he was very thankful for.

With a grunt and a groan, Adam struggled to his feet. If he wanted any fresh air, he needed to hurry, there was only half an hour left in the first lunch period.

Adam picked up his leather backpack and pulled out his hairbrush. Luckily he kept extra elastic bands wrapped around the handle. He pulled out out a tin of Altoids and popped a couple of the strong mints into his mouth, as he brushed his hair back into the required pony tail.

Ever time Adam's brush ran down the back of his head, he winced. If there was a bruise, at least his long, thick hair hid it. After Adam finished with his hair, he double checked the cover up on his face. He added just a touch and smoothed it out. Adam finished and hurried to get downstairs.

The morning rain had ended, it was now sunny, hot and humid. Normally the California air was dry, but the rains had left a lot of moisture behind.

Adam skipped the cafeteria, food was the last thing on his mind. When he got to the court yard, Adam had no desire to sit with Randy and the other wrestlers, but he supposed he had no choice.

Seth and Roman had their heads together and spoke softly to each other, the way he and Randy used to be. Dean sat across from them. He looked to be studying a script, probably his audition monologue.

Adam hadn't even dare to think about what Randy would say about his playing Juliet to Dean's Romeo. He knew it would _not_ go down well with the Viper. With a heavy, broken heart, soul and spirit, Adam went to the table of wrestlers.

Dolph sat to Randy's left, Curtis Axle to his right. Adam came up behind Dolph, and said nothing, but he expected Dolph to move. Dolph didn't move a muscle to make way for Adam, nor was he about to.

Curtis noticed Adam. "Here, Edge, have a seat." He slid down a bit, next to Rhyno, who sat very close to Ellsworth.

"Thanks, Axe." Adam gave Curtis a smile and sat down next to Randy. Randy was having a near silent conversation with Dolph.

Normally, Adam would have been growling with jealousy if Randy was that close to another guy. Adam just didn't care. He hoped Randy would just break up with him and date someone else, at least then he would be free.

Randy ignored Adam the entire time. Adam knew though, if he hadn't sat next to Randy, that _would_ have been noticed. Adam occupied himself by reading ahead in his Life Skills book. When the bell rang, Randy left without a word. Adam went right to his English class and sat in his seat.

When Dean entered the classroom and sat across from Adam, he thought the blond looked pale. Maybe it was the after affect of the migraine. Randy came into the room with Dolph and the two went to their seats. Randy never looked at Adam. It was almost if as if he were testing Adam.

After English, Adam was at the locker with Randy. Randy finally spoke to his boyfriend. "Remember what I said. You keep your conversations with Shitbrose to class talk. You _will_ be watched. Just know, I have certain friends of my dad's on speed dial." He shot Adam a look that left no doubt about his threat.

Adam looked Randy in the eye. "I remember, Randy. Class talk only." Randy gave Adam a nod, then left Adam to go to his next class.

Adam grabbed his Life Skills workbook and closed the locker. He felt numb, broken and most of all, dirty. He wished Jason was there, but then again, if he told Jason about Randy, Jason would wind up in jail, for murder. So, maybe it was good after all that Jason _wasn't_ there.

All while he'd thought about Jason, his legs had carried him to the Life Skills room. Shawn smiled when he saw Adam.

"Adam! Glad you're back. We missed you. Check with Dean about what you missed. Are you feeling better?" Shawn asked Adam with happiness on his face and in his voice.

Shawn's smile was infectious, Adam couldn't help but return it. "I'm feeling better, jut tired. I'm glad it's the weekend. Dean is doing all the work, he is a great writer. I can't wait to see his first article for The Parrot." Just being around Shawn made him feel better. No wonder Shawn was his daddy's best friend.

The smile on Shawn's face grew even brighter. "Bret and I can't wait either. Dean has been doing hours of research on your car, well, cars like yours. Dean wants to impress his editor." He gave Adam a wink as Dean walked into the room

Adam went to his chair and sat down. He was soon joined by Seth. "Hey Architect, hows it going? Being a single parent?" Adam decided it was safer to just talk class talk with everyone. He had no idea who Randy's spy was. He only knew it wouldn't be Seth or Dean.

Seth nodded his head. "It's okay, but day care is a budget buster. Gonna have to depend on help. It's not fun, the sample questions make you feel worthless. I'd rather work three jobs instead of do that for real." Seth almost sounded like a real single parent.

Adam smiled. "That's what my dad did, when we still lived in Canada. I was really little and I don't remember much, but I do remember daddy coming home too tired to eat. But he made sure I was happy. You would be the same. You will be a good daddy someday." It was Adam's first real smile in days, thinking about or talking about babies always made him smile.

When class started, Dean and Adam sat on their beanbags. Dean caught Adam up on what he'd missed and showed Adam the things he'd done and how it had affected their budget. Adam was pleased, Dean had added five hundred dollars to their budget by having a yard sale.

"That's fantastic, Dean. Um... Dean... what about... kids? In real life I mean." A slight blush dusted Adam's cheeks, but it didn't show through the cover up on his face.

Dean's face turned with a soft smile. "Yeah, I want kids. I want... I'll never abandon my kids... I'll work twenty hours a day, seven days a week if I have to, cause I'd want you home, taking care of our little girl." Dean spoke like he and Adam were already married with a child.

Adam looked at Dean with wide eyes. Dean had spoken with such conviction. "You... would do that? You want a girl? I figured you for the son type." Adam chose his words carefully, to keep them with in the lines of the Life Skills class.

Dean looked down and fumbled with the pages of his workbook. "My... so called mother... she was more into her men... and drugs... I was in the way... she dumped me at the orphan... my dad came... he said leave the little bastard to rot... I never saw either one of them again. It took a long time... everyone wanted the babies. When I had just turned twelve, I met Bret. He came to the orphanage to coach and play games with us. It took a while, but I began to trust him. One day he took me home for a weekend trial visit, I never went back to the orphanage. When I met Shawn... our bond was instant... like he was my birth parent. They had a long court battle, but now, they are my legal parents. Best thing that ever happened to me... yeah... I want a girl... they are just... beautiful. You will make a beautiful baby... Randy is... a lucky man, very lucky." Dean kept his eyes off Adam as he spoke but now, he looked at the blond. Dean held in his gasp, Adam looked... broken and there were tears in his eyes.

They couldn't talk anymore, Shawn had come to speak to them, but this time, he didn't sit in the beanbag chair. He gave them their next assignment, a grocery shopping budget along with utilities and entertainment. The budget would be their weekend homework.

For the rest of the Life Skills class, Adam and Dean worked on their assignment after a lot of protest and argument, Adam finally agreed to let Dean do all the paper work. Dean said it was his job as head of the family. Adam couldn't argue, he had old fashioned ideas. It was how Eric and Grandma Judy had raised him.

Bo Dallas reluctantly spoke to Randy before the Calculus class. "It was all class talk, I swear it. Dean spent the majority of the time catching Adam up on what he'd missed the last two days. I could hear every word." Bo was honest, to a point. After all the talk about kids was part of the assignment. Sadly though, Bo knew he would turn Adam in if he'd gone much further with the non class talk. Randy had threatened to break his other shoulder if he lied. Bo knew Randy would do it, and Curtis wouldn't be able to stop him.

Coach Hart made Calculus fun, and he was light on the weekend homework. He only assigned one page in the workbook instead of Lawler's usual four. All the kids hoped the Coach got the job permanently. They felt bad about Mister Lawler, but Coach was just a better teacher.

In Earth Science, Shane gave a lecture on the layers of earth and how it compared to the moon. In the workbook, the homework was to label the layers of the major planets as described in the coordinating chapter in the text book.

At the lockers, after school, Randy pinned Adam in. Adam almost felt like Randy would just stuff him in the locker and leave him there, like a deflatable blow up sex doll. Randy stepped in closer, Adam had nowhere to go. Randy had changed once again. He was the calm, love filled boyfriend.

"You be careful taking Seth home. I'll be over Sunday afternoon. You be a good boy. Now, give me a kiss." Randy's voice was soft and sweet as he spoke.

Adam leaned and gave Randy a kiss. Randy took over the kiss, it too was gentle and loving. It only confused Adam even more. When the kiss broke, Adam spoke.

"I will, Randy. You be careful tomorrow, don't want you hurt. Come anytime on Sunday. Oh, Steph, Bayley and Shane will be there. Father asked them for the weekend. So bring your trunks and appetite for swimming and barbecue. I'd... better... go... Seth will be waiting." Adam looked at Randy, his hazel eyes tried to show affection, but it was hard.

Randy stepped aside to let Adam leave. "Sounds like fun. See you Sunday. I love you." Randy said the three little words like an automated response robot.

Adam moved away from Randy, and closed the locker door. "See you Sunday." Adam walked away and headed toward the parking lot. It was the first time he hadn't responded with an I love you of his own. Any love he had for Randy had died in the bathroom, third floor, stall number ten.

"Edge!" Randy called out, just before Adam got out of sight. When Adam turned to face him, Randy continued. "Say hello to Jason, and tell him I said to stay safe." Randy spoke friendly, but his Viper's eyes sent out the message in a loud and clear warning.

Adam's heart stopped, but he managed to answer. "I will, I promise." He knew what Randy had meant, behave or Jason would get hurt. The constant threat to Jason was more than he could bear, but there was nothing he could do, absolutely nothing. With a heavy heart, he went to his car where Seth waited.

Later, Seth looked at Adam as they drove. His friend hadn't said a word since a brief hello in the parking lot. He was worried about Adam. Adam looked pale, and he looked low, almost broken. Seth couldn't stand it anymore.

"Adam, you're not alright are you? You know, you can talk to me. I'm your friend. I would never do anything to hurt you. Please, Ads, talk to me. Seth spoke from his heart as Adam parked in front of the Rollins' house.

Adam looked over at Seth. He'd made a very difficult decision. Adam had decided to just... end it.


	10. Adam's Confession

_**A/N:** I wanted to thank everyone for the kind birthday wishes, they made me smile. For those of you who understand how much Edge means to me... He wished me a happy birthday on Twitter. That was the best birthday present ever! Thanks for reading this story and I hope you are enjoying it. I know the pace is slower, but things are going to pick up quick! Have a wonderful and blessed day... and if you enjoy, please consider leaving a review. Thank you! All the best, Lady Dragonsblood._

Adam spoke as he looked at Seth. "Can I come in?" He and Seth were parked, in Adam's car, in front of Seth's dreary house. Adam had made a very difficult decision, he was going to put an end to his misery.

Seth smiled. "Sure you can. Come on, I've even got some cookies I made last night." Seth got out of the car, he grabbed his backpack from the back seat.

Adam also got out, but he left his backpack. He didn't even want to think about school work. However, he took something out of the leather bag and put it in his pocket, along with his cell phone. He followed Seth into the old house.

Seth once again offered Adam the least broken of the four kitchen chairs, but Adam didn't sit. "May I use your bathroom, please?" Adam asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, sure, just... it's like the rest of the house, but the plumbing is new. Dad redid it." Seth pointed to a closed door across the living room.

Adam gave Seth a smile. "I don't care, Seth. We only had two rooms, too, and in the Canadian winter, just a small coil heater. Like I have told you Seth, none of _this_ matters. What matters are the kind of men you and your dad are, and that's pretty damn good. I'll be right back." Adam went across the living room and went into the small bathroom.

Adam could see that Seth kept it clean. Adam didn't care about the rust stains in the porcelain tub, toilet or sink. Nor did he care about the long crack in the mirror.

The troubled teen had decided to tell Seth about Randy. If he didn't talk to someone soon, he would explode. It had been a very difficult decision, but maybe this would end all his misery. Adam carefully removed his tee shirt. He found a wash cloth and Seth's body wash. He turned on the water and went to work.

Seth's ears perked when he heard the water running in the bathroom instead of a toilet flush. Well, whatever Adam needed. Seth busied himself in the tiny kitchen. He managed to find a glass that wasn't chipped and plate that wasn't cracked. He filled the glass with fresh, cold milk from last nights milking, and put several chocolate chip cookies on the plate. Seth then poured himself a glass of milk and set out some napkins.

It wasn't that often he had a guest, Roman didn't count. Seth wanted it to be nice for Adam. The water still ran in the bathroom, so Seth went out the back door, to his little flower patch. Seth took pride in his little garden, he grew beautiful flowers.

Seth cut a few purple iris, white daises and yellow miniature mums. He brought them into the kitchen and filled a yard sale vase with water, then arranged the flowers like a florist. Just as Seth set the vase down on the kitchen table, Adam came out of the bathroom. Seth's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. Adam was shirtless but, that wasn't what had shocked Seth. What caused Seth's eyes to widen was the dark stains of bruises on Adam's stomach and face.

"Oh, Adam... oh Adam..." Was all Seth could say. When Adam got to the kitchen, he sank down into the kitchen chair that Seth had pulled out for him earlier.

Adam looked at Seth, his friend's face was filled with emotion. "Oh Sethie, if I don't... Randy... Randy did this to me. He's... changed, Seth. He was always a bit rough around the edges, but he was a sweet and gentle lover to me... or was. Something happened over the summer. Oh Seth... if I don't... _behave_... he's gonna have Jason hurt, or worse, killed. I _know_ he can do it. What am I gonna do?" When he finally opened up, Adam talked so fast, Seth could hardly soak it all in.

Seth sank down in down of the kitchen chairs, it creaked, but held. Seth reached over and took Adam's hands in his. "Adam, honey, slow down. Breathe, just breathe. You're safe, I'm not gonna tell anyone about this, not even Ro. So take your time. I had a feeling something was wrong, but I didn't imagine anything like this." He gave Adam an encouraging smile and squeezed Adam's hands gently.

Adam hiccuped back his tears before they fell. Adam looked at the flowers. "Those are pretty. Dad and I can't grow weeds. Steph has a garden by our pool... Do... you think Randy has changed?... Wait... give me a minute." He then looked at Seth. He just needed a moment before he started again.

Seth understood, Adam needed a couple of minutes to gather himself. "Thanks. Dad says I get my green thumb from my mom. I wish I had time to do a bigger flower garden, but I enjoy what I have. Yeah, I think Randy _has_ changed, so does Ro. Ad's, what did you mean about Jay?" Seth looked at Adam with deep concern. He let go of Adam's hands.

Adam reached for a cookie and took a tiny nibble, then put it down, he just couldn't eat. "Randy said, if I misbehave or say anything, he'd have Jason hurt or killed. Oh Seth, I've put Jay at risk telling you, you can't say a word, please! You can't even _act_ like I've told you..." He started to get up. He had to go to the bathroom for real.

"I'll be back, I have to go... oh Seth... please... don't tell..." Adam begged as he looked Seth in the eye.

Seth stood and wrapped the taller man in his arms. "I swear on my life, I won't utter a word. My lips are sealed." He gave Adam another hug, then let him go.

Adam nodded with a sad sniff. He went back to the bathroom and took care of his business. After he flushed and washed his hands, Adam began to reapply the concealing makeup. That had been the item he'd slipped into his pocket earlier.

Seth noticed Adam had put his shirt on once again and had covered his bruises. "You've got..." Seth smoothed out a small uneven streak on Adam's cheek. Adam winced. The streak had been on the most tender part of the bruise. "Sorry." Seth winced along with Adam, but the makeup needed to be fixed.

"It's okay, Sethie. Thanks for noticing. I can't even dare to imagine what would happen if my dad saw. Oh Seth, what can I do? I haven't... there's more..." Adam sat back down as did Seth. Seth ate a cookie and Adam took a small sip of milk.

"Do you want to tell me? Maybe it would help." Seth wasn't being nosy, he truly cared abut his friend.

Adam let out a sound that was a cross between a whimper and sigh. "It's about Dean. If I talk to Dean, Jason gets hurt. My one allowed exception is Life Skills, and then I can _only_ talk to Dean about our mock marriage. Randy says he has someone watching, just to make sure... Seth... Jericho... He wants to cast me as Juliet... and, get this... Dean as Romeo. I've worked so hard to finally get a major lead in a play, now I can't... but... if I say no, I let Chris down, and when my parents find out. Seth, a lead in a play looks good on my record... and lastly, I will let Dean down..." He laid his head down on the table in utter defeat.

Seth didn't even know where to start. Adam was under so much pressure, it was a wonder the blond wasn't lying in the hospital bed next to Mister Lawler.

"Oh honey, you've got the weight of the world on you. Isn't... can't you break up with Randy? Ads, you can't let a man hit you like that, it's _not_ right." Seth spoke his heart's truth. Adam didn't deserve to be hit, for any reason.

Adam looked at Seth like he was a three headed dragon. "Seth... Randy would have Jason _killed_ , then Vince would kill me. I'm gonna marry Randy... it's all... done... I'm going to have to learn to live in hell." Adam's words were muffled as his head was still down, on the table.

Seth's entire face screwed into a frown. Adam was so desperate and he didn't know how to help. "I'm confused. How can Randy have Jason hurt? Jason is back in New Haven, Connecticut." He reached over and started to stroke the back of Adam's head. Adam let out a pained whimper.

Seth shook his head at the cause, there was a large bump on the back of Adam's head. It was even worse than Seth had realized. Randal Keith Orton had turned into a monster.

Adam sniffed and lifted his head up off the table. "Yeah, he did that too, today. Made me suck him off in stall ten, on my knees. Seth... he tasted... vile... I threw up... usually he tastes... kinda like... melted ice cream." He looked at Seth, a violent fear blazed in Adam's eyes. He continued. "Seth, Randy's dad has _friends_. Italian friends... you _know_ what he means... the Mafia... Jay is in _real_ trouble." He told had Seth more about his sex with Randy than he'd told anyone, including Jay. Once he'd started his confession, Adam couldn't stop. If Randy did kill him, at least someone would know why.

Seth's mouth fell open again and if possible, his eyes widened even further. "Ads, are you... Randy could be bluffing. Why would Mister Orton get indebted to men like that over something... well... petty. I mean, those kind of people don't fuck around. I just can't see Randy's dad doing that." Seth tried to sound confident, give Adam some kind of a shred of hope.

Adam gave Seth a sad eyed look, with a wry chuckle. "You don't know Bob Orton very well, do you? See, he can't spend much time with Randy. Bob makes up for by buying or giving Randy anything he wants. Fuck, the mob probably _owes_ Bob favors. You know, turning a blind eye to things being shipped." Adam sounded so hopeless.

Seth sighed, Adam was probably right, but he had a thought. "How though, Ads? I mean, the shipments are searched by security, right? Those homeland guys?" He gave Adam another look of hope, or at least he tried.

Adam raised his hands and gave an exasperated groan. "Seth, do you _not_ get Bob Orton? He undoubtedly pays them off, too. Seth, I'm fucked! Dean could also get hurt, for no reason!" He was about to blow a gasket.

Seth laid a gentle hand on Adam's shoulder. "Easy, honey. Let's just take one thing at a time. You said Randy tasted different, let me look something up..." Seth went over to the living room and sat the couch. He fired up the old lap top he'd bought at the flea market, just before school started. It was well used, but Seth managed to keep it running.

Adam followed Seth, and sat on the rickety couch where Seth slept. He was curious as to what Seth was going to search for. He jumped out of his skin when his cell phone gave its incoming text message alarm. Adam pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up the message.

" _Hi, son. Your father and I are going out to dinner and a movie. Why don't you ask Seth to the house, and have him spend the night. You can order take out. Let me know. Love, Dad."_ Adam smiled. He always thought it was sweet when Vince took his daddy out for a "date night."

"Seth, my folks are going out on a date night. Would like to come to my house for a sleep over? Dad wants to know so he can leave money for carry out." Adam explained the message. He would love for Seth to say yes, it would give Adam a chance to get everything out. Maybe they could figure out a few things.

Seth grinned. "I'd like that. Roman is tied up with a family thing tonight. Dean is going out with his folks. It would give us time, to think about what to do. You read this, I'll go ask my dad. Be back in fifteen." Seth pushed the lap top toward Adam. Seth went outside, his dad should be in the barn by now.

Adam first replied to his dad. _"Hi, daddy. Seth is probably coming, gone to ask his dad. You and father have a fun. Stay out as late as you want, I feel fine. I love you, Addy."_ He sent the text and looked at the lap top. He was amazed that internet came out this far. However, knowing Seth, he probably figured out how to catch a WI-Fi signal, it didn't matter. The subject of the search intrigued him.

Seth had googled the topic: _Things that change the taste of sperm from sweet to bitter._ The one that matched what Adam had tasted caused him to gasp in shock. _"Cocaine especially produces a very acrid tasting ejaculate."_ Adam read the same thing, over and over from different sources. The last one he read came from a medical site. Adam was in disbelief, _was_ Randy snorting cocaine?

The more Adam read, the more he was shocked. He stopped, it was too much. Besides, he wanted to look the same thing on his computer. He loved Seth, but maybe the older lap top was wrong... it had to be, it _just_ had to.

Adam leaned back against the couch and put his head in his hands. It was all too much, it would make it easier to end it all. Then, Jason would be safe, and his own pain and misery would stop. Yeah, his dad would be sad, but there would still be Steph and Bayley, Shane and of course, Vince. Shawn would also be there, so his daddy would be looked after. Adam thought perhaps he could be with Grandma Judy, they could have real fun in Heaven.

Adam dropped his thoughts when Seth came back inside. "Dad said yes, if you could drop me off at the Farmer's Market in the morning?" Seth looked at Adam with a smile. He looked forward to a nights sleep without a spring poking him in the back all night.

Adam nodded. "Good, I'm looking forward to it. We can just chill out. Get your stuff, and we can go." Now that he knew what he was going to do, Adam felt calm. He just had to keep quiet about his decision, he didn't want anyone to stop him.

Seth took his books out of his backpack. He put in a clean pair of sleeping shorts and a tee shirt. Then he neatly packed clean jeans, socks, undies and a shirt to wear in the morning. He went into the bathroom, grabbed his hair brush and a couple of elastic bands along with his tooth brush. He called out to Adam.

"Hey, if I bring my box of dye, will you touch up my blond side? The roots are starting to show." Seth asked as he poked his head out from the bathroom.

"Sure, glad to. After all, I talked you into it in the first place." Adam replied. He was glad Seth liked the two toned style. It looked good, and Seth was able to carry it off perfectly. It had been one of Adam's better fashion ideas.

Seth put his backpack by the door. "Oh wait..." He went to the kitchen. Seth poured his and Adam's glasses of milk back into the gallon jar in the fridge, it was too much to waste.

Seth then wrote his dad a note. He left instructions about how to warm up the leftover tuna casserole from last night. Seth also left the cookies out for his dad to enjoy. Seth also explained Adam would bring him to the Farmer's Market before noon. Seth signed the note with love.

"Okay, I'm done. Sorry, but I had to tell dad, step by step how to warm up the leftovers. Still, I bet he just turns on the TV and eats it cold. Well, I'm ready." Seth was excited, he loved to take a shower at Adam's. He liked his own home, shabby as it was, but going to Adam's was like a night in a luxury hotel.

Adam picked up Seth's backpack. "Let's go, your limo awaits." His entire mood had changed. Now that he knew what to do, why worry about anything.

Seth buckled his seatbelt as Adam put his backpack on the back seat. Seth was wary, he thought Adam's mood had changed _way_ too quickly. Maybe Adam was just feeling better for finally talking about his troubles, or maybe Adam was just happy to have a friend sleep over, especially with Jason gone. Still, he was concerned.

Seth knew that ever since Adam and Jay had met, one Friday night was spent at Jay's, the next at Adam's. Over the years, Adam had only ever missed four sleepovers and those were due to migraines. If the Reso's went on vacation, Adam went with them, same with the McMahon's. If they _had_ been brothers Adam and Jason couldn't have been any closer.

As Adam drove towards home, Seth sent Roman a text message. He told his boyfriend he was spending the night at Adam's. Seth also told Roman he'd be at the Farmer's Market sometime in the morning, before noon. Seth read the text to Adam, to prove that he'd kept his promise, and kept his mouth shut about the situation.

"Thanks Seth, but I trust you. How _are_ the sales at the Farmer's Market?" Adam asked he turned down his street. He know most of the Rollins' extra money came from the sales of fruit and vegetables that Mister Rollins got, as a cut, from the conglomerate back in New York, that actually owned the farm.

Seth let out a breath. "So-so. It could be worse, the rain today helped, a bit. The tomatoes are great, but the corn is drying out, fast." He felt bad for his dad, but worse for the workers that toiled, day after day in the blazing sun, to make sure the irrigation rigs were in the right places.

As Adam pulled up in the McMahon driveway and into the garage, he spoke. "I'm sure your dad will work things out. Maybe it will rain again soon. With our California luck, it will probably flood." He turned off the car and pushed the remote that lowered and locked the garage door.

Seth unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed his backpack as Adam grabbed his own. Adam unlocked and opened the kitchen door and let Seth enter the house first.

"Well, let's see... what do you want to eat? Here are all the menus. You can pick." Adam pointed to a huge stack of delivery menus. There was also an envelope with five twenty dollar bills.

There was a note written on the envelope. _"You boys order what you want, as much as you want. We should be home around one. Have fun, love dad."_ Adam smiled, again he was glad his daddy was out having a good time

Seth grinned. "That's so cute, your folks out on a date night. Um... is Chinese okay with you? I'm tired of pizza or burgers." He pursed his lips as he looked at the Chinese delivery menu.

Adam nodded. "Sure, that place is really good. Just tell me what you want and I'll call it in." He wasn't really hungry, but Adam did want some Crab Rangoon.

"Ummm... Sweet and Sour Chicken, Wan Tons and Tiger Tails, please." Seth ordered the same amount he figured Adam would order, he didn't want to be rude and over order.

Adam pressed the numbers of the restaurant on the land line phone in the kitchen. He placed Seth's order first. "... and an order of Crab Rangoon... Yes... that's the address... McMahon... forty minutes is fine. Thanks." Adam hung up the phone.

Seth looked at Adam. "That's all you want? Now I feel like a greedy pig." He gave Adam a worried look.

Adam smiled. "Not that hungry, effect of the migraine, and you are not a greedy pig. Wanna swim while we wait?" Adam gave a nod toward the cut glass door that led out to the river-like pool.

Seth shook his head. "I'd love to, but, later maybe. Um... let's talk." He wanted to know what Adam thought about the research he'd done earlier.

"Let's go up to my room." Adam picked up his backpack and the envelope of cash. On the way to the stairs, Adam put the envelope on the table by the front door.

Seth followed Adam up the staircase. They went past the first and second floors and continued up to the third floor. Seth wasn't awed by the mansion any more. Not that he had been there a lot, but enough to be used to it. Adam's roots were like his and Seth knew, Adam never forgot where he came from, even though he could barely remember it.

Adam opened the door to his room, and again let Seth enter first. "Make yourself at home, Seth. Just put your bag anywhere. We'll do your hair after we eat." As he spoke, Adam fired up his lap top that sat on the desk.

Seth put his backpack down on the floor by the dresser. "Adam? Why are there sheets stuffed under the bed?" He gave the blond a curious look with an arched brow.

Adam went wide eyed. "Oh shit! I forgot all about those. Um... Randy... blood... and... sex juice... dad can not these. I'm gonna go throw them in the wash. Look that up again... you know... about... sex juice..." Adam pulled the sheets out from under the bed with a grunt. It was a wonder his dad hadn't already found them.

"Okay. Sex juice, huh? Roman calls it love spunk. Why are you guys afraid to say sperm or cum? Such children." Seth laughed and gave Adam a wink.

Adam laughed and took the sheets down the narrow back stairs that led to the laundry pantry just off the kitchen. He threw the sheets in, measured the detergent and filled a ball with fabric softener and tossed it in. Lastly, Adam added a scoop of Oxi Wash, it would remove the blood and other stains from the sheets.

As Adam closed the lid of the machine, the door bell rang. He panicked. It was too early for their Chinese food delivery. What if it was Randy, wanting... sex? What would Randy say about Seth being there? He had no choice but to answer the door.

The blond opened the door that led to the kitchen and made his way to the front door. He looked out of the fish eye. Adam nearly fainted with relief, it _was_ the delivery. He happily opened the door.

Adam paid for the food and gave the delivery boy a twenty dollar tip. The kid explained that traffic was much lighter than expected. Adam thanked him, then closed and locked the door.

Seth came down the main staircase. "Thought it might be the delivery. I figured you would need some help." He took one of the bags and the carrier with large containers of free iced tea that came with their meal. Seth knew Adam could be slightly klutzy so it was better for him to carry the drinks than Adam.

Adam laughed and knew why Seth had so quickly grabbed the carton of drinks. "I'm not _that_ big of a klutz. I swear, drop one chocolate milkshake and the world never forgets." He teased Seth as they went back up to Adam's room.

"Chocolate shake on white carpet! I thought your dad was gonna explode." Seth laughed again at the memory. It had happened the very first time Seth had slept over, right after Jason had left for Harvard.

"Me too, Sethie. Thank God for Oxi clean. Still, dad had the white carpets pulled up a week later." Adam chuckled. It was funny now, but not at the time. Adam was just glad that Vince had been out of town when it happened. Eric never told Vince about the "milkshake incident", he just explained that white carpet just didn't work. So now the hardwood floors were covered with a lush, plush ocean blue carpet that was more gray than blue, it was gorgeous.

When the teens got to Adam's room, Adam indicated to the bed, the two boys sat in the middle. Seth took out his box of sweet and sour, a box of fried rice and his wan tons. He then unwrapped his chop sticks. Seth dished some out on to one of the paper plates Adam had brought up from the kitchen along with a roll of paper towels for napkins.

"Sure you don't want any? This is way to much for one person, always is. Chinese is one thing dad and I splurge on, we can both eat for the cost of one. Oh did I tell you, Roman's mom is making me a traditional, handwoven, Samoan blanket for my couch/bed. It means I am accepted into the family. Roman is thrilled, cause now, in the eyes of the family, we are promised to each other..." Seth rattled on, then he looked at Adam. His friend had turned sad again.

Seth put down his plate of food. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... sorry." He felt bad for being so happy while Adam was so fucking miserable.

Adam gave Seth a bit of a smile. "I am glad for you, Sethie, I really am. I know you and Roman were waiting for his family's approval. Don't be afraid to be happy around me. It used to be like that with Randy and me. I... really loved him and Randy loved me... now... I just... dunno." Adam pushed away his untouched Crab Rangoon.

"Adam, please eat. You _can't_ let Randy win. You can't _let_ him make you feel like this. Leave him. Trust me, you wouldn't be alone for long. There is... you would be treated right, the way you deserve." Seth had almost blown it and mentioned Dean, but he stopped himself. His promise to Dean meant as much as his promise to Adam.

Adam scoffed. "And Jason dies?" Oh Seth, I _know_ you're trying to help, and I love you for that, but I'm trapped with Randy. It's a nice thought, Seth, but, there isn't anyone else out there for me. I wish I knew what to do about the play. You're gonna audition aren't you?" Adam cheered up a bit, and nibbled on a Crab Rangoon, mainly to satisfy Seth.

Seth chewed his bite of food with a nod. He swallowed, then spoke. "Yeah, I am, for the Nurse. You think, if you talked to Randy about it? Explained you want to do it for your scholarship record, he wouldn't mind then would he? I mean he _should_ be proud for you to have the lead. Why _does_ he hate Dean so much?" Seth took another bite of food, it was really good carry out, not like the greasy place he and his dad ordered from.

Adam shrugged. He put down the barely nibbled on piece of Crab Rangoon. "All I can do is ask him. Maybe, if I said something on Sunday, in front of everyone. Steph, Bayley, Shane, and my dads will be here. Then again, Randy could get pissed that I backed him into a corner. Things would be so much easier if Jay wasn't involved..." Adam pulled his hair out of its pony tail and fluffed it with his fingers. He then went on to try to answer Seth's other question.

"Dean comes from... you know. Randy... well... he's thinks Dean is just dressed up white trash. I honestly think he's _jealous_ of Dean, but I don't know why. Roman I get... he's competition for sports awards. I do _not_ agree with Randy on either. Roman is football, and has _nothing_ to do with wrestling. He hates that Roman already has UCLA tied up, and did it first. I hate, just _hate_ that we can't be two couples together. So many fun things we could do... Disneyland, mini golf, bowling, arcades, the movies... but Randy flat out refuses. I wish now, I had busted up with him when we had our big blow up last year. But stupid, fucking asshole me loved him _too_ much." Adam ended with another shrug.

Seth nodded sadly. "I get it. Yeah, it would be fun to have another couple to do things with. I wish it could be you and Randy... well the old Randy. Dean's... well, he goes with us sometimes, but he feels like a third wheel..." Seth let out a sigh. He opened his box of tiger tails dessert. He offered half to Adam.

"No thanks... gotta watch my weight. I'm not skinny like you." Adam rubbed his perfectly flat belly, gently to avoid the bruise. He took a sip of his iced tea instead.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Adam, you are as thin as a rail. You're beautiful, I'll admit, I am jealous sometimes."

Adam laughed. "Thanks, but I am a hog. I'm gonna check my e-mail. When you're done eating, I'll do your hair." Adam put his box of Crab Rangoon back in the bag and slid off the bed.

He'd forgotten Seth had pulled up the Google page about the taste of sperm. It was the same information that had been on Seth's lap top. Drugs; cocaine was the number one reason, even above certain foods. He did discover, Randy once tasted so good because of the all the fruit he ate, especially melon. Randy loved melons of all kind. Randy would often eat an entire cantaloupe for breakfast, sometimes two.

Seth finished his meal and cleaned up. He put the trash in one bag, leftovers in another. He knew what the research said. "So... do you think... the way Randy has changed... could he be doing coke?" Seth hesitated, but it had to be said; out loud.

Adam let out a soft whimper. "Yeah, Seth, I do. I'm fucked... _completely_ fucked." He gave Seth his most pained look yet. It also reinforced his plan, to just end it all.

Seth got up to hug Adam. "Don't worry, honey. We will figure something out. Come on, turn that off and let's have some fun. Just two kids, having a slumber party. You can freeze my undies if you want." He gave Adam's forehead a kiss, and gave Adam his best and brightest smile.

Adam returned Seth's smile, but it was much smaller and duller. "Yeah, let's do that. Listen, you go shower and wash your hair. Remember, don't use conditioner. When you're done, Adam's Beauty Shop will be open for business. Will you help me do my body hair?" Adam smiled, brighter this time. He decided he wanted one good time with Seth, a memory for his friend to keep.

"Sure, I'll be glad to. I love your shower, but I won't be long." Seth picked up his backpack and went into the bathroom.

Adam gathered up their leftovers and the trash. He took it all downstairs. Adam threw the trash away and put the leftovers in the fridge. His dad loved cold Chinese for breakfast. Adam then went to the laundry pantry. He pulled out his washed sheets, and made sure all the stains were gone. He put them in the dryer with two dryer sheets. Adam set the dryer on cool, it made the sheets softer. He went back upstairs via the smaller, narrow back staircase. Adam was glad he wasn't alone, the huge house sometimes creeped him out.

Seth was still in the shower. Adam chuckled, his guest was singing. Ironically, Seth sang "Singin' In the Rain." Actually, Seth was very good, no wonder he got solos in the choir at school.

When Seth finished in the shower, he dried off and put on his shorts. He sat on the small vanity chair at the "makeup" area between the two sinks. Seth called out to Adam that he was ready for him. Over the next minutes, Adam carefully dyed the right side of Seth's hair with the blond dye. It wasn't easy to keep the blond dye from bleeding over to the left side. Adam did an excellent job. While the color set, Seth helped Adam.

Adam had put on his shorts to make it easier for Seth. Seth smoothed the body hair removal cream on Adam's arms, chest and legs. Adam was glad to have Seth there, it was much easier with help.

"You know, Randy and I used to do this for each other. It started because Randy said Coach wanted clean bodies. Bret said there was nothing more disgusting than wrestling a guy with sweaty body hair. I tried it once, and I like it." Adam sighed, as he waited the required minutes for the cream to work.

"I think it looks good. Roman's removes his body hair too. Adam, have you ever noticed, your stained glass shower door? The knight, well, he looks just like... Dean. He even has the same auburn hair." Seth was cautious with his words, but he had to let his thoughts out. He'd been standing under the shower when he'd noticed the resemblance to Dean in the beautiful colored glass.

Adam sneered. "I always thought it looked like Randy. But now... not so much..." He went over to get a closer look at the stained glass around the shower/tub. Adam had never noticed before, but the knight _did_ have auburn hair.

"I'm gonna shower this stuff off, you just sit. I'll keep my shorts on till I get in the shower. Besides, I not worth looking at naked." Adam was matter of fact. After all, according to Randy, he was just a whore.

Seth frowned as Adam closed the shower door. Why would Adam be so down on himself? Usually Adam was as vain as a diva, it was his one flaw. Randy, it _had_ to be Randy. Seth debated with himself. If Randy was on drugs, Coach Hart should know. It would be dangerous for Randy to wrestle stoned. On the other hand, if he did tell, Randy might think Adam was the one who told. That would probably put both Adam and Jason in danger.

While he washed the hair from his body, Adam's mind turned over and over. The decision to end his life had been fairly easy. The question now was how? Adam could shoot a gun, but how would he get one? Could he steal one of Randy's? Randy was an expert with guns. He'd taken Adam to the shooting range many times.

At first, Adam was afraid and wanted nothing do with the deadly weapons, but eventually Randy got a gun into his boyfriend's hands. Turns out, Adam had a very accurate, eagle eyed talent, he could even out shoot Randy. Not long after Adam had out shot Randy for the tenth time, they stopped going to the range.

He decided against a gun. Adam didn't want to do anything messy and blowing his brains out would definitely be messy.

Adam also didn't want to do it at the house. He didn't want his daddy or Vince to find him. Adam wanted Eric to be able go into his bedroom and not have a horrible memory of finding his dead son.

Adam also didn't want to drive over a cliff, or park in front of a train. He didn't want to ruin his car, he wanted to leave it to Jason, along with some things from their childhood.

"Ads, don't drown yourself, it's about time for me to rinse out the dye." Seth had walked over to the shower so Adam would be able to hear him.

Adam was pulled out of his thoughts by Seth's voice. "Almost done, Architect. Just gotta rinse out the conditioner; which he did. When Adam was done with washing and conditioning his hair, he turned off the shower. He wrapped a huge sheet like towel around his waist. Adam wrapped his soaking wet hair in a special absorbent towel, that wrapped around his head like turban.

Seth pulled back, it was his reaction to seeing Adam's horrifying bruises again. The one on Adam's abdomen looked awful, just awful. It was all Seth could not to pick up the phone and sic his Big Dog, or Dean on the Viper. Dean was like a mongoose, and they killed vipers quiet efficiently.

Seth rinsed the extra dye out of his hair while Adam carefully mixed the fixer. Because Seth's hair was black, the blond dye tended to go brassy. The fixer would remove the harshness of the dye. It would also set the color and make Seth's hair soft as silk.

An hour later, the two teens sat in the middle of the bed, with clean bodies and dry hair. Seth carefully applied the concealing makeup to Adam's discolored flesh.

"Does it hurt?" Seth asked as he covered the rainbow colored bruise on Adam's cheek. It both saddened and angered Seth.

Adam remembered not to shake his head, just in time to avoid causing Seth to smear the makeup. "Not anymore. Seth, don't tell Big Dog, you know what will happen. I can see the anger in your eyes. I love you for it, Sethie, I really do... but... let it go. I have to keep saying, keep Jason alive... keep Jason..." Adam let his words fade, what else _could_ he say?

Seth stopped and looked his friend in the eye. "I _want_ to tell Roman, but I won't. Adam as hard as it is, I'll _keep_ my promise. Having your trust means _everything_ to me. Have you thought of calling Jason? Maybe he could take precautions." He finished the makeup job on Adam's face.

Adam leaned back on his elbows so Seth could apply the cover up to his abdomen. "I can't, Seth. I promised him when he left, I wouldn't call and bother him. First year of Harvard Pre-law is like hell. He has to concentrate on school, not worry about high school problems. He argued about it, said he would always be there for me, but I can't tell him about Randy. Jason would come here and probably do something that would get him kicked out of Harvard. I'm not wrecking Jason's life just because _my_ life is wrecked, understand? Oh... ouch!" Adam hissed. The big bruise on his midsection was very tender.

Seth's frown deepened. "Sorry, honey. Adam, you should have an x-ray. He may have cracked a rib. You could go to that clinic downtown..." He paused and got more of the cover up on his fingers, ready to apply to Adam's skin.

Seth continued, as he spoke, his touch feather light. "I guess I can see your point about Jay. If he ever _does_ find out, I hope Jay appreciates _why_ you didn't tell him. Adam, this _can't_ continue. What if you _do_ marry Randy and have kids. How long will be before he starts hitting them? When is it enough? I know, I know, Jason. Have you thought that maybe he would rather take the risk and not see you hurt? Oh honey, if you don't do something, Randy could _kill_ you. Not on purpose, but if he's drugged up, he won't realize how far he he's taken things... until it's too late..." Seth was as messed up as Adam. It was just too much... to much.

Adam finally let the tears fall that he had worked so hard to hold back from Seth. The words about future children he and Randy might have really hit his heart, because Adam knew Seth was right. Adam didn't even notice when Seth pulled him into his arms. Both boys jumped in terror when there was a sudden knock on the bedroom door.

Adam pulled way from Seth. While Adam quickly wiped the tears from his face, Seth hid the container of concealing makeup down his sock. Adam threw on his tee shirt. Seth had only gotten the bruise half covered.

"Come in." Adam called. He had relaxed when he saw what time it was. He hadn't realized how late it was, his folks were home.

Eric opened the bedroom door. The smile on his handsome face melted away the minute he saw Adam. His baby had been crying. Eric walked around to the foot of the bed and sat down.

"Addy? What's wrong? Don't tell me nothing, I can see you've been crying." Eric placed a hand on his son's knee.

Seth spoke up. "Yes, he was crying. He is really missing Jason. We were talking about some memories, it set him off. It was my fault. We remembered the time Jason had the car wreck and broke his leg, just to keep from running over a turtle. Laughter to tears, you know..." Seth didn't want to lie to Adam's dad, but no way could he tell Mister Eric the truth.

Eric turned to Seth. "I'm sorry, Seth. I didn't mean to ignore you. So happy to have you here. I'm also sure it is _not_ your fault..." He gave Seth's cheek a fatherly caress. He then turned back to Adam. "My poor baby. Adam, just call him or at least text him. You don't have to make a novel out of it. Just say, Hey Jay wanted to say hi, hope things are going alright. You never know, son, it might be just what he needs to hear.. Now, you boys need anything? Oh Seth, sweetie, your hair looks great!" Eric brushed his fingers through Seth's freshly dyed hair.

Seth grinned. "Ads did it for me. He is _really_ good with hair dye. I'm okay, Sir, thank you, and thank you for letting me stay the night. I'll send some of our prize tomatoes home with Adam tomorrow when he takes me to the Farmer's Market." He smiled even brighter at Eric.

"Oh that would be wonderful, Seth. Do you have the things to make guacamole and salsa too? I want to make fresh for the weekend." Eric wanted to help Seth and his dad as much as possible, plus he really did want to make the fresh dips for when his family was there over the weekend.

Seth nodded. "Sure do. If you make a list, I'll see to it personally. Just... the corn isn't very good, but I can find you some. Did you and Mister McMahon have a good time?" Seth hoped to give Adam the time to pull himself together, and would follow the lead he had set.

"Yes, we did, thank you. We saw the new action film, it was very good. Vince even stayed awake." Eric laughed and smiled when Adam chuckled.

"It must have been good. Father usually falls asleep before the coming attractions finish. You're right, dad. Maybe just saying hi to Jaybird would be okay. I'm sorry, you know I am weird after a migraine for a few days. You should see Seth's flowers, daddy. He beats Stephie by a mile, but don't tell her. Oh, there are sheets in the dryer. I changed the bed for Seth. There are leftovers in the fridge, Chinese. Can you wake us around nine? I have to get Seth to the Market before noon. I can just use the leftover cash from last night to pay his dad. Can make Grandma's carrot cake? Shane would like that." Adam managed to get himself together. He'd decided when he was in the shower, that he wanted to make the most of the family weekend. It would be one of the last before he ended it all.

"Sure, you know how much Shane and your father love your carrot cake. Buy it all, or as much as you can from Seth's dad. I want the best." Eric gave Seth a smile and a wink.

"Dad will have milk and eggs too. Thanks, Mister Eric, dad really needs the business. Until we get more rain and the major field crops come in... well... you know." Seth shrugged. His dad worked so long and so hard for pennies.

Eric gave Seth a very knowing look. "I _do_ understand, Seth. You know where Adam and I came from. As the saying goes, the struggle is real. But, you and I and your dad, really _know_ what that means. You boys have fun... oh and um... no pool or hot tub... your father and I will be using it. And boys... don't spy... there are some things children don't need to see, like their parents making out." He got up and bent down to kiss the top of Adam's head, then he ruffled Seth's hair.

Both boys laughed. Adam teased back "I'm _not_ cleaning the hot tub, make Shane do it." Adam gave his dad a wink. Eric left with a laugh on his lips.

Later, Adam and Seth were curled up in the bed. A huge bag of cheddar cheese popcorn between them, with sodas on the nightstands. They were watching the Friday night Creature Feature. Usually some B horror film from the fifties or sixties. This one was about giant ants. It was even scarier because the ants were breeding in the sewers under Los Angeles, too close to home.

They hid under the covers during the really scary parts, then laughed at themselves for being so silly, then they were under the covers again. It was like they were little kids. The only thing, Adam wouldn't let Seth hold Peanut for protection, the elephant was Adam's only.

Much later, when Seth was sound asleep, in the glow of the television that was now on the music channel, Adam lay wide awake, Peanut clutched to his chest.

Adam had finally decided what he was going to do. He wasn't sure yet, when or how he would do it without anyone trying to stop him, but yes, he knew where he would end it all. It was the perfect spot, one that only those close to him would understand, Randy most of all.

Adam had decided to hang himself, in stall number ten of the third floor bathroom of WWE High.


	11. Family Weekend

Adam and Seth didn't need a wake up call in the morning. The smell of fresh baked cinnamon buns wafted all the way up to the third floor.

The two teens got up and took turns in the bathroom. Adam let Seth go first. The blond picked out his jeans and tee shirt for the day and got dressed while Seth was still in the bathroom. He would shower later, Saturday was lazy day.

When Seth came out, he too was dressed and ready. "I'll fix your cover up when you're ready." Seth spoke with a smile, but there was a sadness in his dark eyes. He'd heard Adam's nearly silent sobs during the darkest hours of the night.

When they went downstairs, Adam's concealing makeup was perfect. Seth set his backpack down, out of the way, by the back kitchen door to the garage. Eric greeted both boys happily. He gave Adam a kiss and chucked Seth's chin.

"Breakfast by the pool. Your father went to play golf with your brother, sister and Bayley. They will be here later. Seth, you are more than welcome to spend the weekend." Eric poured two glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice as he spoke.

Seth smiled but shook his head. "I appreciate that, Sir. I can't though, dad needs me on the weekends. Thanks for last night, and for breakfast. Adam and I haven't had much quality friend time lately." He sat down at the table by the pool as they went outside.

"You're welcome here anytime, Seth. You're such a nice young man. I'll be right back with breakfast." Eric gave Seth a pat on the shoulder and went back inside.

"You're such a nice young man." Adam teased Seth. He'd made his voice sound like a high pitched old lady.

Seth laughed. When Adam was in a happy mood, he was so beautiful. No wonder Dean had feelings for the blond. Seth wished he could make Adam feel better... oh, and kill Randal Orton.

"Funny, hunny bunny. Say, aren't we getting any exchange students this year?" Seth asked as he sipped his orange juice.

Eric came out with a tray of homemade cinnamon buns. "Yes, you are, on Monday. They had problems with a couple of the boys papers. I completely forgot to tell you..." He paused and sat down to join the boys. He gave each teen a bun and cup of coffee, then continued.

"If the one family doesn't work out, we're the next host family in line. If he does come here, he will be in the gray room on the second floor." Eric took a sip of his coffee.

Adam shrugged. "Fine with me. I always forget you are on the Exchange Student Committee. I kinda wish now I would have applied. Going to Germany or France sounds nice. Do you know how many are coming?" Adam took a very small sip of his coffee.

Seth listened with interest as he ate the wonderful cinnamon bun and drank his coffee. This was his area of the newspaper at school, human interest. There was nothing more interesting than exchange students.

Eric tried to remember what he knew. "Seven, I think, one from Scotland, one from England, two from Ireland and one each from Spain, Switzerland and Italy. I can't even begin to recall their names. They are all seniors and will graduate with you in June... Well, with Adam. I keep forgetting you are a year behind Seth." He gave Seth a smile and refilled the boys coffee cup.

Seth scoffed. "Yeah, because my birthday was one week too late. I really should be a senior. I'm really hoping to pass enough credits to graduate early. I just want to get to college." It really did anger him. He'd lost a year when the moved to California because in Iowa, their cut off year was different, back home he _would_ have been a senior.

Adam nodded. "I agree Seth, it's _not_ fair. I also think it's wrong that you're working twice as hard to graduate early, but can't wear a cap and gown. Stupid rule, only people who go on to the twelfth grade can wear a cap and gown. Tell you what, you can wear mine." Adam spoke firmly, it was a stupid rule.

Eric spoke up. "Write an editorial about it. You're the Editor of The Parrot, use it. Editorials have changed things before. You are a very intelligent young man, you can do it. Your Grandma went to jail once for her beliefs. She and six other ladies chained themselves to the club house of the golf course in Riverside. It was male only and she and her friends wanted to play there because it was closer to home. They got arrested, but a month later, they teed off."

"Yeah, I will. Seth and the others who graduate early _will_ wear caps and gowns. Well, Sethie are you about ready? I've got to make my carrot cake and your dad has the ingredients!" Adam took a last barely there sip of coffee.

Seth finished off his breakfast. "That was delicious. Thank you, Mister Eric. Um... I don't mean to sound greedy..." He was cut off by Eric. He knew what Seth was about to ask.

"I have a couple of cinnamon buns boxed up for your dad. I figured he'd be hungry. Adam baby, you didn't eat a bite, are you feeling okay?" Eric reached over and felt Adam's forehead for a fever, like any parent would do.

Adam pulled his head away. "I'm fine, dad. I'm just not hungry, gotta watch my weight. I'll eat later, when we cook out. You know I'm weird after... I already told you. Come on, Architect." Adam stood up, ready to go.

Seth stood too. "Oh thank you, Sir. Dad will appreciate the breakfast. Thank you again for the hospitality. I'll make sure you get the best produce we have. I'm ready when you are, Edge." He picked up his plate, cup and glass, and Adam did the same.

At the Farmer's Market, Seth's dad, Martin, greeted Adam happily. He told Adam to thank Eric for the breakfast. By the time Adam left the Market, his Mustang Cobra was loaded down with not only fresh produce, but farm fresh milk with the cream at the top and fresh that morning eggs. Adam had to force the money into Martin's hand, but Adam could see the man was grateful.

All Adam had to buy at the grocery store for his cake was cream cheese, powdered sugar, flour, regular sugar and cinnamon. He also picked up some items for the cookout from the list Eric had texted him. He had German sausage, hamburger and the buns, condiments, chips, soda and ice cream.

After the grocery store, Adam stopped at a home improvement store. Adam bought what he needed. He hid the items in the trunk of his car. It wouldn't really matter if they were seen, they were normal items a person might have in their car or home and not realize they were also instruments of suicide.

On the drive home, Adam managed to bury all his depressed thoughts and confused feelings. He was going to have a good time with his family, like with Seth, this would be one of the last times to give them good memories. He was even going to try to get along with Shane. Adam was also going to try to be normal when Randy got there on Sunday.

Eric was giving Stephanie and and Shane's bedrooms a quick going over when Adam came home. He went downstairs to help his son with the boxes and bags of deliciousness for the family weekend cookout.

"Mister Rollins said to let the milk stand till morning, then take off the cream. He also said the milk has been cleaned and is as safe as the store. He would like the jar back, if we don't mind." Adam explained as he put the gallon glass jar full of rich, cream filled milk in the back of the fridge, along with the fresh eggs.

When all the groceries were put away, father and son both set to work in the huge kitchen. Eric prepared to make fresh salsa and guacamole dip. Adam prepared the carrots for his cake.

Later, Adam carefully slid the rectangular cake pan into the oven. "Need help with anything, daddy? I have time before I have to make the frosting." He slowly shut the oven door. Even though it wasn't baked yet, the raw cake smelled delicious.

Eric surveyed his situation. "Yes, please. Can you fix the burgers. The onion soup is over there." He nodded to a box of dry onion soup on the far counter.

"Anything you want. Should I freeze them?" Adam asked as he grabbed the box of soup mix.

Eric looked at the clock. "No, just mix up the meat. We'll patty and freeze them when your father starts the charcoal. I want the flavors to blend first."

Father and son continued to work and chat happily. Eric stole glances at Adam, he knew something was up with his son, even though Adam tried to hide it. Eric also knew better than to ask. He hoped Adam would come to him if anything got to be too much.

Adam checked his cake, it was looking nice. "Are they eating lunch at the club? Are you going out to meet them?" Adam asked as he sat down on one of the tall kitchen stools.

Eric put the lid on the finished bowl of salsa. "Yes and no. Your father wanted me to meet them, but I wanted him to have some dad time with Steph and Shane. You know how that is. Just like there are things you only want me to hear. I'm sure it's the same for Steph and Shane. Baby, you know... you can tell me anything... is it Randy? Because I don't believe you're just missing Jason." He sat down across from his son and looked hard at Adam.

Adam gave a wry laugh. "Yeah, you could say it's Randy. He's... changed, dad, and not for the better. Sometimes I wish... father would... " He sighed. This was not how he'd decided to spend the weekend. _'Well, what daddy doesn't know.'_ Adam thought to himself. He knew Eric worried about him, why make it worse.

Eric reached over and took Adam's hand in his. "That your father would just let you live your own life? Honey, I've tried, we've fought about it. He about filed for divorce when I said I wanted to tell you to break up with Randy..." Adam gasped and stopped Eric. He was mortified.

"Daddy, no! Don't... I don't want you and father to divorce over me... oh daddy... no... not..." Adam's eyes welled up with tears, but he didn't let them fall, to risky to his cover up.

Eric got off his stool so fast, it crashed to the floor with a clatter. He went around to the other side of the breakfast bar and pulled his son into his arms.

"I shouldn't have told you that. We're not going to divorce, baby. We love each other and we love you. I know you're having problems with Randy. All relationships go through difficult times. You gotta think about how much pressure Randy is under. You know how hard your father is on you, Bob is ten times worse. Senior year is a huge year for an athlete, he wants to end his career as State Champion, he has to get good grades for a scholarship. I know you have just as much pressure, especially as Editor of The Parrot. Maybe you could suggest, spending time apart, so you could both concentrate. Have on date night a week or so. Sometimes you need a break from each other to keep the romance alive. Baby, you're always so hard on yourself. Just... relax and enjoy your senior year. School just started, it's way too soon to be this wound up." Eric gently rubbed Adam's back has he held his child close.

Adam sniffed and remembered his goal for the weekend. He would miss his daddy, but he would still have Steph and Shane, right? That had become a mantra much like keep Jason safe had become. Father and son broke apart when the oven timer went off. Adam's carrot cake was done.

The cake was perfect as Adam put the pan on the cooling rack. Now, Adam began to make the thick, delicious cream cheese based icing for the cake. Adam's special secret was to frost the cake while it was still warm enough to let some icing soak in, but not so hot it melted all the icing.

As Eric piddled around the kitchen, Adam spoke over the electric mixer. "I think you're right. Maybe I'll talk to Randy, about spending time apart. I did tell you he was coming tomorrow, didn't I?" He stopped the mixer and sprinkled in another half cup of powdered sugar to the icing.

"No, you didn't but it's fine. I'll even back you up, that you need more alone time to study." Eric went to look at the icing Adam made.

Adam stopped and looked at his dad. "No, daddy, don't. I don't want Vince getting mad at you. I'll handle it. Please?" He gave his dad a very worry filled look with a deeply crinkled brow.

Erich brushed a strand of hair from Adam's brow and tucked it behind his son's ear. "Son, that's your father, not Vince, please. Alright, I won't say anything. But, please relax and don't pressure yourself so much. You'll get through it, baby. Just know, daddy is always here for you." Eric gave Adam a hug and a kiss. He left Adam to finish his carrot cake.

The one regret Adam had about his decision, the pain and suffering his beloved daddy would go through. If it wasn't for the fact that Vince was there, Adam might have made a different decision. It also helped to know his dad and Vince wouldn't have to fight anymore about anything concerning him.

Adam had just finished icing his carrot cake when the rest of the McMahon family came into the house, via the kitchen-garage door. Vince carried Stephanie's bag while Shane carried his own and Bayley's. They greeted Adam and Eric with hugs and kisses. Adam was shocked when Shane hugged him. That hardly ever happened.

When Eric and Adam had joined the family that was one thing, but when Vince announced he was going to adopt the almost three year old Adam, Shane snarled. Shane had been proud to be the only male McMahon child, and Adam would be a threat to that. Shawn also didn't want to have to split Vince's inheritance with Adam. The inheritance that enabled them to live well, the inheritance from Vince's grandmother, that was so large, they built the mansion from the interest alone. Also, now he would have to share the precious little time Vince had to spend with him. Shane only tolerated Adam for his father's sake.

Adam looked at Shane. "What? Did you win the golf match?" He joked but it was the only reason he could think that would make Shane happy, beating Vince.

Shane laughed. "Yeah, I did. By six strokes." Shane stuck his finger in the frosting bowl and scooped some up. He licked his finger with a smile.

The McMahon house lit up with Stephanie's girlfriend, Bayley. She was a hugger of the first degree. She would probably give you a hug if you had a good poop!

Bayley Martinez was a motivational speaker and personal trainer. That was how she and Steph had met. Steph had gained some weight and wanted to get in better shape to improve her health, after a lot of prodding from Vince. She went to the gym close to her apartment and signed up for a personal trainer. When Bayley came out to greet her new student, something clicked. They had been together ever since.

Eric took his step-children to their rooms. To Shane and Steph, it was always good to come home. Eric kept their childhood bedrooms just how they had left them. Both McMahon children loved Eric for not taking over and changing everything like he had the rest of the house.

When Eric and Adam moved in, Vince had insisted that Eric make the mansion his. Eric didn't do that much to the interior, but he redesigned the pool area and the family loved it. Inside, Eric just freshed up the paint, wall papers and carpets to more welcoming colors. Soft grays, blues, ivories and barely there yellows made up the color scheme, Eric wanted the colors of the ocean, and he had been inspired by Shawn and Bret's home. It was beautiful and very homey, but Eric vowed not to touch the children's rooms, those belonged to Shane and Stephanie.

After things were settled, everyone got into their swim suits and gathered around the pool. Adam wore board shorts and a black tee shirt. No way could he risk a swim, he was to afraid to expose his concealing makeup. While the makeup was waterproof, rubbing it too hard accidentally with a towel would expose his secret. It was a shame, normally Adam would have loved to be in the pool, he was a real water baby at heart.

Adam sat at the table with Vince and Eric. Shawn, Steph and Bayley were playing volleyball in the wide spot of the "river." It wasn't a fair match, it was Shane against the girls.

Shane called out to Adam. "Hey Blondie, get off your lazy ass and get in here and help me." He wasn't angry, it was just the way he spoke to Adam, outside of school.

A panic went through Adam. He would have loved to play, even on Shane's side, but he just couldn't. Stephanie saved her little brother.

"Leave him alone, Shane. He's still getting over the affects of the migraine. Want him to get another one? Adam, honey just ignore him. You need your rest." Stephanie spoke to her brother then Adam. She spiked the ball so that it splashed water into Shane's face.

Adam wanted to faint with relief. Eric nodded to Adam. "I was just about to tell you no. If you get overheated, your headache would bounce right back." Eric refilled Vince's iced tea glass from the pitcher on the table.

Vince didn't say anything, but he thought Adam should have gone to play. It wasn't good to baby Adam. Let him tough it out, show the headache who's boss.

"I want to play, but I can't afford to miss any more school." Adam could almost read Vince's mind. However, Vince didn't suffer or understand the crippling pain of a migraine.

Vince sipped his tea. "True, but, you've got to learn there will be times when you'll have to go on, migraine or not."

Adam glared at his step-father. "Do you know how crippling a migraine is? It hurts so bad I can't even move, and if I do, I throw up, which just makes the pain worse. You can't function with a migraine. I love you, father, very much, but sometimes you just don't understand. A migraine isn't just a bad headache." He had a bit of a snap to his voice. He didn't like it when Vince pushed hard like that.

Eric laid a hand on Vince's arm. "I love the fact that you don't let things stop you. You even think sleep is a waste of time. Don't you remember the first time you saw one of Addy's migraines when he was eleven? You cried because he was in so much pain. Now enough, this is happy family time. Adam, will you help me get the burgers ready? Vince, you get the charcoal started." Eric stood and kissed his husband.

Adam stood and also kissed Vince's cheek. "I _do_ love you. Sorry I snapped." He hurried off to the kitchen.

Eric took the bowl of seasoned hamburger meat out of the fridge. Both he and Adam put on disposable, latex gloves. It wasn't just for cleanliness, but the gloves helped protect their hands from the cold meat.

Bayley stepped into the kitchen. She had on a beach robe and a towel wrapped around her long hair. "Okay, I want to see how you do this. Your burgers are fantastic and I never get it right." She smiled brightly as she sat on a stool to watch.

Adam laughed. "You don't freeze the patties do you?" He scooped up a handful of raw, well seasoned hamburger. He rolled it into a ball. He put the ball on the bottom of an upturned plate. He pressed it flat with the bottom of another plate. The patty was as flat as a pancake.

Adam placed the thin, flattened patty on a wax paper lined cookie sheet. When he and Eric filled the cookie sheet with a single layer of perfect patties, Eric put the cookie sheet in the freezer and set the timer for fifteen minutes.

Eric smiled. "That's the key. I don't know what putting them in the freezer does, but it makes the burgers extra juicy. Being that flat makes them cook quick and even. That's all there is to it." He put the now empty bowl in the sink. Eric and Adam pulled off their gloves and threw them away.

Bayley smiled. "I never know about the pressing and freezing. I did switch to the eighty-twenty. Sometimes you just gotta eat a little fat. Adam, I hear you and the Hart's son are real heroes. Your sister is so proud of you both. You did a wonderful thing. Not many boys your age would have cared enough to act so fast, or known what to do."

Adam ducked his head sheepishly. "Thanks, Bay. Dean is the real hero. He did the compressions. He was wonderful. We couldn't stand by and watch Mister Lawler suffer, who could?" He gave a shrug. Eric glanced Adam, he thought his son's expression changed when he spoke of Dean. Could Adam have feelings for his best friends son? Eric's thoughts were broken.

Stephanie and Shane came into the kitchen with a burst of laughter and chatter. Shane went up to his room to shower. He shot Adam a dirty look, but said nothing. Adam paid no attention, he was used to Shane's disdain.

Stephanie then pulled Bayley into her arms and kissed her. "Come on babe, lets go shower." She took Bayley by the hand and pulled her lover out of the kitchen.

Adam made an icky face as Steph and Bayley nearly ran upstairs to shower. "Yuck! Girl juice in the shower!" He actually shuddered. The thought of a naked girl terrified him. What did guys see in girls, they were icky!

Eric laughed. "I know what you mean." he washed the bowl and plates they had used for the burgers.

"I mean, how can a girl know what a guy likes? They don't have dicks." Adam really did not understand. How could a girl know the sensitive parts of a cock.

Eric looked at his son, brow arched. "Well, son, how would _you_ know?" His brow arched even higher.

Adam had to quickly backpedal without looking like he was. "Well... um... you know... oh dad, just... hush." He hoped he knew what he meant. After all, he _had_ jerked himself off, surely his dad knew that.

Eric chuckled. He didn't want to go on and embarrass Adam. Together father and son worked to get everything ready for the cookout. Bowls of dips and chips, condiments, buns, potato and fruit salad, buns, drinks plus the paper plates, plastic utensils and napkins where carried out to the outdoor "dining room".

Shane helped Vince at the grill. Steph and Bayley helped Eric and Adam get things ready. The last thing Adam did was get the ice cream maker ready. Even though he'd bought ice cream at the store, Vince had very sweetly asked for homemade ice cream. Adam was glad to make it for him.

Adam cooked and stirred up the vanilla custard. He used the fresh milk with cream and eggs from the Rollins farm. When the custard was ready, Adam poured it into the canister of the ice cream freezer. He packed in layers of crushed ice and rock salt around it.

When it was ready he took it all outside and plugged in the electric churn. It would slowly stir up and freeze the custard into ice cream. It would be ready by dessert time.

While it all looked good, and he had a full plate, Adam only took a couple of microscopic nibbles on a burger. The others were too busy talking to notice that Adam wasn't eating.

When everyone was about finished, Stephanie spoke. "Well, I've got something to tell you. It's finally going to happen. Bay and I are getting married in July. That gives us a month before I have to go back to work." Steph held Bayley's hand, and slipped a beautiful diamond ring onto Bayley's finger. Bayley then slipped a matching ring on to Stephanie's finger. The now engaged couple kissed.

The family all got up and hugged the couple. Even Shane was happy for his sister. He liked Bayley, and thought she had made Steph calmer. Vince too, was pleased. Bayley came from a good and important family on the east coast.

"Shaneo, I know it's weird, but will you be my best man?" Steph asked her brother with a love filled smile.

Adam didn't feel any jealousy. He knew Steph and Shane were close. Besides, he wouldn't be around then anyway. That saddened him a bit, but then again, a wedding would be a happy thing, and they would forget about him.

"Adam? Adam Joseph McMahon!" Eric spoke loudly and snapped his fingers in his son's face. He didn't know where Adam was, but it was far away.

Adam's brain snapped back when Eric finally gave him a sharp nudge. "What? Huh? You asked me something? Sorry, my brain shut off."

Eric frowned. "Because you hardly ate anything. Bayley was talking to you." He was worried, this not eating was _not_ an after affect of the migraine. Usually after a migraine, Adam ate like a horse.

Adam looked at Bayley. "Sorry, I was just so lost thinking about how pretty the two of you will look, then my mind just... took a break." He gave his future sister-in-law a sweet smile.

Bayley laughed. "Never hurts to rest your brain. I asked you, if you would do me the honor and be my best man? My dad will give me away, but with no brothers or sisters, I thought of you. You're like a little brother to me. You'd make such a handsome contrast to Shane." She had a very sincere look on her face.

Adam's thoughts flashed quickly. He'd be gone, and Bayley would have time to replace him. In the mean time, he could make her happy.

"I would be honored, Bay. Thank you. It would mean a lot to me to be part of your special day. I love you, Stephie, you too Bay. You're perfect for each other." Adam hugged Bayley then Stephanie. Adam then excused himself, the ice cream was more than ready. He also wanted to serve his carrot cake, keep the happy mood going.

Adam cut a huge piece of cake and placed it on a plate in front of Shane. "I made this just for you. I hope you like it. Ice cream?" He asked his step-brother.

Shane gave Adam a real smile. "Thanks, Addy. You _do_ make the _best_ carrot cake. Yeah, a _big_ scoop, please." He was actually friendly. Sometimes Adam wasn't so bad. It also helped that once Adam married Orton he would no longer be a McMahon.

Everyone ate Adam's cake and ice cream. Vince and Shane ate two pieces each. Adam did eat a very small dish of ice cream, it was, after all, his favorite food.

When the meal was over, Stephanie and Bayley cleaned up. Shane got the brandy and cigars for himself, Vince and Eric. Adam sat on a pool side lounger and nursed a glassed of iced tea.

The McMahon family spent the rest of the evening talking about the wedding. Eric was just as thrilled as any "mother" of the bride. Vince declared it would be the social event of the year. Stephanie and Bayley agreed that the Long Beach Yacht Club would be the perfect location. The reception would take place on _"The Perfection"_ , Vince's yacht. Eric and the girls decided they would book the Club for July 17th.

In the morning, Vince and Shane made a rather long drive to Los Angeles. Their destination; Randy's World Famous Donuts. They picked up one of each of the forty different donuts. It was well worth the trip. Vince also didn't want Eric in the kitchen all day.

Adam was extra careful with his concealing makeup. He certainly didn't want any questions. He was almost tempted to face time with Seth to have him check it, but Seth's dad might be there, and that was another risk Adam couldn't take.

Adam made a huge pot of coffee in the thirty cup percolator Eric used for parties. They could have it all day, along with the platters of donuts. Eric would make one meal that would serve as a late lunch or early dinner. The roast beef was already in the oven on a very low temperature. Eric taught Adam that low and slow made for the best beef roast.

As the family sat around the pool enjoying breakfast, and each other. Shane and Adam got into a conversation about school.

"Will you do an article on the Calico Early Man site? That's where we're going in the spring. Many people think it's a hoax site, but, it's not. It needs a good story." Shane was thoughtful. He might not be the best older brother, but Shane took his science and teaching exceedingly serious.

Adam nodded. "I'd be pleased to. Don't worry a good article will be written, pictures included. I'll make sure it's so good, Mister Amoré will take to the main paper." He was equally as serious.

No more could be said, the doorbell rang. Stephanie jumped up to answer it. Adam was surprised when Steph returned, Randy on her heels. He had not expected Randy to come so early. Randy first greeted Vince, Eric and Shane. He then joined Adam who sat on one of the over sized lounge chairs. The couple kissed. It was a 'your parents are watching' kind of kiss.

Eric brought Randy a cup of coffee and a couple of donuts on a paper plate. Randy thanked him and chowed down the donuts with an almost animalistic hunger. Other than that, Randy looked, acted and sounded normal.

Adam decided now was as good a time as any. "Now that Ran is here, I have an announcement of my own..." Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave Adam their attention. What could Adam have to say that was so important.

Adam continued. "Well, on Friday, in Drama, we had to do cold readings. Mine was 'Who Killed Cock Robin'. Dean did 'The Little Red Hen'. Chris asked us both to stay after class. He asked me if I'd take the role of Juliet, in the fall play, 'Romeo and Juliet'..." Adam was interrupted by Bayley.

"No offense Adam, but um... that's a girls part. I know you're pretty, but your _not_ a girl, not even close." Bayley sounded confused.

Adam smiled. "Chris is doing it the true way. See, back in Shakespeare's day, women didn't go on stage, it was considered lowly. So, all the roles were played by men. In the spring, the girls will get to do a play." He finished his explanation with a small sip of iced tea.

"So, my boy has the lead in the fall play. I couldn't be prouder, son." Vince _was_ proud. This would look good on Adam's record, and it didn't hurt the family name.

Randy looked at Adam. "So, what about Ambrose, you said he stayed after class too." His brow arched highly, his eyes filled with question. Adam better not be going to say what Randy thought was about to be said.

Adam looked at Randy. "Chris asked him to play Romeo. But, it's not written in stone. We both still have to do the public auditions. However, Chris said it would take a miracle for someone to walk in and take the parts from us." He gave the honest answer. Adam knew one thing, Randy wouldn't hit him, not in front of every one.

Shane and Vince both made "ugh" faces. Shane spoke first. "Jericho must have finally flipped. Ambrose couldn't act his way out of a paper bag." There was a sneer on his lips, and in his voice.

"Shane, that's not nice. Dean is a good kid. Jerry Lawler is alive today because of him _and_ our brother. I think, Chris knows how to cast a play. Adam, that's wonderful. I know you've wanted a lead role for a long time now. You've worked hard for it. I'm sure no one will out do you at auditions." Stephanie first spoke sharply to Shane, then softened when she spoke to Adam. This was not the time for a family argument. She didn't understand why Shane disliked Dean so much.

Randy looked at Adam. "You will make a beautiful Juliet. Do you have to kiss Dean?" He spoke with a smile, but Adam saw the stormy eyes darken.

Adam's brain thought quickly. "Well, yeah. I mean Romeo and Juliet are in love, but I know how to do a stage kiss. It looks real but our lips would never touch... I'll show you." Adam turned to his family. "Sis, can I borrow Bayley for a moment?" He looked at the engaged couple. Adam wanted Randy to see how it worked.

Bayley jumped up. "Anything to help my best man. Just tell me what to do." She was glad to help Adam.

Adam stood. "Just stand there. Pretend I'm really kissing you, and I am the love of your life, and you're mine." He had a blush on his cheeks, hidden by cover up.

Adam put his arms around Bayley and she mirrored Adam. Adam began the stage kiss. From the front, it looked so real, it was almost pornographic. After few moments, Adam broke the staged embrace.

"Now, Bayley, did I kiss you at all?" Adam asked the bubbly Bayley. A smiled crossed his lips.

Bayley laughed. "No, you didn't. Your lips barely brushed against my cheek. How did it look?" She turned and asked the others.

Stephanie laughed. "Good enough to make me jealous. You really didn't kiss her? Cause it looked like your tongue was down her throat." She gave Bayley a real kiss as Bayley sat back down.

Adam sat back down as well. "No, I didn't. Body language and hand placement blocks the fact that it's not a real kiss. So see, Ran, I don't really have to kiss him. If it really upsets you, I won't take the part, because it's not worth it." He hoped Randy believed him. He really wanted to take the part. He wasn't going to carry out his plan until after the play. Adam wanted to leave having had the lead in a play. _If_ he could last that long.

Eric spoke up promptly. His son was not giving up the lead role in the play for Randy. "Randy wouldn't ask you to give up the lead role, now would you? Just like Adam wouldn't ask you to give up a wrestling match." He gave young Orton a hard look. The kind that said you'd better not hurt my child.

"Of course not, Sir. As long as Adam does that stage kiss. You wouldn't want someone else kissing Mister Vince would you? I just don't want Adam hurt. He's a delicate little flower." Randy spoke softly and caressed Adam's cheek. He was the tender, sweet man Adam had once fallen in love with. Even Randy's eyes had returned to normal.

Adam ducked his head while his family, even Shane, oohed and awed at the couple. Vince beamed the brightest. Now if Shane would only find someone, his legacy would be complete.

"Shane, anyone got your eye? Romance is in the air." Vince was being very parental. Why not, it was his job.

Shade did have a secret crush, but Shane also had a problem. When it came to romance and dating, he was just too shy. He also didn't know how his father would feel about his other secret, he wanted to be the one to have the babies. He'd tried both ways and he enjoyed being the bottom. It was okay for Adam, he was just... naturally made that way. Shane new Vince expected him to be "the man" of the family.

"Vinnie, leave the boy alone. He's got plenty of time. Two weddings are enough. Randy have you decided if it will be UCLA or Iowa?" Eric defended Shane and worried about Adam leaving at the same time.

Shane remained silent, but gave his step-father a thankful look. Randy sighed. "No, Sir I haven't. UCLA has countered Iowa State's offer. Haven't heard anything back yet from Iowa. I've got to have a winning season with top grades to hold Iowa State's interest." He almost sounded dejected.

For a moment, Adam forgot all the terrible things Randy had done to him. He put an arm around Randy's shoulder. "You will, Ran. I know you will. I know you want Iowa State. You are Randal Keith Orton, State Champion One forty-five Class, two years in a row." Adam even gave Randy a kiss. A tiny part of him thought maybe Randy had changed back to his normal self.

Randy did remain his old self the rest of the afternoon. He even helped Adam make the green salad for the early evening meal. All the ingredients had come from the Rollins' at the Farmer's Market.

During the meal, Vince hinted again for Shane to find a romance and again Eric deflected him. Eric knew Shane's problem. Shane had, in desperation, spoke to Eric about his desire to be the bottom. Eric had said it would come as a shock to Vince. It would be better for Shane to find someone, then talk to his father.

What Eric didn't know was the name of Shane's secret crush. Shane was head over heels for the assistant wrestling coach, Kurt Angle. Shane knew Kurt was both gay and single. He also found out that Kurt was a strict top. Shane had tried to leave or make hints that he liked Kurt, but so far, Angle hadn't asked him out. Shane didn't know what to do. Maybe it was time to have another talk with Eric.

Vince, Eric, Stephanie, Bayley and Shane were going to the theatre room to watch a couple of movies before anyone went home.

"Do you mind if Randy and I skip the movie? We've got homework to do, especially in Earth Science." Adam gave Shane a wink. Normally Adam would never even attempt to tease Shane, but they had really gotten along this time.

Shane laughed. "Yes you do. Be careful, or I will give you extra work to do. Here is a hint, the answers... are in the chapter reading." He winked back at Adam.

Upstairs, in Adam's room, the two teens sat on Adam's bed. Randy had brought his backpack with his books. He was going to directly copy Adam's work as he didn't have time to take it home an rewrite it. Adam was content to let Randy copy, it was easier than writing everything twice. It only took an hour and half to do their work. It had been like old times for Adam.

It had gone so well, Adam didn't think twice when Randy went to the bathroom. He didn't notice the small vial Randy had taken out of the side pocket of his backpack. If he had, he would have run.

Adam cleared way his books and neatly packed his own backpack for tomorrow. He'd been surprised that Randy hadn't said anything else about Romeo and Juliet. Maybe his dad's words had gotten to Randy. Whatever it was, he hoped the matter was closed.

Randy came out of the bathroom. When Adam looked at Randy, his heart did two things at once, it sank in his chest and pounded with terror. The man's eyes had turned Viperous, with an evil glint. Randy came toward Adam, who sat in the middle of the bed.

Adam let out a yelp when Randy yanked his hair and pulled him down on the bed. Randy straddled Adam's hips and pressed Adam down by the shoulders. The wonderful time was over.

"You listen to me, and listen good. You're _my_ bitch. If Ambrose's lips even come close to you, I will kill him, then I'll make a call and Reso dies. And, my pretty little whore, he won't die a peaceful death. Reso will know why, and it will be slow and painful. I'll make fuckin' sure he suffers, I'll make sure he knows it's because of you. His last words will be, fuck you, Adam, fuck you to hell. I'll know if you lie to me. Now, I'm gonna fuck your hole bloody..." Randy growled his words in Adam's ear. He sounded like the most evil demon on earth; maybe he was.


	12. Exchange Students

Randy moved so that Adam's arms were painfully pinned behind his back. Randy started to pull down Adam's board shorts. Adam was nearly insane with fear.

The threat against Jason had painted a horrible image in Adam's mind. Now, Dean was under threat. Adam tried to push Randy off. "Randy! No! Not now! What if my dad or Vince walk in. You know how Vince feels about me being a virgin. If he finds out I'm not, he could stop your Iowa State negotiations. You... You can do whatever... you want to me tomorrow at lunch... anything... I swear it... just... not now... for your sake, not mine..." Adam begged hard. The last thing he needed was for Vince to know he wasn't pure.

Adam's words penetrated into Randy's cocaine laced mind. Two people frightened Randy, his father, Bob and Vince McMahon.

"Yeah... yeah... but tomorrow, that fuckin' ass is mine. Just you fuckin' remember, Shitbrose better not touch you. For fucks-sake, quit cryin'. You're such a pathetic bitch. Why I even want you anymore is beyond me. There's better things out there..." Randy managed to stop himself. The last thing he needed was for Adam to know he was fucking Dolph on the side.

Adam sniffed. He tried to rub the feeling back into his arms, once Randy had moved enough to free them. Randy still straddled Adam's hips. "Then why don't you go find something better? You don't love me anymore, do you?" Adam looked Randy in the eye. He knew he'd be punished, but he was angry. Angry that he just let Randy win... but... then he thought of Jason. He'd just handed Randy the ammo to make that phone call.

Randy's laugh was laced with evil. "Love has nothin' to do with it. You're a prize, baby. You'll be the little trophy I take out and dust off when I have to look good. You come with a nice little dowry, and when I say, you'll pop out a couple of babies and raise them to behave. Like you." He gave Adam a sharp smack on the head. Adam winced.

"So, I'm just a thing to you? Property?" Adam asked, he needed further conformation he'd made the right decision.

Randy really laughed. "Now you _understand_. Yeah, you're _my_ fuckin' property and don't you fuckin' _dare_ forget it. You just behave and Jason stays alive. Just so you know... Hadley Hall Room four oh seven, rooms with some guy named Miller." He laughed even harder when Adam's eyes went wide.

Adam wanted to end it all, now, not wait till after the play. "Okay! Okay! I'll behave, but please... I really want to do the play. I swear, I will never kiss Dean or let him kiss me. Please, Randy?" The play was the last good thing Adam had to cling to.

Randy, in the depths of his drugged haze, knew he had to let Adam have some freedom, or he might bolt, Jason or not. "I said yes, pay attention. You know the rules. Oh, and you still have to do my homework, and it had better be right." He slid off Adam, but sat very close; within striking distance.

"Yes, Randy. Ran... what... I mean... I can't take your tests for you." Adam was worried that if Randy failed the first half mid-terms, he'd get blamed and Jason would pay.

Randy sneered. "I've got it covered. You are not my only hope, thank God. You just keep me in homework. That is you're _only_ concern. If you go pokin' your nose around, I'll break it. After all, you are a bit of a klutz, you fell over the steps at school. Who wouldn't believe that?"

Adam knew he was trapped. "I won't, Randy. I'll take care of your homework. I swear it." Keep Jason safe echoed in Adam's head. Adam had been terrified when Randy told him exactly where Jason lived. Nobody knew that but Adam, he hadn't even told Seth.

Adam flinched when Randy reached over and caressed his already bruised cheek. It gave Randy a sense of power and control when he saw Adam twitch.

"Good little pet..." Randy halted, Eric's voice called over the intercom.

" _You boys come downstairs now. Adam your brother and sister are leaving. Come say goodbye. Randy, it's time for Adam to get ready for bed, it's a school night."_ Eric spoke firmly as he spoke over the intercom.

Randy got off the bed. He picked up his backpack. "Remember, your ass is mine after Journalism. Better bring a love sack, last thing I need is a brat right now. That's for later, when or if I decide." He gave Adam's cheek a firm pat. At least it wasn't a slap.

Adam nodded. He felt even more worthless. He wanted a baby, one day, more than anything. Now Randy could even control that? No way... every time Randy opened his mouth, the more determined he was to carry out his plan.

Downstairs, Randy was once again his normal, polite self. He gave Adam a sweet goodnight kiss and left. Randy actually had enough thought to give the McMahon's privacy to say goodbye to each other.

No one was more surprised than Adam, when Shane hugged him, again. Adam almost wondered if his step-brother was on drugs like Randy probably was.

Adam hugged Stephanie and Bayley. He wished he could bury himself in the wonderful embrace. There was just something about the way Bayley hugged that made you fee like you were in a safe, warm cocoon. Only his daddy hugged better.

When everyone was gone, Adam hugged and kissed his parents goodnight. All in all, except for upstairs with Randy, it had been a good, fun weekend.

Adam went upstairs to get ready for bed. He took a shower and washed his hair. As Adam waited for the conditioner to soak in, he looked at the stained glass knight. It wasn't Randy. Adam fingered the glass and wished whoever the knight was, he would come an save him.

Adam rinsed his hair, turned off the water and dried off. He looked at his bruised abdomen. The bruise was turning more yellow and green, especially around the edges, and the once deep, dark purple had turned more reddish.

When the blond looked in the mirror, he saw the facial bruises were getting better as well. Still, he carefully applied the concealing makeup. Adam was glad he'd picked up more as he opened a new container. He decided not to cover the bruise on his stomach, after all, he kept a shirt on at all times and it would save on the use of the makeup.

Adam turned out all the lights and crawled into his bed. He slept in the middle so anything that might happen to be lurking under the bed couldn't reach him. It was a carry over from his childhood, and Adam didn't care how silly it might be. He picked up Peanut the Elephant and held the stuffed toy close.

The troubled teens mind began to flip-flop. Adam's heart had long been broken, but, when Randy said he may decide never to have children, it shattered the last few pieces of his heart and completely broke his spirit.

All Adam had ever wanted was to marry Randy and have a baby every other year, until the Doctor told him to stop. If he had twelve, who cared. Adam simply wanted children. Every time Randy opened his mouth, it further motivated Adam to end it all.

At first Adam thought, during the last performance of Romeo and Juliet, the poison in Juliet's bottle would be real. He decided that would be _too_ dramatic and traumatizing. Adam's final decision was to hang himself, the Monday after the play. His only prayer was that he could last that long.

When Adam woke up in the morning, he gave Peanut a kiss. "You were going to go to my first baby. I'm sorry you won't be able to do that. I'll give you to Uncle Jason, he will take good care of you. You just stay right here, I will see you after school." Adam gave his beloved Peanut another kiss, then gently laid him on the pillow.

Adam got up and went to his dresser. He grabbed a black tee shirt, socks and thong to match. He also pulled a couple of condoms and a tube of lube from their hiding spot. He quickly put them in a small, outside pocket of his leather backpack. Lastly, Adam took a pair of dark black jeans from the closet, along with his midnight black cowboy boots, a black leather belt and a black leather wrist cuff. Adam took his clothes into the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, Adam sat at the table in the breakfast nook of the kitchen. Needless to say, Eric was worried, the totally black attire was new, usually Adam wore bright, happy colors, usually in some shade of blue. Eric also didn't like the fact that Adam's one bite of his breakfast had been microscopic. The only thing Adam fully consumed was the half cup of coffee he'd poured for himself.

Eric decided, for now, not to push his son for answers. Once again, Eric knew it would only make things worse. So, he acted like nothing was out of the ordinary. "Did I show you? Looks like Miss Ellen is having a wonderful time." Eric showed Adam the stack of post cards and pictures their housekeeper had sent in a large, padded envelope.

Adam attempted to show interest. "Looks like Branson, Missouri is the place to be; if you like tourist traps. No... sorry... I know it was her dream to go there and see Loretta Lynn's show. I hope she enjoyed it. She is like my second grandma." He leafed through the contents of the envelope with a small smile.

Eric grinned. "We are lucky to have her. Are you excited about the exchange students? Oh, remember, if it doesn't work out for the one place, the boy we will house is named Wade Barrett, he's from England; Manchester, I think." Eric hoped it would cheer Adam up, in a way, he hoped Wade did come to stay, give Adam a new friend.

Adam knew if any of the exchange students came to stay, it would only make more trouble with Randy, but, he didn't let it show. "Yeah, it's always interesting to meet people from another country. Why wouldn't it work out? Where is he supposed to be?" Adam asked with a curious expression. Usually families fought over getting an exchange student. There were always more families wanting a student, than there were exchange students.

Eric frowned. "He's going to the Rhodes'. However, Dusty, you know Cody's father? Anyway, his father, Cody's grandfather is extremely ill. It's possible, that Dusty make take Cody and move to Florida to take care for the old man. Dusty is trying to find a live in nurse, but still, they may move. So that would mean the Barrett boy would come here."

Adam matched his dad's frown. "Poor Codes. I don't hang with his group much, they are all on the Rugby team. Boy, it will kill Ted DiBiase if Cody moves. They are talking marriage. I'll have find Cody, give him some... I dunno..." Adam didn't know what to say. How could he help anyone when he couldn't even help himself?

Eric gave the back of Adam's hand a pat. "Just be a friend, baby. It's amazing just how much a kind word can help. Dusty said at the exchange meeting, Ted would probably go to Florida as well."

Adam chuckled wryly. "There goes the Rugby team. It's ironic, the school is named after Wilbur Wallace Eaton, not only a war hero, but the greatest Rugby player of his time, from Long Beach. Yet, we have a rubbish Rugby team. Ted and Cody are the only hope for a win or two. Well, I gotta go. I want a good seat at the assembly, for the newspaper." Adam pointed to the press pass that was attached to one of the buckle latches on his backpack.

"Okay, son. I need you to start dinner, around five-thirty. I'll leave a note, not quite sure yet when I will be home. Four meetings this afternoon. If it rains it pours with my meetings. If you take Seth home, don't linger, please. Have a good day. Love you, sweet child of mine." Eric and Adam had walked to the kitchen/garage door. Eric kissed Adam's cheek.

Adam frowned. "Daddy, please slow down, you do too much. I love you." He returned his dad's kiss. Adam opened the door and went down the three steps that led to the garage floor.

Adam put his backpack on the passenger seat. He slid into the drivers seat of his Mustang Cobra, buckled up, and started the engine. Eric had pushed the button to raise the garage door. Adam carefully backed out and headed toward WWE High.

Eric watched his son leave. He knew something was very wrong. Maybe it was time to talk to Shawn. Eric knew Shawn and Bret had gone through some things with Dean when they first brought him home. Eric also knew he could trust Shawn to keep it to himself. Eric sighed, he had a lot to do. He closed the door and with Adam still on his mind, Eric prepared to start his day.

Adam parked in his usual place next to Roman's truck. Seth and Roman sat on the lowered tail gate and talked quietly. They both greeted Adam as the pretty blond joined them.

"Hi guys. Sorry Big Dog, but I need to be Architect's boss for a moment..." Adam looked from Roman to Seth. "Seth, we need to sit up front at the assembly this morning. You do know how to use the camera, right?"

Seth nodded. "Yep, I sure do. I figured you'd want me to take pictures. Seven exchange students will be exciting. We've never gotten that many before. I kinda wish we could be a host family, but, no way, not in our ratty house." His shoulders drooped as he spoke.

Roman put both arms around his slighter boyfriend and pulled Seth close. "Stop it, Sethie. Your house is just fine. Remember, I don't care, Dean doesn't care and Adam doesn't care, we are the only three that matter. I wonder if there's any football... well, no, that's dumb of me, they don't play American football in Europe. Guess we'll get some new blood in Soccer and Rugby. Too bad that Cody might move, and Teddy will follow." Roman frowned. Even though he played football, he cared about all the sports teams at WWE High, even wrestling.

"Oh and I've dropped cheer leading. Roman said me being in the stands is enough. I'm glad, I really want to audition for the play, and now I will have time. Here's Dean." Seth nodded to the motorcycle that had pulled into the far end of the parking lot, and headed toward them. The classic motorcycle parked next to Roman's truck on the other side.

Adam took a few steps back, he didn't want to be too close to Dean when Randy arrived. As he watched Dean pull off his helmet, Adam felt a strange flutter in his belly. He pushed the feeling away. He figured it was just nerves because of Randy. Adam took a few more steps back.

When Adam stepped back, he didn't think about the curb. Adam felt himself falling backwards. All he could think of was how much it was gonna hurt when his head hit the concrete. Well, maybe it would be a hard enough hit, that hanging himself would no longer be an issue.

Adam stopped falling. He looked back and found himself in Dean's arms. He figured Dean was strong, but his backward momentum had stopped like he'd hit a brick wall. A feeling that he was utterly safe washed over Adam. Randy used to make him feel that way, but it was nothing like the safety he felt now.

"Easy there, Edge. Don't want a concussion now, do we?" Dean spoke softly in Adam's ear. It was like a warm, gentle feeling of peace, a soft ocean breeze to Adam.

Adam flushed so deeply, it even glowed through the makeup on his face. "Thanks, Dean. I didn't see the curb. Sure saved me another migraine." He tried not to be rude, but he stepped away from Dean quickly. Now was not the time for Randy to show up.

Dean had loved the brief moment Adam was in his arms, but he saw the fear and panic in Adam's eyes. Dean hoped it wasn't directed at him. The last thing Dean would ever do is harm Adam; in any way.

"Glad to be of service. It's easy to catch a feather." Dean complimented Adam. He then sat on the tail gate with Seth and Roman. Dean had a feeling Adam was afraid to be too close to him.

Adam was relieved when Dean sat on the tail gate. Dean had just sat when Randy's red Viper pulled in and parked next to Adam's Mustang. Adam hurried over to Randy. Adam was a bit surprised when Randy exited from the passenger side. Who was behind the wheel? Adam couldn't tell through the heavily tinted windows, another thing the local cops ignored.

Randy went around the car, barely kissed Adam, then opened the driver's door for who ever was behind the wheel. Adam watched as Dolph Ziggler got out of the driver's side of the Viper.

"Wow, Ran, she drives like glass! Thanks for letting me pilot her and for the ride. Mine will be out of the shop later today." Dolph's eyes glittered with excitement. He grabbed his backpack from behind the driver's seat.

Adam was miffed, only he called Randy; Ran. Then again, why be miffed? He was just property to Randy. Adam stood there, and looked like a shadow person, being dressed in all black.

Randy and Dolph talked cars as they started to walk up the stairs to the school entrance. Randy stopped and turned around. He snapped his finger and pointed to a spot a foot behind him. Adam sighed and answered Randy's snap. Why not, he was a dog, a bitch, Randy's bitch. Adam followed Randy and Dolph into the building.

Dean growled. "Fuckin' Orton. Snapping at Adam like he's a dog. What's up with Adam? He's not Orton's dog." He slid off the tail gate, a killer look on his face.

Seth flailed his arm out to stop Dean. "Dean please, don't. Just... leave it, for Adam's sake." He wished he could tell Dean and Roman about Adam's hidden bruises, but he would not break Adam's trust, but he sure wanted to. Adam was in trouble, especially if Randy _was_ doing drugs.

Dean looked at Seth. He could see the near desperation on his friends face. "Oh alright, but I swear..." Dean trailed off. His next words were a bare whisper. "If he was mine, he'd be on a pedestal..." Dean locked his bike and pocketed the key.

Seth, Roman and Dean entered the school building. All the students were being directed to the auditorium. The exchange students would be introduced and it would probably take the entire first period.

Just out side the auditorium, Adam spoke to Randy. "I have to sit up front, with Seth, for The Parrot. He's taking the pictures and I have to make notes for the article." Adam's tone was matter-of-fact. He simply didn't care. He would do what he had to do, then on October twenty-forth, that would be it; the end.

Randy nodded. "Go then. Be in stall number ten at one minute after Journalism." He went off to join Dolph and the other wrestlers in the back corner. The could care less about exchange students, they were always soccer or rugby players, never wrestlers.

Adam went to the front row and sat in the seat Seth had saved. Roman sat on the other side of Seth and Dean was a couple of rows back. He sat with Rhyno who sat with James Ellsworth. It had made James happy when Rhyno sat with him and not Orton's gang.

It wasn't long before seven young men, all of different looks walked onto the stage with Shawn and Stephanie. Hunter came out and stood at the podium just as the bell rang.

Seth snapped pictures and Adam prepared to take notes. Adam was going to bury himself in school work. While he was still here, he wanted to make Jason proud as Editor, and he wanted his grades to be perfect to make his parents proud. In other words, Adam wanted to go out on top.

The exchange students looked a bit nervous, but Shawn's soft spoken ways and Steph's cheerfulness helped put them at ease. They were ready to meet their new classmates.

Hunter raised his hand, it was enough to quiet the low buzz in the room. "Good morning ladies and gentleman, and the rest of you..." Hunter had to pause as the student body laughed. Hunter could be funny and friendly when he wanted to be.

The Principal raised his hand again, when the laughter died off, he spoke. "As you know, the reason we are all here, is to meet our seven new students. I expect all of you to welcome them. Help them find their way around and show then what Parrot Pride is all about..." He turned to the exchange students.

"If you're ready, I'll introduce you, then you can each tell a bit about yourselves..." Hunter turned back to the student body of WWE High. "I would like to first introduce, Finn Bálor."

A polite applause echoed as the young man came forward. Finn looked to be a dark and brooding young man. He quickly got the attention of the room.

"Hello. As Mister Helmsley said, my name is Finn Bálor. I'm from Bray, in the Republic of Ireland. I am a wrestler in your one forty-five weight class. I hope I can help lead your team to many victories, because as of yet, I only have one defeat. I look forward to getting to know you. Thank you." Finn's accent was truly Irish and his voice was as dark as his look. Adam could see through Finn's menacing look, there was a humorous glint in the Irish boys eyes.

There was more applause as Finn sat. Hunter continued. "Next we have Wade Barrett." When Wade stood, the clapping began again.

"My name is Wade Barrett and I am from Manchester, England. Looks like Finn and I are going to bring some competition, as I am also in the one forty-five class, and I am undefeated, In eighty six matches. I look forward to getting started. Thank you." Wade's eyes landed on Adam, and then, never left the blond.

The next student Hunter introduced was Anthony Cesaro. He was neatly dressed in a sport coat, white button down and matching black slacks, all designer. He looked serious, and also the kind that would take no shit.

"My name is Tony Cesaro. I hail from Lucerne, Switzerland. I am a soccer player. I also speak, English, German, Italian, French and of course Swiss-German. I look forward to learning how to surf. Thank you, and stay focused." Cesaro spoke more like a forty year old businessman instead of an eighteen year old high school student.

Hunter next introduced a handsome young man named Alberto Del Rio. Alberto had a warm smile, and he wore a gold band on his left finger.

"My name is Alberto Del Rio, but you already knew that... I am from Madrid, Spain. Yes, this is a wedding ring. You will forgive me if I seem sad at times. I have a three month old son, who will be a year old before I get back home to see him, unless my husband, Ricardo and my boy can come visit. I am here for them. I play soccer and hope to further my education and future career. Sometimes you must make a sacrifice to have a better future for your children. Thank you. Oh and sorry if I swamp you with pictures of my little Miguel." He went back to his seat to a loud round of applause.

Adam leaned over to Seth. "Let's see if we can get permission to print a picture of his son. Great human interest." He hushed when Hunter spoke again.

"Please welcome, Sheamus Farrelly." Hunter stood aside as a young man with bright red hair and an almost milk white complexion approached the podium to a light applause.

"Hello WWE High! I'm Sheamus and I am also from the Republic of Ireland, Dublin to be exact. Thankfully I will not have to worry about Misters Bálor or Barrett, as I came to wrestle in the one-thirty-five weight class. I hope, if I learn nothing else while I'm here, I can figure out how to get a California tan. As you can see, I need it, desperately." He sat back down to clapping and laughter. He would be easy to get along with, with his smile and humor.

Hunter took a sip from the ever present bottle of water he carried. He then introduced the next exchange student. The teen that stood was tall and lean. He had long, dark blond hair, much like Adam. They almost could have been brothers.

The handsome young man spoke. "My name is Drew McIntyre, from Ayr in Scotland, about an hour to the southwest of Glasgow. I'm here to play soccer with Alberto and Tony. I was named Junior Player of the Year two years in a row. Our hope is to make The Parrots champions. I'm looking forward to meeting you." Drew's eyes never left Seth as he spoke. His blue eyes were penetrating, and it made Seth squirm in his seat.

Seth wasn't the only one with eyes on him. Wade Barrett's eyes hadn't left Adam since he'd spotted the blond. Wade hoped he'd get a chance to meet the beautiful angel before the day was out.

The last exchange student was a short, but athletic looking teen. When he smiled, you smiled, he was infectious. He walked from the far side of the stage to the podium; like a rocket.

"Hello everybody! I'm Santino Marella, from Milan, Italy. I run around the track, like the bunny of rabbit, till you get dizzy. I jump so high, you can't see me! I leap so far, I shame the roo of kanga! I can't wait to meet all of you!" Santino's accent was very strong. He was so funny, but the students of WWE High weren't quite sure if he was intentionally funny or not, but they laughed. It made Santino laugh and smile all the more.

Santino power walked back to his seat. Maybe WWE High would do well in track and field. What ever Santino did, the students knew he would be a blast to have around.

Hunter returned to the podium. "We are glad to have you with us for the school year. If you ever need any help don't be afraid to ask. I'm going to dismiss the assembly. You have fifteen minutes to get to your second period classes. Go in an orderly fashion and don't loiter in the hallways. Assembly dismissed." Hunter gave a nod. The students got up and headed out of the auditorium. Adam made a few last notes then left with Seth.

As Adam headed into the Drama classroom, he wondered if he'd have any classes with the exchange students. He also worried, two of the new guys were in Randy's wrestling weight class, and they looked to be in great shape. If they tried to knock Randy out of the number one spot, Adam dreaded to think what kind of mood it would put the Viper in.

Adam sat down at his desk as more students wandered in. Dean came in and took his seat next to Adam. Dean smiled at the blond, then began to take his books out his backpack.

Adam's stomach got that tickling feeling again, when Dean smiled at him. Adam shook himself and studied his monologue from Auntie Mame. He was oblivious to anyone else that came into the classroom.

A deep English accent in his ear made Adam jump. "Hello, poppet. May name is Wade Barrett, from the land of Shakespeare. Understand you're doing Romeo and Juliet in the traditional way. You would make a beautiful Juliet." Wade's dark eyes stared into Adam's hazels. There was a flirtatious glint in the Brit's eyes.

Adam laughed. "Mister Jericho did offer me the part, but, I still have to audition." Adam then remembered that Wade was one of the guys in Randy's weight class. It was probably in his best interest not to become too friendly with the newcomer.

Wade leaned in even closer. He inhaled deeply of Adam's scent. It was exotic, like spicy cinnamon and warm wild flowers. "Maybe I should audition for Romeo, my fair Juliet." Wade's look became even more flirtatious.

Dean was about to reach the boiling point. He leaned over Adam from the other side. "Sorry, that part is mine. Guess you guys got here a little too late." Dean was friendly, but anyone who knew him, knew the look in his eye was a warning.

Wade backed off, there was something in the auburn haired man's eyes. It wouldn't do to get into fisticuffs on the very first day. It would keep; for now.

Adam noticed Wade already had his Drama text book. He couldn't help but be curious, after all, he _was_ writing an article for the paper.

"How come you already have your text book? See, I'm the Editor of the school newspaper. I'll be doing an article on all of you." Adam kept his voice and poise professional.

Wade chuckled. "They sent our schedule of classes, text books and the first weeks assignments. Didn't want us to fall behind due to technicality..." He stopped talking. The bell had rung and Chris came into the room, his arms full of books.

"Okay, folks, we will finish up with the cold readings we started on Friday. Mister Marella, will you come up and start us out, please?" Chris was anxious to see how good the exchange students would do. He could always use fresh faces on stage.

Santino had taken a seat at the back of the class, but he got to the front in two seconds, the boy _was_ a rabbit. Chris gave him a shortened version of Rumpelstiltskin to read.

"Tomorrow I brew, today I bake, and the child away I'll take. For little deems my Royal Dame, that Rumpelstiltskin is my name..." He finished in a horrific scream as the Queen guessed his name and saved the little Prince. The class applauded loudly, and Chris beamed. He had another cast member for the play.

Chris them did a group reading of a scene from a Midsummer Nights Dream with Finn Bálor, Wade, Anthony Cesaro and Drew McIntyre. It was a scene from the play within the play. Finn and Drew were wonderful, Anthony was good, but Wade was very wooden. Chris was pleased and mentally cast them in Romeo and Juliet. He saw there was enough acting ability in Wade, that Chris could pull it out of him.

Chris finished up the cold reading with the last few students. "I am very pleased. Auditions will be Thursday, immediately after school. I will arrange for athletes to audition first. I will also speak to the Coaches, so no one needs to panic. If you absolutely can _not_ be there and you want to audition, let me know. I will arrange for private tryouts. For the rest of the week, until Thursday your homework will be perfecting your monologues." He ended as the bell rang.

Adam got up to go to his Journalism class. He turned to the exchange students. "Any of you have Journalism next?" He felt that he should, as Editor, find out if he could help the new students.

Finn spoke. "Aye. Al and Tony do, as well as myself." The Irish accent was thick, but clearly understandable.

"Good. Well, follow me. Say, Alberto, we're doing an article about you and the others, for the school paper. Could we publish a picture of your husband and son?" Adam asked as the little group started up to the third floor.

Alberto grinned. "I would like that..." He paused as they entered the combination class/publishing room. Alberto took his wallet out of his pocket, or so Adam thought.

It wasn't a wallet it was a small photo album. Alberto pulled out a picture and handed it to Adam. "This was taken just last week." The Spaniard beamed proudly as Adam took the picture.

"Oh, Alberto! He is precious. Just look at those chubby little cheeks. You must be so proud." Adam went to hand the picture back to Alberto.

Alberto's smile grew even brighter. "No, you can print that. Just give it back when you are finished. I _am_ proud. It kills me to leave him and Ricardo, but, I must. See, I need a stronger background. Too many soccer players at home, no fair chance to stand out. Real Madrid will look harder if I stand out. Your team is very good, but smaller, more chances to be noticed. I must do well, to provide for my boys." Alberto gave a brief summary of why he'd become an exchange student.

Adam smiled at Alberto. "I'm sure you will do well. Shows how determined you are, to leave this little angel behind." Their conversation had to end when the bell rang.

Everyone took their seat at the long tables that served as desks. Seth sat next to Adam as usual. Dean sat with Finn, Anthony and Alberto.

Enzo welcomed the exchange students, then began his lecture. This time, it was on the history of famous misprinted stories. Enzo had a copy of the most famous misprint in newspaper publishing history.

"Now, before I show you, any one care to guess what the misprint is?" Enzo held the framed newspaper against his chest, to hide the picture.

Finn Bálor raised his hand and Enzo nodded for the Irish boy to answer. "I would say, it is a copy of the November third, nineteen forty-eight Chicago Daily Tribune. The headline that day read Dewy defeats Truman."

Enzo raised a brow and turned the framed newspaper around. "One hundred percent correct, Mister Bálor. Well done. Now can anyone name another?... Yes, Mister Ambrose?" Enzo nodded to Dean who'd raised his hand first.

"Didn't the Christian Science Monitor report that all passengers were safely removed and that The Titanic was taken in tow? I think it was printed on April fifteenth, nineteen twelve." Dean answered but there was doubt in his voice.

Enzo grinned again. "Exactly right, Mister Ambrose..." Enzo went on to talk about how important these headlines and others like them were. He also taught how devastating the mistake can be.

"... So imagine how those families must have felt, thinking their loved ones on The Titanic were safe, only to find out that fifteen hundred had drowned. It's not that reporters intend to harm, and of course, back then accurate information was harder to get. But remember, in two thousand six, the modern age, USA Today, a major national newspaper, made an excusable error. Can anyone tell me what that error was? Mister Copeland?" Enzo pointed to Adam who's hand had raised.

Adam spoke in a rather grim voice. "They reported that the thirteen coal miners, trapped in the Sago Mine were all alive, when in fact only one Miner survived. The mistake, lead to the same error being printed nationwide. It was terrible."

"Excellent. The goal of any newspaper..." Mister Amoré went on to continue his lecture. When there were ten minutes of class left before the bell, he turned the floor over to Adam, as Editor of The Parrot.

Adam spoke from his seat. "Well, a reminder of the Ink and Print Club meeting, here, after school on Wednesday. I would also like to interview each of the new exchange students, so we can know more about you. Also, if any of you guys would like to write for a section of the newspaper, come to the meeting on Wednesday. We can always use new reporters with fresh thoughts. Also, the Ink and Print members double up and print the paper as well. Any questions?" Adam looked at his fellow classmates.

No one had any questions so Adam looked at Enzo with a nod. Enzo spoke again. "I want you to make up a false headline, of anything you think would make an impact on the world, for tomorrow. Make it have as much impact as possible, something that would get not only the nation's attention, but the world's... or at least WWE High." He gave the class a wink. The bell rang to end the class.

Adam sighed. He had six minutes before he had to meet Randy in stall number ten. He very slowly put his things in his backpack. Seth noticed the change in his friend.

"Ads? What's wrong? You seemed okay during class." Seth spoke quietly as the classroom hadn't entirely cleared out yet.

Adam's eyes filled with unshed tears. He quickly swiped his eyes, he couldn't let others see his tears. "I... have to... Randy... it's gonna hurt... no choice... you know why... Sethie... I can't do... this much longer..." Adam was back to the broken boy Seth had seen on Friday. He felt so bad for Adam.

"You sure you don't... Roman and Dean... they could stop him, protect you." Seth looked at Adam. His own dark eyes were about to spill over.

Adam shook his head. "You _know_ why that can't happen. Yesterday, Randy told me Jay's exact location, his dorm number, even the last name of his roommate, I didn't even know that. Shit... I gotta go... Seth, swear it... you'll keep your promise... swear it." He stood, backpack slung over his shoulder.

Seth stood and hugged Adam. "You know I will. I'm so sorry." He gave Adam's hand a squeeze before the blond left the room.

Dean had noticed the conversation and hugs between Adam and Seth. He went over to the half blond. "What's up, Seth? Why are you about ready to burst into tears? Why did Adam look like he was about to take a death march?" Dean blocked Seth from walking away from him.

Seth let out and exasperated sigh. "Nothing is up, Dean. Trust me. Adam is just having a really hard time without Jason. Journalism is the worst. It's only the first day of the second week of school. I mean... okay... imagine how Shawn would feel if Bret went to Florida to coach, and Shawn couldn't go?" Seth looked hard at Dean. He had to or he would cave and send Dean in to rescue Adam. Seth didn't want Jason's blood on his hands either.

Dean didn't believe Seth, but what could do? "Okay, Seth. Come on, let's go find Big Dog, I'm starving. Lunch hour is ticking away."

Meanwhile, in stall number ten, of the third floor restroom, Adam was pressed, face first against the tile wall. His jeans and thong pooled around his feet, his tee shirt hiked up to his shoulders. Randy's cock was balls deep in Adam's ass, with no prep, no concern for how much pain Adam was in.

Randy was furious when Adam had been a minute late. The blond had been met with a hard slap to the side of his head. All Adam could think was, at least there, a bruise wouldn't show. Randy had grabbed Adam's pony tail, like a leash, and dragged Adam to stall number ten.

When Randy demanded to know where the condom was, Adam told him in his backpack. Randy had carelessly dumped the contents of Adam's bag onto the bathroom floor. He found the condom. Randy forced Adam to his knees.

Adam had to put the condom on Randy's cock with his mouth. It wasn't easy to do, but Adam finally managed it. Instead of a reward, Adam got another bash on the head. Randy yanked Adam up off his knees by the pony tail and slammed Adam, face first against the wall. Adam wasn't entirely sure, but he thought he felt blood trickle from his nose.

Randy pounded in and out of Adam like a piston. Adam could tell Randy was angry, but at least he didn't appear to be stoned. Adam was thankful for that. Adam's cock didn't respond as Randy reamed his hole. Any passion Adam had for Randy had long ago vanished.

Adam kept _two_ things in his mind this time. " _Keep Jason alive... it all ends on October twenty fourth."_ That day could not come soon enough.


	13. Trudging On

On Thursday, Adam sat in the auditorium, and waited for the open auditions of Romeo and Juliet to begin. Seth was his left, and Wade Barrett was to Adam's right. Every time Adam turned around, the British exchange student was always there.

Adam and others had made it clear to Wade that the blond was deeply involved with and in love with Randy Orton. It didn't seem to penetrate Barrett's thick skull. Wade followed Adam like a lost pup. The thing was, even if Adam wasn't with Randy, he wouldn't go out with Wade.

Adam saw the same look behind Wade's dark eyes that Randy had. He was sure Wade would also turn into a monster, without the aid of drugs. Adam wasn't about to go from a frying pan into a fire.

Seth also had a problem. Drew McIntyre had taken a shine to Seth. It hadn't helped when Shawn paired Seth with Drew in the mock marriage assignment. Shawn did it to teach that in life, sometimes a single parent falls in love. So now in the Life Skills project, Drew was living with Seth and had to be the step-father to baby Jean, as Seth had named her. Seth quickly found that Drew sometimes forgot it was just a mock relationship, and it had only started on Monday.

Seth had told Drew, he was promised to Roman Reigns. Drew made some comment about promises could be broken. When Seth told Roman, the Big Dog growled. He told Seth not to worry, that he would always be safe. Roman knew his little snuggle bunny wouldn't stray, but he did _not_ trust Drew.

Little did Seth know, more than one person was ready to pounce if Drew got out of line. Orton wasn't the only one who could use spies. Difference was, Roman's spies were there to protect Seth, while Randy's were there to report Adam if he stepped out of line. Of course, Dean was Roman's closest spy, and Roman knew Seth would be perfectly safe at the auditions while he was at football practice. Roman was going to have a private audition later.

Wade leaned over and put a hand on Adam's arm. "Alright, I get that you are with Orton, but why don't you dump him and go out with me?" The raven haired, dark eyed teen leered at Adam.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Wade, I'm sure you're a very nice guy, and someone would be lucky to have you for a boyfriend. I am committed to Randy. I love him, Wade and I have for a long time. We are gonna get married in a couple of years, so please, could you just accept it? I am happy to be your friend, but nothing more, okay?" He prayed he sounded sincere, because the words he spoke tasted like vomit. Adam hated saying he loved Randy, but he had to, for Jason.

Wade frowned. "Alright. But, I still think you'd like me better. But, if all we can be is friends, then friends it is." He gave Adam a smile. In the back of his mind, Wade wasn't going to just give up, not yet. However, to keep Adam in his good graces, he backed off... till he figured out a way to get Adam away from Orton.

Seth nudged Adam, had. "Please, change seats with me, now." Seth's eyes begged as he spoke in a rushed whisper.

Adam saw the reason for Seth's frantic request. Drew McIntyre walked down the aisle, his eyes searched. Adam knew the Scottish eyes looked for Seth. Without a word, Adam stood as did Seth. They had traded seats just in time, Drew had just arrived.

Wade watched the exchange. He knew Drew liked the oddly hair dyed Rollins kid. Wade could have easily gotten up and given McIntyre his seat, now next to Seth instead of Adam. However, Wade knew he had to impress Adam. If he let Drew have his seat, that would make Adam unhappy. The Brit knew Rollins was Adam's best friend. If he helped protect Seth, Adam would be grateful, or so he hoped.

Sure enough, Drew approached his fellow exchange student. He leaned in to speak low in Wade's ear. "Do us a favor mannie, let me sit there." Drew asked nicely, but the look in his eyes said, 'to move it or lose it.'

Wade looked at Drew. "Naff off ya numpty. I am comfortable right here." Wade's look was equally hard. He didn't really like Drew in the first place. They had almost come to blows on their flight to the USA. Drew had made a comment that the Rangers FC were better than Preston North End FC. The Preston North End FC were Wade's favorite football team, and no one insulted his team.

Drew snarled at Wade and sat in an empty seat a couple down from Barrett. Drew knew better than to start something with Wade, the guy was too good a wrestler, and McIntyre wasn't _that_ stupid.

Adam looked past Seth and caught Wade's eyes. He gave the man a genuine smile; Wade smiled back. In his mind, Wade made a mark on a chalk board and thought, Orton-0, Me-1. It was a start.

More and more students filled the auditorium. The other exchange students were there. Adam guessed it was because the Fine Arts were more appreciated in Europe. After all, it was the birthplace of acting and play writing. Adam chuckled, if Santino got a role, rehearsals would not be dull. Adam never noticed when Seth got up to run to the restroom.

Adam was stirred from his thoughts when someone sat next to him. It was Dean Ambrose. Adam gave Dean a pretty smile, before he remembered Randy's words of warning. Before any words could be spoken, Chris Jericho stepped onto the stage. Auditions were about to begin. Seth quickly returned and sat on the floor between Adam and Dean, he felt safe there.

Chris first explained a bit about the play and again why no girls would be cast. He also encouraged those that were cast to be responsible and to assist with everything related to the play from helping with sets, costumes, advertising and ticket sales.

Next Chris explained how the auditions would work. He asked everyone to fill out an audition sheet. If they wanted a certain role, write it down. If they were willing to take any role, write that down as well. He didn't want to cast someone only to have that person refuse the role because he didn't want that role. Chris expounded on he would not cast someone who was tall and lean in a role that required someone short and stocky. He certainly wasn't going to cast a "brutish" type as Juliet.

"... I know it sounds corny, but, remember the words of Stanislavsky, there are no small parts, only small actors. Also keep in mind the words of a wonderful character actor named Dabbs Greer. He said, every character actor, in their own little sphere, _is_ the lead." Chris paused and pointed to a stack of papers that lay on the apron of the stage. "So, quickly, fill out an audition form and we'll get started. I will be calling some of you to further audition, so be prepared to stay. Remain seated and quiet during readings. Okay, let's go, folks." Chris ended his long explanatory speech with a clap of his hands.

Wade told Adam, Seth and Dean to stay seated. He went up to the stage and grabbed four audition sheets. Adam felt funny filling it out. He wondered what Chris would do if he wrote down he was only interested in playing the nurse. But, Adam refrained from making the joke, Chris looked stressed enough.

When they finished filling out their papers, Wade took them back up to the stage, and put them on the growing pile of completed forms. Seth leaned over and spoke to Adam.

"I really like Santino. I can't wait to read his column. It was a great idea. You led a good meeting. You're going to be a fantastic Editor." Seth gloated about the Ink and Press meeting that had taken place the day before.

Adam smiled, his flush still hidden by cover up. "Thanks, Seth. I'm _really_ glad you're my Assistant Editor. I couldn't do this without you..." Adam paused to chuckle softly. "Yeah, that Santino is a card. I thought, Long Beach through Foreign Eyes sounded good. He will add so much humor. When he said he jumps further than a roo of kanga, I nearly lost it..." Adam had to quit talking, Chris was ready to begin.

It was a long process, but Adam soon understood why Chris heard the monologues. Some guys were just terrible, and Adam noticed Chris put those audition forms on a pile to his left. The guys that were good, went on a pile to Chris' right.

"Okay everyone, take ten. Then we will do a few short sides from the play. We'll be outta here by ten, I promise. If we run out of time, I'll make arrangements with to meet with some of you later." Chris tapped the stack of keeper forms to end his speech.

There were about twenty five guys at the open auditions. Some went out to take a bathroom break or visit the vending machines. Seth and Adam went to the coffee vending machine.

Adam slipped a card into the slot on the machine. You could buy the card at the Student Book Store and put any amount of money on it. All the vending machines accepted the card. The money used by the card was split with the vending company and the Student Body Fund.

Adam bought Seth a cup of coffee loaded with sugar and cream while Adam purchased a cup, that was plain black. Adam wanted to buy a cup for Dean, but his fear of being reported to Randy was too great.

After the ten minute break, Chris called Adam and Seth to the stage. He gave the pair a scene between Juliet and the nurse. Seth was perfect. You could almost believe he'd raised Adam from birth. Adam did equally well, and his interaction with Seth was superb. They worked together so that one did not outshine the other. Chris had his nurse.

The last scene that was auditioned was a portion of the infamous balcony scene between Romeo and Juliet.

Adam emoted. "... Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow." He stepped away from Dean, as there was no balcony to exit from.

Dean looked up longingly, like Juliet was high above him. "Sleep dwell up on thine eyes, peace in thy breast! Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest..." When he finished, the auditorium echoed with loud applause and whistles.

Dean lowered the paper in his hand and actually blushed. Adam looked sheepish and shuffled his feet. Those that watched knew Adam and Dean had just cemented their roles as the plays namesakes. Their readings had been perfect. Adam and Dean looked like star-crossed lovers, and had rightfully earned their roles.

Chris beamed happily. "I am very, very pleased. I will have the cast list posted next week, after a few more private auditions with those that couldn't be here tonight. Well done, go home and get some rest." After some applause, the students began to clear out the school and head for home.

Adam stayed on the stage. Seth went with Dean, who was going to take him home. Wade went with Cody and the other exchange students left with their hosts as well. Soon all that were left were student and teacher.

"Need some help?" Adam asked as Chris placed the note filled audition forms in his briefcase.

Chris smiled at Adam. "Keep me company? This place is scary at night." He gave a laugh, but he was honestly glad he wasn't alone, adult or not.

"It sure is. The guards arrive at midnight, right?" Adam asked as he helped Chris fold up the legs of the table that had been used for a desk. They put the table backstage, along with the four folding chairs that had also been used.

"Yeah, midnight. Adam, you are going to take the part, aren't you? You were absolutely brilliant." Chris looked at Adam with hope as he turned off the stage lights.

Adam nodded. Yeah, I can... I will do it, if you're sure. Chris... er... Mister Jericho, I _can_ use the stage kiss, right?" He gave the drama teacher a rather worried look.

Chris chuckled. "Chris is fine, we're alone and we're friends. Well, is that Randy's idea?" He arched his brow as they slowly walked up the aisle of the huge auditorium.

"Yeah... you know... jealous boyfriend. Plus you gotta know how he feels about your nephew." Adam told Chris more than most. Aside from Shawn, Chris was his dad's other best friend. And, like Shaw, Adam had known Chris as long as he could remember.

Chris turned out the remaining lights and locked the auditorium door. "Why don't... well, I know, Dean comes from... I got it. We'll have to see how the stage kiss looks. They did use it back in Shakespeare's day." Chris went into his lit classroom, just down from the auditorium. Adam followed.

"I'll make it look real. So... um... Chris... we've noticed, you seem a lot happier this year. I'm glad to see you smile again." Adam spoke now as a friend, not a student.

Chris broke out in a wide, smile. "I am. I realized, by being so dark and brooding, I was disappointing Owen. And... I had an eye on someone, and luckily he looked back. We are going slow, but so far so good." He gave Adam a rather boyish look.

Adam beamed, his white teeth like pearls. "That's great, Chris. I know Owen would want you happy. Wait... wait... it's... it's Mister Styles isn't it?" Adam's brow now arched.

Chris put a few more things from his desk into his briefcase. He looked up at Adam. "How did you... yes, it is Mister Styles. He's a wonderful breath of fresh air in this place. You're right, Owen... well... we talked... say... this is adult stuff. You have your own teenage problems. Adam, as a family friend, have you ever considered... dropping Randy? You do know, very few high school romances... make it... plus... to be honest, you could do better." He was frank and honest. Eric had talked about his concern over Randy, more than once, with both himself and Shawn over lunch.

Adam lowered his head. "Vince, wouldn't like it. I'm glad about you and Mister Styles." Adam leaned against the frame of the doorway and kept his eyes down.

Chris knew something was wrong, but, he didn't want to make Adam miserable, so best to drop the subject. "That Santino kid is funny. I just wish his part as the Paige to Paris was bigger. Finn is going to make a wonderful Prince Escalus and Wade as Count Paris, will be good but we'll have to pull it out of him. Wade has potential. By the way, Seth will be your nurse. Just need to decide about your... Juliet's mother and father." He picked up his briefcase and pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"Sounds good. Yeah, Santino is going to do a column about an Italian in Long Beach. Should be good." Adam waited as Chris locked his classroom after turning out the light.

Chris laughed. "Gosh it's dark. I'm glad not to be alone." Chris voice had an edge to it, he hated dark places.

"Makes the hallway a lot longer. Mind if I stop at my locker? I got my homework done during auditions. No need to carry all these heavy books." Adam asked as they went down the dark, barely lit hallway. Their footsteps echoed loudly. It was as eerie as a horror movie.

"Sure thing, as long as it's not at the end of the other hallway, or upstairs." Chris whispered, as if the shadows in the darkness could hear them.

Adam gave a chuckle. "Nope, it's right here. We scored locker number one." Adam quickly spun the dial of the inset combination lock. Adam opened the door and neatly stacked his books and notebooks on his shelf. He also stuck a stack of papers on Randy's shelf. Adam had made a copy of his homework to avoid getting in trouble. He worked quickly, shut the locker and spun the dial to lock. Adam and Chris hurried to the exit.

Student and teacher both breathed much easier now that they were outside. Chris locked the main door, then side by side they walked down the front steps. Chris and Adam said goodnight and parted ways. Chris went right to the faculty parking lot, Adam went left to the student lot. The two parking lots were lit like daylight.

Even so, Adam was very glad when he was safely buckled into the drivers seat of his Cobra with the doors locked. He started the car to have some music playing. Adam pulled out his phone and wrote a quick text message to Randy.

" _Ran, did our homework during auditions. Put yours on your shelf in our locker. Adam."_ not love Adam, just... Adam. He no longer had the desire to love Randy.

Adam sent the message and started the car toward home. His stomach growled, but Adam couldn't stand the thought of eating. He just wanted to get home and soak in the tub. His ass still ached from Randy's lunch time assault. When he'd quickly stuffed a condom into his back pack that morning, Adam had accidentally grabbed a heavily ribbed one, a mistake he would _not_ make again.

The blond was half-way home when his text alert sounded. He was at a stop light, so he looked to see who the text was from, like he had any doubts. Of course, it was Randy. Adam knew he couldn't wait to respond. When the light changed, Adam pulled over, it happened to be at an In-n-Out Burger. Adam killed the engine and rolled down the window. The smell of the fast food made his mouth water, but his stomach lurched.

Adam picked up his phone and opened the text message. _"You fuckin' bitch, why were you still there after everyone left? You fuckin' teachers now? Homework better be right. You got five minutes to answer me, bitch or I'm fuckin' makin' a call. Jay will be dead by mornin' if you don't!"_

Adam could hardly type his reply. He couldn't see through the tears nor could he hold the phone steady in his trembling hand. Randy had to be stoned, Adam could only hope he would believe the truth, especially in that frame of mind. Adam typed as best and as fast as he could.

In a king sized bed, at the Orton Estate, Randy lay with his tongue rammed down Dolph Ziggler's throat, his cock, balls deep in the slighter blond. Dolph's hand was around his own cock as Randy kissed him.

On the bedside table were two empty syringes, and the faintest traces of white powder, a razor blade, with the same traces of powder shone in the dim light from the television.

Randy had no fears of being caught. His father was off on another trip to Japan to check on his ships and attract new clients to those ships. The maid and butler were sound asleep in their little home at the end of the back yard, nearly an acre away from the main house. They cared for Randy, but they stayed out his personal business.

Both Randy and Dolph growled when Randy's cell phone blasted it's text alert. Randy had to chuckle though, Adam had replied in record time.

Randy's cock remained in Dolph's hot hole as he picked up the phone from the charger on his bedside table. Dolph's hand left his cock to instead caress Randy's muscular inner thigh. His other hand grabbed a bottle of beer from the crowded bedside table. His lips sucked on the bottle as Randy read the text from Adam out loud.

"Ran, I only stayed after to help Mister Jericho clean up. Nothing more, nothing less. It was dark and scary in the school. He made sure I got to our locker safely, so you would have your homework. I'm on my way home right now. Just pulled over to text you back. Please, Randy, I swear on Jason's life, I am telling you the truth. Please, believe me Randy." Randy could almost taste the fear that no doubt coursed through Adam's body.

Dolph shook his head and laughed. "I almost feel sorry for Adam. You have him so scared and worked up. Now, hurry up, things need to be finished down here." He bucked his hips and groaned as Randy's cock twitched, deep inside his core.

Randy bent down and gave Dolph a sloppy, wet kiss. "Yeah, baby. Lemme answer, then you'll be writhing under me like a Saturday night slut."

He sat back up and typed a reply to Adam. _"Okay. Jason safe for now. If I find out your lyin' you'll be fuckin' sorry. Bring a love glove tomorrow."_ He pressed send, then put the phone back on the charger.

Dolph laughed when Randy tickled him, then went back to fucking Dolph like he used to fuck Adam, sweet and tender.

Adam sighed and started the car. He guessed noon in stall number ten was going to happen every day. He wished he could get birth control, it would be easier. But, as he was still underage, he couldn't do it without a parent's consent. He wouldn't even dare to ask.

When Adam pulled into the driveway, the garage door was up and the kitchen light was on. Either one or both of his parents were still up, or his daddy had left the light on for him, it gave him a feeling he was safe. He pulled into the garage and pushed the button to close the door.

Adam opened his car door and got out. He grabbed his nearly empty backpack and went into the house. Adam wasn't surprised, his dad sat at the kitchen table with a stack of paper work and a cup of tea.

Eric smiled when his son came into the kitchen. "Hey my baby boy. How were the auditions?" Eric pulled off his reading glasses and smiled again when Adam kissed his cheek.

Adam plopped down in the chair next to his dad. "Really good. Dean and I really got the parts. Ugh, I've gotta wear dresses, but it's okay, I'm not the only one. Seth is my nurse. Sorry I'm so late, I should have called. I stayed to help Chris clean up and so he wouldn't be alone in the school. That place is terrifying at night. Oh, did you know about Chris and AJ Styles?" Adam took a small sip of tea from Eric's cup.

Eric gave a light chuckle. "I knew he was interested in AJ. Shawn and Bret invited them to dinner, so Chris wouldn't feel so self conscious. Guess it worked out. I'm proud of you, baby. You just ignore Randy and do the great job of acting that I know you can do. We will buy tickets for every performance. I'll even _sell_ tickets. You want a cup of tea? I can make you a sandwich." He was worried. Eric thought Adam was losing weight, too much weight.

Adam covered his mouth and yawned. "Sorry. No thanks. I just wanna go soak in a hot bath then go to bed. Glad tomorrow is Friday..." Adam stood. He gave his dad another kiss on the cheek. "Love you. Goodnight, daddy."

Eric stroked Adam's hair. "I love you, my precious son. Want me to make sure you don't fall asleep in the tub?" He gave Adam a very worried look, that only a parent could have.

Adam shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. I'm not gonna soak that long. Daddy, I'm fine, I promise." He kissed the top of Eric's head.

"Honey, I will worry about you till day I die. You'll understand when you have children. See you in the morning. Goodnight, baby." Eric watched carefully as his child left the kitchen. He was more sure than ever that Adam's state of mind had something to do with Randy. Eric sighed, he also knew Vince wouldn't listen to anything against Orton.

Adam was soon up to his chin in thick, rich bubbles as he soaked in his tub. He thought about turning on the whirlpool jets, but they distracted him from his thoughts.

When had it all gone wrong with Randy? Everything had been wonderful when summer vacation had started. Then, when Randy started the summer wrestling practice, things slowly turned south. Sure, Randy had anger issues sometimes; bad ones. But, never once had Randy directed that anger at him, ever.

Even when they'd had a major fight, towards the end of the junior year, Randy hadn't completely lost it with Adam. Hell, now they couldn't even remember what the fight had been about. Adam, at one time, _had_ seen a future with Randy, a happy one. Now, in order to save himself from a life _with_ Randy, suicide was the only possible answer.

He hoped the meaning wouldn't be lost on Randy, when they found him, dead, in stall number ten. He'd try to haunt Randy after, if he could. It was no less than his abuser deserved. The thought of his ghost haunting Randy made Adam laugh. He ducked under the water.

Randy lay in a sweat laced, cum stained heap. He waited for Dolph to finish in the shower. He'd turned down Dolph's invitation to join him, Randy needed to think. He couldn't do that with his dick, balls deep in Dolph.

Randy had a secret of his own, that had nothing to do with drugs, steroids or Dolph. It had to do with Adam, mainly his control _over_ Adam.

See, Jason Reso was safe as houses. There were no, "Italian" friends for his father to call on. It had all been a random thing Randy had made up. Randy knew a serious threat to Reso would keep Adam in line.

Randy had easily found out what dorm, room and roommate Jason had at Harvard. The Harvard Student Directory was on line. He was glad Adam didn't know that. He'd felt a surge of power course through him when he'd told Adam were Jason lived. He could almost hear Adam's soul shatter all the more.

Oh, Randy _had_ asked his dad about arranging for a Mafia hit on someone. He did a good job of pulling Reso's name out of the air as a random example. Bob had told his son he was _not_ about to get involved with people like "that". Owing them a favor usually meant you eventually wound up dead in the Pacific Ocean.

Bob also explained that it would also mean he'd have to start doing shipping favors for them. Bob wasn't about to have his port involved. It could mean drugs, weapons or other illegal cargo would find their way onto his ships. The first time Bob stepped out of line, a call would be made and his ships would suddenly be heavily inspected. The illegal cargo would be found, Bob would be in jail and that would be the end of Orton Shipping.

According to Mister Orton, Jason Reso was a bad example. The Reso's were untouchable. Jason's father, while a high powered entertainment lawyer, he was also under government contract. He secured actors and actress' to star in government training films, some of a highly "delicate" nature. Jason's mother was the head judge of family services. She had conducted some of the most famous Los Angels area custody cases. The Reso's were well protected, mostly because of Ralph Reso's government contract.

Randy laughed that Adam had just seemed to have forgotten all of that in his terror to keep Jason safe, or Adam really didn't know. All Randy knew was, that if Adam found out the truth, that would be it. He could _not_ lose Adam. Adam was his key to a perfect life. Plus, he couldn't afford the wrath of Vince McMahon. Vince could take away any hope he had of getting into Iowa State or even UCLA.

Randy had to be a college champion, he just _had_ to. If not, Bob would remove him from the will, keep Randy from his inheritance. Bob Orton wanted a champion at any cost, even Randy's happiness.

In the bathroom, the shower had stopped. A few moments later, Dolph appeared wearing only a pair of shorty shorts. The fresh and clean Dolph slid back into the bed. He looked over at Randy, who was totally lost in thought.

"Hey, it's your turn to shower, Viper." Dolph rolled over and whispered in Randy's ear. He kissed the nape of Randy's neck as he finished speaking.

Randy came out of his trance. He inhaled deeply. "You smell good. I'll be right back." Randy got up and walked, totally naked, into the bathroom. Dolph watched Randy with lust glazed eyes.

In the shower, Randy turned the water as hot as he could stand and let the water rain down on his body. As he stood there, he thought of two new problems that had entered his life. Finn Bálor and Wade Barrett.

Randy had watched Finn and Wade during practice after school. He was extremely worried, they were good, very good, especially Barrett. Randy could easily lose his number one position. The only way he could possibly beat Barrett was to keep up the steroids and build his strength. He also had to watch his weight, he sure didn't want to move up to Rhyno's class.

As he washed and scrubbed Dolph's essence from his body, another thought crossed Randy's mind. He could do the same thing to Bálor and Barrett that he'd done to Dallas; injure them. He'd have to be very careful about how he did it. Finn and Wade couldn't be intimidated to keep their mouths shut like Bo. This would need a serious plan.

Barrett was also sniffing around Adam. Randy's spies had kept him informed. Adam had turned Wade down flat, without any word of encouragement to do so. But still, Randy didn't like it. That was part of the reason he was going to audition for the play. Randy hoped with all hope that he would not get a part meant for a girl. But he would risk it to keep an eye on Adam, especially with both Ambrose and Barret skunking around his property.

Randy finished his shower. It only took him a few moments to dry his dark brown, neatly cut above the collar length hair. He walked stark naked back into the bedroom.

Dolph couldn't stop the tip of his tongue, as it came out to lick his lips when Randy walked from the bathroom to the bed. Randy gave a low chuckle and struck a muscular pose to further tease Dolph.

Dolph felt himself harden, but he brought it under control. They had to get some sleep, it was a school night. When Randy got settled in the bed, Dolph snuggled up to him.

Randy put an arm around Dolph and caressed the smaller man's skin softly. "Dolphin, baby, I need your help, but you're not gonna like why." He kissed the top of Dolph's blond head

Dolph sighed. "Something about Adam? I wish..." His words were stopped when Randy put a finger to his lips.

"I know my Dolphin, but I've explained. Adam comes with a big... dowry, I guess you call it. Plus, his step-father can help me with college issues. Maybe, after I'm a national champion, I'll divorce him. I've told you baby, I'd much rather be with you, but..." This time Dolph cut Randy off.

"I understand, but I don't have to like it. I'll do whatever you want, you know that. Now, what do you want me to do?" Dolph looked at Randy with love in his eyes.

Randy gave Dolph a smile. "I knew I could count on you, baby. Two things, audition for the play with me, just so I won't be a fool alone? And help me figure out a way to injure Bálor and Barrett. They won't be intimidated like Dallas. It has to look like a legit injury. We fooled the coach with Dallas, but these two will be harder." He gave Dolph a look that made the blond worry.

"Baby, do they have you _that_ spooked? I haven't seen them work out. Got my own problem. That mayonnaise skinned, ginger, Shea-moose." Dolph spoke with deep sarcasm about the Irishman in his weight class.

Randy chuckled at Dolph's description of Sheamus. "You help me, I'll help you. Why, why did they have to come this year? Never have there been wrestlers before. The exchange students are always fuckin' soccer players. I wonder if Coach had a hand in picking them? If he did..." He growled at the thought of Coach Hart not having enough confidence in him, and the others on the team.

"Adam could probably find out. Isn't his dad on the exchange student committee?" Dolph looked at Randy as he covered his mouth to yawn.

"You, are brilliant, my pretty Dolphin." Randy gave his secret lover a kiss for being so smart. When the kiss broke, and their high worn off, Randy and Dolph settled down and fell into a deep sleep.

Back at the McMahon mansion, Adam had spent an hour in the bathtub. He stood at the mirror and put a coat of cover up on his bruised face. It was fading, but there was still enough color to raise questions. The one on his stomach was also fading, but not as quickly as the ones on his face.

The with an aching heart, the blond dried his long, blond hair. It was the one thing Adam was vain about. He'd thought about cutting his hair short, just to keep Randy from grabbing his pony tail like a leash. The thought lasted half a minute. For a change, Adam braided his hair into a nice, flat, even plait. When he would take the braid down in a day or two, it would give his hair a nice wave. He liked the braid as it kept his hair cleaner longer, and it would be stronger and not pull his head so hard when Randy yanked it.

A few minutes later, Adam lay in his bed, Peanut clutched to his chest. Even though it was after one in the morning, and he was exhausted, Adam's brain would not shut down for sleep. It was hard to live with the decision to end his life.

Many things flashed through his brain, his daddy's devastation, disappointment from Grandma Judy because he could not join her in Heaven. Seth's sadness and Jason's broken heart. He would write a note and explain why, and explain what he wanted Jason to have. Adam prayed they would all understand.

When Randy had told him exactly where Jason lived on campus, that had been the final nail in Adam's coffin, literally. It proved that Randy could really make good on his threat.

Adam had yet to take his dad's advice about Jay. He didn't want to look like the nagging little kid back home. Adam knew Jay was busy, and hadn't and didn't have the time to text with him.

The first, and only text Adam had gotten from Jason was on the day he'd arrived in New Haven. The text had said, _"Wish you could see this place, Addy. I'm going to love it here. Gotta run, orientation in an hour. Take care, be good and I'll see you at Christmas. Love Jaybird."_ Adam had picked up his phone to read the message again. Jason was just too busy. He put the phone back on its charger.

One thing made Adam clutch Peanut even harder. Adam just realized he would never hear from or see Jason again. That along with the sadness he knew his dad would suffer, made the tears rain from Adam's hazel eyes. He rolled over onto his side, to keep the tears from rolling into his ears.

In an apartment complex on the edge of Belmont Heights, Chris Jericho and AJ Styles were curled up on Chris' couch. Chris went over the audition forms while things were still fresh in his mind. AJ graded the last stack of homework papers for his first period history class.

Chris had first laid eyes on AJ, earlier that summer. AJ was moving in to the apartment building. He had a huge box in his hands and hadn't seen Chris, when he'd crashed into the drama teacher. AJ apologized and helped Chris up off the floor. Chris was instantly attracted to the man. They parted ways, and Chris never saw him again. Later Chris had been startled to run into AJ at the teacher's meeting before school. Chris was thrilled to learn AJ was going to teach at WWE High.

AJ's apartment was one floor up, and directly over Chris'. Chris knew he had to get to know AJ better. The Hart's had done as they promised. They had Chris and AJ over for a Sunday dinner. Ever since then they had been inseparable. They hadn't slept together yet, neither wanted to rush into anything. They wanted to get to know each other much better, and let their friendship grow first.

AJ knew all about Owen and was proud to share a place in Chris' heart with him. Chris knew all about AJ's past. Sadly, AJ had been in a very abusive relationship, with a guy named Luke Gallows. AJ had finally had enough. He'd packed up, moved out and started a new life in California. It was a long way from Georgia and Luke.

It made AJ's feelings for Chris grow, when the older man didn't just throw him down and try to get into his pants. Chris wanted to be AJ's friend and build up a trust before they did anything more than kiss. Love was budding between AJ and Chris, and they hoped, with tender care and hard work, it would bloom into a full, deep, abiding love.

Chris tossed a stack of papers on the coffee table with a sigh. "I really hope I can fill more roles after the private auditions. At least Shawn and Hunter agreed to be the two Friars. I really appreciate you agreeing to be the Apothecary. You're just wonderful, snookums." Chris leaned over and kissed AJ softly.

AJ smiled into the kiss. When their lips parted, AJ spoke. "Happy to help out. Shawn and Bret are wonderful. Won't Bret take a part?" He southern laced voice whispered softly against Chris' cheek.

"I'm sure he would, but I won't ask him. He's got too much on his plate now with coaching and taking over for Jerry. I should have enough guys. If Randy Orton and Dolph Ziggler's auditions go well, I will have my Lord and Lady Montague." Chris held AJ close and kissed the top of his head.

AJ frowned. "I think Mister Orton is cheating and it worries me. Would Adam McMahon help Randy cheat?" He pulled two papers from the stack he'd just finished grading. He held them side by side to compare.

Chris pushed up his reading glasses and looked at the papers. "Randy cheating wouldn't surprise me. Adam cheating or helping someone to cheat would shock me. I see what you mean though, word for word the same. Handwriting is different though. That is Adam's writing for sure. I can't tell you anything about Orton's he's never been in any of my classes." Chris had a thoughtful tone to his voice and it matched the look in his eye.

AJ nodded. "I'll just monitor the situation. I don't know the kids as well as you do. Does Adam... I just wish I knew him better." AJ too was thoughtful. He'd noticed the concealing makeup on Adam's cheek. AJ was familiar with cover up makeup, thanks to Luke.

AJ had also picked up things in class when his students thought he wasn't looking. Teaching high school had already taught him one thing, never turn your back on a room full of teenagers. He saw things in Adam's eyes only someone who suffered abuse would know. AJ didn't know what to do. Did he tell or let Adam suffer more possible abuse? If he had more proof, he'd be required, by law, as a State employee, to tell, but he had no _real_ proof, just a feeling.

Chris could see the worry and confusion in AJ's eyes. "Snookums, what about Adam? Because I _do_ know him and, he is not himself. Something is bothering him. He's also losing weight and just... he's just... different." Chris too knew something was off with Adam, but he had no idea what. Was it something serious, or just the usual high school drama? All they could do was monitor the situation.

What nobody knew, was that Adam had a problem. A very serious problem. What was it? Not even Adam knew... yet.

 _ **A/N:** Mannie is Scots slang for mate or friend. Also, in every other country in the world, soccer is called football, so the exchange students will cross between the word soccer and football from time to time._


	14. A Bad Feeling

A week later, on Friday, Chris Jericho posted the completed cast list for Romeo and Juliet. Adam and Seth stood and looked at sheet Chris had put on the bulletin board at the front of the classroom.

"Oh Adam! Did you know about Randy?" Seth gave a wide eyed stare at the paper as he pointed to it.

Adam, who finally wore no concealing makeup, nodded. "Yeah, he had a private audition. I didn't think he'd get _that_ role though. However, I did _not_ know that Dolph was going to audition. Good thing I'm not jealous. Ironic too, I hope it won't make problems for Dean." Adam looked at the paper as well. Randy had landed the role of Romeo's father, Lord Montague. Dolph was in the part of Lady Montague, Romeo's mother.

"Roman likes his part, says it's not too bad. Benvolio is Romeo's cousin, and best friend. He will make sure nothing happens between Dean and Randy..." Seth stopped talking, the bell for class to start had rung. The two boys quickly took their seats. Seth had gone to the office on Monday, and worked his schedule around again. He wanted to be in drama with Adam and Dean. Luckily he could switch his Geometry slot with Drama, and both Chris, and Old Lady Williams had approved. Adam was glad to have another class with his friend.

Chris Jericho started the class. All the boys in the class were in the play so he first handed out their scripts. "If everyone could pay fifty cents, you can own the script and mark it with notes and highlight your parts.. It was cheaper to order these from Dover. They gave us a fifty cent discount... so... pay up, please." He waited for everyone to pay. No one complained, fifty cents was nothing, and it was nice to be able to mark your part for a change. Adam paid for his and Seth's.

"Happy... um... unbirthday." Adam winked and gave Chris a dollar bill and led Seth away. Seth had been in line behind Adam as he waited to pay.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Adam, I can... thanks, I appreciate it." He gave Adam a hug. Adam knew that for Seth, fifty cents was fifteen minutes of picking oranges. To Seth, fifty cents was hard work, something the others in the class didn't or probably wouldn't ever understand.

Adam shrugged and winked at Seth again. The rest of the class was spent making committees for everything that needed to be done. Rehearsal schedules were also handed out. Adam noticed he'd have to be there most of the time, he did have a few evenings off. However he'd probably show up anyway, to help out and simply learn the play to perfection.

In another part of the school, in his small classroom office, Shawn put the final touches to his plans for Hunter's private dinner party for six tomorrow night. Individual chicken pot pies were going to be the main hit of the party, or at least that's what Shawn hoped.

He would get everything ready, then go to Hunter's house in the early afternoon. Shawn wanted to build a weekend catering business, based on fresh, not frozen. Bret and Dean had agreed to help him get everything ready on Saturday morning.

Shawn had decided to stay simple and to the point with the name of his business. He called it _"Shawn's Weekend Personal Chef Catering"_. It wasn't flashy or exciting, but it directly stated what the business would be about. Bret was very proud of his husband and supported Shawn one hundred percent.

Shawn only wished Hunter would have told him the names of the guests, so he could personalize the menu place card he worked on. Shawn dipped the tip of his calligraphy pen into the bottle of black ink. He wrote out the evenings menu on an ivory colored card with black scroll work borders. He wrote with an old fashioned copper plate style lettering. Shawn was at work on the last card.

Hunter quietly stood in the doorway of Shawn's office. His eyes were dusted with lust. Shawn looked so cute. The tip of his tongue stuck out as he carefully wrote on the card.

Shawn was so intent on his work, he didn't see Hunter standing in the doorway, staring holes at him. When he finally did sense eyes on him, Shawn looked up. There was no one there. Shawn shrugged and went back to work.

Hunter had stepped away before Shawn caught him. It would have been very hard to explain the tent-like bulge in the front of his pants. He had to think of horrible things to ease the tension in his cock. It would not do for a student to see him in that condition.

Helmsley couldn't wait until tomorrow. He was finally going to get to taste Shawn again, and to find out for the first time, how hot and tight he was. If he couldn't ply Shawn away from Bret, Hunter decided to _take_ Shawn away from Bret. Hunter knew once Shawn realized the life _he_ could give him, Shawn would leave Bret and _never_ look back.

Shawn put the lid back onto the jar of ink. This time when he felt eyes on him, Shawn didn't have to look up. He knew the burn of those eyes like the back of his hand. "Hey babe, what are you doing out of the gym?" Shawn asked as he looked into the eyes of his husband.

Bret leaned over the desk and kissed Shawn softly, then he sat down. "Kurt has the class under control. I needed to see something beautiful. How's it going? Hey, those look nice." Bret picked up one of the menu cards and admired it, with a smile of pride.

"Careful! The ink is wet. It's going alright. Just finished those. Oh, I have to stop at the florists on the way home. I told Dean he could take Seth home." Shawn made a note to that effect before he forgot.

Bret nodded. "I don't don't mind, but I thought Adam drove Seth when Roman couldn't?" He gave Shawn an arched brow. Since Adam didn't have a Phys Ed class this year, he hardly saw the blond, except in Calculus.

Shawn took off his reading glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, but, Seth said he likes to ride on the bike..." He said the words, but he didn't believe them.

Bret saw the concern on Shawn's handsome, yet beautiful face. "What is it baby? You look worried. Is it Dean?" Bret leaned over and took one of Shawn's hand in his.

Shawn looked Bret in the eye. "No, our boy is fine. It's Adam. Haven't you noticed in math class? Have you not looked at him?" He gave Bret an incredulous stare.

Bret hung his head, then looked at Shawn. "I really haven't, I guess. He's usually in his seat before I get there. He sits at the back with Orton. I spend most of time at the blackboard, my back to the class. I'll pay attention to him today."

"Good. He looks... almost broken. It's the only word I can think of. Has Dean said anything to you?" Shawn clutched Bret's hand, he was really worried.

Bret shook his head. "We know he has a bit of a crush on Adam. Dean knows though that Adam is committed to Randy. He hasn't said a word, all he has talked about to me is the play. Maybe he'd talk to you. You're the mother of the family."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "I am not a woman, Bret... but, I know what you mean. I'll talk to Dean over the weekend. Take him to the shooting range, he likes that. But, it's Adam I wish I could talk to. He says he's fine. Eric says it's the separation from Jason, but I don't believe that either. Something is wrong, I just feel it."

The bell rang, ending the second class period. Both Hart's stood. They kissed before any students entered the huge classroom area. The couple parted and Bret headed back to the gym and Shawn went to check on the babies in the day care.

Hunter growled when he saw Bret. He knew the man had been to visit Shawn. He wished he could have Bret fired, but you _didn't_ fire the coach of the State Championship Wrestling team. Also, as of last year, Bret had reached his tenure. That meant, unless Bret did something really horrible, he _couldn't_ be fired.

It was the usual ordeal for Adam at lunch time. Stall number ten had long ago ceased to be the spot it once was to Adam, a happy place, where he and Randy could steal away for some love filled moments. Now, it had become his torture chamber.

Little did Adam know, stall number ten had picked up the negative energy from Randy's cruelty. Earlier in the week, Roman and Seth had gone up to stall number ten, for a little slap and tickle session. When they entered the stall, an overwhelming sense of foreboding negativity made them leave, and thoughts of fun were gone. Had they looked closely at the tiled wall, Roman and Seth would have noticed splotches of blood that stained the grout.

During Life Skills, Shawn called Adam into his office, and closed the door, something Shawn never did. He pulled out a chair and indicated for Adam to sit down.

Adam sat with a sigh, he was tired and drained. Shawn sat in his chair and gave his own sigh. Shawn shifted some things on his desk. Adam happened to notice the handwritten menu cards and quickly picked them up as they teetered on the edge of the desk.

"Did you do these, Mister Hart? They are really pretty. If you ever need any help, just call. But, um... better not ask me to serve, I'm kinda klutzy." Adam neatly stacked the cards and put them safely in the middle on Shawn's desk.

Shawn smiled. "Door is closed, you can call me Shawn. Thank you, I worked hard on those. I'll do that, if the business takes off. You would be a huge help in the kitchen. You are not a klutz, son, you just need to grow into your feet." He gave a light laugh. Unsure exactly how to start the talk.

"I hope the pot pies go over well. One good thing, you don't have to have a lot of extra vegetables, just a good salad, and a roll." Adam also didn't know what to say. Why was he here?

Shawn rubbed his eyes. "I'm just gonna ask. What's wrong, Adam? You're losing weight, you look exhausted. And before you ask, no, your dad has nothing to do with this, I'm worried. Is there anything you want to talk about. You can trust me, honey; you know that. I'm your Godfather, remember? When Vince adopted you, and Eric wanted you to finally have Godparents? He chose Bret and I. I love you like you were my own." He gave Adam an earnest look.

Adam looked at Shawn, then hung his head. If only he _could_ tell Shawn, but he just couldn't. Adam kept his head down, his hands in his lap.

"Everything is fine, Shawn. You should know, there is so much pressure during senior year. I'm Editor of The Parrot, Juliet in the play, I chair The Ink and Print Club and now, today I found out I'm being nominated for Student Government President. Plus, pardon me for saying this, but you teachers add to that pressure with double the homework from junior year. Then, there's the worry about college. What if Randy goes to Iowa and I can't get in? Plus, I miss Ja..."

Shawn cut Adam off. "Son, I love you, but stop it. Missing Jason is an excuse and you know it. The other things, I can understand. We give you extra homework to help prepare you _for_ college. You could just refuse to run for Student Body, you could have refused the role in the play. Those are excuses, son. This is tough love, because I am _very_ worried about you." Shawn came of harsher than he meant to, but something inside told him Adam needed some tough love, from someone who cared.

"Shawn, do you recall who my step-father is? Hellooo... Vincent K. McMahon, Superintendent of Long Beach Schools, Vice President of the Orange County Educators Association, something with the State, and a member of thousands of other committees and clubs. A man who demands that my school records are filled with perfect grades, and as many extra curricular activities as possible, and I am supposed to just say no? My name is Adam McMahon, not Nancy Reagan. Missing Jay isn't an excuse, he was my rock... my... protector... and without... him..." Adam completely shattered. He let out tears that hadn't come out before, the deepest tears of his angst warped brain. He buried his face in his hands, he could feel the stares of his classmates through the plate glass window of Shawn's office.

Shawn jumped up, shot at look at his students that said, 'get back to work.' Shawn saw that Seth was visibly distressed for Adam and so was his son. Dean was on his feet. Shawn held up his hand and smiled at his son, but he waved for Seth to come to the office. He then lowered the blind.

Seth looked at his Life Skills partner. "Drew, I'll be back. You know what to do, Jean needs a diaper change, oh and she's muddy." He was so worried about Adam, Drew's disgusted face didn't make Seth laugh like it usually did.

While there was no real baby for Drew to change, part of the assignment was to fill out the question in the workbook that said, describe how you change a dirty diaper. Drew hated it when he had to do the writing. He told Seth he swore he could always smell the odor of a shit filled diaper.

Shawn opened the door to his office. Adam's sobs hurt Seth's heart. "What happened, Sir?" Seth went to Adam as he spoke. When he put his hand on Adam's back to comfort his friend, Adam didn't seem to notice.

"I made a mistake. I am just so worried about him. I tried to get him to open up and talk to me, I shouldn't have. Seth, he looks so broken. I'm about ready to go get Stephanie and call Eric." Shawn spoke softly to Seth. Shawn felt simply awful.

Seth shook his head. "No, sir. You did what I haven't had the courage to do. Sir... he's lost weight..."

"Stop! Just stop! I'm sitting right here and I am not deaf! Just... leave me alone. I wanted to lose a bit of weight, I was getting fat! Shawn, don't tell dad he has enough on his plate, so does Steph. I just... let everything get to me, I'm being such a wimp! That's all it is, I promise! What else could it be?" Adam didn't shout, but he clearly made his point. He also gave Seth a look that told the younger boy to keep his mouth shut.

Shawn decided to let it drop. He certainly didn't want to put Adam under even more pressure. "Okay, Adam. Calm down. I love you and care about you. I made a mistake, and I am sorry. But, one thing, you do not need to lose weight." He gave Adam a smile and a packet of tissues.

Seth patted Adam's shoulder. "Tell you what, I will chair the Ink and Print if you want me, while you're in the play. I have more time than you." He gave his friend a smile.

Adam sniffed, blew his nose and sniffed again. "Yeah... yeah... that would help me a lot, Seth, thanks. I'm not mad at you Shawn, I love you for caring, but I've got to learn to deal with it all, stop being a whiny wimp. May I go to the bathroom, please? I need to wash my face." Adam pulled himself together with a last sniff and blow of his nose.

Shawn looked at the clock, class was almost over. He quickly filled out a Hall Pass. "Go, take your time. Just... Adam, I'm here, for you any time." He handed Adam the Hall Pass.

"Thanks. I know, Shawn. I love you, too." Adam gave his friend and teacher a hug. He hugged Seth as well. Adam then hurried out of the classroom, and completely forgot about his backpack.

Shawn held Seth back and closed the door behind Adam. Seth, I'm not asking you to betray any trust, but, he is lying through his teeth, isn't he?" He arched his row.

Seth hung his head. "Please, Sir, don't ask me. Please... just... I... can't. I just can't. I want to, I really want to, but I can't." He gave Shawn a tear filled, desperate look.

Shawn sighed. "Alright, Seth. But, if he is in trouble... don't let it wait until it's too late. Seth, it would be better to... never mind. Let's forget this happened. I shouldn't have tried to do this, especially at school. I let my worry override my good senses. Adults screw up too." He opened the door for Seth and gave the teen a sad smile.

Seth looked at Shawn, a grateful look on his face. "Thanks. I know adults mean well, but... yeah... I'll think about what you said." Seth went back to his seat. He knew what Shawn had been going to say. Better to risk losing a friendship, that losing that friend to a grave. Seth was going to have to do some serious thinking, because Adam _was_ in that kind of trouble.

Dean went to his dad's office. He'd gotten worried when Shawn didn't pull up the window blind after both Adam and Seth had left. Dean rushed to his dad, Shawn was in tears. "Dad?" Dean asked as he knelt next to Shawn's chair.

Shawn looked at Dean. "I'm okay, son. I just made a really bad mistake. I shoved when I should have gently nudged. Make sure Adam is alright, Dean. He needs someone strong, Randy is _not_ that person. But, Dean, do _not_ start anything, being our son _won't_ stop a punishment from Mister Helmsley, understand? Just show Adam you can be a steady, strong man for him to lean on. Be his friend. Understand?"

Dean brushed Shawn's tears away gently with his thumb. "You and dad know, don't you? I understand. You didn't make a mistake. You care about people, that's never a mistake. I love you, daddy." Dean hugged and kissed his dad. He was rather glad now the blind was down, it wasn't often he showed parental affection to this degree, outside their home.

Shawn grinned at Dean. "I love you, so much. The day your dad brought you home was the happiest day of my life. Your dad told me, but, _do_ you have feelings for Adam? Beyond friendship?"

Dean couldn't stop the slight flush to his cheeks. "Yeah, but I know... he's with Randy. I wouldn't make any trouble for Adam. But if he _were_ mine..." He didn't get to finish, the bell to end class rang. Father and son hugged.

Shawn sighed as Dean left. He wasn't all sure what had just happened, except nothing had gone right. He hoped it didn't mean his catering for Hunter would go wrong.

Adam got to his Calculus class, then cursed. He'd left his backpack down in Life Skills. He didn't have enough time to go down and get it, but his homework was in the backpack.

Dean entered the classroom. He saw Adam and noticed the blond looked ready to cry; again. "Hey, you forgot this." Dean took Adam's backpack from his shoulder, along with his own.

Adam's body wilted with relief. "Thank you, Dean. You saved me, my homework is in there." He took his backpack from Dean, just as Randy entered the room.

Adam bit his lip when Randy glared at him. Dean didn't miss the exchange, but he kept out of it. He knew during play rehearsals, he'd have a better chance of talking to Adam, and maybe find out what was going on.

Randy sat in his seat across the aisle from Adam. Adam too sat down and opened his backpack. "Stupid blond moment. Had to go take a piss and forgot my backpack. The bell rang and I rushed up here. Good thing Dean brought it, homework is in here." Adam explained with a laugh. He also showed Randy the hall pass from Shawn. The time on the slip confirmed his story.

Randy gave the pass a hard look, he couldn't argue with it. "Alright, but you're fuckin' lucky you got that. I'll be over on Sunday, to do homework. I'll bring my trunks, we will swim first, you need to tan. Dolph will be there too. Oh, and my pretty little bitch, you will also do _his_ homework." Randy's viperous eyes flashed a warning glare, as if he dared Adam to say no.

Adam sighed internally. He didn't dare say no, but he sure as hell wanted to. "Alright, Ran. Father has been wanting to ask Dolph to the house anyway." He only spoke the truth, at least Vince would be happy.

When the bell rang a second later, Bret dashed into the room. His face was red and he huffed to catch his breath. Bret took a moment to wipe his face on a small towel he had in the old locker in the corner. Each classroom had an old locker that the teacher could use for storing personal or other items.

Coach Hart faced his class. He scanned the room with his dark eyes. "Sorry every one. I ran some laps and forgot the time By the way, if our track team doesn't win at State in the spring... I've never seen anyone run so fast in my life. Well done, Mister Marella. Alright, to work. Turn to the problems in chapter three. We're going to review Linear Approximation. Too many of you aren't ready to move on, so... um... Adam, come to the board and do problem... fifteen..." He looked from the teacher's edition of the text book to Adam. He wanted to see what Shawn was worried about.

Adam took his textbook to the front with him so he could look at the problem. It had to do with the radius of the Earth. The problem was to find the variation in the volume by using Linear Approximation. He took up the dry erase pen and went to work.

It took Adam ten minutes to work through the problem. As the blond worked, Bret looked at Adam. Shawn had been right, Adam looked horrible. He could see how hollow the teens cheeks looked. There were dark circles under Adam's eyes.

Bret wasn't sure, but he thought he detected the slightest trace of what had probably been a very nasty bruise. The average person wouldn't notice, but as a wrestling coach, Bret saw bruises in various stages all the time. Question was, how and why did Adam have a bruised face?

Bret didn't even notice the complex answer Adam had worked out. He snapped out of his thoughts when Adam loudly cleared his throat. Bret shook his head, his pony tail of wavy curls bounced around and slapped his own cheek.

Adam finally had Bret's attention. "The answer is six percent." He looked at Bret with hope, it had been a very difficult problem without his calculator, which he'd left in his backpack.

Bret scanned his eyes over Adam's work. "Exactly right, well done. You may take your seat. Um... Randal Orton, your turn. Problem six, please.

Randy swallowed hard, Adam couldn't help him now. He couldn't make a fool of himself. Randy looked at his textbook and then took the dry erase pen in hand. He barely knew how to start. Adam closed his eyes and tried to mentally tell Randy what to do, the problem was way easier than the one he had done.

Orton tried to nonchalantly look at Adam. When he did, he growled in silence. Adam had his eyes shut so tightly, it caused Adam's face contort like he was trying to take a shit, but was constipated.

Bret noticed that Randy tried to look at Adam for the answer, but he too saw Adam's constipated look. Bret wondered, with the struggle Randy was having, how did he manage to turn in perfect homework. Was he cheating? Was Adam helping him?

Randy came up with an answer, but it was wrong. "Sit down, Mister Orton. Mister Ziggler, your turn." He called the platinum blond to the board. Dolph also got his answer wrong.

Dean, Wade, Drew, Alberto, Finn, Tony and even silly Santino got their problems correct. The ones that missed were all on the wrestling team like Randy, Dolph, Curtis, Ryback and a couple of others. All the girls in the class got their answers correct. It made Bret wonder, why did the exchange student on the wrestling team do so well, while his own students did so poorly?

Bret looked at his class. "If you got your answer on the board correct, you have no weekend homework. Those of you that missed your answer, do problems one through thirty, show your work, and I better see some improvement. If you don't understand the mathematics behind angles and leverage, you're not going to get very far in college wrestling. My dear students, there is complex mathematics in the simplest things. Even that loud music you listen to is riddled with mathematics. Have a good weekend, class dismissed." He'd perfectly timed the end of his lecture with bell to end the class.

Randy grabbed Adam's arm, just above his elbow, and squeezed so hard, Adam's knees nearly buckled. Randy said nothing till they got to the door of the science classroom on the second floor.

When Randy finally let go of Adam's arm, Adam whimpered at the sudden rush of returning feeling. Randy growled in Adam's ear with a vicious snarl. "Why did it look like you were trying to take a shit in math? I looked at you to mouth the answer. Next time, keep your eyes open you stupid bitch." Randy had to stop himself from slapping Adam as hard as he could.

Adam trembled. "I... I... was trying to send you... the answer... mentally... I'm... sorry, Ran. I'm sorry..." He was terrified. Randy was remarkably angry.

"Yeah, well, you'd better not fuck up my... our homework. God, you're so pathetic, mentally trying to tell me the answer. I should beat the stupid outta you, but your so stupid, I'd prolly kill you first. Sit the fuck down, bitch." Randy's poison vile continued to spew out of his mouth into into Adam's ear.

Seth, Roman and Dean came into the room, just as Randy pushed Adam down into his seat. "I have seen just about enough of that!" Dean and Seth spoke the same words at almost the same moment. Both started to charge Orton. Roman caught them both by the the back of their shirt collars.

Roman hung on to his friend and boyfriend. "I know, but this isn't the way, time, or the place. Dean, Mister Shane already doesn't like you. He will send you to Triple H in a split second. Seth, you don't want to make a trip to the Principals Office, trust me on that one." He was firm but gentle. Roman wanted nothing to get started, especially for Adam.

Adam has noticed what his friends were about to do. Randy had been too busy talking to Dolph to see what had happened. When Seth sat down next to Adam, the blond leaned over to speak to his friend.

"I don't wanna talk about that nightmare in Shawn's office, but thanks for keeping quiet. Seth, I saw you and Dean just now. Thanks for that too, but don't _ever_ fucking do it again. Tell Dean the same..." Adam couldn't explain further, the bell had rung and Shane began the class as he came into the room.

Seth could only nod to Adam. He had a very sad look on his face. Maybe Shawn was right, maybe it _was_ time for him to risk his friendship with Adam in order to potentially save his life. Only one thing made him stop and think, what about Jason Reso? Seth had some serious thinking to do; _very_ serious.

In a rare moment, Shane gave his class a break. They were a little bit ahead in their workbooks, so he didn't give the class any weekend homework.

After Earth Science, the last class of the day, Adam and Randy were at their locker. Adam had his back to the open locker. Once again he had to fight the fear that Randy would just shove him into the locker and leave him till Monday. Just like a trophy, to be taken out, dusted, and shown off.

Randy pressed up against Adam. To anyone passing by, the couple looked like the lovers people knew them as. "You are treading a thin line, my pretty little bitch. Do you need more bruises on that beautiful face of yours to remind you? Or maybe Jason needs to have a tiny little accident?" Randy's breath was hot and vile on Adam's face.

Adam pulled back as far as he could. "No Randy, don't hurt Jay. Beat me all you want but leave Jay alone, please. I'll behave, I'm sorry about math class. I'll gladly do your homework, and Dolph's. I swear!" Adam's hazel eyes begged, but he held the tears back.

Randy leaned in even closer and kissed Adam hard. It would rough, and painful when Randy bit down on Adam's lower lip. Adam whined into the kiss. It was a whine of pain, not the pleasure Randy's rougher kisses once gave him.

Orton nearly cracked his head open when he jumped and hit his head on the inner edge of the locker. Someone had tapped his shoulder. Randy spun around, ready to belt whoever had touched him. He pulled back his fist and shifted on his feet. Orton suddenly stopped short, he completely and quickly relaxed his stance. His entire being changed when he saw Shawn Hart.

"Sorry, Mister Hart. You kinda startled me." Randy apologized like his normal, polite self.

Adam was both relieved and scared. Why was Shawn here? Was he going to confront Randy? Did he know what was going on? Adam knew he'd said nothing to Shawn, nor had Seth. He looked at Shawn, _"Please, let Jay be okay."_ Adam thought to himself, fear froze his heart.

Shawn eyed Randal closely, the boy appeared normal. "Sorry I startled you. I want to ask Adam a favor."

Randy backed up a bit so Adam could speak with Shawn. Adam steadied himself. "Sure, Sir. What can I do for you?" He hoped his fear didn't show.

Shawn smile at Adam. "Since Dean is taking Seth home, I could use a favor. I thought I would have time, but, I need to go to the grocery store. Could you go to the florist for me? Pick up the flowers for tomorrow? It's four small bowl arrangements of miniature flowers. I would really appreciate it, Adam."

Adam didn't even have to think, nor did he look at Randy. "Of course I will. Be happy to help you..." Now he turned to Randy. "Mister Hart is catering his first party for Principal Helmsley tomorrow. I told him I'd help if he needed it, okay?" He hoped, that Randy would understand, after all, Shawn wasn't Dean.

Randy flashed Adam a hard look. "Sure, it's okay. I'll see you on Sunday, baby. I've got to get to practice or the other Mister Hart will be unhappy with me." He leaned into kiss Adam.

Adam couldn't stop the flinch that coursed up his spine. Randy's kiss was soft and gentle, like it used to be. Adam didn't know what to think. How could Randy change so much and so fast in the blink of an eye.

"Bye, see you Sunday. Ran, be careful at practice." Adam managed to sound normal as he said farewell to Randy. When Randy left, his body almost wilted from being so tense with fear.

Shawn put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Thanks, son. I appreciate it. Adam, are you alright? You..."

Adam cut Shawn off. "I'm fine. You just startled us. Where do I need to go? Nancy's?" Adam asked brow arched. He was more relaxed with Randy gone.

Shawn nodded. Yes, Nancy's, she is the best. Please take the flowers to the house and leave them back by the pool, on the table in the shade. They will be okay there for an hour or so." Shawn gave Adam the instructions with a smile.

"No problem, I really am glad to help. Anything else I can do?" Adam closed the locker door and spun the lock.

Shawn waited for Adam to sling his backpack over his shoulder. The two then started to leave the school. They were halted when Hunter called out to Shawn. Teacher and student stopped approached. "Shawn, just wanted to confirm what time you would be arriving tomorrow. I want to make sure I'll be home." He smiled warmly at the blond duo.

Out of habit, Shawn looked at the watch on his right wrist. "One in the afternoon. I want time to prepare everything without a lot of added pressure. It also gives me time to decorate the dining table. Do I need to add the extensions or will you?" Shawn asked the muscular authority figure.

"I've already done it. I put in one, that makes eight seats, so with six people you will have a lot of room. If by chance I am _not_ home, I'll leave the garage door to the kitchen open. Here's my spare garage door remote. I'm looking forward to it. I'm sure we will have a wonderful time, and be stuffed with delicious food." Hunter held out the key chain sized remote.

Shawn didn't see what Adam saw, because he was intent on taking the remote from Hunter's hand. Chills went down Adam's spine. Hunter's eyes looked just like Randy's moments before he was about to attack. It made Adam fear Hunter all the more.

Hunter watched as Shawn and Adam walked away. He couldn't _wait_ till tomorrow. Hunter's lips wore a smirk, he had a stop to make before Shawn arrived tomorrow; a shopping spree at the sex shop, in the bondage department.

Shawn started to finally answer Adam's question about more help, but Adam grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Shawn... let me come help you tomorrow. I don't have anything to do. Randy won't be around till Sunday. I'd be very happy to go to Hunter's with you. Please, Shawn." Adam's eyes were wide with anxious concern.

Shawn cocked his head in curiosity. "Adam, are you alright? It's just a small party. There won't be enough to do for me to pay someone to help. And to answer your earlier question, no thank you. Dean and Bret are going to help me tomorrow, and too many in the kitchen will make for chaos. Thanks for offering to help, though. You're a good boy." He patted Adam gently on the head like he would an obedient pup.

The pair started to walk once again. Adam followed after Shawn. "You wouldn't have to pay me, Shawn. I'd be glad to be there just to help. I could clean up after, or do little things like that. Please? I'd love to do it." He was afraid for Shawn. He had a terrible feeling Shawn was in danger. Adam well knew that danger. He knew it would break Shawn if anything happened.

Shawn shook his head. "Such a kind offer, but no. I have to know I can do this alone. Later, if I book more parties, I'll call you for help, but I would honestly have nothing for you to do. Thanks for going to Nancy's for me. I'll see you later." He waved and hurried of to go the faculty parking lot. Shawn had to get to the grocery store.

Adam bit his lip. Maybe he should just show up at Hunter's tomorrow. No, he wouldn't do that, it could make things worse. He didn't care if Hunter hurt him, but Hunter could blame Shawn and hurt him worse. If only he could talk to Dean, but he didn't dare. What if Randy checked his phone and saw a call to Dean. Adam could only hope he was wrong.

Half an hour later, Adam pulled into the Hart's driveway. The Hart house wasn't a mansion, but it was a lovely brick, two story mid-century style home. Bret kept the yard perfect and Shawn's flower beds were beyond gorgeous. He parked in the drive way behind the car Dean sometimes drove.

With the box of small, elegant flower arrangements securely in hand, Adam followed the walkway to the back yard where the kidney shaped swimming pool nestled into the ground. Adam was startled when he heard the diving board rattle, followed by a splash of water.

Adam balanced the box in one hand, and opened the wooden gate. He was surprised when he saw Dean climb out of the pool. Adam went to the table in the shade and put the box down before he dropped it.

Dean went to the diving board again. Apparently he hadn't heard or noticed when Adam had come through the gate. Dean took a few fast steps and did a graceful swan dive into the pool. He swam to the side and climbed out again, Adam still unnoticed as he went to dive again.

Adam knew he should just put down the box and go, but he couldn't. He was mesmerized by Dean's lean, muscular body as he watched the auburn haired man take a beautiful dive. His body sharp, like a knife, as it stabbed into the water with only the slightest splash of water.

The way Dean's muscles flexed and moved as he climbed out of the pool, was only enhanced by the water that glistened on his body. Dean's hair looked even wilder after he shook his head to rid himself of excess water. Something inside Adam began to burn. He felt a twitch in his groin, a feeling he hadn't had in a while, because of Randy. It wasn't enough to pitch a tent in his jeans, but it was close.

Adam also felt a slow warmth grow in his Orton frozen heart. His whole being tingled. Adam's tongue slowly snaked out and licked over his bottom lip. When a slight twinge of pain, from Randy's earlier abuse registered in his brain, Adam shook himself.

"Hey, Edge!" Dean called out. He'd finally noticed Adam in the shadow of the shaded area. He grabbed a towel from another table and ran it over his wet head, and when he got to Adam, he draped the towel over his shoulders.

Adam was trapped. At least Randy had no spies here. "Hey, Dean..." His voice was too high pitched... from his arousal. Adam quickly cleared his throat and spoke again. "I thought you were taking Architect home. That's why your dad asked me to go to Nancy's for these." He indicated to the box of flower arrangements. His voice was back to its normal intonation.

Dean nodded. "I was, but his dad picked him up. Told Seth they were were finally having some fun. He took Seth bowling then to dinner. Kind of a daddy, son date. Seth was so happy he nearly wet his pants. You know they don't have much time for fun. Roman told me, that Seth told him they had gotten a bit of money, out of the blue, from Seth's mom's insurance. It wasn't much, but they were able to get Seth a bed and have a night out." Dean explained with a smile. Seth had been so happy when his dad picked him up.

Adam was a bit hurt Seth hadn't told him, but then again, Randy him too scared to talk to anyone more than he had to. "That's great. I'm glad for them. I bet Seth is happy to get off that couch. Well, maybe you should take these inside where its cooler... Dean... oh... never mind." Adam wanted to tell Dean about his feelings on Hunter, but what if he was wrong?

Dean saw what he thought was a flash of fear in Adam's pretty eyes. He reached out and put a gentle hand on Adam's arm to keep him from leaving. "Adam, what? You can tell me anything. I'm not really the lunatic bastard people think I am. Besides, you're my wife... twice." He gave a laugh. He spoke of their roles in the play, and their mock marriage. His lips curled into a sexy smirk, Dean's eyes glittered.

Adam gave a childish pout. "I am _not_ a wife, cause I am _not_ a girl." He gave his foot a slight stomp and turned to leave. A sudden picture of a bloody Jason had entered his mind. He was frightened that Randy would find out about this, but he tried to bury his fear.

"True, you're not a girl, but... you are... beautiful..." Dean shocked himself. He hadn't meant to say that, even though he thought it. "Adam... please... talk to me." Dean's voice was soft, his eyes now crinkled with concern. If Adam would only trust him.

Adam looked at Dean. If Randy had heard what he has just heard, not only would Jason be dead, but so would he. That thought made something snap in Adam. Dean had to know. "Dean, I... I... think Shawn is in danger. The way Hunter looked at him... like... just like... " Adam suddenly turned and ran to his car. He was half way down the driveway before Dean could even blink.

Dean stood there. Shawn in danger? Hunter looked like what... to Adam? Dean nodded, and knew exactly what Adam meant, or at least so he guessed. Adam meant the way Randy looked, probably before he did something horrible to Adam.

All desire to swim was gone, Adam had him too worried. Dean picked up the box of flower arrangements and took them into the house. He put the box on the counter, out of the sun. He wasn't sure if they should be in the fridge or not. The fridge was full of things for his dad's dinner tomorrow. It wasn't worth his life to mess up Shawn's storage system.

By the time Dean had taken a shower and changed into a tank top and basketball shorts, his dad was home. All while he was in the shower, Dean debated if he would tell Shawn what Adam had said. Dean decided he would. After all, Adam was probably more aware of that kind of look than anyone. Better to be wrong and feel stupid, than to have his sweet dad hurt by Triple H.

Dean went downstairs to the kitchen. He couldn't stop the chuckle. Shawn was at the stove, and danced as he stirred a boiling pot. Well, dancing for Shawn was swaying side to side and to wiggle his butt.

Shawn stopped moving and turned to look when he heard Dean chuckle. "Yeah okay. I'll never be on 'Dancing with the Stars'. By the way, why are you here and not with Seth?" Shawn asked as he turned back to his boiling pot of chicken breasts and leg quarters.

Dean sat on a stool at the breakfast bar and told Shawn what he'd told Adam about Seth and his dad. "... so, I was here when Adam brought the flowers. Um, dad... Adam... well... he seemed worried about you..." He hesitated a bit to mention Hunter. He knew Shawn and Hunter had briefly dated in college, till Bret came and stole Shawn's heart.

Shawn turned down the gas burner under the pot. "I was going to talk to you about Adam. Just wanted to do it later, but, has he told you anything? He looks like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. He's too thin, and looks like he hasn't slept for a few days. I really upset the apple cart today when I tried to talk to him. Dean, please son, if you know anything, please, trust me and tell me." He'd reached over and taken Dean's hands in his. Shawn held his son's hands tighter at some moments.

Dean held Shawn's hands in return. "Dad, Adam hasn't told me anything, but I agree with you. Honestly, I think Randy is the problem, but no proof..." Dean took a deep breath, sighed and spoke again. "Daddy, let me go with you tomorrow, to help you at Helmsley's. Please? I can do little things, like clean up for you, that sort of thing." His words had nearly mirrored Adam's.

Shawn once again cocked his head and arched a brow. "Ok...ay... Adam asked me the same thing, in almost the same exact words. Why, Dean? I can barely get you to clean up here." His brow arched even more. It was odd enough from Adam, but Dean too.

Dean's eyes widened a bit, but he wasn't that surprised. Adam had probably been too afraid to tell Shawn, just like Adam had been unable to tell him. "Dad, there was just something in Adam's eyes. Like he couldn't make up his mind, he was either too afraid of Hunter or maybe Randy to tell you. I could tell one thing, he was afraid. Not nervous afraid, but really afraid. I've got no idea if he has real reason to be so concerned about you, but you've always taught me, look a man in the eyes, because the eyes never lie. Wouldn't it be better for me to go with you, than be sorry later if Hunter does do something? What would it hurt if I went with you? And... I'll try to help you out more here. I'm sorry. I take you for granted, and that's wrong, very wrong. I love you and pops." Dean's eyes gave Shawn a rare look of raw, open hearted emotion.

Shawn crinkled his brow. "Son, I'll tell you what I told Adam. I have to prove to myself that I _can_ do this alone. Starting this little business means a lot to me. Part of what I will do is cook intimate dinners for couples, like a private chef. I can't have help then, understand? Hunter's party is only for six people. I told Adam and I'll tell you, when I book or if I book a larger party, _then,_ I'll hire you to help, okay? Nothing is going to happen to me. It's just Hunter, not the Grim Reaper. You and your dad tend to forget sometimes, I am a pretty strong guy. Just because I cook, clean and take of you two, doesn't mean I can't beat up someone, especially if my family is in danger. You dear old dad is a tough old bird when he has to be." His eyes blazed, just a bit. Sometimes Bret and Dean treated him too much like a delicate flower.

Before Dean could answer, they both jumped when the door from the garage to the kitchen was slammed shut so hard, it sounded like thunder. Bret stormed into the house. "Shawn! Shawn Hart!" Bret yelled as he entered the kitchen. When he saw his husband, he got right up in Shawn's grill. "You are not going to big noses house tomorrow! Period! Cancel the party, now!" Bret's body shook with rage. His eyes looked like onyx he was was so angry.

What on earth could have made Bret Hart so absolutely furious?


	15. Family

Shawn's eyes went wide and he put his hands on his hips. His own turquoise eyes glittered with annoyed anger. "Bret Sergeant Hart. Calm down, take a deep breath and explain yourself." He was just about fed up with both Bret and Hunter. They had locked horns since college, when he'd chosen Bret over Hunter.

Bret did as Shawn requested and took a deep breath. He went to the fridge, not only full of food for Hunter's party, but now flowers as well. Bret pulled out a can of soda, popped the top and took a long, deep swig.

As Dean watched Bret get a can of soda, he shifted on his stool. He knew he should leave and let his parents talk in private, however, due to what Bret has said, he was curious. Dean made himself as small as possible, as to not be noticed.

Bret finished the can of soda in four huge gulps. He crushed the can flat with with one squeeze of his hand. Bret then leaned in and kissed Shawn with love and tenderness. Dean rolled his eyes, but inside it warmed his heart, that no matter what, his parents loved each other. A rare thing these days, as over half his classmates came from broken, sometimes shattered homes.

"I'm sorry, honey. I shouldn't have come in like a raging bull moose. I mean it though, Shawn. I don't want you going there tomorrow, and if you insist on going, I'm going with you. If nothing else, I can clean up after you, or do little things like that. I do not want you alone with him; ever." Bret spoke with conviction, his hands rested on Shawn's hips

Shawn had placed his hands on his husband's shoulders. "Okay, this is getting down right spooky. That's the third time today those exact words have been said. First Adam, then Dean, now you. Is there something in the water? What's your reason, Bret. If you say the same thing the boys said, I will honestly believe in Déjà Vu." He looked at Bret. Cat-like curiosity burned in his turquoise eyes. Once again, his head cocked sideways.

Bret's cheeks flushed a bit and he spoke quietly. "I saw him at Phat Toys. Shawn, he was buying handcuffs, a gag and I don't know what all. He saw me and I swear for a moment he looked scared, then Hunter just laughed and smirked. I paid and got out of there. Shawn, baby, it was evil, pure evil. I do not want you there alone with that bastard. " He looked at Shawn with fear in his own eyes, and Bret Hart feared nothing, not a thing, nor a person.

Dean's face was a red as a tomato. He couldn't believe it, his pops went to Phat Toys! Phat Toys was a very high class sex shop. It's where he made Roman go to buy lube and condoms. Well, a teenage boy had to jack off sometimes didn't he?

Dean couldn't wait to shop there. For now, Roman had to buy it for Dean. You had to be eighteen to get in, and Roman was the only one old enough. Dean didn't dare use a fake ID. The security guard there was huge and damn scary. He could spot a fake ID a million miles away. If you got caught, trying to get in underage, your picture was put up on the wall, and you got a life time ban. Roman once told him there were only five pictures on the Wall of Shame.

Then the gravity of Bret's words invaded Dean's brain. Hunter was buying bondage stuff. Was he going to use it on Shawn? Dean jumped off his stool and went to stand next to Bret. "Dad! What if he's buying that shit to use on you! Pops is right, you can't go there! Not alone!" Dean spoke so frantically, he forgot not to curse in front in Shawn.

"Dean Johnathan Hart, language! Now both of you... get a hold of yourselves. Thanks Bret, talking about _that_ store in front of our baby boy! And what makes you think Hunter bought it for _me_. You are being silly now It's _none_ of our business what he bought or why. And by the way, what were _you_ doing there?" Shawn was beyond annoyed as he went to check on the big pot of chicken. He turned the gas stove off, the chicken had finished cooking.

"I had to buy a new bottle of lube. How do you know he _didn't_ buy it to use on you? He _still_ wants you, you know. He thinks I don't know. Hunter looks at you like a jealous, love sick puppy. Even Chris has noticed. Hunter is still mad that you chose me over him. His ego is even bigger than his nose, if that's possible." Bret hefted the heavy pot of chicken as he spoke. He drained it into a colander over another pot so the chicken flavored cooking liquid could be saved.

Shawn rounded on Bret. "Sop talking about _that_ store..." He was stopped when Dean cleared his throat.

"I'll go upstairs, but dad, please listen to pops. Oh and by the way, it's nice to know my parents still love each other and have sex. It must be good, I hear the way pops makes you moan." Dean sprinted out of the kitchen before Shawn could do or say anything.

Bret laughed, then yelped when Shawn beaned him over the head with a huge soup ladle. Bret rubbed his head. "Ow, Shawnnie, why do you have to get so... touchy. We _told_ Dean about sex. We taught him to use lube and condoms. And you _do_ moan when I..."

Shawn put his hands over his ears. "I'm _not_ listening to you!" He stuck his tongue out at Bret. Was he four or forty something? Shawn's pout was adorable to Bret.

Dean had to bite his tongue and cover his mouth to keep his chuckle from being heard. There was an old, pass through floor vent in his room. It was made of cast iron and there was open scroll work, that allowed warm air to travel up.

From the floor vent, Dean could hear every word from the kitchen and if someone stood in just the right spot, Dean could see who was in the kitchen. He kept the vent covered with a throw rug, so his parents wouldn't remember it was there. The vent came in handy sometimes. Listening gave him a chance to know how much trouble he was in and how he could get out of it.

Once again Bret laughed. He pulled Shawn's hands away from his ears. Bret then turned serious. "Honey, don't you remember, he tried to kidnap you before? Just after we got back from our honeymoon? You managed to talk sense into him then, but what if he tries again? Maybe that's why he got a gag, so you _can't_ talk him out of it. Shawn, what if he hurts you, or worse, rapes you?" Bret pulled his husband in to his arms and held Shawn like he'd never let go.

Shawn looked into Bret's worry darkened eyes. "He won't, I won't let him, even if he did try, which he won't. Bret... are you... you don't think I'm..." He didn't get to finish before Bret spoke.

"No, baby boy, _absolutely_ not. I know it's _me_ you love, _not_ him. You would _never_ cheat on me; ever. I would _never_ , ever cheat on you. But honey, Hunter... I don't trust him. Can't you take Dean with you? I'm sorry I have that coaches dinner. Tell you what, I'll skip it and go with you. Yeah, that's what I'll do. You're more important that a bunch of coaches." Bret held Shawn even closer.

Shawn shook his head. "No, Bret. It's like I told Dean and Adam. I _have_ to do this on my own. I want this private chef catering to take off. Private chefs for intimate parties, don't have a staff. I will be fine, you ought to know I can take care of myself. Remember, I knocked you out, flat on your butt once." Shawn lightly chuckled at the bittersweet memory.

Bret chuckled too. "Yeah, I do remember. I deserved it, I was a drunken idiot. Haven't taken a drink since..." Bret paused. After a deep sigh, he continued to speak. "I don't like it, but, I won't stop you from going tomorrow, not that I could. Promise me, you'll stay on alert, don't trust anything Hunter says. Keep your knife handy. Come on, I'll call Dean and we'll help you like we promised. We'll make him chop the onions." Bret gave Shawn a kiss with a smile.

Shawn pulled back from Bret and looked up. "You can come down now, son. And you, _will_ chop the onions." He laughed again when he heard a faint curse.

Bret gave Shawn a puzzled look. Shawn put a finger under Bret's chin and directed his husband to look up. "The old heating vent, from when the house was coal heated. He listens from there. How do you think he knows what to say to get out of trouble? He covers it with that tiger striped rug."

Dean came into the kitchen. He'd changed into an old tee shirt and jeans. His hands were in his pockets as he hung his head and looked up through his auburn bangs. He had enough good sense to look sheepish and in reality, he did feel guilty for eavesdropping.

"How long have you known?" Dean looked up at Shawn. A bit of awe also gleamed in his eyes, Shawn was good.

Shawn ruffled Dean's already mussed mop of hair. "Forever. You always know exactly what to say when you're in trouble. It's okay, son. You're just being a kid. I know you're worried about Hunter, but I'll be alright, I promise." He kissed the top of Dean's head.

Bret had laid out the onions, cutting board and knife for Dean. "Get to choppin' you little ruffian." He came over and fussed with Dean's hair and also kissed the top of the auburn head.

Dean glowed with warmth inside. He loved Bret and Shawn so damn much. They had saved his life. If only he'd bucked up and gone to Bret's play group at the orphanage sooner, he might have been saved sooner. Well, he was here now _and_ he was a Hart and proud of it. He began to chop the onions

Shawn started to remove the chicken meat from the bones. Bret carefully sliced cherry tomatoes in half. For a few minutes the family worked in a quiet, but love filled environment.

Dean finally had to ask. "Dad, did you really punch pops out?" He couldn't imagine Shawn ever doing something like that.

Shawn sighed. "Well, in college I was kind of different. I was a bit of a smart ass. Your pops and i weren't exactly dating yet. We'd had coffee a couple of times but that was all. Hunter and I were at a bar, and we were arguing, as usual. Your pops was a bit drunk and made a smart remark about Hunter. I was fed up with Hunter and at _that_ moment, your pops. I decked them both, and they went down in a heap. I can't even remember now what your pops had said. But you see, I can take care of myself." Shawn continued to work with the chicken as the spoke.

Bret chuckled. "Decked me good. Oh, and watch his left foot. He can kick you in the jaw before you can blink. Your dad was quite the guy in the day. Good reminder to you, son. Don't drink. Don't ever start." He turned stern as he looked at Dean.

"Don't worry guys. I know what that crap can do. Too many kids at the orphanage were victims. I was a victim of booze..." Dean fought back the tears. He'd seen the new kids as they came to the orphanage. One poor, beautiful little girl was scarred for life because her dad drove drunk, and got into a wreck. The girl had been badly cut, and orphaned when her parents died in the car. Dean had vowed then never to let liquor cross his lips, it never had.

Shawn put and arm around Dean. "It's okay, son. I can't imagine all you saw. You're here now, and loved so very much."

"Come on, while we're working, we'll order a pizza and have fun." Bret joined his boys and hugged them in a special moment.

At the McMahon mansion, Adam and Eric ate their barbecued hamburgers and french fries by the pool. Vince had gone to a dinner with a committee of fellow educators.

Eric sighed. The few bites of food Adam had taken were minimal. It had _really_ started to worry him. "Baby, please eat. I made this especially for you." He hoped to encourage Adam to eat more.

Adam looked at his dad. "I'm sorry. I'm just not hungry. Oh, Randy and Dolph are coming over on Sunday. We're going to do our homework. Dolph needs help in English. I said I'd tutor him. I hope you don't mind, I should have asked first." He tried to nibble his burger.

"It's fine with me. Nice of you to help him. You're father has been wanting to meet Dolph. I'll make a pizza for you boys. Son, _is_ something bothering you? Normally you eat two or three of my onion burgers." Eric took a small bite of food. He was too worried to gobble his own food down.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, something _is_ bothering me. Everybody asking me if something is bothering me! Dad, it's senior year! I have more on my plate than a Thanksgiving feast. Please, just stop asking and worrying. I'll work it out. Seth is helping. He's going to take over the Ink and Print Club until after the play. Have you seen the amount of lines Juliet has? Plus it's all in Shakespeare's early English. Please, I just... leave me alone. I don't mean it rudely, I love you and I know you love and care about me." He'd started out angry, but softened as he spoke.

Eric could see the frustration on Adam's face as well as in his tone. "Alright, son. I will try to quit worrying. Just... eat what you can, I won't force you. Give me one more parental moment and I'll stop, I promise. You would tell me if something or someone was bothering you, wouldn't you? If a boy can't trust his daddy, who can he trust?" He gave Adam a stone faced, sincere filled look.

Adam could see the sincerity and worry on his dad's face. "I would, daddy. Try not to worry about me, I know it's hard, but try. I'll try to eat more too. Now can we just have a quiet evening? Maybe run lines with me?" He arched his brow at Eric. No way could he tell his dad about Randy, but oh how he wanted to. Adam wanted his daddy to hold him, protect him, and tell him everything would be okay. Adam didn't tell, because, he knew his daddy could not say everything would be okay.

Eric smiled and gave Adam's shoulder a pat. "You bet, I'd love to run lines with you. You're old dad was quite the thespian in his day. I played Professor Higgins in high school Have I ever shown you my year book?" Eric took a larger bite of food.

Adam laughed. "Only a million times, but hey, we can make it a million and one if you want."

Eric shook his head. "Okay boy, don't be smart... well... do be smart, just not a smart ass." Eric's joke made Adam chuckle even more.

Adam had cheered up enough to eat most of his burger, but his fries remained untouched. A vision of Hunter's eyes as he looked at Shawn was replaced by a vision of Randy looking at him the same way... both visions then combined, Randy's viperous eyes, Hunter's face... Hunter's cold stare, Randy's face. Adam prayed that Shawn would be alright.

In the Hart's kitchen, Bret and Dean washed up a few dishes as Shawn stood with the fridge door open. Shaw held a clip board and double checked his list. "Chicken shredded and ready, potatoes cut, carrots cut, peas shelled, pie crust made, lettuce shredded, purple onions sliced, cherry tomatoes sliced, cheese shredded, dough for rolls, vinaigrette dressing made." He checked each item off then closed the fridge door.

Shawn then looked at a small box on the counter. "Menu cards, flowers in fridge, napkins pressed and folded, table cloth pressed and rolled in car, napkin rings, ramekins for pies, and candles. Hunter has the dinnerware, silverware and serving utensils. Oh and..." Shawn added a small cloth bag to the box. "Seasonings, check" He sank down onto a bar stool with a tired sigh.

"Got everything? If so, I'll take the box to your car." Bret asked as he dried the last spoon.

Shawn nodded "If I've forgotten anything, I'll call. Your dinner isn't until six, so you stay by the phone. I know I've forgotten something. Yeah, okay take it to the car. Thanks, babe." He smiled at Bret who picked up the box.

Bret took the box out through the door that led to the garage. He opened the back door of Shawn's navy blue Chevy Caprice. Shawn had gotten the car last year and it still had a new car smell.

The coach looked at the box. Bret thought to himself. _"Shawn will kill me, but, its got to be done."_ He took out the carefully folded and pressed napkins, that matched the table cloth. Bret put them on the seat of his pickup. He felt guilty, but, it was a way to get to Hunter's.

With a bit of a guilty conscious, but confident he had done the right thing, Bret went back into the house. It would be easier to ride the couch, than possibly visit Shawn in the hospital. He put a smile on his face and joined his family.

Shawn and Dean were on the couch, and enjoyed bowls of ice cream. Bret plopped down between them and put an arm around Shawn and Dean. It was cozy and comfortable.

"Want some ice cream, pops?" Dean asked as he licked his spoon.

"No thanks, son. I'll just take this..." Bret took the bowl of ice cream from Shawn and took a big bite.

Shawn whacked Bret on the thigh. "Hey! That's mine! Get your own!" He reached for the bowl, but Bret held just out of Shawn's reach.

"You don't need it. You're getting fat, babe." Bret spoke in a sing-song voice as he playfully teased his husband.

Dean jumped up off the couch. "Where are _you_ going?" Bret asked Dean. Bret raised and lowered the bowl to tease Shawn more.

"Gettin' outta the way, so when dad hits you, I won't spill my ice cream. Get em dad, you're not fat!" Dean sat on the floor and laughed at his parents antics.

Shawn crossed his arms over his chest. "Not fat! Still weigh the same I did in college! You're the one with the muffin top! Now give me back my ice cream before it melts!" He made a fast grab for the bowl.

Shawn knocked Bret off balance and the bowl flew out of Bret's hand. Both adults watched as Dean leaped like a kangaroo and caught the bowl in his hands. It was like he'd caught the winning touch down pass at the Super Bowl.

Dean looked at his parents and grinned. "Now, it's mine! All mine!" He scooped Shawn's ice cream into his own bowl after he sat back down on the floor. "You can't do anything about it! It's child abuse to take ice cream from a kid!" Dean smirked and took a bite of ice cream.

Shawn threw up his hands in defeat. "I think I give up. Dean, that was a great catch. Coach Owens could use you on the team." He shot Dean a look with an arched brow.

Bret nodded. "Both Owens and Morrissey would love to have you on their teams. I've always thought you would make a great wrestler, son." Both parents looked at their child.

Dean shook his head. "Nope. Sports are fine for fun on the weekend. Rules and regulations take the fun out of it. If a coach told me to do something, and it didn't feel right... well, sports aren't for me. I like... well... I like archeology. Finding something no one has seen before, now that's cool. I know you want me to major in business in college, but I'd really like to major in archeology. I don't want to hurt you though. I don't mind business, I just hate the idea of being locked in a cubical, nine to five for twenty five years. But, if it makes you happy... I'd do anything, just anything for you two." Dean finally opened up and told his parents about his deep secret desire, to study archeology.

Both Shawn and Bret slid down onto the floor, to sit close to their son. Bret spoke. "Son, if that's what you want, by all means study archeology. We only suggested business because you didn't show any interest in anything. Sounds like you have been keep this secret for a while. Dean, never be afraid to tell us what you want. All we want is for you to be as happy as possible. You go ahead, major in archeology. All we ever ask, is that you always do your best. Okay?" Bret reached over and tousled Dean's unruly mop of auburn hair.

Shawn grinned. "What your pops said. Your happiness, makes us happy. I hope you find marvelous things that will make history. Like pops said, just do your best and we will be the happiest and proudest parents in the world, which, we already are. The greatest day of our lives was when you became ours. We love you, Dean." With tear filled eyes, Shawn pulled Dean into his arms. Bret joined in the family hug.

Dean couldn't help the moisture that filled his eyes. This was _his_ family. Fuck the bastard that abandoned him and the mom he never really knew. Shawn and Bret were the only ones he cared about and loved. Now, if Adam would just leave Randy, Dean's world would be perfect.

Saturday, August twentieth dawned hot and the sky was cloudless. A slight fog enveloped the ocean's shoreline, but it didn't invade the city. The feral parrots squawked loudly in the palm trees that lined the street. The fronds of the tall palm trees tried to touch the azure sky. It was a beautiful morning.

Shawn Michaels-Hart missed the glorious sunrise, he was too busy, as he made breakfast for his family. Catered dinner party or not, Saturday was pancake and sausage day. That had been a tradition since Shawn and Bret had married.

Dean and Bret sat at the breakfast bar and ate pancakes as fast as Shawn could make them. Shawn stood at the bar and ate a few bites before it was time to flip the cakes that cooked on the griddle.

"Son, what are your plans for the day?" Shawn asked as he put two pancakes on Dean's plate, then two on Bret's plate.

Dean swallowed his bite of food. "Homework, then hang out around the pool. Nothin' much. Gotta pick up basketball game tomorrow with Roman and some of the guys." He gave a shrug.

"Roman? He better hope Kevin... Coach Owens doesn't see him. Good way to blow out a knee. You guard him good, son. I'm gonna trim up the yard. Do your flowers need watering?" Bret took a bite after he spoke. Shawn had put five more pancakes on the griddle.

"Yes, please. About ten minutes in each bed is good. I'll be leaving around twelve thirty. Traffic can be heck on Saturdays. Can't be late for my first party." He flipped the pancakes like a professional.

Bret got up, and trotted off towards his home office. He came back a minute later with a large, long, rectangular box about an inch thick. It was wrapped in sleek, thick white paper with a ribbon and bow of turquoise. The silk ribbon and bow matched the color of Shawn's eyes perfectly.

"I got you something. I hope you'll like it." Bret laid the large box on the the marble topped work table in the center of the kitchen.

Shawn looked at the box. "For me? Watch the pancakes, please." He handed the spatula to Bret.

Dean took the spatula from Bret. "I'll do it, you watch dad open his gift." Dean gave Bret a wink. He knew what was in the box. Bret had taken Dean into his confidence and shown him the item when it had arrived.

Shawn carefully unwrapped the box. He was one of those that saved good wrapping paper to use again. Then he saved the ribbon and bow.

"Aw, it matches my eyes. You're so sweet." Shawn kissed Bret's cheek and opened the box. When he lifted the lid and saw the contents, Shawn let out a very girly squeal of delight.

"Oh Bret! Is this what I think it is? Oh honey! You're just wonderful. I love you so much!" Shawn leaned over and gave Bret a kiss that bordered on being pornographic, it even made Dean flush.

Shawn pulled out a long, rectangular magnetic mat. The mat was black with turquoise lettering. The mat was a sign, and it read; _Shawn's Weekend Personal Chef Catering_ on one line the second line showed Shawn's business cell phone number and the email address Shawn had set up just for the business. He squealed again when he found a second, matching sign in the box.

The lettering on the signs were in a fancy, copper plate script that mirrored Shawn's own handwriting. The turquoise coloring of the script, popped clearly against the black background. In each corner of the sign was an icon of a piece of food, a colorful cupcake, a realistic looking roast chicken, a steak and a lobster of the same realistic artwork. It was perfect. The magnetic sign would just fit the panels on the front doors of Shawn's car.

Bret grinned. "I'm glad you like them. They are tasteful, yet colorful enough to draw attention. It's affordable advertising. I thought maybe, if you asked anyone who calls how they found out about you. If they say from these, you could give them a discount or something. A hidden bonus discount. Just a thought. We'll put them on after breakfast. Come on, it's your turn to sit down and really eat." Bret led Shawn to a kitchen stool. Shawn sat while Dean made more pancakes and fried more sausage.

An hour later, after the kitchen was cleaned spotless, the Hart family went out to the garage. Dean carried one magnetic panel, Bret the other. Shawn watched as Bret pressed one of the panels onto the driver's door. It molded perfectly to the contours of the car because the magnetic mats were so thin. Dean fit the other panel to the passenger door.

Bret reached over and pulled a small cardboard tube off one of the shelves where things were stored in the garage. "There's one more thing." Bret handed the tube to Shawn.

Dean was curious, his pops hadn't shown him the tube. He stood between his parents as Shawn pulled the tube apart to open it.

Shawn pulled out a long, paper backed sticker. It was meant to put across the rear window of the car. The sticker read: _Shawn's Weekend Personal Chef Catering_ , with just the cell phone number.

"I couldn't add the email address without making the font smaller. The guy at the sign place said this font is the perfect size. Oh, and it's cling plastic, so you can put it on another car, like the panels. Now, you look professional." Bret stated, then kissed Shawn.

Shawn wiped his eyes as Bret and Dean carefully put the clear sticker with white letters outlined in turquoise then black across the top of the rear window of Shawn's Caprice. It looked great and would be highly visible.

"Oh my darlin', thank you! Thank you so much. I love them and your support of my doing this means everything to me. Bret Hart you are my prince, my savior, my life and my love. Without you, I would have nothing, not even Dean. I love you." Shawn openly wept as he hugged his family. Dean smiled when Shawn kissed his cheek. Dean then stepped aside to let his parents kiss. Dean once again got that cozy, warm feeling. He wanted that one day... with Adam... something he'd never have.

At noon, Shawn put a thick ham and cheese sandwich with chips, an apple and a large glass of milk down by Dean. The teen had spread his school books out on the kitchen table.

Dean looked up from his English workbook with a smile. "Thanks, looks great. Dad, please be careful today. I really hope your dinner goes well." Dean gave Shawn a very worry filled look with his eyes, but his lips curved into a smile.

Shawn smiled back at his son. "i will, Dean. I promise. I hope it goes well too, I am so nervous. I'm scared I will burn the pot pies. At least I didn't burn the mini pecan pies this morning. Well, I'll be home later tonight. Mind your pops and help out. Here's some cash for dinner. You can order in. Don't answer the door without looking and Dean, please don't tear up the house. I love you, son." Shawn gave Dean a kiss on the cheek.

"I will. I'll be right here for a good long while, English is a bugger. Gotta write a theme about my favorite things, so corny. You drive safely and lock your doors. You will do great, dad. Triple H better appreciate it. I love you, dad." Dean returned Shawn's kiss.

Shawn picked up the container with the mini pies, along with his cell phone and keys. Shawn wore a stark white chef's jacket and inky black slacks. His black shoes shone like mirrors. His long coppery blond hair was pulled back in a tight, neat low pony tail. Shawn looked clean, crisp and professional. With a last goodbye to Dean, Shawn left the house.

Bret whistled when he saw Shawn come into the garage. Bret got the edge trimmer ready to go to work. "You look as sharp as one of your knives. I'll be here, till six, if you need anything. Just watch your back, love of my heart." Bret stepped closer to Shawn.

"Don't! You'll get me dirty!" Shawn laughed as Bret threatened to tickle him with dirty hands from yard work.

Bret stopped, but the couple leaned in and kissed. Bret so wanted to caress Shawn's handsome face. "Drive safe. You'll do great. I have faith in you. I love you, baby boy." Bret lightly kissed Shawn again.

"I love you. Don't worry. Hunt will be too busy stuffing his face to do anything. Why do you think I made two dozen pecan pies? Keep him busy while I cook. I've _got_ to go. Oh, I left money for Dean to order out. Make sure he's okay before you go to your dinner. Love you." Shawn kissed Bret again, then got in his newly decorated car. He put the box of pies on the passenger seat.

With a deep breath, Shawn started the car and put it in reverse. As he backed out, then turned to pull out frontward, Shawn was off. As Shawn drove, he prayed that the dinner would turn out perfectly, and Hunter would recommend his business to others. That was the best advertising. Shawn forgot a very important prayer; to keep _himself_ safe.

Hunter lived at the other end of Belmont Heights. He had inherited his grandfather's mansion, with a beautiful ocean view. The Helmsley family had been in the oil business in Alaska. When his grandfather retired, he moved to Long Beach.

Hunter's parents had died in a plane crash when he was fifteen. After that, Hunter's grandfather raised him, and loved him dearly. Hunter's grandmother had died in Alaska, just before his grandfather's retirement. Hunter had stood by his grandfather and helped him as best he could. Hunter inherited not only the mansion, but all his grandfather's financial holdings. Hunter had no worries.

Hunter grew up with the desire to have a job where he didn't ever have to fly or depend on the results of a drill. He chose education and became the Principal of WWE High after years of teaching accounting. He loved being an educator, but a lot of students drove him nuts, kids like Dean and Seth who didn't come from the right background. All in all he was fair and just, but stern. He had an excellent reputation among his peers.

Hunter's mansion sat atop a small hill, just high enough to see the ocean. It was a beautiful Spanish style two story home. The surface was white adobe with black, wrought ironwork everywhere. The house was built with a courtyard in the center. Most of the rooms in the house had a door that opened to the balcony that overlooked the courtyard. The rails of the balcony were black wrought iron worked in fancy scrolls and swirls.

At one end of the courtyard, a white marble mermaid stood in the center of a fountain. The fountain turned into an oval shaped pool, which was lined with tiles of various shades of blue. Wrought iron outdoor furniture with thick canvas cushions surrounded the pool.

The courtyard was the literal center piece of the home. The area was surrounded by tropical plants, flowers and well cared for trees. Two huge palm trees jutted up past the roof line of the house. The entire mansion had been built around the two palms. Twin Palms was the name Hunter's grandfather had given the home.

Shawn pulled up the long driveway of Twin Palms. He parked to the side, where Hunter had had instructed. The garage door was down. Shawn reached into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out the remote Hunter had given him, and pushed the button. The garage door was nearly silent as it rolled up. Hunter's car was gone.

Hunter's prized possession, his grandfather's nineteen forty-eight, Rolls Royce Silver Wraith sat on the far side of the four car garage. The main body of the classic car was black, but the long nosed hood was silver. It looked as shiny and new as the day it rolled off the assembly line. Hunter had spent many hours with his grandfather, washing and waxing the glorious car. It was valued at one hundred fifty thousand dollars, but wasn't for sale. Shawn hardly dared to look at the sleek, beautiful car.

The door to the kitchen was unlocked. Shawn left everything open just long enough to carry everything into the house from his car. When he brought in the cooler, Shawn pushed the remote again and closed the garage door. God forbid the Rolls would get stolen on his watch.

The first thing Shawn did was to organize his boxes. He needed to get the chicken and vegetables cooking in the gravy slowly so the flavors would blend. Anything for the salads went right into the fridge, along with the flower arrangements.

"Oh how nice. He's already set out the dishes. Shawn, breathe, you can do this." Shawn lectured himself. He gave his face a couple of gentle slaps and got to work. He found the pots and pans where Hunter said they would be. Shawn found the music app on his cell phone, an all Elvis channel, turned it on, and took a deep breath. Nothing was as relaxing as the black velvet voice of Elvis Presley.

From a pitcher he pulled out from his cooler, Shawn poured his homemade chicken stock into a pot, along with an extra carton of chicken broth. He waited for the liquid to come to a boil. While he waited, Shawn preheated the oven. He needed to blind bake the individual bottom crusts for the pot pies shells.

By the time Hunter arrived, the house smelled wonderful. He heard Elvis music and grinned, Shawn was there for sure. Hunter calmed himself, he had to wait for the perfect moment. He entered his house through the kitchen door that opened from the garage.

"Well, aren't you quite the dancer." Hunter chuckled as Shawn swayed his hips in time with the music as he stirred the pot. When he heard Hunter, Shawn started a bit, he'd been so lost in thinking about what all he had to do, all he heard was the music of Elvis.

"You scared me to death! I didn't hear you come in. Your garage door is so quiet. The Rolls is still beautiful." Shawn smiled at his old college friend.

Hunter smiled softly. "Yeah, she is. I hope granddad would be proud. It goes to the Queen Mary Exhibit when something happens to me. The neighbor offered me a hundred ninety grand last week. I just laughed, and thanked but no thanked him. That sure smells good." Hunter looked over Shawn's shoulder at the pot on the stove. He also inhaled Shawn's wonderful, unique scent, it hadn't changed since college, it was still so intoxicating.

Shaw picked up a clean spoon, and dished up a taste for Hunter. He held the spoon for Hunter to take. Instead, Hunter took the taste as Shawn held the spoon. It annoyed Shawn, but he didn't let it show.

"That is wonderful. I'm sure my guests will love it. Needs a nice chardonnay. I'll be right back." Hunter opened another door and turned on a light. There were eight steps that led down to the wine cellar. Hunter soon returned with a basket filled with several bottles.

"Here, I'll make room. The flowers can come out now." Shawn took the four small bowls of miniature flowers out of the fridge so Hunter could chill the wines for a bit.

Hunter placed a few bottles on their sides in the fridge. In the meantime, Shawn had started to place the small pecan pies onto a serving platter. "Um... those look delicious. Can I have..." Hunter was cut off when Shawn put a pie between his lips with a laugh.

Hunter happily ate the pie in two bites. "Yep, this is going to be a great party. By the way, the advertising on your car looks great. I'll help you with that."

Hunter moved to the dining room where Shawn had gone with a roll of cloth. He helped Shawn cover the highly polished mahogany dining table with the cloth of ivory silk damask.

"Thanks, Hunt. Those pecan pies in the box are extras, just for you. I know your sweet tooth." Shawn picked up the plates, stacked the bowls on top and went to set the table. Hunter again followed.

Soon Shawn had the table set beautifully. A menu card in a silver stand sat at each plate. Down the center of the table was a bowl of flowers, then an ivory three wick candle in a crystal bowl, then flowers, a candle and so on. Hunter had unlocked the cabinet with the family sliver, down to salt cellars and small pepper grinders, anything Shawn needed, the cabinet held it.

"I think I'll use these napkin rings instead of mine." Shawn surveyed the silver rings that went with Hunter's service. The ones Shawn had brought would work, but why not use the proper ones.

Shawn went to the box that held his supplies. The napkins that matched the cloth were gone. Shawn had specifically picked the ivory damask to go with the mahogany wood of the room. Shawn was very upset.

"Damn, _damn_. I _swear_ those napkins were in this box. No... no..." Shawn looked at the time on his cell phone. Five O'clock. Bret still hid time to bring them on his way to the dinner.

Hunter had gone up to shower and change. When he came back to the kitchen, he found Shawn in a dither. Shawn was about to pick up his cell phone to call Bret when Hunter laid a hand on Shawn's arm.

"What's wrong, Shawn. Everything looks great. The food is perfect, and the table looks beautiful." Hunter could not let Shawn call anyone, let alone Bret. The night's plan would be ruined.

Shawn was nearly in tears. "Oh Hunter, I screwed up. I _swear_ the napkins were in the box. I can't find them..." He didn't get to finish. Hunter pulled the phone out of Shawn's hand. Shawn didn't notice that Hunter had turned the phone off. Elvis had been replaced by classical music on the home's internal Muzak system.

"Don't bother Bret. I've got a drawer full of napkins, Shawnnie. Come on, calm down. Let's go look. If you can't find any, then you can call Bret." Hunter almost cooed in Shawn's ear, his voice soft.

Shawn bit his lip. "I'll take a quick look. Bret has a dinner tonight. I'll have to call in the next few minutes, if I want them in time. Show me." He was too annoyed with himself to notice the lusty husk in Hunter's voice.

Hunter led Shawn back to the dining room. He pulled open the bottom drawer of another cabinet that held the family china, part of which was on the table. Shaw knelt down on the floor to look. He had to admit, there were more napkins than a store had.

Hunter kept Shawn occupied till he knew Bret could no longer be called. "What about these? They match the color." Hunter held up a beautiful ivory silk napkin. They weren't damask, but they were close.

"Well, maybe... damn... Bret has left by now. Oh wait, Dean can find them and bring them. Where is my phone?" Shawn swore he'd put it in the pocket of his chef's coat. He hadn't felt it when Hunter had eased it out of his pocket. Shawn's phone was now in one of the boxes in the kitchen.

Hunter shook his head. "Don't bother Dean. These are just fine, Shawn. You really want him to drive over, then back home. Dean would have to go back into the dark house, alone. Leave him safe, Shawn. See, they look nice." Hunter laid one of the napkins on the table.

Shawn sighed. "You're right. I want Dean safe. I'm sorry, I hope no one notices. Napkins, my business _fails_ because of napkins. Oh, I've got to put the pot pies in. They need time to settle before I serve them." Shawn quickly put six napkins on the table in the rings. They did look nice. The contrast in shades of ivory was hardly noticeable, especially in the candle light.

Hunter followed Shawn into the kitchen. It was time, he just had to wait for the exact moment. He patted his pocket where a pair of handcuffs waited to be used.

Hunter leaned on the center island and watched Shawn work. Shawn filled the oval ramekins with the pot pie mixture. The bases of the pie had already been baked so they wouldn't get soggy. When the ramekins were filled, Shawn added the pastry tops. The bottoms had been made of regular pie crust, while the tops were made of puff pastry. The puff pastry would be a different texture. Eric had told him that was Judy's secret part of the recipe.

"This is Judy's secret. The puff pastry will just melt in your mouth. I love your oven, Hunt. I've never seen one that turns off when the timer goes off. Have you replaced the appliances since we were here last?" Shawn asked as he cut vent lines on the tops of the pies. He made twelve, in case everyone wanted more. Satisfied customers were call back customers.

Hunter smirked, the time was near. "They look perfect. Yeah, they had to be replaced. The oven didn't work any more. Hard on a guy who eats a lot of frozen dinners. I hate microwaves, all heat, no flavor in the food. Glad I opted for no appetizers. I hate them. People eat too much, then waste half their dinner. When will you bake the rolls?" He moved closer and closer to Shawn.

Shawn's back was to Hunter as he put the baking sheet of pot pies into the over to bake. He reached up to set the timer. "When the pies..." Click, a handcuff snapped around the wrist of Shawn's arm that was raised to push the button on the oven.

Before Shawn could even blink, his other wrist was pulled behind his back and cuffed. He struggled as he tried to move. Shawn turned to face Hunter. He thought at first it was a swerve, a practical joke. Shawn even chuckled as he turned.

The chuckle died on in his lips when Shawn saw Hunter's amber eyes. Shawn finally saw what Adam had seen, what Dean had told him about and, what Bret had feared. The eyes of evil.

"Hunter?" Shawn asked in a tone of question. His turquoise eyes looked at his long time friend. Shawn gasped, now the eyes were filled with lust.

Hunter pulled Shawn up against him. "I'm finally gonna get what I should have gotten years ago. A taste of the boy toy." Hunter roughly took Shawn's lips with his. Shawn could taste copper as Hunter raked his bottom lip through his teeth. Shawn trembled in fear.

Shawn barely spoke. "There is no dinner party, is there?" He now wished he'd listened to Bret and Dean.

"Oh there is a party, and you're the guest of honor." Hunter then rammed his fist into the side of Shawn's face.

Shawn slumped into Hunter's arms, unconscious. With no effort, Hunter picked Shawn up and slung him over his shoulder like a rag doll. Hunter carried Shawn upstairs to a guest room he'd prepared. He flopped Shawn down onto the bed.

"I can't wait, Shawnnie. Tonight, you will be mine." Hunter laughed a laugh so evil, Satan himself, trembled in the depths of Hell.

Shawn was in trouble, serious trouble.


	16. Another Victim

_**A/N:** This chapter contains strong adult situations and heavy scenes of non-con. __  
_

The evening of Saturday, August twentieth fell warm and the sky was cloudless. By morning a slight fog would envelop the ocean's shoreline, but it wouldn't invade the city. The feral parrots squawked softly in the palm trees that lined the streets and tried to touch the inky sky, and the soft, barely there stars. It was a beautiful evening.

Shawn groaned, he couldn't figure out why his head hurt nor why he couldn't make himself move. He tried to scan his brain to remember. The dinner, the forgotten napkins, the pot pies... handcuffs... Hunter.

Hunter watched as Shawn began to regain consciousness. He hadn't meant to knock Shawn out, he only meant to weaken him. He thought that maybe all of Shawn's tension about the dinner party made his body collapse. Still, it gave Hunter a chance to do what needed to be done, without a lot of whining from Shawn.

Shawn's eyes flew open and looked around. When he realized the situation he was in, Shawn began to panic. His turquoise eyes held the look of a trapped wild animal, with no means of escape. The pain in his jaw reminded him of the bash from Hunter's fist.

Thick leather cuffs had replaced the metal ones around Shawn's wrists and his ankles were bound as well. Shawn also felt one around his neck like a dog's collar.

The head and foot boards of the bed were made of cast iron with cast iron spindles. Short lengths of chain led from a hasp ring on each of the four cuffs to one of the cast iron spindles. Shawn was anchored, spread eagle on the bed. Shawn realized, he was stark naked. When Shawn turned his head to look around, he knew he was in serious trouble. He wasn't in a normal bedroom, he was in a dungeon used for bondage. The last thing the turquoise eyes landed on was Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

Hunter sat in a large, black leather chair that sat atop a raised platform. The platform raised the chair a foot off the ground. It was more like a throne than a chair.

Hunter's blond hair was free from its usual pony tail and hung softly over his shoulders. The only thing Hunter wore was a pair of butter leather pants that were as black as ink, his feet were also bare.

The man didn't move a muscle as he looked at Shawn. Hunter's amber eyes held a commanding glare, his face emotionless and unreadable. He looked comfortable, as if he were casually watching television.

Shawn was confused, unsure and most of all, he was scared. "Hunter... what the hell? What are you doing? Just let me go and we can forget this ever happened, okay buddy? You're really making me nervous here." He hoped this was just some kind of prank, maybe to get back at him. Hunter had a reputation at college for pulling revenge pranks. That had to be it, this was just a prank, for choosing Bret over Hunter. It had gone far enough now.

Hunter moved so that his arms were bent at the elbow. He pressed his fingertips together and tapped his lips. Hunter continued to stare at Shawn in utter silence.

Shawn became more nervous. "Hunter? Come on, man. This really isn't funny. You've had your fun, you've made a fool of me. Let me go now and I won't tell Bret, or anyone for that matter. I'll even let you have the dinner for free... if it's not burnt to a … you'd better... a fire!" The panic had set in, even more. How long had he been unconscious?

Hunter lowered his hands. He casually rested them on the arms of the chair. "You forget so easily, my pet, the oven turns off, when the timer tells it to. By the way, the pot pie was delicious. I'm sure they would have been the hit of the party. Now, be quiet, your talking is spoiling my delight of deciding, how I shall claim you as mine." Hunter's voice sounded different. It was calm and soft, yet, there was something about it that oozed absolute authority, different from the tone of authority he used at school. This authority was more like, pain or pleasure and the choice was not Shawn's, it was his.

Shawn swallowed hard, and felt the restraint of the leather collar around his neck. He couldn't stop the shiver that went up his spine. It wasn't a shiver of pleasure, it was a shiver of terror. Terror at Hunter's words. Shawn knew he was in extremely deep trouble.

"Hunter, Bret knows where I am. If I'm not home by one or two, he's going to... AH!" Shawn cried out when he felt something that felt like the sting of a million bees at once on his right inner thigh. He looked over at Hunter, but he man hadn't moved.

Shawn's eyes went wide. While he hadn't seen Hunter move, the man held a black leather whip in his right hand. Where it had come from Shawn didn't know and didn't care. This was no college revenge prank, this was real and serious.

"Now pet, I told you to be quiet. You will soon learn when I say something, I mean it. You will either call me Sir, or Master Authority, because that is what I am, the authority over you. Do you understand, my pet?" A single finger tapped the handle of the whip as Hunter held it in his hand. Hunter's expression never changed, it was like he wore a mask over his emotions. His breath came at a calm and normal rate. He was in absolute and total control.

Shawn glanced down at his thigh. He expected to see a bloody cut from the lash of the whip. All he saw was a red area with a small white welt, the skin was unbroken. Shawn knew that had to take skill. He quickly pulled his thoughts back into line. Hunter waited for a reply, Shawn doubted he liked to wait.

The teacher decided for now, he'd better play along until he figured things out. After all, he had called Hunter, Sir, before at work. "Yes, Sir. I understand. What... about my husband? Don't you think he'll have something to say?" Shawn spoke with fear in his voice. He cried out again as the whip snaked out and bit into his left thigh.

Hunter coiled the six foot length of leather in his hands. He still sat on his "throne", as calm as the air before a storm. "What part of be quiet didn't you understand, pet? I think need something that will do a better job of reminding you."

Shawn watched as Hunter finally moved. The commanding figure walked over to the other side of the room. That was when Shawn saw a Saint Andrew's "X" cross attached to the wall, with very short chains for the wrists and ankles.

Hunter stopped in front of a black lacquer, free standing, double doored cabinet that went from floor to ceiling. Two long, Chinese dragons of gold decorated the huge doors. It would have been a beautiful piece of furniture had Shawn not been so terrified of what it held.

Hunter opened both doors of the cabinet. There rows of hooks on the inside of both doors. On those hooks were every possible kind of whip, crop, flogger and paddle. Inside the cabinet, the top half had shelves and from midway down, there were drawers.

All Shawn could see was one shelf. The shelf held all kinds of what he could only assume were lubes, oils and lotions. They were neatly arranged, and the display seemed endless.

Hunter bent down and opened one of the last drawers and took something out. He then looked at the display of whips, crops, floggers and paddles. Hunter looked over at Shawn. With a smirk, Hunter picked a riding crop with a larger than normal "slapper" end. Hunter closed the cabinet and walked back toward Shawn.

At the Hart house, Bret paced like an expectant father. He should have been at his coaches dinner, but a nagging feeling told him to stay home. Just when he'd been about to call Kurt Angle to go on without him, Kurt called to say the dinner had been postponed till the next weekend. Bret knew then, fate had stepped in, he was supposed to be at home.

Dean sat at the kitchen table and tried to write his essay on favorite things. He wanted to write about Adam, but he didn't dare, besides he didn't think Miss Phoenix had meant that kind of a favorite thing. He didn't want to tell about his love of museums or archeology. Dean couldn't concentrate, his pops pacing was not conducive to quiet study.

"He should have called! Why is his phone off? Damn it!" Bret growled as he looked at the pile of ivory silk damask napkins. He'd brought them into the house when he let Dean take the truck to get KFC for dinner.

Dean was just as worried about Shawn. It wasn't right that Shawn hadn't called about the napkins. He'd been with Shawn at the store when his dad had bought several things to start his business. Shawn had fussed for an hour and a half to find just the right shade of ivory to go with the mahogany table in Hunter's dining room. Shawn would not have a mismatched table cloth and napkins.

"Pops, do you think we ought to just go over there?" Dean asked as he finally gave up trying to work. Shawn was way more important than any fucking essay.

Bret rubbed his chin and sat down at the table with Dean. "I don't know, son. You know how angry he would get. What if it made him look bad to Hunter's guests? Your dad would never forgive me for that. I should have gone over there sooner, but I thought he would have called." Bret scrubbed his face with his hands. He was okay with the thought of riding the couch over the napkins, but now, at a risk to Shawn's potential future business, he wasn't sure.

"Afraid to ride the couch? You can bunk with me. Lord knows my bed is big enough..." Dean chuckled a bit. When he'd first come to live with the Hart's, Shawn had insisted on getting Dean a king sized bed. Even though Dean was twelve, Shawn had been afraid he would roll off a smaller bed.

Bret smiled. "Well, you know your dad, he wanted you safe. I'd be happy to bunk with you, but, if I'm sent to the couch, I'd better stay there. Seriously though, I'm not afraid of riding the couch. What I am afraid of is making your dad look bad for potential clients. If they see he forgot something as basic as napkins, they might worry he could forget something important, understand?"

Dean nodded. "True, but um... he didn't really forget the napkins, did he? You took them out of the box, didn't you?" He gave Bret a look with a highly arched brow.

Bret sighed. "Yeah, I did. I thought..." Dean interrupted his dad with another slight chuckle.

"You thought he'd call. One to make sure Hunter wasn't doing anything to day, and two, to make yourself a hero in dad's eye, so he wouldn't give Big Nose the time of day. Am I right?" Dean's brow still arched as he looked at Bret.

Bret shook his head. "You, are too smart for your own good. Mostly the first one. I don't trust Hunter, never did. He's tried to come between us before. He thinks I don't know, but I do. There is a lot of history there, son. I'm going to tell you something... your dad doesn't know this and I don't want him to find out, understand?" He gave Dean a very stern look.

Dean put a hand on Bret's arm. "Sure pops, I understand. You can trust me." Dean's eyes held their own firm look. It felt good to know his pops trusted him; like an adult.

"One night, not long after your dad chose me over Hunter, something happened. I was playing pinball at the Student Union. Hunter came up to me, said he wanted to talk, man to man. I figured I owed him, I knew he'd been hurt by Shawn's decision. Hunter really loved Shawn, in his way. We went outside, around the backside of the building. Hunter shoved me up against the wall and put a knife to my throat. He said Shawn would always belong to him, no matter what I did. Hunter said one day, he would get Shawn back. He would destroy me in Shawn's mind, and Shawn would leave me for him. I know that will never, ever happen, but I don't want Hunter to have a chance to try. You know your dad, that kind of thing could break him. Shawn is strong, but his heart is soft; delicate. Get what I mean?" Bret took a sip from the bottle of water Dean had on the table.

Dean's eyes were wide. "Hunter could have killed you. No wonder you didn't and still don't want dad to know. Yeah, I know what you mean. Hunter could rip dad's heart to shreds. We need to go get him... you have just as bad a feeling about it as I do. If you could have seen the... fear in Adam's eyes. It was if he knew by experience. Pop, I think Randy is... abusing Adam. I just don't have any proof. Adam is also afraid to talk to me, I think Randy has told him not to. Pops, he's got to be holding something over Adam. Adam isn't the type to put up with being beaten up... at least I don't think he is." He looked at Bret with sad eyes. Two people he loved and cared about were in serious trouble.

Bret listened to his son. "Son, I know you care about Adam, and I will help you, but not now, your dad matters more at this moment. I agree. I am going to Hunter's. Screw the napkins." Bret got up so fast, the chair slid half way across the tiled floor.

Dean took his leather jacket off the back of his chair and put it on as he stood. "I'm going with."

"No, son. Stay here. I'm not quite sure what will happen. I don't want you hurt." Bret was firm as he grabbed the keys to his truck from the key hook by the door to the garage.

Dean put his hands on his hips. "Either I go with you, or I follow. I'm not a baby. Maybe Hunter would be less tempted to act like an asshole if a student was around. We can just say we came to help dad clean up. Any guests would understand that."

Bret honestly could not argue with Dean's logic. "Alright. Let's go." Bret waved for Dean to hurry. The two men got into Bret's truck. It was after eight thirty on Saturday night. The ivory silk damask napkins sat, abandoned on the Hart's kitchen counter.

In the Helmsley hacienda, Shawn's cries of pain were muffled by the small ball gag in his mouth. He was chained to the "X" so that he faced the wall. Red welts covered his back and ass. Hunter was filled with lust as he again crossed Shawn's butt with the crop. He loved the way Shawn's pert ass danced as he tried to avoid the blows.

"So pretty, my pet. Now, for something special." Hunter once again opened the Cabinet of Pleasure, as he called it. Hunter looked as he tried to decide between two different styles of paddle.

As Hunter looked in the cabinet, Shawn took the moment to catch his breath. He rested his head in the crook of his left elbow. Shawn's face was red and wet from the tears that ran down his cheeks. Not only were they tears of pain, they were also tears of fear, and tears that made Shawn wish he'd listened to Bret. More tears flowed in hopes, that somehow, Bret would come and save him.

Hunter had made his choice. He took the few steps back to Shawn. "Say it, pet. Just say it and I will stop." Hunter ran a hand over Shawn's ass. The heat was intoxicating. Hunter inhaled deeply, as his fingers caressed the heated flesh, he could smell the fear that radiated from Shawn.

Shawn shook his head. The ball of the gag was small enough that Shawn could speak without choking, but the words were muffled. "Never... never..." Shawn drooled helplessly as he spoke.

Hunter pulled back his hand that held the paddle. He brought it down, hard, on Shawn's red ass. His blow struck just under Shawn's cheeks, it made the flesh bounce.

Shawn cried out, it hurt even worse than the crop as more skin surface was abused. He wanted it to stop, but he was not going to say what Hunter wanted him to say. Hunter wanted Shawn to say he would leave Bret for him. That was something Shawn would never say, and never do.

Hunter growled. "Shoulda killed that fuckin' bastard when I had the chance. Had the fuckin' knife at his throat. Say it Shawn, or I'll really bring the pain." Hunter went to his cabinet again.

Hunter grabbed a flogger with small steel balls on the ends of the lashers. Used correctly, it could bring delightful sensations, used incorrectly it would cause great pain.

Hunter was a skilled BDSM Master. It was a side of him that very few knew about. He started out. in the time between high school and college, as a submissive. He'd gone to a BDSM club and found it glorious, he could let out all the emotions he held inside. Emotions he didn't understand till he felt his first lash. A Master, named Dave Batista took Hunter in hand. When Hunter later delivered his first lash to a submissive, he felt a joy he'd never felt before. It called to him.

There was a club an hour away, in Los Angeles that Hunter had joined, that Dave now owned. Since the club was so far away, Hunter had less chance of being discovered. It wasn't like BDSM was bad, but Hunter knew, in his position in Education, questions would be raised. It wasn't fair, but it was reality.

Hunter sometimes brought subs home to play in the dungeon room he had created. But he wanted a submissive of his own, he wanted that sub to be Shawn. He had wanted Shawn as his submissive since Dave had promoted him to Master. It was now or never. Hunter was determined to win Shawn's heart away from Bret, by any means he could.

Shawn couldn't believe Hunter could do this to him. Hunter could beat him till he couldn't move, but he would never leave Bret for Hunter, no matter what.

Hunter grabbed Shawn's hair and pulled his head back. He wanted to look Shawn in the eye. "Say it, pet. Say it now. You don't want that loser any more. You were meant for me. Dave wants to meet you, too. I've told him how pretty you'll look on my leash. You're mine Shawnnie boy, you always have been. Now, say it." He growled the last words directly into Shawn's ear. He wrapped Shawn's hair tightly around his fist and pulled.

Shawn spit and hissed loudly as Hunter nearly ripped the hair from his head. His turquoise eyes dripped with tears. "I won't say it, ever." Shawn's muffled voice was filled with pain and anger. The spark of defiance gleamed through the tears.

Hunter roughly let go of Shawn's hair. "Oh Shawn, you're going to regret this." He pushed Shawn's body hard against the wooden Saint Andrews Cross. Shawn let out an "Oomph."

Shawn heard the rattle of the steel balls as Hunter drew back his hand. When the flogger hit his back, Shawn screamed. If he hadn't been chained to the "X" he would have fallen to his knees, as it was they buckled with the pain.

Hunter had been well trained. He knew where and how hard to strike to cause the most pleasure, or the most pain. He also knew how to elicit that pain without drawing blood, unless of course, the submissive consented to a little blood play. Hunter cared too much about Shawn to bleed him, but he was angry enough to hurt him.

The coppery blond felt four blows with the steel ball tipped flogger. It hurt so bad he couldn't tell if the blows were on his back or his butt. He couldn't help the screams that came after each blow. Shawn grew weak, and felt a crack form in his soul, how could his friend do this to him?

"Stop, Hunt, please... stop... if you... care... anything... about me... please... oh please." The gag made Shawn's muffled words sound even more pathetic and helpless. Shawn's drool mixed with the sweat and tears and tangled in his fine chest hair.

The Master lashed at Shawn from neck to knee. "You will call me Sir!" He lashed across Shawn's ass. The the flesh danced and turned a beautiful shade of red, in some places, bruises began to form. Yet, Shawn's skin was not broken.

The flogger stopped. Hunter had to take a few, very deep, centering breaths. He had forgotten Dave's rule and the number one rule of BDSM in general, it must _always_ be consensual, and the second rule; never play when angry. But, this was not exactly play, Shawn wasn't willing, the first rule not only forgotten and broken, but shattered. Hunter knew what he had to do next.

Hunter put the flogger in a box on the floor next to the cabinet. He put all used toys in there to be cleaned and sterilized. The muscular blond wiped the sweat from his upper body with a clean towel from the stack on shelf in the cabinet. He surveyed his selection of lubes and oils as he continued to wipe his body.

Shawn heard Hunter as he moved around the room. Shawn sniffed deeply. His body ached and burned at the same time. Shawn leaned against the X-cross. The cock ring Hunter had placed on his cock, scraped against the wood. Why Hunter had put it on him was beyond Shawn. He certainly wasn't aroused, sexually or otherwise.

It was all Shawn could do not to scream out Bret's name. If he did that, there was no telling what Hunter would do. Shawn jumped when he felt Hunter's hands unchain his ankles.

"Easy, pet, easy." Hunter stroked Shawn's hair gently. He had calmed himself. Now, he was going to get what he always wanted, to be buried balls deep in Shawn's perfect ass.

Shawn swallowed hard. When Hunter unchained his wrists he could hardly lower his arms, his muscles were stiff. "Help... me..." Shawn whimpered. He was suddenly so cold his entire body shivered, it felt like he stood naked in the snow.

"I'll help you, pet. I will always take care of you. I treasure what belongs to me..." Hunter paused and picked Shawn up, bridal style. "You've always belonged to me. Bret is a nuisance that just got in the way. You'll see, pet. You will get more love and care from me than you ever did from him. Just say it, admit it, and you will be alright." Hunter gently laid Shawn on the bed, on his stomach.

Shawn grunted and groaned as Hunter chained and locked him by the wrists and ankles to the side rails of the iron bed frame. The rails were just below the level of the mattress. Hunter had chained Shawn so that he was on his knees, his chest pressed against the mattress, his ass was up in the air.

Shawn prayed Hunter wasn't going to do what he feared. He'd never even _dreamed_ of cheating on Bret, and he didn't want to start now. His most sacred spot belonged to Bret and only to Bret.

Hunter unbuckled the gag and removed it from Shawn's mouth. Shawn worked to loosen his jaw from the strain of being forced open by the gag. He heard Hunter once again, his tormentor was back at the cabinet.

Hunter dropped the gag into the used "toy" box. He opened the cabinet and retrieved another riding crop and a butt plug. It would help prep Shawn and give Hunter time for other things.

Shawn's head faced to the left, which meant he faced Hunter's "throne." Hunter now stood between Shawn and the raised platform. He looked into Shawn's distraught eyes. Hunter held the butt plug in one hand, and poured lube from a bottle onto the plug with the other. He watched Shawn's eyes go wide at both what he held in his hand, and the size of it. Shawn was terrified all over again.

"Please... don't do it... enough... please..." Shawn refused to call Hunter, Sir. That was a term of respect, and Hunter had now lost that. He absolutely was not about to call him Master Authority, gave Hunter something he also didn't have.

Hunter finished lubing the rather large, flesh toned, penis shaped plug. Shawn had no idea what it was made of. Hunter admired the plug. "It's me. I had it custom made. Was quite an interesting process, to have a copy of my dick made. Shawnnie, my pet, you know what you have to do. Say it, and it all stops..." He walked over to the bed and wrenched Shawn's head up by the hair.

Shawn grimaced and whimpered. "Never... you can... kill me... before... I'll say it... I love Bret... I always... will..." Shawn's words came at a cost.

Hunter rammed the cock shaped plug into Shawn's hole, till it was fully seated. Shawn screamed and screamed to the point that his voice gave up and he drifted between conscious and unconsciousness. Shawn's body drooped, as much as it could in his chained position.

The black truck of Bret Hart pulled up into Hunter's driveway. The only other car was Shawn's navy blue Caprice. Bret and Dean looked at each other.

"Something isn't right. It's only nine o'clock. The party couldn't be over yet." Bret was wary as he looked at Dean.

Dean looked at the big house. He'd been there once, not long after he'd been adopted. He didn't like it then and he liked it even less now.

"It's just weird a high school principal lives like this. Well, come on. I don't like this either." Dean unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door.

Bret did the same. "I wish I'd... never mind." He gave a shrug and went toward the front door of the hacienda style mansion. Dean on Bret's heels.

"Brought one of dad's guns? Me too, if dad is hurt, I will kill him with my bare hands. Took me long enough to get parents, I'd like to keep you both for a good long while yet." Dean stood with determination, his hands balled in tight fists. There was no humor in his eyes.

Bret laid a hand on Dean's shoulder as they got to the door. "Son, we have to see what's going on first. I'll handle Hunter. He can't hurt me at school, but, he could take it out on you. I hate to say this, but I don't think he would hurt Shawn, not the way he feels about your dad. Hunter would be out to hurt me." Bret pushed the doorbell, but there was no sound from the other side.

Bret cocked his head, he knew the doorbell was loud, because he'd heard it before. Hunter had explained it was so loud because of the size of the house and his grandfather was hard of hearing.

"That's odd... he's turned the doorbell off." Bret pressed the button several times just to be sure.

Dean frowned. "That's not something you'd do if you were having a dinner party. How would you know when the..." Dean and Bret stared at each other.

"Unless there was _no_ dinner party. Son, we've got trouble. We can't get around to the back of the house. Not unless you have a rope and grappling hook handy." Bret pointed to the two walls on either side of the house. The white brick wall that went around the entire house was fifteen feet tall, with decorative, but deadly looking sharply pointed wrought iron spikes.

Dean and Bret walked around to the wall that joined the garage. Dean looked up. "This place is a fortress. I can climb, but not that, there's nothing to grip onto, the brick is like glass. I could try to climb up the drain pipe." He pointed to the pipe on the corner of the garage that went from the gutter at the top of the roof of the house, down the side of the garage where the water drained near the ground.

Bret shook his head. "Absolutely not. If you got hurt, I'd never forgive myself. You're brave to even want to try. If we could just get the garage door open enough to slide under." Bret looked at the handle in the center of the four car garage door.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "You got a screwdriver?" He looked at Bret, brow crinkled in question.

Bret took the keys to the truck out of his pocket. "Look in the utility box in the truck. What do you want a screwdriver for?" He gave Dean his own look of question, along with the truck keys.

Dean took the keys and shuffled on his feet, and hung his head. His bangs fell across his eyes, it gave him an impish look. "Well, lets just say, reading, writing and arithmetic weren't the only things I learned at the orphanage. I'll be right back." Dean swung the key around his finger with a smirk on his lips.

Bret just shook his head. Well, whatever it took to get to Shawn. Bret was also glad they were hidden to anyone driving by. No one could see them and call the cops for breaking and entering.

Dean returned with a few tools in hand. He handed the keys back to Bret. "Good thing you're a motor-head with good tools. This may take a minute. Pops, what if an alarm goes off?" Dean put a couple of the tools in his back jeans pocket. He leaned in and started to work on getting into the garage with a screwdriver.

Bret watched Dean closely with one eye and occasionally he would cast another towards the far end of the driveway, where it vanished down the hill. "If that should happen, let me do the talking. Oh, and give me the tools when you finish. I mean it son, keep your mouth shut about doing this." Bret laid a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean kept working and didn't look at Bret. "Nope. I'll stay quiet, but your not putting your fingerprints on these tools. If you go down, I go down. We'll go down together." Dean switched tools and kept on working.

"Dean... you're a good kid. Let's just see what happens. I can't imagine, with the Rolls in there, you're gonna be able to break in anyway. Hunter told me last week, he had an offer of a hundred and fifty thousand. Asked my advice." Bret gave a scoff with a bit of a snort.

Dean stopped working and looked at his pops. "Big Nosed Triple H, asked _you_ for advice? What, did he have a spastic moment?" He too gave a scoffing laugh.

Bret chuckled lightly. "No. There only thing Hunter _will_ talk to me about, is cars. He knows I tinker with them and that I keep up with models and prices. He knows I know the market on classics, when prices are good, or when they are soft. That Rolls will only increase in value. He will never sell it, his grandfather wanted it to go to the Queen Mary museum. I do wish Hunter would show it off more, though. I hope your dad is alright." Bret's thoughts went back to why they were there, to get Shawn. He felt horribly guilty for thinking about cars at a time like this.

"If anything has happened to dad, I'll bash that Rolls to hell." Dean gave a grunt as he pulled hard on the door handle, it didn't budge.

Bret gave Dean's shoulder a pat of encouragement. "I can't blame you for the thought, but the car didn't do you wrong. You can do it, son. Try again." He hated to urge his son to break-in, but his beloved was in that house.

Dean took a deep breath, chose a smaller tool and began again. "You know, you never told me, how _did_ you steal dad away from Triple Ass?"

Bret smiled and closed his eyes. He remembered seeing Shawn for the very first time. He spoke outloud, but his eyes remained closed.

 _Bret Hart sat in the back of the Education 101 class. It was the first day of his second year of college. He'd gotten all the basic classes out of the way last year, now, for the next three years, everything would go to his Masters of Education Degree._

 _Class had been about to start when a very flustered looking, coppery blond young man came into the classroom. He looked flushed and completely lost. Bret felt an instant attraction to the man. Bret caught the newcomer's eye and nodded to the empty seat next to him. The man gave a grateful smile._

 _The man introduced himself as Shawn Michaels from Randolph Air Force Base near San Antonio, Texas. He'd come to UCLA to major in Education as he wanted to teach Home Economics. Shawn wanted to help prepare kids to get ready for adult life. Bret told Shawn he wanted to coach wrestling, but was also going for Mathematics. Sometimes he told Shawn, it paid off to be able to teach a mainstream class as well as coach. Shawn was impressed._

 _All during the class, Bret and Shawn kept stealing glances as each other. When they would happen to look at each other at the same time, they grinned at one another. After class Bret asked Shawn for coffee. Shawn frowned and told Bret he kind of had a boyfriend, but it wasn't serious. Still, Shawn felt that having coffee would be cheating on his boyfriend, Hunter._

 _Bret said that he was going for coffee and that if Shawn happened to go at the same time, it would be just a coincidence right? Shawn told Bret that yes it would and there was nothing wrong with that. He gave Bret a beautiful smile as he spoke._

 _The coincidences of having coffee at the same time became more and more frequent. One day Bret asked Shawn about Hunter. Shawn said he was seriously thinking about breaking it off with Hunter. He explained that he just wasn't into what Hunter liked, so what was the point?_

 _There was a dance one Saturday. Bret only went because Shawn was going. Shawn was going to end it with Hunter. Shawn had realized he'd fallen in love with Bret and Bret with him. Shawn wanted to break it off with Hunter in public, to hopefully prevent a scene._

 _When Bret arrived Shawn and Hunter were in a full blown fight. Bret stood by Shawn's side..._

"... So, he told Hunter to just get on with his life. That the only thing they really had in common was their love of teaching, and that wasn't enough to build a relationship on. Your dad and I have been together ever since the night of that dance." Bret shook the memory as he finished talking.

Dean continue with two tools at once. "Did you ever figure out what it was that Hunter was into that dad wasn't?"

"No, that was between them. Your dad had a life before me, and I had one before him. Why?" Bret was curious, Dean looked more worried than ever.

Dean stopped and looked up at Bret. "Well, what if it was some kind of kinky sex thing. What if that's what Hunter is trying to do now. You're the one that saw him at the sex shop. Maybe Big Nose has been waiting all this time and finally found away to get it. Pops, you and I both know, there was no dinner party." He arched his brow.

"Son, get that fucking door open." Bret realized what Dean had reasoned out. Bret Hart was ready to kill.

Dean had to go back to the truck to get a piece of wire to jimmy the lock. He had no doubt he could open it. He just had to keep calm and work fast. He quickly came back with the wire and started in again, the determination Dean had in his eyes could have made an ostrich fly.

Bret watched with anxious eyes. Dean had a bead of sweat across his brow as he worked on the mechanism of the garage door. Suddenly the handle and mechanism fell to the ground in a clatter.

"I got it! Now, pop, help me push it up." Dean swiped his brow with the back of his hand.

"Good job, son. Now, lets get your dad." Bret stated with excitement. He and Dean managed to work the door open. The garage door slid open silently as Bret and Dean pushed it up.

They went to the other door that led to the kitchen. It too was locked. Dean let out a string of curses that Bret pretended not to hear.

Dean knelt down. There was no light like there had been over the garage door. Bret ran out to the truck, he came back with a mag flashlight. Dean told him where to aim the beam of light. The teen managed to pop the lock quite easily once he could see what he was doing. Bret turned off the flashlight, but kept it in hand. The heavy object would make a good weapon, just in case.

"Nothing has been served... look." Dean had opened the oven on a whim when he didn't see any traces of the pot pies.

Both Bret and Dean looked in the oven. Bret touched one of the pot pies. "Cold, but baked. Let's check the dining room." Bret started to led the way but was stopped by Dean.

"Dad's phone, buried in this box... and it's been turned off. I don't think dad even knows _how_ to turn it off." Dean wanted to laugh, Shawn really did struggle with cell phones and computers, but now was not the time for jokes. He put the phone in his jacket pocket.

"Dean!" Bret called from the dining room. Dean rushed to where Bret stood. Bret stroked his chin with worried distress written on his face.

Dean saw why Bret had called him. "So, you were right. There was no..." Dean halted when they heard a distant, barely there, blood freezing scream.

"Shawn!" Bret cried out as he headed for the stairs. Dean right behind him.

Up in his dungeon, Hunter roughly pulled the anal plug out of Shawn with a vicious twist that made Shawn scream out again. Hunter had been so rough, a dark red trickle of blood flowed from Shawn's battered hole.

Hunter criss-crossed Shawn's already abused ass with the riding crop, over and over. Still, he didn't break the skin, but each lash was closer to doing so.

"Now, to finally get my taste of that ass." Hunter growled with low lust as he began to undo his leather pants.

"You are _not_ tasting anything, mother fucker." A deadly voice spoke from the door. It was Bret, with Dean behind him.

Hunter spun around and froze in his tracks. The look in Bret's eyes was ice cold, and Hunter knew he was a dead man, but he couldn't let it show. "He's _always_ been mine, Hart. You just got in the fuckin' way." Hunter found his hubris and stepped up to Bret.

"Dean, see to your dad. Give him the key Helmsley." Bret slapped the butt of the heavy steel flashlight against the palm of his hand.

The teen held his hand out. Hunter relented with a sigh and held the key out for Dean to take. Dean ripped the keys out of Hunter's hand so fast, a key cut Hunter's hand, as if Dean cared.

"Br...et?" Shawn whimpered through the tears. At that moment, his husband's voice was the sweetest sound he could have ever heard.

Dean unlocked his dad from the handcuffs. Tears fell from his young eyes, Shawn looked so... pitiful. "It's me dad, just relax, you're safe now." Dean spoke softly in Shawn's ear. He helped his dad to lay flat on his stomach on the bed. Dean pulled the sheet up over Shawn. Shawn hissed when the sheet hit his beaten backside, but it felt good, he was so cold. Dean sat on the edge of the bed, and began to gently stroke his dad's hair. It made the boy feel good when he felt his dad begin to relax.

"Tell me why I shouldn't beat you within an inch of your life, you fucking big nosed bastard." Bret growled and raised the flashlight, ready to bash Hunter in the head.

"FREEZE!" A commanding voice called out. Four Long Beach Police Officers entered the room. There had been a silent alarm on the garage door, that had called the police immediately. It was Hunter's assurance the Rolls Royce was well protected.

"You are all under arrest." One cop stated and took the flashlight from Bret, as he slapped a handcuff around the coaches wrist. Another cop cuffed Hunter and a third managed to cuff a struggling Dean.

"No... no! My dad!" Dean fought the officer as best he could as he tried to stay with Shawn.

When one cop uncovered Shawn, he gasped. "Sarge, we've got a serious problem here.


	17. Discoveries

_**A/N:** This will be the last Wednesday update. I am to the point where I don't have enough to publish twice a week. I would rather have quality over quantity. The Sunday morning updates will continue. Thank you for your understanding. I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story... there is a lot more angst to come. Have a great day, and thank you. Lady Dragonsblood. **  
**_

The Sergeant looked over at Shawn, then to Dean. "This is your dad?" The policeman asked the very distraught young man.

All Dean wanted to do was take care of Shawn. He struggled against the cuffs. "Yes, yes. Please let me help him, _please!_ " Dean looked at the soft spoken Sergeant with extremely anxious and upset eyes, his entire expression begged.

The head officer looked at the two handcuffed adults, they were the problem, not the boy. Besides, the kid wouldn't try to escape, not with his dad so badly hurt. "Let the boy go. Help him find some wash cloths and warm water. I'll call for an ambulance." The Sergeant spoke calmly, with reason. He reached for his radio.

"No... no. No... ambulance... no hospital... _please_... Bret... not..." Shawn managed to whimper out his plea.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I won't let them take you. I love you, baby." Bret called out to Shawn. He wanted to go to his husband, but he had to cooperate with the cops, make it clear Hunter was the criminal here, not him, and certainly not Dean.

Bret looked at the Sergeant. "Please, he's terrified of hospitals. Our private physician will come, please. Call Doctor James Ross, please." Bret begged with his entire body, his eyes wide as he plead with the Officer.

The Sergeant nodded. He called dispatch and told them to send Doctor Ross to the address of Hunter's house. He then turned to look at the two adult males in handcuffs.

"Take them downstairs and get their stories. I'll stay here till the Doctor comes." The Sergeant gave his instructions with authority.

"Bret..." Shawn whimpered after he heard the commanding orders. He didn't want Bret to leave.

"I'll be right back, baby. I've _got_ to tell them what happened. Dean is with you. I will _not_ leave without you. Stay strong my beautiful boy. I love you." Bret held back the tears as he was led away behind Hunter.

Dean and the officer, returned. "I'm here, dad. I'm gonna... wash you a bit. I'm here." Dean spoke softly to Shawn. Without hesitation, he began to clean up the blood that had leaked from Shawn's hole.

It wasn't the first time he'd done it. At the orphanage, Dean often took care of the younger boys after the older ones had their way with them. It brought back a lot of those memories... too many.

The Sergeant watched Dean. "You've done this before." He stated flatly; until he knew the story, he assumed Shawn was a victim, but then again, this was obviously a BDSM room. He was very comfortable, he too was a Master, but the lawman knew something here was not right.

Dean rinsed the cloth in the bowl of warm water the other cop had carried out from the bathroom. "Yeah, more than once, at the orphanage. You know how the older kids are with the younger ones. It isn't right, but they can't stop it, even when they try. I'm lucky, I got adopted when I was twelve. Best thing that even happened to me. I hope that bastard rots in jail for this." Dean growled then went back to work.

Shawn whimpered whenever Dean ran the cloth over a place where the lash had hit too hard. "Didn't ask... for this... Dean... don't think... I wanted... this... don't... hate me... son." He was worried that because of his past with Hunter, Dean might think he was having an affair or something.

Dean sniffed. "Oh dad... I could never, ever hate you. Pops and I figured out what happened. I'm sorry it took us so long to get here. I love you, dad. I fucking _love_ you and pops. I... love... you..." The tears finally poured, and Dean never cried. Dean hated what Hunter had done, he hated even more that Shawn felt guilty.

The Sergeant decided to get Dean's story. Then he could better judge which of the two adult males was telling the truth. "Dean, tell me what happened tonight. How you came to be here. I want the whole, truthful story." He gave Dean a pointed look.

Dean carefully dried Shawn's backside, then covered his dad with the sheet. When he finished, he sat back down on the bed and tenderly caressed Shawn's hair. All while he did those things, he told the Sergeant exactly what had led up to this moment. Even though Bret had told him not to, Dean admitted he was the one that broke into the garage. He told the Sergeant it was the only way they could get to Shawn. Dean said he'd do it again and again if either of his parents were in trouble.

Dean explained about the non dinner party and all the stress and hard work Shawn had gone through. He spilled the little he knew about his folks and Hunter in college. Once he started, Dean couldn't stop. He wanted Hunter deep fried.

"... so... that's what I know. Now put that bastard in jail for what he did." Dean finally finished. He never stopped stroking his dad's hair the entire time he spoke.

The Sergeant was about to speak, when another officer came to in to the room with an older man who wore a black suit with a black cowboy hat. The older man had a doctor's bag in hand.

"Sarge, this is Doctor Jim Ross. They are ready for you downstairs." The officer nodded toward the door.

"Thank you for coming, Doctor. We'll leave you with your patient. He refused an ambulance. Dean, come with me, your dad will be safe." The Sergeant waved his hand toward the door, as he looked at Dean.

"No! I'm _not_ leaving my dad." Dean was adamant. I his eyes Shawn would not be safe until they were home.

Shawn turned his head to look at Dean. "Go ahead, son. Doctor Ross won't hurt me, you know that. Go see how your pops is, for me, please?" He didn't want Dean to know exactly what had happened. It was enough that Dean had cleaned up the aftermath.

"Your dad's right. Deano, you trust me, don't you? I'll take good care of him." Doctor Ross spoke in a calm voice, laced with a mid-western, Oklahoma accent.

Dean kissed Shawn's cheek. "Okay. I love you, dad."

"I love you, son. I'm proud of you for talking to the police." Shawn managed to flash his first smile in hours.

Dean, the two officers and the Sergeant left so that Doctor Ross could examine Shawn in private. They all went downstairs. Hunter was in the front living room, still in handcuffs and Bret was in the kitchen, no longer in cuffs. He was cleaning up the things that belonged to Shawn.

The Sergeant told Dean to help Bret while he spoke to his fellow officers. Dean looked at Bret. "The table cloth in there belongs to dad. I helped him pick it out." He started for the dining room.

Bret followed Dean. He saw that his son was about to pull the table cloth off with the beautiful Helmsley family china and silver still on it. "Son, don't. I don't want to have to pay to replace it." Bret spoke in a low, warning tone.

Dean sighed. "Okay. I suppose it's not the dishes fault they belong to a bastard." He started moving items so they could re-roll the table cloth onto its cardboard tube.

When they got the table cloth neatly rolled, Bret and Dean took it into the kitchen with the other things. "I'm going to leave the food, but better throw those pot pies away, they have been out too long." Bret stated as he pulled the pan out of the oven. All of Shawn's stress, worry and hard work was now spoiled and ruined.

Dean finally couldn't stand it any longer. "So, what's going on? Is he going to jail?" He put all of Shawn's now empty ramekins in the sink. Dean filled the sink with hot water and dish liquid. He wasn't leaving anything dirty, for Shawn to have to clean later.

Bret dried while Dean washed. "Your good to do this for your dad. Well, it depends on what Doctor Ross tells them, but yeah, he's going to jail. We're in the clear with the cops about breaking in. Hunter could sue us in Civil Court for it, but I don't think he will. This isn't going to go over well at work either. He's most certainly lost his job. I just... he better not have... this is killing me, I want to be with Shawn." Bret growled and nearly broke one of Shawn's ramekins with his bare hands.

Bret and Dean continued to clean and pack up Shawn's things. It was a way to occupy their minds. Bret kept casting a glance either toward the ceiling or the direction of the stairs.

"He's gonna think... I shoulda stayed... I fucked up. Dean, he's gonna think..." Bret gave his son a look of desperation.

Dean put a hand on Bret's shoulder. "No he won't, pops. You had to go, you were in custody. You were right to cooperate."

They heard raised voices from the front room. It was the Sergeant reading a riot act to Hunter, that was rather cryptic. "You know that's _not_ the way one behaves. It was non-con and that is a lot of trouble for you. If you want one, find one, then do what you should, protect and cherish the _gift_ you are given. You can never _take_ it by force. You should know this. As one to another, I am disappointed in you." The Sergeant used an even more commanding voice and the look in his eye was one of fire.

Hunter hung his head, his blond hair formed a curtain around his face. This was like getting yelled at by Dave, and worse, Hunter knew the Sergeant was right. But his lust and long held in desire had made him forget the basics: safe, sane and consensual. He'd failed all three, and he had to pay, but how much would it cost him?

"I know, I screwed up. I shouldn't have. Leviathan?" Hunter asked the Sergeant as he kept his head down.

The lawman nodded. "Sometimes, but, I have mine, so we don't do the club scene much. He also your lawyer?" The conversation was still cryptic. But, Bret had started to understand.

Dave Batista was about eight years older than he, Shawn and Hunter. He was in law school at the same time they were in college getting their B.A.s in Education. Dave had befriended Hunter, and was now Hunter's lawyer. However, Dave must also be known for something else. Bret had never heard about anything called the Leviathan.

Everyone looked towards the stairs when they heard Doctor Ross come down. How is he? Will he be alright?" Bret rushed Doctor Ross like a charging bull.

Doctor Ross looked at Bret. "He is in a lot of pain, but he will be alright. Let me give my report to the Sergeant, then I'll take you up to him. You need to know how to treat him. Oh, and no, he wasn't." He gave Bret a pointed look.

Bret almost collapsed with relief, Shawn had not been raped. He knew Shawn would have had a hard time dealing with something like that. Bret would never let it stop him from loving or desiring Shawn, but convincing Shawn of that would have been nearly impossible. Bret gave the Doctor a nod and sat down on the steps. Dean joined his pops.

While it was only a few minutes, it seemed like an eternity before the Doctor and Sergeant finished talking. When they did, the Sergeant spoke to Hunter.

"Mister Helmsley you are under arrest for Sexual Battery with Force or Injury and Attempted Rape. You have the right to remain silent, if you give up that right anything you say may be used against you. You have the right to have your attorney present during questioning. If you can not afford one an attorney will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights?" The Sergeant looked at Hunter, brow arched.

"Yes, I understand. Can I call now?" Hunter finally looked up at the Officer in charge.

"Yes, you may. We're going to be here a while. The Detectives have to come take pictures. They will be here soon. I'll uncuff you, but at the first sign of trouble, they will go back on..." He turned to one of the other Officers. "Uncuff him, and let him call his lawyer, he's gonna need him. Send the Detectives upstairs when they get here." The Sergeant went to where Bret and Dean sat.

"Mister Hart, you can go up now. When the Detectives arrive, they will have to take photographs of your husband. He will need you. He can't get dressed until after the photos, then you can take him home. Go on, I know you're waiting. Son, come outside with me. I need a cigarette and you need some air." The Sergeant held his arm out to Dean, the boy had been through a lot.

Bret ruffled Dean's hair. "Go with the Sergeant, your dad will be alright. Why don't you take some of your dad's things out to the truck." He smile softly at his son.

Dean sighed. "Okay. You'll call me if dad wants me?" He gave Bret a look that made Dean look like he was seven not seventeen.

"You know I will. I love you, son." Bret kissed Dean's temple. Dean hung his head with a flush, but he relished in being loved so much.

"Love you too, pops." Dean gave Bret a nudge with his elbow as he got up. Dean and the Sergeant went to the kitchen. They picked up some of Shawn's things and went outside. Dean showed the Sergeant Bret's truck.

Dean put the box in the back of the truck. "So, I guess since Triple H knows Batista, he must be into bondage stuff. You must be too." Bret may not have known about The Leviathan Club, but he sure did, most of the kids had heard of the elusive club.

The Sergeant laughed. "You kids know everything. Let's just leave it at that. You parents wouldn't want me to talk about those kinds of things with you." He gave Dean a wink.

Bret and Doctor Ross went upstairs. Bret's heart broke, he heard his sweet baby crying. He rushed to the dungeon bedroom. Doctor Ross waited out in the hallway.

Bret went to the bed where Shawn still lay on his belly. Bret stretched out alongside his husband and looked at Shawn's tear stained face. He reached out and gently brushed away Shawn's tears with his thumb.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I should have insisted on coming here with you. I love you so very much, nothing will ever change that, nothing; ever." Bret cooed in Shawn's ear. He continued to gently brush away the tears.

Shawn sniffed. "I should... have told you..." He sobbed softly and leaned into Bret's comforting touches.

Bret scooted closer to Shawn. "Was this what... back in college, when you said Hunter wanted you to do something that you didn't?" He continued to speak softly.

Shawn spoke through the tears. "Yeah... he wanted me to be his submissive. That kind of thing didn't interest me. He never gave up. That's what we were fighting about that night at the dance. I'd had enough." His voice was stronger as he took comfort from his husband.

"I'm glad you chose me. How bad is it, baby? Are you hurting? Can I get you anything?" Bret kissed Shawn's lips gently. He wanted Shawn to know how much he was loved.

Shawn managed a small smile. "Glad I did too. Water, please?" He again sounded so pitiful as more tears began to rain down his cheeks. Shawn couldn't seem to make the tears stop.

"Be right back, I swear." Bret kissed Shawn's lips again. He carefully got off the bed. He told Doctor Ross to keep an eye on Shawn, then he went downstairs. Bret had seen several bottles of water in Hunter's fridge.

Outside, Sergeant smoked a cigarette, while Dean talked. Dean explained about how Hunter never liked him.

"... I guess I was in the way. If he wanted to try to split my folks up, he knew it would be harder once they adopted me. I also don't come from the right side of the tracks, you know." Dean spoke with a shrug. It's not like Hunter could have split his parents up in the first place.

The Sergeant, who's name was Damien Sandow, nodded. "Makes sense. You've got a sharp mind. You'd make a good detective. Ever consider police work?" He arched his brow at Dean. Recruitment was never a bad idea.

Dean laughed, hard. "Me? A cop? No thanks. I've got other plans. Oh, not that I don't think cops aren't good. I know that, and brave. But, I want to be an Archaeologist, find things that other people haven't seen before. Maybe figure out how to run some kind of day camp for city kids that don't get out much, you know?" Now that he had his parents blessing, Dean was excited about getting to college and to learn more about archeology.

Damien stamped out his cigarette. "Sounds exciting. Still, in a way, it's a detective. Maybe you'll discover the missing link, or some kind of new dinosaur. Kids would love that sort of thing. Good for you. What about a girlfriend, or boyfriend?" He found Dean to be a good kid. One who'd managed to get through the system without winding up in jail.

Dean shuffled his feet. "No... well... sort of..." He sighed. "I like this guy, and I know he's in a toxic relationship, but... he has to realize it first. If I have do get a chance..." Dean couldn't finish, a car pulled up in the driveway. After the car parked, two men in suits stepped out.

Damien greeted the two men. He introduced the two detectives to Dean. Dean saw the photography equipment and didn't like it.

"Sir, please... I know you have to take the pictures, but... be gentle, my dad... please?" Dean didn't know quite how to say what he meant.

Sergeant Sandow introduced Dean to the two Detectives. This is Detective Ron Simmons and Detective Booker Huffman. You don't have to worry about your dad."

Detective Simmons spoke up. "He's right, son. We are very careful and gentle. We have both had victims in our family. That's why we take these cases. We know how the victims feel. Why don't you take us to your dad." He put a kind hand on Dean's shoulder with a friendly smile.

Dean felt better about it. He was also glad they were men and not women. Women and girls especially, were just... icky. They tended to overreact and treat everything like a drama. He took the Detectives into the house. Sergeant Sandow followed.

Upstairs, Bret held the water bottle to Shawn's lips. Shawn had nearly drained the entire bottle. "That's so much better. It was... Bret... I wouldn't say it..." Shawn was hushed by his husband.

"I know, baby. Don't get stressed again. We'll talk about it... when you are safe in our bed and in my arms." Bret gave Shawn another kiss. Shawn had shifted to lay on his side. He'd tried to lay on his back, but the pain from the lashes and paddle wouldn't allow it.

Shawn smiles. "You... still want to hold me?" He looked at his husband. "I'm not... dirty to you?" Shawn looked at Bret again, his eyes filled with broken emotions.

"Of course I want to hold you. You're not dirty, baby. Even if he had... raped you... You still wouldn't be dirty to me; ever. You're a victim, sweetheart. It is not your fault, not at all." Bret smiled at Shawn. He again kissed his beautiful but bruised love.

Dean came into the room with the Detectives and Sergeant Sandow. He was happy to see his parents kiss. "Um, pops? Dad? The Detectives are here." He gently tapped Bret on the shoulder. Usually when his parents kissed, they didn't notice the world around them.

Bret got up and shook hands with the two Detectives as Dean introduced them. The Detectives went to work. First, Detective Huffman photographed the room, while Detective Simmons questioned Shawn. Bret and Doctor Ross stood out of the way, but ready in case Shawn needed them.

Damien took Dean out into the hallway and closed the door behind them. The teen didn't need the added stress of hearing everything that his dad had suffered.

"Dean, I would like to continue our talk. You said you suspected this guy you like of being in a bad relationship. Do you think it's bad because of arguments or abuse?" Damien had to know if someone was in trouble, it was his nature, not just his job. Young people mattered greatly to him, they were the future and needed to be protected.

Dean nodded. "Both, actually. I know the guy he's dating. Even though he and I don't get along, I can tell he's changed. Their relationship used to be... well... like my parents. Edge, the guy I like, he has started acting like my dad is now. He's lost weight too. It's like he's afraid of being caught talking to anyone. I wish I could help. My dad tried to talk to him, but it kinda went south." He sighed, there was nothing he could do to help Adam.

Sergeant Sandow pulled a card out of his pocket. "Look, I don't know if this will help or not, but give him this. It's my card. He can call me anytime, day or night. I've put my cell number on there, and I never turn that phone off. Sometimes, someone will talk to a stranger, when they won't talk to anyone else. It can't hurt to give it to him. My advice to you? Be there, just simply be there if he needs you. Honestly, that is all you can do right now." He held out the card for Dean to take.

Dean took the card and looked at it. He expected it to be a police calling card; it wasn't. The card read: _Damien Sandow, Youth Pastor, Grace Church, Long Beach._ There were also several different phone numbers along with the address of the church.

Dean's eyes went wide with surprise. "You're a minister too? Well, I will give this to Edge, but don't wait for a call. Can I have another one to keep, just in case?" Dean looked at Damien with hope.

Dean wasn't quite sure about God, but Shawn, who had a strong faith, was helping him. Shawn was patient and never pushed him to believe or not. However, Dean did feel that there was someone up there and maybe it _was_ God.

"Sure thing, son. Offer is open to you, too. You ever need someone to talk to, besides your folks, call me. I'm the same as any pastor, lawyer or doctor. Anything you tell me, stays with me. I can't even use anything I hear in this position..." Damien paused and pointed to the cards Dean now held. "... I can't use anything I hear in my law enforcement position, and that's hard sometimes. I have never betrayed a trust, and I never will. Trust me?" He looked at Dean in question.

Dean nodded slowly. "Yeah... I do. You're an okay guy. I don't... trust is hard for me... but... I'll go out on a limb and give you the benefit of the doubt. I don't think I'll tell Ad... er... Edge that you're a cop, if he takes the card. I know he wouldn't talk to you if he knew." Dean put the two cards in his pocket.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom upstairs, while embarrassed, Shawn lay on his stomach and let Detective Huffman take pictures of his body. Huffman wished the blood hadn't been washed away, but he kept quiet. He did get photos of the blood on the sheets.

"You're sure there was no sexual penetration?" Detective Simmons asked Shawn one last time.

"No... he was about to, but Bret got here in time. Hunter just used that... thing... it... hurt... oh... it hurt..." Shawn grew hesitant and hoarse as the emotion entered his words, and the tears started again. Bret rushed to Shawn's side.

Doctor Ross spoke. "I concur, Detective. The only penetration was with an anal plug, that one." He pointed to the instrument of torture on the floor.

Shawn whimpered again. All the good feeling Bret had restored in him earlier, was now gone. "Bret... go home... wanna go... home..." He curled his head into Bret's lap as best he could without hurting himself.

Detective Simmons knew how Shawn felt. His youngest brother had been raped by a date. It was what drove Simmons to try to get as much jail time as possible for those who committed sex crimes, rape or not. He and Booker had pushed Shawn enough. They could ask more questions later if they needed.

"Take him home, Mister Hart. We have everything we need here. If we have more questions, we'll come speak to you in a few days..." He turned from Bret and looked at Shawn. "Try to relax, lean on your family. Your boy about bit my head off, to make sure I was gentle with you. You've got a good son there. You _will_ get justice Mister Hart."

That made Shawn's lips curl upward a bit. "He's a good boy." Shawn moved closer to Bret as his husband stroked his hair.

"We'll leave you to get dressed. I'm sure the Doctor will advise you, but a good, hot soak in an oatmeal based bath product will really help. I'm sorry this happened. As stated, you will get justice. Good evening, gentlemen." Detective Simmons spoke for himself and Huffman. The two lawmen left as quietly as they had arrived.

Doctor Ross sat on the edge of the bed. No one wanted to sit on the throne-like chair. "He was exactly right. I was going to recommend the same thing. I'm going to prescribe some pain pills with a muscle relaxer. Neosporin will take care of the welts. You will be fine in a few days, health wise."

Dean came into the room just as the Doctor finished. "I'll take that. I'll go get this filled right now. Need anything else?" Dean looked firmly at Bret, in case he tried to argue.

Bret nodded. "Yes, a box of oatmeal bath soak and Neosporin. Oh and ginger ale. You want anything else, baby?" Bret softly asked Shawn.

"Home... just home... keys in... I don't know where my keys went..." Shawn struggled to sit up with Bret's help. He decided he'd go home naked if he had to.

Dean nodded to the bathroom. "Your clothes are in there..." He stepped into the bathroom and brought out Shawn's clothes. They were hung neatly on a hanger.

"Thank you, son... here they are." Bret pulled Shawn's car keys out of the pocket of Shawn's pant. He handed them to Dean.

"Be careful, son... love you..." Shawn's voice was filled with pain. He was so stiff he could hardly move.

Dean frowned. "I will. I'll see you at home. I love you." He kissed both his parents and left.

Doctor Ross also left so the injured Shawn could get dressed in privacy. He told Damien to tell Shawn he'd check on him tomorrow afternoon.

It took Bret twenty minutes to help Shawn dress. Shawn refused to let Bret carry him. "I need to move, darlin'. Just... don't let me fall. I want to get home..." Shawn stood with Bret's help and support.

Slowly the Hart's went down the stairs. Bret went down backwards and held Shawn steady by the hips. Shawn wobbled like a toddler just learning to walk. He held on to Bret with one hand, his other was clamped to the banister so hard his knuckles turned white.

The front living room was filled with people. Hunter, three cops, Sergeant Sandow and the two Detectives. They all looked when Shawn and Bret came into the room to get to the front door.

Bret glared at Hunter. "Look! Look at what you did to him, you fucking big nosed bastard! I hope you rot in jail!"

Shawn pulled at Bret. "Home... please... _please_..." He didn't want Bret to get into trouble nor did he want to be that close to Hunter.

"Shawn... for what it's worth... I... sorry... I'm... sorry." Hunter couldn't face Shawn. He'd fucked up and now he had to pay for it. He'd probably just lost everything, his grandfather would have been devastated.

Bret had enough. He very gently picked Shawn up, bridal style, and as Sandow opened the front door, carried Shawn out to the truck. Damien opened the passenger door for the couple. Bret tenderly sat Shawn down on the passenger seat. Bret loosely but securely buckled Shawn in.

"Doctor Ross said he'd come to your house tomorrow and check on you. We will be in touch. You just try to relax." Damien spoke to Shawn with a smile.

Shawn returned the Sergeant's smile. "You've been very kind, and made me feel more... comfortable. Thank you too, for keeping Dean occupied. I hope he was respectful. He can get... snarly when he's upset. Dean has been through a lot... and... a good friend of his might be in trouble. I tried to help, I screwed up..." He let his words fade, as a fresh wave a pain wracked through his body.

Damien shut the passenger door and Shawn rolled down the window. "He was very respectful. Oh yes, Edge... he mentioned him. I gave Dean my card, you tell Dean and his friend, that I meant it, call me, any time. You get home and have that hot soak and relax. Drive safely and take care, both of you." Damien easily shook Shawn's hand. He then leaned in the window, and Bret leaned over a bit and the two shook hands. Damien watched as the Hart's pulled away from the house.

Dean pulled into the Walgreen's parking lot. It was the only pharmacy that was open after midnight, and it was way past that. Dean eyes narrowed, Randy Orton's Viper was parked in the handicapped spot, nearest the entrance. He rolled his eyes, only Orshit would be so thoughtless. Dean also knew, not even Sergeant Sandow could make a ticket about it stick.

Dean shook his thoughts. _"Quit wasting time on Shithead Orton. Dad needs his medicine."_ He spoke to himself as he entered the store. It was no wonder people could lose track of time in the store, even at this hour, it was lit like daylight.

The greeter, an older woman, who looked like she should be sleeping, not working, greeted Dean with a smile. "Cart?" She asked Dean with a raised brow.

"No thank you, ma'am. Just filling a prescription for my dad. Have a nice evening, ma'am." Dean smiled politely. He felt sorry for the old lady.

The lady's smile brightened. "Well, aren't you a the polite young man. Makes a change from the last to two who came him. They told me in a very rude word to blank off. Polite young men like you give me hope. I also hope your dad feels better soon, son. You have a nice evening too."

Dean's cheeks gave a very light flush as he headed toward the pharmacy. He would have bet a million dollars it was Orton who's been so rude, but who could he be with, not Adam, that was for sure. Dean sort of kept an eye out, but he wasn't going to search for the fucker.

The Pharmacist greeted Dean with a smile. Dean held out a prescription. "I need this filled, please. Oh, and what is the best oatmeal based bath soak?" He asked the man with an arched brow.

The man didn't hesitate. "Our Well brand is very good, it compares with the name brand, Aveeno. This will take about fifteen minutes." The Pharmacist nodded at Dean.

"Thank you, Sir. I have to pick up some things, so it works out." Dean returned the man's nod.

Dean first went to where the soft drinks were sold. He picked up two, two liter bottles of ginger ale. He knew Shawn liked the fizzy drink when he didn't feel well.

As he headed back to the medicine section, Dean watched for Orton, but he didn't see any sign of the prick. Dean found the oatmeal bath soak. He examined the ingredients of the store brand compared to the name brand. They were the same, but he wasn't sure, so he put a box of each in the hand held shopping basket he'd picked up.

Dean put two large tubes of Neosporin into the basket. He then saw something else his dad might need, arnica bruise cream. He knew Bret kept some in his office at school, but not at home. A couple of boxes of gauze pads and gauze rolls went into the basket followed buy some tape for sensitive skin. Better to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it.

As Dean started to round the aisle back to the pharmacy, he saw Orton with Porpoise Zigglewiggle. They were talking to the Pharmacist. Randal was clearly unhappy.

"I told you, I need a one hundred count box of one cc BD Insulin Syringes for my dad. I'd go to our regular pharmacy downtown, but they are closed. He needs them for in the morning. His fucking secretary forgot to order them. They are for Bob Orton, ever hear the name? You want him to die because he goes into shock?" Randy was really angry. He and Dolph had never had trouble before like this. They needed their steroid shots, before their work out in the morning.

The Pharmacist was _not_ impressed, he couldn't allow himself to be held responsible. "I've heard them all, son. Why would be here at _this_ time of night? If the secretary forgot, and you and your father knew he or she forgot, seems like you would have bought the syringes sooner, not at nearly two-thirty in the morning." He gave Orton and Ziggler a hard, firm lipped, arched brow glare.

Randy sighed, he needed a new tact, so he softened his voice and look. "Dad thought his extra kit at home was full. I got worried, couldn't sleep, so I went to check. Of course, the kit was empty. How about selling me just one syringe then? He needs his insulin first thing in the morning!" Randy had made himself look and sound like an extremely anxious, worried child.

The Pharmacist narrowed his eyes. "What does he take and when?" He knew most drug addicts would stumble over the question, others sometimes knew a little something about insulin, but usually they got it wrong, they got their information from Google and Wikipedia.

Dolph had done extensive research and had schooled Randy well on the subject. So far, it had always worked for them, but would it work this time. This Pharmacist seemed to be smarter and more alert. "He takes Apidra fast acting mealtime insulin. I checked in the fridge, we keep his insulin on the butter shelf, it's a bit colder and the doctor said it was better. There was a full unopened bottle, and a little less than half in another. My dad can't very well _drink_ it now, can he? Please, I'll _pay_ for a _full_ box, even if you just give me _one_ syringe. Please, sir?" Randal did such a good job of acting, Dean thought Randy was telling the truth as he eavesdropped. In a tiny, microscopic thought, Dean _almost_ felt bad for Orton.

"I can't, by law, open a box and sell individual syringes. Alright, son. I am praying you aren't lying. God help your soul if you would stoop so low, especially in your social position..." The Pharmacist went to a locked cabinet and pulled out the requested box of syringes.

"Oh, and a box of alcohol swipes too, please." Randy had almost forgot to add them, the keep his story legit.

The Pharmacist nodded. "I believe you. Sorry I was so hard. Too many people lie and cheat to get their fix." He filled out a slip of paper and taped to the box of syringes, then filled out another for the box of swipes.

"You'll have to pay at the registers up front. Mine is closed until morning. Don't remove these slips, or they won't sell you the items." He handed Randy the two boxes.

Randy took the two items. "Thanks. I appreciate it." He turned and left. Dolph followed in the wake that was Randal Orton.

Dean ducked down out of sight. When Orton and Ziggler were gone, Dean went to the prescription counter. The Pharmacist had a frown on his lips but turned it to a smile when he saw Dean.

"Your prescription is ready." The man had a slight edge to his voice as he filled out the same kind of slip for Dean that he had for Randy.

Dean scoffed. "Don't worry, that guy makes everyone grumpy. I go to WWE High with him. He's a... well anyway, he is one." He gave the older man a wink with a sheepish grin.

" _Does_ his father have diabetes?" The Pharmacist gave Dean a look with a highly arched brow.

Dean shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Thanks for filling this. I gotta get it to my dad. Have a good night, Sir." He picked up the little bag that contained Shawn's pills and the slip of paper for the cashier. The Pharmacist wished Dean a good evening and went back to his little office behind glass.

Randy and Dolph were still at the register so Dean held back. He didn't know why he hid from Orton or especially Zigglewiggle, but that's what Dean's instincts told him to do, so he did it. Dean had learned, years ago, the little imp named Conscious, who sat on his shoulder was a wise little fellow, and was seldom wrong.

When Dean saw his classmates exit the store, he growled. Randy actually gave the greeter lady the finger as she pleasantly wished them a good evening. She hid the hurt behind her smile as a young couple entered the store.

At the register, Den paid with the checking account debit card his parents had given him. They had added Dean to all their bank accounts so he could have access if something ever happened or for purchases like this one. Dean never abused the trust his parents placed in him. Oh a whim, Dean bought a candy bar, but paid from his own pocket. With a smile to the checkout lady, Dean headed for the door.

Dean stopped next to the greeting lady. "I got this for you. You need some sweetness after that sourpuss." He handed her the candy bar.

The older lady blinked back the moisture that gathered in the corner of her eye. "Thank you, hon. You just made my week." She gave Dean a hug and watched with a grin as Dean walked out of the store.

Dean's eyes went wide. There, right in front of him, Randy Orton's tongue was down Dolph Ziggler's throat, and Randy's hands groped Dolph's ass, as they kissed. Dean stood frozen. When Randy broke the kiss, he laughed.

"Stupid Pharmacist believed that story. Let's go, the gym candy is waiting, then we can cool off with some snow." Randy slapped Ziggler's ass, or at least he had been about to, when his hand froze in place. Dolph's eyes were wide, and he'd turned as pale as a ghost. Randy thought Dolph was having a sudden seizure or something.

"Dolphin, baby? What's wrong, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Randy cupped Dolph's face in his hands. He wanted Dolph to focus on him.

Dolph tore his eyes away from where he looked and stared at Randy. All he could do was nod and point to something over Randy's shoulder. Orton spun on his heels to look at what had Dolph so... terrified.

Randy's eyes focused on what Dolph looked at, Dean Ambrose-Hart. "Oh fuck." Was all the Viper could manage to say. How much had Ambrose seen, or worse, heard?


	18. Threats and Tension

Randal Keith Orton and Jonathan Dean Ambrose-Hart glared at each other in the Walgreen's parking lot. Dolph Ziggler looked from Randy to Dean and back again.

Dolph could fee the viperous coil build in Randy's body, and he swore Dean shook, not from cold, but anger. Like two young lions, staring each other down, waiting to see who would make the first move to take the ground.

Ziggler knew they could ill afford to do anything stupid. Dean was the son of the man who held their futures in the palm of his hand. That is, if they had any hopes of getting into college to wrestle. With one word, Coach Hart could blackball them, keep them out of college wrestling entirely.

"Randy, lets go." Dolph pulled at the front of the Affliction tee shirt of soft black material Randy wore. He _had_ to stop trouble, before it could start.

Randy pulled his gaze away from Dean and looked at Dolph. "Yeah... Yeah... one minute." He turned back to look at Dean again. "...So, how much did you see, or hear?" Randy's eyes narrowed to snakelike slits, hi tongue flicked over his lips like the Viper he was. Randy could taste Dean's anger in the air.

Dean moved a few steps towards his classmates. This didn't need to happen in the Walgreen's entrance. When Dean was a few inches from Randy, he stopped. Dean put down the two bags he carried in each hand.

"Enough for me to know you lied to the Pharmacist. You're shooting steroids, snorting cocaine _and_ cheating on Adam. That's quite a bit, and my pop would love to hear it, I'm sure. I always knew you were a prick, but now I can see you're a _fucking_ prick. I bet my other theory is right, too. Porpoise, I'd get him outta here if I were you. I have had a very bad night, and skinning a snake would make me very happy." Dean spoke quietly, but the underlying tension and hatred in his eyes spoke volumes.

Randy took a step toward Dean. They stood, nose to nose. "Open your mouth about any of this, and I will beat Adam up so bad, even his daddy won't recognize him. It wouldn't be the... just keep your fuckin' mouth shut. Lay one hand on me at school and Triple H will suspend you for life. I've got him in my pocket." Randy ended his threat with a sharp poke to Dean's left pectoral muscle. His voice a low growl.

A smile broke out on Dean's face. He tried to keep the laughter out of his voice. "And my dad has the key to Triple H's cell..." Dean wiped the humor from his face, his voice also came in a low growl. It was _his_ turn to poke Randy in the chest.

"Touch one hair on Adam's head, and it will be the last one you touch. You are obviously fucking the fish boy. Just break up with Adam, let him have a chance to find a _real_ boyfriend. Ya know, I've heard there someone who wants him, really bad." Dean snarled in Randy's face. He knew someone else did want Adam, but that, to Dean, was a whole other issue.

Randy gave Dean a puzzled look. "The key to Hunter's cell? Who wants Adam? You? Don't make me laugh. Even if I did let him go, which I won't, he'd never go out with trash like you." He stepped one step closer to Dean, now their bodies touched.

Dean did a good job hiding the hurt of Orton's comment about his past. He also noticed a flicker of pain flash in Dolph's eyes. He figured Dolph wished Randy would leave Adam too. Of course, Dean wasn't about to let Randy know how deeply he cared for Adam, but...

"No, _not_ me. That guy from England, Wade. He's in your weight class, isn't he? My pop says Wade is gonna _lead_ your weight class to the State Championships, along with Finn. Your name wasn't even mentioned. Just remember, touch Adam, and it will be the end of you." He put his face in Randy's and glared at him with the eyes of a freshly escaped lunatic.

Randy refused to show his fear, he puffed up. "Just get the fuck outta my face and your nose outta m business. Fuck off!" He pointed to the far side of the parking lot.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll go when I'm damn fuckin' ready to go." His eyes held an even more insane glare.

Dolph had enough. That was _not_ going to end well. "Randy, come on. We've got stuff to do..." He once again pulled on Randy's tee shirt.

Dean suddenly remembered, his dad needed the things he had, especially the pain pills. Luckily, Randy moved when Dolph pulled a third time. Dean also moved, Shawn was way more important that Randy and his crap. Dean headed toward home.

Meanwhile, as Dean had shopped at Walgreen's, Bret pulled his truck into the garage at home. "Stay, I'll come help you." Bret spoke softly to Shawn as he got out of the truck. All during the drive from Hunter's, any bump in the road caused Shawn to moan in pain. His ass now felt like it was on fire and his back burned with a different kind of pain.

Shawn could not wait to get into the house, no, his home, his haven, and where he felt safe and loved, and where he protected and loved his family. He now worried about Dean, he had a bad feeling, or maybe it was just the shock of the evening's events.

Shawn jumped in fright, then moaned in pain at the sudden movement his body made. He'd jumped when Bret opened the door so he could get out. "Easy, honey, it's just me. You are home and safe. Lets get you up to our room. Slide easy, I'll catch you." Bret spoke in a quiet, even voice.

Each movement brought pain to Shawn and it glittered in his eyes. "Bretty, why? Why did he... thank God... he didn't... you saved me... my... white knight..." Shawn could barely speak through the pain as he eased out of the truck and took a few steps.

Shawn's old back injury had been badly aggravated when Hunter whipped him. Plus all that time trussed up in an unnatural position, had badly frozen his muscles.

Bret stopped at the top of the three steps that led to the kitchen. He unlocked the door. He went to were Shawn leaned against the hood of the truck. "Baby, put your arms around my neck, no arguments."

Shawn did as his husband asked. Bret easily scooped Shawn up in his arms. Shawn let out a hiss a pain. It hurt, but not nearly as much as trying to walk.

"I feel so... helpless. My back is killing me. He... should have remembered. Oh Bret, how can... at school every day?" Shawn's tears fell again. Yes, he was a grown man, yes, he was strong and could hold his own in a fist fight, when he wasn't handcuffed that is, but the pain was just too much. There was nothing he could do but cry.

Bret carried Shawn through their home, and up the stairs. "Honey, there is no way Hunter will have a job after this. He will be lucky to be out of jail before we retire. I'm calling Layfield, as soon as I can." Bet realized Shawn wasn't fully aware of the felony charges against Hunter. Bret firmly intended for their family lawyer, John Bradshaw Layfield to get Hunter properly punished.

Shawn couldn't think about that now, he hurt too much. Bret flipped on the bedroom light with his elbow as they entered. The Harts master bedroom was huge. The window was really a sliding glass door that opened to a small balcony, where the couple could sit and over look their backyard pool paradise. It was nothing like the McMahon's or Hunter's, but it was theirs.

The bedroom was done in the colors of the shades of the ocean; blues, greens and a mixture of both. The walls were the color of sand. The California king sized bed, bedside tables, dresser and chest of drawers were all of clear pine, painted a darker shade of sand and it was all polished like smooth glass. The room was so light and airy.

Shawn's favorite thing was the canopy of the bed. A curtain of sheer silk could be pulled around the bed. Shawn said it was like being inside a cloud, when it was around the bed.

Bret gently set Shawn down on the bed. The room also had a sitting area with a small, ecru leather couch and two matching reading chairs. The leather was butter soft and cozy. A coffee table that matched the other furniture was in front of the couch. The area was lit by hidden lighting that was adjustable from daylight bright to moonlight soft. Often the family sat and watched football or a movie in the cozy area.

"Dean should be here soon, then it's a hot bath for you. This is one time I'm really glad you let me put the jacuzzi jets in the tub." Bret winked with a smile as he knelt down to remove Shawn's shoes and socks.

Shawn sniffed. "I worry. He's alone, so late at night. Bret, the weird people shop at this time of night." His worry about Dean kept his mind off his pain.

Bret laughed softly. "My dear, you used to shop at this time of night. Does that mean your weird?" He carefully removed Shawn's socks. Bret then began to unbutton Shawn's chef's coat.

Shawn managed a small laugh. "I must be, I married you. I can do this, would you please get my robe?" Shawn finished unbuttoning his coat. It slipped off his body and gingerly Shawn pulled his arms out of the long sleeves.

Bret kissed Shawn's cheek. Shawn's little laugh had been like music to his hears. "Sure, honey. Yeah, I am a weirdo. Dean will be fine, he can look after himself, you know that. He had to learn how to fight... um... do you want one of your little blue pills?" He asked as he handed Shawn his faded, well worn and well loved, soft cotton bath robe. It looked like a Texas flag, with darker blue long horn, horns on it. It was really hideous, but Shawn adored it. It has been his first Father's Day present from Dean.

Shawn let Bret drape the robe over his shoulders. "I hate to think about our baby in that place. Thank God the orphanage has better management and security now. I would love to have one of my pills, but I'd better not. It might not mix well with the prescription Dean's getting. Too much muscle relaxer can be bad. I'll wait. You go get changed... hey... wait a minute... why weren't you at your dinner?" Shawn felt a bit better now that he was home and could sit still.

Bret pulled off his shirt and threw it in the hamper. "Kurt called, not long after you left. The dinner was postponed. It's next week instead, I don't know why. Well, yes... I do... the fates knew I needed to be with you." He looked at Shawn with a smile and stepped out of his pants.

Bret pulled on a pair of pink shorts with black stripes down the sides. Very few people knew pink was Bret's favorite color. Bret always said, you can't be unhappy around anything pink.

Shawn glanced over at the clock on his bedside table, it was going on three thirty. "Bret, call Dean. I'm worried..." He let out a sigh. He heard the faint sound of the kitchen door being closed. Soon he heard footsteps on the stairs.

Dean called out before he went into his parents bedroom. "Can I come in?" Dean had a slight edge to his voice.

"Yes, son." Shawn replied. He frowned when he saw Dean. His son looked ruffled and angry. "What happened, Dean? Are you alright?" Shawn forgot his own misery when his parental side took over.

Bret took the bags from his son. "Talk, I'm going to get your dad's bath ready." He looked through the bags for the oatmeal soak, he saw the Aveno first and pulled it out. "Hey, good job son. I didn't think of gauze." He took the box of soak into the bathroom.

Dean gave Shawn the little bag from the pharmacy. He also took Shawn's phone out of his pocket and put it on the charger on the night stand. He sat down, slowly, on the bed next to Shawn.

"Ran into a fish and a snake. Porpoise Zigglewiggle and Viper Ornut. We um... had words. I'll go fix you a frosty glass of ginger ale, you need to take your pill. I love you." Dean leaned over and kissed Shawn's cheek.

Shawn put a hand on Dean's arm. "Stay with me. I'll drink water. Thank you for going to get everything. Randy and Dolph? At this time of night?" He was glad to have something else to think about.

Dean shrugged. "Being ass... A holes. Orton gave the poor old lady greeter the bird. What a... a... jerk." He always tried to watch his language around Shawn, but it was hard to do at times like this. He also didn't want to worry Shawn with what Randy and Dolph were up to. As the wrestling coach, Bret needed to know. Drugs could make Dolph and Randy dangerous to others on the wrestling mat.

Bret came out of the bathroom, he had a small paper cup of water in his hand. "Pill, water, take, swallow." He pointed to each item. Getting Shawn to take medicine was difficult at best.

Shawn frowned. "I hate pills, but they help too much not to take. Thanks." Dean had opened the bottle and tapped a pill into Shawn's hand. Shawn took the pill and drank the water. He grimaced as he swallowed it down.

"Bath's ready, come on, babe. Dean, can you help?" Bret looked at his son. Shawn would need them both to help him get into the tub.

Shawn stood with a groan. Dean and Bret helped hold him steady as Shawn removed his pants and boxers under the cover of his robe. This wasn't the first time Dean had helped like this, he did it every time Shawn's back acted up.

Not long after Shawn and Bret had married, Shawn rode his bike to the grocery store. He was always careful to stay in the bike lane that ran along the road. Shawn was minding his own business when a drunk driver swerved and hit Shawn. Shawn went flying and landed on his back, on the raised curb of the sidewalk. It cracked his back.

It took Shawn nearly two years to fully recover. Still, sometimes his back would decide to act up. It could happen any time, any place, but severe changes in weather caused it as well. Other times it could be just a slightly wrong way Shawn bent over. Usually it meant two or three days in bed with a heating pad and little blue pills. Dean and Bret had to help Shawn bathe, go to the bathroom and help with his every day grooming. Shawn was more than grateful for their help.

The Hart's bathroom was large and the vanity had two sinks. The color of the walls and tile floor and cabinetry was white. The sinks, toilet, bath tub and tiles in the separate shower stall were all a deep navy blue. It was beautiful.

The dark blue tub was filled with hot water and oatmeal soak. The jets were on low and gave the healing water an almost lazy swirl. It beckoned to Shawn like a soothing, intoxicating lover.

Both Dean and Bret held back their growls of anger as Shawn let his bathrobe fall to the floor. There were more held in growls when Shawn whimpered to lift his leg over the side of the tub. While the tub was modern, it was made to look like an old fashioned claw foot tub. It was porcelain instead of cast iron. The claw feet were of brushed silver that looked antique.

Bret couldn't stand the pain in Shawn's voice as he tried to get into the tub. Bret picked Shawn up and set him down in the water. The tub was deep and water came up to the middle of Shawn's chest. The sigh of relief that Shawn let out, made his family smile.

"Feel good, baby?" Bret asked softly. Dean had pulled over the small vanity chair for Bret to sit on. Bret stroked Shawn's brow.

Dean waited to tell his pops about Randy and Dolph. Shawn was the only one that mattered right now. "I'm gonna get dad's things outta the car and truck. I'll be back to help." Dean wanted his parents to have some alone time.

Shawn's head rested against the back of the tub, his eyes closed, but he spoke. "Thank you, son. I appreciate you two cleaning everything up. Go to bed, Dean. You can do that tomorrow. You've done enough, you need your rest. I love you." Shawn opened his eyes to look Dean in the eye, when he said the last three words.

Dean smiled. "I love you. Okay, bed sounds really good right now. Call me if you need me. Love you too, pops." Dean gave both his parents a kiss on the cheek.

Bret ruffled Dean's already messy mop of auburn locks. "It will be alright, son. I can handle things from here. I'm really proud of you. I'm glad now, you wouldn't take no for an answer and went with me. I really needed you and so did your dad. You're a man, and not our little boy any more. Did you have to grow up so fast?" He smiled at Dean with not only a father's pride, but a man to man pride.

Dean stood a little taller, his shoulders back. Bret's words made him _feel_ like a man. "Thanks, pops. Goodnight." He gave both his parents a nod and smile and went to his room.

Shawn waited till he heard the faint sound of the door to Dean's room shut. "He was really upset when he came home. He ran into Randy Orton and Dolph Ziggler at the store. Maybe you should talk to him. I feel he was trying to protect me, know what I mean?" Shawn's voice was stronger, the hot water helped a lot.

Bret pursed his lips. "Those two, huh? I'll talk to him in the morning. Thank God, I've got those exchange students. Orton and Ziggler have been off lately, badly off. I had such hopes when Dolph transferred but now... Something is going on with him and Randy, Adam is acting strange... now we'll have to deal with a new principal. I never got along with... well... still he was professional." Bret kicked himself, he should have kept his mouth shut, but, he had to talk about fucking Hunter.

"Honey, it's okay. You're right, he will be missed as principal. He can't be trusted any more, that's a big deal in his position. Vince will blow a gasket, he's already got so much on his plate with the possible service industry strike. I've got to call Eric tomorrow, or else he'll be over here like Florence Nightingale." Shawn chuckled a bit. Las year when all three Harts were down with the flu, Eric practically moved in to care for them. It was however, very much appreciated.

Bret also chuckled. "True, but I swear his chicken soup had us cured of the flu in record time. Ready for me to wash your hair, baby?" He waved a bottle of shampoo in his hand.

Shawn let out a different kind of whimper, one of expectant pleasure. "Please, oh please." He looked at Bret with clear turquoise eyes. There was nothing that relaxed him more than when Bret washed his hair.

Bret smiles, his baby was gonna be alright. He wasn't going to push Shawn, about anything, but he would stand by his man no matter what. He stood up and got the pitcher he used when he washed Shawn's hair, usually when Shawn's back was bad.

Shawn watched as his husband got the little pitcher from the cabinet that was under the double sink counter top. He'd been so lucky when he'd met Bret in class back in college. He knew by their second conversation over coffee, Bret was _the_ one. Once Shawn chose Bret that night at the dance, Bret had just stood by him through some dark times.

When Bret settled in to wash Shawn's hair, he could tell Shawn was lost in thought. He left Shawn to them, unless the thoughts started to upset his baby. Bret began to wash Shawn's hair. His own mind drifted to Randy Orton and Dolph Ziggler.

Shawn thoughts went back to when he and Bret had decided to marry. They talked about having children. Four years after Shawn's accident, and they still hadn't gotten pregnant, they decided to see a doctor. Both Bret and Shawn went through a lot of tests. Bret had a good sperm count and Shaw produced eggs. It had to do with the way all foetus start as females, then as the chromosomes and genes do their thing, a male can develop. The vagina closes and a penis grows. They didn't understand all the scientific jargon, but some men never lost the female gene that produced eggs.

However it worked, Shawn and Bret were fertile. The doctor put Shawn through a CAT Scan. That was when the problem was discovered. When Shawn cracked his back, it dislodged his male equivalent of a womb. Bret's sperm were unable to get to the eggs Shawn produced. There was nothing that could be done to fix the problem.

When the doctor told the Hart's the news, Shawn was broken hearted. Bret was also disappointed, but, it was up to him to hold Shawn together. Shawn fell even more in love with Bret, especially when Bret stood by him, when a lesser man might have left him. They talked adoption, but until Dean came along, nothing had worked out. Shawn knew then, he and Bret were meant for Dean. It was the best day of their lives when the adoption became finalized.

Shawn came out of his reverie. Bret's hands gently scrubbed his scalp. "You my dear, having magic fingers." Shawn looked up at Bret with a soft smile.

Bret smiled back at Shawn. "I just love the feel of your hair. Even wet, it's like spun silk. Mine is just a tangle of curls." He began to rinse Shawn's hair with clean water.

"I love your tangle of curls. Better enjoy my hair while you can, I'm going bald!" Shawn wailed at the thought of losing his hair.

Bret dumped a pitcher of warm water over Shawn's head. "I'll love you just the same, I promise. Shawn... well... no, not now, but I want to talk about Adam. It will wait till later." Bret kicked himself once again, he kept picking the wrong things to talk about.

"Bret, I'm okay with talking about Adam. I'm even more sure, after... tonight, that Randy is abusing him. I think perhaps more mentally than physically. Problem is, Adam won't talk and there is no proof." Shawn sighed deeply and pushed the button to turn off the jacuzzi jets. He then pulled down the leaver to drain the tub.

Bret held a large bath sheet towel, that he'd put on the towel warmer when he'd started Shawn's bath. Shawn stood, his movements were more fluid. The bath and pill had helped. Bret wrapped the towel around his husband's shoulders and held Shawn's hand as he stepped out of the tub, onto the the plush, slip proof navy blue bathmat.

A few minutes later, Shawn sat on the vanity chair and purred as Bret used the combination brush/hairdryer on Shawn's hair. The dryer was quiet enough that Bret could easily talk over it.

"I watched Adam in class on Friday. I think you're right. But, with no proof or until Adam talks, there is nothing we can do. There, all dry. Stay still, I'll do the Neosporin." Bret put the drying brush away. Shawn's long hair hung down the middle of his back in soft waves of coppery blond.

Shawn looked in the mirror. He picked the tube of bruise cream Bret had placed on the vanity. He applied a bit to the bruise on his cheek. It didn't really hurt, but it looked awful.

Bret came back with the other items Dean had purchased. He saw Shawn put a bit more bruise cream on his face. Bret kissed Shawn's temple with a smile.

"That will help. You still look beautiful to me, baby. Now, I'm sorry in advance if this hurts. I'll do your bottom when you lay down." Bret opened the tube of healing cream ointment and went to work on Shawn's back.

Bret pursed his lips. "He didn't really break open the skin. Does it hurt when I touch?" He squished more cream onto his fingers.

Shawn shook his head. "Not really, stings, but it's not unbearable. What hurt was the way my muscles locked up. I think it will change when the pill wears off. Do I need any bandages?" His brow arched as he looked at Bret's reflection in the mirror.

Bret made a "hum" sound. "I really don't think so. It's more whelps than cuts. There's a couple I will keep an eye on, but I don't think you want a bunch of patchy bandages on your skin. I can if you'd feel better. This is cream so it won't stain the sheets." Bret looked at two of the more damaged patches of skin closer, but saw no open wound. He put a bit of extra cream on them.

Shawn stood when Bret finished. "I won't be sleeping on my back for a while. Thank you, and I love you." Shawn leaned over and kissed Bret on the lips. Bret responded but let Shawn control the kiss. Shawn pulled his lips from Bret's with a smile, he let Bret lead him back into the main bedroom.

"Gosh, it's nearly morning, turn the phone off... at least in here. Sleepy now..." Shawn slid onto the bed, stark naked. He didn't want any clothes irritating his back.

Bret had the tube of cream in hand. "I'm just gonna do your butt, then we can sleep..." He flipped a switch on the land-line phone on his nightstand. "... phone off... Shawn?" Bret smiled, his baby was already sound asleep. Bret still applied the Neosporin to Shawn's badly bruised bottom. He then applied a layer of the bruise cream, making it a bit thicker on the darker places. Bret finished and put the two tubes on Shawn's nightstand.

Bret looked at his robe as it lay across the bottom of the bed next to Shawn's. It looked like a Canadian flag with small maple leaves. It too, had been a gift from Dean on that first Father's Day. Bret, like Shawn wouldn't even consider wearing another robe.

Bret slid onto the bed and lay on his back. Even though he was sound asleep, Shawn moved and laid his head on Bret's chest, arm draped over Bret's abdomen. Shawn always knew when Bret was in the bed. Bret was a Shawn magnet. Bret put an arm around Shawn's shoulder, but was careful of his back. With a bit of an effort, Bret managed to pull the covers up over them. He too was sound asleep in minutes.

Dean lay in his bed, unable to get to sleep. The encounter with Dolph and Randy played on his brain. He was going to do whatever he could to show Adam what a _good_ boyfriend could be like, even if he had to be sickeningly sweet. He'd hope to have the chance when rehearsals started next week. Maybe Romeo could bring Juliet a flower. Dean just wished he could tell Adam about the snake and porpoise swapping spit.

Dean knew that Randy probably would take it out on Adam. He banged his fist against the mattress. How could anyone harm something as beautiful as Adam? While Adam was lithe, with graceful fingers and pretty features, he was also all man. Muscular, strong and at seventeen able to grow a great beard. Adam kept his beard to a light stubble that set off his face perfectly. Dean chuckled, he bet, if Adam wanted to, he could grow a beard that would put a mountain man to shame.

All those thoughts of Adam had turned Dean's cock into something akin to solid steel. As he lay, naked in the bed, Dean could see the tent pitched in the sheet. He closed his eyes and put pictures of Adam in his head, as his right hand slid down to his erect cock. He skipped grabbing his bottle of lube and a condom from his drawer, his need to was too great to wait.

Dean palmed the leaking head of his shaft and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. He pictured Adam's pouty lips around his shaft, warm and wet. His cock slid up and down in his fist as Dean imagined he was balls deep in Adam.

He was willing to bet, if treated right, Adam would be a vocal and responsive lover. Dean began the thrust his hips as the grip he had on his cock tightened, just as tight as he knew Adam would be.

Dean's vision of Adam was so realistic, he felt his balls tighten and his belly coil way too soon. But, Adam had driven him so insane he couldn't stop it. Dean covered his cock with his left hand and kicked off the sheet with his foot. When he came, it splattered against his hand and groin.

He took a minute to catch his breath before he got up to clean himself up. Dean felt so good, he wished he had a cigarette and he didn't even really smoke. With a sigh, Dean carefully slid out of the bed and went to his small, en suite bathroom and washed up at the sink.

After he had washed and dried, Dean got back into the bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to visions of sweet Adam in his head. Sometime during the night, however, a giant cobra came and wrapped Adam in its coils and drug him away. Dean whimpered, but was too tired to wake up.

When Bret opened his eyes, he had to blink several times to focus. When he looked at the clock, it was eleven in the morning. Not as much sleep as he had wanted, but, Bret was the type that once he was awake, he was awake. Shawn had moved during the night. He still lay on his belly, but his arms were around his pillow, and was still out like a light. Bret knew it was the pill for pain, plus the mental exhaustion that kept Shawn so deeply asleep.

Bret eased out of bed and went to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, Bret come out clean and refreshed, his hair hung in wet tendrils from his shower. He slipped into a pair of basketball shorts and a tee shirt. When he left the bedroom, Bret left the door open so he could hear if Shawn woke up and called out for him.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled Bret's nostrils. Either Dean was up or there was a magic coffee fairy in the house. When he got to the kitchen, Dean was at the bar, reading the auto section of the newspaper and sipped on a cup of coffee.

Bret kissed Dean's temple. "Morning, son. Did you manage to get any sleep?" He poured coffee into his favorite bubble gum pink coffee cup and sat on the bar stool across from Dean.

Dean folded the newspaper. "Not really, couple hours. Kept dreaming about snakes and porpoises. Dad okay?" He looked at Bret with tired, blood shot eyes.

Bret swallowed his sip of coffee. "Sleeping like a baby. None of the lashes cut, but there are a couple of deeper ones I'll keep an eye on. Randy and Dolph huh? Wanna talk about it?" He popped a piece of bread into the toaster on the counter next to him.

"Not really... but... take from this what you will. Randy was buying needles for his dad's diabetes." Dean only spoke the truth, as Randy had told it. If anything did get back to Randy, Dean had told the truth.

Bret gave Dean a head cocked, confused look, "Why would that matter? If his dad has diabetes, he would need needles..." Bret paused and looked hard at Dean. There was something in his son's look... "You're trying _not_ to tell me something. If you're... wait... if you tell me, is someone _other_ than you in trouble?" He arched his brow. His toast popped up. Bret didn't use butter, so he dunked the tip of his toast in his coffee and bit it.

Dean sipped his own coffee. After he swallowed he spoke. "Maybe, maybe not..." He sighed deeply. "I'm... I wish I could... I hate that fucking bastard, Orshit." He growled in frustration and ran his hand through his rumpled auburn hair.

Bret laid a hand on Dean's arm. "It's okay, son, just relax. If you can't tell me, I won't push. When you finish with that, we'll bring your dad's things in." Bret pointed to Dean's cup and took another bite of toast.

"Already done. I put everything away too. Been up a couple of hours. I appreciate you understanding. I want to tell you, trust me on this, you _need_ to know, but... I have to take Ortshit's threat seriously. I can't let someone get hurt because I couldn't keep my mouth shut." Dean hung his head. He would do nothing that could bring harm to Adam.

Bret shook his head. "You're too good, kid. I also understand about the other. Just know, I'm here for you, no matter what. So... looking for a new car?" Bret changed the subject to show Dean he was not going to push the issue further.

"Nope, don't need a new car. I wanted to check out how their reviews are written. I have to have my first newspaper article ready to be edited next week. Oh yeah, play rehearsals start next week, after school, I won't be home till after eight or nine." Dean drained the last of his coffee. He got up and rinsed out his cup at the sink.

Bret poured more coffee into his cup. "That's gonna be a tough schedule, but you can do it. So proud of you getting the lead role. Never thought acting would be something you would enjoy. It's good though, it will help give you confidence in public speaking." He sat back down at the breakfast bar.

"It will either cure me or kill me. I don't know why I get so nervous when I have to speak..." Dean's thoughts trailed off, his mind kept going back to Randy's threat against Adam.

Bret worried about Dean, the boy looked so confused. "Dean, you sure you don't want to talk? It's eating you up, I can see it." He wanted to help, but not push. Sometimes being a parent was difficult, especially with only four years experience, and those were right to the teens!

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but the phone rang. Bret hurried over to answer. "Bret Hart... oh hey, Eric... no... he's sleeping... well... not so good... no, wasn't the food... No, I promise it was not the pot pies... trust me, I'm sure you will find out soon enough... well, it's not up to me... sorry, Eric... Say, Eric, do you know if Bob Orton has diabetes... really... oh really... oh, just clearing up a rumor I heard, you know how it is... yes, I'll have him call later... okay, Eric... you too... bye..." Bret hung up the phone. He went to speak to Dean but the boy had vanished. Bret looked out of the glass door that went led to the pool and backyard. Dean sat on the side of the pool, his feet dangled in the water.

Bret ran upstairs to check on Shawn. He smiled, his baby hadn't moved a muscle and his snores were even deeper. Bret silently opened the balcony door, it was already ninety degrees, but he wanted to hear if Shawn called out. Dean was still at the poolside. His boy needed help. Bret went back downstairs.

Bret dangled his feet in the warm pool water. "Well, you were right, Bob Orton doesn't have diabetes, at least not that Eric is aware of. I think I get what you're trying _not_ to tell me. Dean... is it Adam? Please, son, I hate to see you this miserable. You know you can tell me, I am not gonna go running to tattletale. Son, I won't even tell your dad if you ask me not to. I'm not pushing and if you say no, that's the end of it." He put an arm around Dean's shoulder.

Dean moved his feet in circles in the water and watched the ripples. The ripples reminded him how the effect of him talking could lead to Adam getting hurt. Then Dean realized, if he cared about Adam, he could possibly stop the ripple. He looked at Bret.

"I'm torn, guess you know Adam means a lot to me. Randy said if I say anything, he will hurt Adam. I believe that. I think he's already hurting him. If I tell, how can I protect him? If I don't tell Randy probably hurts him anyway. There is something you need to know. Maybe..." Dean bit his lip, he had to think about how to say it, without saying it. Never before had Dean been so ripped up about something.

Bret patiently waited as Dean fought with himself. Bret knew the feeling, many times in his life he'd had to make very hard decisions. He made one last week that nobody knew about yet, but, when it _did_ come to light, it would affect a lot of things, but tough decisions had to be made. The ironic thing was, Bret's recent decision would affect Randal Orton the most.

Dean growled and looked at Bret. "Ok. Now, you're a math teacher, so put two and two together. One, you said Dolph and Randy have been off their game. Two, Randy bought a box of needles for a dad who doesn't need them. Now, if you _think,_ you'll figure it out. I never told you anything that wasn't true. I heard Randy say the needles were for his dad. It shouldn't get Adam hurt... further... if you decide to do something." Dean's brow was arched so high, it vanished into his bangs.

Bret stopped swishing the water with his feet like he'd been instantly frozen. "Son, are you saying Randy and Dolph are taking drugs... steroids?" His gaze levelled at Dean. He just thought Randy and Dolph being off was their cockiness, but maybe there _was_ a more serious problem.

Dean gave Bret an ever so slight nod. "Now for the second part. What usually happens in the winter, but never happens here?" Again the teens brow arched. He knew if his pops thought about it hard enough, he'd figure it out.

Everything was forgotten, Shawn had come outside, wearing his Texas flag bathrobe. Shaw walked very gingerly.

Both Bret and Dean hurried over to Shawn. "Good morning my loves. I'm fine, I just want to sit in the sun." Shawn answered the questions Bret and Dean had fired at him in unison.

Dean hurried to get Shawn a cup of coffee. Bret helped Shawn ease down on one of their redwood outdoor lounge chairs with a thick, navy blue cushion.

"Ah, that is comfortable on my butt. Oh, I was good, I took a pill before I came down. I slept like a rock... Bret... I've made a decision... I'm... Hunter... I can't... he can't... I don't want to, but, I've decided I'm pressing charges. He can't be trusted around children anymore. What if he snapped and hit a child before he could stop himself. So... go ahead... call John." Shawn spoke firmly, but with a slight hesitation. Hunter had a been a friend for a long, long time, hell, he'd known Hunter longer than he'd known Bret.

"Cocaine! It's cocaine!" Bret suddenly burst out the answer to the riddle Dean had left him with.

Dean nearly dropped the coffee cup he'd been about to put on the little redwood table next to Shawn's chair. He was glad Bret figured it out, but he really didn't want Shawn to hear about it. His dad had enough to worry about.

Shawn looked from Dean to Bret and back. "Mm... have I missed something?" He smiled at Dean. "Thanks, for the coffee, son." He added softly.

Bret sighed. "Dean, I'm sorry, I just... it's nothing, honey. Boy talk." He gave Shawn a wink, but his eyes told Shawn to drop it.

Dean sat down on the navy blue, artificial turf that surrounded the pool. "It's okay pops, I don't mind if dad knows. I just thought he had enough on his mind. Oh you know what, screw it. Adam was threatened if I tell, but it's dangerous to others if I don't. Aside from swapping spit, it was very clear they are doing steroids and cocaine, no mistake about it. Now, all I have to do is try to keep Adam safe. I'm going over there tomorrow, so we can rehearse lines. Should I tell him?" Dean was kind of glad to have finally said it. People could get hurt if Randy or Dolph wrestled under the influence. Sometimes the need of the many out weighed the need of the one. He would just have to keep Adam safe, Roman and Seth could help.

Bret sighed. "I can do it without raising suspicions. The nurse can do random drug tests now, new policy. I haven't done one yet. Maybe it's time. The State really wants us to start cracking down at the local levels. They are encouraging us to do the testing, but I've always trusted my boys. And Shawn, there wasn't any doubt about pressing charges, was there?" He raised his brow at his husband.

"Well, maybe, for a few minutes, I thought about not pressing them. Then, I thought of the children and what might happen." Shawn replied with a nod to Bret.

So many threats and a lot of tension were in the air. Had Dean done the right thing, or had he just put Adam in even further danger?


	19. Sunday at the Hart's with Dean

Eric and Adam were enjoying a quiet afternoon by the pool. Eric held his cell phone in his hand. He looked rather pale, and the hand that held the phone appeared to tremble. Adam had just gotten out of the water, he really wasn't up to doing his usual laps. Adam didn't have any energy, mainly because he barely ate anything. When Adam saw the look on his dad's face, Adam forgot his own worries. He wrapped a beach towel around himself and went to Eric.

Adam sat at the foot of the lounge chair his dad occupied. "Dad? What's wrong? Did something happen to father?" He laid a hand on his dad's knee, his eyes filled with deep concern.

Eric shook his head. "No, your father got to Sacramento just fine. The flight was right on time, he texted me. That was Shawn. Hunter attacked him last night night. There was no dinner party, it was all a set up. Hunter has been arrested for Sexual Battery and Attempted Rape. He whipped and tortured Shawn, badly. Needless to say, this goes no further. I just... poor Shawn... oh poor, sweet Shawn." Eric was just this side of going into shock. He'd known something was wrong when he'd spoken to Bret earlier, but never suspected anything like this.

Adam's mouth opened and closed like a fish gulping for air. "Did Hunter... was Shawn... raped?" Adam hoped not. Technically Adam had been, by Randy a few times, now. At least Adam compared it to rape, he didn't consent by will, he let it happen to keep Jason alive. No matter, it was still awful.

"No, Bret and Dean got there just as Hunter was about to. I feel bad for Vince, too. Now he's going to have to deal with Hunter. This sudden trip to Sacramento for strike discussions has you father in tethers, now to have to deal with... oh what a mess. Poor Shawn. I'm going over there tomorrow for a while, make sure they have something to eat." Eric was still in disbelief.

Adam frowned, home alone with Randy _and_ Dolph was not something he wanted. "I'll go with you. I'll cancel Randy. Dean may need someone to talk to. We can do our homework or run lines. Would that be okay?" Adam prayed for his dad to give the right answer.

"That would be nice. I'm sure Dean would like that. I know how Randy gets, you tell him you _had_ to go somewhere with me." Eric gave his son a wink. He wanted Adam away from Randy as much as possible. Vince wouldn't like it, but he had other things to worry about.

Adam wanted to laugh with relief, but he didn't. He knew he'd pay at school. He had to do Randy and Dolph's homework, maybe that would lessen the blow. Adam picked up his cell phone from the same poolside table Eric had put his on.

"Thanks, daddy. I'll text him now, get it over with." Adam gave his dad a smile. He rapidly wrote a text to Randy.

" _Hi my Viper. I'm really, really sorry but I won't be home tomorrow. Dad is insisting I go to one of his club functions to replace Father. Father had to go out of town this morning, and dad can't waste the dinner tickets, so I'm his date for tomorrow. I'll have yours and Dolph's homework ready. Please, understand, it's not my fault. Love, Adam."_ He decided to say "love" to help soften the blow, for his own sake, not Randy's. Adam pushed send and wondered what hell he would face in stall number ten.

Eric worried about Adam. There was a look of fright in Adam's hazel eyes as he sent the text to Orton. He wished Adam would open up about what was bothering him, but, he tried. When Adam decided not to talk, nothing would drag it out of him. It was one thing Adam had gotten from his sperm donor father. Adam looks and stubbornness were his only inheritance from the man.

"You worried that Randy will be mad? Tell me what you told him, so I can back you up." Eric gave Adam soft smile. He was for anything that kept Randy away from his baby.

Adam chuckled. "I said father was called out of town and you had dinner tickets at some club function. You insisted I'd be your dinner date. It's the best thing I could think of. Oh yeah, almost forgot to tell you, Monday starts rehearsals. I'll be late getting home."

Eric nodded. "Okay. You're going to be a busy boy. The first issue of The Parrot comes out soon too, doesn't it?" His worry about Adam doubled. His son really was stretched.

Adam groaned. "Don't remind me. Seth is really helping me a lot. Also, they are running me for Student Body President. I want it, and I don't. I'd love to have it on my record for father, and college, but Student Council takes a lot of time. I'm not going to campaign. If I win, I win, are you upset? I know you and father want me to have a good record." He hung his head. Adam looked up at Eric through his long eyelashes.

Eric sat up and pulled Adam into a tight hug. "No, baby. I'm not upset with you, I'm proud of you. I know Vince puts you, Steph and Shane under a lot of pressure. He wants better for his children than what he had. Vince has scratched and clawed his way to where he is now. He pushes because he loves you, as much as his own. But baby, as long as you do the best you can, that's enough for me. Worry about Adam, not your father, not me, not Randy, just you. I love you so much my precious angel." He hugged Adam ever tighter.

Adam squeezed his eyes shut... _"I'll be your angel sooner than you think. I'm sorry, daddy. I can't take any more. It's too fucking much. Jason needs to be safe. You don't need the worry that loving me brings. I hope I can be with Grandma Judy. I just can't take the pain any more."_ Adam's thoughts said what his lips could not. "I love you, daddy." His voice whispered.

Adam was in bed, reading his script of Romeo and Juliet when Randy finally answered his text. When the text alert went off, Adam jumped, he was lost in the story of the play. Once he started reading Shakespeare, he found it easy to understand. Adam looked at the time, it was nearly midnight.

He opened the message. _"You fucking, bitch. You'd better damn well have our homework, and it fucking hell had better be right. Stall ten, one minute after the bell. One punch in the fucking gut for each second you're late, oh, and I won't be alone. God, you're such a pathetic bitch. Life with you will be the fuckin' shits. Choke on your dinner. Just remember, you fuckin' behave, keep your mouth shut and take it. Jason depends on it."_ Adam tossed the phone to the other side of the bed.

Adam felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. Now he knew his deep suspicions were probably true. Randy was fucking Dolph, and now, Randy would most likely make him service Dolph as well. When did his life become such hell. If Randy knew he was really going to the Hart's, Jason would be in trouble. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go with his dad after all.

The troubled, angst ridden teen turned out the light and buried himself down under the covers, Peanut clutched in his hands. Adam didn't cry, he honestly had no tears left, his eyes and tear ducts were as dry as the desert, but his soul wept like a spring downpour. After he and Randy got married, Adam knew he'd be forced to pleasure who ever Randy brought home.

What finally did make Adam cry, was the thought that next entered his mind. "How can I bring babies into the world of Randy Orton? I'll never... have a baby... I won't do that to a child. Randy has taken everything, my body, my life, my friend, my babies..." He spoke to Peanut in a whisper, deep under the covers.

"I hope they put you in my casket, Peanut." Adam whimpered softly as he drifted off to sleep. His friend, the little elephant, comforted in silence.

When Adam woke up the following morning, he could smell his dad's chicken soup. He then remembered why it was being made, Shawn had been assaulted by Hunter. He knew exactly how Shawn felt. Adam gave Peanut a kiss and got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom.

Eric smiled when Adam entered the kitchen. Adam wore a nice royal purple button down with well fitted jeans, and his favorite black sneakers with the white tip over the toes.

"You look nice in purple. Can I get you some breakfast?" Eric asked as he stirred some spices in to the pot of soup for the Harts. Eric's soup could cure anything.

Adam poured himself a cup of coffee. "No thanks, dad. I'm not hungry. I hope Dean won't mind me just showing up. Maybe he won't even be there." Adam hoped that if Dean _was_ home, he could convince Dean to say nothing about his being there, not even tell Seth or Roman.

Eric tired not to frown, but he couldn't remember the last time Adam had eaten more than a few bites of food. "I'm sure Dean will like the company. If by chance he's not there, you can just do your homework. I told Bret we'd be there around one. He sounded glad, I think Shawn needs the distraction. I can't get over it, I just... we have had Hunter in our home... I never knew he was... never mind." Eric had been shocked when Bret told him Hunter was apparently deeply into BDSM. Eric didn't know a lot about it, but he knew a Master wasn't supposed to do anything like what Hunter had done to Shawn. Eric also felt Adam was too young and innocent to be exposed to such a thing.

Adam sat down at the kitchen counter/breakfast bar. "Does father know yet?" He asked with a small sip of coffee.

Eric stood at the bar and took a sip from his own cup. "Yes. The District Attorney of course called the Director of the State Board of Education and he told your father. They are interviewing candidates to replace Hunter. There is a married couple that is in the front running. It would take care of finding a Vice Principal as well. You know how stressed your father has been, trying to replace Vice Principal Neidhart. I still say Hunter drove Jim to retire. Anyway, if it works out, you will have a new Principal tomorrow. Oh, and son, you do know not to say anything about Hunter or poor Shawn." Eric gave Adam a stern, fatherly look, then took another sip of coffee.

"Of course, dad. New Principal and a Vice, I'll need to do a story. Kind of rare to have a married couple isn't it? Are they gay or straight?" Adam asked with a curious look. After all, no matter what, he was the editor of The Parrot.

"Gay. I don't know their names yet, your father was called into a meeting before he could tell me more. He's coming back on the ten o'clock flight. They are close to a union agreement. Say, are you doing a story about that? I think the service staff are right, they deserve a raise and better pension program. Your father agrees, personally, but as the Superintendent, he can't. It's been hard on him. Well, get your stuff together, we'll need to leave in a while. I've got to let the soup cool a bit first." Eric went to the oven. He'd made two loaves of sour dough bread to go with the soup. It was about done baking.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, Cody and Ted are writing it. They did an interview with Mister Foley, the Head of Janitorial Services. I told them I'd ask father if they could interview him. I'll go get my backpack. Daddy... if... oh, never mind." Adam hopped off the bar stool and left before Eric could question him.

Eric's eyes followed Adam as his son got up to leave. He was so worried about Adam, he was almost sick. He needed the distraction of looking after Shawn. He turned back to his cooking.

Adam made his bed when he got back up to his room. When he finished, he put Peanut on the middle pillow. He'd been going to ask Eric to make sure Peanut went with him if something happened. Adam decided to take Peanut to Heaven with him, Jay would understand. He stopped himself when he realized he was about to say something about his plan for after the play. Eric didn't need the extra worry on his shoulders.

At twelve-forty-five, Eric's Lincoln Navigator pulled out of the McMahon's driveway. The pot of soup was in a box between Adam's feet. The sourdough bread wrapped in a cloth was on Adam's lap. The car smelled wonderful. It even perked Adam's appetite. His stomach growled so loudly, Eric thought it was his car.

"What the hell? I just … wait... that was _you_?" Eric kept his eyes on the road, but he heard Adam chuckle.

Adam grinned. "Sorry, it was my tummy. I think the soup perked my appetite." The smile vanished, he had to stay think for Randy.

"Well, I'm sure Shawn will give you a bowl. Gosh, it's hot today. I hope Mister Rollins farm isn't suffering too much. He hardly had anything at the market yesterday." Eric had gone to the farmer's market for his weekly supply veggies. Seth's dad only had half his usual amount of produce.

Adam leaned back in his seat. "Seth is worried. The rain a few days ago helped a but, but still. All that ocean out there, and crops are dying from drought." He _was_ worried about Seth. Adam was afraid if the farm failed, Mister Rollins would move north. Seth had said his dad has started reading up on the care of vineyards.

At the Hart house, Dean was frantic. He was trying to get his unruly mop of Hair under control. Dean wore a purple tee shirt that fit like a second skin and glove tight jeans with black sneakers. He'd spent the morning cleaning his room. He'd kinda let it get a bit messy. He'd also canceled out on the pick up basketball game with Roman.

Dean's room was much like his parents. The colors were the same because Dean liked them so much. About the only difference was, Dean didn't have a sitting area, because that was where his bathroom was located. His bathroom was small, just a shower, toilet and single sink, but it was all he needed. There was a desk under a large window as he had no balcony. The room was now spotless.

Dean sighed, he gave up on his hair and combed it as best he could. He was nervous and excited, Adam was on his way over to hang out and do homework. It would be the first time Adam would be in his room. Any other time the McMahon's had come over, they had hung out at the pool or in the den with the video game system.

"Dean! Adam is here!" Bret called from the bottom of the stairs. He laughed when he heard Dean curse. As a dad, he let it slide, because he knew Dean was nervous to be around Adam.

Shawn greeted their guests by the pool. The sun felt really good on his abused muscles. "Hey, you two." He smiled at his best friend and his son.

Eric frowned. "I want to hug you, but I won't. How are you feeling? I brought chicken soup and sourdough bread. Bret put it on the stove to heat. Can I get you anything?" He was worried. Shawn looked so pale and moved like a wounded snail.

Shawn chuckled. "That's my Eric. I'm okay, stiff but okay, physically anyway... the mental is... harder..." Shawn glanced up at Adam. Adam shifted on his feet and looked away. Shawn dropped it and continued.

"I don't need anything, thanks. I am looking forward to your soup and bread. I believe you when you told me Judy's soup is a cure all. Adam, why don't you go find..." Shawn didn't get a chance to finish, Dean had just come outside.

Adam couldn't help but notice how lean and muscular Dean looked his well fitted clothes. He also noticed, Dean's tee shirt was the same shade of purple as his own button down. For some reason his heart beat faster, and a weird flutter went through his nerves, his stomach flip-flopped. He felt a hot flush course through his veins.

"Hey Edge! What's up, buddy?" Dean stopped next to Adam and smiled. He thought Adam looked pretty in his button down and skin tight jeans. Adam was lithe and graceful. Dean couldn't help but notice how long and curvy the blond's legs were. He wondered what those legs would feel like wrapped around his waist.

Adam managed to keep the flush from staining his cheeks. "Hey Dean. Not much, you?" He couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips and lit his face. For now, no thoughts of Randy invaded his head. Adam felt... normal and comfortable.

"Doin' good. Glad you came. I thought we could get homework outta the way first, then run some lines? You know, once you've read a few pages, Shakespeare really makes sense." Dean looked at Adam through a thick strand of bangs that fell across his eyes.

Adam had to fight the urge to brush the auburn locks from Dean's face. Why was he feeling this way about Dean? Adam brushed his thoughts away instead. "Sounds good to me..." He turned from Dean to Shawn. "I'm really sorry, Shawn. You didn't... deserve to be treated like that." Adam's voice hitched as he spoke. Shawn seemed to be the only one that noticed.

Shawn took the opportunity. "No, I didn't. _No_ one deserves to be treated like that, _no_ one. Dean, you take Adam up to your room. When the soup is ready, we'll call. You boys behave up there." Shawn gave Dean a pointed look. It wasn't often Dean was allowed to take another boy up to his room, alone. Shawn didn't think it was proper. Bret thought it was a bit much, but stood behind his husband's decision. That's what the den was for, entertaining.

Dean refrained from rolling his eyes. "We will, but... Romeo has to kiss Juliet." He nudged Adam with his elbow and gave a wink to Shawn. Shawn chuckled and winked at Eric.

Without another word, Dean gently tugged on Adam's sleeve. Adam followed Dean, his backpack slung over his shoulder. Eric and Shawn watched as their children went into the house. Both wished Dean and Adam were the couple, not Adam and Randy.

Bret took a tray of iced tea out to the pool. Eric and Shawn each took a glass. Bret sat down with his own glass. The three adults began to talk about the ordeal Shawn had been through, and what would happen to Hunter. Then they would discuss what Vince had told Eric about the new Principal.

Dean waved his arm toward his bedroom when the two teens got upstairs. "Come on in, Adam." Dean hoped Adam would like his room. He'd been in Adam's room once, briefly during a barbecue at the McMahon's.

Adam entered the room. "Oh Dean, this is nice. It's like being at the beach. Did you decorate?" Adam immediately felt relaxed in Dean's room. I was airy and it's scent was soothing. Adam realized it was Dean's scent, now it bothered him. Why did he feel like he belonged here, in this room, with Dean?

Dean smiled. "Not really. Dad did, but it was my idea. They have the same colors in their room. My bathroom is much smaller and I don't have a balcony, but I love it. It's... relaxing.

Adam let his backpack slide off his shoulder. "Well, it's very nice. So, homework first?" He looked at Dean with wide, hazel eyes. His long hair was down, and perfectly framed his face.

Dean was lost in Adam's beauty. He shook himself. "Um... yeah. We don't have that much. You want the desk or the bed?" He looked at Adam, brow arched. His auburn bangs still fell over one eye. It gave Dean a dangerous, sexual look.

"We can both sit on the bed." Adam's mouth poured out the words before he could stop them. But, he felt okay about it.

Dean was surprised, but pleased. "One advantage to a king sized bed. When I first lived here, I thought I was floating on a cloud." He mused as he crawled to the middle of the bed and sat, cross legged.

Adam chuckled as he joined Dean. "I know. When I got mine, I went right to the middle. I told Peanut, now we were too far away from the monsters under the bed." He unpacked his backpack as he spoke.

Dean laughed. "Good thinking, those monsters like to lurk around the edges. Um... Peanut?" He pulled his history book from his own backpack, then placed a pencil behind one ear, a pen behind the other.

Adam flipped to the questions on the chapter in history book. "You... won't laugh will you...?" He smiled when Dean shook his head "no". Adam continued. "He's my stuffed elephant. My dad bought it the day he found out I was on the way. I tell Peanut... it's silly, I guess, but I can't sleep without him. I wanted to give him to _my_ first born..." His words faded. Randy had popped back into his head.

Dean could see the sadness in Adam's eyes. It had come fast and hard. "That's cute, and I think it's nice to have a friend like Peanut. I never had a stuffed friend. A guy in a Santa suit gave me a stuffed dog once. Two minutes later one of the little girls saw it; her eyes lit up and said "doggie." That was the first word she had spoken in two years. I let her have it. The only thing she ever talked to was that stuffed dog..." His own eyes took on a faraway look. Dean shook himself back to reality. "So, you want kids? I do too, some day. I love kids." Dean's smile turned soft.

A dark shadow passed over Adam's face. "I always wanted babies. But... with Randy? For a father?" Adam's eyes changed again, this time they filled with fear. "Dean... please, just... Randy can never know I was here today, please? He thinks I'm at a club dinner with my dad. See, Randy and Dolph were supposed to come over to my house today. I wanted to come here instead... for Shawn. Please Dean, don't even tell Architect or Big Dog, please?" Adam looked at Dean with such desperation it hurt Dean's very soul.

Dean reached over and put a hand on Adam's knee. "Don't worry, baby. I won' say a word. I swear it. If you can't trust anyone else, trust me; please?" His blue eyes looked with earnest into Adam's hazels.

At that moment, something sparked between the two teens. Neither was sure what it meant. Dean's hand slowly withdrew from Adam's knee.

"Thanks, Dean." Adam spoke softly. He couldn't shake the spark that had coursed through him when Dean touched him. One thing he did know, Dean could be trusted.

The two were soon deep into their history questions. Adam wrote three sets of answers. Dean noticed it but didn't question. What Adam did wasn't his business, although he had a good guess. Randy Orton was a mother fucker for making Adam do his work, and probably Dolph's as well. They briefly talked about their Tudor projects for the end of the semester.

"Maybe we could act out a scene about the history of the Tudors? Or make a diorama?" Dean threw out a couple of ideas that he'd been thinking over.

Adam bobbed his head. "Diorama sounds interesting. We don't need more lines to memorize. Anything is better than... wait... wait... what if we do something like, The Tudor Times? A newspaper. Picture the headline. "Queen Anne to lose her head on Tuesday, the nineteenth of May, fifteen thirty six?" Adam moved his arm in the air as if pointing to an invisible headline, his eyes looked at Dean with excitement.

Dean's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea! We can fill the paper with little items of interest. We could even do ads for businesses of the time. We can do amazing things with a computer, proper fonts and everything. Adam McMahon, you are genius!" Dean, without thinking, leaned over and kissed Adam soundly on the lips. Both men were taken by surprise.

Adam stared at Dean. The kiss had been fast, a spur of the moment thing, but it sent a tingling feeling, not up his spine, not in his blood, not through his nerves, but through Adam's very soul. What was going on?

Dean stared at Adam. This kiss had been a fast spur of the moment thing. Adam's newspaper idea had been brilliant. He just couldn't help kissing Adam. In just that split-second kiss, Dean knew Adam's taste would be something he would crave for the rest of his life. Fuck Randy Orshit!

The atmosphere in Dean's bedroom seemed to be frozen. Time stopped, the earth stopped spinning. One thing moved, Dean. Slowly, he leaned forward, he reached out to cup Adam's chin. He put his lips against Adam's and waited to see what would happen.

Adam was as still as a statue as Dean cupped his chin and pressed his lips to his. Adam's immediate reaction was to pull away. Randy would kill Jason.

Adam decided he didn't care, he was sick of it all. If Dean's kiss could take it away, if only for a moment, then fuck Randy. He responded to Dean's kiss with a soft moan and rubbed his lips against Dean's. It felt wonderful and Dean tasted like... freedom.

Dean sighed softly, he felt Adam's body relax. He internally yelled with joy when Adam began to respond. Dean didn't grab or pull at Adam, that's not what Adam deserved. Adam deserved to be treated gently, tenderly, delicately. Dean kept his tongue to himself, lip to lip was enough; for now. When Adam's graceful fingers slid into his hair, Dean's heart jumped with joy.

Dean's hair felt like thick silk to Adam as the blond let his fingers tangle in the mop of Dean's auburn hair. While Adam knew the danger, the kiss felt so right. Adam began to also realize, Dean didn't tug and pull at him.

Dean's fingers were like gentle feathers and he was careful not to snag any hair in his heavy class ring. Adam liked Dean's lips, they were soft and warm against his, they weren't rough and demanding. Dean's tongue didn't force its way in to try to choke him. It was heaven to be treated so gently.

Dean kept the kiss going, but only because Adam seemed to enjoy int. Who was he to break away from something so wonderful. This had been his dream.

Adam's hair was gold silk in his fingers. Dean took care not to pull or tangle a single strand. Adam's body melted against his as Dean pulled Adam in closer. If this was the only kiss from Adam he would ever get, Dean Ambrose-Hart was going to make the best and most of it.

The thoughts in Adam's mind began to swirl as his hands still roamed in Dean's hair. Maybe this was revenge, he knew Randy had to be fucking Dolph. Randy... Randy... Jandy... Jasandy... JASON! An image of his best friend, his "brother" lying in a casket flashed in his brain.

"NO!" Adam pulled away from Dean so fast, the auburn haired teen fell forward across their text books. Adam's breath came in a frantic pant. His hazel eyes were as big as saucers and were filled not with fear but with... terror.

Dean righted himself. His hair was a mess from being raked by Adam's fingers. Dean looked at Adam. The beautiful blond looked as frightened as a trapped, wild animal.

Dean reached out for Adam, it pained him to see Adam flinch away. "No, Dean, no. I can't. I just can't. Randy... Jason... I can't." Adam was close to a bona fide panic attack. His skin had paled and a thin sheet of sweat had broke out across Adam's brow. Dean had to something to calm the poor boy down.

Dean gently placed a hand on Adam's knee. "Easy, baby, easy. I am not going to hurt you. It's okay, Randy will never, ever know what just just happened... unless _you_ tell him. I shouldn't have kissed you, but you're just so damn beautiful. I'm not sorry that I did it, not one bit, I'm just sorry it... bothered you. I won't don't it again, I swear. Why don't you go to the bathroom, wash your face and relax. There's clean towels and a wash cloth on the rack, never used. I'll go down and get us a couple of cold drinks. Then we'll finish our homework, strictly business..." Dean paused as he slowly moved off the bed. He kept his arms at his sides, to show Adam he wasn't going to hurt him.

Dean opened the bedroom door, he turned back to Adam. The blond's back was to him, Adam still panted, but the breaths came easier. Dean decided that since he'd already kissed Adam, he might as well say it all.

"I wish... you were mine... Randy doesn't have a fuckin' clue how lucky he is. I would treat you like a precious treasure..." With a deep sigh, Dean left to go get their drinks.

Adam spun around to look at Dean, but the man was gone. Adam was too stunned to move, Dean liked him... really liked him. Dean had been so gentle. Even when Randy had really loved him, he was never that gentle. Adam couldn't get over how careful Dean had been not to pull his hair, but caressed it like silk.

As Adam got up and went to Dean's bathroom, it hit Adam like a bolt of lightening. All those weird flutters he had around Dean, all the times his heart had sped up, or his spine tingled... he liked Dean too... a lot... fucking hell of a lot. Maybe... maybe even loved him.

Cold water filled the bathroom sink. Adam held his hair back out of the way and plunged his face into the water. When Adam resurfaced he looked in the mirror. Adam knew he'd felt this way about Dean, since the first time they had met, at age thirteen.

It was at a small party, here at this very house to celebrate Dean's final adoption. Adam had felt a flutter when the shy, guarded auburn haired boy shook his hand. From that moment on, Adam felt the strange sensation every time he saw Dean.

What could he do? If it weren't for Jason... Adam let out a little whimper, why did his life have to be such hell. He had loved Randy, but no more. Now he realized that he had feelings for Dean, but nothing could come of it.

"Jason... Jason... keep Jason alive... you must keep Jason alive. Your happiness doesn't matter." Adam spoke to his reflection, a tear ran down his cheek.

Adam sighed and splashed more water on his face. He watched as he let the water out of the sink. To Adam, his life felt like the aquatic whirlpool, spinning and spinning till eventually it vanished. All he had to do was hang on until October twenty-fourth. Then Adam would be free and Jason would be safe.

The blond dried his face and pulled himself together. Adam would always remember the sweet kisses from Dean, but that's all it would ever be, a sweet, tender memory. Adam trusted Dean and knew, unless he, himself screwed it up, Randy would never know.

 _"Fuck it."_ Adam told himself. _"I fucking deserve_ _one_ _good day."_ Adam also decided something else, he was going to enjoy today. Not Randy, not Dolph, not even his worry for Jason was going to spoil it.

Dean sat on the bed and looked up when Adam came out of the bathroom. Hazel looked at blue and an understanding passed between them; the kisses never happened. Adam took the glass of iced tea from Dean with a smile. The two teens went back to their homework. They laughed and bantered about their mock marriage assignment and enjoyed their time together.

Adam and Dean ate soup and bread at Dean's desk. Adam ate a quarter of a bowl of soup and less than half a slice of bread. Dean worried, but said nothing, there was no point. He knew Adam wouldn't talk about it anyway.

Later, the two teens rehearsed a scene from Romeo and Juliet. Dean, as Romeo, finished up his dialogue. "To smooth that rough tough with a tender kiss." His voice was soft and he looked at "Juliet" with utter adoration.

As Juliet, Adam raised and softened his voice. It wasn't fake and cheesy sounding, it was just... pleasant. "Good Pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much..." He was cut off by a knock on the door of Dean's bedroom. Dean called out for whoever it was to enter.

Adam smiled when Eric came into the room. "Son, we've got to go. I need to pick up your father at LAX. It's eight o'clock and his plane lands at ten. You know the traffic on Slausson." He looked at his watch. Though still full daylight, night would come soon. Eric hated driving in heavy LA traffic at night, when the crazies got behind the wheel.

The blond teen frowned. "Oh, okay. We were just getting into rehearsing our lines. Sorry, Dean." Adam closed his script and reached for his backpack. He was sorry to have to leave.

Dean didn't want his and Adam's time together to end. "Um... I could bring Adam home later. I don't mind, and we could use the time to rehearse." He looked at Eric with wide eyed hope.

Adam perked up. "Please, dad? We really do need to keep rehearsing. Unless it would upset Shawn and Bret." He too, looked at his dad with the same wide eyed hope.

Bret suddenly appeared at the door. "Eric, Shawn said to let Adam stay if he wants. Dean can take him home later."

Eric laughed. "They just asked if Adam could stay. You sure you don't mind? Shawn should rest." He gave his friend a concerned look. He wanted what was best for Shawn.

"Shawn insisted. Thanks to you, he is feeling much better. Let the boys keep rehearsing." Bret nodded. He noticed the scripts in the hands of the two boys.

Eric shrugged. "It's fine with me. Adam, you behave, Shawn doesn't need the stress of loud kids. Dean, have Adam home by midnight, please. Drive safely with my boy. I love you, son." Eric went over and tussled Adam's hair and kissed his cheek.

Adam ducked his head with a flush. "Thanks, dad. I'll be good, I'm seventeen not seven. I love you, too and tell father I love him." He gave Eric a hug around the waist, the rose up to kiss his dad's cheek.

Dean smiled, Adam was so adorable around Eric, such a daddy's boy. "Don't worry, sir, I'll be careful. Thanks for letting Adam stay. His acting is so good, I'm learning a lot from him." His words drew slight flush from Adam, and another cute head duck.

Bret looked at the boys. "There is cake downstairs if you want a snack. I'm going to dress your dad's wounds. Just tell us when you leave to take Adam home. Love you." He followed Eric out of the room and closed the door.

Dean looked at Adam. "Glad you stayed. I mean it, you are a great actor. Do you want some cake?" He arched his brow at Adam.

Adam shook his head. "No thanks, gotta watch my weight. Cake is dangerous. You can go get some if you want a break." He picked his script up again.

Dean frowned. "Adam, your gorgeous, you've never been overweight, ever. Naw, let's just keep going, before we lose Shakespeare's spirit." He opened his script to where they had left off.

At eleven pm, the two teens put their scripts away. Adam packed up his backpack while Dean went to the bathroom. Adam sighed, it had been a wonderful evening. No pushing, pulling, cursing or being called a worthless slut, whore or bitch. Dean had been nothing but a gentleman, even during their kiss.

Adam thought about their kiss. He had to admit, even though it was a closed mouth kiss, it was one of the best kisses he'd ever had. If only things could be different, if only Jason's life wasn't at stake. Adam couldn't stop the tear the rolled down his cheek. Why had Randy changed? Why wasn't he good enough for Randy? Adam knew he really wasn't good enough for anybody.

Dean came out of the bathroom and went to grab his leather jacket. He saw the tear on Adam's cheek, and that Adam was lost in thought. He felt so bad for Adam, especially knowing what he knew, maybe Adam _should_ know. Dean got a sudden idea.

Adam felt a gentle thumb swipe away the tear. "Baby, don't cry. You're too pretty to be so sad. Come on, I want to show you something." Dean held his hand out to Adam.

Adam smiled at Dean. "I'm not pretty, handsome maybe." He tried to find humor and allowed Dean to pull him up off the bed.

Dean went to his closet and pulled out another leather jacket. "Here, you'll need this. It was dads when he rode with pops. It should fit." Dean held up the coat ready for Adam to slip into.

Never once had Randy ever helped Adam into his coat or jacket like a gentleman should. It felt nice, but Adam couldn't help but wonder. "How did you learn to be such a polite gentleman?" Adam asked as he slipped into the jacket and let Dean settle it on his shoulders.

Dean gave light guffaw chuckle. "I treat people how I want to be treated. Nobody deserves to be treated like trash, nobody. Shawn didn't deserve what Hunter did... nor... do you deserve what Orton does to you..." Dean was honest, why hide what he suspected. It was time for Adam to talk, like it or not.

Adam looked at Dean, with only a slight narrow of his eyes. "Randy treats me... okay... he's under a lot of pressure. Those two exchange guys, Wade and Finn, are... never mind. Just... take me home, okay?" Adam went from enjoying the evening to feeling defensive, about everything. He just wanted to go home.

Dean kicked himself. He should have waited. Still, maybe he could salvage something out of this. "Okay. I'm sorry. A bike ride will cure anything." He picked up Adam's backpack and carried it for him. No need for manners to cease.

Adam was led out of the bedroom by Dean. Just at the top of the stairs, he knocked on his parents bedroom door. "Come in, both of you." Bret called out.

Dean opened the door and waited for Adam to enter first. Adam was shocked. A shirtless Shawn lay on his stomach, the sheet was pulled up just high enough to cover his butt. That wasn't what had shocked the blond teen. What shocked him were the bruises and whip marks on Shawn's skin. Hearing about it was one thing, but actually seeing it was another. Tears filled the hazel eyes.

Dean motioned for Bret to come to him while Adam went to Shawn. Adam knelt down next to Shawn's bedside. Shawn turned his head to look at Adam.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. Does as it hurt as bad as it looks?" Adam asked with a sniff. He couldn't believe Hunter had done this.

"Yes, it does. Pills and Neosporin help, along with Bret's love and care. That has helped me more than anything. I hate that he has to tend to my wounds, but so glad the man I love helped me and didn't abandon me. As I told you earlier, I didn't deserve this. I've always treated Hunter like a friend. Well, it doesn't... no, yes it does matter. As much as I care about Hunter, he has to be punished. Adam, sweetheart, think about things. You are not alone." Shawn reached out and caressed Adam's hair.

Adam gave Shawn a look of confusion. "Well... yeah he should be punished. I hope you feel better soon. I love you, Shawn." Adam kissed Shawn's cheek, after all, the man was his Godfather.

Shawn sighed as Adam stood up and went to the door. Dean came over and kissed his dad too. "I'll be back later..." He leaned in to whisper in Shawn's ear. "Pop will explain if I'm late." Dean stood tall and joined Adam.

Dean still carried Adam's backpack. They made their way to the garage. "I can drive you in a car if you don't want to ride the bike." Dean nodded to Shawn's old car that he sometimes drove.

Adam shook his head. "I wanna ride the bike, but um... I've never been on one." Adam raked his bottom lip through his teeth.

Dean had thought Adam couldn't get any cuter, but he just had. "You just get on and hold on, and very important, keep your feet up on the bar. Oh, and on a turn just go with the bike, don't fight it, you won't fall. You will be fine. You can wear dad's helmet. Make sure your backpack is tightened down." Dean handed Adam the helmet as he explained how to ride the bike.

Dean put on his own helmet and mounted the bike. He held it steady as Adam threw one long leg over the seat behind Dean. Adam put his feet on the spindles Dean pointed to. "You ready?" Dean asked rather loudly as they both wore helmets.

Adam nodded. He watched as Dean's leg kicked at the starter. Dean's thigh muscles bulged and flexed as he brought the engine to life. When Dean settled into his seat, Adam wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. He rested his chin on Dean's shoulder, it was a perfect fit.

Dean slowly went down the driveway and pulled out onto the street. He hoped Adam wouldn't protest the detour they were about to take. Dean had told Bret about it. Bret would need to call Eric and explain that Adam might be late and why. Dean was going to tell Adam everything he knew.

Adam looked when they passed the turn that would lead to the McMahon house. Adam thought that maybe Dean was going to go around the long way, so he could have a longer, first motorcycle ride. Adam was surprised though when Dean turned down a small road that went toward the ocean. All he could do was hang on. He trusted Dean, so Adam knew Dean wasn't dragging him off to rape him.

Dean turned down what Adam would call a goat trail, but when the bike crested a small hill, Adam gasped. The spot was beautiful. The beach was just a few feet below in a small, isolated cove. Dean parked the bike and indicated for Adam to dismount. The both removed their helmets. Adam was glad for the leather jacket. The ocean breeze was cool.

"This is my thinking spot. You can leave your backpack. I've never seen another person around here." Dean spoke softly. He'd never shared the spot with anyone before.

Adam could hear in Dean's voice that the place was special. "It's beautiful." Adam smiled. He followed Dean down a barely there path to the beach.

Dean picked up bits of wood here and there. There were trees around that would occasionally drop small branches. Adam followed suit. By the time they got down to the beach, they had enough wood for a fire. There was a rock ring that had been built in the curve of the cove.

"I built this over time. Good, my wood pile is still here. I told you, no one knows about this place. I found it by accident one day, now I come here to think." He knelt down and soon had a fire crackling to life.

Adam smiled when Dean pulled out a blanket from behind the stack of wood. It was a bit ragged, but it would keep their butts off the sand. Dean sat and patted the blanket next to him. Adam sat, still curious as to exactly why they were there.

Dean turned to Adam. The golden glow of the small fire gave a burnished brass highlight to Dean's auburn hair. "So, how far are you from looking like my dad?" The time for bush beating was over. Adam couldn't really get up and walk away.

"Dean, I'm not talking about it. Please don't ask. If that's why you brought me here, we can just leave." Adam folded his arms over his chest.

"Adam, I have something to tell you, and I want you to listen to me, please. Five minutes, then we can leave if you want. Please?" Dean looked at Adam, his eyes gleamed with hope in the firelight.

Adam sighed. Dean wouldn't just drop it. Maybe if he let Dean have his say, it would be done and over. "Five minutes, Dean. Then, I'm done listening." His hazel eyes burned with anger. Specks of gold glittered.

Dean turned to face Adam even more. He wanted to look Adam directly in the eye. "After the... incident at Hunter's, I went to Walgreen's to fill dad's prescription. Randy was there was Dolph. They bought a box of needles..." Dean went on to tell, in detail what had happened at the pharmacy counter.

Adam did listen. His thoughts were all over the place. Bob Orton did not have diabetes. Was he about to find out Seth's suspicions about drugs and Randy were true?

"... so, I saw them, tongues down each others throats in the parking lot. Adam, Randy said, if I told anyone, he'd... take it out on you, beat you worse than ever. Dolph said something that translated into the fact that they are shooting steroids and snorting cocaine. Adam, you have _got_ to get away from Orton. Do you want to wind up like my dad? Adam, I cleaned blood from dad's ass. You didn't see the bruises on his thighs and butt. I don't want you hurt like that. Leave Randy, I'll protect you. I swear it. Please, baby, please" Dean was nearly frantic by the time he'd finished.

Adam's head hung down to his chest. "I... I... suspected... most all of that. Randy won't know you told me. I can't leave Randy... I just... can't." Adam spoke in a soft, defeated tone of voice. His head remained down, his blond hair hid his face or else Dean would have seen the tears.

Dean was angry that Adam felt that way. He didn't want Adam to get hurt. He reached over and took Adam's hands in his. Dean then saw the tears. "I don't get it, Adam. You're a smart guy. Why Adam? Why do you put up with fuckin' Orshit, why?" The desperation oozed out of him.

Adam refused to look at Dean. "I... love him. Gonna marry him... our fathers have worked it out. I have... just..." He couldn't say what he wanted, he was too scared, too frustrated.

Dean took Adam's chin in his hand and looked Adam in the eye. "Bullshit that you love Randy. Maybe once, but not now, I see it. Do you _like_ getting hit? Do you _want_ to look like my dad? Is that it? What hold does Randy have on you?" Dean's voice was louder as desperation turned to utter frustration. He simply didn't understand Adam.

"No! I don't like getting hit! Randy... he... he... Jason..." Adam let his words fade. He pulled away from Dean and tried to stand up. Dean stopped him.

Dean gently pulled Adam up against him. "Baby, tell me about Jason. He's back east, he's safe. Tell me, baby, let it all out. I miss your beautiful smile, we all miss your bubbly spirit. Please, you're not alone. I'm here, Seth and Roman... we will all protect you, like a... a... shield. I swear it Adam. Just please, trust me enough to tell me, baby." Dean calmed his voice. His last words no more than a soft, warm whisper in Adam's ear.

Adam relished in Dean's gentleness. He did feel safe. "Randy... oh God... If... Jason... he will send men to hurt Jay... kill him! I can't let that happen, Dean! I have to save Jason, keep him safe. I'm Randy's slave... just his bitch... I have to keep Jason safe... keep Jason safe... keep Jason safe..." Adam repeated his mantra like a robot. He finally calmed as Dean stroked his back and whispered soft words in Adam's ear.

Dean was furious, not at Adam but Randy. Now it all made sense. He wasn't quite sure what to do. Randy probably _could_ have Jason hurt, Bob Orton was a very powerful man. He would have to think about this. He needed to figure out what kind of trouble Jason was in and keep Adam safe.

"I'm gonna find out if Orton is telling the truth, Adam; I swear _and_ I'll do it without Randy knowing. I am willing to bet he's _lying_ , he knows what Jason means to you, so of course he'd use Jason to get to you. Adam, please let me talk to Seth and Roman about this. Randy will _not_ find out. I swear it. Baby, trust me, please trust me." Dean pulled Adam in closer and kissed him softly.

Adam pulled back from the kiss. "Don't... too... much... I... I... Seth... knows... swore not to tell... Dean... Bob Orton... I'm sure if Randy asked. I can't risk Jason. Take me home, please? I love that you care, I really do. If things were different... but... Randy has my soul on a leash. There is nothing you can do. You're sweet, you are gonna make a great boyfriend for someone. Please take me home." Adam looked at Dean with utter hopelessness.

Dean nodded. "Okay. Adam... I might as well say it all. I've only ever wanted you... ever since I met you. There is no one else for me. Come on, I have to put out the fire." His own voice filled with the same hopelessness as Adam.

Dean got Adam home a little after midnight. Adam hadn't spoken a word since he last asked Dean to take him home. He said nothing about Dean's confession of his feelings. Dean watched with a heavy heart as Adam went into his home with an equally heavy heart. It was a real life Romeo and his Juliet.

Dean looked up when saw the light go on in Adam's third floor bedroom. He spoke the words of Juliet. "Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing. Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow. That I shall say good night till it be morrow."


	20. A Matter of Principals

When Adam came downstairs on Monday morning for breakfast, two things were observed. He was surprised to see his father, Vince, still home, eating breakfast. Eric saw that his son looked more forlorn than ever. So much so, he was within an inch of taking Adam to see Doctor Ross.

Adam poured half a cup of coffee and sat down. "Good to see you, father. Was your trip successful?" He gave Vince a smile.

Vince chewed his last bite of breakfast. "Good to see you. Son? You look terrible, do you feel alright?" He noticed the dark circles under Adam's bloodshot eyes. His nose was also a bit red, like he'd blown it several times.

Adam nodded. "I didn't sleep very well. Other than that, I'm fine." To Vince Adam's voice sounded normal, but Eric knew his son was lying.

"WWE High getting a new Principal today and I will be there to introduce him. His name is Mark Calaway, and his husband, Glenn is the new Vice Principal. I want you to be the leader you are and make sure they feel welcome. Say, your dad said you're not going to campaign for Student Body President. Why not?" Vince was a bit stern when he spoke to his step-son.

Adam shot Eric a look that clearly said, _"Really?"_ Eric gave Adam a look that said, _"Sorry."_ Adam shrugged his shoulders and looked at Vince. "If they elect me, they elect me. I've got a _lot_ on me. I _know_ it would look good on my record, but, I can only do so much. Don't worry, according to Seth, I'll win. I'm up against Nikki Bella. Everyone knows with the baby she doesn't have time, plus, she's going to graduate at semester to go to Florida and marry Cena. So, you'll probably get your wish." Adam finished with a small sip of coffee.

His evening with Dean was constant in Adam's mind. Adam could feel trouble in his soul. Everything was about to explode because he couldn't keep his mouth shut last night. Adam knew he was in for trouble today, in stall number ten.

Vince stood. "Well, that's different then. Miss Bella shouldn't even be in school. Getting pregnant at sixteen, shameful, just _shameful_. I was against the day care, but School Board was _forced_ into approving it by the parents. Adam, you better _damn_ well keep yourself pure, till Randy marries you. Last thing I need is for my _own_ child to get pregnant." He bent down and kissed Eric, then playfully tugged on Adam's long, braided pony tail.

Adam swallowed hard as Eric walked Vince out to his car. As Superintendent, Vince had to meet Mark and Glenn at their hotel. He would bring them Wilbur Wallace Eaton High School. If his parents knew about him and Randy sleeping together, Adam knew probably lose his car and be grounded till college started. At least Randy always pulled out or used a condom. There was no chance in hell he could get pregnant.

Eric came back in and sat down. "Did you have a nice time with Dean last night?" He sipped his own cup of coffee.

Adam finished his coffee. "Yes, we got a lot of lines run. Remember, I won't be home till after nine or so. If I stay after rehearsal to help Chris straighten up, it maybe closer to ten. Um... I'll need... no, never mind. At least we can do homework when we're not on stage." Adam got up, went to the sink and rinsed out his cup.

Eric knew exactly what Adam had been going to ask. He pulled a few bills of different denominations out of his wallet. "Here. Baby, please eat something today? Promise me." He gave Adam a worried look along with the cash.

"If I have time, I will. I promise. I gotta go." Adam hastily kissed Eric's cheek. He had to leave before his dad questioned him, even more than Dean had last night. With a sad, heavy heart, Eric watched Adam leave.

Last night, Bret had called and said Dean wanted to stop and talk with Adam before he brought Adam home. Dean had told Bret that Adam might be more prone to open up, away from possible prying parents ears. Bret told Eric not to worry if Adam was late getting home. Eric knew the talk couldn't have gone too well, Adam was home before a quarter after midnight.

Eric was so worried. He feared Adam would soon crack. If Adam wouldn't talk, what could anyone do? Eric sighed and reluctantly got ready for the day.

When Adam parked his car at school, he sighed. Seth, Roman and Dean were all there, Randy and Dolph were not. Adam didn't want to face his three friends, especially Dean. It was going to be hard to enough to avoid Dean in classes, he briefly considered skipping school altogether.

Seth and Roman watched with surprise as Adam went right up the steps and into the school without even a glance toward them. Seth gave a "humph" and started to go after Adam.

"Seth, don't. He's got a serious problem. You _know_ about it. Roman, _anything_ you hear in the next few minutes, never gets spoke of, don't even talk about it with Seth, things get overheard, especially around here. Got it?" The expression on Dean's face showed more worry than either Seth or Roman had seen before.

Seth looked at Dean with wide eyes. "He... he... told you? About... why?" He stared at Dean, mouth open. Seth just couldn't believe Adam had told Dean. He was glad, but shocked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, he did. See, a lot has happened since the two of you spoke. Some of it, everyone will soon know about, but I _know_ the true story. So shut up, listen, and keep yer yaps closed." Dean was almost mean to his two friends, but he had reason.

When Dean opened his mouth, and told his friends the truth. Everything about Shawn, Hunter, Randy, Dolph and his evening with Adam. The only thing Dean didn't mention was kissing Adam, or their more personal, intimate conversation.

The more Dean spoke, the more Seth leaned on Roman. What happened to Shawn had been horrific and the fact that Triple H had done it made more terrible. Seth was happy that Adam had told someone else about Jason and why Randy had such control over him. Dean hoped that now, maybe they could work out something to help Adam.

"... my pops knows what they are up to. He's going to figure out how to test the wrestling team, mainly Randy and Dolph, without raising suspicions that I told. I want Adam away from that fucking snake. Then, I want a _fair_ chance to win his heart. But, as long as he's away from Randy, that's all that matters." Dean finished talking just as Randy's red Viper pulled up, with Randy behind the wheel and Dolph riding shotgun.

Dean didn't bother to even _try_ pull the hate off his face as the two wrestlers approached. Randy ignored both Roman and Dean. "Seth, where is Adam?" He seemed perfectly normal and looked concerned that Adam wasn't waiting for him.

Roman put a hand out to stop Dean, who looked ready to kill. Seth nodded to the school. "He went inside, Randy." With a nod, Randy turned to walk away.

Randy turned back and glared at Dean. He rose two fingers and pointed from his eyes to Dean. The message was clear, Randy had his eyes on Dean. Dolph followed silently behind Randy, as the Viper walked toward the school.

Seth spun on Dean. "Fuck Dean! If you want _help_ Adam, cool it! If Randy thinks you said anything, you're gonna get Adam hurt. The one to work on is the Dolphin. If things are like you say, he's gonna know stuff. We have to think this through. Come on, we'd better get inside." Seth looked hard at Dean. He then turned to go into the school, a bit hot under the collar.

Inside WWE High, Adam stood next to his father, Vince McMahon, Superintendent of the Long Beach School District. "First period in the Auditorium, guys." Adam finally spoke to his trio of friends, but only because he had to. Vince had asked him to help direct every one to the assembly.

Seth squeezed Adam's hand. "Anything for you, buddy." Seth's eyes said many things. Adam knew then, Dean had spoken. He guessed it was okay, but he had very little hope of being free from Randy.

Randy and Dolph approached Vince and Adam. "Sir, this is Dolph Ziggler. Adam said you've been wanting to meet him. Dolph, this is Superintendent McMahon, Adam's father." Randy politely introduced Dolph. Dolph shook hands with Vince.

Vince smiled. "Very nice to meet you, son. You'll have to come over to the house soon. We'll have a nice barbecue and you can swim in the pool."

Adam's mind flew into a panic. He had to keep Randy from saying something about canceling Sunday. "How about on Sunday. I'll even grill the steaks." Adam blurted out the words quickly and hoped that would end it.

Vince grinned even brighter. "Yes, come on Sunday. Now, you two better get to the Auditorium." Vince nodded to Randy and Dolph.

"Yes, Sir. Adam honey, I'll save you a seat." Randy's voice was light, soft and almost loving, but his look said that Adam had better do as he was told.

Adam smiled at Randy, like he used to. "Thanks, babe. I'll be there shortly." He instinctively moved closer to his step-father. He was glad nothing more could be said.

All the students and faculty were soon gathered in the Auditorium. Well, almost everybody. Bret was home with Shawn. Shawn had the week off, and Bret had insisted on being home with him, to make sure Shawn would be alright.

When he got to the Auditorium, Adam sat next to Randy like an obedient robot just as the first bell rang.

After the echo of the bell faded, Vince stepped out onto the stage and stood at a podium. "Good morning, everyone. I have something important to talk to you about. Unfortunately, a serious incident occurred over the weekend. Principal Hunter Helmsley has been dismissed, and is no longer in charge of WWE High School..." He had to pause when a loud murmur erupted, especially amongst the faculty. Only Chris Jericho knew the truth, as Bret had called him on Sunday. Chris had kept his mouth shut.

Vince held up his hand for quiet. "I will speak no more about the reason. It will be made public soon enough. Over the weekend I was in Sacramento. Luckily while there, I was able to immediately hire a replacement for Principal Helmsley and a replacement for Vice Principal Neidhart. I would like to welcome and introduce, Principal Mark Calaway and his husband, Vice Principal, Glenn Jacobs-Calaway. Gentlemen?" Vince looked to his left, where Mark and Glenn stood backstage.

The assembly of people began to politely applause. Two of the biggest men any of them had seen stepped onto the stage. One man was dressed in a navy blue suit, white shirt and fire red tie. He had very short, light brown hair. The students thought he looked strict, but there was a hint of friendliness in his smile.

The other man was dressed in black from head to foot, including his shirt and tie. He had long, dark auburn hair, worn in a neat pony tail. He looked like Death himself to the students. The teenagers knew before the man even opened his mouth, they were in for it.

The man in black stepped up to the podium. "Good morning, everyone. As Superintendent McMahon stated, my name is Mark Calaway." His voice was deep, and had a tinge of a Texas drawl.

Mark Calaway continued to speak. "I look forward to getting to know all of you. There are going to be some changes, effective immediately. There will be no loitering in the parking lots. You will arrive at school, come in, go to your lockers then right to your first class for a homeroom. Any announcements that need to me made, will be read at that time. Secondly, the restroom on the third floor is now locked and out of bounds. It is due for serious renovations, and the work will begin immediately. Lastly, there will be no loitering between classes. Move quickly and quietly from class to class. You students are practically adults, and it is time to conduct yourselves in a grownup manner. The Vice Principal also has a few things to say." As Mark stepped aside, the faculty clapped loudly, compared to the students.

"Fucking hell." Randy muttered under his breath. "How are we gonna..." Randy growled in Adam's ear. He was clearly unhappy that stall number ten was now out of bounds.

Adam shrugged, but his mind raced. Principal Calaway had temporarily saved him, although he was sure Randy would find another place to... meet. What bothered Adam more was the final statement he'd planned for stall number ten. Maybe the renovations would be done by then. If not, he too, would have to find another place to end it all.

Glenn stepped up to the podium. "I too, want to meet all of you. My role is to help maintain discipline. I will be in charge of detention. I hope to see none of you there. I have a three strike policy. The fourth time you get a detention, you go home, it goes on your record and there is no guarantee you will return. While we both understand you like to have fun, and there is nothing wrong with that, we want to get you on the road to adulthood. Prepare you for college and real life. Thank you." Again there was a louder applause from the teachers and staff rather than the students.

Adam liked the two new leaders. While intimidating, neither man had that hidden glint in their eyes that Hunter always seemed to have. But, he would miss the morning parking lot talks with Seth, Roman and even Dean.

Adam knew some discipline wouldn't hurt. Hunter had always let his favorites get away with things they shouldn't. Adam thought at least Mark and Glenn couldn't as of yet, have favorites, plus, they didn't seem to be the type.

Mark spoke again. "Students, go quietly to your homerooms, teachers will remain. I expect you students to be adults who can study without supervision. I will warn you; I _know_ everything, and I _see_ everything. Now go, quietly." His voice and look were so firm, the students almost expected lightening to strike and thunder to roll. Amazingly, without a word, nearly five hundred teenagers got up and left the Auditorium.

Adam, Randy and Dolph walked to the history class room. Dean, Seth and Roman followed close behind. Wade Barret also followed, his eyes on Adam's luscious ass.

They entered the classroom and went to their seats. Adam had put the folder with Randy and Dolph's homework in the locker. Randy opened the folder and handed Dolph his copy. They both quickly started writing Adam's answers in their own handwriting.

Wade Barrett had managed to get the seat in front of Adam, turned around to speak to the blond. "Hey poppet. What's the story with Helmsley." He gave Adam a smile.

Adam never got the chance to respond. Randy looked over at Wade and growled. "If I were you, I'd turn around and shut up. Adam is mine. I'm telling you for the _last_ time." He glared hard at Wade.

Adam was smart enough to smile at Randy like he loved him, and act like he appreciated his boyfriend sticking up for him. Dean also acted like he didn't care, but on the inside, he wanted to grab Adam and runaway with him.

Wade glared back at Randy. "I'll get you, Orton. Just wait... just _wait_..." Barrett turned back around.

Adam feigned concern for his 'boyfriend'. "Ran, just drop it. I don't want you in trouble because of me, _not_ worth it." Adam looked at Randy, his expression unreadable.

Dean growled again. He knew what Adam's words meant. Adam meant _he_ wasn't worth it. Dean was beyond wanting to simply kill Orton. He was ready to light the snake on fire and send him to Satan personally. Randy had beaten down Adam so much, the beautiful blond's self esteem was in the basement... more like the sub-basement, even more so, in the sewers.

They had no time to talk further, Mister Styles had entered the room. He asked for homework to be passed forward. As the papers rattled to the front, AJ gave out the homework for the next day.

"I also want an outline of your term projects. Just a few words will do. I want to make sure everyone isn't doing the same thing. Again, I encourage you to challenge your creativity." AJ smiled at his class and collected stacks of papers from the students who sat in the front row.

Dean looked across at Adam. Adam immediately felt Dean's eyes on him. He gave Dean a quick smile. Despite everything else, the idea of The Tudor Times newspaper was cool. It was one thing Adam looked forward to working on.

Luckily, Randy hadn't noticed the exchange between Adam and Dean. He was too busy with Dolph. "I've got to do it soon. Maybe today. Coach wasn't at the assembly." Randy smirked at Dolph.

Dolph nodded. "Decided on the double wrist lock? You know, with the right amount of pressure, you'll snap his wrist?" He was slightly worried that Randy would break Wade's wrist. An intentional strain or muscle pull was one thing, breaking a bone was another.

Randy gave Dolph a look that was so cold, the temperature of the room dropped. "Yeah, I could. I could snap it like a fuckin' twig. Coming here, trying to take my spot and my bitch?" Randy's tongue flicked over his lips like snake, in search of its prey. Dolph shuddered, unsure of Randy's real intent toward Barrett.

When the bell rang, the hallways for class change were unusually quiet. Mark Calaway stood in the cross roads on the first floor. Glenn was on the second floor. They were so intimidating no one even felt like testing or pushing the issue. After all, nobody wanted to argue with two men, who were as big as California redwood trees.

In drama, Chris reminded everyone about rehearsals after school. "I _know_ I'm asking a lot, but, I want this to be the best play, ever. You will have time to do your homework and people will be assigned to get food. And guys, please decide on _one_ fast food place. There won't be time to go to a dozen different places. Now, girls..." Chris went on to assign the girls in the class to set up costume, set decoration and set building committees. They were excited to show that they could build sets as well as any silly boy.

Later, in journalism class, Enzo let them work on The Parrot. The first issue would be printed on Monday. Adam set a deadline for articles on Thursday. He needed the time to do the layout and final edits. Seth promised to be right next to him to help. Adam appreciated his friend very much.

Adam and Seth looked over some articles that had already been handed in. Mister Amoré was there to help or answer questions, but he was pleased at how well the Editor and his Assistant had things under control.

After journalism Adam didn't know what to do. He looked down the hall towards the bathroom, but he knew Randy wasn't there. Adam quickly spun around and hit a solid wall. He felt himself being caught before he tumbled to the ground.

"I'm sorry Mister McMahon are you alright?" A deep voice spoke with a heavy New Jersey accent, much like Enzo.

Adam looked up at Coach Morrissey. The man was seven foot tall, lean and built to play basketball. "I'm sorry, Coach. I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm fine. You, alright, Sir?" Adam's face flushed with total embarrassment.

Cass chuckled. "Takes more than a feather to hurt me. I wish you'd play ball for me. You've got the height for a great guard." He smiled at Adam.

Adam shook his head. "No, you don't, Sir. I trip on my own feet going up stairs. Well, I'd better get to lunch." He smiled up at the taller man.

"Don't worry about it, Adam. Have a good lunch." Cass gave Adam a pat on the shoulder, then went in the classroom to catch up with his husband.

Adam went downstairs to his locker and put his backpack down. He quickly changed his morning books for his afternoon books. The bag was much heavier as he slung it over his shoulder. He headed for the courtyard, and skipped getting anything to eat.

Randy and Dolph were nowhere to be seen, but Adam joined the group of wrestlers where Randy usually sat. Seth watched closely. He saw that Adam had not picked up anything to eat. He leaned over and whispered in Roman's ear. Roman nodded with a grave expression on his face.

Seth got up and carried his lunch tray over to where Adam sat. Everyone ignored Seth, just as they had Adam. Bo Dallas hated it, but they had all been warned to stay away from Edge. He was property of the Viper, and unless he was there, to leave his Edge alone.

Adam jumped when Seth's lunch tray clattered onto the concrete table top. "Hey, Edge. You... okay?" Seth hesitated, he knew the answer Adam would give; yes. He knew the real answer; no.

Adam looked at Seth. "Dealing..." He leaned in to speak low. "Never been so glad a room was locked." Adam leaned back and glanced up at the third floor.

Seth growled. "Adam... well, you know. We're gonna figure it out. Oh, um.. I don't know what to do. I forgot play rehearsals take up so much time. Dad needs me, I may have to drop out of the play. What am I gonna do?" He gave Adam a worried look and picked at the piece of oven fried chicken on his tray.

Adam frowned. "Don't drop out of the play, Sethie. We'll think of something. I'll drill you on the weekends or something. Chris will understand, it will be okay, Seth. Yeah, my dad said your dad's produce was down when he was at the Farmer's Market." He was truly worried for his friend.

Seth shrugged. "The yield quantity is okay,for now, but it's getting bad. Dad is still looking into vineyards. Adam, I don't _want_ to go north." He looked over at Roman.

Adam didn't know what to say. He suddenly got an idea. "Maybe, if your dad does go north, he would let you stay with us, lord knows we have enough room." He gave Seth a return shrug.

Seth smiled. "Yeah... maybe. Thanks, Adam. Oh... I'll go now, be strong, honey." He frowned. Dolph and Randy were headed their way. Seth got up and took his tray back over to Roman and Dean.

Randy pulled on Adam's braided pony tail. "Don't fucking wear your hair like this, I hate that fucking girly braid. Fucking new Principal, closing off our spot. Don't worry, we'll have time to fuck tonight at rehearsal." He sat down so close to Adam, the blond could hardly move. Adam knew by all the vile language, Randy had probably sniffed some coke.

Adam frowned. "I forgot, you've never been to a rehearsal. We aren't allowed to leave the Auditorium. We get in _real_ trouble if we do. We can use the bathroom across the hall from the side door, and we can't loiter. Don't hurt me..." Adam whimpered when Randy's eyes narrowed and the grip on his braid tightened.

Randy scoffed. "Don't fret my pet, I'll figure it out Hey, since there aren't any girls around we could use their bathroom. Stay _away_ from fucking Union Jackass Barrett. Oh, and you _will_ continue do our homework, like a good little whore." Randy roughly pulled on Adam's braid. Adam's head went back as Randy kissed him hard, in front of everyone.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." A deep, dark voice came from close by. It was the new Principal Mark Calaway.

Randy broke the kiss quickly. He had to tread carefully, until he had this new guy sussed out and in his pocket, like he had with Hunter. Randy looked at the new Principal. "Yes, Sir. Can we help you?" He was bordering on sass.

Mark narrowed his eyes at Randy. "I don't do sass, Mister Orton. Now, what I wanted to say was, I don't mind young love, or public displays of affection, but we are in school, not the pornographic movie studio. A nice, quick kiss is fine. However, ramming your tongue down his throat while, ripping your partners hair out of his skull... well... you understand. I am open minded. I do allow hand holding and proper kisses, the kind of kiss you would do in front of your parents. If I see such a display as this from you again, I will change my mind. Do we understand each other? Mister Orton? Mister McMahon? He kept his gaze on Randy, and never looked at Adam.

However, it was Adam who spoke, his head down. "Yes, Sir." He sounded totally humiliated because he was. Would Vince be told?

Mark's gaze still bore into Randy. "Thank you, Mister McMahon. Mister Orton?" He waited for Randy to reply, his arms crossed over his chest.

Randy swallowed hard. This guy wasn't going to be a pushover. "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry. It's just that Adam is so... sweet. Won't happen again." The earlier sass was gone from his voice and his eyes.

Before anymore could happen, the bell to end lunch rang. With Mister Calaway there, everyone quietly headed back into the building. Those with trays went to the cafeteria to return them as the second shift lunch began.

Adam followed behind Randy and Dolph. He like hiding in a hole. Every time Adam thought he couldn't feel any lower, Randy dragged him down deeper.

English class was its normal self. The best thing was, there was only one page of homework to do in the workbook. When the bell rang, Adam was glad to be going to Life Skills, mainly to get away from Randy.

Adam was one of the first to arrive in the huge Life Skills classroom. He heard one of the babies cry and cry. With Shawn absent, he wondered who the substitute teacher was. He decided he'd go check on Amber, he knew her cry from the others.

Eva Marie was relieved to see Adam. "Nikki is going to be late again. Can you please change Amber?" Eva held a bottle and fed her own son.

"No problem. Who's taking Shawn's place?" Aw Amber, don't cry, Uncle Addy is here now." Adam cooed softly as he began to change Nikki's baby.

A man's voice spoke. "I'm filling in for Mister Hart. Everything under control here?" The voice belonged to Glenn Calaway. The huge man picked up one of the older babies who'd started to fuss. The baby nearly vanished in the muscular arms, but Glenn's touch was a gentle as a downy feather.

Adam could tell Glenn was very different from Mark, easier to approach. "Cool. Miss Amber and I have a special friendship. Do you and Principal Calaway have any children?" He finished changing Amber and now held her close in his arms. It was such a wonderful feeling.

Glenn settled the baby in his arms, then gently placed her back into her crib. "She is a sweet baby. Yes, we have son, Gunnar and a daughter, Michelle They are twins, twenty three years old. Not my babies any more. They are in college, back east, at Harvard, on full scholarships." He spoke with absolute parental pride, and a smile to match.

Amber let Adam settle her down in her crib. With a thanks from Eva, Adam and Glenn returned to the main class room. Adam spoke as they walked. "My best friend is in pre-law at Harvard. I really miss him. Sir, how good _is_ the security there?" Adam thought about the threat to Jason.

Glenn gave Adam a look of question with an arched brow. "Worried about your friend? I guess I can't blame you, with all the bad things that sometimes happen. The security there is excellent, you don't need to worry. I wouldn't send my babies somewhere dangerous." Glenn's look turned into a smile.

Glenn settled into Shawn's comfortable chair. Adam managed a small smile of his own. "Thank you, Sir. Makes me feel a _little_ better." He sat down in his usual chair. Dean and Seth were already there, and greeted Adam with smiles.

"Looking at the babies?" Seth asked with a softened smile. Like Adam, Seth loved babies and wanted several of his own one day, so did Roman.

Adam nodded, a sadness washed over his face. "Yeah, Miss Amber needed a change, Nikki is running late, _again_. Hey, get this, the Vice Principal and his husband have twins at Harvard. A boy and girl. He said the..." He couldn't finish, the bell rang to start the class.

Glenn began the class. "Hello. I'll be filling in for Mister Hart, till he returns. Now, I have taught this class, so I _can_ answer your questions. Get into your couples and work on the next unit entitled; Squabbles in Relationships. You have to learn that a relationship. including marriage requires a _lot_ of give and take. So... continue on." Glenn nodded to the class. Adam and Dean went to their usual beanbags in the corner.

"Guess we are supposed to have a mock argument. The reason choices are money, going out or buying something expensive." Dean stated as he read over the assignment.

Adam sighed. "I don't wanna fight, I have enough on my mind." He looked at Dean with blood-shot eyes, on the verge of tears.

Dean frowned. He leaned in close to Adam, so he could talk softly. "Baby, don't fret. We're gonna get you out of this. I promise."

"Why do you call me that, Dean? I can never be your baby, ever. I'm probably going to move to Iowa, then in two years, Randy and I get married. The two years after that, I have baby number one. Randy becomes a champion, goes to the Olympics, then gets his masters in education to be a wrestling coach. I'll stay home and raise babies. Because that's all I _can_ do, no outside life for me. Dean, that's the way it is. _Don't_ get my hopes up for nothing." Adam let out another long, deep sad sigh and tried not to cry.

"I'm sorry, Adam. I promise I am going to do my damnedest to get you out of that. I want you to have the life _you_ want, the life you _deserve_. What do you _want_ to do? I'm going to be an Archaeologist, I'll need a good assistant. Someone to write good notes, take pictures, keep my journals... you're great at those things. You could help me, or do whatever you wanted." Dean sighed and moved even closer. He wanted Adam to hear and comprehend the words he was about to say.

Dean continued. "Adam, you're supposed to have wings, to fly, be free. Then, have someone to fly next to you. Pull you back, if you fly to close to the sun. Guide you, when you're feeling lost. Catch you, if you start to fall. Not someone who snaps a leash around your neck, clip your wings and tell you what to do. You're not a dog, Adam. You're spirit deserves to be free... as long as you always fly back home... to me..." Dean finished. He lowered his head. He'd said way, _way_ too much, but Adam _had_ to know how he felt. Dean stared at the workbook in his lap.

Adam sniffed. "Sounds wonderful, in another life. Dean, I like you, a lot, but please, _don't_ promise me something you can't deliver. I know you mean well, but it will never happen, as much as I wish it could. We'd better start the assignment. Um...lets see... I know. I bought an expensive new rug, after you told me not to." Adam gave a sad shrug. He really wished Dean _could_ rescue him.

Dean chuckled as he pretended to care about the assignment, when all he really cared about was setting Adam free from the snake-pit. "Okay, guess that works. So... take it back." Dean turned a bit serious as he threw himself into his role in their mock marriage.

Adam pouted. "But it brightens up the living room, um... it was on sale, I can't take it back." He got into the role of the assignment as well.

Dean pulled out the workbook which contained their project budget. "See, we can't afford five hundred dollars for a rug, Adam. Now we can't buy that crib you liked for the baby or make the car payment. You have to take it back. It wasn't on sale either, was it?" He gave Adam a hard look.

Across the room, Seth and Drew were in a battle about a new car seat for the baby. Seth got a little too carried away. "No! Drew, she has to have a new one, the other one is too small and unsafe. Don't be a selfish bastard." His voice carried over the din of the others working on their assignment.

Everyone looked over at Seth and Drew. Glenn went over to them. "Mister Rollins, let's lower our voice. Now, Mister McIntyre, what is the objection? There is nothing, and I mean _nothing_ more important than your child's safety. A step parent has the same responsibility as a blood parent." Glenn looked hard at Drew.

Adam scoffed to himself. "Yeah right, they just marry you off to bastards." He barely spoke, but Dean heard him.

"Adam, I'm _sure_ if Vince knew, he'd kill Orton." Dean replied in a whisper of his own.

Adam shook his head. "Vince loves me, I _know_ that, but no, he wouldn't believe me. Randy is his golden boy. I'm the pawn in the middle. Oh Dean, it's just... too much sometimes." He gave Dean one of his saddest looks yet.

Dean shook his head. "When it all comes out, Vince will be on your side. Baby, you _will_ be free. It may take a while, but you _will_ be free. And, if you give _me_ a chance, I'll show you how you _should_ be treated, like a prince. You would be _my_ prince." Dean just couldn't stop his mouth. Well, he might as well spill it all.

Adam's eyes widened like saucers. "Dean, please... _stop_... don't... promise something that sounds... so... I'm _not_ saying it again. It is _not_ going to happen. Just... go find _someone_ else to be your prince, please Dean." Adam's voice cracked as he spoke. The promises from Dean sounded wonderful, but Adam knew they were empty. Not that he thought Dean was lying, but because he knew Randal Keith Orton would never be out of his life.

Dean sighed. "Okay, we can keep the rug, but _no_ entertainment for four months, deal?" He quickly changed the subject when he saw Glenn headed their way.

Adam cocked his head like a curious monkey. Then he saw the Vice Principal approach. "Oh, okay, thanks. I'm sorry I bought the rug, I'll _never_ be that stupid again, I promise. I guess no nights out for four months is a good compromise." Adam smiled at Dean.

Glenn also smiled. "Good work at compromising. _That's_ what it's all about. Give _and_ take. Well done you two. It's easy to see you're a real life couple." Glenn could feel the love flow between Adam and Dean.

"Oh, _no_ , Sir. I'm in a relationship with Randy Orton. We're kind of engaged. Dean is _just_ a friend." Adam quickly spoke up, he had to speak up for Randy over Dean. He was never sure when a spy was around.

Glenn was the one to cock his head this time. "Really? Well, I'm sorry. It's just I usually... I'm sorry." Glenn was surprised to hell. If these two didn't love each other... well he guessed he could be wrong... for the first time.

When Life Skills ended, they went to Calculus. To Adam's and the entire classes surprise, Coach Cass Morrissey was at the teacher's desk. Were _all_ Coaches math majors as well?

Randy glared over at Adam. "Why the _fuck_ didn't you do our math? You fucking bitch. Good thing we had time to do it in gym. You better pray Dolph and I don't get F's." Randy spat with venom in Adam's ear.

Adam gasped. "Oh fuck! I forgot because I didn't _have_ any math homework, and neither did..." He caught himself before he said Dean's name. He had to think fast. "Neither did you or Dolph. Oh Randy, I'm so _sorry_ , I _forgot_ you two had to do the problems. I didn't forget on purpose, I swear. I _swear_ , Randy... please!" Adam whispered but his body trembled. He would be punished, and possibly Jason as well.

"Yeah, well, fucking pay _attention_ and do it next time. I _won't_ forget this either. Damn it, I keep forgetting, no stall number ten. You wait, I _will_ find us a new place." Randy gave Adam an icy cold, stormy ocean glare.

Adam sank low in his seat. Dean could tell that something was wrong. He knew it had to be something bad, by the way Randy stared Adam down, like he was the lowest worm. He wanted to comfort Adam, but not at the risk of Adam's safety.

Cass stood beside the teachers desk. "Okay class, I am not a math teacher, you'll have a real sub if Coach Hart is out more than a day. Today, he wants everyone to do the next set of odd numbered problems. So, get to work, oh and if you have questions, do _not_ ask me..." Cass _and_ the class laughed. "You _can_ talk quietly and help each other. Oh and turn in your weekend homework, please." Cass then sat down as students came up to the desk to turn in their homework.

"Get these up front." Randy handed Adam his and Dolph's homework, with a commanding tone.

"Yes, Randy." Adam wasn't about to argue. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten Randy and Dolph had homework. As he took the papers to the front, he nearly stopped. Randy had at least three wrong answers. He was tempted to go back and fix them. Instead, he had a sudden rebellious streak.

Adam thought to himself. _"Why should I? I'm in trouble anyway. I can't take his tests for him. Randy has to learn. What can do to me? Kill me? Good, then I won't have to kill myself."_ He laid the papers down on the pile that had formed in front of Coach Cass.

Cass looked at all the papers, then at the retreating Adam. "Orton, are your legs broken?" He shot the wrestler a question filled look.

Randy looked up at the Coach. "No Sir. Adam _wanted_ to do it." He gave the tall man a smile.

"Well, do your _own_ footwork next time." Coach Morrissey didn't like Randy. Randy had briefly been on the basketball team in Orton's sophomore year. Randy was not a team player, and Cass had asked him to quit and stick to wrestling.

Randy's smile curled to a snarl. "Yes, _Sir_." He barely managed to keep the sarcasm out of his reply.

Adam sat down and buried himself in the assignment. The more he got done now, the less he had to worry about during rehearsals, it wouldn't take long to make the copies for Randy and Dolph. He hated that Randy was in the play, he'd never wanted to be in one before. Adam figured it was just to keep an eye on him.

Adam sniffed. Last year, when he had a much smaller part in the fall play, Randy had been there on opening night. He'd given Adam a dozen roses after the play. It had been so romantic and sweet, a tear spilled down onto his math workbook page. It was all so harsh and sour now.

In Earth Science, Shane was in a rare mood and didn't give any homework. He was even friendly to Adam. It made Adam wonder, did someone finally agree to go out with him? Adam didn't ask, he would find out eventually, so why risk making Shane angry by asking annoying little brother type questions.

When school ended, it felt odd not to be going home. Adam was alone at his and Randy's locker. He made sure to get everything he would need to work on during rehearsal, because he couldn't wander back later to get anything.

Adam's tummy rumbled, he knew he _had_ to eat a bite of something or a headache would set in. He did not want to deal with a migraine on top of everything else. He stopped at the row of vending machines in the hall by the cafeteria. He stuck his student ID card into the slot, he had plenty of credit on his school account to get a protein bar. He pushed the button and took his bar from the slot. Adam wolfed it down, then headed towards the Auditorium.

"Mister McMahon! What are you doing over there?" Principal Calaway's voice called out to Adam.

Adam had just come from the vending area to the main cross road. "I was getting a protein bar, Sir. I had to eat something to avoid one of my migraines. Now, I am going to the Auditorium for play rehearsal." He answered a bit timidly, while a nice man, Mark was scary.

Mark smiled. "Okay, son. Usually that area is _not_ visited this time of day. You poor thing, Glenn suffers from migraines sometimes. What part do you have in the play?"

Adam adjusted his heavy backpack. "Migraines are _not_ fun. The nurse has to keep one of my Sumatriptan injections in her office, and I carry two with me at all times. Well, I am Juliet. I'm looking forward to the part. Are you taking Mister Helmsley's role of Friar John?" He looked up at the taller man, curiosity in his eyes.

"Yes, I am. You will make a very pretty Juliet. I won't be at the rehearsals for a while though. We have to find a house, and that takes time. Well, run along, the star can't be late." Mark waved Adam towards the Auditorium.

Adam walked away with with a smile on his lips. The theatre was something that made him happy. He slowed down when he saw Randy standing near the door of the drama classroom.

Randy slammed Adam up against the wall, next to the door to the classroom. "Where in the fucking hell have you been. Now there is no time for us to fuck, you fucking bitch." He punched Adam hard in the gut.

Adam doubled over in pain. He had to fight to keep the protein bar in his stomach. "The Principal stopped me, for a talk... I didn't... know... you were... waiting... I'm sorry." He had to cough and it hurt. Why did Randy have to hit so damn hard.

Randy pulled Adam's braid. "Just get in there. You are so damn weak, can't even take a punch. Move!" He pulled Adam towards the door of the Auditorium. Before he opened it to enter, Randy's immediately changed. He smiled and opened the door for Adam.

"Let's go rehearse, baby." Randy put a gentle hand on the small of Adam's back.

Adam's brain was so muddled. He couldn't take Randy's sudden changes in personality. He knew it had to be from the cocaine. He wished with all his heart Dean could save him, but Adam knew it would never happen.

What Adam didn't know was, the drama class room had not been empty. AJ Styles was in the room, looking over Chris' library of plays. He had heard _everything_ between Randy and Adam.

It had to stop, but AJ didn't know what to do. Maybe Chris could help. But, would help come in time for Adam?


	21. First Rehearsal and Drama

Adam and Randy were the last ones to arrive at the rehearsal. "Where have you two been?" Chris asked from the stage, he was clearly not happy.

Adam went to the foot of the stage. "Sorry, my fault. The new Principal caught me up in a conversation. Won't happen again. Randy was waiting for me." He explained with anxious eyes.

Chris softened. "No problem. You can't be rude to him. Well, find a seat and we'll get started." He gave Adam a smile.

Adam nodded. "Okay, again, I'm sorry." Adam to the far corner by the side door. He always sat on the floor and used the last seat of the row as a desk. Adam put his backpack on the seat and pulled out his script. Adam looked around.

Randy was with Dolph, Bo, Rhyno, James and Curtis on the opposite side of the Auditorium. Adam smiled when Seth and Roman moved to come sit closer to him. Dean followed his friends.

Dean could see pain on Adam's face even though the blond tried to hide it. He wished he could talk to Adam, in private. Maybe he'd have a chance later.

Chris blew a whistle he wore on a chain around his neck. He figured with so many athletes in the cast, it would get their attention, which it promptly did.

"Okay, we're going to jump right into Act one, scene one. I need, Sampson, Gregory, Abraham, Benvolio, Officer, Lord Capulet, Lady Capulet, Lord and Lady Montague, Prince Escalus, Romeo... Dean you can wait out here till your cue. Now, those of you backstage will shout the crowd lines, and for now, all of you I just called, except Sampson and Gregory, will do the chorus. Let's move." Chris' voice was commanding as was his look.

Rhyno, James Ellsworth, Sami, Roman, Jeff, Bo, Randy, Dolph and Finn all went up on stage. Dean sat on the steps next to where Adam sat on the floor, his back against the wall. Everyone else in the audience either did homework or had whispered conversations.

Dean waited until Randy and Dolph were out of sight backstage. He then leaned down to whisper to Adam. "Adam, what's wrong?" It was becoming way to frequent of a question.

Adam looked up at Dean. "Nothing, I'm fine..." He then stood. "I have to go to the bathroom." Adam went up the four steps and out the side door off the apron of the stage. The restrooms they were allowed to use were across the hall.

Dean went to Seth who sat in the next to last seat on the front row, by Adam's "desk". "I'm going after him. Come get me if it gets close to my cue." Dean smiled as Seth nodded. Dean followed after Adam.

When he got to the bathroom, Adam lifted his tee shirt and winched. There was a bruise forming over the traces of the old one. Adam gently rubbed the aching skin. The door was so well oiled, Adam didn't hear it when Dean came into the bathroom.

Dean growled deeply when he saw the bruise on Adam's abdomen. "That fucking bastard." Dean went behind Adam and gently wrapped his arms around Adam's hips, his chin on Adam's shoulder. He sighed when Adam leaned against him, instead of pulling away like he feared.

Adam felt safe in Dean's arms. "He punched me in the hallway, just now. I didn't know he was waiting for me. I went to get a protein bar, ate it, then the new Principal called me out for coming from the vending area. He and I talked a bit. I couldn't be rude. Why does Randy have to punch me, then he just... crushes me mentally. He's right you know, I _am_ a worthless bitch." Adam let himself melt into Dean's embrace.

"Baby, you're not a worthless bitch. You are wonderful, strong and brave. Adam, I really care about you... maybe... no, not maybe... I love you. I'm going to get you away from him, then you will be my prince." Dean's words were soft in Adam's ear.

Adam spun around in Dean's arms, he placed his hands on Dean's shoulders. "Dean, don't love me... I'm not... _ever_ going to be free, but if I was... I... I... might love you too, but … it can never be..." Tears welled up in Adam's eyes. He knew he loved Dean since their kiss yesterday, but admit to, and ache over something that could never be, was too much.

Dean slid his hands up Adam's body, till he cupped Adam's face in his hands. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Adam's. Adam responded with a tiny whimper. Dean got braver. He let his tongue slide against Adam's lips, he just had to have one full on taste of Adam. This could be his only chance.

Adam wanted one taste of Dean, something sweet and wonderful to remember. He parted his lips and sighed when Dean's tongue slid along side his. Dean tasted of sin, delicious, glorious sin. Every inch of Adam's body tingled, even his tongue.

Dean moaned when Adam parted his lips. He sighed. Adam tasted even better than he could have ever imagined. He kept his touch gentle, as a hand slid around Adam's neck and curled into the soft hairs at the nape. Adam's own hands wandered up into Dean's auburn mop.

The fear of being caught ran through Adam's mind. With reluctance, he pulled away. There was a shine, a spark in the hazel eyes Dean had never seen before. It was a look of love, mixed with fear and hopelessness. A tear fell from one eye.

Dean thumbed away the tear. He pressed his forehead to Adam's. "I promise, baby. Just stay strong and brave. We _will_ be together. You go back first. I love you." Dean gave Adam a quick peck on the lips.

Adam went to the door. "I... I love you, Dean. This can never happen again... just... forget me." He hurried out of the bathroom and went back into the Auditorium.

When Adam sat back down in his spot, Seth joined him. "Did Randy notice?" Adam asked with worry in his eyes.

Seth shook his head. "No, he's still backstage. Rhyno and James are having problems.. or well Chris is. He can't get their blocking to his liking. They are moving on now, Chris said he'd work on it." Seth assured Adam with a confident tone of voice and a look to match.

Adam wilted with relief. "Listen, don't let Dean follow me like that again. Sit on him if you have to. I can't risk Randy finding out. Please, Seth." He looked at Seth in earnest.

Seth frowned. "I'll try, Adam. Dean can be stubborn when he has his mind set on something. We're going to get you out of this. It's a promise." His voice still held a firm confidence.

In the restroom, Dean was about to leave when the silent door opened. AJ Styles walked in. He smiled at Dean. "I thought Adam was in here." He scanned the room quickly.

Dean looked at the history teacher. "He was, but he went back to the Auditorium. Did you want to speak to him?"

AJ nodded. "Yes, I did. It will have to wait. Thank you, Dean." The teacher turned to leave. He had a sad look on his face.

Dean's senses tingled. "Um... I think he needs to hear what you have to say. Just... wait here, I'll send him back." He gave AJ a knowing look.

AJ hesitated. "How would you know what I have to say to Adam?" He knew Chris would never tell a student about his past, even if Dean was Chris' nephew.

"Because sometimes, I've seen the same look in your eyes that Adam has in his. I'll go get him." Dean turned and left without waiting for AJ to further respond.

When Dean went to Adam, Seth was cross-legged on the floor with Adam. They were working on Adam's calculus homework. Adam didn't even bother to hide he was making two copies. They looked up when Dean came back in and sat on the steps.

Dean leaned over and whispered. "Ba... er, Adam, Mister Styles wants to talk to you. He's in the restroom. Seth will warn you if Randy looks for you, right Seth?" He looked at the half blond haired teen, brow arched. Dean knew Seth wanted Adam away from Randy, but for now, would do what he could to keep Randy's ire down.

"Of course, I will. Go Adam, you can't keep a teacher waiting." Seth encouraged Adam. There was just something about the way Dean looked that told Seth it was important for Adam to talk to Mister Styles.

Adam closed his math text book. "Seth, wait for me. I'm not getting problem five right. Well, maybe Mister Styles doesn't get the idea we came up with for our project. Dean come with me, you can help explain our idea." He stood with a glance toward the stage. Randy was still backstage. Good thing rehearsals started so early, poor Rhyno just wasn't built to be graceful on stage. It was taking Chris a lot of time to even get act one off the ground.

Dean thought for a moment. Maybe that really _was_ what Mister Styles wanted. Dean had thought the teacher's look was more serious than that. If the conversation warranted it, he could always leave. Dean got up and went ahead of Adam. Adam prayed that none of this got back to Randy.

AJ leaned back against the counter with a row of six sinks. His arms crossed over his chest, his ankles were also crossed. He was glad when Adam came in but frowned when he saw Dean.

"Dean said you wanted to see me, Sir. I bet your wondering about our history project." Adam smiled at his second favorite teacher.

AJ shook his head. "No, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Dean, would you please excuse us? I would appreciate it." He looked hard at Dean. He wasn't angry, just authoritative.

"No problem, Sir. Seth will come get Adam if Mister Jericho wants him. Things aren't going very well, probably won't get past scene one." Dean chuckled. He gave Adam's shoulder a squeeze of reassurance along with a boyish grin.

Adam smiled at Dean, but his eyes held sorrow. He watched as Dean left. With deep sigh, he turned to Mister Styles.

Before Adam could stop him, the teacher did something that went against his nature, he reached out and lifted the hem of Adam's tee shirt. When AJ saw the bruise, he lowered the material.

"I thought so. I was _in_ the drama classroom. I heard it all. How long, Adam? How long has Orton been abusing you?" AJ looked at Adam. His face was drawn in worry, and deep concern crinkled on his brow.

Adam looked at AJ like he was crazy when the teacher had lifted his shirt, but hung his head after AJ had spoken. Now fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "What do _you_ know about it? I just... Randy was waiting for me, I was late. He didn't mean to punch me, Mister Styles." Adam lied. No way could a teacher find out what was going on.

AJ put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Call me, AJ, at least in here. I know, Adam..." AJ rolled up the sleeves of his black button down shirt. There were several scars on his arms. "My ex-boyfriend. I've had more bruises than a boat load of bananas. That's why I fled Georgia and came out here. I fear the day Luke decides to try and find me. Adam, how long? I promise, what you say stays here, I promise. I _won't_ report anything or tell anyone." He gave Adam a look that spoke of a very deep seeded understanding.

Adam's eyes widened when he saw the scars on AJ's arms. He reached out and turned AJ's right arm so that his wrist was visible. There was a long, jagged scar across the vein. He looked up at AJ with long, wet eyelashes.

"Yes, I did. Thankfully, my friend Dixie found me in time. Adam... are you... thinking about it?" AJ flipped his wrist and took Adam's hands in his. He gave the student a very worried look. His whole face wrinkled up with that worry.

Adam kept his head down, and sniffed. "Yeah..." He barely whispered. It was the first time he'd uttered any word about what he planned for October twenty fourth.

AJ pulled Adam into his arms. "Don't. Don't even think it. It's not worth it. Its the chicken's way out. Your problems might be over, but for the people that love you, their nightmare begins. It's selfish. Can you imagine how Eric would feel? His only child... gone forever? Get away from Randy, Adam. Tell everyone. You will be protected. I didn't have a lot of people to help, like you do. Dixie was the one that helped me leave. I worry about her every day..." AJ paused to let his words sink in.

Adam finally looked up. "I can't leave him. My step-father and Randy's father have planned for us to marry, two years into college. Plus... I... no... I just can't. Randy... was so wonderful... he... changed... sometimes... just... AJ drop it, please?"

AJ sighed. "I _was_ you Adam. Stop it, before it goes _too_ far. You know, he _could_ kill you. Your father wouldn't want that, would he? Come to me if you need an advocate to talk to him. Adam, please keep all this about my past to yourself." With his hand on Adam's shoulder, a firm look in his eye.

Adam nodded sadly. "Thanks. I'm sorry you went through it. I'm glad your okay now. I've got to go before Randy wonders why I've spent half the time in here." Adam turned to leave. When he left the bathroom Adam sighed once again. People didn't understand, he endured to keep Jason safe.

When Adam left, AJ let out a sigh of his own. When he turned to look in the mirror, tears rolled down his cheeks. All the words Adam had said, had come out of his own mouth at one time. If it hadn't been for Dixie, AJ knew he would have died that day. AJ figured Dean, Seth and probably Roman would watch Adam. He knew there was something else Adam hid. There had to be another reason he wouldn't leave Randy.

AJ washed and dried his face. He left the bathroom and went back to the drama classroom to get his brief case. AJ then went to the Auditorium. He sat in the aisle seat of the front row and began to grade papers.

Adam and Seth worked on Adam's calculus. Seth also worked on his own geometry. Neither Seth or Dean questioned Adam on his talk with AJ, but they could tell the blonds mind was in a whirl, he missed three calculus problems, by very simple mistakes. Luckily, Seth had caught them.

They finally got to Dean's entrance of Scene one. Chris finally smiled, Dean was perfect. Dean had also memorized nearly all of his lines for the scene as well. When the scene finished, Chris blew his whistle.

Chris sat on the edge of the stage. "Alright, time to decide on food. I suggest In and Out. They are good and fast." The performers all agreed, who didn't like a burger, fries and a milkshake. It was easy, fast and simple.

Chris spoke again. "Okay, Dean take orders for the left side and um... let's see... um... Dolph, for the right. And folks, if you don't have the cash, don't order, they can't use a bunch of credit cards."

Dolph groaned, going with Dean was the last thing he wanted to do. Dean smirked. He'd asked his Uncle to pick himself and Dolph to be the food getters. Chris agreed without question.

Dean took orders and collected the money. Seth and Adam were the last ones to place their orders. Seth spoke up. Double Double with cheese, small fries and a large chocolate shake." He pulled out his wallet. He didn't have much, but what he did have, he'd earned, working for his dad.

Adam put a hand on Seth's. "Small vanilla shake. Seth's is my treat." Adam handed a twenty to Dean, and gave Seth a look that dared Seth to protest.

Seth sighed. "You need to eat food, Ads. Please? Just a regular burger? Or, I'll pay for my own." He glared at Adam.

Dean didn't wait for Adam to answer. "He'll eat it. I'll be back, fair Juliet." Dean bowed and went to find Dolph.

Dolph spoke to Randy. "He's gonna drill me about the other night, Ran. What do I do?" Dolph was worried. He didn't fancy getting yelled at by Dean.

Randy looked over to where Adam sat. "Just tell him I'll hurt Adam, badly, if he gives you a hard time. Here he comes." Randy glared as Dean approached.

Dean slapped Dolph on the back like a long lost friend. "Unless you wanna try to balance all the food on a bike, you gotta drive. Lets go Porpoise, can't keep everyone waiting." He stood, hands on his hips and tapped his foot.

Dolph rolled his eyes. "Alright, lets go." They exited out the other side door of the Auditorium that lead to the parking lot.

Before Randy could get to Adam, Chris spoke again. "Okay, let's run it again, up until Romeo's entrance. The when the food arrives, we'll take a break. So back up on stage. Randy, you can read Dolph's lines if we get that far. Let's go." Chris clapped his hands and gave AJ a wink.

Adam let out a breath. "Seth... oh... never mind." He let out another breath. Adam continued making copies of the calculus homework for Randy and Dolph.

Seth looked at Adam. "What? You can tell me anything, you know this. Is it Mister Styles? He... oh Adam... he didn't try anything with you, did he?" Seth looked over at the history teacher with a bit of a growl.

Adam's eyes went wide. "Oh god no! No, not at all. I promise. No... it's Dean. We... we... kissed. I'm... I... love him... or at least I could... if only..." Adam stuttered out his words. How did Seth always manage to make him talk?

Seth had to put his hands tightly over his mouth to keep is squeal of excitement contained. He managed to keep his voice to a barely there whisper. "I knew it! I knew it! Oh honey, you and Dean belong together. He's had feelings for a long, long time. So when are you telling Viper? You'll finally be free! You're gonna make such a cute couple! Prom kings for sure! Oh, Adam..." Seth leaned forward and wrapped Adam in his arms.

Adam did not hug Seth in return. If possible, he became sadder than ever. "No, Seth. I'm _not_ leaving Randy, you _know_ why. I told Dean, it's _never_ gonna happen. He needs to find someone else. Seth, face it, I'm with Randy. I will _be_ with Randy until I die." He gently pushed Seth away. Seth didn't notice the slight wince of pain on Adam's face.

Seth grabbed Adam's chin in his hands. Anger sparked in his dark eyes. "Oh Adam, please don't say that! I'm half tempted to call Jason myself and tell him what you're doing for him. He'd be furious with you. Adam, you deserve to be happy and not be Randy's punching bag. I also have a good notion to tell about the drugs! Wake up, Adam. Fight for your happiness." Seth was firm, so firm he spoke through tightly gritted teeth.

Adam pushed Seth away hard. "Stop it, Seth. You promised me you wouldn't say anything. Go ahead, Seth, betray me too. I thought you were my friend. Just... get away from me... I mean it. Go away! If you open your mouth and Jason gets hurt, I will kill you..." Adam buried his head in his hands. He held in the tears, but only just.

Seth looked at Adam. He decided he'd better give Adam some space. He picked up his books and stuffed them into his backpack. He got up and took a seat on the front row. He slumped in his seat. Seth's only slight joy was seeing Roman on stage. Large tears rolled down his cheeks. He just didn't know what to do.

Dolph was anxious as he drove. He and Dean were on their way back to WWE High. They had been to In and Out, ordered the huge amount of food, all without a word to one another. Dean gave Dolph looks, but remained silent. Dean played mind games with Dolph and he loved that the platinum blond seemed anxious.

Ziggler finally cracked as they waited at a stop light. "If you've got something to say, just say it. But, if you go too far, Adam _will_ pay for it." Dolph glanced from the traffic light to Dean and back again.

Dean snickered. "I've got nothin' to say to a worthless fish like you. If you think watching someone sacrifice his life and soul for another is fun, then you're sick in the head. That's _your_ problem." He leaned back in his seat as the light changed. Dean hated to even think it, but the Audi was comfortable.

Dolph swallowed hard. "That's Adam's choice. Maybe he likes being Randy's little bitch." Dolph realized what he'd said. He cursed when the train signal went off. Now, he'd be stuck with Dean, the Lunatic, for at least five minutes as a train clacked down the spar rail to the shipyards.

Dean sneered. "You know, I would kill you, but, I really don't want to go to jail..." He unbuckled his seat belt and before Dolph could blink, Dean's hand was around his throat. Dean's face was in Dolph's. Gone was the boyish, impish, charming Dean. The Lunatic, the boy who for twelve years fought for every scrap, every morsel was in his place. Dean's eyes were wild.

"... but if it gets that snake away from Adam, then I will go to jail for life. Now, you tell that fuckin' shit of a snake, if he doesn't let Adam go, I will tell my dad _and_ the cops about your little drug habit. If that fuckin' snake keeps threatening Jay Reso, I'll take it out on _you_! Message delivered." Dean let go of Dolph, slid back into his seat and buckled up.

The car behind the red Audi honked, the train had passed. Dolph shifted the gear into drive with a shaky hand. "Just... lemme talk... to Randy... you... think I wanna... share him..." Dolph stopped his words. He was afraid of Dean, but more so, afraid of losing Randy. Dolph loved Randy with all his heart. He shared Randy with Adam, because it was the only way he could have even a part of Randy. He also knew, Randy would hurt him like he did Adam, if he said anything.

Dean took a deep breath. "One week, fish-boy. I'll give you one week to put reason into that snake's head. But if I see one more sign of any kind of abuse on Adam, then I _am_ telling my dad, your wrestling coach, all about what you and Randy are doing. Randy can kiss Iowa goodbye... or really, any hope of college goodbye, you too. So you'd better think fast Porpoise." Dean was calm but deathly serious.

Neither teen spoke again. Dolph pulled into the parking lot. A couple of the cast members saw them and came to help carry in the the bags of food and drink carriers. It was a huge amount of food that would be devoured in minutes.

It took a bit, but with Chris and AJ supervising, everyone soon had their food. Roman, Seth and Dean sat on the floor, several feet away from Adam, who was surprisingly by himself. Randy, Dolph, Curtis and Alberto sat together on the stage. Randy never even looked at Adam.

Adam sipped his milkshake, but didn't touch his burger. He looked at Randy up on the stage. It worried him when Randy ignored him. It usually meant trouble, at least lately. He wished Randy would just go off with Dolph, but he couldn't be that lucky.

Seth looked at Adam, then leaned into Roman. "I can't just leave him. I have to go talk to him, get him to eat. I'm not gonna abandon him just because he's being stupid right now. He needs us. It's like Dean told Adam, we're his shield." Seth kissed Roman's cheek. He took the rest of his food and sat on the floor in front of Adam.

Adam didn't look at Seth, but he spoke. "I'm sorry, Sethie. I took it out on you, and I'm really sorry. I'm stretched so many directions, I am ready to snap. Keeping Jason safe matters most, above my happiness or Dean's I guess. Seth, think about it like this. What if someone threatened to hurt or kill Roman if you don't do X. Well, one day you get fed up, and forget all about X, even if you didn't mean to. A few hours later you get a phone call, Roman is in the hospital or worse, dead. How would you feel, Seth? Guilty or innocent? Can you understand? Don't you think I'd rather be with... " He looked over at Dean, his eyes filled with tears.

Seth sighed. "I'd feel so guilty. I'd probably just... die. Okay, I'll try to explain it to Dean. You have to understand his side though, too. He sees the person he cares about... loves... being hurt and there isn't _anything_ he can do to stop it. Imagine how torn up he's feeling too, Ads. That's why he's pulling at you so hard, even though he knows about the threat to Jason. See, to Dean, you're more important than Jason. Can you, understand that? It's not that he doesn't care about Jason, he just cares about you more." Seth looked at Adam with a small curve of a smile.

Adam rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "I guess... just... don't be mad at me, Sethie. I gotta have someone... you're the only good friend I have left." He dropped his hands and looked at Seth with sad, tear filled eyes.

Seth leaned in and hugged Adam. "I'm not mad at you, honey. I knew you just wanted and needed some space. I'm not ever gonna stop being your friend. I love ya, buddy. Now, please... eat your burger, it's gooood." Seth waved the paper wrapped burger in front of Adam and spoke in a sing-song voice.

Adam laughed, _really_ laughed. "Ok... ay..." He giggled like a little boy on Christmas morning. He took the burger from Seth. After he partially unwrapped it, Adam took a rather big bite.

Adam chewed and swallowed. "You're the best, Sethie. How about we go talk to Chris." He actually took a second bite.

Seth paused his french fry filled fingers. "Oh, I forgot. Yes, please. You sure you don't mind drilling be on weekends?" Seth stuffed the fries in his mouth and chewed them down.

Adam wrapped his burger back up. He put it with the rest of his milkshake and books. Adam stood, as did Seth. They went up the four steps to the stage. The two teens went to where Chris and AJ sat and finished their food.

Adam spoke. "Sorry to bother you, Sir. I need to ask you a huge favor. See, at the time, Seth didn't realize what the rehearsal schedule would be like. Because of the drought, he needs to be at home after school to help his dad. If I promise to drill him on weekends, can he be excused from the daily rehearsals?" Adam looked at Chris with hope.

Before Chris could answer, Seth added his thoughts. "I'll quit if you'd be happier. I don't want to ruin the play or make it hard for you. It's just... my dad needs me. I'm sorry, Sir. If only it would rain, even a day or two..." Seth sighed sadly. He shifted on his feet.

Chris smiled. "It's not a problem, Seth. Could you be here on Mondays? As long as Adam rehearses you, I don't see a problem. However, on performance week, you'll have to be here, but rehearsals will start at seven instead of after school. If you're willing to do that, you can miss the rest of the rehearsals. You are perfect for the role, I don't want to lose you. I hope things get better for your dad at the farm, Seth." Chris gave Seth a sincere smile and pat on the upper arm.

"Thank you, Sir. I promise, I'll learn every word and what blocking Adam shows me. I hope so too, Sir. My dad is reading a lot about vineyards up north. I really don't want to have to move. Again, thank you." Seth beamed happily.

Adam smiled too. "I promise to get him ready. He'll come stay with me as many weekends as possible after the market closes at noon on Saturday. By the way, if you ever need the best fruits and veggies, oh and flowers, go to the Farmer's Market on the pier on Saturdays. Seth's dad has _the_ best." Adam promoted Seth's dad in earnest. He didn't want Seth to move away. Jason being gone was bad enough.

Chris and AJ watched as the two teens went back down to where they had been sitting. "Chrissy, I want you to get Adam to help after rehearsals. That way we can walk him to his car. I don't want him alone, or alone with Orton. Trust me, please?" AJ spoke in soft earnest. His crystal blue eyes sparkled with worry.

Chris looked at his boyfriend, with understanding. "Were you right?" His brow arched, the small lines on his forehead arched as well.

AJ nodded. "Right in the gut. You'd better talk to your nephew sometime..." AJ's eyes lit up like blue fire. "... Ask him to stay after, too. Watch him and Adam, see if you see what I see. If something... Shawn could convince him, I didn't get very far... As much as I hate to say this, the only way we can help, is to catch him hitting Adam. We have to have concrete proof. Randy could say I heard Bo hit Adam outside the classroom. I only heard, not saw." AJ began to gather the trash from their meal.

Chris frowned. "Yes, we do, but if we get it, Randy Orton will be in _real_ trouble. I'll do that, sweetheart. Okay, get back to grading, I've got to get this scene flowing." He gave AJ a wink. No kissing, not in front of students; sadly.

AJ winked back and returned to his seat in the audience. Chris blew his whistle. "Okay, fifteen minutes and we will start. Same scene. Tomorrow, be ready for scenes two and three." He gave his hands a clap to emphasize his words.

Randy, who was up on the stage, went to the apron. He threw his and Dolph's dinner trash right at Adam. "Take care of that, babe." Randy called out, then disappeared behind the wall to the backstage area. Dolph was on Randy's heels.

Orton's actions caused everyone to look at Adam. Adam flushed, but picked up the trash and took it to the trash can at the back of the Auditorium. When he came back down the aisle, everyone was back to doing their own thing. Adam went up the four steps and across the hall to the bathroom. He felt utterly humiliated. Randy had finally done it, embarrassed him in public.

Adam went into the sixth and last stall of the dark girls restroom. He nobody would think to look for him there. He let the silent tears fall. Adam couldn't face the others. To Adam, Randy had just told everyone he was no better than trash. At least that's the way Adam felt.

Dean looked as Adam left the Auditorium. "I'm going after him. Fuck Orton, just fuck him." Dean spat through his teeth.

Seth held Dean down, by placing his hand on Dean's knee as they sat on the floor. "Wait, just a minute. Dean, just... don't push him to do anything right now. He's stretched tighter than a rubber band, and you're the one stretching it. He loves you, or wants to love you, but you have to understand, he loves Jason more right now. Once the threat to Jay is gone, then you can pull all you want. Understand?" Seth gave Dean a hard glare, not of anger but almost parental, to protect Adam.

Dean sighed. "You're right, Seth. I wasn't being fair, to pull on Adam. I was being selfish, to a point. I mean, yes, I want Adam, but I also want him safe. I swear, I am just going to make sure he's alright. Comfort, no pulling." He stood and gave Seth a smile of assurance. Seth nodded with a smile. He knew Dean would not pull at Adam.

Adam saw a flash of light when the door opened. He prayed it wasn't Randy. He heard the light footsteps as the room went dark again. Adam held his breath.

"Adam, baby?" Dean called out in a soft whisper. He left the light off on purpose, that way, perhaps no one would know the restroom was occupied, after all, there weren't any girls around yet, so a light in the girls restroom would be like the Bat Signal.

Adam trembled, but this time it was in relief. "Last stall, Dean." Adam replied in his own soft whisper.

Dean's eyes adjusted to the darkness and he easily found the last stall. Adam sat on the lid of the toilet. Dean entered the stall and closed the door.

"Wow, girls get more room. Oh, come here baby." Dean pulled Adam up into his arms. As it was the last stall, Dean leaned against the concrete wall. He held Adam gently by the hips. He waited for Adam to settle against him.

Adam leaned into Dean. His arms went around Dean's waist, his head on Dean's shoulder. He nuzzled into Dean's neck and inhaled deeply. Already, Dean's scent meant gentleness and comfort. He sighed when Dean's arms moved from his hips and encircled his waist and pulled him in even closer. Adam felt better and safe, at least for a while.

"I've got you, baby. You're safe with me. I can't believe that fucking asshole did that to you. You're nobody's maid service." Dean gently rubbed Adam's back. He could feel the tension in Adam's body, he was like a stretched rubber band.

Adam nuzzled tighter against Dean. "It was bad enough in private, but to... in... everyone looked at me. I've never been so humiliated. Well I didn't want to be Student Body President anyway." Adam softly kissed Dean's neck. He couldn't help it, Dean just tasted so fucking good. The taste was love, care and safety, the most delicious combinations of flavor he could imagine.

Dean stood still and let Adam do whatever he needed to do to feel better. Hell, if Adam had wanted to hit him, Dean would have let him. Dean wasn't going to do anything to stretch Adam further.

Dean murmured with warm breath in Adam's ear. "It won't make a difference. Everyone loves you, Adam. You're the friendliest guy in this entire shit hole. I wouldn't worry about it." He kissed Adam's head, just above his ear.

If possible, Adam melted even more into Dean. Adam felt how perfectly his body fit against Dean's. He'd never fit this well against Randy. It was if he and Dean had been made for each other.

Adam kissed Dean's neck again. "Doesn't matter, would be one less thing for me to worry about. I wish we could be together, but, you have to understand, I've known Jason _all_ my life. He's _closer_ than a brother, not a lover, never a lover. He was my, well still is, my very best friend. I'm... not... making any sense." Adam sighed and tightened his embrace around Dean.

"Oh baby, my sweet baby, I understand. He's the friend that is a soul mate. I understand that. Maybe Randy is threatening Jason because he's jealous of friendship like you and Jay share. I know, I wouldn't be jealous of it." Dean again spoke in a comforting whisper.

Adam gave a soft smile. "At least you understand. Better get back to the Auditorium, luck is bound to run out and I don't want you hurt because of me. I don't wanna get punched again either." Adam kissed Dean's flesh once more, he needed a last taste to hold on to.

Dean nodded. He was lost in Adam's intoxicating fragrance. It brought him an internal calm like no other. "Yeah. Keep your chin up, baby." Dean moved a hand to Adam's chin, and lifted it.

He gave Adam a sweet, undemanding kiss, and Dean kept his tongue to himself. Adam whimpered softly. He held onto Dean like he was a life preserver, as Adam tried not to drown in hurricane Orton.

The yearning couple broke apart. This time Adam left the bathroom first. Seth was about to go into the men's bathroom. "Where is Dean? They are ready for Romeo." Seth asked in a rather frantic tone.

Adam opened the door he'd just exited from. "Dean, you go now, they need Romeo, hurry." Adam spoke over the sound of a toilet flush. Dean came out of the stall. With the light from the door Adam held open, the auburn haired teen quickly washed his hands.

"Thanks." Dean whispered to Seth as he opened the side door. Instead of going down the steps, Dean went right to the stage along the apron. He slid around the wall to the backstage area to await his cue to go on stage. No one the wiser to where Dean had been minutes earlier.

Adam waited for Seth to go into the boys bathroom. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. For a moment, Adam relished in the feeling of having been in Dean's arms. For the same moment, he wished with all his heart and soul he belonged to Dean and not Randy.

Seth smiled when he came out of the bathroom. Adam looked more peaceful than he'd seen since the first day of school, almost four weeks ago. If that was Dean's doing, then Seth vowed to do whatever he could to get them together.

Seth thought that maybe when he and Roman got married, Dean and Adam would marry. They could live next door to each other. He and Adam could have babies at the same time and just be two, happy young couples. He could stay with Adam while Roman was away playing football. Adam could stay with him and Roman when Dean was off doing what ever. Their children would marry and then there would be grandchildren to love. Yeah, that would be ideal and Seth vowed to make it happen.

"Seth... um... Sethie? Hey, Architect! Are you alright?" Adam looked at Seth with a bit of worried curiosity. The teen stood in the middle of the hallway, eyes closed and a huge smile on his face.

Seth shook himself when he realized Adam was addressing him. "Sorry, just thinking about... the future." He still had a smile and there was a faraway sound to his voice.

Adam chuckled just a bit. "Must have been a nice thought. Care to share with the class?" He crossed his arms over his chest and smirk at Seth. Adam was still basking in the glow of Ambrose.

Seth's grin remained as he spoke. "Roman and I, you and Dean get married. We live next door to each other. You and I have babies about the same time. They group together, get married, and we have lots of grand-babies to play with." He spoke with such confidence, Adam could almost dare to believe him; almost.

"Yeah, our kids _would_ marry each other. Oh, can you imagine our grand-babies? A girl with Roman's island coloring, and Dean's auburn hair. But... it will never be, Sethie. I'm sorry." Adam had to go back to the Auditorium.

Adam sat down in his spot. At least he'd managed to finish all the homework, because for once there wasn't a lot of it. Adam began to finish making copies of the answers to the history questions. He was careful not to let AJ see what he was up to. Now was not the time to get caught.

Seth followed after Adam. He quietly settled down by Adam and worked his last bit of math. "Sorry if my dream upset you." He glanced over at Adam.

Adam let out a breath. "I'm not mad at you, honey. It's a beautiful dream... at least the part about me and Dean. Oh Seth,... I feel so... we fit so... no, no... I can't... I'll make myself crazy. But you gave me a nice dream to have tonight..." Adam stopped his words, Chris had blown the whistle.

"Okay, that's all. We made some great progress. Same time tomorrow everyone. Football players, come as soon as you can after practice. I'm very, very pleased. Thank you all. Things will go much faster once all the blocking is done. Adam and um... Dean, please stay and help me shut down, please. Thank you again, cast dismissed." Chris clapped his hands.

Adam packed up his books as did Seth. Randy came over to where Adam sat. "Hey, where is it?" He leered down at Adam, voice filled with boredom.

Adam pulled out the copies of the homework he'd done for Randy and Dolph. He smiled at Randy. "You did good with your acting, Ran." Adam tried to be friendly and encouraging like a good boyfriend should.

Randy snatched the papers from Adam. "Of course, you idiot. I'm the best at anything I do. Now get your fat ass up." Randy scanned the papers before he put them in his backpack.

Adam stood and found himself pulled into Randy's arms. He noticed, Randy's body didn't lock in place against him like Dean's did. Randy growled low in his chest.

"You got lucky, but don't worry. I'll pound into you tomorrow, while the others are busy. God, you're so pathetic." He roughly kissed Adam. His lips pressed against Adam's so hard, Adam could taste salty copper.

Dean, Seth and AJ growled. There was nothing any of them could do. Dean saw that Dolph was by himself and gathered up his stuff. Dean walked over to the platinum blond.

"Remember Fish-boy, one week. You have one week. If I don't get what I want, you will be sorry. And remember, if Adam or Reso are hurt, it will be the worst day of your life... Mommy dearest." Dean sneered as he made reference to Dolph playing his mother on stage.

Dolph trembled. At the moment, Dean scared him more than Randy ever could. "Okay, okay. Just... give me the week." He knew in one week, Dean would beat him up. Dolph was a wrestler, not a dirty street fighter like Dean probably was. Dolph also knew, nothing he said would make Randy break up with Adam.

Randy pushed Adam away. "Remember, stay away from Shitbrose. Jason will appreciate it very much..."

"Adam can you come help me with these chairs, please?" AJ called from the stage. He really just wanted Adam away from Randy.

Adam started to go help AJ, but Randy kept a hold of Adam with a bruising grip on his upper arm. Randy turned to the history teacher. "He'll be there in a moment, Sir." Randy flashed a smile, but there was a challenge in his eyes. AJ backed off, for Adam's sake.

"I also heard you made a lot of trips to the bathroom, and not all of them alone. I have no proof you did anything, but tomorrow, you stay put. You will go to the bathroom when I say. Now fucking behave, you worthless bitch. You need a good fucking to remind you just who you belong to. Soon, my bitch, soon." Randy pulled Adam in for another rough kiss, all the while he kept the crushing grip on Adam's arm, so hard, Adam feared it would snap.

When the kiss broke. "I am behaving, Randy. I know you'll hurt Jason if I don't. I'm... not... worthless, Ran." Adam hung his head when he finished.

Randy snarled. "True, you are good for two things... fucking and homework. Now go. I love you." He was so sarcastic in the way he said those last three words, it made Adam sick to his stomach. When Randy finally let go, Adam rubbed his arm.

Both Adam and Dean watched Randy leave with Dolph. The two wrestlers laughed and joked like nothing had happened. It made Dean sick, and Adam sad. Adam looked over at Dean. His soul was overwhelmed. He wanted Dean, he wanted Jason safe. It was just too much. Adam could not take anymore.

Adam suddenly began to shake, and he let out the most pitiful cry of anguish. Adam them went limp and fell to the ground in a heap.

Dean, AJ and Chris rushed to Adam. When he fell, Adam's tee shirt rose up enough, that the bruise on his stomach showed, as well as the one on his upper arm. Dean growled like a rabid, feral wolf.

"I am going to kill that fucking bastard." Dean started for the side exit. He had the look of a lunatic killer in his eye.


	22. ANGST!

Chris saw the bruises on Adam, the one AJ had told him about, and the new one Randy had just given him. He gently pulled down Adam's shirt. He knelt behind Adam and placed the blond head on his knees like a pillow. AJ had gone to get some wet paper towels and took Dean with him.

A few minutes earlier, Chris had caught Dean around the waist to keep him from obliterating Randy Orton. Dean had fought his Uncle, but Chris finally made Dean look at Adam.

" _Dean, he needs you now. Randy will keep."_ Chris had spoken to Dean in a calm voice, as he turned the teen to face the fallen Adam. Dean wilted and the anger left him. He rushed to Adam's side.

Now, in the bathroom, Dean helped AJ get several wet paper towels. "Is he... gonna die? Maybe he's bleeding inside." Dean could barely speak and his hands trembled.

AJ gave Dean a pat on the back. "No, it's nothing like that. I'm sure he just stressed out. It's the body's way of defending itself. He will be fine, but if you care about him, don't berate Randy around him. Trust me, Dean. I know. He needs support for his choices, like it or not. Let's go." He had one hand full of dry paper towels and the other full of wet towels.

When AJ and Dean returned. Dean began to gently wipe Adam's face with a warm, wet paper towel. "Come on, Adam. Wake up, open those pretty eyes." Dean spoke softly.

AJ and Chris let Dean care for Adam, under a watchful eye. "Think I should call Eric?" Chris asked AJ with a worried crinkle to his brow.

AJ shook his head. "Give it a few minutes." He'd been through exactly what Adam was going through. After a bit, he was fine, and didn't want Dixie fussing over him."

They all looked when Adam let out a groan. His eyes fluttered a few times, then finally opened. Dean hovered over him. "Hey there, welcome back." Dean spoke softly and gave Adam's brow another soft swipe with a fresh, damp paper towel.

Adam sat up. "Wh... what happened?" He looked around. He was still in the Auditorium, Dean, AJ and Chris were there.

AJ knelt down by Adam. "Well, I called them stress-outs. You just... overfilled your brain and you're probably surviving on a few bites of food a day. Maybe a protein bar here or there..." AJ spoke of what he knew.

Adam nodded. "Yeah. Um... I feel fine now though. Th.. thanks, Dean, Mister Styles, Mister Jericho." Adam sat up even more, then with a hand from Dean, got up on his feet. He smiled at Dean.

Chris spoke up. "Adam, you rest. Dean, you come help me." He ruffled his nephew's hair with a smile.

Adam frowned. "I can help." He pouted like a child. He felt fine and hated being treated like a baby.

AJ looked at Adam. "No, come on. Let's sit for a minute." He nodded to the first row of seats.

Adam sighed. Dean he would argue with, but not a teacher. He followed and then sat next to AJ. "You really have been in my shoes. Was it... did you love someone else instead of that Luke person?" Maybe AJ _could_ understand.

"No, not really. Freedom, I was in love with freedom. Dixie finally told me to go, just go. I was afraid Luke would go after her, but he hasn't. He just used the threat to keep me trapped, under his thumb. I know what you said. I'm sure Randy has the ability, but would he really? Once something happened to your friend, you could leave, no more threat. See what I am trying to say? Randy is probably all talk." AJ spoke honest and sincere words. What he hoped was, that Adam would think, would Randy _really_ hurt Jason?

"It sounds... reasonable when you say it, but I can't... I just can't risk Jason. You don't know Randy like I do. What... he's not in his right mind. This Randy is capable of anything. I know you are trying to help, but there is more to it... more that I can't risk telling you. But, having someone that understands helps. I promise, I won't say a word about your past, to anyone." Adam gave AJ a small smile, it was all he could do.

The rest of the week passed much of the same. Much to Dean's chagrin, he never got time alone again with Adam at rehearsals, as a matter of fact, Adam barely spoke to him at all. It only added fuel to Dean's fire. Dean also noticed that Dolph was very jumpy, especially when close to Dean. He reminded Dolph about Monday, any way he could, whenever he could.

At the Hart home, Bret had said nothing about what Dean had told him about Randy and Dolph, he was too busy taking care of Shawn. Shawn had recovered enough to return to work on Monday, as would Bret. Dean knew if nothing else, Randy's drug use and abuse would be discovered, he just hoped it would be soon.

Randy couldn't physically get his hands on Adam, which only increased his verbal abuse. Somehow, he blamed Adam for the third floor bathroom and stall number ten being closed. Randy had been unable to find another place at school to fuck Adam. He was getting frustrated.

The Viper was also pissed he couldn't get his hands on Adam at rehearsals either. When he was off stage, Adam was on stage. Randy had a feeling _that_ was planned as well. Randy also offered for Adam and himself to be the food runners, for the rehearsals. Chris always sent someone else instead. When Randy did get chosen, Chris sent Wade Barrett along. That was one, very silent trip.

Randy did have one bright spot. He was invited to the McMahon house for dinner on Saturday. The McMahon's celebrated Vince's birthday. Randy had gotten their butler to buy a bottle of Vince's favorite brandy and a box of cigars so he could give them to Vince for a present. Randy had also thought he would get some fuck time with Adam. Randy was angry when he arrived and Seth Rollins was there. Seth was at Adam's because of the deal they had made with Chris, so Seth would have more time to help his father, instead of attend rehearsals.

Seth had made sure to stay close to Adam. However, when Adam got a bruise on his left thigh, Seth knew it had not been the accident Randy had claimed it was.

Seth, Randy and Bayley played Shane, Adam and Stephanie in a water volleyball match. Adam rushed the net and somehow Randy managed to smash the hell out of Adam, his elbow crushed into Adam's thigh. Randy played the part of the dutiful boyfriend very well. He fussed over Adam as he carried him out of the pool. Randy apologized profusely. Vince said accidents happen during sports. Seth, however, saw the smirk on Randy's face later, when Adam limped into the house.

No news had broken about what had happened with Hunter. Because of his ties to WWE High, the lawyers on both sides requested a gag order until the trial, if there was one. Hunter's lawyer and mentor, Dave Batista, worked on a deal with the Hart's lawyer, John Bradshaw Layfield. Bret wanted Hunter to rot in jail. Shawn just wanted justice. Hunter, for now, was under house arrest. He had to wear an ankle bracelet and couldn't even go outside to get his newspaper or mail. Dave did it for him. The lawyer also shopped for Hunter and gave him what encouragement he could. Hunter was glad not to be in jail... yet.

On Monday morning, Adam quickly put the copies of Randy and Dolph's homework on Randy's shelf of their locker. Adam then went to the history classroom. Once in his seat, Adam pulled out his script, he took every possible free moment to study it. The play was his only joy.

It was also the day of the Student Council election. Adam had told his friends, Seth and Roman, not to vote for him. Adam wanted Nikki to win, and he wasn't afraid to say it.

When Dean entered the classroom, he tried to catch Adam's eye, but the blond didn't even glance at him. Dean wondered if Adam had changed his mind, maybe Adam decided he didn't have feelings for him. That was a thought Dean did _not_ want to have.

Randy and Dolph came into the room and started for their seats. Randy stopped at Adam's desk. He pulled Adam's head back by the pony tail and gave him a kiss that bordered on pornographic. Roman quickly got Dean by the collar of his tee shirt before he could do something stupid.

Roman pulled Dean close and whispered in the auburn haired teens ear. "I know, but, he'll take it out on Adam if you show any feelings towards Adam. Now, laugh like I just told you the funniest fuckin' joke in the world." Roman chuckled as he let Dean go. It was a full time job keeping Dean out of trouble.

Dean turned back in his seat and laughed a bit and shook his head. However, he really wanted to kill Orton where he stood. Dean couldn't wait until that evening. He'd asked Chris, as his Uncle, to let him and Dolph get the food at the rehearsal that night. He told Chris it would benefit Adam, so Chris agreed.

Randy broke the kiss with another hard yank to Adam's pony tail. "I'm fucking you tonight, at the dinner break. Girls bathroom, Dolph will keep watch. Understand? Gotta release some tension, damn fuckin' Rollins wouldn't leave us alone on the weekend." He glanced over at Seth with a heated growl.

Adam panicked, was Randy going to hurt Seth now? "Okay, Randy. I'm sorry, but I told you about the rehearsal deal with Jericho. If it happens again, I'll tell Seth to leave us alone for a while, okay? It wasn't his fault." He looked at Randy with wide hazel eyes. He let out a tiny whimper.

Randy sat down in his seat. "He'd better leave us alone, or he'll be on the list with Jayshit. Understand me, bitch?" Randy's eyes had gone to viperous slits, he meant what he said.

Adam trembled. "Yes, Randy. I get it." Some how he had to warn Roman. Seth could _not_ be left unprotected. He only hoped Randy didn't have someone on the school bus to attack Seth. Seth had to ride the bus on Tuesday through Thursday. Seth's dad had agreed and said that Seth could stay on Monday and Friday's for rehearsals. Seth went home with Adam after rehearsal on Friday, then Saturday, Adam took him to the Farmer's Market and picked him up when it closed at noon.

Randy turned to Dolph and gave him his copy of the homework Adam had left in the locker. Adam took the moment to quickly scribble a note for Roman.

Adam folded the paper as small as he could. He flung the folded paper over toward Roman. Fortunately it landed right in the middle of Roman's open text book. It was also lucky that no one had seen it, not Randy, not Dean.

Roman started when a folded sheet of paper suddenly landed on his book. He looked to see where it could have come from. Dean read his script, as did Adam. With a shrug, Roman carefully unfolded the paper and read its contents.

" _Don't question, don't tell Seth. Keep Seth under watch. Snakes bite. Will explain later, Edge."_ Roman crumpled the paper and looked over at Adam.

Adam felt Roman's gaze. He glanced over at the Big Dog, a tear tracked down his face. Adam's hazel eyes held such a sadness, Roman had to swallow hard to keep his own emotions in check. Roman nodded to Adam. Adam gave a slight nod in return.

Seth came into the room with a girl from the Election Committee. They had taken the first shift at the voting station. They had to mark of the name of each student that voted in the Student Council Election. It kept anyone from voting more than once. Seth had signed up for the shift he just completed and the shift that would start at the first lunch bell.

Seth barely had time to kiss Roman before the bell rang and AJ entered the room. Adam quickly wiped his eyes. He couldn't let Seth know that _he_ was now under threat.

The more the morning progressed, the more upset Adam became. Adam couldn't even be excited when Mister Amoré gave him the first copy of The Parrot with his name as Editor. Enzo praised the newspaper and called it one of the best. Dean had done an article about the Mustang Cobra, and Santino's _"An Italian in Long Beach"_ had everyone laughing.

"Okay, distribution committee, fill your racks during lunch. Time to start the next edition. It's also time for the Year Book Committee to get busy again. Deadline is May first." Enzo spoke as he glanced over a copy of The Parrot.

Adam was glad he was _not_ on the Year Book Committee. That was best left to the photographers and Adam took lousy pictures. He had a tendency to cut off the tops of peoples heads.

As the bell rang for journalism class to end, Adam packed up. At least he didn't have to endure stall number ten. He hurried after Seth. It was up to him to keep Seth safe.

"Come on, I've got to grab a burger and get to the voting booth." Seth called after Adam as he rushed down the stairs to the cafeteria.

Adam stayed on Seth's heels. "Who is working with you?" Adam asked with a breath laced pant.

"Bo Dallas and Rhyno." Seth answered as he pulled the cafeteria door open for Adam. Seth changed his mind and got into the pizza line. He got three slices and a couple of cartons of milk.

Adam got a very small single slice and a can of iced tea. The school actually made very good pizza, plus it was enough food to keep one of Adam's migraines away. "Good. Well, I'll see you later, have fun." Adam hoped to be able to talk to Roman.

In the courtyard, Adam noticed none of the wrestling team were there. Coach Hart must have kept them late after gym.

Roman saw Adam first. "Edge!" Roman called out. It was odd to see Roman alone, at his usual table. Dean wasn't there either, much to Adam's relief. Adam took his paper plate with pizza over to where Roman sat.

"Hey, Big Dog. Listen, Randy kind of threatened Seth this morning. Keep an eye on him. Roman, for my sake, please don't start anything with Randy. He will turn it on me, and I can't take much more." He looked at Roman with wide, anxious, frightened eyes.

Roman frowned. "I won't start anything, unless he hurts Seth. God, he has _got_ to be stopped. Adam, it's only going to get worse. I'm worried about you, we all are." He spoke in a soft, almost still voice.

"Well, if he hurts Seth, I won't blame you. Where is Dean?" Adam took a small bite of his pizza.

Roman nodded in agreement about Seth. "He's having lunch with his dad, and helping with the babies. I guess Shawn's back is still bothering him." Roman took an almost inhuman sized bite of his hamburger.

"Oh, I should go help. Amber Bella-Cena likes me. I'll tell Dean he can come out if he wants. Oh, please, if Randy asks, tell him Shawn _asked_ me to help with the babies, please?" Adam looked at Roman, his eyes still wide with anxious worry.

Roman smiled. "Of course. I'll even be nice to him. Go burp a baby. See ya." Roman laughed as Adam dashed off. He then frowned. Adam had left his pizza behind, with only a tiny bite gone. Adam was getting too thin, too quick.

Adam had only been gone ten minutes when a very angry looking Randy Orton, followed by his group of wrestling teammates came out from the cafeteria with fully loaded lunch trays.

Randy didn't see Adam. With a bite of his tongue, he went over to Roman. "Adam?" He asked with as little annoyance in his voice as possible.

"Mister Hart asked him to help with the babies. I guess Mister Hart's back isn't fully healed." Roman explained as he kept his own temper in check.

Randy nodded. "Well, if a teacher called him... thought he was fuckin' around. Say... did Coach Owens make any... um... major announcements... about a new State policy?" Randy decided he wanted to know if the other teams had been told what Coach Hart had just told the wrestling team.

Roman arched his brow. "No, but then again, he wouldn't make any kind of team announcements till practice this afternoon. That's when he does those kinds of speeches." Roman gave a shrug.

"Well, okay then. Um... thanks, Big Dog." Randy gave Roman a brief nod. He went back over to his own table.

Adam smiled when he entered the day care. Dean sat in a rocking chair and fed one of the babies Adam wasn't familiar with. They were always asleep when he came in during Life Skills. Shawn sat in another rocking chair and fed baby Charlie.

Amber cried in her crib. "Oh Adam! Thank goodness. Her bottle is heating on the stove. Please?" Shawn nodded toward the main classroom where the kitchens were.

Adam picked Amber up. The little girl stopped crying immediately. "Of course, I'll be right back." Adam went to get the bottle, Amber held safely against his shoulder.

Shawn noticed Dean's eyes never left Adam and they were filled with love, adoration and sadness. His boy had a lot going on in his mind, and it worried Shawn.

"Son, are you alright? The nipple goes in his mouth." Shawn spoke softly but with a bit of a chuckle. Dean was trying to feed the baby through his nose.

Dean chuckled. "Sorry kid. Sorry dad." He put his focus back on the baby in his arms. Ronnie had dirty blond hair with a slight hint of auburn. _"Our baby would look like you."_ Dean thought to himself. He and Adam would make beautiful babies.

Adam returned and sat in the only other rocking chair, next to Dean. Like an expert, he held Amber perfectly to feed her. "Shawn, I'm glad your back. Are you alright? Should you be back so soon?" He gave the older man a worried look.

Shawn put the baby on his shoulder to burp him. "I'm alright. I couldn't stand being home any longer. Bret was going stir crazy. Poor Dean had to play backgammon with me for hours. Besides, my babies needed me, didn't you sweetheart?" Shawn rubbed Charlie's back softly. Charlie let out a very manly "Burp" in response.

Dean and Adam both chuckled. Shawn spoke. "I'll be back in a few minutes, boys. I'm going to let Charlie get a bit of fresh air." Shawn got up and put Charlie in his carrier. He left to take the baby outside. In reality, he wanted to give Dean time to talk to Adam, alone.

Adam didn't know what to say to fill the awkward silence. "Where are all the moms?" It was the only thing he could think of to say, that was remotely safe.

Dean held the nearly empty bottle to Ronnie's lips. "Dad insisted they go out and eat lunch in the courtyard. He knew I was coming in here for lunch. So um... you okay? You've been avoiding me all week. I thought we... connected a week ago." Dean's eyes were on Adam as he put Ronnie to his shoulder for a burp.

Adam shrugged. "What's the point, Dean? We can never be together. Why make ourselves miserable?" His voice tried to be terse, but it was too full of sadness.

Dean scoffed. "What if Randy broke up with you? Or you found out something that would assure you Jason was safe?" His blue eyed bore into Adam.

"Dean... don't, oh please, _don't_. It _won't_ happen. Please Dean, it... hurts enough. I... I... can't take it. Yes, I _want_ to be with you, okay? But I can not. Just, _stop_ , Dean, please." Adam begged, absolutely begged. It was tearing him apart.

Dean put the baby back in its cradle. He went to Adam and knelt down next to Adam's feet. "I'm sorry, baby. I won't say anything again. I promise. Just... don't treat me like I'm not here. I can get by if you just smile at me." He rested his head on Adam's knee.

Adam reached down and ran his fingers through Dean's thick, unruly, auburn hair. The gentle touch caused Dean to nuzzle against Adam's leg. "I don't mean to be mean to you. Randy... warned me to stay away from you. You know what will happen... and... he sort of... I shouldn't tell you this, but he kind of threatened Seth today. See Randy wanted to... when he came to the house over the weekend. Seth kinda made sure Randy didn't get alone time with me. I'm grateful to Seth, but now, that's put _him_ in the line of fire, unless... Dean... stay away from rehearsal tonight... say your sick... just..." He couldn't finish, they heard Shawn coming back.

Dean quickly got up. He got a diaper and the baby wipes. He went to change another baby, who'd started to fuss. "One thing about growing up in the orphanage, there were always babies to take care of... damn babies... _always_ got chosen first..." He wasn't angry at the babies, he was angry about Seth, Randy and his precious Adam. Dean knew one thing, he was not going to miss rehearsal. He'd be there, in case Adam needed him.

Shawn put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "I'm glad the babies were chosen first, otherwise, your pops and I wouldn't have the best son the world. No offense, Adam." Shawn smiled over at Adam, who now held Amber to his shoulder.

Shawn could see the dried tears on Adam's face. There traces of fresher tears on Dean's face. As a father, he wanted to know what was going on. As a person he knew it wasn't his business. If only they could catch Randy in the act of beating or abusing Adam... but Shawn knew Randy hadn't earned the name Viper without a reason. He was sly and cunning, and recently, he had become that way in life, outside the wrestling mat. The bell to end the first lunch rang... Life went on.

Since it was Monday, Seth was at rehearsal. He set up next to where Adam would sit. He pulled out the homework he needed to do first, Geometry. He frowned when he saw Adam with Randy. After a bit of a discussion between the couple, Adam finally came over and sat down.

"You okay, honey?" Seth saw that Adam looked rather upset. The blond could only be described as tense and angst ridden.

Adam yanked his Calculus book out of his backpack. "Yeah. Randy wanted wanted me to sit with him and Dolphin. I had to explain about superstition in theatre. I always sit here, always. He finally relented. Seth, has Randy said anything to you today?" He looked at Seth, his brow so crinkled with worry he looked like an old man.

"Oh... well... at least he let you come sit over here. No, only saw him in class, ignored me. He wouldn't dare do anything to me, Ads. Roman would kill him and Randy knows it." Seth gave Adam a firm nod, and a pat on the back.

Chris was on the stage with AJ. They were setting up a ladder. It looked to be about ten foot tall. Adam knew that could only mean one thing; the balcony scene. He let out a groan and banged the back of his head against the wall.

Seth frowned more. "Ads! Stop it! What is wrong now? Sweetie, I know you're on the brink of a crack up, but don't hurt yourself. You can scream and cry all you want, I understand it. But, you will _not_ hurt yourself! Understand me!" He was cross and his eyes held a fire. Sometimes it was very hard to be Adam's friend, not in a mean way, but a sad one.

Adam nodded to the stage. "Balcony scene, not what I need right now. Randy is really about to explode on Dean. I don't know why, but watching us kiss... even a stage kiss..." He let out a deep sigh. He rubbed his neck and prayed he wasn't going to get a migraine.

AJ jumped off the front of the stage and went to his seat in the first row. He took out his red pen and started back to grading the papers he'd been working on when Chris asked for his help. In reality, Chris had just wanted to make out a bit. AJ flushed at the memory. Chris had pinned him against the door of the prop room and kissed him with passion. Nobody could kiss like Chris Jericho, just nobody. With a smile on his face, AJ kept on working.

Chris came to the front of the stage. He didn't need to blow his whistle, as most of the cast quietly did their homework. "Okay, until the football players get here, we'll work on smaller scenes. Seth, Adam, Dean, Act Two, Scene Two, please. The rest of you just study or talk quietly. This is the pivotal scene, we need concentration. Alright, let's go." Chris looked over at Seth and Adam.

Adam was puzzled as he stood. He hadn't seen Dean. He'd hoped that maybe Dean had taken his advice and not shown up. He looked at Seth. "Where is Dean?"

Seth shrugged. "Dunno. I haven't seen him since he dashed out of science. You saw him, looked like he'd been cattle prodded, as fast as he went." They got to the stage and waited as Chris double checked the ladder.

Chris looked at Adam. "Are you okay with this? You don't have to if you don't want to." He thought Adam looked rather pale, he didn't want Adam falling off the ladder.

Adam looked up. "I'm okay, but what about when Romeo climbs up?" His brow arched in question.

Chris smiled. "He can climb up on this side. I made sure it would work. AJ tried it with me. You keep your feet on the sixth rung, then you can use the top as the ledge of the balcony. But, honestly, you don't have to do it Adam. I won't be upset." Chris brow arched in return.

Adam smiled. "I don't mind, Sir. I'm not afraid of heights." He proved his words by confidently and gracefully going up the ladder. He went high enough to rest his torso and elbows on the top "shelf" step of the ladder. He waved down at Chris and Seth.

Chis chuckled. "Okay then, you stay up there. Dean...?" Chris turned to toward the backstage area. Dean came out from behind the curtain leg.

Dean had wanted to stay out of Adam's sight as long as possible. He didn't want Adam to stress about him. Dean wanted to know _why_ Adam hadn't wanted him there. He could only guess it has something to do with Snake Orton and Porpoise Ziggler.

"Hey, Juliet, hows the weather up there?" Dean gave Adam a boyish grin. Because he had to look up, his auburn bangs fell across his eyes and made him look like an imp. Adam's heart pounded faster and his nerves were on edge.

"Hey, Romeo, where hast thou been?" Adam joked. For the rehearsal, Adam had pulled out his pony tail. He'd flipped his hair so it fell over his shoulders. It was so long, it flowed over the top step a bit, more like Rapunzel than Juliet. It took Dean's breath away, Adam looked so... beautiful and angelic.

Chris shook his head with a chuckle. "Just hold on. Romeo, try the ladder, but slowly. I want to double check it's going to be steady enough. You only go up at the end for the kiss. Seth, when the elevated set is built, you will be up with Adam, but for now, you can just stay down here. Okay, let's get started." He clapped his hands.

Randy sat on the edge of his seat. He couldn't wait for the supper break. He wanted to slam his dick up Adam's ass and make the blond cry out in pain. Adam's pained whimpers were a symphony to his ears.

Chris was relaxed, he always was when Adam and Dean rehearsed, simply because they knew what they were doing. Very rarely did Chris have to give his leads direction. Both Adam and Dean knew exactly when and where to move, they understood the words. Seth was nearly as good, but he did need a bit of direction from time to time, but not much.

Randy Orton looked at his watch. He leaned over to Dolph. "Football shit heads will be here soon. I'm gonna corner Big Dog. Keep an eye on my bitch." He gave Dolph a soft smile, the kind he used to give Adam.

Dolph nodded. "I will. Loony better hope you get the right answer." He returned Randy's smile with a knowing smirk. However, internally, Dolph was a frightened mess.

Dolph's week was up, he had no idea what he was going to do. He prayed with all that he had, Chris would not send him on the food run with Dean. Randy needed him to help keep guard watch while Adam got his. He hated that Randy planned to fuck Adam, but Dolph also knew better than to act the jealous fool, that would be the quickest way to loose Randy.

Randy got up and went to the back of the Auditorium. Just as he arrived, the football players, who were part of the cast, came into the vast room. Roman turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder.. He frowned, it was Snake Boy.

"What do you want, Viper. I wanna watch Seth rehearse, and you're stopping me." Roman whispered, but it was a firm whisper.

Randy controlled his temper and his voice. "I just wanted to ask you the same question as at lunch. Did Coach tell you about some new state regulations?" His brow arched as he glared at Roman.

Roman looked at Orton, brow arched. "Yeah, he did. High School Coaches can and will now do unannounced piss tests. Shouldn't worry you, after all, you're talented without gas. Unless... you're hiding something?" Roman's gaze turned hard. He held back the fact that he already knew the answer.

Randy's eyes went ride, then narrowed to viperous slits. "Got nothin' to hide. Only losers juice. I was just curious if it was for all sports or just wrestling. Thank you. I'll leave you alone now. Go, keep an _eye_ on your boy."

Roman let out a growl. "You're welcome. I always have an eye on Seth; _always_." He snarled at Orton, then went to sit in the last seat on the first row, where Seth and Adam had set up their "camp" on the floor.

When he sat, Roman took a deep breath. It had been all he could do not to punch the Snake in the face. He calmed when he saw his beautiful Seth on stage. Seth and Adam had their dialogue down perfectly. Roman was so proud.

When the time came, Dean climbed up the ladder. The looks and touches between Romeo and Juliet were so emotional, AJ had tears in his eyes. When the tragic couple kissed goodbye, AJ's tears fell. He forgot he was in a high school Auditorium. The acting was so perfect. AJ felt like he was an intruder in the garden, hidden as Romeo and Juliet discovered their love for one another, despite the hatred of their families. What made it even more emotional was the fact that he had a feeling Dean and Adam were a real life counterpart to their roles.

Randy fumed in his seat. He was quite sure Adam had given Dean a real kiss, not the one Adam had demonstrated with Bayley. Well, Adam would get his. He'd waited long enough.

When the scene ended, Chris spoke. "That, was perfect. Well done you three. Okay, you can go back to your seats..." Chris paused while the three teens exited the stage and went to their seats. Jericho smiled when Roman pulled Seth into his lap.

Chris went to the edge of the stage. "It's a bit early, but lets order dinner now, and Sonic was the majority choice. Um... Dean and... Dolph will take the orders and get the food. While they are gone, we will do Act One, Scene One up till the Montague's entrance. So get busy." Chris gave the usual clap of his hands and jumped off the front of the stage and went to AJ to order their food.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Randy spit through his teeth. He looked at Dolph. "That... gah! I counted on having you here to stand guard! It will have to wait until your back. Just remember, baby, Dean is sly, just best to keep your pretty mouth shut." Randy wanted to kiss Dolph, but he just didn't dare. He did give Dolph's hand a love filled squeeze with a soft smile.

Dolph smiled at Randy. "Don't worry. You want you usual?" Dolph asked as he stood. Dean had started writing orders and taking money, and flashed Dolph a dirty look.

Adam heard a low whistle. At one time, that sound sent wonderful tingles down his spine, now, it brought fear and trembling to his spine. With a heavy sigh, he left his homework and got up to go to where Randy sat. Dean caught Adam's arm and stopped him.

Dean's voice was soft. "You're _not_ his dog. Adam..." Dean looked at the blond with a lovers concern.

"Dean... _please_... just... please?" Adam looked back Dean with angst filled eyes. It tore him apart to hurt Dean, but he had no choice.

"What do you want to eat?" Dean asked with a soft voice and smile. He tried to show Adam he understood.

Adam sighed. He knew Dean wanted him to eat. For Dean and Dean only he would try. "A number two with a small blue ocean slush, please." He pulled out his wallet and gave Dean a five dollar bill. His spine tingled when their fingers touched. Adam hurried off to join Randy before anyone he cared about got hurt for his failure to obey.

Adam sat in the seat Dolph had vacated. "Sorry, I had to place my order." He sat like a statue, hands in his lap, head down. Gone forever were the days he looked at Randy with complete love and adoration, ready to have a future with him.

Randy put his arm around Adam. He pulled Adam in close and kissed the top of his head. "You did good up there, baby. I'm proud of you." Randy's voice was soft, sweet and love filled. He gently held Adam against him.

Adam's mind went into a tail spin. This was his Ran, the man that loved and protected him... was it real or a cruel trick? Adam trembled, not from cold, but fear of the unknown. Randy felt the tremble, it made him smirk inside, he had Adam so far under his thumb, it was exhilarating. He couldn't wait to have a snort, then fuck Adam senseless.

Adam blinked. He looked up at Randy. "You were? Um... thanks, Randy." He had question and fear in his eyes.

Randy went to lift Adam's chin with his fingers to kiss him. When he reached out, Adam flinched with a small whimper. Randy shook his head and tisked. "Now, now, baby, why so jumpy. I was just gonna give my pretty boy a kiss." He cooed softly, as if Adam were a baby in a crib.

Adam looked down. "Sorry... It's just... you're being nice to me..." He didn't know what to say.

"Baby, I'm _always_ nice to you. Just have to bring you into line when you misbehave. When they get back with the food, you hurry up and eat. I want time alone with my baby. Dolph will make sure nobody disturbs us. I need you, baby, its been way too long." He bent down to kiss Adam. This time Adam didn't flinch, and let Randy press his lips to his.

Adam tried to respond to Randy's kiss, but the terror in his mind would not let his body relax. He even tried to imagine it was Dean's lips on his. It didn't work. Even the stage kiss he'd just shared with Dean had sent electric tingles down from head to the tips of his toes.

Randy broke the kiss, unaware of Adam's lack of response. He'd been too lost in thinking about kissing Dolph instead of Adam. Randy wanted Dolph, but he couldn't give up the deal his dad had with Vince. Both Bob and Randy knew Vince could ruin Randy's college wrestling career with the single stroke of a pen. If there was no college career, an Olympic Committee wouldn't even give Randy a glance, despite his outstanding high school career. Randy wanted Olympic gold. Adam mean gold, so Adam would behave.

Randy lifted Adam's chin so he could look the blond in the eye. "While you have time, you'd better finish our homework. By the way, I have to do over those problems I missed because _you_ forgot to do them in the first place; Dolph too. Go on, get to it." Randy's eyes narrowed to the dangerous viperous slits.

Adam again trembled as he tried to speak. "Ye...s... Ran... dy..." Adam's voice was a cracked whisper. He was too afraid to get up and too afraid not to.

"Adam, may I please speak to you." AJ Styles called from his seat. He held a paper up in his hand.

Randy gave Adam a nod of approval and turned to speak to Rhyno, who sat in the seat behind Adam. Adam stood on jelly legs and took a deep breath. With his legs under him, he went over to where AJ sat with Chris.

Dean drove with Dolph to the Sonic in Bret's truck. After school, Bret told Dean he wanted to ride the bike, and Shawn said he'd feel better knowing Dean wasn't riding home in the dark. Dean was thrilled, now he could control his alone time with Dolph.

When they got to the Sonic, Dean called for the car hop to come to the car for a huge order. It was easier for him to give her the clearly written orders from his notebook. The car hop took the order with a huge smile. They loved getting the order from the school.

"So, Dolph. When is Snake Boy giving up Adam?" Dean turned in his seat, he smiled at Dolph. There was no warmth in the smile, it was cold and sarcastic.

Dolph's fingers fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "Dean... it... he... won't... give up... Adam... I haven't... said anything..." He couldn't look at Dean, he was too afraid. If only they were on a wrestling mat, then he would have the courage, or if he'd taken a snort of cocaine, but he wasn't and hadn't.

Dean sighed. "That's _not_ the _right_ answer, Dolph. Now, we _know_ you want Randy for yourself. So, _why_ aren't you helping me? I _know_ what my dad, your Coach told you today. He's gonna do some random drug testing... could be tomorrow... can you pass the test, Porpoise? Can Randy?" He arched his brow sharply at Dolph, the smirk still on his lips.

"Yes, Dean. No, I can't pass and you fucking well know it. What am I supposed to do? Yes, I want Randy. But you have no idea... Every bit of Randy's future depends on his marriage to Adam." Dolph was frustrated and scared.

"Adam? Randy's future depends on Adam? Why can't he grow a fuckin' set. He's abusing Adam, and you're helping him, you fucking bastard. Grow you own set, Fish Boy!" Dean was hot, but he continued.

"How long before the Snake turns on you? Ever thought of that? He loved Adam once too, you know. He'll start on you when he gets tired of you. So why the fuck are you helping him?" Dean had leaned over closer to Dolph. His eyes were like an electric fence.

Dolph backed up against the door of the truck. Before he could respond, three car hops came with huge bags of food and drinks in well packed cardboard boxes.

"We wrote names on the wrappers and side boxes." The lead car hop stated as Dean got out to open the back door of the trucks club cab.

"Thank you very much. You guys are the best at this, you never make a mistake. There's extra in there for tips, for taking such a huge order." Dean explained as he handed the car hop the folded wad of cash. It was agreed no one would get change, it would go for tips for placing such large orders.

When the boxes were secure, Dean got back into the drivers seat. He looked over at Dolph. Dean's hand was on the key ready to crank the engine. His brow arched at the platinum blond.

"Look, Randy won't hurt me. I'm the one that gets... just he won't do that to me. Dean just … drop it... Randy and Adam won't break up... it's something you and I are going to have to live with." Dolph was still afraid, but there was a bit of sad resignation in his voice, and in his eyes.

"Fuck no!" Dean shouted so loud, people in other cars looked at the black truck. Dean swung the key and started the vehicle.

Once they were back on their way to the school, Dean's anger at Dolph continued. "Tell him to drop the threat against Jason. Tell him, or I _will_ tell what I know. Neither you nor Randy will have a career. Got me Fish Shit!?" Dean spat his words at Dolph as they waited at a stop light.

Dolph bit his lip, he was now terrified. Dean was turning into the lunatic everyone talked about, but had never really seen. "Dean, _how_ can I do that? He _won't_ listen to me and he _will_ only hurt Adam worse. Just drop it... drop it..." his voice faded.

Dean sighed. "I've just about lost my patience with you, Porpoise. If I see _one_ more sign that Adam has been hurt, hell is going to rain down on you like you _never_ thought possible. You'll _wish_ I had told about your fucking drugs. I _know_ places to hide bodies. This _is_ your _final_ warning. Oh and if Seth or Jason get hurt... oh... oh..." Dean pounded his fist on the dashboard.

Dolph couldn't help the squeal of fright as he looked over at Dean. Dean looked like an insane man, his eyes were wide, his hair hung in his face, and the most evil smirk Dolph had ever seen was on Dean's lips. Ambrose looked more crazed than Jack Nicholson in that horror movie about the hotel. He wasn't sure Dean wasn't going to kill him on the spot.

Back at WWE High School, in the dark girls bathroom, just across the all from the Auditorium, Adam was in pain filled agony. Randy had decided he couldn't wait any longer. He signaled for Adam to follow him. Unfortunately, nearly everyone was on stage and rehearsed a scene, even AJ in his role of the Apothecary. Randy knew the time was right.

Randy had pushed Adam into the last stall. Adam now had his face pressed against the cold tiles, his arms painfully pinned behind his back by Randy's vice like grip. Randy's cock rammed up into Adam like a brutal intruder. Adam swore he felt blood drip from his hole.

Tears fell from Adam's eyes as Randy spoke in a low growl. This is all you are worth; a dirty fuck in a dirty bathroom, like the whore you are. Just a worthless slut." Randy's words were like a knife to Adam's heart and soul. Each word was a tear that fell or a drop of blood that dripped.

Adam whimpered in pain as Randy thrust up into him so hard, his feet lifted off the ground and his head bounced against the wall. Adam was a strong young man and could have fought back, however, Randy was too deep in his head, with threats to Jason and now Seth, along with the the devastating words, Adam's self esteem was in the gutter.

Randy grunted and bit down on Adam's ear lobe. "Oh... did that hurt? Such a weak bitch. I gotta say though, your dirty little hole is so tight. Fuck, you're so hot, baby, so hot."

Adam's own cock didn't even twitch. He was glad that Randy didn't want to touch him like that. Adam didn't want any pleasure in the pain. Adam kept his eyes closed and prayed it would be over soon. He had to go back on stage, and needed time to recover.

Randy felt his climax rise, it wouldn't take much more. He liked fucking Adam after snorting coke, it made his cock stay harder longer. He thrust up into Adam, like a demon possessed. Orton was lost in Adam's muffled cries of pain, they only drove him to fuck Adam even harder.

Adam simply wanted it over. Randy had never been this brutal, each time was worse than the last. "Randy... please... you're..." He cried out when Randy slammed into him even harder. His teeth rattled as his head once again bounced off the wall.

"Shut the fuck up and be the bitch you are and take it. You wanna keep Jason alive... and Seth..." Randy grunted the vile words into Adam's ear like a demon.

Adam tried to think of anything but what was happening and anything that would block out Randy's vile words. His thoughts turned to Dean. He knew in his heart that Dean would never treat him like this. Adam wanted to think of Dean's kiss and soft touch. He couldn't. He cried out again as Randy gave one, final hard thrust, then pulled his cock out of Adam. Randy let his load splash into the toilet He couldn't have the smell of sex on himself, it would upset Dolph. However, he could care less about Adam.

Randy pressed his body against Adam. Adam's lower body chilled as his naked skin was smashed against the cold tiles. He shivered like a naked man in a snow storm.

"Clean yourself up. You look like a fuckin' whore, which of course, you are. You're pathetic, Adam, just pathetic. Now be in the Auditorium in ten minutes or you'll get it again. Understand, you slut?" Randy growled his words into Adam's ear. He shoved Adam against the wall again and finally let go of the blonds arms.

With a guttural demonic laugh, Randy flushed the toilet and in a final act of humiliation, pushed Adam to the floor and kicked him on the ass, which was still naked, raw and blood stained.

When Adam heard the bathroom door open, then close, he began to sob with relentless abandon. Slowly, ever so slowly, Adam managed to get to his feet. With trembling hands, he pulled up his underwear and jeans. His fingers fumbled with the zipper and button. When he could, he stumbled out into the dark main room of the girls bathroom.

Tears dripped down his cheeks as Adam slowly made his way to the entrance. When he got to the door, Adm swept his hand along the wall until he fingered the light switch. When the florescent lights blinked on, Adam eyes blinked as well.

Adam looked into the mirror on the wall over the row of sinks. He couldn't stand to look at himself. He turned on the warm water. Adam bent over and splashed water in his face. He held his face in his hands.

"I can't... do... this... anymore... Jason... I can't. I'm... not... worth.. it... I... hate.. can't just... can't..." Adam turned off the water. He looked at the mirror.

Adam, however, didn't see his reflection, he saw his salvation. The mirror had a small crack in the glass. He balled up his fist and bashed the crack. The mirror didn't shatter, but the corner of the glass broke around the bolt that held it in place on the wall. With another bang of his fist, the corner of the glass clattered to the vanity.

Adam picked up the shard of glass, yes, it would do. "I'm sorry, Dean, I do love you. Jaybird, now you will be safe. I love you my brother. Goodbye daddy, you will be okay and you won't have to worry about me anymore." He held the shard of glass over his wrist. The jagged edge glittered in the light.

Adam gritted his teeth against the pain as he dug the glass deeply into his flesh. He screamed internally as he felt his flesh rip open, and the flow of blood was instant. He'd done a good job, he'd sliced open the main artery.

Adam switched hands, as the blood flowed. With his mind sealed against the pain once again. He sliced open his other wrist. The second cut was more jagged as the shard slipped in his bloody fingers. Still, he managed to do the job.

Adam went back to the last stall. By the time he got there, he could no longer stand, as the blood poured from his body. He leaned against the wall, and in slow motion, sank to the floor.

As his hazel eyes fluttered, Adam felt a bit bad for letting Chris down. He had intended to wait, but he was just too fucking tired of it all. Everyone pulled at him, he wasn't a rubber band, he was a person. A person who's feelings hadn't mattered to anyone.

Adam's eyes closed, and a raspy, ragged breath passed over his lips, Two pools of blood ran down onto the floor and joined. The life slowly left Adam's body.


	23. TRAGEDY!

Randy smirked. No one paid any attention to him when he entered the Auditorium from the front. He'd left the girls bathroom and gone down the hall to the front entrance of the Auditorium. He figured he could return and wouldn't be seen. He was right.

Before he could sit down in his seat, the side door to the outside opened. It was Dolph and Ambrose, back with the food. Randy frowned, Dolph did not look happy. Seth, Roman, Bo and Finn went to help bring in the bags and boxes from Dean's truck, after Chris called for the dinner break to begin.

Randy pulled Dolph aside. "Baby, you alright? Did that fuckin' shit, Ambitch hurt you?" His eyes scanned Dolph for any marks or other injuries.

Dolph shook his head. "No, just hate doing this with him. He knows about... you know... I just keep thinking, you think he told? I mean, the new random test seems fishy. We were only ever tested at States back at my old school." He was much calmer now that he was close to Randy. Dolph wished Randy could hold him, but he understood.

Randy shrugged. "I doubt it. Big Dog said Owens made the same announcement. Yeah, same here, about tests. That's why I didn't worry about it. I knew we'd have time to piss clean. Come on, I'm hungry. I worked up an appetite." He wiggled his brows at Dolph.

It stabbed at Dolph's heart a bit, he understood what Randy meant. "You risked it? I would have watched the door. Plus, you promised me..." Dolph had a smirk on his lips. Randy had promised Dolph that Adam would give him a blow job.

Randy chuckled. "You'll get yours. Everyone was on stage and Adam looked so ripe for picking. Don't worry, baby. You're still hotter than my bitch." He gave Dolph a wink. They then went to get their food.

Seth, Roman and Dean grabbed their food and drinks. Dean grabbed Adam's as well. They went to sit on their side of the Auditorium on the floor. The trio left Adam his space. Dean looked around for the beautiful blond.

"Say, where _is_ Edge?" Dean cocked a brow at Seth and Roman. He saw that Adam's math book was open, as well as his notebook. It was obvious he was in the middle of his homework.

Seth shrugged, his mouth was full of chili cheese coney. "Last time I saw him, he was talking to Randy. I should have stayed with him, but I had to help with the chorus."

Roman laid a hand on Seth's shoulder. "I'm sure he just went to the restroom. Maybe he had to drop off the kids at the pool. If he's not back in a couple of minutes, we'll check on him." He wasn't worried. It was possible that Adam had to have a longer session on the toilet, it happened.

Dean eyed Orton like a hawk. Something was wrong, he just knew it, Adam was in trouble. Without a word, Dean got up. Fury was written on his face. He marched over to where Randy sat, stuffing his face.

"Where is Adam?" Dean's voice was level and even, but the look in his eye flashed danger.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Why do _you_ care where _my_ boyfriend is? Fuck. Off." He turned away from Dean and went back to eating.

Dean leaned into Randy's face. Roman saw what was about to happen, he got up and rapidly and headed for Dean. Dean hissed in Randy's face. "Where the fuck is Adam?" His eyes glared into Randy like bolts of pure ice. Roman stood in silence behind Dean. Ready to pull Dean off Randy if the need arose.

Randy's big mouth was full of hamburger. He finally swallowed. "Prolly poutn' in the fuckin' bathroom. Now... leave me alone, Amshit." He glared just as hard at Dean. The threat to Adam was very clear.

Dean didn't waste any time. He was beyond caring what Orton thought. Adam was all that mattered. Dean somehow knew Randy meant the girls bathroom. He also knew that Randy had probably fucked the hell out of Adam, then left him.

The moment Dean touched the door of the girls room, a cold chill ran down his spine. He pushed open the door. Dean was slammed in the face by the smell of sex and... copper... blood.

Dean's eyes went wide as they landed on two rivers of blood that led from the sink to... "ADAM!" Dean couldn't believe what he saw. Adam lay on the floor, pale as a ghost with a pool of blood around him. The worst thing of all, Adam wasn't moving. Help, oh God, he needed help. "Hang on, baby." Dean whispered before he tore out of the room.

Dean flung the door to the Auditorium open, so furiously everyone looked at him. "Uncle Chris! Uncle Chris!" Dean didn't care about protocol at the moment.

Seth and Roman took one look at Dean and knew something terrible had happened. Seth's stomach flopped. "Adam" He got up and started for the stairs. Roman got up to follow. Seth, Roman, Chris and AJ arrived where Dean stood at the same time.

"Ad...am... dead... dead..." Dean had started to quake, his teeth chattered. Shock had begun to set in to his brain.

Chris took control, and firmly gripped Dean's shoulders. "Dean, look at me..." He paused a moment to wait for his nephew to look at him. Dean focused on Chris. "Where is he, Dean? Where is Adam?" Chris spoke directly at Dean. He had to remain calm.

Dean's teeth continued to chatter. "G... irl... s b... ath... room..." He couldn't stop shaking. Seth started for the bathroom.

"Wait here. AJ?" Chris looked at his boyfriend, as he held Seth back. AJ gave a nod and followed Chris.

Chris and AJ ran across the hall. Seth, Dean and Roman waited in the hallway. The door to the Auditorium closed behind them. Everyone in the Auditorium whispered and wondered what the commotion was all about.

Randy chuckled. "Probably pounded him in the ass so hard, it gave him one of his stupid migraines." He laughed in Dolph's ear. Randy then finished off his burger.

Dolph didn't laugh. He'd seen the expression on Dean's face and heard the panic in his voice. Dolph also knew Dean would have _never_ referred to Chris Jericho as Uncle in school, among students. Most of the students forgot that Chris was Dean's Uncle through his marriage to Coach Hart's late brother, Owen. Dolph only knew because Randy had told him during one of their summer practices, not long after he'd arrived. Randy had also told him who the trash students to avoid were, Seth and Dean were at the top of the list.

Chris and AJ were stunned for a brief moment, then they lept into action. They knelt down next to Adam. Chris checked Adam's pulse on his neck. AJ fought back the tears, he should have seen this coming.

"He's got a pulse, but only just. Go call nine-one-one and send everyone home, but don't say why. Then bring me some towels from the backstage dressing room. AJ, hurry, for fucks sake, _hurry_." Chris was calm, but the fear for Adam's life wavered in undertone.

AJ rushed past Dean, Seth and Roman, as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He went into the Auditorium. He went backstage and spoke to the 911 Operator, as he walked to the dressing room. AJ ended the call and grabbed several towels. He went back to the stage and stood at the center edge.

"Hey everyone, can I have your attention please..." AJ spoke in a loud, clear, firm voice. All eyes turned towards the history teacher, curious as to why he spoke instead of Mister Jericho.

When he had their full attention, AJ continued. "Mister Jericho has ended rehearsal for the evening. Everyone pack up and go home, hurry now. Drive safely." AJ rushed off the stage and left a very confused cast.

Randy stood. "Well, come on my Dolphin, we have things to do." He leered at Dolph, his meaning clear. He'd taken care of his animal needs with his bitch, now he could make sweet love to his beautiful Dolphin. Randy Orton had not a care in the world.

Dolph bit his lip again, he had a terrible feeling. "Randy, you'd better stay. I have a feeling something is _really_ wrong. How would it look if Adam was... bad... and his boyfriend could care less? What would Vince McMahon say about that?" His hand rested gently on Randy's arm.

Randy sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. You better go on home, I'll call or text you later. Drive careful." He wanted to kiss Dolph, but there were still a few guys around.

"Okay. I hope I'm wrong, about Adam. Maybe it _is_ just a migraine..." Dolph paused. He leaned into whisper in Randy's ear. "I'll go get the stuff, but we'd better cycle off for a while, just in case. Call me, my Viper." Dolph finished speaking a soft whisper on his lips.

Randy watched as Dolph left. With a sigh he walked across the Auditorium. Before he got to the steps, Seth came through the door. The kid looked pale and worried.

"What's up with Adam? Pouting about a headache?" Randy asked in a rather aloof tone of voice.

Seth looked at Randy. "I... I... really don't know... Dean is in shock... they won't let me in... have to show the ambulance..." He shook himself, and realized who had actually spoken to him. Seth's eyes filled with fire. "What the fuck did _you_ do to him, you bastard." Seth's voice echoed in the room. After all, it was built for acoustics, so that a whisper from the stage could be heard in the back row of seats.

Randy chuckled. "Courageous little thing aren't you? All I did was... none of your fucking... wait... ambulance? Adam? I... didn't... just sex, it was just sex..." Randy's entire being changed. He hadn't done anything bad... yeah okay, maybe he was rough, but no more than usual.

Roman burst through the door. "Seth, go to Dean, I'll see to the ambulance. Orton get out of here. I don't know what you did or what's wrong with Adam. What I do know is, my best friend is ready to kill you and the only thing stopping him is me. The only reason I _am_ stopping him, is I don't want to visit Dean in jail. Leave, Orton. If you want to do _anything_ redeeming, just leave." Roman towered over Orton, and Roman was more muscular.

Randy back down. "I … didn't do anything to Adam... this time... I'll wait, he _is_ my boyfriend." Randy sat down on the edge of the stage apron, by the door.

In the mean time, in the bathroom, Chris and AJ fought for Adam's life. Adam was still alive, barely. Both adults held towels, wrapped tightly around Adam's wrists, they also held Adam's arms up in the air, in an effort to stop the profuse bleeding.

"It's bad, Chris, really bad. I should have seen the signs. He was so stressed when I spoke to him. Chris, Dean... he needs Dean." AJ looked at Chris. Guilt was written all over his handsome face, and tears filled his eyes.

Chris looked back at AJ. "Sweetheart, it's not your fault. Can you handle this, and I'll get Dean. You're right, Adam needs him and Dean needs to see... that." Chris pointed to something on the floor.

Just before he'd finally passed out for good, Adam had drawn something in his own blood. He'd drawn a crude heart, and written D.A + A.M. inside the heart. The "M" was smeared and Chris had found Adam's hand next to the heart. Chris had been about to wipe the smeared image away, but decided Dean needed to see it.

AJ nodded. "Yeah. Go, get Dean, before EMS gets here." He gave Chris a small smile, but the guilt was still there.

AJ took a firm grip around Adam's other wrist. Chris let go and got up. He hurried out of the bathroom. When he opened the door, Dean stood against the wall. His eyes closed, and his lips moved in a silent prayer.

Chris went to his nephew and put a hand on his shoulder. "Dean, come with me. Adam needs you. He needs to know your here. Give him strength and reason to live." His voice and smile were soft.

Dean opened his eyes. "Take me to him, Uncle Chris." He pushed himself away from the wall that had held him up.

Chris lead Dean to the restroom. AJ with both his hands around Adam's wrists, tried to make himself invisible as Dean knelt next to Adam where Chris had been.

Dean tried not to notice how pale and lifeless his baby looked. He reached out and caressed Adam's brow, his long golden hair fanned out, stained and soaked with blood. "Baby, I'm here. Oh Adam, baby please, don't leave me. I love you, and you're going to be my precious prince. Fight for me, baby. Fight for Jason... fight... oh..." Dean sniffed deeply. He'd seen the heart drawn in Adam's blood. His cry caught in his throat. He refused to let those be Adam's final words.

Dean bent down and kissed Adam's lips. "Live for us, baby. Please Adam, fight, just fight." He was interrupted when the door was abruptly opened. Three paramedics came into the bathroom.

"Please, give us room. Has his family been notified?" One of the EMT's asked as another took took over from AJ.

As AJ stood, a third paramedic spoke. "You did exactly the right thing..." He turned to his colleagues. "Let's get him outta here, we'll work on him in the rig."

"I'll go call his parents." Chris stated flatly. He lead Dean and AJ away from the bathroom, and went into the Auditorium. Chris pulled out his cell phone and walked around the corner of the stage, behind the curtain, to place the hardest phone call he'd ever had to make.

Dean looked over and saw Seth and Roman. Roman held Seth in his arms. He also saw that Seth had packed Adam's backpack, funny the things you notice at the most unlikely of times. Dean then saw Randy.

Randy played some game on his cell phone with a rather bored expression on his face. It made Dean's blood boil. Dean let out a growl and charged at Orton. Dean was stopped by a strong arm that encircled his waist. Once again, Roman had caught Dean in time.

"Let me go, Roman. I am going to make him spill as much blood as Adam!" Dean's voice seethed between his teeth. His eyes flashed with dangerous anger.

Randy looked up at Dean. "What happened? Adam pull a hangnail?" He couldn't help the sarcasm, it was a defence mechanism. Deep down, Randy knew it had to be serious if an ambulance was called.

Dean roared and nearly broke Roman's wrist, he struggled so hard to get to Orton. "He... Adam... sliced his wrists open, he's barely alive! Because of _you_! Let me go, Reigns!" Dean kicked and struggled, but remained in the iron grip of Roman Reigns.

Seth let out a cross between a cry and whimper. "He... he... what?" He'd known it was bad, but he hadn't realized Adam had tried to kill himself. He and Roman had assumed the usual, a severe migraine that needed hospital treatment. Dean had not spoken of what he'd found when he saw Adam the first time, he was too traumatized.

Dean looked over at Seth. He immediately stopped fighting Roman. Still, Roman held on. "Adam... he... sliced his wrists open. Oh God, so much blood... he's so... pale... Sethie... he's... he's... dying..." Dean began to shake. Tears rained from his eyes.

Seth wavered on his feet. Roman let go of Dean and went to his love. Seth buried himself in Roman's arms. They all looked when the doors banged open and a stretcher was rolled out. Adam was the same color as the stark white sheets on the gurney. Dean rushed to Adam's side.

"How is he?" Dean asked as he took one of Adam's bloody hands in his and held it. He walked along side the gurney.

The lead EMT spoke. "Not good. He's lost too much blood. I hope the hospital has enough. He needs a transfusion as quickly as possible." The man was serious as he spoke.

Chris jumped down off the stage. "His parents are on their way to the hospital, Memorial Medical, right?"

They had gotten to the other side of the Auditorium. "Yes. Who is going with him?" The paramedic asked as the other two lifted the gurney up the six steps to the side exit door.

"I am" Dean and Randy spoke at the same time. Both glared at each other.

Dean balled up his fists. "I am, Orton. Adam is _done_ with you. I _swear_ to God, if _anyone_ else gets hurt, it will be hell for you. Now fuck off."

"Look you lunatic, Adam is _my_ boyfriend. I'm going with him." Randy was just as balled up.

Chris intervened. "I _have_ to go with him. I'm the teacher in charge. AJ can you handle things? Mark and Glenn are on their way down." He looked over at his own boyfriend with worry.

"Go. I'll be there as soon as I can." AJ replied with confidence. Chris depended on him to take care of things, and he would.

Everyone watched as Adam was wheeled out to the waiting ambulance. Dean ran after the stretcher where Adam lay so pale and lifeless. Whirs and clicks of gears filled the air as the gurney was lifted up into the ambulance. Chris stepped up into the vehicle and sat in the jump seat. As the doors closed, Dean could see they had begun to hook monitors up to Adam. When the ambulance doors shut, Dean trembled. He watched as the vehicle pulled away, lights and sirens blazing.

Dean stood in the parking lot, he felt a hand on his shoulder. A touch he knew so well. "Oh dad." Dean wailed as he turned into Shawn's arms. Chris had called his one time brothers-in-law, he knew Dean would need his parents.

Inside, Roman had gone to the stage to help AJ put things away, like the ladder and some chairs. Seth quietly disappeared. He headed across the hall to the girls restroom.

Seth nearly threw up when he saw the rivers and pools of Adam's blood. When he saw the smeared heart of blood, he knew what he had to do. Seth pulled out his cell phone and snapped a few pictures. Unsure of why he felt such a strong urge to take the photos, but he did. Seth never denied his sixth sense. So far, it had never failed him.

"Seth... Sethie?" Roman called out. He had no idea where his boyfriend had gone. His backpack was still there, so Seth had to be some where.

Randy had also gone, but no one actually cared. AJ had watched Orton after Adam had been taken outside. The history teacher couldn't read the wrestler's expression. Was Randy filled with guilt or was it a look that said he didn't care. AJ knew the real drama had yet to begin.

Seth came back into the Auditorium. Roman let out a sigh of relief. "Where were you, baby?" He pulled Seth into his arms and held him close. Seth looked almost as pale as Adam.

Seth buried his head in the crook of Roman's neck. "I... had to... see... try to understand... why? Why Ro? Why?"

Roman stroked Seth's back. "I dunno, baby. We knew he was stretched, but I honestly thought he was being a tad dramatic. You know how Adam can be at times. A hang-nail can be a tragedy with him. You want me to take you to the hospital?" He looked at Seth with utter love and devotion.

"Yeah. I'll call my dad on the way, he will understand." Seth kept himself wrapped around Roman.

There was a flutter of activity at the side exit door. Dean, his parents and the Calaway's entered the Auditorium.

Mark went over to AJ, Glenn followed. Shawn and Bret, along with Dean went over to Seth and Roman. Seth went into Shawn's open arms. Roman stood close to Bret. A parental touch felt good, even if it was borrowed.

Shawn spoke. "We'll all go to the hospital. Adam is going to need blood, we can help him, _if_ any of us match. Roman are you okay to drive Seth and Dean to the hospital? We need to stay with AJ." He looked to Roman as the protector in the friendship trio.

Roman nodded. "Yes, Sir. I'll take care of things. Come on, Adam needs us." He looked at his companions.

Seth sniffed. "I'll take Adam's things. I... let him down... I told him... me, Ro and Dean would be his shield... I... failed him." He walked over and lovingly picked up Adam's backpack, then picked up his own. He went back to Roman and Dean.

Dean finally spoke. "Not your fault, Seth. It's mine. I pulled him apart. I should have _never_ kissed him, or told him how I felt. I just... couldn't stand seeing Randy hurt him any more. Let's go to the hospital now." He looked from his friends to his parents.

Shawn started to speak. He couldn't let Dean think it _was_ his fault. Dean stopped him. "Later, dad. I want to get to Adam." He looked at Shawn with sadness.

"Alright, son. We will be there as soon as things here are taken care of. We love you, son." Shawn hugged and kissed Dean, as well as Seth. He shook Roman's hand. Shawn watched as the three teens left for the hospital.

Roman opened the passenger door of this truck for Seth and Dean. Dean put Adam's backpack between his feet, Seth's beside it. Seth felt safe sandwiched between Roman and Dean.

"I'm gonna kill him." Dean spoke matter-of-fact. There was no doubt about the identity of "him".

Roman sighed. "Dean, if you do, you _will_ be in jail. Where will Adam be then? Randy will be punished. I don't know how or when, but it _will_ be done." He spoke firmly as he kept his eyes on the road.

Dean growled. "I hope so, I really hope so. I hope it's really bad. Adam... loves me... he... oh God... he... in his... own... blood... oh fuck..." Dean's emotions took over as tears fell.

Seth put a hand on Dean's leg. "I know, I saw it. I took a picture." Seth spoke softly.

Roman looked at Seth as they waited at a stop light. "Picture of what? Sethie did you... Adam's blood? Isn't that... morbid?" He arched his brow at his beau.

"No, it wasn't like that, Ro. My sixth sense drove me. Told me it would be important. I never ignore my sixth sense, you know this. Roman... Adam drew a heart... he wrote D.A. plus A.M. in the middle. It proves he loves Dean, not Randy... his... last... were... of... Dean. Oh, don't let him die... please don't let him die..." Seth's tears also fell. The atmosphere in the truck was a negative zero. Roman wanted to comfort, but he had to drive.

They finally arrived at the hospital. Roman managed to find a decent parking space. Dean slung Adam's backpack over his shoulder. Seth and Roman left their backpacks in the truck. As they walked, Seth called his dad and briefly explained. If it got too late, he would stay with Dean. Seth's dad understood, told Seth he loved him and wished Adam well.

Roman led them to the emergency room. They didn't see Adam's parents and that made them nervous. Roman went to the clerk behind her glass window. "Um... We are here for Adam McMahon." Roman didn't know what else to say.

"Are you friends of his?" The clerk asked with a snap of her gum. It was actually a rather oddly quiet evening in the ER, only a handful of people sat in the waiting room.

Seth stepped up to the window. "Yeah, his best friend, to be exact. We want to donate blood to him if we can." He arched his brow at the girl. Why did they always have to chomp gum like a camel's cud.

"Give me your names, I'll see if you can go to the private waiting area..." As the clerk was about to pass a pen through the window, Stephanie and Bayley entered the emergency room.

"Boys! Come on." Steph waved the trio of Adam's friends over. They rushed to the two women. "I had to go pick up Bay. Come on, dad would like having you there." Stephanie lead the little group through the doors of the ER. She opened a door marked "Private".

When Roman, Seth and Dean entered the room, they were struck by a sad sight. Eric was in Vince's arms, the man sobbed and his shoulders quaked. Vince held Eric close, his own eyes gleamed with moisture.

Stephanie sat close to her parents. "Dad, Adam's friends are here. Seth is here with Dean and Roman." She too rubbed Eric's back as he sobbed softly.

Eric turned to look at the three boys. "What the hell happened? Why would my baby do this to himself?" Eric's tone was filled with desperation. His eyes wide with question behind the tears and redness.

Seth went to Eric. "We don't know. I wish we did. I've exhausted myself trying to get him to talk to me. So has Dean. Adam... has just been... so... upset about something. Whatever it is... Randy may know." Seth stuck to the code. Tell parents or other adults nothing, until absolutely backed into a corner. It was the law of the school yard.

Eric looked around. "Where is Randy? Does he even know?" Annoyance peeked through the sadness.

Dean stepped forward. "Yeah, he knows. Not sure where he is. He left the school. To be honest, he didn't look that bothered." His face shrugged with his shoulders. He would obey the code, but he carried no loyalty to Viper Orton.

Roman spoke. "Do any of you need anything? Coffee? Tea?" He looked at the four adults. He also couldn't help notice, Shane wasn't there either.

"Yes... I need my baby to live! He looked so pale... all those machines... so much blood... my baby... my baby..." Eric broke out in gut wenching sobs.

Vince pulled his husband back into his arms. Vince's eyes were also red, puffy and full of glittering unshed tears. He had to remain strong for Eric. In his mind, Vince saw the cute little towheaded toddler who had latched on to him. Adam was as much his child as Shane and Stephanie.

Vince looked at Roman. "No, thank you. They are going to bring a coffee cart. Why don't you three sit down, it's going to be a long night. Did Principal Calaway get to the school?" He held Eric even closer. Even though Adam was his son, Vince couldn't let that get in the way of official things that had to be tended to when something like this happened at one of his schools.

Roman nodded. "Yes, Sir, he did. Mister Styles stayed with them to take care of things. That... reminds me... where is Mister Jericho? He rode in the ambulance with Ads."

Stephanie answered. "He went back to the school. He will be back, he was so shaken. I wish Shane would get here. What a time to go to Disney." She clung to Bayley. She drew strength from her fiancé.

Vince guffawed. "That kid loves Disneyland. He had this outing planned for a while, he couldn't have known this would happen..." He sighed and looked at his watch. "Where is that damn Doctor?" He hated waiting, especially for doctors.

Everyone looked up when the door opened. A collective sigh filled the room. It wasn't the doctor. Chris, AJ, The Harts and the Calaways came into the room. The three teens stood out of respect to the entering adults.

The imposing presence of Mark and Glenn alone, filled the large private room. "Any news? My God, the bathroom looked like a …. "Mark shushed when Glenn ribbed him hard with his elbow.

"Sorry. Mark isn't the most tactful person. Is there any news?" Glenn was much softer spoken. He led Mark to a love seat with just enough room for the couple to sit, which they did.

Vince replied. "Not a word. Things alright at the school?" He looked at Mark. Not a great first week and a worse start of the second. It was hard to take over an already established command.

"Yes, the... it's being taken care of. I'm so sorry this happened. Adam always seemed so... enthusiastic. He's been very helpful..." Mark sighed. "I shouldn't say this under the circumstances, but Adam was just elected Student Body President, by an overwhelming landslide."

"He did? I was fairly sure he was doing well, but we only register the voters. As you know, the ballots are counted outside the school. He'll make a great President. His first issue of The Parrot was very good." Seth spoke, just to speak. He felt so... lost.

Everyone again glanced up as the door opened. This time it was a Doctor. "The family of Adam McMahon?"

Eric stood and nearly ran to the man. "Yes, I'm his father. How is my baby? Can I see him?" He looked at the doctor with wide eyed fear and sadness.

"I'm Doctor William Regal. I will _always_ be honest with you. Your son is in a bad way. He is clinging to life but, not because he wants to, he has a strong heart. We need to give him whole blood, but, he has B negative and we are very short of B neg and we have no O neg, those are the only types he can receive. The blood banks are low. People just aren't as willing to donate any more. Can any of you?" The Doctor's eyes scanned the room full of anxious people.

Dean stood. "I have B negative. Where do I need to go?" There was no hesitation in his voice. He'd give every ounce of his blood to Adam.

"How old are you? We will need to do a direct transfusion. That's a bit more serious than just a donation." The Doctor was desperate, but he would not break the law. Dean looked a bit underage, but Regal couldn't be sure.

Bret stood. "He is seventeen. We're his parents. If Dean wants to do this, I'll sign consent." He put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

The Doctor sighed. "That is a relief. You're his parents, are either of you B negative?" He figured at least one of Dean's folks had the proper blood type.

Shawn stood. "No, sorry. Bret and I are both A positive. Dean is our son by adoption. But, I agree with my husband, if Dean wants to do this, we will sign consent."

"Wonderful. We could use another donor, but son, you are very brave. Come with me. I'll send my nurse to you with the proper forms." Doctor Regal nodded first to the Hart's then for Dean to follow.

Eric stood and hugged Dean. "Thank you, Dean. Thank you." He once again hugged the teen, even tighter.

Vince stood as well and went to Eric and Dean. "Son, you have my thanks and my respect." He offered Dean his hand to shake.

Dean looked at Vince and knew the man had never liked him. However, Dean saw the new respect in the in older man's eyes. He took Vince's hand and shook it firmly. "I'd do anything, just _anything_ for Adam. He means the world to me." Dean then hurried off with the Doctor.

The Harts and McMahons shook hands and hugged. Vince and Eric went back and sat down. A nurse had entered the room with a clip board in hand. Both Shawn and Bret signed their names several times. Then they sat back down as well.

"Wish I could give Adam blood. I'm AB negative. I understand the difficulty in getting blood." Roman gave a deep sigh and settled back with Seth in his arms.

Everyone looked up a third time. An older, grandmotherly type woman in a pink vest entered the room. She pushed a large cart. The pink lady quietly plugged in a coffee maker and turned it on. There was also hot water and a selection of tea bags. A pitcher of ice water and another of iced tea finished the drink choices. Cups, spoons, napkins, cream and sugar were on the cart. There were also plates of cookies and finger sandwiches of all types. She left as quietly as she entered.

Roman and Seth got up. They asked, then served the requested refreshments. After everyone had something, all that could be heard were near silent sips. All anyone could do was wait. Wait as Adam's life hovered on the brink.

Dean was taken to a small room by a red headed nurse. Her name tag read Amy Dumas, R.N. "Change into these. Come out when you're done and don't waste time." She was kind, but abrupt. She handed Dean some green surgical scrubs, including a cap and slippers.

Dean was changed and ready in less than five minutes. He went out into the hall. Nurse Dumas was waiting for him. "You will be hooked up to a filtering machine, then your blood will go directly into Adam. Your job is to just lay as still as possible. Let us know if you feel dizzy or nauseous beyond reason. Understand? Any questions?" She paused outside a door that said: **TRAUMA ONE**.

"Is he awake?" Dean asked the nurse. He needed to know what to expect. He looked at her with pensive eyes.

The nurse cocked her head. "You... love him don't you?" Dean nodded. "Honey, he is moments, _not_ minutes, _not_ hours from death. He's not awake, he's very pale and has a lot of wires, tubes and machines hooked to him. But, you talk to him, speak from your heart, he will hear you. You ready?" Nurse Dumas gave Dean a kind smile.

Dean nodded. "Take me to him." He followed the nurse into the room. There was a curtain drawn to separate the room. Dean could hear the beeps and whirs of the machines that worked to keep Adam alive. The nurse pulled back the curtain to let Dean pass. Doctor Regal and five other nurses surrounded a bed. When one of the nurses moved, Dean saw Adam. Tears filled his eyes, Adam already looked dead.

Thick gauze bandages, streaked with red encircled Adam's wrists. There was an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. Wires ran everywhere and round diodes were attached to his chest to monitor his breathing and heart beat. A blood pressure cuff was around his upper left arm. Adam's skin blended with the white sheets.

Doctor Regal saw Dean. "Oh good. Get a gurney ready for transfusion. You can come closer, talk to him." The Doctor waved Dean over. In these cases, the patient desperately needed to know they were loved.

Dean went to Adam's bedside. He very gently picked up Adam's right hand with his left. Dean caressed Adam's temple and brow with his his right hand. He leaned down to speak into Adam's ear.

"I'm here, baby. It's me, Dean. I saw what you wrote. I love you too, my precious prince. You have to hang on and come back to me. Jason is safe, I promise you, Jason _is_ safe. Seth and Roman, your sister, Bayley, your folks, my folks Chris and AJ, and the new Principals are all here, just for you. You're my beautiful Juliet. Don't waste your love on somebody who doesn't value it. I love you, he's _not_ here, but _I_ am. Please fight, baby, _fight_ for our love." Dean leaned in and kissed Adam's lips. The lips were warm, but there was a coldness creeping in from the edges.

"He's responding, he hears you, son." The nurse spoke softly in Dean's ear as she gently tugged him away. She indicated for Dean to lay on the gurney.

Dean laid down, he kept his head turned toward Adam. He was afraid if he blinked, Adam would vanish. Dean heard the nurse read out Adam's blood pressure, and heart rate, it sounded so bad.

Nurse Dumas held up a small vial of Dean's blood. "Get this typed and matched STAT. Now is _not_ the time for mistakes." She gave Dean a pat on the arm. A lab tech took the vial of life fluid to test.

Dean hadn't even felt it when the Nurse took his blood to be sampled. Now he felt Amy prep his arm for the hook up to the filter machine. He did flinch when the needle tore into his skin and entered his vein. They wanted everything ready to go as soon as they had the lab results.

Nurse Dumas and another nurse hooked a long tube from Dean's arm to a filter machine that also had a a centrifuge to keep Dean's blood liquid enough to enter Adam's body.

Dean heard one of Adam's machines start to beep faster. "We're losing him, Doctor!" The nurse called out as she monitored the machine that read Adam's heart beat.

"No baby, don't you leave me. I need you, Adam. I really need you. Hang on for me, my prince. I'll keep you safe, I swear it. Jason is safe, but he's gonna be mad if you give up. I love you, baby... please!" Dean reached over and tried to touch Adam, but he was too far away. The Nurse Dumas nudged Dean's bed until it touched Adam's.

Dean could now hold Adam's hand in his. He heard a change in the sound of the machine. It seemed to be a bit more steady. "That's it baby, fight. You didn't mean to be so silly. I love you, Adam." Dean gave Adam's hand a gentle squeeze. He swore he felt some slight return of the gesture.

"Good work, son. He's responding again. He's calmer with you..." The Doctor was halted when a girl in a white lab coat came in. She gave Doctor Regal a sheet of paper with the answer to the life of Adam Copeland-McMahon.

"It's a go." The Doctor stated simply. The nurse next to Dean, turned on the machine. Next she opened the small valve on the needle port in his arm.

"You may feel a bit of pressure. The machine is kind of like a milking machine, to keep the blood flowing. Now, lay as still as you can, but you can keep talking to him. I'm going to hook up _your_ monitors now." Nurse Dumas was still friendly, but all business as she worked.

A few minutes later, the beep of the machine that monitored Dean was a strong, faster counter sync to the machine hooked up to Adam. The beeps on Adam's machines were slower and not as strong and steady.

Dean still held Adam's hand. His thumb gently rubbed over the knuckles of Adam's hand. He couldn't think of anything more to say, but every few minutes Dean spoke what he knew.

"I love you, Adam." Dean spoke with emotion. He didn't pray very often, but because of Shawn's gentle guidance, Dean knew at least some kind of higher power was up there, so he prayed.

Thirty minutes later, there was some loud shouting in the hallway. At first everyone thought it was just another trauma case coming in. Then, Dean heard a distinct voice. It made his stomach churn.

"I'm Randal Orton, son of Bob Orton, who, by the way, is on the board of this hospital. You _will_ let me in there. _My_ boyfriend is fighting for his life, now move!" Randy's voice was filled with anger.

Dean kept a firm grip on Adam's hand as Randy burst through the door, and bulled through the curtain. His eyes went wide, then narrowed when he saw Dean in the bed next to Adam. He growled when he saw that Ambrose held Adam's hand.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Randy asked the Doctor. His eyes were like slits, and fire sparked from behind them.

The Doctor was confused, he'd thought Dean and Adam were a couple. Maybe this was part of why Adam had done this to himself. "Adam tried to kill..." He was cut off by Randy. The Doctor frowned, he had a high dislike for rude people.

"Yes, I know. What is _he_ doing here?" Randy nodded toward Dean.

"Mister Ambrose has the same rare blood type as Adam. He is in the process of saving Adam's life. I'd be grateful if I were you." The Doctor was terse. He could judge people quite quickly. He did _not_ like Randy Orton one single bit. But he'd heard what the boy had said, he couldn't afford to anger the son of a member of the hospital board.

"Can I see Adam? Please? He might respond to me. We love each other... we're gonna marry in a couple of years... please." Randy changed his demeanor, it was better for sympathy.

The Doctor rubbed his chin. "Alright, but don't start anything. Adam needs to hear positive things." He had a bad feeling but...

Doctor Regal led Randy to Adam's bedside. He also saw that Dean no longer held Adam's hand, and his eyes were now closed.

Randy looked at Adam. He wanted to just beat Adam for what he'd done. Now who was he going to get his aggression out on? Not Dolph, his Dolphin was too sweet. Adam took it so well, and cried and whimpered so beautifully. He needed Adam... for his future.

Randy bent down and kissed Adam's pale cheek. "I'm here, baby. Your Viper is here. Wake up for me, open those pretty eyes." He spoke softly in Adam's ear.

Adam's monitors suddenly went off the charts. Adam's heart rate and breathing had turned rapid. The breaths he tried to inhale under the oxygen mask were like a fish gasping for its final breath as it lay stranded on the beach.

The Doctor and nurses pushed Randy out of the way. As quickly as the monitors had started rapidly beating, they stopped. There was only one sound... a steady pitch that never wavered. The line that showed Adam's heartbeat had gone to a long, flat line... Adam's heart had stopped beating. There was no life in his body.


	24. REVELATIONS!

The Doctor and his nurses pushed Randal away from Adam. For the moment, Adam was dead, the medical staff had no intention of letting the teen stay that way, not if they could help it.

Dean's eyes had flown open at the sound of the machines. It sounded like the moment Adam heard Randy's voice, he gave up. Dean could not let that happen. He grabbed Adam's hand.

As the nurses rapidly prepared to shock Adam's heart back to life, Dean spoke to Adam. "I'm still here, my prince. You're safe, Randy is gone..." He flashed Orton a danger filled glance. Randy stood near Dean's bed, out of the way. Dean wanted Randy to keep his fucking mouth shut.

"Adam, baby, oh please don't leave me... please, baby. I love you, I want you, I'll keep you safe." Dean was way past caring about keeping his feelings from Orton.

Randy looked at Dean. His look was more curious than anything else. Dean looked at Orton once again, then turned to speak to Adam. "I love you, Adam. I'm saying this in front of Randy. He knows _I'm_ going to fight for you. Now _you_ fight for me. Get away from that light, baby, and come back to the light of my heart. It shines for you, follow it back to me."

One of the nurses wiped her eyes. She'd never heard such a romantic thing, spoken with such passion. The Doctor was about to shock Adam's heart, when all of a sudden, the flat line threw a sharp "V" shape, a single beat of Adam's heart. The Doctor paused, was Adam's life returning? Or was it just a flutter that sometimes occurred as death settled in.

Dean gripped Adam's hand. "That's right, baby. Come back to me. To me, Adam, not to him. I swear, everyone will be safe. Come on, you can do it Adam." Dean's entire focus was on Adam. He fought the dizzy feeling he had from the transfusion.

The flat line on the machine began to show more beats of Adam's heart. In a moment, the machine began to beep in a slow, but steady rate. Adam had brought himself back from the gates of Heaven, at least for now.

Doctor Regal relaxed. It had all happened in the course of a minute, but that minute seemed to have been frozen in time. With a look of relief, he nodded for the crash trauma cart to be moved.

The Doctor went to where Randy stood. "I don't know what is going here, but, I would like you to leave now. Mister McMahon clearly doesn't want you here. His eyes may not be open, but he hears. I don't want _my_ patient upset any further. If you _do_ love and care about him, do what is best for _him_. Maybe this is _why_ he did what he did. I saw the signs, he was badly used, more than once, If he'd have been found on the street, I would call it rape, maybe it still is. Now, please, go wait with the others. For Adam." He had to think of his patient, but he also knew the name Orton carried a lot of weight, but then so did the name of McMahon.

Randy nodded. "Alright. I'll be with his family." He sounded contrite, and defeated, but inside, Randy was furious. He would not lose Adam to scum like Damnbrose. Without a glance at Dean, Randy left the trauma room.

"Ugh, so dizzy." Dean finally had to lay back on the pillows, but his fingers still touched Adam's.

Nurse Dumas, who tended Dean, wiped his brow. He smiled at her with a sleepy smile. "You sleep, hon. We won't take much more. You are strong and healthy, your body is already rapidly replacing what you've given Adam. He'll be alright now. He wouldn't fight that hard to come back if he didn't want to. You did real good, honey." She gently stroked Dean's brow as she spoke softly. Dean blinked, then closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Everyone in the waiting room, looked up when Randy returned. Eric looked at his son's boyfriend. "How is he? I assume you managed to get in." He sounded more snippy than he probably should. He was angry that Randy ignored his wishes and went to see Adam.

Randy decided not to tell about Adam going flat line. "Holding his own. Dean is still giving blood. Decided you were right, I should have waited..." He let his words fade and sat down.

Mark Calaway spoke. "All you boys can be excused from school for a few days. Come back on Thursday. Chris, AJ, Shawn, Bret you have tomorrow off as well. None of your minds will be on business and, I'm sure you will need the rest." He'd already told Stephanie to take the week off, she would be needed at home.

"Thank you, Sir." Roman spoke for himself and Seth. Seth had clung to him and now slept, comfortable in Roman's lap. Eric had put a blanket over Seth with a sniff.

"Jay is flying in tomorrow. Can he stay at the house? His folks are in Europe." Stephanie asked as she read a text message on her phone.

Randy's eyes went wide. "Reso... is coming... from Harvard? Can he miss the classes?" This was a shocker, he never thought Reso would return, not even at Christmas.

Eric answered. "Of course, he can, Steph. Do we need to pick him up at LAX?..." He turned from his step-daughter to Randy. "Absolutely he is coming. He made Vince and I promise, if anything ever happened, to let him know. He assured us he can do any class work over the internet. He would do anything for Adam. If the shoe were on the other foot, I'd send Adam to him." Eric was still a bit snarly. He just... Randy didn't act right. If he loved Adam as much as he said, Randy should at least show _some_ kind of worry.

Randy nodded. "Well, he will be good for Adam, lift his spirits. Why don't they come tell us something." He was anxious to go home. He had a lot of thinking to do.

Eric gave a wry chuckle. "Actually, I'm very glad they haven't been here to see us." He leaned against Vince.

Vince sat and just took in the actions and words of the people in the room, mostly Randy, Roman and Seth. He spoke to Eric. "Why, sweetie? I would think you would like to know how Adam is." He did think Eric was probably on the border line of going into shock.

Eric's lips brushed against Vince's neck as he spoke. "It means my baby is still alive. I learned with ma, the longer you wait, the news can only be better. Her news came too fast. It's because of Dean... I know Adam... is still alive... because of Dean." He gave Bret and Shawn a smile.

The door flew open with a bang. Two nurses helped support a very unsteady and wobbly Shane McMahon. He appeared to be extremely intoxicated.

Vince eased his husband off his lap. "Shane Brandon McMahon. How dare you show up drunk, at a time like this." Steph and Bayley moved a bit to make room for Shane to sit.

One of the nurses turned to Vince. "No, Sir. You will _not_ talk to him that way. He is _not_ drunk. Mister Shane is like this because he just donated two pints of blood for his little brother." She was cross that Shane's father thought he was drunk.

Eric went to where Shane sat. He knelt on the floor. "Oh Shane, thank you. We didn't even know you were here..." He looked up at the nurse. "Will he be alright?" Eric turned back to Shane.

"Yes. My colleague is getting him some orange juice and food. Make sure he drinks it all, it has some glucose added. Let him rest. Thanks to him and young Dean, we have enough blood now. Good evening." The nurse left abruptly. Before the door closed, another nurse arrived with a huge glass of orange juice, and plate filled with sandwiches and cookies.

"Please, make sure he drinks all the juice and eats some food. He will be fine and soon as the juice get into his system. However, if for some reason, he doesn't recover or feels worse, call us immediately." The nurse was much kinder than her co-worker.

Vince walked over to get the juice and plate. "We didn't even know he was here." He handed the items to Steph who, along with Eric, fussed over Shane.

"Well, he came in and asked where you were. He saw the Hart boy going to the transfusion. We told him Adam needed B negative blood. Your son remembered he was O negative, the only other blood type Adam can receive. We took him back to donate right away. Usually, we only allow one pint to be taken. He insisted on two, and when we finished, he became incredibly dizzy. He did a very good thing. Call if you need anything else." The nurse gave Vince a warm smile, then left.

Vince turned and went back to his seat. Eric helped Shane drink his juice. Shane was too disoriented to hold the glass without spilling. "I'm sorry, son. I should have known better. Thank you for helping your little brother. I... know... he's not..." He didn't finish. He knew Shane wasn't overly fond of Adam. Adam had taken Vince's attention away from Shane.

Vince had wanted little Adm to feel a father's love. He spent time with Adam, time that Shane used to have. Instead of playing catch with Shane, Vince was busy playing with Adam. Shane had never understood and the bad feelings continued to present day.

Shane felt a little better. "I couldn't let Adam die, could I?" His tired voice dripped with sarcasm.

Vince sighed. "I know, son. I'm sorry, I did you wrong when Adam was little. I just... he'd never known a father's love. Instead of leaving you out, I should have included you. It wasn't Adam's fault, it was mine. I'm so sorry, Shane." His voice was filled with sorrow and his eyes were filled with sadness... he gave another deep sigh.

Shane, Stephanie and Eric all looked at Vince. Shawn gave silent signal to the Calaway's. The two couples got up and quietly left the room. They went to join Chris and AJ who'd gone out to get a breath of fresh air, Bayley followed. They had a feeling the McMahon family needed some personal time.

Shane swallowed his last sip of juice. "Dad... I don't... I'm..." Shane simply did not know what to say. He'd never in his life once heard Vince apologize for anything.

Randy wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to stay, maybe he'd learn something, but the atmosphere was awkward. Randy decided to get up and leave, he needed to talk to Dolph.

Eric went back to his husband. "Are you trying to say something? Honey, just say what's in your heart." He hoped that maybe, Vince was thinking about some things, changes that needed to be made. He took Vince's hand in his, and offered his support.

Vince sighed. "All I _ever_ wanted was for my family to achieve all they could. Be the best they could. Maybe... have I pushed too hard? Is my little Addy fighting for his life because of me? I rode him hard to be so perfect. He's got so _much_ on his shoulders, that I forced on him. I did the same to you two... was I wrong? Do you hate me?" He looked from Shane to Stephanie and back before he buried his face in his hands.

Stephanie got up and sat between Shane and Vince. "I don't hate you, father, at least not now. But, even then it wasn't hate... it was a feeling of... isn't anything I do good enough? When I was voted Homecoming Queen, you insisted I be Prom Queen then Yearbook Queen, one wasn't enough. I always had to go one step higher. You never once said you did a good job, you always said, now do this. But, you by doing that, taught me to never stop trying, always work to get to the next level. All I wish is that you could have been proud, and satisfied of the not so big things. Can you understand what I mean? I love you, daddy." She leaned over and gave Vince a hug.

Shane, with the color back in his cheeks, spoke next. "Stephanie put it best. Nothing was _ever_ good enough... we _always_ had to go to the next step, like it or not. I know you wanted us to be the best and perfect, but it's a fucking hard thing to live up to. The Eric and Adam came into our lives. Steph and I were glad... Eric changed you... a bit and at least you smiled again. We love Eric... and I love Adam. I shouldn't have been jealous, but playing catch with you was the best... then... when Adam came... it doesn't matter, he's still my little brother. I wasn't not going to help if I could. I love you, dad." Shawn gave a weak but warm smile.

Eric spoke before Vince could respond. "I'm glad you're starting to see that, pressure and perfection aren't everything. Adam has a lot, now Student Body President on top of the lead in a very difficult play, and Editor of the The Parrot. I also don't think his love life is going very well with Randy. Vince, what if he wants to break up with Randy? Because, honestly, I wish he would. Something has been wrong with Adam for a while now, or haven't you noticed?" His brow arched at Vince. How far would this new found thinking go?

Vince looked at Eric. "I haven't noticed anything wrong between Adam and Randy. I don't know how I'd feel, nor how Bob would feel. I promise, I won't push him anymore, but Randy loves Adam and I know Adam loves Randy." His brow arched in return.

Eric sighed. "Vince, he's lost visible weight since school started. I don't think he's eaten more than ten bites of food a day. And, I swear I saw cover up make up on his cheek one morning. It wasn't for a pimple either. If I find out that Randy _is_ hitting or abusing Adam in anyway, I don't give a fuck what Bob Orton or _you_ have to say. Adam's dad hit me twice, that was it. I told him, one hit I could live with, but not two. I will not have _my_ son be any mans punching bag." He gave Vince an angry glare.

Vince pulled Eric close. "That is a different story, babe. I won't have anyone hurt any of my children. Adam may not be my blood child, but I love him as if he were." He spoke firmly and held Eric closer.

Shane gave a wry chuckle. "Dad, he speaks the truth. My first boyfriend was kind of a bully. Dad caught him slapping me. That ended that and I _wasn't_ sorry. Dad... are you... really sorry?" The smile left his face as he looked at Vince with serious dark eyes.

Vince smiled at Shane. "Yes, I am. I only wish it hadn't taken... this to open my eyes. Oh dear God, let our Adam be alright." He buried himself against Eric. This time, the couple comforted each other.

Outside, the Calaway's smoked cigars and Chris smoked a cigarette. AJ, Bret and Shawn were there as well. Bayley had gone to make arrangements to have the service cart in their waiting room freshened.

"I've never... so much blood..." Glenn gave a shudder as he thought of the scene in the bathroom back at WWE High. It looked like a murder, not a suicide attempt.

Mark put an arm around Glenn's waist. "Worst I've seen, and I've seen a few over the years." Mark gave a sigh. People would be surprised how many students tried to kill themselves at school.

Chris looked at Mark and exhaled a thin line of smoke. "You've seen this, in a school before? I've been at WWE High almost fifteen years. This is my first."

Mark puffed his cigar. "Yes, I've seen it before. Usually hanging is the choice. Granted, they were private schools, but it happens in public schools too. I'll tell you something else, it's a cry for help. Most opt do it in a way, so they will be discovered before it's too late. In Adam's case, he meant it, he fully _intended_ to die. He vertically cut his wrists, that's an I mean it move. Slicing across is a cry for help. Now, we have to figure out why." Mark was hard and tough, but he also cared deeply for each student, they were like his and Glenn's other children.

AJ turned his left wrist up, so the light could catch it. There was a long scar that started at the heel of his palm, and ran up his arm. "Yeah, I meant it." He stood close to Chris as he exposed his secret.

Glenn looked at AJ. "If I may ask, why?" He had sorrow in his eyes.

Chris put his arm around AJ's waist. Even Shawn moved closer to offer support. One day when Shawn was recovering from Hunter's attack, AJ had told Shawn about Luke. He'd wanted Shawn to know he wasn't alone, and that he understood what Shawn was going through, and how it felt.

AJ told Glenn and Mark about the abusive relationship with Luke Gallows. About how his friend Dixie had found him in time and eventually helped him escape to California. Chris was proud of AJ because he knew how hard it was on his boyfriend.

"... so, here I am. Safe, happy and content. I have someone in my life now that is shows me what love really is." AJ finished with a kiss to Chris' cheek.

"So... you're... no, wait... I'm glad you're alright now. That must have been horrible. I can't even begin to imagine what you went through. Are you... in a round about way saying Adam is suffering the same fate? He's being abused?" Glenn took the final puff of his cigar.

Shawn laid a hand on AJ's shoulder. He indicated that he wanted to answer the question. "I'll say it, because if it rolls down hill, I'll get the blame, not AJ. Yes, several of us believe that Adam is being physically and mentally abused. The problem is, we have no proof. He's done a good job with the cover up. He won't talk, at least not to adults. I don't know what he has told his friends..." He never lied, ever, but his son had asked for his word. Shawn fully intended to keep his promise to Dean about not saying anything.

Bret spoke up. "Mark, with you're permission, I'm going to invoke the new legislation about random drug testing of high school athletes. See, it used to be, they could only be tested at State Championship events. I think a lot will be revealed... if you get me." He gave Mark a very pointed look.

Mark clearly understood. "If you want answers, first you have to ask the questions... the right questions. Go ahead, you don't even need my permission, but I appreciate the respect of you asking. I really have a lot to straighten out. It seems Mister's Helmsley's attention was not fully on his job. By the way, I have found some very interesting things. I have them sealed in an envelope for you. I wanted to make sure I had found everything first." Mark spoke quietly, Bayley and Randy were headed their way from different directions.

Randy arrived first at the cluster of educators. "Any word about Adam yet?" He looked at the more friendly faces of the Hart's.

Bayley appeared next to Randy. "We can go back inside, things are better. But no, no word of Adam yet." Bayley spoke with a bubbly smile. While she was deeply worried, about Adam, she stayed positive.

AJ looked at Randy. The teen casually tried not to look at his cell phone. "Mister Orton, are you really _that_ worried about Adam?" AJ couldn't help it, he knew and suspected too much not to say anything.

Randy's eyes went wide. "Of course I am, Mister Styles. I love him and I want to know why he would do this to me." He spoke as they walked back to the waiting room.

AJ stopped walking, he spun on his heels to look at Randy. "To _you_? Why he did this to _you_? He did it to _himself_! It wasn't _you_ who left half their blood on the bathroom floor. Maybe it was because of..." He was immediately halted by both Chris and Shawn. As a teacher he couldn't say what he'd started to say, without proof. Especially in front of Mark... it was a sticky, potential legal situation.

Randy hung his head in apparent guilt, of which he actually felt none. "I phrased it wrong. I meant to say, to us. It tears me up to think he had reason to do this and didn't tell me what was troubling him so much. I wonder..." He broke off his words with a sniff. Dolph had given him an idea and he fully intended to use it.

Coach Hart looked at Randy. "What do you wonder. Is there something we should know? Something that would help Adam?" His brow arched. Surely Randy wasn't about to admit everything.

"Well... I shouldn't tell tales... but my baby is hurting. Wade Barrett has eyes on Adam. Maybe he's been... messing with Adam's head." Randy spoke with the proper hesitation. He had to get the focus on someone else, and Dolph had suggested Barrett.

"Hum... I've never seen any sign of it. He'd have plenty of time at rehearsals. AJ what about you? You're down with the kids more than I am." Chris looked at his boyfriend with a crinkled brow. Yes, Wade was arrogant, but not mean. The group had started to walk back toward the private waiting room in the hospital.

They stood outside in the hall of the waiting room. Bayley had already gone in. AJ answered Chris in a low voice. "During auditions, Wade kind of hit on Adam. Adam made it quite clear he was with Randy. Wade wasn't happy but he seemed to let it drop. I haven't seen him near Adam since. He mostly sits with the other exchange students, or the wrestlers who aren't on stage. But... I don't see everything." AJ answered as honestly as he could.

Bret responded. "Well, all we can do is wait and see what Adam has to say. Now, let's stay positive for that family in there." Bret opened the door and let the others pass through, Randy stood back as well.

Bret nodded for Randy to go in. Randy returned the nod as he passed over the threshold, Eric spoke.

"... so we haven't heard any more news, but as I said, he's alive, but only... just... please... pray for my baby... please?" Eric's voice was filled with emotions and his eyes were filled with tears. He curled up against Vince. Vince's muscular arms held Eric close.

Shawn stood in the middle of the room. "Eric, my dear friend, can I pray for Adam?" He looked at Eric with a soft smile.

Eric nodded. "Please, Shawn. Everyone, bow your heads." Every one obeyed the request, even Randy, with a slight hesitation.

Shawn bowed his head. "Heavenly Father, You sent Your Son to us, not to put us down, but to save us. Nothing can separate us from this love. Release Adam from the fear that he is worthless. Stay Adam's hand from self-destruction. Uphold Adam with Your love. Fill him with hope and to trust in Your guidance, that You may make him new through the love and grace of Your Son, Jesus Christ, Amen." Shawn sat down next to Bret. He didn't know what else he could say or do.

A chorus of amen joined Shawn's. Stephanie whispered to Bayley. Bayley nodded with a smile. Stephanie turned to look at Shawn. "Shawn, I had completely forgotten you are also an ordained Pastor. Would you be willing to be the one to marry us?" She gave Shawn a warm smile. The man was like an Uncle to her. She could think of no one else she would rather have conduct her marriage to Bayley.

Shawn's cheeks dusted a light pink. "I would be honored, but I will have to renew my license with the State. Thank you, for asking. We'll do the date and details later." It made him feel good to be asked. A younger Shawn had hoped to have a church one day, but that had changed when God put teaching in his way as the greater calling.

Eric smiled. "I was hoping you'd ask him that, Steph. That's where I met Shawn. When Adam and I first came to Long Beach, I wanted Adam to have safe play dates. I saw an ad in the paper for the Union Church, and their day care. I took Adam, and met Shawn. We took to each other like long lost brothers." He sighed, Adam had been so little and shy back then. Adam clung to Eric like glue. Shawn been the one to pry Adam away to go play in the sand box with the other children. After an hour or so, Eric could leave to unpack their apartment, something he couldn't do with little Addy clinging to him.

Eric let out a whimper filled sob. "My little Addy. My shy, sweet little boy. Why? _Why_ would he do this to himself? Why couldn't he talk to me or you, Shawn? _Why?_ " He hid his face in his hands and continued to sob.

Stephanie got up and went to her step-father, and put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find out, dad. Then we can help him. We have to let him know we love him. That we believe in him. That what he feels is alright, that he's okay and not alone. We _can't_ criticize what he did or call him weak. He _knows_ that and feels that way already or he wouldn't have done it." She spoke as a councilor, not a sister or daughter.

"He should _know_ all that. We do support him." Eric sniffed and wiped his nose on his handkerchief.

Vince sighed. "But... it wasn't enough... I pushed him harder. Steph and Shane dealt with it differently. I understand all their bitterness now. Adam is... delicate... no, sensitive. He takes _everything_ to heart. No more. No more pushing for perfection. Hell, I can't even meet my own standards, why do I think my family can. Eric, you are on too many committees. I want you to quit, well, you can stay on the ones _you_ want. I've been just as hard on you. No wonder you're so exhausted. I'm sorry, my love. I really am. As soon as Adam is alright, you and I are going on a relaxing vacation. Anywhere you want to go. I promise, in front of all these witnesses. Goodness knows I have the vacation time coming." Vince hugged Eric close. What Adam had done was sad and tragic, yet it had certainly opened Vince's eyes. Things _had_ to change.

Shane laughed. "You? Take a vacation? Dad, you'd better _not_ hold your breath." He gave Vince a wink then he winked at Eric. Hearing his father realize his mistakes felt really good. Shawn already felt less pressure to be perfect.

Vince looked at Shawn. He then looked over at Shawn. "Shawn, I swear to you, as a man of God, I _will_ treat my family better. They are _all_ perfect enough. I also promise, as soon as things are better with Adam, to take my husband on a second honeymoon, anywhere in the world." He gave Shawn a firm nod of promise.

"Vince, I'll hold you to it, even if I have to get cross with you. It's about time, Eric deserves it. Your children deserve it. I guess, if one thing good can come from this, it's been the opening of your eyes." Shawn looked Vince in the eye. He fully meant what he said.

At one thirty in the morning, Eric insisted that the Calaway's, Chris, AJ and Randy go home. It was apparent there would be no news for a long time.

Stephanie and Bayley were curled up together, and Shane slept with his head tossed back. Vince held Eric against him as Eric rested his head on Vince's strong shoulders. Both were wide awake.

Shawn and Bret were still there. They weren't about to leave. Not only was there no news about Adam, there had been none about Dean either. Bret sipped on his current cup of coffee, while Shawn read from the Bible he'd found in a drawer in the room.

Later, at the Orton mansion, Randy laid in his bed, sweat rolled off his brow and he panted like a dehydrated dog. Dolph, who lay next to him was in very much the same condition. Dolph almost lived at Randy's. Dolph's father had extended his Asian trip even further. Airlines and their customers were demanding. Dolph's father traveled to find out what people wanted and the Asian designers were the best.

If William Ziggler had anything to add to Boeing, it would be the sleekest planes, the most comfortable and the over all best in the business. It meant being away from his son, but, Bob Orton had assured William, as Randy's best friend, Dolph would be looked after. However, if Bob ever found out about their true relationship, it would be bad.

Bob Orton was still in Singapore, and tried to get new shipping contracts. The competition was stiff. Bob had to wine and dine at a high price, but he was ahead. If one company signed, they all would. Then he could go back home and watch the profits dock into his shipyard.

"Do you think... Randy, wouldn't it be better to just let Adam go? Let Dean have him?" Dolph had turned on his side. His platinum blond head lay on Randy's chest, his fingers lightly traced over Randy's six-pack cut abdomen.

Randy's arm draped over Dolph's waist, his fingers mirrored Dolph's as he caressed his secret lover. "I wish I could, my Dolphin. I need Adam, I _need_ the name McMahon to get to Iowa State. That's one thing my dad can't do for me. I mean, President Reagan consulted Vince about Education and when he was Governor, Reagan tried to appoint Vince as the State of California Education Secretary. Colleges _listen_ to Vince McMahon. I wish... hope Adam does die, then I won't have to worry about... things. I would be the grieving fiancé, Vince would still help me." Randy growled, why couldn't Adm just die... damn Ambrose for having the right type of blood.

"Randy... you don't really... do you?" Dolph was a bit frightened that Adam's death would be welcomed. That was further than Dolph wanted to go.

Randy sighed. "No, but it _would_ make things easier. I do love him, but not like I used to. I don't know, even before I met you, I was bored with him. He so... good... driven to be perfect. He used to be... fun. Hell, if he was like he used to be, we'd probably have a threesome and he'd be snorting coke with us. That has to stop... as well as the juice. Coach keeps eying me, they all do. They suspect, but they can't prove anything. Now, with Reso coming, Adam could talk. I have to think of another way to keep him under my thumb." Randy wasn't sure how he felt about Adam, but he was starting to feel trapped. A trapped Viper was a dangerous thing.

Eric hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until he felt Vince gently shake him. "Sweetheart, the Doctor will be here in a couple of minutes. Wake up, my beauty." Vince caressed Eric's face till his eyes fluttered open.

Eric smacked his lips, in the same adorable way Adam did when he woke up. Eric looked into Vince's dark, handsome eyes. They glittered with love, Eric knew it was for him. "Hum?" Eric asked with a yawn.

Vince stroked Eric's ebony bangs from his brow. "The Doctor will be here soon. Bret... Shawn..." Vince called out a bit louder to the Harts, who were snuggled in each other's arms. Steph, Bayley and Shane had gone to get a fast food breakfast for everyone.

Shawn and Bret stirred. Even though everyone had managed to get a few hours sleep, they were all a bit bleary eyed and wished for long, hot showers. A pink lady brought in a fresh cart of coffee and other drinks, including orange juice.

Eric stood and stretched as did Shawn. "Say, where are the kids?" He'd just noticed his step-children weren't there.

Vince stood to stretch as well. "They went over to the fast food place to bring us back some breakfast. Darling, I've been doing a lot of thinking about Adam and Randy..." He was interrupted when the Doctor and his nurse came into the waiting room. Both wore those kinds of expressions where you couldn't tell what they had on their minds.

"Good Morning. I'm sorry we haven't been to speak to you sooner. I was sure you'd rather have me looking after your sons, than talking. Now, let's see, first things first. Nurse?" Doctor Regal held out his hand. Nurse Dumas handed the Doctor one of the two medical charts she carried.

The Doctor first looked at Shawn and Bret. "Misters Hart, you should be very proud of Dean. He never even flinched. His entire focus was on Adam. I dare say, the reason Adam is still with us is because of Dean. He's doing very well. I'll dismiss him in a couple of hours. I want to make sure his blood counts are on track." He then turned to the McMahon's. "Thanks to your son, Shane, we were able to replace Dean's blood faster. Now..." He handed Dean's chart back to Nurse Dumas.

Amy handed Adam's chart to Doctor Regal. "Adam is alive. He is still very weak, and I am sorry to say, not out of the woods, not by a long shot. His mental health is vital. He's still unconscious, and most likely will be for a few more hours at least. I'm waiting for some lab reports. I want to be sure drugs or alcohol weren't the cause of this... " He was interrupted by a very distraught Eric.

"Not Adam. He would never... he even hates his Sumatriptan pen. I can't get an aspirin down him. He's barely been eating, he's upset, about something. I don't know what. Doctor, is there something you're not telling us. I see it on your face. What is _wrong_ with my baby?" Eric gave the Doctor a very firm glare, with sparks in his eyes. He was fed up with all the waiting, now he wanted, no he demanded answers.

The Doctor sighed. "It's not an easy thing, but, there was evidence he was used roughly, in a... sexual way. There was no evidence of intercourse, but, he was abused. There is also a very nasty bruise on his abdominal area. I would say, for his hight and body frame, Adam is twenty-five to thirty pounds underweight. Your son is in a bit of a... mess." He closed his chart with a sad look

"My little golden haired angel has been... I _will_ kill who ever did it. Better call Randy, babe, Adam is going to need him." Vince was so angry his face was red.

The Doctor looked at Vince. "I wouldn't let Orton in to see Adam. I'm not through, there are things you don't know. Shall we sit down?" The man nodded to the seats.

Bret spoke up. "We should leave, give you some time alone with the Doctor." Bret started to stand as did Shawn, but Regal stopped them.

"No, please stay. Dean is part of this." Doctor Regal was stopped when Shane, Steph and Bayley came in chattering. They each carried a bag of fast food breakfast.

Vince spoke to his children. "Not now, Go take your breakfast and eat outside, please? We need to have a talk with the Doctor." He was polite but firm.

"But Adam... is he...?" Shane asked in a worried tone. He didn't like the look on on either of his parents faces.

"He's alive, holding on, but still not out of the woods. Please, go?" Erick looked at his family with a deeply furrowed brow.

"Sure, Dad. We'll be outside if you need anything. These are for you." Stephanie and Bayley placed the bags they had carried onto the coffee cart. The three left without another word, but they were worried about their little brother, even Shane.

"Alright. Now, Doctor Regal, what is going on. Why can't Randy see Adam, and what does Dean have to do with it." Vince sat back, he held Eric's hand in his.

The Doctor removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Well, first of all, Adam was on the edge of life and death, when Dean came in for the transfusion. As soon as Dean began to speak to Adam, Adam's heart beat became more steady, and his breathing was easier." He paused to put his glasses back on.

Regal continued. "Everything was going fine. We started the transfusion and Adam slowly continued to improve, not much, but improvements were there. Mister Orton... to put it politely... barged his way in, with threats of his father being on the Board of this hospital. He started talking to Adam, how he loved him and such. As soon as Adam's brain registered that Orton was there... he crashed and flat-lined. Technically, he died. We got ready to shock him back to life. Dean immediately began to talk to Adam. Kept telling Adam he was safe, that Randy was gone. Suddenly, Adam's heart threw a beat, Adam had heard Dean. Long story short, Dean brought Adam back to life, and thankfully we did not have to shock his heart. Later, we started to take Dean to a room to rest and recover. As soon as he lost contact with Dean, Adam became erratic again. I just hope Adam will finally stabilize enough for Den to leave... although..." He let his thought trail off. The romantic things Dean had said to Adam were private. Regal, as a Doctor, was not about to break his oath of confidentiality.

Shawn cocked his head. "Although what, Doctor Regal? If Dean's health is at risk, I want to know." Shawn spoke like a worried parent, and he was, Dean was as much his baby, as Adam was Eric's.

Doctor Regal gave a small laugh. "Dean's health is fine. The although is, I'm not so sure he's going to leave Adam's side. Can I make a suggestion? Adam will be in a private room, at your request, Mister McMahon. Dean could stay with Adam, if you approve, at least until Adam is out of danger. You don't have to agree, but honestly, with the way Adam reacts with Dean... it would be best for Adam's recovery." He looked at both sets of parents.

Everyone looked at Vince. Vince looked at Eric, then at Shawn and Bret. He could see that everyone looked to him to answer. He was the one who had a problem with Dean. "If Shawn and Bret agree, and you really feel it's best for Adam, then, it's fine with me. Will we be able to say who can and can't visit?" Vince wanted Adam safe. Only a very few would be allowed to see his son like this.

Bret replied for his family. "If Dean wants to do it, it's fine with us. We will help Adam any way we can." He gave Vince and Eric a smile.

The Doctor smiled a bit more. "I'm relieved. This is what's best for Adam. I also suggest that all of you go home, shower, rest, eat and come back in a few hours. You can't see Adam till he's in his room anyway. Now, I need to get back to my patient. We will call immediately if anything changes." The Doctor shook the hands of all four parents and left the waiting room.

When the Doctor and Nurse arrived back at Trauma Room One, Dean sat on Adam's bed. He gently stroked Adam's brow and held his hand. He spoke soft words of comfort.

Regal laid a hand on Dean's shoulder. "It's alright, Adam's parents approved and so did yours. I'll make the arrangements for Adam's private room. But, remember your promise, Dean. You have to rest too, your body has been through a lot as well." He gave the teen a smile. No one had to know, the idea to stay with Adam was all Dean's.

"Good. Doc, is he going to be alright? Why doesn't he wake up?" Dan continued to brush Adam's brow and temple as well as held Adam's hand.

Doctor Regal's hand remained on Dean's shoulder. "Adam's body has been through a lot and, so has his mind. He's exhausted and undernourished. This rest is good for him, trust me. We've been able to remove the oxygen mask, his breathing is normal. He's not out of danger, but, I honestly think he's going to pull through, as long as your here. But Dean, when the time comes, you will have to leave him. He will be here a week, at the very least, maybe longer. Those are very nasty cuts, and I'm worried about infection. Now, I'll have you boys in a room soon. I've sent all the parents home to get showers, food and rest. By the way, your folks are exceedingly proud of you." Regal ruffled Dean's mop of unruly auburn hair. He'd grown to like Dean a lot.

Dean sighed, his thumb brushed the skin over Adam's left eyebrow. "Did you say anything about... the... abuse?" He bent down and kissed Adam's cheek.

With a deep exhale of his own, Doctor Regal checked Adam's pulse. "Yes, I did. Adam's father is ready to kill. I also said, if Randal Orton comes to visit Adam, I wouldn't allow it. Maybe they will put two and two together. After what you told me... Adam should be with you. Unless Adam says who did it, there isn't much I can do, nor his teachers. Proof is the key and sometimes it's very hard to get. Dean, you can not, and mean _can_ _not_ push Adam. You let him know that it's okay. Tell him you love and believe in him and don't judge what he did. Let him talk when he wants to. He needs help, support and unconditional love. Okay?" The Doctor spoke firmly and with a stern expression on his face.

Dean nodded. "No pushing. When he wakes up, Adam will know nothing but love and support. I promise. If he doesn't want to talk, I won't force him. I love him, Doc, but, I will be his friend first. That's what he needs... a friend." His eyes never left Adam. Adam was still so very pale and motionless. The thick bandages from his wrists to his elbows made Adam look so frail.

Before the Doctor could answer Dean, a young man in a long white lab coat came in. He handed Doctor Regal a file folder. "The final reports on Mister Copeland." He stated matter-of-fact. The Doctor muttered a thank you and opened the folder.

The Doctor scanned the toxicology report. "Just as I hoped, no drugs or alcohol in his system..." His voice trailed off as he flipped to a new page. Dean watched the Doctor as he read. Maybe he could pick up if something bad showed up by reading the man's expression.

Doctor Regal's eyes opened wide. His finger stopped scanning down the page. "Oh... oh... this won't be good."


	25. Shock and Awe

Doctor William Regal stared at Adam's lab results. The expression on the Doctor's face was filled with shock and Dean thought perhaps also a bit of awe. It made Dean nervous. Was there something seriously wrong with Adam? The first thought and word that came to Dean's mouth struck fear in his heart.

With Adam's hand in his, Dean turned to Doctor Regal. "What's wrong, Doc? Is... it... does Adam have some kind of... cancer?" Dean almost hated to say the horrible word.

"Uh? What? Cancer? No... No, Dean. It's nothing like that. Son, can I talk to you... seriously? Will you be totally honest with me? Break the code if you have to? Just remember, anything you tell me is confidential. I am the same as a lawyer or pastor. I took a sworn oath of patient-physician confidentiality. You _are_ my patient, I haven't discharged you." Doctor Regal gave Dean his most serious look yet.

Dean cocked his head and gave Doctor Regal a curious look. "Yes, I'll talk to you, about anything, especially if it's for Adam. I'll answer any questions you have. I trust you, you saved Adam's life." His looked changed from a curious pup to a serious man.

The Doctor sighed. "Dean, I've heard you talk to Adam. I assume, he has feelings for you that run very deep. I've seen him respond to you. I also gathered that Adam is with Randy Orton, but not happily. Not after I saw Adam flat-line when Randy spoke to him..." He paused and uncharacteristically bit his lip. Dean, Adam and Randy might be teenagers, but they certainly had adult problems.

"Doc? What is it? You're starting to worry me. If it's _not_ cancer what is it?" Dean felt both frustration and fear. It had to be bad if the Doctor had such a hard time asking a simple question.

The Doctor continued. "Listen, son. I know how things can get. Have you and Adam... had relations?" He arched his brow at Dean. He hoped to get the truth.

Dean's mouth fell open. "No, we haven't, ever. I'll swear on a Bible. All we've ever done is kiss. Why would you ask me that?" Dean was back to being curious.

Doctor Regal put a hand back on Dean's shoulder. "Son, Adam is..." He was interrupted when a crew of two orderlies and two nurses blew into the trauma room like pushy soldiers.

"Excuse me. Mister McMahon's room is ready. If you're Dean Ambrose, your bed is also ready. You're being allowed to stay to with Mister McMahon. I will warn you. You are there to _help_ Mister McMahon, _not_ for monkey business. This isn't a hotel you know. Now, let's get going. We are very busy upstairs." The nurse's name tag read: Vickie Guerrero, R.N., Head Nurse. She was extremely terse.

Dean Ambrose-Hart wasn't afraid of much, things or people, but, Nurse Guerrero scared the fucking hell out of him. "Yes, ma'am. I just want Adam well." He felt like he was back in the orphanage with the terrible lady who'd been in charge.

The Doctor was highly annoyed. He had not finished talking about Adam, but now it would have to wait. "Dean, you go with Adam. I'll be up to finish this conversation shortly. It's very important..." He leaned in and whispered in Dean's ear. "Miss Vickie is a wonderful nurse, but don't cross her." He gave the auburn haired boy a wink.

The two orderlies very gently covered Adam and made sure he was secure on the narrow bed. They would move him to a much bigger, comfortable bed in the private room Vince had arranged. The room that had been assigned to the two teens was on the sixth floor. All the rooms on the floor were private and security was high.

Adam had one of the best rooms, on a corner. Instead of small windows, there was one, big plate glass window to the south, with an ocean view. The room had two large, double sized beds, side by side with enough room between them for a nurse to move around. Under the smaller eastern window, was a sitting area. A leather sofa of sea-foam green was under the window and two matching reading chairs faced the sofa. There was a small table with a lamp on either end of the sofa. A coffee table sat between the two leather chairs and the sofa, and the last piece of furniture was a small, stand alone wardrobe in the southeastern corner. All the wood was clear pine painted to look like driftwood. It was a calm and peaceful atmosphere.

The door to the en-suite bathroom was a few feet from the main door. The bathroom was full sized with a sit down shower. All the walls were a soft ecru and an automatic atomizer occasionally let out the scent of an ocean breeze.

A large flat screen television was anchored to the wall and could be watched from nearly anywhere in the room. It really _was_ more like a deluxe hotel room instead of a room in a dank, cold hospital. It cost Vince a pretty penny, but he didn't care. Adam's comfort and safety were all that mattered.

Dean walked beside Adam's gurney. "It's okay, baby. I'm still here. We're just moving to a nice room." He caressed Adam's brow as they went into the elevator and rode up to the sixth floor.

Nurse Guerrero smiled. "Now, I understand. I wasn't sure why the Doctor wanted you to stay. That's just what he needs, love and support." She gave Dean a light pat on the shoulder.

Dean couldn't keep his mind on anything. He kept wondering what Doctor Regal was going to tell him about Adam. Why the question about sex? Oh, God, maybe Randy had given Adam some kind of STD. If that was the case, Dean didn't care, Randy was a dead man.

When they got to the room, Nurse Vickie handed Dean a pair of surgical scrubs, slippers and two large towels. "Now, you go shower and change. It will take us a bit to get Adam settled. This is the perfect chance for you to freshen up. There's all you need in one of the shower kits on the counter. Now go. He will be alright, I promise." Vickie was much kinder now that she understood why Dean was really there.

Dean bit his lip. A shower sounded really good, but what about Adam? He decided the nurses could handle any emergency that might come up. He went to Adam's side.

"I'm going to shower, baby. I'll be right back. You hang on for me, I love you." Dean bent down and sweetly kissed Adam's cheek.

Adam made a tiny sound that sounded like contentment, not pain. It was if his unconscious mind understood, and was aware Dean would not leave him. With confidence, Dean hurried off to take a much needed shower.

After a while, Dean came out of the bathroom. He was dressed in navy blue hospital scrubs and matching slippers. He toweled his hair dry as he looked over at Adam. The nurses were hooking up the last monitor. They still wanted to monitor Adam's heart rate and pulse. At least he didn't need the oxygen any more. Adam did have an IV that kept him nourished and hydrated.

Nurse Guerrero noticed Dean. "Feel better, hon? We're gonna change his bandages now. Why don't you snuggle down in your bed. Your breakfast will be here shortly." She pulled down the covers on Dean's bed.

Dean decided not to cross the nurse, she was being very nice. But, first, Adam needed to know he was there. Dean leaned over and kissed Adam's cheek. "I'm back, baby. I'm right next to you. You're safe, my prince." He gave Adam's cheek another kiss. Dean then climbed into his bed. It was extremely comfortable and relaxing.

Dean watched with an eagle eye as they changed Adam's bandages. Dean winced. There sixty stitches in Adam's left wrist and arm and forty in his right. The cut on the left was the deepest as well, because it had been the first cut. Even though the stitches were neat and tiny, the wounds looked red and angry.

The younger nurse, who's name tag read: Rosa Mendes, R.N., held Adam's right arm as Nurse Vickie worked on the bandages.

Dean's brow furrowed. "Ma'am are they alright? The wounds I mean. They look so... bad. My poor, baby." He looked on with now anxious eyes.

Rosa spoke up. "They look good. No infection, but it's early yet. Doctor Regal is a fine surgeon. They look so red now because the surgery is fresh, it irritates the area. He's going to be in a lot of pain when he wakes up. You are going to have to make sure he doesn't try to scratch when the stitches itch. That _will_ cause infections to set in." She was friendly as she spoke. As Vickie worked, she explained each step to Dean.

When the bandages were done, navy blue stretch tape covered up the three, thick layers of gauze. Nurse Guerrero had done a good job. The bandages were neat and perfect. Vickie pulled the covers up to the middle of Adam's chest. His heart beat steady.

Dean reached over, but couldn't quite reach Adam's hand. "Ma'am, could you push my bed just a bit closer, please? I need to hold his hand." Dean flashed his best sad, puppy dog eyed look with a pout.

Rosa chuckled. "You're a wonderful boyfriend to him." She stated as she pushed Dean's bed over enough for him easily reach Adam's hand.

Dean sighed. "I wish I was. He's with someone else, but I intend to make him _my_ prince. The reason he's like this is probably because of _him._ Adam's boyfriend is a real... sorry, I won't say it, but everybody has one, if you get me." He gave a bit of a growl and held Adam's hand tightly.

Rosa frowned. "That's sad. It's obvious he should be with you. I hope it works out." She gave Dean's foot a pat and followed Vickie out of the door. Dean let out another deep sigh.

Dean was in the middle of eating his breakfast of pancakes, sausage, syrup, butter, orange juice and milk. He had turned on the television, but the volume was very low. The door to the room opened, it was Doctor Regal.

"Well, that looks good. I have to say, the food for the private rooms is much better. Can we finish our talk? I asked that we not be interrupted." Doctor Regal's asked, brow arched.

Dean finished his sip of milk. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand, wouldn't do to have a milkstache. "Yes, I've been waiting for you. Orton better not have given him some horrible STD." He pushed the wheeled bed tray away, and once again held Adam's hand.

The Doctor sat on the edge of Adam's bed. "I don't know how you are going to take this, son. I don't want Adam to lose you." He gave Dean a hard look, but there was something behind it. Was it perhaps, sympathy?

"Doc, please... just spit it out. Nothing is going to make me change my feelings about Adam." Dean was adamant, he couldn't stand it any longer.

Doctor Regal sighed. "It's not that easy, Dean. Adam's mental state is fragile, that's obvious. This may change everything, no, it _will_ change everything. I know you love Adam, but, he's not your boyfriend, right? He's with Bob Orton's boy... I don't fully know the situation, and I don't really _need_ to know. All I care about it is Adam's physical and mental wellbeing. He's going to need someone who cares, someone who loves him, no matter what. Son... Adam is pregnant, about five weeks. We can tell sooner in men than in women. Dean? Can you handle another man's baby... if you and Adam _do_ get together?" He let out Adam's secret with a most stern tone and stoned faced expression.

Dean's eyes went wide. He looked over at his sleeping prince. Had he heard the doctor right? Adam was pregnant? "Did... did you say... Adam is pregnant?" He looked at Doctor Regal with doubt in his eyes.

Doctor Regal laid a strong hand on Dean's shoulder. "Yes son, I did. You, myself and the lab tech are the only ones that know. I will _have_ to tell his parents, legally, he is underage. So, what does this mean to you or more importantly, your feelings towards him?" He gave Dean a question filled look, his face had softened.

Dean smiled. "Means I will have a beautiful daughter or handsome son. I was raised in an orphanage, Doc. When I was twelve, and my adoption went through, I finally found out what a parent's love is. I'm not of their blood, but I am of their hearts. The baby is a part of Adam, that means it's part of me." He didn't have once second of hesitation in his voice.

"That's really good, but, Dean, there is another factor; Randy. I assume he's the father..." Doctor Regal was abruptly cut off by an upset Dean Ambrose.

"Of course Orton is the father. Adam isn't a … he's just not! Don't you _dare_ think that. As a matter of fact, he felt guilty for kissing me, even though we have feelings for each other. Fuck Orton!" Dean growled and spoke sharply. There was a fierce fire in his eyes.

Doctor Regal patted Dean's shoulder. "Easy, son. I didn't mean to imply that at all. I just... the rough sex... Dean, _is_ Randy Orton responsible? Remember, you can tell me anything." He gave Dean a smile of encouragement.

"Fuck, yeah, he's responsible... he's... bad, Doc... really bad. He doesn't deserve Adam. Adam said Randy had changed, and not for the better. Doc, he threatened to kill Adam's best friend, to keep Adam under his thumb. The problem is, there is no actual proof, unless Adam opens his mouth, anyone could have done it. Know what I mean? Doc... that bruise on his abdomen... the baby? I don't think it's the first time either." Dean's look turned to one of extreme worry. He already felt like the baby was his.

"The baby is alright. The womb in a carrier male is set differently, it's further back so the baby can angle down to come out when the perineum opens for birth. Still, getting abused is not good, baby or not. I'm glad you're going to stand by Adam. The way he crashed when Orton spoke to him, tells me a lot. Adam is going to have to have a Psychiatrist interview him. That's required, because of the suicide attempt. Maybe he will open up then. I'll recommend Doctor Page; Dallas is a good man and relates well to teens. He went through a lot of the same things at your age." Doctor Regal smiled at Dean. This was not going to be easy, especially on Adam.

Dean frowned. "I doubt Adam will talk to him. He barely told Seth, his other best friend. Hell, I had to pull it out of him. My dad tried, and he's known Adam since he was two or three years old. Randy has Adam latched down with the threat to Jason. See, it's like this..." Dean opened his mouth and told Doctor Regal everything Adam had told him and what he himself had seen and heard in the Walgreen's parking lot. Maybe he shouldn't have but...

"...So... Seth took a picture. Adam had drawn a heart, with D.A. plus A.M. in the middle, in his own blood. Probably managed it, just before he passed out." Dean finished with a sniff, as a lone tear tracked down his cheek. He felt relieved that he'd told everything, without having to hide it in code, like he had with Bret.

Even the stoic Physician had moisture in his eyes. "My God, no wonder the poor boy did what he did. Don't feel guilty, Dean. You wanted him to know how your felt, that he has someone who loves him. I hope Adam will realize, especially now, that he has to get away from Orton. It's clearly obvious he has feelings for you that run deep. Maybe even deeper than he realizes." The Doctor stood. He needed to go home, he was exhausted. He'd been talking to Dean for an hour and a half.

Dean looked over at Adam. "I hope so. I really hope so. Should I tell him if he wakes up?" He looked at the older man with a brow wrinkled and furrowed with worry.

Doctor Regal nodded. "Hum. Yes, I think you can tell him, but, only if he seems strong enough to take the news. Either he or I will have to tell his parents. The nurses will be told, of course, but I will leave strict instructions not to say anything, unless Adam mentions it. Remember, if he wakes up, call the nurse. Take care, Dean. I'll come back tonight when my shift starts again. Try not to worry, just be there for him. You're a good lad, Dean." The Doctor gave Dean's back a pat, then got up and left the room, quite ready for a good sleep.

Dean got out of his bed and went over to Adam's. As it was a much bigger bed, he slipped in next to Adam. He curled up, on his left side, against Adam and laid his head on Adam's chest. Dean simply wanted to listen to Adam's beating heart and know Adam was alive. Dean's right hand absentmindedly rested on Adam's abdomen. Dean drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, a beautiful curly headed blond baby on his mind.

Seth and Roman sat in the waiting area for passengers at LAX. Jason had texted Seth to pick him up instead of the McMahon's. He wanted to know what was going on and Seth would know better than anyone. Jason knew after he'd left, Adam would grow closer to Seth's friendship and he was glad for it. Adam needed friends aside from Orton.

Jason knew Adam loved Randy, and Randy had always treated Adam very well. However, Jason didn't trust Orton. There was just something in Randy's eyes. Jason never pushed the the issue with Adam, because Jason knew love was deaf, blind and sometimes stupid. He would never do anything that would hurt Adam. Attacking your best friend's boyfriend was never a good idea, especially with Adam's hot temper.

When Stephanie had called and left the message about Adam, Jason had immediately began to pack. There was nothing more important than making sure his "brother from another mother" would be alright.

Jason could keep up with his classes via computer. He'd packed all his books into one bag. The bag was so heavy, he had to pay extra but it didn't matter. He'd stay as long as Adam needed him. Jason had six weeks before the first exams of the semester. He could arrange with Harvard and Vince McMahon to take them in California if he had to. That was one advantage to having a high ranking educator as a family friend.

Jason was glad he could stay with Adam's parents. With his folks gone, their big house was too lonely. Both his parents were lawyers, well now, his mom was a family court judge. His dad had his own extremely successful practice as an entertainment lawyer. Jason clerked for him every summer and now couldn't wait to have his own practice in a few years.

Seth let out a laugh as he sipped on a much needed cup of coffee. Seth's dad had told him to worry about Adam, not the farm. He'd even given Seth permission to stay with Roman, after a talk with Roman's mom. Mr. Rollins held the Bible while Roman laid his hand on it and swore Seth would sleep in a guest room. Seth wanted to curl up with Roman in his bed, but Roman put Seth in the promised guest room. Roman knew _exactly_ where Mr. Rollins kept his shotgun.

Roman cocked his head at Seth. "What's so funny, babe?" He too sipped a strong cup of coffee.

Seth swallowed his own coffee. "The expression on your face last night when you said you knew where my dad kept his shotgun. You were right though, we took the pledge and I should not have tempted you..." Seth stopped laughing and turned serious. He then continued.

"Randy must be shitting bricks. I hope once Adam tells Jay about Randy's threat, Adam will drop Orton like shit on a shoe. It was nice of Mister Calaway to give us time off. I just hope Adam will be able to come back. I'm his understudy for Juliet and I don't think I can do it. We also have to make sure he doesn't fall behind in his classes." Seth sighed. All he and Roman knew was that Adam was holding his own. Dean had sent a text that briefly told he would stay with Adam and that he would explain later.

Roman gave a snort. "I'd love to see Jason beat the shit outta Orton. I'm sure Adam will be back, but if not, you _will_ make a wonderful Juliet. Mister Jericho wouldn't have chosen you to understudy the part if he didn't think you could do it. Dean will help you. Shouldn't be long now, his plane should be on approach." Roman looked at the arrivals board. He and Seth got up to go wait by the baggage claim exit.

At the hospital, Vince, Eric, Shawn and Bret stood at the nurses desk on the private floor, where Adam and Dean were located. Vince wrote a list of approved visitors.

"Okay, the four of us, Shane, Steph, Bayley, Jason, Seth and Roman... can you think of anyone else?" Vince looked at Eric as he read out the list of approved visitors.

Eric shrugged. Shawn spoke up. "I think you should add Dolph Ziggler to the list. If he can visit, but Randy can't, Dean might be able to get some information out of him. If he does visit and upsets Adam, you can remove him from the list. It's... just a feeling." Shawn looked at Eric.

Eric nodded. "My friend, I've learned to trust your judgment over the years. Add him Vince, like Shawn said we can always remove him. Oh and by all means, make darn sure Dean is on the list. In case he wants to go home, he needs to be able to return."

Vince gave a slight chuckle. "Okay. Do you _honestly_ think Randy is the reason our boy is here? What _about_ that Barrett kid? Say... speaking of the Barrett kid, has Dusty said anything about leaving?" His brow arched at Eric.

Eric nodded "Dusty has gone to Florida. Cody and Wade Barrett are with the DiBiase's. It worked out for everyone. We won't be having any exchange students. I'm glad now, Adam needs to recover quietly. With Jason here, Adam will be fine. Let's go see our boys." Eric tugged on his husband's blazer sleeve.

Nurse Guerrero took the list from Vince. "Just, before you go in, don't be shocked. Adam still has an IV, and he's hooked to a couple of monitors. Oh, and don't be surprised if Dean is sleeping on the bed with Adam. They both sleep better that way. Don't forget, Dean's body went through a lot as well. Tiredness is perfectly normal for losing most of your blood." She didn't notice when Eric flinched. Nurse Guerrero was certainly not the most friendly, but as long as she took good care of Adam, it didn't matter.

Nurse Vickie gave the four men visitors tags on lanyards to wear around their necks. It gave them permission to be on the private floor and access to visit Dean and Adam. Security on the floor was extremely tight which made both Eric and Shawn feel much better. Nurse Vickie pointed down the hall to where the teens room was located.

When they opened the door to the hospital room opened, Shawn, Eric and Bret smiled. Dean and Adam were curled up together like two little kittens. They were both in a very deep, restful sleep.

Vince wasn't exactly sure how he felt about seeing his son with the former orphan. He'd set so much store on Adam's future with Randal Orton. However, the events of last night, had Vince reevaluating everything. He'd been too hard on his family, he realized that. He could only _ask_ for their best, he had _demanded_ it; a huge mistake.

Vince continued to look at the two sleeping teens. Maybe that's why Adam had sunk to this. Maybe Orton _was_ abusing Adam, but Adam was to terrified to break up with Randy, because of what he'd say. Vince wondered what he _would_ have said. He probably would have been angry with Adam. He and Bob Orton had worked everything out. Even that Adam and Randy's first child would be a boy, a grandson, to pass their legacies too. Vince shook his head, how could they have even begun to think they could chose what sex their grandchild would be? It too, was wrong. Vince had forced Adam into a continuing relationship that was clearly unhealthy. Randy _had_ changed, but he'd been too caught up in having the perfect family... he'd ignored it.

Vince watched as Eric and Shawn gently caressed the brows of their sleeping children. Bret went over and closed the blinds to darken the room so the kids could sleep without the sun blinding them.

Vince wondered why he disliked Dean so much. No, he knew why... because Dean wasn't perfect. He'd been abandoned to an orphanage, that made Dean dirty and tainted in Vince's mind of perfection.

Vince knew that was wrong. Dean was always polite and he treated Shawn and Bret like gold. Dean was unpretentious unlike Randy, who was vain and ego driven. Dean was content with wrangler jeans. Which way of life was better to have? Was it better to teach your child, designer jeans were important or was it more important to work hard to earn what you have and appreciate it?

As he looked at Dean, he realized something. Dean would work his fingers to the bone to provide for Adam, while Randy would just pull out a credit card. Vince knew all too well, one day the bill would be presented, what would happen to Adam if Randy couldn't pay?

Eric looked at Vince. He could see that his husband was in very deep thought. Vince had not slept either, and it wasn't just worry for Adam. Vince was thinking about his life and the way he went about things. Eric loved Vince dearly, and always took Vince's search for perfection in stride. Erick knew if he was steadfast and patience, something would happen to make Vince take stock. He just hadn't realized Adam's near death would be that thing.

Eric also didn't expect Vince to change over night, but he'd made some enormous first strides. Apologizing to Shane had been huge, Vince never apologized, for anything. He laid a hand on Vince's shoulder.

"Darling, what's on your mind? You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. Just remember one thing, Vinnie, Adam loves you and so do I, so very much. You're a good man, Vince." Eric spoke softly into Vince's ear. When he finished, he kissed Vince on the cheek and gave his husband a bright, love filled smile.

"What if I kept pushing him into a relationship with Orton and he _was_ being abused? What if Adam was too afraid to tell us. That Adam figured he had to put up with Randy because of the arrangements between Bob and myself. Randy won't leave Adam because he wants my help to get into Iowa State..." Vince was interrupted by Bret.

"Excuse me for barging in, Vince. I've made up my mind, Randy is _not_ going to Iowa State, and I hope you _won't_ override my decision. I was going to speak to you about it, but then the crime by Hunter and now... this, I haven't had the chance. Randy is off. I don't know why, but he is. I'll be evoking the new statute about random drug testing, Mark Calaway gave me the nod. I also have reason to believe he deliberately injured Bo Dallas. Orton thinks I believe him about it being an accident, but I don't and never did. I've had to stop him, four times, from applying an illegal double wrist lock on Wade Barrett. Luckily, Wade knew a counter and I stopped him before Orton broke Barrett's wrist. I caught Dolph Ziggler about to do the same to Sheamus Farrelly in the other weight class. That alone would be enough to throw them both off the team, but I won't. I want to keep an eye on them." Bret explained in a quiet voice. The four adults had gone to sitting area so they could visit and not disturb their boys.

Eric balled up his fists. "That does it. Adam is done with Randy. If Randy is willing to injure a teammate, no telling _what_ he's done to my poor baby. I _never_ trusted him, nice as he could be, there was always a look in his eyes. Vince, as much as I love you, that is _my_ baby! I will _not_ sell him off into a marriage because _you_ think it's perfect and socially... good." He wasn't angry, but he was determined. Vince was going to listen this time, and hopefully agree with him.

Vince got up and went to the ocean view window. He opened the blinds to look lout. Had he been so wrong all these years? Was it bad to want the best for your family? Vincent McMahon sighed as he pulled the blinds closed.

"I'll speak to Bob. He's still in Asia for a while. If Adam wants to break up with Randy, I won't stop him. It will be Adam's decision and I will _not_ argue with him. Also if things are the way they look, I won't stand in the way if he chooses Dean. Dean is a fine young man and I should have noticed sooner, after all, he is _your_ son." Vince gave a smile and nod to the Hart's.

Eric stood and rushed over to his husband. He threw his arms around Vince and hugged him tight. "Thank you, Vinnie. I love you so much. Adam's choice. That's all I ever wanted. I'm so proud of you. You've been a wonderful father to him, I couldn't have wished for anyone better. I'm happy you've finally realized there is no such thing as perfect. Happy and content are so much better. Still, there is nothing wrong with wanting your children to do their best, or to encourage that, but that's different from perfection." He gave Vince a sound kiss on the lips.

Shawn smiled. "It is good to hear you say these things, Vince. Dean is a good boy. If he and Adam do get together, he will do everything he can to make Adam happy. Bret has taught him how to be a gentleman. But, all any of us want is for Adam to get well."

Eric led Vince back to the sitting area. "Dean is a very fine young man. I would be proud for Adam to be with him. All that matters is that my baby gets better. Boyfriends and love life aren't important right now." He echoed Shawn and looked over at the bed where Adam and Dean slept. Eric was very worried about Adam, and why he had done this horrible thing to himself.

At the airport, Roman pushed Jason Reso's luggage cart while Seth and Jason talked. "So Seth, how is he? What drove him to be so desperate?" Jason asked as they headed outside.

"Randy probably. He's changed. I told you he admitted, well almost admitted to Dean that he's juicing and snorting. He's ..." Seth hesitated. He'd promised Adam he wouldn't tell, but then, Adam said he _could_ tell Dean and Roman. Adam never said he could tell Jason. Oh Seth felt so confused and helpless. Seth didn't want to break Adam's trust, especially now.

Jason stopped, he put a hand on Seth's shoulder. "I understand, Seth. Don't, if he asked you not to. I'll find out what I need to know. Trust is the most important thing to our boy, okay? Can we go to the McMahon's first? Miss Ellen is going to let me in. I want a quick shower, and I am sure Adam will want Peanut. " He spoke to Seth with a knowing smile. Jason was glad Seth wanted to keep Adam's trust. He'd left Adam in good hands.

Roman replied. "You bet. Good Lord, I won't have to go the gym for a while. You carry these around all day?" He chuckled. The cart was heavy because of Jason's pre-law text and work books.

Jason laughed. "I have reference books in there as well. College is a bit different. Lectures are all about taking excellent notes. Textbooks are for reading on our own. We have turn in completed questions from the workbooks at the end of the semester. It will get even worse after pre-law. I have to pass the LSAT, first." He lifted his bags into the back of Roman's truck.

Roman nodded. "I'm... humbled, Jason. Makes a career in football seem like..." He didn't exactly know how to say what he meant.

"Roman, don't feel like that, man. Not everyone can be a doctor or lawyer. A football player can be such an inspiration to young men _and_ women who want to be athletes. That, Roman, is no small thing." Jason gave Roman a hardy pat on the back.

Roman got behind the wheel of his truck, ready to drive Jason to the McMahon's. "Thanks, Jason. Gosh it's good to have you back. I just wish the reason why was different. _You_ are the inspiration."

Jason scoffed a bit. "I'm just me, Roman. Say, how is The Parrot? Adam hasn't talked to me. I know what he thinks, that it's an interruption. Poor guy, Adam needs more self confidence." He gave a sigh.

Seth smiled. "Yeah, I tried to get him to text you, but he said he didn't want to bother you. He's Editor of The Parrot, but I'm running the Ink and Press to help him out. He got elected Student Body President, but... he doesn't know yet. He's Juliet in the fall play with Dean as Romeo. I'm the nurse and Adam's understudy. Roman is Benvolio, Randy is Lord Montague, Dolphin Zigglewiggle is Lady Montague." He babbled more than anything because Seth was too worried about Adam.

"Wow, I've missed a lot. That is a lot on Adam's plate, but nothing he can't handle. Why would he crack up? Wha the hell did Orton do to him? That's rhetorical, Seth. I just want to..." Jason was interrupted when his cell phone rang.

"Hey my Petal... just fine... on the way to drop off my stuff, take a quick shower, then to see Adam... Don't know yet, baby... okay... okay... I love you too, baby. I'll call you later... bye, Heath." Jason ended his call.

Seth looked back at Jason, who rode in the club cab. "Soooo, who is Heath?" His brow arched, his dark eyes full of curiosity.

Jason's face softened, his smile glowed. "The greatest mistake that ever happened. He was in my dorm room by mistake. His name is Heath Miller. It was love at first sight. I was going to bring him along, but he wanted me to concentrate on Adam. He is so wonderful." He sounded like a gushing school boy.

"Will he come for Christmas? Sounds like a great story. Got a picture? You know, this will make Adam so happy. He hoped you would find someone and not be alone." Seth smiled brightly at Jason.

Jason flipped through some pictures on his cell phone. When he found the one he looked for, he gave the phone to Seth. "He is in pre-law as well. You wouldn't know it to look at him or listen to him, but he is in MENSA. Heath is brilliant. He's twenty, and from Pineville, Georgia. He's my gingersnap petal. Gonna marry him. Don't know when, but I am."

Seth looked at the picture. Heath had a pretty shade of strawberry blond hair with more red than blond, and it fell softly to his shoulders. He had pretty eyes and a cute smile. Heath's skin was a bit pale, like most red-heads.

"He's adorable, Jay. Congratulations. Hey, Ro, wait till you can look, he's a cutie." Seth winked at Jason as he handed the phone back.

No much more was said as Roman navigated through the traffic. As it was a bit after noon, on a Tuesday, the freeway was fairly clear.

Randy Orton sat in his red Dodge Viper. Since Randy had permission to miss school, he'd convinced Dolph to ditch, which was okay with Dolph, no way could he concentrate on school work. The only thing they cared about at the moment was how to save their necks... well mostly Randy's neck.

Dolph was worried. Randy was getting twitchy. They hadn't juiced or sniffed and coke for a while. Going without the steroids was okay, because they cycled off every two weeks, problem was, the cocaine usually helped them get through it. Dolph felt the packet of cocaine in his coat pocket. Did they dare risk a snort or two?

The platinum blond looked over at Randy, his Viper. "Randy, I've got enough for a couple of lines each. Do you want it?" Dolph's voice was unsure. Was it the right thing to do? He hated when he couldn't read Randy, and right now, the Book of Viper was not only closed, it was sealed.

Dean had woken up to find his and Adam's parents dozing in the sitting area of their hospital room. He didn't care that they had seen him curled up with Adam. It had been his best sleep in days. With a bit of reluctance, he slipped out of the bed, after all, mother nature's call could be strong.

Adam whimpered. Eric rushed to son's bedside, instantly awake. Adam's heart rate had increased and he saw Adam paw at the empty pillow where Dean had slept. Since the bathroom door was closed, Eric could only assume Dean occupied the room. Eric reached out and caressed Adam's brow.

"It's daddy, baby. Dean will be back. Relax my baby, daddy's here." Eric spoke softly and continued to stroke Adam's brow. Vince woke up and went to stand next to Eric.

"He's so sweet and innocent. How could we have not known what was happening to him? I can't help but feel guilty... pushing for..." Vince stopped talking when Eric's fingers brushed against his lips.

"Darling, those days are over now. If my son wants to hide something, Colombo wouldn't be able to find out. You can make it up to him. Accept Dean, if that's Adam's choice. He whimpered when Dean went to the bathroom. There is a connection there. If Dean is the key to Adam's recovery, Dean can move in with us. Adam is so fragile, always has been. He just takes everything to heart." Eric stopped talking when he heard the toilet flush.

Dean came out of the bathroom. He saw the McMahon's by Adam's side. He went to get into his own bed. "Dean, it's okay, he needs you. We don't mind. We're glad for your help to him." Vince spoke softly, and waved Dean over with a smile.

Dean grinned boyishly. Vince was the last person he expected that from. Without hesitation, he climbed back into the bed with Adam. Adam immediately curled back up against Dean. His breathing and heart rate calmed to normal.

Eric and Vince smiled. Eric tousled Dean's hair. "You do what Adam wants. We have no objections." He gave Dean an even bigger smile.

Shawn and Bret woke up at the same time. When they saw the McMahon's by Adam's bed, the both had concern on their faces. Had Adam taken a turn? They got up and went around to Dean's side of the bed.

"Is he alright?" Shawn asked as he stroked Dean's hair. His boy had already fallen back into his deep, restful sleep.

Eric nodded. "He got upset when Dean went to the bathroom. He's fine now. I think our boys have a very deep connection." He gave Shawn a knowing look. Eric had always told Shawn, Dean was better than Randy.

All the adults looked when they heard a soft knock on the door. Jason poked his head into the room. He smiled at Eric and Vince, whom considered as his second parents. Eric waved him in. He smiled when he saw Jason had Peanut in his hand. Both sets of parents hugged the returning college student.

Eric, Vince, Shawn and Bret, went to sit back down, to give Jason time with Adam. Seth and Roman would visit later, after they had eaten some food.

Jason caressed Adam's cheek and frowned at the thick blue wrapped wrists and arms of his best friend in the world. He then smiled at how peaceful Adam looked, curled up with Dean. Jason approved. Dean was ten times the man Randy Orton could ever hope to be. He put Peanut next to Adam.

"Hey, Addy, it's Jaybird. I'm here buddy. I wish you'd wake up and show me that beautiful smile." Jason spoke softly in Adam's ear and hoped his friend heard him.

Adam stirred but his eyes remained closed. His lips began to move. "Jay... are you in heaven too? Randy did... have you... killed." He nuzzled against Dean.

Jason stared at Adam. Had he heard Adam right?


	26. Truth Will Out

Eric rushed to Adam's bedside. "Jay, did Adam just talk?" He wasn't sure if he'd really heard Adam, or if it had been a dream.

Jason nodded for Eric to step away from the bed. He followed Eric to the smaller table across the room to the smaller window. "Yeah, Adam spoke. He asked if I was in Heaven with him and that Randy _did_ have me killed. Do you think... Randy threatened _me_? If so, _that_ would explain a lot." He gave Eric an arched brow look.

"Yes, it would. God, what _has_ Randy done to Adam? And why? Adam has _always_ been loyal and faithful to him. He loved Randy like crazy and I _thought_ Randy loved him. I never fully trusted Randy, but I never thought... Jay, our little Addy was sexually abused, brutally, according to the Doctor. This _has_ to end. The problem is, unless Adam speaks out, we have no proof it _is_ Randy. Randy is placing blame on Wade Barrett, one of the exchange students from England. I _don't_ believe it. AJ... oh, that's the new history teacher that replaced Ric. AJ is also Chris Jericho's boyfriend, he told us about what happened between Wade and Adam. AJ was at the auditions for the play. From what he heard and saw, Wade expressed an interest in Adam. Adam flat out told him he was with Randy, so there was no point in Wade taking any romantic interest in him. Friendship was fine, romance was out. Wade was disappointed, but he left Adam alone. Bret told us today, that Randy has tried to injure Barrett three times on the practice mat. Something in Randy has snapped, and _my_ son is paying the price." Eric filled Jason in on all he could think of at the moment.

Jason Reso's eyes glazed over with fire. "Don't worry, Easy E. I think Seth, Roman and Dean can figure this out. Seth told me they have vowed to be Adam's shield of justice. By the way, I approve of Dean, not that it matters. He saved Adam's life. That makes Dean a man in my eyes." He spoke with firm confidence. He also used the nickname he'd given Adam's dad years ago.

Eric hugged Jason. "I'm sorry you had to come, but I am glad you are here. You are like a... no, you _are_ my son. Adam would have been utterly lost without your friendship. He took your leaving so hard, but he is _so_ proud of you. We're _all_ proud of you. Have you heard from your folks?" Eric didn't want Jason to only worry about Adam, so he made light conversation.

Jason nodded with a smile. "They are in Paris. It's good to get pictures of them smiling. I think dad was about ready to crack. They _needed_ this trip. Don't worry about it, I'm here for as long as Adam needs me. If I'm still here at exam time, Vince can make arrangements for me to sit for them here." He spoke in a reassuring voice.

"I'm glad for your folks. Yes, even I could see your dad was at the breaking point. Vince has promised me, once Adam is better, that we will take a trip. See, he's trying to change. Vince realized last night, that he has pushed too hard for perfection. It's a start. He also finally agreed, that if Adam wants to leave Randy, it's alright. I only want to see Adam happy again. He's nearly stopped eating altogether and Adam has lost almost thirty pounds. As you know, he was always too thin... in my opinion. My boy can be a vain little thing, but that is _my_ child and I _love_ him." Eric halted, he cocked his ear toward the door. He heard some commotion in the hallway.

"You can't keep me out! Do you know who my father is?" The distinct viperous voice of Randy Orton echoed from the other side of the door. He disturbed every patient on the hallway.

Bret and Vince both stood at the same time. Randy burst through the door. Jason got there first. Jason stood only six foot, to Orton's six foot three height and Jason was a good forty pounds lighter, but Jason was wiry, lean and downright mean. Especially when Adam or Heath was in trouble.

Randy's eyes went wide. He'd known Jason was coming, but he figured it would be much later in the day, or evening. He'd hoped to have time to get Adam under control. Randy had also not expected a room full of parents or to see his boyfriend curled up in a bed with Dean Ambrose.

"You are _not_ welcome here, Orton. I suggest you leave... now." Jason's voice was dark and his look was menacing. His eyes burned not with anger, but with utter rage. If only half of what he'd been told was true; William Jason Reso was ready to kill Randal Keith Orton where he stood.

Randy took a deep breath, cocaine coursed through his blood to his brain. He wasn't about to back down. "Reso, good to see you again too." The sarcasm dripped from his voice. He looked from Jason to Adam, and back. He continued.

"Adam is _my_ boyfriend, I have every _right_ to see him. Why wasn't _I_ on the list of approved visitors?" Randy looked over at Eric, brow arched. His voice was as commanding and dark as Jason's had been.

Adam's monitors began to sound their alarms. His heart rate and breathing had fallen to dangerous levels at the same time his blood pressure elevated to an equally dangerous reading.

Dean snapped awake immediately. He began to caress Adam's brow. He saw Peanut and put the stuffed toy into Adam's arms. He began to speak softly.

"It's alright, baby. Calm down. Peanut is with you. I'm here as well, my prince. Dean is here, you're safe, I promise." Dean turned his head to look around. What could have set Adam off so quickly.

Dean growled when he saw Randy standing at the door. Orton was blocked by Jason Reso and Eric. Bret and Vince stood at the foot of the bed. Apparently a lot had happened while he and Adam had slept.

Eric took a step closer to Randy. "That's why, Randal. Every time you get near my son... just _get_ out, _stay_ out and _do not_ come back. Bob would be so _disappointed_ in you, throwing his name around like that. Go! _NOW!_ " His eyes blazed with black anger as he pointed to the hallway. Eric was a wild lion and his cub was in danger.

Nurse Guerrero and Nurse Mendez came into the room. A very large security guard with and I.D. badge that read: _PAUL WIGHT, HEAD OF SECURITY_ , put a very beefy hand on Randy's shoulder.

"You have _exactly_ thirty seconds to get _out_ of this hospital, before I call the cops. See, I don't _care_ who your daddy is, I'm hired by people that _don't_ care. _Now leave_!" Paul Wight spoke in a rather friendly, but stern tone of voice.

Randy looked at the security guard. The man was an actual giant, over seven foot tall, and all muscle. "Alright, alright. But, tell Adam I love him, more than anything... please." He cleverly switched from anger to sadness. Randy even managed to get some moisture in his eyes, like he wanted to cry.

Not another word was spoken. Jason shut the door behind Randy. "Paul will stand guard from now on." Nurse Guerrero spoke as she monitored Adam carefully. He had calmed when Dean caressed and spoke to him; it was amazing.

Eric and Jason went to the bed. Dean sat up and Adam's head rested on Dean's upper thigh, curled up like a kitten. Dean stroked Adam's temple gently. He smiled at Peanut, clutched in Adam's hand.

"Hey, Jay. Did you bring Peanut? He cried out for him when we were in the emergency room. Orton better stay away. I am _not_ sick and I _don't_ wrestle, I fight _and_ I bite." He growled while he caressed Adam's brow.

Nurse Vickie smiled. "Adam has calmed and is fine now. I've adjusted his pain meds. He should wake up in a couple of hours more or less. You did well, Dean. It must have been that stupid young man that set him off. Well, I as I said, this room will be under guard twenty-four hours. If you need anything, let us know." She smiled at the parents, then left the room, Nurse Rosa on her heels.

Eric, Bret and Vince went to sit down. Shawn had fixed coffee for everyone. There was a coffee pot and small microwave on a table in the corner. They talked quietly about what had happened. Jason sat on Dean's empty bed and spoke to the auburn haired teen.

"Yeah, I knew he'd want Peanut. I had Seth and Roman take me to the McMahon's first. I hear Adam is full of your blood. Thanks for that, Dean. You're ten times the man Orton will ever be. So, I guess you have a thing for pretty blonds?" He gave Dean a sly wink. Now his eyes were filled with their usual mirth.

Dean ducked his head, but his fingers never stopped stroking Adam's head. "I have. Ever since I first saw him. Guess that's why I never really asked anyone out..." He gave a laugh and continued. "Well, I have some of Shane's blood in me. I was just here before Shane. I did what anyone would have done." He gave a shrug as his finger slid through the golden silk of Adam's hair.

Jason shook his head. "Not sure if I could have done it. I have a great fear of needles. So... um... what are your intentions with Adam?" Now he sounded like the over protective big brother.

Dean had to remember not to let a certain word slip out, and that word was baby. "Make him _my_ prince, _if_ he wants me. I know why he wouldn't leave Randy, but, it's not mine to tell."

"Well, I have a fairly good idea. When I first got here and spoke to Adam, he muttered in his sleep. He thought he was in Heaven and I was there too, because Randy had me killed. I'm willing to bet, Randy kept his hold on Adam by threatening me." Jason explained with a fire in his eyes.

Dean looked at Adam, then Jason. "Well... you aren't wrong, but still, Adam has to be the one to say it. Seth and Roman know _and_ Randy threatened Seth as well. God, no wonder poor Adam was fucked up. I honestly don't know what all Randy has done to him." Dean frowned as he leaned down to kiss Adam's cheek.

Jason gave Dean a smile. "Guess, I'm gonna find out. Just... can I give you some advice, about Adam?" He gave Dean a highly arched brow.

Dean nodded. "Don't push him? Right? But how do I let him know that I am here for him? He knows how I feel, but I don't know if..." Dean was cut off by Jason.

Jason leaned in closer. "Oh, he knows it. Dean, you saw it... the heart in blood. He loves you, no doubt about that. My advice is, yeah, don't push, but trust is the most important thing to him. Be loyal and never, ever lie to him. You're going to make a great couple. Don't worry, I'll speak up for you, if he has any doubts." Jason leaned back and gave Dean a wink.

Dean sighed. "I hope so, Jason. But he could decide to stay with Randy..." He dropped his words, his parents were headed over.

Bret smiled at Dean. "We're going to get some dinner. What do you boys want?" He took a little notebook out of his pocket. Bret kept it handy for sudden ideas he would spontaneously get for new wrestling move sets.

Jason perked up. "In and Out, please! I haven't had a good burger since I left. Double cheese, fries and a vanilla shake, please?" He started to reach for his wallet.

Vince had joined Shawn and Bret as had Eric. "Vince is buying, aren't you, dear?" Eric asked with a slight pout and puppy eyes. Now Dean knew where Adam got that look from.

Vince chuckled. "Yes, I am. In and Out sounds perfect. Dean, son, what would you like?" He spoke to Dean like a good friend. Vince couldn't believe he'd always judged Dean so harshly.

"I'm starving, same as Jay, please? Oh and get an extra milkshake, Adam loves them and he will enjoy it." Dean smiled at Vince. He still constantly caressed through Adam's hair.

"Will one of you text or call if Addy wakes up?" Eric looked from Dean to Jason. He hated to leave, but, fresh air would help clear his mind after the Randy incident and scare with Adam.

Jason nodded. "I will. I have your number. Don't worry, we won't leave him for one second." He stood and hugged the man who was a second father to him.

When the parents left, Jason turned to Dean. "Why in the blue hell _would_ he _chose_ to stay with Orton? There is nothing Randy can do to me and Roman will kill for Seth. There is no reason for Adam to stay with Randy." Jason looked at Dean with a scrunched brow of confusion. His head was cocked like a curious pup.

Dean had inadvertently backed himself into a corner. What could he say? No way could he mention the baby, just no way. Dean's brain felt like windmill as he thought; he threw in a couple of mental kicks to his own ass.

Before Dean could say anything, Seth and Roman came into the room. They wore the required lanyards and I.D. badges. Jason shook Roman's hand and Seth went around to the other side of Adam's bed. He bent down and kissed Adam's cheek. Seth sighed deeply when he saw the bandages on Adam's wrists.

"Has he woken up at all?" Seth looked down at his friend. He gently ran a hand up and down Adam's back. Adam's head still rested on Dean's upper thigh, Peanut in his hands.

Dean replied. "He spoke a bit when he heard Jason's voice. He whimpered when Snake Boy barged into the room. He shifts once in a while. He should wake up soon."

Seth once again kissed Adam's cheek, then went to sit next to Jason. Roman sat behind Seth on Dean's bed. "What do you mean, Randy was here? Did he hurt Adam?" Roman was angry. What was Orton up to? Roman's brow arched under his bangs as he spoke.

Dean growled. "Adam went down hill, his monitor alarms went off. He calmed down when Jason confronted Orton and I talked to Adam. He's okay now. Boy, you don't want to cross Nurse Vickie. Snake Shit won't get in here again." He bent down and kissed the top of Adam's head.

"Am... I... dead?" A very weak, dry voice spoke. The voice belonged to Adam, as the blonds eyes tried to flutter open.

Dean smiled. "No, you're not dead, baby." He caressed Adam's cheek with the back of his hand. His voice was warm and soft.

Adam smacked his lips. He fluttered his eyes a few more times till they finally stayed open. He slightly raised his head and saw Dean first. Adam managed a bit of a smile.

"Hey there, beautiful. How do you feel?" Dean again spoke softly, his hand still caressed Adam's cheek.

Adam looked at his bandaged arms. He then saw Peanut, and hugged him. "I... feel... stupid... really, _really_... stupid. I just... too much... just too... much." He held the stuffed elephant close. Adam couldn't believe he'd actually done it. Yeah, he had planned it, but he knew he probably wouldn't have actually gone through with it.

Dean pulled Adam in for a hug. "It's alright, baby. You're not alone. I'm here for you. It's okay to feel that way, even though you aren't stupid. I'm sorry it got so bad you felt that was your only option. Hey baby, look who came to see you." He pushed some buttons on the remote for the hospital bed, he slightly raised the pillow half of the bed, so that Adam could see Jason.

Adam's hazel eyes went wide. His mouth opened and closed a few times, till he was finally able to speak. "Jaybird, is that really you?" He had a tone of near awe in his voice, and the same awe reflected on his face.

Jason stood up and went to Adam's bedside. "Yeah buddy, it's me. You didn't need to do this brother, I'm always there for you. I love you my Addy. No distance, no university, _nobody_ will ever keep me from being there for you, _ever_." Jason ruffled the golden hair on top of Adam's head. He leaned over and hugged Adam. "I love you my brother." Jason's last words were a soft whisper in Adam's ear. He kissed the top of Adam's head.

Adam smiled at Jason as the older boy sat back down on Dean's bed. "I love you, my brother. I'm the same you know, any time, any where, any place, or through anybody. I'm there for you... wait... am I... hospital? Why... are you here?" Adam finally realized where he was and that Dean wore scrubs and had a hospital bracelet around his wrist.

"Wait, before Dean answers, talk." Jason handed Adam his cell phone. He gave Adam a wink. "Hello?... Daddy!... I'm sorry, oh daddy... I'm okay... not really... okay daddy, I love you... okay... Father?... I'm sorry... really?...wow... it's okay... I love you... see you soon... I love you both." Adam handed Jason's phone back with a smile. His adrenaline fast wore out, he was exhausted.

Adam continued to speak, his voice audibly weaker. "I fucked up. Seth, Roman? Wow, I didn't see you. You all... I don't deserve..." Seth cut Adam off.

"Shut up, Ads. We're here because we love you and care about you, no matter what. Last night, the Calaway's, Jericho, Styles, Steph, Bayley, Shane, Dean's folks, your folks, Ro and I were all here for you. Mister Calaway even gave us permission to skip classes for a few days, so we can be with you. We are friends, hell they could make a TV show about us, call it... Better Than Friends." Seth started off firm, and ended with a smile and laugh. He wanted Adam to be happy again.

Adam sat up and backed away from Dean's embrace. "Dean, we _can't_. What if Randy comes in... it would... make more trouble. And again, why are you here?"

Dean looked like a child who's favorite toy had been taken from him, but he didn't push the issue. "Well... I um... why, doesn't matter. I'm just glad your here, and awake." He didn't want to make a big deal or sound egotistical. He didn't care if Adam never found out about the transfusion.

Seth chimed in. "Because you now have Dean's blood in your body. He volunteered to give you a transfusion. Dean is here, because the only time you are calm is when he is with you. Dean, you tell him what happened, or I will. Yeah, your dad told us." He gave Dean a very pointed look. He was joined by Roman and Jason.

Adam looked at Dean with astonishment. "You... did that for me?" He wished he could show how he felt, but what if Randy came in. Jason was here now, Randy could _really_ hurt his best friend.

Dean gave his head a sheepish duck. "Well, yeah. We've got the same rare B negative blood. Shane wasn't here yet, so I gave you my blood. Later, Shane gave me some of his blood. He donated two pints, so you would have enough in case I ran out..." He gave a slight chuckle.

Seth Rollins sighed. "Dean..."

Adam looked from Seth to Den, he was confused and curious, what was Dean refusing to tell him?

"Um... I gotta go to the head. Oh shit... call the nurse. I was supposed to call her when Adam woke up." Dean slid out of the bed and went to the bathroom.

Seth shook his head after Dean. Jason had started to reach for the nurse's call button, but Seth stopped him. "Wait. What can another minute hurt?"

Seth turned to Adam. "Adam, what Dean isn't telling you is... well... see... Randy barged into the ER, into where you were. Apparently as soon as your mind picked up on Randy's voice, you crashed and flat-lined. They were about to shock your heart, but Dean had started to talk to you, told you to come back. He held your hand and kept talking. You... you came back to life on your own. Ad's you... died... please... try _not_ to do that again. I don't wanna be Juliet." He gave Adam a sad pout.

Adam laid back against the pillows. "I... was dead... Dean pulled me back... gave me his blood... he... loves me..." Adam buried himself under his covers. Adam didn't want to cry in front of Jay.

Jason gave a nod towards the door and looked at Roman and Seth. "Why don't you go tell the nurse Adam is awake. Walk, slowly" he gave the couple a wink. He needed a couple of minutes alone with Adam. Roman and Seth winked back. The couple left the room and walked like snails towards the nurse's station.

Jason went back over to Adam's bed. "Addy, come out of there and listen to me." He wanted to laugh. Adam always hid under the covers when he was too shy to talk about something.

Adam peeked out from the covers. Jason shook his head. "I've _missed_ you. Now, I'm being serious. Adam, why don't you leave Randy? Dean loves you; you love Dean. We've seen what you did... the heart... yours and Dean's initials. Dean is ten times the man Randy is and ever will be. He _will_ protect you. Adam, Randy can _not_ hurt me, so _don't_ be afraid. You're folks _won't_ be upset if you leave Randy. So, _don't_ be afraid of telling Orton to fuck off. He is _not_ allowed in here to see you, so, you _are_ safe and always will be with Dean at your side. Are you understanding me?" Jason looked at Adam with a serious gleam in his eye.

Adam sat up again, but still held Peanut tightly in his hands. "How... the heart? I wanted... Dean to know it had nothing to do with him. No, Jay, you _don't_ understand... Vince... and Randy's dad... they have our lives planned out. He wouldn't like it and I don't want to make trouble for daddy. Plus, you have to go back to New Haven, you _won't_ be safe..." He stopped talking, a new nurse came into the room.

The new nurse was small in stature and her name tag read: April Lee, R.N. She looked a lot nicer than Nurse Vickie, but you never knew.

April smiled at Adam. "Well, you decided to wake up. If you'll excuse us, I need to change his bandages, and give him a check up. Where is Mister Ambrose?" She was friendly but firm as she shooed Jason away.

Jason moved toward the door. "He's in there. Dean, the nurse needs to see you." Jason spoke louder in the direction of the bathroom. He turned back to Adam. "Addy, I'll be right outside." Just as he opened the door, another nurse entered with a small cart. The cart was filled with all kinds of bandaging materials.

Dean came out of the bathroom. He got into his own bed. He'd, of course, listened to Jay and Adam. Dean hoped when Adam found out that Vince supported him leaving Randy, Adam would choose him. He watched with an eagle eye as the other nurse wheeled the cart to Adam's bed.

The name tag of the other nurse read: Summer Rae, L.P.N. She stood silent as she prepared, then handed April the things she needed. Summer was quick and efficient.

Adam hissed in pain when the bandages slightly stuck to the stitches. Also, the wounds had begun to hurt. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I'll give you something for the pain. They look good though, no infection. You poor thing. It looks like you have a lot of friends that love you. Lean on them, honey. You will be okay." She spoke softly as she worked.

Adam whimpered again when April applied a thin layer of antibiotic ointment over the stitches. He couldn't hold Peanut for comfort as each nurse had an arm in hand. Dean slid out of his bed.

Dean picked up Peanut and tucked him against Adam's neck. "There you go, my prince." He kissed Adam's cheek. He started to go back to his own bed.

"Stay? Please?... it hurts, Deanie." Adam whimpered again as he looked at Dean with pain filled eyes.

Dean smiled, no one had called him Deanie before, he liked it. "You know I will. Deanie is something only _you_ can call me..." He caressed Adam's cheek, his touch feather light. "It will be alright, darling. Your dads should be back soon. My folks and your folks went to get some food." He tried to get Adam's thoughts off the pain.

"Yeah, daddy told me on the phone. Dean... I... you heard Jason, right?" Adam looked at Dean, pain still in his eyes.

Dean nodded. "Couldn't help it... thin walls. He spoke the truth, baby. Jason would never lie to you and neither would I. I'll never lie to you; ever." He gave Adam another kiss.

Nurse Lee smiled. Adam was certainly loved and cared for. She hoped that what ever had driven him to attempted suicide would be vanquished by his friends and family care.

April put the last piece of tape in place. "Okay, what color do you want? I've got blue, red, pink, green, yellow..." She pointed to the choices of protective cover tape. The cover tape wasn't really tape, it was an almost rubberized gauze that stuck to itself and held Adam's real bandages securely in place.

"Dean, what's your favorite color?" Adam asked with a shy grin and a flush to his cheeks.

Dean grinned brightly. "Well, I'm like my pops. I like pink and purple is cool too. You can't be upset with pink, it's a happy color. Real men wear pink, you know. That one is cool, the pink and purple zebra stripe, but really, it's your choice, my prince." it made Dean's heart beat faster when Adam chose the zebra striped bandage. It was like Adam had chosen to wear his colors.

When April finished, Adam was wrapped from wrist to mid-arm with pink and purple zebra stripes, on both arms. "There you go, sweetie. Summer has added some pain medication to your IV, but if you need more, just call. You eat when your parents get back. They canceled your dinner trays, so they could bring you something. Now, Dean. Are you feeling alright? Any dizziness or nausea?" April asked she looked at the small bandage that covered Dean's skin where the transfusion port had been.

"No. I'm feeling fine. Just need food and more sleep. Gotta band-aid to match his?" Dean asked as April pulled off the bandage on Dean's left forearm.

When the bandage was removed, Dean had a very dark bruise from where the transfusion needle had been. It still oozed a drip of blood from time to time. April applied a bit of the same antibiotic ointment over Dean's bruise. She smiled and covered the area with a large, rectangular bandage of pink and purple zebra stripes.

"Okay, all done. Dean, call me if you do have any dizziness or nausea. Adam, hun, you're doing fine. The Doctor will probably remove all the monitors and IV tomorrow. Call if you need anything. I'll send your friends back in." She gave Adam's leg a pat. She and Summer left, taking the bandage cart with them.

Dean called out to April just before she opened the door. "Is the guard still there?" He wanted Adam to know he was perfectly safe.

Summer finally spoke. "Yes. Mark Henry is his name. Don't worry, _nobody_ will get past him that isn't supposed to. He's even stronger than Paul. You boys can relax, you're extremely safe with Mark Henry on guard." She smiled and followed April out of the room.

Dean smiled at Adam. He spoke to Peanut as he handed the stuffed toy to Adam. "He needs a hug, Peanut. Adam has an ouchie." Dean gave Adam a kiss on the cheek. Adam simply hugged Peanut close.

There was a commotion. Everyone had returned at the same time, parents and friends. They had been waiting in the hallway for the nurses to come out of Adam and Dean's hospital room.

As Dean started to get up so Adam could greet his parents, Adam tugged and held on to the leg of Dean's loose fitted hospital scrubs. Dean settled back in, if Adam wanted him, he would stay... forever.

Both Dean and Adam were smothered in hugs and kisses, but neither boy cared. Dean valued his adoptive parents too much to ever turn away from their affection, like most teenagers tended to do. Adam also would never turn his daddy away, nor his step-father. Adam relished in being loved and cherished.

Roman and Seth sat at the small table under the window and quietly watched. They had already eaten and didn't want to interrupt the family time.

Eric held a bag from In and out. "I just got you a small burger and fries. Dean said you'd like this." He put a large vanilla milkshake on the wheeled bed tray.

Adam smiled at Eric. "I'll eat, I promise. I'm done being stupid..." He gave Eric a look of guilt. Adam realized he'd been an idiot, but what they didn't understand was there _were_ reasons.

Eric lifted his son's chin with his fingertips. "Baby, it's alright. No one is upset with you. What we are upset about is, that you felt so helpless, that you felt like this was your only way out. I was a bad parent. I could see you were suffering, but I just..." He was halted by Adam.

"Stop, daddy, just stop. I wouldn't have said anything. You _know_ me. Pushing only makes me more stubborn. I should have..." Adam ended with a shrug. He still wasn't sure about Randy and calling it quits.

Vince spoke up. "I was going to wait till after you ate, but, you need to hear this. I was the bad parent; to all three of my children. I asked for something that was impossible to achieve; perfection. I was so wrong, I should have been content with yours, Shane's and Steph's accomplishments. Instead, I said okay, now do better, that was so very _wrong_ of me. It's the same with you and Randal. I _shouldn't_ have arranged your future. If you want to break up with him, you have my full support. I will deal with Bob. And son, if you want to go out with Dean, I _will_ fully support that decision as well. I want you happy and not ever feel driven to do something like this again. All I will _ever_ ask of you is to just do the best you can. Be the best Adam Joseph McMahon you can be. And son, in my eyes, you _are_ the best. I love you. You are not a child of my blood, but you _are_ a child of my heart." Vince finished with a hug and kiss to the top of Adam's golden head.

Eric's eyes were filled with tears. He'd never been more proud or more in love with Vince than he was at that moment. Across the room, Shawn sniffed, he too, had teared up at Vince's words. Bret gave Shawn's still slightly bruised cheek a gentle caress.

Adam looked at his step-father. "You... you mean it? I can _leave_ Randy? You _won't_ be mad? I... I... don't know... he... he..." Adam couldn't finish, the door to the room opened.

Dolph Ziggler stepped into the room. He looked much like Adam had the last couple of weeks. It even looked like he'd been crying. There was a rip along the neckline of his tee shirt and his lip was swollen.

"Dolph? Are you alright?" Seth went over to the platinum blond. Dolph looked ready to collapse.

Dolph looked at Seth. "I will be. Randy is in a bit of a mood. He sent me here to talk to Adam. I was actually surprised my name was on the visitors list.

Seth nodded. "Guess he would be upset, since he wasn't allowed in, although he tried. Dolph, this is Jason Reso, Adam's best friend. Jay this is Dolph, he's new, he came to WWE High over the summer." He hoped to get Dolph to talk. He had a feeling Dolph had the key to Adam's freedom from Randy.

Jason got up from the bed. He'd kept his perch on Dean's bed while he ate. He shook Dolph's hand. "Nice to meet you. You a wrestler too?" He went to sit back down.

Coach Bret Hart stood. "Yes, he is... " Bret crossed the room from the sitting area to the place where Dolph stood with Seth. "And neither you nor Randy were at practice today. I don't recall the Principal giving _you_ permission to be absent today. Dolph, son, if you tell me the truth, I will help you, as best I can." Bret gave Dolph hard, arched brow glare.

Dolph swallowed hard and looked from Bret to Dean. Dean gave Dolph a smirk with a shrug, had he told Bret or not. Dolph couldn't tell.

Dolph bit his lip. "The truth about what, Sir?" He again looked at Bret. Uncertainty was deeply etched on his face.

Bret crossed his arms over his chest. "Let me put it this way, Ziggler. Do I have a reason to invoke the new drug testing policy? Or better put, could you or Randy pass that test right this minute?" Bret's face was like stone.

All eyes were on Dolph. Adam's hamburger was in mid air as he held it in his hand. Dean glared at Dolph. Jay, Seth, and Roman sat back and waited. Eric and Vince were on the edge of their seats, hand in hand. Adam's mental health could depend on the platinum blond's answer. Shawn prayed that Bret wouldn't rip Dolph apart. Shawn knew Bret hated cheaters, and using steroids made a guy a cheat.

Dolph swallowed hard. "If... _how_ can _you_ protect me? Why would I _trust_ you? Do you know what Randy..." His words faded, he wasn't sure if he was more afraid of Coach Hart or Randy Orton.

Adam gave a sigh, then spoke. "I do, Dolph. I understand better than _anyone_ what a mad Randy is capable of. When he used to get angry, he went to the gym. He would beat the hell out of the punching bag. That is, until this summer, when things started to change. He'd forget to call or text me. We had never gone to sleep without saying goodnight to each other..." Adam paused. He put down his hamburger. He held Peanut in his left hand, with his right, he reached out, he felt Dean's hand slip into his without even looking. Adam felt the encouragement as Dean gave Adam's hand a gentle squeeze. It was a wonderful feeling.

Adam continued. "Then on the first day of school it started. He was rough with me, at lunch. Beat me up at home, I had to wear makeup. I couldn't leave him. He'd threatened to have Jason hurt, or killed, by the mafia. Said his dad would do it. It continued. I realized I have... feelings for Dean. I felt so pulled, manipulated and twisted. I just... had to keep Jay safe. No matter what Randy did, I _had_ to keep Jay safe. Then, he threatened Seth. It was just too much. After he cornered me in the bathroom... used... then just left me... I couldn't.. so I..." Adam held up his bandaged left arm. Tears rolled down his cheeks, but Adam wasn't finished, not just yet.

"Dolph I loved Randy, with all my heart and he used to love me. He protected me, until... _why_ Dolph? _Why_ did you have to take him from me? _Why_ did he change so much? If he has hit you once, he won't stop. Tell us, Dolph. If Coach Hart says he _will_ protect you, don't you dare fuckin' doubt it. Dolph... I'm _tired_ of it. As far as I'm concerned if you want Randy... if you want to be his punching bitch... you can _have_ him. You tell him, if he harms one single hair on Jason's head, I'll make a police report, naming him. There are eight people in this room who _will_ back me up. Take Coach's help _now_ , Dolph. Before you wind up like me." Adam finished with a unreadable look at Dolph.

Dolph looked at Adam. He looked at Bret. "You'll _really_ help me? Protect me? I'm... alone... my dad is in Asia. Randy could get me, alone, at home." Dolph wanted to do the right thing, but he was scared of Randy, if he told the truth.

Shawn stood and went to stand next to his husband. "You will come stay with us until your dad gets back. I'm opening our home to you, Dolph. Will you tell us everything?" He looked from Dolph to Bret. Bret nodded.

"See, Dolph. I _will_ do _all_ I can. You will have your own room in our house, safe from Orton. I'll even take you to get your things. Will you tell us, Dolph... for Adam? Don't you _owe_ him something?" He relaxed his stance and looked at Dolph with all the hope in the world.

Dolph sighed. "Okay, I'll talk..." He had to sit at the foot of Dean's bed. His legs felt like jelly. He took a deep breath and began.

"First, the threat to Jason was just words. Randy told me there was no way his dad would ask his Italian friends to do something like that. Bob couldn't afford to get in debt with them. Randy just said it to keep Adam in line. So, Adam, Jason is and _will_ be perfectly safe. Seth is too, Randy is _too_ afraid of Roman to really do anything. Next, Randy hurt Bo's shoulder on purpose. Bo had improved and Randy was afraid Bo would take over the top, he couldn't let that happen. He's tried to do the same to Wade. I'm ashamed to say, it was my idea, but Randy told me he'd already thought about it. I was supposed to injure Sheamus and Finn to get the top spot... I tried... but I just couldn't bring myself to hurt them..." He paused. Bret and Shawn had sat down, Bret on the foot of Adam's bed and Shawn sat on Dean's bed, between Dolph and Jason.

Dolph continued.

"Adam, at first, I didn't _know_ Randy had a boyfriend. He started looking at me during our first summer practice, then looks turned to flirting. He asked me out and I said yes. He took me to an expensive restaurant, where they didn't ask questions about underage drinking. We got a bit tipsy... we drove to the beach and.. well, you can guess. The next day, Randy came over to my house. He told me about you.. I was devastated. I reached for my old habit. See, I was addicted to cocaine. Part of the reason we moved here was to get me away from my friends who snorted and juiced. I was good, clean and sober, but when he told me... I had to get high to hide my broken heart. I found a packet of coke I'd forgotten about. Randy watched me cut lines, he was curious. I cut him a line... he liked it. He asked me about it and I told him. I told him about juicing and how to cycle so our piss tests would be clean, for State Championships. Randy was so hell bent on staying on top, to get to Iowa State. He told me his dad was riding him hard. I later saw how true that was. Bob told Randy if he didn't win, he would be ashamed to call him son. So, right or wrong, Randy was driven. He used Adam when he was stoned or having issues with rage during an off cycle. So yes, Coach, if you test us now, we would both fail. I'm done. I see now, how horrible it all is. He used up the last of my cocaine today. I've been clean for a week and I'm staying that way. There is _too_ much to lose, if I haven't already lost it all. Coach, I quit. I don't want to wrestle any more. I want to do something else, not sure what. You know, I am enjoying the play, maybe I can be an actor, become a drama teacher. But, I'm done with wrestling. My dad won't care that much... not like Bob Orton would. I'm gonna tell my dad everything when he gets home. I'll understand if you change your mind about having me in your home." Dolph finished. He felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

Shawn patted Dolph's back "You are still welcome, but Dolph, don't break our trust. I believe you and _will_ help you. Don't betray us."

"No Sir. I won't. I finally feel good about myself again. I'm truly sorry, Adam. I'll try to make it up to you. Somehow." Dolph looked at Adam with sad eyes.

Adam leaned back, he smiled at Dean. "Dolph, just keep your hands _off_ Dean. He's mine."


	27. A Complication

The only sound in the hospital room was the beep of Adam's heart monitor. It was steady and even.

Dolph's head hung low. Although better, he still felt bad. He finally looked up and over at Adam. "Don't worry, Adam. I wouldn't have even looked at Randy if I'd known about you. I have had many vices, Adam, but stealing boyfriends isn't or wasn't one of them. If you aren't comfortable with me being at the Hart's, I won't go." He didn't hesitate, he owed Adam too much. Dolph now wished he'd never met Randy Orton.

Adam shook his head. "No, Dolph, I want you safe. I may not like what you did, but you don't deserve to be Randy's next victim. If Randy was chasing after you before the drugs, then the trouble had started sooner than I thought. I... loved him... he said he loved me. Why? Why wasn't I good enough?" It saddened him to think he'd given Randy a reason to stray.

Shawn knew they had to get Dolph out of there before both he and Adam had a melt down. "Bret, lets take Dolph to get his things and get him settled. It's a school night for him." He got up and went over to Dean. "Son, are you okay with all this? I suppose I should have consulted you first. I'm sorry, my instinct is to help..." Dean put a hand on his dad's shoulder to hush him.

"Dad, it's fine. The Dolphin came through. He will need to be protected. Ro... look after the Fish Boy." While he used the old nicknames he'd had for Dolph, his tone was friendly. Dolph had set Adam free, and that raised Dolph's stock with Dean. Besides, now he could keep an on him, make sure Dolph was on the level.

"I will, if Dolph wants it." Roman replied in a serious tone that broke Dean from his thoughts.

Shawn kissed both Adam and Dean. "Your pops and I will be at school tomorrow. Will you be alright?" He looked at Dean with a fathers smile of love.

"I'll be fine dad. Just, bring me something good to eat." Dean had that impish, boyish grin on his face.

Bret laughed. "You bet. I love you, boy." He too kissed Dean's cheek. Bret then kissed Adam's cheek. "You'll be safe, Adam. You couldn't have a more lionhearted protector than Dean. Don't worry about Randal, he's going to have a lot to answer for. Just so you know, he isn't going to Iowa State. He killed that when he hurt Bo deliberately. I'll recommend him to UCLA, if he cooperates with my plan. If not, I'll make sure he serves jail time, or very hard community service. I hope to stop his antics before he goes too far. You just leave it to me." He gave Adam a look of confidence.

Adam chuckled a bit. "Somehow, Bret, I think jail would be a vacation compared to you. I... I do hope you can bring him back into line. He really loved me... once... he was my first... love despite everything."

Shawn nodded. "I understand, Adam. Hunter was the same to me. I hate what he did, how long he planned it, but, a tiny piece of my heart will always be his. First loves are a part of our soul. Without them, we would never learn about real love..." He turned from Adam to Dean. "Call if you need us. We'll be here after school. I love you son."

Dean beamed at his parents. "I love you. No. Go, Dolphin is gonna need some help. Dolphin, if you let them, my folks will do right by you. Don't betray them." He had fire in his eyes as he spoke firmly to Dolph.

Dolph stood. "I won't, Dean. I swear it. Gosh... you and your folks have said I love you to each other more than my dad and I do in a year. It will be nice to feel safe. Adam, again, I'm so sorry. I think you're going to be much better off with Dean. I hope, maybe someday... we could be friends. I'm through being stupid. Well... bye. Roman, Seth can I hang with you tomorrow?" He looked at the teen couple like a lost puppy.

Seth thought about it. "Yeah... I guess now that Jason is here, and Adam is better, we'll go back to school. Ads, we'll come visit when we can, rehearsals you know. Please come back... I don't wanna be Juliet." He didn't care that he whined at the end.

That made Adam laugh, a real laugh from his belly, the first in a long time. "Yeah, I don't think Roman nor I want you tainting Dean's lips. Don't worry, I'll be back. I almost feel... reborn. Dolph, thank you. It means the world to me that you told us everything. I really do hope you can change. If I can see it, and if I learn to _trust_ you, then, we can be friends. Dolph, I do wish the best for you. And Dolph, if you hurt or betray my Godparents in any way, I will help Dean rip you to shreds." All the mirth was gone as his hazel eyes glared at Dolph with a flash of warning.

Dolph looked at the four teens, then at Adam alone. "Adam if I do anything wrong, I will stand still and _let_ you and Dean clobber me. I'll get your assignments for you in the classes Seth isn't in. I may drop out of the play... as much as I like it... I don't want to be Randy's wife. Well, goodnight. And Adam, I'm really glad your alive. You and Dean look nice together. Thanks." Dolph turned to Shawn and Bret with a nod, he was ready.

The four adults hugged or shook hands and bid each other goodnight. Everyone watched as Dolph left with the Harts. Another respite of silence settled over the room.

Seth chewed on the pinkie finger tip of his right hand as his chin rested in the palm of his hand. Roman knew Seth was deep in thought. He knew his boy's body language as well as his own.

"Sethie baby, if you don't stop, you're going to have a nub for a finger. What are you thinking about?" Roman asked quietly as they sat alone at the little table.

Before Seth could answer, Jay spoke. "Anyone else want their food zapped?" He looked at Dean and Adam. Eric and Vince had eaten at the In and Out with Shawn and Bret.

"Nope, I'm good, but thanks..." Dean laughed as he looked over at Adam. He ate so fast, Adam's cheeks looked like an adorable chipmunk. "I think, Chip over here is okay too." Every one looked at Adam and his stuffed cheeks. They laughed as they now understood Dean's comment. Adam did look like the cartoon chipmunk character.

Adam's face turned tomato red. He'd managed to swallow down some of the food in his mouth. "M'm mot a Chumpmwok" Adam choked out as he tried to talk with a mouth still full of food. Everyone burst out in raucous laughter as Dean patted Adam's back.

Jason carried his warmed up food back to Dean's bed, sat down and began to eat. Seth finally answered Roman's question.

"I think Dolph needs a boyfriend. What about Wade Barrett or Finn Bálor? Of course, it wouldn't be long term, being that Wade and Finn are exchange students. Anyone else I can think of that's single is either in the snake's pit or straight. I mean, I don't mind watching out for him, but, I'd rather he find his own protector."

"Wade would be good. He's talking about staying. He wants to be a sports entertainer, you know like the TV wrestling." Adam stated, this time, without a mouthful of food.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked, brow arched. He held a look of jealousy in his eyes.

Adam chuckled. "Didn't you read the article? Meet our new exchange students, in The Parrot?"

Dean's mouth formed a perfect "O". "I like to watch that kind of wrestling. The guys in the ring really tell a story. It's more exciting than high school wrestling. You know, Dolph might be good at that. He may be a fish boy, but he _is_ a good actor." Dean was thoughtful as he spoke.

Vince and Eric stood and went to Adam's bedside. "Baby, we are going to go. We're exhausted, but seeing you eating, laughing and talking is wonderful. We will stay though, if you want us to." Eric caressed over Adam's brow to his temple as he spoke. His baby boy was going to be alright.

"No, daddy. You and father go home and rest. It's my fault you're so tired. I'm... not... perfect, but I do feel better. I love you both. Jay, are you going too?" He looked at his friend like a lost pup. Adam wasn't quite ready for Jason to leave.

Jason chuckled. "I'll stay for a while. I'm driving your precious Mustang Cobra." He gave Adam smirk and a wiggle of his eye brows. Adam wouldn't let him drive it when he'd gotten it, even though Jason had begged like a kid in a candy store.

Adam's mouth fell open. "Daddy! You left the keys to my baby out for Jason to grab? He's the king of car dings!" His eyes were wide with horror, but there was glee in them.

Eric laughed. "Yes, I did. We're going now. Boys, not to late, okay? Adam needs the rest." He kissed his son and hugged Dean. Jason walked Adam's parents to the door. Vince held up his hand.

Vince went back and hugged Adam tightly. "I love you, son. Dean, take care of my boy." He kissed the top of Adam's head. He rejoined Eric and the couple left the room.

Roman looked at Adam. "Your father didn't say much after Dolph confessed." He wadded up the trash from his and Seth's burgers. Even though they had eaten before visiting Adam, Eric had bought enough food for an army. Both he and Seth had caved in an eaten a burger a piece, after all they were growing boys.

Adam leaned against Dean. "He does that when he thinks. I'm sure he's wondering what Bret has planned for Randy. He's also working hard on changing. Oh Jaybird, I'm so glad you're safe... All I kept in my head was, keep Jason alive, keep alive... alive..." Adam broke down in sobs. Dean pulled Adam in close.

"Let it all out, baby. Just let it all out. Nobody cares, my prince." Dean cooed as he gently rocked Adam in his arms.

Roman and Seth went over to the couch and curled up together. They would leave soon, but they didn't want to go and not say goodbye. Adam needed this purge, so they waited it out. Jason soon joined them.

"Poor kid. I'm glad he's letting it out. Dean so good with him. So... you know this Dolph kid, do you think he's telling the truth?" He looked at his two friends, brow arched.

Seth replied. "Honestly, I don't really know him, no one does. It's his first and only year here, as he's a senior. But, yeah, I think so. I mean, to admit using drugs and steroids in front of two teachers and the Superintendent is a pretty brave thing to do. I doubt if he would lie about something like that. Besides, if he _is_ lying, Coach Hart will kill him, if there is anything left after Dean gets done with him. I trust my sixth sense, and it trusts Dolph. So yes, I do Jason, I really do." Seth gave Jason a nod and a look of confidence.

Jason nodded. "Well, Seth, one thing I have learned about you, you're never wrong. I've always thought you should be tested for psychic powers." He looked over at Adam and Dean, poor Adam was still crying.

Adam's head was buried in the crook of Dean's neck. Dean's strong arms held Adam so close. His chin rested top of Adam's blond head. "Sweetheart, you've been through so fuckin' much. It's alright to feel this way. Come on, baby..." Dean whispered and pulled Adam onto his lap. He was careful not to pull on Adam's IV or monitor leads.

Adam sniffed deeply. "I... just... it... all slammed me... Dean... do... do you... really... oh..." He couldn't figure out what he wanted to say. His brain was on overload.

Jason looked at Dean and Adam, then turned his eyes to Seth and Roman. "Let's go. Adam and Dean need rest and I'm exhausted. I love Adam, but I was ready to leave earlier. I've got a paper to finish and email."

Roman stood. "He's right, Sethie. We've got to get to school early so we can be there when Dolph arrives." He held his hand out to Seth, and Seth took it.

Jason spoke as he and Seth stood. "I may come by the old place tomorrow. I'd like to see Mister Amoré again. I'd like to see if he knows anyone who could get me a spot on The Crimson. I kind of miss working on a newspaper. They have a legal section, that's right up my alley. I'll try to get there for lunch, but don't hold your breath. Adam's needs will come first. Okay, let's interrupt them. Addy isn't crying so hard now."

Seth smiled. "That's cool. Our journalism class is just before lunch. I'm canceling The Pen and Ink meeting for this week. Tomorrow is just too soon to have a meeting." The three boys stopped at Adam's bedside.

Adam's sobs had subsided, he looked at Jason when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Adam smiled through the tears at his very best friend. He sniffed deeply.

"You going?" Adam's voice was gruff with emotion, and he sounded like he had a bad head cold.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, buddy. I'm exhausted. I'll be back tomorrow. I'm going to try to see Enzo while I'm here, maybe have lunch in the old courtyard. You call me if you need me, you come first. I came here for you. I love you, you little blond." He leaned in and kissed Adam on the cheek.

Adam smiled at Jason. "You don't have to worry about me, have some fun while your here. Jay... thanks for coming... means the world to me. I love you my friend." Adam hugged Jason's neck.

Jason could feel the dampness from Adam's tears. He hugged Adam close. "I'll always be there when you need me..." He pulled back and looked Adam in the eye. "You text me, from now on, at least twice a week. You won't be bothering me, I promise. I need you to make me smile, get me through boring hours at the library, okay? I love you." He was stern, then softened.

Dean chuckled. "We _all_ tried to tell him to text you. Don't worry Jay, I'll make _sure_ he does. Have a good night, guys." He turned to Seth and Roman. "Will you two get my assignments and books too, please. I'm not leaving till he does, even if I have to break a bone to do it. Be careful, especially you, Jay. You ding Adam's car and I'll ding you." Dean gave Jason a wink and shook his hand.

The four friends exchanged more hugs and handshakes. It was hard to say goodbye to good friends. Jason was the last to leave as he closed the door, leaving Adam and Dean alone for the first time in hours.

Adam reached over, grabbed a tissue and blew his nose. Dean's brow arched. "you feeling better, my prince? I think you needed that." He smiled at Adam.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, I really do. Sorry I soaked you, but thanks. "Um... Dean... there's a huge elephant in the room, and I don't mean Peanut. Do... do you really want me? I'll understand if you don't, I have a lot of baggage. What if Randy does hurt Jason? Dean, you've never seen Randy really angry. He's called the Viper for a reason..." He looked at Dean with doubt in his hazel eyes.

Dean didn't speak, he acted. He pulled Adam in for a kiss. It was gentle and soft, but the love in it was demanding. Dean rejoiced when his tongue slipped along Adam's lips and and Adam's tongue slid out to meet his. Dean's hands slipped up into Adam's hair and tangled in the thick, golden silk. Adam's hands went around Dean's shoulders and held on for dear life as he let out a soft whimper.

Dean slid his tongue along side Adam's. He swore Adam tasted like cotton candy with a hint of spice. He instantly knew Adam's taste would be his crack, his addiction, and he would need it as often as he could get it.

Even though Dean had kissed him before, Adam had been too nervous about everything to truly enjoy it. Adam discovered that Dean tasted like cinnamon toast with just enough heat in the cinnamon to show that Dean had an almost untameable wild side. Yet, Dean could be sweet and comfortable. Calm like the ocean at sunrise. Cinnamon toast would forever be his favorite thing in the world.

When Adam's heart pounded in his chest, the change was enough to register on his monitor. When their kiss finally broke, Dean and Adam were breathless, their foreheads pressed together. Dean's lips drew back into a soft smile.

"Does _that_ answer your question? I want you so much it hurts. Baby, you heard Dolph, you heard Jason. Randy isn't about to hurt Jason or Seth. So, Adam Joseph Copeland-McMahon, will you do me the honor of officially being my boyfriend?" Dean looked at Adam. His blue eyes were bright with not only hope, but love and adoration for the beautiful blond in his arms.

Adam looked at the intensity in Dean's eyes. They weren't full of hate and anger, they were filled with love, adoration, and something Adam had never seen in Randy's eyes, even at the hight of their love... Adam saw... respect. That meant everything to him.

Adam knew in his heart of hearts that he'd really had feelings for Dean for a while. That was why being around Dean always made him feel funny. Adam took Dean's hands in his and he looked Dean in the eye.

"I would love to be your boyfriend, but..." Adam bit his lip, he needed to tell Dean something and he was sure, that once he said it, Dean would be disgusted with him. Adam guessed he'd better say it now, get it over with before things went too far.

Dean's eyes filled with confusion. "But what? You don't... do you still have feelings for Randy? Or... is there something else?" Confusion turned to fear and apprehension.

Adam felt a lone tear track down his face. He tried to pull his hands away from Dean's but the auburn haired teen held fast. Dean was afraid if he let go, Adam would vanish.

Adam couldn't look Dean in the eye. "Monday morning, before everything happened, I found out something. Dean... I'm... I'm... gonna..." The tears rolled down his face, something that was supposed to be wonderful was now about to destroy any potential happiness with Dean.

Dean smiled softly. "Have a baby?" He gave Adam's handy a gentle squeeze. He hoped Adam would realize that meant he wasn't about to go anywhere.

Adam's eyes went as wide as a full, harvest moon. "How... how... did you know? I... only found out... yesterday morning..."

Dean gave a small chuckle. "Well, we _are_ in a hospital. They had to run tests on you. Doctor Regal told me, you were still out cold. I don't care, my prince. As far as I'm concerned, it's baby Ambrose-Hart. Look, I love you, the baby is part of you, so I love it too. I'll be a good dad, I promise. I want my child to know what a parent's love is, like Shawn and Bret taught me. No child of mine will ever want for anything. Remember what we talked about for our mock marriage, about what I would do for our kids? Well, this isn't a mock situation now, it's real, and so is my love for you and _our_ baby, Adam. So, I'll ask you again. Adam, will you be my boyfriend? Let me be the baby's father?" The light of hope and love had returned to Dean's eyes, with even greater intensity.

Adam's tears continued to roll down his face, but not from sadness, from utter joy. Could Dean get any better? "I want to, Deanie, more than anything, but we have to face facts, Randy _is_ the father. What if he won't let you just... what if he wants custody? Dean, I won't leave my baby, not ever. Oh... oh... my... parents... Vince will... throw me out... oh... I want children... but... not... now." He still didn't answer Dean's question, he didn't know how.

Dean sighed, but held on to Adam's hands. "Baby, Randy is gonna be in a lot of trouble. He'll never be able to get full custody. Visitation with supervision is the best he could hope for, with drug abuse in his file. Look, I wasn't in an orphanage without learning something about custody laws. Say... doesn't Jay's mom have something to do with family court?" Jay could probably ask her about it. Adam, please, answer my question. Will you and the baby be mine?" Anxiousness started to cloud his blue eyes.

Adam looked at Dean. "I'd be a fool to say no, but are you really sure? About another man's baby? What about my parents, Dean? Will you turn tail and leave me to face them alone? I'm gonna be in so much trouble. Vince told me to stay... pure, till I was married. Like my virginity... like it was some kind of chattel. Of course, at the time, I thought Randy _was_ it, so I finally gave into him, and of course, I wanted... " His trust issues were boiling to the surface. Adam wanted to trust Dean, but... "It had to have happened five weeks ago, on the first day of school... that was... it was... " Adam put his head in his hands and sobbed once again. Everything was pushing and caving in on him all over again.

Dean pulled Adam into his arms. "I'll stand beside you, no matter what. _If_ your parents do throw you out, which I highly doubt, you'll come to our house. If for some reason _that_ doesn't work out, I'll get a job and we'll get our own place. I take care of the people I love. Adam, please, say you will be mine, and I will be beside you till you no longer want me there."

Adam's head nodded against Dean's chest. "Yes, Dean. I want to be with you, I really do. But, you need to know... the first day of school is when it all started. He was so rough... Randy always insisted on wearing a condom, as did I, but... I guess... I mean, I _was_ willing... at first... but then he hit me in the gut... and... and... forced me... it was always like that from then on." Adam sniffed deeply.

Dean let Adam speak, he knew Adam had to do this, his way. Adam continued. "He came to the house, when I was alone, he beat me up. I had to wear cover up makeup. He told me, if I told anyone, he'd have Jason killed. After that, I became what he called me... I was... Randy Orton's... whore... his bitch... his worthless slut. I just stopped caring. Dean, I was... going to hang myself, after the play. Then when the third floor bathroom was closed, he got even angrier, cause we couldn't have sex at school. He just... at rehearsal, in our place, Dean... he... did it in our place. I just, it was too much. I thought... I can't bring a baby into this... I... the mirror was cracked... you know the rest." Adam sighed and nuzzled even closer to Dean, then once again, spoke.

"Dean, am I what he said? Am I worthless? Just his bitch? Do you think... I'm a whore? Maybe I shouldn't... have the baby... no... no I want the baby. I want... you to be... dad... I love you, Dean... at least... the start of love." If possible, he would have crawled into Dean and wrapped his body around Dean's soul.

Dean held Adam for dear life. "No you're not. You are none of what he said. You are my beautiful, golden prince. You're a victim, like my dad. I'm sorry you got to this point, but I understand it. Adam, just promise me, if your ever start to feel so helpless again, you will talk to me. I will never, ever judge you, ever. I'm also glad you want the baby, but I want you checked, make sure everything is alright with baby Ambrose-Hart. I'm yours, now, and you two are mine. I am so happy, I love you, baby. I hope our love will continue to grow into something strong, and unbreakable. From this moment on, you Adam, are _my_ prince. All I ask, is that, if you ever want to break up with me, just tell me, don't go behind my back. Hold my heart gently, as I will hold yours." Dean sealed his words with another love filled kiss to Adam sweet, cotton candy lips.

Adam moaned into the kiss, his hands pawed at Dean's chest like a kitten. Dean's fingers tangled in Adam's hair. Their tongues slid against each other, tasting, enjoying and delighting in each other. Dean gently pressed Adam's body down onto the bed.

When the kiss broke, a thin line of spit kept the connected for a brief moment before it broke away. Crystal blues gazed deeply into Adam's hazels. Dean saw right into Adam's very soul. Adam couldn't believe how romantic Dean could be. He was so rough and tough on the outside, it was part of what Adam had found attractive in the first place. He liked the dangerous but impish look Dean had.

Adam whispered. "I'll hold your heart gently, but hold mine just as softly. I can't go through something like Randy again. I have another life to worry about now. Dean... I'm too young to be a daddy! I'm going to be a horrible parent. Deanie, I'm scared." Adam trembled as being pregnant slowly seeped into his brain.

Dean half lay on Adam, a leg was tossed easily over Adam's thigh. His hand rested on Adam's abdomen, his head was propped up by his other hand. He was so comfortable, he never wanted to move again. Dean frowned when he felt Adam's tremble.

"You are going to be a wonderful daddy. Look at how you are with Amber Cena. You know, my dad doesn't let just anyone help out in his day care. Let's take one thing at a time... parents first. Don't fret, my prince, I will be right here with you. And baby, holding your heart gently will be my life's work. I love you.. and I love you, little one..." He moved enough to kiss Adam's abdomen. He then moved up and gave Adam's lips a sweet kiss.

More tears trickled from the hazel eyes. "If you don't stop being so wonderful, I'll need to by tissues by the carton. I like the leather jacketed, tough, motorcycle rider too. Dean... I'm still scared, my parents, _your_ parents, Randy... what if... they think it _is_ your baby?" He moved so he was under Dean's body even more, like Dean was his shield.

"To be honest, I am not looking forward to it either, the same thought did cross my mind. If they make that assumption, and don't believe us, I don't care, as far as I'm concerned, it's my baby. The baby may have been conceived in violence, it will be born into love. What ever happens, we do it together, all three of us. We don't have to worry about college, I'm positive we will get scholarships to UCLA, we've worked hard enough for them. If not, I'll work, you'll go to college, then when you get a job, I'll go to college. We will be just fine, I promise." Dean spoke with confidence, he had to, he had a family to take care of now. He would not let them down.

Adam looked up at Dean. He saw the confidence on his new boyfriends face. Adam then looked down at his left hand. Randy's large class ring was still on his finger. He'd grown so accustomed to wearing it, he'd forgotten about it. Adam took the ring off and put it on the bedside table.

"It's valuable. Randy had it made with real gold, and a real diamond. Lucky that his birthstone for April is a real gem." Adam stated as he looked at his bare finger. There was a tan line, the skin where the ring had been was white.

Dean grinned. He took Adam's left hand in his. He slid his own class ring onto Adam's finger. The ring was large like Randy's, but Dean's was sliver with a beautiful turquoise stone. Instead of wrestling on the right side, Dean had chosen the symbol for academics.

On the class ring, the right side was a symbol of the students area of study. Adam had a quill pen and ink bottle on his ring. Dean's was just the general symbol of academics, an open book with a globe sitting in the middle. The left side of the ring had the students graduation year, and the school mascot, Perry Parrot. The words Wilbur Wallace Eaton High School encircled the center stone. All the letters and symbols were in raised engravings. The rings were beautiful and seniors wore them with pride.

Dean's ring was a bit loose on Adam's finger. "A few wraps of yarn will fix that. It looks perfect on you. Does Randy have yours?" Dean asked with an arched brow. He wanted to wear Adam's ring, Orton no longer had a right to keep it.

Adam gave a scoff. "Yeah, on a chain, around his neck. Said it was too feminine to wear. I got the mid-width. Adam paused. He held his left hand up to get a better look at the new ring on his finger. "It's beautiful. I like silver better, but I thought Tanzanite was the December stone?" He cocked his head at Dean like a puppy, his eyes wide.

Dean guffawed. "It is, but so is zircon. The real, traditional stone is ruby. I hate rubies, to garish. Turquoise is the second traditional stone. I picked it for... Shawn." Dean hung his head and flushed a bit. He was noticeably embarrassed.

Adam lifted Dean's chin so he could look his new boyfriend in the eye. "I can guess. When Shawn is happy, his eyes are the color of turquoise. I think that's sweet, Dean. That way, you always have a piece of your dad with you... well.. something that reminds you of him. Wait... wait... that leather jacket you wear, it was Bret's wasn't it? You're such a good son. I never thought of honoring my parents like that." Adam got a guilty look on his face. Sometimes, he realized, he thought only of himself. Adam knew that would have to change, baby came first now.

Dean shook his head. "Don't feel bad, my prince. See, you've always had parents, I didn't. All kids who have grown up with two or even just one parent, take that for granted, it's normal. When you _don't_ have something, then when you _do_ get it, you appreciate it a bit more. And, by the way, I won't hide your ring on a chain, I will wear it, right here, with pride." Dean pointed to his left pinkie finger.

Adam beamed at Dean. "You are just so wonderful. But, I am still scared, Dean. Scared of what my parents will say, I mean I _am_ underage... they could make me... have... an..." Dean's fingers pressed on Adam's lips.

Dean growled. " _That_ will _not_ happen. My dad wouldn't allow it. So get that thought right out of your head. Besides, you know Eric wouldn't do that. Like I said, I'm a little worried too, but, if we stand together, we will get each thing settled. It will be alright, Adam, I swear. It won't be easy, but I do promise I will be by your side. Now, let's talk about happy things. Like, how beautiful you are." He leaned in and kissed Adam again.

When the kiss broke this time, Adam let out a little giggle. "Not beautiful, handsome, maybe. Well, there is one good thing I can think of." Adam wiggled his eyebrows at Dean.

Dean's eyes went wide. "Here? In the hospital? Where the nurse could just walk in? Maybe we'd better wait a while. Besides, seriously, Adam, I don't want a relationship based on sex. Oh we will have plenty of it, but that isn't _why_ I want to be with you." He was serious as he spoke.

Adam's soft smile lit his face. "That makes me feel good, Dean. I agree...it's the way... never mind. What I was _going_ to say was, we don't have to do that stupid stage kiss anymore. We can do the real thing." He nudged Dean gently with his elbow and a teasing wink.

Dean smacked his forehead. "Oh, guess I was thinking with my other head. After all, I am a teenager with... um... raging needs." He nudged Adam back playfully but mentally kicked himself for making the extremely wrong assumption.

One nudge led to another until an all out tickle war broke out. Both boys had totally forgotten the wires to Adam's monitors and Adam's IV line in his forearm. Adam suddenly yelped in horrible pain. Their tickling hands had tangled in the IV line. When Adam moved to escape Dean's fingers, the needle port was jerked out of his arm. One of his heart monitor lines also popped off which set off the alarm.

Nurse Guerrero and Nurse Mendes came dashing into the room. Dean held his hand over Adam's broken needle port in an effort to stop the bleeding and give Adam what comfort he could. Both boys were flushed and breathless, their hair was mussed. It looked like they had been up to something naughty, not a raucous tickle war.

"You! You're own bed, right now! Before I send you to another room. Now!" Vickie snapped at Dean and pointed to the other bed. There was a fire in her eyes.

Dean's face turned sheepish, but he hated to leave Adam. Adam gave Dean a nod though his pained look. Dean kissed Adam's cheek and slid out of Adam's bed onto his. Dean's eyes stayed on Adam with a very worried expression on his face.

"He didn't do anything wrong, ma'am. We got into a tickle war... to cheer me up. We both forgot about everything. It was just fun to finally laugh again..." Adam explained as the two nurses worked on his IV port.

"Well, you should have been more careful. We were just about to remove everything anyway. Doctor said if your readings were normal for eight hours, we could remove it all, tonight, not make you wait till morning." Nurse Vickie explained as she unhooked the monitors. Rosa had a laughing gleam in her eye and she winked at Adam.

Dean spoke up. "Will the Doctor see him tomorrow. I wanna make sure everything is okay. I mean, every _thing_." He gave Nurse Rosa a very pointed look.

Adam sighed. "He means the baby. Yes, I know. No, he didn't tell me. I took a test... I felt funny in the mornings, so I decided to take a test at home. But, he's right. If I died for a moment... maybe the baby was affected. I want it to be healthy." He looked at Nurse Guerrero, with anxious worry.

There nurses were only a little surprised. Doctor Regal had told them not to say anything, but as long as Adam knew... "Yes, he will check everything in the morning. I wouldn't worry. Men are built a bit different for having babies. Not that male carriers are better, just different. Now, it's after one in the morning. Go. To. Sleep." Vickie was firm, but she too, had a bit of humor in her eyes.

Dean nodded. "If we promise to sleep, can I go back over to him? I swear, no more tickle wars, or anything else. I want him to rest. Please?" Dean's eyes were wide, his brows highly arched.

Nurse Mendes leaned over and spoke in a low voice to Nurse Guerrero. Vickie nodded, Rosa spoke. "Alright, but, you will be watched. You never know, we might be back in ten minutes or an hour, so behave. I went out on a limb for you boys." Rosa too was firm, but ended with a smile.

"Thank you, ma'am." Both teens said at the same time. Dean got up. "Bathroom first." He headed for the en suite room.

"Oh good. Can I get rid of this catheter now?" Adam's face flushed bright red. He'd had to have the catheter because he was passed out for so long.

Vickie nodded to Rosa. Adam pulled the covers up over his head to hide his embarrassment, when Rosa had to take his penis in hand to remove the tube.

"It's okay, hun. If you've seen one, you've seen them all. Plus, I bat for my own team. Okay now, inhale... now exhale..." Rosa instructed. Adam did as requested an the tube was out.

Nurse Rosa took the rather full bag and tube to dispose of. "You will be dizzy the first time you get up, have Dean help you. Call if you need me. Now, remember, behave." She gave Adam a wink and left the room. Vickie had already left for the next patient call.

Adam rubbed the bandage where his needle port had been. That had hurt worse than his stitched wounds. It had been a silly accident and the tickle war had been fun. He knew Dean was the one for him. Adam felt things in his soul he'd never even begun to feel with Randy.

When the pregnancy test had been positive, that had been the final straw for Adam. No way would he bring a child into such an abusive situation. Now, Adam could feel happy about the baby. Dean would make a wonderful father. Adam rubbed his abdomen.

"You're gonna be loved... well... you already are. Try not to worry, little baby. I'm sure your grandpa's will love you. I don't know what will happen, little one, but know your father and I will break our backs to provide for your. So, you do your part and stay healthy and safe." Adam kept his hands on his belly.

Dean slipped into the bed next to Adam. "I love you little baby. Mind your daddy and cook properly in there." Dean looked at Adam. "I heard the nurse, when you have to go, wake me. Don't you dare get out of this bed without me. You have to be careful, my prince, it's not just your safety anymore. Oh and you will learn, as I said, I take good care of the things I love." Dean smiled when Adam yawned.

Adam snuggled down with Peanut in his hand. He curled onto his side and laid his head on Dean's shoulder. "I like that idea, Deanie. Tell me something romantic." He yawned again and nuzzled even closer to Dean.

Dean chuckled. "It's kinda hard on the spot." He thought for a moment, then spoke once again. "I'll put a tear in the ocean, when you find it, only then will I stop loving you. If had to chose between breathing and loving you, I would use my last breath to say, I love you. Sleep well, my prince. I am here. I love you, Adam." He kissed the top of Adam's golden head, that rested on his shoulder.

"I love you, my savior, my knight in shining armor. Goodnight." Adam kissed Dean's neck as he felt Dean wrap his arms around him.

The two teens fell into a deep and restful sleep. They were totally unaware that Randy Orton, sat on his own bed, furious. Dolph wasn't answering his phone or responding to his text messages.

Randy's anger was driven by fear. He felt his entire world was about to collapse. If he had any hope of salvaging anything, he had to win Adam back. He looked at Adam's class ring on the chain around his neck.

"I'll get you back, bitch. I'll find something you love, that I can hurt, if you don't behave. You're not getting away from me." Randy growled as he clutched the ring.


	28. Situations

Dean stood with his back turned as Adam stood over the toilet and pissed. Adam had been very unsteady on his feet and leaned heavily on Dean. Dean had refused to leave Adam alone, but he promised Adam he wouldn't look. So that's why Dean now intently studied the construction of the bathroom door.

"Ugh, my breakfast isn't sitting very well." Adam groaned as he tucked himself back into his briefs and flushed the toilet. He slowly moved to wash his hands.

Dean stood behind Adam and put his hands on Adam's lithe hips. "Well, there are a few situations involved. One, our baby, two, you have just started eating again, so your tummy needs to readjust. Oh and three, hospital food is the fuckin' shits." He kissed the nape of Adam's neck.

Adam leaned back against Dean. Dean's hands slid around Adam's waist and rested on his abdomen. Adam put his hands on top of Dean's. " I love it when you say, our baby. Yeah, I was stupid for not eating. Oh Dean, I did so many stupid things. What if the baby got hurt? What if... when it's born... it's... it's... special, know what I mean? Has an intellectual disability?" He looked at Dean's eyes as they reflected in the mirror.

Dean looked into the mirrored hazel eyes. "We'll love it just the same. We will make sure our baby has the best opportunities we can provide. It won't matter one damn bit." The determination burned his eyes like a blue flame.

Adam smiled. "Stop... just stop. I can't stand it if you get anymore wonderful. You just blow me away with your romance. You keep it so hidden behind your shades and leather. Do me a favor, babe. Don't share it with anyone else?" He turned in Dean's arms and looked into the real blue eyes, not the reflected ones.

"I won't, my prince..." Dean pulled Adam in for a deep kiss. Adam wouldn't let Dean kiss him earlier, but now that his teeth were brushed, it was fine. Adam thought morning breath was gross.

When Dean pulled back from the kiss and spoke again. "We'd better get you back to the bed. Doctor Regal will be here soon. I'll do your hair out there." He took Adam's hand and led the blond back to his bed.

Nurses April Lee and Summer Rae had just set up to change Adam's bandages. The aides had changed the two beds while the boys were in the bathroom.

"Doctor will be here in a couple of minutes. We need to take off your bandages, so the Doctor can examine you. Heard you had a little accident with your IV last night. You're lucky it came out clean, young man. I will have no tickle wars on my shift, understood?" April was firm as she looked from Adam to Dean.

Dean changed into the clean set of scrubs that had been laid out for him. Today the scrubs were a deep purple, Dean's favorite color. Adam tried hard not to look, but his boyfriend was so handsome and well built.

Dean was muscular, hard and lean. It was very apparent he worked out, but not in that bulked up look. Adam could also see a bit of a tan line as Dean pulled up his clean pants. A tiny bit of his thought wondered how big Dean was in the cock department. He hoped to find out; soon.

Summer Rae chuckled as she watched Adam. The laugh brought Adam back from fantasy land. "I'm jealous. He gets to wear those while I have to wear this thing. My butt and back get cold!" Adam gave a pout to the pretty nurse, as he tugged at the hem of the thin hospital gown.

"Well, I'll speak to the Doctor about it." Summer Rae had to concentrate. She held Adam's arm still while April removed the bandages from Adam's arms. As she finished, Doctor Regal and his nurse came into the room. Nurses April and Summer stepped back out of the way.

Doctor Regal smiled at Adam. "Well, let's take a look." He lifted Adam's left arm in his hands. Adam winced in pain. As long as his mind had been occupied, the pain was just a dull annoyance. Now, as the Doctor pulled on his arm, the pain was intense. The Doctor said nothing, but he put Adam's left arm down and picked up the right arm. Again Adam winced.

Dean wanted to comfort his boyfriend, but couldn't. He got the attention of Nurse Rae. "Can you put that stuffed elephant where Adam can hold it, please? It's his comfort." He looked at Peanut who was down by Adam's feet.

The pretty nurse smiled with a nod. Summer picked up Peanut and put him Adam's left hand. "Dean said you'd want him. He's cute." She gave Adam a wink.

Adam clutched Peanut. Dean's wonderfulness never ceased. "My dad bought him the day he found out I was on the way. His name is Peanut." He smiled at the nurse, then looked around the Doctor to smile at Dean.

The Doctor poked and prodded around Adam's wounds. "They look good, so far. I'll increase your pain meds. They will also start to itch in a couple of a days. Do _not_ scratch. That will cause an infection to set in. Now, we have something else to discuss. Could you leave us now, please? You can redo the bandages later." Regal looked at the nurses with a nod.

April, Summer and Doctor Regal's nurse left quickly. They had plenty to do and they knew what the Doctor wanted to talk about with the teen couple.

Dean went over and slid onto the bed next to Adam. "He knows, Doc." Dean stated as Adam laid his head on Dean's shoulder. His arms still stung and burned with pain.

"Yeah, I took a home test... the morning this happened." Adam held up his left arm with the sixty stitches.

Doctor Regal took a seat on the edge of Adam's bed. "So, how do you feel about the baby? Is that why you did this? It's a hard thing to have a baby. At your age, it's even harder. You have options, you didn't need to go this far." He gave Adam a look of grave concern.

Adam shook his head. "No... no. I _want_ the the baby, _we_ want the baby. The reason I did this was the baby's father. Randy backed me into a hopeless corner. I'm... out of that now. I know seventeen, well, I'll be eighteen before the baby is born, is young. Dean is going to be there for the baby and I. Besides, pioneer women were often even younger." He gave the Doctor a bit of a shrug, but his eyes held determination.

Dean pulled Adam closer, cautious of the exposed wounds on Adam's arms. "That's right, Doc. Adam and the baby are with me now. I will break my back to provide for them. I told you what we thought was going on, with Orton, remember?" Dean cocked his head and looked at Doctor Regal.

Regal nodded. "Yes, I do. You said you had no proof though. I heard Mister Orton tried to visit. Surely he didn't admit to everything? Does he know about the little one?" Normally, as a Doctor, William didn't get involved, but the severity of Adam's attempted suicide made him not only involved, but interested. Dean and Adam gave him a special, fatherly feeling.

Dean growled. "Yeah, he did try to visit. Adam nearly crashed again. No, he didn't confess, and no, only Adam and I know about our baby. We had another visitor, he, so to speak, spilled his guts. See, it's like this..." Dean along with Adam's help, told Doctor Regal about Dolph and every thing that had come to light about Randy.

Adam also told, that Jason was visiting and Adam now knew his "brother" was safe. Adam also confessed his fears of telling his parents about the baby

"...so, I have vowed to Adam, that, no matter what, I will take care of the ones I love. I can't blame Adam for being nervous, but we'll get through it; together. My pops, Coach Hart, will get Randy in line. By the time it's over, Randy is gonna wish he'd gone to jail." Dean finished filling the Doctor in. The whole thing had taken a little over an hour.

Doctor Regal removed his glasses and looked at the new couple. "I simply don't know where to start, or what to say. Adam, you're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. Dean, I am just... you are one of the finest young men I've ever met. To be honest, maybe I shouldn't take sides, so to speak, but I am glad that you're an official couple now. Adam, son, lean on Dean, he will be there for you. However, Dean, it's okay for you to lean on Adam as well. Don't get so caught up, that you too, get backed into a corner. Yes, the love is there, but the two of you have an even stronger bond, this little one, growing inside Adam. Do you understand, Dean? It's okay to feel scared and not so strong sometimes. Look, my significant other helps people. He's a Sargent in the Long Beach Police Department, but that's not all..." Regal paused and pulled a card out of his wallet.

Regal held out the card for Dean to take. "Don't let the fact that he's a cop put you off. He's also a Pastor. He works with problems like yours, a lot." He gave Dean a curious but confused look when the teen burst out in laughter. Adam looked just as confused.

Dean took his wallet out of the drawer of his bedside table. He fished through few business cards. Dean pulled one out and handed it to Doctor Regal. William broke out in a big grin as he now understood why Dean had laughed.

Adam huffed, he hated being left out of the joke. "Dean, what's going on?" He looked like a petulant child.

Dean gave Adam a playful kiss. "Well, I guess it really isn't funny. When Hunter... well Sargent Sandow was the officer in charge. He was really good to me, helped keep me calm. Sargent Sandow listened to me talk about you. He cared, something rare for a cop, at least to me. I was going to give you the card. He hoped you would talk to him. I should have given it to you. I was waiting for a chance to talk to you about it. Maybe if I had, I failed you, I'm sorry." Dean's eyes glittered with unshed tears. Maybe Adam wouldn't have hurt himself if he'd given Adam Damien's card.

It was Adam's turn to comfort Dean. "Deanie, it wouldn't have mattered, I wouldn't have called him. I just... don't talk. That is something I need to work on. Don't feel bad, babe. He sounds like a really nice guy and I am glad he helped you. It's gonna be okay, my knight. You didn't let me down, I let myself down. It won't happen again." He kissed the top of Dean's head. Adam looked at William. Now he was curious, at least it was something else to think about.

It was Regal's turn to chuckle. "Damien is my husband. He told me he'd met a great kid who had the world on his shoulders. He'd hoped you call. I had not a clue until now that it was you. He'd like to hear from you, Dean. Could I have your permission to tell him about everything?" He looked at both teens. Damien had been and still was worried about Dean and the situation.

Dean's eyes went wide as Regal explained. "So... that means you're his... anyway, Adam can the Doc tell the Sarge? You know, if things go south with Snake Shit, the Sarge might be able to help. I can promise, he is one cop that wouldn't be afraid to cross Orshit."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Dean, language! I don't want the baby's first word to be shit or fuck... Ack! Sorry baby, don't listen to dad or daddy..." Adam put his hand over his abdomen. He sighed deeply. "I... he won't... judge me?" Adam's happiness left as he hid his arms under the sheets.

William put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Absolutely not, son. Dean, you are right. I think your dad, Bret, should call Damien. They could work out something that might just help Randy. However, if you ask me not to, I won't."

Adam thought for a moment. "For my part, I don't mind if you tell him. Maybe if I'd reached out to someone, I wouldn't be in this mess. Time for me to grow up, ask for help if I need it. Doctor Regal... I'm worried. Are there safe tests you can do to make sure the baby is alright? Randy punched me in the gut, hard, more than once. I am really worried." He leaned in closer to Dean as he told of his fears.

Doctor Regal gave Adam a soft smile. "Yes, there are, but not yet. When you are about three months along, there are tests your personal physician can do. Right now, the baby is about the size of a sesame seed, and kind of looks like a tadpole. One thing that might give you some comfort is the fact that the male womb is more protected. It is further back to allow for a perineum birth. I'll send up some things for you and Dean to read. Now, we have something serious to discuss." Before he could speak, the Doctor's name echoed over the hospital intercom.

"DOCTOR REGAL TO TRAUMA ONE, STAT! DOCTOR REGAL TO TRAUMA ONE, STAT!" At the same time William's pager beeped.

The physician stood. "I'll be back, when I can. Before you fret, I was going to address telling your parents. The nurses will come do your bandages, and don't scratch. Be good, no more tickle wars." He gave the couple a wink and left.

Dean immediately pulled Adam in for a kiss. Adam simply melted. He loved the way Dean kissed and wanted it to last forever. They broke apart before the nurses could catch them.

When Nurse Lee and Nurse Rae came into the room, they smiled. Their patients were curled up in each others arms as they watched a talk show on the television, the subject was male pregnancy. Summer wheeled the bandage cart and April carried two backpacks.

"Boys, your friend Jason brought these from your parents. Doctor said you can wear your own pajamas. Jason also said he couldn't stay, the Principal at your school gave him permission to follow your friends around for the day. He will bring your books and homework after school. Jason also said all your parents will be here at six, with dinner. Adam, your dad said to call immediately if you need him." Summer explained as April bandaged Adam's arms.

When the nurses were finished, Adam had new pink and black zebra striped bandages. Dean no longer needed a bandage, but there was a very nasty looking bruise from the needle port. Dean held Adam close while April gave Adam a shot for the pain. Normally, Adam hated medicine, but he was in such pain, he welcomed the relieving medicine.

An hour later, Dean and Adam were sound asleep in each others arms. Both now wore their own sleeping pants and tee shirts from home. Shawn and Eric had filled their son's backpacks with their favorite, comfortable clothes.

Meanwhile, at WWE High, Jason enjoyed following Seth from class to class. Everyone was glad to see their former leader once again. There was just one problem, to many unanswered questions.

Why was Jason back? Why wasn't Adam with him? Where was Adam? Where was Dean? Where was Dolph Ziggler? And most of all, where was the Viper, Randy Orton, their best hope for a State Wrestling Championship?

It hadn't taken long for word to get around that something had happened at the rehearsal on Monday night. An ambulance had been called, but nobody knew why. So, of course, there was one rumor for every student at WWE High.

When Jason and Dean walked into the Journalism class room, they were rushed by Bo Dallas.

"Seth, is it true that Adam cracked up and nearly killed Randy at rehearsal?" Bo asked with a wide eyed look. His breaths came in fast pants, he'd run all the way from the field house complex.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Bo, you were there. Of course it's not true, good Lord, that's a new one. Bo, Adam got hit with a super bad migraine. He had to go to the hospital because it had gone past being treated with one of his injections. That's all. He will be back in a few days. Dean came down with the flu. I have no idea why Dolph and Randy are absent." Seth stuck to the story he, Roman and Jason had come up with. It was easy and for anyone who knew Adam, a believable story.

Bo shook his head. "I should have guessed that. I've heard so many stories, the obvious gets forgotten. Jay, it's good to have you back, but, why are you here?" Bo asked the one question that hadn't yet been answered.

Jason didn't hesitate. "I had a bit of a break and decided to come back and check on my boy. Say, speaking of The Parrot, you wrote a great article about TV wrestling compared to amateur. Adam did a good job in making you the Sports Editor." Jason also knew, keep the lie about Adam simple, it made sense.

"Jay!" Enzo Amoré called out as he came into the classroom, just as the bell rang.

The former student and teacher hugged. "We'll talk after class, Sir. I don't want to interfere." Jason smiled as he took the seat at the table where Adam usually sat. Up until this year, it had been _his_ seat.

Earlier that morning, Mark Calaway had called a meeting of all the teachers. Without giving personal details, the new Principal explained about Adam. The teachers were given strict instructions to keep their mouths shut. The teachers, especially Adam's were glad to know Adam would eventually, be alright.

Enzo began his class, and he knew exactly why Jason Reso was there. "Okay my cubs, todays lesson is a review, but it is the most important lesson I can teach; printing the truth." He went on to lecture and the class of reporters listened.

After the class, Jay sent Seth on to lunch, as he wanted to talk to Enzo. Seth happily went to join Roman. Seth was also glad Jason was there. It was lonely with both Adam and Dean gone.

When the classroom cleared out, Enzo spoke. "How is Adam? Mark told us what he could. I've been worried, anyone who knew Adam knew something was wrong. Would it be okay for Cass and I go to visit Adam?" Enzo asked as he sat down next to Jason.

"He's gonna be okay. Not to be rude, Sir, but because of the situation, Adam's visitors are limited to a very short list. I'll tell him you send your best. I'd like to ask you a favor, Sir..." Jason went on to talk to Enzo about helping him get on the paper back east.

In the courtyard of WWE High, Seth noticed the table where Randy and the wrestlers sat was nearly empty. Bo and Curtis sat with Rhyno, James Ellsworth, Wade Barrett and Fin Bálor. There was more eating than talking.

Seth smiled when Roman joined him with a tray filled with pizza for himself and Seth. "Well, according to Jeff Hardy, Randy killed Adam. Why do these things always get so crazy." Roman sighed and filled his mouth with food. He was starving.

Seth scoffed. "I dunno. According to what Bo heard, Adam tried to kill Randy. Ro, what does worry me is that Randy isn't here. Both Shawn and Bret are here, that means Dolph is alone. What if Randy gets to him? Dolph could take back everything he said." Seth put down the slice of pizza he'd been eating.

Roman caressed Seth's cheek. "Don't worry, my love. I'm sure Coach Hart made sure Dolph is safe. Is Jay having fun?" He fed Seth a bite of his pizza to encourage his boy to eat.

"You're right. I'm sure Dolph is safe. Shawn wouldn't have it any other way. I just can't help but worry. Randy is not a stable person. If Coach Bret can't help him... " Seth shrugged. There wasn't any thing else to say.

Both Seth and Roman laughed when a very happy Jason stole a slice of their pizza. "Enzo is going to write a letter of recommendation, and send some of my articles to the head of The Crimson." He stuffed the pizza into his mouth.

"That's great, Jay. I haven't had a chance to ask, how were our boys this morning?" Seth asked as he sipped from his can of cola.

"The doctor was with them, so I just left their bags. Told the nurse I would be back later. You going to rehearsal?" Jason asked with an arched brow and took the second slice of pizza Roman offered.

Seth nodded. "Yeah, I am. Jericho is in panic mode. Dean and Adam will be back, but who knows about Dolph and Randy. I can't see Randy staying in the play, no point. Dolph is really good and he enjoys it, I hope he stays. I just want to see Adam... I just... there is something else..." He looked at Jason in return.

Jason's brow arched even higher. "You think there's more to what Dolph said? Is it more about Randy? I'm just about ready to kill that boy and put an end to this once and for all." He had anger in his voice and fire in his eyes.

"No Jay, not about Randy. I still think Dolph told everything. No, it's something I just can't put my finger on. It doesn't feel like something bad, just that... this isn't over yet. Maybe for once my sixth sense is screwed up." Seth shrugged again, he didn't know how to express what he felt. It was different from the usual feelings he got.

Jason rubbed his chin. "Seth, you have never been wrong yet. You really should speak to a psychic. I've always thought you have powers. You know they have a parapsychology department at UCLA."

Roman chimed in. "I agree with, Jay. Sethie, it's nothing to be ashamed of. If you do have a gift, you really need to know how to control it, before something happens." He was serious. He knew that some people had certain psychic gifts and bad things could happen if you didn't learn to control it.

"It's not like I can see or speak to dead people. I just get feelings sometimes. Come on Jay, I'll introduce you to the exchange students." Seth stood and tugged at Jason's sleeve. Their day marched onward.

At the Orton mansion, Randy sat in the same spot he'd sat for the last twelve hours. He'd only gotten up to go to the bathroom, and that was only because he had to.

Randy had tried to come up with ideas of how to make himself innocent. He'd screwed up, big time especially with Dolph. When he hadn't been allowed to see Adam at the hospital, and been met with such hostility from everyone, he'd taken it out on Dolph.

He knew now, he never should have sent a broken Dolph to the hospital. Randy hadn't heard from his lover since. If Dolph spilled his guts, Randy's world was about to crash down around him. Question was, how could he come out of it on top.

Adam was still his future. There was no way he was going to give Adam up, especially to that looser Ambrose. He also didn't want to lose Dolph, but Adam was more important. In a few ways Randy felt bad for the way things had gone. It's just... Adam's sweetness and caring for others was too much. Randy needed a bit of rough and dirty and Adam was not the type, but Dolph was.

Randy knew if Dolph had opened his mouth, he was in serious trouble. Maybe his dad could buy him out of any legal trouble but his future in Olympic wrestling was fucked and it was Adam's fault. It was _all_ Adam's fault. The threat to Jason was no good now. If only there was something he could hold over Adam, but what? What could Adam have that he would want to protect with all his heart?

At the hospital, the shift had changed. Nurse Guerrero and Nurse Mendez had changed Adam's bandages and instead of a shot, gave him a pill for pain. Dean had just settled into bed with Adam. They were about to watch Spiderman on the hospitals movie channel.

Adam had been thrilled to learn that Spiderman was one of Dean's favorite super heroes. Dean was also a Marvel Comic guy, just one more thing in his favor in Adam's eyes.

The special spider had just bitten Peter Parker, when the door opened and a very exhausted Doctor William Regal walked in, followed by Sargent Damien Sandow. Greetings were exchanged and Adam was introduced to the policeman.

"I came to pick William up and he told me about you two. Small world. Good to see you again, Dean. Adam, it's nice to meet you, but I'm sorry for the reason." Damien was kind spoken as he and William sat down on Dean's empty bed.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sir. Dean told me about you during lunch. So Doc, I guess you want to talk more about the baby?" Adam wrapped his hands around Dean's upper left arm. This time his wounds were covered with plain royal purple stretch tape. Dean had picked it out.

Doctor Regal nodded. "Yes, I did. Adam, would you like me to tell them? You're doing amazingly well, but you still need to talk to Doctor Page. I don't want the progress you've made to reverse. Telling your parents won't be easy. How do you think they are likely to react?" His face was etched with concern. He'd heard a bit about how firm Vincent McMahon could be. He wasn't sure how Adam's birth parent, Eric would react.

Adam laid his head on Dean's shoulder, and tightened his grip on Dean's muscular upper arm. "I don't know. I think my daddy will be alright. My step-father all he _is_ trying to change but this... Dean?" Adam looked at his new boyfriend with desperation. He needed Dean's strength.

Damien spoke up. "Is there something we can help with? As William said, we'd hate to see you digress." He could see the mix of fear and confusion on Adam's face in his hazel eyes.

Dean kissed the top of Adam's head. With his free hand, he put Peanut on Adam's lap. He spoke softly, to Adam first. "I'll explain it, my prince. It will be alright. Remember, together, for our baby." He gave Adam a gentle kiss on the lips. He then turned to the two adults.

"Don't get Adam wrong. He loves his step-father very much, and Vince loves Adam..." Dean went on to explain to the lawman and physician everything about about Vince McMahon and the attitude changes he was trying to make. The two adults listened intently, happy that the teens were talking out a lot of their fears without even realizing it.

Adam took over parts of the story, especially the most recent events. "... so, he supports Dean and I, but, once he finds out about the baby... I'm afraid everything good will be..." He didn't know what to say, or rather, how to say it.

Damien nodded. "Forced to go back to Randy. Even though Vince knows how Randy treated you. Is that what you were trying to say, son?" His brow arched as he looked at Adam.

Both boys spoke at once. "Yeah. Yes." There was no humor in their eyes as Dean and Adam looked at one another, then at the married couple.

Doctor Regal sighed. "I suppose I can understand that fear. What with your step-father only recently starting to change. However, maybe he will be behind you. Sure, he will probably be upset, maybe even right down pissed off, but, do you honestly think he would force you back into a relationship that he now knows, was so terrible, it caused you to do _that_ to yourself?" He wanted the boys, mostly Adam to really think. Maybe all the upset would be for nothing, at least he hoped.

"Will is right. Sure, he's gonna be upset, but no man would send his son back into an abusive relationship. I'm sure your dad, Eric would have something to say about that." Damien smiled at the teens.

"Adam, they are right. Eric wouldn't let Vince send you back to Randy. The best thing to do is just tell the truth and don't let anything back you into the corner. Look at me. I have nothing but determination to make this right. There aren't many adults, let alone teenagers, ready to take on another man's baby. Adam, you've got someone you _can_ depend on this time, me. No matter what, you will _not_ go back to Randy, I won't allow it." Dean's eyes burned with the same determination he spoke of.

Adam sighed, but it was one of contentment, not exasperation. "I just don't want dad and father to fight because of me. Daddy deserves to be happy. He gave up so much for me when we lived in Canada, then when we first moved to Long Beach. I will tell them, I just wish you two could be here. But, it's time to start being an adult. I am glad you came to talk to us. I guess it's true, sometimes it is easier to talk to a stranger. You don't have any judgmental attachments... well, you know what I mean." He smiled at the couple with warm affection.

"Adam, Dean, we'll be going now. How's the pain? Is the pill enough? I can increase it a bit or go back to injections if it works better. Dean, I've listed you as cautionary anemic, so we can keep you here." Doctor Regal gave the teens a sly wink. Adam was still too delicate to be left alone. Dean could stay with Adam as long as he wanted as far as the Doctor was concerned.

Adam answered quickly. "Pill is fine, no more shots! But, honestly, it really only hurts when they clean the wounds. It itches more than anything. Don't worry, Dean is excellent at knuckle wrapping when I start to scratch. How long do I have to stay, Doc?" He looked at the older man with an unreadable expression.

Regal couldn't tell for sure if Adam was looking forward to being dismissed or dreading it. He made a quick decision. "I want to keep you over the weekend, at least. There is a real risk of infection, and with the baby, we have to be cautious. Does that sound reasonable to you?" His brow again, arched as he looked at Adam.

Adam let out a cross between a nervous laugh and a sigh. "As long as Dean can stay, I'm fine with that. Very fine. That will give everyone time to digest after I tell them about the little one."

Dean pulled Adam in closer. "I'm staying, no matter what. How are you going to reason such a long stay, Doc? You know how insurance companies love throwing people out." He sounded a bit doubtful, but knew Adam was right, everyone _would_ need a cooling off period.

Even Damien cast a doubt filled look at his husband. He was curious as to what magic William would work now. William got up and excused himself. He returned a few minutes later with Adam and Dean's medical charts. He sat back down and started to write. After ten or so minutes, he finished writing.

"Adam, you can't be dismissed until you've had one session with Doctor Page. He doesn't have an available appointment till Monday morning at ten. Plus we _are_ watching for infection. Dean, along with keeping an eye on anemia, we have to be sure your body won't reject Shane's blood. I've got long medical terms and words for needs a long rest. Is that satisfactory?" The Doctor had a rather impish look on his face.

Damien laughed. "William, aside from being a brilliant doctor, you're very good at creative ideas. You did very well." He pulled William in for a sweet kiss.

Dean and Adam smiled at the couple. Adam spoke. "It sounds good, really good. Thank you, Doc. Guess I will tell them today. Our folks should be here soon, might as well get it over with." Adam curled more into Dean's arms, where he felt safe and protected.

Both the Doctor and the Sargent stood. They shook hands with the two boys, then left. Dean noticed that William stayed one pace or two behind Damien. Dean wondered if the hospital staff knew William was a BDSM submissive. It was a curious thought he kept to himself, Adam had enough to think about.

Adam nuzzled against Dean. "Do you really think they were right? Vince wouldn't send me back to Randy would he? Knowing what we know?" The anxious worry was back in his voice and shone in his eyes.

Dean stroked Adam's back from the top of his spine to the bottom. He also made a soft, almost purring sound with a deeper rumble to it. Like a male lion cooing to his lioness, when he felt Adam's body relax, he spoke.

"Let's put it this way, my prince. I won't _let_ him send you back to Randy. You are mine now. I've waited too long for you. Your dad won't let it happen either." Dean spoke with defiance and confidence.

"None of this would have happened if I would have just said no. I knew we didn't have a condom that day. I was going to punish Randy, for not calling me. It's so... me... punish him. One thing I do know is, I love you and I want to love you more and more each day. I'm just... Randy will now always be a part of my life. You will be the father, but so is Randy... oh Dean, I'm so confused again. Don't let me fall, please, don't let me fall." Adam's eyes welled with tears. He was so afraid of telling his parents _and_ Randy about the baby. Adam's angst had returned in full force.

Dean pulled Adam in so close a piece of paper wouldn't have fit between them. "Never baby, never. I'll catch you, I won't let you fall. Randy will never have custody, he's in too much trouble. I know, what you're saying and I understand it. The good Randy, the Randy you fell in love with, that Randy will always have a piece of your heart, no matter what else. Just like my dad with Hunter. It took me a while to digest it, but I finally understood it. Dad said. The seeds of first love, helps us learn how to grow greater love. Without a first love, love can't grow. You, my prince, are my first love, and you will be my only love. Together, our love will take deep roots to grow strong and unbreakable. Our baby will be born out of that love. So no matter what happens, you will never fall again. We may trip and stumble, but _we_ won't fall. We will hold each other up. I love you, my prince." Dean gently lifted Adam's chin and kissed his lips softly.

When the kiss broke, Adam looked Dean in the eye. "If you get any more wonderful, I will explode. Yes, that's what I meant, good Randy will always have a tiny place in my heart, but, you and the baby will have the rest. Now, I wish our folks would get here. I just want to get it over with, so I know what I am dealing with." Adam swiped his eyes. The tears hadn't fallen and he didn't want them to.

Adam had barely finished speaking when their hospital room door opened. Eric, Vince, Shawn and Bret walked in. Eric and Shawn each carried a basket. Parents and children greeted each other with hugs and kisses. Nobody cared that Dean and Adam were still in the same bed. They had all decided it was what Adam needed.

Bret was the first to notice something. He waited to speak, as Shawn spoke first. "Eric and I decided you boys needed a home cooked meal. I fried the chicken and made the gravy. Adam, your dad made the potatoes, peas and rolls." Shawn and Eric took out thermal containers with the aforementioned food. It was steaming hot. Eric set two places on the wheeled bed tray with thick paper plates and good solid plastic cutlery. Shawn took out a thermos and filled two plastic cups with ice cold milk. It was Shawn and Eric's catering service.

"Wow, thanks dad, and you too, sir." Dean smiled at Shawn then Eric. The food looked really good and so much better than fast food or the hospital fare.

Eric smiled. "You can call me Eric, Dean. We just felt like you boys needed a good meal. Apparently fried chicken is both your favorite. Adam? Are you alright? Why aren't you eating? I thought..." He stopped talking when Adam held up his hand. He indicated for Eric to sit on Dean's bed.

"I'll eat, I promise. But... there is something I have to tell you and father and I just want to say it. Father, come sit please." Adam looked at Vince, who'd gone over to the small couch to sit with Bret. He and Bret had been discussing Bret's ideas to get Randy back on the right path. Vince got up and went to join Eric.

Dean gave a longing look at the delicious food. He'd hoped to eat first, but he also understood Adam's need to just tell his news. He took Adam's hand in his.

Shawn could tell it was going to be something serious. "Bret, come on. We can come back in a bit." He waved Bret over to come with him.

"Shawn, Bret please, stay. This concerns you, too." Adam knew Shawn could do more to keep his own parents calm than anyone. Shawn was always the voice of reason.

Bret spoke. "Does this have something to do with the fact that you're wearing Dean's ring? If so, theres no need to look so frightened. We're all okay with the two of you being together." He hoped to put the two boys at ease. Even Dean looked a tad nervous and stressed.

"Bret is right, son. Randy is out of your life. If it wasn't for Bob, I would personally thrash that boy from stem to stern for doing this to you. It's my fault. I should have listened when your dad said he didn't fully trust Randy. I always just wrote it off as daddy not wanting to see his baby grow up. I should have known better. Randy is lucky he's so good at wrestling. Bret thinks he can save Randy's career, if Randy is willing. I've agreed to keep his record clean, for now." Vince looked at Adam, guilt filled his eyes.

Adam sniffed. Vince was trying so hard to change. Now he was about to deliver news that would endanger all the progress Vince had made.

"Father, it wasn't your fault. You only wanted for us to do our best. I'm glad you've realized that yes, sometimes it was too much, but it's because you loved us. You know how many kids would love to have that kind of encouragement from their parents? I love you for caring, but I am glad you realize we can't be perfect. I hope Bret can help Randy, before he hurts anyone else. I'm also very, very happy that you approve of Dean and I being together. But..." Adam spoke from his heart. It really made him feel bad that Vince felt so guilty about Randy.

Vince stood and caressed Adam's cheek. "You used to cling so tightly to my leg when you were scared. The first time was when your dad and I took you to the zoo. It was just our fourth date, and the first one where you came with us. Your dad said if Addy doesn't accept you, theres no point in our relationship going further. So, off to the zoo we went..." Vince smiled and sat back down on Dean's bed next to Eric.

Eric laughed. "That's right. You had only seen Vince briefly when he would come to pick me up for our dates. I knew after the third date, that I had serious feeling for Vince, and he, for me. I told him, he had to have your approval, and that if you and Vince didn't get along, there would be no point. I also knew if things didn't work out with Vince, that was it. I wasn't going to date around, have you get used to someone, then for whatever reason, they leave and someone else came into the picture. You needed and deserved a stable home. Plus, I didn't want to play the dating game. So it was Vince or nothing. It was that day at the zoo that showed me Vince was the one, not just for me, but for us." Eric laid his head on Vince's shoulder and smiled at his husband.

Dean had taken a few bites of his food as Vince and Eric spoke., but now he was riveted by the story, he had to hear what had happened at the zoo. "Sir, what happened at the zoo? I mean, it had to be important because well... you're here." The more Dean knew about his boyfriend, the better.

"Son, don't be nosy. Maybe Vince wants to keep it private." Shawn gently chided his son. However, he _knew_ the story so he _could_ tell Dean later if Vince didn't continue.

Vince laughed in way that was unique to him. "I don't mind, Shawn. Besides, it's my duty as Adam's father to tell embarrassing baby stories to his boyfriend." He gave Adam a wink and smirked at Dean.

Adam felt his face flush. While he was anxious to get everything out in the open, he thought maybe, by telling the story, it would help Vince be calmer when he broke the baby news.

Vince wrapped an arm around Eric's waist and continued. "Eric wanted to go to the restroom, but Addy was too busy looking at the elephants..." He smiled. Just as he spoke, Adam had taken Peanut in hand.

Eric took over the story telling. "Actually, I wanted to see what would happen if I left Vince and Adam alone for a few minutes. Vince, I never went to the bathroom, I went and hid behind a tree to watch. For fifteen years, I never told you. But, then it was important to see what would happen. I was already so in love with you, I prayed for you and Addy to connect, and you did. I love you, Vinnie." He kissed Vince's cheek.

"I love you, E." Vince returned the kiss, the continued the story. "Oh and babe, I saw you behind the tree. I didn't mind, I knew how much it meant to you that Addy and I would bond. Adam, please eat while the food is hot, or I won't tell the story." He encouraged his step-son, to help Adam keep his promise that he would start eating again.

Dean filled a fork with mashed potatoes and held it to Adam's lips. "Eat, baby. I gotta hear the story. Please?" He slightly waved the spoon near Adam's lips.

Adam rolled his eyes, but let Dean feed him. It made everyone chuckle. It was so good to see Adam smile, and see how much Dean cared about Adam.

Vince once again spoke. "Anyway, Adam was entranced by the elephants, until he saw another little boy with a balloon that looked like Spiderman. Adam went nuts. He said, loon, loon! Pider loon! And before I could blink, he was off as fast as his little toddler legs could go. I'll just say, at that moment, Addy had the potential to be a track star. Of course, I easily caught up to him..." Vince got a faraway look as he remembered.

" _Hey there, Addy." Vince laughed as he scooped up the excited two year old up in his arms._

" _Wan loon! Eese?" Adam asked as Vince held him in his arms. Even though he was two, nearly three years old, Adam knew what being safe felt like. Vince felt safe._

 _Vince laughed and very gently and playfully tapped the tip of little Addy's nose. "If my baby wants a Spiderman balloon, then he will get one." Adam knew enough that Vince said yes, so he clapped his hands happily._

 _The balloon cart wasn't but a few yards from where they had been watching the elephants. Vince was relieved to see there were plenty of Spiderman balloons tied to the cart by bright, blue ribbons._

" _Piderman! Piderman!" Adam spoke with excitement as he looked up at the rainbow of colorful balloons. Adam had not seen the man selling the balloons. When he did, Adam let out an ear piercing scream, that startled Vince. The man was dressed like a clown, make up and all._

 _Adam was terrified of clowns, something Eric had forgotten to tell him. Adam was in tears and squirmed like a worm on a fish hook in Vince's arms._

 _Vince immediately walked away, he'd been through the same thing with Shane, more than once. He took Adam back over to the elephants._

 _A baby elephant stood close to the wall that enclosed the elephant habitat. It stuck it's trunk through the bars and begged for peanuts. Feeding him wasn't allowed, but Vince squat down enough so the baby elephant could almost reach Adam with his trunk._

" _Look, Addy, the little elephant is saying hello." Vince turned the still crying Adam so he could see the baby elephant._

 _Adam sniffed, his little cheeks were wet with tears. Vince gently set Adam down and took out his silk handkerchief and wiped Adam's face. Lastly, Vince held the cloth to Adam's little nose. "Blow for me, Addy. Show the baby elephant how to blow his trunk." He encouraged with a smile._

 _When Adam blew his nose, the little elephant responded with a squeak from his trunk. Adam laughed. That was all it took, and the bad clown was long forgotten. Eric had returned, there were tears in his eyes._

 _Vince looked up at Eric. "It's going to be okay, isn't it? I hope so, because I am fast falling for your and Adam." He scooped Adam back up in his arms._

 _Eric tousled Adam long, blond curls. "Yes, it is. We're falling for you too." Eric leaned in and kissed Vince. It made Addy giggle. It was a great day._

"Later, I remember, Vince brought me one of the Spiderman balloons. I've loved him ever since." Adam put the final spin on the story with a smile.

Eric chuckled. "The ribbon of that balloon is still in your baby book. I kept the balloon too, but it finally crumbled to dust. Sorry if we bored anyone."

Bret shook his head. "You didn't, not at all. I only wish we could have had those kinds of memories with Dean. However, I wouldn't trade them for the memories that we do have."

It was Dean's turn to laugh. "Like those horrible bathrobes you still wear? You know, you don't have to use them. I am old enough now to understand."

Shawn got a look of horror on his face. "Absolutely not! Your pops and I will wear those robes till they are about to fall apart, then I will add them to the quilt I'm making either for you, or my first grandchild." He smiled at Dean.

Dean looked over at Adam. Shawn had just opened the can of worms. Dean gave Adam a look that said _"I'll do it."_ Adam gave Dean an anxious nod of approval.

"Well, Dad, funny you should mention that. There is something you all need to know. I'm taking responsibility, but I don't have to, I want to. You need to know, Adam is pregnant."


	29. Baby Trouble

_**A/N:** I would just like to thank any and all who are reading and enjoying this story. A special thank you to those who are faithful about reviewing, I appreciate you so much. Also, I would like to address a couple of things. I DO put the chapter through a spell checker three times, at least, and I proof read at least twice. No matter how many times you proof read, you are going to miss something once in awhile. I just ask that you forgive and enjoy the story. Also, about using italics on some words. When a person speaks, sometimes they emphasize certain words to make a point. People don't speak in flat monotone voices, we put emphasis on some words, and speak other words softer. When I write, I try to make it so you can actually "hear" people speaking. So, when a word is in italics, it means the person really means that word. I hope that clears up any confusion. I hope you continue to enjoy Adam's journey because there is a lot more drama to come. If you think Adam went through heck with Randy... well... I will leave it at that. Thank you all once again. You readers are my motivation, and my reason for continuing. All the best for a blessed and wonderful day. Lady Dragonsblood._

There was a breathless silence in the sixth floor hospital room. Shawn and Bret looked at each other, then at the McMahon's. Eric had gone a bit pale, while Vince's face grew more crimson by the moment.

Adam's head rested on Dean's shoulder, his elephant, Peanut, clutched in his hand. Dean was his hero, but Adam felt guilty for not saying the words himself. He felt like a coward.

Slowly, Vince stood and bent down over Dean. "What the hell do you mean, boy? You don't have to take responsibility, but you will? I see now how it is. You and Dean have been... then you blame Randy? I was ready to kill that boy when it was _you_ all along! I should have known better, you dirty, little..." Vince was cut off by a very angry Adam.

"Stop it father! Just stop! Don't say something you _will_ regret. I don't give a shit about what you think or say about me, but you will _not_ speak against Dean. I am alive because of Dean. How could you think I would make up stuff about what Randy did. The baby is Randy's. Not Dean's, Randy's. He's the only one I've _ever_ had sex with. Trust me, this baby was not conceived in love. Dean wants to be the father and take us both on. It's what he wants _and_ it's what I want. Yes, Randy and I were sexually active and I am sorry about it. But, at the time, we knew we were going to be married, so why not. Later, Randy turned something beautiful into something horrible, degrading and painful. _Randy_ drove me to this. It's happened and I'm sorry, but Dean and I will be the best parents we can be, with _or_ without you." Adam had found his hubris, pulled it up and spoke his mind. Now, he trembled like a naked soul in the snow.

Dean pulled Adam even closer. "I'm proud of you baby..." He looked from Adam to the four parents. "He's right. It is Randy's sperm donation, but as far as I'm concerned, I am the father of Adam's baby. If we get your help and support, that's wonderful. If not, we will manage, we have it all figured out. Just... Mister McMahon... remember, Randy is the one that drove Adam to this. Randy battered, bruised and in the end, raped him and left him in a broken heap on the bathroom floor. Randy is a roided up, coked up, fuck up who doesn't deserve Adam. You know, little Addy, the pider balloon and baby elephant? Adam knows that he made a mistake, but this baby was meant to be, or else it wouldn't have happened." Dean wasn't angry, but he was firm. He prayed Vince would not reject Adam, or push the point about Orton.

Eric was finally able to put words in his mouth. "Adam... did you know about the baby when you... hurt yourself?" He looked at Adam with a thousand questions in his eyes. Eric looked over at Vince. Vince had moved to stare out of the window in silence.

Adam hung his head and nodded. "Yeah, I did. I'd been feeling really icky in the mornings so I decided I'd take a home pregnancy test. There was just once we didn't use a condom, it was enough. I found out Monday morning. That night at rehearsal... first, Randy gut punched me, because I'd kept him waiting. Mark Calaway and I were talking, it made me late, so Randy hit me. Later in the girls restroom, Randy pinned me against the wall till I thought my arms would break. He rammed himself into me so hard, I could feel blood. He said all I was, was a dirty, bathroom fuck, called me a whore, a worthless slut, all while raping me, hard... so... hard... it... hurt... I just wanted it to end... just... end." Adam cracked up and began to sob.

Dean pulled Adam into his lap and held him with a love so strong, only a fool couldn't see it. "It's okay, my prince. I'm here... I'm here... I'm not going anywhere; ever." He gently rubbed Adam's back.

Eric stood up and headed for the door. Shawn saw the expression on his friend's face. He got up and went to Eric. "Eric, where are you going? Your boy needs you right now." Shawn laid a firm hand on Eric's shoulder. He knew Eric like a book.

Eric turned to look at Shawn, his face was stone, rage burned in his dark eyes. "I'm going to kill Randal Orton. Shawn, take care of my family, because I _will_ go to jail. Did you hear what he said, what he did to _my_ baby boy? _My_ baby. I _will_ kill him. Adam may have made a mistake, but, it happens. What Randy did was intentional. Shawn, that fucking bastard broke _my_ baby. Now, please, if you are my friend, you will move out of my way." Eric still looked hard at Shawn as he reached for the handle of the door.

Vince stopped Eric's hand. "If anyone is going to kill that little worthless piece of shit, it will be me." Vince spoke in a low growl. Eric turned to look at his husband.

Eric had seen Vince truly angry, very few times, but never as angry as he was at that moment. The couple just looked at each other.

Bret joined his husband and the McMahon's. "First of all, nobody is going to kill anyone. Adam doesn't need that on his shoulders along with everything else. Whether you like it or not, you have a grandchild on the way, and a son who has finally started to try to get better, after trying to kill himself. Are you going to be the supportive parents Adam needs? Because if you aren't, then Shawn and I will. How much hell does that boy have to go through? You leave Orton to me. Randy is just as ill as Adam. He needs help too, before we lose a once good kid to drugs. You'll recall, the four of us spoke, we agreed that I could try to help Randy before any official actions are taken. It's about healing two kids with two very different problems. Now, are you going to reject your son or support him? Vince, my friend, are you going to throw away all the changes you've just made in your life? Didn't you tell me that things between you and Shane are better than they have been in years. Didn't you also just tell me that _you_ feel better than you have in a long time?" Bret spoke in a calm voice of reason. He wanted Vince to think.

"I have to... I'll be back. I just need to get some air." Vince's head was down as he spoke. He opened the door and walked out.

Eric started to follow his husband. Shawn stopped him. "Let him go, Eric. Give him time. Vince is fighting a lot himself. He will be back, I promise."

"Daddy?" Adam called out in a tear filled voice. He was scared, did his daddy hate him now?

Eric's mind snapped to attention, his baby needed him. He went to Adam and Dean. It was awkward, but Dean slid to the foot of the bed and moved to stand, so that he could make room for Eric. Shawn hugged his own son when Dean got to where he and Bret stood. The Hart's quietly went to the far side of the room and sat on the small couch.

Eric sat on Adam's bed and pulled his son into his arms. Adam clutched on to Eric like he did when he was little. Adam spoke. "Daddy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slept with Randy... but then, we loved each other. Daddy... he was so... it was awful how could I bring a baby into that... hell life? I want the baby, can you accept that? Love it? Do you still love me?" Adam's voice was gruff from crying. He was so scared, but he'd finally told exactly what had happened on Monday night, why he'd done what he'd done.

Eric hugged Adam even closer. "Oh baby, my sweet baby. Nothing could ever make me hate you, nothing. You are my child, my life, my gift from God. I was just... shocked. What he did to you, my sweet angel..." Eric's tears fell from his dark eyes. To see your child in so much pain was bad enough, but to know your child wanted to end his life because of that pain was even worse.

Dean leaned against Shawn as he watched Eric and Adam. "He's terrified Vince will make him go back to Randy. I promised him that would not happen. I'm sorry to bring this to your shoulders, but, that baby is as good as mine. Support or not, I will provide for them. I'll work while Adam goes to college, then when Adam gets a job, I'll go to college. We've worked our asses off for scholarships, mine will just be delayed a little. I love him, have for a long time, you know this. He loves me back, and I am going to do everything I can to earn and deserve that love. So, how do you feel about being grandparents?" He looked at his own parents with apprehension.

Shawn hugged Dean. Bret spoke. "You two really have talked this out. Shows how mature you are. Your dad and I knew you were special, we just didn't know _how_ special. It's no small thing you're doing. Of course you can count on us, son. We love you. We also love Adam. Are you prepared to have Randy in your life, forever? He does have a right to see his child. I can't tell you what will happen with Randy, it will all depend on him. Randy Orton sure has created a huge mess for himself. Dolph is terrified. We've arranged for him to be at home for a while. Stephanie and Mark Calaway are the only ones, aside from us who know where he is. Dolph takes a lot of the blame, and feels really bad, but I'll leave it up to you." Bret spoke to Dean like a man. He was proud of his boy.

Dean flushed a bit at his pops praise. "You taught me so much about making life count. Plus, I saw things in the orphanage that... well... no child of mine will ever be abandoned. I will break my back to provide for my family. I may never have a lot of money, but my family will never starve, go naked or be homeless. I love you guys so much. I knew you wouldn't let me down, or rather us, Adam, the baby and me. I think we will be dismissed from here on Monday. Oh, get this, guess who Doctor Regal is married to..." Dean went on to tell his parent about Damien Sandow and William Regal. He spoke in a near whisper, so he wouldn't disturb Adam and his dad.

Adam pulled back from Eric's embrace. "I'm sorry to be an embarrassment to the family. I know father's job, he does so much about preventing teen pregnancy. I don't want to come between the two of you. I know how much you love Vince. I love him too, but..." Adam sniffed, a few tears still ran down his cheeks.

Eric gently brushed Adam's tears away with his fingers. "My poor baby. Don't you worry about your father's job. My baby is having a baby. You are so young... I'm just... this is the last thing I ever expected." Eric was still in shock. He didn't know what to say.

"Daddy... you... I'm underage, legally. You won't make me have an abor..." Adam was abruptly cut off by Eric, who's fingers pressed on Adam's lips.

"Don't even say that word. I would never do that, ever. Son, you just have to give me time. I'm still trying to take in how horribly Randy treated my little baby. I'm glad you're telling me now. I just wish you would have trusted me enough to tell me when it first happened. Baby, I am not going to lie to you. It is going to be hard on your father at work, but only for a nanosecond. Yes, people will comment, then they will move on to the next bit of gossip. Remember one thing my dear child, I love you, no matter what you do. You will understand that kind of love, the instant they put your baby in your arms. A baby... my baby's baby. I'm going to be a grandpa... oh baby." Eric once again pulled Adam in and held him closely.

Over on the sofa, the Hart family continued to talk. Bret and Shawn had been surprised by what Dean had told them about the Doctor and the Sargent. Dean began to wrap up the story.

"... so, to give everyone time to adjust and think, we will be here till after Adam sees Doctor Page on Monday. I hope you don't mind. Adam needs me more than ever right now." Dean finished his lengthy talk with a weak smile of hope.

Shawn ran his fingers through Dean's mop of hair. "No, we don't mind, as long as you do your homework. I'll get everything for the rest of the week and bring it tomorrow. You know you're going to come back to a lot of rumors. With Eric and Vince's permission, this is the story. Adam was hit with a very severe migraine that required a hospital stay. You have the flu. We don't know about Dolph. Seth had already thought of the migraine, so..." Shawn gave a shrug.

Dean guffawed. "Leave it to Seth. He's a smart guy. Sometimes it's hard to believe he's sixteen and junior. What's going to happen with Vince? Adam is so scared he'll be forced to go back to Randy or that it will make his parents split up. If worse comes to worse, Adam can come live with me or we can get our own place..." He stopped talking when Shawn suddenly jumped.

Shawn pulled out his cell phone. Because the sixth floor was more insulated and Adam's monitors were gone, Shawn could answer, which he did.

"Shawn Hart... yes... yes... oh my God... is he alright?... how badly?... no... no... we will be there right away... fifteen, twenty at the most... please... thank you... yes... bye." Shawn's hand shook as he ended the call. Bret knew something horrible had happened.

"Bret, the house caught fire. Dolph smelled smoke, the laundry room was on fire. He called nine one one and tried to use the fire extinguisher, but our house, Bret, our house. We have to go, now. Dean, we will let you know something soon. Let's go." Shawn quickly kissed Dean, pulled Bret up and was out the door before anything could sink in.

Adam immediately got out of the bed and went to a wide eyed, open mouthed, totally shocked Dean. "Babe, hey, babe." Adam sat on the love seat with Dean and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

Eric was torn, to stay or go help his best friend. Before he could think about it further, Vince returned. He saw Adam comfort Dean and Eric sat, and looked as pale as a ghost.

"What the hell happened? Bret and Shawn jut flew past me and didn't say a word. Eric?" Vince grew concerned when Eric didn't move.

Eric shook himself when Vince sat down on the bed next to him. "Oh Vinnie. Shawn and Bret, their house caught fire. Don't know how badly, started in the laundry room. Dolph tried to put it out, but I guess it was too much. They told Dean they would let him know when they could. They will, of course, stay with us, we have the room. Is that alright with you?" He gave Vince a shell shocked look.

Vince smiled, his Easy E was so good. "Of course, our house is their house. Adam, come here, please." He looked over at his step-son with an unreadable expression.

Adam stood, as did Dean. Dean held Adam's hand and followed like a lost pup. How much more could happen? The two teens sat on Adam's bed. Dean laid his head on Adam's shoulder. He looked ready to cry.

"They don't deserve this. My parents don't deserve this... why? How much do we have to take? My folks have done nothing but good. First, dad is badly beaten and nearly raped by a supposed friend. I have to stand by for weeks and watch the man I love, wither further and further from his beautiful self. I try to get the truth outta fish fuck and snake shit. Then, my prince is so badly beaten and used so hard all he can do is try to end his life. Then, we find out he is pregnant. Then, my baby is upset and broken all over again because he's terrified of hurting you and of _you_ sending him back to the Snake pit. While my folks do nothing but try to pick up the pieces Orshit put Adam through, and _their_ house burns up!" Dean was to his breaking point. It was all just too much.

Adam wrapped Dean in his arms and held him tight. Dean didn't cry, but he wasn't far from it. At that moment, it felt like them against the world. When would the good times come again.

Vince cleared his throat. "They don't deserve it, Dean. Adam didn't deserve it and Shawn didn't deserve what happened with Helmsley. I can't say I am pleased about the situation, but, it is what it is. I know teenagers don't think about the consequences of sex, that's why I harped on you so much to stay pure. I actually suspected you were sexually active, but because of the plans I had, along with Bob for your future with Randy, I just turned a blind eye..." Vince paused. His anger was building again, and he didn't want that.

Adam sighed. "I'm sorry, father. I should have been stronger. I was afraid if I kept telling Randy no, I'd lose him. I shouldn't have let that bother me, but I did. I really loved Randy then and we were so careful. I'm sorry if I am an embarrassment to you." Adam pulled Dean closer. They took and drew comfort from each other.

Vince shook his head. "You're not an embarrassment to me, son. I love you, no matter what. I'm not sending you back to Randy, don't worry about that. It's... that was quite a bit of news to drop. That's my grandchild in there and that's special. I just hoped you would be older and married, that's all. Dean, if you are going to be with my son, what are your intentions? Are you just going to abandon him when the baby comes?"

Dean looked at Vince. "I already told you, sir. As far as I'm concerned, this is my baby. I told Adam, I will be by his side till he tells me not to be, which I hope is never. I want to marry him, sir, in the future, when the time is right. If he will have me..." Dean blurted out what was in his heart. He meant every word he said.

Adam's mouth fell open, then closed. "You do? You... marry me? You don't have to, Dean. Just to... you don't have to.." He didn't want a pity proposal. He was sure Dean was reacting and once he thought about it, would change his mind.

Dean's clear blue eyes gazed deeply into Adam's hazels. "Yeah, I do have to, because I love you. I wanted to marry you the first time I laid eyes on you. I'd marry you tomorrow if I could, to give the baby my name. I love you, Adam. Will you promise to marry me in the future and name me as the father of our baby?" It wasn't exactly the romantic way he'd planned on proposing, but Adam's parents had to know he was serious.

Soft tears of love dripped from Adam's eyes. "I promise to be yours, but marriage is... I love you, but I can't promise anything till things with Randy are settled. I have to know he won't punish me by hurting you. Can you understand? I can't do it again, I can't. The threat to Jay was bad enough, but if something happened to you? I really couldn't live with myself. When everything is settled, then, we will talk about marriage." Adam spoke directly. He was not about to place Dean in the line of fire.

Dean took Adam's hand in his and kissed the back of it. "Yeah, I understand. What ever it takes for you to feel safe. I have no doubt, however, that we _will_ get married one day..." Dean's thoughts changed. "I hope our house... our beautiful house. First house I ever lived in. Always... dirty apartments, then the orphanage. First room of my own... my poor dad and pops..." His voice was filled with sadness as he thought of the fire, and his parents.

Eric reached over and put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Maybe it won't be that bad. Sounds like Dolph called the Fire Department quickly. You, your folks and Dolph will stay with us till things get fixed. Dean, your commitment to Adam and the baby is wonderful, but what about college and your future?" He gave Dean a smile.

Dean sighed and for what felt like the hundredth time, explained the plan that he and Adam had talked about. Didn't adults ever listen?

"...then Adam will go to work, and I'll go to college. It will be a long process, but once we get going, we will be fine. We may never be rich, but my family will never go without." Dean finished with another sigh.

Vince pursed his lips. "Seems like I made some very bad judgments about you, Dean. I'm sorry, very sorry. You have more guts than most boys your age. I fell into the trap that money meant better. While it is nice to have, it is not the measure of a man. Providing for and standing up for your family is what makes a man. As much as I thought I would never think it, let alone say it, you, Dean Ambrose-Hart are more of a man than Randal Orton. I just hope once Bob learns the truth... it's not going to be pleasant for anyone." Vince looked at Dean. There was a gleam of admiration in his eyes.

Adam sniffed. "So, I can come home on Monday? You don't hate me?" He looked at his step-father with angst filled eyes.

Vince stood up and hugged Adam. "Of course you can come home and I could never, ever hate you. I may not like things you do sometimes, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. It's going to take a lot of adjusting and getting used to but, we will. I love you, son. Never forget that." he ended with a kiss to the top of Adam's head. Adam leaned into Vince's touch.

"There is plenty of room to set up a nursery in the other side of the attic. Or there is that lovely room on the second floor that floods with light. We can install a good audio-video monitor system. So, when is the baby due?" Eric had started to be come excited about his grandchild. Why not, nothing was going to change, the baby was on the way.

Adam smiled. "Well, the baby will be with me for a while, but I like the idea of the sun room. I'd still like to make the full apartment out of my room. Put the kitchen and living room in the other end, like we planned." He too began to get excited and never noticed when Dean got up.

Dean had wandered over to the window and looked out. The sun had set, but Long Beach was brightly lit. His mind was on his folks and their house. Had it burned down to the ground? Had they lost everything? He felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"This may sound harsh, son, but it's just things. As long as no one was hurt, that is what really matters. Things can be replaced, people can't. Dean, I'm sorry I misjudged you for so long. I let others influence me, and that was wrong, especially considering the source; Helmsley. I'm very proud to have you in the family, through Adam. You saved my son's life, more than once. That will never be forgotten. You're not done yet, I'm sure once Randy knows about the baby, you could be in for another fight. If Bob Orton wants a grandchild, it will be an even tougher fight. You keep Adam safe, I'll take care of Orton. Deal?" Vince McMahon held his hand out for Dean to shake. A firm, yet kind look in his eye.

Dean firmly shook Vince's hand. "Deal, sir. And sir, thanks. You're right. My parents alive, that's what really matters. I can understand about Mister Helmsley. He didn't like me being in the way, between him and dad. One of the things we found out not too long ago." Dean turned back to look out of the window.

Adam, Dean and Adam's parents talked for a couple of hours. Eric had reheated the boys dinner in the microwave and for once, Adam ate more than Dean.

Eric got tears in his eyes when the nurses came in to change Adam's bandages and clean the stitched skin. Hearing about it was much easier than seeing it.

"Are they alright? Any infection?" Eric asked as he carefully watched the nurses. After all, he would have to change the bandages when Adam came home.

Nurse April Lee answered as she worked. "They are healing nicely, no infection. The stitches can probably come out next week. Doctor will decide on Monday. Most important is for Adam not to scratch at them. This new antibiotic cream has an anti-itch ingredient. Apply a very thin layer with a sterile tongue depressor. I'll give you some when Adam is dismissed." Nurse April finished Adam's bandages. He once again chose the pink and black zebra striped stretch tape. Adam figured Dean needed the happier color rather than the beautiful but darker royal purple.

Nurse Summer Rae changed Dean's bandage or rather removed it. "Very good, the bleeding has stopped. No more bandage, but call immediately if bleeding starts again. Now, some bruise cream and you're alright... um.. or rather... borderline anemic." She gave Dean a wink as she deftly applied the cream.

Nurse Lee spoke again. "Here is your pain pill. In the morning, you will start on prenatal vitamins and some anti-nausea medication. Has your morning sickness started?"

Adam kind of snarled. "You know you weren't supposed to say anything about that. What if I hadn't told anyone yet? No, well, sort of, I feel queasy but I don't throw up. That's why I took the test..." His arms were crossed over his chest, he was not happy with Nurse April.

Vince tisked at Adam. "You simmer down. I asked at the desk if the baby could have been affected by what Randy did, so she knew I knew." He spoke like a stern father as he glared at Adam. He'd taught Adam to have better respect for his elders than that.

Adam dropped his arms and his face flushed "I'm sorry, ma'am. I should have realized you knew." He felt like a fool. Reacting without thinking was his worst habit.

Nurse Lee smiled. "It's alright, Adam. You are nothing like Mister Clemons down the hall. He's just a sour puss. He threw his coffee at Miss Guerrero because it had gotten cold while she examined him." She gave Adam a sweet smile with a warm look.

The door to the room opened. A very dirty Dolph entered, followed by a strain faced Shawn and a tired looking Bret. Dean went to hug his parents.

"Oh yes, the Doctor in ER told us you'd be up. I'll bring you some scrubs, Dolph. Glad you weren't badly burned. There are clean towels in the bathroom." Nurse April smiled at Dolph, then left with Summer.

Dolph looked ready to drop. "May I use your shower, Adam?" He wasn't about to do anything Adam wouldn't like.

"Sure Dolph, help yourself. Are you alright?" Adam truly felt bad, Dolph looked terrible and exhausted.

Dolph nodded. "Yeah... dirty and tired. I tried... I tried so hard..." His eyes filled with tears.

Shawn put an arm around Dolph's shoulders. "Yes, you did. It would have been a lot worse if you hadn't been paying attention. Go shower, you will feel better. Dean will bring in the scrubs when they come." He gently led Dolph to the en suite bathroom.

Shawn shut the door behind Dolph. "He saved the house. As it is, we will be homeless for a month or so. The smell of smoke permeated in everything. We will repaint, new carpets, new furniture, new drapes. The laundry room is gutted and the kitchen is damaged, but that's all. Dean, Adam, the Doctor would like Dolph to stay over night, smoke inhalation. He wants to keep an eye on Dolph. Can he stay in here with you guys?"

Dean looked at Adam. Adam nodded with a smile. "I don't mind, babe. Sounds like he did something good, that's a start." Adam spoke to his boyfriend.

"Sure, he can stay. The house is really okay, for the most part? What started the fire?" Dean asked his tired parents.

Bret responded as he sat on Dean's bed. "The plug on the dryer shorted out. Guess that's what's been wrong with it. I should have checked it better, I just thought it was getting old. Dolph smelled the smoke and went to investigate. He said as soon as he got downstairs, the smoke alarms went off. He called it in, then went to the kitchen. Smoke boiled under the door to laundry room. Dolph grabbed the fire extinguisher I keep in the kitchen and kicked open the door. He used it up trying, but the fire had caught. The Fire Department arrived along with the cops. The Sargent was the one that called. Fire was out by the time we got there. It could have been worse, a lot worse. If Dolph hadn't paid attention, the whole house could have gone up. I've got to find a hotel till the repairs are done." Bret rubbed his eyes after he spoke.

Eric piped up. "You will stay with us. We have plenty of room. We've all agreed to it. No arguments. Vince and I will be offended if you don't stay with us." He was firm as he spoke to the Hart's.

"Guys, it could a month maybe even two. That's a long time to have company." Shawn was hesitant. It sounded wonderful, but still it was a long time to impose.

Vince spoke. "How about staying in the pool house? It has two bedrooms, bath and a small kitchen. The you could come and go like you were in your own place. It is small, but, it would be private." He wanted to help their friends and the pool house would be ideal as it was never used.

Bret nodded. "That, I would agree to. Thank you. It would be easier than eating out every meal and living in a hotel isn't ideal. Thank you again. We will move into tonight, if you are really sure." He was relieved. Insurance would take care of the house and replacements, but would not pay for an extended hotel stay.

"Of course, here..." Vince fumbled in his pocket. He pulled out a very full key ring. He removed a set labeled, _Pool House_ and another one that read _Side Gate_. He handed the keys to Bret.

Vince spoke again. "Just park on the side. That key opens the fence gate. I'll tell the housekeeper not to worry if she hears you. Jason stayed to help at rehearsal, to read Romeo. Sorry son, I forgot to tell you, with all the other events, He will come tomorrow with your assignments. He knew you wouldn't mind if he helped Chris. I'm truly sorry I forgot to tell you." He gave Adam a smile after Bret took the keys.

Shawn hugged Vince and Eric. "Thank you, so much. It will be better to have a more stable place to stay. Maybe Adam can help Dolph stay on recovery. He's going to be out of school a while. Boys, you don't know where he is, okay?" He gave the teens a stern look.

"No problem. I'm still not fond of what he did... get between myself and Randy, but, I don't want to drive him to this either..." Adam lifted a bandaged arm, then continued. "Randy would hurt him, especially if Dolph had the drug connection. We may never be best friends, but I will help him. Dean?" Adam looked at his boyfriend for approval.

Dean nodded. "Whatever you want, my prince. Guess I'll be around to help anyway. I suppose we will be sharing a room." He sat down on the bed with Adam.

Bret chuckled. "Yes, for a while anyway. I'll pack up for you. Clothes will have to be washed, but since the smoke wasn't as thick upstairs, it will wash out. One of the firemen told us how to wash out the smell."

Erich sighed. "I swear, when it rains it pours around here. I'm still reeling over Adam's news, now your house. Oh Shawn. I shouldn't even... do you think... is there any chance Randy started the fire? Maybe he found out where Dolph was and thought a fire would drive Dolph back to his house?"

Bret shook his head. "We actually thought of that. The Fire Chief showed us the broken cord in the plug and where it started. Besides the house was locked and Dolph hasn't responded to Randy, so he can't know where Dolph is." He answered with utter confidence. So far, Dolph had been on the level, he had no reason to lie to the Hart's. He took the scrubs Nurse Lee brought, and put them on the vanity in the bathroom.

Several minutes later, Dolph came out of the bathroom. He looked more relaxed and refreshed. He wore navy blue scrubs. Dolph climbed into Dean's bed after those sitting on it got up. Shawn tucked him in.

Dean couldn't help the jealous pang in his heart. However, he didn't doubt his parents love, but embraced it.

Bret came over and ruffled Dean's hair. He leaned in and spoke softly. "Put the green eyes away. You're our baby boy and always will be. Dolph needs this right now. He is responding well to us. Like someone else I know." He gave Dean a wink and a kiss to the auburn mop of hair.

Dean grinned at Bret. "I love you, pops." He kissed Bret on the cheek with a yawn. He smiled Adam had already dozed off.

Vince and Eric gently woke Adam and bid their son a good night. Eric tucked him in and Vince made sure Adam had Peanut. They both kissed him and reassured him that no matter what, they loved him.

With the McMahon's approval, Dean was tucked in next to Adam. After all, Adam _was_ still recovering from a traumatic event and Dean was his comfort and security.

All four parents said a final goodnight and promised they would be back the next evening. Shawn and Eric carried the baskets they had come in with. It was hard to leave their babies. Mark Henry sat on his chair by the door and read a book. He assured the parents nobody would bother their boys.

Adam and Dean were startled awake when they heard Dolph coughing hard. The door to their room opened. The nurses hooked up a breathing treatment. Dolph took a deep puff of the medicated warm air from the tube. It didn't take long for the cough to subside. They adjusted the bed so that Dolph sat up a bit as he slept. Thirty minutes later, the nurses left.

"You alright, Porpoise?" Dean asked in a whisper. He didn't want to get told off by the nurses who always seemed to know when they weren't sleeping.

"Yeah. Sorry I woke you. The smoke got to me." Dolph explained in a rather raspy, arid whisper.

Adam clutched Peanut, his head on Dean's shoulder. "No problem, Dolph. You were brave, I would have lost my shit." He whispered back.

Dolph let out a sigh. "I had to. Look, there is something bothering me. I didn't tell everything. About five minutes before I smelled smoke. I got a text from Randy. I've read them all but I don't respond." He paused and sat up a bit more. Adam and Dean both sat up and looked over at Dolph.

Dolph continued. "Dean, the text message said, don't worry, Dolph. I'll smoke you out..."


	30. Randy's Rehab

Dean's eyes opened wide as he looked at Dolph. There was enough ambient light in the hospital room to see the fear in the platinum blond's eyes. Dean felt a hand on his thigh. He'd began to tremble in anger and Adam wanted him to calm down.

"Why the fucking hell didn't you tell my parents. You promised to respect them and what they are doing for you. This is not a great start Fish Shit. Our home could have burned down. Not a house, my home, _our_ home. I'm calling my parents right now!" Dean fumbled in the semi-darkness as he tried to find his cell phone.

Dolph shook his head. "Dean, please don't, not yet. Let me explain why, then you can judge to call or not. Hell, I'll call myself if you want. Give me five minutes, please?" Dolph looked from Dean to Adam. His eyes begged for the blonds help.

"Babe, give him a chance. With Randy, not everything is what it seems. Right, Dolph?" Adam gave his boyfriend an earnest look. No one understood Randal Orton better than Adam McMahon.

Dean looked at Adam. "Alright, baby. Only because you asked." He turned his gaze from Adam to Dolph. "Five minutes, Fish Shit. Speak." He folded his arms over his chest.

"Thank you, Dean. Adam, thanks. I didn't say anything because, one, Randy doesn't know where I am. Two, the fire was inside, you know the house, Dean. Shawn told me not to open any doors or windows, because the alarm was set. No alarms, other than the smoke detector went off. Three, I've heard Randy say those words before, at practice. He told me to watch, he was going to smoke Barrett out. It's just weird he said that in a text, then minutes later the fire broke out. Maybe I should have said something, but, I'd hoped to get Adam's opinion. I'm so fucked up. I don't know what Randy is really capable of. Believe me or not, Dean. The last thing I want is to hurt your parents. I've had... more... look, my dad loves me, I know that, but... planes have always come first..." He gave a deep, sad sigh.

Dean nodded. "Okay Porpoise. I guess I can understand. Yeah, my folks are great. I'm holding you to your promise not to betray them. I'm sorry about your dad. I know how you feel, sort of, my old man didn't love me. Your dad probably does what he does to cover his own grief... maybe when he gets back... you show him how great you are, maybe you have to be the parent." He gave Dolph a shrug. He did feel bad for the kid.

"It think it was just a coincidence with Randy. I've heard him use those words before too. Bret said the firemen showed him the source of the fire and they had been having trouble with the dryer. Randy is probably hoping to scare you out of hiding. That's more what he meant. Dolph... about your dad, Dean is probably right. It's not fair to you, but, grown ups do stupid things sometimes. Dean is also right about showing your dad that you're here. Do you like planes? Maybe start talking to him about work, you know? That could eventually lead to other talk. Sometimes we have to be smarter than they are. They get caught up in work shit and tend to forget we still need them sometimes." Adam too gave a sigh. He knew how Dolph felt. Sometimes even Eric tended to forget he existed with all the social events.

Dolph laid back against the pillows. "Yeah, I actually like the planes... passenger jets. I've drawn a few design ideas. I always thought it was silly, but maybe I _should_ show them to him. I also want to learn how to fly. Now that I am not wrestling, I'll have the time... if he doesn't disown me. At least my dad wasn't or isn't fanatic about my wrestling like Randy's dad."

"Remember too, what you said. He loved you enough to get you out of your last place, away from the drugs. Oh.. um... well, but, you're over that now, right?" Dean felt sheepish. Somehow he always managed to put his foot in his mouth.

"No Dean, you're right. I did fuck up again, but yes, I am done with it. I don't even like the way it makes me feel, at least not any more. I'm such a fuck up, no wonder my dad ignores me... God... I'm..." Dolph put his head in his hands and sobbed. It all came out in one burst. Hurting Adam, the crap with Randy, his dad, the drug abuse, and lastly the fire. Dolph was completely shattered. Adam knew exactly how Dolph felt.

Adam couldn't stand seeing anyone in that much emotional pain. He gave Dean a kiss and crawled out of the bed. He went over and got into the bed with Dolph and pulled the lighter blond into his arms. Dolph clung to Adam and let the tears flood. Adam looked over at Dean with sorrow in his eyes.

Dean cared more about Adam getting caught up in Dolph's problems and cracking up again. With a sigh, Dean grabbed Peanut and slipped over into the other bed with Adam and Dolph. Dean held Adam, Adam held Dolph. The three were the definition of strange bedfellows. Dean was the first to fall asleep, followed by Dolph and Adam.

Adam was the first to awaken the following morning. It took him a moment to remember why he was in bed with Dolph Ziggler. He smiled when he felt a warm body pressed against his back, his Dean, his savior, his boyfriend.

Adam then noticed another scent in the air, something that wasn't the usual hospital smell. The scent was sweet and fresh. It was then that Adam saw a large vase filled with iris, lilacs and roses, his three favorite flowers. There looked to be a dozen of each type of flower.

Next to the vase of flowers, was a huge basket. A large, fluffy white teddy bear with glittering blue eyes sat next to the basket. Tucked into the basket were Spiderman comics, word puzzle books, all kinds of candy and a pack of pencils. Adam grinned even more, Jason had probably gotten people to chip in for the gifts. He hoped Jason hadn't pressed little Sethie too much for money.

Adam moved as little as possible, so he wouldn't wake Dean and Dolph. He could just reach the card that was attached to the beautiful bouquet of flowers.

Dean jumped awake when he heard Adam cry out. It wasn't a cry of pain, it was a cry of fear. As his eyes opened, he briefly recalled how he and Adam wound up in the bed with Dolph, who also now stirred.

Adam trembled in the bed, he held a paper in his hand. Dean spoke softly. "What is it, baby?" Dean asked as he put his arms around Adam.

"Lo... Look..." Adam held up the card with a very shaky hand. Dean also noticed the flowers, teddy bear and gift basket.

Dean took the card from Adam. It looked like it had come with the flowers. He opened the card and read to himself. _"Baby, I know I fucked everything up, and I am sorry. The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you, because I love you so very much. I want you to know, I will do everything in my power to win back your love. You're even more important to me than wrestling. I can't wait for the day you are once again mine. I love you, Adam. All my love and hope, Randy."_

Dean let out a growl as he tossed the card onto the bedside table on wheels where the items sat. Had Randy been in the room? "Hey! Hey! Guard!" Dean called out in a very loud voice. He wasn't about to get up, go to the door and leave a shaken Adam.

The door opened, Paul Wight entered the room. He was even bigger than Dean had remembered. Dean pointed to the flowers, bear and basket.

"How did those get in here? You didn't let Snake Shi...er... Orton in here did you?" Dean made it very clear he was not happy at the moment.

If the big man was offended by Dean's accusation, he didn't let it show. "No, Dean. It came up from a florist shop. The delivery girl took it to the nurses station. Nurse Vickie asked me to bring it in and I did. A few minutes later, another delivery service brought the bear and gift basket. Rinse, repeat. Orton hasn't even been spotted in the parking lot. If he does show up, he will not get past me or Mark Henry. I promise, anyone in this room is safe, and no one is allowed to know about your guest. Three people are allowed in if your folks aren't here. Jason Reso, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. That's it. So we be cool?" Paul looked at Dean with a smile. He held no ill will against Dean's anger, the young man was only protecting his boy.

Dean had his sheepish face on. "We be cool." he bumped fists with the giant of a man. "I'm sorry, man. I shouldn't have doubted you. It's just, Adam is so upset and Orton's note was rather... determined. Thanks for being so cool with me, dude." He gave Paul another fist bump.

Paul went to the door. "Want me to get rid of those? And Dean, I have my own beauty at home, I'd kill for him, too." He looked from Adam to Dean.

Adam nodded. "Give the flowers to someone who needs them. Take the basket to the Children's Ward, please. Someone may as well enjoy them." He just wanted the reminders of Randy out of sight.

Paul Wight picked up the vase, bear and basket. "You're very kind, Adam. The kids will love it, and there is a very sick little girl who will love having the teddy to hug during her chemo. I know a dear old lady down on first, she'd love the flowers. I'll send them down to her. Call me, I am right outside if you need me."

"Thanks, Paul. I appreciate it, and we all appreciate knowing we are safe." Adam gave the man one of his best smiles as he left with Randy's "gifts".

Adam started to wad up the card from Randy, but Dean stopped him. "No, don't. My pops needs to see that. I take it as a threat, a very veiled threat, but a threat nonetheless. He would do _anything_ to get you back? I don't like the sound of that. Not one little bit." Dean spoke seriously as he put the note back in the envelope and put it in the drawer of his bedside table.

Dolph got out of the bed. "First, Adam, thanks for being a friend last night. You made me feel a lot better. Second, Dean is right. I'd sure take that as a threat. Can I go first?" Dolph nodded toward the bathroom, with rather tightly turned in knees and a bit of a 'don't pee your pants' jiggle.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, but don't primp. Well, Dolph you _are_ trying, you're cool with me." He gave Dolph a friendly smile.

Dean gave Dolph a thumbs up. As soon as Dolph closed the bathroom door, Dean pulled Adam into his arms. Dean gave Adam a very passion filled kiss, but kept his tongue to himself, no tongues before toothbrushes.

When the kiss broke, Dean lifted Adam's tee shirt and kissed his abdomen. "Good morning to you, little one. Poppa loves you..." He lowered the shirt and pecked Adam's lips. "I love you, my prince." Dean gave Adam one last kiss as the toilet flushed.

"I love you, babe." Adam smiled softly at Dean. "Randy is a fool if he thinks I'd go back to him. Can I go?" Adam gave a little chuckle as Dolph came out of the bathroom. He nearly crashed into Dolph as Adam rushed to the bathroom as fast as he could.

Dean got of his, now Dolph's bed and sat on Adam's bed with Peanut in his hands. He grinned at the little elephant.

"Childhood friend?" Dolph asked as he sat on his bed and watched Dean with the stuffed toy.

Dean chuckled a bit. "No, he's Adam's. His name is Peanut. Eric bought him the day he found out he was pregnant with Adam. If this guy could talk, maybe I could have stopped Adam before he... well, you know. Dolph, thanks for trying to put out the fire. I've been thinking, save that text from Randy. I want a print out of it. I need all the ammo I can get to fight him with. Know what I mean?" Dean looked at Dolph, his brow highly arched.

"No problem. Um... would you like more texts? Drugs are implied... and meeting each other for sex. I owe Adam. If it incriminates me, I don't care. I want to help Adam... and you." Dolph gave Dean a very matter-of-fact look. He meant what he said.

The door banged open as their breakfast trays arrived. Dean licked his lips, the one good meal was breakfast. "Coffee?" The aide asked as she placed two trays on the over the bed wheeled table.

Dolph nodded to Dean. "Three please, all with cream and sugar." Dean placed the order with a polite smile. The aide returned with the third food tray, then she brought in a tray with three cups of coffee along with cream and sugar packets. Dolph uncovered his tray at the same time as Dean.

Adam came out of the bathroom and sat down next to Dean. He lifted the cover of his tray. "Oh, pancakes." It was his favorite breakfast.

As they ate their meal the three teens talked. Mostly their discussion was about school and the play. They were all anxious to get back to rehearsals. When he loosened up, Dolph was really funny. He did a perfect imitation of Miss Phoenix and Kurt Angle. Dolph had a whole routine worked out, Miss Phoenix could out power lift Coach Angle. Dolph had Dean and Adam in stitches.

"Oh Dolph, you have to do that routine during the Senior Night Banquet and Dance. There's a teachers roast contest. You will win, hands down!" Adam exclaimed as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"That's a great idea, Ads." Jason spoke from the door as he greeted Adam.

"Jaybird! How long have you been there?" Adam got up to greet his best friend.

"From Coach spraining his thumbs. Dolph, if you do that at the teachers roast, you _will_ win, hands down." Jason hugged Adam, then sat on the bed with Dolph.

Dolph's face flushed. "Maybe I will. Um... is Chris... what about Randy? The play?" He looked at Jason with anxious eyes.

Jason smiled at Dolph. "Randy quit the play. Matt Hardy is now your husband, Lord Montague. Chris isn't going to replace you, he likes you and said you were a great actor. He wants you all to keep learning your lines. Stephanie is getting your assignments and makeup work. Seth and Roman will bring them later after school. Dolph, Shawn said you're taken care of as well, and he'll have your things tonight. By the way, they really sung your praise at breakfast this morning. You did a good thing for the Hart's. Ads, your folks will be here as soon as Vince gets home from work. I'm to get you lunch or anything else you want or need. Adam, your car drives like dream and so far, I haven't dinged her." He laughed as the three boys cleaned up their breakfast trays.

"Thanks, Jay. I really don't want to fall behind. I want to go back, but the gossip..." Adam gave a sigh. Senior year certainly wasn't the fun time it was supposed to be.

Jason gave Adam a smile. "Seth is making damn sure that everyone knows it's your migraines and that Dean has the flu. Dolph has just vanished, with the big rumor being he and his dad up and moved back to Florida. Shawn has been saying that maybe your dad took you on one of his trips. Everything now is about tomorrow, first football game of the season. Mind if I go to the game?" Jason explained all the "business" first, before he forgot anything. Now he could just goof off the rest of the day with Adam, Dean and Dolph. He'd brought games to play and junk to eat.

"Good ole Seth. I don't mind if you go to the game. You might as well have some fun while you are here. But, Jay, I'm gonna be alright, don't mess up law school because of me. I couldn't stand that." Adam spoke seriously to his friend.

Jason caressed Adam's cheek. "Baby, don't you fret about that. I jut got a message from my advisor. He said as long as I turn everything in on time, I'm fine. I just got an A on a paper I emailed on Tuesday. The worst part is being away from Heath. Oh my God, I haven't told you about Heath!" Jason pulled out his cell phone to show Adam, Heath's picture, and tell all about the man he loved.

Meanwhile at WWE High, Seth had just taken his seat in history class. He was nervous, Roman was with the football team. Today was the day team pictures were being taken. The morning light was perfect on the football field, so the football team were first with the photographer. It meant Seth would be without protection. Sure enough, Randy Orton headed towards him the moment he'd seen Roman wasn't there.

"So, little Sethie, where is Dolph? I know you know, Sethie. You know everything." Randy spoke in a sweet voice, laced with total sarcasm.

Seth was scared, but he didn't let it show. "I really don't know, Randy. It's like he vanished. Mister Hart believes Dolph's father took him on trip. Stephanie is trying to find out. That is the truth, Randy." He looked Randal directly in the eye and spoke in a firm, confident voice.

Randy glared at Seth. "You'd better be telling the truth..." Randy softened. "Seth, I'm sorry. All this tension with Adam has me wound up like a spring. I want him back, Seth. I fucked up so bad. It's my fault Adam did what he did. Now, I can't even get in to talk to him, to try to make it better. I love him and I want my Addy back." Randy's voice crackled with emotion. His eyes were filled with sadness.

Seth was very wary, he didn't trust Randy one iota. He knew Coach Hart had not spoken to Randy yet. "Randy, what you and Adam had is over. Just let it go, he's happy now. I saw what you did to him, Randy. He was... so bruised and frightened. My God, Randy, you threatened to have his best friend killed. If you are truly sorry for what you did, you will leave Adam alone." Seth's bravery was short lived. What had he just done? Well, it _was_ for Adam.

Randy held in his burning rage. If he hurt Seth, Adam would never agree to come back to him. Instead, he hung his head. "I... did wrong, Seth, I know." Randy could say nothing else, the bell had rung for class to start. Instead of starting his review lecture, AJ Styles called Randy to his desk.

Randy stood next to the teacher's desk. "I received a note from the office. Coach Hart wants to see you. He's waiting for you in the Principals Office..." AJ filed out a hall pass for Randy. He held up the paper for Randy to take. "You would do well to hurry. Oh, and Mister Orton, pay attention to what he has to say. Now go." AJ had a firm look on his face. Bret had spoken to Chris, the Calaways and himself at a meeting before school. AJ hoped Randy would cooperate or he would find himself in a boat load of trouble.

Randy took the hall pass. "Sure, Mister Styles. I always pay attention to Coach. He probably wants me to organize the guys for the yearbook pictures." He slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed for the office. AJ shook his head and began the day's review lecture.

Bret sat in an empty office, in the main office block of WWE High. The office was used for detention or testing, but now, it was going to be where Randal Orton's future would be decided. If Randy had known what was in store, he would have turned and ran.

Betty Blevins, who ran the school office like a Drill Sargent, greeted Randy as the star wrestler entered the office. "Ah, Mister Orton. Coach Hart is waiting for you in the last office on the left." She pointed to a short hallway.

Even Randy didn't cross Miss Blevins. "Yes, ma'am." Randy nodded. He knew the place, he had to take a make up test in the room once. Maybe the yearbook photographer was using it for a temporary office.

Randy walked into the office, Coach Hart thumbed through a stack of file folders. Bret looked up, his face was set in stone and his eyes burned, but Randy wasn't sure with what. Randy knew this was _not_ about the wrestling yearbook photos.

"Sit down, Randy." Bret nodded to the folding chair that sat on the other side of the desk. Randy sat and faced Bret.

"So, what's up, Coach? I guess this isn't about the team photographs." Randy remained lighthearted.

Coach Hart stood up, walked over and closed the door to the small office. "No, it's not. Tell me Randy, what does Iowa State mean to you?" He sat back down and arched his brow.

Randy smiled, so _this_ was what it was about. "Everything, Coach. You know that. It's where the Olympic committee scouts first. That's what I want."

Coach Hart nodded. "Yes, I know. Let me ask you another question..." He paused and opened a drawer of the desk. Bret pulled something out. "Can you beat this?" He laid a drug testing kit on the desk.

Randy's eyes immediately betrayed him, as they filled with wide eyed fear. "Yeah... sure... of course... why wouldn't I?" The cocky confidence he had wavered.

"Then let's go." Bret moved to once again stand. He picked the box up off the desk and gave Randy a hard glare.

Randy rubbed his palms over his jean covered thighs, they had begun to sweat. "Um... I... don't think that's necessary, Coach. It's like... you don't trust me or something... come on, Coach." Randy tried to laugh it off.

Bret gave a shrug. "Then you have nothing to fear by taking the test. If you were at Iowa State and showed a seconds hesitation to take the test, you'd be off the team before you could blink. So, shall we go? If you'd rather, I can call Missus Siltzer to do it, if you'd feel more comfortable with the nurse." Again, Bret gave Randy a hard look, his hand on the testing box.

Randy's tongue snaked out and licked his lips. "Sir..." He couldn't think of what to say. The Viper was trapped, and the mongoose was Bret Hart.

Bret stood, he slammed his palms, down on the desk. He leaned over till he was nearly nose to nose with Randy. "You can't pass the test and you damn well know it. What the _hell_ were you thinking, Orton? I'm _not_ playing games. Iowa State is out and has been since you deliberately injured Bo Dallas. Don't even start to argue, I'm not stupid, I saw the whole thing. Maybe I _should_ have said something, but I didn't. That is on me, and I'll own it. I know about the steroids _and_ the cocaine. For what you did to Adam alone, you should be in jail..."

Bret took a deep breath, calmed himself and sat back down. He continued. "Randy, I want to help you. You have so much talent and potential. Iowa State is not your only option. UCLA is a good college, with a good wrestling program. One call, I'll get you in, but, Randy, there is a cost; a high cost. So, what do you want to do? You have two choices, cooperate or face some very, and I mean very serious legal charges, where you will have to do some serious community service with jail time as well. So, what will it be?" Bret gave Randy his hardest look yet.

Randy's mind swirled. Coach Hart knew every damn thing. Had Dolph told or Dean? Or was Coach Hart more aware than he thought. Randy needed time to think, but he had to chose and chose quickly.

"I'll cooperate... whatever that means..." He tried to save face, but came off more sarcastic than he intended. It was fear that coursed through his body and sarcasm was his defense.

Bret sighed. "You don't get it, do you, boy? Here is something you don't know. I've been on the phone with your father and he is not happy. However, I have kept what happened with Adam, out of it. Your father has given me permission to work with you, get you off the drugs." His brows arched so high, they vanished under his curled bangs.

"My... my... dad? You called my dad? Great... I am dead when he gets home. Thanks, Coach. I could have... before... he never had to know..." Randy was dumbstruck. It was even worse than he could have ever imagined.

Bret sighed. "Drop the attitude. I have no, and I mean _no_ sympathy for a cheat. Actually, your father was more upset with himself. He feels guilty, he feels like he drove you to it. Seems like your dad has been talking to Vince, but I don't know that for sure. I haven't told him about your crimes against Adam, we will deal with the drugs first. So, what is your choice? My help, or police action?"

Randy picked at the hem of his tee shirt. "What choice do I have..." He shrugged. For now, he would agree to anything. Once he figured things out, he could manipulate Coach Hart like putty. However, his dad's involvement was something he had not counted on. This was a sticky situation.

Bret was not buying what Randy was selling. He sat back in his chair. "You _still_ don't understand, do you? You injured Bo Dallas, you have tried to injure Wade Barrett. You are using steroids and snorting cocaine. You mentally and physically abused Adam, and in one final act, raped him and left him for dead. I have spoken to a Sargent at the Police Department. He has charges on you, ready to file with one phone call. Randy, if that happens, you can kiss not only the Olympics goodbye, but wrestling, college and your freedom. There are other things you don't know, so I would be very careful about the choices you make." His dark eyes burned right through to Randy's soul.

Randy simply didn't know what to say. "Look, I know I fucked up. If... why Coach... why do you care?" This time Randy's brow arched, confusion was etched on his handsome face.

"Because, I think you are worth the effort. I think you have Olympic potential. If you work hard now, and prove to me that you still want it, then I will do everything I can to help you achieve it. I want you to succeed. It's up to you. If you still want it, it's going to be a lot of hard work. A lot of blood, sweat and probably tears. I'll guarantee you one thing, you will be in the best physical shape of your life, naturally, no steroids. While you've been... off, Wade Barrett has improved. You have a long, hard road ahead, but Randy, you _can_ do it. I have faith in you." Bret's face and voice had softened, but he still had determination in his eyes. It was going to be his way, or no way.

Randy bit his lip. Maybe he had been wrong about everything. Maybe it _was_ time to make a fresh start. There was just one thing. "I appreciate that, Coach. I will do whatever it takes to get back on top, the right way. I'll do anything, Coach, I swear it. Just... can you... help me win Adam back? I love him, Coach. I did him so wrong, I can never make it up to him, but I can try." He looked at Bret with hope. Deep in his mind, he did feel bad about Adam, but more importantly, he needed his trophy by his side, to help make him shine.

Bret leaned forward. "Randy, right now, I'm only concerned about you. You don't need any distractions. Grades, homework and wrestling are _all_ you need to worry about. Randy, Adam needs his own time to heal, he doesn't need any distractions from you, either." Bret was not about to help Randy take Adam away from Dean. Besides, Adam had just started to heal, and that was the most important thing.

Randy sighed. "I haven't even been able to talk to him. Could you at least ask if I could see him? His parents can be there. I just want to... see him, tell him I fucked up. Please, I need to do this, so I can go on. Please Coach, I need to see Adam." There was nothing hidden in his plea, he had to at least have a chance. He wasn't sure of anything.

Bret rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Maybe Randy was right, that he did need to see Adam so he could move on. "I will speak to his parents and to Adam. If he says no, then it's no, understood? Randy, he has one hundred stitches between both arms, he can't afford any more scars, physical or mental. I think you do need to see him, and as I said, I will see what I can do. But Randal, you _will_ do what _Adam_ wants. He is the victim, not you. Understand?"

Randy slumped in his chair. "A hundred stitches? I had no idea..." He rubbed his face with the palms of his hands. "I... didn't know." Randy looked at Bret with stricken expression. "Help me, Coach... oh please... help me." All of Randy's evil, maniacal thoughts left. The reality of what he'd done, to the one he'd once loved more than life, slapped him the face like a falling brick wall. He didn't cry, Randy Orton never cried. However, one, lone tear tracked down his cheek.

Bret got up and went around to where Randy sat. As he did, the bell rang to end the first class. It didn't matter, Randy was Bret's for the day.

"The truth is hard, isn't it? Is it all out of your system now? Don't you think I could see the wheels of deception still turning in your mind? Randy, I am not your dad, I see the real you. Terrified to be less than perfect. Terrified of rejection by your dad. I can understand, to a point, about the juicing, but not the cocaine. Can you explain?" He sat on the edge of the desk.

Randy sighed. "I could blame Dolph, but I could have said no. The cocaine was so that when we cycled off the Winni, it wouldn't affect us so much. I liked the way it made me feel. I had Dolph for my sexual pleasure, I had Adam for my sexual power. It gave me such a rush to see the fear in his eyes... I... I... became... a... a... monster. I want... him back... prove to him that I still love him..." Randy's voice trailed off as more reality slapped him; hard.

Bret thought Dean could be in for a fight, especially if Randy appealed to Adam's heart. Then there _was_ the baby. If Randy won Adam back, he shuddered to think what Dean would go through.

"I'll do my best to get you in to see Adam. But, Randy, he's... broken. You can not push him. You have to promise, that Adam comes first. You have to deal with whatever Adam decides. If he says no, he means no. If he says yes, you'd better darn well treat him right. Promise?" Bret spoke more direct and firm than he had so far. His dark eyes burned once again into Randy's soul.

Randy nodded. "Yes, I promise. I won't push him. I just need a chance to talk to him. I sent his favorite flowers this morning, along with a gift basket. Maybe by that... I want him back." He looked up at Bret. His eyes were filled with honesty and guilt.

"What about Dolph? You just going to forget about him?" Bret asked as he went and sat back down in his chair.

Randy sighed. "He's vanished on me. I like him too, but Adam..." He couldn't figure out how to answer.

"But Adam, what? Randy, Adam isn't a trophy to take out when you need someone next to you. If you truly loved him, you never would have slept with Dolph." Bret gave Randy a pointed look.

Randy's head shot up. He looked at Bret. "Are you psychic? I dunno, maybe... no, that is what I started seeing Adam as, a trophy. I was... he was just, so good. It was boring, no, that's not it either. Dolph was new and he flirted with me. He liked rough, I needed that to get out my wrestling frustrations. Adam couldn't take it like that... he was too... pretty. Oh, I can't explain it. I don't even know if Dolph will be back. Word is, he went off to join his dad." Randy sighed again. He figured Bret had a right to ask, this was probably the start of his rehabilitation.

Bret nodded "So, basically Adam was home and hearth while Dolph was the loud, pulsating night club. By the way, where were you last night?" Bret just had to ask. He couldn't help but wonder if Randy had anything to do with the laundry room fire last night, despite what the Chief had told him.

"I was at the Hudson's cottage. John, our butler, and I like to play chess. The are like grandparents to me. It's... the mansion is so... at night... alone... " Randy sounded like a small boy who was ashamed to be afraid of the dark.

"Good. Our house caught fire last night. Burned out the laundry room and badly damaged the kitchen. Everything else is smoke damaged. Luckily we were at the hospital." Bret explained, without mentioning Dolph. That he would keep secret for a while.

"You thought I could have started it? But why? I would never do anything like that, Coach. I really wouldn't." Randy's voice was filled with hurt and it reflected on his face.

"I'm sorry. But, in a drugged state? Knowing how you dislike Dean. Again, I'm sorry. Well, come on, you are mine for a while. These folders contain your school work for the next two weeks. After that, we'll see where you are. Mister Calaway and your father have approved. First, you will come to this room every morning with your completed homework. Kurt will be teaching math for me, and you will go to the gym when I have a class. You will still train and practice, but, you are officially off the team. If you want your spot back, you will earn it. It is day one, do you want It?" Bret leaned forward to me his point even stronger.

Randy threw up his hands, then balled his fists. Nobody was going to take away the one thing he had, not Bret Hart, not his dad, not Dolph, not Adam. Randy began to burn with a fire he hadn't felt in a long, long time, the absolute love of wrestling.

"I want it, Coach. I want it real bad. I don't care about anything else... well... except for talking with Adam. I still want to make up with him. I will do whatever you ask." Rand spoke with the fire he felt.

Bret finally smiled. He finally saw what he'd looking for. The fire he'd seen in Randy the first time he saw the kid at wrestling tryouts.

"Good. Looks like my champion is on the way back. Now, we've got... oh, wait.. one last thing. From now on, do your own homework. You are lucky, a couple of teachers wanted you to redo your work from day one. I fought for you on that one. Alright, let's head to the gym. Working out the poison comes first." Bret stood and tucked the stack of folders under one arm.

Randy stood. "I'm sorry I let you down, Coach. Thanks for standing up for me. I won't let you down. I just wish..." He again dropped his words as he walked toward the gym with Bret.

"You will be staying with the Hudson's. Your dad has arranged it. They are happy to have you. See, I have been working on this plan for a while now. You don't need the temptation of being alone. Was that what you were worried about?" Bret asked as they entered the locker room area of the weight room.

Randy nodded. "Yeah. Thanks. It wasn't so much the temptation as it was being alone in that house. Guess, me, of all people shouldn't be scared but.."

Bret held out a pair of teal gym shorts and a gold Parrot tee shirt for Randy. "Hey, I hate being alone and our house isn't _that_ big. Now, get changed." Bret went to his office in the gym and picked up his stop watch after putting down the file folders.

A few minutes later, a dressed out Randy stood in the doorway of Bret's office. "I'm sorry about your house, and glad everyone is okay. So, how many laps?" He wasn't stupid, he know how Coach worked. Laps were punishment.

Bret chuckled and stood. "One hundred. That's fifty miles at a steady pace, it's not a race. Drink water as you go. I want to cure you, not kill you. I'm going to run a few with you. Shawn says I am getting a muffin top. Of course I am, he's too good of a chef."

Randy laughed, but said nothing as he and Bret went outside and walked to the track. It was still early enough that the back half of the track was in the shade. Bret and Randy stretched for a bit before they started their run.

Bret pressed his stopwatch and put it in his pocket. He and Randy set off at a steady pace.

The rehabilitation of Randal Keith Orton had begun.


	31. Meeting of Minds

Two days had passed since Randy's rehabilitation had begun. The WWE Parrots had won their first football game, with a score of fourteen to zero. Adam and Dean, who listened to the game on the radio, had both gotten yelled at by Nurse Guerrero for screaming too loud when Roman ran a sixty yard touch down. It was a new record for WWE High.

It was Saturday morning. Eric, Vince, Shawn and Bret had brought breakfast for their kids. However, Adam barely picked at his.

"... so, I promised I would ask. He also agreed not to push and whatever you said would go. Adam, he's working really hard, but, he needs to talk to you if he's going to get better. He said your parents could be here. So, will you agree to talk to him? And Adam, he needs to know about the baby." Bret finished explaining to Adam about the conversation he'd had with Randy earlier in the week.

"Pops! How can you ask him to do that? You know what he did! I don't want him anywhere near Adam and _our_ baby." Dean growled his words and shoved his plate; hard.

Shawn stopped the plate before it fell to the floor. "Son, it's for Adam to say. We know how you feel, but this is something Randy _needs_ to do." He was firm, but not angry. He and Bret had counted on this reaction from their son.

"Uncle Bret, do you believe Randy? You know we call him the Viper for more than one reason. He can look you in the eye and lie. I found that out the hard way." Adam toyed with his fork as he stabbed at his ham and cheese omelet.

Bret smiled. "You haven't called me uncle in a long time, I've missed it. Yes Adam, I believe him. I see through him and he knows it. He's even struggling through his homework. He's clean of drugs, so far. I test him every morning and I'll test him before I let him anywhere near you." Bret was frank and honest.

Adam looked over at his boyfriend. "Dean, have to tell him about the baby, you know that. I also have to give him back his ring, and I want _you_ to have mine. My heart is yours, Dean. You have to trust me..." He then turned to Bret.

"Alright, I'll talk to him, under two conditions. One, Dean stays with me and two, when I tell him no, then that's it." Adam looked Bret directly in the eye.

Bret nodded. "Then I will tell him to come. He's already agreed to do it under your terms. All I ask is that you give him a fair chance to talk to you. He has earned that. Also, you need to remember not to mention Dolph. As far as Randy knows, Dolph is off with his dad. Dolph is our ace in the hole, just in case Randy should... relapse. So it's important that Randy doesn't find him. Jason kindly volunteered to stay with Dolph today. The poor kid is so... well, Randy wrecked a lot of lives and has a lot to atone for." Bret shrugged with a sigh.

Dean growled. "I don't like it, you and dad better stay close. I'll do it because Adam wants it. You'll test him, but what if he snorts between the test and here?" He was not happy and only cared about Adam's safety.

Bret pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket. "I'll test him right here. He has no idea when I will test him, nor how many times a day. Over two days, I have tested him fifteen times, just to make my point. I will slow the tests down on Monday, but he won't know that. It's a wonder he can still piss. But, I have to give him credit, he does it without complaint. Well, I'll go call him, thank you, Adam." Bret ruffled Adam's blond hair playfully. He then did the same to Dean. Both boys smiled at the wrestling coach.

Bret left to call Randy. Shawn reheated the boys breakfast in the microwave. Vince read the morning paper on the small sofa and Eric sat on Dean's bed, across from the teenagers. He wasn't happy. Eric didn't feel like Adam was mentally prepared to face Randy yet.

Adam looked at his dad. "I... you won't like this, but when Randy gets here, I want you and father to leave. Shawn and Bret too. You can stay close, in the hallway. There are things Randy and I need to discuss... without parents."

Eric shook his head like a head-banger at a rock concert. "Absolutely not, no way, Adam Joseph. I am not leaving you alone with that... that... animal. Not after what he did to you. I'll be sitting right here. You will _not_ win this one, my son." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Adam pouted. "Please, daddy. Uncle Bret trusts him. Dean will be here. Mark Henry is right outside and you can be too. Please, do this for me. I just... there _are_ things I don't want you to hear, mainly because I _don't_ want you in jail for murder." Adam spoke in earnest to his daddy. Vince casually got up off the sofa.

Shawn watched as Vince pulled something out of his blazer pocket and put in the drawer of Adam's bedside table. Shawn also noticed that Vince didn't quite shut the drawer, he'd left it open just a crack. Vince then went over and sat down next to Eric.

Eric was about to respond to Adam's plea. Vince, spoke instead. "Honey, let's do what little Addy wants. He will be perfectly safe. This young lion won't let anything happen to our cub. Will you?" Vince looked from Eric to Dean with a smile on his face.

"Damn right I won't. Look, I know I'm just a kid, and I don't mean any disrespect to you, Eric. I understand, as Adam's dad, how you feel. However, I think we need to let Adam do this the way _he_ wants. He has a lot to say and he needs to be able to say it freely." Deans brow arched as he looked at Adam's birth parent.

Adam fell in love with Dean a little more. "Dad, Dean is right, so is father. Shawn, what do you say? If dad will listen to anyone, it's you." Adam looked at Shawn with anxious hope.

Shawn swallowed his sip of coffee. "E, I have to agree with Vince and the boys. Adam won't be in any physical danger, but if he doesn't get his closure, his mental health could suffer. I also think it is just as important for Randy's mental health. I know how you feel about that, Eric, but Randy is worth saving. He got caught up in bad things. Yes, Adam paid the price, but so has Randy. He is off the wrestling team until Bret feels he has earned back his spot. Randy has lost Iowa State, and UCLA is pending. Let the boys talk alone. After all, another life is involved now, like it or not." He was thoughtful as he spoke to Eric. Shawn took another sip of coffee.

Eric let out a sigh that came up from his toes. "I'm not at all happy about this. That's my grandchild, my baby's baby. If anything happens, it's on all our heads." He ended with a huff.

Adam's hand went to his abdomen, it met Dean's hand. Together, their hands rested over the area where the baby grew. The three adults smiled at the same time.

Eric leaned over to Vince. "You're right, he will be safe with Dean. Vinnie, he's so young. I want him to live at home, even if it means Dean comes too. We've been putting money into the expansion account for years, it's time." He laid a hand on Vince's arm. It was a gesture he made when he really wanted something.

Vince grinned. "Workmen are coming on Monday." He leaned in and gave Eric a soft kiss.

Bret came back into the room. "He will be here in fifteen minutes. Randy is aware that Dean will be in here with Adam. So, is poppa bear staying or going?" He gave Eric a wink as he spoke.

Eric managed a slight chuckle. "Poppa bear will leave, but I have one condition, I stay till the drug test results are clear. Can I at least have that, Adam?" He looked at his son, his face etched with worry. Eric had to be sure his babies were safe.

Dean gave Adam a slight nudge with his elbow. Adam rolled his eyes at Dean. "Yes, dear. I was going to agree. I _don't_ want to be alone until I _know_ Randy isn't drugged up. I may be dumb, but I am not stupid." He gave Dean's cheek a kiss.

Adam leaned on Dean's shoulder and wrapped his hands around Dean's upper arm. Dean was slowly learning Adam's body language, like his parents and Adam's parents knew each other. Dean knew, with the gesture Adam had just made, he was worried about something.

Shawn and Bret stood by the coffee pot as Shawn poured a cup for his husband. Vince and Eric still sat on the bed. Adam let out a sigh. Dean looked into Adam's eyes.

"What, my prince? You don't have to do this. Pops can tell Orton to go away." Dean was firm voiced.

"I heard what you said, daddy. About my room. I just don't know now, about turning my room into an apartment. I have another idea. What if, when the baby is old enough, I move into the pool house? It really needs a bigger kitchen, another bathroom and bedroom. You could save a lot of money, cause there is already a kitchen, it just needs expanding. It would also make me feel a little more independent, but still close enough to you if I need help with the baby." Adam had thought of the pool house once the Hart's started using it. They would be back in their home long before he and the baby would need it

Vince grinned at Adam. "That is a fine idea, son. That is what we will do, expand the pool house. I want a nice fence and gate around it though. Can't have my grandchild wandering out to the pool. You can redecorate it however you want." He was happy. A renovation of the existing pool house would be much cheaper than running more plumbing and electric, as well as an outside entrance stairway to the third floor of the house.

Dean looked at Adam. "Can I help decorate?" He loved the idea of helping to create a nursery for the baby.

"I wouldn't dream of doing it without..." Adam stopped. There was a light knock on the door. He couldn't help tremble that shuddered up his spine. Dean cooed softly in his ear and pulled Adam close.

Bret went to the door and stepped into the hallway. He returned a few minutes later with a very different Randy Orton. He looked more like the man Adam had first fallen in love with. Randy stood a few paces behind Bret.

"I... just want to thank you for letting me come today. Coach says I have to do something first. I'm glad to do it. Be right back." Randy moved toward the bathroom, Bret followed, drug testing kit in hand.

A few minutes later, the coach and wrestler came out of the bathroom. "It's alright. Shawn?" Bret made his brief announcement, he took Shawn by the hand. At the door he turned and looked at Randy. "Remember your promise. If Adam tells you no, it's no. Do not stress him." He gave Randy a hard eyed glare. Shawn added one of his own.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, Coach." Randy gave Bret a small smile. Deep inside, he still fought with demons. Part of him just wanted to throttle some sense into Adam. He had to be careful.

Vince and Eric stood. Eric stepped up to Randy. "I didn't want to leave you alone with Adam. I'm only doing it because Adam asked for it. If you do anything that hurts my son, it will be the last thing you ever do. Do you understand me?" Eric's finger wagged in Randy's face. Sparks flew from his eyes.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry. I make no excuses. I messed up, big time. I can't believe I did what I did. I can never make up for what I did, but I just want a chance." Randy's voice was soft, he was truly humble and contrite. He almost looked ready to faint, but he didn't waiver.

Vince took his turn. "Just watch yourself. I have never been so wrong about someone, nor so disappointed. I've spoken to your father, he wants you to get better, and so do I. Adam, your dad and I will be having coffee by the nurse's station. Paul is on guard duty, he will come the instant you call, if needed. Randy, you hurt my boy once, do not do it again. If you do, kiss _any_ hope of college wrestling goodbye. Despite what you did to Adam and that Ziggler boy, we don't want to see you fail. Love you, Addy." Vince smiled at Adam, then gave Randy one, last, hard glare.

"Love you both." Adam called after his parents. He sat on his hospital bed, cross-legged. His arms were wrapped in a new stretch tape of royal purple with neon pink zebra stripes. Dean had chosen it for him.

Dean laid back against the pillows, his arms behind his head, a cocky, impish expression on his face. Randy took a seat on the other bed. He looked at Dean.

"Um... could you excuse Adam and I, please? I need to talk to him in private." Randy's eyes held no readable expression as he looked at Ambrose.

"He stays, Randy. Look, I am just going to say this up front..." Adam paused. He leaned over Dean and opened Dean's bedside table drawer. Adam pulled something out, closed the drawer and sat up again. He held the item out for Randy to take.

"Here, and I want mine back, before we talk." Adam's held out Randy's heavy, gold class ring.

Randy looked like a kicked pup. "Adam... I... " He sighed when Adam thrust his hand closer. He took his ring and put it on his right ring finger. Randy then took a chain from around his next, he handed it to Adam. A smaller, silver class ring dangled from the chain.

Adam took the chain. He opened the clasp and slid the ring off the chain. He gave the chain back to Randy.

Randy looked around the room. "Hey, didn't they deliver your flowers and gift basket? I ordered them on Wednesday to be delivered on Thursday morning. I got a dozen of each of your favorites, a bunch of Spider..." Adam interrupted his former boyfriend.

"I sent the flowers to an older lady and I gave the gift basket to the Children's Ward. Randy, don't even start to think I will come back to you. I'm with Den and I have no intentions of leaving him." Adam was hard and a bit harsher than he meant to be, but he wanted Randy to know what was what before he mentioned the baby.

Randy looked stricken. "Addy... I fucked up... I know that. I know I can never fix what I did. But, I love you, baby, I always have. I just... got stupid, really fucking stupid. I need you so much. You kept me centered and you didn't run when I got angry. Hell, it was your idea to go to the gym to the punching bag. It helped me so much. Adam, you love me, I know you do. I want you back, baby. I swear on everything, that I will treat you like the most precious man on earth. I need you, baby. Please, please forgive me... please come back to me." Randy begged with his eyes, his face, his entire being.

Dean sat up with a lion's growl. Adam gave Dean a soft smile and put a gentle hand on his upper thigh. Dean gave Adam a nod, and returned the smile.

Adam couldn't help that the strings of his heart tugged a bit. "Randy, no. I am not coming back to you. Yes, you were my first love, and believe it or not, I will always hold that dear to my heart, but..." Adam paused. He picked Peanut up and put the stuffed elephant in his lap.

Adam held out his bandaged covered arms. "One hundred stitches, Randy. I know I did this to myself, but you helped drive me to it. You... that night... in the girls bathroom... you raped me, Randy; like a dog. The horrible things you said to me. From the first day of school, when you got so rough, I should have stopped it then. Every day you pushed me further down into hell. You threatened Jay, the guy that is closer to me than a brother. I let you treat me like a worm, lower than a worm..." He paused and fiddled with the stuffed elephant in his hands. He was losing his hubris he so desperately needed.

Dean felt Adam's distress as it grew. He put an arm around Adam's waist. "Want your dad?" He spoke with a soft calmness and pulled Adam close.

Adam inhaled deeply of Dean's scent. He felt calm and stronger. "No, I just need you..." He gave Dean a soft kiss, and didn't care about the small growl that came from the direction where Randy sat.

"You used to draw your strength from me. You can again... I will..." Randy was halted by Adam.

"Why, Randy? Okay, I can accept the fact that drugs turned you into a monster. But, you weren't into drugs when you cheated on me. You clearly stopped loving me before the drugs. Randy, as far as being with you again, never. Never in a million years. I will tell you, despite every thing, Dolph loves you. Maybe you can make amends with him when he comes back. He told us everything. Like I said, you'd have a better chance with him than you will ever have with me. Get it through your head, Viper. You and I are over as a couple." Adam had his strength back. He was more confident than ever.

Randy looked at Adam with sad eyes. "Really, Adam? Your not even willing to give me a chance to make it right? You're not even willing to try? Didn't our love mean anything? Adam... one chance, please? Come back to me. If I fuck up again, _then_ break up with me, but give us a chance first, please?" His face was etched with desperation. Randy's eyes were filled with that desperate hope.

Dean began to worry when he felt Adam slump a bit. Was his prince going to leave him after all? He looked at Adam with his own desperation. Adam felt Dean's discomfort. Adam looked at Dean and smiled.

Adam spoke, his eyes still locked on Dean. "No, Randy. I do not want to go back to you. Remember, after the first day of school, you begged and swore if I gave you a second chance, you'd never hurt me again." He turned his eyes from Dean, and looked at Randy.

"That promise didn't even last twelve hours. Randy, we _had_ a good thing, no, it was actually a wonderful, beautiful thing; once. _You_ decided to destroy it. Not me, _you_. I am happy now. Dean knows how to treat me. He doesn't demand, or smother me. So, you are just going to have to get over us. Like I said, you could build something special with Dolph. You should have been a man and talked to me about it when you cheated on me. It would have hurt, but couples break up. It would have been better than being made into your punching bag or being your whore, your bitch as you so politely put it." Adam's eyes filled with sadness, he nuzzled closer to Dean.

Dean pulled his baby into his arms. "It's alright, my prince. Get it all out, he has to hear it..." He looked over at Randy. "Do you see what you did to him? You made him feel like dirt. How someone could do that to another person is one thing, but to the person you are supposed to love? And you expect him to come back to you? You already broke your promise to him, he has every right not to trust you. You and Adam will always have a connection, I get that, but now, we have a relationship. I will cherish and protect that relationship as long as Adam wants. If you want a relationship, try again with Dolph. If it's someone with prestige you want, Dolph has it. You need to hear what Adam is saying and accept it. Grow up even more. Believe it or not, we _both_ want to see you succeed." Dean kissed the top of Adam's blond head.

"You... it's really over? Do you think Dolph would give me a chance... oh Adam, I wish I could... Fucking drugs! Dolph... his... fault..." Randy was so confused. Dolph got him onto the drugs, yet he did feel something for the platinum blond.

"No, Randy. Don't make him take the entire fall. I'm not saying he was right, not at all. However, Randal, _you_ could have said no. Maybe your saying no would have kept Dolph from renewing his addiction. If you care about him, work with him... heal yourselves, together. But Randy, there is something we have to talk about." Adam pulled away from Dean, but as he crossed his legs, Indian style, Adam's knee rested against Dean's thigh.

Randy nodded. "You're right, I should have said no. God, I fucked up so many things. Alright, I promised, if you said no, it meant no, but I had to try. If it means anything, I hope you and Ambrose are happy. Dean, Adam is a treasure, one I forgot to cherish, don't make the same mistake. What do we have to talk about, Adam? I accept that we are done." His voice was filled with defeat, but yet there was a bit of hope. Maybe Dolph would give him a chance, if he ever saw Dolph again, that is.

Adam moved so that he was once again was in Dean's arms. "This isn't easy, Randy. I had to make sure, that first, you clearly understood the romantic relationship between us is completely over and in the past. Because what I have to say will _not_ and I mean _not_ change that. Got it?" He looked at Randy with a viperous glare of his own.

Randy's brow crinkled with confusion, mixed with concern. "I've got it ba... er... Adam. Sorry, forgive an old habit. I understand, you are with Dean now. I get it." He tried not to sound annoyed, but he got it. Sometimes Adam could treat him like a toddler.

Adam bristled at Randy's look and tone. "Randal Keith, this is serious, my point about us had to be made. Randy, I am going to have a baby, and it's yours. I know it's yours because the baby was conceived our first day back to school, the one time we didn't use protection. Besides, so far, you're the _only_ person I've ever had sex with. We will work out visitation. I have no intention of cutting you out of the baby's life. I expect you to respect my wishes. It is hard enough to be a teen parent, I don't need any crap from you. And, I swear to God, Randal, if you ever lay one finger of harm on my child, it will be the last thing you ever do. I can assure you, drug testing before and during _any_ visitation will be done. Don't forget, this is one time _I_ have friends in high places. She can determine how much and what kind of visitation you will have. You _will_ be the father, but, in my eyes and in my heart, Dean is the poppa. So, that's the way it is." Adam was soft spoken about the baby, but the look in his eyes was that of a lioness protecting its cub.

Dean spoke before Randy could even blink. "I just want you to know, I may be the primary father figure for _our_ baby, but, if you step up to the plate, and prove you can be a proper, clean and sober parent, I will leave the really big, important decisions to yourself and Adam. We don't plan on lying to the child, he or she will know you are the blood father. Adam, will of course, ask my opinion, but he will decide with you. Randy, you have a real chance here, to man up, agree with Adam's decision or you can go your own way and make it difficult for Adam. I really hope you make the right choice." Dean was matter-of-fact. He and Adam had made up their minds how things would be, after several long, late night talks.

Randy was shocked. Adam was pregnant, with his baby. He looked at Adam. "Did you know about the baby when you... did... that?" He indicated to Adam's bandaged arms.

Adam shifted to nuzzle against Dean. "Yeah, I did. I had been feeling lousy in the mornings and I knew we'd been together once, without a condom. So, on Monday morning, I took a test. It was positive, then later, the Doctor confirmed it." Adam answered honestly.

"Why, Adam? Why would you want to... kill our baby? You love children... why Addy? Oh why?" Randy was close to tears. Adam was carrying their baby. It had almost died before he ever found out it was alive.

Adam let out a whimper. "You have the nerve to ask me that? I was so physically and mentally beaten down and fucked up. I knew you would never let me go. I couldn't bear the thought of bringing a child into that kind of environment. Randy, you raped me so hard I bled. All I could feel was pain. You smashed not only my heart, but soul. Randy I... I... Dean?" Adam voice cracked with emotion as he buried himself in Dean's embrace.

Dean held Adam close with one arm. With his free hand he picked his cell phone up off the bedside table. Dean flipped to a file of pictures. The ones Seth had taken of the blood in the girls bathroom after Adam's "accident". However, the picture of the heart in Adam's blood was in a different, secret file. That was not Orton's business.

Dean handed his phone to Randy. "Look Orton, look at what _you_ made Adam do, because he felt he hand no hope for a happy life. No hope to bring a baby into this world. And you wonder why he loves me now?" He growled, once again, like a poppa lion.

Randy frowned and took the cell phone from Dean. While Randy looked at the pictures. Dean wrapped both arms around Adam. He tenderly ran a hand from the top of Adam's blond head to a spot, well below Adam's shoulders where the golden silk ended.

"You're doing great, baby. I know it's hard, but I'm here. I'm right here. Should I call your daddy?" Dean spoke so softly that only Adam could hear him.

Adam shook his head. "No, I'm okay, with you here. I just want..." He smiled when Dean reached out and picked up Peanut.

He gave the elephant to Adam. Adam kissed Dean's cheek. "I do love you." Adam spoke softly in Dean's ear. He could only have this conversation with Randy because he felt so safe and secure in Dean's arms.

Randy felt like throwing up. He'd never seen so much blood, not even in a B-rated horror movie. He laid the phone on the bed next to him. He simply did not know what to say. Randal Keith Orton, for once, was utterly speechless.

Dean saw that Randy looked a little green. "I only wish I had pictures of the bruises. He still had a nasty one on his abdomen, right where the baby is. So, you haven't answered us. Do you agree about the baby?" Dean wanted Randy gone. He could feel that Adam was tired and not far from a crack up.

Randy rubbed his face with the palm of one hand. He was so full of information and emotions. Randy couldn't clear his mind of the bloody pictures.

Randy looked at his former boyfriend. "I have to think, Adam. My mind is mush right now. Let me see if I got this. You'll see that I have visitation? Visitation? The baby is half mine, I want partial custody. Are you going to raise the baby to call Dean, father? I don't know about all this. Adam, why do you get to lay out all the rules? The baby is part of me, too. We have a lot more talking to do. I need to talk to my dad, this is his grandchild. I'm not trying to be mean and horrible, but a baby... isn't a puppy. You two have talked and planned, well you and I also need to talk and plan. I don't want full custody, I wouldn't do that to you, but visitation... that's for untrustworthy people. When you're home and feeling better, we will talk with our folks, okay?" His brow arched.

Adam wasn't in the mood to argue, he wasn't feeling so good, a dull thud had started in the back of his head. "Randy, go home. We will talk later. I'm done for now, but this isn't over. I hope you and Dolph can work things out when you see him. Stay clean and sober and control your temper, and we'll see. Go away, just go away." He turned to lean heavily on Dean.

Randy stood. "We will talk, Adam. I'm sorry. I hope you and Dean have a great relationship. Dean, take care of him, do what I didn't... or at least forgot... what a treasure he is. Well, thanks for letting me come." Randy quickly left the hospital room.

"Dean, I don't feel so good. My head is starting to hurt. I don't want a migraine now." Adam whimpered a bit as he laid down so his head rested on Dean's thigh.

Shawn and the McMahon's came into the room. Eric and Shawn went to their children. Vince went to Adam's side of the bed and opened the drawer of the bedside table.

"Daddy, he didn't like the visitation, he wants partial custody. I told him we'd talk about it. My head hurts... daddy?" Adam whined as Eric caressed Adam's forehead. Dean had gone to the bathroom.

Vince held up what he'd removed from the drawer. "Don't worry, son. We'll figure it out. I recorded the entire conversation. I started it by remote when we left. I wanted to make sure Randy behaved himself. You're not to worry. With Randy's history, no judge will give him any kind of custody. I'm calling Nurse Guerrero." Vince pressed the nurse call button.

Adam looked at Vince. "You did that, for me?" The changes his step-father had made were wonderful.

"For you and my grandchild. Adam, I am clearly not happy you're pregnant, but, nothing changes the fact. You are my son and you're carrying my grandchild. I can be mad at you and still love you. But honestly, I am not really mad at you, more like upset. We will work this out, son." Vince spoke with a soft smile Vince caressed Adam's cheek.

Adam leaned into Vince's touch. "Thanks, father. I do love you." He could say no more, the nurse had come into the room, Adam's chart in hand.

"What can I do for you?" Nurse Guerrero asked as she readjusted Adam's pillows, she could see the teen didn't feel well.

Eric spoke up. "He gets migraines. Adam needs a dose of..." He pulled out his wallet and found a card. He handed it to the nurse. The card listed the medications Adam needed when a headache came on.

Nurse Guerrero nodded. "Easy fix. I'll give this to you by injection, it will work faster and better than your usual tablets. I'll be right back." She handed the card back to Eric and left the room to get Adam's medication. Five minutes later she returned.

Adam held Dean's hand as Nurse Guerrero gave Adam the migraine prevention shot. She then left, with a word to call if the medication hadn't taken affect after an hour.

Vince and Eric sat on the empty bed. Dean had finished in the bathroom and now sat with Shawn on the sofa. "Orton is not getting our baby. Where is pops?" Dean asked as he sipped from the can of cola Shawn had brought him.

Shawn fingered Dean's mop of auburn hair. "He's talking to Randy. He wants to make sure he's alright. Randy is at that point where he could easily relapse. Your pops just wants to drive in a few truths." Shawn turned to look at Eric. "Should I tell them not to come?"

Eric was about to answer when Adam spoke. "Who? Who wants to come?" He hoped the shot would work quickly, his head was getting worse.

Eric smiled at Adam. "Seth, Roman and Jason, maybe Dolph, depending on how he feels. But I don't think they should, maybe tomorrow." He looked from Adam to Shawn.

"Please let them visit. I've missed them so much, especially Jason. I need to convince him to go back to Harvard. Daddy? Dean, make daddy listen to me." Adam gave his boyfriend a pout.

Dean held his hands up with a shake of his head. "Nope. Baby, you have to deal with your own dad. But, I would like to see them. I promise, we will be quiet." Dean looked at Eric with hope.

Eric looked at Vince. Vince shrugged. "Maybe it would distract, little Addy. Relaxation is the best migraine prevention. You're the one that taught me that. Besides, he's right here, in a hospital if it gets bad. I say let the boys visit." Vince gave Adam a wink. It wasn't often Vince went against Eric. It gave Adam a warm, fuzzy feeling.

Eric looked at Adam. "You know, it's not wise to put your boyfriend in the middle. Alright, but son, please, don't get all... hyper. Do you want your father and I to stay? He gently rubbed Adam's forehead with a parents care.

"No, you both need time to soak it all in. Father, take daddy out for a date and relax. You're still coming with Step, Shane and Bayley tomorrow, we'll talk then. Right now, after Randy, I just wanna chill with my boys." Adam's voice was stronger, the shot had quickly taken effect.

Vince chuckled. "Funny you should mention that, son. How does a sunset sail over to Santa Catalina Island sound? The Perfection is already to set sail." He gave Adam another wink and a grin. Both Eric and Shawn let out a sigh.

"Oh, sorry. It just sounds so relaxing." Shawn had a flushed face. He wasn't jealous or envious, but he did wish they had a boat. Not a fancy yacht like Vince and Eric, but a nice fishing/sport boat.

Eric bit his lip, he knew how much Shawn loved being out on the water. Still it was a nice surprise Vince had arranged. "Sounds wonderful, honey. Thank you." He went up on his tip toes and kissed Vince.

Vince smiled at Eric. "Well... Shawn..." Vince couldn't finish, Bret had come into the room. He had a stone faced look.

"Randy is alright, but, he isn't going to just roll over for visitation. Don't worry, he's not wanting to take the baby, but he wants full parental rights. We are all going to sit down in a couple of months, when your better Adam, and Randy has more sobriety under his belt. This is big news, Adam. Time is going to be important. Randy is glad you are happy." Bret had moved to the bedside to speak to Adam.

Bret continued. "I called Jason. They will be here after a trip to Sonic. Jason said he knew what you liked. I told him what you liked too, Dean. Vince, do they know?" Bret looked from Adam, over to Dean then to Vince. He now had a sly look on his face, and smirk on his lips as he looked over at Shawn.

Vince let out one of his unique chuckles. "Was just about to tell him. Shawn, you and Bret are sailing with us. He and I been concocting this for a while now. A nice sail and a beach cookout, just the four of us. Eric, you and Shawn need this little treat. So, Adam, Dean, are you alright with us leaving you?" Vince looked at the two boys.

Shawn's face lit up like a beautiful sunrise. "That is wonderful. Thank you. I've been dying to get out on the water. Do we have time to go home and change?" He wanted to put on some nice dress shorts and a button down.

Bret stood behind Shawn and wrapped his husband in his arms. "Already packed a change for you. We've been cooking this up for a few days. Steak and lobster, grilled on the beach with a sip of sparkling cider and the most beautiful husband in the world." He gave Shawn a kiss on the neck.

"Eric is just as beautiful." Vince too, pulled his husband in for a kiss.

Dean and Adam covered their eyes as they teased their parents. "Leave! We do not need to see that!" Adam spoke with a laugh, he continued. "I'm so glad you are going to do something fun. I'm going to tell the guys about the baby, but to keep it a secret for a while." Adam's smile grew brighter when Dean pulled him in closer. Adam really did feel much better.

"You four have fun. Love you." Dean spoke to his and Adam's parents as Shawn kissed his cheek.

Eric caressed Adam's cheek. "You really do feel better, don't you. Alright, you boys have a good time. Adam, I am so proud of you for confronting Randy. Dean, you are so good for Adam. We will see you tomorrow. I love you, baby boy." He leaned in and kissed Adam's cheek.

Adam smiled. "Yes, the shot worked really fast. I love you, daddy, you too father. Love you too, Uncle Shawn, Uncle Bret." Adam spoke to his parents and godparents.

Vince paused at the door. "Reassure Dolph he is safe. Mark Henry knows Randy is not allowed back in, just in case he should try. Love you." Vince grinned. The McMahon's and Hart's left to enjoy the rest of the day.

Dean waited till their parents closed the door. Then he pulled Adam in for a deep, tongue tingling kiss. When the kiss broke, Adam looked at Dean with breathless, utter adoration. Adam reached over to his bedside table.

"Dean, I love you... and it grows deeper by the day. Will you wear my ring? I wanted to have it cleaned first, but..." He held up the more narrow banded silver ring.

Dean grinned. He held out his left hand. "Slide it on, baby." He smiled. The sliver ring slid on the pinkie finger of Dean's left hand. It fit like it was made for him.

Adam held out his left hand, where Dean's heavier, wider, white gold ring rested. Dean put his hand over Adam's so their rings were almost side by side. The couple gazed at the rings, then gazed into each other's eyes.

Dean leaned in closer. "I do love you, my beautiful prince." His words were a soft whisper over Adam's lips. Adam completely melted into Dean's embrace.

Adam's arms went around Dean's shoulders while Dean's fingers slid up into Adam's golden locks. Dean's tongue lapped against Adam's lips. Adam parted his lips and allowed Dean's tongue to invade his mouth.

Dean and Adam both let out small mewls of pleasure and relished in their favorite new cravings, each others taste. Dean gently pressed Adam down on the bed. Adam's hands slid down Dean's back. His knee raised and cradled against Dean's hip. Adam noticed how perfectly his body rested against Dean's. It was an even better fit than he had with Randy.

Dean loved the way Adam's hips felt against his. It mean that when the time came for them to make love, Adam's groin would lock against his like the piece of a puzzle. Dean couldn't wait for that day.

Dean and Adam broke their reverie when a loud "AHEM!" filled their hospital room. Jason and the others had arrived. Dean rolled off Adam, both teens had a dust of a blush on their cheeks.

"Awe, you two are just so cute!" Seth teased with a smile. He set a bag of food down on the wheeled bed tray.

Adam snickered. "Seth! Hush! No need to be jealous." He tried to sound serious, but the humor still gleamed in his eyes.

Roman pulled Seth in and held him close. "He's got nothin' to complain about." He kissed the top of Seth's head.

The group of friends broke out in laughter. Jason and Roman moved the sofa to the foot of Adam's bed so that whoever sat there would be able to join in the conversation. Dolph stood back, out of the way, unsure of his place in the circle of friends.

Roman and Seth sat on the sofa and Jason sat on Dean's bed. They all talked and laughed as they opened the bags of fast food and prepared to eat. One bag remained untouched; it belonged to Dolph.

Jason noticed the platinum blond stood by the door and looked unsure, perhaps even a bit frightened. "Come on, Dolph. Don't let your food get cold. Nobody is going to bite you."

Jason had gotten to know Dolph since the Hart's had moved into the McMahon's pool house. Dolph was a good guy, who had a problem with drugs. So far, he was working very hard to stay clean and sober. Jason also knew that Dolph still wanted Randy. Dolph understood that Randy's rage had come from the drugs. Dolph was more than willing to give Randy a second chance.

Adam smiled at Dolph. "Yeah, come on. Sit down. You're gonna want to hear about my conversation with Randy. Trust me." Adam was friendly, and wanted Dolph to know that Randy liked him.

Dolph joined Jason on the bed. He opened up his bag of food and silently began to eat. As the teens ate, Adam told about his visit with Randy. Then he got to the part where he had to break the news about the baby.

"And, so now, I have to tell you something important. What I am about to tell you must not leave this room. Dolph, can I trust you with my secret? I know I can trust Seth, Roman and Jason, but..." He bit his lip, he didn't mean to sound rude to Dolph.

Dolph gave Adam a soft smile. "I don't blame you, but I _want_ to do whatever I can to make it up to you and maybe one day even be considered a friend. So, you can trust me. But, Adam if you would feel better, I could slip out of the room. It won't upset me." He looked Adam in the eye, so he would know he spoke the truth.

Adam glanced at the four other guys in the room. All of them gave Adam a slight nod. "You can stay, Dolph. I have to start trusting you somewhere. I too, want to be your friend. Well, hang on to your hats... You are all going to be Uncles, around the first of May. Randy is the father. Dean wants to be the dad, and as far as I am concerned is the dad. Randy and I have a lot to discuss. I want him to have visitation, he wants custody. He's going to have to prove a lot and stay sober before I even consider that. So, in short, I'm pregnant." Adam's face had that special glow that only a pregnant person could have. Dean thought he looked more beautiful than ever.

Seth's mouth stopped chewing, Roman held an onion ring in mid-air and Jason's mouth, full of food, hung open. Dolph just stared with wide eyes.

Jay was the first to speak out, after he chewed and swallowed his food. "I'm gonna be an uncle! Well, what do you know about that! Oh Adam, you are going to be a wonderful daddy. Don't worry, mom can give you some good advice about custody. What did Orton say? Gosh, your folks? Addy, are you alright?" His demeanor went from happy to worried as he looked at his younger friend.

Adam smiled at Jay. "They weren't happy, I am only seventeen. They are worried, but they both love and support me, and even Vince is looking forward to being a grandpa. They are going to expand the pool house for me to live in. Better than tearing up my room. They are also very happy that Dean has stepped up to the plate."

Dolph sniffed a bit. "Guess that means any hope I had with Randy is over. He will want you back, Dean or not."

Adam looked at Dolph, the teen looked like a kicked pup. However, there was something in Dolph's eyes, but what, Adam couldn't tell. "I'll be honest, Dolph. He _wanted_ to get back together with me, but I firmly said no. I'm happy with Dean, more than happy. See, Dean has my ring, not Randy and I have Dean's..." Adam paused. Both he and Dean held up their left hands to show Dolph the rings.

"Dolph... I did everything I could to encourage Randy. I told him that you still cared about him and that you would be good for each other. You can help one another recover. He's in a program with Coach Hart. Randy has to earn his way back onto the wrestling team. Coach piss tests him all the time, even gave him one here, before Randy was allowed to talk to me. Dolph, this may sound strange, after all that happened between Randy and I, but I want him well again, back to his old self. That Randy was a good man. Maybe you'll even be better for him than I was. I really do hope the two of you get together..." Adam paused. He sat up, so he could take one of Dolph's hands in his.

Adam continued. "There is one thing though, Dolph. With this baby, Randy and I will have to be together, but only as parents. Do you understand, parents only, nothing else. I love Dean. It's just, I don't want you to think if I call Randy, it's not for some tryst, it will be because of our child. That's all it will _ever_ be. Okay?"

Dolph looked at Adam with a nod. "I understand. I also respect that..." He paused, a strange expression crossed over Dolph's face. "Adam, can I ask you a question?"

Adam nodded. "Sure, you can. Ask anything, I am your friend, Dolph." He squeezed Dolph's hand.

Dolph looked directly into Adam's eyes. "What did you feel like... before you took your pregnancy test?"


	32. Secrets Revealed

Adam looked at Dolph, his eyes went wide. "Dolph... are you?" He knew exactly what Dolph's question had meant.

Dolph gave a shrug. "I dunno. It's just... I've been throwing up in the mornings for the last week or so. I thought maybe it was my body getting rid of the rest of the toxins. But, I've been there before, and it usually only lasts a couple of days, three at the most. So, I've been... I need to take a test, I guess. Guess I don't need to say who the father would be, do I?"

Dean let out a bit of a guffaw, with a shrug. "Looks like Randy is going to have his hands full."

Seth finally spoke. "Wow, just, wow. I'm shocked. That's the last thing I expected to hear. And now, maybe Dolph is too? Well... gosh." He was still trying to recover from Adam's news.

Adam hugged Dolph. "Yes, you should take a test. Dolph, if you are, what will your dad say? Will you have trouble?" He had a worried glint in his eye.

"I think it will be okay. Even though it doesn't seem like it, my dad really loves me and I love him. We're all each other has. My daddy died an hour after I was born. See, he had cancer. The Doctor told my daddy he had cancer, then in the next breath, told that I was on the way. My daddy told his doctor not to say anything about the cancer. The Doctor said, they could probably get the cancer into remission, but that the treatment would probably cause him to lose the baby; me. He refused to take the treatments and again told to the doctor not to say anything. Of course, the closer I came to arriving, the more ill daddy became. Daddy finally told my father about the cancer. Dad begged daddy to take the treatments. Daddy told him he wouldn't risk losing me. Daddy said if it would be possible to start the treatments, after I was born, he would..." Dolph had to pause as his voice began to crack, and his eyes filled with tears.

Dolph took a long sip of his milkshake, then continued. "Well, I was born, but daddy was so weak he could barely hold me, but he did. Daddy told father that he would live on through me. He said I was father's greatest creation, and that as I grew up, I would make mistakes. He said it would be father's job to love, help and support me, no matter how stupid I was..." Dolph gave a chuckle, the wiped the tears from his eyes.

Seth, Roman, Jason and even Dean had moisture in their eyes. Everyone was motionless and spellbound. Dolph had never spoken so much, especially about his past. Tears ran down Adam's cheek. He held fast to Dolph's hand, to help his friend tell his story.

With another sniff, Dolph spoke again. "The last thing daddy said was, that father was never to blame me for him dying. It had been his choice to have me and that I should never be made to feel guilty. Father promised him that I would be loved, no matter what. Daddy died, with me in his arms. Father swears daddy's soul went into me, because I have his eyes, even to the exact same shades when my moods change. Father said that made sense, because our eyes are the mirrors to our souls, and he also said, even when I was fucked up on drugs, he could see daddy in my eyes. It made him want to fight for me. Anyway, he will probably be upset at first, but, he will stand by me and support me. I'm lucky to have daddy's eyes. Guess now I have to figure out a way to buy a home test. Bret won't let me have my car yet. I really don't get why, but, if Bret and Shawn want me out of sight, I will stay out of sight." Dolph ended his sad story with a shrug. It was his life and it was all he knew about his daddy. Dolph was alive now because of the sacrifice his daddy had made. He'd almost killed that with the drugs. Dolph vowed never again.

Adam pulled Dolph in for a hug. "Well if you are, Randy is going to be doubly shocked. But, that could be good for both of us. I have Dean, to help me, you need Randy to help you. By me being with Dean, Randy is totally free to be with you, where he _should_ be. I'll help make sure he knows that, if you want me to. Dolph, I really do want to be your friend. It wasn't your fault Randy didn't tell you about me. Then when you did find out, you had emotions invested. It was all just... it was just." Adam didn't exactly know what "just" it was, so he left it at that. He backed up from Dolph and gave his fellow teen a smile.

Dolph smiled at Adam, and spoke again. "I would take any help you could give me. I guess since you're with Dean now, I can say this. I really love Randy, and I understand him, better maybe. Don't take that wrong, Adam, please? Better isn't the right word, I understand him differently. The wrestling pressures. I sound so horrible now..." Dolph hung his head. He'd managed to insult the man he'd hurt in the first place.

Adam chuckled. "It's okay, Dolph. I do understand. I didn't understand his wrestling. I know sometimes he wished I did, but then, he didn't get my love of journalism and meeting deadlines. We fit together in a lot of ways, very well, but, we clashed in a lot of others. Clashes in relationships happen, but, Randy and I had a lot of them. Maybe our souls knew we didn't really belong together. I just wish it could have ended in a different way. I'll help you. I think you're the one that will complete Randy. I feel that with Dean. It's like... I found my missing half." He gave Dolph a smile.

Dolph looked at Adam. "Exactly. When I was with Randy, I felt whole, for the first time, even through the haze of the drugs. I hate it. It's my fault you nearly died. I should have told you that Jason was safe. I should have never gone back to the cocaine. This whole mess is my fault! I'm so sorry. I really am so fucking sorry. It's all my fault..." Dolph's emotions came in a burst of violent sobs. Both Adam and Jason put an arm around Dolph, in order to try and comfort him.

Adam sighed. "No, Dolph. I did this to myself. I could have talked to someone, I could have asked for help. I should have never let another person back me into the corner. We all make mistakes, me, Randy, you, but, now we know. Now we have a chance to fix it. We've got great adults behind us. Parents that may not like what happened, but they still love us, don't judge us and are willing to do what it takes to help us. I would _never_ break the code, but you know, regardless of what we think, adults really _do_ know more than us." He nearly whispered the last words. Far be it for him to be heard going against the code of the school yard.

"Adam Joseph! You did not just say that!" Seth exclaimed in a horrified voice. His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

When everyone looked at Seth, they couldn't help but break out in laughter. It was just the mood lifter they all needed. They went back to eating, after giving their food a quick zap in the microwave. Dolph showed more of his wicked sense of humor.

Everyone was a bit startled when Mark Henry tore into the room. He did not look happy. "Jason, I need you please." Mark Henry sounded a bit frantic. Jason got up and went outside.

Dolph went into a panic. "What if it's Randy? He's not supposed to see me yet. What do I do?" His eyes scanned the room like a trapped animal.

"It's okay, Fish Boy. They won't let Randy in. They knew it was a one time deal. If it is and he makes trouble, Roman and Mark can handle it. So relax." Dean spoke with a calm confidence. It did make Dolph relax... a bit.

Roman stood. "Dolph, hide in the bathroom, just in case. I'll go check on things." He flashed a look of authority to the others in the room. He took his job as group protector very seriously. Before anyone could get up, the door opened again. A very happy Jason returned.

"You won't believe this, hang on to your hats..." Jason turned and opened the door. A handsome, lanky man with shoulder length ginger colored hair walked into the room. He had the look of a friendly puppy.

"Adam, boys, this is Heath Miller. Heath, this is my little Addy, next to him is Adam's boyfriend, Dean. This is Roman and Seth, and last but not least, Dolph." Jason had an arm around Heath's waist and didn't look like he would let go any time soon.

Heath greeted everyone with a bright, white toothed smile. "Hi guys. I'm sorry to just barge in, but I missed Jason too much. Monday is an off day at Harvard, so I'm here for a couple of days. I'll fly back Monday night. Gosh, LA is huge, but beautiful." He spoke with a soft southern accent that sounded warm and friendly. His eyes glittered with mirth.

"Wow, Heath. It's a pleasure to meet you. It's good to know Jay has someone to look after him. Now, I can worry a bit less about him. I also have a feeling you aren't one to take his shit." Adam knew from the moment he shook Heath's hand, his Jaybird would be looked after, and happy.

Heath gave Adam a wink. "I sure don't and as you well know, Jay can, at times, be full of shit. He told me a lot about you. I knew you'd be just how you are. Sweet as a honey pot and sharp as a tack." Heath then turned serious. "He also told me about what happened. I'm sorry, I do hope you're feeling better." Heath gave Adam a look that was filled with concern.

Adam smiled. "I am. Thank you for sending Jay to me. I needed him." His voice was quiet. He would have been even more lost had Heath not insisted Jason come.

"I had to. When he heard what happened... it wasn't pretty. He still owes me a new desk chair. Don't you, daddy?" Heath crossed his arms over his chest and gave Jason a hard look.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yes, Petal. I do..." He turned to Adam. "I was so angry, I tossed his chair across the room; it shattered." He gave a shrug. It was what it was.

When the nurses came to change Adam's bandages a couple of hours later, the others left. Roman and Seth took Dolph to the McMahon's pool house and settled him in. Jason and Heath went to get pizzas for supper.

Roman brought Seth back to the hospital, but then left. Saturday night was Family Night at the Reigns house. They always had a Samoan barbecue and a lot of family showed up, usually no less than fifty. Seth had been invited, but he felt Adam needed him more, and Roman's folks agreed. Saturday was the only day Seth had, what with school, the play and working with his dad.

When everyone returned, Adam had aqua blue and black zebra striped bandages. "Wow, I had no idea bandages were so colorful." Heath noted as he sat on the sofa with Jason and a Hawaiian pizza. Seth sat on the empty bed with a Canadian bacon pizza.

Dean and Adam sat on their bed and shared a pizza loaded with nearly everything but anchovies. They had triple cheese as well. It was an oozy, gooey mess and Adam was in pizza heaven. Adam was well into slice number two, before Dean had finished his first. Jason noticed when Seth quickly swiped a tear from his eye.

"Seth honey, are you okay?" Jason asked with a cock of his head. Maybe Seth had burned his mouth or bit his tongue.

"He's eating like a pig, and it's the most wonderful sight I've seen in a long time." Seth spoke with a tear filled voice as another streak of wetness rolled down his cheek.

Jay, Heath and Dean looked at Adam. The blond looked like a chipmunk. His cheeks were stuffed with pizza as he chewed. Adam realized everyone looked at him and little Sethie had tears on his cheeks. Adam flushed a bit.

Adam stopped chewing and swallowed what he could without choking. "Babwe hungwe." He tried to speak, but failed.

Dean laughed. "Sweetie, our baby is the size of a sesame seed. But it doesn't matter. You eat all you want. I love _you_ , not your body... well... you know what I mean." Dean gave Adam's pizza greased lips a quick peck.

Dean then looked over at Seth. "Was Fish Boy alright? We tried to tell him he was welcome to stay."

Seth nodded. "Yeah. He still feels funny around Adam. He said he was going to Face Time with his dad. We stopped at Walgreen's to buy him a home test. He's gonna be okay. He said telling the story of his birth helped to remind him how bad the drugs were. He never wants to disappoint his daddy in heaven again." Seth spoke with confidence. Dolph truly did feel better about things.

Adam swallowed. "Good. I really do like him. He's got a great sense of humor. He _has_ to perform at the Teacher's Roast. How are rehearsals going? I hope I can go back to school soon. Dean, we have homework to do. We can give it to Steph or Shane tomorrow. Gosh, this pizza is good. I can't get fat though." He stopped himself from grabbing a third slice.

Dean frowned. He picked up a slice of pizza and put it on Adam's paper plate. "Eat. Doctor said you were underweight. I want you healthy for the baby. Don't worry, I won't let you get overweight either. I still can't get over that Dolph could be preggers too. Randy is really going to be shocked. I want you back at school too, but what are you going to tell everyone?" He asked, brow arched, a bit of worry on his face.

Adam chewed the bite of pizza he'd taken. After all, he was hungry. "I wanted to ask you about that. You know how Stephanie always has that assembly about suicide prevention and bullying? How we always kind of laughed it off? I want her to have it soon after I go back to school. I want to talk about it. Not get into the Randy thing, but how I just fell into a mind crushing depression and didn't reach out when I should have. I also want to write an editorial about it, if Mister Amoré approves. If my temporary humiliation can save one life, it will have been worth it. Will you all stand behind me? Dean, will you?" He looked over at Seth, then to Jason. His gaze landed lastly on his boyfriend.

Dean reached out and caressed Adam's cheek. "I am so proud of you. Are you sure, baby? You know how those things can go..."

Seth quickly interrupted Dean. "Not with Adam, Dean. Everyone loves him. After all, he is our President. Dean is right about one thing, we are proud of you. It takes a lot of balls to even _think_ about doing that. You've got my support, honey." Seth gave Adam a bright, beautiful smile.

"I'm with Seth. People will listen to Adam and not judge him. Oh sure, they may be a few that act up, but Adam can handle it, especially with his shield around him." Jason gave Seth a nod.

Heath gave Jason a curious filled look. "His shield? What like Captain America?" His brow arched in question.

Seth laughed. "Well, Dean, Roman and I vowed to be Adam's shield of protection..." He frowned. "We didn't do a very good job, but now, with a baby to protect, we won't let him down again." Seth gave a nod of confidence.

"You did help me, Sethie. Remember, the Sunday when you were staying the weekend and Randy came over? You didn't let us be alone. I know you saved me from a rough time. My baby is so lucky to have so many young, strong lions for uncles, and the bravest lion of them all for a father." Adam spoke with a firm voice. He kissed Dean's cheek soundly.

Jason had been holding back on something. He'd told Heath about it while they had waited for their order at the pizza joint. Heath had encouraged him to talk to Adam about it. Now was the time. Jay had to make sure Adam was really alright.

Jason cleared his throat. "Um, Addy, I need to ask you about something..." His voice was hesitant. Heath gave him a smile and laid a hand on Jason's thigh to encourage him.

Adam cocked his head and swallowed the last bite of his pizza. He nodded as he sipped his iced tea. "Sure, Jaybird. You can ask me anything, you know that. Hell, you don't even have to ask, if you can ask." He was puzzled as he folded up his paper plate and threw it like an airplane, directly into the trash can.

"Well, you know, I've been driving Farrah..." Jason, Heath, Seth and Dean jumped when Adam let out a loud cross between a wail and whimper.

"What did you do to my baby? She didn't have one scratch! William Jason Reso?" Adam was a mix of scared and angry. What had happed to his precious car, his beloved Farrah.

Jason sat up. "No, no, Addy. Farrah is fine, I promise, not a scratch or ding. But... I went over to my house to pick up a few more things to ship to New Haven. I went to put them in the car. Honey, why was there a new coil of heavy rope, a pipe, a grappling hook and a short step-ladder in the trunk? Honey... you... planned..." He just couldn't say what he feared. It scared him to think of it.

Adam hung his head. He took Peanut the elephant in hand and toys with his ears, a sure sign Adam was nervous.

"Baby?" Dean brushed Adam's hair back from his face. He had a very worried expression on his face.

Adam sniffed. "I'd forgotten those things were in there. Jay, they were for exactly what you think they are for. I had a... plan. I was going to hang myself, on October twenty forth, the Monday after the last play performance. At first, I even thought of putting real poison in Juliet's bottle. Then I thought that was too dramatic, and Dean could have gotten sick, because Romeo also had to drink from the bottle. I wanted to do it in stall number ten. Everyone would have understood the meaning. When Principal Calaway closed the third floor bathroom, it saved me, in more ways than one. Randy couldn't get to me at school anymore. At least not until... Monday, at rehearsal. You can get rid of it Jaybird, I won't ever need it. I don't even remotely feel like using it. Guys, I am really okay now. I don't want to die, I want to live. I want to have this baby and build on my new relationship with Dean. I'm sorry, Jay. I didn't mean for you to get upset again. I. Am. Okay." Adam finally looked up at his friends and boyfriend with an earnest fire in his eyes.

Jason got up. He went to his friend and hugged Adam tight. "Don't you _ever_ do something like this again. If you feel so lost and helpless again, please my little Addy, call out for help, scream for it. So many will come running, me included. Heath will talk to you any time, right Petal?" Jason looked back at Heath.

Heath smiled when Jason sat back down next to him. "You bet I will. I can't say that I went as as far as you did, Adam, but I came close. I suffered from child abuse, from my older brother. Some of it was mental, some sexual; a lot sexual. He threatened to kill my dog if I told. One day he brought home a couple of friends... it was... um... brutal... really brutal..." Heath began to hesitate. This was only the second time he'd ever spoken about it. The first had been with Jason, he'd had to explain the nasty scars on his thighs.

Jason pulled Heath in for a hug and held him close. "You don't have to do this, baby, you really don't." Jay spoke softly in Heath's ear. He didn't think Heath needed to go through the pain again.

Heath nodded. "Yes, I do Jay. Adam needs to know he's not alone. Someone saved me, maybe I can save someone too." He took a very deep breath and looked over at Adam, and once again, spoke.

"After they left me alone, bloody and... dirty... I managed to crawl to my parents bedroom. I knew where dad kept his gun. Long story short, I got the pistol, got dressed and made my way to the woods behind our house. I went to a place that I always sought out, when I needed to get away. There was one, lone, huge oak tree among the pines, like a stranger who didn't belong, but managed to find it's own place in the woods. Anyway, there was a soft patch of deep green grass around the base of the oak tree. I sat down with the gun in my hand. I just didn't want to put up with my brother any more." Heath paused to take a couple of sips from his can of cola.

Seth, Adam and Dean sat, unmoving, all curious as to what had caused Heath to keep from pulling the trigger. Adam now knew three people who had suffered much like he had, two of them had tried to kill themselves like he had. Adam was sure Shawn had never thought of it because his torture was short term, but AJ and Heath had suffered long and hard, like he had.

Heath continued. "In all the years I ran to the oak tree, I never saw another human. When I decided I was going to pull the trigger, a strange dog came running up to me, there was a lady jogging along behind it. The dog, a black Dachshund, sat across my arms so I couldn't move. I swear that little wiener dog felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. The lady, of course, saw the gun and figured out what I was about to do. She sat down on the ground. The lady had long, beautiful gray almost silver hair, and the clearest blue eyes I'd ever seen. She looked to be around forty or so, but her eyes... looked ancient. Like she had seen every tragic event in the world. I felt so calm around her, and the dog sat on my arms without a twitch of a muscle. Anyway, she said, that I was like the oak tree, a unique soul, trying to find my place. She also sad that yes, I could kill myself, but that it would be so selfish of me. While my troubles would be over, for anyone that loved or cared about me, their life of pain and misery would just begin. She also said, that if I killed myself now, I might be destroying my purpose, that my death could cause someone else to suffer, someone I was meant to help, but now wouldn't be there for them..." Heath again paused to take another sip of his drink. Jason held Heath's hand in support. Heath absorbed it like a sponge.

Heath's story continued. "The lady said she knew someone was doing bad things to me, but that soon it would be over. That I should be brave, stand tall and unwavering like the mighty oak. She leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. I suddenly felt so warm and sleepy. I woke up just before sunset, and felt stupid for even thinking about ending my life. I tucked the gun under my shirt, in the waist band of my jeans. Oh, and later, I learned it hadn't even been loaded. When I got out of the woods, I saw a cop car in front of our house. I went around and went in the back door, I didn't wanna get caught with the gun. I didn't hear anything, so I put the gun back then went to the living room. My folks were on the couch, mom was crying and dad tried not to. The policeman smiled at me, but he had a sadness in his eyes. My dad called me over. He told me my brother and his four friends had been killed in a car wreck. My brother tried to out run a train, and failed, it was... horrible. But you know what I did? I laughed, I just laughed. At the time, my folks passed my laughter off as my way of grief. But the strange lady in the woods had been right, my pain was over. Years later, when I turned eighteen, I told my dad all the things my brother had done to me, and that was why I had laughed the day he died. My dad said I should have come to him, but it was over now. So see Adam, I can understand."

Seth was wide eyed. "Did you ever see the lady again?" He was sure the lady had not been a "normal" person.

Heath let out a slight chuckle. "Yes, in a dream. She said she was at peace now, and for me to always remember to stand tall like the oak. Maybe she was a ghost, maybe she was an angel who needed to earn her wings. I dunno, but who ever she was, at that moment she and her dog were very real and made me realize, it always gets better. So if you ever feel lost again, Adam, call me, please? Jason loves you so much, so that means I love you too." He gave Adam a bright smile.

Adam's eyes were still a bit wide from Heath's story. "A real angel? Do you really think so? Don't worry, Heath, all of you, I am not going to be stupid again. Heath, I'm sorry that happened to you and I'm sorry about your brother." Adam smiled at his new friend. He knew Heath was _the_ one for Jay.

Heath rolled his head. "Maybe. Maybe she was just someone who knew someone was in trouble. I believe you, Adam. But, the offer is there for the rest of your life." He gave Adam a firm nod.

"Heath. I want to say, I'm glad you and Jay met. I'm all for your relationship. Not that Jay needs my permission." Adam gave a bit of a laugh.

Jason chuckled. "Well, it helps to know you do approve. I approve of you and Dean. Adam, he is going to treat you better than Randy ever did. Now, Seth, I'd think we'd better go. You two have homework to do, and I want some time with Heath. He and I will be here tomorrow for a bit, after your family time. Seth?" Jason looked over at the younger man. Seth looked ready to fall asleep on his feet.

Seth yawned. "Excuse me. Sorry Addy, you know I love you, but I have to help dad tomorrow, even Roman is coming to work with us. If it doesn't rain... Ads, do you really think I _could_ stay with you, to finish school? Dad is more serious than ever. He mailed two letters to Vineyards up in Napa Valley. He wouldn't say, but I had a feeling they were job applications. The farm owners in New York aren't happy, profits are down. Seems like dad can't make them understand the word drought. God, if it would just rain." Seth was near tears.

Adam got up and went to the other bed where upset Seth sat. Adam's bandaged arms went around his friend. Seth laid his head on Adam's shoulder.

"If your dad goes north, you can stay with me, I promise. Too bad your dad can't buy out the farm. Those fuckers back East don't care about any thing but profits. They need to spend a few days on the farm, they'd learn damn quick what a fantastic job your dad does. You too, I know how hard you work on the farm and at school. Sethie, just... don't get to a place like I did. Look, a hundred stitches. It's not worth it." Adam spoke with a worried tone of voice, and a face to match.

Seth smiled through his tears. "Thanks, Adam. It makes me feel better to know I won't have to leave, well unless dad makes me, but he knows what Roman means to me. I won't, honey, dropping everything but Ink and Press and the Math Club really has taken off a lot of pressure. Cheer-leading was killing me time wise. With friends like you guys, and Roman, I know I may stumble, but I won't fall. I love you guys for that. Just, hurry back, I need my Addy. Um... Ads..." Seth paused. He bit his lip. He wasn't sure if Adam was healthy enough to help with a growing problem.

"What, Sethie? What's bothering you? I've seen something in the back of your mind. It's okay, I promise." He gave the top of Seth's blond/raven head a kiss.

Seth sighed. "It's Drew. In our mock relationship he's starting to act more and more like it's real. I don't want to fail, but, it's getting uncomfortable. It's been worse without you two there. Problem is, when I'm around Roman, I never even see Drew. But when Roman isn't around, Drew is everywhere I look. Should I be worried? Do I need to get Roman riled up? I don't want to start anything. Why can't he just understand that I am with Roman and that will never change." He looked at Adam with his own angst ridden eyes.

Dean spoke before Adam could. "Sethie tell Ro. He will make sure Drew knows not to bother you. He knows how to do it without raising tempers, unlike some Vipers we know."

Adam nodded. "Seth, I don't want another friend attacked or worse raped. Not that Drew would go that far, but better not take the chance. I hope I can come back Tuesday or Wednesday. Dean can go back tomorrow if it will help. I just wanna get out of here and go back to normal. If I've learned anything, it's to tell someone. You go to Shawn, if you don't want Roman to be in a mess. Please Seth? No more of this..." Adam indicated once again to his bandaged arms. He gave Seth a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Seth smiled. "You're right, I'll talk to Shawn, fuck the code, it's stupid anyway. Well, I'm with Jason, I'm ready to go. Sorry I held you up." He looked over at Jason and Heath.

Jay and Heath stood. "No problem, Sethie. I'm glad you said something. No more... it's enough." Jason gave Seth a hug.

The three departing friends bid good night to the hospital patients with hugs and kisses. Jason took the empty pizza boxes and soda cans to put in the trash and not leave the room in a mess.

Once they were alone, Dean and Adam gathered up their backpacks. Dean sat on his bed and Adam on his. They didn't want to be distracted by each other as they worked. It was Dean's idea and Adam agreed. As it was they played footsie. Both boys sat on the edge of their beds and used their rolling bed trays for desks. The did work together on their mock marriage, and tossed around ideas for their history project.

Later, they did try to sleep in their own beds, apart for the first time in nearly a week. They had agreed because soon they would have to, for soon Dean and Adam would be at home, in their own beds. Well, Dean would be at the pool house with his folks and Dolph. So, they decided they needed to get used to being apart.

Dean tucked Adam into his bed with Peanut the elephant nestled into Adam's neck. He leaned down and gave Adam a love filled but quiet kiss. No tongues just a sweet, soft kiss.

"Feels so good to do that without fear of being seen or caught. I can't wait to be with you at school and not be worried. Dean, thank you. Thank you for saving my life and I don't mean with just your blood. You _are_ my knight in shining armor, my white knight, my hero, my love... my heart... my soul. I love you and I can't wait to build our relationship. Goodnight, my knight." Adam spoke softly over Dean's lips as his eyes glittered with the love he felt.

Dean smiled softly, his eyes too, glittered with utter love and adoration. "It feels good to be able to kiss you and not see the fear in your beautiful eyes, or feel you tremble. I'm just glad I had the right blood type. You saved me from a life of loneliness, because I would have waited for you forever. We're going to build a strong foundation to our relationship, I promise. I love you... goodnight my prince, and goodnight our sweet little one." Dean pecked Adam's lips, then moved to kiss Adam's abdomen. With a sigh, Dean slid into his own bed. The two teens laid on their sides and faced each other. Slowly their eyes closed as they drifted off to sleep, together in their dreams.

Sometime later, in the middle of the night, the room filled with a brief flash of light. A rumble of distant thunder followed. A still sleeping Adam seemed to sense the approaching storm. His hands clutched Peanut closer. Dean slept so deeply, his mind ignored the storm.

The storm drew closer, with a lot of lightening and thunder. Adam dreamed that he was in a pit, surrounded by the sound of slithering, hissing snakes. The rattles on their tails sounded like thunder in the deep, black pit.

"No! No! Go away! Go away!" Adam cried out in his sleep, there was fear and panic in his voice.

Though Dean had slept like a rock through the storm, the moment his brain realized the fear in Adam's voice, he woke up. Dean sat bolt upright, Adam had cried out again.

"Get away from me! No! No!" Adam's voice managed to drown out the roll of thunder. Sweat began to bead on his forehead, his body thrashed as if he was trying to avoid something.

Dean quickly moved from his bed to Adam's. He pulled the blond into his arms as Adam whimpered and continued to thrash his body. The door to their room flew open, a huge black shadow filled the frame.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Paul Wight's voice called out, he and Mark Henry had just changed their shift.

"He's having a nightmare, I'm trying to wake him." Dean softly called out. He wanted to wake Adam, not scare him worse.

"Oh, alright. Call a nurse if you need one." Paul sounded relieved. He didn't want to think Dean had turned on Adam.

Dean pulled Adam closer. "I will..." He spoke to the guard, then turned back to his boyfriend. "Wake up, baby, it's just a dream. You're alright... Dean is here, I've got you, my prince. Come on, open those pretty eyes for me." Dean gently caressed Adam's face as he worked to waken his blond beauty.

The room lit up once again with lightening, the thunder was almost immediate. Big drops of rain began to patter against the window. Adam whimpered again but his eyes fluttered.

"That's my prince. Wake up. Come on, baby." Dean continued to caress Adam's brow and speak softly.

Adam eyes fluttered once, as lightening again flashed. When the thunder rolled, Adam's eyes flew open and he sat up so suddenly, his head whacked Dean's chin, hard. Adam rubbed his head and Dean rubbed his chin. Adam also trembled like a leaf in the storm.

Dean hissed in pain. "Good fuckin' shit, you've got a hard head." When he felt Adam's tremble, he forgot his pain and hugged Adam closer. "It's okay, my prince. It's just a storm and you were having a bad dream. You're safe, baby. Listen, it's raining." He gently rocked Adam in his arms and stroked Adam's hair. He made sure Peanut was secure in Adam's grasp.

Adam leaned against Dean and clutched poor Peanut hard. "A dream... no snakes?" His teeth chattered as he spoke, the dream's intensity had been increased by his fear of storms.

Dean kissed the top of Adam's head. "Nope, no snakes. You even scared Paul, he thought I was attacking you. So see, no snakes could get in. Don't be afraid of the storm, can you imagine how happy Seth must be? Especially if rains a while. I'll never let anything hurt you, either of you." He rubbed his hand over Adam's abdomen.

Adam hiccuped. "Dream... it was a dream. I... was down in a deep, dark pit. All I could hear was the slither of snakes, then one lone snake began to rattle, it drowned out the others. I couldn't see him, it was awful. Like, he was hiding and waiting for me to stumble in the darkness. If had fallen, he would have attacked me." Adam nuzzled closer to Dean.

Dean held Adam close. "I won't ever let you fall, ever. Nobody will attack you. You're mine and I love you. I take care of the people I love. I also take care of my things, you're certainly not a thing, but your my thing and I am fucking this up royally, my prince." Dean hoped to make Adam laugh.

Adam did let out a slight giggle. "I know what you mean. I'm glad to be your thing. I like being taken care of, but I will also take care of you. That's a relationship, to me anyway. Randy didn't like being fussed over. Will you let me take care of you?" Adam had stopped trembling. His body was still tense, but not as much as he was at first. Adam inhaled deeply of Dean's spicy, exotic scent, and grew even calmer.

Dean smiled. "You can spoil me rotten. I like being fussed over. That _is_ a relationship. I learned that from my folks. My pops took such good care of dad after Hunter. I've seen my dad take care of pops after a long hard day. That's what I want, someone to love and care for and someone to love and care for me. Feeling better? You haven't even noticed the last three rolls of thunder." Dean kissed Adam's lips softy and thunder again rolled over head.

Adam nodded. "Much better. I still don't like storms, but you make it less scary. Dean... stay with me? Please? I know we agreed, but... just till I fall asleep... please?" He gave Dean his best puppy eyed look.

Dean moved so that they could lay together on the bed. Adam curled up to his boyfriend like a magnet. Dean pulled Adam into his arms, but made sure Peanut was curled up with Adam.

"I'll stay as long as you want, any time you want. It's gonna be so hard to be in the pool house, so close, yet so far away from you. Go to sleep, my prince." Dean whispered in Adam's ear and gave Adam's cheek a kiss.

"Love... you, my knight..." Adam snuggled in and was asleep in seconds. Dean soon followed. As the teens slept, a much needed rain began to soak the drought ridden soil.

In the ratty, ramshackle farm house, Martin Rollins and his son Seth knelt on the floor of their humble living room. Their heads were bowed. As the rain poured down, father and son gave thanks. Martin swore he could hear the crops, fruit trees and flowers crying out in their own prayers of thanks. They all prayed for the rain to last.

On Sunday, the rain still fell. It had slowed from a raging storm to a steady, soaking rain, slow enough to absorb into the baked, parched earth. It was wonderful and for once, no one cared that it rained in southern California.

The next day was Sunday. Adam and Deans parents came, along with Shane, Steph and Bayley. Stephanie was pleased that Adam want to speak about what had happened. Vince and Eric were proud as well. Chris and AJ came for a short visit, as did the Calaways. The boys gave their homework to AJ. He would turn the proper work into the proper teacher.

It was a good, happy visit. Adam's siblings were shocked about the baby, but in the end were happy about it. Even Shane was excited. Ever since he and Vince had talked, Shawn was a much more lighthearted person.

Dolph had stayed at the pool house. He was having another Face Time with his dad in Asia. He had taken the home pregnancy test, but kept the results to himself. Bret and Shawn didn't yet know about Dolph possibly being pregnant. Dolph had decided his dad would be the first to know anything.

The rain fell all day and still fell that night, when Dean and Dam fell asleep, curled up in each others arms. It would probably be their last night together, so they took advantage of it.

Adam was ready to get back to normal. The question was would the hospital psychiatrist allow it? Or would Adam have to spend time in the Mental Ward?


	33. Normal or Mental?

On Monday morning, September fifth, the rain still fell and didn't seem like it was going to stop any time soon. Adam was so nervous he couldn't eat. Dean let it slide, no point in making Adam sick. Somehow, Adam had gotten himself worked up that Doctor Page would put him in the Mental Ward.

"Think I'll be able to take Peanut to the Psych Ward? They may think I'm even crazier because I talk to him. Deanie, what am I gonna do?" Adam wailed as he curled up on his bed. The nurses had just changed his bandages. His cover tape was once again the purple and black zebra stripe.

Dean curled up behind Adam and held him close. "Baby, he's not going to put you in the Mental Ward. Why have you got that so ingrained in your head?" He was worried about Adam. The blond was going to work himself into a migraine if he kept this up.

Adam bit his lip and looked a bit sheepish. "Cause what I did was crazy. They could even lock me up, it's illegal to try to kill yourself. Maybe that's what my snake pit dream was about. What will I do if they lock me up? Dean? I don't wanna be away from you. I just wanna got back to school and be normal. Show off my new boyfriend. Dean, my knight, don't let the Doctor lock me up." Adam buried himself up against Dean and held Peanut close.

Dean wrapped an arm around Adam. "He's not gonna lock you up, but If he does, I'll fight for you. I promise..." He was halted when Nurse Rosa came into the room, and pushed an empty wheelchair.

"Adam, it's time for your appointment with Doctor Page. Sorry, but hospital rules say you have to ride in this." Nurse Mendez nodded to the wheelchair.

"Can Dean come with? Please?" Adam's voice went slightly higher pitched with nerves and his eyes were as wide as saucers. He held Peanut so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Yes, but he will have to wait in the waiting room. Better bring something to read, Dean. No cell phones or devices in that area of the hospital. Come on guys, we must go." Rosa patted the back of the wheelchair with a hurried motion.

Adam sat in the wheelchair and felt like an idiot. Dean quickly dug his Romeo and Juliet script out of his backpack. He trotted after Adam and Rosa, who were already halfway to the elevators. Once he caught up, Dean reached out and held Adam's hand in his. Soon they were in the elevator on their way down to the first floor.

Rosa noticed the script in Dean's hand. "Oh, I was Juliet in high school. What part are you playing?" She smiled as she thought back to high school.

"I'm Romeo, and fair Adam here, is Juliet. Before you wonder, our drama teacher wanted to do it the way it was done when Shakespeare was alive. Women didn't go on stage back then. Acting was lowly and not proper for ladies. Men played all the roles. Adam is a beautiful Juliet. You should come to the play. Performances are October twenty-first, twenty-second and twenty-third at WWE High. Tickets are just five dollars. Friday and Saturday, curtain is at eight and on Sunday the matinée is at two." Dean mainly wanted to keep Adam's mind off his worry, but why not dig up a possible sale for a play ticket. He gave the nurse a boyish grin.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Rosa spoke as she pushed Adam along. "I'll try to come. I love a good play. It's not often I get to rub elbows with stars." Rosa stopped in front of a door. The name plate read: **DOCTOR DALLAS PAGE, MD, PHD**. The nurse opened the door.

Rosa indicated for Adam to get up. They went into the office. An older woman sat behind a desk. She looked up when the three people walked into the office.

Rosa smiled. "Hi Jackie. This is Adam McMahon. He's here for his ten o'clock with Doctor Page. Call sixth when he's finished." She gave Jackie a smile.

Jackie returned the smile. "Will do, Rosa..." She turned to the two boys as Rosa left. "Have a seat, boys. Doctor will be right with you." She picked up her phone.

Adam sat down as close to Dean as he could. He wrapped his hands around Dean's upper arm. Peanut was in his hand as well. Dean knew Adam was extremely nervous.

Dean caressed Adam's hair. "It's okay, baby. He's not going to throw you in jail, a mental ward or a pit. He just wants to talk to you. We will probably be home this afternoon. I'll be right here, and I love you." He kissed Adam softly.

Jackie made a throat clearing sound. Dean broke the kiss. "You can go in now, Adam." She nodded to the closed door.

Adam hesitated. Dean gently pried Adams hands from his upper arm. "You will be fine. I'll be right here. I love you. You go be the brave guy I know. Go on, he's waiting for you." Dean gave Adam a slight but firm nudge.

"I love you." Adam tried to give Dean a brave smile, but it was more of a lopsided nervous attempt. Adam went to the closed door, and turned the knob with a hand that trembled.

A tall, lean, well built man with short, light brown, almost blond, hair stood. He was dressed in a black Polo shirt and jeans. He had a big, bright, friendly smile. The Doctor came around his desk. He saw the fear in Adam's eyes.

The Doctor stopped, he didn't want to further scare the boy. "Hi, Adam. I'm Doctor Page, but you can call me Dallas. You don't have to be scared of me, son. Come on, let's sit down and just talk. So, who's your friend?" Dallas pointed to Peanut the elephant as he waved towards a larger navy blue, leather sofa under a large window. As they walked to the sofa, Adam told the story of Peanut.

"... So, he's my secret keeper. I know it's childish, but I'm scared. Since Dean can't be with me, I have Peanut. Now you probably think I'm even crazier." Adam grimaced as he sat down in the furtherest corner of the couch.

Doctor Page shook his head. "I don't use the "c" word. I think Peanut is a cool friend. I'm glad you talk to him about things. Are you going to give Peanut to your little one?" The doctor sat at the other end of the couch. He was causal and didn't have a pad of paper or a pen. The doctor just listened.

Adam looked at Peanut. "He's... mine... I'll get the baby a new friend. Is that bad? Am I selfish?" Adam was afraid of giving the wrong answer.

Dallas chuckled. "Son, please relax. There are no right or wrong answers, this isn't a test. No, it's not selfish at all. Peanut is your friend, nothing wrong with not giving him to the baby. Speaking of, is everything alright with your folks? I'm sure it was a shock." Doctor Page turned more to face Adam and stretched out like he watched television on a Friday night.

Adam slowly relaxed, and Peanut was probably grateful, at least his neck was no longer twisted in Adam's hands. "Yeah, shocked is a good word, angry would be better, but they are both behind me now. A new thing for my step-father." He looked at the Doctor.

"Well, why don't you catch me up, son. How did you get to this point. Take your time, and try to tell me everything. I'm not here to judge you in any way. I also don't tell anyone anything. You can see, I don't take notes and there are no hidden cameras or recording devices. Do you trust me?" Doctor Page spoke firmly, yet friendly. His smile was warm and his eyes held a look of sincere kindness.

Adam looked at the Doctor. He sniffed. "Are you gonna throw me in the mental ward or call the cops?" His brow arched. He wasn't sure if he trusted the Doctor or not.

The Doctor's expression changed to one of deep concern. He leaned forward a bit. "Oh, sweetie, is that what has you so uptight this morning? I don't do that, son. Your's isn't that kind of a case. No, I am not calling the cops and that's kind of a myth about going to jail for attempted suicide. They usually only ever arrest someone they have managed to talk down, so the person can get the help they need. No charges are ever really processed. So, now that you know I am not going to lock you away, will you trust me? Talk to me?" Dallas arched his brow, but a warm smile put a relaxing atmosphere in the room.

Adam saw the honesty on the older man's face and heard it in his voice. "Well... yes... I'll trust you. I feel so much better. What I want now is to just go home and be normal. My sister is a counselor at my high school, and she does a suicide prevention/anti-bullying assembly every year. I want to tell my story, maybe if I can help one person, what I did will be... I dunno what, but something. Plus, you know what the rumors in school are like … is that... stupid?" He looked at the Doctor through his long lashes as he toyed with Peanut's ears.

Doctor Page moved closer to Adam, so that he could put a hand on the teens shoulder. "Adam, that is not only brave, but amazing. To want to speak so openly when just a week ago, you very nearly died... did die... for a few seconds. So... Adam, tell me what led you here..." He settled in and prepared to listen to whatever Adam had to say.

Adam held Peanut loosely in his hands and began to tell Doctor Page what had led him to the point of slicing his wrists. He started with how Randy had slowly changed over the summer. I didn't take Adam long to start talking a blue streak.

In the waiting room, Dean had tried to study his lines, but his worry for Adam made him begin to pace. At first Jackie, the secretary didn't mind. Pacing wasn't that unusual, but now, Dean was going to wear a hole in the already thin carpet.

Miss Jackie looked at Dean. "Dean, hun. I know you're worried about Adam, but you are killing what's left of my carpet. No one has come out of the Doctor's office screaming. It's also probably going to be a couple of hours. Why don't you go down to the toy store, it's a really unique place." She gave Dean a smile.

Dean bit his lip. "I wouldn't mind a bit of a wander, but I promised Adam, I'd be here. What if he wants me, and I'm not here, the first time he needs me? See, our relationship is really new, just this last week. He has to know he can trust me to be here." He gave the secretary a worried look.

Jackie smiled again. "Congratulations, you make a cute couple. Tell you what, give me your number, if he needs you, I'll call. It's only down at the end of the hallway, to the left. I'll explain that I made you go, for the sake of my carpet. Then it's my fault."

Dean rubbed his chin and thought about it for a minute. "Alright. I'll go for a little bit. Here's my cell number... no... wait... the nurse told me to turn it off, I couldn't use it down here. I left my phone in my bag upstairs." Dean felt so stupid. Well, he was better off not leaving Adam.

Jackie laughed. "Well, we don't exactly follow the rules. No reason you can't use a phone, there is nothing medical close. She probably said that so Adam wouldn't use his phone to hide from questions. Here, take mine..." She pushed a few buttons on her phone. She then handed it to Dean. "If you hear the sound of a door bell, come back. Take your time, I promise, it will be a while. Dean, for your own peace of mind, go and get some fresh air. I promise, I will chime if Adam wants you." She again held the cell phone out for Dean to take.

Dean reached out and took the phone. "Thanks, ma'am. Ma'am, is he good?" He flashed his eyes towards the closed door of the Doctor's office. His brow crinkled with worry

Jackie smiled softly. "Yes, Dean. He's very good. He's not your average psychiatrist. He goes to his own beat. Doctor Page has saved a lot of lives as well as changed some. He doesn't treat with medication. You'll see, you will have your Adam back. Now, go. I promise, Adam won't even know you're gone." Jackie pointed to the main door with a friendly nod. Dean was probably more worked up than Adam. She was glad when Dean turned and left.

Dean stood outside the doctor's office and took a deep breath. He started to walk down the hall to the toy store, the secretary had told him about. Dean put the borrowed cell phone in the pocket of his jeans. Both he and Adam had dressed in their own clothes, ready to go home if Doctor Page cleared Adam.

Dean was amazed. It was like he had stepped into a fantasy land. It was a real toy store in the hospital. In the middle of the store was a candy shop. It was all handmade candy, and made right on the spot. As he read some of the posters on the walls of the store, Dean smiled.

The store had been built to provide a haven for the children where were patients of the hospital. Especially for those children who were there for long term care or terminally ill. A child could come in and pick any two toys in the store, and have them for free. The sales of the toys by regular shoppers, went back into buying toys for the ill children. For the ill children, it was a paradise in the midst of the misery of their illness and treatments.

Dean soon got lost looking around. He was hit with a wonderful idea as he looked at certain items. Dean would have to use the credit card, but he had the cash at home to pay his parents back. Once they understood, Dean was sure Shawn and Bret would be cool about it. Dean later made his purchases with a big grin on his face. He hoped Adam would be happy.

Dean decided to take his purchases up to their room. That way Adam would see them when they returned. Dean hurried back down to Doctor Page's office. He stopped and got a cup of coffee from the cart in one of the waiting areas.

Dean's eyes scanned the office. Jackie typed at a furious pace and the doctor's door was still closed. He pulled the cell phone out of his pocket.

"Thank you, ma'am. I'm glad you made me go, I needed that. Everything alright?" Dean held out the phone for the secretary to take, as his eyes once again flicked to the closed door.

Jackie took her cell phone from Dean with a smile. "Everything is fine. I haven't heard any screaming or throwing. Do you feel better? Wasn't the toy store amazing?"

Dean nodded. "I do feel better. Adam is gonna be surprised. I bought him..." Dean proceeded to tell Jackie all about his trip to the toy store.

In Doctor Page's office, Adam finally finished telling the older man his story. Adam had left nothing out, and because of that, it had taken him almost two hours to get it all told.

"... so, now, Dolph could be pregnant. Which could be better for Dean and I. Know what I mean?" Adam finished talking. He nearly drained an entire bottle of water the Doctor had put out for him.

Doctor Page had heard a lot in his years, but Adam's angst had been some of the worst he'd heard in a kid Adam's age. "Adam, I am honestly surprised you didn't crack sooner. Sounds like you've got your head back on again though. One thing does concern me. You are going to have to deal with Randy for the rest of your life. Are you prepared for that? What if he got threatening and abusive again? What if, God forbid, he decides not to bring the baby back after a visitation? How would you handle it?" He gave Adam a serious look.

Adam's eyes narrowed and a growl escaped over his lips. "I would hunt him down and make him suffer even worse than he made me suffer..." He then paused and got himself under control. "Seriously, I would scream for help and lean on my friends and family for help. Never again will I let someone back me into a corner and make me feel so worthless. I really hope Randy wouldn't stoop so low, but if he did, I wouldn't do this again. That's what I want to try to tell my peers. They would be more likely to listen to someone like me, than an adult. I know some schools have a crisis line that is student run, with an adult supervisor. If I raise enough interest, will you help train us and set it up?" He looked at Doctor Page with a very confident eye.

Dallas was impressed. "Adam, you are one of those very rare cases that managed to pull yourself together. Look, what happened was bad, very bad. What you tried to do was even worse, especially knowing about the baby. However, I am fully satisfied that you are not at risk for another attempt at suicide. You are luckier than most of my patients. Adam, you have a wonderful support system of family and friends. Friends who are going to make sure if you should stumble again, won't let you fall. Treasure that, Adam. And son, you and Dean are perfect for each other..." The Doctor paused. He stood with a stretch and went to a large file cabinet in the corner of the office.

Adam watched the Doctor with a curious eye. At least he wasn't going to a rubber room or jail. The Doctor pulled out a binder like Adam used in school. He returned to the couch. This time Dallas sat next to Adam.

"Take this to your sister. You can read it too, in fact, I encourage it. It's a manual I wrote for just the type of crisis line you're talking about. If, after you both read it and agree to my policies, call me. I will be happy to help. It's a very serious thing. If you don't have enough serious minded people, willing to put in the hours and hours of training on Saturdays, don't commit my time. I don't say that to be terse, but, if I'm off training people who don't really care, it could be taking me away from people who do care. Understand? If you don't get a group, don't despair. Very few your age can handle it, hell, not many adults can either. There are still ways you can help. Oh and I want you to follow my program..." Dallas got up again He went to a different file cabinet and pulled out another binder and a pouch that looked to contain CD's.

Adam was even more curious as he put the crisis line manual on the table in front of the couch. He put Peanut on top to stand guard. He took the last sip from the bottle of water. Now that he was relaxed, Adam was also hungry.

The Doctor once again sat down. "Now, Adam. You may think this is silly, but it is the best, and only prescription I give. I developed a program of yoga. It's not only good for you, but when it comes time for you to give birth, you will thank me. It's not just yoga. It opens up your mind and spirit, it helps you focus. You will be able to concentrate better. It only takes twenty minutes in the morning, then you are ready for the day. There's also a diet, but for you, it's not important. You need to gain some weight, not lose weight. Being pregnant though, try to eat healthier, not so much teenage junk. If you will agree to try my yoga for a month, I'll sign your dismissal. However, I want to see you again in three weeks..." Doctor Page looked at a day planner that was on the coffee table. "That's September twenty-sixth after school... at four. Okay?" Dallas gave Adam a hard look. Adam still had a lot to deal with mentally, and he wasn't ready to completely release Adam from his care.

Adam nodded. "Okay. Can I have a note, so I can miss part of rehearsal that afternoon? I promise to do the yoga, I _want_ to be healthy for the baby. So, do you think I need to worry about my dream? It was so... scary and so... real." Adam picked up Peanut again and held the elephant tightly, it was a subconscious move. He was a bit nervous again, thinking about those snakes.

Dallas shook his head. "Well, I can't tell yet. It could have come from your fear of this appointment, your fear of storms, or your mind was filing and storing the events with Randy. One more thing I want you to do. Get a small notebook or better yet, a journal. Keep it and a pen at your bedside. When ever you have a dream, good or bad, I want you to write down, in as much detail as you can what you remember. Sometimes you may wake up in the middle of the night, sometimes you might not wake up till morning. Just write in the journal, as much as you remember, without thinking about it. Bring the journal to your next appointment. Adam, it's really important, that way, I know how to help you better. You're doing really well, just stay positive. When Jackie gives you the card for your appointment, notice that all my numbers are on it. Call me, anytime, day or night if you need to talk. I don't care if it's three in the morning. You wouldn't be the first nor the last to call in the middle of the night. Okay, I'll get your paperwork together. You can wait in the waiting room, it won't take too long. I need to speak to Doctor Regal." Dallas ended the appointment and stood.

Adam walked to the door, his hands full. Dallas opened the door for Adam and spoke to Jackie. "Three weeks, four pm, school pass, please Miss Jackie." Dallas went back into his office after receiving a nod from his secretary.

Dean got up and went to Adam. He took the two binders and the DVD pouch from Adam. He gave his boyfriend a kiss. The sat down to wait.

Adam smiled at Dean. "Have to wait for my papers, but I can go home. I have to come back in three weeks. I'll explain it all later." He answered the questions before Dean could ask them.

"Good. See, I told you he wouldn't lock you up. Are you alright? You were in there a long time." Dean held Adam's hand, a concerned crinkle to his brow.

Adam leaned against Dean but was very relaxed. "Yeah, I really am. I told him everything. He says I'll be okay because you, the guys and our folks love and support me. That's more than most of his patients have. He does want me to keep a dream journal and bring it back on my appointment. He's not exactly sure about my snake pit dream. Was it stress about today, the fear of storms, or maybe my mind was sorting and filing the crap with Randy. He knows I'm not a suicide risk, but I still have a lot to process about what happened. You know what I wanna do?" Adam asked as his head rested on Dean's shoulder.

Dean kissed the top of Adam's blond head. "What do you wanna do? Wait, lemme guess. Go home and jump in the pool?" He asked with yet another kiss.

Adam laughed. "You do listen to me. Yup, that's exactly what I want to do..." He stopped talking when Doctor Page called Jackie on the intercom.

The secretary got up, grabbed a stack of papers to take with her for the Doctor's signature. She gave the boys a wink as she opened the door to Dallas' office. Dean had told her what he'd bought for Adam. She was sure to ask what Adam thought about the gifts on his return appointment.

A couple of minutes later, Jackie came back and settled into her seat. "Adam, would you come sign some things, please? Then you can go, as soon as Rosa gets here, and she is on the way." Jackie nodded to the papers on her desk.

Adam got up and handed Peanut to Dean. He walked over to the desk. Adam signed several forms and noticed one of them was a dismissal form. He couldn't sign that one fast enough. He finished with a nod of his head.

Jackie stacked and sorted the papers. Some went into a bar coded file folder with Adam's name on it. Okay, this goes with you, Rosa will need it. This has your slip for school for your appointment. Lastly, here is your card with your appointment information. Doc said to remind you, bring your dream journal and that you can call him anytime, day or night." She handed Adam an envelope with the card and the school slip, just as Rosa arrived with the wheelchair.

Dean carried the binders and pouch, while Adam rode in the wheelchair with Peanut. "Well, looks like you boys will be going home. Doctor Regal wants to look at your stitches, then your dad will be here to pick you up. We will miss you, I must say the two of you have been a joy to have around. Even your friends were so polite and sweet. Your friend Seth, brought us fresh flowers and cookies the last time he was here..." Rosa paused as she wangled Adam's wheelchair into the elevator.

"Wait! Hold it! Please!" A voice called out just before the elevator doors closed Rosa pushed the hold button just in time.

"Daddy!" Adam cried out as Eric McMahon dashed into the elevator. He was slightly breathless. He pulled his sunglasses up onto the top of his head.

"Hello, baby." Eric smiled brightly at his child. He bent down and kissed Adam's cheek. "I was on my way to the store when the hospital called. I'm early, but I can talk to the Doctor now. Dean, hello son. Your folks gave me permission to sign you out. No objections I take it?" Eric gave Dean a kiss on the cheek as well, much to Dean's embarrassment; outside. Inside, Dean didn't mind at all.

Dean laughed. "No sir, no objections. I appreciate you helping them out. Are they alright?" Dean's expression was full of concern, he always worried about his beloved parents.

"They are fine, son. The workers have a good start on the house. Turns out William Ziggler has a really good friend in contracting. Because you and your folks are looking out for Dolph, William insisted on paying his friend to start immediately. Ever heard of Nash-Hall construction?" Eric explained with an arched brow as they stepped off the elevator onto the sixth floor.

Both Dean and Adam stared at Eric. "Isn't that the same name we see all over town? With huge restoration projects of the historical sites? I mean they do multi-million dollar jobs. Nash-Hall is doing our humble house?" Dean asked with an awestruck voice.

Eric chuckled a bit. "William Ziggler is a very grateful man, I guess. Shawn is beside himself. Bret is meeting with the insurance company today. So, I was glad to help out. After all you _are_ staying with us." He gave Dean a wink.

"Oh yeah. Duh, I forgot." Dean felt a bit sheepish as they arrived back to the hospital room that had been home for the last week.

"Ooo, what's this?" Adam asked with curiosity. A large, rather puffy shopping bag lay on his pillow.

Dean looked like the Cheshire Cat as he grinned. "Well, I guess you'll just have to open..." Doctor Regal came into the room before Adam could touch the bag and Dean could finish talking. Adam didn't realize he'd let out a whimper, because now he had to wait.

Both Eric and Doctor Regal cocked a brow toward Adam. William spoke. "Adam, are you in pain?" He asked as he indicated for Adam to sit on the bed.

Adam flushed. "No... I'm okay." He answered in a quiet, sheepish voice. He'd sounded like a greedy baby.

Dean burst out in laughter. "He wants to know what's in the bag. But, he's going to have to be a big boy and wait." He sat down on the bed at the Doctor's invitation.

Eric stood behind Dean and Adam on the other side of the bed so he could see. He watched with the eagle eye of a parent as the nurse carefully removed Adam's bandages so the Doctor could examine Adam's stitches.

Once the bandages were removed, William examined the stitched wounds carefully. He spoke to the nurse. "Get a removal kit and a sterile-strip kit, please. Plus new bandages. Thank you." The Doctor then turned to speak to Adam and Eric.

"I was going to leave the stitches in for ten days, but you are healing so well, you don't need them. But, I am going to sterile-strip them. The good news is, you are now safe from contracting an infection." Regal looked from father to son as he spoke.

Adam had a sudden thought. "Can I go swimming?" He hadn't thought about it until now. All he'd wanted to do was get in the water and relax.

Dean threw an arm around Adam's shoulders in support. He knew what it meant to Adam to go swimming.

William grinned. "Yes, the outer stretch tape is waterproof and made for bathing and swimming. You will have to change it though, every time it gets wet. You can wait and change it till you are done swimming or finished with your bath. You've watched how it's done Mister McMahon?" William looked at Erich with a brow arched in question.

Eric nodded. Yes. What about these sterile-strips?" His own brow arched as he returned the look of question.

"Don't worry, I'll show you. They are easier on the skin than stitches. In a couple of days, your family physician can determine when treatment of the scars can begin. Adam, plastic surgery is not an option. It would just make it worse. There are treatments that can lessen the scaring." The physician looked closely at the stitched skin on Adam's arms.

Adam sighed. "Well, I guess it's the price I pay for being stupid. Well, not stupid, just unthinking. It will remind me there is always hope and help, and to never let myself ever get to this point again." He hung his head.

Eric started to speak, but Dean beat him to it. "It's okay, my prince. I don't mind the scars. To me, the are a symbol of life. That you are still here, with me." He leaned over and gave Adam a kiss on the cheek.

Eric beamed. "Adam, if you do anything bad to Dean, I will slap you upside the head." He gave Dean a wink.

Adam laughed. "Don't worry, daddy. I know how lucky I am. Doc... I wanna go home..." Adam's laughed turned to a whine. He was suddenly fed up.

Rosa came in with a cart. The cart was loaded with the items the Doctor had requested. "Thank you, Rosa. If you two would go have a seat on the couch. I will call you when I do the sterile-strips so you can watch how to do it, Mister McMahon. Dean, wouldn't hurt for you to learn as well." Doctor Regal nodded to Eric. After a kiss to Adam's cheek, Dean joined Eric on the sofa.

Adam only flinched a couple of times when a stitch was a bit deeper than the others. "Taking out stitches is a lot better than putting them in. I'm kinda glad I wasn't awake when you stitched me up. You did a good job." Adam's chatter was more out of nerves than anything. He held Peanut in one hand as the Doctor worked on the opposite arm.

Doctor Regal smiled. "Thank you, Adam. I do try to make the stitches as small and neat as possible. You'll notice the scars aren't as puffy as they are with staples or larger stitches. Still, the scars will puff as they heal, but, medicated cream will reduce it. Would you mind if I tell Damien how you're doing? He's very concerned about you, and Dean." William's eyes remained focused on his hands as he carefully kept removing stitches.

"I don't mind. Dean told me more about the Sargent, he's a nice man. You are too. May I ask, do you two have any children?" Adam asked politely.

William stopped what he was doing. He looked up at Adam with eyes that were suddenly filled with a profound sadness. "We did. We had a daughter, Tina Jean. She was so beautiful. She was sixteen when she was struck and killed by a drunk driver. That same driver killed three people that day before he was stopped. It was the worst day of our lives... I had complications after she was born... so Tina was our only child..." The Doctor's voice faded, he quickly wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his white coat.

Eric had heard the Doctor. "Doctor Regal, I am so sorry to hear about that. The drunk driver, was his name Charles White?" He gave the man a pointed look.

William's eyes grew wide. "How... yes... it was... Charles White. It happened..." The Doctor and Eric spoke the day, month and year at the same time. Adam's eyes grew just as wide. He realized Tina Jean Regal-Sandow had been killed by the same man who had killed Grandma Judy.

"He killed my mother on the same day. I am so sorry. That was a horrible, horrible day. Are you a member of M.A.D.D.? That is the one group, I will never stop supporting or working for." Eric spoke with emotion in his voice and wiped his own eyes.

William nodded. "I belong to the group that runs out of Damien's station and our church. I am sorry for your loss as well. Odd thing, I was the one that treated White after he ran into that wall. Had I known then, what I learned later... The world is an ironic place sometimes." He gave a very deep sigh. Regal went back to work, there were still thirty stitches left to remove, and life had to go on.

Later, Doctor Regal carefully taught Eric and Dean how to apply the sterile-strip bandages to Adam's healing wounds. The sterile-strips were more commonly known as butterfly bandages because of their appearance. The tapes were wide on the sides, and narrow in the middle, so they resembled butterflies. They helped to tightly hold freshly stitched skin together without damage. There were ten butterflies on Adam's right arm and twenty on his left. The nurse then wrapped Adam's arms with plain purple stretch tape, that was a bit more rubberized. That way Adam could bathe and swim without getting his wounds wet and keep them clean and infection free.

William stood. "Well, son our time together is over. Dean, come here please." He motioned for Dean to come back over to where Adam sat. He'd gotten up to get a drink of water. When Dean was settled back in, the Physician spoke again.

"Dean, Adam I wish you all the luck in the world. Don't forget, if you ever need to talk, call Damien or myself. Please keep us posted about the baby, and take care of each other. Good luck." He hugged both teens warmly. He normally didn't get involved, but Adam and Dean were just... special to him.

"Thanks, Doc. I'm glad you were the one to take care of me. Don't worry, I will call if I am in need. Makes me feel good to know so many people care. I'll keep you posted. Thanks again." Adam hugged William back.

"I thank you too, Doc. Give my best to the Sarge. We'll be in touch. Now, let us out of here!" Dean shook the man's hand with a bright smile.

William laughed. "Miss Rosa, pen and papers please." The nurse laughed as well as she handed two files to Doctor William Regal. The Doctor sat back down and used the rolling bed table for a desk. He made several notes, more on Adam's file than Dean's.

In the mean time, Eric went around and began to pack the boys things into a gym bag he'd brought from home. They didn't have much, most of the important things were in the boys backpacks. Eric placed everything by the door, including the bag Dean had purchased at the hospital toy store. Eric tried to peek, but whatever Dean had bough had been gift wrapped.

Doctor Regal signed the last paper. "You can leave as soon as Miss Rosa brings your bandage materials. You boys take care of each other and that precious little one." With final hugs and handshakes, Doctor Regal left the room.

Nurse Rosa Mendez looked at the prescriptions for the bandage materials. "You're getting four rolls of cover bandages You know by now what we have, so which colors do you want?" She asked Adam, pen in hand.

Adam thought. "Well for school, I'd better go plain. Two black and two of this royal purple, please." Adam loved the zebra stripes and bright colors, but standout things like that were not a part of the school dress code.

Rosa smiled. "Okay. Tell you what, I have an almost full roll of the purple and black zebra stripes. I throw it in for date nights." She winked and went to get the items.

Adam looked for his bag from Dean. "Hey! Where is my present?!" Adam scratched his head in confusion.

Dean laughed. "Do you see your dad? Silly, he went down to get the car and took a load of our stuff with him. You'll have to wait, baby." He teased as he went into the bathroom.

Adam stuck his tongue out at the closed bathroom door, but he laughed. He loved Dean too much to really be annoyed. Adam packed the binders and DVD pouch into his leather backpack. It was stuffed full. He would carry his beloved Peanut in his hand.

Twenty minutes later, Adam got out of the wheelchair and into Eric's Lincoln Navigator. Everything was packed, loaded and ready to go. Nurses Mendez and Guerrero had gone down with Adam to the car.

Nurse Guerrero spoke. "I'll miss you two. You have been good boys. Good luck and stay positive." She bent down and hugged Adam in the passenger seat. Rosa also hugged the blond. Adam teared up a bit, it felt good to be so liked, but it felt even better to be going home.

Eric swung the key and fired up the engine. "Let's go home, boys." He put the car in gear and slowly pulled away from the hospital.

Adam leaned back. He smiled when he felt Dean's hand on his shoulder. All Adam wanted to do was get back to normal.

But, at WWE High, what _was_ normal?


	34. Jason's Farewell

Adam let out a sound that made both Eric and Dean chuckle. Eric had parked the car in the McMahon's garage. Adam let out another happy sound when he saw his beloved Mustang Cobra.

Jason, Heath and Dolph came out of the house, ready to welcome Adam and Dean back, and help carry things into the house. Adam talked a mile a minute. What he didn't see were the tears that rolled down Eric's cheeks. Jason did notice. While Adam rattled on to Dean, Heath and Dolph, Jason pulled Eric into his arms.

"I feel the same way, E. Our boy is back. As long as he has Dean, he will be fine. Those two were made for each other. Think he will be alright if I go? I can stay a while longer?" Jason spoke in a near whisper, but he was worried. Happy that Adam was home, worried that Adam would be upset. Jason wanted to go back to Harvard with Heath, later that evening.

Eric smiled at Jason. "He will be sad, but okay. Jason, your coming help saved him. I'll miss you, too. You are my second son. My advice though, tell him quick. You know he needs to brood first. He's happy now, it will be easier on him." He gave Jason a one armed hug.

Dolph was the first to leave. "I've got work to finish and my dad is going to call soon. I'll join you later at the pool. Want me to take your bag to the pool house, Dean?" He asked as he stood by the sliding glass door that led to the McMahon's backyard paradise.

"Okay, Dolph. Um... you don't have to carry my bag, you're not a slave." Dean gave Dolph a smile.

Adam piped up. "Dean is staying with me." Adam wanted to pout but he didn't. No point in getting off on the wrong foot in the first hour. What Adam didn't realize was, he had a huge pout on his lips, he just couldn't help it.

Dolph grinned. "Seth said you had a killer pout, he was right. I'll catch up with you later, guys." Dolph opened the door and left for the pool house.

Eric went into the kitchen. "Dean is staying in the _guest_ room, on the _second_ floor. Shawn and Bret agreed that it would be better space wise, and we figured you'd rather stay closer to Adam. Now, you boys go up to Addy's room. I'll have snacks by the pool in an hour." He wore a constant grin. His baby was home, pouting and happy... it was normal... perfectly normal.

Adam led the way up to his room after finally agreeing to let Jason and Heath carry his bags. Adam took a huge leap and flopped down on his bed, Peanut in hand.

"Well, Addy, glad you're home. Can we talk for a bit?" Jason asked as he sat down. Dean nodded to Heath. Quietly they stepped out of the room. They sat on the steps to wait. Heath knew what Jason was going to say, and now he told Dean.

Adam looked at his best friend. "You're leaving aren't you?" He gave Jason a sad look.

Jason looked at Adam. "Well, yeah. However, if you want me to stay a while longer, I will, and happily. It's up to you, Ads. I'll do what makes you happy and Heath agrees with me. So, it's up to you."

Adam rolled onto his side. He curled up to Jason like a lazy cat. "I want you to stay, but you need to go. Heath needs you and I know, regardless of what you say, going to your classes is important. I know I fucked up, Birdman, but, I'm okay now. When I opened my eyes at the hospital and saw you, I knew I'd be okay. That I had people who loved me, who would have been hurt if I'd died..." Adam's words faded. "... Jay... I can't say what I mean..." Adam curled up tighter against his friend. The feeling of comfort from Jay was different from that of Dean. Dean was love and safety, Jason was like a favorite blanket, warm and cozy.

Jason put his arms around Adam. "I know what you mean, Addy. I will always come when you need me. Might take me a day or two, but I'll be here. I have no doubts you would do the same. I'm torn, I want to go back with Heath, but I want to stay, be here if you need me." He kissed Adam's temple.

Adam kissed Jason's cheek. "Go, be with Heath, he needs you. Go back to your classes. Look, facing a future with Randy in my life, I'm gonna need a good lawyer. You'd better study up on family law too, cause I won't trust anyone else. I'm surrounded by people that love me. I'll be okay, Jay. Really, go back to New Haven. Just, come home when you can, and bring Heath. I really like him, Jaybird, he's good for you and you're good for him. Marry him." Adam spoke softly but with conviction.

Jason smiled at his younger friend. "Oh, I am gonna marry him. I am going to propose at Christmas, when we come back here. I have it all planned, for the beach. But promise me, I can go and not have to worry. I mean really worry." He gave Adam a very pointed look. The look that searched for the truth.

Adam sighed. "I can't ever lie to you, can I? I'm scared, really scared. Not about trying to kill myself, but what _if_ Randy does manage to do something to hurt me? Or worse, hurt Dean? Or worst of all, the baby? One thing, I won't let him push me to this ever again. That much I _can_ promise you. Is... did I do the right thing?"

Jason hugged Adam. "Yeah, you did, Dean loves you, Adam. Unconditionally loves you, and he accepts the baby. Not just any guy would do that. Getting away from Randy and staying away is the best thing you ever did. Now you will have Dean with you when you do have to deal with Randy. You've learned to reach out, talk to people when you have a problem. And remember, Randy will not hurt Seth or me. I am going to pack up. The plane leaves at seven and Adam, we are taking a taxi. I don't want a repeat of when I left for New Haven. Promise? No arguments?" Jay looked hard at the blond beauty.

Adam gave his best pout. "Gosh, sob loudly in an airport, once, and you're punished for life." He gave a huff.

Jason sat up with a hardy laugh. "Addy! Security came because they thought you were hysterical! I thought Vince would wring your neck!" He moved to stand, he had to start packing. He and Heath would be leaving in a few hours.

Jason gave a unique whistle. Heath and Dean returned. "Adam pulled up his big boy pants, Petal. I'm flying back with you. I'm going to pack, then I'll join you downstairs. Adam, go, I don't want you sobbing when I pack." He gave Adam a smirk with a wink and pointed to the door.

Dean didn't want Adam to cry. "Baby, put on your swim gear. I'll get mine. Water is waiting." He gave Adam a playful swat on the butt.

Adam gave a yelp. "Jay! Sic em, he's being mean to me!" Adam stuck his tongue out at Dean and huffed at Jay.

Jason laughed. "Well, he's right. I'll smack your ass myself if you don't mind Dean." Jason stuck his own tongue out in laughter.

Adam went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of board shorts, and one of the tee shirts he wore to swim in. When Adam vanished into the bathroom to change, Dean grabbed a pair of shorts out of his bag. They were regular gym shorts, but he could swim in them. He went down to change in the guest bathroom on the second floor.

Heath sat on Adam's bed while Jason packed. He'd have to pay extra again for the heavy suitcase of text books, but Jason didn't care. Adam had needed him, cost didn't matter, not on red cent.

"You sure, daddy? If Adam needs you to stay, I understand. I really do. Don't come back just for me." Heath spoke with honesty as he looked at Jason with anxious eyes.

Jason put his tablet in his carry on messenger bag. "I'm sure, my pretty Petal. I could see it in his eyes. He can't lie to me. Adam is nervous, but with Dean beside him, My little Addy will be alright..." He paused and sat next to Heath, he pulled the red head into his arms. "My little boy is going to be a daddy. I willing to leave him now, but, I want to be here when the baby is born. You'll come too won't you?" He gave Heath a soft smile.

Heath returned the smile. "You know I will. I love babies... I just... how can you love me Jay... I'm damaged and broken." His eyes clouded with emotion.

Little did Jay and Heath know, both Adam and Dean were listening. They didn't mean to, but, both felt they shouldn't intrude at the moment. Dean waited outside Adam's room, Adam was "trapped" in his bathroom.

Jason put his forehead to Heath's, he spoke softly. "Hush my beautiful flower. You are not damaged and broken. If, we can't have children, it won't matter. I've told you I don't care. If we are blessed that will be great. We can adopt or maybe I could carry. We will blessed however we are meant to be. So no more broken and damaged talk. I love _you_ , Heath Wallace, not your ability to have children or not. I. Love. You." Jason kissed Heath firmly after each of the last three words. Then gave him another full on kiss.

Heath sniffed. "I love you so much, Jay. I'll try not to worry about it. It's just another thing my brother took from me. The last time... so bad... Jay... so... bad..." Heath's tears fell in rivulets down his pale skinned cheeks. Jason held Heath close.

Adam finally came out of the bathroom. He had a large towel around his neck. His purple bandages looked stark against his skin. Adam's tan had faded so much. He padded over to where Jay and Heath sat.

"Heath? I couldn't help but overhear. I'm really sorry." Adam spoke with a sadness to his voice. He wasn't surprised when an arm slid around his waist.

"Me too. Adoption is always a good thing. Just ask my folks." Dean added his thoughts. He didn't speak with humor, adoption was something he never joked about.

Heath smiled at the slightly younger couple. "Thanks. Thing is, the doctor isn't really sure, yet. I went to see about birth control. I hadn't thought I'd ever need it, but then I met Jason. Anyway, after the exam, the doctor said I had some possible issues getting pregnant. I'm going to have some deeper tests over the summer break. Jason is so wonderful about it. Anyway, I'm sorry. I don't normally get so upset. Come on, Jason needs to finish packing and I'm hungry. Eric said snacks by the pool. Hurry down, daddy." Heath cheered up and stood.

Jason kissed Heath again. "You're the wonderful one, my petal. I'll be down soon. I need to order the taxi, so we won't get stuck waiting. Love you..." He kissed Heath one more time, then he kissed Adam's cheek. "Love you too, Ads. Take care of my boy."

Dean took Adam's hand in his and led Adam out of the room, down the stairs and eventually to the poolside. Heath followed the couple, a smile on his face. He felt at home with Jason's friends.

Eric had made a huge platter of the mini pizzas and he had also put out a platter of cut fruit, a bowl of grapes and lastly a plate of angel food cupcakes with delicious pink butter cream frosting. He had a gallon of sweet sun tea with lemon and tons of crushed ice.

Dean and Adam sat together on one of the large lounge chairs and Heath sat on another lounger he could share with Jason.

Eric came out with another platter loaded with meat and cheese all cut to fit nicely on a variety of crackers. "Okay boys, enjoy. I'll join you in a bit. I have to talk to Dolph's father, he's waiting for me. Adam, be a good host. God, it's wonderful to have you back, baby." He went around and kissed his son's cheek, then hurried off to the pool house.

Adam stuffed a pizza into his mouth. After he chewed, he spoke. "Has Dolph said anything? I mean, about, you know?" He pointed to his own abdomen.

Heath shook his head. "Not a word, at least not around me. I know Dean's folks and your folks have all talked to Dolph's dad. William wants to come back, but Boeing has him locked in Asia for at least two more weeks. Adam, can I ask you something about Jason? I can't get an answer out of him."

Adam frowned. "Heath, don't ask me to break trust and tell you things I can't..." He was quickly halted by Heath.

"No, no, sweetie. Nothing like that. What does he like as a surprise gift? CD's, movies, jewelry? What? I want to give him a gift, but he won't tell me what. He gives me flowers and books. I want to spoil him too, understand?" Heath explained rapidly.

Adam flushed. "I'm sorry, Heathie. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, that's my worst habit. Maple candy. Jason adores any kind of maple candy. Maple fudge, maple clusters, maple anything. If you can, add nuts like walnuts or pecans. Give him maple candy and he will follow you like a puppy. He also likes Sugar Daddies, you know the bar on a stick, not the little marble things. You give him a gift basket like that or even a simple box, he will love it. You should see him at Christmas, under the tree smells like a maple syrup factory." Adam explained with a laugh.

Heath laughed as well. "That explains the maple body wash. I wonder if they make maple scented cologne or spray? Thanks, Adam. I appreciate that. I just wanted something I could stick under his pillow or hide as a treat in his backpack..." He stopped talking, Jason had just stepped through the door and headed their way.

Jason plopped down on the lounge chair next to Heath. He popped a mini pizza into his mouth. He chewed, swallowed and spoke. "Taxi will be here at four-thirty. Adam, last chance. You have three hours to make me stay." He gave Adam a wink and stuffed a piece of pineapple into his mouth.

The four friends ate and chatted for a while. Adam was curious as to what his dad was doing so long in the pool house with Dolph. He was just about to get up and check, when Eric came out of the pool house and joined them.

"Dolph is sleeping. He's upset about his dad and not feeling well. Adam, now that you and Dean are here, look, I know he did you wrong, son, but that boy needs friends." Eric gave Adam a pointed look.

"Dad, I've forgiven him. We've forgiven him. He knows that. Is he... well, never mind. Can I go talk to him?" Adam asked with a worried wrinkle to his brow. He glanced over towards the pool house, where Dolph hid.

Eric shook his head. "Not now, he really is sleeping. He has to answer that question. I give him the same respect I give you. Now, how does it feel to be home?" He gave his son a smile. It was time to celebrate Adam being home and alive.

Adam gave his daddy a wonderful, beautiful smile. "It feels great, daddy. I'm sorry I put you, father, everyone through it." His smile turned to a frown of guilt.

Eric smiled softly at his son. "Baby, it's over now. You happy and that... Viper is out our lives. Come on, lets enjoy this time. Jason and Heath are leaving soon. Oh wait!" Eric jumped up. He went over to a cabinet in the outdoor kitchen area. Eric came back with a bottle sun screen, he handed it to Dean.

"Protect my baby, Dean. Jason, are you sure you and Heath want to go to LAX by cab? I don't mind taking you." Eric winked at Dean, then looked at Jason as he sat down.

Dean grinned and indicated for Adam to pull off his tee shirt. He heard Eric, Jason and Heath talking, but had no idea what they said. Adam's breathtaking beauty had muddled Dean's brain.

Dean squished some sunscreen into the palm of his hand as Adam twisted his long hair up into a man bun and pinned it into place with the bobby pins he'd put in his board short pocket.

Dean inhaled sharply. Dean was a back man and Adam had the most glorious, flawless back he'd ever seen. There wasn't a blemish or mark on Adam's skin.

Adam was a bit thin, but his back was still muscular. It wasn't like a body builder, but still you could see Adam was strong. Dean rubbed his hands together, then began to rub Adam's back with the sun screen.

Adam let out a soft purr, Dean's hands felt so good and strong, yet gentle. Between the warmth of the sun and Dean's touch, Adam felt more relaxed than he had in weeks. All the strain and tension drained from his body.

Eric looked over his shoulder at his son and Dean. He nodded for Jason to be the same. They both grinned. Adam's face was totally free from fear and tension, his body relaxed. They also noticed how tenderly Dean rubbed the sun screen onto Adam's skin. He touched Adam like he was a delicate, blond butterfly.

Eric felt a sudden wetness on his cheeks. When had he started to cry? The motion of Eric wiping his eyes broke Adam's reverie. Adam frowned.

"Daddy, are you alright? Why are you crying?" Adam asked with a worried tone to his voice.

Eric got up and went around to hug Adam. "I'm just so happy, baby. You're face was so free from worry and relaxed. My baby is back, and he has a wonderful, caring boyfriend. Do you know how relaxed that makes me feel? The kind of relaxed that if you and Dean were out on a date, I could go to bed and actually sleep. To a parent, that is priceless." He looked at Adam with a glint in his eye.

Adam suddenly shrieked. Erick had tossed his son over his shoulder like Adam was a toddler again. Eric fell into the swimming pool. Father and son made a huge splash as they hit the water.

Adam surfaced with a sputter. "Daddy! You meanie!" He pouted, then pounced on Eric and ducked him before Eric could even blink.

It was Eric's turn to sputter to the surface. Everyone laughed. Eric swam to the steps at the head of the river-like pool and got out. As Eric left the pool, Dean dove in.

Once again, Adam admired Dean's lean, muscular body as his boyfriend barely created a splash as he knifed into the deepest and widest part of the pool. Adam felt something grab his ankle. He sensed enough to take a deep breath before he was pulled under the water. Adam knew, of course, it was Dean.

Dean pulled Adam under the water and pulled him in for an underwater kiss. Both wish the erotic feeling kiss could have lasted longer. Dean's arms stayed around Adam's waist as they rose to the surface.

"Jay, Heath, come on in! The water is perfect!" Adam called out to his friends. He wanted as much time with his Jaybird as he could get.

Jason frowned slightly. "Sorry, bro, not enough time. Takes too long to shower and, dry hair and stuff. You and Dean enjoy yourselves. I want to take a happy memory with me. You being a water-baby makes me happy. Tell you what, we'll come sit with our feet in the water, but no splashing. I don't want to smell like pool on the plane." He stood and held his hand out to Heath. Heath stood and followed Jay to the edge of the deep end of the pool.

Jay and Heath took off their shoes and socks, rolled up the cuffs of their jeans and dangled their feet in the lovely water. They held hands as they played footsie.

Eric McMahon surveyed his children with a smile. He pulled off his wet tee shirt and put sunscreen on himself. When he finished, Eric laid the lounger back, and pulled his baseball cap down low over his eyes. Eric dozed off in seconds, he was so happy and content.

Adam snickered. "Finally. Birdman, gonna show Dean the grotto... be right back." He gave Jason a sly wink. He'd thought his dad would never doze off.

Jason chuckled as well. "Naughty boy. Hurry up, I won't lie to Eric for you." He gave Heath a nudge and wiggle of his eyebrows. Heath flushed. Jason had shown him the Grotto the night before. They had a wonderful round of hot sex behind the waterfall.

Adam rolled his eyes, but there was laughter in the hazel orbs. Adam turned to face Dean. "Come with me, babe. Let's go behind the waterfall." He teased Dean by barley, just barely kissing Dean's lips. Adam wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist. He pointed toward the waterfall.

Dean gave Adam's ass a playful squeeze and started to swim-walk towards the cave behind the waterfall. Adam kept a sly smirk on his lips.

Just before the falls, Adam moved so Dean would stop moving. "Randy always tried to get me in here, but, I always refused. At the time, I teased him that we'd save it to celebrate our graduation night, make it special. Deep down, somehow I think I knew, Randy wasn't the one to share the grotto with." Adam hoped he didn't sound as stupid as he felt. He wished he knew how to say things better.

Dean smiled softly. "Am I the right one, my prince?" His words tickled over Adam's lips as he whispered.

Adam nodded. Yes, you are my knight." He whispered back. He once again put his legs around Dean's waist.

Dean walked through the waterfall. The down pour of water felt good. Dean's eyes went wide. The area behind the falls opened up to a huge cavern room. The roof was open, so at night, the stars could be seen, but the walls were high. There was no way anyone could look into the private area, unless you flew directly overhead.

"Wow." Dean could hardly get the word out, he was so impressed.

The walls of the cave were natural geodes. All the stones were split in half, so that the walls glittered like precious jewels. There were two benches, with canvas covered cushions, along the curve of each wall. The benches were wide enough that to two adults could lay side by side and gaze up at the stars.

Dean could also see four tiki torches that could be lit. "I bet those make the walls really glitter." Dean fingered the beautiful rock wall nearest him.

Adam still clung to his boyfriend. "They do. All this was dad's idea. See, the waterfall starts the river, and it ends..." Adam untangled himself from Dean. He went to the back wall of the cavern. He went up four steps and pressed a spot on the wall.

Dean's eyes went wide again, when the back wall slid open. He waded in the thigh high water to the steps where Adam stood. He looked out, into paradise.

There was a deep, perfectly round pool with seats, under the water, around the entire outer edge. Adam pressed another spot on the wall, and the water began to churn as the whirlpool jets began to do their work. However, that wasn't the best part of the hidden pool.

The pool itself was surrounded by bushes and exotic flowers. Anyone in the pool, or lounging on the surrounding deck were completely hidden. Adam snickered.

"Well, now you understand why I don't have tan lines. Someone, who shall be nameless, never did figure it out. He was never back here either, of course. My dad built it for Vince. A place to totally chill and relax, no phones, no computers nothing but nature. A place where work can't reach." Adam stated as he turned off the whirlpool jets. The two teens stepped back into the cavern room.

"Wish my folks had a place to get away. I do try to stay away when they are in the hot tub, but this is really cool, and beautiful. You're more beautiful though. Come here, my prince." Dean pulled Adam into his arms.

Adam lowered his head with a hint of shyness, and let himself float into Dean's arms. They stood, eye to eye. Dean placed his hands on either side of Adam's face and cupped it gently. He pulled Adam in for a love filled kiss.

Adam slid his arms around Dean's waist and let his hands slide up and down Dean's back. Adam could feel the flex of Dean's muscles as he kissed Adam.

Dean's tongue lapped across Adam's lips. As Adam slid his fingers up into Dean's auburn mop of wet hair, he parted his lips. Dean let out a low rumble of pleasure as his tongue slid into Adam's warm, silky mouth. Adam moaned in response, when his tongue tangled with Dean's.

It wasn't long before the kiss increased in its intensity. Adam's mind knew, he could finally kiss his boyfriend the way he should be kissed. No fear of Randy catching then, or a nurse walking in. It was a wonderful feeling. Adam wrapped a leg around Dean's hip. Their cocks brushed against each other.

Dean pulled Adam in closer when his hands slipped down to Adam's hips, then cupped Adam's ass. Dean let out another moan when Adam's butt cheeks fit perfectly in the palms of his hands. When he pulled Adam's groin closer to his, their cloth covered cocks rubbed together again. Adam let out a sound that Dean knew he had to hear again and again; the sound of absolute pleasure.

The desperate need for air forced the couple to break the kiss. Dean and Adam stared into each others eyes, with breathless wonder. Their nerves tingled from head to toe, their cocks struggled to stay under control.

Dean's hands once again cupped Adam's face. "I love you, Adam. That's the first kiss you gave me without any fear or hesitation. I will never forget it. God, you're so beautiful. I can't believe you are finally mine, and I am yours. I know I said this before, I know I'm rough and shabby, but I am going to do everything in my power to provide for you and the baby. I will also do everything I can to keep you both safe. Now, I bet you're glad we have all the same classes. Yeah, I noticed how you rolled your eyes the first day of school. You have no idea how I watched you, wanted you... to be mine..." He leaned in and nibbled at Adam's lips playfully. When Adam smiled, Dean kissed them full on.

Adam laid his head on Dean's shoulder. "It felt good to finally not be afraid to kiss you. You know why I always rolled my eyes or seemed exasperated you were in all the same classes? Because every time I looked you at you... my insides fluttered. You were right, our souls have been attracted to each other for a long time..." Adam paused, he put both feet down on the floor of the pool. He led Dean by the hand to one of the benches in the grotto.

Dean sat down and pulled Adam into his lap. What's on your mind, my prince. Tell me, you don't have to be afraid, remember, no judgements about anything." He could tell that Adam still had something on his mind.

Adam wrapped his hands around Dean's upper arm, and once again laid his head on Dean's shoulder. "My knight, I do have some things to say, and I am confused about them. I mean, I honestly loved Randy, I won't ever lie about that. But, I have to wonder how much, if you made my heart flutter and spine tingle by just being close to me? What if things had never changed between Randy and I? If he hadn't changed. Would you have gone through life... alone? Surely you wouldn't have... never married or had children?" Adam wasn't sure of the point but the questions rested on his heart. If Adam had learned anything over the last week, it was to talk openly, especially with Dean.

Dean tightened his grip on Adam. Even though the benches were up out of the water, the blond was wet from the pool and he didn't want Adam to fall and hurt himself or the baby. Dean made a "hum" noise and thought for a couple of minutes before he answered Adam.

"I don't normally do the what if thing, baby. Good or bad, no matter what it took, our souls knew they belonged together. But, had things not changed, I... don't know. As long as you were happy, truly happy, then I probably would have eventually started dating, in college. The only other person that is remotely my type is Seth, but I have _no_ and I mean _no_ interest in like that... Seth is my... Jason. Know what I mean?" Dean paused as Adam nodded.

Dean continued. "I truly believe with all my heart you and I would have eventually wound up together. Even if we were old grandpas. If Randy had truly loved you, he never would have done the things he did. If you truly loved Randy, you wouldn't have felt those feelings around me. I'm not trying to take away that Randy was your first love, not at all. I know he has to be in our lives because of the baby. But, we're together now, and to me, that's all that matters. So, no more questioning us, okay?" He lifted Adam's chin gently and looked Adam in the eye.

Adam smiled. "Yeah, okay. It... it was on my heart, so I talked about it. I'm satisfied. What do you think people are gonna say at school tomorrow, because I am not hiding us, fuck what anything says. Until the assembly, how do I explain these?" He looked at the bandages on his arms.

Dean smirked. "I wasn't going to hide us either. You could wear my leather jacket." He tried to think of a way to help Adam. He didn't want his prince to have any kind of stress on his return to school.

Adam laughed loudly. "In this heat? Thanks, but I will think of something. As much as I hate to say it, we'd better go. My knight, I don't want Jay to leave." An absolute sadness filled his eyes.

"Then why did you tell him to go? He would have stayed, he still would if you asked him." Dean caressed Adam's face.

Adam shook his head. "He has to go back. He needs to go to his classes and Heath needs him more than I do. Like he said, I have to pull up my big boy pants. I'll tell you though, it sure makes it better, having you with me. I love you, my knight." He leaned in and kissed Dean softly.

After a couple more kisses, Adam and Dean emerged from behind the waterfall. Dolph had joined Eric, Jason and Heath. When Dean and Adam climbed out of the pool, Adam took a deep breath. Eric was not happy.

"Adam Joseph Copeland-McMahon, what were you doing back there for the last hour and half?" Eric had pulled his sunglasses off, his eyes had that angry flash that only a parent could have. The one that always worried Adam, would he be grounded or not?

Dean spoke up. "We were just talking, sir. Adam was getting a few more things off his chest before school tomorrow. I would never take advantage of a situation like that. Did we kiss? You bet, a lot. I have a beautiful boyfriend, but that is all we did. I would never use his being upset or feeling down as an excuse to get in his pants. I was raised a bit better than that." Dean was hot, he didn't like being accused of anything he didn't do, Adam's parent or not. This was the hot blooded guy people knew, the borderline lunatic.

Adam's mouth fell open and his eyes went as wide as dinner platters. Nobody had stood up for him like that. Especially to his dad. Dean was a bit too protective, but he kinda liked it.

Eric was impressed, shocked at Dean's tone, but impressed that he would defend Adam so fiercely. He gave Dean a nod. "Good. I'm glad to know that. Adam, just, sit down and feed my grandchild. You're still too thin," Eric didn't quite know what to do. No one had stood up to him like that. Randy had been to afraid of losing Vince's approval. One thing Eric did know, Adam would be safe with Dean.

Adam flopped down onto the lounge chair with Dean. "Wait, I'm not... grounded? You grounded me for three weeks because Randy _tried_ to take me to the hot tub." He couldn't believe he wasn't in trouble, as he put a fresh mini pizza in his mouth.

Eric looked at Adam over the top of his shades. "Because Randy never once defended you. He never said a word on your behalf. Would I have believed _your_ story? Probably not, but Dean made it clear there was no monkey business. Just accept the fact that I trust you." Eric winked at Dean.

Adam shrugged, stuffed another pizza into his mouth, then looked at Dolph. The platinum blond was in a deep conversation with Heath. Jason felt Adam's eyes on him.

Jason nodded towards the house, as he stood. Adam whispered to Dean and Dean gave a nod. Eric had gone back to sunbathing, his tan was looking good. Dean applied sunscreen, then lay back on the lounger. It was a perfect California day.

Jason went and sat down on the couch in the living room, Adam followed. "You've got a good one, Addy. You have one last chance. Do I stay or go? I'll assure you once more, I am perfectly happy to stay. This is about _you_ and what _you_ need, Adam. Please, honey, if you want me to stay, say so. Heath understands." Jason looked at Adam with a serious face, he still wasn't sure what Adam truly wanted. Adam's mouth said one thing, his eyes another.

Adam threw his arms around his best friend. "You remember when I went with you to the Grand Canyon? And I got separated by accident. It was getting dark, but I sat on that rock and waited. I never truly got scared because I knew my Jaybird would find me. I know you'll always come if I am trouble. I don't ever _want_ you leave, but go back to college, Jaybird. Yes, I will be sad, but right now, I don't _need_ you. You have your own life Birdman. Will I cry? Of course, but I have Dean to hold on to. Besides, if you stay too long now, you won't have time to come back when your nephew or niece is born. I'm gonna really need you here then. Jay, I hope you and Heath can have babies..." Adam trailed off and rubbed his belly, he suddenly felt so very lucky, even at the tender age of seventeen.

Jason placed a hand on Adam's belly as well. "Can you feel anything?" He looked at Adam, brow raised.

"Not really, not yet, but I know it's there. It's hard to explain." Adam answered as best he could.

Jay still held his hand on Adam's abdomen. "Are you scared? Well, let me rephrase that. Are you scared of Randy? Or being teased at school?" He worried about Adam and wouldn't go unless he knew Adam was truly going to be alright, Dean or not.

Adam laid his hand over Jason's. "I'm not too worried about school, it may sound egotistical, but I am fairly popular. I'm their President, at least, I hope they will still want me. My shield will protect me, especially Sethie. He can be a momma bear about me. You must have schooled him well. I'm a little worried that Randy will make trouble, when the baby is older, but, Dean and I will deal. Your mom will be on my side... well... as much as possible. I want you to be our lawyer when you graduate, even if I'm not a celebrity. I can't wait to know if Dolph is in the club with me or not. I have a feeling, if he and Randy can work things out, it will keep Randy off my case. Dolph can handle Randy better than I ever could. I just wish, if things had to change, it hadn't been violent and upsetting." He sighed deeply as he looked at the bandages on his arms.

Jason looked Adam in the eye. "I can't... I'll just put it this way. Maybe the stuff happened with Randy for a reason, a reason we may not know about yet, or may never know. One thing I do know, you are already are stronger because of it. Okay, then, I am ready to go back to New Haven. Addy, do me one favor, please? Don't cry, please, don't cry. I don't want your tears to be the last thing I see. I want to take your beautiful smile with me. Please, honey?" He gave Adam a look that begged. His face caked with worry.

Adam hugged Jason. "I promise." He knew it was probably a lie, but he would honestly try, he really would.

Jason and Adam went back outside. Heath and Dolph had their feet dangling in the pool. Dean and Eric had begun to clean up the left over snacks.

"Welcome back, you two. I've decided to barbecue tonight, as a welcome home for my baby. Any objection to my onion burgers?" Eric asked as Adam walked over to him.

Adam laughed. "No, daddy, I don't mind. I'll mix up the burger meat. Just tell me when." He gave his dad a grin and started to help clean up.

Eric stopped him. "No, you rest. Talk to Jason. You just enjoy being spoiled for your home coming. Dean, I know you just came home too, but if you could help me for for a minute, I would appreciate it." He gave Dean a smile, but his eyes told that he had more to say to Dean, out of the range of Adam's ears.

"Sure thing, sir. You enjoy your time with Jason, my prince." Dean spoke first to Eric then to his boyfriend. He gave Adam a small kiss. He picked up a pile of plates and followed Eric into the house.

Adam put his tee shirt back on, he'd had enough sun. He also put on a baseball cap. Adam and Jason settled in to enjoy the short time they had left. The taxi would arrive within the hour.

Eric closed the sliding glass door behind Dean. As they worked to clean up, he spoke. "Dean, I'm impressed with the way you stood up for Adam earlier. Randy and Adam had only been dating for few weeks. Vince and I felt, he was too young to be in the temptation of the grotto and hot tub alone with Rand. Adam was only fifteen for heavens sake. Anyway, Vince and I caught them tying to sneak behind the waterfall. I knew it was Randy's idea, but Vince blamed Adam. Instead of standing up and taking responsibility, Randy just stood there and let Adam take the fall and the punishment. I knew right then and there, Randy was not the one for my boy, nor was he a man, you know what I mean. I know Adam probably wanted to show the grotto, but _you_ were a man and stood behind Adam. I am so proud that you're Adam's boyfriend now. I'm going to speak to your folks, about what a fine son they have. Now, we do have a problem..." Eric paused. He'd mixed the onion soup into the ground chuck that morning. He took the bowl of meat out of the fridge, it had to warm up to room temperature before he could make the patties.

Dean washed his hands after tying up the bag of garbage. "That doesn't sound very good, sir. By the way, I'm glad you think I did the right thing by Adam. I am sorry I came across so harsh. I didn't want Adam to get in trouble because of me. So, what's the problem? Oh wait... he isn't going to take Jason's leaving very well is he?" Dean gave Eric a worried look with a wrinkled brow.

Eric frowned. "No, he's not. When Jason left for college, Airport Security nearly dragged Adam to the mental hospital, he cried so hard. He's gonna need you, Dean. I hope he does better this time. You have to remember, they had never been apart, since Adam was four. It was almost worse than when mom died. If you hadn't realized it, my child is very emotional. Maybe it's my fault. I was over protective before Vince came into our lives. Maybe he's just only partly of this world... well, that sounded... Oh Dean, he's going to be... he's been through so much so fast... my baby..." Eric's eyes filled with tears, his voice cracked with emotion. Dean went to hug the older man.

By the pool, Dolph and Heath had joined Adam and Jason. Adam spoke. "Jay, remember, you promised to text me once a week." He gave Jay a pained look.

Heath pulled out his own cell phone. He pushed a few buttons, then grinned at Adam. "I programed my calendar, for Jason to text, every Sunday at seven. That's four o'clock here. Will that work for you?" He looked at Adam with a smile.

Jason rolled his eyes. "If he says four, he actually means it. Thank you, Petal. It will be good to have a reminder. But you'd better answer back."

"I will Jaybird. Except during play week, my reply might be late." Adam confirmed with a nod.

Dolph patted Adam's head. "Dean and I will make sure he answers. Heath, you and I will keep them in contact." He gave a laugh as this time both Adam and Jason rolled their eyes.

Dolph got up. "I'm going back inside. Adam, can we talk later?"

Adam smiled at Dolph. "Sure, Dolph. Anytime. Are you, okay?" He gave Dolph a look of worry. Something was wrong. Even though he didn't know Dolph that well yet, he could tell something wasn't right with the platinum blond.

"Yeah, just a little anxious. I'll talk to you about it later." Dolph explained as he got up and went to the pool house.

Adam shrugged. Heath leaned in to speak softly. "Go easy on him, Adam. He really needs a friend. He's afraid of being rejected and teased. I'll leave him to tell you what he wants, but try to be a friend." The red head was sincere as he looked at Adam.

Adam did notice, Heath's eyes looked so much older and wiser than those of a normal twenty two year old. "I will, Heath. I have told him all the Randy stuff is in the past. He looks so stressed out. Don't worry, we'll cheer him up. When he's ready to come back to school, we'll hang with him and he can hang with us." Adam gave Heath a nod.

Back in the kitchen of the house, Eric taught Dean how to make the hamburger patties. "... then we'll freeze them for at least fifteen minutes. I'll freeze them at the same time the coals get lit, the time usually works out perfectly. And that's the secret recipe." Eric finished with a nod.

"You should go into the catering business with my dad." Dean declared firmly as he washed the last of the dishes. He'd been glad to help Eric any way he could.

Before Eric could respond, the front door bell rang. Eric sighed. "Better tell them, taxi is here." Eric looked at Dean with a nod to the pool area. Then he went to answer the door. It _was_ the cab driver.

Dean went outside. "Jay, Heath, the cab is here." He went to be with Adam.

Jason looked at Adam. "You promised me, remember? If you can't keep it, stay here. I mean it. Smiles or stay."

Adam gave Jason one his best smiles. "Come on, time for you to get back to _your_ life." Adam was honestly trying. They all went into the house.

Eric had supervised as the cab driver took Jason and Heath's luggage to the cab. Because they lived in one of the best areas of Long Beach, the cab service was more like a limo company.

Jason hugged Eric. "Thanks for everything, Easy E. Give my love to Vince. Don't worry, our boy will be alright." Jason then turned to Dean.

"Dean, it was good getting to know you better. You're a stand up guy. I'm glad Adam has you and you have him. Take care of him and our little one. Love you, bro." Jason pulled Dean in for a hug.

Before Jason said goodbye to Adam, Heath said his goodbyes. He gave Jason a nod and went out to the cab to wait. Dean and Eric stood back.

"Well, Addy, be a good boy. I won't promise, but if I can, I will try to fly in for the play, but I won't stay if I do. I promise, a text every Sunday. I love you, Add. Please, take care of yourself and that baby." He pulled Adam in and gave him a firm kiss on the cheek.

Adam pulled back. He smiled, but his eyes glistened. However, he managed to keep the tears from falling. "I love you, Birdman. Do good, I want a great lawyer. Don't fret yourself trying to come to the play. Chris will tape the dress rehearsal. Go, just... go." He gave his best friend a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. He was about to lose it. He would not break his promise.

With a last hug, Jason Reso, left the McMahon mansion and joined Heath in the cab. Eric, Dean and Adam waved as the cab vanished down the driveway.

Adam let out a whimper. He turned and ran back into the house. Dean started to follow.

"Wait. Give him a few minutes. Trust me on that, okay?" Eric gently held Dean back. Dean nodded.

Upstairs, in his room, Adam threw himself on the bed and grabbed Peanut in hand as the tears flowed.

Would he be alright, or had he just fallen back into the the dangerous depression.


	35. Adam Comes Home

Dean and Eric sat at the breakfast bar in the McMahon's kitchen and silently sipped coffee. Dean waited for Eric to tell him enough time had passed before he went up to comfort Adam.

Eric sighed. "You have to give him a bit of time to blow, get the anger out first. You can go up now, but, Dean, if he's still angry, just back off. That's just a dad's friendly warning." Eric gave Dean a nod.

Dean slid off the bar stool. "Thanks. Any advice about him is good advice. Did my dad have any idea when they would be here?" He took the last sip of his coffee.

Eric looked at his watch. "Any time I would think. They had to go to the house after school, to talk to the contractors. I'm sure they will get here as soon as the can. I know Shawn is more than ready to have you home again, Bret too. He misses his garage buddy. Vince tries but isn't really interested, I know nothing about cars and Dolph feels funny about it." He smiled at the expression of shear joy on Dean's face when he spoke of the teens parents.

Dean rinsed out his cup. "I love tinkering around with pops. Dad will love having Adam to hang out in the kitchen, when we have family date nights. Oh, I want to talk to you and Mister Vince about your dating rules. Now, my prince needs me. Okay?"

Eric nodded. "Good, we want to talk to you, too. Yeah, Adam should be past mad, but stay on your toes." Eric couldn't help it, he reached up and brushed the auburn bangs from Dean's brow.

Dean didn't let Eric see his internal eye roll, but he really didn't mind. As he always thought, parental affection was good, especially when it had been missing from the first twelve years of your life.

As Dean went up to the third floor, he paid careful attention, did any of the stairs or floor boards squeak or crack? If he wanted to sneak up to Adam's room, he needed to know these things. Dean wondered if he could get up to the third floor from his second floor window.

Dean knocked lightly on Adam's bedroom door. "Baby, can I come in?" He listened to see if he heard any sounds.

Adam opened the door. "Where were you! I needed you! Abandoned me already? When I needed you most?" He gave Dean pout and flopped back down on the bed and held Peanut once again. Dean then thought of something.

"I'm sorry, baby. Your dad said you needed to blow off some anger first, I'm sorry. You know, you never did open your package from the hospital. If you promise not to be mad at me, I'll go get it and let you open it." Dean teased in a sing-song voice.

Adam immediately perked up. "Oh, yes please, my knight. I'm really not mad at you Dean. Dad was right, I have to get it out first. I'm also not mad that Jay left, I'm just sad, but having you makes it better. I was a lunatic at LAX when Birdman left for New Haven. TSA almost arrested me. Daddy had to explain why I was crying. I'm horrified I ever acted that way. My present? May I have it, please..." Adam drug out the last word until Dean had to cover his ears.

"Okay, okay! Fuck, is this the way you really are? I'm in for... I dunno what I'm in for... but, I love you anyway. I'll be right back, the bag is down in my room." Dean laughed and kissed his boyfriend.

Adam decided to take a quick shower, to wash of the smell of the pool chemicals. He grabbed some clean shorts and a tee shirt and dashed to the shower. Adam managed to shower and wash his hair in ten minutes. He laughed, when he came out of the bathroom, Dean had obviously had the same idea, as he was also freshly showered.

"Great minds think alike. I love to swim, but I hate the chlorine smell. Now, some sit down like a good boy." Dean patted the bed, he sat cross-legged in the middle.

Adam pulled his long, damp hair into a pony tail, he'd brush it out later. "Dean, I'm not really nuts. I'm just a bit of a diva from time to time. It's just for the first time since school started, I feel normal. Do you still want to put up with me?" He gave Dean an anxious look as he settled in the center of the bed with Dean.

Dean pulled Adam into his arms. "Yes, I want to put up with you. Do you know how good it is to see you laugh and just be yourself? You can be as big a diva as you want, when you need pulling in, I'll do it, gently. Now, want your gift? I got it while you were in with Doc Page. Coolest store..." Dean filled Adam in on the hospital store, as he leaned over and picked the bag up. He held it out for Adam to take.

Adam took the bag. "Can I open it, my knight?" He looked at Dean as if his boyfriend were Santa Clause on Christmas.

Dean smiled, his voice was soft. "Yeah. I hope you like it." He sat back a bit to give Adam room to open the bag.

Adam opened the large, plastic shopping bag. He pulled out a large, oddly shaped package. Adam then pulled out two flatter wrapped packages and lastly a small wrapped box fell out of the bag.

"Dean, you shouldn't have bought so much. Wait... you didn't have any money. I know cause you griped about not having money for the vending machine." Adam asked with a curious cock of his head. He tried to decide what to open first.

Dean shook his head. "Are you gonna be one of those kind, that worries about things they shouldn't. Well, I have money at home, so I used the emergency credit card. I'll give my folks the cash. I didn't spend more than I had. Now, open the big one first." He nudged Adam. He could see that Adam wanted tear into the gifts, but was trying to polite.

Adam began to unwrap the oddly shaped package. Adam let out a cross between a whimper and a laugh. "Oh Dean... oh Dean..." Was all Adam could say, as he took off the last of the wrapping paper.

Adam held a gray elephant in his hands. It sat up on it's hind legs, trunk curled up in the air. It looked almost identical to Peanut. It was softer, and of course, brand new. Adam hugged the little elephant.

"It's wonderful, Dean. You know, it almost looks the same, but it feels different." Adam grinned and kissed the top of the elephant's head.

Dean chuckled. "Well, he's not Peanut. Peanut is yours. I wanted our baby to have his or her own Peanut, or whatever it gets named. Don't you like it?" He'd thought Adam would have been more excited.

Adam thought he saw slight hurt in Dean's eyes. "Oh Dean, I love it, I really do. I guess it's the shock. You bought this for our baby with your own money. It's the best ever. Now our baby will have it's own elephant friend. You're going to be a wonderful poppa." His face glowed with a special happiness. Adam leaned in and kissed Dean with all the joy he felt. Adam would never forget this moment; ever.

Dean was relieved when Adam was happy. "I'm glad you like it. When I saw it, I knew our baby would need a friend like Peanut. Now, open the others, please?" Dean held up one of the two flatter boxes, a soft smile on his face.

Adam took the package. His long, graceful fingers made quick work of the wrapping paper. He let out a gasp of surprise. Adam held up a newborn sized onesie. It was a soft, pale pink with a yellow flower appliqué on the front. Soft blue letters were embroidered to read: "My Trip Home". The other box had a matching knit hat, and the small box contained matching booties.

"I thought the baby could wear it when we bring her or him home from the hospital." Dean looked at the tiny articles of clothing, with a bit of awe.

Adam's eyes glittered with emotion filled tears. "Dean, it's perfect, simply perfect..." He held the tiny booties on the palm of his hand. "So tiny... oh Dean, I'm scared. How can I can I take care of something so small and helpless?" He stared at the booties with fear.

Dean pulled Adam into his arms. "You will do just fine. You take great care of the babies in the day care. I'll be here to help. I took care of a lot of tiny little fellows at the orphanage. Trust me, they don't stay this little very long. We'll manage, plus our dads will be around. So did I do okay?" Dean looked at Adam like a little boy waiting for praise.

Adam, his lap full of presents, pulled Dean in for a kiss. It wasn't long before their tongues tangled together as Dean took control of the kiss. Gently he eased Adam back on the bed. Dean tossed a leg over Adam's hip and deepened the kiss. Adam's arms slid up, and around Dean's shoulders.

Both teens could feel the desire for each other build. They fought to keep their dicks under control, but they weren't having much luck. Adam yelped when Dean accidentally nipped his lip a little too hard when the intercom suddenly crackled, loudly, just before Eric's voice echoed into the room.

"Dean, Adam time to come down. There are some anxious people here." Eric's voice was filled with obvious happiness.

Dean kissed the nipped lip. "Sorry, my prince. That damn intercom scared the fuckin' shit outta me." He apologized with another kiss.

Adam chuckled. "No worries, my knight. It scares me every fuckin' time. It has to do with the wireless, makes it crackle. Come on, I want to show off the first baby gifts. You even beat the grandparents." Adam cradled the elephant under his arm and carried the onesie, hat and booties. He lead Dean down the more narrow back stairs to the laundry room, then into the kitchen.

Shawn, Bret, Eric and Dolph were in the kitchen. Vince still hadn't gotten home from work. Dean was swept away into Shawn's arms. then Bret wrapped his arms about his two boys. Dolph looked at the Hart family with a bit of sadness in his eyes.

Dolph missed his father, a lot. It had felt good to be "the only child" while Dean was away at the hospital with Adam. He didn't mean to feel jealous, but he did. However, as much as Shawn and Bret had fussed over Dolph, Dean was always first on their minds.

Adam went over to where Dolph stood. "Dolph, look, first baby gifts. Dean got them at the hospital toy store gift shop." He laid the little clothes on the breakfast bar. He also sat the elephant down with a grin.

Dolph fingered the small booties. "So tiny..." His eyes became lost in thought as a soft smile played over his lips. Adam had the exact same look on his face.

Adam knew then Dolph _was_ pregnant. However, Adam would wait for Dolph to tell him. Eric came over to where Dolph and Adam stood. He let out a cross between a little squeak and a squeal.

"Another Peanut! For your own baby! Oh how adorable. Where did these come from, son?" Eric held up the little onesie and read the words, _My Trip Home_.

Adam looked over at his boyfriend. Dean spoke." I got them at the gift shop while Adam was with Doctor Page. I couldn't believe I found one that looked so much like Peanut. I just couldn't resist getting the going home outfit. They are made by the Pink Ladies, and the sale of the clothes, goes to families of really sick babies who don't have a lot of money. Um... dad, pops... I had to use the card, but I have the cash at home. I'll give it to you as soon as I can. I hope you don't mind. I just had to get these. You know I don't ever spend what I don't have." Dean gave his folks a worried look. Now he felt terribly guilty.

Shawn smiled. He and Bret had come over to look at the baby gifts. "Don't worry about it, son. We know you are responsible. We also know where you live, so you can't escape. I think it was sweet of you to do this for Adam and the baby. I can make outfits for this elephant, like Judy made for Peanut. Eric, the grandparents have been out done." He gave Eric a pat on the back.

Eric nodded. "One of our gifts is we're going to expand the pool house a bit. I was going to ask if you and Bret want to help with the design and decoration. Maybe Nash-Hall can do it."

Bret rubbed his chin. "I can ask. They are already nearly a week ahead of schedule. I'm not good at decorating. Vince and I will leave that to you grandpas." He was interrupted when the door from the garage to the kitchen closed.

"We will leave what to the grandpa's? There's my Addy!" Vince put down his briefcase and went to where Adam stood. "Welcome home, boy. I love you." He pulled Adam in for a hug. Adam hugged Vince back, he'd missed his father.

"I love you, too father. I'm sorry for everything. I promise not to be so..." Adam was halted by Vince.

"We know, son. You just do your best, and it will be alright. You are the best son a man could ask for. I'll say this once more, then line drawn, alright?" Vince paused to let Adam respond. Adam looked his step-parent in the eye and simply nodded. Vince continued.

"I screwed up too. I'm sorry about all the pressure I put you, your brother and sister under. I'm not perfect, I can't expect my family to be what I can't. Now, end of, line drawn. Now, what were you talking about, Bret?" Vince let Adam go, kissed Eric and pulled off his red power tie.

Bret put an arm around his own husband. "Leaving the redecorating of the pool house to the grandpas. I just told Eric, Nash-Hall are a week ahead already. You know what impresses me the most? They both personally double check every single detail, _and_ they are treating our project like it was one of their multi-million dollar jobs. They are really nice guys as well. They socialize with Mark and Glenn. I'll highly recommend they re-do the pool house." Bret paused when Shawn nudged him gently in the ribs with his elbow and nodded.

Bret chuckled. "What Shawn wants me to say is, we'd like to pay for half the renovations. Being as our boy has stepped in to take responsibility for Adam and the baby. We'd like to help. You and I can take care of the construction, these two can help the boys decorate. So, what do you say?" He gave Vince a pointed look.

Vince took off his blazer. "That is a very generous offer. Let me talk to Eric first. We're having dinner by the pool, right? Let us talk while I change, you fire up the grill then we'll talk seriously... say, where did these come from..." Vince admired the baby gifts on the counter.

Adam explained about the gifts. Vince gave Dean a hearty pat on the back, he was proud of the boy. Vince and Eric went upstairs, Shawn and Bret went to the pool house to change and get ready for dinner.

Adam, Dean and Dolph went out to the pool. Both Eric and Shawn told their boys to relax and not worry about helping or chores. So, swimming was the order of the late afternoon early evening. Adam tried not to think of Jason, waiting for his flight at the airport.

Dean and Adam had once again changed into board shorts. Adam wore a different pair from before, and Dean wore the ones Shawn had packed and brought, along with more of Dean's clothes, shoes and other things. Dolph already had on a pair of swim shorts and dangled his feet in the water, as he waited for his new friends.

Adam and Dean were in the middle depths at the bend in the "river" that separated the large more shallow swimming pool from the extra deep diving pool, where the waterfall was located.

"Hey, Dolph, don't you swim? After all you're named after a fish." Dean teased in a friendly tone.

Dolph grinned. "Yeah, I swim like Flipper, but you and Adam... " He didn't want to be a third wheel, especially in a brand new relationship.

Dean looked at Adam, Adam looked at Dean, they winked at each other. Together they swam over to Dolph. Dean grabbed one ankle, Adam the other and together they pulled the platinum blond into the water. Dolph gave a yelp then laughed, happy to be included in the fun.

Adam and Dean laughed as Dolph sputtered to the surface, clear on the other side of the pool. Dean and Adam again swam over to Dolph. The teen turned his head from side to side to drain the water from his ears.

"Dolph, you wanna talk now or after supper?" Adam asked as he clung to the side of the pool, his arms crossed on the deck for support. Dolph and Dean did the same.

"Now works. I'm pregnant for sure. Your dad took me to a doctor. My dad wants to come home, but he can't just now. Randy doesn't know yet. Your pops says Randy is doing okay, but, he's not ready for the news. He's still in shock about Adam. I'm tired of hiding, I want to go back to school." Dolph gave a sigh and looked at Adam and Dean.

"Dolph, you and Adam can talk in private, I don't mind." Dean thought Dolph had wanted a private talk with Adam. He'd been surprised when Dean just blurted it out.

Dolph smiled. "I don't mind, Dean. I know you won't tell, or at least I hope not. Guess I should have asked first. I know I'm not your favorite person." He had a sad expression on his face.

Dean frowned. "No, you weren't. But, you spoke up at the hospital and saved Adam from his terror about Randy hurting Jason. That made you an okay guy in my book. Dolph, we've told you, more than once, we forgive you and want to be your friend. When will you understand that? Dolph, honey, please. Adam, myself, Seth and Roman _will_ be your friends, but you have to let us. Trust us and give us the chance we're giving you. Okay, buddy?" Dean gave Dolph an arched brow, and a bit of tough love friendship advice.

Dolph nodded. "You're right, Dean. I'm sorry. I only really ever had any self confidence on the wrestling mat. I think that's part of the reason I got into drugs in the first place. The cocaine made me _feel_ confident, when all it really did was make a fool of me. So Adam, we should deliver close together. It will be a lot easier knowing, someone I know is going through the same thing. Who is your Pediatrician?" Dolph relaxed and floated in the water.

Adam shrugged. "Doctor Ross, I suppose. I know he specializes in male pregnancy. He's been our doctor as long as I can remember, in California anyway. I kind of remember a lady doctor in Canada. Dean, you go to Doc Ross too, don't you?" He looked at his boyfriend who floated on his back like a lazy otter.

"Yeah, we do. He came to see dad... you know. Though, it would be cool if Doc Regal had a private practice. I trust Doc Ross, but Doc Regal... saved your life..." Dean swam over to Adam and hugged him.

Adam nodded. "That would be cool, but I don't think he has a private practice. Do you not have a Doctor, Dolph?" Adam jumped on Dean's back and wrapped himself around Dean as the auburn haired teen stood in the chest high water.

Dean wrapped his arms around Adam's legs to hold him steady. The aroma of cooking hamburgers filled the air. Dolph stopped floating and stood. "Not really. We haven't needed one since we moved here. I do know Doc Ross from the wrestling physicals we took before summer practice began. Would you go with me, the first time?" He looked at Adam with hope filled eyes.

"Sure, I'll go. But, you said a doctor confirmed your home test. Who did you see?" Adam's brow arched in confusion.

"Oh great, now you think I'm lying..." Dolph sighed, then continued. "Shawn took me to the prompt care at my dad's request. I just saw some random Doctor. She wasn't very friendly, lectured me about carelessness and teen pregnancy, called me irresponsible. She did give me a bottle of neonatal vitamins." Dolph explained as he sat down on the steps of the pool. He was in the water, chin deep, on the next to bottom step.

Dean gave Dolph a splash in the face. "Stop it, you're not a liar, and we never thought you were. Fish Boy, what are we gonna do with you? Remember how funny you were at the hospital? We loved that Dolph, what happened? I'm sorry you had a bad time at Prompt Care. They are mostly all assholes. We went there from the Orphanage. But, on the other hand, they do see and deal with a lot of crappy shit from the streets. Shootings, stabbings, beatings, rapes. I guess it can give you a shitty attitude to work there all the time." Dean gave a shrug.

Adam disentangled himself from Dean and joined Dolph on the step. As Adam was taller, the water almost covered his shoulders. He hugged Dolph.

"I know why he's feeling so down on himself. He's creating a life, not sure if the father of the baby will care, get mad or who knows what. I'm lucky, Dean, I have you, but it is as scary as fuck. But Dolph, Dean is right, try to lighten up. We aren't about to judge you. I can't promise about school, but we will do what we can. Who are those people anyway, at school? The only person that really matters is your little one. When do you think you'll come back to WWE?" Adam asked as Dean went down towards the deep end to dive.

Dolph shrugged. "Bret is working with Randy. He's had a few anger issues and Bret has been exercising the fuck outta Randy. Bret said it's helping, and Randy is starting to learn to refocus his anger. Bret said, before he is prepared to face another baby, Randy needs a bit more work. Maybe in a week or so, Bret will arrange a meeting. Bret has also been working it into Randy's brain that I am _good_ choice for a boyfriend. That we have a lot in common. He is also making it _very_ clear that you are happy with Dean. That he would have to do a lot of hard work to gain your trust, so Randy could see the baby. I guess it set Randy off a bit, but, according to Shawn, it's getting better. Randy has to spend his lunch hour in the day care, learning about babies. Adam, I know what you've said, but you have to know, this is very weird. I want your ex, the one that drove you to this. I was the reason behind it. How the fuck can you possibly be okay with me?" Dolph gave Adam a very worried look.

Adam nodded. "Of course, I know how much Bob Orton wants grandchildren. Hey, I just... if you and Randy do get together, you will be my baby's step-father. Dolph, I am asking you now, don't ever let Randy try to steal my baby. That's my only fear, that he will want to get back at me. Please Dolph, if Randy... don't help him... how would you feel if I tried to steal your baby? Or if not me, anyone?" Adam gave Dolph a look of utter fear mixed with angst.

Dolph turned to Adam and took the blond hands in his. "I would never, ever allow that to happen, Adam. I swear it. I'd be on your side, a thousand percent. Plus, I'd be the first one to turn him into the cops. Us birth parents must stick together, no matter the cost. Do you want a boy or a girl?" Dolph hoped to lighten the mood a bit.

Adam answered without a seconds hesitation. "A girl. A sweet little girl, who will probably grow up to be a terror." He laughed wryly at the thought of a storm eyed girl with Randy's temper.

"I want a boy, always have. Someone to play catch with, teach them to wrestle. Maybe we'll each get our wish. They will be half-siblings. Still so weird we are both pregnant by the same guy. Judge Judy would love that if we had a court case on TV against Randy. Adam, I really appreciate. how forgiving you are. You're a special guy. No wonder everyone loves you so much. I'm getting tired of being alone all day. When are you going back to WWE?" Dolph had much happier, relaxed tone to his voice. His body also felt less tense.

Adam heard the splashes as Dean dove into the deep water, but because of the slight bend in the "river" and the foliage, his view of the deep end was blocked. He sighed internally, but gave Dolph his full attention. He really didn't mind talking with Dolph.

The blond smiled at Dolph. "Not everyone likes me, but I don't care. I'm going back tomorrow. Chris... er... Mister Jericho is probably ready to kill us. At least Dean and I kept up with our homework. I'm sorry you're alone so much. I wish you could still be in the play. You were doing a fantastic job as Lady Montague."

"Boys! Time for dinner!" Shawn called out from the outdoor dining area.

"You can come up to my room after dinner. We can finish talking up there if you want?" Adam asked as he and Dolph climbed out of the pool. They wrapped themselves in huge bath sheet style towels.

Dean held out a chair for his dad, then went to join Adam who sat, cross-legged on one of the over-sized lounge chairs. Eric brought over three loaded plates for the teens. Dolph sat in a chair next to the lounger. Heads bowed as Shawn said a prayer filled with thanks.

"Dear Father in Heaven. Thank you for this food, and bless the hands that prepared it. Thank you Father for healing Adam, and letting him stay on Earth, where he has yet to serve his purpose. Give him strength, Lord, to know that even in the darkest hours, you are there. Thank you Lord, for bringing our Dean home to us, and for giving him the courage and strength to give Adam his blood. We thank you Lord, for bringing Dolph into our lives and our hearts. Give him courage, Lord, to endure and be strong. Bless the hands of those that work to fix our home, and later create a haven for our grandchild. Bless, Vince as he works to make a better life for his family, Bless Eric for being a sturdy and steadfast support and foundation for his family. Bless Bret and Randy as he works to improve Randy's life. Help Bret to help Randy to become the good man he can be. Give me the strength and courage to hold my family steady. Thank you Father for all. In Jesus' precious name, Amen." Shawn finished the prayer with a squeeze to Bret and Eric's hands, who sat on either side of him.

"I wish I could go back to school tomorrow with Adam and Dean." He flashed a look like a drowned puppy.

Bret grinned. "You can go tomorrow. Randy is ready. He has classes in a private room in the office block. You can't go in there, but, he gets lunch like normal. Roman and Seth have agreed to keep you close. Dean will you help? Adam, I don't want trouble. Are you really alright with everything. The last thing I want are set backs for you or Randy. Especially for you." The smile had left Bret's face. He was now, very serious.

Dean spoke up. "Adam and I have already told Dolph we will be there for him. There won't be any trouble for Adam, because I won't let there be. Pops, are you sure Randy is ready to hear about a second baby?"

Shawn replied. "I think so. He's been doing really well in the day care. Adam, you have some competition for Amber Cena's attention. She and Randy are really attached to each other. Randy will be a good father, as long as he stays clean, sober and clear headed. Also Dolph, Chris would really like you to come back to the play. Matt Hardy is doing great as Lord Montague, but he can't find a good replacement for Lady Montague."

Dolph's face lit up. "Oh yes, I want to stay with the play, l love acting. I have every faith that Roman, Seth, Dean and Adam will keep me safe if Randy gets nasty. I hope he won't, I love him, we belong together. Adam supports that." He looked at Adam for conformation.

Adam nodded. "Yep, I do. I _want_ Randy happy, Dolph too. I have my happiness. All I want now is to go back to school and finally start to enjoy my senior year with the best boyfriend ever. I just love you _all_ so much for standing with me, for loving me and the baby. Daddy, I love you and father so much..." He broke down in tears in Dean's arms.

Dolph joined Dean and hugged Adam. Eric and Vince both went to their boy. Dolph and Dean gave the family room. They went to fill up their plates with more onion burgers, baked beans, potato salad and roasted corn on the cob. Dean got two more burgers for Adam.

Eric and Vince hugged Adam. "Sorry. I'm not sad, I'm happy. I've got you two, Dean, Shawn and Bret. Jason has Heath and is going back to his life. Dolph, I hope, is going to be happy with Randy. I'm just... so... happy." Adam gave a deep sniff, but his tears had stopped.

Eric brushed away the tears that rested on Adam's cheeks. "I'm happy that you're happy. It's been a long time since I seen you really smile. We love you, son."

"Yes, we do. Now, lets just relax and have a wonderful evening." Vince had a stoic air, but his eyes were misted over. His love for his family overpowered him sometimes.

Everyone was amazed at how much Adam ate. Six onion burgers, two heaps each of potato salad and baked beans and four ears of roasted corn. They all burst out in laughter when Adam belched so loud it echoed around the entire back yard.

Shawn, Dolph, Bret and Vince offered to do the clean up while Eric and Dean went to change Adam's bandages. Adam wanted Dean there for support and he knew better than anyone how the bandages went in case Eric had a problem.

Eric, Dean and Adam sat in Adam's beautiful bathroom. Eric had laid out all the materials in a neat row, in the order of need. Adam had removed the old bandages and sterile-strips to wash his wounds the antibacterial Betadine soap. He now sat, in front of his dad, ready for Eric to replace all the bandages that had been removed.

Eric inhaled deeply and took Adam's right arm in hand. "I'll start with this arm, less to do, so I get it right. Oh baby... my sweet baby..." Eric tisked as he first applied a thin layer of ointment that would help reduce the swelling of the scared skin tissue.

Adam saw the sadness on his dad's face. "I'm going to turn these around. Not like badges of honor, but to show what can happen if you don't reach out for help..." He went on to further explain about what he planned to do and promised to show Eric the manual he was going to give to Stephanie. He also told his dad about the yoga program he was going to start in the morning.

"I'm so proud of you, son. I knew, the first time they laid you in my arms you were going to be special. You looked me in the eye and I swear you smiled. The nurse said I had to be imagining it, but I new better. You smiled at me. You were such a good, happy baby. Now, you're a fine, polite, kind, sweet young man, with just the right amount of spicy sauce. Wait till your father hears about your plan." Eric had relaxed and applied the bandages with confidence. When he finished, both of Adam's arms were neatly wrapped in the black cover bandages.

Adam looked sheepish, it was embarrassing to have your dad compliment you. "Great job, dad. Would you send Dolph up? I told him he could come up and hang out with us." Adam asked as he packed away the bandage materials. He filled a small bag with a few sterile-strips and a roll of the outer bandage to take to school, just in case.

Eric kissed Adam on top of the head. "Yes, I will. Good that you boys can be friends. Dolph and Heath were like instant brothers, like you and Jay. I'm glad Heath came, he is perfect for Jay. Okay, I will send Dolph up, but it is a school night, everybody out by eleven, unless Shawn says earlier." He stood, and ruffled both blond and auburn hair as he left to go downstairs.

Adam squealed with a giggle when Dean picked him up, bridal style, and carried him into the bedroom. With an over exaggerated grunt, Dean tossed Adam onto the bed. Dean grabbed his back in an over dramatic, Oscar worthy display.

"You ate too many burgers, my prince. They went right to your toes!" Dean teased with an impish grin on his face.

Adam giggled again. "You're mean to me! You're the one that kept loading my plate!" He sat up and made room for Dean in the middle of the bed.

"I was hungry, poppa fed me!" A squeaky, baby-like voice came out of nowhere. Adam's eyes opened wide.

"De... Dean?" Adam couldn't decide if he was scared or impressed. Mostly he just looked confused.

Dean chuckled. "Hi daddy, I can't wait to meet you. I love you and poppa." The same baby voice spoke, but Dean never once moved his lips.

Adam's eyes grew even wider. "Dean! You're a ventriloquist? Why haven't you said anything before?"

A light tap sounded on the door. "Shh, it's my secret, I'll tell you later. Please?" Dean looked at Adam with a serious expression on his handsome face.

Adam nodded. "Whatever you want, babe. It's cool though..." He gave Dean a kiss. Adam then called out. "Come in, Dolph."

Dolph opened the door and peeked in. "Interrupting anything?" He looked at the couple on the bed. Dean sat behind Adam, his legs outstretched, arms around Adam's abdomen. Adam's legs were crossed, and he nestled back against Dean.

Adam grinned. "Not at all. Come on, plenty of room. So movies, video games, cards, board game? Or just talk?"

Dolph climbed onto the bed. "Well, my vote would be to run lines? I've decided to stay in the play. Mister Eric called Mister Jericho to tell him. I heard Jericho yell yes, clear across the kitchen. Needless to say, he was happy. We don't have to" He gave a shrug.

Dean perked. "I'd vote for that. What about you, Julie?" He teased Adam with a tickle to his tummy.

Adam laughed. "Okay with me. Did you bring your script?" Adam asked as he pulled away from Dean. He slid off the bed and went to his backpack on his desk.

"Yep." Dolph pulled his script from the waist band of his shorts.

Dean too slid off the bed. "Be right back." He hurried down to his guest room on the second floor. He had to laugh. It was the last room down the long hallway and, it was over the Master Bedroom. Eric must have figured he'd hear if Dean sneaked out to go up to Adam's room in the middle of the night. Little did Eric and Vince know, Dean had sneak skills.

When Shawn and Eric came up to Adam's room at eleven o'clock, they stood spellbound. Adam, Dean and Dolph were in the middle of the "death" scene at the end of the play. Dean was emoting over his Juliet, just before he drank the poison.

"... Here's to my love!..." Dean pretended to drink from the bottle of cologne he held as a prop. "O true apothecary! They drugs are quick. This with a kiss, I die!" Dean fell to the ground next to where Juliet lay.

They continued to watch in silence as Dolph quickly read the parts up till Juliet rises, and has a scene with the Friar. Shawn mouthed the words along with Dolph, even though he was going to play the part, didn't want to interrupt the boys rehearsal. The Friar read his final line. Adam began, Eric was in tears.

"... Yea noise? Then, I'll be brief. Oh happy dagger! This is thy sheath, here rest and let me die." Adam pretended to stab himself. Then gracefully fell over Dean, so that his head rested on Dean's chest.

Dolph skipped to the very last monologue of the play. He spoke as the Prince. "... Some shall be pardoned, some punished; for never was a story of more woe, that this of Juliet and her Romeo."

The three teens jumped when they heard loud clapping from the teary eyed adults. Dean stood and helped Adam to his feet, with smiled on their faces. Adam, Dean and Dolph bowed, well Adam curtsied as Juliet.

"Boys, that was incredible, just incredible. I'm going to do all I can to get sell outs for every show. I'm also going to get what publicity I can. I haven't been on thousands of boards and committees for nothing." Eric spoke in a firm voice. His eyes blazed with confidence.

"Daddy, that would be great. I guess you're here to bust up the party?" Adam's smile went to a pout.

Shawn nodded. "Yes, we are. Oh, this is for you. Bret said it's a trick he learned from an old college coach. When you shower, tape a few layers around your arms tightly, it will keep them dry." he held out a box of cling wrap for Adam to take.

Adam laughed. "Yeah, Nurse Guerrero told me the same thing. Thanks, Shawn." He took the box and hugged his Godfather.

Shawn turned to Dean. " You come to the pool house for breakfast at seven-thirty. You're not to make extra work for Eric. Shower here though, less crowded. Dolph, head to the pool house. Dean say goodnight." He stood firmly in place. Dean had to leave. Dolph hugged Adam, gave Dean a fist bump and left the room.

Dean looked at his dad and Eric. "Can I at least kiss my boyfriend in private?" He flashed his best sheepish look.

Eric looked at Shawn and nodded toward the door. "One minute." Shawn replied with a very parental glare.

Dean tried not to roll his eyes. He pulled Adam into his arms. "And trust me love, in eye so do you. Dry sorrow drinks our blood. Adieu, adieu!" He quoted a line from the play. Dean pulled Adam in for a sweet, no tongue kiss of pure love.

When the kiss broke, Adam spoke his own quote from the play. "Be fickle, Fortune for then I hope thou wilt not keep him long, but send him back."

"He'll be back tomorrow. Say goodnight, Dean." Shawn called from the open door with a wink.

"Goodnight, Dean." Dean joked. "I love you, Adam, and poppa loves you too." Dean kissed then rubbed Adam's belly, then gave Adam another brief peck on the lips and left.

Eric gave Adam a kiss. "Goodnight, baby. Call me if you need me. I love you." After a final hug, Eric left.

An hour later, a freshly showered and hair washed Adam was in his bed, Peanut in his hands. For the first time in a week, Adam slept alone, or tried. No matter how he lay, he couldn't sleep.

"I need him, Peanut. I can't sleep without him. I never loved Randy like I love Dean." Adam whispered to his faithful friend. He sometimes wished Peanut could talk.

"You're not alone, Addy." A squeaky voice came from Peanut, or had Adam finally gone around the twist?


	36. Back to School

The squeaky voice spoke again. "Mind if I sleep with you?" Peanut the Elephant suddenly sounded a bit like Dean.

Adam let out a quiet giggle as he realized Dean had crept into his room. He felt the bed dip. Adam let himself be pulled into Dean's strong arms. Adam turned so his head lay on Dean's shoulder. The place had become his pillow over the last week.

Adam let out a sigh. "I hope we don't get caught. You must be good. My dad knew every fucking time Randy tried to sneak into my room. He stayed with us when Bob had his heart attack. Randy stayed in the same room you're in. Okay, tell me about being a ventriloquist." He let out a yawn more of contentment than tiredness.

Dean let out his own sigh of contentment. "Well, there were all kinds of kids at the orphanage. We all learned how to move silently from this Cherokee kid. The kid had learned the old ways of his Nation from his grandfather, the village elder. Both his parents and grandparents were murdered in cold blood by a drunk neighbor. The Tribal Village Council sent the boy to the city to the orphanage, to keep him safe. He was in danger from the same neighbor, it was an on going feud. Anyway, he didn't talk much, but he could move without a crunch of a leaf. I paid attention and I learned. I was the one that broke into Hunter's to get my dad out. Learned how to break locks from a kid whose father lifted cars for a chop shop. He was orphaned when his dad went to prison for life. Never knew his other dad." Dean gave a sad sigh. So many kids, victims that never asked for it.

Adam nuzzled closer. "So many things you've seen and heard. I'm sorry, Dean. Dad and I were dirt poor till we came here, kind of like Seth and his dad. I was a baby, but when I was older Grandma told me a lot of stuff dad hadn't. Our apartment in Canada had no central heat. We just had a single coil heater, that barely worked. At one point, daddy worked three jobs, twenty hours a day. But, most of my life has been this. Vince... see, he got a huge inheritance and the interest alone provides what his salary doesn't. Even Superintendents don't make what they should, but we certainly aren't hurting..." Adam paused for a moment.

Adam pressed harder against Dean, when he felt safe and secure, he spoke again. "Did you see... a lot of..." He didn't have to finish, Dean's nod halted his words.

"Yeah, a fuckin' lot, kids removed from their parents because of it. Babies even. Who the fuck could do that to a baby? Of course it happened at the orphanage too. The older boys got to the younger kids, boys and girls. Guess that's how I got the Lunatic nick name. They left me alone, cause when they tried anything, I acted really crazy, like, out there crazy. I'd turn it on them, like I wanted it really, really bad. When they thought I was willing, the fun was gone for them. They wanted the ones too scared to say no. That's how I learned I could be a ventriloquist." Dean gave the top of Adam's head a kiss.

Adam could feel that Dean grew more tense. "You don't have to tell me, babe. If you want to keep it a secret, I understand. I'm not the kind of boyfriend that has to know everything. We each had lives before we got together." He kissed Dean's cheek and gave him a look of assurance.

Dean pulled Adam in even closer. "I appreciate that, baby. I really do. But, if I've learned one thing over the last week, talking things over with someone you trust, is good. There was a little boy that got left on the orphanage door step, with nothing, but the clothes he had on. They were tattered rags and he had no shoes. He looked to be five or six, but later they found out he was nine, he was that small and thin... anyway, he wouldn't talk. This was after the new staff had come in, at least they did try to care. They gave the boy a stuffed dinosaur and he took it everywhere. One lady hoped he would start talking to it, like you do with Peanut..." He paused to get Peanut, the elephant had fallen out of Adam's reach. Adam smiled and took his friend in hand.

Dean rubbed Peanut's head. "Well, one day, I saw this battered book in the dumpster in the alley behind the orphanage. It was a book about ventriloquism, for use in child psychology. Dad would say, God put the book in my path. Anyway, long, long story short, I learned from the book how to be a ventriloquist and how to throw my voice. The boy wasn't scared when the dinosaur "spoke" to him. He began to talk back. The staff psychologist never knew why the boy suddenly started talking to the toy, but, it was a start to helping him. I've never shared that with anyone up till now... keep it that way, please?" He looked at Adam with hope.

"I won't say a word, my knight. You are so wonderful. I'm kind of surprised you don't want to major in child psychology." Adam let out a bit of a yawn.

Dean shook his head. "Nope. I did what I could to help, but I couldn't stand to deal with it on a full time, deeper basis. I want to do my archeology, be outside, find new things for children to learn about. I really do want to have a summer or day camp at a dig, for kids." He too yawned.

"That's a wonderful thing. I can understand, you did your part at the orphanage. I'm excited to go on a dig with you. Sleepy now, yoga later. Love you." Adam's eyes were already closed, and his voice was filled with sleep.

"I love you, both of you." Dean kissed the top of Adam's blond head, his hand on Adam's abdomen and fell asleep in seconds. But, before Dean fell into his deepest sleep, he set his mental alarm clock. He had to be back in his own bed before anyone else in the house woke up.

When Adam's beside alarm clock went off at six am, his eyes fluttered open. He was sad, but not surprised that Dean was gone. He smirked, Dean was good, it had been impossible for Randy to sneak in. He picked up his cell phone and turned off the annoying alarm. Adam sighed, but had committed to the yoga. At least he didn't have anything to write in his Dream Journal, he'd had a dreamless sleep.

Adam stayed in his sleeping shorts, but pulled off his tee shirt. Adam popped the DVD into his laptop. The first workout was easy, to get used to the movements. Adam found it quite enjoyable, but best of all, Doctor Dallas Page was the instructor on the DVD. He made it fun and motivational.

Later as Adam sat and dried his hair at the vanity, he found he did feel more limber and relaxed. Maybe yoga wasn't such a girl thing after all. Of course, the first session had been easy, so Adam decided to hold off on a final judgment till the end of the week.

Adam dressed in loose stone washed jeans and a purple polo shirt with his black tennis shoes. He wanted to look a bit dressy for his first day back. Also, he decided he wasn't going to hide the bandages. He'd screwed up, but it was nothing to be ashamed of. Adam had grown up a lot in a week.

Adam smoothed down his braided plait of hair, pocketed his cell phone, grabbed his wallet and backpack. He gave Peanut a kiss and laid his friend in the center of his pile of pillows. He had also carefully polished Dean's class ring, it gleamed on his left ring finger. Adam smiled proudly.

It was seven-thirty when Adam hit the second floor landing. He'd hoped to see his boyfriend, but Dean must have gone to the pool house already. Well, he'd see Dean soon enough. They were all riding to school in Adam's Mustang.

Adam was happily surprised to see Vince still eating his breakfast. "Morning, father." Adam kissed Vince on the cheek. He hooked his backpack on the back of his chair, then went to Eric who fried eggs at the stove. "Morning, daddy. Those look great." Adam happily poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at his place at the table in the breakfast nook.

Vince smiled softly when he saw his husband quickly wipe his eyes. He understood, it had been a long time since their happy little boy had sat down at the table.

"Good morning, son. You look nice. I like the braid, more professional. Just take it easy, son. No one expects you to go back full tilt. Remember, you don't just have yourself to worry about. Honey, don't forget his vitamin." Vince took a last bite of food with a sip of coffee.

Erich brought over two plates. He put one in front of Adam and one at his place. Eric grabbed a bottle of pills from the cupboard. He also picked up a glass and filled it with orange juice. Eric sat both in front of Adam. Before he sat Down, Eric also poured Adam a glass of ice cold, creamy fresh milk, then sat down to eat.

Erick chuckled. Adam had already eaten half his breakfast before he'd taken a bite of his own food. "You're to take one vitamin, every morning with your juice. Don't forget, it's important for the baby..." Eric turned from Adam to Vince. "Darling, what would you like for dinner?" Eric asked as Vince got up to put his plate in the sink.

Vince made a "hum" sound. "I will take you out for dinner, nothing fancy. Adam you'll be at rehearsal tonight right?" It was so wonderful to have a normal, happy conversation with his boys.

Adam swiped the milkstache from his upper lip with his napkin. "Yes, sir. I can't wait to get back into a routine. Oh um... may I please have some lunch and supper money? I also need to charge my school card. I'll get back to my chores, I promise." Adam had things to do around the house each week to earn his pocket money. He was severely lacking funds at the moment.

Vince tugged gently on Adam's ear. "You just worry about teenager things, not chores. You're always a good boy and have always helped out. Put a hundred on your card and tell Miss Blevins to bill me. Here's some cash..." Vince pulled out his wallet and handed Adam ten twenty dollar bills.

Adam's eyes went wide. "Father... no... that's... thank you. This will feed me the rest of the semester." He stood up and kissed Vince's cheek as he hugged his step-father. Adam sat back down after tucking the two hundred dollars safely into his own wallet.

Vince gave his husbands bacon flavored lips a kiss. "I'll call you later with the time. You can come to the office, we'll go into L.A. for dinner. Have a good day, son. If you get tired, or start to feel bad, you come home. The Calaway's know what you have been through. Love you, honey, take it easy today." Vince again kissed his husband soundly.

"Love you, babe. Looking forward to tonight. Drive safely, Vinnie." Eric returned Vince's kiss and walked him to the kitchen/garage door.

Eric waved to Vince, closed the door and went back to the breakfast nook. Eric sat back down as Adam took his last bite of food. Adam then took his neo-natal vitamin. Eric looked at his son. "Sooo what time did Dean leave your room this morning?" His brow arched as he took a casual sip of coffee.

Adam sputtered and nearly choked on his orange juice. "How did you? Even I never heard him. Well, I won't lie. I honestly don't know, Dean was gone when I got up early to do my yoga. Daddy, nothing happened, honestly. Dean respects me too much. We haven't even really talked about sex. When we first talked about our relationship, Dean said he didn't want sex to be the reason behind it. Love and friendship are more important. It's just... I couldn't sleep without him... nor he without me. We talked a bit about his life in the orphanage... that is _all_ daddy, I swear it." He looked his parent square in the eye. He couldn't do that and lie, ever. Adam kept his gaze on Eric.

Eric nodded. "I believe you, son. Now, I have to confess, I didn't really know for sure if Dean had gone to your room last night or not. I didn't hear a thing. I took a page out of the Parenting One-O-One. I'm sorry, I should have trusted you. Baby, it does worry me though. Dean will be leaving when their house is ready. How are you going to cope then? I don't... I have loved seeing you this morning, bounce around the kitchen, eating, being happy again. I don't ever want to see sad, depressed Adam again. By the way, I won't tell your father, but son, you see where bad choices about sex can lead you. I'm happy about our grandchild, but I do wish you weren't seventeen and in high school. Just remember one thing, my precious child. I will love you, no matter what." He tenderly caressed Adam's cheek. Adam leaned into the loving touch.

Adam shook his head with a chuckle. "I shouldn't have fallen for that trick, it's number two in Teenager One-O-One. I'll have to learn to be without Dean, but it hurts my heart. Dean gives me something Randy never did..." His voice trailed off, lost in thought.

Eric's lips formed a soft smile. "It's called love, baby, real love. Now you understand how I feel about your father. Take your dishes to the sink, Dean and Dolph are coming." He gave Adam a wink.

Adam quickly put his empty breakfast dishes and glasses into the sink, just as Eric let the two teens into the kitchen from the back patio. Eric frowned. Dolph looked like he'd been plowed over by a Mack Truck, head on.

"Dolph, son, are you alright? Maybe you shouldn't go today." Eric felt Dolph's forehead, he was a parent, he couldn't help it.

Dolph smiled at Eric. "I'll be okay. The baby decided it didn't like eggs. Shawn approved my going, said he'd keep an eye on me. I'm ready to go back. Adam, how do you manage to look so pretty?" Dolph was a bit jealous. Adam glowed, while he, himself felt like week old shit on a shoe.

Adam and Dean broke their kiss of greeting like deer caught in the headlights. Adam frowned when he saw Dolph. "Hey, buddy. Are you sure you're alright? Guess I am lucky, I haven't had any real morning sickness yet. I've read that it affects everyone differently. Some have it from day one till birth, some never have it, the average is about a month." Adam went to the fridge and pulled out a can of Sprite and handed it to Dolph. "Here, it helps." He held out the can of bubbly soda to Dolph.

Dolph took the can and popped the top. He took a few sips, then spoke. "Thanks, Adam. Shawn was upset that he didn't have any of this to give me. I feel better already. Look guys... remember, my little one is a strict secret. Please?" He took a few more sips as he looked at his schoolmates.

"Not a word, Dolph. Mine too, for now. Let's go be seniors and rule the school! Just... no food or drink in Farrah." Adam laughed and smiled as Dean took his backpack to carry.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Pops arranged for Randy to have a locker to himself. He's using my old one, my locker partner has never used it. I'm sharing with you, unless you object." Dean winked as he opened the door to the garage.

Adam let out a squeal of delight. "I _was_ worried about that. Remind me to thank Bret. Of course I don't mind sharing with you. Dolph, you ready? We have a bit more time if you need it. Since we can't hang out in the parking lot anymore. That's the one new rule I really don't like. But, it is what it is." He looked at Dolph. The platinum blond did look a lot better, he had color in his cheeks again.

Dean scoffed. "Yeah. I liked hangin' out in the lot with Big Dog and Architect. It meant I got to see you."

Eric suddenly slapped his forehead. "Oh, Dolph. I nearly forgot. The garage is bringing your Audi over later. If I'm not here, Miss Ellen will take the keys. What color did you decide on, so I know what to expect."

"Black, what else?" Dolph laughed as Adam looked at him like a curious pup. "I asked dad if could have the car put back to black. I had it painted red... well, to match Viper's Viper. If Randy wants me now, he gets the real me. Not the fool who tried to impress him. Guess we all do stupid stuff sometimes. Thank you, sir. I hope it's no trouble, that's three extra cars here." Dolph finished the Sprite. Eric took the empty can from Dolph for the recycle bin.

Eric waved his hand. "We've got plenty of room, don't worry about it. You boys better go. I love you, son. See you later. Have a good first day back. Adam, Dolph you call for help if you need it." He gave Adam's cheek a final kiss.

Adam flushed. "Dad not in front of... I love you, daddy. Don't worry, I'll never be afraid to ask for help again. Have a good day and have fun tonight. Bye." He stepped out of the open door. Dean and Dolph wished Eric a good day and followed after Adam.

Eric watched as his baby drove off to start the next chapter in his life. So much had happened since the first day of school, just a little over a month ago. He gave a silent prayer that a new life with Dean would be what he'd hoped for. At least his beautiful baby was away from Randal. Dolph was better for Randy, he could match Randy in strength and understood the mental mindset of a wrestler. Well, as hard as it was, Eric had to let Adam go. He did worry about one thing. What would happen when the Hart's home was repaired and they left? What would Adam do without Dean?

Adam finally had to slap Dean's hand, albeit gently. "Stop! Farrah doesn't like having all her buttons pushed and knobs turned. I'll let you drive her home tonight, _if_ you behave. I _like_ my radio stations. Dolph! Help me!" He gave Dean's hand another smack, as the auburn haired teen fiddled with the radio.

Dean pulled his hand back. "Ouch. Wow, you can be a vicious thing. Okay, I'll stop. Sorry I up set you, Farrah." Dean cooed and petted the dashboard. He yelped when Dolph whacked the back of his head.

"Adam said to stop!" Dolph chastised Dean, but humor flashed in his eyes and he tried not to smile.

Dean sat bolt upright and primly sat with his hands in his lap. "This better? Am I allowed to breathe?"

Adam laughed. "Yes, you can breathe. You're so silly! I'm never going to be bored around you am I?" He reached over and took Dean's left hand with his right. He smiled, Dean wore his class ring on his left pinkie finger.

Dean held Adam's hand securely. "Never, at least I hope not. Oh cool, Ro and Seth just pulled up." Dean hoped their friends would see them, go slow and wait up.

"Theres Adam and Dean! Don't get out till they park, please Ro?" Seth waved excitedly as the white Mustang with the distinctive blue stripes parked on the other side of Roman's truck.

Before Adam could blink, his arms were filled with a very happy Seth Rollins. "Oh Addy! You're back!" Seth clung to Adam like a barnacle on a whale.

Adam laughed and hugged Seth back. "Yeah, I am. I'm back." He hoped his friend understood the double meaning in his words.

"I'm glad. I missed you. Oh hey, Dolph. Sorry, I didn't see you in the back seat." Seth laughed. He'd finally noticed that Dolph waited for Adam to move so he could get out of the two door car.

Roman had gone around to the passenger side of Adam's car to welcome Dean back. In an unusual display, they hugged. They laughed a bit at the antics of their boyfriends. As they made their way up to the school, Roman and Seth made Dolph feel welcome and assured him he was safe with them.

Adam' wasn't six inches inside the main door of WWE High, before a student called out. "Hey Adam!" "Adam, welcome back!" and other greetings. Adam held tight to Dean's hand. He wasn't afraid, but he was anxious for the questions to start.

Mark and Glenn Calaway stood in the crossroads. The two huge men grinned when they saw the three returning teens. "Mister Calaway, Mister Calaway. Dad told me you waited at the hospital that night. Thank you for your support. Um... I'm sorry I messed up the bathroom. I am ready to accept a punishment for it." Adan had thought about it and Dean had agreed, it was right thing to do. After all, it had been a mess that required a special cleaning service and replacing a big mirror.

Glenn laid a hand on Adam's shoulder. "You're a good boy to say that, but you were a victim. No way could I even think about punishing you. We are just glad... Mister Hardy don't run!..." Glenn called out sharply. Mark spoke next.

"Glenn is right, you're not to worry about it. I'm glad you're feeling better. Mister Ziggler, I want you to know you are safe. If you need help, go to the first member of staff you see. That goes for you too, Adam. Although, I think you have a vicious lion with you. Happy you're back too, Mister Hart; you did a very brave thing in giving Adam that transfusion..." Mark then leaned in close to Adam and Dolph and barely spoke.

"The nurse knows. If either of you have any complications, go to her immediately, understand?" He gave both the boys a hard, serious look.

"Yes, sir." Adam and Dolph chorused together. Adam spoke further. "I have an idea, but, I'm going to talk to my sister about it. I will give her full consent to talk to you about it. I think it might be a real benefit. Well, we'd better get to our home room. Thank you, sirs for understanding. I still feel responsible for the cost, but hopefully my idea will make amends. See you later, sirs." Adam shook hands with the Principal and Vice Principal. Adam and Dean went to their locker, Seth and Roman walked Dolph to his locker. They would all meet up in history.

Adam gave Dean the combination for their locker. "You're on the top shelf. I hope your neater than _he_ was. His crap always trickled down to my shelf." Adam hugged as he put his afternoon books on his shelf.

Dean snickered. "I'm kind of a neat freak. Guess I get it from dad, and the orphanage. You kept your stuff neat and hidden or the older kids took it. Dad taught me when I first came to live with them, fifteen minutes of clean up, makes the day better." He gave a shrug. Dean gave Adam a small kiss, not caring who saw. However, several brows raised when they saw the couple kiss.

Dean held Adam's hand and shut the locker door. Adam spun the lock. Together they walked to history class. Dean took over the desk Randy had occupied, with Adam to his right, Dolph to his left. Seth was in his place at Adam's right, down the row to Roman, who sat to the right of Seth. No one would dare to mess with the back row of Mister Styles' history class.

Most of the wrestlers in the class ignored the back row. None of them were exactly sure what was going on. They knew Randy was in a kind of detention and though he worked out, wasn't with them on the team. They also knew Dolph was no longer wrestling and weren't sure if he would wrestle again or not. Not even the best gossips at WWE High could find out what was going on. Two things they now saw, Adam's arms were bandaged and apparently Adam and Dean Ambrose-Hart were a couple.

There was no more time to wonder and ponder, the bell rang. AJ came into the room with a large stack of papers in his hands. AJ smiled brightly when he saw his full back row. Shawn and Bret had told him and Chris the boys might be back today, and they were.

"Welcome back Misters McMahon, Hart and Ziggler. Good to see you. I know you're caught up with homework, and I appreciate that. Now, I have prepared a handout packet that covers everything that will be included on your nine weeks test. The tests will being on the week of September nineteenth. You going to hear this a lot, but mark this down, folks. Monday the nineteenth the schedule will be, first period at ten, fourth period at one. Tuesday, same times, second and fifth period. Wednesday, again same times, third and sixth period. Thursday at ten seventh period. On Thursday, buses will run at noon and there will be no cafeteria lunch. Friday there will be no school." AJ explained as he handed out the packets to his students.

Adam, Dean and Dolph were pleased that they had easily kept up with the class. It was if they had been there every day, as they perused their packets. All the students at WWE High would hear the same lecture about the nine weeks tests seven times, every day for the next two school weeks.

In drama class, Chris very nearly wept with relief when he found out, through Adam that Dolph was going to to stay in the cast, and they would all be at rehearsals from now on. After class, Chris held Dean back. Adam went on to journalism.

"Dean, this is not your teacher speaking, this is Uncle Chris. I'm, sorry I never came to visit at the hospital. Shawn and Bret told me the Doctor wanted very limited visitors because Adam needed to concentrate on getting mentally healthy. I just want you to know, I am proud of what you did for Adam. Your Uncle Owen would have been proud too. I'm so happy you're with Adam now. I want you two to come hang out with AJ and I, soon. Mini golf, bowling or something. I really want more Uncle time with you. I missed that a lot over the last couple of years. You know why, and I was wrong, son. I'm sorry. I love you, kiddo." Chris pulled Dean in for a near bear hug.

Dean nuzzled into his Uncle. For the last two years, he'd craved to be with his Uncle Chris, they'd always had a good time. Chris would take him to rock concerts or ride bikes with him and Bret. When Uncle Owen had died, Chris became a shell of himself. AJ had brought Chris back to life. Dean was extremely happy.

"That would be great Uncle Chris. I've missed hanging out with you so much. Pops told me to be patient, that you needed time. We'd love to double date with you two. I do love you, Uncle Chris." Dean hugged Chris back just as tight.

Chris quickly wrote out a hall pass and tardy slip for Dean to give to Mister Amoré. With another hug between Uncle and nephew, Dean happily dashed off to journalism class.

Adam smiled when Dean slipped into the chair next to him. He didn't know what it was, but his boyfriend was so happy Dean almost vibrated. They didn't have a chance to talk, Enzo started in with the same lecture about nine weeks tests. He then lectured about what they needed to study for the test.

Dean waited, rather impatiently, for Adam after class. Seth and Roman had gone down to lunch to be with Dolph. Dean wasn't mad at Adam, he just wanted to share his news with his prince.

"So good to have you back, Adam. It was good to see Jason again too. Listen, between you and I; alone, I want to ask you something. I don't know the details, but if you have any desire to write an editorial, you could be helping someone else in trouble." Enzo said a lot without really saying anything. He looked at Adam expectantly.

Adam nodded. "I've got a plan, sir. I need to talk to my sis...er... Miss McMahon first. It will not only be an editorial, but a full story. I want to help, trust me. Also, I'm going to write an editorial about early graduates not being able to wear caps and gowns or attend the graduation ceremony. So they didn't go twelve years. What, they are punished because they worked twice as hard and were smart enough to finish in eleven years?" He had a flash of anger in his pretty hazel eyes, as he looked at Enzo.

"I agree with you. Write it. Well, get to lunch. I'll be anxious to see what you're up to with Miss Stephanie." Enzo shook Adam's hand as they walked toward the door.

Dean grinned when Adam joined him, then frowned, Adam had frozen in his tracks and stared at something in the hallway. Adam had fear in his eyes and trembled with a whimper.

Dean placed his hands on Adam's cheeks and held his face to make Adam focus. "My prince, what's wrong?" Dean couldn't tell what had turned Adam into a frightened statue.

"The... the..." Adam pointed to a large plank of wood that leaned against the wall on the other side of the hallway.

Dean looked to where Adam pointed. It was a large plank of brown wood. It has been stacked, along with other pieces of wood from the bathroom at the far end of the hall that was being renovated. There was a metal number on the panel, that was clearly a door. The metal number said : **10**. Dean now understood what had set Adam off.

"Baby, that's _all_ over. He's never, ever going to hurt you like that again. If he so much as looks at you that way, it will be the last time. Come, lets feed our little one." Dean gently kissed Adam and smiled at him.

"You're right. I can't let him keep putting me down. I have my knight in shining armor. Yeah, I'm hungry. What were you happy about? Something Chris said?" Adam asked as Dean took his hand.

Dean led Adam down to the cafeteria, he told Adam what Chris had said, about being Uncle Chris, again. "... Pops, Uncle Chris and I used to ride bikes to our fishing hole. It was so much fun. It would be cool to double date with him and AJ. No. You're going in this line." Dean pulled Adam from the pizza line, to the hot, full lunch line.

"Baby wants pizza" Adam whined in Dean's ear. The full hot lunch was baked chicken, dressing, green beans, mashed potatoes and gravy, Jello salad and a roll. It was a lot of food on a hot day.

"You need your veggies, oh and milk." Dean insisted as he tugged at a very insistent Adam, who was headed for the pizza line.

"How about, you let me have pizza and I'll go to the salad bar and I'll even be good and eat a healthy salad." Adam hoped to make a deal. It was so nice that Dean cared about both his health and the baby's.

"Alright, but _I'll_ make the salad, you get our pizza." Dean kissed Adam's cheek and went to the shorter line of the salad bar.

Dean made Adam a green salad of lettuce, tomato, mushrooms, broccoli, a few shredded carrots, a bit of chopped egg, peppers and grated cheese. Dean sprinkled a few sunflower seeds over the top, along with a tiny bit of vinegar and oil. Next he put fresh fruits of all kinds in a bowl for Adam, for dessert. Dean paid for Adam's salad and waited for Adam at the end of the pizza line. When Adam got o the register, Dean also paid for their pizza. He took the tray from Adam and carried both trays to where Seth, Roman and Dolph sat.

"Salad, then pizza." Dean pointed to the bowl as he took a slice of pizza for himself. Adam had gotten four slices of pepperoni pizza. Surprisingly, the school's pizza was better than the average pizza restaurant.

Adam grumbled but obeyed. Seth grinned. "He's a good watch dog. No sign of..." Seth stopped. He was about to say no sign of Randy, but, the former wrestler had just entered the courtyard, with a tray of food.

Dolph smiled when Randy spotted him. Randy smiled back. Orton sat at a table by himself, and indicated for Dolph to come join him. Randy also gave a nod to Adam, inviting him to come as well.

Dean growled. "No fucking way, Adam." He glared at Orton with his own death adder stare.

Adam laid a hand on Dean's arm. "Let me do this, for Dolph. Nothing is going to happen, he wouldn't dare. Look." Adam nodded to the huge plate glass wall of the building. Mark Calaway stood like a sentinel and watched over the courtyard.

"Please, Dean. I won't let anything happen to Adam. He'll only be twenty five feet away." Dolph asked Adam's boyfriend with hope.

Seth spoke up. "I'll go with them. Come on, lets get this over with. Roman, calm Dean down." He took control of the situation and stood.

Ada, took his tray of salad, fruit and pizza in hand after he gave Dean a kiss of assurance. Dolph and Seth picked up their lunch trays and followed Adam over to where Randy Orton sat, alone. Mark Calaway watched with an eagle eye.

Randy watched as Dolph sat directly across from him. Adam sat to Dolph's right, Seth to his left. Seth spoke. "I'm just here to keep things smooth. It was the only way Adam could come over here."

Randy nodded. "It's okay, Seth. Adam, are you alright? Everything... healthy?" He looked at Adam first. The only thing in his eyes was concern. Bret had told him not to say a word about Adam being pregnant.

Adam smiled. "Everyone is fine. I'm better than I have been in a long time. I'm happy, Randy, really happy. I intend to stay that way. You deserve to be happy too, Randy. We just can't be happy together. I know you weren't yourself, but, it's over between us. Randy, move on, someone at this table really cares about you. Build a new relationship, the right way. I guarantee you won't be sorry." Adam hoped Dolph would benefit from his words to Orton.

Dolph couldn't believe, the man whose life he almost destroyed, spoke up for him. His admiration for Adam grew even more. Now he had all the conformation he needed. Adam was truly forgiving and would be a real friend.

Randy nodded. "I know we're done. I accept that. I know we will work out a fair agreement about the other. I'm glad you're happy and you look it. I'm still working on a lot of things, but one thing I have figured out is, you are with the one you should be with. You will always have a piece of my heart, but, I think we would have eventually broken up. You know what I mean... too much pressure on both of us to be perfect, we both would have snapped sooner or later. I certainly handled my pressure the wrong way and I have hard time forgiving myself about what I put you through. I'm.. not good at saying things, but I hope you understand. Bottom line, be happy with Dean, you deserve it..." Randy then turned his attention to Dolph. Dolph had his head down, afraid of rejection from Randy.

Randy's voice and look softened. "Dolphin, I know most people would think it strange for us to be a couple. I mean, you did give me the shit, but I'm the one that should have said no. I should have been the one, knowing your past, to say no and stop you, helped you. Been a friend when you needed one the most. I failed you then and failed myself, but I would like a chance to try to make it right. Bret said you have something to tell me. So, I'm going to listen, with open ears. I only hope... Dolphin.. I would like to.. I want to build a relationship with you. We can be each others support..." Randy stopped before he said anything stupid.

Dolph came to life at Randy's words. "Oh, Viper. There is nothing I would like more. We were stupid together, we can be smart together. Keep each other sober. But... you need to know something first..." Dolph paused. He got up and went around to where Randy sat.

Randy smiled at Dolph and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "What, my Dolphin? You can tell me anything." He took Dolph's hands in his .

Adam smiled internally. He hadn't been entirely sure how he would react, seeing his former boyfriend and love kissing someone else. He had no reaction at all, except for hope that Randy and Dolph would be happy.

Both Seth and Adam watched with a momma bears eye when Dolph leaned in to whisper into Randy's ear. They both knew how quickly Randy could strike. Adam held in a wry chuckle. Glenn had suddenly joined his husband. The two school authority figures now stood outside, in the courtyard. Adam guess that Bret was probably close by, and even more probably, Shawn. After all Dolph was about to drop a bombshell.

Dolph put his hand up to this mouth by Randy's ear. Not even Seth or Adam could hear. Roman looked over at his boyfriend. Dean's eyes were pinned on Adam. Adam could feel Dean's intense stare, and had the entire time. It gave him the feeling that he was safe and loved. He looked over and gave Dean a smile and a small thumbs up. Adam' noticed Roman's island eyes were pinned on Seth. Adam knew he and Seth had the best, most wonderful, protective, loving boyfriends on campus.

Adam turned back to Dolph and Randy. He chewed the bite of fruit he'd eaten. Dean had gotten all his favorites, but Dean had never once asked what his favorites were. Dean was just that good. Adam's eyes went wide when he looked at Randy.

Randy had gone plae and a bead of sweat had broken out on his brow. He looked to have a hard time drawing a deep breath. Dolph still spoke to Randy with a guarded whisper.

Dolph finally leaned away from Randy. "So, do you still want to build a relationship with me? With two at the same time. I will say this, I'm the one that needs you and wants you, but I will understand if you don't want or need me." Dolph tried to hide his fear of being abandoned.

Randy finally managed to speak. "But you said... you couldn't... get that way. Did you lie to me? To try to intentionally... no, I take it back. I know you wouldn't ever do that. I know it, Dolphin, but..." He was so confused.

Dolph caressed Randy's cheek. "No, I wouldn't ever. I honestly didn't think I could. The doctor told me my eggs were unable to move to the proper area for fertilization. For whatever reason, one made it. It means it was was meant to be. No one was more surprised than me, except dad. He hopes you will do the right thing by me, and he isn't mad. He just wishes I was older, like Adam's folks. Randy?" Dolph stopped talking. Randy had stood, but didn't know where to go, where to turn. He turned paler than a bleached white sheet.

When Randy Orton took a step, he fell like a ton of bricks. Every eye in the courtyard looked to see what had happened, to the fallen wrestler.

Dolph let out a cry of horror, blood poured from Randy's nose and mouth. Bret and Shawn had appeared from nowhere, and Mark joined them. They knelt down by Randy to check on him. Glenn had dashed inside, probably to to find nurse Mary.

Adam got up and went to Dolph. The platinum bond had doubled over with a yelp of pain. Was Randy alright? Was Dolph's baby in danger?


	37. The Aftermath

The Nurse of WWE High had ordered Randy Orton and Dolph Ziggler be taken to her office. Glenn Jacobs-Calaway had carefully picked Dolph Ziggler up in his arms and carried him toward Nurse Silzer's office. Bret Hart and Mark Calaway carried Randal on the stretcher the nurse kept in her office.

Adam and Seth stood, wrapped in the arms of their respective boyfriends. Adam's back pressed against Dean's chest, Seth and Roman mirrored them. It had all happened so fast.

"What the hell happened? He seemed... well, he wasn't angry. Shocked and confused but not angry. He got pale and sweaty, but he looked like that when I told him my news. I didn't know Randy and Dolph thought Dolph couldn't get pregnant." Adam spoke out loud, for the need to say something.

Principal Calaway returned to the courtyard. "Everyone go on about your own business. Mister Orton and Mister Ziggler are receiving medical attention. You will need to mind your own business, and concentrate. It is two very short weeks till nine weeks tests." He finished his speech just as the bell rang and to end the first lunch period. Mark pulled Dean and Adam aside.

"I know you're just back, and don't want to miss anymore classes, but Dolph is asking for you. You do not have to go, but, if you do, you won't have any tardies against you. It's up to you, son." Mark spoke to Adam in a soft, understanding voice.

Adam looked at Dean. "Go, I'll get your assignment from English, if needs be, your other classes as well..." He looked from Adam to the Principal. "I want your guarantee he _will_ be safe. Punish me for disrespect, but Adam will be safe...Sir." Dean added the term of respect after a sharp pinch on the arm from Adam. Dean also knew enough to put on his most sheepish look.

Mark Calaway let out a bit of a chuckle. "You're parents were right, Adam is safe as houses with you. He will be just fine, because I am going to escort Adam, if he choses to go."

Adam looked at Dean. "I have to go, Dean. I will be alright. I can't abandon Dolph, not I after I promised we'd go through things together" He put his hand on his abdomen.

Dean smiled. "I wouldn't ask you not to. You go, I'll take care of class stuff. Just be on your toes. I love you." He kissed Adam on the cheek, in front of the Principal.

Adam nodded. "I will. Thanks, Dean. You're such a great friend to me too, that's really important. I'll be back to class as soon as I can. Take my backpack please. Switch out my books? Thanks, my knight. Love you." He kissed Dean's cheek and gave his leather backpack to his boyfriend.

Adam left with the Principal and Dean hurried off to his and Adam's locker. Under Seth's instructions, Roman stuck to Dean like Velcro. Roman held Adam's backpack while Dean switched the books from morning to afternoon.

"You think Orton is okay? That was a lot of blood." Dean didn't really care, but he was curious. Well, maybe he did care, just a bit, Randy _was_ a human being after all.

Roman pursed his lips in thought, his right brow arched slightly. "Probably hit his nose when he fainted. I would guess right now, he has weak nasal membranes because of the coke sniffing. I don't know if that is the case, but it makes sense. We'd better go, you'll have to explain to Firebird Phoenix." He hurried Dean towards their English class.

Mark Calaway and Adam entered the large, airy nurses office. Randy lay on a cot with a clean cloth to catch the blood from his nose. Adam noticed Randy was no longer pale. Dolph lay on his side, on another cot, and faced Randy. Just as Adam took a step forward, Randy reached over and took Dolph's hand in his. It made Adam smile. He sat down at the foot of Dolph's bed.

Adam placed a hand on Dolph's leg in a gesture of friendship. "Dolph, the baby?" He could speak freely here.

Dolph held Randy's hand, but looked at Adam. "The nurse thinks it's just stress, not the baby. She's sending me to Doctor Ross, just to make sure. I told her about how I thought I couldn't get pregnant, but did. She wants to make sure all is normal. She said not to worry, that I was surely meant to have this baby, but still, the doctor needs to check. Addy, I'm so scared. I never thought I would have a baby. Now I am, and I want it; badly." He let a tear fall. Dolph felt Randy squeeze his hand.

Adam gave Dolph a smile of encouragement. "I'm sure the baby will be fine. Want me to take you to Doctor Ross' office?" Adam asked with a deep look of concern.

Randy spoke. "I'm taking him. I... two babies, at the same time from different daddy mommas...well, wouldn't you faint? The nosebleed is because of my stupidity. I'm sure you know what I mean. Nurse Silzer said as soon as the bleeding stops and I have some sugar, I'll be fine. My tooth caught my lip and made it bleed. It's all relative. Adam, Dolph and I are going to give a relationship a try. I'm asking, as the father of your baby, to help look after Dolph when I'm not around, like during rehearsals. Please? Don't stop being his friend because of me. The two of you need each other in ways Dean and I can't share in, or understand. You know what I mean, both being pregnant." He looked at Adam with hope. Randy wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Adam smiled at Randy. "I'm glad you're going to be with Dolph. You will have someone who likes watching sports, you know I hated that. Dolph is my friend, Randy. I'll be glad to look after him. You two have lot to talk about, but if you _listen_ to each other, it will be okay. Dolph, you will like Doctor Ross, he's older but he knows his business. If he can't figure something out, he will send you to a doctor who can. He doesn't play around with people's health." He gave Dolph's knee a reassuring pat.

Dolph nodded. "Ran told me the same thing. If you guys, plus your parents trust Doctor Ross, I'd be a fool not to too. I told Randy you and I agreed to look after each other. I'll try to be back for rehearsal tonight, but it not, tell Mister Jericho, okay? I still want the part. Go to class, Addy, I am okay. I wasn't sure before, but I am now. I can count on Randy. No point in denying it, he has too much to lose if he steps out of line. Right, babe?" Dolph gave Randy's hand a squeeze.

"Yeah, I do. Not only from Coach, but dad too. Boy is he going to be happy, two grandbabies. Adam, you try to have a girl, and Dolph's going to try to have a boy. Oh help me... Please do not go into labor at the same time. Tell Big Dog I'd like us all to be friends. Maybe you'll finally get your wish, we can all hang out, go on party dates and stuff. I'm done being a bastard, or as big a one. Now, go back to class. If he's able, I'll drop Dolph back here later. One of us will message you. Adam, thank you. None of us deserve someone as good as you." Randy spoke like he used to. It was nice for Adam to hear. Also, Randy's nose had stopped bleeding.

As Adam prepared to leave, Nurse Mary Silzer brought two glasses of orange juice one for each of her patients. According to Nurse Silzer, orange juice cured anything, especially California orange, orange juice. She was usually right.

Mark Calaway walked with Adam. "I promised I'd see you safe. What is your next class? Bell is about to ring to end fourth period." He gave Adam a wink.

Adam laughed. "Sorry about Dean, sir. He's just a bit protective right now. It's a nice feeling. Randy was protective for the wrong reasons. He kept me _from_ my friends, Dean urges me to be _with_ them. Dolph really is the better choice for Randy. Oh, Sorry. Life Skills room, please." Adam blushed as he finally remembered what Mark had asked in the first place.

Adam and Mark arrived at Shawn's classroom before the bell rang. The two parted at the door. Adam hurried to the day care. He hoped to see Amber Cena.

Eva Marie smiled. She was just ready to give Charlie his bottle. "Oh Adam! Welcome back! Are you alright? Everyone said your migraines were caused by a brain tumor or some other such crap" Her eyes rolled as she spoke. She hated the teenage gossip.

Adam chuckled as he picked Amber up to check her diaper, she was wet. "I'm alright. No, I don't have a brain tumor. Everyone will find out soon enough. How is Mister Charlie? I hear Randy has won Amber's heart." He spoke with a light hearted voice and a sparkle in his eye. He was back with the babies, where he felt the most at home.

Eva Marie cocked her head as she fed Charlie and watched Adam. She was curious about the black bandages, but that wasn't what caught her eye. When Adam finished changing Amber, he picked up the bottle Eva Marie had made for Amber.

"Um... Adam is it true, are you with Dean now? Randy didn't talk about it, but I heard you were with Dean, You seem so, happy. You're different somehow." Eva Marie adjusted her son to have a better position to finish his bottle.

Adam beamed. "Yeah, I'm with Dean. I am happy, Eva. Maybe for the first time in ages. Sometimes the one you _think_ is the one, isn't. Dean _is_ _the_ one for me. Maybe if Randy and I had realized sooner that we were just together to be together, it would have saved a lot of trouble." He gave a shrug.

Eva nodded, but wasn't satisfied. "Well, I'm glad you're so happy. Congrats with Dean. But... um... there's just something..." Her eyes grew wide when she realized what was so different about Adam. "Wait... you're pregnant aren't you? But then... Randy... oh... unless..." A million sordid thoughts went through her mind as Eva stared at Adam.

Adam held Amber to his shoulder. He didn't know how to answer. Look, Eva, yes, I am. Please, if you have any and I mean _any_ respect for me, please don't tell _anyone_ , please Eva. So you won't think the worst, yes it's Randy's and we were together at the time. Dean has stepped up to the responsibility. I will tell the truth about everything, soon. Please Eva? Please?" Adam looked at Eva with hope mixed with worry. This could wreck everything.

Eva pulled the empty bottle from Charlie's mouth. "Adam, I would never, ever say anything. I know exactly how you feel. I have absolute respect for you. You're gonna be a wonderful daddy. If anyone was made to be a parent, it's you. You're secret is safe with me." She gave Adam a look that showed her sincerity.

Adam stood, with Amber in one arm, he hugged Eva. "Thanks, Eva. I appreciate that very much. I'd better get to class. If you ever need help with Charlie, just call. I'll even babysit for free on a weekend sometime." He laid Amber down in her crib and covered her. She gave a tiny yawn.

"Do you really mean that? I have had any time for me, since he was born. I'd love a Saturday at the salon and shop an hour or two. Just five hours would refresh me. My folks love Charlie and me, but, they made it clear, he is my child, my responsibility, that they aren't ready made babysitters. Charlie's other grandparents live in Mexico with Charlie's dad. I love my son, Adam, but you'll understand, sometimes you'd give anything for an hour just to soak in a tub." Eva explained rather wistfully.

Adam grinned. "Anytime, Eva. I promise. We'll talk soon about the arrangements. Maybe next Saturday? The seventeenth, before the nine weeks tests start. Give you some time to relax."

Eva almost cried. "Oh Adam, thank you. Yes, we will talk. You'd better go. The bell rang five minutes ago." She laughed as Adam's mouth formed an "o" and hurried out of the room.

Shawn was in the process of handing out the nine weeks study packet and repeating the test schedule. If you didn't know it by the now, you were either stupid or hopeless. Dean beamed when Adam quietly slipped into his chair.

"Welcome back, Adam. Is Miss Amber settled?" Shawn asked with a humorous glint in his eye.

Adam flushed. "Yes, sir. Sorry." He apologized as the took a study packet from Shawn.

"It's alright, Adam. Eva needed the help. Oh, and they are on their way." Shawn gave Adam a knowing look. Adam knew he meant Randy and Dolph were on the way to Doctor Ross.

"Good. Yeah, Nikki is late, again." Adam returned the look with a wink. Shawn was so perfectly tempered for teaching. Nothing ever riled him.

Shawn continued his lecture. "Now, don't forget, the couple with the highest amount in their bank account gets a special prize. After the tests, your mock marriages will have advanced to one year. So if your jobs have one year raises, you can figure that into your budgets. However, remember, that is for the second nine weeks. Then, starting in January, half of you will do advanced sewing and household chores, while the other half goes to the kitchens. Then after spring break, you will switch. At the Teacher Roast, we will provide the appetizers and desserts. It will be a part of your final grade. Also for sewing, you boys will make slacks, girls a skirt, all of you a dress shirt and blazer. You will need to provide the pattern of your choice, as long as it fits the requirement, materials and all notions. There is a small fund to help financially if you need it. Your garment will be half your grade. It may seem silly and pointless, but remember, the number one industry in this part of California is the garment district. If you know how to sew, chances are you can find a job. That's why I put so much emphasis on it. If you find yourselves out of work in your chosen area, you can always sew, until you find something else. I've had more than one student thank me. Now, any questions?" Shawn finished and sat down in his chair that faced the students.

The normally shy, quiet James Ellsworth raised his hand. "Sir, could we do our own design or do we have to do it by a store bought pattern?" He looked at Shawn with curious eyes.

Shawn grinned. "Of course you can do your own design. Just as long as it includes slacks, dress shirt and blazer."

James nodded. "I assume you mean a long sleeved button down style not a tee or Polo?" he held his pencil in his hand, he'd already started a sketch.

Shawn nodded in return. "Exactly. Setting sleeves and collars is an important skill. James, are you interested in being a designer?"

"Yes, Sir. I even entered to be on Teen Project Runway. They loved my designs. Tim Gunn told me I could win..." James' voice cracked and trailed off. Sadness clouded his eyes.

Seth frowned. "What happened, James. I watched that series, but I didn't see you." He thought maybe James was exaggerating a bit, but he he wasn't sure.

James sniffed. "The producer said I didn't have the right look for television. He had the nerve to... to..." He couldn't speak, he was regretting having said anything.

Rhyno, who knew the story spoke up. "The fuc... er... idiot producer had the nerve to tell James, to keep his chin up, because he designs were good. Only he smirked at James when he spoke of his chin. They didn't pick him because he was apparently too different." Rhyno didn't care what anyone thought, and pulled James into his muscular arms. He gave his boyfriend some much needed comfort.

Seth felt horrible. Adam swiped the tears from his cheeks, then spoke. "That's just horrible, James. I'm so sorry that happened to you. This damn town is so judgmental. Well, that producer will be sorry when you win the Oscar one day for Best Costume. You use that, James, and never forget it. Make him sorry he ever said that, prove him wrong. If it's one thing I have learned of the last few weeks it's, don't ever let anyone back you into a corner and put you down. Do your best at what you chose to do, and no one, and I mean no one, will be able to stop your greatness. If you were given the talent to design, then do it. Keep plugging away and you will go as far as you want. The only thing that will stop you, is you. Not your appearance, but you. Go for it, James. Grab that rainbow and take control of it. You will find gold at the end, I promise." Adam spoke with such a firm conviction, the entire class, even the normally standoffish Drew, joined in to life James' spirit.

Dean was so proud of his boyfriend he was about to bust a gut. He didn't mean to, but he couldn't help it, he started a chant. "Ells-worth! Ells-worth! Ells-worth!" It wasn't long before the entire class including Shawn chanted.

"Ells-worth (clap, clap, clap clap clap) Ells-worth! (clap, clap, clap clap clap) Ells-worth!..." The chants and claps continued until James laughed and smiled. Rhyno had hoisted James to his shoulders and paraded him around the room.

Shawn finally called his class back into line, before the Principal came. God it was good to have the _real_ Adam back. The Adam that cared about people. The Adam that laughed. The Adam that Shawn hoped would be his son-in-law one day. The Adam that carried their grandchild.

The Life Skills class settled back down. James smiled brightly. "Thanks, everyone. I needed that. Sometimes I let it get to me. Then, God gently reminds me that he never makes mistakes, and that I matter just as much as the most beautiful people. Adam, I will never forget those words, ever. You're so right. The only one that can stop me, is me. I won't let that happen. You will be the second one I thank during my Oscar speech, after _Him_." James looked Heavenward. He had a very strong faith, that had saved him, more than once.

Adam simply smiled with a flush on his cheeks. It felt good to be back, really back. He was safe, Jason was safe and so was Seth. It was a great first day back. He smiled at Dean. Adam failed to notice that Seth had a worried look on his face.

Dean did notice, but Shawn had continued his lecture on how to approach an employer about getting a raise or further benefits. Shawn warned that it was only right to ask if you did the best you could at your job. He also taught to ask in a way that would force the boss to think about it, turning his focus directly on you and your work. That was why it was so important to only ask if you could prove your worth.

Shawn let the class have ten minutes to talk and relax before the bell. He needed to let Eva Marie go to the restroom. Dean finally had his chance to talk to Seth.

Dean leaned over Adam. "Seth, what's bothering you, buddy. Please, I know it's something." He spoke quietly. Adam now paid attention, what had he missed?

Seth sighed. "Adam, you have to promise me not to... look... the rains really helped and more rain is forecast for later in the week, but still. The stuff for sewing is expensive. Don't be mad, but I may switch Life Skills for Study Hall." He looked sad and confused.

Adam knew what it meant. "No, Sethie, you can't do that. You'll loose the credit and if you want to graduate with us, you need that credit. Jason worked with us for three hours last year to figure out the exact amount you needed. Life Skills was perfect with two credits. I know you won't let me help you, but I would. Ask Shawn about the help fund. Please, don't drop out, Sethie. Roman wants you in college with him. He'd understand, but, there has to be some way to help." He reached over and gave Seth a pat on the shoulder.

Seth bit his lip. "I... can't. It's like charity, you know I don't..." Okay, I won't drop Life Skills. I'll figure something out. There are more important things to worry about, like Dolph and... I guess Randy."

Adam smiled. "Good on not dropping the class. Well this is what I learned in the nurse's office..." He went on to explain about Randy and Dolph. "... so if all goes well, Randy will drop him off back here for rehearsals. I'm really hoping Dolph will be okay. I didn't know about his problem with... conception." He only mouthed the last word, and he hid his mouth from the others in the room by using his hand as a shield.

Seth nodded. "That worries me too. Adam that was a wonderful thing you did for James. I feel lousy for thinking he was exaggerating about the TV show thing. I should have known he wasn't the type to do that. I'm so... shallow sometimes."

"Seth, we are all that way at times, it's human nature." Dean tried his give his friend a bit of a moral boost.

Seth smiled with a curl to his lip. "Yeah, I guess. I'm glad Rhyno likes James. Talk about opposites attract. Maybe we should invite them to go out with us sometime. I can't wait to finally double date with you and Dean. Soon, okay?" He cheered up a bit at the thought.

"Baby, I have to talk to dad about rehearsal tonight. You go on to class if the bell rings, but leave your backpack, it's too heavy for you. I don't want you to rip your wounds open if you take a misstep carrying that bag. Love you." Dean leaned over and gave Adam a kiss, then hurried off to the day care.

Adam grinned. "He cares so much, in ways... no, I don't want to compare him and Randy any more because there is none. Dean is Dean and Randy was Randy. He was more his old self today, don't you think?" Adam looked at Seth, brow raised as he tucked his study packet for Life Skills in his backpack.

Seth also fiddled with his backpack. "Yeah, at least a lot more than he has been. I actually felt a little bad for him. It had to be shocking to find out about, Dolph. Gosh, it would kind of serve him right if you and Dolph did do it at the same time." He gave a snicker at the thought of Adam and Dolph giving birth at the same time.

Adam laughed. "Yeah it would, but I only want dad and Dean with me..." The bell to end class rang. Adam behaved and left his backpack, but he took his math and science books and workbooks with him, just in case.

Adam and Seth parted ways. Adam went to calculus while Seth went to Geometry. Dean caught up with Adam, just as the blond settled into his seat. Dean once again took the seat to Adam's left, where Randy had once sat.

Neither teen noticed that Wade and Drew spoke low, both had their eyes pinned on Adam. Drew let out a slight growl when Roman came into the room and took his seat. The football player was the reason he couldn't get Seth. Drew just knew if he had a chance, he could win Seth over. The Scotsman had no time to think, the bell had rung.

Coach Bret Hart entered the room. He too carried study packets and gave the nine weeks test lecture. When he finished, he launched right into the days lesson. Before the bell rang, Bret gave out a rather long, four pages of workbook problems for homework. His extra time with Randy had put him behind. He depended on the students to catch up and so far it had gone well.

Once again, Dean sent Adam on alone, he needed to talk to Bret this time. Before Dean could speak to his parent, Bret stopped Roman.

"Roman, Coach Angle and Mister McMahon need your brute strength. Can you go to the gym please? Thanks." Bret was rather relaxed. It was the first time that he'd had a moment of extra time. Randy usually took up most of the free time he did have, requiring help with his math or English.

In the hallway, Adam and Seth met up. They both had to go, so they rushed to the bathroom. When they finished, they hurried off to Earth Science.

When Seth and Adam got to their science class, Adam frowned. Wade Barrett sat on the lab stool that Randy had occupied. He'd hoped Dean would be able to sit there. Shane wasn't in the room, so everyone talked a little louder than usual. Roman hadn't arrived yet, but Drew was there. He'd somehow managed to make it from the Life Skills classroom faster, than Adam and Seth. What was unusual was, Drew and Wade sat side by side and talked like they were old friends. Something about it just didn't sit well with Adam.

Seth looked worried. "Roman is never late." He kept his eyes pinned on the door as he and Adam took their seats at the long lab table at the back of the room.

Adam shrugged. "Maybe Coach Hart wanted to talk to him after calculus..." He stopped when he felt a hand on his bandaged left arm.

"What happened, Poppet? What's happened with Orton? No one seems to know anything. I knew it wasn't a brain tumor. Is it true that you and the Viper have busted up? If that's true, I'd like to take you out on the town, show you what a _real_ boyfriend is like. Treat you like you should be treated. What say you, love?" Wade spoke in a soft seductive voice. He gently caressed Adam's bandaged arm.

Wade suddenly vanished from Adam's sight. Dean sat down on the stool just as the bell rang. Adam heard a groan as other students settled into their seats. The British exchange student was in a heap on the floor. Wade rubbed the back of his head where it had hit the concrete floor.

"He was in my seat." Dean gave Adam his infamous, boyish, impish look through his auburn bangs with a shrug.

Adam snickered. "Sorry, Wade. I'm taken." He knew he should be mad at Dean for being so aggressive, but he loved the fact that he was so protected. Adam knew Dean was extra alert being their first day back, so Adam let it slide.

Shane had still not entered the class room, nor had Roman. Seth was even more worried. Wade picked himself up off the floor, with Drew's aid.

"Sorry, mate. I didn't see you sitting here." Dean stated as Wade dusted himself off.

Seth let out a huge sigh of relief as Roman entered the classroom. He carried what looked to be a very heavy box. Shane came in behind Roman, a stack of papers in his hand and closed the door. He pointed to the corner of the room. Roman sat the box down in the corner. Shane shook Roman's hand and thanked him.

Shane looked happy. "I'm sure you've heard the nine weeks speech enough today. These are your study packets. Take one and pass them back." Shane gave each student sitting at the front table a stack of the packets. Each person took one, then passed the stack to the table behind them, till the last row.

Seth leaned over to Roman during the chaos of the papers being passed and whispered. "Where were you? I was worried, Ro." He sat as close to Roman as he could. Normally Seth didn't cling, but all the recent upset with Adam had made him nervous.

"Coach Hart sent me to the gym. Coach Angle asked me to help carry a box for Shane. I had to wait while they talked. I think Coach Angle and Shane have eyes for each other. I have no idea what's in the box, books, it felt like. What ever Coach Angle gave Shane, lets just say Shane was very thankful. Tongue down the throat kind of thankful." Roman gave Seth a wink and laughed at Adam's open mouthed gape. He looked like a fish outta water.

Adam couldn't say anything because Shane had started his lecture on volcanoes and the benefits versus the harm they caused. It was actually an interesting lecture and Shane captured the classes attention.

Adam had never really take the time to notice what a good teacher his step-brother was. Shane was excited about the subject and it showed. Maybe it was Vince's lectures about perfection that had kept Shane suppressed. Now, Shane could teach the way he wanted without fear of doing something wrong. Now, Shane could be weird if he wanted. No one found his imitation of an exploding volcano weird, the class loved it. For the first time in his teaching career, Shane's class applauded him when the lecture came to an end. Shane actually blushed.

"Adam!" Shane called out as the rest of the class left the room. It had been a long day with every single teacher lecturing about the nine weeks tests in two weeks, and students couldn't leave fast enough.

Adam, with Dean on his heels, headed to where his step-brother stood. "Hey, it was a great lecture. I never know volcanoes did so much." He gave Shane a smile.

Shane gave Adam a one armed hug. "Thanks. It's really great to have you back. The place just hasn't been the same. Brother, I know what happened to you was awful, but if it hadn't, father might not ever have changed. A lot of good came from a lot of bad. I'm sorry I blamed you for taking father away from me. I love you, Adam. I always have, but, now, I can show it..." His one armed hug turned into a brotherly bear hug.

"I love you, Shane. So many times I wished I could turn to you as a brother. Things I couldn't even tell Jay about. I'm glad you'll be there now. I'll be there for you, too, Shane, any time. Past is past, brother." Adam gave Shane a beautiful smile.

Shane returned the smile. "Dean, I see my blood hasn't poisoned you. You take care of Adam and we will get along just fine. I wasn't there when I should have been with Orton, but I will be now. Dean, I misjudged you as well, and I'm sorry. You're more of a man than some other people will ever be." He held out his hand for Dean to shake.

Dean shook Shane's hand. "Nope, not poisoned yet. Look, I know my background is enough to make people worry. Like Adam said, past is past. I'm there for you too. Don't worry, Adam will never be hurt again. I'll kill anyone that tries." He spoke firmly.

Shane grinned. "You guys better get to rehearsal. Chris has been dancing all day because you are back. Break a leg baby brother." They hugged again. Hand in hand Dean and Adam headed for their locker.

At the locker, Adam stuffed his backpack. "I get get most of my homework done here, now that I don't have to make three copies of everything. He had such..." Adam turned sad when he thought about all Randy had forced him to do.

Dean put a finger under Adam's chin. "Uh, uh. You don't do that. Past is past. I may ask for the occasional help with homework, but I can do my own. My darling, he had you so... it's over now. Are your arms okay? The nurse is here for a while if you want fresh bandages." He held up the the bag of supplies Adam had put in his backpack.

Adam bit his lip. "They are a bit hot, sweaty and itchy. Tell Chris I won't be long? And take my things?" Adam took the bandage bag from Dean, brow arched in question.

Dean grinned with a nod. "Good. Yes, to both. Now, move that beautiful ass." He gave Adam's butt a playful swat.

Adam laughed, kissed his boyfriend and headed to the nurse's office. He loved that Dean was so thoughtful. It would have been hard to concentrate with sweaty, itchy arms. Plus it wasn't good for the wounds to be wet too long.

Dean watched his boy hurry off to the nurse. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and carried Adam's. He ran into Principal Calaway on his way to the vending machines. Mark did not look pleased.

"Son, where are you going?" Mark was serious about his rule of no loitering after school. Dean should be in the Auditorium, not wandering around. Being the son of teachers didn't matter.

"Just a really quick trip to the vending machines, sir. I want Adam to have a snack and a drink. He just went to the nurse's office to have his bandages changed, they were hot and itchy. So, for being a good boy, he gets a treat. Plus, Adam didn't get to finish his lunch and the food run for play rehearsal isn't until six or six thirty." Dean explained as he held up his student debit card to prove his story. Dean wanted to stay on Calaway's good side, he'd had enough trouble with Hunter over the years.

Mark smiled. "Well, that's different. Be sure to get him something healthy. I'll never forget, when Glenn was pregnant, he craved garlic. He even ate raw garlic cloves. There wasn't enough toothpaste in the world. Thankfully, that craving only lasted a few weeks. You will learn, you will learn. My advice, just say yes, no matter what. The words, yes dear, will save your life. Well, hurry up and get to the Auditorium, son. Oh, one last thought. You are doing a brave thing, it's not easy to take on another man's... you understand." He gave Dean a knowing look with a smile.

"Yes, sir. Well, I love him. It's part of him and my love is unconditional. Have a good evening, sir." Dean gave the Principal a nod and hurried off the vending machines.

Dean got Adam a power protein bar, apple and to be sweet, Adam's favorite, a bag of M & M's. He also got Adam a Sprite. He knew Adam loved coffee, but too much wasn't good for the baby. Adam could have coffee later with supper, if he wanted, but not now. Dean also got himself a Sprite and M & M's. He hurried off to the Auditorium.

Chris was busy with some of the girls who were helping with sets and costumes. Seth waved Dean over to where Adam always sat. He was doing homework. Dean went over to Seth and set up Adam's area, then made a nest of his own, next to Adam's.

"I thought you weren't here during the week?" Dean asked as he settled in next to the side steps.

"Well, the rain helped. Dad insisted I be here where I belong. I'll do it for now, unless it gets bad again. Dad also said, if it does rain again in a few days, he will stop thinking about going north. Roman will be here in an hour. Coach is being good about rehearsals. Roman is suspicious, but he just worries too much." Seth stated as he took a sip of his coffee.

Dean tisked. "Well, Coach Owens can't hurt Roman too much. Ro has already signed to the Bruins. That contract can't be broken even if Owens tries to threaten Roman with it. Pops said it's a legal, binding contract. So, don't worry, Architect. Big Dog is safe. Oh, that was quick." Dean stood as Adam entered the Auditorium.

The couple kissed. Adam then settled into his place. "Nurse Mary is the fastest bandage changer. She said I need to come every day before rehearsal. The skin was really wet. She also said it would eventually open the deeper places that aren't fully closed yet. Thanks for making me go, Dean. You take such good care of me. So..." Adam paused and pulled something out of his pocket.

"I got you these as a reward." Adam held up a bag of M&M's for Dean. He had a huge smile on his lips.

Dean laughed. "I got this for you..." He pulled out the snacks he'd gotten for Adam. Dean however, kept back his bag of candies, he didn't want to disappoint Adam.

Adam laughed and took a huge bite out of his apple. Seth watched Adam and Dean with tears in his eyes. Their Adam was well and truly back.


	38. The Next Thing

Adam finished his snack of an apple and a protein bar. Now he and Dean had their heads together and worked on a summary for The Tudor Times, their history project. They realized they only had ten weeks left to do the the project.

They sat in the Auditorium of WWE High. Chris Jericho had called for Act One, Scene One, it was like the first night of rehearsals, two weeks ago. Adam wondered if they were ever going to get it right. Only Rhyno, James had their lines and movements down perfectly.

Rhyno played Gregory and James played Sampson, they were men at arms for the House of Capulet. Soon Ted DiBiase as Balthasar and Sami Zayn, who played Abraham, were the men at arms for the House of Montague, joined Rhyno and James. They too knew their lines, but not so much their movements.

Seth felt bad. It was time for Benvolio to be on stage, it was Roman's part. It was throwing off Alberto Del Rio's portrayal of Tybalt. The were supposed to have a rather dramatic near fight. Alberto was good, but with Chris just reading lines, Alberto couldn't figure out where to place himself.

Chris stopped the group. "Alberto, it will be alright. You're trying _too_ hard. I appreciate that, but, you need to be more fluid. The sword is an extension of your arm. You're a solider, you wouldn't even think of it as a sword, it's part of you. Here, I'll help you..." Chris turned to the audience. "If you have sword work in the play, please pay attention for a few moments."

Before Chris could demonstrate, the back doors of the Auditorium opened. Roman entered, along with the other cast members on the football team and Dolph Ziggler. Seth pointed to the stage when Roman started for him. Roman nodded and went right up on stage. Chris was visibly relieved.

Adam waved Dolph over. Dolph sat so that he could rest his back against the bottom of an upturned seat.

"Sorry, I didn't text. After the Doctor's Randy and I went to sit and talk. I think he's in trouble for doing it, but maybe Coach Hart will understand. It was a talk that needed to happen, we got a lot of things worked out. We couldn't have had this talk with someone watching over us. Dean, maybe you could put a word in for Randy. I'm the one that insisted we stop." Dolph looked at Seth and Adam, then Dean. He looked worried.

Dean nodded. "I'll speak to pops, Dolph. I'll do what I can. I can understand, I love my folks to the Heavens, but sometimes, pops especially can be hard headed. But tell us what the Doctor said. Are you alright? The... is _he_ alright?" He knew Dolph wanted a boy, so he used that for a code. Any ears would think he meant Randy.

Dolph smiled, and he spoke in a quiet voice. "Yeah, all is good. I go back in a week for some deeper tests. Doc Ross said I kind of cramped up because of intense morning sickness and then stress in telling Randy. It can be perfectly normal, but because of my history, he wants more tests. He really is good, made me feel a whole lot better. Randy is okay too, just nerves. Right now, he bleeds freely in the nose. It's also why my morning sickness is so strong. I.. I... took... I didn't know... I didn't..." Dolph's voice wavered and emotions over took him.

Both Adam and Seth slid over to Dolph. Seth was the one that put meaning to Dolph's words. "Oh Dolph, the roids and coke? You took it, but of course, didn't realize you were pregnant. You told the Doctor, right?" He gave Dolph a look filled with worry. Both Seth and Adam had a hand on a shoulder of the teen.

Dolph nodded. "Yeah, I did. He said I probably stopped before it could hurt... him. The tests for that will have to come much later, after the brain develops. He told me to just be healthy now and don't stress over it. If I'd only known.. I'm a horrible person." He sighed deeply.

Adam looked at Dolph. "Dolph, that's just it, you didn't know. If you had, you never would have done it. How do you think I feel. I knew, and I did this. Don't you think I'm terrified too? I died, stopped breathing, maybe I hurt mine..." The gravity of his own thoughts hit Adam hard. He began to tremble.

Dean pulled Adam against him, so that the blond's back was pressed against Dean's chest. "Hey now, none of that, baby. You asked Doc Regal and he assured you nothing happened. You weren't … out... long enough. That's enough, okay? Both of you. You're both going to be wonderful daddies. We have enough on our plates, lets not add more stress. Everything will be fine for both of you. So, are you and Randy together? Or don't you want to talk about it?" Dean gave Adam's cheek a soft kiss and pulled him closer.

Adam leaned against Dean and simply melted. "You're right. Doc said it was alright. Yes, Dolph, talk if you want, but you don't have to..." A sudden cry of pain stopped Adam's words.

All eyes turned to the stage where the cry had come from. Seth looked in horror, Roman was on his knees, his hands over his eyes. Chris knelt next to him.

"Barrett, just... go sit down. Listen next time. Now go!" Chris was angry as he pointed Wade toward the seats.

Seth dashed up onto the stage. Dean, Adam and Dolph went as well, but stood back out of the way. Seth slid on the stage floor to get to Roman, his Big Dog was in pain.

"What the hell happened?" Seth growled as he tried to pry Roman's hands from his face so he could see what had happened.

Chris spoke. "He and Wade were rehearsing their sword fight for later, and someone refused to listen to my instructions and whacked Roman in the eye. Roman, let us look, please." He hadn't been able to get Roman to move his hands.

Seth was worried, this wasn't his Roman. "Ro, babe, let me look. Sethie can make it better, I promise. You trust me, don't you?" He once again gently pulled at Roman's hands.

"It hurts, Sethie. If... my football..." Roman wasn't scared of much, but one thing terrified him, anything that could hurt his football scholarship and his future career.

"I know, Ro, I know. Maybe it's nothing. We need to see if we need to take you to the hospital. At least put ice on it. Let me look, please?" Seth spoke soft and calm, like Roman was a nervous, wild stallion. It wasn't the first time he'd had to deal with an injured Roman.

Roman slowly pulled his hands away from his face. Seth tried not to react to the angry, red mark just under Roman's right eye. There was no blood, but he would have a bruised, black eye for sure.

Chris felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go get some ice from the cafeteria." AJ spoke softly. He'd been grading homework in the lighting booth at the back of the auditorium.

Chris nodded. "Adam, go with him, please?" Chris looked over at the worried couple. He then looked at Roman's eye and carefully checked the damage.

Roman now began to feel foolish. He was a tough football player and he was acting like a baby. Roman had not only been afraid of an injury, he was slightly vain about his caramel skin being flawless except for a tattoo around his right wrist. He'd begun his tribal tattoo over the summer.

Roman's family were extremely traditional Samoans. They followed their island culture like a religion. When Roman had turned eighteen that year, his father took him for his wrist band. It had been done in the traditional way of hand-tapping, called Kakau. The tattooist used the ancient tools made from dense wood and animal tusk. Although the tusk was now synthetic it still worked the same. Between now and the age of twenty-five, Roman would add to the tattoo until his entire right arm and pectoral muscle were decorated with tribal tattoos. The design of the tattoo was also part of Roman's family history.

When the tattoo was completed, Roman would be a warrior in the eyes of his family. If he showed pain or cried out during the tattoo, the artist would stop, and never finish. An unfinished tattoo was a mark of shame and weakness. Now he fussed about a whack to the face? Roman was ashamed of himself. He got to his feet.

"I'm alright. I was just shocked. I think I screwed up. I went right and I should have gone left. It's my fault, sir." Roman knew better, but he'd deal with Wade later. He didn't want to disrupt anything further at the moment.

Chris shook his head. "No, Roman, it wasn't you..." He waved for everyone go back and sit in the audience. As everyone took a seat, AJ, Dean and Adam returned.

Roman had sat in the last seat on the front row, near what was known as Camp McMahon. Seth took the ice filled towel from AJ with a smile. Seth held the ice to Roman's cheek. Roman only slightly twitched.

Chris spoke in a stern voice. "Wade, I told you four times to pull back to the left. You could have put Roman's eye out. I dunno, maybe it _is_ bad luck to do Shakespeare. People, please, just concentrate. Time gets shorter every day. Lets go ahead and order food. You seem to do better on full stomachs. Rhyno, James and Drew will do the run. The vote was Sonic again. While they are gone, we will begin Act One Scene Two, that's Jeff, Wade, Santino, Roman and Dean. Roman are you up to it?" Chris arched his brow and looked at the injured actor.

Roman smiled. "Yes, sir. It would take more than this to keep me down." He gave a sidelong glance at Wade, who spoke quietly with Drew about his food order.

Chris smiled. "Good. Thanks. Okay place your orders and we'll get started." He came down to where AJ sat with Adam's group. They talked quietly together.

James Ellsworth took Seth's food order. Adam frowned. Seth only got a small order of tater tots, and a small drink. Roman always offered to buy Seth's food, but Seth always said no. Adam knew he had to be sneaky, but Seth would eat.

"Um... two foot long chili cheese coneys, large onion rings, chili cheese fries and a huge iced tea, please." Adam placed his order and gave James some cash.

Dean laughed. "Better ride home with the windows down, Dolph. Adam's unicorn gas will kills us all after he eats that." He gave Adam a wink.

Adam chuckled. As he did, Roman caught his eye. The football player still held the ice to his cheek. Roman gave Adam a wink. He knew exactly what Adam was up to, and he appreciated it. He would gladly pay for Seth's food, but Roman had learned the hard way, Seth was prideful and charity was a no no. The only time Seth ever let Roman pay for anything was when they were on an official date. One thing Seth did love, were the occasional gifts Roman would give him out of the blue, usually a small piece of jewelery, like an earring or necklace. Seth loved the diamond earring he wore in his left ear. Roman had given it to him for Christmas last year.

Dean got a double cheese burger, onion rings and a vanilla shake. He ordered a second vanilla shake for Adam, as a surprise treat. He knew Adam would rather have a shake over tea, but was being good for the baby. Adam still had weight to gain, and milk shake would be okay.

Before they went up on stage, Roman took the ice filled towel away from his cheek. Chris, AJ and Seth looked at the wound. Roman wanted to roll his eyes, but he let them fuss. Roman knew it could have been worse.

No one noticed that Drew and Wade spoke quietly in the corner by the exit door. They were looking toward Camp McMahon. Drew let out a growl when Seth kissed Roman.

"You nearly got his eye. Well, you will have more chances. Ta for trying. I know the type. Kill his career, kill his future. If he can't be the big shot football star, he won't stay with Seth. It's an Island thing, the man of the family must provide. I'll get him yet." Drew whispered to Wade. He and the Brit hand formed a truce to help each other. Their goals, to win Adam and Seth away from Dean and Roman.

Wade nodded. "Be careful. We don't want them to get on to us. It's like taming a wild stallion, slow and steady. Shut it now, here they come. Now, be charming. Ells-no-chin has Adam's ear, which means Seth's ear." Wade nodded toward Ellsworth and Rhyno as they approached the exit where Drew and Wade stood.

While they waited for the food to arrive, the rehearsal continued. Anyone not on stage was buried in their homework. AJ sat and graded papers in a seat in the McMahon Camp.

AJ finally decided he needed to know the answer to the question that had been on his mind for a while now. He put his reading glasses on top of his head like a headband and leaned forward in his seat. He spoke softly.

"Adam, sorry to bother you. I need to ask you a question. You can answer me honestly. I won't criticize you, I promise." He looked at Adam, sincerity on his face, as well as deep concern.

Adam looked up from his calculus workbook. He twisted his pencil in his fingers. "Yes, you can ask me anything, Mister Styles. I'll answer as honestly as I can."

"Thank you. I just need to know. Did you do Orton's homework for him?" AJ looked directly at Adam. There was no animosity in his eyes, only curious concern.

Adam hung his head and slowly nodded. "Yes, Sir. After a week, Dolph's too. I used to _help_ Randy during the Championship weeks, but not like I did for your class. Sir, I know it was the wrong thing to do. If you want to take off a grade, I'll understand. A few times, I thought about giving him the wrong answers, but that would have … more..." He let out a sigh. Adam knew it would take a long time to undo all the bad he'd done forced or not.

AJ nodded. "Hurt you even worse, possibly have Jason hurt?" He gave Adam an arched brow look of deeper concern.

Adam sniffed. Seth put a hand on his shoulder. AJ hadn't mean to make Adam cry. He slid down onto the floor and put a friendly hand on Adam's knee. Adam looked up at AJ, his hazel eyes filled with moisture.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I cheated, AJ. I have a lot to make up for, but I'm going to try. Randy is trying too. I'm going to tell everyone the truth, well, most of it, not the personal stuff. See my sister does an assembly every year on suicide prevention, bullying, all that stuff. I'm going to tell my story. Maybe I can save one life. I also hope I can generate enough interest in forming a student run hot-line. I just... I don't wanna see anyone with things like these, ever again." Adam held up his black bandaged left arm and pointed to it. The tears were replaced by the fires of determination.

"That's very brave, and very wonderful of you. Do you think it would help if I told my story? I'll understand if you want it to be students only, but, I will help in anyway I can. If you want." AJ looked at Adam with equal determination, maybe it was time to stop hiding his own past. Perhaps his story could help too.

Adam's eyes went wide and Seth's mouth fell open. Adam looked at AJ with admiration. "If you're willing to share your story, I won't say no. You do realize though, some could use it against you. We don't have many students like that here, but, there are a few. I wouldn't want to see any harm come to you. Please Mister Styles... AJ, talk it over with Chris and Stephanie. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow, if you'll excuse me from history?" He looked at AJ in earnest.

"I'll do that. I didn't think about devious students. I hate to say it, but yes, they could use it against me, if I let them. One think I have learned through all this, I let Luke put me in fear. I'll never give anyone that power over me ever again. I'll bet you've learned the same lesson. To never let yourself be backed into a corner again." AJ smiled at Adam.

Adam gave a wry chuckle. "You got dat right. I have a lot more to think about now. AJ... if I may... tell you something? I want to keep it to myself, well, a few people know, but I don't want it broadcast. I have to be honest, Chris might know, but I'm not sure. If he kept it a secret, it was out of respect for me, so don't be mad, okay?" He looked at the history teacher with anxious worry.

AJ smiled softly. "I know. Chris wouldn't break his word, and I would never ask him to. As long as we're not in class or around others, AJ is fine. You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to, Adam." He spoke honestly. He didn't want Adam to feel obligated to tell him anything.

Adam chuckled. "See, my secret affects Dean, that affects Chris, which affects you. AJ... I'm pregnant. Now, the complicated part. It's Randy's, of course, but, Dean is like, it's his, which is wonderful. So far, Randy is okay with it, as long as he gets visitation. He knows that depends on him, his recovery and behavior. So... maybe... one day... you will be Uncle AJ. You are already really, but you know what I mean." Adam now had that special smile and glow he got when he spoke of his baby.

AJ smiled brightly. "Oh Adam, that is wonderful. I know you're young and it's probably not the best situation, but a baby is sweet no matter what. Congratulations." He gave Adam a hug. As they hugged, James, Rhyno and Drew returned.

Chris called for the dinner break. Adam and Seth packed away their homework. Miss Phoenix would not appreciate chili dog stains on their workbook pages. As they waited for Dean and Roman to bring their food, Adam's tummy growled like a starved lion. Seth laughed.

"Wow, I guess you are hungry. I thought when you ordered all that food you were crazy." Seth shook his head. He was hungry, but his dad couldn't pay him for his farm work till later in the week. Till then, he had to count his pennies carefully.

It was so much fun to sit with Seth and Roman as a couple with Dean. With Dolph added to the group, they laughed even more. Adam ate his first chili cheese cony, his fries and a couple of onion rings. He sipped from his tea and his milkshake, and now Adam felt like he was about to pop a button. Adam pulled the second foot long fully loaded chili cheese cony out its wrapper.

"I can't... I just can't. Dean, you want it?" Adam asked his boyfriend first, he had to play the game to get Seth to take it.

"Nope, I'm stuffed. Roman will eat it, he's a growing boy." Dean teased his Samoan friend.

"Not me. I can't finish my second burger." Roman put down the wrapper of his second double burger, there were only a couple of bites left.

"Seth, you eat it. If you don't it will go in the trash and that's a waste. Please be my billy goat." Adam held the food out to Seth. He prayed it would work, he saw the hunger in Seth's eyes.

Seth looked at Dolph. "Don't you want it, Dolph?" Seth thought the platinum blond needed more than he did, after all, he had a baby to feed too.

Dolph shook his head. "I can't, but thanks. I can't eat hot dogs. They make me really sick. I have to make sure they made of either chicken or turkey. I dunno why, but I have never been able to eat a normal hot dog. And, they taste even worse, coming back the other way. I'll finish the last bites of that burger though Roman, if I may?"

Roman handed the burger to Dolph. Seth took the cony. Seth wasn't stupid, he knew Adam, but he wasn't about to let Adam know that he knew. He was simply grateful that Adam cared so much. Seth more easily accepted it from Adam, because Adam came from the same side of the tracks, plus Adam did it with love. Roman did too, but Roman already took good care of him. He didn't need Roman spending money on him every day. Once they married, that was different as were dates, but every day now, was wrong. Roman understood.

Adam watched as Seth chowed down. He then stood. "Well, time to face my demons. If I don't go, my bladder will burst. At least I don't have to go to the girls room." Adam babbled. He hated it, but he had to go to the bathroom. He looked like a frightened rabbit.

Dean stood and took Adam's hand in his. "You're not going alone, my prince." He leaned in and gave Adam a kiss.

Adam smirked at his knight. "Okay, but no peeking at my junk." He teased Dean as they walked, hand in hand to the restrooms.

Seth beamed. "They are gonna get married." Seth spoke like it was already a done deal. Dolph cocked his head and looked at Seth. How could Seth speak so confidently.

Roman saw the curious look Dolph gave Seth. "Seth... knows things. He's never wrong." Roman gave a shrug.

Dolph looked at Seth, but awe replaced curiosity. "Seth, can you, could you talk to my daddy?" His eyes filled with hope. He believed in psychics, but his father did not. They had argued about it, more than once.

Seth frowned. "It's not like that, Dolph. If I could I would. I just... have feelings, and I'm never wrong. Sometimes, I will see something in a dream, but ninety-nine percent of the time, it's just a feeling. I'm sorry, Dolph, I really am." He _did_ feel bad, he could see the hope on Dolph's face.

"It's okay, Seth. I understand." Dolph smiled at Seth. He did understand, different psychic people had different talents, it wasn't Seth's fault.

As Seth, Dolph and Roman cleaned up all their wrappers and trash from the fast food dinner, they continued to talk. A pair of eyes watched Seth's every move.

Dean looked at his face in the mirror while Adam tended to his business. Dean felt he was getting a bit too scruffy. Usually Dean didn't give a flying fuck about his looks, but now, he wanted Adam to be proud to be seen with him. He wouldn't change, but a more careful trim, and a bit of cologne would help.

Dean shook his mop of auburn hair. When he'd been little, Dean had nearly been as ginger as Heath. Dean liked it now, just enough red to be saucy, but the brown had dulled down the flaming red.

The former orphan grinned, Adam had finished and now stood behind him. Adam wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and rested his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"It's okay, my prince. You want me to go in with you?" Dean looked into Adam's hazel eyes via the mirror. He knew exactly what Adam wanted to do. Dean knew Adam wanted to go the girls bathroom.

"You're scary, you read my mind. I wasn't sure at first, but I need to see it. Wait for me outside? I won't be long." Adam kissed Dean's cheek softly.

"Well, I just know what I would want to do, you're a lot like me in that way. I'll be right here. I won't move." Dean spoke as they stopped in front of the girls bathroom. Dean took up post right next to the door.

Dean spoke again. "Remember, past is past. He will never hurt you, or anyone again. You're not that person anymore either. Say goodbye to it, my love. Don't forget, our little one wants you happy. I know you can't be okay until you face it, and as I said, say goodbye. I love you, Adam." Dean leaned in, took Adam's face tenderly in his hands and kissed him.

"I love you, Dean. Thank you." Adam returned Dean's kiss and then, with a deep breath, pushed open the door and entered the pitch black girls bathroom.

Just as the bathroom door closed, the door to the Auditorium opened. Chris Jericho stuck his head out, he frowned when he saw Dean. Dean stared at the door to the girls restroom, like he was waiting for something, but what?

Chris stepped over to his nephew. "Dean, kiddo? What's up? His voice was light, Chris didn't want to scare Dean.

Dean's eyes stayed pinned to the door. "He's in there. He had to say goodbye. I just hope..."

Adam felt along the wall for the light switch as the door closed behind him. A slight fear filled his soul as he continued to fumble for the switch. He let out a tiny whimper of relief when he found it. Adam had to blink several times as the bright fluorescent light filled room.

Adam's eyes came into focus. The room looked fresh and pristine. A brand new, sparkling clean mirror hung over the row of vanity sinks. Adam also noticed the mirror was now in a steel frame and on closer inspection, a fine, nearly invisible mesh was tightly stretched across the glass. Adam knew it would keep broken glass from being grabbed. It was a good thing.

When Adam looked down at the tiled floor, he noticed two things. All the grout had been redone and some of the tiles looked to be more washed out than the others. He knew washed out look came from being deeply cleaned and scrubbed with bleach or other strong cleaning solution. If it hadn't been so costly, Adam knew they would have replaced the flooring entirely, but it wasn't possible. Adam also knew it was the scrubbing to clean up his blood that caused the visible damage to the tile floor.

The bathroom also held the faint smell of fresh paint. Adam slowly made his way down to the last stall. He looked down once again. This time it was obvious four tiles _had_ been replaced. It was most probably the spot where he'd fallen and drawn the heart in his blood. Adam trembled.

He pushed open the door of the last stall. The place where Dean had kissed him so sweetly, and where Randy had fucked him so brutally. The place where he'd been so desperate to get away, he didn't care about the baby he carried.

Adam slid down the wall and sat on the floor. He faced the stall where his life had changed. Adam placed his hand on his abdomen. "I'm sorry, my little one. I was so... beaten down, I forgot to care about you. It won't ever happen again, daddy promises you that. You also need to understand, your poppa Randy was sick, too. He's working on getting better. Your poppa Dean loves you already and your daddy loves him. I promise, my little one, we will do everything we can to give you the best possible life. Daddy is a much stronger person now, and knows to call out for help if I need it. I'll never let _anyone_ put me into a corner again. Well, time to move on, my little one. We have a future, this is the past. Come on, poppa is waiting for us. Life is waiting for us." He patted his tummy and got up off the floor.

Adam took one last look around, then clicked off the light. He opened the door and smiled. Dean was right there, waiting for him. Adam fell into Dean's open arms. He felt safe and loved.

"Did you say goodbye to it, baby? Are you completely mine now?" Dean asked softly as he held Adam close. His Uncle had agreed this was important for Adam. The only way he could be completely free was to face it and put it away. AJ had to do the same thing. Once he had AJ had grown even closer to Chris. Chris told Dean to take his time, there were plenty of scenes to rehearse without them.

Adam nodded. "Yeah. They've put a safety mesh over the mirror and replaced the tiles where I … the heart... I said goodbye and promised our baby I would never be backed into a corner again, or if I am, I will scream for help. Yes, Dean, I belong to you, lock, stock and barrel. Do you completely belong to me? I want us to work, Dean." Adam looked hard at his boyfriend. Was Dean really ready to take on all of the baggage? The question burned in Adam's eyes.

Dean hugged Adam closer, his lips against Adam's ear. "Yes, baby. I'm all yours, I've been yours since I first laid eyes on you. We both have baggage, baby. My crap life at the orphanage left its mark. You have your Randy baggage. Now, we move on to the future, together, with our little one. Time to make new baggage. I can't wait till the day when I can truly make you mine." His last words were hot in Adam's ear. Dean raked Adam's earlobe between his teeth with a low, rumbling growl.

Adam's eyes rolled back with a shiver. He ears were his hot spot during sex. "I can't wait either, babe." Adam's voice took on a low husky tone, one Dean hadn't heard before. Damn, Adam was sexy.

Lust over took the two teens. Dean pressed Adam up against the wall, his intentions very clear, but gentle. Adam's hazel eyes darkened and glittered like emeralds as his lust grew. Dean's blue eyes held the same glitter. Dean licked his lips, he just had to have a taste, he needed his drug, his Adam.

Adam's hands clamped down on Dean's shoulders, he wanted to taste Dean just as badly. Dean leaned in closer, their lips were millimeters from touching.

"Guys? Oh... um... oh... well... um... Chris..." Seth's voice stuttered from the Auditorium door. He hadn't meant to interrupt, but Chris really needed Dean for a scene.

Dean let out a near silent curse. He then turned to Seth. "Yeah, on our way..." He turned back to Adam. "Come on, baby. Later, I promise." Dean took Adam's hand and led him back to the Auditorium.

When they got into the huge room, Dean went left, along the side apron of the stage and Adam went down the steps to his "camp". He avoided eye contact with Seth, he wasn't up for being teased. Adam fell back into his homework with a deep pink flush on his cheeks.

Seth snickered as he leaned over and whispered in Dolph's ear. Dolph giggled with Seth. Adam finally looked over at his two friends.

"Be jealous." Adam teased and stuck his tongue out at his friends. A happy smile almost split his face in two.

Dean stood backstage with Roman as they waited for their cue to enter the scene being rehearsed on stage. He leaned in to talk to the older teen.

"Big Dog, I need a huge favor, please?" Dean gave Roman a _very_ pointed look with a knowing arch to his brow.

Roman shook his head with a tisk. "Yeah, okay. The usual?" He knew exactly what Dean wanted.

Dean pulled out his cell phone. He touched his screen a couple of times. He found what he wanted and showed it to Roman.

Roman looked at the picture, then at Dean. He couldn't believe what he looked at. "It has sparkles, it actually has sparkles? Like glitter sparkles?" Roman was in utter disbelief.

"Adam deserves sparkles. Don't judge the sparkles, dude. Will you get it, please?" Dean still had his brow arched at Roman.

Roman nodded with a chuckle. "Hey, if Seth wanted sparkles, I'd get them for him. You know I'll do it. Might be a couple of days before I have time though."

Dean pulled out his wallet and gave Roman the cash to make the purchase. "That's cool. It's not time yet, but I do want to be ready... maybe this weekend. It all depends on him. Adam gets to decide if and when. You think it's okay... you know..." Dean made a quick gesture of rocking a baby in his arms.

Roman smiled. "Yeah, it's fine. If you had paid attention in health class last year, you'd know that. You can even do it to help labor, it relaxes the muscles. Dean, you know... look, I know Adam has been the object of your desire but, don't let that head rule over this one." Roman looked from Dean's crotch and poked Dean's head, albeit gently.

Dean looked at Roman. "Come on, bro, you know me better than that. Of course, I want to, but, if we never do it, I don't care. I want a chance to show him what real lovemaking is like, but it is Adam's choice. I just... If you'd have seen the look in his eye, heard his voice, he's close to being ready. I want to be prepared. Adam deserves the best. So, get the one with the most sparkles." Dean grinned at Roman.

Roman gave a playful eye roll. "Okay, okay. You know, I am a bit jealous, sometimes. I want Sethie so much it hurts. I gotta... ya know... almost every night." He made a gesture of jerking himself off.

Dean pulled Roman further back into the backstage shadows, no one else needed to hear this. It wasn't often Roman opened up to talk. Dean wanted his friend to be able to talk without fear of nosy ears.

"Maybe you and Seth should seriously talk about it again. I think signing the pledge was great. It means that your commitment was real, not physical. But, now you know, your relationship is forever. Have you two talked about lately?" Dean asked with concern, would Roman stray out of need?

Roman picked at his fingernail absentmindedly. "No, I'd like to, but what if Seth thinks I'm just out to stuff the donut? Like you, if we never made love, I'd be miserable but I wouldn't leave Seth, or betray him. Not happy with Mister Hand, but it works. How do I go about even talking about it, without upsetting Seth? Dean, you've been single since I've known you. Are you sure you want all the relationship crap? Well, no, it's not crap... arg... I don't know what I mean!" Roman growled in frustration.

Dean smiled at his friend. "Yeah, I do, every bit of the crap. As long as it's Adam's crap. Now you have me saying dumb shit. You know, we've got the perfect solution, our boys. What If I explain it to Adam. Adam can explain it to Seth. At least open the idea of talking. What do you think?"

Roman gave a shrug. "Might work. Just as long as Adam understands, I'm not being a horn dog. Oh maybe... yeah, forget it, D. When it's meant to be our time, it will be. Guess I'd better pick up some stuff for myself as well." He gave a slight chuckle. He tucked the money from Dean into a secret slot in his wallet. Their conversation had ended just in time. Their cue was given and they entered into the scene.

Seth and Adam sat with their heads together and worked on their history homework. They felt funny working on it with AJ only a few feet away. Dolph had gone up on stage, as he had a scene with is Shakespearean family.

Adam inadvertently let out a whine mixed with a sigh. Seth looked at his friend. "Ads? You okay? Was it too much?" He didn't want Adam to fall back into a depression about Randy.

Adam sighed again. "Seth, I don't want to offend you because I know your saving yourself. I respect that, but..." He paused. How could he talk about it without hurting Seth's feelings.

Seth gave Adam an impish smirk. "You're as horny as fuck?" He arched his brow as the blond nodded like bobbled headed dog on the dashboard of a car, driving in an earthquake.

"Yeah. I want him so bad. I don't want a relationship based on sex, but, once in a while, a hand job just isn't enough. Does it make me a slut?" Adam's expression changed to one of worry.

Seth frowned. "Don't Ads don't. You said goodbye to all that crap. Adam to answer your question, no it does not. It makes you a normal, healthy male. Adam, don't think I mean anything weird when I say this, but you are a beautiful, sexual creature. There is nothing wrong with enjoying sex. Sometimes I wish we hadn't signed the pledge. It was more to show our parents this wasn't your average teenage romance. It's not based on sex or physical things. It's based on love and emotions, which it is. But sometimes, I mean, look at my man he's gotta be hung like bull, and I want him, Adam. Our relationship is ready, but how can I tell him without sounding like I want to polish his pole?" He spoke in a whisper, AJ was too close, even if he wasn't listening.

Adam bit his lip thoughtfully. "Maybe I could explain it to Dean and he could talk to Roman. At least it would get you two talking about it. I'd make sure Dean understands, so it's not weird." He looked at Seth with a shrug and curious eyes.

Seth's eyes lit up. "Yeah..." Then Seth frowned. "Well, no, better not. Even if you explain it, you know how guys can make it sound, without meaning to. It could turn into a big mess. Ro and I will figure it out. It will happen when it's meant to happen Don't take this wrong, but I am _not_ ready for a..." He gave Adam's belly a quick pat, then kissed Adam's cheek so his friend would know he wasn't judging him.

Adam snickered. "I know what you mean. Guys just don't handle conversations well. We tend to be too honest. Girls like to be so dramatic and want to analyze every single word. How do you mean that? What did that mean? Why did you say it that way?" Adam did a good imitation of a girl.

Seth laughed. "Yeah, they do. Where as, Dean would probably say, hey Ro, Seth wants to fuck, thinking nothing about it. You and I have the perfect mix. We say what we mean, but we do with finesse. So, are we boys or girls in the way we do things?" Seth had confused himself.

Adam guffawed. "We're adults, Seth... oh.. he's so fucking hot." Adam's eyes had flicked to the stage. Dean in the guise of Romeo was in a fight scene. His thigh muscles flexed and strained through his jeans. Adam nearly drooled as he watched.

Seth watched Adam. Adam had never watched or reacted to Randy in such a way. More and more things cemented the fact that Adam and Dean were perfect for each other. It was so fucking good to see Adam so happy.

The final scene rehearsed was the balcony scene, where Romeo and Juliet kissed. You could have heard a pin drop. It was beautiful and tragic because of the knowledge of how the play ended. When their kiss broke, the applause was deafening.

Wade and Drew watched from their seats in the far back corner of the Auditorium. Their heads together as they spoke in whispers. They worked on a plan to win the objects of their desires.

Wade wasn't about to let Dean have Adam, especially after the incident in science class. He vowed that Adam would be his, one way or another, willing or not. Drew felt the same about Seth.

Adam had just barely managed to survive one brutal relationship. What would happen next?


	39. Opportunity for Mischeif

It was the morning of Saturday, September tenth, it dawned beautiful and cloudless. Adam sniffed a pillow deeply, it held Dean's fragrance. Dean came to sleep with Adam every night, but was always gone when Adam woke up. Adam never told Dean that Eric knew about him sneaking into the room.

It took Adam a moment to remember why his throat hurt a bit. It was from all the screaming he'd done at last night's football game. Adam chuckled, if his throat hurt, Seth's must be on fire. Seth may have quit the squad, but he hadn't stopped cheering, especially when Roman scored four touchdowns. Needless to say, the WWE Parrots won the game.

Today was going to be a big day for Dolph. Randy was taking him to Disneyland. Bret and Shawn were going as well, to be there in case something happened. Adam, Dean, Seth and Roman had been invited as well, but weren't going.

Seth really needed to help his dad, first at the farmer's market, then at the farm. Roman's family was having their Samoan family cookout and Roman had to help. Later he would pick up Seth and bring him to the cookout. Roman's mother always spoiled Seth with the best bits of food.

Dean had done the Disneyland thing, and if he was going to go, he'd rather be alone with Adam. He also didn't want Adam around Randy that much, not yet anyway.

Adam too had done the Disneyland thing, and never understood how Shane could go every weekend. Shane had Disneyitis. Adam wondered if Kurt Angle liked Disneyland, if not, Shane would be bitterly disappointed.

Dean and Adam planned to hang out by the pool. They were going to rehearse lines and start to study for their nine weeks tests. If they got to it, they also planned on working on their idea for the Tudor Times history project. The couple also had normal homework to get done.

Eric and Vince were also going to be gone all day and well into the night. They were spending time with Stephanie and Bayley, plans for the wedding had to be made. Luckily as a top level member of the Long Beach Yacht Club, Eric had been able to book the ballroom for July seventh. It was locked in an iron clad contract. Now came the hard part.

Most florists, bakers, entertainment agencies and printers were booked up to a year in advance. Today's goal was to find a wedding planner who could get things done. Vince was going to spare no expense, this was his baby girls wedding. Stephanie would have what she wanted. Eric agreed with Vince and couldn't wait to get things started.

Stephanie knew she would have a hard time convincing her parents that she and Bayley wanted an elegant, but simple wedding. Stephanie hoped at least one of her dads would listen to reason, but she held out little hope. Bayley convinced Steph it would be okay and that stressing out about it wouldn't be good. Bayley said the only thing that truly matters were their vows and the ceremony. The rest was just stuff, and stuff simply didn't matter.

Adam knew he needed to get out of his bed and do his yoga. It really did help, and he already felt more flexible, and he hadn't had any twinges of headaches. He put Peanut on his usual pillow, with a kiss to the elephants cheek.

"Gotta get up, Peanut, but I don't wanna. Saturday is lazy day. Oh well, I guess I have to keep my commitment." Adam threw back the covers. He looked over at his Dream Journal with a shrug, it was still empty. Now that all the stress with Randy was over, he either had no dreams, or if he did, Adam couldn't remember them. He jumped when Eric's voice crackled over the intercom.

"Son, Shawn has invited you to the pool house for pancakes. Are you interested?" Eric sounded happy as he spoke.

Adam grinned and went to the intercom. "I'm not gonna miss Shawn's pancakes, so yes, please. Do I have fifteen minutes to do my yoga? Twenty five if I shower." He turned on the television as he waited for an answer.

Eric replied with a laugh. "They voted, take a shower after your yoga. Shawn will start the pancakes in a bit. See you soon. Love you, son. Oh and good morning, my precious child."

Twenty five minutes later, Adam was headed downstairs. His damp hair pulled into a low pony tail and had a beach towel around his neck. Adam carried the box of bandage materials and his fully loaded backpack was slung over his shoulder. Adam wore one of his swimming tee shirts and board shorts. He also wore something under his shorts, for hanging out at the pool later.

Adam grinned, Dean sat at the breakfast bar and spoke with Eric. Dean stood and greeted his boyfriend with a sweet kiss and took the heavy backpack from Adam. Adam set the bandage box on the counter of the breakfast bar.

Eric also greeted his son with a kiss. "I forgot about that. Sit, son. I've got to meet your father and the girls at the Club house for brunch." He was a bit harried, he had a stack of folders and magazines filled with wedding things.

"Pops can do it, Eric. He's done it a million times with his wrestlers." Dean suggested when he saw Eric glance at his watch several times.

"Dean is right, dad. Just go. I don't want you to have an accident trying to rush because of me. I should have gotten up earlier, I was lazy." Adam spoke honestly. He too saw how flustered Eric looked.

Eric smiled. "It would help. I'll do it tomorrow, son. I promise. You boys behave yourselves. Study hard. Oh, what about supper? I should have made something." Now he felt guilty for rushing off and leaving Adam to fend for himself.

Dean spoke up. "Don't worry. I'm taking my boyfriend out to dinner. We haven't had a real date yet, it's about time." Dean grinned at Adam with a wink.

"Oh that's lovely. Just be careful, you have my grandchild to worry about. Okay then, I'm off and I'm sure Shawn is waiting. We will be home very late, son. We're going up to Hollywood for dinner and wedding dress shopping on Rodeo. Dean, take care of my boy. I love you, son." Eric scooped up his file folders, then kissed Adam's cheek. Eric kissed the top of Dean's head. Dean opened the door for Eric. When he closed the kitchen/garage door, he locked it.

"Come on, baby. Dad will be waiting." Dean grabbed Adam's backpack and the bandage box. Adam and Dean went out the sliding glass door and went over to the pool house.

Shawn was putting pancakes on Bret and Dolph's plates as they sat in the airy kitchen. "Hey you two. I was getting worried. Your pancakes are up next." Shawn poured large rounds of batter on to his griddle.

"Sorry, Shawn. Dad had stuff to tell me. Bret, I hope you don't mind, but daddy didn't have time to re-do my bandages. Dean volunteered you." Adam sat in the chair that Dean held out for him.

Bret grinned and swallowed his bite of food. "Sure. Say, they look really good. Doctor Regal did an excellent job. So, you boys hanging around here today? Are you really going to study, or are you going to goof off?" He took another bite of syrup soaked pancakes.

Adam laughed. "I intend to study. We need to run lines too. Maybe work on our history project. Dolph are you excited to go to Disneyland?" He wanted to change the subject. Besides, Dolph looked a little pale and worried.

Dolph swallowed his sip of juice. "Yeah, I am. All my life in Florida, I never went to Disney World. I went to Universal once, with the wrestling team. The State meet was there. I always wanted to go, but, well, see, it was too sad for my dad. He met my daddy at Disney World. They went there a lot after they first got married. They even had their honeymoon there. Dad said he always wanted to take me. He even booked a three day weekend stay with all the extras. I was eight years old and so excited. A couple of days before we were to go, dad was suddenly called out of town. There was a problem at the New York plant. Disney got canceled. I was upset, but it wasn't the first, nor the last time work called him away. I have a feeling though, that he just couldn't bear to go. He tried, for me, but just couldn't. We never tried to go again. I understood, he really loved my daddy. So, yeah, I am happy to be going." Dolph smiled at his two friends.

While Dolph had spoke, Shawn put plates of pancakes and sausage down in front of Adam and Dean. "Dolph, are you nervous? About being alone with Randy?" Adam had to ask, he thought Dolph looked nervous.

Dolph smiled softly. It was sweet of Adam to care. "Well, yes and no. Shawn and Bret have put an alarm signal on my cell phone, just in case. It's Randy's first time out in public. It's a real test to stay away from drugs, Disney or not, I'm sure he could find some if he wanted. I have the baby to think about. I am not risking him for anything. After our talk on Tuesday, I'm sure Randy will be okay. He really has vowed to stay sober. With two babies, he has too much to risk it. He really wants to wrestle, too. It's just, you know, first real date jitters." Dolph took the vitamin Shawn had laid out for him.

"Oh, I forgot mine. I'll be right back." Adam started to get up, but Dean stopped him.

"I'll get it, you eat." Dean wiped his mouth then stood. Adam told him where his vitamins were kept. Dean hurried off to get Adam's pill.

Shawn filled Adam's plate with four more pancakes. He gave Bret and Dolph two more each. He also put more sausage on each plate. Shawn then poured more batter. He ate as he cooked, Shawn loved having a table full of hungry men to cook for.

"Your son is so good to me. I'm still not used to that. Randy was good to me, Dolph. Don't get me wrong. Well, no, not going to compare. You and Randy are happy, and that makes me happy. You both deserve it. Can you do me a favor? Bring me one of those huge swirl lollipops from the candy store at Disney? A blue and white one? They are blueberry, my favorite." Adam looked at Dolph with expectant eyes.

"Sure, no problem. Be glad to." Dolph stated with a smile as he popped a bite of food into his mouth.

Dean came back to the pool house. He carried a huge crystal vase filled with roses of every possible color; red, yellow, white, peach, blue and various shades of those colors from light pink to a blue so dark it looked black. He sat the vase down on the table. He then gave Adam his bottle of vitamins.

"Those are beautiful. Who are they for?" Shawn asked as he admired the lovely rainbow of roses.

Adam casually opened the bottle of vitamins and took one with his orange juice. He continued to enjoy his breakfast. Bret sure was sweet to Shawn. It was a very costly bouquet of roses.

Adam suddenly realized, Dean held a card from a florist shop in front of him. "They are for Adam. That's why it took me so long. The doorbell rang while I was getting the pills. I checked to see who it was first and I saw it was a floral van. So, here they are." There was a bit of an edge to his voice, but he was more curious than anything.

Adam took the little envelope from Dean, with a look of confusion etched on his face. His graceful fingers opened the envelope and pulled out the card. He read the message out loud.

"A beautiful bouquet for a beautiful person... there's no name." Adam turned the card over, several times, like a name would suddenly appear.

Dean took the card to look at when Adam held it out for him. "Well, it's not like at the hospital."

Dolph was curious now. "Who ever sent them doesn't have an issue with money." He spoke what he thought.

"Last time it was Randy. He doesn't have money issues. It can't be from him, he wouldn't do that. He has no reason to stir anything up. Well, who ever sent them wasted a lot of money. I don't want them." Adam spoke firmly and pushed the vase away.

Shawn spoke up. "I'll take them. I'll drop them off at the nursing home next to the church. We pass by there on the way..." He was halted when Dolph's cell phone rang.

"Bret, it's Randy. He's here, he wants to know if he can come to the pool house?" Dolph looked at the wrestling coach.

Bret nodded. "Tell him to wait, I'll come get him, but I have to do Adam's bandages first."

"I don't mind if he sees. I'm not hiding them." Adam gave a shrug. Let Randy have a reminder.

Bret smiled. "Okay then. Shawn will open the gate for him." He took his last bite of breakfast.

Dolph relayed the instructions to Randy. Shawn went out to unlock the security gate to let Randy in. Dolph and Dean began to clear the dishes and wash them. Bret began the process of doing Adam's bandages. Adam's text message alert went off just as Bret took hold of his right arm.

With his left hand, Adam opened the message, it was from Seth.. There was a picture of a bouquet of roses, almost identical to the one's the florist had brought, the only thing different was the amount. Seth's bouquet only had a dozen roses, while Adam's vase held two dozen. Adam read Seth's message, Dean stopped to listen.

"Edge. Got these this morning at our market stall. Card said, lovely roses for a lovely man. Edge, it wasn't Big Dog, I asked. What should I do. I don't want them cause it's just... weird. Love, Architect." Adam showed Dean and Dolph the text and picture.

Before anything could be said, Shawn brought Randy into the pool house. Dolph went to his boyfriend, and they quickly kissed. Randy felt a pang of guilt when he saw the wounds on Adam's arms, ones he'd helped to cause. "I'm sorry, Adam." He spoke softly and sat down.

Adam shrugged. "I did it to myself. Anyway, you had nothing to do with these did you?" He nodded to the vase of flowers.

Randy's eyes narrowed. "Not at all. Remember, I signed my name. Adam, keep your eyes and ears open. Dean, watch out for him, secret admirers aren't always nice."

"Seth got almost the same thing. Question is, is it one person or two?" Bret spoke thoughtfully as he started to work on Adam's left arm.

"Any idea who?" Randy asked as he sat at the table. Dolph and Dean went back to cleaning up.

Dean growled. "I have a thought. That damn Brit, Barrett. Earlier this week, he kept trying to sit next to Adam. I knocked him off the chair in Science. Guess he thinks now that you and Randy are split, he has a chance. Well, he will get a talking to on Monday." He spoke firmly as he washed a plate and passed it to Dolph to rinse and dry.

Randy nodded. "You're probably right. He bothered Adam at the play auditions, and Adam, didn't that Scottish soccer player try to make a move on Seth? You said he wanted Barrett to move so he could sit next to Seth, but Barrett refused. I bet now they are conspiring together. I dunno, I'm just guessing. Be worth looking into. Adam has been hurt enough." He spoke firmly but thoughtful. He reached over and gave Adam a gentle pat on the shoulder.

Dean could see that Randy was just being a friend, that was fine. "Thanks for the info. Makes sense to me. Well, today is a fun day. You make Fish Boy happy, and I'll make the Prince happy. Agreed?" He moved closer to Randy, and held out his hand for Randy to shake.

Randy firmly shook Dean's hand. "Agreed." It was all he could say. Now, he felt like he had to help protect Adam, because of the baby. It was his child and he owed Adam.

"Well, I'll do some investigating. Adam, you are not to worry. We're not about to let you go from the frying pan into the fire. There, all done. Are they okay? Too loose, too tight?" Bret asked as he secured the zebra striped bandaged Adam chose for the weekend.

Adam looked. "Perfect. I hate to say it but you're as good as the nurses. Dad does okay, it just takes him a lot longer, and he uses too many sterile-strips. I know he wants to make it better, so I let him." He gave a little laugh and packed away the things back into the box.

Shawn and Bret were ready to go, as were Randy and Dolph. "We'll be there, about fifteen minutes behind. We'll drop the flowers off first. Dean, you behave and be a gentleman when you take Adam out tonight. Be home by midnight. You will be on your honor. We won't be home till after one, maybe two. There is a special Star Wars related fireworks display tonight, and Dolph asked to see it. Leave a note here, when you get home, so I don't have to disturb everyone in the house. Well, did I forget anything?" Shawn patted his pockets to double check for his cell phone and wallet.

Dean kind of hung his head, rather sheepish and cute, or so Adam thought. Dean spoke hesitantly. "Um... my... I need to be able to pay for our date..." Again he flashed a sheepish look at his folks.

Bret smacked his forehead. "Sorry, son. I forgot your allowance." He wiggled his finger for Dean to follow him.

Dean followed Bret into the larger master bedroom of the pool house. "Thought you'd rather be private. Look, don't let Adam get worked up about the flowers. I'll find out what's going on. Be the gentleman we taught you to be. Open his car door, open other doors, hold his chair, let him order first or order for him, and Dean, I know how things get. If something happens, treat him with utter respect. No means no. Here's your allowance. There is some extra there just in case. If you take the bike, be careful. Remember son, he is carrying a life. Adam is going to change as the baby changes. Adam's hormones, you're going to have to learn to have patients you never knew you had. I love you, son. You make your dad and I so damn proud." He hugged Dean hard. Bret then pressed some folded cash into Dean's hand.

Dean smiled. "Thanks, pops. You didn't have to give me extra, but thanks. Yes, sir. I will be a gentleman, I promise. I'm proud to be your son. I love you and dad so much." He returned Bret's hug with a bright smile.

Adam hugged Dolph. "Have a wonderful time. You might want to stay away from Space Mountain, the baby would not like it. Randal, take care of him. Keep him well hydrated and sit down and rest occasionally. Don't feed him junk, then take him on rides. Oh, and sunscreen, keep applying sunscreen. And Randal Keith Orton, if you don't buy him a pair of classic mouse ears, I'll sic Dean on you." He looked at his ex-boyfriend, brow arched. Adam was deadly serious about the mouse ears.

Randy looked almost afraid, but not quite. Instead, he smiled. "I'll take good care of him, don't worry. Yes, Adam, mouse ears from Main Street, I promise. Dean, with your permission, I'd like to buy Adam one of the huge blueberry lollipops. He loves them, but I won't if it would bother you." He looked at Dean with an understanding that Adam was no longer with him.

Dolph and Adam laughed. "He already asked me to buy him one. Thanks for worrying so much, Adam. It's like I finally have a brother." He gave the blond a hearty hug.

Dean put a protective arm around Adam's waist. "I don't mind, but respects for asking. Have a good time." He gave Randy a fist bump.

Shawn kissed Adam's cheek, then Dean's. "Be good. Study hard and you two remember your own sunscreen and to stay hydrated. Love you..." Shawn called out as Bret gently pulled Shawn toward the door. Bret also carried the vase of flowers to drop at the nursing home.

Dean gave a sigh of relief. "I thought they'd never leave. Come out, lets get pool side, baby." He leaned in and gave Adam a sweet kiss. Dean was ready to be outdoors, he hated being trapped inside after school for play rehearsals.

Adam grabbed his towel and the box of bandages. He put his bottle of vitamins in the box as well. "Put up the umbrella, please. I'll put this in the house. Want a soda?" Adam asked as they went outside. Dean carried his and Adam's backpacks.

"Yes please, baby. With a lot of ice." Dean sat their backpacks down on the large, round cast iron table with the glass top. Dean began to turn the crank to raise the blue and white striped umbrella that cast a shade over the entire table.

For an hour, Dean and Adam studied from the packets all their teachers had given them to prepare for the nine weeks tests. They listened to the classic rock station on the radio that sat on the table. Adam had teased his dad about the old radio. After all they could listen to the station on their phones, pads and lap tops. Eric said he wanted the sound only a real radio could make, nothing could ever replace that sound. Adam understood and now, he loved the radio.

Dean sat in a chair across from Adam. They knew in order to concentrate, they had to sit apart from each other. Dean put down his pen with a sigh. "Such a waste of a wonderful day. Wanna go to the beach?" Dean asked Adam with a bit of a whine.

Adam looked over at Dean. "The beach? With everyone else in Los Angles County? Well, I guess we can, if you want to, but, you really want to share this?" Adam stood. He'd already taken his tee shirt off, but now, Adam hooked his thumbs into the waist band of his board shorts and slowly slid them off.

Dean's mouth fell open as he watched his boyfriend. Adam shimmied his hips to let his board shorts slide down his long, muscular yet graceful legs. The long legs were curvaceous. Adam had put on his new Speedo swim trunks and hidden it with his board shorts. The Speedo was royal purple and just barely covered anything. It was the first time Dean had seen the graceful way Adam's hips tapered to a perfect "V".

Dean also noticed Adam's tanned skin was completely flawless and was as smooth as China silk. Adam's ass rounded perfectly and his "package" looked to be the perfect size for sucking on, like an all day lollipop. Dean's tongue flicked over his lips and a few drops of drool fell to his own bare chest.

Adam flushed as Dean looked at him closely for the first time. "So, should we go to the beach?" He gave Dean an arched brow with a playful glint.

Dean shook his head. "No fuckin' way. Baby, you are stunning, absolutely stunning. You're too beautiful for a dirty orphan like me. What was I thinking? How could anyone like you possibly care for an ugly nobody like me?" Dean never felt sorry for himself, but now he did. He felt so insignificant next to the glory of Adam.

Adam looked at Dean with wide eyes. He thought this had been settled during one of their long, all night talks at the hospital. "Dean, don't. We settled this. We belong together, remember, I'm from your side of the tracks. I thought to... please you, wearing this, not make you feel bad. I ordered it just for you. You know how hard it was to find the perfect royal purple thong Speedo? Look, let's not spoil our perfect day. I'll put my board shorts back on." With a sadness to his voice, Adam started to put his board shorts back on.

Dean went over to Adam. "No, baby, don't. I'm sorry. I guess I was just so... fuck you're gorgeous. I don't wanna share you with the boys on the beach. Forgive me for being an asshole? I want to have our special day. I love you, my prince." He leaned in a gave Adam a tender kiss of apology.

Adam moaned softly into the kiss. "Of course I forgive you. I love you, my knight. So, I take it you like the Speedo?" He stood back from Dean. He turned and posed like a runway model to show off his body, and to focus Dean's attention back to having a good time.

"Oh fuck yeah, I like it. Do me a favor though, never wear it for anyone else but me, and only when we're alone. Wanna take a dip, then we can tan for a bit?" Dean asked, his lips brushed against Adam's ear, his breath soft and warm.

Adam's hands were on Dean's shoulders. He looked at Dean's body. While Dean was slighter than Randy, he was more muscular. Not in an athletic way, but from hard work. Dean's torso was a well defined six pack, at least for a teenager. The muscles would be even more defined as Dean grew further into an adult. There was no fat anywhere as Dean's hips dented to a deep "V". Dean's butt was flat, with just enough roundness to hang on to. His muscular legs tapered to his ankles and Dean's strong arms were already Adam's haven. Dean's skin wasn't flawless, there were a few small battle scars from his hard childhood at the orphanage.

Adam's eyes lastly took in Dean's crotch. Dean didn't appear to be like Randy down there at all. Randy's cock was long when erect but Dean looked to be thicker, Adam could just tell. He couldn't wait for the day when they made love for the first time.

Dean chuckled. "Like what you see, baby?"

Adam nodded. "Very much. You're so handsome. No, I would never wear this in public. Yeah, let's swim, I'm hot." He winked. Maybe Dean would understand the double meaning in his words.

Dean scooped Adam up into his arms. "Yes, you are. You're as hot as a firecracker." He carried Adam to the pool. He carefully stepped down onto the first step of the staircase that led down to the water. Dean carried Adam down into the warm water.

Adam completely relaxed in Dean's arms. His own arms were draped over Dean's shoulders, the fingers of his right hand toyed with the tendrils of auburn hair at the base of Dean's neck. The couple gazed deeply into each others eyes. Understanding passed between them, words didn't need to be spoken.

Dean captured Adam's lips with his. At first, the kiss was soft and gentle. His lips nibbled along Adam's chin, around his neck, then back to Adam's lips. Adam whined softly as his grip on Dean's shoulders increased with the heat of the kiss. Dean's tongue slipped between Adam's lips. Adam ran his tongue alongside Dean's. There was the taste he craved, his drug... Dean Ambrose-Hart.

Dean was lost in the kiss. Adam's mouth was like soft, warm silk. There was a slight linger of maple from the syrup Adam had eaten for breakfast. It only added to the taste that was uniquely Adam. Dean deepened the kiss with a soft growl as he adjusted Adam in his arms. The warm water sloshed around them as Dean began to rock Adam ever so gently.

Adam's nails dug into Dean's flesh as the sexual heat began to slowly tingle at the base of his spine. The little noises of pleasure that escaped from Adam went right to Dean's cock. Dean had never been with anyone so vocal and these sounds were just because of kisses.

Dean had a few one or two night stands when he started WWE High, but they weren't Adam. He'd tried to have a relationship in his freshman year, but it only lasted a week and a half. The guys name was Drake Younger, and he was as rough around the edges as Dean. It was why they got along. The bad thing was, Drake's dad was in the Coast Guard. Nearly two weeks into their relationship, the Coast Guard transferred Drake's Dad up to Frisco to work the Golden Gate Bay area. So, that was that. Dean never seriously dated anyone again after Drake. Last he heard, Drake was now considering the military, well Dean wished him luck. It had never been a great romance, but he had cared about Drake, but it was always Adam Dean had loved.

Dean broke the kiss. "You taste like Heaven You're so beautiful, baby." He whispered in Adam's ear. He couldn't resist a nibble to Adam's ear lobe.

Adam let out a mewl of pure lust. "Dean." Was all he said, but the way he said it made Dean's cock twitch.

Dean knew if this didn't stop, he would lose control and he didn't want that to happen. He moved his arms so that Adam's legs could float freely. Adam still kept his arms around Dean's shoulders.

Adam gave a pout. "Don't you wanna kiss me anymore?" He got his legs under him and stood in the water. His hazel eyes looked at Dean like a sad pup.

Dean chuckled and rested his hands on Adam's hips, under the water. They had gone into the slightly deeper water and were in the shade of some tall foliage. "Oh yeah, I wanna kiss you and that's the problem. I don't... I won't... we might... oh fuck, baby. I'm afraid if we keep kissing like that, I won't be able to stop." He caressed Adam's cheek as he spoke. Dean smiled at Adam.

Adam's fingers again toyed with the hair at the nape of Dean's neck. "So what? Maybe I don't want you to stop. Maybe I want... more." Adam's lips hovered over Dean's as he spoke. His hazel eyes were dark with lust.

Dean swallowed hard. Was Adam saying what he thought Adam was saying? Did Adam want to go all the way? Dean knew he had to be careful, what if Adam meant something else? He didn't want Adam to think he was being forced into anything. But, Dean also didn't want Adam to think he wasn't interested. A relationship was so different from a one night stand.

The auburn haired teen decided to throw in some kisses. In his confusion, maybe Dean could figure out what Adam really wanted. He kissed Adam's lips. "So... um... " He kissed Adam again. "Are you saying..." Dean peppered kisses on Adam's cheek. His own dark eyes glittered with desire.

Adam laughed softly. "Yeah, I'm saying, nobody else is here, and won't be for hours. I mean, you do want to... or am I..." Dean put his fingers over Adam's lips to silence the blond.

"Uh uh, you are nothing but beautiful. I think you are being mischievous and naughty. But, you're making it awfully hard to not just pick you up and take you up to the bed." Dean pulled Adam in for a deep, tongue tangling kiss. Dean hoped he'd done the right thing. Let Adam know he did want him, but teased just enough to give Adam an easy out. Dean wanted whatever Adam wanted. It was important for Adam's mental health to be the one to decide.

Adam moaned into the kiss. Dean was so wonderful. He lapped his tongue alongside Dean's like a seductive snake. Dean wanted him and that was all that mattered. His boyfriend was so thoughtful. Dean had made Adam feel desirable, yet left it up to Adam. No harsh or demanding words, no slaps or punches to get what Dean wanted. Adam melted a little more into Dean's heart and soul.

The couple kissed a few more times, then Adam playfully pulled Dean under the water. Adam them swam away down the "river" as fast as he could. Dean surfaced with a sputter, but he didn't see Adam.

Adam played fair, he didn't go hide in the cave, instead, he'd hidden in one of the bends of the concrete "river". Between Eric and Stephanie, all the poolside foliage was lush and grew larger than average. Adam had hidden behind two leaves of an elephant ear plant. The large elephant ear shaped leaves hung down over the water, and hid Adam perfectly.

Dean swam around the bend in the pool. He loved the design. Shawn had told him, if you could look down on the pool from the air, it looked like a cursive capital letter "M". The waterfall fell from the top of the bottom curve. The cavern and open hot tub area formed a smaller "c" shape. So, over all, the pool looked like an "Mc" from high above. It was a marvel.

Adam was down at the bottom of the middle leg of the "M". Dean saw Adam's legs, as his pretty prince hid among the foliage. He decided to make a real game of it. Dean was totally silent as he went underwater and swam to where Adam stood.

Adam squealed when something bit his knee. Dean surfaced in front of him. "You can't hide, my prince. You're too beautiful. This pool is so amazing. Does it really look like an "Mc" from over head?" Dean pressed Adam against the tiled wall of the pool and kissed along his jaw.

Adam tried to concentrate on giving Dean an answer, but he had a hard time as Dean's kisses moved to his neck. "Mn.. huh? Oh, yeah... big M and the hot tub area makes a little c. Dad designed it... oh fuck..." Adam's words faded as Dean's mouth nibbled from ear to ear. It was Adam's most sensitive area.

"You taste like cotton candy, baby." Dean's voice was low and husky, his breath hot in Adam's ear.

Adam giggled when the kiss broke. "Blue or pink?" He asked with a wiggle of his brow. Adam's hands rested on Dean's hips.

Dean's brow crinkled, along with his entire face. He was confused. "Blue or pink, what?" He too held Adam by the hips.

Adam laughed this time. "Cotton candy, you goose. Blueberry or strawberry? What flavor do I taste like?"

It was Dean's turn to laugh. "Well, I dunno. I need another taste..." Dean leaned in with a growl and nipped at Adam's neck. He then laved his tongue over the reddened flesh.

Dean then ran his tongue all over Adam's neck. Dean flattened out his tongue and licked down to Adam's chest. He then swirled his tongue to circle around Adam's left nipple.

Adam whimpered as Dean's tongue licked at the most sensitive areas on his body. When Dean's hot mouth swiped over his nipple, Adam's eyes rolled back in his head and his toes curled under the water.

Dean slid his mouth back up to Adam's ear. "Like fluffy pink cotton candy, with just a hint of spice. You are as delicious as you are beautiful. I'm the luckiest guy in the world. Adam, I love you." Dean's warm words cooed softly in Adam's ear.

Adam melted with a moan into Dean's kiss. Without realizing it, the couple had begun to float into the more open area. The California sun was warm on their skin. When the kiss broke, they had floated around the bend of the "M", that headed back towards the main pool.

"We'd better sunscreen up, baby. I don't want your glorious body to turn into a lobster." Dean scooped Adam into his arms. Though in size, Adam was larger, Dean was work hard and strong. The blond was a feather in his arms as Dean carried Adam up the steps to the lounge area.

Dean set Adam down on one of the redwood lounge chairs. Adam flipped onto his stomach. "Will you sunscreen my back first? No, wait..." Adam got up. He pointed to the lounger. "Lay down, I'll do your back first." Adam reached for the sunscreen and opened it. The scent of fresh coconut filled the air.

Dean wasn't about to argue, he loved a good massage. Dean's wet board shorts clung to his legs, the muscles of his thighs flexed as he settled into place. He folded his arms to make a pillow and waited to see what Adam would do.

Adam took the bottle of lotion in hand and much to Dean's surprise, sat on his boyfriend's butt. Adam wiggled just enough to wake up Dean's cock. Dean couldn't stop the groan that passed over his lips. Adam held in a chuckle, but couldn't resist giving his butt another wiggle. Dean groaned even louder.

"Fuck, baby. You're gonna off me if you keep that up. Now sit still and get to work." Dean looked back at Adam. There was no anger on his face, but Dean's lips did curve into a sly smirk, and a lustful glint filled his eyes.

Adam leaned down so that his chest pressed against Dean's back, his lips next to Dean's ear. "Just relax, my knight. Your prince will take good care of you." He gave Dean's temple a kiss and sat back up. He poured some of the warm, coconut scented sunscreen into his hand. Adam clicked the tube closed and put it next to Dean on the lounger.

Adam rubbed his hands together, then began to massage the cream into Dean's upper back and shoulders. He could feel Dean's strength in his muscles. The cream made Dean's skin glisten in the sun, as Adam lost himself in the feel of Dean's skin. Dean let out a deep sigh. He hadn't realized how tense he'd been unit he began to relax under Adam's strong, skillful hands.

The blond drizzled sunscreen directly in the dip of Dean's back. Adam made sure to be firm handed, but not so firm as to cause his boyfriend any pain. Every time Adam's hands worked over his lats, Dean let out a moan of pleasure. Riding the motorcycle made him stiff and sore sometimes and it felt good to have the area massaged.

Adam then slid down and straddled Dean's lower legs. He kept most of his weight on his knees as to not hurt Dean. More sunscreen was squished out and Adam's hands began to coat Dean's upper legs.

The more Adam massaged the sunscreen into his skin, the more Dean melted into the lounge chair. No one had ever given him a massage so wonderful. Dean had to fight the sleep that threatened to over take his brain.

When Adam got to Dean's lower legs, he spun around so that he faced Dean's feet. Adam worked the strong muscles in Dean's calves that came from swimming, diving and keeping the motorcycle under control. Adam was glad Dean couldn't see the mischievous grin that formed on his lips. Well, after all, feet could also get sunburned. He had to rub sunscreen onto them, right? The grin on Adam's lips grew as he tickled the souls of Dean's feet.

Dean had just lost the battle with the Sandman. He woke with a jolt as a tickling sensation sparked up his spine. Adam again tickled the souls of Dean's feet with sunscreen coated fingers. This time Dean twitched.

Dean let out a laugh. "Baby! I'm ticklish! Please!" He broke out in full fits and giggles when Adam began to mercilessly tickle his feet.

"Ah! The ferocious Ambrose-Hart is ticklish. Gitchee-gitchee-goo, I'll tickle you!" Adam laughed and assaulted Dean's feet once again with his graceful fingers.

Dean checked himself. He couldn't just get up and knock Adam to the ground, even in play. He would not risk the baby like that. However, he really couldn't take much more.

"Baby! Please! I'm gonna piss myself if you don't stop. Please!" Dean wasn't kidding, he was about to wet his pants. It always happened when he was tickled on his feet.

Adam laughed. "Okay, okay. Want me to do your front now?" He got up and sat on the lounger next to Dean.

Dean grinned. "Nope, gonna roast my back for a bit. Want me to do you?" He gave Adam a very pointed look.

Adam rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He knew Dean's words had a double meaning. How could he answer the way he wanted without sounding like a whore?

Dean could tell Adam's brain was working on something. Had his double meaning come across wrong? Dean wasn't sure what to think when Adam got up and went towards the house. He licked his lips at the way Adam walked, he had just the right sway to his perfect hips. Adam's ass moved just as perfectly. Dean's eyes went wide when Adam stopped.

Adam halted at the sliding glass door. As he turned to face Dean, he pulled his hair out of its pony tail. The blond silk fell in a golden cascade to the middle of his back. When he spun, a thick strand of hair fell over Adam's left eye. It was extremely seductive.

Adam looked at Dean with lust filled eyes. "Yeah, I want you to do me... now." His voice was low and husky, his eyes pinned on Dean.


	40. First Time

Dean blinked slowly as Adam vanished into the house. Had Adam really just implied he wanted sex? He felt himself move off the lounger and his feet moved him to follow after Adam. Well, Dean had made up his mind that it would be Adam's choice when it would happen. If his baby was ready, then Dean vowed to give Adam the best sexual experience ever.

Adam had left the sliding glass door open. He hoped Dean would follow. He hoped Dean wanted this as much as he did. Adam hoped Dean didn't think he was being a slut or worse, a whore. He went up to his third floor bedroom, and did the only thing he could do... wait and hope.

The further Dean got into the house, the more he became filled with lust and desire for his beautiful prince. Dean moved as quiet as a cat as he went up to his guest room on the second floor of the McMahon mansion.

Dean went to his gym bag that doubled as a suit case. He knelt down and unzipped a hidden pocket deep inside the bag. Dean pulled out the item he'd asked Roman to buy for him. He'd never been so glad Roman had acted so fast. Usually Dean had to wait a week or more before Roman had time to go to Phat Toys. Dean looked at the bottle and grinned.

The bottle contained something special he'd chosen, just for this occasion. His first time to make love with Adam. The bottle contained Wet Unicorn Spit, donut flavored lubricant, with sparkles. The clear liquid was loaded with edible glitter. Dean thought it was the only thing equal to Adam's glory and beauty. Dean also grabbed a condom, but he hoped Adam would want to go bareback, after all, he was already pregnant. Otherwise Dean would have insisted on a condom, no matter what.

Dean checked himself in the mirror and sniffed his pits. He quickly gave his underarms a spray of deodorant. He ruffled his hair, then smoothed it a bit. Dean took a deep breath and quietly went up to Adam's bedroom.

Adam went to the dresser. He picked up his hair brush ran it through his long hair. He then decided to splash a bit of cologne here and there. The cologne had been a gift from Jason last Christmas. He'd sent it to Adam from Europe, it was called _"Happy"_ and that was the perfect word for the way he felt, especially when he heard Dean enter the room.

Dean froze. Adam stood by the dresser. The beauty still wore only the barely there Speedo. Adam had brushed his hair to hang down over his chest, it looked even silkier than it had before. He couldn't believe this was going to happen. Dean walked over to Adam.

"You're so fucking beautiful, baby." Dean whispered over Adam's lips. He pressed his lips to Adam's. Adam's tongue met Dean's as they parted their lips. Dean's tongue slipped alongside Adam's and entered the warmth of his boyfriend's mouth. Dean's hands settled on the two globes of Adam's perfect ass. He squeezed Adam's ass as Dean drove his tongue deeper into Adam's mouth.

Adam let out a whimper. Dean's hands on his ass felt so good, like a slow burning electric fire caused his every nerve to pulsate and tingle. Adam began to suck on Dean's tongue, which made their kiss sloppy and wet. His fingers ran up and down Dean's back, his nails kitten-like as he scraped them across Dean's skin. Dean growled into the kiss.

When Dean pulled back from the kiss, his eyes blazed, filled with lust and desire for his blond beauty, but Dean had to know.

"Baby, are you really sure. I want you more than anything, I do. I don't want you to feel like you have to, just to please me. I'll love you no matter what." Dean spoke in earnest. His eyes burned with his honesty.

Adam smiled softly. "I'm sure, Dean. I love you, and I love that you don't want to push me. I want this, my knight. I want to be yours in all ways. I want you to burn his touch from my memory. I want to be yours, understand?" He looked at Dean with not only hope, but desire. Adam kissed Dean sweetly.

Dean smiled with a smirk. "Oh baby, trust me, by the time I'm done with you, you won't even remember who _he_ was. Do you trust me?" His hands, still on Adam's ass, pulled his boy closer.

Adam blinked, the look he gave Dean was like that of an earth bound, innocent angel. "Yes, Dean. I trust you, because I love you. Make love to me, my knight. Slay the Orton dragon."

Dean's response was to give Adam a smoldering, slow burning kiss with no tongue, but filled with emotion. All the pent up love and desire he'd had for Adam over the last five years went into that kiss. His hands gripped Adam's hips and pulled the blond up against him. Their cocks brushed together, but the sensation was slightly dulled by the swim clothes they wore. Adam's hands went up into Dean's auburn locks. It felt soft, luscious and thick. Randy never had enough hair for Adam to play with. He loved it and it gave his fingers something to feel along with desire.

Dean began to walk backward towards Adam's bed. When the back of his legs hit the solid bed, he stopped. Dean broke the kiss and with one hand, pulled the bedspread and top sheet out of the way. Dean put the fancy bottle of lube on the bedside table.

Adam reached over and turned on the television. He clicked to a channel, pictures from outer space and classical music played softly. Adam loved to listen to classical music during sex. Randy always wanted pounding techno. Only once in a blue moon did Adam get to listen to his favorite.

Dean arched his brow when Adam put the remote back down on the small table. Adam bit his lip. "Don't you like classical? I'll change it." Disappointed, Adam reached for the television remote. Dean stopped Adam by gently grasping the blonds wrist.

"Don't change it, baby. I love classical, but if you tell anyone, I'll spank that cute ass till you can't sit down. Oh... wait..." Dean gave Adam's ass a slight pop as he walked around and close the bedroom door and locked it.

Adam gave a slight chuckle. "Good idea, you never know." He drew the drapes of his windows with another push of a button on another remote. He then lit the large, three wick candle that also set on his bedside table.

Dean snickered when Adam put Peanut on the dresser and turned him to face the wall. Adam huffed and put his hands on his hips. "Well, he doesn't need to see."

Dean noticed that the elephant for the baby was also on the dresser and Adam turned it to face the wall as well. "He doesn't either." Adam then turned serious. Dean held out his left hand.

Adam suddenly felt like a shy bride on a wedding night. He also felt the bandages took away from his looks. Adam cast a glance to the bandages, then to the hand his boyfriend extended.

Dean knew what Adam had thought. He refrained from speaking, it had to be Adam's choice. Dean only encouraged Adam with a "come here" curl of his fingers. Dean also smiled softly at Adam.

Adam realized he was being silly. How many times did Dean have to say it didn't matter. He knew Dean not only loved him, but cared about him. The "brides" blush crept back onto his cheeks as he took Dean's hand.

"I'm proud of you my beautiful, Adam. I love you." Dean squeezed Adam's hand to emphasize his words. He led Adam to the bed.

When the couple got back to the bed, Dean sat on the edge, and gently pulled Adam to stand between his legs. Dean pressed his lips to Adam's abdomen. "Hello little one. You just go to sleep and grow strong and beautiful. Sometimes daddy and poppa need some grown up fun. I love you, my baby." He kissed Adam just below his navel.

Adam had a soft smile on his face, his hands on Dean's shoulders. His hazel eyes were filled with emotion at Dean's words. He wasn't about to spoil the special moment between Dean and the baby, but after a few moments, it did make him give a quiet laugh.

"Babe, I don't think the baby will even notice, but you are going to be a great poppa. I love you." Adam cupped Dean's face in his hands and kissed him softly.

When Adam pulled back, he started to move to join Dean on the bed. Dean held Adam in place, between his legs. Dean's head was at eye level with Adam's chest. He leaned in and began to kiss Adam's skin.

Adam put his hands back on Dean's shoulders. He gave a sharp intake of air when Dean's tongue lapped and teased a nipple. Then Dean's tongue went wide and flat as he licked over to the other nipple. By the time Dean's tongue began to trail down Adam's chest, the blonds nipples were so hard and so erect they almost hurt. Adam had more foreplay in the last few minutes than he'd had with Randy in a few years.

Dean's mouth made its way down the valley of Adam's chest to his naval. Dean made the tip of his tongue into a sharp point. He traced a circle around Adam's belly button. Then his tongue, like a dart, licked the inner ring of Adam's naval.

Adam had never felt anything like what Dean was doing to him. With Randy it was always hurry up and fuck, even when things were great between them. His grip on Dean's shoulders tightened as Dean's tongue traced along his hip dents. He let out a whimper of pleasure. Adam wished there was something he could do to bring as much euphoria to Dean.

Dean loved the noises Adam had begun to make. It was time to move things along. He hooked his fingers into the waist band of Adam's Speedo. Dean slowly slid the material down Adam's legs. He smiled when Adam's already hard cock brushed against Dean's lips as it angled upward. Dean grinned, it looked so delicious, a single drop of liquid glistened on the tip. He resisted the temptation of the glorious lollipop of flesh, but not without first taking a deep inhale of Adam's sex. It was so... incredible.

Adam trembled as Dean revealed his most intimate area. But the look of increased lust in Dean's eye made him grin. When Dean's nose tickled his small patch of pubic hair, he shivered and sucked his bottom lip through his teeth. If Dean was like this before sex, Adam couldn't even begin to imagine how wonderful the actual act would be.

Dean kissed the soft skin of Adam's right inner thigh. His mouth followed his hands, kissing and licking Adam's flesh as it was revealed. When he got to Adam's knees, he stopped kissing. Adam slightly lifted each foot so Dean could totally remove the Speedo. It landed in a corner when Dean tossed it.

Now that his hands were free, the auburn haired teen felt up Adam's legs, his hands were like feathers. Dean paid extreme attention to areas that caused Adam to react. He wanted to learn Adam's body so he could give Adam nothing but pleasure. Adam was like a finely written novel.

Dean's magic mouth feasted on Adam's left inner thigh. Adam cried out and his knees began to buckle. Dean's hands circled around and cupped Adam's bottom.

"Easy, sweetheart. You're like a good book, I want to learn every word of you. You're so beautiful, God was showing off when he created you." Dean spoke softly as he finally stood. Dean hooked his thumbs in his board shorts and quickly removed them. He smirked when he saw Adam try not to look like he was looking.

Adam had been right, Dean wasn't as long as Randy, but he was thicker. Adam knew he would have no problems being satisfied. Adam licked his lips. When Dean chuckled, a pretty blush dusted Adam's cheeks, he'd been caught looking.

Dean scooped Adam up in his arms and laid him on the bed. As much as he would have loved to have stood there and spent hours admiring Adam's beauty, Dean's lust was greater. When Adam lifted his arms up, Dean fell into them.

Dean rolled onto his back and brought Adam with him. He gave Adam a kiss and his hands cupped on to Adam's ass with a firm grip. Never had anyone's ass fit so perfectly in his hands. He also noticed how perfectly their hips locked together. When their cocks brushed against each other, both moaned into the kiss as the electricity rocketed up their spines.

Adam took a bit of control and flipped so that now he was on the bottom and Dean was on top. He laughed softly at the expression on Dean's face.

"Like being on the bottom, baby?" Dean asked as he took a nibble around Adam's neck, then kissed the same area.

Adam nodded with a whimper. "Feels so good. Dean, please. I'm so, I need you... inside me.. please, my Dean." Adam was so lost in what Dean's mouth did, he could barely speak.

Dean's mouth had latched on a spot behind Adam's left ear. He could tell by Adam's reaction that it was _the_ spot. "Just relax. I'm going to make you feel so good, you will feel like you are flying. Trust me, baby." He sealed his promise by teasing the hot spot behind Adam's ear.

Adam responded. He bent one leg at the knee and trapped Dean by the hip. Adam then wrapped his arms around Dean and lightly teased Dean's back with his nails. He felt Dean give a slight shiver of pleasure. Adam mewled and Dean growled low in response.

Dean gently pushed Adam's leg back down and sat up. His own knees now straddled Adam's thighs. He gave Adam a sly smirk, reached over and picked up the bottle of unique lube. Dean shook the bottle. In the candlelight, the sparkles in the liquid glittered like diamonds.

Adam's hazel eyes widened as he focused on the bottle in Dean's hand. "Sparkles... in... ooh." He was amazed. Adam had never heard of such a thing. The only lube Randy had was his wrestling body oil, and it always felt like melted Vaseline. His knight was certainly filled with surprises.

Dean chuckled at Adam's reaction as he made a show of dribbling a few drops on his right index finger. He put the finger to Adam's lips. "Taste it, baby." Dean lightly tapped his finger against Adam's lip.

At first Adam barely touched his tongue to Dean's finger. While it was pretty, he didn't exactly want a mouthful of glitter. As soon as Adam's tongue touched, his taste buds exploded with the flavor of a fresh made donut with a hint of vanilla glaze. The glitter melted when it made contact with Adam's tongue. It was delicious.

Dean's already hard cock began to ache when Adam's hot mouth assaulted his finger. Watching Adam's mouth lick and suck made him want Adam's mouth on his cock. However, he'd save that, maybe for round two, right now he wanted Adam's ass locked around his dick.

As much as he enjoyed Adam's mouth on his finger it was time to claim Adam as his. Dean leaned down and slowly removed his finger from Adam's mouth. He slid his tongue into Adam's parted lips. He let out a groan, Adam simply tasted of Unicorn.

Dean broke the kiss and sat back up, his butt rested just above Adam's knees. He reached for the bottle of lube again. Adam let out an almost pained whimper.

"Hurts, Dean... hurts..." Adam mewled like a lost, wet kitten. He gave a slight buck of his hips to indicate how swollen and leaky his cock was.

Dean put a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He moved so that Adam could spread his legs open. "Not long now, baby. You're gonna feel so good, you'll forget you were uncomfortable. I can't wait to be inside you, baby. It will be my dream come true. Now, your knight is gonna get that hot little hole ready for my love lance."

Dean rested on his knees, he bent down and kissed Adam's inner thigh. "Let me in precious." He wanted Adam to part his legs even more. He wanted Adam to have as much pleasure as he possibly could.

Adam bent his legs at the knees and pulled his legs back. He could almost touch his butt with his heels. Adam gave a hearty chuckle.

"Wow, yoga is gonna pay off in a way I didn't expect. Dean, hurry, just... I need you, Dean. I want you..." The lust over took the laughter in Adam's voice.

Dean drizzled lube down the strip of skin that ran from Adam's balls to his hole. The area, called the perineum, would later open for Adam to give birth. The strip of skin was already sensitive, but it would become even more so the closer it came time for the baby to arrive. Now Adam could feel the sensation of the lube drip down towards his pink pucker.

Dean added more of the sparkling lube to his fingers. He leaned up and captured Adam's lips with his at the same time he began to work his finger into Adam's hole. He let out a moan when Adam's body responded by pulling his finger in even further.

Adam instinctively bucked his hips, and whined into the kiss. He couldn't stand it any longer, he had to do something. Adam began to work his hand between his body and Dean's so he could reach his cock.

"Nope. You naughty boy. That big, bad dick of yours is all mine. This is all about you, my prince. I promised you wings, so fly my baby, fly. Let me set you free. I'll be right here to catch you." Dean cooed softly. He slid a second finger into Adam's tight, hot hole.

Adam gave a mewl and bucked his hips again. Dean scissored his fingers to open Adam more. He wasn't about to to take Adam without his beautiful blond being ready. Dean's mouth went to Adam's chest. Adam let out another whimper when Dean's mouth went from nipple to nipple.

Dean set a slow pace. When his fingers went in, his tongue licked and flicked over a nipple. Adam's hands tangled in Dean's auburn mop of hair, as he began to slowly rock on Dean's fingers.

Somewhere in the back of his brain, Adam knew Dean was being slow and careful because of the way Randy had treated him. He felt Dean was too careful, but then again, all this foreplay was wonderful. Randy had always been get in, do it, and get out. As long as he was satisfied.

Dean slid his mouth up to Adam's neck and left Adam's nipples hard and erect. Dean curled his fingers and rubbed against Adam's prostate. Dean was almost knocked to the floor by Adam's response.

Adam had lost himself in the feeling of Dean's fingers stretching his hole open. Then Dean rubbed his pleasure button. "Holy fuck! Again! Please, again!" Adam cried out with a wild buck of his hips. He nearly knocked Dean off the bed. Dean's fingers slid out of Adam with a slight "pop".

Dean chuckled. "My bucking stallion. You ready, baby? I think you're stretched enough." Dean reached over for the bottle of lube. He quickly slathered his hard, throbbing dick with the sparkling liquid. Dean touched himself as lightly and quickly as possible, he didn't want to off himself before he ever got in.

Adam, limber from the yoga, opened up even more for Dean. "Now, Dean. Please, oh please." He tightened his grip on Dean's shoulders and bucked his hips again.

Dean nodded his head. "Easy baby. Look out, here I come" His voice turned serious. Dean leaned up, his lips to Adam's ears. He reached down to guide his anxious cock to Adam's entrance.

Adam whimpered when he felt Dean's dick slowly work into his puckered opening. His grip on Dean's shoulders increased ever further. His eye lids fluttered as Dean worked his hips to drive his cock into the tight heat.

Dean braced himself on his left forearm. He slid his right hand between his and Adam's bodies and wrapped his hand around Adam's cock. Adam let out a sound of pleasure mixed with relief. He was actually surprised he didn't cum the second Dean touched him.

A deep growl passed over Dean's lips as his cock was enveloped in Adam's tight, silky, deep, hot hole. Adam's head tossed with the discomfort, but Dean's hand around his cock distracted him enough to keep him from crying out in pain.

Dean kept pushing into Adam's hole. It was better to just keep going than to stop. With a mix of a moan and growl, Dean bottomed out, he was balls deep in heat. Adam had the tightest, hottest ass he'd ever been in. Not that there were that many to judge by, however, Dean knew he'd never put his dick in anyone but Adam ever again.

When Dean's balls rested against his ass, a feeling washed over Adam. All memory of Randy's cock was erased. From now on, the only dick that would be allowed inside his ass would be Dean's.

Dean's hips were pressed against Adam. Their bodies seemed to click together like Lego bricks. For a moment, blue stared into hazel with love, lust and most important of all; trust. The couple sealed their connection with a soft, quiet, undemanding kiss.

"Are you ready to ride my magical unicorn horn, my prince?" Dean asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a playful yet lust filled mirth in his eyes.

Adam nodded like a head banger at a rock concert. "Do it, my knight. Just fuck me! Please!" Adam arched his back. The movement drove his cock deeper into Dean's hand wrapped round it.

Dean caressed Adam's cheek. "Never, my prince. I will never, ever fuck you. I will make love to you. I love you, baby." He leaned down and kissed Adam gently, but his desire was clear. He slowly pulled his hips back, then at the right spot, drove his cock back down into Adam's heat.

Adam moaned in pleasure as Dean set a pace with his hips that was perfect, simply perfect. Dean knew how to play his sexual harp. The pace wasn't hard, but it wasn't slow. It was enough for Adam to feel every inch of Dean's cock as it slid in and out of Adam's hole.

The blonds eyes rolled back and his fingers tangled in the sheets when Dean's hand that was wrapped around his cock, began to move in tempo with Dean's hips. Adam picked up the rhythm with his own hips. It matched the music that sang from the television.

Dean bent down and feasted on Adam's skin. He'd noted that Adam had strongly reacted to a certain spot just under his left ear. Dean sucked and licked on the exact spot that made Adam shudder with delight.

Adam was drowning in incredible sensations. Dean made him feel things Randy hadn't even dreamed of. The blonds eyes rolled further back and sounds of utter elation poured over his lips. Adam's hands clutched Dean's shoulders as their bodies rocked together.

Dean bit down on Adam's neck and sucked hard. He fully intended to leave his mark on Adam. Everyone at school on Monday was going to know Adam was his and his alone. After he'd sucked, a nice, reddish, purple mark remained behind. Dean licked and kissed the marked flesh.

As their bodies, laced with sweat, slid and bumped together, Adam decided Dean needed a mark of his own. Adam moved so fast, Dean's dick slipped out his hole. Dean now lay on his back, as Adam straddled his groin.

Adam reached back, and took Dean's cock in hand and guided the slick head back into his hole. Adam sat down as Dean's cock slid back inside him. This time, Adam batted Dean's hand away from his cock and he took himself in hand. Adam began to slowly bounce up and down on Dean's shaft while he fisted, pulled and tugged on his own dick. Adam wanted to give Dean a good show.

Dean's lust for Adam grew as the beautiful blond "danced" on his lap. Adam's hair tickled against the tops of Dean's thighs whenever he tossed his head back. Adam's lips were pulled back in a snarl, not of anger, but sheer pleasure. His eyes were closed and random sparkles from the lube decorated his skin, some glittered in Adam's blond locks. Adam sparkled and shone like an angel. Dean couldn't tear his eyes from the beautiful sight of Adam, his prince.

Adam's yoga stretched body leaned forward so that he could make his own mark on Dean's neck. Dean moaned soft and put his hands on Adam's hips as the blond went after his neck like a vampire. When Adam finished, he sealed his work with a kiss over the hickey on Dean's neck.

Dean took control once again. With a slight grunt he rolled so that Adam was beneath him. "You're so fuckin' pretty. I'm the luckiest bastard in the whole fuckin' world. I love you, Adam." Dean spoke with a gruff voice and love in his eyes. He still couldn't believe that Adam was finally his.

Adam smiled up at Dean. "I'm the lucky one, my knight. So handsome and so romantic. You saved my life, our baby's life. I love you, Dean. Please... please." He begged for Dean to finish making his claim.

Dean growled. "Hang on, baby. Now, you fly." He took Adam's cock in hand. The classical music on the television was perfect for the pace Dean intended.

Dean leaned forward, kissed Adam, then started to pull his cock out then back into Adam, like a finely oiled piston. It didn't take long for a fresh sheen of sweat to break out over their bodies

Adam's head tossed, his hands grabbed the sheets, his lower lip quivered. He could feel the coil build, ready to provide a sweet release. "Almost, Dean. Please, nearly there... oh fuck..." Adam whined as Dean's grip and movements grew more frantic.

"Me too, baby. God so fuckin' good. Wish I could stay inside you forever..." Dean grunted. He picked up the pace. Dean made sure his cock brushed against Adam's prostate as he pistoned in and out of Adam's well used hole.

Both Dean and Adam grunted, groaned and moaned as their releases drew more. Sweat dripped from Dean's brow and mingled with the sweat on Dean's skin. Adam's hips rose up to meet Dean's as their bodies slapped together.

"I can't hold on... gotta cum. Please... gotta cum, Dean!" Adam was barely able to speak, he flew so high in sexual orbit, a place he'd never even been close to before.

Dean raked Adam's ear lobe between his teeth. "Cum for me, baby. Show me how I make you feel. Let me feel your hot jizz, baby." His breath hot in Adam's ear.

Adam was lost in the wonderful floating feeling that surrounded him. Dean's mouth on that spot on his neck. Adam arched up and held his breath as the peak of his climax spilled over as the tightly wound coil released. Adam's cock erupted and coated Dean's hand with a thick layer of opalescent, cum laced with glitter from the lube.

When Adam came, the muscles of his sphincter clamped down on Dean's dick like a vise. Dean's guttural growl of release was the sexiest sound Adam had ever heard. It caused his own cock to spill a bit more of his essence.

Dean's cock filled Adam to the point of overflow. The creamy substance smeared onto their thighs and on the sheets beneath them. Both their climaxes were stronger than either had ever experienced. For a brief moment neither Adam nor Dean could quite remember how to breathe. They looked into each others eyes, as their bodies trembled in the aftershock of their sexual and volcanic eruptions.

Dean gave Adam a soft, love filled kiss. It was calm, sweet and undemanding. He kept his tongue to himself, sometimes, a plain, lip to lip kiss said enough. When he ended the kiss, Dean rolled onto his back, and pulled Adam with him.

Adam sighed with contentment as he curled up against Dean. "I... he never... hold me..." Adam mumbled softly as Dean wrapped Adam in his arms. Dean let out his own sigh of contentment. Adam was now fully his and he was Adam's.

Adam's fingers gently traced over Dean's skin. "Randy, he always just.. showered, then either left or slept. I.. do you mind, holding me after. Which by the way was incredible, my knight. You can have my ass anytime you want." He snuggled up against Dean even more.

Dean tightened his hold on Adam and kissed the top of the blond head that rested on his chest. "I love holding you after. I never want to let you go, my prince. Yes, you were incredible. I'll give you this dick anytime you want. I'm still taking you out to dinner tonight." Dean then gave a soft laugh. "There is glitter everywhere. Not the best lube for a... a... well, secret from parents." He tickled Adam's ribs as he finished speaking.

Adam's laugh was more giggle as he nuzzled against Dean. "Yeah, but it tasted exactly like a glazed donut. If you're taking me out, I guess we'd better clean up. What about the sheets? How can I explain glitter in the wash machine." Adam raised up and rested his head on his palm, arm bent at the elbow.

Dean reached over and picked up the bottle of Unicorn Spit Lube. There was a picture of a fat, happy unicorn with a donut hooked on its rainbow colored horn. He read the small print on the label. He then but the bottle back on the table. He gave Adam a small kiss.

"Says it completely dissolves in water and leaves no residue. Do you want to go in your car or on my motorcycle?" Dean sat up more. He loved being in bed with Adam, but he was also excited to take Adam out on their first official date. Besides, he didn't put it past his dad to come back early from Disney.

Adam frowned. "Oh, well, okay. Depends, do I need to dress up? You know... my hair. Bike will mess it up..." He couldn't hide the sadness on his face. Now that they had made love, was Dean done with him?

Dean smacked his forehead, once he realized he had the worst timing. "No, baby. Get that thought out of that pretty little head. I only meant two things. One, I'm excited to take you out on our first real date and two, our parents. I wouldn't put it past my folks to come back early. There is nothing I'd rather do than stay right here and make love to you till school on Monday. I don't want us to get caught. They could keep us apart, and I sure as fuck don't want that to happen. Now, I'm taking you down to the Pelican Pier Pavilion, to the arcade. Maybe I can win some prizes for the baby. I love you, baby. You know, we could shower together." Dean wiggled his brows at Adam playfully.

Adam smiled softly at his boyfriend. "I'm sorry, my knight. I should... you're not... yeah..." Adam paused to kiss Dean with apology. He then continued. "Oh, I love the Pier. Bike for sure then. Help me strip the sheets, then we can shower." Adam nipped Dean's shoulder, then dashed out of the bed before Dean could retaliate. He ran toward the bathroom, his naked ass nearly waving for Dean to follow.

Dean quickly got out of the bed and followed Adam into the beautiful bathroom. Adam had already turned on the double shower. He was getting clean towels and wash cloths from the linen cabinet.

Dean couldn't help but stare at Adam in all his naked glory; save the bandages on his arms. Every time he saw the bandages, Dean made a silent vow that no man would ever hurt Adam again.

Adam felt Dean's eyes on him, he felt the flush rise in his cheeks. He could also tell, by the fierce look in his now lover's eyes meant; he was safe. Adam knew Dean would let no harm come to him or the baby. Adam held out his hand to Dean with a shy smile.

Dean took Adam's hand in his. "I love you, my prince." He pulled Adam in for a loving kiss

When the kiss broke, Adam spoke. "And I love you, my knight. I know that the baby and I are safe in your hands." He nuzzled against Dean, then led the auburn haired man into the shower, under the waterfalls of hot water.

Before long, Dean had Adam's cock in his hand and Adam repaid the favor. The two teens rocked their bodies in a dance of love. Their kisses were gentle and filled with love as they sucked on each other's tongues.

Adam and Dean came together with heavy pants. Dean held Adam steady when the blond's knees started to give way. He kissed Adam again.

"I won't let you fall, baby." Dean spoke over the downpour of water. He filled his hands with shampoo and began to scrub the glitter, wayward cum and sweat from the luscious golden locks.

Adam preened under Dean's touch. He loved how careful the man was, not to pull or tangle his long hair. When Dean finished, Adam filled his hands with the same shampoo and began to return the favor. Dean closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Adam's touch.

The blond loved Dean's thick auburn hair. It seemed that the only time Dean's hair was tame when it was wet. Adam could not imagine Dean with neat, slicked down hair. Dean was wild and untamed, like his mop of hair. Adam gave a chuckle, with his hair plastered down, Dean looked like Alfalfa from Our Gang. Dean rolled his eyes when Adam twisted some of his hair to make a spike, like that Alfalfa kid.

Dean growled. "Leave my mop alone. I ain't Brussels Sprout." He reached up and untangled the spike of hair. He turned off the shower and shook his head like a wet dog. It made Adam squeal with laughter.

Adam turned the water back on and began to scrub his body with a soapy wash cloth. "It's Alfalfa, not Brussels Sprout. You're so funny. Come on, I'm getting hungry. I hope you have enough money, I am not a cheap date." He laughed and handed Dean the bottle of body wash.

Dean took the soap and began to wash. "Don't worry, you won't go hungry. Just, maybe don't eat before we ride the carousel. What about the sheets?" Dean and Adam both rinsed the soap from their bodies.

Adam finally turned off the water. He handed Dean one of the bath sheet towels. "I'll throw them in the wash. Dad won't suspect anything, I'm always spilling stuff." He gave a laugh and wrapped himself in the large towel he had for himself.

Dean just laughed and stepped out of the shower. He held Adam's hand as his boyfriend stepped out as well. The couple talked causally as they dried and groomed.

Two hours later, Adam laid Peanut on his pillow in the middle of his freshly made bed. The sheets had come out of the washer and dryer glitter free. While they had waited for the sheets, Adam sent Dean to his guest room. Adam wanted to dress for their date, and wanted Dean to be surprised.

Before he went to the guest room, Dean had packed up their abandoned homework from the poolside table. He put Adam's backpack next to his boyfriend's bedroom door. Dean went to his room to get ready for their date.

Adam sat on his bed. He wore a deep, royal purple Polo style shirt, a pair of skin tight dark blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers, with blue "swoosh" marks. He'd pulled his hair into a flat, neat braid. It would be the best style for a motorcycle ride, and Adam knew Dean loved the long braid. Adam added a plain silver choker, a leather wrist band and on the other wrist, his watch. Now that the bandages were smaller, he could wear his jewelery again. Dean's class ring sparkled on Adam's left ring finger.

At seven pm, Dean stood outside Adam's door, ready to knock. Dean wore a cotton cowboy style shirt of black and gray plaid. The shirt was neatly tucked into his own skin tight stone washed jeans. His feet were covered with a pair of black boots, sturdy for driving a motorcycle. He also wore his leather jacket. Dean's only jewelery was his Pukka shell choker, wrist watch, and Adam's class ring on his left pinkie finger. His auburn hair was it's usual wild mop, but that was the way Adam loved it. Dean took a deep breath and knocked. He picked up Adam's backpack as he waited.

Adam jumped when Dean knocked. All of a sudden he felt like a nervous Nellie. Why he didn't know, after all he'd just had wonderful sex with Dean, why would a simple date make him nervous? Adam got up and went to the door. By the time he opened it, a soft blush dusted his cheeks.

Dean smiled. "You look beautiful, baby. I'll just... um... here..." He held out Adam's backpack. Dean suddenly felt like a nervous Nellie, he wasn't sure why. Dean just wanted to give Adam a wonderful first date. From some reason it felt more important than the sex.

Adam grinned and took the bag of books. "Thanks, I'd forgotten we'd left them. Well, shall we go?" He looked at Dean, his brow arched. Wait, was Dean blushing too?

"Yeah." Dean replied simply. He held his hand out to Adam, who'd put the backpack on his bed. Adam took Dean's hand. Dean led Adam downstairs. They went out to where Dean's motorcycle was parked in the McMahon's garage. Dean frowned.

"I forgot, the other leather jacket is still at the house. Wear mine." Dean took off his jacket and helped Adam into it. It fit well, after all it had been Bret's.

Adam loved wearing his boyfriend's jacket. It smelled like Dean and it was comforting. "Thanks, my knight." He gave Dean a kiss.

With a smile, Dean gave Adam his helmet as well. "Better my head than yours. We need to buy me a new jacket and you a helmet of your own." He fastened the chin strap of the helmet for Adam.

Adam frowned, he didn't like the idea of Dean not having a helmet. "Don't wreck us. Yeah, I guess it would be good to have a helmet of my own." Adam agreed as he mounted the bike behind Dean like he'd been taught.

Dean kicked the motorcycle into life. Slowly they rode down the driveway. The couple was off for their first official date.

Little did the couple know, they weren't the only ones headed for the Pelican Pier Pavilion Arcade.


	41. First Date

_**A/N:** Just a couple of quick things. I appreciate all reviews very much. The problem with guest reviews, is I can not respond in private. I would like to know what parts are "fluff and filler" because everything I write has point. My style of writing is deeply descriptive, I want you to be able to close your eyes and picture what words are saying. If we could speak, maybe you could help me improve. As for the terms "love lance" and "unicorn horn" for a certain part of male anatomy, they were inside jokes to the story. Love lance was used because Dean is Adam's knight, and knights use lances. I used unicorn horn because of the brand of aid they used, "Unicorn Spit", which is a real product. I am sorry if the jokes didn't "read" like I hoped they would. Again, I appreciate all reviews, I just wish it was where we could message back and forth, so that I might become a better writer. Also, I am sorry this is late, but with the holiday, I thought people wouldn't have time to read. I hope everyone had a wonderful and happy holiday. I love all my faithful readers, you keep me going, because writing is all I have. Pardon this little interruption, now on with the story. Have a wonderful and blessed day. Lady Dragonsblood._

Dean loved the feeling of Adam holding on to him as he expertly drove the classic motorcycle towards Pelican Pier, and Adam loved the feeling of holding tight to Dean. He could feel the way his lover's muscles flexed and moved in sync with the machine between their thighs. Adam also loved the way Dean's hair whipped in the wind, helmet free, as they rode along.

When they got to the Pier, the parking lot was full, but not overly crowded like sometimes. Dean pulled the bike into one of the spaces marked for motorcycles and parked. Adam removed his helmet and Dean locked it in one of the panniers. Adam started to give back Dean's leather jacket.

Dean pulled Adam in. "You keep it, you look sexy as fuck wearing my leather. I'll use my dad's jacket, till I can get a new one. I can't give you a letterman's jacket like Roman can with Seth. I want you in my... say, I never saw you wear _his_ letter jacket." Dean took Adam by the hand and led his boyfriend to the ticket booth at the entrance to the Pier.

Adam gave a scoff. "He never offered it to me. I always wanted it, as it is a status symbol to let your significant other wear it. He barely let me wear his class ring, but, his dad insisted. Maybe I should of realized, all those little things, but I was too besotted. It doesn't matter now, I'm with my soul mate. I do love you, Dean Ambrose-Hart." He leaned in and kissed Dean's cheek.

Dean's blue eyes glittered. "I love you, Adam McMahon. Nope, none of that matters any more. You are _my_ soul mate. I feel more peaceful than I have in years." Dean turned his attention to the ticket booth. He paid for two tickets to enter the Pelican Pier Arcade. Dean also paid for two tickets to ride the carousel. He took Adam by the hand.

Adam couldn't keep the smile off his face. Dean had pulled him close with an arm around his waist. Randy, even in his "loving" days never protected Adam from being jostled by a crowd of people. It felt so nice.

"What would you like to do first my prince, eat, games or carousel?" Dean asked softly as he held Adam close.

Adam twisted his lips in thought. "Well, I'm kinda hungry. But, if we eat, the carousel might make me sick..." His voice trailed off as he thought.

Dean grinned. "How about we eat, then go to the arcade and play games while you and our baby digest. Think I can beat a born Canadian at air hockey?" He laughed, as arm in arm, they headed to the part of the Pier where the food stands were located.

As Dean and Adam walked away, a pair of dark eyes followed the couple. The eyes glanced at the one standing next to him. A nod passed between them, then both watchers fell into the crowd to follow.

Adam and Dean stood and looked as they tried to decide what to eat. They had narrowed the choice to tacos or authentic fish and chips. The both turned when the couple heard their names called out from the crowd.

"Hey, Edge! Lunatic!" The voice called out once again. Suddenly, Seth and Roman appeared from the crowd.

"Hey Architect! Big Dog!" Adam replied with a huge smile and a wave. Dean smiled and waved as well.

Adam and Seth hugged like they hadn't seen each other in months, instead of just yesterday at school.

As the four friends chatted, the two pairs of eyes watched, their interest had just doubled with the appearance of Seth and Roman. The watchers were careful to stay hidden in the shadows.

Adam and Seth sat at a small picnic table as their boyfriends ordered, then waited for their food. Seth could tell there was something different about his friend. His eyes went wide as he realized what the shit eating grin on Adam's lips meant.

"AD-AM!" Seth looked at his friend. "You and Dean... you did, didn't you? So, tell, tell!" He looked at Adam like he was Santa with a full bag of toys.

Adam's face was as red as the tee shirt Seth wore under Roman's bomber style letterman's jacket. "Yeah, we did. I'll just say this, Dean has more talent in his dick than _some_ people could ever hope to have. He did things to me...well... oh Sethie, I love him so fuckin' much. He _cares_ about me, Sethie, I mean really cares." Adam's blush was replaced by a soft smile.

Seth hugged Adam. "I'm glad, honey. After all you've been through, you deserve to be loved and cared for. Hey, is it okay if I stay over again next weekend? We did promise to drill me on my lines. I have to help dad again. It may rain soon according to the forecast. By the way, Chris and AJ are here too, we saw them kissing on the carousel." Seth gave a snicker as he ratted out the two teachers.

Dean and Roman returned with food and drinks. Fish and chips along with iced tea had been the final choice. The food came wrapped in real newspaper and the tarter sauce was fresh and homemade.

"The couple that ran the fish and chips store were from London. The lady said the sauce recipe is over a hundred years old and was once served to Queen Victoria." Dean stated as he settled in next to Adam. He was fascinated by things like that. To Dean, Archeology wasn't just bone and rock, it was the study of any kind of archive, even an ancient recipe.

"Wow, this is good. So, Dean how are the house repairs going? Still say it was lucky Dolph was there." Roman asked with a crunch of his delicious fish.

Dean swallowed his bite of food. "Going good. Pops says that Hall and Nash are there to check things every day, just like it was one of their million dollar projects. Yeah, the Fish Boy really came through. Oh, and I think Adam's dad is going to hire Hall and Nash to update their pool house." Dean looked over at his boyfriend.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, I think so. By the way, boyfriend, you get your say in it too." He gave Dean a playful nudge with an impish grin.

The two couples continued to chat happily, mostly about the play and the baby. Little did the four teens realize, their every move was observed.

Seth popped his last bite into his mouth. "Oh..." He held up one finger, swallowed then continued. "Guess who else we saw at the Arcade? Lets just say, England and Scotland must have signed a truce."

Adam's mouth formed an "O". "You mean as on a date? I can't imagine _that_ happening." He wadded up his trash from the meal.

Seth shook his head. "Nooo, looked like they were just hanging out. Ted and Cody are in the Arcade, so they drug Wade along, said he needed to get out more. Drew is staying with Ted now, he just didn't mesh well with his first host family." Seth filled his friends in on the latest gossip.

"Telephone, telegraph, tell a Seth." Dean teased their youngest as he gave a wink to Adam.

Seth crossed his arms over his chest with a pout. "Ro, hit Dean! He's being mean to me!"

Roman chuckled. "Why would I hit Dean? He's only telling the truth, baby." He ducked when Seth tried to smack him up side the head; halfheartedly.

Seth grabbed Adam's hand and pulled the blond away. He led Adam towards the carousel. Dean and Roman threw away the trash from their dinner, then followed their boys.

"Sethie, Roman was just kidding, so was Dean." Adam hoped Seth was kidding, but sometimes it was hard to tell. Seth was extremely good at masking his feelings.

Seth laughed. "I know, I was kidding. Gotta keep Roman on his toes." He stopped walking and pulled Adam out of the main pathway. Seth had a serious look in his eye. "Addy, Drew kinda scares me. He's always staring at me... like he wants me." He bit his lip nervously as Seth's eyes flicked to Roman.

Roman and Dean had stopped to get ice cream for themselves and their boyfriends. Roman knew Seth was upset about something and had been for a couple of days. Maybe he'd open up to Adam, so Roman took his time in deciding what kind of ice cream to buy.

Adam put an arm around his friend. "And you haven't told Roman? Seth, Roman would want to know." His eyes were filled with worry for his friend. Would he ever be free from drama?

"I can't, Addy. I don't want Ro to get into trouble because of me. It's senior year, he has a perfect disciplinary record. Drew knows I'm with Roman." Seth gave a shrug.

It was Adam's turn to bite his lip. "I still think you should tell him, but I understand. Just keep your eyes open. And Seth, if Drew does do something, scream, run and tell. Fuck the code." Adam held up his bandaged left arm to hone in his point.

Seth hugged Adam. "At the top of my lungs, I promise. Ooo, ice cream!" Seth's mood changed as Roman and Dean joined them, an ice cream cone in each hand.

The four teens every move were watched as they walked and ate their ice cream. "That is almost pornographic." One stated to the other with a lust filled growl.

"Yeah, especially the blondie." The other voice replied. He spoke with the same lust filled tone.

Dean leaned in to whisper in Adam's ear. "You keep licking that ice cream like that and I'll have my way with you right here, in full public view." He'd never seen anyone lick ice cream like his lover.

Adam gave Dean a very wicked smirk. "It reminds me of something I'd rather lick. Come on, we gotta catch up with Architect and Big Dog." Adam gave his ice cream one last seductive lick, then bit into the crispy sugar cone.

Dean rolled his eyes, but not from annoyance, but because he'd just imagined Adam sucking him off, right there, in front of everyone. He held Adam's hand tighter.

When the two couples got to the carousel, they saw Chris and AJ sitting on a bench and eat cotton candy. A huge black and white stuffed panda bear with a bright blue ribbon around it's neck sat next to AJ. It was obvious the two teachers were in their own little bubble of love.

"Hey, Uncle Chris... Uncle Chris..." Dean tapped Chris on the shoulder after a few attempts to get the man's attention.

AJ registered the voice calling out first. He shifted his gaze from Chris' blue eyes to four pairs of teenage eyes filled with mirth.

"Oh hello, boys." AJ spoke with lips slightly blue from the cotton candy.

Chris realized AJ spoke, but not to him. He turned and smiled when he saw his nephew. "Hey boys. Having a good time?" His mind was still clearly on AJ, unaware of other eyes that watched.

Dean spoke for the foursome. "Yeah, we are. This is Adam's and mines first official date. Ran into these two. Want to join us? We were about to ride the carousel." He looked at his Uncle with a smile and held Adam's hand.

Chris looked at AJ, brow arched. "You and Andy up for another carousel ride?" His eyes sparkled.

AJ laughed like a teenager. He picked up the huge panda. "I loved the Andy Panda cartoons as a kid. I kinda collect them on DVD. Chris won this for me at the lucky duck grab. First one he caught was the gold jumbo prize. Isn't he wonderful?" AJ gushed like a boy on his birthday.

The four teens weren't sure, was it Andy Panda that was wonderful or had AJ meant Chris was wonderful. A bit of both they figured. They were all glad to see Chris so happy.

AJ tucked his prize under his left arm and held out his right hand to Chris as he stood. "Come on, old man. Let's show these kids how it's done!" He gently pulled at Chris as they were now hand in hand.

Chris sprung to his feet like a rabbit. "I'll show you who's old." He swept AJ off his feet and carried him like a bride. AJ let out a very girlish squeal and laughed. Roman, Seth, Adam and Dean broke out in a fit of laughter and happily followed the older couple to the entrance of the carousel.

The carousel was an over the jumps style. That meant, at four places the platform was raised to give you the feeling your carousel horse was jumping over a fence. The carousel was steam powered and had been made in 1880. It had recently been refurbished and the horses were like new. They looked lifelike, with wild eyes and flowing manes, with tails carved to look like they were blowing in the wind.

Adam rode a golden Palomino, dressed like it belonged to the faeries. Next to him, Dean rode a white horse, dressed in medieval armor. Adam almost drooled. Dean looked just like the knight of stained glass in his bathroom. It was uncanny. Dean reached over and took Adam's hand in his as they waited for the ride to start.

Roman rode a larger, black charger that looked ready to fight off any challengers to his mare. Seth's wooden horse was smaller and dark brown mare. Her eyes were cast towards the stallion Roman rode.

Chris and AJ had chosen a pair of matched dapple grays that looked be pulling an invisible carriage. Their necks were arched and each left foot was raised as if they had been frozen in mid-trot.

Dean and Adam were in front of Seth and Roman, and the two teachers were behind them. The steam whistle blew its warning the ride would soon start. The two who watched now sat on the bench AJ and Chris had occupied. They held a map of the place in front of their faces, but still they could peer over the top.

The carousel began, slowly at first as the steam built up. The calliope in the center began to play its cheerful music. The same tune it had played for the last one hundred thirty seven years. It sounded as good as it had all those years ago.

The first "jump" was slow, then as the carousel inhaled the steam into its engine, it whirled faster. One thing about the carousel, it went fast enough to be exciting, but not so fast as to be sickening. The jumps added an extra thrill that made Seth and Adam squeal with boyish delight.

The two watching on the bench spoke in whispers as they carefully made a plan. They still weren't quite sure when or where, but it would happen. The two would be theirs, two others would suffer broken hearts. The two watchers quietly got up from the bench. The carousel ride would soon end. If they were seen, it would spoil everything. The two once again vanished into the background at the Pelican Pier Amusement Center.

Adam couldn't peel his eyes from his boyfriend. Dean's thigh muscles flexed and relaxed as his steed raised up and down. It looked like Dean had ridden horses all his life.

Dean looked over at his boyfriend. Adam was staring at him with lust filled eyes. He also noticed Adam still had a slight after sex glow. Adam also had a look in his eye that said he was keeping a very special secret. It was true, pregnant people did have a certain glow that was different from the one worn after sex. He gave Adam a smile and squeezed the blonds hand gently.

Adam returned Dean's smile. He knew if he spoke, his words would be swallowed up by the music of the steam powered calliope, so he mouthed his words. _"I love you, my knight."_

Dean's chest puffed with pride. _"I love you, my prince. I love you too, royal baby."_ Dean looked at Adam's abdomen. The name royal baby had just come to him; it fit very well.

Adam grinned brightly, his man was so clever, of course their baby would be royal. Adam hoped for a beautiful princess, but a handsome prince would be just as loved. He blew Dean a kiss.

Roman and Seth also held hands as they rose and fell with the movements of their wooden mounts. Their eyes never left each other. The couple didn't need to speak because their eyes said it all. One thing the young couple knew for sure, they would grow old together, surrounded by grandchildren. They had absolutely no doubts it would happen.

The carousel began to slow down. Chris and AJ were back in their bubble. AJ was happier than he'd ever been in his whole life. Chris had done something that morning that had touched AJ deeply. It had been an amazing experience. AJ closed his eyes and thought back to earlier in the day.

 _Chris and AJ were in Chris' car. They had gotten up early to go out to breakfast. Chris had taken AJ into Los Angeles, to Roscoe's for fried chicken and waffles. AJ had wanted to go there since he'd moved to California, but hadn't had the chance yet. Chris wanted to be the one to take him. After stuffing themselves with the delicious food, Chris asked AJ to do something special._

 _The couple sat in Chris' car in the restaurant parking lot. Chris stopped just before his hand turned the key to start the car. "Baby, I want to ask you something. Will you go visit Owen with me? I'd like to introduce you to him. You don't have to, I'll understand if it would make you uncomfortable." He reached out and caressed AJ's cheek with a soft smile on his lips._

 _AJ leaned into Chris' touch. "I've been waiting for this. Yes, my love, I will go meet your Owen. I would be honored. Thank you." He leaned over and caressed Chris' lips softly._

 _On the way to the Forest Lawn Cemetery, in Long Beach, AJ asked Chris to stop at a florist. AJ picked out a small, but lovely basket arrangement of English Garden flowers. Chris was touched that AJ wanted to do that for Owen. Chris then bought his usual._

 _Chris bought two beautiful red roses, two of pure white and two of soft pink. AJ could tell by the time it took Chris to pick out the six flowers, the choice and colors had to have a very special meaning._

 _AJ held the carefully wrapped roses in his lap, his own basket rested between his feet. Chris waited to pull out onto the road from the florist parking lot. AJ bit his lip, but his curiosity finally got the better of him._

" _Chris, may I ask, why or rather is there a meaning behind the roses. You chose them so carefully. You don't have to tell me." AJ glanced over at Chris. He wasn't sure of the expression on the man's face._

 _Chris pulled out onto the road. Once he settled the car into the traffic, he reached over and took AJ's left hand in his right. Chris kissed the back of AJ's hand._

" _Well, two of each, one for Owen, one for me. Red is for our love, white for the respect between us and pink is a blend of the two. It marks that our marriage was a blend of the love and respect we had for each other. And, Owen was classic, roses were his favorite." Chris gave a slight sniff, and his eyes glittered with moisture._

" _That's beautiful, Chris. I wish I could have met Owen..." AJ let his words fade, he just didn't know what more to say._

 _Chris stopped at a red light and looked over at AJ. "He would have liked you." Chris' reply was simple. The light changed and Chris continued to drive._

 _Ten minutes later, Chris pulled through the main gait of the Forest Lawn Cemetery, Long Beach. The area had a sign that read: Benevolence Park and Memorial Chapel. Chris followed the main road, then turned left down a smaller side lane. He drove a quarter mile further, then stopped. Chris let out a sigh._

 _AJ looked at his boyfriend. "If you want to be alone, I don't mind." He squeezed Chris' hand gently._

 _Chris looked at AJ with a smile. "No, it's time, baby. You need to meet him and I need to... well, come on." He opened his door and got out. He hurried around to open the door for AJ. Chris was a gentleman in every way. Chris took the small basket to carry and AJ carried the roses._

 _They walked a few feet to Owen's grave. The area had an unobstructed view with a southern vista. All the grave markers were flat, flush to the ground. The marker for Owen had a flower vase attached, as did most of the other markers._

 _Chris took the roses from AJ. He knelt down next to Owen's marker. He bent down and kissed the small picture of Owen, embedded in the marker. AJ stood back a bit, to give Chris room to be with Owen._

" _I love you, Oje and I miss you every day. My heart still aches for you, but the pain is much less. Oje, this is AJ..." Chris looked up at AJ and reached for his hand._

 _AJ stepped up, took Chris' hand then knelt down next to Chris. Chris was touched that AJ did that. Chris continued. "Oje, AJ has helped take away the pain and bitterness of losing you. I love him, Oje. I kept my promise, even though I fought it. AJ so quietly stepped into my heart..." He had to pause to sniff._

" _Owen, it's nice to meet you. I can certainly understand why you loved him so much. I'd like to share Chris' heart with you. I never want to even try to push you out, he needs you there. I would like to make my own place, and never push you away. I love Chris, very much and I hope, as our friendship and relationship grows, that love will grow deep roots. I brought these for you, I hope you enjoy them. Sleep well in the arms of the Lamb, Owen. I'll let Chris speak again now." AJ started to get up, but Chris held his hand tightly. The drama teachers tears fell openly._

 _Chris looked at AJ. "You'd... I can keep Oje in my heart? That's the one thing I worried about, wasn't sure about. I love you, AJ. Thank you for letting me keep Oje." He pulled AJ in for a kiss. When their lips touched, a sudden warm breeze blew and a lone bird sang a happy song in the distance._

 _Chris broke the kiss with a smile. "He's here, and he's happy. AJ, will you be fully mine, totally and completely? Will you build a future with me?" He looked at AJ with hope. It was time to deepen their commitment to each other._

 _AJ gave a nod as he swiped his eyes. "Yes, Chris. I will. There will be no one in my life but you. I want to build a future with you, too. I'm ready Chris, ready to become yours in all ways. I love you." His meaning was clear. AJ gave Chris permission to sleep with him. It was time._

 _Chris placed the six roses in the vase. He carefully arranged them. This time, AJ did step back, he wanted Chris to feel free to speak to Owen without him breathing down Chris' back. This time Chris let AJ step away, he didn't want AJ to feel uncomfortable._

"AJ? Hey, baby? AJ? Are you alright?" Chris asked in a worried tone. The carousel had stopped, but AJ sat stone still and his eyes were shut tight.

AJ's brain realized, someone was calling out to him. He gave his head a shake and opened his eyes. "Oh hey, babe. Sorry, I was just thinking about this morning. The bird and the warm breeze, Owen really gave us his blessing?" He looked at Chris, as the older man helped him dismount from his carousel horse.

Chris held AJ by the waist. "Yes love, he did. I love you so much for what you said. Come on..." He took AJ's hand, and together they exited the carousel AJ carried his panda on his hip, like a small child.

The older couple joined the two younger couples. Dean fussed over Adam. "Sure you're alright? Not dizzy or queasy?" He brushed a few stray strands of blond hair from Adam's brow.

Adam shook his head. "I'm fine. I think royal baby liked the ride. So now what? Chris, AJ hang out with us? It would be fun for you and Dean, Uncle time." He looked at Chris with fondness, the drama teacher's smile was even brighter than usual. AJ wore a smile to match.

"Royal baby?" Seth asked with an arched brow.

Dean chuckled. "Well, yeah. It fits perfectly. Adam is my prince, I am his knight. We don't know if we will have a prince or princess, so royal baby fits. I'm not calling our baby "it", that's just wrong." He gave a nod of his head. He stood behind Adam and wrapped the blond in his arms.

Chris spoke up. "I think it's cute. You kids sure you want us old folks around?" He reached over and ruffled Dean's auburn mop.

"Hey! I resent that remark! The only old one around here is you! Let's go boys, the bumper cars await. I'll give away one prize ticket for every hit to grandpa Jericho." AJ teased as he led the teens away, panda on his hip.

A few minutes later, Adam stomped his foot with a pout. "But I wanna ride the bumper cars." He sat down on a bench with a huff. Everyone had ganged up against him. Even the panda bear seemed to agree. The bear was next to Adam on the bench.

AJ felt bad. "I'm sorry, Adam. I shouldn't have suggested the bumper cars. I didn't know about the no pregnant riders allowed rule." He had a guilty look on his face.

"Well, they wouldn't have known if Seth hadn't opened his big yap." Adam huffed at Seth.

Roman held Seth close. "Adam, he didn't say it to be mean. He only cares about you and the baby." He was a bit stern. Seth had only meant well by Adam.

"Yeah, baby. I wasn't going to let you ride anyway. Now behave and tell Seth you're sorry." Dean loved Adam, but he didn't put up with childish crap.

Seth's head rested on Roman's shoulder. Adam sighed. "I'm sorry, Sethie. I do appreciate that you care so much about me. I would never hurt you." Adam stood and went to hug Seth.

Seth fell in to Adam's arms. "It's just... you died, Addy. I don't want anything else to happen to you or the baby. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so bossy." The two friends hugged tightly.

I know, Sethie. I love that everyone cares so much, especially you and Dean. It's just... it's ..." Adam bit his lip, unsure of how to explain it.

Chris laid a hand on Adam's shoulder. "But, now everyone is smothering you? You want to feel safe and loved, but, you need to breathe? Okay guys, maybe The Shield needs to back off, just a bit?" He looked at Seth, then his nephew, brow raised.

Roman nodded. "Seth, he's right. You can still worry and fuss, just maybe limit it to twice a day?"

"Or when he's going to do something stupid, like riding in bumper cars?" Seth now had a more impish look on his face. He playfully stuck his tongue out at Adam.

Adam laughed and kissed Seth's cheek. "Okay, twice a day or stopping stupid. I'll agree to that. What about you poppa?" Adam let himself be wrapped in Dean's arms once again.

Dean gave a low growl. "Nope. I get to say anything, any time, but, I will let you breathe. You're a good boy. After bumper cars, I'll win you a prize." He gave Adam a soft, tender kiss.

AJ sat on the bench. "You four go ride. I'll sit with Adam. I know, it was my idea, but go, have fun." He smiled when Chris bent down and kissed him.

AJ and Adam sat and watched as Chris, Dean, Seth and Roman got on the bumper cars. The ride was full, there would be a lot of bumping going on.

Adam sighed. "I really didn't mean to snap like that. I know they are worried about me. I'd be more upset if they didn't care. Maybe it's those hormones Doctor Ross warned me about. So, how are things with you and Chris... or is that too nosy?" He looked at AJ. The older man even happier than usual.

AJ put a friendly hand on Adam's knee. "Don't fret, Adam. I'm sure Seth understands. Dean is just going to have to learn to deal, hormones are part of it. But, you also need to just let them fuss. Adam, you scared them; all of us. It will be alright, things will settle down. I'm happy, Adam. Chris took me to Owen's grave today. It meant a lot to both of us. So, things good between you and Dean? You look pretty happy yourself. You look good in his leathers, by the way." He gave Adam a wink.

Adam grimaced, Dean's bumper car had been attacked on both sides. Roman from the left, Seth from the right. Dean grinned like a schoolboy as he chased after the Big Dog, who worked to protect Seth. Adam lovingly fingered Dean's leather biker's jacket.

"Thanks, I love it, better than... well, actually I wouldn't know. Randy never let me wear his letter jacket. You would have liked Owen, he was a great guy. The last couple of years, he'd picked very dark plays and never smiled. Shawn, Bret, and all of us were worried about him. Father said he was getting complaints about Chris' play choices. Then, you came along. Thank you for giving us our Chris back. I hope you two are as happy as Dean and I. You know, Dean is so wonderful... Oh Dean!" Adam's thoughts vanished when Dean was bashed on all four sides by total strangers.

Adam sighed in relief when Dean shook his fist with a laugh and went in pursuit of his "enemies". Adam picked up his thoughts. "See, even with all the bad stuff Randy did, he is my first love. That is something precious. Without that first love, I would never have had room to grow a deeper, stronger love. Dean understands that. He shares my heart with Randy, well, the Randy who loved me. I guess it sounds kinda silly." Adam shrugged.

"No, Adam, it's not silly, it's sweet. I understand exactly. I told Chris to keep Owen in his heart, that I was honored to share it. That I would never push Owen away. So see, not silly at all. Buy the way, no one needs to know I told you, it is personal. I only told you because I wanted you to know, it isn't silly at all." AJ gave Adam a firm look, but a soft smile.

Adam gave the history teacher a hug. "Not a word. I appreciate you sharing, and for the trust. Looks like their ride is over. Thanks for sitting with me. I know you would have rather been out there with Chris." He stood with a laugh, AJ had Andy Panda on his hip again. It was cute.

The group of couples went to the games mid-way. Roman stopped at the football toss. "Roman, I want it! Win it for me! Please!" Seth pointed to a large stuffed Garfield cat. Garfield was asleep with a smirk on his lips, he was probably dreaming about kicking Odie.

Roman gave a low whistle. "To work up to that, I have to get ten footballs through the tire in a row. I'm good, but not that good." He gave Seth a near hopeless look.

Seth pouted. "But Ro, don't you love me? Hey, if you win it for me, I'll do that..." He was hushed when Roman put his hand over Seth's mouth, with a pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Okay, okay, I will try. Let me watch for a minute. I wanna see how the game is rigged." Roman caved in. No one needed too know about the girls cheer leading outfit Seth pranced around in when they were alone.

While Seth and Roman watched the football toss, Dean, Adam, Chris and AJ went to the water gun horse race game. They each picked a horse and waited a few minutes for more players to join. To win, you had to make your horse move by aiming a water gun at a target with your horse's number on it.

When the start bell rang, everyone started pulling the triggers of their water guns. Had Dean been able to look, he would have seen how adorable Adam looked. The blond's tongue stuck out at the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on hitting his target.

Meanwhile, Roman had watched and figured out, that while the tires looked like they hung straight, there was a bit of a pitched angle at the top, to knock the football away if the thrown for a direct pass. Roman had to toss the football with a slight arc.

So far, Roman had thrown four perfect touchdowns. The owner/operator of the game frowned, he was probably going to lose a big prize. However, the house had to lose sometimes, so he'd rather lose to a pro, than a loud-mouthed braggart who'd just gotten lucky. Besides, the slighter boy with the Islander was cute; really cute.

At the horse race, fingers squeezed the triggers of water pistols like they were made of lava. A white horse, number four was in the lead, but only by a metal nose. The race horses were made of tin and looked antique, which they were.

Number four belonged to Dean, number five was under Adam's control. For some reason, Dean had gotten mixed up and thought Adam was number three. Dean worked hard to beat number five. Adam wanted the first place prize and Dean was determined to win it for him.

Instead of the usual giant stuffed animal, the first place prize at the horse race was a throw blanket. Adam wanted the one with Dumbo the Elephant. He and Dean had decided elephants would be the theme of the nursery. Elephants were symbolic of good luck and long life, both things any parent would want for their child.

The bell rang to signal the end of the horse race. Number four had won. Dean had done it. Adam came in second, but Chris and AJ were well back in the pack.

Adam jumped up and down when the game operator handed Dean a plastic package with a brand new Dumbo throw blanket inside. Adam then squealed when the man handed him a huge, blue and white striped lollipop. The candy was nearly as large as Adam's head. It was the prize for second place.

"You were number five? I thought you were number three! I was about to kill the person with number five. Nobody was going to take royal baby's blanket. Well, next time I'll pay better attention. Good for you coming in second, baby!" Dean was astonished. Well, it didn't matter, they had won. Adam rushed him with a huge grin on his face.

Adam kissed Dean for all he was worth when Dean gave him the first prize package. "You are the best poppa in the world. I'm so glad you're so good." Adam suddenly burst out in a fit of laughter.

Walking toward them was a huge, stuffed Garfield, but it had Seth's legs. It was so big, Seth's head was hidden. Everyone admired the two prizes and Adam promised to crack the lollipop later and share it.

The three couples wandered through the arcade. No more major prizes could be won, the Pavilion had a one grand prize rule per person or couple, but it didn't matter. By the time the couples decided to take a food break, they were all loaded with small plushies, key chains and AJ had won a coffee cup for Chris that said, BEST DIRECTOR. Chris was going to take it to school to use in the Teacher's Lounge. AJ was rewarded with a tongue tangling kiss.

Adam, Seth and AJ sat at another picnic table while their men went to get corn dogs, tater twists and lemonade. They were comparing all the prizes they had won with smiles and laughter.

AJ smiled at the blanket. "Are you decorating with Dumbo only?" He'd heard Adam say something about doing the nursery in elephants. He thought it was a cute idea.

Adam smiled softly and put the blanket package on the bench. "No, elephants in general. Probably cartoon style though. Dumbo, Horton, Babar, with a mix of realistic looking ones. I want to get huge elephant wall stickers, make it happy as possible."

AJ gasped. "I just thought of something! You can have it, if I find it. I have a lamp of Babar. The base of the lamp is Babar and his family in the car. The pole of the lamp looks like a street lamp. I've had it as long as I can remember. I'd love to give it to you." As he finished, their men arrived with the food and drink.

Adam had tears on his cheeks. When Dean saw, the questions flew. Adam repeated what AJ had just said. "AJ that is so sweet, but, I am sure it must be special to you." Adam hugged the history teacher who sat next to him.

"It is special, and I want to share it with you. I just hope it didn't get broken. It's in the boxes I have in my storage in the basement of the apartment building. Chris, help me look tomorrow?" AJ looked at Chris with a smile and a bite of food.

Chris nodded, his mouth was full. He chewed, then swallowed. "Absolutely. You're just sweeter than this lemonade." It was true, the lemonade was overly sweet.

As the three couples continued to enjoy their snack break, the two pairs of eyes watched closely. One turned to the other. "I think the way to do this is through Dean. He's the one. Hurt him, and I'll win my hearts desire. They are getting ready to leave. We'd better go, not press our luck at getting caught."

The owner of the second pair of eyes agreed. "You're right, love. Let's go." The two watchers vanished once again, into the shadows as they headed for the parking lot. The second man turned around for one last look, his target was just so beautiful.

Seth stood by the trash can and threw his empty lemonade cup away. He was suddenly struck with a feeling of being watched. It was so strong it felt like an ice bolt had been shot into his heart.

Roman immediately knew something was wrong. Seth trembled like a leaf in a windstorm. He nearly knocked Dean over to get to Seth. Adam looked over at his friend, he too rushed to Seth.

Roman held Seth in his arms. "What, sweetheart? What happened?" He was sure Seth had been hit by one of his "feelings." All he could do was hold Seth until his boy knew he was safe. Seth hadn't been this bad in a long time.

AJ, Chris and Dean now stood with Adam, Seth and Roman. Seth had stopped trembling, but he was still unsteady on his feet. His cheeks flushed as he saw all the worried looks on the faces of his friends.

"Um... guys... I'm okay. But, I wanna go now. I think we should all go. I just... we were being watched and it wasn't... friendly." Seth knew he sounded crazy, but, he always spoke the truth about his feelings. He'd learned it wasn't wise to ignore them.

Chris and AJ immediately began to scan the crowd to see if they saw anything or anyone that posed a possible threat. Dean wrapped Adam in his arms and held the blond so tight, Adam nearly couldn't breathe. Roman held Seth much the same.

Adam tried to push away from Dean, just a bit. "My love, the baby needs air. I know I'm safe with you next to me. But, if Seth says we'd better leave, then we'd better leave." He gave Dean a kiss to show his confidence in Dean's protection.

"I'm sorry guys. It's gone now. I think who ever was watching has left. I dunno, maybe I do need to talk to someone. Maybe it's... Ads, what about this Doctor Page? Think he would talk to me? I don't think I'm crazy, but I think I need to learn to control it. But, wait, I forgot... no insurance." Seth let out a sigh.

Adam put a hand on Seth's shoulder. "Come with me to my appointment. You can talk to him then. He won't turn you away because of no insurance." He looked at Roman. Roman shrugged with his eyes.

Chris spoke as they gathered their bounty from the mid-way and arcade. Roman carried the huge Garfield. "They can't turn you down, Seth, they are associated with UCLA. Doctor Page will help you. Now, come on, we were having a wonderful time. I wanna see all those pretty smiles." He gave Seth a pat on the back

As the couples made their way to the parking lot, the mood improved. Dean told a funny story about a stray cat and the bitch that ran the orphanage. By the time they stood in the parking lot, they were all in tears from laughter.

"... So, anytime we wanted to get back at her for something, Donnie would walk up behind her and meow. She always screamed." Dean finished the story.

With smiles still on their lips, the couples hugged, kissed or shook hands. As each couple went to their transportation, one deep thought played on all their minds.

Who been watching them? And why?


	42. Sunday Night Nerves

_**A/N:** May each of you have a wonderful, blessed and HAPPY NEW YEAR! I decided to go ahead and publish this today, even though I know most of you will probably be busy getting ready to ring in 2018. Take your time, and enjoy the chapter. I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story. There is much more drama and of course, angst to come. Just when you think things might get back to normal... more dirt falls off the edge of the cliff. Thank you once again for reading and reviewing. Writing these stories for you is truly all have to fill my life. Most of you know my personal story so I won't bother you again with the why the writing is everything to me... and I mean everything. Not all my stories will be brilliant, but I hope you continue to enjoy. Have a wonderful and blessed day, and as 2016 fades into the past, stay safe. I truly love and appreciate you all so very much. All my best, Lady Dragonsblood._

On Sunday, Adam locked himself away in his room. Stephanie had told him her annual assembly was going to be on Monday morning. She wanted to let the students know if they felt too much pressure from the upcoming tests, there was and would be help for anyone who wanted it.

At first Adam got in a tizzy. He thought he had till after the tests to prepare his speech. However, Steph had told him that people needed to hear it now. She and the two other counselors had been swamped with worried students.

When Adam heard that, he gave Dean a kiss, went up to his bedroom and began to write his speech. Adam took out his binder and a pen. He stared at the blank notebook paper and chewed on the cap of his pen. Adam didn't know where to start.

The blond got up. Adam picked up Peanut, then he grabbed the elephant Dean had bought for the baby. He set them both on the desk and sat back down. Adam began to compare the two elephants. One represented the past and present, then one for the future. Words suddenly began to fill the paper as Adam started to write.

Dean sighed for the millionth time as he sat by the pool with his parents. Eric and Vince had gone to the Country Club. Vince always played golf with Shane on the weekends and Eric went along when he could to caddy, and drive the golf cart, it was a lovely way to get out and relax.

Dolph and Randy had gone to the beach for the day. Randy and Dolph's date at Disneyland had gone very well. Bret decided he would allow the couple to spend the day together. It would be a test of trust. Bret set a curfew of seven pm. He and Shawn both prayed Dolph would be alright. The trust had to start someplace.

Dean had hoped to pick up a basketball game with Roman, but Roman's dad said no, not to be mean, but the risk of injury was too great. The whack to Roman's eye during rehearsal had spooked Roman's dad. He really couldn't blame him, but without Adam, Dean was miserable.

Shawn and Bret looked at each other, their boy was miserable. Bret had a thought. "Son, want to help me change the oil on your dad's car?" Normally, Dean loved to tinker around in the garage with him.

Dean sighed again. "Nope. I'd be lousy, probably spill oil all over. Daddy, why do I feel this way? He's only upstairs." Dean uncharacteristically whined. He climbed onto the lounge chair with Shawn and snuggled up against his adoptive parent something he hadn't done for several years.

Shawn wrapped Dean in his arms and kissed the top of his auburn mop. "That's love, son. Especially a new love. Your pops and I couldn't bear to be apart at first. I nearly cried if he just went to the bathroom. So what you're feeling is normal. Because your relationship is so new, there is still that uncertainty... well, no not that... how to put it." Shawn paused a moment to think.

Bret spoke up. "I know what you mean to say, babe. You're afraid you will look up and he won't be there, like it was a dream he was never there in the first place. It will get better, son. Your dad finally let me go to the bathroom after a month or so. You have loved Adam for a long time, and now you have him as your boyfriend. I've seen him look at you, trust me, he's not going anywhere any time soon. Right now, he needs to know you're here for him, this speech is going to be very difficult for him." Bret spoke with parental wisdom. He and Shawn were getting better at being parents.

Dean knew his folks were right, Adam needed space to work, and he wasn't going anywhere. "Okay pops, lets change the oil in dad's car." Dean kissed Shawn's cheek and got up.

Bret got up off his lounger. "Alright, son. We'll be out front, babe. You rest. Love you." He leaned down and gave his husband a kiss on the lips.

"Try not to get grease on everything. Love you, my boys." Shawn beamed at his family, then settled in to tan.

An hour later, Adam put down his pen and rubbed his eyes. Adam was almost done, but he couldn't write another word, he needed a break, he needed some Dean.

"I'll be back, Peanut. You and Horton stand guard over this." He picked Peanut up and kissed him. He gave the new elephant a pat. For fun, he and Dean had named the new elephant, Horton.

Adam put Peanut down and went downstairs. He stopped and filled a big blue plastic cup with ice. He opened the fridge and smiled, there was a fresh gallon of sun tea. With a full glass, Adam wandered out to the poolside. He saw Shaw reading a thick, hardcover book, Bret and Dean were missing.

"Shawn, do you know where your son is?" Adam had a slight pout on his lips. He badly needed a dose of Dean.

Shawn grinned as he looked up over the top of his sunglasses. "Yes, I know where he is." He went back to reading. He decided to tease Adam a bit to relieve some of the blond's stress.

"Shawn!" Adam cried out with a stomp of his food. "Where? I need my Dean! Paaaawwwweeeeeessssseeeee tell me." His bottom lip stuck out so far he would trip on it if he walked.

Shawn laughed. "Okay diva, calm down. He's out front with Bret. They are changing the oil on my car."

Adam hugged and kissed Shawn. "Thank you. I had to take a break, my brain hurts. I'm almost done though. Would you read and proof it when I finish, please?" He valued Shawn's opinion.

Shawn looked at Adam with a more serious expression. "I'd be proud to, but, wouldn't you rather have your dad proof it?"

Adam sipped his tea, as he swallowed, he shook his head. "Well, honestly, I don't want to upset him. I need someone who can read it with an open mind. I trust you to tell me the truth. I would appreciate it." He gave Shawn a pointed look.

Shawn closed his book. "I'd be honored, son. Are you going to be alright with Eric there? I can talk to him if you want. I'm proud of you, Adam. You're doing something very few would have the guts to do." He spoke with pride.

Adam shrugged. "It's okay. To be honest, it will be nice knowing he's there, but sit with him, please? Some of it will be hard for dad. Thanks, Shawn. I'm doing what has to be done. If I can help one person, it will be worth it. I'm going to find Dean, I need him." Adam gave Shawn a kiss on the cheek, then went to the gate that led to the front.

When Adam walked into the side yard, he stopped so fast he sloshed his tea so much both tea and ice splattered to the ground. His eyes popped open at the sight of Dean.

Dean was shirtless, his muscles strained as he worked to remove something from under the hood of Bret's truck. A bit of grease and oil mixed with sweat and glistened on Dean's tan skin. Dean's thighs flexed against the confines of the jeans he wore. Dean was all man and all his. Adam licked his lips and moved closer.

"Loosen up, you fuckin' bastard!" Dean grunted as he worked a wrench in his hand.

"Don't let your dad hear you. Loosen up you fucking asshole." Bret's voice came up from under the truck.

Adam put his hand to his mouth and stifled a laugh at the conversation between father and son. Adam took a sip of his tea and continued to watch his man work. A sweat laced Dean was a sexy Dean.

Dean gave a final hard tug, the bolt he worked to loosen broke its grip. "Finally." The muscles of Deans right arm danced under his skin as he now easily worked the wrench.

Bret rolled out from under the truck on his mechanic's creeper. He too was shirtless and had a bit more oil and grease on his skin. Adam wasn't nearly as impressed with Bret as he was with Dean.

Adam cleared his throat as neither man as of yet had noticed him standing there. Dean broke out in a huge smile. He walked up to Adam, and leaned over to kiss him. Dean didn't want to get Adam greasy so he didn't touch him.

"I'm not done, but I needed a break. Should only take me an hour or so to finish. Your dad is going to proof it for me. So, what are you doing?" Adam brushed some oil out from under Dean's eye as he spoke to his boyfriend.

Dean leaned back against the truck. "We changed the oil and filter on dad's car and my bike. We're just now draining the oil from pop's truck. The filter bracket bolts were stuck. Guess the guy at the fast lube place screwed it on wrong. That's why we like to do it ourselves, but last time we were too busy. Pops is like a freak about keeping the oil changed on point, as he should. Next weekend I'll get the filters and oil for Farrah, unless you'd rather go to a lube place." He wiped the sweat from his arms with a rag that hung from his back pocket.

Adam leaned over Dean and placed his hands on Dean's hips, Adam pressed his lips to Dean's. "No, you can change her oil if you want, just don't scratch her."

Dean kissed Adam back. "I wouldn't dare. I'm so proud of you, my prince. What do you want from me tomorrow? I'll do whatever you want to make you comfortable." He had a bit of worry on his face. Dean hoped it wasn't too soon for Adam to talk about it.

Adam smiled. "I just want you there, but don't sit in the middle or up front. Oh, and tell Architect and Big Dog the same, in case I don't get a chance. Maybe sit with my dad and yours. I asked Shawn to sit with dad, so he has someone close." He gave Dean's hips a squeeze.

"Sure, baby. Like I said, whatever you want. What about Vince? Isn't he coming?" Dean's brow arched.

Adam shrugged. "He said he would do all the could to get there, but he didn't promise. He said a promise wasn't possible, and he didn't want to lie. Father has an appointment at eight that he can't change. Something about the Janitor's Union boss. I told him I understood, he does have a difficult job. Just him trying to be there is a big deal to me, usually before, he didn't care. No, that's not really true, he did care, but the effort wasn't there. Oh, you know what I am trying to say. Anyway, I'll need you more after, that's when I always fall apart."

Dean placed a finger under Adam's chin. "You won't fall apart. I'll be there for you." He kissed Adam softly.

"That's all that matters. Thank you for supporting me. I'm not sure Randy... well I don't care. There is no comparison, you are my love and that's that." Adam leaned against Dean, not caring about sweat and grease. He kissed his boyfriend.

Dean pulled Adam in for a kiss that would make a porn star blush. It also happened to be the moment Shawn came around the corner. He was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the garage. Bret gave Shawn a kiss that rivaled the Dean gave Adam.

Adam and Dean's kiss broke first. Adam's cheeks flushed. "Where is Bret?" He was embarrassed. Oh, he loved the kiss, but it wasn't the kind of kiss parents should see.

Dean chuckled. "Making out with dad in the garage. You know, you and I are lucky. We have parents that love each other. Think of all the people we know who aren't that lucky. Roman's folks have even separated a couple of times. For a guy that never had parents before, I sure love mine. I would die if they ever split up. It still angers me that Triple H thought he could come between them. What if..." Dean was cut off by Shawn.

"It would not have happened, son; ever. Nothing will ever separate me from your pops. So you don't worry about that. You can't be sure of many things in this world, but Dean, I promise you, you will never have to worry about a broken home. So you just relax and take care of Adam. Your pops and I are here for you; for all three of you." He gave Dean a firm hug and gave Adam's belly a pat.

Bret came out of the garage. He carried two five quart jugs of motor oil. A smaller box with a new oil filter was tucked under his arm. He set the things down by the truck.

"Listen to your dad, kid. What made you think we were gonna split up? Wild elephants couldn't pull me from your dad." Bret looked from Dean to Shawn, confusion was written on his face.

Dean threw up his hands. "Parents!" He let out a sigh. "You got the wrong end of the stick, somehow..." He went on to explain what he actually said to Adam.

"...so, I'm lucky, we both are, that we have parents that openly love each other. I just said to Adam, I am still shocked to think Triple Asshole could have separated you. See what happens when you eavesdrop?" He rolled his eyes, but there was a happy smile on his face.

Bret looked a bit flustered. "Well, you're right. I shouldn't jump to conclusions. Remember, we're still learning this parent job. We've had five years, Eric has had seventeen, Vince even more." He laid back down on his mechanic's creeper and rolled back under his truck.

Shawn shook his head. "I honestly have no idea what just happened. Dean, you just worry about Adam. Come on, Adam needs to finish and so do you. Tell you what, I'll shout you two to go out for pizza when you're finished writing and you being a grease monkey. Now, kiss." Shawn nudged Dean with his elbow and smiled as the two young lovers kissed. Adam then let Shawn lead him away.

Three hours later at five in the afternoon, Adam removed his motorcycle helmet. Shawn had officially given his helmet to Adam, and his leather jacket to Dean. Bret still had an extra helmet and jacket for Shawn to use if needed. Adam gave his blond hair a toss, his long braid like a whip.

"Hey, watch that thing, it's a weapon when you toss your head like that." Dean chuckled and locked their helmets in the panniers of his classic motorcycle.

Adam laughed. "Sorry. Hey, I just thought of something. We'll need a sidecar for royal baby." He held Dean's hand as they headed toward Leo's pizza place, the local teen hangout.

When they entered Leo's, they were surprised. They were the only ones there. Yes, it was a bit early, but most likely, everyone was buried in their nine weeks test study packets. Dean led Adam to a booth in the corner. They sat across from each other and held hands over the table. No one needed to look at the menu, every teen had it memorized.

The waitress came to their table with two glasses of cola and a pitcher filled with the same. "Hi Dean, Adam. So, you're finally together. I think that's great. What can I get you?" The girl was Trinity Fatu. She'd graduated from WWE High a couple of years ago. She was married to one of Roman's cousins, and had also been on the staff of The Parrot.

Dean beamed. "Yep, Adam is my prince now. Double, double, medium, thick crust please. Say hey to Jimmy for us." He gave Trinity a smile and a nod.

"You got it. Won't take long. Everyone is buried in books, delivery guys are run ragged. You're smart, get out, and get a breath of air, then hit the books again. I will, he can't wait for Roman to get to UCLA. Enjoy." Trinity wrote down their order then went to turn it in.

Adam and Dean gazed into each others eyes. Dean then recalled Adam's words in the parking lot. "Nope. Royal baby will not have a side car, not in LA area traffic. We'll trade Farrah in for a nice, safe mini van." Dean's tone was as serious as his look. He waited for the reaction.

Adan knew exactly what Dean was up to. He could see the playfulness in Dean's eyes, as he tried to hide his prank. Adam could play that game as well. "Yeah. I guess you're right. Poor Farrah, I wanted her so much and she is such a great car, but not for royal baby. So yeah, we'll trade off Farrah, even though you do have a nice, safe family car." He gave a very deep sigh and an equally deep sniff.

Dean looked at Adam with wide eyes. He'd expected Adam to go off the rails, then he would laugh about the joke. Dean didn't expect such a calm reaction. "Baby, I was joking, just to get you riled. We're not trading off Farrah. My car is fine. I'm sorry, I just wanted to make you laugh." He gave Adam's hand a squeeze.

Adam burst out in laughter. "I knew exactly what you were doing, Dean. I didn't fall off a turnip truck, ya know. I may be blond, but I ain't stupid. I grew up with the king of pranks, William Jason Reso." Adam had his own impish grin on his face with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Dean's mouth fell open. "You are a very bad boy. No ice cream for you later. I should have known, Reso _is_ the king of pranks. Seriously though, the car dad lets me drive is a good, dependable family car. You know, it was that car that brought me home from the orphanage. I can't wait to bring royal baby home in the same car..." He stopped talking when Trinity arrived with their pizza.

Trinity put the hot pizza tray down on a thick piece of cork. She dished out the first slice and put it on a plate, and put it in front of Adam. She did the same for Dean. She left the serving utensil and told the boys to enjoy. Trinity then left them to eat.

"Bring royal baby home? Can I have royal baby first? Going home with royal baby is a long way off... oh Dean, I'm scared. What if I can't do it? I've seen those birthing videos..." Adam put down the piece of pizza, fear on his face.

Dean put down his food as well. He reached over and caressed Adam's cheek "You will do fine, baby. I will be right there with you. You can hold my hand till it breaks, and even then I won't let go. Your daddy will be there too, we will get you through it. I promise." He leaned forward enough to be able to give Adam a light kiss on the lips.

Adam smiled into the kiss and a tear tracked down his cheek. As Dean brushed away the tear, Adam spoke. "I learn to love you more and more. You're just wonderful. With you there, I will have the strength to do it. It's gross though. Will you be able to handle it?" He gave Dean an arched brow.

Dean settled back in his seat. "I can handle it. I'll focus on your handsome face. Besides, having a baby is a beautiful thing. Now, eat, you need your energy." He nodded towards the double pepperoni, double cheese pizza.

Adam grinned and took a big bite of his now cooler slice of pizza. "I just love you." He simply couldn't say anything else or he would burst out in a full scale fit of tears; but tears of happiness.

Back at the poolside of the McMahon mansion, Shawn read the speech Adam had written. Even though it was a warm, late afternoon, early evening, Shawn shivered. Tears streaked down his face. He'd finished reading and was about to reread it, when Bret, fresh out of the shower joined him.

Bret sat on the lounger next to Shawn. "Honey? Is Adam's speech that bad?" He caressed Shawn's coppery blond hair.

Shawn shook his head. "No, it's that good. Adam has such a way with words. He can say so much with so few words. Adam should be a writer. I'd let you read it, but I promised him I'd be the only one to read it. You'll hear it tomorrow. You make sure Randy is at the assembly. Adam never mentions him by name, but Randy needs to hear what Adam has to say. I wish Bob Orton could hear it as well. Maybe I can video it on my cell phone." Shawn closed the black folder Adam had put the speech in.

Bret lay on his side and curled up to Shawn and placed his head on Shawn's bare chest. Shawn's skin was warm from soaking up the sun. He also smelled faintly of coconut from the sunscreen. Bret immediately relaxed as Shawn wrapped his arms around him.

"I'll make sure Randy is there, and Dolph is with him. You saw how they were together at Disney. Dolph keeps Randy grounded. When I see Randy and Dolph together, then Dean and Adam, I have to wonder why Adam and Randy were ever together." Bret nuzzled against his husband with a sigh of contentment.

At the pizza place, Dean paid the bill while Adam went to the bathroom. A few minutes later they were on Dean's motorcycle, headed back towards the McMahon mansion. Adam had decided against going for ice cream, he was too nervous and anxious to see what Shawn had thought of his speech.

When the teens arrived back at the mansion, they found their parents, Dolph and Randy sitting around the pool. Vince, Eric and Bret enjoyed brandy and cigars while Shawn had a cup of coffee. Dolph and Randy sat curled up together in one of the loungers.

It made Adam's heart flutter with jealousy, but only for a split second moment. He had Dean, and he loved him. Besides, Randy looked happy with Dolph, and Dolph looked both happy and content. Funny how things worked out.

"Hey everyone, we're back." Adam spoke cheerfully, perhaps too much so as he went over to kiss his parents.

Eric smiled. "Did you have a good time?" He carefully put his cigar out, the smoke always made Adam sick to his stomach.

"Yeah, we did. Randy, Trin said hello." Adam spoke to his former boyfriend with no malice.

Randy nodded. "Thanks, Addy. Um... Adam, can I say something?" Randy nudged Dolph gently, so he could sit up a bit.

"Sure, Randy." Adam replied honestly. He sat down in the lounger closest to Randy and Dolph. Dean sat down with Adam and looked at Randy; hard.

Randy couldn't blame Dean, so he ignored the deadly look. "I just wanted to say, I'm proud of you; about your speech tomorrow. I will support what ever you have to say. I won't hold anything against you. I'm not saying this right, but I hope you know what I mean?" Randy gave a shrug, he was terrible at things like this.

Adam ducked his head. "Thanks, Randy. I know what you're trying to say. However, you are not mentioned by name in the speech. No matter how horrible you were, you don't need your name dragged through the mud. I have to remember, you were just as sick as I was. The drugs made you do things you wouldn't normally have dreamed of doing. I need to tell you something too..." He paused. Adam reached for Dean's hand and found it, it was his strength.

Adam continued. "I'm not saying anything about the baby either, but, I am not hiding it. If anyone should ask, I won't lie about it. I don't want people thinking I cheated on you with Dean. Dean doesn't deserve that. I expect you to support and back me up on that, just like I will support Dolph. Do you understand me?" Adam gave Randy a very stern look. His face was etched in stone.

Randy nodded. "I understand, Adam. I don't want Dolph dragged through the mud either. I'm glad you have Dean. With you and Dolph... you know... at the same time, as the father, I am very glad that you have someone willing to be there. I can't be in two places at once. I couldn't wish for a better second father than Dean. So, Dean, thank you for standing by Adam, and not abandoning him like a lesser man would... a lesser man... like me... who so badly let Adam down..." Randy hung his head. Dolph put a hand on Randy's shoulder.

"Yes, you did, you let me down, but, lets put the past in the past. You're getting the help you need, and so is Dolph. You're helping each other, like Dean is helping me. Let's the four of us, make a pact, here and now. No more past. We have two lives on the way that need a loving, nurturing future. These two babies are the only ones that matter. It might be weird or strange, but it's nobody else's business. Dean, Randy, I am asking you to at least be friends enough to be the fathers my baby needs and to be there for Dolph, by not causing stress, for either of us. Will you two shake hands, agree to come together for the babies futures?" Adam looked from Dean to Randy and back again. He was still stone faced and very serious.

Dean, as much as he didn't like the thought, knew Adam was right. Continued stress and upset wasn't good for Adam, Dolph or the children they carried. Dean stretched his hand out for Randy to shake.

Dean looked at his enemy and spoke, his hand still extended. "For Adam, Dolph and the children?" His eyes never left Randy's. Dean meant it.

Randy reached out and shook Dean's hand. "For Dolph, Adam and the children." His handshake was firm. He meant it as well. It was time to move on.

"I am so proud of you boys. No, I take that back. I'm proud of you men. Randal, you keep on like this, and I'll put you back on the wrestling team. I wasn't so sure a few days ago. I've never seen anyone work so hard to change. The defiance in your eyes is gone. You're not out of the private classes yet, but, in a month or so, we will see. Adam, you've grown so much as well. The speech you give tomorrow could save lives, that is no small thing. Dean, you've taken on a man's task, and I am so proud of you. Just don't forget, your dad and I are here for you, lean on us, we won't let you fall. Dolph, you are equally as brave. Tossing the crutch away, cold turkey is not an easy thing to do. You saved our home, we will never be able to thank you enough. So yes, you have grown from boys to men. I'm proud of each and every one of you." Bret finished his speech and raised his glass to the four teenagers with a fathers pride.

"To our men." Vince raised his glass in toast to the efforts towards growing up the four teens had made. Shawn, Eric and Bret echoed Vince's toast. Four teens flushed.

A couple of hours later, Randy kissed Dolph and with a goodnight, left for home. He wanted to get some study time in. He had really gotten used to staying with the housekeeper and her husband. Turns out, Mr. Hudson was excellent in math, and easily tutored Randy in Calculus. Dolph hugged Adam and went into the pool house, he too wanted to get in some extra study time.

"Dad, can you do my bandages, please?" Adam hated to ask, Eric was curled up with Vince and looked so comfortable.

Shawn stood. "Stay put, E. I'll do it. I want to talk to Adam anyway." He picked up the black folder with Adam's speech and gave Eric a smile with a wink to the folder.

Adam grinned. "Thanks, Shawn. I'll say goodnight. Dean and I need to study, so I won't come downstairs again."

"Okay, son. Dean, out by eleven, please. I love you, son. I am proud of you. Shawn, thank you." Eric hugged and kissed his son, then settled back down with Vince.

"Good night, father. Don't worry if you don't make the assembly. The Janitor's Union is more important. I hope you settle things soon. I love you." Adam bent down and kissed Vince's cheek and hugged his neck.

"I love you, little Addy. Thank you for understanding. I will try to be there. Your dad will record it on his cell phone, in case I am not there, or late. Tomorrow should settle the problem. Mister Foley seemed happy with the deal; the union votes tonight, so I will know soon enough. Good night." Vince kissed Adam's cheek and also gave his son a hug. Step-father and step-son smiled at each other.

Dean gave Bret a hug. "Good night, pops. Oh, I promised to change the oil in Adam's car next weekend, can I use the account at Auto Zone for the stuff?"

"Sure. Double check the filter number, Mustangs can have different bolts. Love you, kiddo. Remember, out by eleven." Bret gave Dean a hug and a swat on the butt as the auburn haired teen followed after Shawn and Adam.

When they got up to Adam's room, the blond smacked his forehead. "Shi... shoot, I should have showered first. Oh well, it doesn't matter." Adam sighed, sometimes he was forgetful.

Shawn chuckled. "Go shower, I'll wait. Dean, you can help me. Drill me on my lines for the play. About time I did some rehearsing. So take your time, honey." Shawn gave Adam a pat on the back.

"Cool. Dean, my script is in my backpack. I'll be back in a bit." Adam kissed his boyfriend as he pointed to his backpack. Adam grabbed a clean thong, sleeping pants and tee shirt, then headed to his bathroom.

Dean stared after Adam. When the bathroom door closed, he rounded on Shawn. "Sooo, what's really up?"

Shawn grinned. "Nothing, son. I really do need to go over my lines. Eric was comfortable, so I am helping out. I do want to talk to Adam a bit, about his speech, but nothing bad, okay?" He ruffled Dean's mop of hair.

"Okay, dad. Here you take Adam's script. I'll be right back. I need to get my books anyway. Adam and I really do have some studying to do." Dean fished Adam's script out of the leather backpack on the desk. He handed the script to his dad, then hurried down to his guest room to grab his own backpack. He hummed happily as he went.

When Dean returned, he and Shawn started to rehearse Act Two, Scene Three. It was a conversation between Friar Laurence and Romeo. Dean had his lines down perfectly, Shawn, not so much. Dean had to prompt his dad, but usually only a word or two and Shawn had it.

"Wisely and slow. They stumble that run fast..." Shawn gave his last line that ended the scene.

Both Shawn and Dean turned when they heard loud applause coming from the direction of Adam's bathroom. "Shawn, that was really good. When do you guys start rehearsing with us? I'm really curious to see how Principal Calaway will do. He doesn't seem to be the acting type." Adam stood, dressed in his sleeping pants and shirt. He had a towel turban around his head to help dry his freshly washed hair.

Shawn flushed slightly and ducked his head at Adam's applause. "Thanks. I needed a lot of prompting. I wouldn't worry about Mark. Glenn told me he fell in love with Mark when he saw him on stage in college. Mark played Hamlet." He got up and went to Adam. All the bandaging things were laid out on Adam's vanity in the bathroom.

Adam sat down in his chair, across from Shawn, who sat in the other chair. Dean hopped up and sat on the marble vanity. "Our new Principal is full of surprises. Dad, can I ask. I saw him give you box on Friday. You... oh... never mind. I'm putting my nose in the wrong place. It's just... the expression on your face... made me worry." Dean looked at Shawn, brow arched. The incident had worried him, and this was the first chance he'd had to ask even if he shouldn't.

Shawn removed the last butterfly bandage on Adam's left arm. He then began to remove the ones on the right arm. "Well, it's nothing to worry about. I guess there isn't a reason I can't tell you, your pops and Eric know. It was some stuff Hunter had kept in his office about me. Mark said he found it when he broke the lock on the storage locker in Hunter's office. It was... kind of an altar... to me. Look, don't worry about it. It's over, Hunter is being punished. Now, Adam, you ready for me to clean the wounds." Shawn was matter-of-fact. The business with Hunter was in Layfield's hands. Bret and Dean loved him, Shawn didn't need any more than that.

Both teens exchanged a glance, but dropped the box subject. It clearly bothered Shawn more than he let on. "Yep, it really only hurts on this one..." Adam pointed to the deepest and worst of the healing wounds. It had been the first cut Adam had made, that fateful night.

Shawn began the process of cleaning, medicating and bandaging the wounds. Dean kept Adam distracted by throwing out some ideas for their Tudor Times history project. Shawn was pleased that Dean was so enthused about a history project.

When they had first adopted Dean, school was their biggest issue. Dean wasn't really bad, he just had trouble settling into a stable routine. Dean also wasn't a bully, but he didn't take shit and that led him to the Principals Office more than once. Usually he was defending a younger, smaller student. The one thing that amazed Dean's new parents was that Dean made excellent grades, without seeming to need to study. Dean never failed to do his homework, or projects, but he never had much excitement or enthusiasm. Things had improved discipline wise, once Dean got to WWE High, but Adam brought out excitement in Dean for learning.

"... So... you can write a really emotional piece about Anne Boleyn's death. I can write like I interviewed the executioner." Dean finished with his ideas and suggestions.

Adam grinned. "What if I found her diary? We need to go to the UCLA library, they have older records and books. Too bad we can't fly to London for research." He ended with a bit of a sigh. If only they could.

Shawn snickered. "You two, in London? I can imagine how much trouble you'd get into. Well, you will have no problems at the University library, with ours and Vince's positions, you can get into the archives. I like your project, from a teacher's point of view. It is different and unique. I bet AJ liked it." Shawn put the last butterfly bandage in place. He reached for the roll of black cover bandage.

"He does like it. Enzo agreed to let us use the press too. We just need to find the right kind of paper. I am hoping we can find some clip art taken from actual pictures of the time. Too bad Jeff Hardy isn't in our class." Adam gave a sigh. He wanted the paper to be as real as possible, and Hardy was a top artist.

"Maybe we could ask AJ if it would be okay for us to get Jeff to draw pictures for us, if we don't find anything. Wow, dad, I didn't know you knew how to wrap a bandage so well. Looks like the Doctor did it." Dean held Adam's freshly bandaged left arm up, to inspect Shawn's work.

Shawn grinned. "There is a lot about your dear old dad that you don't know, son. I was an Eagle Scout. We had a very cranky Scout Master that made sure we knew how to wrap a bandage. Well, all finished. I'll go now. Remember son, out by eleven. Love you both and I love you you too." He gave Adam's abdomen a gentle pat.

Dean stared after Shawn. "He was an Eagle Scout? Well, you learn something new every day." He started to help Adam put away the bandage materials. He stopped when Shawn suddenly came back into the bathroom.

"I completely forgot the reason why I wanted to do Adam's bandages. Adam, about your speech for tomorrow, don't change a single word. It's a beautiful speech. I am sure it is going to make an impact. You have a wonderful way with words. You should be a writer. You're going to do really well. Proud of you, Addy. Now, I am leaving..." He turned and left the bathroom. "Eleven, Dean!" Shawn's voice called out, then the teens heard the bedroom door close.

Adam and Dean laughed. "I guess you have to leave at eleven. Well, come on, we can study our lines. I only heard the last part of Friar Laurence, how did Shawn really do?" Adam grabbed his script and Peanut from his desk. He then moved to sit in the middle of his huge bed.

Dean scratched his head. "I'll be right back. I'm going to grab a shower so I don't have to rush in the morning."

"M'kay." Adam gave a yawn as he opened his script. He laid back against his bank of pillows to study his lines. Dean crawled over to Adam and gave him a kiss.

"Be right back, my sweet prince." Dean whispered over Adam's lips. After another kiss, Dean went to shower.

Dean grinned when he came back fifteen minutes later, his hair still damp but not dripping. Dean had taken a bit of time to partially dry it with his hair dryer. Dean had also splashed on some of the cologne Adam loved. He looked at Adam, his beautiful blond was sound asleep. Peanut curled up in his hand, the open script lay on his chest.

Dean picked up Adam's script and placed it on Adam's desk. He didn't want Adam to forget to pack it. He saw the black folder that contained Adam's speech for tomorrows assembly. Dean was tempted to pick it up and read it, but, the temptation was short lived. Adam trusted him not to look, and curious as he was, Adam's trust was worth far more. Dean backed away from the desk.

The auburn haired, former orphan suddenly felt as tired as Adam. Dean looked at his watch. He had three hours before his curfew from Adam's room. He set his mental alarm clock and climbed into the bed with his boyfriend.

Dean lay on his side, his chest to Adam's back. Adam's sleeping brain realized Dean was there and he pressed up against Dean and into the arms of love and safety.

For only one of a handful of times in his life, Dean's internal alarm clock failed. Eric held a finger up to his lips as he and Vince looked in on Adam. Vince had been about to wake the teens so Dean could leave. He was trying to change, but Vince could only take so much.

Eric pulled Vince out of he room after turning out the lights in Adam's bedroom. The older couple went down to their first floor master suite. If Vince was gonna yell, there was no need to wake Adam and Dean.

Vince rounded on his husband. "Eric, at the hospital was one thing..." Eric cut Vince off again.

"Honey, I know. But did you see how calm and deeply Adam slept? I'm... look, he's already pregnant. Why take away his security? Tomorrow is going to be hard on him. Shawn read his speech. He wouldn't give me any details, but he said it had to be hard on our boy to write it. If Dean can help him feel safe and protected, what harm can it do? Please, Vinnie? Let Adam have a peaceful night." Eric looked at Vince with puppy dog eyes.

Vince pulled Eric in for a kiss. "Alright, for Adam. Like you said, he can't get into any more trouble. Oh and love, I know. Dean has slept with him every night since they got home from the hospital. I'm not blind. What I worry about is when the Hart's house is finished and they leave. What will Adam do then?" He sighed and moved to get his pajamas to change into.

Eric nodded. "I've asked myself the same question. They are so attached to each other. It worries me. Well, let's just get through tomorrow. I'll save you a seat, but Shawn is going to film it and I'll use my cell phone camera. Don't kill yourself to get there. Let's go to bed." He wiggled his eyebrows at his husband.

Upstairs, Adam was deeply ensconced in Dean's arms, with Peanut wrapped in his hands. He slept soundly. But, what about tomorrow?

Adam prayed that after his speech, life would finally be fully back to normal. But, would it?


	43. Assembly Day

When Adam's alarm clock rang on Monday morning, he couldn't figure out why he was trapped and couldn't move. Was he so afraid of getting up in front of everyone to make his speech, that sleep paralysis had hit him? Adam had read about it in Health class last year.

Adam let his eyes flutter open. It was then he saw a mop of auburn hair, attached to Dean. Dean's head rested on his abdomen, as if he were listening to the baby's heartbeat. Adam fingered the auburn hair.

"Dean, we're in trouble." Adam's voice was deep with sleep and had a slight panic to its tone.

At first Adam thought Dean hadn't heard him, but, after a moment, Dean spoke. "I know. If this is our last moment together, I want it to last as long as possible." Dean's voice also had a morning depth. He kissed Adam's abdomen, then slid up to kiss Adam's lips.

Adam smiled into the kiss. "You'd better go, babe. I gotta do my yoga. But, I slept like a log, thank you for that. I was afraid I'd be too nervous to sleep." For all he said, Adam made no movement to get out of bed.

Dean sat up. "Hey, we might have an out here. I could say I came to do yoga with you. No one would know the difference. I do want to make sure you'd don't hurt yourself." An impish grin broke out on Dean's handsome face.

Adam giggled. "Yeah, it might work. Well then, come on, we'd better get started." Adam bucked his body to make Dean move. With a growl, Dean crawled out of the bed.

Adam turned on the TV and slipped in the yoga disc for week two. "You missed week one, so try to keep up. Oh and babe, no ass ogling, this is for my mental health, it's serious." He gave Dean a very hard glare. Adam took Doctor Page's yoga seriously.

Dean realized Adam really did mean it. "Okay, baby. I'll be serious. I'll try to keep up. You just do your thing I'm only trying to cover our asses for last night." He was just as serious as Adam. Bret would kill him if Vince didn't.

Downstairs, Eric explained to Shawn about their boys. "...So we decided to just let them be. If it helped Adam be calm for today, it was worth it. I know we should have consulted you and Bret, but Vince and I made the call for Adam's sake. I hope you can understand and will forgive me." Eric looked at his best friend with an arched brow, worry lines carved across his forehead.

Shawn put a hand on Eric's shoulder. "E, I'm not mad at you. I would guess Dean has probably slept with Adam every night since they have been home from the hospital. I've never seen two souls so attached to each other. Like you said, Adam can't get in any worse trouble. I would hope, though, that they aren't sexually active yet. Let's go up and let them off the hook, before they become notorious liars, thinking we don't know." He gave Eric a wink and a smile.

Vince had already left for his breakfast meeting with Mister Foley and the other Janitor's Union members. Bret had taken Dolph along to encourage Randy on his morning run. Bret made Randy run five miles every morning, to keep him on his toes. It also kept Randy's cardio to wrestling standards. So, Shawn had joined Eric for breakfast.

Dean was so concentrated on his yoga, he didn't even notice Adam's perky little ass up in the air. Not only did Doctor Page teach the yoga, he gave motivational, upbeat mini talks as they held and stretched positions. Dean was able to do most of the exercises, but since Adam was a week ahead, the blond was already more limber. Adam knew Doctor Page had been right, the yoga would be a great help when it came time to give birth to royal baby.

Adam and Dean were both ass up in the air, stretched as far forward on their hands as humanly possible. Eric and Shawn held back at the bedroom door and watched their sons. They hadn't been exactly sure of what they would find, but doing yoga wasn't it.

The two parents stepped back out into the hallway. Eric spoke. "I wasn't sure Adam would actually be that disciplined. I'm proud of him. I was reading the book Doctor Page wrote to go with the yoga program. It's going to help Adam a lot when he is further along in his pregnancy. Maybe I should start the yoga, I could do with some exercise." Eric rubbed a hand over his perfectly flat stomach.

Shawn shook his head. "E, you are in perfect shape, but an exercise program wouldn't be a bad idea. I'd get up an hour earlier and join you. It might even help my back." He gave his lower back a rub with a slight grimace. His back twitched a bit, he hoped it meant rain would soon come.

Eric looked at his friend. "Bad? Do you need to stay home? I can put you on the comfy couch in my office and take care of you. Wouldn't be the first time." His eyes were now filled with worry for his friend.

Shawn smiled at Eric. "No, it's not that bad, but thanks. Besides, we can't miss Adam's talk. Come on, lets go." Shawn nodded toward Adam's bedroom. Adam had just broken out in a fit of laughter.

Adam had fallen on his ass during the final minute of the last cool down stretch. Dean had seized the opportunity to tickle Adam till the blond cried "uncle".

"Uncle... unc... le..." Adam spoke through the laughter. The smile on his face was priceless.

"Yes?" Shawn stated as he and Eric walked into the room. Adam had always called Shawn uncle when he was little.

Dean and Adam froze, like deer caught in a headlight. Dean sat across Adam's thighs, his hair even wilder than normal. Adam was on his back, his hands on Dean's chest. His blond hair fanned out like liquid gold. They looked like they were in the middle of sex instead of having done thirty minutes of yoga.

"Uh, hi daddy. Um... I fell on my poor little butt. Dean was just... um... helping me feel better. Made me laugh so I wouldn't cry." Adam tried to look as innocent as possible with Dean sitting on him.

Dean got up when Adam bucked his legs. He then held Adam's hand and pulled the blond to his feet. "I decided to join Adam, in case, you know..." Dean sighed, he looked at his dad with guilt. He turned to look at Adam. The blonds shoulders fell with a nod.

Dean held Adam close. "Well, truth be told, I accidentally slept with Adam. I didn't mean to fall asleep, I really didn't. I set my mental alarm clock for eleven, but for once, I didn't wake up. Nothing happened, I promise. But, I did want to do the yoga with Adam. I didn't think he should do it alone. Sir, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise, we just slept. I wanted Adam to feel safe, so he'd rest up for today. I was going to leave at eleven... oh... just... I'll take the punishment for us both. Adam didn't even know till he woke up this morning. Please, sir, dad, don't punish Adam." Dean was honest and to Shawn, looked like a six year old with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"No! Don't punish Dean alone! I'm just as guilty. Daddy, honestly, I didn't know until this morning. I did just fall on my butt, so don't get mad at Dean, please!" Adam too looked like a guilty little boy.

Eric held up his hand. "Boys, calm down. No one is in trouble. Your father and I came up to check on you last night. You and Dean were sound asleep. Baby, you looked so peaceful, I wasn't about to disturb that, and your father agreed. We are also aware, at least I am, of the fact that you sleep together every night. It's not so much that we're against it, to be honest, you're already pregnant, but it does worry me. What's going to happen when Dean goes back home? Son, I don't want you getting depressed again. Look, get ready for school, breakfast will be ready soon. No one is going to be punished." He gave the two teens a smile and went down to start breakfast.

Shawn remained. "What Eric said. But, Dean, thank you for being honest about it. I'm not upset either, nor will your pops. See you downstairs, we're having breakfast here this morning. Love you, son." Shawn then went down to help Eric.

Both Adam and Dean let out sighs of relief. "I don't know why, but, I can never lie to dad. I'm gonna go get dressed, baby. See you at the table." Dean leaned in to give Adam a kiss.

When the kiss broke, Adam nodded. "Okay." It was all he could manage. Adam's nerves about the speech were about to kick in, like a charging bull.

Shawn tried to smooth Dean's hair when his son sat down at the table in the breakfast nook of the McMahon's kitchen. "I swear, son. I wish I had your hair. Mine is getting so thin." He placed a plate of eggs, sausage and biscuits down in front of Dean.

Dean chuckled. "Thanks, dad. Holy shit..." Dean's eyes went wide when Adam came into the kitchen. Adam looked simply... stunning.

Adam blushed as Dean drooled over him. Adam wore a deep, royal purple, long sleeved button down shirt, with a silk tie of light lavender. A sapphire tie tack glittered in the light of the morning sun through the window. Black trousers and loafers pulled Adam's dress together. Adam had pulled his hair into a low pony tail, with his bangs pulled back like soft feathers. There was a small amount of black guy liner around Adam's hazel eyes, just enough to emphasize them. Adam also smelled like spicy flowers.

Dean stood up and pulled a chair out for Adam. He couldn't believe this beautiful creature was his boyfriend. "Baby, you look so... glorious. I'm afraid to muss you." Dean's eyes never left Adam as he sat back down.

Adam blushed. "Wanted to look nice for my speech. I'm going to change after though, not wearing this all day, I am about to melt as it is." He laughed ruefully, he felt like an old businessman.

Eric sat a plate down in front of Adam. He'd made his son a sausage biscuit sandwich. Eric also gave Adam a glass of orange juice and his vitamin. Eric sat down at the table, Shawn sat as well.

Eric frowned. "Son, you do look stunning. Can I make a suggestion? I know you want to look nice, but maybe it's too nice? If you want to reach out to help, wouldn't it be better if you didn't look so professional? A nice Polo instead of a tie? Your dressier black jeans? Shawn, help!" He looked at his friend, he felt like he wasn't saying it right.

Shawn swallowed his sip of coffee. "You do look wonderful, Adam. If you were on the debate team, you'd be perfect. But you wanted to relate to your peers in trouble. You've also hidden the bandages, and you didn't want to do that. You look more like a Doctor, and that could turn someone off. Like, you think you're better. They want to hear from someone like them, a teenager. Can you understand?" He gave Adam an arched brow look.

Adam sighed. "You're right. I wasn't thinking. Well, I was thinking, just the wrong thing. Thanks daddy, thanks Shawn. The last thing I want to do is turn anyone off. I'll be right back." He got up and hurried upstairs to change.

"Thanks. I was afraid to say anything, for fear he'd take it the wrong way. Also, thanks for not being mad about last night. We've tried to sleep without each other, but, it worries me too, about when we move back home." Dean sighed, then shrugged. He tore into his breakfast, yoga was hungry work.

Eric ate the sandwich he'd made for Adam, then got up to make a fresh, hot one for his son. As Eric split a fresh biscuit, Adam came back into the kitchen. He looked like a teenager again.

Adam wore a nice, short sleeved Polo shirt of the same deep royal purple. He wore his black dress jeans and white sneakers. Adam had also restyled his hair into his favorite plaited braid. He'd also removed the guy liner. "Better?" Adam asked as he sat down.

"Yes, you look perfect." Dean, Eric and Shawn all replied at the same time. Adam laughed.

"Good. The last thing I wanted was to turn people off. Thanks, all of you, for loving me so much." Adam leaned over and kissed Dean. He also kissed Eric's cheek when his dad put a fresh breakfast in front of him.

"Addy, your brother and I are going to video your speech. Well, Shane is filming the whole assembly for Steph. Oh, and tell Chris I got the Yacht Club to buy a full color page for the Play Bill, that alone will pay for the printing." Eric took a sip of coffee.

The small talk continued. Two things were not discussed, Adam's speech and his and Dean's sleeping arrangements. Everyone wanted Adam as relaxed as possible. They wanted him to shine. Surprisingly Dean kept Adam amused and distracted enough that the blond ate three sausage and biscuit sandwiches, a glass of milk, and two glasses of orange juice. Adam ended his meal with a cup of coffee, after a consultation about caffeine and pregnancy.

"Well, my prince, we'd better go. Farrah or bike?" Dean asked as they took their dishes to the sink.

"Bike. I love riding and once I get further along, I won't be able to. Daddy, he wanted to get a side car for royal baby!" Adam chuckled as he stood up to leave. He made sure his speech was safely tucked into his backpack.

Dean huffed. "Who wanted a side car for royal baby?" He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Adam. Adam stuck his tongue out at Dean with a smirk.

Eric shook his head with a chuckle. "I love riding too, but no, no side car for my grandchild..." He paused then stood in front of Adam. He placed his hands on his son's shoulders, and spoke softly.

"Son, you're doing a very brave thing. I wouldn't have the guts. Like your father said, you're a man now. I just wish your grandmother was here, she'd be so damn proud of you. Just be yourself, you'll get through. If anyone gives you a hard time later, just remember, they may be suffering too, and lashing out is their defense. Be my beautiful baby... no, not my baby anymore..." Eric's voice cracked with emotion, his eyes wet.

Adam leaned his forehead against Eric's. "Tell you what, I'll always be your baby, and you'll always be my daddy. I miss grandma so much, but I know she's watching over us. I love you, daddy." He ended with a kiss to Eric's cheek. He also thumbed away Eric's tear that fell.

Shawn stood with his arm draped around Dean's shoulders. They watched with smiles on their faces. Dean leaned his head on Shawn's shoulder. Adam may have had parents all his life, but Dean knew he was loved just as much. His only regret, he hadn't warmed up to Bret and joined his play group sooner.

When everyone had hugged and kissed again, Dean helped Adam into his leather jacket. He also made sure Adam's backpack was securely fastened to the blond's back. All four men went out into the garage. Dean kept his bike parked next to Farrah. Dean rolled his bike out onto the driveway.

Dean removed their helmets from the panniers. He made sure Adam's was on, then Dean put his own helmet on. He kissed Shawn on the cheek.

"Good luck. I'll find you after. Remember, you're doing the right thing. Your father and I love you." Eric gave Adam a final kiss and watched his son climb onto the bike behind Dean. He had every confidence in his son. Eric and Shawn watched and waved as their boys rode off to school.

In Roman's truck on the parking lot of WWE High, Seth and Roman were deep into a tongue tangling kiss. Dean pulled up to park on the passenger side of the truck. Adam nudged Dean and nodded from the truck to the horn button on the bike with an evil twinkle in his eye. Dean casually pressed the horn of the motorcycle. The thing was, it was a modified air horn and very loud. Adam covered his ears and watched the occupants in the truck.

 _ **HONK, HONK**_ the horn sounded, it echoed over the entire parking lot. Adam laughed as Seth jumped in the truck and Roman's head hit the roof. Both Roman and Seth rubbed their lips, they had bitten their tongues. It took a moment, but they heard laughter outside the truck. Seth was furious while Roman chuckled softly.

"You're so adorable when you're riled up, Sethie." Roman kissed his boy. Seth growled, grabbed his backpack and got out of the truck. He was a spitball of fire.

"AD-AM!" Seth stood with his hands on his hips, his eyes blazed with anger. Roman hurried over to Seth's side of the truck. He had to calm his baby down before anything got out of hand.

Before anymore could be said, Randy's Viper rolled up and parked on the other side of the motorcycle. Dolph's black Audi followed and parked on the other side of the Viper.

Dean had just locked away their helmets. Randy frowned. "Adam is it safe for you to be riding... that thing?" He sounded more snobbish than he meant to, but it was too late now.

Adam and Roman stepped in front of Dean. "Randy, I know you have every right to worry about me. I get that, but do it nicely or I'll tell Coach Hart. I mean it, got me? Did you forget our talk already? Doctor said I could ride until well into my second trimester, and Dean is very careful. I enjoy riding and I want to do it as long as it is safe. Okay?" He gave Randy a firm look.

Dolph now stood next to Randy, hand on his shoulder. "Yes, Adam. I honestly didn't mean to sound so short. I fell during my run this morning, I'm a bit stiff and cranky. At least nothing got broken or strained. Dean, I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't let Adam come to harm. We'd better go, no loitering you know." Randy took Dolph's hand and started for the building.

Seth linked his elbow with Adam's, the prank with the horn forgotten. Roman and Dean walked behind their boyfriends. "Addy, you will be fine. I wish Jay could have been here." Seth and Adam walked slowly so they could talk, without loitering.

"Well, I'd be too nervous with Jaybird here. He said hi, by the way. He's doing a guest article for The Crimson. If it gets a good response, they will put him on the junior staff. Heath is doing well too." Adam explained about the text messages he'd exchanged with Jason.

Dean spoke up. "Sethie, I'm sorry we pranked you. I knew the horn was loud, but I forgot how loud. Sorry, Ro, but Adam made me do it." He gave Adam a swat on the ass.

Adam turned his head to look at his boyfriend. "Well, toss me under the bus, shit head. You're cut off... six weeks." He stuck his tongue out at Dean, but mirth gleamed in his eyes.

Dean's eyes bugged out of his head. Roman laughed. "Guess he told you." Roman gave Dean a pat on the back as they walked up the steps of WWE High.

The couples went to their lockers. Adam left everything but his speech in the metal closet. "I was kidding. If I cut you off for six weeks, I'd be punishing myself. Babe, I'm going to Steph's office. She said I could wait there till time for the assembly. I need to gather myself. Don't sit front and center, but do sit where I can see you. I need your strength." Adam spoke softly as he held onto Dean by his leather jacket.

Dean held Adam by the waist. "Okay, baby. Break a leg. Addy, I'm proud of you. I like the way you handled Snake Boy this morning too. I love you, baby." He pulled Adam in for a kiss.

"I love you, Dean. See you after. Roman, Seth, look after him for me." Adam gave Dean a quick kiss then hurried towards Stephanie's office. He had to prepare mentally.

Dean, Seth and Roman headed to homeroom in history. Everyone would go to the assembly after the second bell. It was orderly, and Principal Calaway liked order.

"Did he let you read his speech? Is he going to be alright?" Seth asked as they sat down at their desks.

Dean shook his head. "Nope. He only let Dad read it. He's is a bit nervous, but not hysterical. I'm glad Orshit didn't upset him..." He stopped when Dolph sat at his desk.

Dolph leaned over to speak to Dean. "Thanks, Dean. I appreciate you not getting into it with Randy. He's worried that Adam is gonna bury him. He knows he deserves it, but he's afraid of being shunned and not welcomed back on the wrestling team. Plus, he's worried about Adam and, you know." He rubbed his own abdomen, with a pointed look.

"I guess I can understand. I honestly suppose I'd be more upset if he didn't care about Adam and you know. My bad for nearly jumping him, I know he is working on getting better. It's just... I see the scars everyday..." Dean couldn't say anymore, the bell had rung and AJ hurried into the room at bit flushed and mussed. Dean smirked, his Uncle Chris must have given AJ some kiss.

"Okay folks, assembly today. It's a very serious topic and I expect you to behave, be quiet and pay attention. It could save your life. I'm serious, kids. Please pay attention. When the next bell rings, everyone head quietly to the Auditorium. There will be no homework. And no, I don't know how long the assembly will last." AJ looked at his class with a deadly serious expression.

"Oh god, not the please don't kill yourself talk again. How many times do we have to hear it." Layla, one of the more snobbish seniors scoffed, a little too loud.

Dean just about lost it. AJ beat him to it. Mister Styles walked over to Layla's desk. He rolled up his shirt sleeve as he moved. AJ stopped in front of her desk. He showed her the horrible scar on his arm.

"Until things like this, stop. When people start to learn, that there are people who care, people you can talk to. Till people learn that it is okay to cry out for help. Till people know they are not alone, and won't be judged. Until then, pay attention at the assembly or grades just might be effected. Got it, Miss Layla?" AJ covered his arm again as he glared at the cheerleader. AJ trembled slightly.

The second bell ran as AJ got back to his desk. He held on to the back of his chair, he couldn't believe what he'd done. Rash decisions were one of AJ's worst faults, but, he'd done it now, he couldn't take it back. AJ jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you to Uncle Chris." Dean spoke softly, Seth stood beside him. Roman had gone to the Auditorium to get their seats.

AJ looked at Dean. "Th... thank you." AJ could barely speak. He and Chris had decided not to show his scars or tell his story. They were afraid of the students who might use it against him, as a teacher. Now, because of his rash temperament, AJ had opened himself up for what he had hoped to avoid.

As Dean and Seth started to walk with AJ, a breathless Chris came into the room. He pulled AJ into his arms and held his lover close.

"I know baby, Roman told me. It's alright, sweetheart." Chris rubbed AJ's back as he held him. He mouthed, _Thank you_ , to Dean and Seth. Then he nodded for the boys to head to the Auditorium.

Dean smiled at his Uncle and gave Chris a pat on the back. He and Seth left the older couple alone. Dean knew AJ would be fine with his Uncle Chris.

"I was so stupid, but, she was so... all I could think of was Adam. I hope this wasn't a mistake. I'm glad that we had that talk with Mark and Glenn and they know the truth. I don't know, maybe Layla will learn something today." AJ sniffed has he pulled his hubris back up, with Chris' love and support.

Chris held AJ close. "It will be alright, love. If anything is said, I'll be here, right beside you. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. Do you want to go to the assembly? We can wait in the lounge if you'd rather, Mark would understand." He continued to rub AJ's back and hold him close.

AJ's head rested on Chris' shoulder. "Adam, we need to be there for Adam. Maybe he can get through to people. Besides, if I don't show up, it will give Miss Layla fuel. I'm alright, I have you next to me, and Owen looking over us. Let's go, your nephew and Adam need their Uncle Chris to be there for them." He gave Chris a quiet kiss.

Chris looked AJ in the eye. "It was brave of you, too. Maybe what you did, just saved a life. You never know, baby. Come on then." He took AJ by the hand and walked toward the Auditorium.

In Stephanie's office, Adam had been stunned to find that not only had Bayley come to support him, but so had Doctor Dallas Page. Adam looked at his step-sister with curious filled hazel eyes.

"Um... why is the Doc here? I'm not going to go crazy." Adam was wary. Had Stephanie thought he would try something if the speech went south?

Dallas got up and put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Hey, we don't use the " _C_ "word, remember? I'm here, because your sister is proud of you. She thought I'd like to hear what you have to say. We've also been talking about the hot-line project. I'm here to answer any questions that might be raised. I'm also a very good judge of people. I can tell those that really want to help, from those who are hoping to find out some gossip they can spread. So calm down, and tell me how you're doing. Are you doing the yoga? Keeping your Dream Journal?" Dallas indicated for Adam to sit next to Bayley on the small sofa in Stephanie's office.

Adam sat. "I started the second level today. I'm really enjoying the yoga. Dean joined me this morning. Dad and Shawn are talking about starting too. Well, I have a Dream Journal, but so far it's blank. If I am having dreams, I don't remember them when I wake up. Is there something wrong if I don't have dreams?" Adam looked at Doctor Page with curious eyes.

Dallas chuckled. "Stop worrying so much, kiddo. There is no such thing as normal. There is also nothing wrong if you don't remember your dreams. About dreams, you actually have at least one per sleep cycle, but ninety-nine percent of them are never remembered. There some interesting dream studies going on. Finding out why we don't remember the majority of them, or what causes a normal dream to become a nightmare. Maybe if you're interested, you could be part of a sleep study at UCLA. You'd even get paid, not much, but something." Dallas gave Adam a smile.

Adam carefully held the black folder that contained his speech. He was afraid to put it down, for fear of losing it. "Maybe. Extra cash can always come in handy. Bayley, thanks for being here too. You don't have to stay if you're busy." He didn't want anyone to feel obligated to be there.

Bayley leaned over and hugged the blond. "Hey, I want to be here. Gotta support my best man, and best future little brother." Bayley then did something very rare, she turned serious. "Adam, I am so glad you're still here to be my best man. If you ever need someone neutral to talk to, I'm always here for you, okay?" She hugged Adam again.

Adam hugged Bayley back. "Steph sure picked a winner with you... oh..." Adam twittered a bit when the first bell rang. He was nervous, but the calming exercises Chris taught in drama class helped, as well as Dallas' yoga. He took a deep centering breath.

Adam laid the black folder on his knees, and looked down at his hands. "Wish I'd let Dean come with me." He muttered under his breath.

Steph looked up from the papers she was looking at. "Want me to get him?" She'd been surprised when Dean wasn't with Adam when he'd come to her office.

Adam looked at his step-sister. "No, I have to learn to do things without him. I know he will be out there, to support me. He doesn't cling to me, and I won't cling to him. I made _that_ mistake with Randy. We need to be able to do our own things. At least with Dean, if I spend time with Seth, I won't be accused of cheating. It's nice to know we can trust each other." As Adam spoke, his confidence grew.

Steph gave Adam a smile. "Yes, it is. Okay, when the second bell rings, we'll give it five minutes, then head to the stage. Adam, are you absolutely sure you want to do this? No one will be upset if you change your mind. All any of us want, is for you to do what's best for you." She pushed her reading glasses up on her nose.

Adam gave a quick sniff. "I appreciate that, Stephie, I really do. I need to do this, not for myself, but for others who might be in trouble like I was. Look, I told Randy off this morning. He kind of snipped at me for riding on the motorcycle to school. I... defended myself against Randy. I told him that if he barked at me again, I'd tell Coach. I know he's worried about the baby, that's why I let it slide, but still, I stood up for myself. It felt really good to have that power. I had it, because I now know, I have people who love and care about me, behind me." Adam gave a shrug and found a string on the hem of his shirt to be most interesting.

Dallas Page beamed at Adam. "Exactly right. Adam, for the amount of abuse and depression you were under, you've made a remarkable start to recovery. You're luckier than many of people I deal with, in the amount of love you have from others. That's why your speech and the hot-line are so important." The clang of the second bell interrupted Doctor page, but he'd finished anyway.

Stephanie took Bayley and Doctor Page to the Auditorium. Adam was alone. "Well, I hope I do this right." He sighed.

"I'm sure you will do fine." Vince's voice came from the doorway. He looked harried, but he was there.

Adam jumped up and went to hug Vince. "Father! You made it! I love you." He hugged his step-father.

Vince hugged Adam close. "Your my little Addy, and more important than any meeting. Mister Foley agreed to come this afternoon to finish, said I should be here for you. So, I'm here."

"That means everything to me. I love you, and thank you, father. Better go find daddy, it's about to start. Oh father just... thank you." Adam hugged Vince and kissed him again. Vince kissed Adam's cheek.

"Oh father, you did make it. Dad saved you a seat, six rows down on the aisle. Adam, come on, we will go around. Love you father." Stephanie took Adam by the hand and led him around to the side entrance, across from the fateful girls bathroom.

Stephanie paused. "Sit in the chair closest to the podium. I'll speak a bit first, then introduce you. So, you ready little brother? You know, I couldn't love you any more if you were a blood brother. Wait... you are now, sort of. You have Dean's blood, and he had Shane's. So, here we go..." She gave Adam a hug.

"I love you, sis. I'm ready." Adam replied with a bright smile. His hand like an iron claw held fast to his black folder. He opened the door for his sister and let her pass first.

Both were surprised to find Principal Mark Calaway seated on the second chair. He stood and went to whisper something in Stephanie's ear. She nodded with a bright smile. Hunter had never supported her and this assembly like Mark was about to do. Both Stephanie and Adam sat down. Mark went to the podium.

Mark rose up to his full, nearly seven feet of height. His hands gripped the sides of the podium. He raised the microphone just a bit.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to what may be the most important assembly you will ever attend. I know you think you've heard it all. In grades nine through twelve, three thousand, four hundred seventy students attempt suicide. About one hundred thirteen, one every thirteen minutes are successful. One is too many." Mark paused and held up a packet of twenty-one pages, stapled together.

Mark continued. "Each of you were given one of these surveys. Later, you will be given a time to answer the questions. Do not put your names on them, but be honest as you answer each question. As a matter of fact, this will be your only homework tonight. In the morning, a box will be placed at the crossroads. Put your completed survey in the box. They surveys could save one life, and that life could be your own. Now, I will turn this assembly over to Miss Stephanie McMahon, but, before she speaks, let me warn you. Anyone caught talking or not paying proper attention will be dealt with, in my office, immediately following this assembly..." Mark's firm countenance shifted and became softer.

Mark relaxed. "I'm only concerned about you all. As corny as it may sound, you matter to myself, and Glenn. Your lives matter, believe it or not. Our doors are always open, and anything said in my office, stays in my office, Glenn's as well. Now, I'll turn over to Miss Stephanie McMahon." He walked over to Stephanie as the crowd applauded politely.

Mark held the chair as Stephanie stood. They exchanged a warm smile. Mark sat down in the chair Stephanie had occupied. He gave Adam a sidelong glance with a wink. Adam returned Mark's acknowledgement with a smile. For as scary as Mark could be, Adam knew Principal Calaway cared, something Hunter never did, or if he did, he never let it show.

Stephanie didn't have any notes. For one thing, she didn't need them, she'd given this assembly so many times, and she wanted to be able to keep constant eye contact with the students. More than once, she'd picked up on signals of troubled students and helped them.

"Good morning everyone. The assembly will be a bit different this year. You'll learn that soon enough. I want to tell you just a bit more about the twenty-one pages of questions you all received. This survey was written by Doctor Dallas Page, from Memorial Hospital. He hopes to eventually send this survey to every school in the Long Beach district. Doctor Page has helped to set up hot-lines, completely run by students. Think about it. If you are thinking about suicide, or just need someone to talk to, would you rather call and talk to a strange adult, or someone of your own age? This survey will help determine how useful such a hot-line would benefit WWE High. So, as Principal Calaway stated, take them home, answer the questions you want to answer, and there are no right or wrong answers. Also, again, do not put your names or any other identifying marks on them. Drop them in the box in the morning and go back to your nine weeks studies..." Stephanie paused to let the students shuffle their things a bit and settle again.

Stephanie spoke again. "I'm sure you will be glad to know I am not going to give you the usual lecture with statistics. You all know that suicide is the second leading cause of death between the ages of ten and twenty-four. And yes, children as young as eight years old have taken their own lives. While there are clinical reasons, no one ever truly knows why someone, especially a child, feels so hopeless that death is their only escape from their pain. People, young or old usually want one thing for their pain to end; whether it be a physical one or mental agony. Feeling so backed into a corner, your only way out is death. Instead of all the clinical jargon, and psychobabble what you really need to know is, you are loved, there is someone out there who cares. People who won't judge you for feeling hopeless..." She paused again. Stephanie could tell that this time, she seemed to be connecting with the students. It was time to bring in Adam.

Stephanie turned and gave Adam a look that asked one more time if he was ready. Adam gave her a smile and a slight nod. Adam held firmly to his folder. Stephanie returned the smile and wink. She turned back to the audience.

"Now, we are going to hear from your Student Body President, Adam McMahon. I want you to listen and be respectful. What he has to say could save a life; maybe your life. Adam?" Stephanie turned and extended her hand out to her little brother. Adam stood, he gave his sister a hug as the gathering of students, faculty and Adam's family applauded.

Adam went to the podium. He laid his black folder down and opened it. He looked out at the assembly of people. His eyes searched for and found Dean. His boyfriend sat in the middle with Seth, Roman, Dolph and Randy. Coach Bret Hart sat on the aisle, next to Randy. Shawn, Vince and Eric sat a few rows back. Eric's cell phone recorded him. Adam gave the people one of his best smiles. He took a deep breath.

Adam gripped the sides of the podium. He gave another look at Dean. Dean beamed at him and nonchalantly gave him a thumbs up. Adam smiled, just for Dean.

Adam opened his mouth and began to speak. "Good morning." He had to pause as the crowd responded with "good morning" or a few "welcome back" wishes. After a minute, the audience settled back down. It pleased Adam to know he was still liked, it made it easier now.

With another deep breath, Adam began his real speech. "Two weeks ago, I died..."


	44. Reaction to the Speech

Adam's speech had been interrupted after only five words, but after all, they had been powerful words. Most of the reaction came in gasps of shock, however from a few, mainly Layla's small group, guffawed and acted like Adam was being over dramatic. He saw Glenn Calaway turn toward the group. The Vice Principal shot them a deadly glare. Layla and her cronies sank down in their seats.

Adam continued. "Two weeks ago, I found myself in such a state of hopelessness, pain and confusion, I thought the only way out was death. I was here, in this very room at a rehearsal for Romeo and Juliet, when I finally decided enough was enough. Things in my life had left me feeling backed into a corner so far, and I didn't think anyone cared. But, that was just a cop out. I had plenty of people in my life that loved me and cared about me. I felt that if I called out for help, people would either think I was crazy or would scorn me for the things I felt. I was so confused. Because of that, I was too afraid to reach out. I felt there wasn't anything else I could do..." Adam paused to turn to the next page of his speech.

You could have heard a pin drop in the huge Auditorium. Dean's eyes never left his boyfriend, he radiated love and support, and Adam absorbed it like a sponge.

Adam continued. "I went to the girls bathroom, not fifty feet from here. I was so lost and felt there was no way out. I just wanted it over. I saw my chance, there was a small crack in the glass in the corner of the mirror. I bashed the mirror and it broke. I managed to slice my veins open. Luckily, someone had noticed I'd been gone for a while and came to check on me. Eventually, I was carted off, in an ambulance. While the doctor at the hospital worked to save my life, a private waiting room filled with people. Anyone of them would have helped me, if only I had reached out and not worried about the other crap. While I was in the emergency room, I actually died." Adam again paused to to turn the page.

There was a bit of a murmur and some people shifted in their seats, but still it was amazingly quiet. Adam noticed that Vince had reached over to wipe a few tears from his daddy's cheek, but Eric was stoic and kept recording. Dean smiled and sent Adam more love.

Adam went on. "Thank God, someone stepped forward to give me blood. Someone else gave their blood to help my donor. I was brought back to life by a very strong emotion; love. By the time the Doctor finished, I had one hundred stitches. Sixty here and forty here..." He paused and held up his visibly bandaged arms. Some of the teenagers let out soft "ohs" or "ah" sounds. Now they understood why he wore the black bandages. No one had guessed their leader had tried to kill himself, and had very nearly succeeded.

"Because of what happened, there have been some changes in my life, a few minor, but most of them are major and private. The private things _will_ remain private. Don't make up stories. For one thing, you will never understand and secondly, past is past. I'm only concerned for the future. If _any_ of you insist on making up stories and spreading them, the only one hurt will be _you_ , because every will know it's a lie. No one directly involved will ever speak about it. So, go ahead and make a fool of yourself." Adam cast a bit of a hard glare at the audience. His gaze lastly landed on Layla and her crew.

Adam continued. "The main point I want to make is, no matter how badly you're hurting, no matter how alone you think you are, or how afraid you are, there _is_ someone out there who cares. Call on me, you can trust me. I'll be there and I won't judge. What I will tell you is the most important lesson I have learned; life is the most precious thing you have. Protect it with all your being..." once again Adam turned a page, but he didn't pause to look at the crowd, he kept talking.

"The worst part is, if you do manage to end your life, you maybe free, but, the pain and destruction you leave behind will last forever. There was no worse feeling in the world than seeing my beloved parents cry, and that was _after_ they knew I was still alive. I can't begin to imagine how my dad would have felt if I had stayed dead. It still haunts me now, to know how much pain I caused not only my family, but my friends as well. What hurt them worse, was the fact that I didn't come to them for help. I even ignored a teacher, who knew I was in trouble. He desperately tried to get me to open up, to explain what was going on. I had all that help, yet I turned away from it. Don't make that same mistake. If you are in trouble, reach out for any lifeline that is thrown at you. Grab it and hang on for your life, because it is your life. Hang on long enough for someone to help; and they will..." Another page quickly turned. Adam didn't want to stop.

"I would like to start a hot-line. A number you can call when you feel like you're alone. It will be a student run hot-line, no adults will answer the calls. It is not an easy task to undertake. The hot-line has to be answered, twenty four-seven-three sixty. I could go into a lot of statistics, but I won't. Just know that these peer run hot-lines have been very successful. Lives have been saved. This is the reason behind the surveys. Doctor Dallas Page will go over them, then if we elect to to have a crisis line, he will start the training. It won't be easy. Volunteers will have to attend training sessions on Saturdays for six weeks, from eight in the morning till five in the afternoon, with no missed sessions. Doctor Page has assured me that while extremely serious, it's also fun... well, fun is not a good word, but he will make it so that you want to be there and won't be bored..." This time when Adam turned the page, the crowd murmured a bit.

Adam smiled, the murmur sounded positive. "It will take at least fifteen dedicated people, but twenty would be better, that way no one is over taxed. There may be days, weeks or even months between calls, or there could be times the phone never stops ringing. Now, I want to say this, if there are enough of you willing to take on a crisis line, fantastic; if not, it's okay. There will always be someone you can reach out to if you need help. If I had just talked to one person, this would have never happened..." Adam held up his bandaged arms one more time.

"Now, in conclusion, please, if you find yourself feeling lost, hopeless, backed into a corner, don't just call out for help, scream for it at the top of your lungs. I was lucky, I came back from the dead. Once again, I want to remind you that gossip will not be tolerated. And, to answer the one burning question, I am only going to say this one, very personal thing..." Adam turned the page with a glance toward Dean.

That morning, during their yoga session, Dean suggested that Adam needed to say something about their new relationship. Adam thought about it and agreed. Adam wanted to do it in a way that would not imply Randy in his suicide attempt. He hoped he could say it in the right way. Adam took a breath and looked at Dean. Dean gave him a brilliant smile of love and encouragement.

Adam read from the last page in the black folder. "Sometimes in life, things change. Plans you thought were written in stone, suddenly aren't. Things can change for the worse or for the better. The recent changes in my life have made me a different person in some ways. I am stronger, more independent, and know how to scream for help if I need it. Changes can reflect in your personal life as well. So, yes, Dean Ambrose-Hart and I are together now. I am very happy, Dean is happy and others affected are happy. That is all that matters, and that is all you need to know. There are far more important things for you to be worried about, like studying for the nine weeks tests. Remember, you only have one life to live. We have our futures ahead of us, don't let anything drag you down. It is far better to call for help than have a loved one call for a funeral home. Life is good, dead is forever. Thank you." Adam closed the folder on the podium. He jumped when the applause started, like the crack of cannon fire. It was so overwhelming, Adam felt like it pushed against him.

Stephanie and Mark both stood. Steph hugged her little brother, and Mark shook his hand. Adam trembled a bit, _now_ he was nervous. He couldn't wait for the assembly to be over and crawl into Dean's arms where he would be safe; and loved.

Mark went back to the podium. He waited a few moments for the applause to lessen, then he motioned for everyone to settle back down. The assembly wasn't over just yet.

"Settle down, please..." Principal Calaway called out in his sterner "Principal" voice. It didn't take long, it was the tone of absolute authority.

"I can attest to what Mister McMahon has said. My husband and I were in that waiting room. We were first hand witnesses to the pain and sorrow of his family and friends as they waited for news, would their son and friend live, or die? It was something I hope to never see again. Please reach out for help. Think about what Adam had said about a student run crisis line. Now, those of you with first lunch can go to the courtyard, it's a bit early, but enjoy it. Those of you who have second lunch may go to study hall or the library. The schedule will resume normally with fourth period. I hope you have all taken this seriously. It was a very brave thing for Adam to share his story. Miss McMahon?" Mark stepped aside to let Stephanie stand at the podium.

Stephanie looked at the students. "I am so proud of Adam. Remember, my door is always open. In the next couple of days, I will place a sign up sheet on the bulletin board outside my office. If you are willing and truly interested in working on the hot-line, please sign the sheet. Remember to return your surveys in the morning. I hope this assembly will inspire you to either reach out _for_ help or reach out _to_ help. One last thing, also remember, gossip and rumor mongering will not be tolerated. Thank you for your attention, you are dismissed." Stephanie gave a nod with a smile as the assemblage applauded once again.

There was the sound of flapping seats as students and faculty stood up to leave, some for the courtyard, others to the study hall or library, which were side by side.

Adam stood up and hugged his sister. "Thanks, sis. I hope it was okay." He looked for approval, not for ego or praise, but to ease his nerves that he'd done the right thing.

Stephanie hugged Adam and spoke in his ear. "You did it perfectly. No one has any reason to complain. You were very tactful and didn't throw anyone under a bus. Now, someone is waiting for you." Stephanie gently turned Adam around. Dean stood on the stage.

Mark stopped Adam first. "I'm proud of you. I am sure you reached those in trouble. Go hug Mister Hart before he has a conniption fit. I'm going to speak to your parents." He shook Adam's hand.

Before Adam could blink, he was in an embrace, but it wasn't Dean, it was Shane. "I'm proud of you, brother. I'm sorry. I never realized you were such a good writer and speaker. I let my... well... I wasn't a good teacher and worse, a lousy older brother. I'm going to do better, I promise. Love you, bro." Shane hugged Adam close.

Adam returned Shane's hug. "It's okay, Shane. I meant what I said, past is past. I love you, Shane, I always have. Maybe you can teach me about golf?" He looked at Shane with a smile. Maybe now he'd finally have the older brother he'd wanted Shane to be.

Shane hugged Adam again. "You bet. Go, Dean is about to burst." This time, to make sure no one stopped Adam, Shane took him to Dean. He smiled as Adam melted into Dean's embrace.

"My prince, I am so proud of you. I just can't get over how incredible you were. It was the perfect way to say what needed to be said. I would have tossed the Snake Boy under the train. You were very gracious, I hope he appreciates it." Dean gave Adam a kiss. It was sweet and proper with no tongue. Principal Calaway was too close by for a real kiss.

Adam laid his head on Dean's shoulder. "I love you, babe. You're sure it was okay? Well, it wasn't so much for Randy as it was for Dolph. Did I say it right about us? That was the hardest part, because I didn't have time to think and write."

Dean kissed the top of Adam's blond head. "I couldn't have said it any better. Your folks are here, baby." Dean spoke softly as Eric and Vince stepped onto the stage. They had stopped to first speak to Mark.

Adam was soon wrapped in Eric's arms. "I am so, so proud of you. I am sure you've helped give someone courage to ask for help. I even managed to record it without screwing it up." Eric chuckled as he held up his cell phone.

Before Adam could say anything, Vince took his turn to congratulate his son. "I knew you were good, but I had no idea you were that good. Boy of mine, you are a natural born speech writer and speaker. I've never been so proud of you. I love you, son." Vince gave Adam a hug.

Adam blushed, now it was getting to be too much. He needed to decompress and let out the nervous tension. Damn the third floor bathroom for being closed. Sex with Dean would have been the best relief he could think of. Alas, there was no way. Adam began to get even more twitchy.

Dean immediately sensed Adam's growing unease. He leaned over and whispered something in Eric's ear. Eric looked at his child and gave Dean a nod. Eric placed a hand on Vince's arm. He too, understood the look In Adam's eyes.

"We need to let the boys go to lunch, Vin. Mark, we'd love to take you and Glenn to lunch. We're just going to the diner down the street." Eric looked at Mark with an arched brow.

Mark nodded. "Yes, we'd like that very much, however, I can't leave during the lunch periods. I'm still trying to establish order in the halls. Something my predecessor had let slip, rather badly. Perhaps over a weekend? Our treat?" He hated to turn down the Superintendent, but, Vince had also hired him to do a job and Mark was going to do it.

Dean took the opportunity to whisk Adam away. They went out the side door where the restrooms were. Adam looked both ways, saw no one, then dragged Dean into a corner where the hallway turned. It led to the auto and wood shop class areas. Adam pressed Dean against the wall and kissed him. It was his nervous release. Dean let Adam have the control, he knew Adam needed it.

Adam turned so that now he was pressed into the corner and gave Dean control. They kissed like they like hadn't kissed in days. Their tongues tangled like two snakes trying to waltz. Adam whimpered and clutched at Dean's shoulders. Dean's hands held Adam by the hips. They kissed until they were dizzy from the lack of air.

"I want you so bad, my knight." Adam whined as he pecked and nipped at Dean's neck. He was so hot.

Dean gave a low growl. "No more than I want you. We could ditch school, find a no tell motel and spend the rest of the day in bed." He was serious as he spoke.

Adam let out another whine. "Sounds perfect, but, I think people might notice we were gone. My room tonight."

Dean pressed against Adam and kissed him again. "You got it, but no unicorn lube, that stuff was messy. I still have glitter in my pubes. Come on, royal baby needs to eat." He took Adam by the hand and headed toward the cafeteria.

As they walked, Adam remembered something. "Oh, I forgot. This Saturday, I'm going to babysit for Eva Marie. She just needs a few hours to herself. Her parents aren't willing to baby sit. Her fiancé is in Mexico, working with his parents, they own a resort hotel in Acapulco. Anyway, I'll have Charlie from noon to six. So, if you want to make other plans for the afternoon, I'll understand. Maybe do something with Roman?" They had arrived at the cafeteria. Adam looked at the hot lunch menu.

"Fried chicken, smashed potatoes and corn. Yummy. I'm changing Farrah's oil on Saturday, but I'll help with Charlie. I'm sure Eva's parents don't want her out partying. Eva is a good mom." Dean steered Adam to the hot lunch line.

Adam didn't argue. The school made real fried chicken, not baked chicken passed off as fried with a soggy crust. "Yeah, that's what Eva Marie said, but honestly, not to babysit for a few hours to give Eva a break? I'm glad our dad's won't be like that. I mean as much as I already love royal baby, I still want us time. Date nights a few times a month, when the baby is older." Adam grabbed a tray and a set of silverware wrapped in a napkin.

Dean put two cartons of milk on Adam's tray and two on his. He also got them each a bottle of lemon iced tea. "I agree. Couples who live their entire lives for their children, sometimes find themselves married to a total stranger when the nest is empty." He took the dished up plate and put it on Adam's tray and waited for his. It really was like a cafeteria, with plates and glasses. The students tended to eat the hot lunch if it was more like a restaurant. It was a California thing.

"Good point. That's one of the things I love about you. I could tell Eva yes, without worrying you'd be mad at me. That means a lot to me, Dean." Adam gave Dean a beautiful smile.

Dean puffed up a bit. "I love you, I don't own you. Hey one dessert means you have some fruit too." Dean put a dish of mixed fruit chunks on Adam's tray next to the peach cobbler Adam had chosen.

The couple finished in the cafeteria. Adam insisted on paying for his own lunch, Dean just shrugged. There were more important things to argue about. Dean carefully carried both trays while Adam opened the doors.

In the courtyard, Adam and Dean were shocked. Randy and Dolph were at the table with Roman and Seth. Randy and Roman were actually talking, like old friends! When people saw Adam, a bit of applause echoed across the courtyard. Adam waved with a flush, but it felt good to be appreciated.

Dean and Adam sat across the table from Seth, Roman and Randy. Dolph was next to Adam, directly across from Randy.

Seth was about to burst, but he waited for Adam to get settled first, then spoke. "Edge, that was a great speech. I really think people listened to what you said. Layla and her skanks even paid some attention." He gave a roll of his eyes and bit into his pizza.

Randy gave a guffaw. "Bitch only listened so she'd have something to gossip about. Adam, thank you. I appreciate that you didn't throw me over the bridge. You could have. But what about, you know... what will you say then?" He looked at Adam, a light fear replaced the self confidence.

Adam chewed his bite of chicken, swallowed then spoke. "Randy, while I didn't want to hurt you, I did it more for Dolph. He doesn't deserve to be caught up in our garbage. I'm telling you, I will _not_ tolerate people thinking Dean and I fooled around behind your back. Dolph, I don't mean anything against you, not at all. It's not your fault Randy didn't tell you about me. I told nothing but the truth, changes in relationships do happen. Now, lets just have a nice lunch, it's not often we get a two hour break." He really didn't want to keep talking about it.

Adam was pleasantly surprised when Eva Marie came out and sat down. Charlie was in a carriage, sound asleep. "Hey Adam. Shawn said I could come talk to you, and let Charlie get some fresh air. Are we still good for Saturday? I want to confirm my salon appointment." She gently rolled the carriage back and forth, and looked at Adam with hope.

"Yep, all set. You're gonna drop him off at noon, right?" Adam had sparkles in his eyes. He was excited to babysit. He used to sit for the family down the street a few years ago, but they when moved, Adam missed it.

Eva Marie grinned. "Yes, noon sharp. Then finally, four glorious hours in the salon, then shopping. Just some me time. His dad face times with us at seven every night. He reads Charlie a bedtime story. I'll probably be there sooner, but six at the latest. Oh, and I'll bring plenty of diapers, bottles and everything. Adam, I can't thank you enough. You are the only one I trust leaving him with. I just wish my folks would understand. I'm not looking to go out and party, just get my hair and nails done, to refresh myself, _for_ Charlie. At least you understand." She sighed as she continued to roll the carriage.

Seth looked at Eva Marie. "Eva, I am not criticizing, but don't most of the salon's have child care rooms?" He wasn't rude, just curious.

Eva sighed again. "Yes, they do. I've taken him once, but I couldn't enjoy it and relax, because as a mom you constantly wonder if he is okay? Does he need anything? With someone like Adam, I can relax. I know Charlie will be totally safe. You'll understand one day. It kills me to be away from him when I am in classes, but I know with Shawn he is safe. He is always on my mind, but sometimes, you have to just get away take some selfish time. If you don't resentment will build. I never want that to happen. I just can't wait to graduate, go to Mexico and marry his dad, be a family. Well, I gotta go back and help Nikki. Thanks again, Adam. It was a great speech, we got to hear it over the P.A. System. Makes me trust you even more." She gave Adam a hug and stood.

"Thanks, Eva. I'm glad you trust me. Oh let me ask you now, while I am thinking about it. Can I take Charlie into the pool?" Adam asked with a smile to the sleeping Charlie.

"Absolutely. He loves the water. I'll bring his swim ring and floaties. Well, see you later." She and Adam hugged again, then Eva took Charlie back inside.

Adam nearly vibrated with happiness. "I can't wait, Dean! Hey! That was my peach cobbler. You are so mean to me!" Adam whined when he caught Dean taking a bite of his dessert.

Dean laughed. "Calm down, diva. It was only one bite, but if you don't eat your fruit first, I'll eat it all." He put a piece of pineapple on the fork and held it up to Adam's lips.

Adam rolled his eyes, but ate the fruit. He was really thankful that Dean cared so much. Dean looked over at Roman. "I'm gonna be changing the oil on Adam's car on Saturday. Wanna bring your truck and work with me?" Dean knew Roman was a bit down since his dad had put a stop to playing pickup basketball games at the park.

Roman rubbed his chin. "Yeah, I could do that. Got a date with Seth, but that's not till later in the afternoon." That seemed to cheer Roman up a bit. He liked putzing around the garage with Dean.

Seth looked at Adam. "Um... I could come around one, help with Charlie. We could drill my lines too. I won't be mad if you say no." He felt funny inviting himself, but a chance to see Roman, hot, sweaty and greasy was something not to be missed.

Adam lit up. "That would be great, Seth. You can both bring your stuff and change for your date if you want." Adam failed to notice that Dolph hung his head.

Randy noticed. He got up and went around to sit next to Dolph. He wasn't exactly sure what to do. He had no idea how to even open the hood of his Viper, let alone change the oil. He put an arm around Dolph's waist and pulled him close. It made Dolph smile.

Dean did something that shocked everyone, including himself. "So, Snake Boy, wanna join Roman and I? Dolph will be there anyway. Might as well have a Charlie party." His tone was sincere. Randy would be in his and Adam's lives, through the baby. So it was time to man up and include Randy in things.

Randy didn't know what to say. "Um... well.. thanks, Dean. But, I don't have the slightest idea how to change oil. Hell, I don't even know how to even check the oil. Dad's garage picks up our cars and does it when it's time. I could watch though, hand you tools or something. Thanks, I appreciate it. Dolph and I were going to Leo's, then play some video games. I am sure he'd much rather run lines with Adam and Seth." He gave Dean a smile. Randy also smiled because Dolph smiled.

"Cool beans. I'd offer to change the oil for ya, but that Dodge is a bit beyond my skill level. Can you tell a monkey wrench from a crescent wrench?" Dean arched his brow and his eyes glittered with humor.

Randy laughed. "I think I can manage that. The monkey wrench has a center wheel gear to change the grip size, and the crescent wrench is a fixed grip size, gaged to fit a certain sized nut or bolt. Now, can I use them? No, but, I can pick them up." He took his last bite of food.

Everyone laughed. It was strange, good, but strange. It had been a long, long time since Randy had acted anywhere near normal. Adam wondered if Randy's mental state had been messed up before all the shit started. He still felt guarded around the former boyfriend, but as long as Dean was there, Adam knew he was safe.

Dean, Roman and Randy took the now empty trays back to the cafeteria. Adam, Seth and Dolph talked a bit about Adam's speech. Adam wanted to know what had happened with his fellow students.

"Well, like I said, most everyone just sat and listened. There was a bit of a buzz about the hot-line. Layla's crowd seemed to perk up..." Before Seth could finish, Layla and her girlfriend, Michelle walked up and without an invitation, sat down at the table.

Adam looked over at Seth, he wanted to roll his eyes but didn't dare. "Hey, Layla, can I do something for you?" Adam was polite but wary. He'd never been the victim of Layla's sharp tongue, but Seth had, and Adam had come to his rescue. She'd left Adam's crew alone; until now.

Layla put on her best plastic smile. "A lot has happened. So you and little Orphan Dean are a couple now, huh? I guess Randy's dad doesn't want his son with a mental... oh sorry, Adam. You know my mouth." Layla gave a false tittering, girlish giggle and tried to blush. Instead, she just managed to look like a fool.

Adam could feel Seth tense up and Dolph looked to be in shock. Adam took a breath and put on his best, real smile. "Layla, remember what Mister Calaway said, about gossip? I'd restrain myself if I were you." He looked over Layla's shoulder and gave a nod.

Layla turned to look over his shoulder. Adam heard the gulp of air she sucked in. Principal and Vice Principal Calaway were standing ten feet away. Both men had their arms folded over their chests. Their eyes bore holes into Layla and Michelle. Layla turned back to Adam, there was actual fear in her eyes.

"Um... well... anyway... we wanted to know more about the crisis line..." Layla was interrupted by a seething Seth Rollins.

"Are you kidding me? No way would Doctor Page choose you, no way. You just want to gather your vicious gossip. Do you even care, Layla? Do you know how much words can hurt? I'd rather be hit by a fully loaded train, than to have to endure the hateful words that usually spew outta your mouth. Now, leave us alone. I swear, if I hear one single, spiteful thing out your mouth again, I will report you. Damn the code!" Seth banged his fist on the concrete table with a dull thud.

With a flip of her hair and a "humph", Layla stood. She nearly pulled Michelle's arm out of its socket as she pulled her girlfriend to her feet. Michelle followed Layla back to their table. Sparks shot from her eyes.

Both Dolph and Adam put an arm around the younger man. Seth shook like a rag doll. He'd never stood up for himself like that before. Sure he stood up for friends, but never for himself. Seth leaned on the strength of his friends.

"Oh, what have I done, Addy? She's gonna stir up all that crap from before. Why did I open my fuckin' mouth. What's Roman gonna say? What if Layla says that stuff again? It could embarrass Roman and endanger his career. He's gonna hate me!" Seth's voice was quiet, but it was full of worry and fear. Roman Reigns was his world.

"He's gonna say, I'm proud of you, Sethie." Roman laid a hand on Seth's shoulder as he spoke.

Seth jumped up then fell into Roman's arms as the Big Dog gently picked him up. Roman continued to talk. "Vice Principal Calaway found us, told us what was going on. I saw you put the bitch in her place. Dolph, Randy had to go back with Coach Hart. Randy said he would speak to Layla. Seth, you did the right thing. Nothing you do will ever embarrass me or hurt my career. I promise you. I love you, baby boy." Roman kissed Seth; hard.

Adam leaned on Dean who'd sat next to him. "You okay, my prince? Seems like you're not the only one that's learned to speak for yourself. We don't know everything that happened, but damn Mark Calaway was mad. He muttered something about "never again" and went to his office. Glenn told us about Laywhore." Dean too, spoke quietly. He kissed the top of the blond head and held Adam close.

Before any more could be said, Mrs. Blevins came out to the courtyard. Hardly anyone paid attention to the Principals secretary.

It was Dolph who spoke first. "Uh oh, she means business, look." Dolph whispered to the other four at the table. They all turned to watch.

Mrs. Blevins went to where Layla sat with Michelle and their small group of snobs. The secretary leaned over and spoke to Layla. A moment later, Layla and Michelle stood. Mrs. Blevins pointed toward the school with a snap of her finger. Betty Blevins did not look happy as she followed after the two girls.

When Layla and Michelle passed their table, Adam swore they looked terrified and so pale, they resembled ghosts. Neither girl gave a glance towards Adam's table, however, as she passed, Mrs. Blevins gave Seth a wink. Her look also seemed to say _"finally a Principal in charge."_ The tree women disappeared into the school building.

Dean snickered. "Looks like we've got a Principal with grapefruit sized balls. Laywhore had Hunter in her pocket, but now? I like Principal Calaway." He gave Adam a kiss.

Seth had calmed down in Roman's embrace. "Yeah, you're right. I don't know why I get so worked up over shit. I don't really care what anyone says about me, but, I don't want Roman or any of you affected. I didn't realize till now, just how crappy Triple H was. Do me a favor, on Saturday, no one even mention this place, unless it applies to Romeo and Juliet." He curled in to Roman as he sat in his boyfriend's lap.

The teens laughed. Dolph spoke up again. "I hate to say this now, but, you know, we all have a lot of the same classes. I was thinking of a group study session. Randy wouldn't be a part of it though. He has different lessons with Coach Hart. We don't have to, it was just an idea." He looked at his new found friends, brow arched.

Adam's eyes lit up. "Listen, how about a sleep over on Saturday. Roman could room with Dean or have a room to himself. Seth and Dolph in with me. We can study on Sunday. Or if Roman and Seth changed their date plans, we could start on Saturday night. Dolph could join us after his date with Randy, seeing as Randy can't sleep over. My dad would call your folks to let them know it's legit, and not a party. What do you think?"

Roman spoke first. "I would love that. Don't get me wrong, I adore my family, but sometimes they are so loud, I can't concentrate. I already told my dad I'm not coming out for the family barbecue. If your dad called it would really help. Seth, we can do the Queen Mary after the tests. We have a three day weekend then, okay?" Roman would do what Seth wanted.

"Sure, Ro. I'd much rather study. I've got to get a scholarship. But, Adam, shouldn't you have asked your folks first? They may have plans." Seth gave Roman a kiss and a smile, to show he supported the idea.

Dean shrugged. "I'm there anyway, but, I could use the help. Calculus is killing me. You know, I miss The King. Pops is better at teaching, but, harder on the homework. I know Seth doesn't have our class, but he can still help. Hey, Fish Boy, you sure Randy won't dog on Adam?" He looked at Dolph, his own brow arched.

Dolph shook his head. "No, he won't. While he still has the same classes, he gets an entirely different test and schedule. Don't know why exactly, but it's considered homeschooling and they have a different testing system. Randy said it's actually more difficult. He should be able do harder questions because of the one-on-one teaching. I don't know how fair that is, but he's facing it head on." Dolph explained with a sigh.

Adam smiled. "Well, maybe it's better for his college. Don't worry, Dolph, we will be busy studying. But, do have your date first. It's harder for you two than it is for Seth, Roman, Dean and I." Honestly, he was kind of glad Randy wouldn't be there. Things were better, but to see Randy in his bedroom again was not something Adam was quite ready for.

Their lunch was over when the bell rang. It was time to get back to normal. There was no better way to snap back to reality than Miss Phoenix's English class.

Later that evening, at rehearsal, in Camp McMahon, a bit of an argument had broken out between Seth and Adam. Roman, Dean and Dolph were going on the food run to Sonic, so they were by the stage, writing down people's orders and collecting money.

"... Seth, please, it's not charity. How about this, if the shoe were on the other foot, would you let me go hungry?" Adam loved Seth to death, but sometimes the boy could be more stubborn than a Missouri Mule.

Seth sighed. "No, I wouldn't. Adam... if I agree, you have to let me do something for you; polish your shoes or something." Sometimes he hated being poor. The only reason Seth was even slightly okay about Adam buying his supper was because Adam had been born poor and understood.

Adam laughed with a shake of his head. "Okay, okay. You can clean my room or something. I know, Sethie, I get it, but, I'm your friend. We may have everything now, but trust me, daddy knows what real, hard work is, just like your dad. I know you'd do the same for me. So, from now on, rehearsal supper is on me. End of, line drawn, period." He and Seth hugged. Dean came to take their order. Adam gave him the money with a smile. "I'm buying yours, Roman's and Dolph's too, to celebrate my speech. NO arguments." Adam stated firmly to his boyfriend.

Seth rolled his eyes. "You could have told me _that_ in the first place. That I can accept, you bastard." He gave Adam a playful punch to the shoulder.

Adam pretended to strangle Seth, and play wrestling match was on. Adam and Seth rolled over toward the steps when they ran into something solid. Roman stared down at them.

Roman picked Seth up like he was a rag doll. He blew a raspberry on Seth's belly. It was all Seth could do not to squeal and draw even more attention. Adam laughed, then yelped when he was tossed over Dean's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"What do we do with them, Rome? Ya know, the dumpsters are empty." Dean placed his hand firmly on Adam's bottom. Adam and Seth rolled there eyes at each other.

Dolph came over to join his friends. "Better drop them. If we don't go get the food, we will be in deep shit." Dolph gave Adam and Seth an apologetic shrug.

The good time continued. Chris was pleased, the play was getting better. He was a little nervous about the week long break during test week, but it had to be. The only thing that worried Chris was AJ.

AJ had been quiet since the incident that morning before Adam's speech. Chris had spoken to Mark about Layla. Mark had assured Chris, Miss Layla would not spread gossip, nor would Miss Michelle. AJ believed the Principal, but in reality, only time would tell. Until then, Chris planned on keeping AJ's mind off the subject, and in the best way he could think of, sex; lots and lots of sex.

Chris and AJ had first slept together the night after Adam's accident. They sought comfort in each other and it led to their first sexual encounter. It had been a glorious experience. Since that night, AJ had nearly moved into his Chris' apartment.

Chris wanted AJ to just move in and stop paying rent on his place. AJ wasn't quite ready yet, and Chris did understand. Besides, for AJ to buy out of his lease would cost more. He only had three months left on the lease, so AJ used his place as a second bathroom and closet.

The rehearsal had ended. Chris stood on the edge of the stage to address his cast. "Everyone of you are doing really well. We're going to grind the hell out of this week. So come ready to work; hard. We might run a bit late on Thursday. Even though the football game is away, there will be no main rehearsal on Friday. I may rehearse some scenes that don't require football players. I'll let you know. Good work tonight. Se you tomorrow, drive safely."

The cast applauded then made their way out of the Auditorium. Dean and Adam said good bye to their friends and went on stage to help Chris and AJ put away the props they had used

Dean and Chris had taken a large table to the prop room. Adam looked at AJ, he knew something was not right with the usually bubbly history teacher.

"AJ, are you alright?" Adam asked softly. They were putting some small props into a box.

AJ stopped, his fingers touched the long sleeve that covered his right arm. "I will be, I just, did something really stupid today. I exposed my secret..." AJ paused and gave a wry scoff. "For all my bravado of saying I would tell my story..." AJ was halted by Adam's hand on his shoulder.

"AJ it's okay. You may never be ready to publicly share your story and that's perfectly fine. I made my choice for me, you make your choice for you. Nobody has to know your story that you don't want to know. Can I ask, what happened?" Adam's eyes were filled with same worry that was deeply etched on his beautiful face.

AJ began to explain what happened. Dean nearly tripped when his uncle pulled on the back of his tee shirt. Dean spun and looked at Chris with confusion.

Chris barely whispered. "Sorry, kiddo. See, AJ is talking to Adam? I think he needs this. Let's leave them be for a bit." He led Dean back to the prop room.

"... Chris and Mark have assured me she won't say anything, but... we'll see." AJ finished telling Adam what had happened that morning in class.

Adam hugged the older man. "It will be alright, AJ. I have a feeling Miss Layla has met her match. Hunter always got his inside information from her. Mark and Glenn won't tolerate it. She started some shit at lunch with Seth. All of a sudden, Mark and Glenn were there. They must have heard everything. A few minutes later, Mrs. Blevins called Layla and Michelle to the office. Layla won't be stupid, she can't afford it. If I ever thought Vince wanted perfection, well, let's say Layla's mom is a thousand times worse. Typical Hollywood stage mom. Anyway, in the end, you did what you thought was best at the moment. You never know AJ, maybe someone saw that needed to see. Maybe you were led to help that someone. Let it go, AJ. Don't let _him_ have any control again, get me?" Adam gave AJ a firm, pointed look.

AJ suddenly got it, he smiled. "Yes, I got it. The more power I give to hiding the scars, the more power Luke still holds over me. Adam, you're only seventeen, how did you get so wise? By the way, your speech was amazing. You're braver than I could ever be."

Adam shrugged. "I think, well, my way of helping was to speak. Maybe yours is to help quietly when led. I dunno. I'm glad you understand what I meant. Doctor Page helped me to understand about not letting Randy have the power, but, to take it for myself. I will say this, it is nice it have someone else who understands to talk to. I'm around for you too, you know. Anytime." He gave AJ a hug.

AJ returned the hug. "Thanks, Adam. Chris is wonderful, but yeah, sometimes you need to talk to someone who knows what you're going through. You're a fine young man. That little one is going to be raised right."

Adam rubbed his abdomen. "I hope so." He smiled when he felt another pair of hands over his.

AJ found himself in Chris' embrace as well. "Feel better, baby?" Chris asked softly in AJ's ear.

AJ nodded. "Yes, Adam put it in perspective for me. Take the power for myself. I love you, Chrissy. You're so patient with me. Take me home, make love to me?" He whispered in Chris' ear, desire burned in his eyes.

Dean and Adam held in their laughter as the lust and desire radiated off the older couple. "You and me, later." Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Adam.

The two couples quickly finished cleaning up after the rehearsal. Adam and Dean packed their backpacks. Once again Dean made sure Adam's pack was tight against his back. AJ smiled at the way Dean took such good care of Adam. He smiled again when Chris helped him into his jacket. Dean had a good teacher in Chris.

They waited while Chris made sure the side exit door was locked. Teachers and students bid each other good night. Two went left, two went right to the different parking lot.

Dean, Chris, Adam and AJ were all blissfully unaware that two pairs of eyes once again watched.


	45. A Busy Week

_**A/N:** There is a response to a couple of reviews at the end of this chapter. I didn't want to interrupt the flow of the story, because it is a rather lengthy response. Once again, thank you all who are reading and enjoying the story. I know it is a long one, but the muses kind of took over and told a different story from the one I had planned... I always obey the muses, they haven't let me down yet. Thanks again. Have a great day. Lady Dragonsblood_

When Dean and Adam walked into the kitchen of the McMahon house, they were surprised. Their parents sat around the breakfast nook table and played cards. It looked like they were have a really good time. Adam had rarely seen Vince look so relaxed.

"Hello, boys. How was rehearsal?" Eric asked as he got up to hug Adam. He smiled, Dean first helped Adam remove his backpack.

Adam yawned. "Yeah, things are going a bit better. Um daddy, my dear, sweet daddy..."

"What did you do, or what do you want?" Eric asked his brow arched so high, they vanished up into his bangs.

Adam laughed. "Well, I kinda invited Roman and Seth to spend Saturday night. Dolph will join us after his date with Randy. We're going to study on Sunday. They will be here Saturday anyway. Dean is changing the oil on my car, and Roman is going to work on his truck. Randy is coming to join them to hang out. Seth and Dolph are gonna help me with Charlie. I know I should have asked you first, but is it okay? We'll even order out so you don't have to cook." Adam gave his best imitation of a lost, frozen, soaking wet puppy. Even Dean was impressed.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Vince? What do you think? Shawn, Bret, you chime in too." He tried to ignore Adam's puppy pout.

Bret spoke up first. "Dean, it pleases me that you'd include Randy. What about him spending the night? Not so sure about something like that yet. You know he's not studying for the same type of test..." He halted when Dolph came into the kitchen from the sliding glass door. He'd been waiting for Dean and Adam to get home.

"I just spoke to Randy. He canceled Saturday, with apologies. His housekeeper and her husband have have asked their daughter to come for the weekend. She's a high school teacher that works with home-schoolers. She's aware of Randy's situation and knows the test. I told him that it was fine. I'd rather he have good help with his studies. Bret, he said you knew about them trying to arrange it." Dolph explained as he stood with his friends.

Bret nodded. "Good. Yes, I did. The Hudson's have been wonderful. Randy is actually living with them now since Bob is still out of the country. Well, I'm alright with a study sleep over. Shawn?" He looked at his husband.

Shawn had begun to pick up the cards. "I'm fine with it, but, I will cook for you boys, cheaper that way. Adam, did you remember to ask Eva about taking Charlie into the pool?"

Adam nodded. "Yes, sir. She's packing his pool floaties and swim ring. Poor Eva, she is so excited to be going to the salon. Maybe I can do this for her once a month or so. No, Shawn, don't cook. I don't want to make any work for you or daddy. We really do want to study. Our scholarships depend on it. Especially Seth. We may take a short swim break to rest our brains. Please, father? I swear we won't disturb your Sunday rest." Adam now looked at Vince, but now, he didn't pout, he knew better.

Vince stood. He went to where Adam stood and placed his hands on Adam's shoulders. "Son, after that speech you gave today, I would give you the moon if I could. As far as I am concerned, yes, you can have your sleepover. Promise me one thing though, no rap music, please?" His eyes twinkled with love and pride for his little Addy.

Eric wrapped his arms around Vince's waist. "We are so darn proud of you, son. We both love you. Of course the boys can come. We'll make a list of snacks and drinks to get. I have a freezer full of mini pizzas. Shawn is right, much cheaper to feed you here. I'll grill burgers and hot dogs, hardly any work at all. Boys, better sit down, the four of us want to talk to you two." Eric nodded for Adam and Dean to sit. Now, it sounded serious.

Dolph knew he needed to go. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone. I'll drive myself to school. I have to go to my house after to check the mail. I'll be back for rehearsal, but I might be a tad late, Chris knows, told him tonight. See you in the morning." Dolph hugged everyone and left to go to the pool house. He just hoped Dean and Adam weren't in any serious trouble.

Vince and Eric sat back down. Shawn spoke. "Well, this is not an ordinary thing to say to your children, especially at your age. We know how you two feel about each other. We've all talked about this. We have decided that, as long as we are here, you and Adam can sleep in the same bed. Now, this is _not_ permission for you to be sexually active. However, we aren't stupid. It may sound harsh to put it this way, but, Adam is already pregnant. But that doesn't mean you can just be irresponsible. I don't know how things will be when we leave, but you will both have to deal with it. Maybe we are doing the wrong thing, but, we've seen how peacefully and deeply you sleep together. Adam is still recovering, and right now, good sleep is the best thing for him. But Dean, if Adam ever says he wants to be alone, you respect him. Also, there is no need to brag about this. It's just between us. Right or wrong, that is our decision." Shawn finished with a nod. It had not been an easy decision, but in the end, they thought it was best for Adam.

Adam looked at Vince. "Father? You... are okay with this? As much as I love Dean, I will abide by your _real_ wishes." He just wasn't sure about it at all. This was certainly not what he had expected.

Vince smiled at Adam. "Yes, I am alright with it. I know things can change with the times. I just wish you were still little Addy, reaching for a pider loon and laughing at the baby elephant. But, I guess even that little elephant has grown up. Just please, don't fall apart again when the Harts leave, son." His was sincerely worried about it.

Adam smiled at his step-father. "I will always want a pider loon! He's my favorite comic book hero. Thank you, all of you. I do sleep better. I haven't written a single thing in my Dream Journal, guess the nightmares fear Dean. We'll manage when the time comes for him to leave. Thank you again. I don't know what else to say." Adam was happy but still shocked.

Dean nodded. "I thank you, too. Don't worry, pops. It is always Adam first, the way I want it and the way it should be. Although, I would think twice if he asked me to jump off a bridge. Well, it's time to put my babies to bed." Dean too, wasn't quite sure what to say. Parents could be so open minded about somethings and so closed on others.

The two teens hugged and kissed their parents then headed upstairs. Bret let out a guffaw. "I think we shocked them. I just hope we've done the right thing."

Eric patted Bret's hand. "I think we did. They are going to be together no matter what. I have feeling we may be in-laws eventually. Yes, they are too young, but, they are two relatively mature young men. Having a baby is stressful enough. If we can give him a bit of a good rest, who cares. Our children, our decision."

Bret nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Funny, I'm the odd one out. I would have figured Vince would have been the big objector.

Vince gave his unique laugh-chuckle. "Well pal, I wasn't for it at first, but then, you didn't see how peaceful they looked, curled up like two pups. Randal did the damage, if Dean can fix it, then, I am all for it. Right or wrong. Maybe I am too soft now, but when it comes down to knowing, Adam nearly died..." He ended with a shrug.

Dean stopped off at the second floor and got some clean sleeping pants and a tee shirt. He also grabbed his shower kit and clothes for in the morning.

Adam got up to his room and put his backpack down along with Dean's. He was still confused, but happy. He opened up his backpack and took out his twenty-one page survey and sat down at his desk. He began to answer the first page of questions; basics like age range, grade in school, sex, creed, nationality, the usual survey questions to establish a base.

Adam looked up when Dean came into the room. "You go shower, I'm gonna fill out my survey. You can do yours while I shower. Bandages can wait till morning."

Dean put his clean clothes for morning on Adam's dresser. "Okay, baby. But, I'll do your bandages. We don't want to stop the healing. See you in a bit." He went over to the desk and gave Adam a kiss.

It was one in the morning before Dean and Adam crawled into bed. They were fresh, clean and in Adam's case, freshly bandaged. The surveys had taken longer than expected, but worth it.

Adam's back was spooned against Dean's chest. Adam held Peanut and Dean's left arm draped over Adam so that his hand rested on Adam's abdomen. Both teens yawned at the same time. They snuggled up closer.

"You know, I think our parents are smarter than we give them credit for. I wanted to just get in this bed and make love to you, now, I'd feel too guilty. They trust us, and I just can't. Understand?" Adam spoke softly to Dean.

Dean gave a chuckle and rested his chin on Adam's shoulder. "Yeah, I do, damn it. Don't worry, I'll figure it out, cause I want you; all the time. Parents are too damned smart sometimes. I love you, baby. Get some sleep. Love you, little one." He rubbed Adam's belly then kissed Adam's cheek.

"I love you, Dean. Goodnight..." Adam was asleep almost before he finished speaking. Dean soon followed. They slept a deep and dreamless sleep.

The rest of the week passed much the same way. Every class was a review. The best part was, there was little if any homework. Teachers wanted their students to review and study. AJ began to relax. So far, Layla and her crew cowered like dogs and no gossip was spread.

Chris was so pleased with the progress of the rehearsals, he actually completely called off Friday. That meant they were all free to to attend the football game in Huntington Beach, about half an hours drive to the south east of Long Beach. As a matter of fact, Chris was going to take AJ to the game.

Dean and Adam made other plans. They were both loyal to The Parrots but, physical need had started to keep Dean and Adam from concentrating on their test review studies. So, they were going to Dean's private beach spot. The couple couldn't wait.

Dean, Dolph, Shawn, Eric and Adam had just finished their Friday morning breakfast. Shawn had made waffles and the boys had stuffed their growing bodies.

"Dolph will you come home or are you and Seth leaving from school?" Shawn asked with a sip of coffee.

Dolph used his napkin and wiped the milk mustache from his upper lip. "We're leaving when the buses leave. Seth wants to be part of The Parrot Cage.

Seth had told Dolph that cars from WWE High drive behind, in front, and on either side of the football teams motor coach. They called it The Parrot Cage, to protect and bolster the team. It was something unique to WWE High. It had started back when William Wallace Eaton was surrounded by fans as his rugby team traveled to games. The tradition had stayed. However, it was only with the football team, otherwise it would be a constant hassle with Long Beach traffic.

"Make sure you eat something, okay? Curfew is one A.M. sharp, for both of you." Shawn looked from Dolph to Dean, with that damn parental glare.

Dean handed Adam his vitamin. "Okay, but Adam and I aren't going to the game. We're just going to a movie and dinner, or maybe Pelican Pier. We don't really have a set plan. Just chillin' before Charlie and the study buckle down. Does Adam have a different, curfew, sir?" He looked at Eric, brow arched.

Eric's fingers tapped on his coffee cup. "Yes, I want him home by eleven..." Eric tried not to smile as Adam let out a cry of disbelief.

"Daddy! My weekend curfew has always been one o'clock in the morning!" Adam just stared at his dad.

Shawn shook his head with a smile. Easy E could be devious at times. Eric finally broke out in laughter. "Oh my child, you are so easy to rile up. Daddy's sorry. Of course it's still one." He leaned over and gave his son a kiss on the cheek.

Adam gave his dad a very playful slap upside the head. "Daddy, you're so mean to me. We may not come home till sunrise!" He stuck his tongue out at Eric.

Dean held his hands up. "Don't involve me, baby. I don't want to make trouble with your parents. I love you, but, I really don't want to vanish off the planet. Trust me, sir, we will be home by one." Dean gave Adam a firm glare, that also held his impish, boyish glitter of mirth.

Dolph watched the interaction of dads and sons at the table. Outside he smiled, inside he was very sad. He missed his own dad so much. William Ziggler wouldn't be home for three more weeks, in early October. Dolph couldn't wait. They had actually grown closer since the baby news broke. Dolph couldn't wait to feel his father's hugs.

Shawn reached over and caressed Dolph's cheek. "He'll be home soon. Just hang in there, Dolph." He gave the platinum blond a soft smile.

Dolph smiled back at Shawn. "Thanks, Shawn. You and Bret have made it much easier." He leaned into the parental touch.

Eric, Dean and Adam had missed the exchange between Dolph and Shawn. They were too involved about the elephant nursery decor. "I just don't want too many realistic ones. I want cheerful, cartoon elephants." Adam clarified his vision.

Eric nodded. "Okay. Now that you say it, it is better. Make the room as cheerful as possible. Oh hey, you three better head to school." He looked at his watch with wide eyes.

"We won't be home after school either. I promised Seth we'd stay for The Parrot Cage pull out." Adam explained as Dean helped into his leather jacket. Then Dean helped Adam with his backpack.

Eric nodded. "Okay. Have a good time. Oh, any last minute snack requests for the weekend? Shawn and I are going to Trader Joe's today." He held a notebook in his hand.

"Oh yes! Brownie batter hummus and pretzel chunks to dip into it with. That is the best hummus ever, and only Trader's has it." Adam rubbed his belly and licked his lips.

The school day passed quickly. It was exciting when the WWE High Marching Parrot Band blasted through the hallways to lead the students to the pep rally to boost the football team.

Dean loved the way Adam jumped and danced to the school's fight song. Dean only showed excitement when Roman was announced as the team captain. Otherwise he sat back on the bleacher seat, shades over his eyes, Dean's auburn hair an unruly mess, his leather jacket sitting just right on his body. He wore his biker boots. Dean Ambrose-Hart looked bad ass and to Adam, hot as fuck.

When Roman spoke about team and school spirit, Seth was visibly vibrating with pride. Roman looked so hot in his team jersey and tight jeans. His sunglasses were perched on top of his head. Seth and Roman only had eyes for each other.

Randy and Dolph sat in front of Adam and Dean. The were joined at the hip. It was actually the first pep rally Adam had been to in a while. Usually, he and Randy had run off to stall number ten for sex. Adam knew now Randy was here because of Coach Hart. He even seemed to enjoy it. Maybe he was finally getting some school spirit.

The pep rally came to an end with the band once again playing the fight song. The football team, led by Roman, headed for the locker room, and from there they would load onto the motor coach. The band and cheerleaders would follow in a second coach.

"I don't miss that damn coach. It looks so shiny from the outside, but theres not a single seat without a spring poking your ass. All the money goes to the team coach." Seth stated with a rub to his butt as they headed out to the parking lot.

Adam laughed. "Yeah, I know. Remember our life skills class last year did the uniform repairs for industrial sewing. Dolph, you pay attention, driving The Cage isn't easy and you've never done it before. We want you and Seth safe." Adam tried not to sound too worried, he didn't want to hurt Dolph's feelings.

"Don't worry. I'm a good driver, plus I have Seth as co-pilot." Dolph assured Adam as they got to Dolph's Audi.

Seth slapped Adam on the back. "We're taking the rear flank. All we have to do is keep up. The front guard and side blockers have the hardest jobs. At least now the Chippies get us up onto and off, the five." Seth went to the passenger side of Dolph's car. Randy kissed Dolph goodbye with a smile. He the got into his Viper and left before the chaos started.

Seth and Adam hugged. Adam went around and hugged Dolph. He and Dean watched as Dolph was moved into position by a California Highway Patrol Motorcycle Officer, otherwise known as a Chippie. It was exciting to watch.

"My, knight, don't we want to run by and drop off our backpacks?" Adam didn't fancy riding around all night with their heavy backpacks filled with every text and workbook, plus notebooks, binders and all the small things they carried around.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, but lets not linger. I've got something special planned for my prince." Dean had that wicked, impish grin that turned Adam to jelly.

Adam couldn't help but blush at the look from Dean. "Okay, my knight. Oh there they go!" Adam turned toward the sound of sirens.

The California Highway Patrol motorcycles were leading The Parrot Cage out of the WWE Hight parking lot. It was quite a sight. Six cars were in front of the coach, four on each side with six behind. Other cars with students and parents would also follow but weren't part of the famous cage. The second coach would leave fifteen minutes later. That way traffic wouldn't be totally gridlocked.

Dean wheeled the bike into the McMahon's garage, both Eric and Vince's cars were gone. Dean told Adam to wait, that he'd take their stuff up to Adam's room and be right back.

Dean returned a few minutes later. He had a small gym bag in hand. Adam watched as Dean put the bag in the pannier. Dean mounted the motorcycle again. He turned to Adam.

"You ready, sweetheart?" Dean asked loudly as they wore their helmets. Dean hoped to get helmets with radios so they could take without shouting.

Adam nodded. "Yes, babe." Dean fired up the bike and the couple were off. It was a warm, beautiful, cloudless California late afternoon.

Dean skillfully maneuvered the classic motorcycle through the traffic. One good thing about the Belmont Heights part of Long Beach, was the fact that it didn't have the heavy commuter traffic like Long Beach proper, or Los Angeles. The heaviest traffic flowed to the 405, the 710 or the 110 or the 5, none of which were that close to Belmont Heights.

At a stop light, Adam tapped Dean's shoulder. "Hungry!" Adam stated loudly. Dean nodded and rolled the throttle in his hand as the light went green.

Dean didn't want burgers, he was tired of them from rehearsals and pizza was getting boring too. Dean then saw the perfect spot. He merged over and pulled into a parking lot, stopped and shut down the bike.

Adam pulled off his helmet, a grin on his face. "Tacos! You must have read my mind." He slid off the motorcycle as Dean held it steady.

Dean dismounted and removed his helmet. "Nope, just tired of the usual. Want to eat here or get it to go? He hung his helmet by the strap to the handle bar. It was a walk up taco truck with a few portable tables neatly covered with colorful tablecloths.

"Well, depends... where are we going? Kinda hard to sneak a bag of Mexican food into a movie theatre. You can't bring outside food to Pelican Pier. So...?" Adam could barely manage to keep the lust out of his voice. Dean looked even hotter than he had at the pep rally.

Dean smirked. "To go then. Let's order." He draped an arm around Adam's shoulder and led him to the order window. Adam shivered, his boyfriend was a bad ass and Adam loved it.

Dean ordered four fully loaded tacos and Adam chose a beef burrito. The also got chips, cheese dip, salsa and sauce packets. Dean ordered four cans of cola and Adam grabbed a thick stack of napkins.

When the food and drinks were secure in the second pannier, the two teens remounted the motorcycle. When Dean revved the engine a couple of times the vibrations went right to their groins. Dean smirked behind his helmet when Adam's arms tightened around his waist. With a squeal of rubber to asphalt, Dean pulled back out onto the road.

When Dean turned down the narrow nearly forgotten road that skimmed the upper coast, Adam smirked. They were going to Dean's special spot on the beach.

"Hang on tight, baby." Dean called back to Adam as he pulled off the pavement and onto the hidden dirt trail.

Adam tightened his grip as requested, Adam had also learned to use his thighs to lessen the jarring from bad roads. Another thing the yoga had improved, Adam's thigh muscles.

Dean brought the bike to a halt in the little thicket that completely hid it from view. The couple dismounted. They just put their helmets on the seat, as there was no fear of them being stolen.

"You grab my bag, please. I'll get the food. No peeking either." Dean handed Adam his gym bag with a chuckle.

Adam smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it. I love this place. It's even prettier than I imagined." Adam looked around. Last time it had been pitch dark, but now, in the lowering sun, he saw the real beauty and knew why Dean loved the place so much.

They headed for the trail that lead down to the beach below. Dean stopped when he realized Adam had stopped to take in the beautiful scenery.

Dean's breath caught in his throat when he turned and looked at Adam. His boyfriend looked like an ethereal angel. The lowering sun enveloped Adam in a halo of golden light. He'd pulled his long hair out of its pony tail and now it fluttered like silk in the soft, warm ocean breeze. Adam was so beautiful, it not only made his heart beat faster, but his love for Adam grew even deeper. He never wanted anyone else in his heart, his life or in his bed. Dean had no doubts Adam was it for him.

Adam looked over at Dean. His boyfriend looked so handsome. The golden glow of the setting sun made Dean's unruly auburn hair look like burnished brass. The breeze caused Dean's bangs to flutter across his brow, his sunglasses caught the gleam of a ray of light, it made him look like he wore a prince's crown. He looked so rough and rugged, like he was fresh from a fight. Dean's handsomeness not only made Adam's heart beat faster, but his love for Dean grew even deeper.

Adam knew he never wanted anyone else in his life. He might have to share the baby with Randy, but the only one Adam wanted in his heart, his soul or his bed was Dean. Adam had no doubts Dean was it for him.

Dean set down the bags of food, then took his gym bag from Adam's hand. He reached over and took Adam's hand in his.

"You're so damn beautiful. I'm so fuckin' lucky a beauty like you belongs to a beast like me. I love you so much, but I'll love you even more tomorrow, and even more the day after that. Adam, you and our little one are the world to me. Every thing I do, I do for the two of you." He pulled the blond in for a deep, passion filled kiss. Dean kept his tongue to himself, it wasn't time for that kind of a kiss.

Adam leaned into the kiss as their lips melded together. He tried to put all his love and appreciation into it. Adam knew without Dean, he wouldn't be alive, nor would their little one. He let a small whimper escape and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Dean gently broke the kiss, and thumbed away the tear. "Don't cry, baby. I don't like it when you cry. You should always smile." He softly pecked Adam's lips again.

Adam pressed his forehead to Dean's "Not a sad tear this time. My heart is so full, love came out in a tear. I know we wouldn't be here without you. I didn't tell you this before, but I remember going towards the light that night. Then I heard you. I turned and you were surrounded by an even brighter light that radiated from your heart. I knew that was the light I wanted. You look... now, in the sun... it's exactly how you looked then. Life with you is _my_ heaven. I love you, Dean Ambrose-Hart. I don't ever want anyone else in my life." More tears fell as Adam pressed his lips to Dean's.

Dean cupped Adam's face as they kissed. Adam's arms went around Dean's neck, his fingers tangled in that glorious, thick, auburn mop of hair. Dean kept the kiss gentle, it was that kind of a moment.

Dean finally pulled away from Adam. "Come, my love. We'd better build a fire and eat before it gets too dark." He picked up the bags of food and Adam once again carried Dean's gym bag.

Dean carefully went down the trail in front of Adam, ready to drop everything in case Adam tripped on the steep path. Adam was careful, he couldn't believe how steep and rocky the path was. He must have been too upset to notice, the one time Dean had brought him here. At least it wasn't a long path, and they were soon safely on the beach.

Dean grinned, everything was still there and the blankets were dry. Adam spread out the blankets and Dean gathered wood for the fire.

"In all the time I've been coming here, I've never failed to find wood." Dean remarked as he lit some dry pine needles with the lighter he always carried. After some patient coaxing, Dean soon had a warm fire cheerfully crackling.

Adam found a rock he placed next to the fire pit, which was down in the sand. He then put their foil wrapped Mexican food on the rock to warm up.

Dean watched as Adam took off his sneakers and socks. He rolled his pant cuffs up to his knees. "I can't help it, I have to get my feet wet." Adam gave a laugh.

"Well then, wait for me." Dean had to pull off his biker books and socks. He too rolled his jeans up. Dean stood and held his hand out to Adam.

Adam placed his hand in Dean's and stood when Dean gently pulled. Hand in hand they walked the few yards to the ocean. Adam dipped a toe in, the water was cold, but not overly so. Together they walked in up to their ankles. The couple stood and watched as the orange ball of sun began to lower itself into the ocean.

"Listen! Did you hear it? The sun sizzles when it hits the water." Adam looked at the setting sun with a childlike wonder.

Dean chuckled. "You're so cute. Come on, my feet are freezing and I'm starving." He led Adam back toward the fire. Adam looked down and stopped.

Adam reached down. "Look, a scallop shell." Adam bent down to pull the half buried shell out of the sand. Adam gasped when saw it. The stark white shell was in the shape of a perfect heart. It was exquisite and looked more like carved ivory than a shell. Adam carried it to the fire.

The food had heated up so Adam and Dean sat down and enjoyed their Mexican feast. While they ate, they warmed their feet and talked. They loved simply chatting and learning more about each other. Dean told Adam things about the orphanage he'd never told anyone else.

After they finished their meal, Dean threw the trash into the fire and stirred it. He threw a couple of more driftwood logs on the fire. It blazed up and the area around the fire pit warmed up even more.

Dean laid down on his back. Adam curled up with him, and rested his head on Dean's shoulder. They gazed up at the stars. It was one of the few places where the lights of the city didn't block the heavenly lights.

Dean pulled Adam to lay on top of him. His hands settled on Adam's butt, and Adam's hands rested on Dean's shoulders. Hazel greens looked into crystal blue. Dean pulled Adam into a kiss. It started off sweet and pure, but grew more inflamed with passion as the warmth of the fire enveloped them.

Dean's tongue lapped against Adam's lips and asked for entrance. Adam eagerly parted his lips and let his tongue slide out to welcome Dean's. Their tongues tangled together. Dean loved the warm silk of Adam's mouth and his sweet cotton candy taste.

Adam melted into the kiss and devoured the spicy taste of his beloved boyfriend. Adam wanted to feel even more, he tugged at Dean.

Dean got the hint. Soon Adam found himself underneath Dean. "That's much better." Adam panted out between the nips Dean took around his neck.

Dean growled. "Glad to oblige." His breath was hot against Adam's ear. His hands slid up under Adam's tee shirt. The skin of Adam's back was warm and flawless.

Adam trembled when Dean's nails lightly scraped down his spine. Adam's fingers tangled in Dean's hair. Their lips crashed together and their tongues slid along side each other, each tasting the others unique flavor like drug addicts searching for crack.

It happened so slowly, it took Adam a moment to realize both he and Dean were naked in the firelight. Dean was just that damn good. Adam didn't mind Dean's skills in the least.

"You're so beautiful, baby. I can't say it enough." Dean's voice was husky and low as he bent down to feast on Adam's neck. He went right for the spot behind Adam's left ear.

Adam let out a whimper, his fingers raked down down Dean's back. He arched his body up against Dean. Their hardening cocks brushed against each other as the passion between the young couple grew.

"You're so handsome, and impish, my knight. I love you. Make love to me Dean, please?" Adam's voiced was sexually charged.

Dean had sucked on Adam's neck till he'd left his mark. "Anything for you, baby. But first, my prince deserves a special treat." Dean's hot breath ghosted over Adam's lips. Dean gave Adam a wet, smacking kiss, the moved his mouth down to Adam's lower neck and throat.

Adam's hands rested on Dean's hips. Dean's skin felt hot and his muscles flexed. Dean's mouth felt so good and he knew exactly where to nip and when to lick. Adam's eyes rolled back when Dean sucked on his left, then right nipple. Adam didn't even attempt to stop the whimper of pleasure that crossed over his kiss plumped lips.

Dean kissed and licked his way down Adam's body. When he got to Adam's abdomen, he stopped. He kissed Adam's skin with a softer, gentler kiss. "Hey, royal baby. Poppa loves you. You're going to be the most loved baby in the world. I'll do everything I can to provide a good home for you and daddy. As your grandpa Shawn told me, and grandpa Vince told your daddy; you are not a child of my blood, but you are a child of my heart. Grow strong and healthy my little one. We can't wait to meet you." Dean ended with another kiss to Adam's warm, sun bronzed skin.

Adam's fingers gently tugged at Dean's hair. Dean understood and slid back up Adam's long, lanky body. A couple of tears had slid down the sides of Adam's face to the blanket below.

"Oh Dean, I love you so much. You are simply wonderful." Adam pulled Dean for a not so gentle kiss.

Dean abandoned his earlier plan. The mood had shifted, it was now a softer more romantic feeling. Dean wanted to continue that by being as gentle and tender with Adam as he could. The harder, more rough that Dean had planned could wait.

"I love you, baby. You're the wonderful one. Already you've taught me to keep my cool, and you are so strong and brave." Dean sealed his words with another tongue lapping, passion filled kiss. It renewed their passion.

Adam raised his left leg and rested his knee on Dean's hip. Once again, Dean feasted on Adam's neck. With Dean broke the kiss, he reached into his bag. His fingers found the bottle of lube.

"No glitter this time. Hope you don't mind." Dean chuckled as he drizzled the oily liquid on the fingers of his right hand.

Adam giggled. "No, I don't mind." He then let out a whimper when Dean's finger began to work its way into Adam's tight hole. Adam gave his hips a buck of impatience.

Dean moved his mouth from Adam's throat to his ear. "Easy baby. I'm gonna make you feel so good, but you have to be patient. Relax, just relax." He finished with a lick to the outer shell of Adam's ear.

The only response Adam could make was a cross between a whimper and mewl. Dean answered with a deep rumble from his chest, like a lion calling out to his mate.

As Dean worked in a second finger to scissor Adam open even further, Adam became more impatient. His cock ached for release. Adam bucked his hips again.

"Please, Dean. Touch me, please touch me." Adam whined with yet another buck of his hips.

Dean bit down on Adam's shoulder. "So impatient. I want you nice and ready for me." Again, Dean's voice was hot in Adam's ear.

"I am ready, oh so ready. Please, Dean. Show me how I make you feel... show me how much you love me." Adam whimpered as he ran his hands down Dean's back.

That set Dean's heart on fire. He pulled his fingers from Adam's hole with a slick, wet, soft "pop". "Hang on, baby. You're about to soar." Dean took his cock in hand and guided the mushroom shaped head to Adam's quivering hole.

Adam felt the tip of Dean's cock brush against his sacred entrance. He placed his hands on Dean's strong shoulders. "I'm ready, babe. Make me fly, oh make me fly." Adam's whimper turned to a begging whine. He bent his other knee to give Dean even better access.

Both teens let out sounds of pleasure when Dean's cock slowly slid into Adam's tight, hot heat. Dean distracted Adam by sucking on the spot behind Adam's ear. It worked, Adam hardly noticed the slight pain as Dean worked his cock deeper and deeper inside Adam. When Dean bottomed out, he bit down on Adam's shoulder then laved it well with his tongue. Adam neared sensation overload, but not quite.

When Dean's cock had stretched Adam open enough to move, Adam bucked his hips with a nod. "Go Dean, oh please." Adam locked his ankles so that they bumped against Dean's ass.

As Dean pulled his hips back, he wrapped his right hand around Adam's cock and slowly began to pump the throbbing flesh. Every time Dean's slid up Adam's cock, he rubbed and palmed the tip. Adam's pre-cum oiled Dean's hand to make it easier to slide up and down, all while he thrust his own dick in and out of Adam's hole. It was a slow and beautifully agonizing pace.

Adam's eyes rolled back further in his head and sounds of utter pleasure passed over his lips. Dean made him feel things Randy never thought of.

Adam's nails raked over Dean's back, but not enough to damage Dean's skin, but enough to send shivers down Dean's spine. Every time the tingle got down to Dean's toes, his cock brushed against Adam's bundle of nerves. Adam let out that unique little sound that Dean wanted to hear over and over.

The teen couple continued to make sweet love. The sounds of their sex echoed in concert with the lapping of the waves on the shore. The birds, who had been out at sea hunting all day, chirruped their good-nights to each other as they settled into the trees on the mesa above. The moon turned the waters edge to a ribbon of liquid silver.

Dean kept a slow and steady pace. To Adam, Dean's mouth, lips and free hand seemed to touch him every where at once. The feeling was enhanced by Dean's hand around his cock. Adam was so high in sexual sensations, he wasn't sure he ever wanted to come back down. As long as Dean was up there with him, he could stay forever.

All too soon, the two lovers felt the burn as their coil of release began. It started in the pits of their stomachs and worked down to their hard cocks.

Adam began to buck his hips as Dean thrust up into him. Adam's movements also caused the grip of Dean's hand around his cock to increase.

Dean felt the heat of a near release began to radiate from Adam's body. His own sweat glistened in the moonlight and a few drops fell from his brow and mingled with the sweat on Adam's brow.

Dean's mouth left a wet trail from one of Adam's ears to the other. As his need for release grew more intense, Adam became more vocal. He was too far gone to form coherent words, but the desperation of his whimpers and mewls were clear. His eyes were screwed shut, his lower lip was caught between his teeth.

Dean could feel Adam's struggle to hold off his eruption. The expression his prince's face and the sounds he made were adorable. Adam was all his.

"My knight! I can't... hold it..." Adam cried out as the feeling to let go overwhelmed him.

Dean raked Adam's ear lobe through his teeth with a growl. "Cum for me, baby. Show _me_ how good _I_ make you feel. Do it, my prince." Dean gave Adam's cock a few fast pumps with his hand to encourage Adam to cum.

Adam arched his back, his knees pressed against Dean's hips like a vise. His lips peeled back to reveal gritted teeth, his eyes closed so tightly his lashes vanished. Dean watched as the muscles of Adam's abdomen tightened. It was a glorious sight that Dean wanted to commit to memory; the way Adam looked at the moment of sexual release.

"GAH!" Adam spat out as his cock erupted and coated Dean's hand with his thick, creamy end. Adam's breaths came in short, fast pants.

Adam's muscles gripped Dean's cock, hard. Dean came with a growl and a sharp nip to Adam's collar bone. He came with such a force, Dean saw stars. He filled Adam to the rim, and even then the last bit of Dean's essence spilled over Adam's thighs and dripped to the blanket below.

Adam had managed to open his eyes enough to see the way Dean looked at the exact moment of climax. Dean's eyes were tightly shut, his sweat laced, auburn bangs were plastered to his brow in ringlets. Dean's lips were pulled back in a grimace, not of pain, but pleasure. Dean's neck muscles were like tense cords and his abdomen was as tight as a drum. But, the one thing that went right to Adam's soul was the growl of utter satisfaction Dean let out, a sound he had caused Dean to make. It made Adam feel confident and it was good to know he could give Dean the sexual pleasure he needed.

Dean collapsed on top of Adam as he fought to steady his breaths. He couldn't recall the last time he'd cum so hard or so long. Adam was simply the best.

Adam wrapped his arms round Dean and caressed his back. Soft mewls of comfort poured over Adam's lips. Dean responded with soft rumbles, and placed soft, gentle kisses on Adam's neck, collarbone and cheeks. They felt like the kiss of a butterfly.

The couple recovered as they lay in silence. The waves of the Pacific Ocean lapped against the shore. The fire was low, but occasional golden red sparks would fly up into the air. The birds had settled and stars were like diamonds against the black velvet sky.

Dean looked down at Adam, he brushed a strand of blond hair from Adam's face. "You, my prince are my heart, my life, my one and only thought. I love you, so much." He sealed his words with a kiss to Adam's sex plumped lips.

When the kiss broke, Adam looked up at Dean. "You have slipped under my skin, invaded my blood and seized my heart. I love you, my knight in shining armor. He pulled Dean back down for another kiss.

With a sigh, Dean finally slid off Adam. "I'll build up the fire, then we'd better take a quick dip. Can't go home smelling like wildlife." He gave a chuckle and stood.

Adam propped himself up on his elbows and watched Dean add fuel to the fire. Dean's naked skin glowed like bronze in the light of the blazing flames. His muscles were even more defined in the shadows created by the light. There wasn't an ounce of fat on Dean's body. Adam couldn't help but lick his lips.

If Dean felt Adam's stare, he didn't react. As much as he'd love to ravage Adam again, he knew they had to wash off, warm up, get dressed and head for home. It was going to be a long weekend what with Charlie and working on cars.

"Come on you lazy thing. But, just a quick splash. I don't want you to catch a cold for the baby." Dean gave a gentle tug on Adam's arm and pulled the blond to his feet.

Adam stood with a grunt. It made him love Dean move, every time he worried about the baby. He followed Dean down to the ocean. Hopefully no crabs would find their bare toes, or other protruding items. Adam hated creepy crawlies.

At the edge of the water, Dean helped Adam wash the dried cum from his body. Adam shivered, the ocean felt more like melted snow, far different from when the sun was out.

Dean quickly splashed his own body. They were clean enough now to at least get past their all knowing parents. Dean lead Adam back to the fire. Dean threw on his clothes, his skin still damp. He pulled a clean, dry towel out of his gym bag. Dean dried Adam off as the blond stood by the fire.

As soon as Adam was dry, he got dressed. Adam folded up the blankets and hid them again. While Adam cleaned up, Dean used his drink can from dinner to scoop up water to put out the fire. After a few trips from the ocean's edge, the last of the flames died with a puff of silvery smoke.

Three hours later, a freshly showered Adam and Dean were sound asleep in each others arms. Safe and cozy in Adam's bed. It had been a wonderful second date.

It was going to be a busy weekend. Hopefully nothing would go wrong, especially with Charlie.

 _ **A/N:** Sorry, this **will** be lengthy. First of all I need to address a few things off the top. _

_One, I did **not** know my former writing partner was plagiarizing material. __I lost lot of my own best work because of her deletion. Don't you think if I had known, I would have worked to stop and help her, instead of putting my own hard work at risk? I understand WHY she was deleted, and I fully supported it._ _If she ever does want to write again, I would work hard to be her beta so that it would never happen again. However, I would never co-write with anyone ever again. I won't risk my hard work again for anyone.  
_

 _I was totally cleared by the Anti-Plagiarism forum._

 _(And as a side note, I am very pro copyright. Nothing is more precious than your artistic endeavors. So with that said, any quotes in my current story from Romeo and Juliet, are fair game. Romeo and Juliet is in the public domain, I triple checked. Also, the quotes from the children's stories that Adam and Dean acted out in Drama class were also from stories in the public domain.)  
_

 _Second, Adam will ALWAYS be the main character in my stories, and I have said that from the very first story. He is my main muse, and if that bothers people, sorry, but that is the way it is. At least I don't I always pair him with Jericho, like I did. It was also going to be a hard and fast rule, Adam and Chris as the main couple, but I realized, people did get tired of just them rather quickly. But, Adam will still remain the star of the show. Yes, I am a fan, and it isn't a crime.  
_

 _Third, I asked to speak to my critics in private for the exact reason I stated. I hoped that through communication, they might show me some examples of how to change a sentence structure or how to edit the "fluff and filler", to help me be a better writer._ _I am the kind of person that learns quicker if I am shown how to do something. Such as someone taking a sentence or paragraph I have written, and edit it, to SHOW me how to make it better._ _At least that is what I would do. If I criticized something, I would try to help the person improve what they are doing, by giving an example or two, if they asked. Isn't that what we should do, as writers, help each other to become better? It's no different than one artist asking another for advice about a painting style or technique._ _Writing lessons don't need to be done in the public forum. I didn't want to clog up the story or review section with things like this. I am sorry someone thought it was suspicious. It also had nothing to do with me saying "write it better yourself." I am not that kind of person, but if I was, I would have said it, directly. I thought one writer could help another improve. Simple as.  
_

 _This may not be my best story, we can't always write a winner. It was a request, to have a high school story with tons of angst for the teens and the adults. I wasn't sure I would be able to do it, but I took up the challenge and tried because it was asked for. I wanted to try to please the person that asked._

 _Someone has to be the bottom. Adam could, of course, survive without a man, but no one wants to be alone. Just because a person is male doesn't mean he doesn't like to be babied from time to time, we all do. I am also writing them as teenagers, they are on the cusp of adult emotions, but haven't fully arrived there yet. **Point:** I am writing them as teenagers as **I** remember being one, in the late '70's, in a small Arkansas town.  
_

 _I did the research. There are high schools in the US that have daycares. They enable the teen moms to continue their education, and hopefully be able to provide better lives for their children in the future. Sadly, it has become "normalized", especially in the US._

 _As for the majority of them being gay or lesbian, why not? I am striving for normalization, acceptance and more tolerance of gays and lesbians. If in my world, most of the people are gay or lesbian, does it really matter? The more tolerance I can show, the better, or so I thought. It may not exactly be realistic, but again this is fiction writing.  
_

 _I wonder if the story was not closely read by my critics. Adam WAS under supervision after his suicide attempt. He was required to see Doctor Page several times, and I implied that. I only WROTE in detail about a couple of those visits, his first and his last. It wasn't until his last appointment that Doctor Page signed Adam's release from treatment. It wasn't at all just yoga and a dream journal. It was a lot of talking, which is the best treatment, it is referred to as_ _ _psychotherapy or in layman's terms, "talk therapy"_. Adam was not and is not mentally ill, he had issues, yes, but he isn't neurotic or bi-polar. Not everything needs to be treated with heavy drugs that can sometimes make a patient even worse. Yes, I based it on Dallas' techniques. I hope that clears up that concern._

 _As for the drug addiction. I did extensive research on withdrawals. The treatment for the story was actually a lot more than hard workouts. However, the withdrawals from cocaine are not as severe as other drugs._ _You do not get the DT's (trembles and shakes)._ _The first thing is the "crash", the extreme exhaustion that sets in. The withdrawals from cocaine can be_ _fatigue, lack of pleasure, anxiety, irritability, sleepiness, and occasionally agitation. The hardest part is the relentless craving for cocaine during the withdrawal period. That's what the extreme workouts were for, to keep Randy too busy to crave. Bret wanted to give both Randy and Dolph a chance. Had they continued to mess up, he would have turned them in to the law. Wasn't it better to give them a chance than to punish? Also, there was a LOT of talk about Randy being a fit parent, and Adam WANTED supervised visitation, he didn't trust Randy to be alone with their baby.  
_

 _I try to write positive, so for me **redemption** is a huge thing. We are supposed to try to forgive, and help those who have worked or trespassed against us. At least that is what my parents taught me. We are supposed to forgive and forget. That is the lesson that Jesus teaches us as well. I understand not everyone believes in Christianity. However, I do, and yes, it is going to come out sometimes in my stories. My readers who have been with me since the first story understand that; I try to never preach, but lead by example. Thus, REDEMPTION in my stories is key, such as Glenn and Mark in "The Eyes in the Mirror". Adam realized, Gunner needed his parents, more than Adam needed his justice. Having Glenn and Mark live life in jail wasn't going to make the crime against Adam go away. Wasn't it better, that they have a shot at redemption, to raise their son, to change their lives for the better. Is that wrong? It is what I would hope to have the courage to do. I also stated, that the lawyer said it would not be easy to reverse the decision, but he managed to do it, with a very harsh parole and conditions. After all, the REAL goal of prison is to REFORM... sadly that very rarely happens, but in my world, it can.  
_

 _About nicknames, or babyish names. I have been around all kinds of couples; gay, lesbian and straight. They all used terms like baby, babe, honey, sweetheart ect. Just because they are men doesn't mean they can't have a feminine side. Men can cry, there is nothing wrong with that. My dad cried, and I respected him for it.  
_

 _Nicknames like Lion, Kitten, Bear, Addy, Sethie, ect. are fine. People DO give each other nicknames. Lion and Kitten for Chris and Adam are kind my trademark as Bear has become for Bret. I honestly see nothing wrong with it. My spouse had a pet nickname she called me, and I had one I called her. My childhood friend was named Don, but his entire life he has been called Donnie. I simply hate when couples call a baby "it", reminds me of that hairy thing on the Addams Family. So a nickname name like royal baby, is much better than being called "it", don't you think? Oh, and one gay couple I know quite well, the guy that is the bottom, is often called "wife" by his partner. It does happen.  
_

 _As for the bullying/name calling, they are teens, it's what they do. How should they have responded, beaten Layla up? They of course talked "smack" about her, but only to each other, and they even did so quietly so none of the others would hear them. Again that is what teens do. My friend and I were horrible gossips at that age, but only with each other. Also, they said it in their group, just the six of them. They did not walk up to Layla and call her names, nor did they at any point say it directly to her. They kept it amongst themselves. Once when I was a teen and having problems with a boy at school, my fifty something year old mother said to me, "boys are just silly sometimes"... so I applied that here, only it was Adam saying girls were silly, it's his opinion and he is entitled to have it... again, not something to make a big deal about.  
_

 _I do try to write humor, sometimes it works, sometimes not. That, I can't help. If a joke flops, it flops. I thought, Love lance and Unicorn horn were funny at the time especially since Dean is Adam's "knight" (they use lances in warfare) and the lube they used was called Unicorn Spit, a REAL product by the way, more research! I never claimed to be a comic genius._

 _Adam started calling Dean his knight when he realized Dean resembled the stained glass knight on his shower door. It's just a love nickname as I have explained. I have read other works where one man called his male lover his "prince" so it's not so unusual. The gay couple that I spent a lot of time with called each other King and Queen, just pet names, that is all, plain and simple. Oh, and I didn't give Seth the name Architect, or Roman, Big Dog, those are from their WWE Characters. When I was in high school, we all had crazy nicknames, I was Parky, for part of my name, my best friend was "Stretch" because she was so tall. Why on earth do you find it so offensive for people to have nicknames?  
_

 _I don't really know how else to say, sexual heavens or sexual orbit, it has become my way of expressing their feelings during sex, if you have some ideas, let me know. I wish I could say it differently myself sometimes, but I am kind of stumped. Writing the sex scenes is hard for me at times, because I don't know how else **to** say it.  
_

 _I do appreciate comments and some very good points have been made. Maybe I do make them too "girly" at times. However, what rule says men can't be good cooks and love to decorate? One of the straightest guys I know loves cooking and decorating, the more_ _Victorian_ _lace the better!_

 _Also in "The Eyes in the Mirror" Adam could not cook, and slowly learned over time. He knew how to sew because he'd once had a job in a factory, where they did industrial sewing. Many men worked at the Levi's factory in my hometown, and some could out sew the women. In "Cutting Edge Designs" during the intro chapter if you recall, Adam had gone to cooking classes._

 _Adam is not always a great cook. He happens to be so in "Adam's Angst" because his grandma Judy taught him. She wanted him to be able to cook, for himself, or one day a family. I think ALL men should learn how to cook. Men knowing how to cook, decorate, clean, sew or do other domestic things is not bad. What, are they supposed to do, live like starving, slobs until a woman comes around to "save" them? I am not understanding what is so terrible about showing their feminine side. Shawn is a home economics teacher (and yes, there are male home ec teachers). How good a teacher would he be if he couldn't cook, clean, sew and teach about life skills. Even men need to know how to do these things. Men do not have to behave like brutes with no feminine sides to them and women don't have to be weak and helpless._

 _Also, regarding Peanut the Elephant. Adam has had him since the day he was born. He doesn't have a dog or other pet to talk to. And yes, normal people do talk to their pets as friends. My cat has soaked up many tears, and knows a lot of my secrets. I will also tell you, I am 55 years old, but, I have a little stuffed dog, Luke, that I have had since I was four years old. He also knows a lot of my secrets and holds a lot of tears. I don't think there is anything immature about it at all, it is a sense of security. There is nothing wrong with that._

 _I am not so fond of het fan fiction stories, so I will not write any het stories._ _I am not comfortable writing it._ _That is just my thing. We are allowed to like or not like what we want. It doesn't make me weird or strange. We all have things we like more than others. Who knows, I may write something from the fifties or sixties sometime._

 _I have realized that_ _I write a lot of abuse stories, too many, and I agree, it is not a good thing, but a bad habit. I promise, in the next story, there won't be any._

 _Right now, my next story is planned to be back in the 1800's again... and I hope you will enjoy it. I haven't started it yet, but I am going to take on board a lot of the things that have been said. Oh, not to give too much of anything away but... someone we all know WILL be a single, struggling parent in this one, I planned that before any of this came about. I will also tell you it is a traveling adventure... a young, happy couple off to help establish the Consulate of a far away land._

 _This is **not** for my critics, I had someone else ask me about my writing process, so I may as well address it here. So this is just a little info on my writing style. I can not sit at the computer and "cold" write. So, every word of my stories are first written by hand. Each notebook I fill is one hundred pages, two hundred actually, because, of course, I write on both sides of the paper. So, if I use six notebooks, that is twelve hundred pages. Also, in Europe my notebooks use DIN A4 sized paper, which is slightly larger than the standard eight and half by eleven paper used in the States. So, after I fill one notebook (ten chapters per notebook), I have to type the chapters to Libre Office. Then load the file to fan fiction. So, not only do I put a lot of time in effort into research and story development, I put in a lot of time writing and typing. I envy people that can just sit at the computer and write, I am too easily distracted to do that.  
_

 _Writing fills my life. I sit in a wheel chair twenty hours a day and have one window to look out. I live, eat and sleep in my kitchen. Writing is my escape out of that world. Real life things come into my writing, such as the death of my spouse and how it makes me feel. Perhaps I do need to work harder to not put so much "real life" into the stories. I don't say this for the sake of saying it, I do not feel sorry for myself, nor should anyone. I simply wanted to explain what the art of writing means to me, nothing more, nothing less. Don't read more into it than that.  
_

 _I am not a bad person, and it bothers me that people would think I am "suspicious". I am just a person trying entertain others while giving a meaning to my life. I hope I have addressed everything._

 _I hope my loyal readers will not give up on me. I am trying. It took a long time for me to leave the safety of co-writing and go out on my own. Some stories have been well received, others not. One thing that will **not** stop is my writing. I only hope I can keep on entertaining, improving my writing and story telling skills. _

_Thank you and I am sorry to have taken up so much of your time. It was the only way I could address my critics._

 _All the best for a wonderful day,_

 _LadyDragonsblood._

 _PS... I honestly never caught the SLIVER... SILVER mistake, I am sorry. Thank you for letting me know, I will be more aware. And just remember, what you think is predictable, may not be as predictable as you thought.  
_


	46. Babysitters

_**A/N:** Just a couple of quick responses. Dear Guest, please do not take being called a critic badly. I respect the fact that you care enough to critique my work. Being a critic is a good thing. Second, Adam should have asked, if they were married, not if they were gay. I understand what you are saying about that, and you are right. Lastly, I still don't think you understand about Layla and why she got in trouble. She says her horrible things, out loud for EVERYONE to hear. Adam's little group spoke it quietly amongst themselves and never out loud for others to hear. I could understand your point if Dean had shouted Laywhore at the top of his lungs, but he didn't, he whispered it to the others. The majority of my response last week was directed at another. Thank you ALL once again... and I DO appreciate any and ALL reviews... Have a wonderful day! Lady Dragonsblood. Now, on to the story!  
_

On Saturday morning, Adam, Dolph and Dean sat at the table in the in the breakfast nook of the McMahon kitchen. Shawn was making his infamous pancakes. It was just the four of them.

Bret was with Randy for his morning run. Randy was up to twenty miles and felt bad if he had to miss a run for some reason. Physically Randy was in the best shape of his life, and so far was clean and sober.

Eric had gone to meet Stephanie and Bayley for breakfast. The were going to look at printers and florists. It was only ten months till their wedding, most places needed be book at least a year in advance. Eric tried not to panic.

Vince had gone to play golf with Shane. The were trying to qualify for the annual Father-Son Tournament. Shawn was ecstatic, it was the first time Vince had kept his promise to try to make it into the contest. Shane didn't care if they came in last, it was Vince spending time with him that mattered most.

"Dolph, more? I have the batter." Shawn asked as he placed two more pancakes each on Adam and Dean's plates. Adam had eaten twelve, and Dean had downed fifteen. Granted, they weren't large pancakes, but still it was a lot of food.

Dolph had just managed to finish his tenth pancake. He rubbed his belly. "No thank you, Shawn. If I eat anymore, I will give birth to a stack of pancakes instead of a baby. But honestly, those were like eating air. Best pancakes I've ever eaten. What is your secret?" He licked up the last bit of maple syrup with his fingers.

Dean laughed. "He won't tell you. Pops and I aren't even allowed into the kitchen on Saturday mornings until after dad makes the batter and puts all the ingredients away." He added more syrup to his pancakes as he spoke.

Shawn just smiled as he took a pill from Dolph's bottle then one from Adam's. He gave the two pregnant teens their baby vitamins and poured more orange juice into their glasses.

"Thanks. Yeah, my dad has tried for years to either get the recipe or make them the same. His are good, but not anywhere as good as Shawn's." Adam added as he took his pill with a gulp of orange juice.

Shaw took a bite from his own plate of pancakes, as he stood by the stove. "Okay, enough batter left for three, maybe four more. Last chance."

"I'm done, but thanks, dad. The best as always. I just realized, Pops missed pancakes." Dean took his plate to the sink along with Dolph.

Adam quickly held up his plate. "Mine too, please. I'm stuffed. Thank you, Shawn. He too rubbed his belly. Dean kissed the top of Adam's head as he took the blonds plate.

Shawn swallowed his bite of food. "Actually your pops ate twenty, this was the second batch. He hasn't missed a pancake since our first married breakfast. Back then, pancakes were cheap and filling. We ate a lot of pancakes." He had a soft smile on his face.

Dean sat back down. He placed a hand on Adam's abdomen, it was a habit he'd gotten into and Adam didn't mind one bit. Shawn smiled at his son. If Shawn had one small regret, that they had missed out on the feelings Dean now had with Adam. Instead, Shawn reveled in having a grandchild.

Shawn sat down with the boys and a cup of coffee. "Adam, I'll be here if you need help with Charlie. However, I won't interfere. Dean, you be careful working on Adam's car. If you have things in hand, Bret and I may go shopping. The insurance came in. Are you sure you're happy with replacing everything the same? Now is the time to speak up." Shawn had pulled a small notebook out of his shirt pocket. It was his list of things that had to be replaced due to the smoke damage.

Dean absentmindedly rubbed Adam's belly. "Well, maybe a queen sized bed? It would give me a bit more room to move around. But yeah, I loved everything about my room. The ocean colors are so restful."

Shawn laughed with a shake of his head. "Of course. Your pops told me a king sized bed was too big. I just didn't want you falling out of the bed. Even as old as you were, I saw you as my baby." He tousled Dean's mop of hair.

Dolph and Adam held in giggles as Dean blushed. "Well I did feel safe in the middle of that huge bed. It was the first time I didn't have to share a bed. Ugh, at the orphanage I got stuck with Wet Butt Freddie. Do I really need to explain why he was called wet butt? I finally learned to sleep on top of the covers." He shook his head with another laugh.

Dean's story had wiped the humor from Dolph's eyes. "That's awful. I was always nervous when my dad when on a business trip. If anything had happened, I would have wound up in an orphanage. See, both sets of my grandparents disowned my folks because they were gay. I have no idea if I have any other family or not. I don't want to know either. My dads didn't deserve that. I'm glad it's barely an issue any more." Dolph was filled with unnamed emotions.

Adam nodded. "I understand..." He went on to briefly explain about his blood father and how he left Eric alone and pregnant. "...so, my dad was stuck alone, in Canada. Finally we made it here. Dad met Shawn and Bret, then Vince. As far as I'm concerned, Vince is my one and only father."

Dolph looked at Adam. "Wow, I had no idea. I wish my dad could find someone like Vince. I know he's lonely, but he says my daddy was the only one for him. I'll be over at the pool house, dad and I will face time soon. I'll help anyway I can with Charlie." He stood up, hugged Adam and Shawn, bumped fists with Dean and went to the pool house.

Shawn watched Dolph leave. "I'm glad he has the sleepover to look forward to. He is a sad, lonely boy. He really misses his dad. They have grown closer than ever since Dolph told him everything. Just, try to include him, okay? He's a bit upset he can't see Randy this weekend. Dolph knows though, that it's best for Randy's future." Shawn turned to look at Dean and Adam.

Adam smiled. "Don't worry, Shawn. We won't ignore him. No wonder he looked for something to take all that pain away. Not saying cocaine was the right thing, but I can understand wanting to be rid of the pain." Adam looked at his purple zebra striped bandages.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, Porpoise is one of us now. Come on, Ads, let's do the dishes. Dad has done enough this morning." Dean stood and held Adam's chair as he too stood.

Shawn started to stand, but Adam put a hand on Shawn's shoulder. "Sit. Stay. Good boy. We can do a few dishes. After all, you and dad are going to be busy feeding five growing boys." He patted Shawn's head like he was a puppy.

Shawn chuckled. "Well, thank you. It is a lot of standing to make pancakes. Our new stove has a built in griddle grill." He looked for a picture of the new stove on his cell phone.

"That's a cool stove. I wanna cook on it." Adam admired the picture Shawn showed him on his cell phone.

Dean suddenly slapped his forehead. "Ya know, I forgot about that. Can you cook? I kinda burn boiling water. I'm not looking forward to cooking in your class, dad." Dean filled the sink with hot water and dish liquid.

Adam bumped his hip against Dean's. "I'll wash, you dry. Don't worry, I won't let my man starve. Tell him, Shawn." Adam dug in and began to wash the breakfast dishes.

Shawn poured the last of the coffee into his cup. "Dean, Adam could probably teach me a few things about cooking. His Grandma Judy was the queen of the kitchen, and Eric learned from her, and Adam from both of them. You won't starve, son." Shawn gave Adam a wink.

Dean let out an over dramatic "whew". It made Adam and Shawn both laugh. The chat and laughter continued as the dishes got done and Shawn started some laundry. Eric had insisted that Shawn use the washer and dryer instead of going to a laundromat or using a cleaners. Shawn was thankful.

Adam went upstairs, took a shower and got dressed. He wore a tee shirt and basketball shorts. He wanted to be comfy for taking care of Charlie, who was just starting to crawl. Shawn changed Adam's bandages. Adam was pleased, he barely felt any pain when Shawn cleaned them. The wounds still looked raw and pink, the skin still swollen, but Adam knew he only had himself to blame.

Dean had gone to the garage. He'd pulled Adam's Mustang out of the garage and parked over the drop cloth he'd put down to protect the driveway from oil stains. He put down a drop cloth for Roman to use as well. Dean then wheeled out the red tool chest that Bret had brought from their house.

Dean also got out the things to wash and wax Farrah. He wanted to make sure there wasn't a speck of grease or dirt on her when he finished. You weren't really supposed to wash cars at home because of the drought, but since it had rained, Dean figured one car wouldn't hurt.

Adam figured he would spend most of his time with Charlie outside. He knew Eva and her parents lived in a high rise apartment, so it would be nice for Charlie to be out in the fresh air. Shawn helped Adam create a nice area in the soft, plush, grass off the pool deck. The area was also in full shade all day because of the layout of trees and shrubs. They had laid out several soft blankets so Charlie could move and play. Shawn also sprayed the area to keep away fly and bees as much as possible, if there were any.

"Now, I can heat up his food and bottles in the outdoor kitchen. This is perfect, Shawn, thank you. Funny, our baby will be playing out here by this time next year. Oh Shawn, what if I screw up?" Adam had fear in his eyes. Sometimes it overwhelmed him.

Shawn sat down on the ground next to Adam. "You _will_ screw up, every parent does. But just like anything else, you learn from your mistakes and go on. All you _and_ Dean can do is just be the best parents you can be, mistakes and all. Don't forget, you won't be alone. We'll all be here or there are help groups, the church, all kinds of places and resources for help. It never makes you less of a person to ask for help." Shawn gave Adam a hug.

Adam kissed Shawn's cheek. "Thanks. You're right, about asking for help. You made me feel better. Oh, I'd better get in the house, it's nearly time." Adam stood and helped Shawn to his feet with grunt, then a laugh. Adam went outside when he heard Dean in the garage, and Shawn went to finish the laundry.

Dean had the hood up on the Mustang, but he hadn't yet removed his tee shirt, Adam was a bit disappointed about that. "Hey babe, how does Farrah look?" Adam with curiosity as he peered down into the engine area of the car. To Adam, it looked like a confusing mess of metal, wire and hoses.

Dean chuckled at the confused look on his boyfriend's face. "Well, to me she looks a beauty. Shelby engines are as close to perfection as you can get. She could do a hundred and run smooth as silk." Dean had a bit of awe in his voice.

Adam hugged. "She better not ever hit a hundred miles per hour, you hear me, Dean?" Adam glared at his lover. He wasn't sure Dean wouldn't try.

Dean held up his hands. "I said she _could_ , not that I _would_. Who ever owned her before sure took care of her."

"Father said she belonged to a collector. He only ever started her to maintain her. The collector sold off some of his less valuable cars to buy some super expensive new Tesla or something. Farrah is my dream car." Adam rubbed the car with affection.

Both teens looked when they heard a vehicle coming up the driveway. Roman's truck pulled into view. Dean directed Roman as to where to park. Seth was with him.

Before Roman could finish parking, another car pulled up. It was Eva Marie with Charlie. She drove a nice blue Chevy Caprice. Adam smiled and waved as the red head parked.

Seth came and helped unload Charlie's things from the car. There was a very full diaper bag and another gym style bag that was also stuffed full. Adam grabbed a small backpack loaded with toys and stuffed animals.

Eva Marie took Charlie out of his car seat. "There's my big boy. Now Charlie, you be good for Uncles Adam and Seth. Momma will be back soon, I promise. We'll talk to daddy later." Eva spoke softly and happily to her almost ten month old son.

Adam grinned. "We're going to have fun Charlie. Come this way, Eva. I want you to make sure everything looks okay to you. Shawn helped me set it up." He led Eva into the house, through the garage. They went through the kitchen to the sliding glass door. Adam then led Eva to the outdoor area where Shawn sat in a redwood chair and folded a load of clean laundry.

"Adam, this is beautiful! Is your pool shaped like a river? Charlie is going to love it, he adores being outdoors." Eva's eyes looked every where at once, she had never been to Adam's house before.

Adam grinned. "Yes, it is. My dad designed the pool and he and my sister did the landscaping. Now, show me everything, so you aren't late." Adam and Seth set everything down on the blankets.

Eva Marie knelt down on the blankets and put Charlie down as well. The baby sat and looked around. Charlie laughed when he saw Shawn, they were great pals.

"I know, I brought too much, but better too many diapers than not enough. These are his swim diapers. They are great, he can even poop and it won't leak into the water. This is his sunscreen." Eva Marie showed Adam everything Charlie needed.

"Just don't heat up his apple sauce, he won't eat it. Well, that's it. Adam, thank you so much. Say, you never told me how much I should pay you." Eva Marie and Adam left the outdoor kitchen and went back to the blanket. Seth held on to Charlie while the baby worked to stand.

Adam gasped. "Eva! You're not paying me anything, I told you I'd do it for free and I meant it. I'm doing this for you. Now go, he will be fine. Shawn knows all of Charlie's quirks and can tell me what he wants. Charlie will be okay." He smiled at Eva Marie.

"Adam you are too good. I know Charlie will be fine, but it is hard to leave him. Charlie, I love you. Be my good, big boy. I'll be back soon." Eva stood. Shawn and Seth both distracted Charlie while Adam took Eva Marie back into the house. Eva hugged Adam and with a bit of hesitation left via the front door.

Adam fairly ran back to Charlie, he couldn't wait to look after him. Charlie sat on the blankets. Shawn was back in his chair and folded laundry. Seth sat on the edge of the blanket and looked through Charlie's toys. Adam sat down close to the baby.

Charlie looked around for his momma. When he didn't see her, he started to get anxious and tears filled his big, brown eyes.

Adam gently lifted Charlie up onto his lap. "I know, momma isn't here, but she will be back. It's okay if you wanna cry, but, not for too long, we're gonna have fun." He kept his voice light. Adam held the baby close so he would feel safe. A least Adam wasn't a stranger.

Only a couple of fat tears rolled down Charlie's face. He was soon entertained by Adam blowing raspberries on his belly. Charlie laughed and giggled. Adam put Charlie down amid the toys Seth had put out for him.

"By the way, hi Seth! Sorry, everything happened at once. Can you stay the weekend?" Adam laughed and leaned over to hug his friend.

Seth chuckled. "No problem. Yeah, dad said he knew Vince wouldn't allow any hanky panky and your dad's call helped. Oh, and good news. Dad finally heard from the New York owners. They said they were very pleased with Dad and the farm. They are giving dad a ten percent increase. It's not much, but it's enough that dad said no to a job offer from a vineyard up north. I'm so relieved, so is Roman." Seth explained as they both watched Charlie bang two stuffed dogs together.

"That's fantastic, Sethie! Tell your dad I said congrats. I heard it's supposed to rain again next week." Adam smiled at Seth. Adam picked up another stuffed dog and waved it at Charlie.

Shawn stood. "Boys, I'll be inside if you need me. Got one more load to wash." He first put the basket of clean clothes in the pool house, then went to the main house.

Both Adam and Seth stretched out on the blanket to be more comfortable. When Adam's long braid fell over his shoulder, Charlie was hooked. He slowly inched his way over to Adam and grabbed the braid with his chubby hand. He was totally entranced.

Seth sat up and laughed. "I think you're in trouble if he decides to pull." He was glad he kept his hair shorter, it just brushed his shoulders.

"If it makes him happy. Charlie, wanna go see what Uncle Dean is doing? Adam sat up and pulled Charlie into his lap.

Charlie held fast to Adam's braid as Adam and Seth stood. They went around the side yard to where Dean and Roman worked on their vehicles. Charlie rode safely on Adam's hip.

Dean and Roman were both shirtless as they sipped from cans of soda. They sat on a blanket under a palm tree. Both were sweaty and streaked with grease and oil. Adam and Seth had to remember, there was a baby with them. They couldn't drool and act like fools around Charlie. Charlie still held tight to Adam's braid.

"Look at the lazy boys, Charlie. They are supposed to be working." Adam laughed as he and Seth stood at the edge of the cloth. Seth knew the blanket was the one Roman kept in his truck for their picnics or trips to the beach.

Dean and Roman looked up and smiled at their boys. Dean stood and lightly brushed Charlie's cheek with his finger, after he swiped it on his jeans.

"Hey there, Charlie. You tell Uncle Adam we have to wait for the oil to drain." Dean spoke with laughter to the baby in Adam's arms.

Dean thought the sight of Adam with a baby on his hip was the most beautiful sight ever. It would be even more beautiful with their own baby.

Charlie looked at Dean and patted his face with his free hand and a happy laugh. He knew also knew Dean from the WWE High day care.

Adam glanced over at Seth and Roman. They were involved in a tongue tangling kiss. "Hey! Not in front of the B-A-B-Y!" Adam teased as he spelled out the last word in an overly dramatic fashion.

Seth pulled away from Roman like the older man was suddenly poison. "Sorry, wasn't thinking." Seth had real fear in his eyes, afraid Adam was really upset.

Adam laughed. "Architect, you are too precious for words. I was was kidding. I've always liked seeing my parents kiss, means they still love each other." To prove his point, Adam leaned in and gave Dean a kiss, but he kept his tongue out of it.

Everyone laughed, even Charlie picked up on it. They all sat back down on the blanket, the baby in Adam's lap. Several times, Adam had to pull the tip of his braid out of Charlie's mouth.

"I think he may be hungry. Charlie, want a ba-ba? Adam asked the baby. Eva Marie said Charlie knew ba-ba meant bottle.

"Ba-ba! Ba-ba! Charlie thumped his hand on Adam's chest with fervor.

Roman chuckled. "Like my baby cousin Lagi. I swear he knew the word bottle when he was a week old." He had one arm around Seth as they sat.

Adam stood. "Then a ba-ba you shall have. Come on, Seth, we'll let these men get back to work."

Dean stood with Adam. He kissed both Adam and Charlie on the cheek and pictured the future. Roman and Seth stood as well and kissed. Dean and Roman watched as their boys went around the fence to the backyard. Dean let out a sigh as he started back to Adam's car.

"You alright, D? That was kind of a loud sigh." Roman asked as he followed Dean to their vehicles.

Dean sniffed, then spit into the grass. "Yeah, I'm good. Just thinkin' about how beautiful Adam will be with our baby. Seeing him with Charlie, makes it more real you know?"

Roman took his last sip of soda and crushed the can flat in one hand. "You ready to be a dad? It's a big enough responsibility to have your own kid. You ready to deal with Orton being in Adam's life?" Roman didn't talk a lot, but that didn't mean he didn't care or worry for his close friends. He was worried about Dean. Dean was a brother to him.

Dean had sat down on the mechanics creeper, ready to roll under the Mustang. "Yes and no. I'm afraid of letting Adam and the baby down. All I can do is my best, mistakes and all. It bothers the fucking crap outta me that we will have to deal with Orton. I wish he'd just let me adopt the baby, be named the father officially. I'll do what I have to do to make Adam and our child happy. That's all I care about." He looked up at Roman, determination burned in his eyes.

Roman nodded. "Good man. Seth and I will be there for you both, any time. Seth had this dream, that we will live next door to you and Adam. Raise babies then grandbabies together. Well, who knows, I could think of worse neighbors." He gave a chuckle, picked up a wrench and was ready to go back to work.

In the backyard, Seth watched as Adam leaned back against a palm tree. Adam held Charlie in his arms as he fed the baby his bottle. Adam was a perfect "little mother."

"Addy, you are going to be such a great parent. What does it feel like? I don't mean emotionally, I mean physically. Can you feel the baby inside you?" Seth asked with a cock of his head and eyes filled with curiosity.

Adam adjusted Charlie in his arms. The baby had almost finished his bottle. "I can't actually feel the baby, it's still so tiny, like a tadpole. However, I can feel my body making some changes. I can't wait till I can feel the baby move. I just wish I didn't have to get fat. But, for a baby, it's worth it." Adam smiled at Seth, then put Charlie up to his shoulder to help him burp.

Seth and Adam continued to talk about babies as they watched Charlie take a little nap. It was such a beautiful afternoon and Charlie seemed to relish being outdoors so much. They decided that when the baby woke up, they would take him into the pool. Dolph soon joined them. He was in a much better mood after a very long face time with his dad. Shawn sat in the shade of the outdoor kitchen and worked on questions for his nine weeks test or else he would have sat with the boys.

As Charlie slept on, Adam, Seth and Dolph took turns blowing up the swim ring for Charlie. It was almost like a regular swim ring but it had a few differences. It was made of thick rubber instead of plastic, and it had a seat, just open enough for Charlie's legs to dangle through, so he wouldn't fall completely into the water. Adam then blew up the two little swim wings for Charlie's arms, just in case. Charlie also had a tiny life vest. It all just went to prove what a good mom Eva Marie was.

Dolph puffed a last breath into the swim ring. "Whew! That was tough. Too bad Miss Phoenix wasn't here. Well, no, all her hot air wouldn't have worked, would have have made the swim ring float, but in the air, not the water." He laughed as he pushed the sealing plug into place on the swim ring.

Adam and Seth laughed behind their hands so they didn't wake Charlie. "Randolph Ziggler! Do you talk about _all_ of us like that?" Shawn asked as he stood near where the boys were. His arms were crossed over his chest, and Shawn had that stern look in his eye that only a teacher could have.

Dolph turned and looked up at Shawn, he swallowed hard. Adam saw what Dolph and Seth didn't. Shawn's turquoise eyes glittered with laughter.

"Um... no, sir... I'm sorry, sir. I was... just kidding..." Dolph wasn't sure what to say.

Shawn didn't flinch. "Well, she does tend to go on quite a bit." He gave Dolph a wink and laughed.

Dolph almost fainted with relief, as Seth and Adam giggled as softly as possible. Shawn decided to take a break from his school work and sat down in the chair at the edge of the blanket. Charlie stirred a bit, blinked once and went back to sleep.

"I didn't think he would sleep this long." Adam remarked, a half hour later. He sat cross legged next to Charlie.

Shawn smiled. "He feels safe and comfortable. That's one thing you will learn, sometimes they might nap for hours, sometimes they won't nap at all. Same at bed time, some will sleep, others won't. It's nothing to worry about. I would suspect Eva didn't put him down for a nap after breakfast, hoping he would sleep now, to make it easier on you." He explained with utter confidence.

Adam sighed. "I guess I'd better start reading baby books. I mean I know you can't learn parenting from a book, but you can get general tips and advice."

"Yes, you can. I'll give you, and you too, Dolph, a list of good books. I think you have things under control. I'm going to meet Bret at the house, we may decide to go shopping. You can call if anything happens. Just remember, don't panic, stay calm and you will be fine. Would you rather I stay?" Shawn asked Adam, brow arched.

"No, you go. Everything will be fine. Thanks for offering though." Adam stood and gave Shawn a hug.

After Shawn left, the three boys chatted once again, mostly about life and the future. Charlie finally woke up. Adam took him inside to change his diaper. He also heard water running upstairs. Dean and Roman were probably taking showers so they could swim.

Adam put Charlie in one of his swim diapers and a pair of baby board shorts with Kermit the Frog on them. Adam also applied a good layer of sunscreen made especially for babies. Charlie also had a Kermit floppy hat and baby sunglasses, of Kermit green. Adam just had to get a picture with his cell phone.

"Well little man, ready to get wet?" Adam picked up a very happy Charlie.

When they got outside, Dolph was already in the pool. He'd put the baby swim ring in the pool as well. Just as Adam and Charlie got to the pool, Seth came out of the pool house. He'd changed into his board shorts and carried a beach towel.

"Dolph, you and Seth hold the ring." Adam directed as he took the first step down into the warm water.

Dolph and Seth did as requested. They held onto the ring while Adam placed Charlie in the swim ring. With the life vest Charlie wore, he was safe and snug in the water ring. Charlie was up to his butt in the water, and as soon as he realized it, laughed happily and thrashed his chubby little legs. Adam stood next to the baby and kept a steady hand on the ring.

"He's adorable and loves the water." Seth laughed. He squeezed his hands together just under the surface of the water. The water spouted out of Seth's hand like a whale. Charlie was fascinated.

Dolph got out of the pool and went to Charlie's backpack. "I saw some water toys." He explained as he tossed a few of the toys into the pool on his return.

"Thanks, Dolph. I really appreciate you two, I didn't expect you to pitch in so much. He's such a good baby. I was worried he'd be too attached to Eva and cry all the time. I guess being in the day care really does help babies to socialize." Adam contemplated as he pushed Charlie around in the shallow end of the river pool.

Seth laughed. "Or, maybe he's tired of his momma all the time. Let's show him the... water..." Seth's words were halted when Roman and Dean came out of the house.

Seth stared at his handsome boyfriend. Roman wore a pair of black board shorts with metallic silver lightening bolts down the sides. His caramel skin was smooth as silk. Seth loved it when Roman did a fresh body hair removal. It always made Roman's perfect body look even more... perfect. Roman's long, raven black hair hung in loose waves over his shoulders in the front and down past his shoulder blades in the back. Lastly, Seth loved the way Roman's tanning oil enhanced his muscles.

Adam stared at Dean as well. Dean had put on his favorite pair of royal purple board shorts with a white Hawaiian print. His tanned skin stretched tight over his muscles. Dean's hair was shower damp and his bangs fell over his eyes. Adam was lost in staring at his boyfriend.

Dolph laughed. "If I ever look that love sick at Randy, just punch me, please." He laughed again when both Adam and Seth stuck their tongues out at him.

Roman and Dean headed for the deep end. "Wait till we get there. Charlie can watch you dive." Adam called out to his boyfriend. Dean gave Adam a salute.

Adam slowly pulled Charlie toward the waterfall. Seth and Dolph had found a couple of Charlie's toys that squirt water. They engaged in a water battle, of sorts. Adam laughed as Dolph and Seth "battled" with a whale and an octopus that barely squirted the water half a foot.

"Later I will pull out the super soaker's, but I don't want them around the baby. The water streams might hurt his tender skin." Adam laughed at the antics of his two friends, and Charlie was delighted.

"Cool beans. We can super soak our guys." Seth had an almost evil glint in his eye at the thought of soaking Roman down.

When they got to the deep end, Charlie watched as Dean, then Roman dove into the deep water. The baby laughed when splashes of water rained down on him.

Dean swam up to the water ring. He popped his head up out of the water. Charlie laughed the loudest when Dean spit water out of his mouth like a whale.

"Does he have to be in that thing?" Dean felt bad that Charlie couldn't really enjoy the water.

Adam thought for a moment. "I suppose not. He is wearing a life vest and water wings. Charlie? You wanna be free to swim?" He lifted Charlie out of the water right and held him tightly. Adam was a bit nervous, but he made sure Charlie didn't sense it.

Charlie clung to Adam as the blond walked up to the more shallow part of the pool where his footing was much more solid. Seth and Roman, along with Dolph stayed in the deep end. Dolph was going to judge diving between Roman and Seth. Dean walked with Adam and Charlie to the shallower water.

In the shallow water, Dean and Adam played with Charlie. With their arms stretched out, they gently pushed the baby through the water, never out of their immediate reach. Charlie had the time of his life. He even moved his arms and legs like he was trying to swim.

After an hour and half in the pool, Charlie started to get fussy. Dean and Adam got out of the pool, with the baby. Dolph, Roman and Seth sat in lounge chairs and tanned as they listened to the radio.

"Will you please warm up some of his food and a bottle while I bathe and change him?" Adam asked Dean as they walked toward the house.

"Yep. Make sure the bath water isn't too hot, baby." Dean gave Adam a little kiss, then kissed the top of Charlie's head. Charlie happily patted Dean's face.

"I'll be careful. I'll get in the tub with him." Adam spoke to Dean then turned towards his friends at the poolside. "Hey guys, will you get his stuff out of the pool, please? Deflate the swim ring?"

Roman stood. "No problem, Adam." He headed toward the pool. Seth got up to join him.

Adam put Charlie on his hip, picked up the diaper bag and the folded baby walker. Adam went up to his bedroom. He tossed the diaper bag onto his bed, then unfolded the walker. In the bathroom, he put Charlie into the baby walker. Now Adam could get their bath ready without Charlie underfoot. Charlie sat and watched Adam's every move with his big, brown eyes.

Adam started the bath, then got Charlie's things from the diaper bag. He left his shorts on, but stripped the baby naked. He had to give Charlie a little wash before the bath because of a poopy diaper. A few minutes later, they were in the tub.

Adam put Charlie between his knees. The water covered the baby's legs and half his belly. Charlie was fine as Adam gently washed his body, but did not like his hair being washed. Charlie put up a good struggle, but Adam managed. To help Charlie settle, he let the baby play in the water for a bit, then they got out of the tub.

Charlie laughed when Adam rubbed him with the towel and dried him. Adam blew raspberries on Charlie's bare belly. Adam hurried to finish up, he could tell Charlie was getting hungry.

Dean grinned when Adam and Charlie came outside. He took the diaper bag and folded walker chair from Adam. Dean set the walker up on the blanket and took Charlie from Adam and put him in the walker. Adam brought the baby's food, bottle and a sippy cup with apple juice over to Charlie. Dean and Adam settled down on the blanket.

Dolph had gone to his room in the pool house. Seth explained. "... so he went to lay down for a while. He wants to be rested for the study session."

"I think I'm lucky. So far being pregnant hasn't really affected me that much. Do... could... something be wrong?" Adam's hand that held a spoonful of Charlie's food stopped in mid air as worry overtook his thoughts.

Dean took the spoon from Adam. Charlie had tried to grab it, and fussed. "Baby, everyone is different. Remember, Dolph's body was filled with drugs and steroids. Doctor said Dolph and the baby are fine, but even though his system clean, he would make a lot of adjustments and being more tired was one of them. I forgot, you weren't there when he told my folks and I what the Doctor had said. You are perfectly fine, and so is our baby. So stop worrying please. It _will_ affect you and royal baby." Dean had continued to feed Charlie as he spoke.

Charlie reached for his sippy cup and Dean helped him hold it and drink. All of Dean's movements were like those of an expert parent. Seth watched curiously.

Adam nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry. I have to remember that I'm okay now. Say, I was doing that." He laughed as he realized Dean had tended to Charlie.

Dean took Charlie out of the walker and held him securely as he gave the baby a small, half bottle of formula. "I like doing this. Reminds me of taking care of the babies at the orphanage. It was the only good thing about that place, the babies. I just hated that they always got chosen first." Dean smiled down at Charlie.

There was a flurry of activity, Vince, Eric, Shawn and Bret had all returned at once. Charlie was passed around like a football, but loved the attention. As soon as Charlie was settled back into Adam's arms, he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Vince went in to shower, Bret and Shawn went to sit poolside. Eric sat on the blanket with the others. "Seth, I saw your dad at the Farmer's Market. He and I agreed, you can also stay Sunday night and go right to school. He said it would be better than making the drive to the farm. He wants you to use all the time you can to study. He also said to tell you, sales were up twenty percent, he was very happy. Gave us some fruit for your study party. " Eric explained as he folded up Charlie's walker.

Seth grinned. "Thank you. It would be easier. Good about the sales too, the rain really helped. By the way, sir, Adam told me you had agreed to let me move in, if dad had gone north. I thank you for that, very much. Thankfully, he won't be doing that. But, again, thank you for the offer." He got up and and went to hug Eric.

Erich hugged Seth back. "You're welcome. You are part of the family, Seth. I can never repay all that you have done for Adam." He hugged Seth again.

"I appreciate it too, sir. I would have been lost without my Sethie." Roman smiled at Eric.

At six sharp, Eva Marie came to pick up her son. She found Charlie clean, happy, well cared for and laughing. When Charlie saw his mommy he let out a happy squeal and raised his arms.

Eva picked her baby up and smothered the laughing baby with kisses. "Oh mommy missed you, but mommy feels so much better. Wait till you see the presents I bought for you. Did you have fun, baby? Were you a good boy for Uncle Adam and your other uncles?" She kissed him again.

Adam smiled. "He was an angel. He loved the pool. The only time he fussed was when I washed his hair, but even then it didn't last. I really enjoyed having him. Eva you look so pretty, and refreshed. Did you have a good time?"

Eva beamed at Adam. "I had a hard time relaxing at first. I kept waiting for Charlie to need me. However, once I did relax, I loved it. I feel so much better. Thank you so much Adam, you guys too. We'd better go, his dad will be on face time soon."

Adam and Dean gathered up all of Charlie's things that had been neatly packed. The three teens walked around to Eva's car. Soon Charlie was secure in his car seat and his things loaded in the trunk.

Adam and Eva hugged. "Maybe we can do this next month. I would be glad to to do it." Adam stated with a smile, and a tinge of sadness. He'd fallen in love with having a baby around.

"I would love that. Thank you again, Adam. You too, Dean. See you at school." Eva gave Adam a last hug and kiss to his cheek, and she hugged Dean as well.

Adam waved as Eva Marie pulled out, then drove down the driveway. He couldn't help the little tear that ran down his cheek.

Dean understood and pulled Adam into his arms. "Don't fret, my prince. We will soon have our own baby, that will never go away. You're going to be a great daddy. Now, lets go for a swim, chill out and relax so we can ace those tests. I love you." He gave Adam a kiss.

"I can't wait for our baby to get here. Yeah, a swim sounds good. Oh hey! You washed and waxed Farrah! She looks beautiful. Thank you, my knight. I love you." Adam returned Dean's kiss.

Together, arm in arm, Dean and Adam went back to their friends. Would they pass their tests? Were Madam Drama and her sister Madam Angst smiling on them or laughing at them?


	47. Scholars

When Dean and Adam got back to the pool after saying goodbye to Eva Marie and Charlie, Dolph had rejoined the group. Eric and Shawn were busy in the outdoor kitchen and hamburgers sizzled on the grill. Seth, Roman and Dolph sat pool side.

Adam stopped at the kitchen, Dean went on to join the others. "Daddy, Shawn. I can do this. You two go sit down." Adam was about to reach for the spatula to turn the burgers, but Eric stopped him.

"Son, we want to do this. Go, relax before you start the study session. You are a good son, Adam. I won't be able to spoil you much longer, let me do it while I can. Shawn feels the same about Dean. You go be a kid, let us be daddies, now go play." Eric gave Adam a very light, playful swat on the butt.

Adam yelped with a laugh. "Okay, okay. Thanks, daddy, you too Uncle Shawn. Where are father and Bret?"

Shawn replied. "In Vince's office. They are going over the best way to do Randy's tests. Then they are going to watch some sports thing. They have really bonded lately and it's wonderful." He happily flipped the cooking burgers.

Adam grinned. "That's great. I mean they were friends, but a stronger bond is better. Okay, I'm off to play now. Thanks again. Love you, daddy, and I love you, Uncle Shawn." He hugged both men, then headed for the pool.

Eric looked at Shawn with sadness. "It's true you know, he won't be mine much longer. Don't get me wrong, Shawn, please. I'm glad it's Dean he's going to, but still, that is my baby." Eric gave Shawn an angst filled look.

Shawn gave his friend a hug. "He will always be your baby, E. But, I understand. Dean will get all of Adam's attention, he'll be the one Adam goes to for advice and comfort." He gave Eric another hug.

The two parents both sighed and went back to preparing dinner for their family, real and extended. They chatted, mostly about Adam, Dean, the baby and the future.

At the pool, the five teens had jumped into the deep end. They were in the middle of a game of Marco Polo. Roman was in the middle and was "Marco" Roman's eyes were closed. He had to call out "Marco", while the others called back "Polo". Roman had to touch someone to get out of the middle. It was the pool version of Blind Man's Bluff. The game only had two rules; one, you had to answer Marco's call and two, you weren't allowed to get out of the pool.

Roman called out, the others answered. There was a loud splash of water as Roman tried to catch Dolph, the nearest voice he heard. Dolph just managed to void getting caught. Roman called out again. This time, Roman was quick and caught Dolph by the arm.

Dolph laughed as Roman gave a playful "nuggie" the top of Dolph's platinum blond head. Earlier, Roman and Seth had whispered to each other. They had agreed to try to make sure that Dolph had a good time and not feel like a fifth wheel without Randy. So, Seth was not the least bit upset about Roman giving Dolph some extra attention.

The game continued until every one had been "Marco" at least twice. Roman suggested three on two water basketball, he and Dean against Adam, Seth and Dolph. It was a much safer way for Roman to play some basketball. Just as Adam went to raise the basketball hoop that was built into the rock wall of the waterfall, Eric called out.

"Boys, dinner is ready." The five teens couldn't scramble out of the pool fast enough. They were starving. Five hungry teenage boys were dangerous animals.

Eric and Shawn had set up the redwood picnic table on the deck of the pool. Vince and Bret had already filled their plates. They sat in the outdoor kitchen and watched the sports award program on the flat screen TV attached to the wall of the house.

Eric smiled when the boys stopped to dry off. It was still nearly ninety degrees in the setting sun. "Boys, there are burgers, baked beans, potato salad and fruit. Help yourselves to as much as you want. We made enough for an army." He pointed to a smaller table loaded with food.

Shawn was in charge of drinks. There was iced tea, lemonade, milk and all kinds of soda. Both he and Eric wore happy smiles. They loved it, they both knew they had to relish in these moments, there weren't going to be many more of them as the teens became adults.

Eric sighed as he stood next to Shawn. "You know, before we can even blink, they will be doing this for their teen-aged children. Wasn't it just yesterday when little Addy and I came to the church day care?" His eyes were filled with emotion as he looked at his friend.

Shawn smiled softly with a nod. "Yes, it was. The same yesterday Bret brought a very shy, frightened, non-trusting Dean home from the orphanage. I might not have given birth to him, but, that instant love you told me about, when you first laid eyes on Adam, was the same. I knew Dean was my baby the moment I met him. They do grow up, way too fast. Now our babies are having a baby. E, we have to stop this or we'll drown in tears. We should be happy. We both raised wonderful sons. They may not need us like they did, but they will still need us, in different ways." He spoke with his usual wisdom and Eric loved him for it.

Soon the dried off teens loaded their plates and sat down at the table. Shawn gave the boys their drinks of choice. "So guys, what's the plan?" Shawn filled Roman's cup with creamy, cold milk.

Adam spoke up. "Well, after this, we'll shower and settle in my room to study. I'll warn you now, we may all fall asleep in the same room, but there won't be any monkey business. This is too serious. If we break off before we fall asleep, Roman and Dean will down to Dean's room. Seth, Dolph and I will crash in my room. Tomorrow is all study." Adam gave a shrug, it was what it was.

Eric chimed in. "Well for my sake, and my word to Martin, please try to break it off before your fall asleep. I would had to be a liar to Seth's dad. So, should I put a coffee maker in your room?"

"Don't worry, Sir. I won't make you a liar. I respect you, Mister Rollins and Seth too much." Roman quickly spoke up to put Adam's dad at ease.

Adam answered his dad. "Yes please, dad. You can put the coffee maker on my little table next to the desk. But honestly, you don't have to fuss over us. By the way, thanks for this, it's delicious. Oh, I do need one thing. After my shower will you redo my bandages? Gosh I'm getting tired of them. The skin under them is so pale." Adam took a bite of the delicious food.

"I know, but, the deeper wounds are still open a bit. You don't want an infection now. Just let us fuss, but don't worry, we won't bother you. Roman, Seth, Dolph, don't be polite, eat like you mean it, there is plenty. Roman I use eighty-twenty beef, so don't worry about the fat." Eric gave Roman a pat. Adam had told him Roman was careful with his diet for football.

Roman grinned. "Thank you, sir. Guess Adam told you. I'll eat anything, honestly, but I do watch my fat intake. Heart problems run in the family, so I do try. So, when do you and Coach start coming to play rehearsals, Mister Hart?" Roman spoke first to Eric, then Shawn as his cup of milk was refilled.

"Call us Shawn and Eric, at least outside school. On the twenty-sixth, after test week. E, tell them your news!" Shawn prodded his friend.

Eric beamed. "You know I'm selling ads for the programs right? Well, I met someone, who knew someone. I sold the inside front cover to Paramount Pictures. It's enough to print the programs just like the glossy magazine style Playbill. Enzo is thrilled, it's a huge job for the student press. That means you get enough money to buy that laser printer for The Parrot. Now, you can publish color pictures." He was proud, not of himself, but for WWE High. It was a huge deal to have a huge movie studio supporting a high school play.

"Daddy! That's wonderful! You're just the best!" Adam hugged his dad with gusto.

The dinner continued with happy chatter among the teens. Eric and Shawn kept plates and cups full until not another bite could be eaten.

The adults had moved to the poolside for cigars, and for Vince and Eric, brandy. They had decided that once the teens were buckled down in Adam's rooms to study, they were going to spend some time in the hot tub. Shawn looked forward to it, it would help his aching back to relax. It had bothered him more than ever since the Hunter incident.

"I'm looking forward to the hot tub." Shawn's statement was simple, but there was pain in his voice and eyes. It was rare for Shawn to complain.

Bret gave his husband a look of concern. "How bad is it really, babe? And tell me again why I didn't kill that big nosed bastard?" He gently rubbed Shawn's lower back.

Shawn sighed. "Well, it's tolerable. Doctor Ross said it would take a while. Because I love you, and I didn't want to have to visit you in jail."

Vince let out a blue gray puff of smoke. "If I may ask, what is happening with the case? The Detectives came to subpoena Hunter's employment file not long after it happened. I haven't heard anything since."

Bret tapped his cigar on the ashtray. "We're waiting to see what the lawyers come up with. Big nose hasn't stepped foot outside since that night. If he even goes into the garage, his alarm goes off, he goes to jail. Since his pool is interior he can at least get some fresh air." He didn't sound too happy about things.

Shawn interjected. "I know you want him to rot in jail and I'm not opposed to it, but, I think it's a far worse punishment to be trapped in the house. What he did was horrible, but, when I think of what our little Addy went through... Maybe Dave can whip Hunter back into shape, literally. From what I've been told, Dave took away Hunter's Master status, at least at their club. I would imagine Hunter is probably on Dave's leash again. Hey, I have no opinion of the BDSM lifestyle, but it wasn't for me. Hunter never understood that. If Dave can do for Hunter, what Bret is doing for Randy, then why not?" Shawn gave another shrug. He really put it in God's hands. If Hunter went to jail, then it was meant to be.

While the adults talked, Adam and the others quietly cleaned up after their meal. None of them felt right about leaving things for the parents to clean. Adam loaded the last plate into the dishwasher.

"Let's save dad and Shawn some work. Dean, Roman, please fill a cooler with ice and drinks. Seth, Dolph take the coffee maker and the stuff to go with it up too, please. I am going to take a quick shower so dad can do my bandages. While dad and I are doing that, you guys can shower, there are enough bathrooms for everyone. Any questions?" Adam asked like a General directing his troops as he grabbed a basked of fruit and another filled with teenager treats they needed to study. Things like candy, chips, gum, lollipops and any other kind of junk food they could want. Eric and Shawn had done an outstanding job of snack shopping.

"Nope, we're good. It's nine now, let's be in the books by ten or we won't get much done. Oh, before we have an argument, what music are we listening to?" Dean asked as he put ice in a huge cooler.

The group looked serious, music could be a serious subject. "I always listen to the classical channel, but I'm open. My father did request no rap, and I hate techno." Adam replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

They talked about it and agreed that classical music was the majority choice. Seth and Dolph also listened to classical when they studied. Roman didn't care and while Dean liked classic rock, he wanted Adam happy.

By ten pm, Adam's huge bedroom looked more like a study hall in a major university. Dolph sat at Adam's desk, Roman and Seth sat opposite each other on a big, thick quilt on the floor at the foot of the bed. Dean and Adam sat cross legged in the middle of Adam's bed. The smell of fresh brewed coffee and the sound of classical music filled the air.

Since they all had history together, the scholars quizzed each other from their review packets. Seth thought if they made a game of it, it would be better than just memorizing dates and facts. Dolph had just missed a question about Napoleon.

Adam looked at Dolph "Picture Napoleon planting a flag on the moon." He was interrupted by a chorus of "Huhs".

Adm shook his head and laughed. "Napoleon was born in seventeen sixty-nine, right? Well, we landed on the moon exactly two hundred years later, get it?" I find it easier to associate like that." He gave a shrug.

Seth perked up. "Oh, like mnemonics. Like how to memorize, something like Henry's six wives. The sentence is; All Boys Should Come Home Please. A for Aragon, B for Boleyn, see? Or like Roy G. Biv to memorize the colors of the rainbow. It's easy and it works for the problem questions. You can't memorize everything like way, but it sure helps to get over a hump." He too, gave a shrug.

Dolph grinned. Thanks guys. I forgot all about using a system. Seth, I'm impressed. I didn't even know mnemonics was a word. Okay, I'll ask the next question." Dolph looked at his papers and continued the quiz.

After a few more rounds, Dolph jumped excitedly. "No plan like yours to study history wisely!"

The four other teens stared at Dolph like he had three heads. Adam chuckled. "Dolph, sweetie, you did a great sentence, but if you put that on your test, AJ will not understand it. Slow down and try again. Name the Royal families of England in historical order." Adam asked Dolph the question again.

Dolph flushed a deep red. "Sorry. It's Norman, Plantagenet, Lancaster, York, Tudor, Stuart, Hanover and Windsor. Sorry, I guess... I've never done anything like a study group before. Back in Florida, I didn't... my friends, so called, never studied. We just goofed off and cheated. Teachers turned a blind eye. They were too afraid of Coach Eudy, our wrestling coach. Most of the teachers called him Psycho Sid, and avoided him. He was a good coach, but boy, you didn't cross him. If he knew about the steroids and drugs, he never let on. So when I actually get something in a lesson, I get excited, proves that my brain isn't totally mush. I'm... not that book smart." Dolph revealed more of his past. He felt comfortable talking to his new friends. Dolph knew they wouldn't judge.

"You know, it's not easy for me either." Seth stood up to get a cup of coffee and a candy bar. "Being smart got me beat up a lot, especially in Junior High. One day, a hand reached down to help me up out of the holly bush I'd been shoved into. I've been in love ever since." He gave Roman a kiss when he sat back down.

"I told Seth that being smart was a good thing and the others were jealous. I don't get why people have to be so mean. Everyone is good at something. Me at football, Seth with math, Adam cares about people and Dean teaches us not to take other peoples shit. Dolph, you are a fantastic comedian and actor. Randy can out wrestle almost anyone. If people would just concentrate on good things, the world would be a much better place." Roman took a sip of his own coffee and smiled at his little Sethie.

"Roman, you should speak more often. You are always so insightful." Adam grinned at Roman.

Roman hung his head and quickly asked the next history question. After that, they chose to study for Shane's class. It was the only other class that all five of the teens shared. They decided tomorrow would be spent on individual study, and would help each other as the need arose.

Out in the hot tub, the four adults were relaxed and enjoyed a beautiful warm evening. Shawn's back had loosened up in the hot jets of the water. Bret was glad, he fully intended to take advantage of the fact they would be alone in the pool house. It had been a while since they'd had sex and both Shawn and Bret were more than ready for some hot and dirty activities. Even at their age, Bret could still turn Shawn to jelly.

Up in Adam's room, the teens took a midnight break. "We need to do this every two hours. You will thank me later. Now, keep your legs straight and bend till your palms touch the floor." Adam demonstrated the yoga movement. He led them through ten minutes of easy stretches and deep breathing.

Roman stood up fully. "You're right, I do feel refreshed. Is the yoga really helping? I never put much store in it. It's something the blue haired rich ladies do at the gym." He sounded a bit skeptical, but as he'd said, he did feel refreshed.

"Yep, yes." Dean and Adam answered at the same time with much enthusiasm.

Adam continued. "Doctor Page makes it fun. It's not the typical blue hair yoga. I'm ready to start week three, so if you want, you can borrow the week one DVD. There are six discs. After week six, he recommends to follow the last routine all the time. You can add a different stretch if you need it or take out some things you don't need. There is a diet too, but he doesn't recommend it for our age group. It's more for the older people who struggle with weight. Dolph, you should start too. I can already tell it's going to help when I have the baby." Adam handed Roman the binder that told about Doctor Dallas Page's yoga program.

Seth looked over Roman's arm to look at the binder. "I could copy the discs, as long as the copies stayed just with us." He looked over at Adam.

Adam rubbed his chin. "Yeah, but please, just us five can use them. I don't want to cheat Doctor Page. Okay, who is up for mini pizzas?"

All hands went up. Seth and Dolph followed Adam down to the kitchen. It took thirty minutes, but they went back upstairs with a full platter of the delicious treats. While they snacked, the boys watched the Saturday night sketch show. It was reruns from the first season, which they enjoyed much more than the new shows.

The boys went back to their studies and munched on more pizzas. Dolph let out a groan. "Why? Why? I can't get stalactites and stalagmites right. Every time I think I've learned it, I'm wrong! I hate being stupid!"

Dean chuckled. "I had the same problem till my dad sorted it out for me. Stalagmites have a g, that g is the secret. G for ground. Stalactites have a c for ceiling. Or think of this, my dad thought of it. Tights hang from the ceiling and mites crawl around on the ground. You'll never get it wrong again."

Adam laughed. "Thank you, my knight. I have the exact same problem, Dolph. I don't think I'll mix them up again." He leaned over and gave Dean a kiss.

"Me either, and when you think about it, so simple! Thanks, Dean. You won't mind if I don't kiss you in thanks, Adam, kiss him for me." Dolph replied happily and popped a mini pizza into his mouth. He giggled when Adam did indeed kiss Dean again.

Once again the teens quited down. Adam made a second pot of coffee and the minute it was ready, five cups were filled.

"Adam, do you really need that?" Dean cast a worried glance towards his lover. "Dolph, what about you, do you really need it?" He then turned to the platinum blond.

Both Dolph and Adam looked at their cups. "Yes. But just this once, a few cups of coffee won't hurt. I promise, let me drink coffee this weekend, then on Monday, I will start being serious, a half cup at breakfast only. I need some caffeine, it does help control my migraines. Dolph, deal for you too?" Adam looked at Dolph, then at Dean. His look was one of earnest.

Dean ran his hands through his hair in thought. "Okay, but do try to control it a little? I understand about your migraines, but I worry about the baby. It's not good for you either Porpoise."

Dolph smiled. "Yeah, Adam, it's a deal. I'm not a huge coffee drinker except for times like this. Dean, thanks for caring, Randy will appreciate it." He felt warm inside. It felt good to be part of a group of friends that cared about him for himself, not because he could supply them with drugs.

Adam's head drooped, then nodded as he tried to focus on his history packet. The group had switched back and forth between History and Life Science all night.

When Seth let out a huge yawn and closed his eyes, Roman spoke. "I'm done for, so is Sethie. Let's get some sleep or we won't be worth anything tomorrow."

Dean closed his books. "I agree. Let's all do some yoga together before showers and breakfast in the morning." He closed Adam's books as well, Adam looked ready to pass out.

All books were closed and neatly stacked on Adam's dresser in five neat piles. Dolph grabbed his backpack and went into the bathroom. He changed into his sleeping pants and one of Randy's tee shirts he wore to sleep in. It made Dolph feel like Randy was with him.

Roman and Seth stood at the far end of Adam's room, while Dean and Adam stood next to the bed. Dean caressed Adam's face with a love filled touch.

"You'll be fine. You're not going to be alone. It will be okay, keep Peanut close. We have to do this for Ro and Seth. I love you, baby, both my babies." Dean's hand rested on Adam's belly as they kissed goodnight.

"I love you so much, my little angel. I'll see your beautiful face in the morning." Roman gave Seth a love filled kiss.

"I love you, so much, my love. I can't wait." Seth returned Roman's kiss with an equal love. They hugged tightly.

Adam slept in the middle between Seth and Dolph. It was hard at first without Dean, but sleep finally won out. When the door to Adam's bedroom opened at four-thirty, Sunday morning, no one even stirred.

Eric and Vince silently cleaned up the room. Eric glowed and Vince smirked as they worked. They had just had a wonderful time in the cavern. And, by the sounds that came from the pool house, the Harts had a good night as well.

Eric gently and quietly pulled the covers up on the bed a bit more. With Adam in the middle, he couldn't kiss his baby goodnight, so he blew Adam a kiss with a smile. Vince used the remote to turn off the television. The older couple gathered up the dirty plates and cups into a basket and left the boys to sleep.

Down in the kitchen, Eric sighed. "I'm not doing these now. Remember your promise, Vinnie. You'll tell him tomorrow?" Eric looked at his husband, brow arched.

Vince pulled Eric into his arms. He could still see the glow of their sex in his younger husband's eyes. "Yes, love, I promise. If they don't wake up before I leave for the club house, I'll write him a note, then tell him in person later. Come on, I'm tired and Shane will kill me if I fall asleep on the course." He picked Eric up and cradled him in his arms. Vince carried Eric to their bedroom.

By ten-thirty, Sunday morning, Eric, Shawn, Bret and Vince sat outside and enjoyed their breakfast. It was a simple meal of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. The day was already warm, and there was some humidity in the air, a sure sign of rain. The sky was littered with puffy clouds of varied shades of gray.

"We may get rained off the course." Vince stated a he sipped his orange juice.

Bret nodded. "Bad for golf, but great for Martin Rollins' farm. Say if it rains are you and Shane up for some squash? Kurt and I are going to play, you can join us." Bret took his last bite of breakfast.

Vince nodded. "I'd like it, I'll ask Shane. I have a feeling once he hears Kurt, playing golf will be forgotten." He gave Bret a knowing look.

"Well, that explains why Shane is at the weight room so often. Kurt's a good man. If he and Shane are interested in each other, you've got no worries. Kurt comes from a good family and is a stand up guy." Bret spoke with honesty. He liked Kurt and wanted him to be happy, as well as Shane.

Vince smiled. "That is good to know. Shane hasn't said anything officially, but Kurt Angle's name comes up a lot. I would approve, but, I'm not going to push. Shane and I have just started to heal some old issues. But, maybe if we played squash, I could drop a hint of approval."

Eric beamed. He loved Vince dearly, but now, Vince was once again the man he'd first fallen in love with, before his ideals of perfection had changed him. "I'm so proud of you, Vin. I'm sure you will be able to be supportive without being pushy. Now, Shawn, should we yoga?" He looked at his friend, brow arched.

Shawn bit his lip. "Maybe we'd better clean up the kitchen first. Those boys will be hungry."

Bret stood. "You two go, we'll clean up. The boys can eat all that cereal you bought. There must be every color in the world in those boxes. There is plenty of fruit as well." He put his hands on Shawn shoulders, leaned down and kissed his husband softly.

Eric and Shawn went out by the pool to do their yoga. They had found a TubeYou yoga they liked. They had decided that while Doctor Page's yoga was good, they would leave it for Adam. It was just better.

Meanwhile, up in Adam's bedroom, yoga was also being done. Adam, Seth and Dolph had been forced awake when Dean and Roman pounced on the bed and tickled the three boys. Both Dean and Roman made sure to include Dolph so he wouldn't feel left out. Adam and Seth appreciated their boyfriends efforts, and Dolph had a ball.

Adam put in the first disc of Dallas' yoga. He figured one day at level one wouldn't hurt, but, he did notice as they all stretched, his was longer that even Roman's and Roman was a good two inches taller than Adam. When they finished, General Adam McMahon directed every one to their own bathroom, after all there were seven of them in the house.

Adam went to his own bathroom after he grabbed some clean sweat pants, tee shirt and underwear. When Adam went to lock his bathroom door, Dean came in.

"Hurry, lock it." Dean stated as he pulled off his clothes as fast as he could.

"Dean! We can't, too risky!" Adam stammered as he let Dean undress him.

Dean growled. "I know we can't do _it_ , but I can sure yank your chain. If I don't get off soon, I'm gonna ravage you in front of everyone. Please, baby?" Dean's mouth was all over Adam's neck and shoulders as he continued to growl softly.

Adam was gone, under the spell of his love, his other, better half. "Yes, oh fuck, yes. Hot shower. Now!" He somehow managed to lead Dean to the shower.

The young couple stood under the steaming water. Adam's back was pressed against the warm tiles, his hand wrapped around Dean's cock.

Dean pressed Adam against the the tiled wall of the shower, the other curled around Adam's shaft. When his hand slid down on Adam's dick, Adam's hand pulled up on Dean's. Their lips were smashed together, their tongues tangled. It was hot, wet and rather dirty as they hurried to get each other off and not get caught.

One by one, the other teens finished their showers and went downstairs for breakfast. Vince and Bret had set up bowls, spoons, milk, coffee, juice, cut fruit and what looked like a colorful forest of cereal boxes on the counter of the outdoor kitchen. The boys filled their bowls and found seats around the pool.

Adam bit his lip to hold in his scream as Dean pumped his cock. Dean's cock had erupted just as Adam went over the edge as well. As their endings washed down the drain, their kiss was gentle and loving. When the kiss broke, they fought to catch their breath in the steamy atmosphere.

"Oh fuck, that was good." Dean squished shampoo into his hands and began to wash Adam's hair.

Adam purred out his reply. "Yeah. I didn't realize how much I needed that." He followed Dean's example and washed Dean's auburn mop.

"We'd better hurry, or we're gonna be in trouble." Adam quickly rinsed after soaping himself clean. It took a bit of time to make sure his long hair was totally free of shampoo.

Dean also quickly finished. "Well, I'll do your bandages, that takes time you know." He gave Adam a wink and a kiss.

Eric, fresh from his own shower, came out to greet their guests. He immediately noticed Adam wasn't there and neither was Dean. He tried not to think of the possibilities.

"Good morning, boys. Everyone sleep well? Have enough to eat? I can make eggs and sausage or bacon. Um, is Adam awake?" He fired off the questions as he filled a cup of coffee for himself.

Seth answered for the group. "We slept like babies, thank you. Yes sir, we have plenty to eat. Yes, Adam is awake, we all did yoga, then showered. I would imagine Dean is doing Adam's bandages. He's probably being slow and careful. I'll go check." Seth started to stand, he had a feeling and didn't want Eric to walk in on anything.

"No, you eat, I'll go." Shawn's voice called out as he came to the outdoor kitchen from the pool house. His copper blond hair damp from _his_ shower.

Dean was in the middle of changing Adam's first bandage. Luckily they were dressed when Shawn came into the bathroom. No evidence of their shower encounter showed.

"Want me to do it, son. I'm a bit faster and your friends will be finished before you even start to eat breakfast." Shawn looked at the work Dean was doing.

Dean got up to let his parent sit down. "Yes, please. I wanted to try, but you and Eric are much better bandage changers. Did something happen, dad? You are glowing." He gave Shawn a puzzled look, as Shawn rapidly worked. Dean could seen that Shawn looked very happy.

Adam giggled. "I bet I know." He winked at Shawn, the older man flushed. Adam chuckled again when he looked at his boyfriends confused expression. "Dean, my love, think about it. Last night, no kids in the house..." Again Adam giggled when Dean's cheeks grew a deep pink blush. "Yeah, now you got it, babe." Adam thought a flushed Dean was a cute Dean.

"Um... I'm gonna go downstairs... okay? I'm... hungry..." Dean was too flustered. Parents did not have sex, no, it just didn't happen.

Shawn shook his head with a grin as he and Adam watched Dean leave. Shawn then looked at Adam. "I don't think we were the only ones, were we? Have a little fun in the shower this morning?"

It was Adam's turn to stammer. "Uh... no. Um... well... a bit... but not fully... wait... why aren't you angry." Adam was now the confused one. He'd forgotten how open Shawn could be.

Shawn began to wrap Adam's arm with the black protective bandage tape. "Because I understand, Adam. You know, I don't have the greatest past. Sex and the desire for it is perfectly normal. While I don't approve of random sex, I know for you and Dean it isn't random. I know, I should say, see where it got you, pregnant at seventeen, blah, blah, blah. I know you and Dean love and care about each other. I'd much rather know... look, it's better than just one night stands here and there, that leads to real trouble. I'm not saying you and Dean should be sexually active, but, we are in the real world... I can't say what I mean. All I ask is, respect yourself, and Dean, okay? And this is all just between you and I." He finished the bandage job with a snip of the scissors.

"I get it, Uncle Shawn. Thanks for understanding. Thanks for this. Now, royal baby and I are hungry." Adam smiled and gave Shawn a hug. Adults could be odd at times.

Adam joined his friends at the table. Good mornings were exchanged. Adam filled a bowl with wheat flakes cereal and added bananas. He poured half a cup of coffee as promised. He and Dolph took their vitamins and toasted each other with orange juice.

Seth had been talking and now continued. "... so, I bet by afternoon it rains. See, those are cumulus clouds. Later as they fill up with moisture, they will become towers of cumulonimbus clouds, and it will rain, maybe even storm." He gave a shrug and dug his spoon into the half a grapefruit.

"Exactly right, Mister Rollins. Too bad clouds and weather aren't on the test." Shane stated as he came out of the house.

Eric went over and hugged his step-son. Vince hugged Shane as well. Shane and Adam hugged too, along with the Harts. Greetings were exchanged all around. Shawn joined the teens at their table and fixed himself a bowl of cereal.

"Not that I mind, but what brought you here?" Vince asked as he joined the others at the table.

Shane chewed then swallowed before he answered. "Well as Seth so expertly put it, it's gonna rain out our golf. I came to ask if we could cancel. I've been asked to play squash, and I'd like to go, unless you really want to play golf." He gave his father a look of hope.

Bret let out a guffaw. "Playing squash with Kurt?" He gave Shane an arched brow with a smirk.

"Um, yeah. How did you know?" Shane asked as he took a sip of coffee.

Between them Vince and Bret explained about their plan in case golf got rained out. Vince took the opportunity to state his approval of Shane seeing Kurt.

"So, it's fine with me if you meet Kurt for squash. I love seeing you happy and having a fine young man to do things with." Vince gave Shane a loving pat on the shoulder.

Vince then turned to Adam. "Adam, son, I also want to tell you something. I know in the past I have demanded that you get perfect grades, which you always did. However, I realize now, how much pressure it put you under. I'm sorry for that, son; more than you know. I just want you to do your best, and I will be proud of you. Even if you fail every test, as long as you did your best, I'd be proud. But um... do try not to fail every test." He grinned at Adam and tousled the blonds hair.

Adam hugged Vince. "That means a lot to me. I don't plan on failing anything. I want to make the Honor Society and get a good scholarship to UCLA. Love you."

"Love you and I love you, Shane. You both make me so proud, along with your sister." Vince grinned again then went into the house. He needed a moment, he still wasn't quite used to all the emotion.

The teens finished breakfast, then headed back up to Adam's room. It was time to hit the books; hard. They were going to quit at six. They needed a good nights rest. The odd thing was, unless they were on a break, not a word was spoken, each teen was lost in their own world of study.

The only thing Adam did when the thunder began to rumble was move closer to Dean, and put Peanut in his lap. Dean laid his knee on top of Adam's to give the comfort Adam sought and needed.

When the rain started to fall, Seth got up and took a look out of the window. When he returned to his study nest, he wore a beautiful smile. Roman's heart melted, he loved Seth so damn much.

Shawn and Eric kept the teens fed and hydrated. He had to remember to bite his tongue when he saw Seth, Adam and Dean working the last maths in their Life Skills checkbooks and ledgers. But he remained a stoic teacher.

At six pm sharp, all books were shut. Roman and Seth packed their backpacks. Eric was feeding them all supper to celebrate the end of the study weekend. He made Sloppy Joes with the left over baked beans and potato salad. The boys were hungry.

When they got downstairs, they were surprised to see Chris and AJ sitting at the breakfast bar. The rain still fell, so everyone made themselves comfortable at the breakfast nook table at the other end of the kitchen. Adam was surprised again when Shane and Kurt Angle came into the kitchen. Apparently they had been watching TV in the den.

The food wasn't quite ready, so everyone chatted. Bret sat with Chris and AJ to talk quietly. Adam had a feeling something was up when Bret gave a nod and Chris broke out in a huge grin, while AJ looked close to crying happy tears.

Adam didn't have to wait long. Bret tapped his glass of iced tea with his spoon. "You're attention, please, everyone. Chris has something to say." He was beaming.

Chris and AJ stood. "As you all know, I was once happily married to Owen, Bret's brother. We had a wonderful, happy life together. The day Owen died, was the worst day of my life. I know, for the last two years, I've been a fairly miserable person. Then one day, I ran into someone moving into the apartment building. I thought he was beautiful and feelings came into my soul that I had not felt since Owen's death. I was even more surprised to see the same pretty face at the summer faculty meeting, and learned he was going to be the new history teacher at WWE High." Chris paused and pulled AJ in closer.

AJ smiled and laid his head on Chris' shoulder. Chris continued. "Well, long story short, I began to fall more and more in love with AJ. When I took him to the cemetery, he asked Owen if he could share my heart with him. That simple gesture was it for me. I knew AJ was meant for me. I would like to say, last night, I asked AJ to marry me, and he said yes!" Chris held up AJ's left hand. There was a lovely channel set diamond engagement ring on his ring finger. A tear tracked down AJ's cheek.

Adam squealed, Seth yelled and applause broke out. Dean went to hug his uncle with a grin. AJ was passed around in a flurry of hugs and kisses and Chris' hand ached from being shook several times. Adam hugged Chris then AJ, then Chris again, until Dean finally had to anchor Adam by the waist. He held him tight, hip to hip, Adam literally vibrated.

Everything finally settled down for people to dish up, buffet style. Truth be told, the teens were glad for all the distraction. Their brains burned from all the information they had studied. They would either pass or fail, they could do no more.

Adam noticed all the little things Shane did to make sure Kurt was well fed and taken care of. Maybe, there would be another announcement in a year or so. Adam only wished Steph and Bayley could have been there, but they had a prior engagement.

The talked turned to having an engagement party for Chris and AJ after the play. The newly engaged couple agreed, but only if it was made clear, no gifts would be bought. AJ stated maybe later about gifts, but with two established households, they didn't need anything.

Talk then turned to the play. Chris was still thrilled about the huge ad sale to Paramount. He also reported that advanced tickets were selling well. There was also some talk about entering the state drama competition.

By eight o'clock, the McMahon house was quiet. The Harts and Dolph were at the pool house, Shane had left with Kurt, AJ and Chris. Roman left for home all while the rain still fell. Dean and Adam were curled up on Adam's bed and watched Dean's favorite zombie show, while Adam hid under Dean's arm. Dean liked it, it kept Adam plastered to him. Seth had passed out on the floor in a sleeping bag, dreams of Roman danced in his head.

Monday would start the first major tests of the school year. Would Adam and his friends pass or fail?


	48. Performance Week

_**A/N:** The play Romeo and Juliet is in the public domain, and its contents may be used freely. I hope you are all continuing to enjoy the story. I support each and every one of you who read and/or review. Thank you so much. Have a wonderful and blessed day. Lady Dragonsblood._

It was Monday, October seventeenth, three weeks after the first nine weeks tests had been completed. It also meant that this was play week. The first performance would be on Friday night.

A lot of things had happened. On the twenty-fourth of September, Bayley managed to throw a surprise birthday party for Stephanie. The theme of the party was life in the seventies, Adam had been put in charge of entertainment.

With a lot of begging, pleading and dick sucking, Adam managed to get Dean to dress up, along with Seth, Dolph and of course, himself. They dressed like the popular seventies bubble gum band from Scotland, "The Bay City Rollers". They lip-synced to the groups biggest hit of 1976, _"Saturday Night"_. Stephanie loved it and cheered the loudest. Later that night, at their beach hideaway, Adam gave Dean a very hot thank you. Dean was _very_ satisfied.

On the following Monday, Adam had his follow up with Doctor Dallas Page. The doctor hadn't been too surprised Adam's Dream Journal was blank. It meant that Adam's subconscious mind felt safe and secure. He was also pleased with Adam's yoga progress and that Dean was doing the program along with Adam.

Doctor Page also informed Adam, that because of his speech, at least three of Adam's fellow students had come to him for help. That made Adam feel good.

Dallas also told Adam that they did have enough interest in setting up a student hot-line at WWE High. However, it wouldn't be set up until the next year because of the time. He told Adam, that meanwhile, WWE would be connected to the hot-line at South Los Angeles High School, the sister school of WWE High. That way there would be experienced, confident help available until the hot-line at WWE High was ready.

Dallas and Adam talked about would happen when the Harts moved back into their house, the weekend after the play. It was the same weekend as Adam's eighteenth birthday. Adam had been open with the Doctor and admitted he was afraid of what would happen when Dean no longer shared his bed.

Doctor Page encouraged Adam to try to sleep without Dean and when stressed, to do his best to work through it. He told Adam to lean on his little friend, Peanut Elephant to help, and that there was nothing immature or wrong with having the stuffed animal. Dallas did warn Adam to not stress himself into sickness. Maybe that it would be better for Adam to reach out to one of his parents, instead of depending on Dean.

The last thing Doctor Dallas Page told Adam was to still keep the Dream Journal close by. He figured the dreams might come when Dean was gone. The doctor set Adam's next appointment for November first. It would be the last required appointment, but he reassured Adam they would continue as long as Adam felt the need to come visit. With a promise to come to the play, Adam bid the older man a farewell.

The other big news news at WWE High, aside from Romeo and Juliet, was the football team. Roman had led The Parrots to a so far, perfect 7 – 0 season. The best news was, The Parrots had drawn the last "bye" date of the regular season. That meant the team wasn't playing the week of the performance of Romeo and Juliet. Roman, Chris and Coach Owens had all be relieved it had worked out. The last game of the season would be the week after the play. Even Dean wanted to go.

Today was also the day the students would find out their grades earned on the mid-term tests. Because of a steady rainfall, Adam, Dean and Dolph were in Adam's Mustang on their way to school. Neither Adam or Dean felt like putting on all the layers of rain gear to ride the motorcycle. Once the rains had come, it had rained almost every day. Never all day, but enough that the State had finally removed the southern part of California from the drought list. Seth never stopped smiling, the farm flourished.

"When will we get our grades? Back in Florida, they posted them on the front bulletin board by student ID number." Dolph asked with a bit of a nervous titter in his voice.

Adam smiled at Dolph in the rear view mirror. "They will tell us at the start of each class. You worried that your dad will be delayed again?" Adam knew grades weren't the real cause of Dolph's nervousness.

"A bit, yeah. He did call me from the airport in Tokyo. His flight was set to leave at seven thirty last night. He supposed to land around one thirty or two this afternoon. I haven't heard from him since. Twice he's been ready to board, hell once he was even on the fucking plane when they called him back. I don't think I can take much more if he's not on this flight. I love your folks, Dean and I am more than grateful, but damn it, I want my daddy." Dolph sounded about ready to burst out in tears.

By the time Dolph finished, they had parked in Adam's usual spot. "I'm sure he's on that plane, Dolph. Don't worry, we're here for you. I know we aren't your dad, but we all care about you. Come on, Randy just pulled in, you need him." Adam and Dean got Dolph out of the Mustang.

Dean carried Dolph and Adam's backpacks and wore his own. They met Randy on the steps. "He needs you, Randy. He's worried about his dad." Adam spoke to his ex-boyfriend as Dean handed Randy Dolph's backpack.

Randy hugged Dolph close. "Well, I can cheer you up. I just got an air-phone call. My dad is sitting next to your dad on the plane. They are wheels up, and right on time for LAX."

"Really, Ran? You're telling me the truth? No joking? They are on the the plane? Right now?" Dolph looked at Randy as if the man were Santa Clause and he was six years old again.

Randy smiled. "Yes, love. It's all true. Our dads have or will have nearly eleven hours to start to get to know another better. Maybe it was fate that sent them both to Asia. Oh and, I got special permission for us to leave school early, at one, to go to LAX. I hired a limo. Oh, but, you have to be back for rehearsal. Ad's will you get his homework, please?" Randy gave Adam a hope filled look.

"Yes, I will. See Dolph, I told you it would be okay. Randy, any word on when you get to main stream again?" Adam asked as he held Dean's hand. The foursome slowly walked toward the school.

"Edge! Wait up!" Seth's voice called out from a distance. Roman and Seth had just arrived. Roman's normally spotless truck looked like it had gone through a mud bath.

The foursome waited for Roman and Seth. Randy answered Adam. "I'm doing so well, it may be after Christmas break. They are bringing in a teacher to take over from Coach, soon. I start back on the wrestling team today. I'm... nervous."

"That's great, Viper. You will be fine, just don't let anything or anyone get to you. Coach will be there for you. You've worked hard for this. I'm proud of you, Ran. Lean on Dolph, he understands, far better than I ever could." Adam spoke openly to his former boyfriend. Neither Dean nor Dolph minded.

Seth and Roman quickly caught up. "Poor Ro. The truck got stuck in our driveway. Oh it's glorious! Dad said the rains will probably over soon, but, it's good. All the wells and cisterns are filled to the brim." Seth was excited as he spoke. To see his boy so happy was worth a dirty truck to Roman.

Principal Calaway stood at the cross roads. "Well, that is a nice sight to see." He spoke to Adam as the six teens approached.

Adam looked confused. "What is, sir?" He tilted his head like a curious puppy.

Mark smiled. "No bandages. Are they okay?" He could see the pinkish scars, but only because he looked. He was so pleased Adam was doing so well.

Adam grinned. "First day. Doctor Ross said I could leave them off now, everything is closed. I'm glad they are off in time for the play."

Mark turned to Dolph and Randy. "Coach Hart says you are leaving early to pick up your parents. That's fine, but remember, Mister Orton, don't misplace our trust in you." He stood at his full height and gave Randy an icy stare.

Randy looked the Principal in the eyes. "I won't, sir. I've worked too hard to mess up now. The car will be here at one. Dolph will be back for rehearsal and Adam has agreed to get Dolph's homework."

"Don't worry, sir. Randy has too much to lose if he messes up now. Two of them are very special reasons. I just wish my old school would have had people who cared. I hate to say this, but sometimes, I honestly think some of the teachers were higher than the students. I guess those are pitfalls of a private school." Dolph sighed with a shrug. Randy pulled him in close.

Mark nodded. "I understand. The school we left, just before we came to WWE High, was a private school. It took me three years to weed out the problem staff and clean up the school. However, it wasn't the worst I've been hired to... fix. Well, you boys better move along. Good luck with your test results." He gave a quiet nod of dismissal.

The group of teens thanked their Principal and went to their lockers. Dean held Adam's backpack as the blond sorted out his morning and afternoon books. Dean then did the same. It was a good habit he'd picked up from Adam.

"So, that's what the Calaway's do. Schools that are in trouble, hire them to fix things. Hunter must have screwed things up royally. It sure was good news about Dolph's dad. Randy has been stand up." Dean stated as the dropped his history book into his backpack.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, he has. I'm happy for him and for Dolph. Ugh, this is going to be a long fuckin' week. Dean, I think we should really try sleeping apart. I don't want to..."

Dean sighed and closed their locker door. "We should, but, damn baby, you're so fuckin' hot in that blue dress..." He spoke of Adam's costume for the play.

Adam blushed. "You're not so bad in those tights yourself. Damn shame Chris makes you wear that cock pad." He teased as they entered the history class room and took their seats.

At lunch time, Adam and Seth had to settle Dolph down enough so he could eat. Randy was in the gym. He had to do a work out before he and Dolph could go to the airport. Randy also had to take a drug test. Roman was in a football team meeting at the field house.

Adam spoke. "Well, so far, I have all A's. I'm worried about English. I'm sure I messed up on those sentences we had to diagram. So, how about you, my knight?" Adam looked at Dean with a grin. He was pleased with his grades.

Dean barely spoke. "Aces all the way. Seth, Dolph, how bout you?" He really didn't like to talk about grades.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Dean, you can be proud of your grades. We worked fuckin' hard for them."

"Hey, my boyfriend, my pep talk." Adam teased Seth. "But, he is right, my knight. Dolph?" He gave Dean a peck on the lips then looked at Dolph.

"I did alright. A's and one B, in Geography. I panicked and mixed up the Mediterranean and Caribbean Islands. A total choke, but I am okay with that B, it could have been a lot worse." Dolph gave a shrug. Considering his past grades, a B was thrilling.

Dean, Adam and Seth fussed over and cheered Dolph. It made the platinum blond feel good. The teens finished their lunch and got a head start on their work pages for Journalism, well Dolph worked on Geography. The more they could do now, the less to worry about at rehearsals. During production week, there wasn't as much time for the cast to work on their homework.

"I gotta go. If the bell rings, meet you in English, okay?" Adam stood and didn't wait for an answer, he really had to pee.

Dean chuckled. "Guess he had to go." Dean began to pack Adam's backpack. He'd have to get Adam's afternoon books as well as his own, but Dean didn't care.

As Adam entered the building to use the facilities, Roman came out, lunch tray in hand. He joined his friends and kissed Seth's cheek. Roman then tore into his lunch, he was hungry and the team meeting had eaten into his lunch time.

Seth leaned in closer to Dean. "Does he know yet?" He flicked his eyes around like a secret spy.

"Nope, and it had better stay that way." Dean gave Seth a wink and a friendly nudge with his elbow.

Roman rubbed his chin. "You think it's wise to just spring it on him? It might throw him off for opening night, if he sees them." He had a bit of worry in his eye.

Seth spoke up. "Noooo, he's better off not knowing till after. If he as any idea Jay is in the audience, _that_ will throw him off. Adam will be fine after opening night. He is on the verge of telling his folks to wait and come on Saturday. Dean, you gotta do everything you can to keep it secret. Dolph?" He gave both teens a firm look.

"I haven't even told Randy. Secret is safe with me." Dolph spoke with a quiet but serious voice.

Dean nodded. "I will. He and Heath are coming to the school from the airport. Vince has hired a limo for them as a special treat. Just... well, I guess it wouldn't matter if their flight is delayed. Adam won't be expecting Jthem." He stopped talking when the bell rang. Dean, Seth, Dolph and Roman, who chewed his last bite of lunch, went into the building.

Dean grinned, Adam was at the locker. He pulled Adam in for a short, but passionate kiss. Dean's eyes told Adam all he needed to know, he was deeply loved. Dean would keep him and their baby safe from harm. Adam awarded Dean with a beautiful smile.

Dean spoke, the moment broken with a very impish question. "Everything come out okay in the john?" After all, he was still a crude teenager.

Adam rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yes, babe. The hose is drained. We'd better hurry, can't piss off Miss Phoenix until she gives us our grades." Adam took Dean's hand while Dean carried both their backpacks over his shoulder.

By the time Life Science and the school day were over, Adam, Dean, Dolph, Roman and Seth ended the day with all A's and two B's. Dolph's B in Geography and another he got in English. Adam had missed a B in English by only one percentage point. He was never more thankful for one percent in his life.

Luckily for Roman and the other football players in the cast, Coach Owens had given them the week off, because of the bye, and Chris had asked him very sweetly. Kevin was happy for Chris and AJ, but still, Coach Kevin Owens heart still held a very soft spot for Chris Jericho.

The set for Romeo and Juliet was finished, for the most part. The girls and other volunteers from the Wood Shop class had created a town square that resembled a medieval Italian village. With a few easy turns of some of the set pieces, you were suddenly in the Capulet's garden, or the interior of the House of Montague. The "fountain" in the center of the village, when rotated a third time and with proper lighting, gave the sense of a cave-like mausoleum for the end of the tragic couple.

The girls still had some painting, texturing and set dressing to do with flowers, greenery and other small things that would complete the transformation. Over all, Chris was thrilled and even though the boys of the cast hated to admit it, the girls had done an excellent job of creating, building and decorating the complicated set. The boys work would be cut out for them in the spring, if they didn't want to be shown up.

All of the costumes were finished and looked wonderful. Chris had a very good connection with a prop house that supplied costumes for many of the major movie studios. Adam's favorite, a sapphire blue velvet gown, was a true motion picture used costume. The dress had ironically been worn in a well known movie about Ann Boleyn and her sister, Mary.

Chris had also used a lesser connection with another independent prop house that supplied studios with unusual items. Chris had procured swords, jeweled coronets, crowns and other jewelery, such as necklaces and rings. Other things he borrowed were used for set decoration, like, books, paintings, scrolls and items for the apothecary. The potion bottle and dagger for the final act, had been used in the popular 1968 movie of Romeo and Juliet.

So many valuable props were being used, Miss Phoenix and Kurt Angle were backstage with the two girls assigned to be the prop mistresses. Charlotte Flair and Sasha Banks were both on the girls wrestling team, so no one would dare mess with the valuable items with those four protecting them.

For rehearsals, Adam, Seth and Dolph went right to make up room. Adam had his makeup bag from home. Adam always did his own makeup, and he did a good job. However, he did let Dana Brook do his hair. It had to be perfect so his cornet of silver with sapphire blue crystals and cubic zirconiums could be easily put on and removed. She braided Adam's long hair tightly, the coiled and pinned it securely. The stiff coil of braid kept the cornet style crown tightly in place.

Dean hated the feeling of full makeup, but understood why he had to wear it. The only person he trusted to do his makeup was Adam. While Dana braided Adam's hair, Adam applied Dean's base makeup. At least Chris didn't require heavy grease paint style makeup.

Adam and Dean were the only ones in their full regalia. Chris especially wanted Adam to be completely comfortable moving in the heavy dress. Dolph and Seth wore their costumes, but didn't have their hair and makeup done yet. Chris was very superstitious about the theatre. It was bad luck to have a full dress rehearsal until the evening before the first performance. He also forbade whistling backstage, and no one was allowed to say the word "Macbeth". Chris was really fanatic about that one.

The play Macbeth, is said to be cursed, so actors avoid saying its name when in the theatre. If an actor speaks the name "Macbeth" in a theatre, they are required to leave the theatre building, spin around three times, spit, curse, and then knock to be allowed back in. When a student decided to test Chris one year, he found himself outside. Chris made him perform the curse removal ritual. No one ever tested Chris again.

Roman and Finn, along with Wade and Drew were given their performance swords, so they could get used to their size and weight. While not sharp bladed, the swords could cause real damage if not handled properly.

Wade had to remind Drew, more than once, that now was not the time to try to hurt Roman. Wade and Drew had not given up on trying to take Adam and Seth away from Dean and Roman, but during the play, was not the time. Their time would come. Wade had to teach Drew patience.

Chris stood on the apron of the stage. In his left hand he held a black binder that contained his script and production notes, a pen was at the ready in his right hand. He wore a communications headset with a microphone attached, that rested near his lips. The unit clipped to his belt. He spoke to the girls in the lighting booth.

The head Lighting Director was another exchange student, from last year, who had remained to graduate from WWE High. She was from Ireland and her name was Becky Lynch. She had one of the best natural talents for stage lighting Chris had ever seen. The Drama teacher acknowledged Becky was better than even he could hope to be.

Chris had totally put the lighting design in Becky's hands. She used gels and Gobo plates to great effect. Gobo plates were thin pieces of metal that inserted into a light. Laser cut designs in the thin plates created effects such as clouds, stars, or even a city skyline, that would appear on the backdrop. She used some with leaves to enhance the garden scene, while another one gave the stage the appearance of being lit by cloud covered moon.

At the moment, he and Becky were working out when and where the spotlights would be used. Chris would follow Becky's suggestions. Becky hoped to be a lighting technician for movies, or on the Broadway stage. Chris had no doubt she would one day be famous.

AJ Styles sat backstage, Shawn Hart and Mark Calaway were with him. The three adults were in their costumes but wore no makeup. AJ had wanted a moment alone with Mark and he'd asked Shawn to stay for moral support.

"Mark, I just wanted a moment to explain; about Chris. He's going to yell a lot and a bad word or two might come out. Chris just wants the play to be as perfect as possible. I don't want you to get upset and fire him. The children understand when he screams at them..." AJ was halted when Mark put a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand, AJ. This is not my first rodeo with a high school play. I know that sometimes directors get so frustrated, all they can do is yell. I think it's very sweet of you to worry about it. Chris sure picked a winner with you." Mark gave AJ a wink. Mark seemed different, the stoic, no nonsense Principal was gone, along with his suit and tie. He spoke more like the Friar he was dressed as.

AJ smiled with a slight flush. "Thank you, Mark. I hope you don't mind being roped into the play, but Chris is glad you agreed. You are really good." He finished tying the leather thong with a cross around Shawn's neck. AJ's job was to be backstage to help with costumes and run errands for Chris as needed.

"I enjoy acting. Both Glenn and I were members of the Shakespearian Society in college. I was a young Romeo myself. Glenn was in The Scottish Play. Well, we'd better get out front." Mark waved toward the door.

All the members of the cast and crew of the play were seated in the audience. "We're going to do food first, I want to work on some lighting cues. Mister Styles and Vice Principal Calaway are making the Sonic run. Don't over tax them too much. Adam, Dean and Seth, place your orders first, then come up on stage. I want to light the balcony scene. Folks, I don't need to remind you to please, please do not stain your costumes. Some of them are valuable, and also remember about props. If it's not yours, don't touch it. Okay, get.. wait.. for those of you haven't been in one of my plays before, need to be forewarned. This week I will scream, yell and probably curse even more. Don't take it personally, it's being a director. Now, let's get busy. Tonight you can stay out here, but starting tomorrow, you will be in the band hall, which will be the green room. There will be no more prompting, if you make a mistake, go on as best you can. The worst thing you can do is look lost, so everyone pay attention, cover if you can and please, watch and listen for your cues. Okay, that's it." Chris finally stopped talking. He left the stage and came down to speak to his fiancé.

Dean ordered the food for himself, Adam and Seth. He was sneaky, so Seth wouldn't object. Dean got Adam a plain hamburger, a chili cheese cony was too risky for Adam to eat in the blue velvet dress.

Dean chuckled as he snapped a picture of Adam, in his costume. Unbeknown to Adam, Dean's cell phone held an entire file of pictures of him in the blue dress. Those were Dean's special wet dream pictures.

While the food order was being taken, the girls who were set decorators, changed the stage from the town square to the Capulet's garden. They didn't mind, it was much needed practice. The girls had less than five minutes to change the set during a performance. It had to be perfect. Each member of the team had a certain job to do, and they did it well.

Adam and Seth carefully climbed up to the top of the set piece that was the Capulet home. The "stone" balcony extended out just enough for Adam to be seen from every seat in the Auditorium.

Chris put his headset back on and sent Becky Lynch to the lighting booth with her headset. Chris went over to where Dean stood, under the balcony. Chris spoke into his headset. They worked on getting the light just right on Adam as he looked down at Dean.

The Auditorium lights were low and the only light on stage was the one on Adam. Chris was lost in darkness. A glimmer fell on Dean as if he were in the shadow of the moon, that fell fully on Adam.

Before anyone could blink, Dean screamed. "Uncle Chris!" and dove for his uncle as the light came crashing down onto the stage. It was headed directly for Chris. Adam screamed when the stage went totally dark with the sound of breaking glass and mangled metal.

Adam started to move for the ladder that he and Seth had climbed to get to the balcony. Seth grabbed his friend before he fell off the set piece.

"Wait, Adam! It's too dark. You will fall!" Seth might have been slighter than Adam, but he was as strong as an ox and held the struggling Adam tightly.

Becky flipped a switch on the lighting board and the Auditorium and stage were flooded in full light. The Irish girl bolted out of the booth and ran down to the stage. Adam climbed down the ladder followed by Seth. Mark Calaway jumped up from the floor of the Auditorium to the stage with no effort at all.

Both Dean and Chris were sitting up, the smashed light beside them, a bit of blood trickled down Dean's cheek and Chris rubbed his left arm with a wince.

"Dean, you're bleeding! Are you alright?" Adam licked his thumb and wiped away the blood. There way only a tiny cut, probably from the shattered glass.

"I'm fine. Uncle Chris?" Dean pushed Adam aside, he care more about his uncle at the moment. Adam understood, he worried for Chris too.

"Everyone get back to your seats, now!" Principal Calaway barked. Nearly everyone had or was about to come up onto the stage. Everyone obeyed and went to sit back down.

Shawn remained with Adam, Seth and Roman. Becky Lynch had gone to the back of the stage, behind the leg curtain and was now up on the catwalk that was part of the lighting grid. She was angry, the light shouldn't have fallen. Even if it's coupling had come loose, the safety cable from the light to grid would have kept it from crashing down to the stage. Had she somehow forgotten to lock the safety cable in place. She felt awful, it was her fault. She found what she looked for, and went back down to the stage.

Chris gave Dean a rueful smile. "I'm okay, thanks to you. Thank you, son." With another wince, Chris hugged Dean tightly.

Dean shook his head. "I'm just glad I looked up. I thought I heard something. Your arm, you're hurt." Dean's voice was filled with concern and it was etched on his face. He looked over at his dad.

Shawn knelt down next to Chris. "Is it broken?" He gently tried to feel if there was a broke arm bone.

"No, I landed on my clipboard. The clip part got me I'll be bruised and sore, but alive. That thing could have easily killed me." Chris had a pain filled growl to his voice. He stood with the help of Shawn and Mark. Dean brushed some dirt from his uncle's jeans.

Becky Lynch came towards Chris, a puzzled look on his face. She held something in her hand. She felt a bit of relief when she saw the Chris was on his feet.

Dean glared at Becky. "How in the hell did that happen? Did you forget the safety cable?" He was angry. Adam went to Dean and laid a hand on his shoulder, to calm his boyfriend.

Becky sighed. "No, Dean. I didn't forget, but there is a problem." She looked at the item in her hand.

Mark looked at Becky. "What happened, Miss Lynch." The Principal had the same look on his face as everyone else, concern.

Becky held up the cable that had held the light in place. "Sir, I guess it broke, somehow. See, it's still locked." She frowned as the Principal took the cable from her hand.

Principal Calaway looked closely at the broken cable. As he did, Shawn took Chris off the stage, he wanted to take a closer look at Chris' arm. Chris unbuttoned and removed his shirt so Shawn could examine him.

"Well, you're right. It's already bruising, skins not broken though. Want to go get an X-ray, just in case?" Shawn asked, a frown on his handsome face.

Chris shook his head. "No, it's not broken and it's not hurting quite so much. I'll ice it later. Thank God Dean looked up. I hate to... think... Shawn... I could have..." He gave a shudder as he thought of the what ifs.

Shawn gave Chris a brotherly hug. "But you weren't. Owen was looking out for you. You ready to go back?" He stood back as Chris buttoned up his shirt.

Chris smiled and looked up. "Thanks, Oje. I love you." He turned to Shawn, "Yeah, I have to. Now we are way behind. I am never doing Shakespeare again." He gave a rueful laugh and a rub of his bruised upper arm.

Shawn chuckled. "Yes you will. You have done an amazing job with a very raw cast. You can be proud of yourself. Just try not to be so... uptight. Good thing AJ understands about your play week temper. I remember one year, Owen came to sleep on our couch for three nights." He gave Chris a wink.

Chris smiled at Shawn. "Yeah, AJ just lets me blow. He's there when I need him. That is the one thing about Oje, he pushed back, he was stubborn that way. All Hart, he said. We'd better get back before someone gets AJ worked up." Chris' ear had picked up the sound of AJ and Glenn returning with the huge order of food.

Thankfully AJ and Glenn were too caught up with the boxes of food and drinks for the cast and crew. AJ put everyone in a line. As each student took their food, Glenn checked it off against his list of food and drink. It was the most efficient food run yet.

Glenn whispered to AJ. "I don't care what anyone says. The rest of the week, we're having pizza delivered, even if I have to pay for it myself. The kids can get drinks from the vending machine. I am never doing this again; ever!"

AJ laughed. "I agree. Say... Chris... wait... something is wrong." AJ knew as soon as he saw his beloved fiancé something was off. Chris was as pale as ghost. He called James Ellsworth over to finish helping Glenn. AJ hurried up on stage and went to Chris.

"What happened?" AJ demanded as he looked from Chris to Shawn and back again.

Shawn and Chris filled AJ in on what had happened. "... so, thanks to Dean, and a bit of help from Oje, I'm okay. Bruised and battered, but okay." He hugged AJ tightly and felt the younger man tremble. Chris could only hold AJ closer.

Dean and Adam came over to the three adults. Dean nearly tumbled to the ground when AJ launched himself into Dean's arms to thank him. Adam stood back with a smile and watched with pride.

The little celebration was interrupted when Mark Calaway approached. His face was like etched stone. He still held the lighting cable in his hand.

"Dean, Adam if you will excuse us, please." The Principal spoke with a firm nod for the teens to leave.

Dean and Adam went down the side steps to Camp McMahon. Because of the costumes he and Seth wore, instead of sitting on the floor, they used the last few seats of the front row. Adam joined Seth and sat down on the last seat. Roman and Dean sat on the floor at the feet of their boyfriends. They ate, more out of need than hunger. The horror of the incident still on their minds.

Back up on the stage, Mark handed the cable to Chris. "Miss Lynch did not fail to lock the cable in place. You can see, the lock is still intact. I'm afraid this cable has been deliberately cut. Look." Mark pointed to the broken end of the cable. When you looked close enough, you could tell the ends had obvious indications of being cut, the ends of the wires of cable were flattened a bit, and jagged. Like they had been severed by a bolt cutter or other tool.

Chris' entire face twisted into a mask of confusion. "Cut? But then that means it was... I can't believe that. Who would want to do that? Wreck a high school play? No, it had to be a fray in the cable." He simply couldn't believe It had been done with purpose or malice.

Mark took the cable from Chris. "Chris, steel cable doesn't fray. It's a terrible thought. I can't imagine why. There has been nothing but support for the play. Paramount doesn't buy ads in just any Playbill you know. They loved the idea of you presenting the play in its traditional form..." He turned to the audience. "Dean, come up here, please." Mark crooked his finger at the teen.

Dean quickly stuffed the last bite of burger into his mouth. "We wight wack" He looked at Adam as he spoke with a full mouth. Dean headed up to the stage.

By the time Dean got to where the adults stood, he'd swallowed the bite of food. "Yes, sir?" He looked at Mark.

Mark looked at Dean. "Tell me exactly what happened." Even though he was in the costume of a peaceful Friar, Mark's authority was unquestionable.

Dean spoke without hesitation. "I was standing over there. We were doing the lighting for the balcony scene. I heard something that made me look up. I saw the light start to fall. I tackled Uncle Chris. It would have smashed him. I just... reacted." Dean gave a shrug. He had done what he had to do to keep his uncle from harm.

Mark rubbed his chin. "What did you hear, exactly? Think carefully." He laid a friendly hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean looked up toward the lighting grid. "I heard something metallic, just a click. I thought maybe one of Becky's assistants was on the catwalk. I heard another... well, no it was the same kind of click. I looked up again, one light moved. If it had been an earthquake or even a tremor, all the lights would have moved. I saw a light start to fall, and I all I could think of was Uncle... Mister Jericho." He gave another shrug, it was what it was.

"Thank you, son. Before you go sit down again, did you see anyone up on the catwalk?" Mark's brow arched as he looked at Dean.

Dean shook his head. No, sir. All I heard were the two clicks and all I saw was the falling light." He looked Mark directly in the eye, he had no reason not to, he spoke the absolute truth.

Mark indicated for Dean to go back and sit down with a smile and pat on the back. Shawn quickly gave his son the once over. The cut on his cheek didn't even show. Shawn ruffled Dean's hair and let him go sit.

Mark's face held an express of anger mixed with worry. He spoke in a low voice to Chris, AJ, Shawn and Glenn. "Until we are needed, Glenn and I will be up on the catwalk. As much as I hate to say this, someone deliberately did this, probably to get Chris. I don't like it. I'll be calling for extra security the rest of the week, and for the performances of the play. Chris, be careful and stay alert. I will be investigating this to the fullest."

"Thank you. I just... who and why?" Chris wasn't afraid, but he was worried, more for AJ than himself.

Mark put a hand on Chris' shoulder. "I don't know, Chris, but, I will find out. Can you replace the light? Oh and have Miss Lynch double cable all the lights tomorrow, after security is in place. No one goes on the grid until then."

Chris soon got everyone's minds back on the play. AJ wasn't so lucky, his mind was on what had happened. AJ had a sudden thought, he prayed to God he was wrong.


	49. Romeo and Juliet

Thursday, October, twentieth dawned to a warm, cloudless sky. As hard as they had tried to sleep apart, Dean found his way into Adam's bed around three in the morning. The couple got up with the alarm, did their yoga, showered, dressed, ate breakfast and rode Dean's motorcycle to school. Dean parked in his usual place. Adam and Dean moved like snails so they could wait for their friends.

"I still can't get used to not having Dolph with us. He hasn't stopped smiling since his dad got home. I'm happy for him, but I kinda liked having him around." Adam lamented as Dean locked their helmets in the panniers. Dean also had Adam's backpack slung over his shoulder, along with his own.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I miss the Porpoise too. You ready for tomorrow? Um... my prince, if I tell you something, promise you won't laugh or judge me?" Dean looked down at his feet and kicked at a stray pebble.

Adam put one hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. He gently lifted Dean's chin with the fingers of his other hand. "Babe, I will never laugh at you about something serious, and I would never and will never judge you about anything. Talk to me, my knight." He softly pecked Dean's lips.

Dean's blue eyes looked into Adam's hazel eyes. "I'm scared. I mean really scared. What if I screw up tomorrow night? Ruin the play or disappoint Uncle Chris? What if I fuck up so bad, it throws you off?" His hair hung over his eyes and he bit his lip. Dean looked like a frightened child.

Adam smiled. "I'm scared too, but we are gonna be the best Romeo and Juliet, ever. If we mess up, we'll fix it. Once you get on stage, it comes like second nature. It's going to be just fine, I promise." He leaned in and gave Dean a love filled kiss.

Roman's truck pulled up as Dean and Adam broke their kiss. Dean wanted to say more to his boyfriend, but not in front of Roman and Seth. It would wait, Adam had already made him feel better.

The four friends greeted each other. It made Dean feel even better because Roman was more nervous than he was. Just as the teens started for the school, Randy's red Viper and Dolph's black Audi pulled in and parked side by side. They joined the others. Dean always held Adam's hand tighter when Orton was around.

Throughout the school day, the entire cast and crew of Romeo and Juliet were distracted. Most of the teachers understood, but Miss Phoenix was miffed. So much so that she threatened to assign a ten thousand word essay for over the weekend. Thankfully, she didn't, but after that, she had the students attention.

When the final bell of the day rang, Adam nearly pulled Dean's arm out of its socket to get to the Auditorium. This was the final and full dress rehearsal before tomorrow's opening night. While Chris hoped the rehearsal would go smoothly, he also hoped it wouldn't go perfectly. It was said, about theatre, a perfect dress rehearsal meant a bad opening night.

The band hall, behind the Auditorium served as the green room for the cast. They had a monitor so they could watch when they needed to be backstage, ready to answer their cue to go on stage. The band hall was comfortable and quiet so homework could be done. A lot of guys also changed in the band hall, there was so much more room than in the small dressing room.

In the dressing room, Adam changed into his costume. When he was dressed he put on a robe that had been made to cover the beautiful blue velvet while he did his makeup. Dean sat next to Adam, the same type of robe covered his costume. With Adam's help and guidance, Dean learned to apply his own makeup.

When Adam was stage ready, he truly looked like a beautiful young girl. He had just enough padding in the chest of his costume to indicate a girl, not yet a fully endowed woman. The only thing Adam didn't like was having to keep his face shaved smooth. He missed his light beard, but he did what he had to do.

While Dean was not the least bit attracted to women, there was something about the way Adam looked, as a girl, that affected him. He had to shake himself to keep his sexual desires at bay, now was not the time. But, maybe, sometime after the play, Adam would make a great sexy, schoolgirl or maybe even better, a naughty, sexy schoolgirl.

"Dean Ambrose-Hart, get your mind outta whatever gutter it's in and look up." Adam had been trying to put a few final touches on Dean's eye makeup, but he wasn't having much luck. Dean's mind was obviously elsewhere.

The auburn haired teen promptly obeyed Adam's command. "Sorry, baby. How could my mind not be in the gutter, you're so fuckin' beautiful. I want you..." Dean was hushed by an exasperated Adam, as the blond reached for a stick of khol.

Adam rolled his eyes. "I love you, but now is not the time." His breath was hot against Dean's cheek as Adam leaned in and drew a dark line around Dean's eye. It would help the audience "read" the emotions in Dean's eyes. All the actors "over did" their eye make, under Chris' direction.

"I know. Sorry, baby. I'm nervous. Thinking of you calms me down. You brought Peanut, right?" Dean asked as he watched Adam pack his makeup bag in a meticulous order. It was one of Adam's rituals.

"No, babe. I won't bring Peanut till tomorrow night. I know, I'm being weird, but I have my superstitions. Let's go, I want good seats in the band hall, close to the monitor." Adam pulled Dean up from his chair.

The lead couple left the overcrowded dressing room and went to the band hall. They found good seats, close to the monitor. Dean put their backpacks in the two chairs next to theirs to hold for Seth and Roman. Dolph was sitting with his "husband" Lord Montague, played by Matt Hardy. It was the role Randy had given up. Dolph was happy, Matt was a good actor and had learned to part quickly.

At exactly eight o'clock, the opening music of the play began. Chris had chosen to go with the traditional Romeo and Juliet OP. 64, a ballet by Sergei Prokofiev. He went with a recording, instead of the school orchestra. Chris had better control with a recording and with the time crunch, nobody minded, especially the music teacher.

Chris sat in the audience, to make notes for his final after rehearsal lecture. Tomorrow he would be in the scene shop, directly behind the stage. It was also where AJ, Shawn and Mark sat, and used it as their dressing room.

During the intermission, Mark spoke to the head of security. "Remember, keep two men up here twenty-four, seven. I can't risk anyone getting hurt. I appreciate your vigilance.

"Did you find anything yet? We all agree with you, that cable was cut." The head of security asked with a look of concern.

Mark shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. It was as if a ghost had done it. It's not so much the action, but the why and who was the real target? Was it Chris? One of the students? Maybe someone is jealous of something? I won't give up." He shook the guards hand and the two parted ways.

The play ended around ten forty-five. Chris told his cast to change, then gather for notes. Dean was a bit disappointed when Juliet vanished, but it didn't last long. Dean noticed something.

Adam gave a little start when a pair of arms snaked around his waist, the hands rested on his abdomen. Adam quickly relaxed when he realized it was Dean.

"You're beginning to bloom, my beautiful baby." Dean spoke softly in Adam's ear then kissed his cheek.

Adam cocked his head, then turned sideways. "You think so? I'm gonna get so fat." Adam sighed and turned to face Dean again.

Dean shook his head. "No, you're not gonna be fat, you are filled with a human life, our baby. There is a difference. I love you. Come on, Uncle Chris is waiting." He took Adam's hand. They went to the stage.

Chris sat on the stage, the cast scattered around him. "I am very pleased to say, there were enough mistakes to keep it from being perfect. I am proud of all of you. You covered mistakes well, but be a little quicker on your entrance cues. Wade, watch that damn sword better, you nearly clipped Roman again. Good eye, Roman to avoid it. Remember you are not really trying to kill each other. Adam, just one thing. When you kiss Romeo's poisoned lips, put a touch more shock into the line, Thy lips are warm. Like if you'd only been faster, he'd be alive. Understand?"

Adam nodded. "Yes, I understand." He made a note in his script. Adam then spoke. "And Big E, before you come in, as the watchman, wait until I stop completely moving to enter. Please?"

"Yes, I was about to say that as well. Okay folks, I know it will be hard with school tomorrow, but we do it every play. Call is five-thirty, be as ready as you can be when you arrive. I am very, very proud of all of you. I wasn't sure we'd actually pull this one together, but we did. You are _all_ amazing, the entire cast and crew. Go home and rest." Chris dismissed the students with a clap of his hands.

Adam, Dean, Roman, Seth and Dolph walked to the parking lot together. They spoke about the rehearsal.

"Fucking swear by all that is holy, if Barrett swings at me, for real again, he's gonna find a sword up his pompous British ass, sideways." Roman growled as he held Seth up against him, for calm and comfort.

Dean nodded vigorously. "I'll hold him for ya. He and Scottish Shortbread always have their heads together. I don't like the way Barrett looks at _my_ Adam. You know what Seth has said about McShitty. Wait... do you think..." He let his words fade, as he lost himself in a deep, horrible thought.

Roman pulled Seth in even closer. He looked at Dean. "It is possible." The darker teen knew exactly what Dean had thought, because it had already crossed his mind.

Adam and Seth looked at their men, then at each other. However, it was Dolph who spoke. "You think one of them cut the light cable. Maybe it was meant for Dean, to get him out of the way?" Dolph ducked his head as the others stared at him.

"Exactly. How many times has Union Jack nearly taken Roman's head off during their sword fight. They always have their heads together, probably plotting. I wish you were still on the wrestling team. We need a spy." Dean sighed. He smiled when Adam curled up to him. Adam laid his head on Dean's shoulder.

Dolph rubbed his neck. "I could ask Ran. Wouldn't want him to get into any trouble though. But maybe he could keep his eyes and ears open. He'd be the only one I'd trust, Bo might, but..." He ended with a shrug.

Adam frowned. "Yeah, Bo, as sweet as he is, can be easily led. I just can't believe. This is high school, not fuckin' General Hospital." He gave a yawn. Adam was exhausted.

Roman guffawed. "Yeah, I agree, Edge. Let's wait to do anything till after the play. D, we'd better get our boys home. Dolph, are you okay to drive? Your place is on the way to the farm. Be glad to drop you off." He noticed Dolph looked just as exhausted as Adam.

Dolph smiled. "Thanks, Big Dog. I'm fine, but I am going. Goodnight, guys." He hugged everyone. Dolph then got into his car and left for home.

Adam, Dean, Seth and Roman exchanged hugs and handshakes. Dean was pleased when Adam gave him the keys so he could drive them home. He drove Adam's Mustang like it was a gilded treasure. They soon parked in the McMahon garage.

An hour later, Dean and Adam were curled up in each other's arms. They spoke quiet words of love and encouragement to each other. Lastly, Adam's fingers gently caressed through Dean's auburn mop as Dean's hand rested on Adam's abdomen. He spoke to their baby.

"Now, I want you to behave in there for the next few days. Daddy needs to concentrate, so now is not the time for you to start any monkey business. We love you, royal baby." Dean's mouth tickled against Adam's warm, soft skin as he spoke, he ended with a kiss to Adam's abdomen.

Dean once again pulled Adam into his arms. The couple kissed. With smiles on their faces, they fell into a deep, dream free, restful sleep.

In the morning, Adam and Dean did an extra half hour of yoga. It helped them feel more relaxed. After his shower, Adam made sure everything was in his special makeup bag. Peanut was carefully placed in Adam's backpack. He needed his little friend to be there on opening night. Peanut was his good luck charm. Adam would be lost without him.

The Harts and McMahons sat at the table in the breakfast nook of the kitchen. They had finished their breakfast and now sipped their coffee and chatted.

"I'm going to miss this. But, I am more than ready to get back to our house." Shawn gave a sigh.

Eric nodded. "I'll miss having you here, but, I understand. There is no place like home. How is it looking. Can't be much left to do."

Bret spoke up. "Painting in our room, Dean's room, the spare bath upstairs and the living room. On more sand and seal of the wooden floor in the kitchen, and to lay the new linoleum in the laundry room, and it will be done. Guys, we can never repay or think you enough for letting us move in on you. We are more than grateful. You will be our first guests. Ah, here are our young Thespians."

Dean carried both his and Adam's backpacks and Adam carried his small bag with the makeup and hair products.

Eric smiled as the two boys sat down. He went to the cupboard and pulled out a huge box of breakfast cereal. Eric waited for the reaction he hoped he'd get from Adam.

"Daddy! You remembered! But, you always do. Babe, this another one of my opening night rituals. Lucky Charms for breakfast. And, in my favorite cereal bowl with Lucky from One Hundred and One Dalmatians. I've had this bowl as long as I can remember." Adam ginned and filled the bowl with cereal.

Dean shook his head. "Whatever you need to do, my prince. Good morning my parents. Good morning Adam's parents." Dean kissed Shawn's cheek as the older man put a box of Cap N' Crunch in front of Dean.

Vince put down his coffee cup. "Good morning. Don't be nervous. I have heard nothing but how wonderful you two are. Oh, by the way, a couple of bus loads of students from the desert district are coming on Sunday. That's impressive, you know how elite they are." Vince spoke with pride as he finished his coffee.

Adam gave a snort. "Yeah, I know how those desert guys are, but WWE High is better. The last play they put on was a collection of fairy tales, very bad fairy tales. I just wish Jaybird and Heath could have made it. Oh well, they can watch the video. Chris is letting the Audio Visual Club film the play, because Shakespeare is in the public domain. Bad thing is, they aren't saying which performance they are going to film. Chris didn't want us fretting about it." Adam took his morning vitamin with his orange juice.

Vince stood, briefcase in hand. He lifted Adam's chin gently with his free hand. "Jason would be here if he could. Law school is difficult at best. I'm so proud of you son. Your daddy and I will be there, front and center. Dean, I'm proud of you too. A big thing, your first play. Bret, Shawn, join Eric and I for dinner after the play?"

Bret stood as well. "Be glad to. Dean, break a leg. You too, Adam." He kissed the top of Dean's head at the same time Vince kissed Adam's blond head. Both teens smiled at their fathers.

Shawn and Eric walked their spouses to the door. After their husbands left, Shawn grabbed his own messenger bag. Eric poured himself the last cup of coffee and sat back down with the boys.

"Just don't get nervous. Your pops and I are so proud of you, son. We love you very much." Shawn hugged Dean close. He kissed the top of Dean's head as it rested against his chest.

"I love you guys, too. Best day of my life was when pops brought me home." Dean hugged Shawn's waist. Two things made the former orphan emotional. His love for Shawn and Bret, the other, his absolute love for Adam and the baby he carried.

"Adam, we love you too. To me, you are still that shy little two year old at the church day care. I've got to go before I turn into Lake Hart. E, I will be home around four." Shawn gave another round of hugs and kisses, then left with a smile on his face.

Eric gave a chuckle. "I can't add anything. Just have a good time and enjoy it. You grandma would have loved the play, she adored Shakespeare." He gave a bit of a sad sigh.

Adam nodded. "She's watching, daddy." His reply was simple but poignant. Eric nodded with a soft smile of his own.

Breakfast ended and in a flurry of activity, Dean and Adam left for school. Adam let Dean drive Farrah to make up for the fact they couldn't ride the motorcycle. They just had too much stuff to carry. Dean was an excellent driver and Adam had no fears for his beloved Mustang.

Adam was glad to have the distraction of classes. It kept his mind from being too worried and nervous about opening night. He was also glad Dean was with him and Dean was glad to be with Adam. They managed to keep each other centered and grounded.

When the bell rang to end the school day, Adam, Dean, Seth and Roman went to the drama class room. Dean had asked his uncle if the four of them could use the room to relax and change into their costumes. Chris said it was alright, but they had to be in the band hall by call time and no one else could use the room. Chris didn't want his class room destroyed and he wanted his leads as comfortable as possible.

Dolph had been invited, but he politely refused. He liked hanging out in the dressing room and he also felt less like a third wheel. Dolph loved his friendship with the two couples, especially Adam, however, Dolph felt like a tag along when Randy wasn't with him. Besides, Dolph liked hanging out with the Hardy brothers. They all had wicked humor and artistic creativity in common.

"Seth, can you do my hair, or do I need to get Dana to do it?" Adam asked as he put his things down on one of the desks in the classroom.

Seth nodded. "I think so. I watched her do it, but, I have a better idea. Your hair should really be fully down. I can do two side braids, pull them tight, then pin your cornet securely. Like the way Shawn wears his hair, but in a braid. It's up to you."

Adam grinned. "Yeah, that sounds perfect. I loved Dana's style, but your way leaves my hair down. Let's do hair first, then we can relax a bit."

Roman rubbed his chin "Why don't Dean and I make our food run. It's a bit early, but like Edge said, we can relax." He ripped a piece of paper out of one of his notebooks to write the food order down on.

Adam looked at Roman. "Write this down, carefully. You go to the convenience store, two blocks down on the left. Get one pimento cheese sandwich on whole wheat bread, a snack size bag of Ruffles potato chips, a can of Diet Pepsi and a Three Musketeers bar. Have it all put in one bag, and don't put anything else in the bag. That's exactly what I ate on my first opening night, and I've had it ever since. Just... humor me, please, Big Dog?"

Roman nodded with a serious, grim face. "No problem, Edge. There are things I do before every football game. Why mess with fate." He went over to speak softly with Seth.

Dean sat on one of the desks, he pulled Adam to stand between his legs. "Thank goodness. I love pimento cheese sandwiches, but I don't get them often. My folks don't eat it, and a container goes bad before I can eat it all. Now, we can share. Um... I'll confess something. I've carried this with me for every rehearsal, so why stop now. It's from the first time my folks took me to Disneyland." Dean pulled something out of his pocket.

Dean held a pressed penny, that came from a vending machine. The image was of Micky Mouse's face, with the word DISNEYLAND under it. It was one of Dean's most treasured possessions. He'd never carried it around, but, when he was cast as Romeo, he started carrying it to rehearsals, for luck. So far it had worked.

Adam grinned. "Shane has over a thousand of those pressed pennies. They constantly change the design choices. Some of them are actually quite valuable, like when they mark a special occasion. But, I get it. Kind of like Vince and my pider loon." He leaned in and kissed Dean. Roman and Dean then left to get the food. Seth started to work on Adam's new hair style.

Just as Roman and Dean got to the bottom of the steps that led to the student parking lot, a long, black limousine pulled up. The front passenger door opened and a large, serious looking man in a full Chauffeur's livery stepped out. He went to the passenger door at the far end of the limo and opened it. Jason Reso stepped out of the vehicle. Jay held his hand out. Heath Miller took Jason's hand and exited the limo. The assistant Chauffeur removed the couples bags from the trunk. With an exchange of nods, the Chauffeur returned to the limo. A few moments later, the limo left.

"Hey Birdman, Heath!" Dean called out, but not too loudly. Adam could not find out the Harvard students were here.

Jay and Heath hugged Roman and Dean. "We're on our way to get food. Come on, let's put your stuff in Adam's car." Dean picked up Jason's bag and Roman grabbed Heath's.

They put the bags in Farrah's trunk, however, they drove to the store in Roman's truck. During the ten minute drive to the convenience store, Jay and Heath filled the high school students in on Harvard life. Luckily the store had exactly what Adam and Seth wanted. Roman and Dean picked their own food, and after a lot of insisting, that Adam would be upset if Dean didn't pay, Jason and Heath loaded up on food too.

In the truck on the way back to WWE High, Jay spoke. "I know we're really early. I figured if we asked, Chris would let us hang out in his classroom."

Dean's eyes went wide. "Nope! That's where Adam, Seth, Roman and I are. When we get back, we'll go to the Principals Office. Mister Calaway will know what to do. Adam can not know you are here. That would wreck everything."

"Roman, wait. Pull in up here on the right, please. Yeah, I don't want Adam to know either. Oh good, still open. Gotta get my Addy some flowers." Jay grinned, he had directed Roman to a flower shop.

Dean smacked his head. "I'm so stupid. I forgot about opening night flowers. If I get some, will you keep up with them for me? Oh wait..." He pulled out his phone and wrote a text.

"Yeah, can you please keep up with another bouquet? For Sethie?" Roman asked as they got out of the truck.

Heath gave the Big Dog a pat on the shoulder. "You don't even have to ask, glad to do it. Say, how is the Rollins' farm? I know Seth was so worried."

Roman held the door of the florist shop open for the others. "Right now, the farm is doing good, really good. No more talking of going north to the vineyards." His words faded as he got lost in finding just the right gift for his beautiful, beloved Sethie. No matter how hard he looked, Roman found no flower as perfect and beautiful as his baby.

Dean's phone alerted him that his text had been answered. "Good ole dad. We can put you two in the Life Science room. We can put the flowers in one of the fridges. Dad said for you two to make yourselves at home." Dean quickly texted a thank you to his dad with a smile.

A few minutes later, the four young men left the flower shop. Roman and Dean had chosen lovely gifts for their boyfriends. Heath's heart melted into a puddle, Jason had bought him a rose to wear as a boutonnière on his suit blazer. The rose was a perfect, Maréchal, of deep red. He knew the Maréchal rose meant, yours, heart and soul, the deep red color added love.

It was a short drive back to the school. Dean told Jay and Heath to wait five minutes, then enter WWE High and go directly to the Life Skills classroom. Dean and Roman left their gifts for their boyfriends with Jason and Heath, but took their food and went into the massive school building.

It was a good thing Jason and Heath had stayed out of sight. Adam and Seth stood at the front entrance to WWE High like puppies who waited for their master's return.

"Where have you been? What took so long? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Adam fired questions like a machine gun. His tone went from near anger to fear and angst in a matter of seconds.

Dean put his hands on Adam's shoulders. "Calm down, darling. We just wanted to make sure we had everything exactly right. Roman also had to fill his truck with gas, plus afternoon traffic. Come on, let's eat, I'm starving." He managed to quickly lead Adam back to the drama classroom. Roman and Seth on their heels.

Jason and Heath waited, then made a dash for the building, arms full of flowers, a bag of food in hand as well. Heath put the flowers in one of the large, industrial refrigerators. The couple then curled up together on the couch and ate their sandwiches. They talked quietly, lost in each other.

"By the way, Seth did a great job with your hair. It suits you and Juliet much better. After we finish eating, Big Dog and I will go get our costumes. I am sorry I made you worry." Dean spoke softly. They sat on the floor and ate their meal.

Adam smiled at Dean. "No, I'm sorry, babe. I let my nerves get to me. You're so good and patient with me. Randy would have just yelled back at me. We are going to be brilliant, right? We can do this, right?" He leaned over and laid his head on Dean's shoulder. Adam was more scared than nervous.

Dean gave his little lion-like growl that brought immediate calm to Adam. "I have patience because I know it's not you, it's your nerves. Damn right we can do this and brilliantly. You are the most beautiful Juliet, and if I do say so, I make a very dashing Romeo. No one will know if we mess up, if we keep our cool. We can do this, baby." He kissed Adam's temple gently.

"You are a dashing Romeo. Well you and Big Dog go get our costumes. I'll do your makeup when you get back." Adam gave Dean a kiss, then cleaned up the wrappers and bags from their supper.

"M'kay. Big Dog, you ready?" Dean asked, brow arched. He could tell Roman was a nervous wreck.

Seth spoke up. "Don't be mad, but we're gonna go to the band hall. Rome would just feel better being with the other football guys. He didn't say anything to you because of me. I told him you'd understand." Seth smiled over at Roman, sometimes Roman was just too good.

"Of course, we're not mad at you. Roman, you've got a right to feel comfortable. Go, be with your buddies. Seth, you go too, be with Roman. Tell Chris we will be there on time. Now go." Adam shook his head with a smile.

Roman and Seth picked up to leave. "Thanks. Yeah, I should have said something. I just feel better with my teammates sometimes. I only wanted Seth to be happy." He gave a bit of a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh Ro, it's not always about me, babe. I want you to be happy too. Yep, I'll tell Chris. Come on ya big lug." Seth took Roman by the hand and led him out of the room.

Dean kissed Adam and followed after the couple. He still wanted to get his and Adam's costumes. He chuckled to himself as he followed Seth and Roman. As big, tough and bad as Roman could be, he could also be equally shy and vulnerable. Mostly though, he just gave of himself for Seth. Roman still needed to learn, his wants and needs could come first sometimes. Seth tried to teach him.

While Adam waited for Dean, he pulled out his cell phone. He quickly typed message. _"Hey Jaybird. Play starts in a couple of hours. Wish you and Heath could have been here, but I certainly understand. Don't get lost in the Harvard Library. Will send you a video of the play. Miss you, love you, bye. Addy."_ Adam pressed send.

Jason cursed when his cell phone vibrated in his inside blazer pocket. He was in the middle of a hot, tongue tangling kiss with Heath. Jay stopped the kiss to check the message. It could be important. Heath swiped his spit covered bottom lip with the back of his hand. He tilted his head like a curious kitten when Jay let out a loud laugh.

"Oh, if he only knew. I'd better text him back." Jason chuckled. As he typed a reply, Heath picked up the wrappers and trash from their food.

Adam smiled when his phone vibrated. He read the incoming message. _"Wish I was there too, so does Heath. I'm glad you understand. Looking forward to seeing the video. Break a leg little Addy. Know I am with you in spirit. Love you, miss you, bye, Jaybird."_ Adam was both happy and sad.

Adam was happy that his friend was in love and at the top of some very difficult classes and Jay was content. Adam was sad because Jason wasn't there to share in moments like an opening night. Jay had never missed one of Adam's moments, just like he'd never missed any of Jason's moments. Well, Adam guessed that was just part of growing up.

When Dean returned with the garment bags that contained their costumes, he frowned. Adam sat on the floor, cell phone in hand, with a sad hound dog expression on his sweet face. Dean hung the bags on the coat rail in the corner and went to Adam.

Dean sat down on the floor, next to his lover. "What's wrong, my sweet prince? Are you feeling alright?" He was really worried. Adam was showing signs of being depressed or at least close to it.

Adam smiled at his knight in shining armor. "Oh, just being silly. I texted Jaybird, he answered back. It's... this is the first big moment he's missed. Oh well, he'll see the video. Come on, better hurry. Get into your costume, then I'll do your makeup. I'll do the same." Adam gave Dean a kiss, then stood. He put his phone in his backpack and went to change.

First, Adam put on a padded bolero that gave him a bit of breast and cinched it in to give the allusion of a bosom, with cleavage. There were also pads that added a touch more roundness to Adam's hips. Over that there was a silk under dress. The four slips of different stiffness to make the skirt slightly "bell" out. An under dress of stiffer, sliver "tissue" silk went over all the underpinnings. Lastly, Adam slipped on the beautiful sapphire blue velvet dress.

The bodice was nearly skin tight, while the yards of skirt billowed like a cloud. The silver tissue was pulled through slits in the velvet sleeves. Then, with Dean's help, each of the sleeves of Adam's dress were pulled with sliver cord, that laced up the slit like a shoelace. The neckline of the dress settled just off Adam's shoulders. With the sliver, the jewelled blue of the dress was stunning. The last thing Dean did was to tightly lace the corset style closing of the dress. If Adam had been a girl, in the medieval time period, he would have been at the height of style and trend.

"I wish the proper shoes had fit. But, they won't go over these horse's hooves." Adam pulled on the white silk thigh high stockings that tied at the tops. He put on a jewel blue ballet slipper that luckily had come in a size that fit his large feet.

Dean grinned as he tied the waist cord of his own white silk hose, after he placed a thick cotton pad over his "junk". He wore a tunic that fell to the mid thigh, made of inky black velvet. He wore a smoky gray doublet of velvet over the tunic. Adam pulled the laces of Dean's sleeves tight, which only defined his muscular physique. A heavy, four inch wide bejeweled leather belt rode low on Dean's hips. His sword would be holstered in the belt later, when Chris would issue the semi-dangerous weapons. Lastly, Dean pulled on his black, kid leather boots that went up over his knees, with a wide cuff at the top. Like Adam, Dean was the perfect picture of a wealthy, medieval youth.

Dean and Adam put on their protective robes. They were specially made by the movie studios to cover costumes for the application of makeup.

Dean sat down on the wooden stool that Chris sat at when he lectured the class. Adam opened his makeup bag and laid out an array of brushes, sponges and applicators. He also laid out all the shades of makeup, Chris had approved. Dean sat as still as a stone statue. He'd learned, Adam had a mean streak if he moved while Adam was applying make up. Dean's knuckles had been rapped by a makeup brush faster than he could blink if he moved.

Adam chuckled. "I'm sorry, babe. You can breathe. I shouldn't have punished you the other day. I just wanted your eyes perfect. The people in the back need to see your expressions."

Dean spoke, but his lips didn't move. "It's okay, Julie baby. You told me ten times to sit still, and I didn't. I was a baaaddd Romeo. I'm sorry." He gave Adam a sly wink as his ventriloquism was in top form.

"Arg! That freaks me out!" Adam laughed though. I really admired the skill that Dean had. Dean just laughed and let Adam finish his makeup.

At six-thirty, Adam and Dean were completely stage ready. They gathered their things and left the drama classroom. They till wore the robes over their costumes, in case they ran into anyone on the way to the band hall.

At seven-thirty, the entire cast and crew of Romeo and Juliet sat quietly in band hall. They waited for Chris. Their Director was going to give them a last minute talk. Even Principal Calaway, AJ and Shawn sat and waited, as they were also a part of the cast.

AJ's heart beat a little faster when his fiancé walked into the room, dressed in his traditional opening night attire. Chris Jericho wore a solid inky black Armani suit, with a white collarless button down shirt. His tawny, lion colored hair was styled to perfection; spiky in the front, and satin smooth down the back and sides. His black loafer shoes gleamed like mirrors. Chris' outfit was completed by the wire framed glasses he wore, instead of his contacts. Chris was utterly impeccable.

AJ knew if he hadn't been wearing a very large, loose tunic, his lust for Chris would have been obvious to everyone. It was only natural, Chris looked extremely handsome.

Chris held up his clipboard. The cast fondly called it The List of Jericho. It was where Chris kept his lists and notes to give out at the end of rehearsals. It was Chris' Directors Bible and he would be lost without it. Now, however, Chris didn't read from his list; he read from his heart.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, this is it. You have pulled together a very difficult play in a very short amount of time. Some of you worked hard despite some difficult personal circumstances. You football players and members of the wrestling team sacrificed time away from your practice and training time and I appreciate that, very much. I am so proud of you girls too. Professional set builders couldn't have done any better. The property girls, all those hours in dusty warehouses, searching for the perfect props. I can't tell which costumes were made right here, and which were made in the studio costume houses. The lighting and sound are Broadway quality..." He had to pause, as a rousing applause began. Chris joined in, a huge smile of pride lit up his handsome face.

Chris indicated for quiet after a few more moments of applause. "Yes, you all deserve that and more. So much so, the cast party is going to be held in one week, on Saturday, October twenty-ninth, at two in the afternoon. Get this folks, it will be held in the private section of Sleeping Beauty's Castle at Disneyland. You will be given special lanyards with passes. All this will be discussed next Wednesday. There will be one last cast call, right after school, in the Auditorium. I'll work it out with Coach Owens, as it won't be a long meeting. A special Rep from Disney will be here to explain everything..." He had to pause again as a buzz of excitement broke out.

Chris raised his hand, he wanted to finish and eight o'clock was fast approaching. "Just a bit more, then I will shut up." Chris continued after he once again had the attention of the entire cast and crew of Romeo and Juliet. "Just remember, watch your cues, anticipate mistakes and never let them see you sweat. Barrett, McIntyre, Del Rio, Bálor and Reigns, please remember, you are not really out to kill each other. Shawn, try to remember the changes we made last night. When Juliet comes to the monument, in the church yard, you sense the end result, so let's hear it, total resignation, that no matter what you say or do, nothing but tragedy is going to come out of it. Now, on a personal note, you have been one of the best groups I've worked with. The seasoned seniors amongst you have been with me through some dark times. It always helped that no matter how grumpy I got, you continued to work hard. While all of you are simply wonderful, you seniors are special, for the guys especially, this will be your last time on my stage. I will miss you. Now, find your center, stay alert and break a leg. I'll be in the back. Make me proud. Mister Calaway, as the Stage Manager, the production is now yours." Chris handed his clipboard over to Glenn Jacobs-Calaway. Glenn had agreed to be the Stage Manager, a role Hunter usually had.

As the Stage Manager, Glenn was "god" backstage. His word was law absolute. His most important job was to make sure the curtain puller did her job properly. Glenn also held onto things as people went on stage, such as eyeglasses and small valuables.

Adam and Dean went to speak to AJ. They could tell the history teacher was a nervous wreck. Shawn was busy doing some last minute, final touches to Mark's make up. As soon as the play started, they would go to the scene shop where it was quieter.

"Don't worry Mister Styles, you're doing a fantastic job. Just don't get the wrong bottle, but heck even if you do, it won't matter. How is Mister Jericho? He really does seem calmer than usual." Adam gave a little laugh. Normally Chris was an absolute wreck. It also felt strange to call Chris and AJ, mister, but around other students, they had to.

AJ blushed deeply. He leaned in close and barely spoke above a whisper. Well it is amazing what a little... oh never mind." He almost forgot, Adam was a student, not a friend... well, outside of school he was a friend, but now, AJ had to be a teacher.

Adam looked at AJ. He realized what AJ had been about to say. His face flushed as well. "oh, OH! Well, it worked. Break a leg." Adam got up and went over to Dean, the flush still on his cheeks.

Before Adam could say anything, Glenn opened the door to the band hall. He was dressed in black from head to toe. He was already an imposing figure, but dressed in black, the Vice Principal was right down scary. Nobody would dare back talk him.

"Attention please. They are holding the door open for ten more minutes, so curtain in fifteen minutes. Chorus, be ready and be sure to stay behind the leg line. Break a leg." Glenn spoke firmly, the list of Jericho in hand, and he wore a headset to communicate with the production booth in the back of the Auditorium.

A voice called out. "How is the house?" Everyone looked at the Vice Principal. Was there an audience, had people actually showed up to watch the play?

Glenn smiled. "Sell out, six in standing room, except Chris managed to find them some chairs, that's why the door hold. Do WWE High proud. Now, get moving." He gave a nod to the door.

Everything seemed to move as quick as lightening. Before anyone could even think about it, Romeo and Juliet lay "dead" as the lights slowly went down during the Prince's final monologue.

"Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished; For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Finn Bálor as Prince Escalus bowed his head, as the spotlight slowly faded to black. The first performance was over.

The audience was so stunned and moved by the play, it took them nearly a full minute to soak in that it was over. When they did, the applause was deafening. The cast quickly began their curtain call. By the time Adam came out for his solo "curtsy" the applause was so loud, Chris actually feared the roof would collapse.

The curtain closed, then opened to reveal the entire company, then closed again. After the third curtain call, the stage remained open. The family and friends in the audience started to come forward with flowers for their relative in the cast. Adam's eyes scanned for his parents, he hoped Vince would be proud of him.

Adam had to blink, several times. There, at the foot of the stage, stood Jason Reso and Heath Miller. Both college students were dressed in three piece suits and looked incredibly handsome. Jason held up a bouquet of beautiful mixed wild flowers for Adam.

The pretty blond just stood there like a statue. Adam couldn't believe his best friend was standing there, with an impish grin on his face.

Dean chortled. He took Adam by the hand and led his boyfriend down the steps to the Auditorium floor. By the time they got to the Harvard students, Vince, Eric, Shane, Stephanie, Bayley and Bret were there as well. Shawn came down from the stage and joined them. Everyone who had seen the play had dried tears on their cheeks, even Vince.

Dean was whisked into Shawn's arms and Bret hugged them both. Adam was drowned in hugs, kisses and flowers. Dean had his fair share as well, not only from his parents, but from Adam's family as well. It was wonderful.

Finally Adam grabbed Jason by the hand and led him to a quieter corner. Adam gave his "brother" a playful whack on the chest.

"You were here? When I sent that text? You... when did you get here?" Adam couldn't ask the questions fast enough.

Jay chuckled. "Yeah, were in the Life Skills classroom, chillin' on the couch. We flew in early this afternoon. Vinnie Mac sent a limo for us. I didn't want you to see us, I knew it would make you even more nervous. Heath and I are here till Sunday night. We're staying with my folks, they want to get to know Heath better. They've only spoken by face time. Honey, you did a marvelous job. Not a dry eye in the place. After the first five minutes, everyone forgot you were a guy. I am so damn proud of you." Jason pulled Adam in for a hug and a sweet brotherly kiss.

Adam hugged Jay tight. "I'm so happy you came, Heath too. Let's do lunch tomorrow." he looked at Jason, his brow arched. He wanted to spend sometime with his best friend.

"Okay, I'll let you know. We'll go to Leo's. Come on, your public is waiting." Jason gave Adam a wink and led him back to a very happy Dean and family. Chris and AJ had joined the Harts and McMahons.

Adam suddenly found himself in a bear hug. Someone took the flowers from his hands before they got crushed and broken. Chris beamed with utter and absolute pride and adoration as he hugged Adam.

"I'm so damn proud of you and Dean. I couldn't have asked for better leads or cast. Thank you for working so hard. Thanks for not quitting, even though you went through hell. Just get through it twice more and you will be my hero." Chris spoke softly to his lead. The smile never left his face as he let Adam go.

Adam flushed a bit, he held tight to Dean's hand. "Thanks, sir. I couldn't have done it without Dean, or the best director in the world." Adam laid his crowned head on Dean's shoulder.

Chris nodded. "I am proud of you too, Dean. It know it was hard for you. Your Uncle Owen would have been proud too. You know he always wanted you to be more confident in yourself. Well, tonight, you went above and beyond. I love you, nephew." He gave Dean a love filled hug. It was a special moment between uncle and nephew.

Bret tossed his arm around Chris' shoulder. "He'd be proud of you, too. You did a fantastic job, Chris. These kids couldn't have done it without you." He gave his one time brother-in-law a warm hug.

As the Hart family talked with Chris, Adam had been pulled over to his own family. Vince hugged Adam close, like he did when Adam was little.

"My little Addy. Father is so damn proud of you. Perfect, you were absolutely perfect. You couldn't have done any better. I actually stopped breathing when you fell across Romeo, I thought... I... it brought back... oh my little Addy, I love you so much, oh so very much. You have brought me so much joy and happiness. If I could, at this moment, I would buy you a million pider loons." Vince held Adam close and kissed the top of his blond head.

Adam couldn't stop the tears that streaked down his cheeks. He looked up at his step-father. "I love you so much, too..." Adam halted. He simply did not know how to express the love he felt for his step-father.

Eric looked at his son and husband. He joined them, an arm around Vince's waist, the other around Adam. "I know, baby boy. Sometimes it's hard to put our feelings into words. All I know is, the day we became a family was the best day in our lives. Now, give me all your flowers, I'll take them home and put them in water. Yours too Dean." It took Eric, Vince and Shane to carry all the flowers. Even total strangers had given Romeo and Juliet flowers.

"Thanks, daddy. Will you put them up in my room, so I can see them when I wake up? We'll be home later, it takes a while to get out of all this." Adam gave Eric a kiss on cheek.

It took a little over an hour and a half for the audience to clear out of the Auditorium. Most of the cast were out of costume, as Chris once again gathered his cast and crew for a final talk.

Adam, while now in street clothes, still wore his makeup. He would use a special facial wash, later at home, during his shower. Dean was also dressed in his normal clothes, makeup still on as well. Adam had explained the deep cleaning at home would be better. Dean had just finished helping Adam into his leather jacket. Adam still loved wearing the leather, it always made him feel like he was in Dean's embrace. The two teens sat, ready to listen to their director, but anxious to get home, shower and go to bed.

"There is nothing I can say, but thank you. I could have asked or wished for a better opening night. There are only a couple of notes. Watch your timing on the chorus and a couple of you were a bit late for your cues, but those are minor things. Well, do that twice more and you will be done. I'm so proud of each and every one of you, cast and crew. Now, go home, sleep and relax. Call is at six-thirty tomorrow and noon on Sunday. Go. Home! Chris began to applaud, soon everyone joined him. They were all proud of their hard work and effort.

In the parking lot, Adam invited Roman and Seth to join them for lunch with Jay and Heath. Roman and Seth looked forward to it. Adam had also invited Dolph and Randy, but Dolph kindly refused. He and Randy were going to lunch with their dads. The still had a lot to talk about.

They all had a lot to talk about. Soon it would be Adam's turn to face Bob Orton. It was never forgotten, despite Dean, that Randy was the father of Adam's baby, and more importantly, Bob Orton's grandchild.


	50. Surprises!

When Adam and Dean got up to Adam's bedroom, the two teens were stunned. Vases of flowers filled the room with color and a sweet, floral perfume. Adam was almost speechless. He looked at Dean.

"I had no idea we'd gotten that many flowers. I gotta send Seth pictures of this." Adam's voice was filled with awe. He pulled out his cell phone and began to snap pictures to send to Seth.

While Adam was occupied, Dean pulled something out of his pocket. He finally had the chance to give Adam the gift he'd picked out the flower/gift shop.

Adam finished his text to Seth, added the file for the pictures, hit send, then set his cell phone onto the charger. "I can't believe Jason and Heath..." Adam paused as he turned to face Dean. He noticed the small gift box in Dean's hand.

"Um, what's that, my knight? Is that for me?" Adam tried not to sound overly curious because that made him sound greedy. Adam wasn't greedy, simply curious.

Dean looked at the small, inch thick, square box. It was a very plain box, not even gift wrapped, but, it did have a beautiful deep purple satin ribbon around it. In the center was a perfect miniature bow of the same purple satin ribbon. He held the box just out of Adam's reach. Oh how he loved to tease his boy.

"This little thing? Maybe..." Dean smiled, then became more serious. With his free hand, he pulled Adam in and up against him. "I know you are probably a bit disappointed I didn't give you opening night flowers. As you can see, I figured you'd get so many flowers, you didn't need more. I wanted something special, something that would last longer than flowers. Something that would last forever, like our love. It's not much, a trinket really, but, I give it to you with all my love." Dean finally let Adam have the small box.

Adam's heart melted with Dean's words. Every time he thought Dean couldn't get any more romantic, he always managed to surpass himself. Adam hope no one else ever knew this side of Dean Ambrose-Hart; it was for him only. Adam took the box as it rested on the palm of Dean's hand.

"You're so romantic, my knight. Dean, before I open this, promise me something..." Adam looked at Dean with his best, hazel puppy eyes.

Dean cocked his head, Adam was so serious. "I'll promise you anything, then, I will do anything to make sure I keep that promise." He gave Adam a sweet, butterfly kiss.

Adam smiled. "That, right there. You are so wonderful and so sweetly romantic. I want to be selfish, don't show that side to anyone else. I mean, you can be romantic in public, holding hands and such, but things like this... are just for us. Does that make sense or am I being stupid?" He looked at Dean with a mix of confusion and slight angst.

Dean shook his head with a chuckle. "Don't worry, my prince. I have to keep my lunatic reputation. Now, open it, I'm dying for a shower and bed." He gave Adam a gentle nudge with his elbow.

Adam laughed. "I love you. Now, let me see..." Adam worked the ribbon off the box. He would put the ribbon in his shoe box of memories.

The blond held the box in one hand, and lifted the lid with the other, he let out a gasp of surprise. "Oh Dean... Dean... It's beautiful. How on earth did you find one with Romeo and Juliet?" Adam barely spoke above a whisper.

Inside the box was a type of broken heart necklace. Instead of the standard broken heart, it was Romeo and Juliet. When the two necklaces where joined, the couple "kissed". When the necklace was apart the figures looked like they searched for each other. The flat figures were made of sterling sliver and the background was of eighteen carat gold. The neck chain on the Romeo charm was thinner and the one for Juliet was thicker, both were made of silver. Adam would wear Romeo while Dean wore Juliet. Like a broken heart necklace, the man wore the "ladies" side, while the lady wore the "mans" side. That way they carried a part of each other.

Adam let Dean fasten the chain around his neck. It was a perfect fit, Romeo fell against the dip in Adam's throat. Dean let Adam fasten his Juliet necklace in place. It too fell into a perfect fit. They went to the bathroom and admired their new necklace charms in the mirror.

"The shop didn't do engravings, but they gave me a card for a jeweler that will. It was included in the price. We can go tomorrow, before lunch. I want to put the date on them... along with another surprise. Do you like it? Jay said you would, but be honest if you don't, they had other designs to chose from. They said I could exchange it if you wanted." Dean wanted Adam to know it was okay to exchange Romeo and Juliet for a normal broken heart necklace.

Adam shook his head. "Never, I love it. I think having Romeo and Juliet is unique and perfect. Yes, I want them engraved. I once bought Randy a broken heart key chain from Tiffany. He never used it, thought it was silly. I love you, my knight." He turned and kissed Dean with all the love he felt.

As much as they wanted to shower together, the young couple were just too tired. First Adm filled and got into the tub, he wanted a long, hot soak. Dean took a shower in the bathroom of his guest room. When he finished, Dean went back up to Adam's room.

The door to Adam's bathroom was still closed. Dean went to make sure Adam hadn't fallen asleep in the tub. "Baby, you okay in there?" Dean called out from the bedroom side of the door.

"I'm fine. Just about to rinse out the conditioner. I'll be out in thirty. Why don't you grab a quick snack, oh, and find Peanut, please." Adam replied back to his boyfriend.

"You bet. I'll be right back." Dean was happy to do anything his baby wanted.

When Dean got downstairs, he laughed. His dad was busy putting freshly baked mini pizzas on a plate, which was on a tray. Eric had just put two large glasses of iced tea on the tray. Dean could see his pops and Vince sitting poolside with their cigars and brandy. He knew Bret would miss these evenings with Vince.

"I just got sent down to get something to eat. I didn't realize you would all still be up." Dean gave a smile to the two adults in the kitchen.

Eric chuckled. "I know my baby. Shawn knew you'd be hungry too. Just try not to stay up all night, my baby needs to rest. Is he okay? He gets so stressed." Eric's smile turned into a look of concern for his son.

Dean nodded. "He's finishing up a long, hot bath. Adam is on cloud nine. He's so happy Jay and Heath are here. We're meeting them for lunch tomorrow. Dad, was it really good?" He looked from Eric to Shawn.

Shawn hugged Dean. "Yes, you did well, son. We are so very proud. Just a warning though, don't let it get to your head. You still have two more performances. So, tell me, how did I do?" Shawn was proud of Dean, but he sometimes worried about his son's ego.

"You were brilliant. I just wish I was able to see you at the end. You got the inflection Chris wanted spot on. Mister Calaway was good too. I'm just as proud of you, as you are of me. Don't worry, dad. I'm still too nervous to get an ego. Well, I'd better get this up to my starving babies. Love you. See you in the morning." He gave Shawn a kiss on the cheek. He gave Eric a hug and took the tray of pizzas and tea upstairs.

Dean was glad he hadn't closed the bedroom door, as he pushed it open with his bare foot. When he looked into the room, he nearly dropped the heavy tray. Adam leaned back against his pile of pillows and watched television, Peanut in his hands. The thing was, Adam was stark naked except for his new necklace.

Adam's entire face lit up when he saw Dean and the tray. He gave a bit of a much too girlish giggle. "I should have known daddy was in the kitchen. Gimme, please, royal baby is starving." Adam made childlike "grabby" hands towards the tray. It was like Adam didn't even realize he was naked, something that had Dean thinking about other things than eating mini pizzas.

"Um... yeah... um here..." Dean simply couldn't speak. Adam looked so glorious, so golden in the barely there light of the bedside lamp on the table. His long, golden locks fell over his shoulders and hid his nipples, and it shone like spun silk from being freshly washed and deeply conditioned. Adam's most intimate area was hidden as his leg was bent at the knee and pulled up.

Adam smirked, he'd rendered his man speechless. It was the exact reaction he'd hoped for. He made sure to keep his tone of voice casual and light. Adam set Peanut to the side and reached for a mini pizza.

Dean watched as Adam blew on the little pizza, his lips pursed, a tiny "O" shape allowed the air to pass through. It was the most sexual thing Dean had ever seen, he wasn't quite sure if Adam was innocent, or being a terribly naughty boy. Either way, Dean couldn't stop the fully pitched tent in his sleeping pants as his cock swelled to its full glory.

What Adam knew, and Dean didn't, was that he knew exactly what he was doing, seducing his boyfriend. Baby hormones were at a full on sexual rage, he not only wanted Dean, he needed him; desperately or he would never be calm enough to sleep.

Dean finally managed to come to his senses enough to crawl onto the bed with Adam. He popped a mini pizza into his mouth. It was warm, but thankfully, it didn't burn his mouth. Dean tried to concentrate on the television. Adam had turned the TV to the classical music channel, but they were showing Walt Disney's Fantasia. The Wizard's Apprentice Micky Mouse, was trying to stop all the mops from flooding the Wizard's chamber with their buckets of water.

Adam couldn't believe that Dean didn't get the message he was trying to send, as he hadn't seen the tent in Dean's pants. Adam picked up another pizza. This time he stuck his tongue out to greet the spicy treat. He made a great show of licking his lips. Little sounds of pleasure passed over his lips.

Without saying a word, Dean got up off the bed. He went to the door and turned the lock. Adam watched with a curious eye as Dean returned to the bed. First, Dean's tee shirt flew somewhere across the room, then with a shimmy of his hips, he stepped out of his sleeping pants, they lay where they fell, and he was already barefoot.

Adam barely had time to move the tray to the floor before Dean took a mighty leap and landed on the bed next to him. The dark desire in Dean's eyes made his intention clearly obvious; Adam was in for a good, hard, dirty, fucking. It was just what he had hoped for.

Dean straddled Adam's thighs, careful not to sit anywhere near Adam's abdomen, he did not want to risk hurting the baby. "You are such a naughty little boy. What's got you so worked up? You were so tired you fell asleep on the car ride home from school." Dean asked as he softly caressed the very, very slight baby bump.

Adam smirked. "Cause I have such a hot lookin' boyfriend. Juliet wants her Romeo." He placed his hands on Dean's shoulders and pulled Dean down. Adam looked deeply into Dean's blue eyes. "I love you." He whispered softly and kissed Dean with the love he felt.

Dean moaned into the kiss. He braced himself, his palms by Adam's head. His muscles strained as he worked to keep the majority of his weight off Adam's body. "I love you, my sweet Juliet." As he spoke, Dean rolled onto his back. He pulled Adam gently so that he lay on top of Dean. Dean's hands cupped the globes of Adam's ass, they fit perfectly in his hands. Adam's hands rested on Dean's chest.

Adam reached over and opened the drawer of his bedside table. He grabbed the bottle of lube that wasn't filled with glitter. Adam squished some of the oily liquid over Dean's rock hard shaft. Adam made sure the flesh was well coated. Dean's bottom teeth raked over his lip.

Adam smirked when Dean let out a growl of pleasure. The blond was tempted to jerk Dean to eruption, but he was too anxious, too needy. He wanted and needed Dean's cock, buried as deep as possible in his tight tunnel. Adam took hold of Dean's cock around the base.

Dean realized what Adam was about to do. It always bothered Dean when Adam didn't let him prep him first. "Baby, let me open you up first." Dean moved so he could easily finger fuck Adam's pink pucker. Adam stopped him.

"No, my knight. I want to feel you. I want to feel you stretch me open." Adam batted Dean's hand away from his hole. Instead, he put Dean's hand on his cock. Dean chuckled and began to stroke Adam's shaft.

Adam led Dean's cock to his pink pucker. Adam's eyes were shut in a tight grimace as he impaled himself on the hard shaft. Dean helped to distract Adam by stroking the pretty blond's cock. Adam wiggled his hips and worked to take Dean's cock into his tight channel. When Adam's butt touched Dean's groin, he sat still and waited for his body to open around Dean's dick, so he could move easier. Dean continued to stroke Adam's cock, but his touch was almost playful. He wanted to wait till Adam was ready before he got serious.

Adam relished in the slight pain, once the searing white hot pain ended, Adam felt he was ready. He began to ride Dean's cock like a horse going at a slow walk. Dean took the cue and matched his pulls and tugs on Adam's cock to the blond's speed.

When Adam leaned forward to suck on Dean's throat, the bent angle of his body caused Dean's dick to brush against that wonderful bundle of nerves. The pleasure shot up Adam's spine like an electrical current. Adam whimpered softly each time his prostate was rubbed. When Adam felt his hole loosen even more, he picked up the pace to a slow lope. Dean slid his hand up and down Adam's cock with an occasional brush of his palm over the mushroom head. Adam cried out when Dean's thumb pressed into his slit. Dean moved his other hand further between Adam's legs and began to fondle Adam's balls.

Dean's hands on his balls made Adam moan, a bit too loud. Dean had to let go so he could pull Adam in for a kiss. After all, their parents were downstairs and he feared Eric would have super sonic parent hearing. Adam moaned into the kiss, but Dean swallowed it down. The blond continued to ride Dean like the stallion he was.

Adam suddenly flipped them over, he wanted to finish with Dean on top. Dean gasped, always surprised to remember Adam was a very strong man, and not a delicate flower. Dean also managed to catch himself so his weight didn't just fall on Adam. Dean's strong arms flexed as he strained to brace himself. He let out a low growl.

"Easy, my prince. I don't want to mash our baby." Dean whispered in Adam's ear. It took him a moment to readjust his cock in Adam's tight channel. Dean also got a better grip on Adam's cock. Soon the young couple were back in the throes of their passion. Adam's left leg was hooked over Dean's right shoulder, his fingers laced in Dean's auburn locks. Yoga was a wonderful thing. Adam could get into positions that were once impossible.

Adam whimpered. "Fuck, so close, Dean, so close. Wanna cum, oh make me cum." He somehow managed to keep his voice at a whisper, but the look on his face and the lust in his eyes screamed at Dean.

Dean looked deeply into Adam's eyes. "Then let go, baby. Show me how good you feel, how good I make you feel." He growled in Adam's ear with a tug to Adam's cock. Dean also captured Adam's lips in a searing kiss. He didn't want Adam's cry of release to alert the parentals.

Adam's eyes rolled back at Dean's words. He tensed, Dean's hand flew over his cock, Adam couldn't hold it in. With a cry of pleasure Adam's cock erupted in a milky, pearly flow. Dean managed to block it from splashing all over, but it coated his hand.

Dean was surprised, when Adam grabbed his hand and licked it clean. Dean had never seen Adam do that before, but it was as hot as hell. That, along with the vise-like grip of Adam's muscles, caused Dean to reach his release. Adam loved the expression on Dean's face when he came. Dean's eyes screwed shut, his nostrils flared and he raked his bottom lip through his teeth. Then, Dean's face would slacken in utter relief and delight. His knight was so fucking handsome.

Adam could feel Dean's cum as it splashed into his channel. After a minute to catch his breath, Dean collapsed onto the bed on his side. He pulled Adam in to spoon against him. Dean held Adam close, he never wanted to let go.

Adam pressed against Dean. He smiled when Dean's hands rested on his abdomen. Adam gently ran his fingers over Dean's arm as they floated down from their sexual orbit. Dean rested his chin in the crook of Adam's neck.

"I love you." Adam whispered as he brought his hand down to rest on top of Dean's that was on his belly.

Dean kissed the warm skin of Adam's cheek. "I love you." His voice was also soft and airy. The two exhausted teens fell into a deep, sex sated sleep, with smiles on their faces.

At Leo's Pizzeria, Dean, Roman, Jason and Heath sat with their heads together, they had a few short minutes to listen to Dean. They were there for lunch. Adam and Seth had gone to the bathroom after Seth got a signal from Dean. Seth wasn't sure what Dean was up to, but he had a fair idea, so he would take his time in the bathroom. Adam was a oblivious to a possible plot, royal baby was acting up a bit, and Adam didn't feel his best.

Adam being Adam, hid that he didn't feel good, he didn't want anyone to fuss. He hoped to nap later, before having to leave for their next performance of Romeo and Juliet.

"I wanna turn the cast party into a surprise birthday party for Adam. Not the whole thing, maybe just at the end. Thing is, Jay, can you and Heath stay?" Dean spoke quietly, he looked at Jason, brow arched. He wasn't sure how everyone would feel about making the cast party into a birthday party.

Jason let out a chuckle. "Actually, we were planning on staying till Monday. We wanted to surprise Adam for his birthday on Sunday. I'm taking Heath up north for a few days, hike Yosemite. So yeah, we'll be here. I'm not sure about the cast party though. Yeah, everyone loves Addy, but they all worked hard on the play, some might not like the focus being on just Adam. Why don't you plan something for Sunday?" Jay looked at Dean and spoke honestly.

Roman nodded. "I agree. It's a great idea to have a surprise party for Adam, but not at the cast party. He loves that bowling alley, why not have it there, on Sunday?" He gave a shrug.

Heath spoke up. "Dean, have you talked to his parents? You know they might have something planned. After all, it is his eighteenth birthday, one of the big ones." He felt bad as he saw Dean deflate.

Dean sighed. "Yeah, I guess. I didn't think it out very well. I'll talk to Eric. It's just... well... Sunday is when we move back into our house. It will be the first time since the hospital that we won't be sleeping together. I'm worried about leaving him alone." He let out another sigh.

Meanwhile, in the men's bathroom of the pizza parlor, Adam splashed water onto his face while he waited for Seth to finish his business. He didn't really feel ill, but he didn't feel all that great either. Adam figured it was play stress, lack of sleep and royal baby. He gave his face another splash of water, then pulled several paper towels out of the holder on the wall to dry his face with.

Seth flushed the toilet, even thought it wasn't needed, he was only giving the others time to talk. He figured Dean wanted to talk about Adam's birthday. It was just the vibe he'd picked up from Dean, something had just radiated the idea of a surprise party for Adam.

"Edge, are you alright? You look a bit pale." Seth noticed that Adam seemed to be a bit "off".

Adam sighed. "I'm not sick, just a bit tired. I need a nap before tonight. Baby hormones, I guess. Oh Sethie, what am I gonna do. Next Sunday is my birthday and Dean is leaving me..." He bit back the tears. That morning at breakfast, Bret broke the news their house would be finished next week and they would be moving back on Sunday.

Seth stood behind Adam and embraced his friend. He rested his chin on Adam's shoulder. "I'm sorry, buddy. It is rotten timing." He really didn't know what to say. Seth knew Adam and Dean hadn't been apart since "the incident."

"Yes, it is. I... We haven't been apart... It's just going to take a bit to get used to being alone. At least the cast party will be fun. Oh well, let's go. I'm sure they must be wondering what's taking us so long." Adam sighed again. Together Adam and Seth returned to the others.

Later that afternoon, after a nap, Adam felt much better. That night's performance of Romeo and Juliet was even better than opening night. On Sunday afternoon, the Drama teacher of the Desert Academy nearly knelt in awe at Chris Jericho's feet. Suddenly, as quickly as it had begun, Romeo and Juliet was over. By midnight, the stage was as bare and empty as it had been during the first night of auditions.

Chris Jericho couldn't have been any prouder. The play had even been given a rave review in the Los Angeles Times. Chris was swamped on Monday with praises from his colleagues. AJ was just as proud, but he was glad that it was over. Chris would finally be back to his calm, happy self. Chris told AJ he never would have made it without his help and quiet, constant support. Owen had always supported him, but AJ could support him with the understanding of a fellow teacher.

Adam and Dean kept up a happy front for their parents, but at night, they clung to each other in desperation. They made love each night as if it would be their last night on earth. Everyone was glad that this time, Adam didn't break down when Jason and Heath "left" on Sunday night. He understood Jay and Heath had to get back to Harvard. Adam was just happy they came for play. Adam was the only one who had no idea that Jason and Heath weren't really leaving for Harvard.

In the mean time, a surprise party for Adam was planned. Erich had suggested a party on "The Perfection". He told Dean that Adam loved the yacht, and it had been awhile since Adam had been sailing. Dean loved it. It was going to be a smaller party. The McMahon family, including Bayley and Kurt, The Harts, Roman, Seth, Jason, Heath, Dolph, Randy, Chris and AJ were the entire guest list. Randy felt unsure about it, but, both Vince and Eric insisted. Bret assured Randy he would be there for moral support.

The cast party at Disneyland was fantastic. Chris had booked the little known private banquet hall on the upper floor of Sleeping Beauty's Castle. They didn't have the run of the park, but they didn't miss it. Most of the popular Disney character cast members made appearances, as did the Disney Princesses.

Adam and Dean were given the Cinderella and Prince Charming treatment. They were after all the leads of the play. They sat in throne style chairs at the head of the table, and were given crowns to wear. Adam relished in the treatment, while Dean grumbled to himself, he hated being the center of attention. He only did it for Adam.

Chris and AJ also sat on thrones at the foot of the table, but they didn't wear crowns. AJ sparkled with pride for Christopher. It entire cast and crew had a wonderful time and the best of all were the special fireworks, set to the music of Romeo and Juliet. As they stood on the castle balcony to watch the fiery display, Dean and Adam only had eyes for each other.

Sunday, October 30th, dawned to a crystal blue, cloudless sky. It was also Adam's eighteenth birthday. Everything was set for a surprise party on "The Perfection". All Dean had to do was get his boyfriend on board by eleven o'clock. They were sailing to Santa Catalina for a party at The Three Palms Arcade Restaurant. The wonderful thing about the restaurant was that it was great for adults and teenagers.

When Adam stirred in his bed, it was almost eight in the morning; he was alone. Adam felt Peanut in his hand, he kissed the stuffed toy. "Well, Peanut, I'm eighteen now, an adult. I can vote. I bet Dean went down to make a birthday breakfast. I'd better go shower, Dean left me a bit dirty last night." He flushed at the memory of Dean making love to him. Adam kissed Peanut again, then got out of the bed.

Downstairs, in the McMahon kitchen, Eric made Adam's favorite breakfast of fried mush and maple syrup. Eric had made the cornmeal mixture last night, now he cut the loaf into thin slices, dipped them in flour and put them to fry to a crisp, golden brown. A pot of pure maple syrup warmed slowly on the stove.

Dean came down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was fresh from a shower. "He's in the shower. Are you sure we should do presents now?" He asked Adam's dad as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Eric grinned at Dean. "Yes. If we wait till the party, he will be suspicious. Addy knows we'd never forget his birthday, plus we always do presents at breakfast; at least the smaller ones." He nodded for Dean to join Vince and Dean's parents out by the pool.

Dean stopped at the door that led outside. "Makes sense. Adam sure was grilling Seth. Seth managed to convince Adam that dinner here tonight is his party. I've got a plan to get him on the yacht."

Eric held a finger to his lip and pointed toward the stairs, he could hear Adam on the steps. Dean hurried out to the poolside. He frowned, Bret was putting boxes into a small, U-Haul trailer, that was backed up to the fence gate. The Harts were moving out of the McMahon's pool house, and back into their newly repaired home that had been damaged in an accidental laundry room fire several weeks ago.

Vince McMahon sat at the outdoor dining table with Shawn, both men were reading the Los Angeles Times newspaper. Shawn smiled when his son kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning, dad. Sir." Dean nodded to Vince when the Superintendent looked at him with a smile. Both adults put down their newspapers. Shawn indicated for Dean to sit.

"Morning, son. Listen, I know how you feel, but are you packed? Your pops is loading the last few boxes. I found a few more of Dolph's things in the laundry." Shawn ran a fatherly hand through Dean's auburn mane.

Dean swallowed his sip of coffee. "Yeah, I threw it all in my bag when I went to shower. I'm so... I love our home, but I'll miss... what if he needs me? Is he really strong enough now?" Worry clouded Dean's handsome face. There was no need to explain that "he" was Adam.

Vince cleared his throat. "Don't worry, son. We will be here for him. I know we were a bit unorthodox, but you got my son though a very hard time. Dean you've proven you are a real man, and I thank you for giving our son back to us. We have to trust Adam, to know that he is strong enough now to handle things. Ah, there is the man of the hour now." Vince grinned as Adam came out of the house.

Dean stood and greeted Adam with a sweet, small kiss. He held out the chair next to him for Adam to sit. "Happy Birthday, my sweet prince." Dean leaned over and gave Adam another love filled kiss. He pucked up a small, gift wrapped box from a small pile of presents at the end of the table.

Adam grinned and took the gift just as Eric came out of the house with a platter of fried mush. "Presents after breakfast, son. Dean, Shawn a hand please." Eric asked as he gave Adam a smile. Shawn and Dean went to help Eric bring out the rest of the birthday breakfast.

Since it was Adam's birthday, Dean relented and agreed to let Adam have two full cups of coffee. Adam grinned and kissed his boyfriend in thanks, then sipped from his first cup. Soon the four adults and two teens were stuffing themselves with the delicious food, well, almost.

Adam noticed Dean barely touched his fried mush. It was odd for Dean not to wolf down his breakfast. "Babe, are you alright? Are you feeling okay?" He looked at his boyfriend with worry filled eyes. It was also deeply etched on his face.

Dean sighed. "I don't want to offend anyone, but, I can't stand mush, as a cereal or fried. We had the stuff for breakfast every day and it was never cooked right. I'm sorry, like I said, no offense." He looked at Eric, his eyes held a distant, hidden sadness. It made Adam tear up a bit.

Eric leaned over and hugged Dean. "Don't you worry, I am not offended. I'll go make you some nice French toast or eggs if you'd rather. It is no trouble." He gave Dean's mop of hair a playful tousle.

Shawn had gotten up and hugged his son. "I'm sorry, son. I didn't know. Thanks, Eric. You eat, I'll go make him something nice."

Dean held up his hands. "I appreciate that, both of you, but I'm fine with coffee and toast. You wouldn't have known because I never told you..." His voice trailed off. Dean wasn't angry, but he wished he'd kept his mouth shut. Now he'd spoiled Adam's birthday.

Adam saw Dean's upset. "Don't worry about it, babe. I promise never to make you eat mush, unless you make me mad. Come on, everyone, eat up. I want my presents." He gave Dean wink and a beautiful smile to show him all was okay.

Dean smiled at Adam. "Guess I'd better behave then. Say, you still up to a birthday bike ride? Won't be long before royal baby makes it impossible." He hoped Adam would say yes, the ride was his ruse to take Adam to the yacht pier.

Adam nodded like a stoner at a metal concert. "Yes! Oh Yes! The coast trail. Doctor Ross said I could ride up till my second trimester starts, that's next month. I'll miss it, but, I won't risk royal baby for anything. Not that you would let me." Adam took a bite of his fried mush. He wasn't about to pass up his mush, he knew Dean understood.

Dean added some honey to his toast. "Damn right, I won't let you. Nothing matter to me more than you and royal baby, my prince. Oh, don't forget, we need to take Farrah, to the Ford dealer, we want the absolute right car seat." Dean took his bite of toast with a sip of coffee.

Vince, Eric, Shawn and Bret sat in an almost stunned silence as they listened to their children talk like mature adults. The two sets of parents exchanged knowledge filled looks. It was apparent they had been talking and perhaps the time to share that conversation with their children was closer than they had first thought.

Adam and Dean continued to discuss the baby and they also managed to get in a few thoughts about their end of first term history project, The Tudor Times newspaper. They were about ready to make their layout. They just needed to double check some facts and find some pictures.

Vince finished his breakfast. "Bret, you sure you won't change your mind? Shane and I would love to have you join us." He looked at the wrestling coach, brow arched.

Bret shook his head. "No, sorry. I wish I could, but I've got to get the U-Haul unloaded. Maybe next week, but, I have warned you, golf is not my game." He gave a shrug with a light chuckle.

Vince and Shane weren't really playing golf. They were actually going to make sure "The Perfection" was ready to sail. However, to keep Adam in the dark, Vince used the pretense of golf. After all, Vince and Shane played every weekend. Bret was going to join Vince and Shane at the yacht, but Adam didn't need to know that.

Eric took his cue to speak. "Shawn and I are going to the Farmer's Market. Martin Rollins is saving us some peaches. Shawn, I still say mine is better." He chided his friend gently. He and Shawn had a friendly contest each year on who canned the best homemade peach jam.

Shawn guffawed. "No, my friend. You know mine is best. Right Bret?" He looked over at his husband, expectation on his face and in his eyes.

Bret nodded. "Yes, dear." Bret smiled at Shawn.

Shawn's brow arched. "Bret Sargent Hart, you're lying, aren't you?" He placed his hands on his hips, but surprised than anything.

Bret hung his head. "Well, no, not exactly. I love your peach jam, baby. However, there is just something extra in Eric's. Don't hate me." He looked at Shawn with puppy dog eyes.

Shawn let out an exasperated growl. "Eric, please tell me, please? I'll never tell another soul, I swear." He'd been trying for years to learn Eric's secret ingredient, but his friend refused to tell.

Adam laughed. "Shawn he won't even tell me! Why would he tell you? Heck, even grandma didn't know." He loved the yearly "jam off" between his daddy and Shawn.

Eric smirked, but not in a mean way. "Adam is right, my friend. You have mom's recipe, but over the years, I made some experiments. One year I found just the right thing that brings out the flavor of the peaches. I will say this, it' not vanilla, cinnamon or alcoholic. Sorry, Shawn. Bret, I'll make sure you get a few jars." He poked Bret gently in the ribs, and once again winked at Shawn.

"Well, it just so happens, I like Shawn's preserves." Vince added his thoughts, He gave Eric a playful smirk and a pat to Shawn's shoulder.

Eric grabbed his chest in dramatic fashion. "I'm hurt. How could you cheat on me with Shawn's peach jam! Oh Vinny, where did I go wrong?" He gave a good performance of sobbing his heart out.

Adam rolled his hazel eyes. "Oh please, daddy. It's not Oscar season. I want my presents, please." He did that annoying thing of dragging out the word "please" until Dean covered Adam's mouth with his hand. The adults applauded.

Everyone laughed. Eric and Shawn made quick work of cleaning up after breakfast. Vince moved the small pile of presents to where Adam sat. Adam always tried, but he could never guess what was hidden by ribbons and wrapping paper. He waited, impatiently for his dad and Shawn to sit down.

Eric did sit, on one side of Adam, with Vince on the other. Dean didn't mind, it was Adam's time with his parents. Eric's eyes were filled with moisture as he looked at his handsome child.

"Seems like just yesterday they placed this helpless, wiggling bundle of love and joy my arms. I was terrified of screwing up your life. Then you opened your eyes and smiled up at me. I knew somehow, you'd be okay. I promised to do my best by you, and I think I did okay. You have become a fine, sweet, loving, caring, handsome, smart and respectful young man. Son, I couldn't be any prouder of you. I love you, my sweet child." Eric sniffed and haded Adam a small, square box that fit in the palm of Adam's hand.

Adam's eyes were also filled with moisture at Eric's words. "Well, if I am all that, it's because of you. I couldn't have wished for a better daddy. I know I've messed up, and I put you through a lot. When I told you about the baby, you stood behind me, when you could have turned me away. If, I can teach this baby one thing, it is that a parents love is unconditional. I love you, daddy. So very much." He kissed Eric's cheek, then began to unwrap his gift.

When Adam opened the box, he let out a gasp. "Oh, daddy, no. I can't take this, it's the only thing of grandpa's you have. No, daddy, I appreciate it, but you have to keep it." Adam held the box out to Eric, he begged with his entire being.

In the box was a gold pocket watch. It had belonged to Eric's father. Eric's father had been killed in Korea, one month before Eric was born. The army had sent Judy the watch, it was the only thing Sargent Copeland owned.

Eric smiled softly. "No, son, it's yours now. Your grandma gave it me on my eighteenth birthday. She left instructions for you to have it on your eighteenth birthday. When your baby turns eighteen, you should pass it on. But for now, it's yours, the way your grandma wanted. Consider it a present from her too." Eric pressed Adam's hand firm over the watch.

Adam quickly wiped away the tear that fell. "Well, I wouldn't dare argue with grandma Judy, she might haunt me. I'll take good care of it, daddy. Thank you." He kissed Eric's cheek. He let Dean admire the watch as Vince handed Adam a long, flat envelope.

Vince smiled. "My little, Addy, all grown up. The best day of my life was when I signed the papers that legally made you my son. I have always and will always love you as if you were a child of my blood. It's not a pider loon, but, I hope you like it just as much. It's for both you, and my grandchild." He let go of the envelope.

Adam opened the envelope. He pulled out a small book, emblazoned with the name of the bank they used. Adam's eyes went wide. "Oh father... it's... too much." Vince had opened a savings account for Adam. They balance printed on the first line was twenty five thousand dollars.

Adam had sort of guessed what Vince would give him. He'd done the same for Steph and Shane when they had turned eighteen, but Vince had only given them twenty thousand, this was five thousand more.

Vince put a hand on Adam's shoulder. Well, five is for my grandchild. Before you worry, it was approved by your brother and sister. Remember, it's a savings account. You add to it, and it will be there for an emergency or putting your kids through college. You are an adult now, and I know you will be responsible. I love you, son." He gave Adam's shoulder a squeeze. He teared up when Adam hugged and kissed him.

"Thank you, father. It's nice to know it is there. Don't worry, we will add to it. I love you, father." Adam hugged and kissed Vince again.

Dean spoke up. "Adam, I know you said we, and I know you. Don't add my name to that account. It is yours for the future. I want you to have something financially that belongs to just you. I'm serious." Dean spoke with more firmness than Adam had ever heard. Dean was truly very serious.

"Your right, I would have added you, when the time was right. Okay, if that's what you really want. But..." Adam was hushed by Dean.

"No buts. When the time comes, we'll have a joint account, but not with this. This is for our children." Dean kissed Adam softly.

Once again, the four adults were entranced by the adult behavior of their sons. It was now time for Adam's gifts from the Harts.

Bret went first. "Well, kiddo, happy birthday." Bret handed Adam a small flat box.

Adam opened the box. He beamed when he pulled out several gift cards. "Oh, thank you, Uncle Bret. One from Barnes and Noble, one from Target, one from Babies R Us, one from Trader Joe's, one from Bed, Bath and Beyond, and one from Home Depot. I can get things for the pool house and nursery. Thank you so much." Adam hugged and kissed his Godfather. It made Bret smile.

"My turn." Shawn's gift was also in the largest box. Shawn had wrapped it with the comic section of a Sunday newspaper, and tied it with red and blue ribbons.

Adam unwrapped the box. When he opened it, he couldn't believe what Shawn had done. Shawn explained as Adam looked at his gift, a beautiful hand sewn quilt.

"This has been eighteen years in the making, Adam. Your dad gave me some of your clothes starting from when you were born, till last year, when I started the quilt." Shawn began to tell the story of how the quilt came to be.

First of all, the quilt was huge, Shawn had made it to fit Adam's king sized bed. Secondly, most of the material was, as Shawn explained, cut from baby clothes that Eric had saved.

Eric too fingered the beautiful quilt of patchwork art. "This was was what I brought you home from the hospital in." Eric pointed to a piece of sky blue material in the center of the quilt. He had a bit of a tear in his eye.

"Oh Shawn, it's beautiful, a work of art. Wait... is that... yeah, that is part of the Santa suit grandma made for Peanut!" Adam pointed out a piece of red velvet material.

Eric grinned. "Yes, I saved all the little outfits she made for Peanut. Most of them were thread bare, but I knew Shawn could breathe life into them again. Thank you, Shawn. I can cook and clean, but I never mastered the needle like you. It's better... no, Adam was right. It is a true work of art." Shawn blushed as Eric praised him.

"I was pleased to do it. Judy was the real master of the needle. My only regret, I can't do the same with Dean's things. I am collecting some scraps as he grows out of things, but well, we have him now. I am so glad he and Adam found each other." Shawn hugged Eric. They spoke quietly as the others admired the quilt.

"Dean, don't tell me you forgot to get your boyfriend a present." Bret teased his son as Adam folded the quilt back into the box.

Adam perked at Bret's question, and waited for Dean's reply. Dean scoffed with a slight flush on his cheeks. "Pops, you're gonna get me in trouble. I do have a gift for Adam, but I will give it to him later, in private. But, here babe, this is just a token gift." Dean pulled a small flat box out of his pocket.

Adam took the box with a grin. Dean watched with anxious eyes as his boyfriend's graceful fingers unwrapped the gift. Adam let out another gasp. "Oh Dean... oh Dean..." Adam pulled out a small, sliver picture frame.

It had tiny three dimensional elephants on the sides, in gold. Two elephants on top and two on the bottom, held a ribbon between their trunks. The words across the top read: _MY FIRST._ The words across the bottom read: _SONOGRAM_. It was just the right size to hold a picture from a sonogram machine.

"I got it at the hospital gift shop, our last day, while you were with Doctor Page. I kept it hidden for today. Do you like it?" Dean gave Adam a hope filled look.

"I love it, Dean. It's perfect. I had no idea elephants were so popular. I'm glad we chose them for decorating, they bring good luck. I can't wait to put royal baby's picture in it. Look everyone..." He passed the frame to Eric. Adam then turned back to Dean. "You're already the best father. It means so much to me, Dean. I love you." Adam leaned over and gave Dean a kiss that went beyond parental viewing.

Dean smiled and pressed his forehead to Adam's when their kiss broke. "I'm glad you like it. My kids are gonna know what a family is. My... well our... kids are never gonna go through what we went through, well, more me. You know what I am trying to say. I love that baby growing inside you, so damn much." He gave Adam a soft kiss.

Both Eric and Shawn had tears in their eyes. Vince and Bret weren't dry eyed either, but none of them actually cried. Vince was the first parent to find his voice.

"Dean, I've said this before, but I haven't meant it as much as I do right now. I'm damn proud of you. You are more of a man at seventeen, than most adults. I am proud that you are with my son. I'll say it one last time, but I mean it. I'm sorry I misjudged you. I'm honored to have you as part of my family. If you ever need anything, or need someone objective to talk to, I hope you will reach out to me. I am here for you, like I am for all my children. You are going to make a great father." Vince held out his hand for Dean to shake. Dean smiled and reached out to Vince.

Dean firmly shook Vince's hand. "Thank you, sir. And I have said this before too, but I mean it even more now, and more each day as the foundation of our love grows. Adam and this baby, and any others that may follow, will never want for anything. I'd work twenty hours a day to provide for them. We may never be rich with money, but, we will be rich in love and respect. Thank you, sir, for giving me a fair chance to prove myself. I hope I never let you, Adam, the kids, Eric or my parents down. See sir, when you come from dirt, then are given a chance at clean, you never want to be anywhere near dirt again. I guess you know what I am trying to say. Anyway, Adam, we'd better get ready, we are waisting good riding weather." Dean's early hubris vanished, he ended with a shy duck of his head. Sometimes he said to much.

Vince nodded. "Yes, son. I understand. You be careful with my grandchild on your ride. Adam, have fun. If you and Dean want to have lunch, use the credit card, for your birthday." He playfully tousled both blond and auburn hair as he stood.

Vince made the pretense of getting ready to meet Shane. Shawn and Eric began to finish cleaning up the kitchen like they had no care in the world.

Bret was the one to break a bit of the spell of happiness. He went to the bottom of the stairs and called up to Dean. "Son, bring your bags down with you. Everything else is packed up."

Dean sighed and held Adam close. "Okay, pops. Be down soon..." He called out in response to Bret. He pulled Adam closer. "You will be alright, baby. Be my strong, brave boy. We'll only be a part a few hours each day."

Adam sniffed, his blond head rested on Dean's shoulder. "Yeah, but they are the longest and darkest hours. I'll try, my knight. Sometimes, I just wish... we could... hey, I just remembered, I can go into Phat Toys now..." Adam tried to laugh off his sadness at being separated from Dean.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, Roman will be glad. Asking him to buy that Unicorn Spit lube was just about his last straw..." Dean turned serious. "Wish we could what?" He looked deeply into Adam's hazel eyes.

Adam sighed. "You know when I said I wanted to wait, to talk about marriage, until things with Randy and custody were more settled?" Dean nodded, Adam continued. "Now, I just wish we could get married and move into the pool house together. Make a home of our own. Ask me Dean, ask me again." He looked at Dean with all the love he felt.

Dean held Adam's hands in his, and went down on one knee. "Adam Joseph Copeland-McMahon, will you marry me?" The question was simple, nearly as old as love itself, but never had the question been asked with such a pure, heartfelt love.

Adam sank to his knees, to look Dean in the eyes. "Yes, Jonathan Dean Ambrose-Hart, I will marry you." Adam's response was just as simple and as old as the question, but never had it been answers with such a pure, heartfelt love.

The newly engaged couple kissed with everything they felt; love, fear, excitement, and a million other emotions. Dean broke the kiss, and moved to gently kiss Adam's abdomen. Adam's fingers toyed with Dean's hair.

"This means I am now, officially, your pops, royal baby. When I marry your daddy, you come with the package. I love you." Dean kissed Adam's belly, then Adam's lips. He stood and helped Adam to his feet.

"Get ready. I want to celebrate this day. I don't have a ring for you yet. You want to pick one or do you want me to surprise you?" Dean asked as he held Adam's leather jacket so Adam could slip into it.

Adam slipped into the leather jacket. It still held Dean's scent and calmed him. "Surprise me, but Dean. Don't... it doesn't have to be big and expensive. Then when the time comes, we can pick out wedding bands together. I just wish we could get married before the baby is born..." He let his words fade. Bret had called for Dean to please hurry.

Dean realized they needed to be going or Adam's surprise party would be spoiled. Adam grabbed his wallet and cell phone. He followed Dean as his now fiancé took his hand.

Adam waited on the second floor landing as Dean went to get his bag that was still in the guest room. Adam held Dean's backpack.

When they got downstairs, Bret took Dean's things. "Well, I'm off to the house. It will be good to be home." Bret went out to put Dean's things into the U-Haul. He closed and locked the trailer door.

As Bret did that, Adam and Dean bid Shawn and Eric goodbye. Dean and Adam were in the garage. When Adam watched the U-Haul go down the driveway, his heart began to ache.

No matter how wonderful Dean made today, tonight, Adam would be all alone. He wasn't sure if he could do it. Heartache was a terrible, lonely thing.


	51. Adam's Party

**A/N:** _In response to a guest review. Yes, I know Romeo and Juliet is not how young love is supposed to be. However, it is regarded as a tragic love... something of which Adam has experienced to a slight degree. Yes, a heart necklace... have you never seen a Broken Heart Charm necklace or key chain? One half is for "him" the other half for "her". My spouse and I had one, both were "she's" but that did not diminish their meaning. A guy can wear a heart necklace. As for it being Romeo and Juliet as the charms on the necklace, it was simply a memento of their Senior play, nothing more, nothing less. Apparently also, you have never seen pictures of a young Adam Copeland. He had "Lady Godiva" like long locks. I have indeed seen a few pictures of him with nearly waist long length hair when he first started out. Since Adam was SUPPOSED to be a girl in the play, I don't see the problem._

As soon as Adam felt the power of the motorcycle they rode, all thoughts of heartache left his mind. He was looking forward to spending the day with his now fiancé. He was fairly sure Dean was going to take him to their hidden cove and spend the day making love, soaking up the sun and skinny dipping in the ocean. It would be the best birthday ever.

Adam also looked forward to next Sunday. Even though it was a week late, it was the first day all the family could get together to celebrate his birthday. Stephanie and Bayley were at one of Bayley's motivational lectures. Adam understood, after all, he wasn't a child, he could wait a week for a family celebration.

Adam was surprised when Dean went left instead of right, to get to their hidden cove. He understood Dean had pulled into a gas station with a convenience store and parked at the fuel pumps.

The got off the bike and removed their helmets. "Gotta fuel up." Dean explained and began to fuel up the bike.

Adam leaned against the gas pump. "No problem. I should have realized when you went left at the light. Oh, the blankets in the pannier have been washed." Adam nodded to the storage box on the motorcycle.

Dean chuckled. "Good, they were a bit... sticky. So, when should we tell the folks?" He leaned in and gave Adam a gentle kiss. He finished filling up the gas tank. "Be right back, I'd better pay for this." Dean gave Adam another kiss.

Adam watched as Dean walked towards the store. He loved the way Dean's ass moved as he walked. Dean walked with a very arrogant air, but Adam knew it was a front, it was the way Dean had learned to handle himself at the orphanage. You either walked with confidence or got beat up; Dean never got beat up. Adam shivered, a chill had suddenly run up his spine.

Adam spun on his heels. It felt like someone watched him. All Adam saw was the traffic on the busy road. The blond shrugged, maybe it was just one of those things. Doctor Page had told him, it would take a while for his mind to realize he was safe from Randy. Adam beamed, his very sexy boyfriend was on the way back.

Dean stopped Adam as the blond went to put his helmet back on. Dean stood behind Adam, his hands held firmly onto Adam's hips. He pressed his lips against Adam's ear, his breath warm against his skin.

"Do you trust me, my prince?" Dean's voice was low and husky, but it wasn't quite sexual.

Adam trembled slightly. This was more like the Lunatic, when Dean walked on the fringe. Adam held no fear, but he did feel a thrill, a bit of danger.

"Yes, Dean. I trust you with every fiber of my being." Adam's town was growl filled, but he meant what he said. Adam felt Dean's hands move from hips.

Adam heard Dean rustle something from his pocket. Before Adam could think, he felt a cloth go around his eyes, and his world became a vision of blackness. Dean securely tied the blindfold around the blond head.

"I'm taking you some place special, but I don't want you to know or guess where. So you keep this on. Can you see?" Dean asked, his tone of voice had returned to normal.

Adam laughed. "I'm as blind as a bat. But, I thought we were going to our cove, get naked, celebrate my manhood." He made a thrust with his hips. Adam wiggled his brows, but the movement was hidden by the blindfold.

Dean put Adam's helmet and strapped it down on the blond head. Dean then helped Adam mount the motorcycle. When Dean settled on the seat, Adam held on even tighter, but Dean didn't mind at all. Dean fired up the bike.

Vince had sailed _The Perfection_ to a private pier and jetty. He wanted to be well away from the bustle of the Yacht Club pier. He smiled at his spouse. Eric was busy directing everyone as they decorated the yacht in pink, purple and blue. Eric had managed to find out Adam's current favorite colors, so now, _The Perfection_ was covered in them.

Vince took a moment to look up towards Heaven. He quietly thanked God for allowing his little Addy to live to celebrate his eighteenth year.

Bret Hart ended the call he'd gotten on his cell phone. "E, that was Dolph. He sends Adam his and Randy's apologies, but William and Bob want to meet to discuss things. I told him Adam would understand, and that what they were doing was more important." He spoke with a bit of worry.

Shawn laid a hand on his husband's shoulder. "Randy will be alright, Dolph will keep him calm." He could read Bret's mind. He knew Bret worried that all his work with Randy would come undone.

Randy was finally back on the wrestling team and was in better shape and form than ever. Bret had high hopes that when it came time for the State Championships, Rand would come through again. It also helped that Bret had moved Wade Barrett up to the next heavyweight class. Apparently the Englishman had developed a love for American fast food. Bret used it to his advantage, it would give WWE High three chances for a State Championship, as Sheamus had taken over Dolph's number one spot in that weight class.

Eric nodded in agreement. "I'm sure Adam will understand. To be honest, it's still awkward to have Randy around. I hope we can work things out about the baby with Bob." He sighed. Eric would love to have Randy sign his parental rights over to Dean. Well, now wasn't the time to worry about that.

When the last balloon was tied down, Eric called everyone on deck. Roman, Seth, Chris, AJ, Shane, Kurt, Stephanie, Bayley, Jason and Heath joined Eric, Vince, Shawn and Bret.

Eric raised his hand to get everyone to settle down. "Okay, first of all, thank you. Everything looks wonderful. Dolph and Randy can't make it after all. Now, Dean and Adam should be here soon. Thanks again for helping to make Adam's birthday special. Oh, here they come, get ready." Eric instructed as he saw a motorcycle with two riders approach.

"Should we go below, or just duck down?" Seth asked as the motorcycle parked.

"Just duck down. He will see all the decorations." Eric answered as he, himself went down on his knees, out of sight. The others followed Eric's action. The atmosphere sparked with excitement.

Adam waited for Dean, he was too afraid to move. He didn't want to trip and fall. "You know, this might sound terrible, but I am glad I'm not blind. I think I'd rather be deaf. I'm a bit dizzy, guess it was riding blindfolded. Can I take it off now?"

Dean removed his helmet, then Adam's, careful to leave the blindfold in place. "Nothing wrong with being thankful that you are healthy. I've heard Shawn say, when his back is really bad, he could live without being able to walk, but leave him his hands. You'll be okay once your legs are under you, so you leave that blindfold on. Behave, and you will get a reward later." Dean growled the last words in Adam's ear, he pressed his groin against Adam's ass as he helped Adam dismount from the bike.

Adam gave a slight moan. "I'll be good, my knight. Hey, we are near the ocean, I can smell it. So, what now?" Adam took a deep sniff, he could smell the distinct order of the Pacific Ocean.

Dean saw Eric flash a thumbs up. Eric knew Dean was going to blindfold the birthday boy. "Just trust me and step carefully." Dean took Adam firmly by the hand and led him toward _The Perfection_.

As Dean lead Adam up the gangway, Adam stopped. "Are we going on board a boat? Oh, I know! I be we are at the Queen Mary! You knew I wanted to see the Art Deco Exhibit!" Adam made a very excited guess.

Dean chuckled. "Well, you'll see. Come on, just a bit further. Now, step down, I've got you. I will never let you fall, my prince." He held tightly to Adam's hands and helped Adam up and over the entry of _The Perfection._

Adam held no fear, he trusted Dean completely. However, he was filled with anxious excitement. Something was going on, Adam just wasn't sure what. He felt Dean begin to untie the knot that held the blindfold in place.

"Keep those beautiful eyes closed, okay?" Dean asked before he completely removed the blindfold. Seth had to bite back a giggle, Dean was being so sweet to Adam.

"Okay, they are closed. I won't open them till you tell me, my knight." Adam stood in the center of the yacht's deck. Dean waited for everyone to encircle Adam.

Eric helped up three fingers, when he counted down to zero, everyone yelled. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ADAM!" Adam's eyes flew open as he jumped at the surprise shouted at him. Adam covered his mouth with one hand, his heart with the other. The blond teared up.

"Jay? You're... here?" Adam hugged his dearest friend, then when he saw Heath, he hugged him as well. Hugs and kissed were exchanged all around.

It took Adam a moment to take everything in. He realized they were on _The Perfection_ , but it was ablaze with pink, purple and blue decorations and shiny mylar balloons.

"Wow, just... Dean! You could have warned me. Jason... when... oh... just... wow!" Adam still couldn't put enough words together to say anything coherent.

Jason laughed. "We never left. Your boyfriend cooked this up with the rest of us. Happy Birthday, my brother." Jason gave Adam another hug.

Adam couldn't believe it. "You've been here all week? We could have spent time together!" Adam was a tad upset.

Heath stepped up. "Well, not really, Adam. Don't be upset. Jason made one of my dreams come true. He took me up to San Fransisco. We walked the Golden Gate Bridge, and toured Alcatraz. Then we went up to Yosemite and climbed Half Dome. So, we weren't really here. We only got back last night. So, don't be mad." He looked at Adam in earnest.

Adam smiled. "I'm not mad, Heath. I'm glad Jason was able to help mark things off your bucket list. So, what's the plan? Are we anchored or sailing?" He looked around, still a bit awestruck at being so surprised.

Vince spoke up. "We're going over to Santa Catalina. We have reserved The Three Palms. We know it's one of your favorite places, and you haven't been for a while. So, prepare to sail!" Vince announced with a clap of his hands.

While primarily a sailing yacht, _The Perfection_ , of course also had engines. Vince went up into the wheelhouse, Bret on his heels. Vince fired up the engines and pressed the button that raised the anchor. The winds weren't the best to easily tack over to the Island, so Vince had decided engine power was better. With three blasts of the air horn, _The Perfection_ pulled away from the pier.

"Daddy, everything looks so beautiful. That's why you asked me so much about my favorite colors. Do I have a cake?" Adam hugged his dad and looked at Eric. It was like he was only four years old again.

Eric laughed. "Of course. And yes, before you ask, it's your grandma's vanilla cake. I baked it, Shawn decorated it, but, you can't see it till later. Are you happy, baby?" They shared a private moment as Dean steered the others away from the father and son.

"Yes daddy, very happy. Thank you for this, but also for standing behind me, and letting me learn from my mistakes and failures. Especially about the baby. You know, some kids have been kicked out of their homes for being pregnant. Or look at Eva Marie, her parents won't even babysit their own grandson. If Vince hadn't... you know... well, never mind. You and father stand with me, and that is the world to me. I love you, daddy." Adam hugged Eric with all the love that he felt.

Eric hugged Adam just as hard. "Your my child, there is nothing that could ever stop me loving you. If it had come down to it, or ever does, I will always and I mean always chose you. Especially when how close I came to... never mind, we are past that now. Go. Have fun." He gave his child's butt a gentle swat.

Adam kissed Eric's cheek. He hurried off to the front of the yacht. Roman and Jason were pointing down at something in the water. Dean smiled when Adam suddenly stood next to him.

"Look, baby. A herd of seals, going over to the bay." Dean pointed down. Indeed there was a herd of about thirty seals. Every year the seals set up a colony with a rookery for raising their pups.

Heath was wide eyed. "I thought seeing the whales spout was cool, but... oh look, a baby!" Jason had to grab Heath by the waist. The redhead had stepped up to stand on one of the fence rails. He'd nearly slipped when he'd let go to point at the seal pup.

Seth and Adam were also held close by their boyfriends as they leaned over to look. Cell phones were pulled out and pictures taken. While seeing seals was common enough, seeing a very young pup was very rare. The mother seals hardly ever took their pups away from the breeding site. Chances are the baby was born on the way up from Mexico. It was a wondrous sight to see.

When the yacht was half was between the Long Beach Pier and Santa Catalina Island, the waters in the channel got rough. Adam and his party guests were lounging about, soaking up the sun. It was then that the baby decided it did not like being on the rough water. Adam let out a groan and wrapped his arms across his stomach.

Dean immediately stood and went to Adam in the lounger next to his. "Oh, quick! Seth, find a bucket or something, hurry!" Dean called out in a slight panic.

Eric heard Dean call out for a bucket. He and Shawn were sitting on the bench at the bow of the yacht. He grabbed the metal pail that sometimes held bait for deep sea fishing. He met Seth halfway. Seth took the pail and ran back to where Adam sat. Eric and Shawn were on Seth's heels.

"Here. Oh poor Ads." Seth could see how miserable Adam felt. The blond was a bit pale with a slight tinge of green, or so it seemed.

Dean held the bucket as Adam's stomach finally could no longer take the rough waters. Luckily Adam had already pulled his long hair into a pony tail, still Eric held it up out of the way.

Shawn frowned. "I'll go get a wash cloth. Jason, please get Adam some water. Everyone else just give him some breathing room." He left to go down below deck, where the living quarters were.

Shane, Kurt, Chris, AJ, Stephanie and Bayley were sitting in the living room area. They had opted to play a game of Trivial Pursuit, to give Adam and his friends space up on deck. They all turned when they heard Shawn rush down the stairs. They could tell something had happened.

Stephanie stood. "Shawn, what's wrong?" Her face was etched with concern, she had a bad feeling.

Shawn paused. "Nothing serious. It's Adam. The baby isn't too fond of the channel churn. He will be alright once he stops throwing up. It's just part of being pregnant."

Stephanie sighed with relief. "Poor Addy. Can we do anything?" She looked at Shawn, brow arched.

Shawn shook his head. "No, there are enough uncles up there. I came to get a wet wash cloth. Bathroom is working?"

Shane nodded. "Yeah, fully functional. Linen closet is the small door on the right, just before the bathroom." He pointed out the way for Shawn to go.

"Thanks, Shane." Shawn headed off to get the wash cloth to wipe Adam's face with.

On the deck of _The Perfection_ , Adam was to the dry heave stage. He finally leaned back against the lounger. His breath came in short pants and his forehead was sweaty. Eric took the pail from Dean. He held onto the rope and tossed it overboard. A few minutes later, Eric pulled up a clean pail. After all, Adam might need it again.

Dean caressed Adam's face. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I shouldn't have made you ride blindfolded. Feeling better?" He knew the sickness was normal, but still, he hated Adam had to suffer so, and on his birthday.

Adam smiled at Dean. "No, that didn't bother me that much. I was fine till the yacht pitched in the channel churn. I'm okay now, just a bit drained. Can I have some water, please. Oh, and a mint?" He leaned into Dean's gentle touch.

Jason appeared with a bottle of water. Adam rinsed his mouth and spit in the pail. Dean gave Adam a mint, as he always kept a box of of them in his pocket. Shawn returned and gave Dean the damp cloth. Adam purred as Dean wiped the sweat from his brow.

Adam wanted the attention off him. "Hey, Roman, I nearly forgot. Congrats on winning your game on Friday. How many more yards did you get?" He spoke to the football star. The group of "kids" pulled their loungers up closer to Adam.

Roman ducked his head. "Fifty four. I'm ready for State. I hope we do well." He spoke with humility. Roman never took his talent for football for granted, career ending injuries happed too quickly.

"A hundred more yards and he breaks the State record. He gets to play at the Rose Bowl in Pasadena. Then if they make it, or rather when they make it to the finals, he will get to play at the L.A. Memorial Colosseum!" Seth nearly danced with pride as he spoke of his boyfriend.

Jason laughed. "Sethie, he's played in both of those stadiums for the last two years. You know, when WWE High won the State Championships? You drove us crazy telling us about being in the cheerleaders locker room at the Colosseum. Adam, does the blond dye affect his right brain?" He teased Seth with a wink to Adam, then Roman.

"No, it does not! I'm just proud of my Roman!" Seth crossed his arms defiantly and stuck his tongue out at Jason. However, there was a playful gleam in his dark eyes.

Roman put his arms around his boyfriend as they shared a lounger. "Don't worry, baby. I'll be playing at the Rose Bowl all the time, it's the Bruins home field. All I want is to get through it all injury free."

Adam frowned. "Roman, don't talk about getting injured. You will stress yourself into one. Yes, I know what football means to you, but you do have options. You worked that injury clause into your letter of intent. Your college is paid for, no matter what. You'd make one hell of a Coach if you had to do something else. Big Dog, Seth will love you no matter what, and so do we. I don't want to see you get so caught up, you feel trapped with no way out. I don't want to see something like this, on one of my best friends." He held out his scarred arms.

Roman sighed deeply as he ran his hand up his face and down through his long, raven hair. "You're right, Adam. I have been stressing too much. Coaching after I retire has always been the plan. If I do... well... yeah, I can coach. Thanks, Adam. Seth tries, but sometimes you have to hear it from a second source. You are a good friend, and I'm glad you're... well... still here..." Roman gave Adam a nod of respect.

Seth kissed Roman's cheek. "That's right, babe. I will love you no matter what. Edge, thanks for that. He really did need to hear it from someone else." He leaned over and hugged his blond friend.

Heath clapped his hands. "If this is how you celebrate birthdays in California, you need a southern kick!" He hoped to lighten the mood, after all this was supposed to be a party.

Before anything else could be said, everyone turned when they heard Shane let out a cross between a shout and a yelp. Kurt came up the steps and onto the deck. Shane was slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Steph, Bayley, Chris and AJ followed behind, all tried not to laugh.

Adam did laugh. "Uh oh, Shane must have won the Trivial Pursuit game." He knew what was about to happen, he'd been through it himself.

Heath looked at Kurt and Shane, then back at Adam. "So, what happens when you win? Isn't winning a good thing?"

Seth laughed too. "Not in the McMahon family. He won't really, will he? The pool is one thing, but that is a long drop into the ocean!" He looked at Adam, then at Kurt who was teasing at tossing Shane over the side of the yacht.

Adam joined in the laughter. "One time, we were all playing Trivial Pursuit, Vince won. Daddy made some off hand comment about Vince being all wet. Vince got up to get a cigar, and managed to tangle his feet, he fell into the pool. Ever since then, the winner is all wet, and usually tossed into the pool. Hey Stephie, who told Kurt?" He looked at his sister, brow raised.

Stephanie gave Adam a very wicked smirk. "Who do you think?" She turned the smirk into a wink. She then went to join Kurt and her brother, Shane needed more torment.

Bayley shook her head with a smile. "Adam, Shawn told us you were ill. Are you feeling better now?"

Adam nodded at his future in-law. "Yes, much better, thank you. Royal baby didn't like the rougher waters." Everyone gave a start when Vince suddenly blew the yacht's air horn three times. They were about to make port at the Santa Catalina Pier.

Kurt put Shane down on the deck. "Better watch out, Shaneo. I owe you one. You're such a smart little thing." He gave Shane a soft kiss, the first in front of Shane's parents. Eric and Shawn exchanged a look.

"I thought so. Well, Vince will be pleased. Kurt is a fine young man." Eric spoke with a tone of approval. He looked up at the wheelhouse and wondered if Vince had seen the kiss.

Shawn chuckled. "He's a father, I'm sure he saw everything. Kurt is a nice guy and Bret trusts him. Shane could do much worse. You may have another wedding on your hands." He gave Eric a nudge with his shoulder.

Eric nodded. "Could be. One thing with Shane, he will do a Disney wedding. He's talked about it ever since I've been with Vince. All we'd have to do is write a check. Not sure how I'd feel about that, I am really enjoying helping Steph and Bayley. On the other hand, doing it Shane's way would be less stressful."

Shawn nodded in agreement, but Eric had to chuckle. His friend was lost watching Bret. Shawn watched as Bret's muscles flexed and strained as he worked the mooring rope. He'd tossed it to the Pier Master and now cranked up the slack on the ropes gear wheel. Shawn was totally gone.

Everyone gathered up their bags or backpacks. They would so some things as a group, then later they would split up to enjoy the Island's amusements. Bret and Vince were going to the casino, while Chris and AJ were going to the Catalina Island Museum. Shawn and Eric were going shopping and keeping up with the others. They would headquarter near or on the yacht.

Eric had hoped they could stay over night as Monday was an off day at WWE High. However, it was only an off day for the students. Even Vince had to go into work. Eric took it in stride, he and Vince would get away eventually. Vince hinted at a mini vacation during the week between Christmas and New Years.

When Vince came out of the wheelhouse, Eric called everyone together. "Okay folks, this is the plan. The Three Palms is reserved from noon till two. We will do Adam's party first. After that, everyone can do what they want. Just be back at The Three Palms by six. We have dinner reservations at six-thirty. Shawn and I are staying around here, so if anyone has any problems, find us there or the yacht. So, any questions?" Eric looked at the group.

Adam spoke up. "I don't have a question, but while I have the chance, I'd like to thank all of you for already making my birthday special, just by being here. After the party, don't feel obligated to hang around me. Enjoy your day, that is the best present you could give me. Now, I want food and cake!" Adam pumped his fist in the air, he was ready to celebrate.

"Oh come on, Ads. We all know, you just want your presents. I'll save you the trouble, there aren't any. Do you see us carrying any presents?" Jason teased his friend. He wore a huge shit eating grin on his face.

Adam waved a hand in Jason's face. "Don't worry, Jaybird, I accept cash." He stuck his tongue out at Jason.

Everyone laughed. Hand in hand, all the couples followed Vince and Eric down the gangway. They headed towards The Three Palms. The mood was happy. It was enough that Adam was there to celebrate. They had all come to close to losing him to let anything stop their joy that Adam was alive, well, and nearly back to his old self.

What Adam didn't know, was that his presents and cake were already at the restaurant. Eric had taken the ferry over to Catalina yesterday. It had also given him a chance to double check that all the decorations would be done correctly. Nothing was going to ruin Adam's party.

When they got to the restaurant, they were greeted by a handsome man. His name tag read: Rocky Johnson. "Hello, your private area is ready. I'm Rocky and I own The Three Palms. If you have any problems, just ask for me. Happy birthday, Mister McMahon. The Three Palms is yours." Rocky snapped his fingers. Five waitresses came and led the celebrants toward the party area.

Dean quickly pulled his parents aside in the confusion of the exclamations of how wonderful everything looked. The area was an explosion of royal purple and navy blue with splashing of pink here and there. Everything was better than Eric had expected.

Dean finished his conversation with a hug from Shawn. Bret beamed and Shawn's eyes sparkled. They were so proud and happy. Dean was the best thing that had ever happened to them. Now, they would have a grandchild to make their family even better. The Harts joined the others, without ever having been missed. Dean's arm went around Adam's waist as the group stood and took it all in.

Adam and Dean were seated at the head of the table, with Vince and Eric at the foot. Jason sat to Adam's side and Roman sat to Dean's side. Shane sat at Vince's side and Stephanie to Eric's. The others filled in the empty seats.

The table was decorated with a pink cloth. The napkins were navy blue and royal purple glitter was scattered down the center of the table. Purple, blue and pink pillar candles stood, with hurricane glass holders. Mylar balloons in the same colors were in bunches around the room. It was tasteful and cheerful. Eric couldn't have asked them to do a better job.

Eric had pre-ordered the food, so it didn't take long before the waitresses came with the first course. There were hot wings, potato skins, mozzarella sticks and bowls and bowls of chips and salsa. The main meal would be The Three Palms gourmet, wood-fired pizza, in flavors that ranged from BBQ chicken to Tuscany. There would also be bowls of salad, all served family style. It was a bounty of deliciousness.

As everyone dug in, Adam finally noticed something. "Dad, didn't you invite Dolph?" He gave Eric a curious look. Surely his dad hadn't forgotten to invite Dolph.

"Yes, he and Randy were both invited. Sadly for us, they had another engagement. However, it is good for them, they are having dinner with their parents. Dolph said he'd hoped you would understand. I told him I was sure you would. Speaking of, we need to meet with Bob soon as well. But, lets forget that now. This is your happy day." Eric answered with a smile. He wanted Adam to enjoy himself; there was no need to stress now.

Adam swallowed the bite of food in his mouth. "I understand. I will text Dolph later. To be honest, I am still a bit uncomfortable around Randy, but I adore Dolph. I'm also aware we need to talk to Mister Orton. I want to talk to mom Reso first, find out my options. But not now, this my party!" He gave his dad a smile. Luckily no one had really paid attention to their conversation.

The food kept coming and was devoured almost as quickly. Near the end of the feast, Shane clanked his glass with his fork to get everyone's attention. It didn't take long for everyone to settle down and look toward Shane.

Shane stood, glass in hand. "If I may have your attention for a moment, please..." He paused as the last bites of food were swallowed. All eyes were now on Shane McMahon.

"I would like to propose a toast, to my little brother, Adam. At first, when this little two year old rug rat came into our lives, I was annoyed. Then, I saw and heard something, Steph and I hadn't seen or heard in years. Our father smiled and laughed. Look, we all know our relationship wasn't the best, but now, there is a man inside that little boy, who is my brother. Oh how I hated that little boy, but now, how I love him. The way I feel about Adam now is, I couldn't be happier or more proud of my little brother. Things can change, for the better, once you start to talk and listen to each other. Adam, happy birthday, and, I love you." Shane raised his glass to Adam, with emotion filled eyes and a smile.

"Happy birthday, Adam." Everyone at the table stood and raised their glasses to Adam as they spoke. Adam blushed and his hazel eyes blinked rapidly to keep the tears from falling. Dean held Adam's hand and helped keep his boy grounded.

Adam let go of Dean's hand and stood. He went to Shane. The two brothers looked at each other. Years of pain and heartache seemed to wash from their shoulders. Adam and Shane hugged like never before. Vince smiled when Eric laid his head on his shoulder and tried not to cry.

Stephanie got up and hugged her two brothers. "I love you both so much. Adam, you have never been a step to me. Thank you for bringing joy and happiness to our lives. Happy birthday, brother." The three McMahon children hugged again. It was Vince's turn to clear his throat.

The eldest McMahon held up his glass. "I love you, son. Happy birthday." The words were simple, but Vince meant them. Once again, Adam was toasted. No one even bothered to stop the tears.

Eric made the final birthday toast. "Son, you are a shining example of everything that is right in this world. May your future be as bright. And, to add, your grandma Judy would be so proud of you. Loving you, son, is my greatest joy. You make it so easy. Happy birthday, my dear, sweet, child." Glasses clinked and more tears fell as the five McMahons all hugged. Adam completely vanished from sight as his family encircled him.

Dean decided to rescue Adam, too much anything, even a good thing, wasn't good. He feared Adam would get too worked up and royal baby could suffer.

Adam held fast to the hand that grabbed his. Dean gently pulled Adam out of the way. "The baby needs to breath, guys." He took Adam back to his place at the table.

No one had noticed that AJ and Heath had been speaking quietly to each other. Heath nodded to AJ. AJ swallowed hard and spoke up.

"Um, Heath and I were talking, and we came to a conclusion. We grew up in a part of the country where we were taught that only fruits and nuts lived in California. We also heard, in California the most important word was I. We, have never been so glad to be so wrong. Everyone could learn a lot about family from the Harts and McMahons. We are both proud to be associated with all of you. So, from two southern rednecks, happy birthday, Adam." AJ and Heath hugged Adam as Chris and Jason watched with pride.

Adam took a deep breath. "I just.. thank you all so much. I'm so glad... well... that I am here. I'm not going to bring the party down, but it makes this birthday even more special. Now, I want cake... oh and presents!" He clapped his hands like a King commanding his court.

Eric laughed. "Sorry, kiddo. You have to wait until dinner. You're an adult now, so that's how it goes." He gave Adam a wink. Plus, Eric knew they would have more time later.

Adam shrugged. "Well then, that gives everyone four and half hours to buy me more presents." He teased right back with a wink of his own.

The group broke out in a fit of laughter. As the thought had been made a million times since the "incident", no one said it, but it was easy to laugh. Adam was there, alive and well. Eric started to herd everyone out of the restaurant section of The Three Palms.

Shawn took over as Eric spoke with Rocky, to make sure the dinner plans were still on target. Vince was paying a lot for the party and with Eric in charge, it was going to be perfect. Adam deserved nothing but the very best.

"Bret, remember, you have a five hundred dollar limit. Have fun. Vince, you behave yourself as well. The rest of you, sync your clocks and be right back here at six. As Eric already said, he and I will be right around here or the yacht if anything comes up. Enjoy yourselves." Shawn finished with a wave of his hands.

Vince and Bret left for the casino. They were both avid poker players and looked forward to a little casino action. Chris and AJ left for the museum. There was an exhibit of the Island's history and AJ wanted to learn more about his new home state. Steph and Bayley decided to go shopping and Shane was taking Kurt on a glass bottom boat excursion.

Seth clapped his hands. "Well, birthday boy, what do you want to do?" Seth was excited, he'd only been to Catalina once before and that was once again for Adam's birthday, not long after Adam had taken Seth under his wing.

Adam and Dean stood, arms around each others waists. "Guys, you don't have to hang around me. If you want some time alone, that's cool with me. Why don't we meet back here around five, then we can get in a game of Duck Pin Bowling, or have a shoot off at the Pirate Shooting Gallery. Come on, be honest, guys." He looked at his friends in earnest.

Jason looked at his friend. "Are you really sure? I would love to show Heath the buffalo herd."

Heath guffawed. "Buffalo, here, on an island? Reso, are you pulling my leg? Is this the California version of a snipe hunt?" His hands were on his hips, he wasn't falling for it.

Dean quickly spoke. "He is right, Heath. In nineteen twenty-four, fourteen buffalo were brought over for the filming of The Vanishing American. After all that, they never used the footage of the bison. The studio decided it would cost too much to move them back to the mainland, so they left them here. There are now about one hundred fifty and are protected by the Catalina Conservatory." Dean was fascinated by the history of the island and it showed.

"Well then, I'm sorry I doubted you. I just... Adam are you... I would understand, honey, if you and Jason want some friend time together. It would be okay, honestly." Heath didn't want to take Jay away from Adam. Especially since they were leaving for Harvard tomorrow night.

Adam smiled at Heath. "I appreciate that, Heath, I really do. Birdman, take Heath to see the bison. But, when you come home for Christmas, we will dump these two and have a day just for us, promise?" He looked at the college couple with total and absolute love and devotion.

Jason beamed, Adam had grown up. "You bet. We will go have one of our long coffee talks, I promise. We'll be back by five. I love you Addy Joe..." He gave his friend a tight, love filled hug.

Roman looked at Seth. "What would you say to a hike along the cliffs? It's been a long time since we've had time for anything like that." He looked at Seth with hope. A couple hours, completely alone with Seth would be heaven.

Seth bit his lip. "I would love that, but..." He glanced from Roman to Adam. Should they all abandon Adam on his birthday?

Adam put a finger to Seth's lips to stop him. "Go. The best present I could have is knowing my best and dearest friends are having a wonderful time. That's why daddy chose Catalina, there is something for everyone. Roman, take this little cutie for a nice hike, but remember to take plenty of water. Just be back by five for the Pirate Gallery Shoot out." He gave Seth a hug and kiss to the cheek.

Adam and Dean watched as their friends went off to enjoy a couple of hours of fun on Catalina Island. He turned to face Dean. He put his hands on his lover's shoulders.

"So, what are we going to do?" Adam had a very naughty look in his eye. A wicked smirk played on his lips. Adam's fingers toyed with the hair at the base of Dean's neck.

Dean smiled at Adam, his lips brushed against Adam's before he spoke. "I think, my prince, has naughty thoughts on his mind..." He was interrupted by his dad and Eric.

"Boys, we are going to the casino, then we will be back. Gotta make sure the family fortune stays in the family." Eric gave Adam a kiss on the cheek, and tousled Adam's hair.

Adam laughed. "I'm sure father knows better. Have fun. We're all meeting back here at five for a shoot out at the Pirate Gallery." He gave Eric a kiss on the cheek in return.

Dean and Adam were now alone, just outside of The Three Palms. Dean realized the need to do something, now while he had the chance. He turned to Adam.

"You wait here. I will be right back, I promise." Dean took off before Adam could say anything. Adam was stunned, what had just happened.


	52. More Surprises

Adam was stunned as he watched Dean run off. He wasn't quite sure what to think. Maybe Dean had thought of something he wanted to get, or maybe he'd left something on board the yacht. One thing Adam didn't worry about, he knew Dean would be back. However, Adam couldn't help but wonder where Dean had gone and what he was up to.

Dean made his way towards the casino. He thought he'd have to wait, but now, the timing would be perfect. He just had to catch his dad and Eric before they entered the casino building.

"Dad! Hey dad!" Dean called out as he finally got within shouting distance of Shawn and Eric.

Both adults turned and stopped. They waited for the auburn haired teen to come up to them. When Dean got to the two adults, he took a moment to catch his breath.

"Dad, you know what I told you and pops? Well, I need to... you know." Den nodded towards Eric, who looked on with curiosity.

Shawn grinned. "Are you sure, son? It's not like you have to rush." He couldn't help but be proud of his boy and what he was willing to take on.

Eric cocked his head like curious pup. "Um... is this a family secret? I can go inside, so you two can talk." He looked from Shawn to Dean and back again.

Dean spoke up. "No, but I do need to talk to you and your husband. It won't take long."

Shawn patted Dean's shoulder. "I'll go get them. You're not old enough to go in. Don't worry, E. It will be okay." He gave Eric a pat on the shoulder as well. He went into the casino. Shawn returned a couple of minutes later with both Bret and Vince.

Shawn stared things off. "Come on, let's sit down. There's a bench over there." He took Bret by the hand and led him to said bench.

Vince looked rather annoyed. "This better be good. I was doing very well at Black Jack." There hadn't been an open poker table, so Vince and Bret had opted to play Black Jack. Vince had been up $100.

"I will only take a couple of minutes. Thank you for coming, sir." Dean shifted on his feet as he looked at Vince. He reached down deep inside and pulled up his hubris. This was for Adam and the baby.

Vince sat down on the bench, Eric next to him. Shawn and Bret also sat, hand in hand. They both tried to project their love and encouragement to their beloved son.

Dean looked at the McMahons. "Sirs, you know I love your son more than life itself. Adam's baby means everything to me as well, it is never going to change. My love will only grow deeper. Sirs... Vince, Eric... I would like your permission to marry your son, Adam. As I've said so many times, we may never be rich in wealth, but we will be rich with love and respect. I will work my body to the bone to provide for them and any other children that might come along. Now, Adam has said yes, but not without your blessing. There is something else, my folks don't know this part..." Dean took a deep breath, then continued.

"I would like us to be married before the baby is born. We can live in the pool house. Adam won't miss any college, as he will be recovered by the fall. UCLA has a fantastic day care and students get a discount. Well, what do you say? Do I have your permission to marry Adam?" Dean's eyes never left Vince and Eric. He wanted them to see the honesty and sincerity that was written not only on his face and reflected in his eyes, but it burned over his entire being.

Vince knew Eric approved by not only the smile on his face, but by the grip Eric had on his hand. Vince spoke. "I must say, I am not surprised with the question. However, I am surprised about the when. Eric?" Vince wanted to hear what his husband had to say. After all, Adam was his child. Did he have the right to answer for Eric, Vince for once, wasn't sure.

Eric looked at Dean. "Son, the question, like Vince said does not surprise me, but you are still only seventeen, Adam is just eighteen, so young. Why, Dean? Why so soon? Why not wait until you have a year or two of college under your belts, when you are older?"

Dean sighed. "I can understand how you feel about our ages, but, maybe if Adam wasn't pregnant we'd be more willing to wait. No, let me correct that, maybe I'd be more willing to wait. Adam has no idea I want to marry him before the baby is born. I don't want our baby to be one minute without two parents, parents who love each other. Yeah, I know, Randy, but he won't be married to Adam. Oh, I'm not saying this right. I just want the baby to be born to married parents. Can you understand what I am trying to say? At all?" Dean's nerves took a dive to his toes, he couldn't put his feelings into the proper words. He felt like such a blithering idiot.

It was Vince who spoke. "Dean, are you trying to say, you don't want the baby to be born, a... a... bastard?"

Dean nodded. "Yes, Sir, exactly. I just didn't want to use that... word... even though..." His own words faded.

Eric sniffed. "I understand. As much as I hate to say it..." He was cut off by Vince.

"Oh my, God. Because Adam was born... Dean if I wasn't impressed with you before, I am now. I say, if you love Adam and the baby that much, then we would be wrong to keep you apart. This might be the worst decision I've ever made, but you have my support and my blessing. Eric, he is our son, but Adam is your child. You have the final word, and I will stand by and support your wishes. Shawn? Bret?" Vince couldn't say anymore, once again it was up to Eric.

Dean once again shifted on his feet. He didn't know where to look. Dean actually felt like running, he needed Adam.

Back at The Three Palms, Adam waited for Dean. The longer he waited, the more uneasy he became. He wasn't uneasy that Dean had left him, he was uneasy because the feeling that Dean needed him became more and more overwhelming. Finally, Adam couldn't wait any longer. He knew Dean needed him.

Adam stood. He wasn't sure where Dean had gone, but he went in the same direction Dean had taken. Maybe Dean had forgotten to ask Shawn something, so Adam would try the casino area first.

Elsewhere, up on a cliff, that overlooked the ocean, Roman and Seth kissed like the world would end on the morrow. Roman's hands rested on the small of Seth's back. Seth, on his tip toes, had his fingers tangled in Roman's raven hair. Soft moans escaped from their lips when Roman pulled Seth in even closer.

Roman bent lower as Seth moved to stand flat before his toes cramped. Their kiss finally broke. Roman pressed his forehead to Seth's, his eyes looked deeply into Seth's. They were totally oblivious to the world around them.

"I love you so much, my sweet little one. You are so beautiful. How did an ugly brute like me wind up with such a sweet beauty as you?" Roman's lips brushed against Seth's as he spoke. His eyes were filled with so much love.

Seth gently shook his head. "Don't do that, Ro. You know I hate it. You're so fucking handsome, charming and just plain wonderful. I knew the moment when you pulled me out of that holly bush, you were mine and I was yours. Oh Roman, sometimes I wish..." He let his voice trail off and hung his head.

Roman gently lifted Seth's chin with his fingers. "What do you wish, Sethie? Seth, I wanna talk to you about something, but I don't know how. I don't want you to think I'm being... a pig..." Roman sighed. He never knew talking about their own sexual issues would be so hard.

Seth shook his head again. "I would never think that, Ro. But, sometimes I wish... well... you know... like Adam and Dolph. Roman, I don't mean pregnant, we are not ready for that, not yet. Now I sound like a pig, but one of us has to say it. Don't hate me, but, oh fuck... why is this so hard? We can talk about sex with our friends, but we can't talk about sex between ourselves? Look, when we signed the pledge, it was the right thing to do. We were just starting to seriously date, and were getting to know each other..." Seth paused. He tugged on Roman's hand. He led Roman to a nearby bench that overlooked the Catalina channel.

Roman sat and pulled Seth into his lap. The younger man laid his head on Roman's shoulder. Seth sighed again, unsure of how to continue.

Roman held Seth close and spoke softly. "I think you're thinking the same thing I am. Seth, do you... are you ready to tear up the pledge? I am not saying we will have sex immediately, just that if it happens, we won't be... Oh Sethie, I am so ready to make you mine, in all ways. But, if you say no, it means no. Seth, if we never sleep together, I will still love you till the day I die. Now, do you think I am a pig?" He finally said it. Roman hoped he hadn't just lost Seth. That would break his heart.

Seth smiled up at Roman. "You are not a pig. Say that one more time and I will smack you up side the head. Yes, Ro, I am ready to tear up the pledge. We don't need it any more. I'm on the pill anyway, as you know. So, I say what happens naturally between us, happens. If it is today or a year from now, we will know it's right. I don't regret signing the pledge, and now I don't regret agreeing to tear it up. I love you, Roman." He gave Roman a love filled kiss. When it broke, both sighed in contentment. It was good and right. Love was everything.

Adam saw Dean first. It looked like he was standing there, talking to himself. When Adam got a bit closer, he saw that Dean spoke to their parents. Adam held back a bit, he didn't want spoil it if they were making further birthday surprise plans.

Dean felt Adam's presence before he saw him. Dean turned, and saw Adam standing several feet away. After all, this was about Adam and the baby, so Dean held out his arms. Adam could see Dean had an almost desperate look on his face. With no hesitation, Adam went to Dean, his man needed him.

The McMahons and the Harts smiled as Dean and Adam kissed in greeting. Dean held Adam with an arm around his waist. Adam looked from Dean to the parents on the bench. He could tell something had happened, but what?

"So, what's going on? Dean looks like a nervous wreck. Daddy? Father? What did you do to my boyfriend?" Adam gave his parents a very stern look.

Eric gave an exasperated sigh with a slight smile. "We didn't do anything to your fiancé. He came to ask for your hand. We agreed. Yes, you two are very young, but, when you know, you know. Are you happy, baby? Are you sure this is what you want?" Eric knew the answer, but as a parent, he had to be absolutely sure, no doubts.

Adam's eyes went wide. "Are you seriously asking me that question? Are you two sure? We are young, but when you think about history, pioneer men and women were often married, even younger. Daddy, father... Dean is it for me. Even when I was happy with Randy, it had to mean something when Dean made me feel all... fluttery every time I saw him. I think things with Randy and I would have eventually gone south. I just wish..." His eyes filled with emotion as he began to think of the things Randy had done to him. Dean felt Adam's unease and pulled him in even closer.

"Don't baby, not today. Today is happy Adam day. All that matters is that we are together now. Adam, there is something else. It's what we were talking about before you got here. This may shock you, you'd better sit down. Before you ask, no, it's nothing bad. Let's just call it a bit of a birthday surprise..." Dean paused and waited for Adam to sit. Vince and Eric moved so Adam could sit between them. Shawn and Bret once again gave their son a proud smile of encouragement.

Dean knelt down at Adam's feet and took the blonds hands in his. "Sweetheart, the thing is, I want to marry you before the baby is born. I want royal baby born to married parents who love and respect each other. I won't have our baby called... called... a... a... it's what they called me... I won't have it, not for our child. Our baby is not a... bastard." Dean could barely choke out the last word. He'd been called a bastard his whole life, until Bret and Shawn came along. Dean didn't want Adam's baby born with that horrible label.

Shawn quickly swiped away the tears before they fell. "You never told us that, son. I just wish you and Adam weren't so young." He mirrored the thoughts of the McMahons.

Adam gripped Dean's hands. "You... oh Dean, I want that more than anything, but I can't imagine our folks letting us get married while we're still in high school. I... you... make me love your more and more every day. Daddy? Father?" Adam looked from Eric to Vince. He couldn't tell what either were thinking, but Vince didn't look happy. Adam could only pray Vince didn't retreat to his old way of thinking.

Eric started to speak, but Vince stopped him. "Son, you are young, but..." Vince sighed. "Look, your dad knows about this, but he is the only one. I was a bastard. My father had left my mother two months before I was born. Mom eventually remarried, but still, I had that stigma. Thank God I had a wonderful Grandfather who made me feel loved. I won't stand in your way, and I will support you. But, in the end, it is up to your dad to say." Vince smiled at Eric who held his hand tightly.

"Oh father. No wonder. I think that explains a lot, about your drive for perfection. I'm sorry you had to go through that..." Adam paused and took a breath. He continued.

"We could live in the pool house. I would be recovered from the birth and the baby would be old enough... UCLA has a fantastic day care program." Adam spoke thoughtfully and was a bit taken back when the adults broke out in a bit of laughter.

Adam's brow arched, when Dean also chuckled. "I told them the same thing; about the pool house and college."

Eric finally spoke. "You have my blessings. I know how much you love each other. I also think it would be better during custody negotiations, if the baby has a stable home with married parents. Well, Shawn, Bret you speak up." Eric looked over at the Harts.

Bret sighed. "Dean, I never knew how much you truly suffered. Sometimes I wish we could have made you ours sooner. I just didn't want to push you into coming to the play group. Maybe I should have..." He was cut off by Dean.

"If you had pushed me, I wouldn't have come, or trusted you. You weren't pushy, that's why I did start to trust you. But, come on, tell me what you think about Adam and I, getting married before the baby is born." Dean stood and looked at his parents.

Shawn replied. "Well, when you told us you'd asked Adam to marry you, we were pleased. To be honest, we didn't know you meant so soon. Just when do you want to get married? The baby isn't due till the first of May." This time his brow arched.

Dean looked at Adam, Adam looked at Dean. Adam decided to let Dean answer. "Well, I haven't or rather we haven't talked about that yet. What do you think, baby?"

Adam thought for a second. "Christmas break. Then I can start the second semester of school as Adam Hart. But, father, will this affect your job? I know you took guff already about my being pregnant. I don't want to do anything that would hurt you further. Dean, you understand, don't you?" He looked from Vince to Dean. Dean nodded, as he sat on the ground at Adam's feet. He laid his head on Adam's knee. What ever Adam wanted was fine with him.

Vince smiled at the couple. "It may cause a comment or two, but just like you're being pregnant, it will be forgotten in ten minutes when the next gossip comes about. You do know, I am planning a little trip for your Dad and I between Christmas and New Years. So, maybe at the start of Christmas break? How big of a wedding?"

Adam hugged Vince. "When you decided to change, you really changed. Just us, Seth, Roman, Jay, Heath and Dolph... maybe Randy. Shawn can marry us. Dean, you don't want a big wedding like Steph and Bayley do you?" He ran his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Absolutely not. I know this is all sudden and mind numbing. We've talked enough now. We will talk about this again, but now, let's just celebrate Adam's birthday. Adam, lets not say anything just yet. We really do have to talk seriously, like we do about important things. I just wanted it out there. As long as we are married before the baby is born." Dean stood, he held his hand out to Adam.

Adam smiled. "Dean is right. Right now I just want cake and presents! But, I love you all for being such wonderful and understanding parents. You four are simply the best. Come on, Dean, I want to go to the Island Toy Store And More; see what kind of Elephants they have. You wanted to check out Chet's Hardware. Then we're meeting everyone at the arcade at five. Oh no, Shawn... he will win the Pirate Shootout." Adam let Dean pull him to his feet.

Eric also stood to hug his son. "Go, enjoy yourselves. We'll be there. I love you, my baby... no, not anymore. I love you, my son. You too, Dean." Eric kissed both teens, then sat back down. Vince put his arms around Eric.

Shawn took his turn to hug and kiss both teens. "Don't worry, I won't shoot at the gallery. Love you, son and you Adam. And you too, little royal baby." He patted Adam on the belly. Adam laughed with joy.

Vince, Eric, Bret and Shawn watched as their boys left, hand in hand. Eric spoke. "What the hell just happened? Are our boys going to get married? At Christmas? Are we crazy? Are we doing the right thing? I'm just... numb." He sounded as numb as he felt.

Bret leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "Yes, to all our questions, but I'm so fucking proud of those two. Sorry, Shawnnie, but there is no other way to say it. They made points we can't argue with. For Dean, not to want the baby to be called... well, you know and it isn't really even his baby. I wish it was. I mean, if Adam.. Oh I'm... Shawn, help me!" Bret felt like a lost child himself.

Shawn rubbed Bret's back. "I understand, honey. When I think of everything they have been through in just a few weeks. My God, we almost lost Adam. We could have lost Dean if Adam hadn't pulled out. Vince, do you think there is any chance, Bob Orton would agree to let Randy sign full parental rights to Dean? I mean, after all, he still has a baby with Dolph." Shawn bit his lip as he looked at Vince.

Vince rubbed the back of his neck in thought. "I hope so, Shawn. We're going to speak to Carol Reso before we meet with Bob. What about Randy, Bret? You've been closer to Randal than anyone." He looked over at Bret, concern on his face.

"We haven't spoken about it. I've only been concerned with getting Randy back on track, with his studies and wrestling. He's doing really well and his relationship with Dolph is growing stronger. Adam was right, back in the hospital, when he said Dolph and Randy are the better fit, being wrestlers bonds them differently. Randy might be persuaded to give Dean full parental rights. I also agree that Carol Reso needs to be consulted. It may prove better for Adam and Dean that Dolph is also pregnant. Can or even should Randy be responsible for two infants at the same time. Randy _might_ be relieved Dean wants to take over. How is Bob likely to react? What if Randy agrees to give up custody?" Bret too, was filled with concern. He didn't know Bob Orton as well as Vince did.

Vince let out a long, deep sigh. "I honestly don't know. He was the one that pushed for grandchildren. I at least convinced him to let Adam and Randy have a couple of years of marriage and college under them first. God, when I think back to how we sat down and planned out Adam and Randy's futures without even talking to them, it makes me sick. Eric, why did you... why didn't you say anything?" He looked at Eric, pain and confusion on his face. He really had been an awful person at times, no wonder Shane had been so bitter.

Eric's head still rested on Vince's shoulder. "Because one day, I hoped you'd realize how hard you were being. It took a lot longer than I thought, but you eventually saw the light. I also ran a lot of interference between you and the children, especially Shane and Adam. I love you, Vince; mistakes, flaws and all. I wasn't happy with you or Bob though. I think had it gone on much longer, poppa lion would have come out. We'll work on Bob, he will see reason... I hope." He nuzzled closer to Vince.

Shawn stood to stretch his back. "I may be a bit prejudiced, but I think if it was anyone but Dean or Adam, I would worry more. They are going to be in the pool house, and they have talked about it. The only thing I would like, is to see them both go to college. Dean will insist on working but..." Bret interrupted his husband.

"No, I want him to concentrate on college. By living at the pool house, all they will really have to worry about is daily living expenses. I think the four of us can handle that, at least until they are on their feet. If they argue, we can remove our permission for them to marry. They want something from us, we want something from them. What do you think?" Bret too had stood, he looked at the McMahons.

Vince grinned at Bret. "Bret, why are you always so much smarter? I agree, it will be hard enough for them at first. Maybe they could work during summer breaks, but I too, want them focused on college. With an infant it will be even harder. The last thing they need to worry about is buying food, clothes, gas and of course, everything for the baby. I'm sure we can handle it. Look, we'll all sit down and talk about this again. We'd better go to the yacht, Glenn and Mark will be over from the mainland soon." He paused to chuckle his unique laugh. "Guess we're done at the casino. Bret, we need to set up a regular poker night. You, Chris, Mark, Glenn and myself. Come, my love, let's finish celebrating our little Addy's birthday." He turned from Bret to Eric. He gently nudged Eric and stood. Eric let Vince pull him up.

Adam and Dean were in the Toy store, they looked at childrens books. "Dean, please. We _have_ to get this one too. It's Babar's Yoga for Elephants! Please?" He looked at Dean, who already had a stack of eight books, a set of crib sheets and a package of wall stickers in his hands.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Okay, but no... wait. I want this one, but now, that's it for both of us. But, this book, _Tango Makes Three_ will be good." Dean added both books to the stack in his hand.

"Oh, that's the one about the two gay penguins, who adopt Tango. Yes, I agree, that will be a good one. People hated that book at the time, but now they love it. We gotta hurry, it's quarter to five." Adam looked at the time on cell phone.

At the cash register, Adam pulled out an envelope. It was his savings. He put part of his allowance in it each week. He hardly ever touched it, so he had a good bit and intended to spend it all on royal baby. He was just glad he carried it around most of the time, just in case. Dean didn't argue. He had a bit of savings, but he'd left it at home. He would buy the next round of baby shopping. Dean carried the two cloth shopping bags as they left the store.

"I'm sorry about the hardware store. I didn't know it was closed on Sundays. We can come back tomorrow if you want." Adam felt bad for Dean as they headed back to The Three Palms.

Dean shook his head. "Nope. Plenty of hardware stores in Long Beach. Don't feel bad, my prince. Not your fault the store was closed. I want you to read to the baby every night." Dean tried to keep his voice and mood light. No point in making Adam sad about being alone from now on at night.

"I will. I will start with Curious George. I love monkeys almost as much as elephants. Dean, I'll try to be brave, but, shut up about it, please. I'm not being mean, I just..." Adam sighed as they walked.

Dean gently nudged against Adam. "Only _you_ can tell me to shut up. I get it, baby. So, can you shoot?" He quickly changed the subject and spoke of the shooting gallery.

Adam laughed and hooked his hand in the crook of Dean's right arm. "Sort of. Vince took us to a range a few times. Thought us three kids needed to learn. Dunno why, we don't have a gun in the house, that I know of. What about you?"

"Yeah. How could I not? Shawn is really good, we go to the range when we can. We went hunting on his cousins farm in Texas once. I got a pig, but I could live without hunting again. Camping and fishing are more my style. I love kayaking." Dean answered. He loved simply talking with Adam, they could always find something to say to each other.

"Me too. When I was younger, we went up north-east of Frisco, to a camping place. They had kayaking, canoing, trail riding, all kinds of stuff. Then one summer, Father was too busy to go, we never went again. I miss it." Adam gave a shrug as they arrived at The Three Palms. Jay, Heath, Seth, Roman, AJ and Chris were there. They sat in the lobby and listened to each others adventures of the day.

Rocky Johnson, the owner of the restaurant and arcade, greeted Adam and Dean. "Let me take these to your party room. Enjoy the arcade. This card lets you and your party have all the free play you want. Adam, any tickets you win will be doubled, as our birthday gift to you. Enjoy yourselves. I will call you when your party is ready." He handed Adam a gold key card for the game play.

Chris and AJ decided to wait for the others. They wanted the teens to have fun without teachers tagging along. Adam tried to convince them to play, especially Chris, for uncle time with Dean, but Adam accepted their refusal with warm hugs.

The three young couples went to the twenty target, Pirate themed shooting gallery. Each of the six would take a turn and at the end, who ever had the highest score would be declared the winner.

"I know you guys. Do _not_ let me win just cause it's my birthday, please? I always hate that. If I win, I win, if not, cool beans. Promise me." Adam gave each of his friends a stern look. Two years ago, everyone let Adam win all the party games and he hated it. Seth, Roman, Jason, Heath and Dean gave their solemn promise to play fair.

They drew straws. Heath drew the short one and went first. There were twenty targets on a Pirate's ship. Some targets moved, some rang bells, some stayed stationary. Each round of play lasted two minutes.

Heath stepped up and took the BB gun in hand. It was a standard BB gun and was attached to the counter by a long, thin cable. While the gun no longer shot actual projectiles, it did shoot a beam of light that would activate each target that was hit.

Jason had no idea he was in love with a gun slinger, as Heath hit target after target. After his two minutes, Heath had hit fifty-three targets.

"Well, I guess my Petal is not so delicate after all. Just when I think I know everything about you." Jason spoke to Heath with pride in his eyes. He kissed Heath soundly on the lips.

Jason took the next turn, he was totally defeated by the Pirates, he only hit thirty targets. He said it was the shock of Heath doing so well. Jason took it all in good fun.

Seth did well with forty-one hits. Sometimes on the farm, he and his dad had to shoot rattle snakes, rats, moles or other small creatures that could ruin a farm in short order.

Roman surprised himself when he hit fifty-seven targets. It was only the second time Roman had ever shot a gun of any kind. The first time was at this very same shooting gallery a few years ago. Seth beamed so proudly, his face ached.

Dean took the next turn. As he fired away at the laughing Pirates, Adam couldn't help but notice how hot Dean looked. Just before each shot "rang" out, Dean's arm muscles gave a slight flex as he pulled the trigger. Dean's bangs fell across his eyes and gave him an even more dangerous look with the rifle in his hands. There was no denying Dean was steaming hot. Dean's two minutes were over, he'd taken out fifty-nine targets. He was nearly drowned in kisses from Adam.

It was the birthday boy's turn. Adam pulled his hair back and used his sunglasses as a hair band. Dean couldn't help but notice how damn adorable Adam was. Every time he aimed the rifle, Adam's tongue stuck out a bit at the corner of his mouth and when he pulled the trigger his tongue went back into his mouth.

Adam scored forty-eight targets. It was the best he'd ever done. He guessed Dean was his lucky charm.

Seth tallied up the final scores. "Dean you're the winner, Roman got second, Heath, third, Adam, our birthday boy, in fourth. I'm in fifth and Jason, my friend, you are sixth outta six. Well done everyone. Dean gets the prize, whatever that is." He gave Adam a sly wink.

Dean pulled Adam up against him. "I already have my prize. So, what's next?" He gave Adam a sloppy kiss as the others smiled at the couple.

"Well, how about a delicious birthday dinner?" Eric stated with a clap of his hands. "You can come back to the arcade later. I'm sure someone is ready for cake and presents." Eric winked at Adam, but his wink wasn't sly.

Eric, who had come to the arcade to find the teens, now led them to a private dining room at the back of the restaurant. He stood in such a way, and directed everyone so that Dean and Adam were last in line.

When Dean and Adam entered the room, everyone broke out in singing Happy Birthday to Adam. Adam flushed furiously. He also saw that Mark and Glenn Calaway were there.

Adam then noticed the décor of the room. He didn't care that he was now eighteen years old, the tears flooded his eyes. This time, the room was like an explosion of Spiderman. Somehow, Eric had managed to find the same kind of Spiderman balloons that had been on sale that day at the zoo.

"Pider loons!" Adam cried out like he was two years old again. More tears fell when Vince approached, "pider loon" in hand.

Vince held the balloon out to Adam, but didn't quite let it go. "Sixteen years ago, this adorable little boy walked into my heart, all because he wanted a Spiderman balloon, and the clown selling them scared him. You may be eighteen today, but you will always be my little Addy. Happy birthday, son." He gave Adam the balloon along with a hug and kiss to his cheek. It was hard to tell who had more tears falling, Eric or Adam. A few others who knew the story also had tears in their eyes. Somethings were just emotional and proved that men could have soft, sentimental sides.

Adam swiped his eyes. "I don't know what to say. I love you, father. I love you, daddy. Thank you all for being here. I love my friends too, and you are all my friends. Let's eat, I'm starving!" Adam grabbed Dean's hand. They were seated at the head of the table. Dean tied the "spider loon" to the back of Adam's chair.

Rocky and his staff brought in all kinds of pizzas and salads, all different from the fare they had devoured at lunch. The dinner conversation included everyones adventures. Heath had been simply amazed by the buffalo.

"You know, seeing those bison made me really think. Imagine, when only as far back as the eighteen hundreds, millions of buffalo ran wild. The Native Americans hunted them, but they only killed what they needed. Every part was used, the hide, the tallow, the meat. They even used the bones. They respected the bison as brothers. Then the white man came along and nearly hunted the buffalo to extinction. They often left the dead behind because it was too much to carry. Jay, I am changing my specialty. I am going to go into environmental law. LA does not need another entertainment lawyer. You are _not_ included in that, you know what I mean." Heath spoke with a passion and firmness not even Jason had heard before.

Heath looked at Jason. "Well, I could probably do both. If we don't protect the environment, the children won't have a world to live in. I don't want children to be the next ones to be extinct. I mean a lot of lawyers specialize in two, sometimes three areas. You are. You're going to take both entertainment and family services cases." Heath gave a shrug.

Adam swallowed his bite of salad, then spoke. "Good for you, Heath. You're right, environment is import for children. Shane, how was the glass bottom boat trip? Any new shipwrecks?" He looked at his brother.

Shane shook his head. "Beautiful, but no, nothing new. They may have located another wreck, but they are still exploring. It always entrances me. There is a whole other world beneath the surface of the water. Like another, universe." He spoke with a hint of awe.

"I've taken that tour before, but it's been a while. Seeing it with you, Shane... you brought it to life. I had no idea how many different little ecosystems there are in the ocean. Shane makes science fun. You guys are lucky to have him for a teacher." Kurt gushed over Shane and didn't try to hide it.

"We sure are. Shane is a fantastic teacher. His lecture on volcanoes was the best ever. I was kind of hoping we could build one." Adam spoke with a smile about his brother.

Shane beamed. "Thanks, Addy. Well, I used to assign volcano building as a project, until the accident. It was my fourth year of teaching. I gave the assignment as usual. During one demonstration, the student used gunpowder to set off the eruption. Well, the volcano exploded, broke the windows and nearly made us all deaf. Needless to say, never again. Too risky." Shane explained ruefully.

Eric shook his head. "I remember, you had burn holes in your shirt. You were really lucky." He gave a shudder at the memory.

That led Mark and Glenn to tell stories of some of the things they had seen over their years as "fixers" of troubled schools. Some were really funny, others were down right scary. WWE High was like a vacation to the couple. Glenn hoped to call WWE High home for a long time.

When the meal started to wind down, Seth leaned over to Adam. "Bathroom, please?" It was code for, 'I want to talk to you, alone.'

Adam stood. "Excuse me, please. Gotta go. Seth, come with?" He looked at Seth with smile as his friend stood.

Dean laughed. "Hen party in the boys room." Roman joined in the laughter.

Seth turned and looked at Heath. "Join us hens?" He crooked his finger at the redhead with a smile.

Heath grinned and happily got up to join Adam and Seth. He was happy to be included in what was obviously something private and important.

Stephanie added her laugh. "I swear sometimes my little brother is more of a girl than a girl. Let's get the cake and presents ready for when they get back."

Eric and Shawn took the cue. They along with Stephanie and Bayley began to stack Adam's gifts at his place at the table, while the staff of the restaurant cleared away the dirty dishes and cleaned up.

Vince, Bret, Shane, Kurt and Jason along with Mark and Glenn stepped outside for a quick cigar. Roman and Dean stayed to help with the cake and gifts. They were the ones that actually carried the large, heavy cake. Dean knew Adam would love it. He was also proud of the artwork his dad had done on the cake.

In the bathroom, Seth and Heath waited for Adam to finish his business. "Sorry, Sethie. Royal baby must have decided to sit on my kidneys. Now, what's up? You've been ready to bust a gut since we got back." Adam washed his hands, dried them, then leaned back against the counter. Heath also leaned back against the counter.

Seth looked like the Cheshire Cat. "We've done it! We decided to tear up the pledge. We're ready for the next step. But, we are not going to rush or force it. If it happens it happens. We just wanted to be free from the pledge. Remember when we talked about it at rehearsal, Adam? He had the same talk with Dean. We were too afraid to talk to each other. But, we finally did. Bless Roman, he thought I'd think he was a pig. So..." He looked at Adam then Heath.

Adam pushed off the counter and hugged Seth. "Oh Sethie, I am so happy for you and Roman. Just... do it for the right reason and when you are both ready. Roman respects you so much. Not many would have signed the pledge, let alone be the one to bring it up." He hugged Seth again.

Heath smiled too. "I'm happy for you, too. I've seen the love you have for each other. Like Adam said, you will know when the time is right. Your first time will be something you remember for the rest of your life." He pushed away from the counter and hugged Seth.

Seth beamed even brighter. "Thanks, guys. You know what the funny thing was? We can talk about everyone else and their sex lives, you know that, but Rome and I, well, we couldn't talk about ourselves." He shrugged with a shuffle of his feet.

Heath gave a small laugh. "Let me guess, Roman thought if he asked for sex, you'd think he was a pig. You thought if you asked for sex, you'd sound like a... a... well, whore. Sorry Seth, it's just a word. I do _not_ think you are one." Now even he had a hard time talking about the subject.

Both Seth and Adam laughed. Seth spoke. "It's alright, Heath. I know and you're right. That is the one thing Roman and I have to work on, talking about real life things. Roman is so... quiet sometimes. It comes from his family. They are wonderful, but so loud and they all talk at once. Roman learned to just stay quiet. Well, maybe now that we've broken the ice, so to speak, we'll be able to talk more." Seth looked at Adam and Heath with hope filled eyes and love for Roman.

Heath laid a hand on Seth's shoulder. "I'm sure you will. The most important thing is, the trust you and Roman have taken the time to build. Now, that you've had your first serious talk, it will be easier. Maybe we'd better head back, they are waiting for the birthday boy."

Adam's eyes lit up. "Yeah, cake and gifts, very exciting. But, Seth comes first. I agree with Heath. I'm not the best advocate for talking, but, I learned, you have to. I get Roman though, I've been to his house. My ears hurt for a week, they were so loud. How do you manage, Seth?" He gave Seth a pat on the back as they moved toward the door.

Seth leaned against the door and looked to make sure one one was possibly around. He reached into his jean pocket, and pulled something out. "I use these." He had a little tube that contained two, small foam ear plugs.

"Architect! Does Big Dog know? You're so damn smart!" Adam gave an open mouthed stare at Seth. His friend could be cheeky at times.

Seth laughed and put the tube back in his pocket. "Edge, who do you think gave them to me?" The three friends laughed as they returned to the party.

Adam was greeted by another rousing rendition of the birthday song. All Adam could do was stare at the large sheet cake with eighteen candles spaced out evenly on the four sides, and two in the center. Never had a more perfect cake been created.

Shawn had managed to make the cake look like a page from a comic book. The thing is, it was a scene of the day at the zoo and the "pider loon" incident. One square showed little Adam pointing to the balloon cart, then next, Adam being scared by the clown. Panel three was Vince holding Adam, in the next one, Vince pointed out the baby elephant. The last long rectangular panel showed Vince holding Adam, and hugging Eric. Adam blew out the candles.

"Shawn, my lord, how did you do this? I don't want to cut it, I want to frame it." Adam spoke in an awe filled voice and eyes filled with wonder.

Shawn smiled. "Well, I put it all together on the computer. I used pictures Eric gave me. I scanned them in, then arranged them. I then I made it look like a comic book. I took it to a friend of mine, Debra Williams, who owns a bakery. She has this printer that prints on sugared rice paper. Then I just centered it on the cake and added the frosting border. I'm glad you like it, son. I was pleased to be able to help your dad. The entire thing was his idea. I just had the ability to do it." He explained with a humble smile. He wanted Eric to have the credit he deserved.

Adam looked at Eric. "Daddy? All your idea? You're the best daddy in the world. Shawn, you too. This is just... incredible. I still hate to cut it, but, it's grandma's vanilla cake..." He turned to the people around the table. "For those of you who don't know, prepare to eat the best cake you've ever tasted." He stood and took the long cake knife and slowly cut his wonderful birthday cake.

Adam cut the pieces of cake and slid them onto a paper plate with Spiderman on it. Dean helped Shawn and Eric pass the slices to the party guests. They waited for Adam to get his slice before they began to eat.

The room was silent as the first bites of cake were consumed. Glenn Calaway broke out in a huge smile.

"That is the best cake I have ever eaten, Eric. It is amazing. I thought Mark's most chocolate cake was good. It doesn't hold a candle to this, sorry dear. May I ask, do you share the recipe? If not, I don't blame you." Glenn took another bite of the cake and smiled. He was in cake heaven. Glenn and Mark shared the cooking in their home, but Glenn couldn't bake to save his soul, that was Mark's forte.

Eric grinned. "Sure, but, I can't guarantee results. I use my mom's cake pan, and it has years of flavor built up. You know what I mean. I will email the recipe to you."

The conversation continued as the large cake was eaten, everyone ate at least two pieces. Vince, Bret and Roman had three, and the Calaways shared a fourth. There were still a few pieces for Adam to take home.

It was time for presents. An hour later, Adam had a pile of wonderful gifts. The Calaways had fostered an orphaned baby elephant in Adam's name. They named the little elephant "Pider". There was a folder that had a profile and photo of the elephant. There was also a map that showed where the orphaned elephant had come from. Adam, in the future would get a monthly report and photo about "Pider". It was a unique and delightful present and Adam was deeply touched by it.

Another very special gift came from Jason and Heath. They gave Adam a star. In that folder there was a certificate of ownership, and the star was now named Addy Joe. There was also a chart to show were Adam could find the star. Shane promised to let Adam use his telescope one night and find the star.

Shawn and Bret gave Adam a framed poster print of the same comic that had been on his birthday cake. Shawn had to bite his tongue when Adam had remarked about hating to cut the cake. He didn't want to spoil Adam's present.

Shane gave his brother a beautiful Mont Blanc fountain pen of sterling silver. He also had Adam's name engraved on it. Kurt gave Adam a couple of gift cards for Amazon and Staples, both very useful.

Stephanie and Bayley gave Adam the complete set of Tolkien Books in beautiful leather bound hard cover. Adam had wanted the set of books for a long time.

Chris and AJ gave Adam not only a very nice Amazon gift card, but the Babar the Elephant lamp AJ had promised Adam. The lamp was adorable and looked brand new, even though AJ had as a child. Adam was very touched that AJ would give him such a treasure from his childhood.

Roman and Seth gave Adam a large box of vintage Spiderman Comics. None of them were costly first editions, but Adam didn't care. He loved them and appreciated that his friends had been so thoughtful in their choice of a gift.

Adam's parents gave him a brand new state-of-the-art laptop computer. Adam was dumbstruck. He really hadn't expected such a fantastic gift. He would be able to do so much, especially when he started college. He hugged his parents with love and thanks.

Dean's gift was last, and Adam loved it very much. Dean had given Adam a beautiful St. Christopher's medal and necklace. Adam had always wanted one, but had never gotten one. Dean was rewarded with a kiss that wasn't exactly crowd friendly.

All in all it was the most amazing birthday Adam had ever had. While the adults went to the bar side of the restaurant, the three younger couples went to the arcade. When the adults came to collect them, Heath, Seth and Adam all had prizes of stuffed animals, candy and other tiny trinkets from all the tickets they and their boyfriends had won. They gave all the tickets to Adam to be doubled, as his birthday gift from the restaurant. They all had a wonderful time.

At midnight, _The Perfection_ headed back toward the Long Beach Yacht Club. It was a warm night, and everyone was on deck and enjoyed looking up at the billions of stars overhead.

Dean and Adam sat on the bench at the back of the yacht. They gazed at the stars, but not the ones in the sky. They gazed at the stars in each others eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything about us getting married? Adam, baby, did I fuck up? Push too hard? We don't have to do it before the baby is born." Dean held Adam's hands in his and looked at Adam with a slight fear in his eyes.

Adam shook his head. "No, no, you didn't push. It still touches me so deeply that you don't want the baby to be a... well you know. I just don't want to fuck up anything. Every time I brag about something, it usually crashes in on me. I want everything with Bob Orton and Randy settled first. I want to shout our engagement from the rooftops, but I'm afraid if I do, we'll fall off the roof. Can you understand? I..."

Dean kissed Adam to shush him. "Yes, baby. I understand. I should have realized. Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll get things settled with Orton and his dad. Do you think if we spoke to Dolph, he could help? Get Randy to give me parental rights?" He pulled Adam so that the blond's back was against his chest and Dean's hands rested on Adam's abdomen.

Adam laid his hands over Dean's. "Oh, Dean. I don't know. I'm sure Dolph would help, but I don't want to cause him any stress. I don't think it would be fair, he's a bit more delicate than I am. The drugs you know. He's already had one scare with stress cramps, remember? Maybe, only as a very last resort?" He explained with worry in his voice.

Dean kissed Adam's temple. "I didn't think of that. I don't want anything to hurt the Porpoise or his baby. I'm sure everything will work out. The medal looks nice in the moonlight. I know it wasn't much, but, your real birthday gift will be your engagement ring. Just, don't ask for the Hope Diamond. I love you so much. You always put everyone else first. Thank God, you have me, to put you first." He gave Adam a sly wink, a gentle kiss, and pulled him closer.

Adam snuggled against Dean. "I love you." He felt so safe and loved. The warm air and gentle movements of the yacht made him sleepy. Adam blinked a few times, then finally closed his eyes.

Dean smiled when he felt Adam's body relax. He smiled again when heard soft, deep breaths pass over Adam's lips. He was glad, at least for a while, Adam slept soundly. He prayed Adam would be alright their first night apart.

Vince didn't blow the horn to announce his arrival back at the port. He expertly docked and the ground crew at the Yacht Club moored _The Perfection_. Dean gently woke Adam.

"Baby, we're here. We gotta help carry your bounty off the yacht." Dean kissed Adam's cheek and rubbed Adam's face until the hazel eyes fluttered open.

It took a bit, but soon everything was loaded into Eric's SUV. When Dean took only his helmet out, Adam was hit with the reality, he would go home with his parents, alone. Dean wasn't coming back to the house, he too, was going home with his parents. Adam had to be brave.

Dean stood next to Adam by the back door of the SUV. He held Adam close. "You can always text me. I'll be there in the morning, we can have all day, no school, remember? Now, get in and buckle up." He opened the door and Adam climbed into the backseat. Dean fastened Adam's seatbelt.

"I'll be okay, but my phone will be on. I love you, Dean. Come early." He gave Dean a brave smile.

"My brave boy. I'll be there early, I promise. I love you, Adam." Dean leaned in and kissed his prince.

Dean shut the door before it got too hard. Vince took the cue, started the vehicle, slowly pulled out and headed toward home.

Bret and Shawn waited in Bret's truck as Dean mounted his motorcycle and started it. Dean too, slowly headed towards the newly repaired Hart house. Bret and Shawn followed a couple of minutes later.

Would Adam be alright, or would being apart from Dean for the first time in weeks send Adam back into a crippling depression?


	53. No School Today

_**A/N:**_ _The letter and words of Anne Boleyn are in the public domain._

No one was more surprised than Adam when he woke up on Monday morning and felt alright. He did his yoga, took his shower and went downstairs.

Vince had almost finished his breakfast. Eric stood at the stove and stirred something in a frying pan. They both smiled when Adam came down the stairs and looked like his normal self.

Vince gave his chuckle. "Well, good morning, son. Did you sleep well?" He put down his completely empty coffee cup.

Adam nodded and kissed both his father's and daddy's cheeks. Good morning, father, daddy. I actually did. I missed Dean though. Thank you again for the wonderful day, yesterday. That lap top is incredible. Daddy, did you add that pregnancy tracking software?" He sat down at the table. Eric put a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast down in front of Adam.

Eric also set Adam's pill and orange juice down next to Adam's plate. "Of course I did. You'll love the feeding charts and medical records. Wish I'd had something like that with you. Have you looked at all the added software?" He arched his brow and sipped his coffee.

Adam swallowed his bite of food. "Not yet, but I will. Everyone was so generous. I'm still amazed at the comic Shawn put together and that you thought of it..." He paused, looked at Vince and sighed.

"Father, how soon can we meet with Bob Orton? I want to get this settled." Adam arched _his_ brow at Vince.

Vince put some papers in his briefcase. "Soon. We have a meeting with Carol Reso this morning. Your dad and I want to find out what we can do. Keep it legal and above board." He closed the brief case and stood. Vince kissed his husband then the top of Adam's blond head.

"Love you, Vinnie. I will meet you at Carol's office at eleven. Have a good day, honey." Eric stood to walk his husband out.

"Love you, father. Thank you. I want Dean to legally be the papa." Adam stated as his parents went out to the garage.

"So do I, baby." Dean spoke as he stepped into the McMahon's kitchen. He pulled off his motorcycle gloves, then kissed Adam good morning.

 _Earlier that morning at the Hart house:_

 _Dean had managed to get some sleep, but it was hard without Adam next to him. He hoped Adam was okay, especially for the sake of the baby. Dean did some yoga, showered, dressed and went down to the kitchen. The house looked wonderful. You would have never known there had been a fire with major smoke damage._

 _Dean found his parents having coffee and eating the huge bran muffins Bret had made. Dean joined them. Good morning greetings were exchanged and Dean poured himself a cup of coffee, but didn't take a muffin._

 _Shawn gave a slight smile. "Hard time without Adam? Maybe it won't be too long. But son, it is only six in the morning, please wait to go see him, at least until seven thirty or eight." He tousled Dean's hair._

 _D_ _ean shrugged. "I got some sleep. Dad, I have another problem. I've got to get a job, a good job. Adam needs an engagement ring and I want to buy it for him." While he had missed Adam in his bed, getting Adam a nice ring had really been the cause for his lack of sleep._

 _Bret looked at Dean. "Son, we agreed, a while ago, we want you to concentrate on school, not work. We will buy the ring, then when you get a job, you can pay us back. I'm sure Adam understands we can't get a big ring. Besides, I have a feeling Adam isn't a big ring type of person." He finished with a sip of coffee._

 _Dad, I appreciate that, I do, but no. I know what we agreed to, but I can work and go to school. You're right, Adam doesn't want a big ring,but he needs a ring, he deserves it." Dean took a sip of his own coffee._

 _Without a word, Shawn got up and left the kitchen. Bret and Dean looked after Shawn, then at each other. Bret and Dean both shrugged. Dean reached for a muffin, but he only picked at it._

" _I can respect that, son. Maybe we can find you something on the weekends. The holidays are approaching. Stores will be hiring extra sales help. We will have to talk about this." Bret was firm, but he also understood._

 _Before Dean could answer, Shawn returned. "I think I can solve your problem. You could give Adam this." He put down a small, ornate box that looked like it had been made of ivory, which it was. It was old, but well cared for. Shawn pushed the little box over to Dean._

 _Dean's brow arched. He picked up the box and opened it. The box was lined with blue velvet. The box contained a beautiful ring. The ring was made of platinum and the stone was a half carat sapphire in a delicate Marquise cut. It was graceful and its simplicity made it elegant. Dean looked at his dad._

 _Shawn smiled softly. "It was my grandmothers, your great grandmother. It was her engagement ring. Don't you think it would suit Adam's hand perfectly? It may need to be sized, but that is an easy thing to do, and much less expensive. I would love for you to give it to Adam. Dean, you're just as much a Michaels as you are a Hart. This is part of your inheritance. Why not share it with Adam. It would make your great grandmother happy." Shawn wasn't sure how Dean would feel, but he wanted him to feel like family._

 _Dean carefully took the ring out of the box and looked at it closer. "Oh, it's perfect. It screams Adam. It's elegant, yet strong, independent in its beauty. But, are you really sure? It would mean a lot to me, but, I'm not really her great grandson." He still felt funny, even after five years, was he really a Michaels-Hart?_

 _Shawn's eyes filled with emotion. "Dean, my dear child, you are as much a Michaels as I am, and as much of a Hart as your pops. If your great grandmother Michaels was alive, you would be two peas in a pod. She was a rebel, you would have loved her. I think we've been bad parents. We haven't shared or taught you family history like we should have. I think we were too concerned about the present to think about the past. I'm sorry, Dean. That is our fault. I'm going to put together a photo album and history for you. I'm so sorry, son. Please, take the ring for Adam. It would mean so much to me." He gave Dean a hope filled look._

 _Dean hugged Shawn and remained attached. He placed his head on Shawn's shoulder. "Daddy, it's not anything to be sorry about. I would love to learn about the family history. It's hard for me to comprehend that I have a whole new family to learn about. I don't even know if I had any aunts, uncles or cousins. I think my drunken sperm donor mentioned a sister once, but nobody claimed me. Fuck em, I'd ten thousand times rather be a Michaels-Hart than a Damnbrose." He hugged Shawn again and didn't care that he was a grown teen and sat on Shawn's lap._

 _Shawn held Dean close. "My sweet, baby. I won't yell for your language, you're allowed to feel how you feel. I'll do the family history over the weekend. I have to find some pictures and I may have one of your great grandma's journals. You actually look a bit like her._ _Where do you think I got the copper in my hair from? She had an auburn mop like you. She shocked everyone when she bobbed her hair and wore jeans. I'll find the photos and journal. Now, what about the ring? You know Adam would love it." Shawn let Dean up off his lap, Dean was not a lightweight._

 _Dean sat back down in his own chair "I'd be honored to give it to Adam. It's kind of like the one I'd been looking at. Adam isn't a diamond kind of guy. He told me once, in the hospital, he loved sapphires. Thank you for sharing a family heirloom with me. It means a lot to me. If I could have one wish, it would be that I'd been born to you." He lovingly put the ring back in the box. Dean then put the box in his pocket._

Adam smiled into the kiss. When the kiss ended, Adam spoke. "What took you so long, it's ten minutes after eight!" He tried to sound mad, but he wasn't really.

Dean laughed and took the rest of Adam's coffee. "You only need half a cup. Dad told me not to show up before eight. How did you sleep? I sure missed you."

All the bravery Adam had built up came crashing down. The tears wanted to begin. "Oh Dean, I was miserable. I managed to sleep, but not before I drowned poor Peanut. I can't..." Adam stopped and quickly wiped his eyes and sniffed. Eric had come back into the kitchen from the garage. He didn't want Eric to see how upset he really was.

Dean picked up on Adam's signal not to let Eric see the upset. "Well, it wasn't easy, but we made it. What do you want to do today, baby. Not often we have a free day from school."

Adam shrugged. "Wish my appointment with Doctor Page was today instead of tomorrow. Oh well, we should work on the Tudor Times." Adam couldn't think very well, he was still upset.

Eric sat down at the table with Dean and Adam. "Baby, you've been crying. You can't fool your old dad. What is it? Please, don't bottle it up like last time." He looked at Adam, worry was deeply etched onto his face.

Adam gave a wry smile. "No, I can't, can I. I'm okay, I just really missed Dean last night. I did sleep, but not without crying my eyes out. How would you feel if father suddenly stopped sleeping with you? I know he goes on business trips, but at least he comes back. It felt like half my heart and soul were ripped from me." He was close to anger as he explained how he felt.

Dean held Adam's hand in his. "Nail on the head. That is exactly how I tried to put to words. My soul and heart were ripped in half. Promise me something, love of mine. When I become an Archaeologist, you and the kids will go with me on digs. I was serious when I said I want you to me my...my... Journalist is the word I want. All good Archaeologist have a Journalist to record everything." Dean was serious as he spoke.

Adam chuckled. "It's Archivist, and yes, that is what I would love to do. I love doing research and I'm getting good at photography, and I can draw. We will make a great team, like Indy and Marion. Maybe we can get a nice RV, to take on digs, better for kids than tent. But that is then, my heart hurts now. I guess we will get used it... but I don't want to..." He gave a sigh so deep it came from the souls of his feet.

Eric listened to the boys talk. They had so much hope _and_ they had solid plans for the future. Not many teenagers thought like that, and perhaps they should. Eric also knew some of it came from Stephanie, she was an excellent Guidance Councilor. Still, he felt bad for keeping them apart, but it had to be, for now any way.

"Son, you really need to look at your new lap top. I had them install Libre Office, with all the newest updates. It's the best all round writing program. It might even help you with your Tudor Times project. See, your old dad pays attention." Eric gave Adam a wink and smile. He then turned to Dean.

"Dean, Vince and I are meeting with Carol Reso in a couple of hours. We want to find out the chances of you getting full parental rights. Then we hope to talk to Bob and Randy soon. You'll be there?" Eric's brow arched, he figured he already knew the answer.

"Absolutely, I'll be there, when you talk to the Orton's. Eric, sir, I want full parental rights, I want full custody and to be named the legal father. I suppose we can use visitation as leverage. But, to be honest, to me, It's just Randy's sperm. Say, can you ask Missus Reso something?" Dean looked at Eric and spoke like the man he was.

Eric looked at Dean "Of course. What would you like to ask her?" He got up and poured three cups of fresh coffee, well two and a half, the half cup was for Adam.

"Well, I know Randy is the biological father, but now, my blood flows through Adam's veins and that blood flows through the baby. I want to know if that strengthens my case to be named the father. My blood has to mean something, right?" Dean looked at Eric, one finger absentmindedly traced over one of Adam's arm scars.

Eric got a small notebook out of a drawer along with a pen. He wrote rapidly. "I don't know, but, it might help in some way. I never thought of that. Adam's blood was yours, maybe it does affect things. You really want this baby don't you?" He put the pen down.

"Yes, sir. I do. I want the baby to feel safe and secure. Not bounced around from Adam to Randy and back like a basketball. How can a baby possibly feel safe if it goes to sleep in one bed and wakes up in another? How can a baby feel safe if it wants its daddy, but daddy isn't there? Randy can come visit or we can take the baby to him, but honestly, I'd rather not even have Randy in the picture. Now, if Dolph wasn't pregnant maybe I'd feel a bit more generous, but tell me honestly, do you think Randy can deal with two babies at the same time? They won't be twins you know." Dean spoke with unabashed fervor, he meant what he said.

Adam laid a hand on Dean's arm. "I feel the same way, daddy. Randy can be dad to Dolph's baby. I want Dean to legally be named the father of my baby. He's also right about the baby feeling safe. Day care is different, the baby will learn that daddy or papa will always come." He was just as serious as Dean.

Eric nodded. "All we can do is try. Adam, have you thought of maybe asking Dolph to quietly speak to Randy? Maybe lay the foundation, that Randy only really needs one baby to care for?" Eric sipped his coffee.

Adam shook his head. "No, daddy. Dean asked me the same thing. I'll tell you what I told him. Dolph is too delicate, he doesn't need the stress, especially if Randy over reacts. Yes, Randy is working on changing, but, you know his temper. I won't do that to Dolph. He's been too good of a friend. Maybe, I might consider it if things go really south, but even then, I'm worried about what the stress could do." He gave a shrug. He honestly wasn't about to change his mind about hurting Dolph.

Eric smiled at his son. "You're so sweet to be so concerned about Dolph. I can understand and I should have realized myself, he is not as strong as you. I don't mean physically. Dolph must really be worried about what the drugs and steroids have done to his body, and his mind. So, what are you going to do today?" He took a last sip of coffee. Eric had to get his day started.

"I just want to hang out here. I think I have a birthday feast hangover. If we go out, I'll either text or leave a note. I may drag Dean to bed and get some good sleep." Adam laughed with an impish grin.

Eric held up his hand. "I don't even wanna know. Just don't tear up the house. Oh, if you hear noises from the pool house, it's the contractors. They are coming at some point to get measurements and whatever else they need to do to get started. They have keys, so, you don't have to worry about them. I've got to get ready to go. Could you please put the dishes in the dishwasher." He stood and kissed both boys on the top of the head.

"Sure thing. We won't tear up the house, we are too old for that now. I can't wait to have the pool house done. I want to start the nursery. Have a good day, daddy. Oh, what's for dinner?" Adam asked he stood and took the first dishes to the sink.

"I've got a brisket in the crock pot. Dean, you're welcome to stay for dinner." Eric then checked said crock pot with a satisfied nod.

"Thank you. I'll have to see what dad says. Have a good day, sir." Dean gave a nod to Eric.

"Well, you are more than welcome to stay. I'm going to change and go. Thanks for the idea about the blood transfusion." Eric hurried up stairs to change. He had a fresh pep to his step. Maybe just maybe they had a good cause for Dean to be named the father of Adam's baby. He didn't want Randy in Adam's life.

"You, sit. I will do this." Dean looked at Adam with a firm, stone faced expression.

"Yes, dear. I can't wait to... really..." Adam was once again overwhelmed, but he didn't cry.

Dean stood next to Adam. He pulled the blond up against him. Adam's cheek was pressed against Dean's abdomen. He felt so safe and loved. Dean gently stroked Adam's head.

"I know, baby, I know. We can do this. If things go right, we can be married over the Christmas break. Then, nobody but nobody will ever be able to pull us apart. We are like the elephants, mated for life, never to part." Dean kissed the top of Adam's head.

Adam nuzzled against Dean. "Never to part, I like the sound of that. I love you so much, my knight." He kissed the fabric of Dean's shirt, then pulled back. No point in making the day a total downer.

"I love you, my darling prince. Did you yoga this morning? I did, but I sure missed that cute little butt going up and down." Dean gave Adam a sly smirk. Dean then went to work putting things in the dishwasher.

Eric smiled from the front door as he listened to Adam and Dean chat away in the kitchen. They did what so many couples forgot to do; they talked, just talked. Most marriages and relationships broke down because they just forgot to talk. Knowing his son and grandchild were in good hands, Eric quietly left, through the front door, there was no need to bother the boys.

An hour later, up in Adam's bedroom, Dean was balls deep inside the beautiful blond. Sweat dripped from Dean's brow and mixed with the light sweat on Adam's body. Their pace rivaled that of wild stallions in a battle to own the last mare.

Dean's lips were wherever they could reach. Adam's hands raked up and down Dean's back, careful not to cut Dean's skin with his nails.

"So close, so close..." Adam panted out the words. He cried out in pleasure when Dean's cock hit that bundle of nerves that sent waves of pleasure coursing through every nerve in Adam's body. Dean's hand wrapped around Adam's cock only added to the sensations racing through him.

Dean bit down on Adam's shoulder with a growl. "Cum for me, baby, let it go. Make me dirty, baby." His breath was hot and lust filled in Adam's ear. He raked Adam's ear lobe between his teeth.

Adam's eyes rolled back as his body arched up to meet Dean's. When he did, it drove his cock deeper into Dean's grasp. Adam felt so good, all he could was cry. They were tears of utter emotion, Dean made him feel so many wonderful things, all at the same time.

Dean's hand gave a twist to Adam's cock at the same time, his own cock brushed against Adam's prostate again. It would more than the blond could take. His cock erupted with a scream of delight. His essence coated Dean's hand.

Dean let out a grunt of his own when Adam's ass muscles clenched down on his cock. The action cause Dean to reach his end with a growl and grunt of satisfaction. His spunk filled Adam and spilled out a between Adam's legs.

Both teens let out sighs of contentment. Dean leaned down and gave Adam a gentle kiss as his spent cock slid out of Adam's hole. Adam let out a small whimper into the kiss at that loss of contact.

Dean rolled off Adam to lay on his back and pulled Adam up against him. Adam lay on his side and hooked a knee over Dean's hip, his fingers gently traced over Dean's chest. The blond's head rested in the crook of Dean's neck. Dean's arm held Adam in place. Both wished they never had to move again, and they didn't plan to.

Dean yawned. "Say, I have been meaning to ask, what has happened to Miss Ellen? I haven't seen her in ages." He'd finally remembered to ask about the family housekeeper.

Adam sighed. "Daddy gave her an extended leave. She has a younger sister who is very ill, up in Oregon. Miss Ellen went there to take care of her. Dad said we can manage, and if the house gets out of control, he will just call a maid service for a day. I miss her, she was like a second grandmother to me. I hope her sister gets better and Miss Ellen comes back, she would love royal baby..." Adam paused and pressed tighter against Dean. He let out another sigh.

"Jaybird and Heath fly out this afternoon. I'll miss him, but they really must get back. They have wasted too much time on me. I can't believe they named a star after me." Adam smiled softly, and reached for Peanut.

"I hope Miss Ellen's sister recovers. I would trust her with royal baby. Well, I'll tell you a secret, Jay and Heath had planned and prepared to stay for your birthday. I love you, baby. So glorious and all mine." Dean kissed Adam's temple.

Adam let out a bit of a giggle. "You're the wonderful one, and you are all mine. I wish we could stay here forever, but, we need to shower. I really would like to work on the Tudor Times."

Dean chortled. "You just want to play with your new lap top. So yeah, use me for sex, then leave me for the new toy in your life. Good thing to know before I..." He leaned over Adam to reach his jeans on the floor. Dean laid back down and pulled Adam back up against him. All this took only a brief moment.

Dean continued. "... gave you this." He opened the ivory jewelery box that contained the antique sapphire engagement ring.

It took Adam a minute to realize Dean held something in his hand. "You're so mean, Dean. I would never trade sex for a lap... top... what... is... that?" Adam cautiously reached a finger out to touch the beautiful sapphire and platinum ring.

Dean had a matter-of-fact look on his face, and his tone of voice matched. "Oh, the engagement ring I _was_ going give you, but since you'd rather be with the lap top, see if it will give you a ring." He started to close the box, with a rather over dramatic sigh.

"Dean!" Adam gave Dean a pout to rival any pout he'd ever let pass over his lips, and as a diva, plenty of pouts had rode his lips.

Dean laughed. "You're so adorable when you get riled up..." He then sat up and turned serious. "Adam, you know how much I love you, and the baby. Now I'll ask you one more time, properly..." He slid over Adam, then got down on the floor on, on one knee. He took Adam's left hand in his, as the blond moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

As he spoke, Dean removed his class ring from Adam's left ring finger, and placed on the ring finger of Adam's right hand. "It's providence that here we are, in our nakedness, exposed openly to each other. We can hid nothing from one another. Adam Joseph, will you marry me, make me the happiest man in the world?" Dean spoke with his heart, his love for Adam reflected in his crystal blue eyes.

Tears pooled in Adam's hazel eyes. Adam nodded. "Yes, Jonathan Dean, I will marry you, and I love you, so very much." He let the tears finally fall as Dean slipped the beautiful ring onto Adam's left ring finger. It was a bit tight, but it fit. I looked perfect on Adam's hand, elegant, yet not so much that it looked "girly."

"We'll have it adjusted to fit better. It is lovely on your hand I love you, so much, my prince." Dean climbed back onto the bed and pulled Adam against him.

Adam held up his left hand. The sapphire sparkled on his ring finger. "It is beautiful, but, this must have... a cigar band would have worked for me. The money..." He bit his lip. Adam loved the ring, but he knew, while the Hart's were by no means poor, they weren't as well off as Vince.

Dean kissed Adam into silence. "Shawn gave it to me. It was his... my great grandmother's. Shawn wanted me to have something from the Michaels side of the family. First time I've had anything that was a family heirloom. If you'd rather have a new ring, it's okay, but, it would be a while. I'd have to get a job to pay for it." He looked at Adam. He wanted his lover to know that meant what he said.

Adam kissed Dean softly. He brushed a bit of auburn hair from Dean's brow. "No, I love it. I wouldn't want another ring. Is this why it looked like you'd been crying when you got here this morning? I didn't ask. I figured you'd just say it was the wind on the bike." He moved a bit so he could look Dean in the eye more directly.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Shawn felt bad he hasn't taught me about the Michaels and the Harts. He said this was my great grandmother's ring and that she and I were a lot alike..." Dean went on to tell Adam about the emotional conversation he'd had with Shawn about family, earlier that morning.

"... so, dad is going to make a kind of family history book for me. We can use it later to teach the baby about his family on my side." Dean's voice had a tone of pride.

Adam nuzzled up to Dean again. "I think that's cool. Makes this even more special. Let's go to the jewelery store later, I want it resized today. Then I am never taking it off again. Well, I will have to for a minute, to put my wedding band on. I think we should just tell people we are engaged, not when we plan to marry. I still don't want to... I dunno, jinx anything until the talk with Bob Orton."

Dean kissed the top of Adam's head. "That's perfect to me. Now Barrett will leave you alone. You have both my rings, my jacket, and this..." Dean kissed the spot behind Adam's ear that was marked during their previous encounter.

Adam meant to laugh, but a moan came out instead. That sound was all it took, Dean was instantly worked up. "Come with me." Dean's voice was husky as he moved to get out of the bed. Before Adam could even thing about it, Dean had picked him up off the bed and carried him to the huge bathroom.

Dean set Adam down so that the blonds back was against his front. Dean's arms wrapped around Adam's waist from behind. "Bath or shower? Gotta clean up your dirty mess, make you smell good, not like a whore house laundry room." He gave a deep sniff and took in Adam's exotic scent with a deep growl.

Adam's knees nearly buckled, Dean's voice was so sexually loaded. "Shower, now." Adam barely managed to speak.

Two minutes later, the two teens were standing under a waterfall of steaming hot water. Adam's chest was pressed against the shower tiles as Dean's cock thrust in and out of Adam's still tight ass. Adam used his hands to brace himself against the wall. Dean's hand wrapped around his cock and pumped Adam into sexual oblivion.

Dean's mouth assaulted Adam's neck and shoulders as he took Adam soaring. Between Dean's cock, hand and mouth, all Adam could do was whimper and moan, and try to stay on his feet.

The sounds that passed over Adam's lips only drove Dean to want to hear more, because he was the one that caused them. He bit down; sharply, right where Adam's neck connected with his shoulder, then he gently laved the area with his tongue. At first Adam cried out, then the cry slowly changed from a whimper to a lust filled moan.

Dean pressed his lips to Adam's ear. "You sound so slutty, baby. Do I make you feel that good? You my naughty boy?" His hot breath only added to the sensations Adam felt and his brain tried to process.

Adam tried to answer his fiancé, but all that came out was gibberish, that sounded more like moans and whimpers. His hands tried to clutch at the tiles as his knees wobbled.

Dean's hips set a steady pace as his cock thrust in and out of Adam. He felt Adam's body tremble. "I won't let you fall, baby. I've got you; I've always got you." Dean's whisper was firm as he held Adam up with his strong, free arm.

Adam relaxed and let the good feelings fully take over. He knew Dean's strength was there to keep him from falling and his love would hold Adam up.

The young couple didn't take long to come to their end. Dean sank to the floor of the shower and gently pulled Adam down into his lap. They let the hot water rain down on them as they worked to come down from their second sexual high.

Dean was just able to reach the shelf with the shampoo and body wash. He opened the shampoo, poured some into his hand and began to wash Adam's long, blond locks. Adam leaned his head back, and Dean swore the blond purred like a kitten. Dean was careful not pull or tangle the long hair. Dean also knew just how much pressure to apply as he massaged Adam's scalp.

An hour later, with the sheets in the washer, Dean and Adam sat at the table in the breakfast nook of the kitchen. They knew if they stayed in Adam's bedroom, the temptation to have a third round of sex was too great, and too risky.

Adam's new lap top was open and his graceful fingers flew over the the key pad. He typed as Dean dictated from their research on the Tudors.

"...I require them to judge the best. And thus I take my leave of the world and of you all, and I heartily desire you all to pray for me. O Lord have mercy on me, to God I commend my soul. Queen Anne was then blindfolded. She knelt before the block and cried out; several times: To Jesus Christ I commend my soul; Lord Jesus receive my soul. The executioner then did his duty..." Dean paused to let Adam finish. His mind wandered.

"Your ring glitters in the sunlight as you type..." Dean hadn't realized he'd actually spoke out loud until Adam whacked him.

"Damn it, Dean. You made me type, her head glittered in the sunlight! Honestly!" Adam was a bit cross. He always took his work very seriously.

Dean hung his head like a beaten puppy. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I had spoke out loud what I was thinking. I'll be good." He sounded defeated. He'd made Adam unhappy and he never wanted to do that.

Adam's shoulders drooped as well. "No, Dean. I'm sorry, babe. That is one of my biggest problems, I tend to be too serious, especially about journalism or writing. I love you, my knight." He brushed away the auburn bangs and kissed Dean on the cheek. He then gave Dean a beautiful, bright smile.

Dean perked back up. He decided it was best to keep working or else he'd ravage Adam for a third time, and probably not meet much resistance.

"Did you want to include that letter we read about? The one from Sir W. Kingston, the Constable of the Tower to Thomas Cromwell, written on the morning of Queen Anne's execution? I have the paper right here. We have to use that one last line Queen Anne said, 'I heard say the executioner was very good, and I have a little neck.' That line says so much." Dean had opened a file folder and scanned a page with his finger as he searched for what he wanted.

"Yes, please. It is such a great line. I want Jeff to do a sketch of Queen Anne, with her hand at her neck, and the quote underneath it." Adam chewed thoughtfully on the cap of his pen.

Dean looked at Adam. "Why don't you draw it? Jason and Seth have both said you draw. You even said you could draw when I have a dig site in the future. I've never seen you draw." He looked at Adam with question in his eyes.

Adam looked at Dean. "Well, to be honest, I never thought about it. I've never drawn people. You really think I should try? Jeff Hardy is really good and he said he'd be glad to do it." He shrugged. Adam didn't have much confidence in his ability to draw people.

Dean grinned at Adam. "Won't know unless you try now, will you? Just give it a whirl. We can always get Jeff to do it if your's isn't to your liking. Gotta try, babe. I have every confidence in you. Tell you what, you draw, I'll make us some lunch. I can do grilled ham and cheese like a short order cook on a Saturday night at a drive-in."

Adam laughed. "You come up with the weirdest analogies. Okay, but if you hurt my daddy's kitchen, even I won't be able to help you. I'll go up and get my drawing stuff..." He paused and stood. He went to a cabinet and took out a skillet. "This is the one dad uses for grilling sandwiches. Stuff is in the fridge, bread is in there, oh and the spatula is in there. I'll be back in a bit. Gotta put the sheets in the dryer first." He gave Dean a kiss, then headed for the laundry room.

Dean found what he needed in the fridge and started to make the one thing he could. Shawn had taught him the art of grilled cheese. That way he could have an after school snack that was at least partly healthy. Dean also found some chips to go with their lunch. He whistled happily as he cooked.

Adam put the freshly washed sheets in the dryer. Both he and his dad wished they could hang laundry outside to dry, but clotheslines weren't allowed in their neighborhood. Eric hated being told what the could and couldn't do, by a group of old biddies. Eric and Vince had to fight for three months over the pool design. Thankfully, there was one young lawyer on the Neighborhood Association Board that understood the concept and helped get approval. Adam started the dryer and went upstairs.

When Adam came back into the kitchen, Dean still stood at the stove and whistled. He could easily picture them, living happily, married and in the pool house. Adam shook himself back to reality.

"Smells good. So does the crock pot. I'd better check it." Adam went to look at the dinner cooking in the crock pot. When he finished, Dean grabbed Adam by the waist and kissed him.

Adam smiled into the kiss. Dean broke the kiss with a request. "Fix us some iced tea, please? The sandwiches are ready." Dean gave Adam's ass a swat.

Dean dished up their sandwiches on couple of left over Spiderman paper plates from Adam's birthday party. Adam prepared two large glasses of iced tea. He put them on the table then closed his lap top and sat down.

Adam smiled as Dean sat down and put a plate in front of him. "Dean, these look delicious. Ooo and nacho cheese tortilla chips. Daddy must have hidden those from me. Doritos are my crack. Okay, going in for a bite. Do you know the number for nine, one, one, in case of poisoning?" Adam teased with a wink. He took a bite of his sandwich.

"Hey now! I'm still alive aren't I? You can be a very wicked little boy sometimes. So, how is it?" Dean waited for Adam to speak before he took a bite of his own sandwich.

Adam chewed his bite, his smile was almost immediate. "Perfect, simply perfect. Shawn's recipe for sure. I can tell by the addition of Parmesan cheese. He taught you well. Good to know, if I have a late class, you and the children won't starve." He took another bite with a smile on his face.

Dean dug into his sandwich. After he chewed and swallowed. "Nope. Our kids will never starve. They may get a lot of grilled cheese, but they won't starve. Yeah, dad said a sprinkle of Parmesan adds to the flavor of the American cheese. I sometimes put some garlic salt on the buttered sides, but wasn't sure if you would like that or not. It's also good to know about your addiction to Doritos, I'll keep you out of them." He put a chip in his mouth and crunched it loudly.

Adam looked at Dean and stuck out his tongue. "You can not keep me from the nacho cheese Doritos!"

The two teens laughed and bantered as they ate. When they finished, Dean cleaned up and washed the few things he'd used to cook with. Dean then took the sheets out of the dryer and went up to make Adam's bed. All while Dean did his little chores, Adam drew.

Adam had opened up his lap top and found a painting of Queen Anne Boleyn to help inspire him. He worked on drawing Queen Anne as she might have looked as she spoke of her small neck. He'd had several false starts as the wadded up paper proved, but now, he had his artistic flow going.

When Dean rejoined Adam, he picked up the wads of paper, threw them away, then sat back down at the table. He was silent so he didn't disturb Adam. Adam was always adorable when he was deep in concentration. The tip of his tongue stuck out and a few strands of blond hair fell over his hazel eyes. Dean refrained from reaching over to tuck the stray strands behind Adam's ear.

Adam was so concentrated, he hadn't heard or seen Dean sit down at the table. He gave a start when he finished and saw his fiancé.

"I didn't know you were back. How long have you been here?" Adam kept his drawing pad pressed against his chest so Dean couldn't see his picture.

Dean looked at the clock in the kitchen. "Oh, about an hour or so. The bed is made. You gonna let me see how it turned out?" He arched his brow and nodded to the drawing pad in Adam's hand.

Adam's eyes looked ready to pop out of his head. "An hour? Wow, I must have really been concentrating. You have to promise me two things. Be honest and no matter how bad it is, don't laugh. Promise?" He looked at Dean with a bit of timidity and fear.

Adam pulled the pad away from his chest, looked at it, then let Dean take it. Adam's eyes were wide and filled with anxiousness. He'd only ever shared his art work with a few people. Adam figured Dean had more right than anyone, he just feared being laughed at.

Dean saw the fear and worry in Adam's pretty eyes as he took the drawing pad from his blond. Dean looked down at the picture Adam had drawn.

Dean's eyes went wide at what he saw. He very carefully fingered the paper, but not the drawing. "Oh baby, this is... incredible. She looks ready to come off the page and beg for her life. This is definitely going in The Tudor Times. I want to frame it when we are finished. You need to do this more often." He leaned over and gave Adam a kiss.

Adam smiled into the kiss. "You really think it's that good? I thought it was okay, but Jeff might do better, his work looks like a photo." Adam gave a shrug. Maybe Dean was just being kind to him.

"Yes, it is that good. Sweetheart, this is better than a photograph. She looks life like. Mister Amoré is going to be impressed too. It will print so well. You have to do more!" Dean spoke with a gleam of pride in his eye. Not only was his future husband smart and beautiful, but so talented as well.

Adam blushed. "Thanks, babe. Maybe I will work on a few more. Oh, daddy is home." Adam turned to the sound of a car in the garage.

Both teens jumped when Eric came in and slammed the door hard. He was clearly extremely angry. Eric looked over and saw Adam and Dean.

"Bob Orton is a fucking bastard!" Eric was hot.


	54. Something Unexpected

Eric slammed his keys down on the counter. Adam swallowed hard. Something had gone terribly wrong. "Daddy, what happened? What did Carol have to say?"

Eric fixed himself a glass of iced tea and brought his anger under control. "Well, when we got to Carol's office, she directed us to a family issues lawyer. Carol must stay neutral, just in case there is court action and she's the Judge. Your father and I kind of expected that, but hoped Carol would advise us as a friend. The good thing is, the lawyer is Michael Cole-Lawler. I'll tell you about that later. Anyway, your father called Bob, to set up a time to talk, and that's when he hit us with... oh! It makes me so damn mad!" Eric had to pause to sip his tea and calm himself down again.

Adam looked pale and Dean did not like it. "Mister Eric, please. What did Mister Orton say?" Dean asked as he took Adam's hand in his. He would be there for Adam no matter what.

Eric looked over at the boys, he too noticed how pale and worried Adam looked. "Son, I honestly don't know how to say it, but just say it. He wants a DNA paternity test. He thinks because you left Randy so fast for Dean, you're hiding the fact that you slept with Dean behind Randy's back. That you tried to... well... hurt yourself to make Randy feel bad, so the baby would inherit the Orton millions. I am so fucking angry! How dare he, how fucking dare he think that you would do something like that! He refuses to discuss any matters until the results of the test are in. Oh, and Doctor Ross won't be allowed to do the test, it has to be a neutral Physician." Eric decided it was better to get it all out now.

"I... would never... so... he's calling me... a... a... whore! He's no better than Randy. I would never... " Adam burst out in tears. Everything with Randy came flooding back. Adam got up so fast his chair fell over with a clatter. He ran out the door to the garage instead of running up to his room.

Dean started after him, but Eric held out a hand to stop him. "Let him go, Dean. He needs time. I just can't... doesn't Bob know what Randy did?" He gave Dean a confused look.

Dean stood fast. "I don't mean any disrespect, Sir, but I am going after him. Maybe he did what he did before because no one followed him. Oh and I'm done, Viper Orton is dead next time I see him." He left no room for Eric to respond and went out the garage door after Adam.

Eric sighed. "Maybe he's right. Don't worry, Adam, daddy is going to make it alright, somehow." He spoke to the empty room. He put Adam's chair back upright. Eric then noticed the drawing pad. He smiled, his baby was so talented. Judy had told him, Adam's artistic ability came from his grandfather, Eric's father. It made Eric proud, he could barely manage to draw a stick figure. He needed to occupy his mind, so he set in to start to bake.

Adam ran to the far end of the front yard, down the hill. There was a pile of rocks where Adam used to play with his toy animals and Matchbox cars. He fell to the ground by the rocks and cried like he'd never cried before. Everything finally bubbled out from the bottom of his soul. Starting from the first incident with Randy on the first day of school, to the suicide attempt, to being separated from Dean last night.

Dean caught a glimpse of Adam as he disappeared down the hill. He followed after Adam. He sighed when he saw Adam fall to the ground and sob. His heart ached for his lover. Dean quietly sat down close to Adam, but he figured a good cry would probably do him a lot of good. Doctor Page had said it would happen. Besides, it gave Dean time to think of all the horrible things he could do to Snake Shit.

Adam knew Dean was there, but that he didn't intrude. It was good to know he was there. Adam's tears just did not want to stop. He reached out a hand, when Dean's hand grabbed hold, Adam held on for dear life.

"I'm here, sweetheart." Dean spoke in a calm whisper. Adam didn't need to know how angry he was. He would do what Adam wanted, and for now, that meant holding his hand, just being there for Adam.

Adam pulled himself up off the ground and managed to lay his head in Dean's lap, and curl up around his fiancé. Dean put his arms over Adam like a gentle shield of protection.

"Am.. I..." Adam's hiccuped words were stopped by Dean. He knew exactly what Adam was about to say.

"Don't even think it, let alone say it, my prince. You are not a whore." Dean gave Adam's back a gentle rub.

Adam couldn't stop the small smile on his lips. Dean was just one of a kind. Adam sat up, his hazel eyes still leaked tears. "Why... why would he say that? Randy... beat me... hurt me... but I stayed faithful. Dean, don't kill Randy... he may not even know what his dad said. I didn't know half the stuff father and Bob talked about. Plus, I don't want Dolph hurt. One victim is enough..." The more Adam spoke, the more the tears dried up. The more the tears dried up, the more strength he drew, not only from Dean, but from himself. Adam decided Bob Orton was not going to destroy him.

Adam sat up and swiped his blood-shot eyes with the back of his hand. "He's not going to destroy me. I am not going to tolerate his slander. I've decided, I don't care what he has to say. You _will_ be the baby's father. I'll take that fucking paternity test, and prove Bob Orton wrong. He will have to eat his words. Dean, I love you, thank you. You give me a strength and courage I didn't know I had. I need to talk to daddy, I need you beside me." He stood up, squared his shoulders and helped Dean to his feet.

Dean jumped up and wrapped Adam in his arms. "That's my brave prince. Okay, I won't kill Randy; yet. If he did, or does know what his dad said, then I will kill him. I love you, baby, and you too, royal baby." He leaned down and kissed Adam's abdomen, then kissed Adam square on the lips. Hand in hand the couple went back to the house.

When Dean and Adam entered the kitchen from the garage, they were hit with the smell of freshly baking cookies and two pots boiled on the stove. Eric was bashing and mashing the hell out of a pot of boiled potatoes.

"Fucking bastard! Call my son a... a... GAH!" Eric spat as the poor innocent potatoes were beaten to mash.

"Daddy I'm alright. Bob isn't going to get to me. I will take that paternity test, and make him choke on his words. I am demanding Dean be given full parental rights. It's what Bob gets for accusing me of cheating on Randy. So please, stop or those will be cream of mashed potato. Can we have some cookies, please?" Adam tried to make his dad laugh by begging in his own special, annoying way.

Eric stopped punishing the poor potatoes and turned to Adam. "Oh baby, you are just too wonderful sometimes. Alright then, we will schedule the test. All you, Randy and Dean have to do is give a little blood. I just... it's the way Bob said it. Your father was not only angry but hurt, he and Bob were good friends for a long time. It makes my blood boil. Dean, you have my blessing to... to do what you said." While Eric spoke, he filled a plate with cookies and poured two glasses of milk. He put it all on the breakfast nook table.

Adam and Dean sat down. "No, daddy, Dean is not going to kill Randy. Randy probably has no idea about what Bob said. Did Mister Lawler say how The King is doing? Seems like ages since his heart attack." He took a bite of a chocolate chip cookie.

Eric had gone back to stove to finish dinner. "Michael said Jerry is doing fine and loves retirement. We are probably going to be his last clients, depending on how long everything takes. They have bought a lovely RV and their house is sale pending. Michael said, on January first, they are pulling out and going where the road takes them, they are only going to drive on small roads, no Interstates. Jerry wants to stop at all the little roadside tourist traps they come across. In one way, I envy them, but in on the other hand, I am too much of a homebody. Dean, Shawn said you can stay for dinner if you want. You are to be home by midnight." He put a pan of rolls in the oven to bake as he took a pan of cookies out.

Dean grinned. "Thanks, sir. I was just about to call and ask if I could stay. I'm glad Mister Lawler is well enough to enjoy himself like that..." He stopped talking when they heard a car pull into the garage.

Eric stopped what he was doing and went to the kitchen door to greet his husband. He put on his best and most handsome smile. Vince had been so let down, now all Eric wanted to do was cheer him up.

Adam shut down his lap top and closed it and put it in the case that it had come in. He stacked the books and papers they had been using and put them on the wide sill of the bay window that made the area a nook in the kitchen. The last thing Adam did was to move his chair closer to Dean's. Dean smiled and held up a cookie for Adam to bite. They were both a little nervous about Vince's arrival.

Eric opened the door. "Hello, honey." He kissed his husband as he took the brief case from Vince's hand.

When Vince's hands were free, he wrapped his arms around Eric and held him close. "Are you alright, sweetheart? I was so worried about you. Look, maybe we'd better not tell little Addy about Bob. He is still too... delicate, especially since Dean has moved back home. I don't want to see him so broken again. Honey, it tears me to pieces every time I see those... Our baby, E. We nearly lost our baby." He pulled Eric in close and held on for dear life. Vince was unaware Adam had heard every word he'd said.

Adam looked at Dean. Dean gave him a nod and smile of encouragement. Adam kissed Dean's cheek, got up and went to his parents. The teen managed to worm his way between his dad and Vince with a smile.

"I already know, father. I'm alright. I'll tell you exactly what I told Dean and daddy. I'm not going to break, but maybe Bob Orton will..." Adam went on to tell Vince the same things he'd told Dean and Eric. "... so, when Randy is proven to be the father, I'll serve Bob Orton a delicious slice of crow pie. Father, I am not being backed into a corner, by anyone; not anyone." Adam gave his father a very firm look. Adam wasn't going to be a doormat ever again.

Vince looked at Adam. He saw a look of determination on the young man's face. It was a look Vince had never seen on Adam's face before. It made him proud. He gave Adam's shoulder a firm grip.

"Son, I'm proud of you. This is your show, your life and your child. We will do all we can, and we will support you..." Vince paused. He noticed the sapphire ring on Adam's left finger. "Well now, what is this, son?" Vince took Adam's left hand in his and took a closer look at the ring.

Eric's eyes went wide. "I never even noticed. It's beautiful. When did this happen?" He looked at Adam, brow arched.

Dean stood and joined the McMahon's. Eric slapped his forehead and quickly moved to pull the rolls that were baking out of the oven. They were a very deep golden brown, but Eric had caught them just before they burned. Eric now calmly turned his attention back to his family.

"Well, it happened this morning. It was my great grandmother Michaels ring. Shawn said it was my family inheritance and it suited Adam perfectly. We need to size it just a bit, ran out of time today, but tomorrow after Adam's appointment, we can do it. We're just going to tell people at school we're engaged, just not when we hope to marry. I will ask you, sirs, once again, do you approve?" Dean looked from Vince to Eric.

"Yes." Vince and Eric spoke at the same time. It made everyone laugh and lightened the mood, which was very much needed. Both Adam and Dean were hugged.

Vince went to shower and change. Adam helped Eric with the final preparations for their dinner. Dean helped out by setting the table and poured glasses of iced tea for everyone.

Eric had to laugh, when he was upset, he cooked. So, not only was there the brisket from the crock pot, and the well mashed potatoes,but also corn on the cob, green beans, tossed mixed green salad and the rolls. Best of all, Eric made his wonderful au jus gravy.

They had decided it was cozier to eat in the breakfast nook. Vince sat down at the smaller table. Vince gave his laugh. "Honey, you must have been more furious than I realized." He indicated to the amount of food.

Adam also chuckled. "And a batch of chocolate chip cookies. Father, did Randy know about what his dad was going to say?" He took a bite of food and waited for Vince to answer.

Vince stopped his fork half-way to his mouth. "I honestly don't know, son. I do know, Randy is still staying with the Hudson's and Bob isn't overly happy about that. However, he knows Randy feels safer right now. We need to schedule that test ASAP. You, Dean and Randy have to give some blood and it will be done." He gave a shrug.

Dean scratched his head. "What's gonna happen if my DNA does show up? The transfusion, you know. Adam didn't get just a bit of my blood, he got four pints of my blood, if not a bit more. That's half a gallon, and the body has a gallon and half or so. Maybe Doctor Regal had better write an affidavit proving the blood transfusion. I don't want Orton to be able to utter one word against my fiancé for any reason." He bit into his corn on the cob like an angry dog.

"Dean, you have the makings of a lawyer. I'll do that, first thing tomorrow. The lawyers will set up the test. They have to agree on a neutral testing center. Adam, are you sure you are alright?" Vince looked at the young couple.

Adam nodded. "I am now. I finally got all the tears out, now I am angry. Ask Dean how guilty I felt when we kissed a couple of times before things ended with Randy. You can ask Seth too. I will not be happy until Randy gives Dean full rights and Dean adopts the baby. But father, as I've said to daddy and Dean, I do not want Dolph stressed over this. Promise me, you will keep Dolph out of it." Adam gave his father a hard look. Vince agreed, more for Adam than any other reason.

The family continued with their dinner. Eric asked about the drawing of Queen Anne. Adam blushed as Dean gushed about Adam's talent. That led to a deep discussion about Dean's future in Archeology and what role Adam would have. Vince was really impressed with Dean. He could see the passion in the young man's entire being. Vince also learned something else; Dean Hart was smart; incredibly smart.

After dinner, Eric sent the boys up to Adam's room with a box of cookies and more iced tea. They laid on Adam's bed, munched cookies and watched television. It seemed like only five minutes had passed before it was time for Dean to go home.

Just as Dean prepared to leave, Jason called to say good-bye. He and Heath were about to fly out on the red eye. Dean hated to leave after Jason's call, but Adam insisted. He was okay with Jay and Heath going. Besides, it wasn't long till the Holidays when they would be back, for almost a month. Dean was proud of Adam and headed for home with confidence that Adam would be okay.

Tuesday morning, Adam left early. He went to the Hart's to pick Dean up for school. Once he was at the Hart house, Shawn sat Adam down to a breakfast of toast and cereal. Adam admired Shawn's new kitchen, it was so nice.

"So, what about Shawn's Weekend Catering?" Adam asked curiously.

Shawn sighed. "I have decided to hold off for now. I know, you think Hunter scared me off, but, no. It is just too stressful while teaching full time. If someone calls, I'll think about it. When I retire, I will plunge in head first and you can help me." He explained as he gave Adam a glass of orange juice so Adam could take the vitamin he had brought.

Shawn spoke again. "The ring looks good on your finger, Adam. I am so pleased and grandmother would also be pleased." He ruffled both Dean and Adam's hair.

Dean finished his breakfast. "Dad, don't forget, I'm going to the hospital with Adam after school. Then to the jewelery store to size the ring just a bit."

"Okay, and I take it you're going to Adam's?" Shawn started to put some school papers in his messenger bag.

Adam wiggled the fingers of his left hand. "I love it, I simply love it. Actually, if you don't mind, it's my turn to hang out here tonight." He gave Shawn a rather sheepish look.

Dean slapped his forehead. "Sorry, dad. I completely forgot. Adam's folks have a meeting tonight and I said Adam could come here for dinner and hang out. Sorry again, it's all the engagement excitement and the Orshit... err... Orton stuff. It's okay isn't it?" He gave Shawn his own hang dog look of guilt.

Shawn laughed. "I actually forgot my self. Eric asked if I could feed you tonight. He'd called to tell me about Bob. Listen boys, just don't bring all this up at school. Bret is worried about Randy. That's why he went out to run with Randy this morning. Bob did not tell Randy what he was going to do. Randy overheard by accident. He called Bret, very stressed. Dolph doesn't know. So please, don't talk about it, don't even think about it." His eyes burned into Dean. He wanted his point understood.

Dean nodded. "Don't worry, dad. It is nobody's business. We've decided we're only telling about being engaged, not that we might marry at Christmas. There is too much up in the air." Dean reached over and caressed Adam's cheek with a smile.

Shawn shook his head with a little laugh. "I tend to forget how grown up you can be. Well, I'd better get. Mark has called an early staff meeting, said there is some big news to be announced today. Before you ask, I don't know what it is, or if it's for just us or you students. Adam, help me out, please. If you and Dean are back before I am, please put the casserole in the oven at six at three fifty. It's King Ranch Chicken." Shawn stood and picked up his messenger bag.

"Why so late, dad? Usually you're home by four-thirty." Dean was curious. Shawn was usually like a clock.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "I am forgetting everything in my old age. Your pops and I have to have our annual insurance physicals at Doctor Ross'. Nothing to worry about."

"Don't worry, Shawn. I'll take care of supper. Shawn, I love you. I promise, I will take good care of this ring." Adam gave his future father-in-law a smile and kiss his cheek.

Shawn left for school. Dean and Adam were finally able to properly kiss. They washed their breakfast dishes and double checked that all their homework was done and in order. They packed up their backpacks and Dean carried them out to Adam's Mustang. Adam gave Dean the keys, he knew his boyfriend loved to drive the classic car.

Dean and Adam pulled into the WWE High parking lot. They were right behind Roman's truck and Dolph's Audi came in behind the Mustang. They all parked in their usual spots. Randy's red Viper was already there. Adam, Seth and Dolph hugged as Roman and Dean shook hands.

"AD-AM! It's beautiful!" Seth took about ten seconds to notice the ring on Adam's finger. Dolph also took a closer look.

Adam smiled. "Thanks. It was Dean's great grandmother's ring. We are officially engaged. I am so happy."

"Congratulations, you two. Adam it is a beautiful ring. Dean, congrats man." Roman shook Dean's hand. He knew how long Dean had loved Adam from afar, and now, he was going to marry Adam. It was proof, dreams can come true.

Dean gave Roman's shoulder a squeeze. "Thanks, man. I appreciate that." A knowing look passed between them as they followed behind Dolph, Seth and Adam.

In the school building, when they got to the crossroads, Principal and Vice Principal Calaway were directing students towards the Auditorium. It was unusual, normally there was an announcement a day or two before an assembly.

Dean, Adam, Seth and Roman went down to sit on the front row for two reasons. One because Adam was the Class President, and two Principal Calaway had told them to sit on the front row. Dolph had wandered off to find Randy.

Dean grumbled, he was not a front row person. "Why would we have to sit on the front row. Come on, let's go sit further back." Dean pulled for Adam to follow.

Adam stood firm. "No, Dean. Principal Calaway said for us to sit on the front row. I'm not about to make trouble with that man." He led Dean down to the last seats, by the wall. The same seats that were part of Camp McMahon during play rehearsals.

Dean was at least happier not to sit front and center, so with a sigh he sat. He let out a growl, Barrett and McIntyre sat in the seats that were directly behind Adam and Dean.

Wade leaned forward in his seat and spoke to Adam. "Good morning, love. You look lovely today. I would like to say happy birthday, sorry that it is a few days late." He dared to kiss Adam on the cheek. Roman managed to grab Dean before his friend flew over the seat.

Adam laid a hand on Dean's leg as he turned in his seat. "Thank you, Wade. Now, get something in your head. You can be my friend, but nothing more. See this..." Adam held up his left hand. "I am engaged to marry Dean. I love him. Next time you send me flowers or kiss me, I won't let Big Dog stop Dean. And Drew, the same applies to Seth. He is with Roman, and they are promised to each other. Now, either be good friends or leave us alone. Am I understood?"

Wade sank back in his seat like a scalded dog. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you and Dean were in that deep of a relationship. Congratulations." He sank even deeper into his seat and was silent.

Dean was furious, but Roman was finally able to let him go. Adam gently toyed with the hairs at the base of Dean's neck. Dean calmed under Adam's touch. He let out another sigh.

"Where do you get your patience? Don't speak to him alone, okay? I can't tell you not to be friends, but, I don't have to like it. He is no good, baby. I'm worry about you. But boy, you sure have gotten feisty and that I like. " Dean's angry growl turned to a smile as Adam continued to comfort him.

Adam leaned closer to Dean. "Because nobody is going to back me into a corner. I have the strength to be strong because of you. You don't tell me what to do and you let me do what I need to do, and you don't pressure me, but I know you're there if I stumble. That's what I love about you. Don't worry, I have no intention of speaking to him..." Adam had to hush, Mark Calaway had stepped onto the stage along with the football Coach, Kevin Owens. Mark stood at the podium. He waited as the bell rang to start the school day.

Roman was the most curious out of the group of four friends. First, why was Coach Owens on stage and two, why was he smiling like a cat who'd just ate the canary, coated with cream.

Adam had a sudden thought. "Seth, take pictures, please. I'll take notes. After all, we are the Editors of The Parrot." Just as Adam said that, Enzo Amoré leaned over from behind Seth.

"Seth, you will want to take pictures for The Parrot. I see Adam is ready to take notes." Enzo gave the school camera to Seth and a nod to Adam.

Mark Calaway cleared his throat, then spoke. "Good morning. As you know, our football team has had a most tremendous season with nine wins and no losses..." He had to pause as the audience of students began to whoop and cheer.

Mark gave the students a couple of moments, then held up his hand for silence. "Yesterday, Coach Owens got some very exciting news. I will now turn the podium over to Coach Kevin Owens.

Kevin strode to the podium with confidence. He shook hands with Mark. Kevin had some papers that he placed on the podium. He gripped the sides of the podium and spoke.

"I have received some very exciting and special news. Every year, Gatorade presents nationwide awards to outstanding athletes, male and female in various high school sports. Since nineteen eighty five, the Gatorade Awards have become the most prestigious high school athletic award in the nation..." Kevin had to pause to turn to the next page of his speech. A pin drop could be heard. Every athlete in the Auditorium knew the prestigious award. What was happening?

Kevin continued. "The winner of the Gatorade Award, receives a trophy for themselves plus a trophy and banner for their school. The winner also gets a trip to the annual ESPY Award for themselves, a parent and a guest. A ten thousand dollar grant is given to an organization, chosen by the winner, in their name. It is with extreme great pride, that Gatorade has chosen an athlete at WWE High for one of these prestigious awards..." He had to pause once again as murmur began to buzz around the room. Who had been chosen?

"Quiet, please..." Kevin raised his hand. Adam's pen paused over his journalism notebook. The vast room once again became quiet. "It is with pride that I now announce, that the Gatorade Player of the Year for High School Football is, our star quarterback, Roman Joesph Reigns!" Kevin's voice was filled with excitement as he waved Roman up to the stage. Adam grabbed the camera before Seth's trembling hands dropped it.

Roman sat, unmoving, like he hadn't even heard what Kevin had said. It was Seth who finally got Roman to snap out of it. He pointed Roman to the stage.

"Go, baby. Kevin wants you. Oh Roman, I am so proud of you!" Seth poked and prodded Roman till the football player stood. The audience had gone insane with the news.

As Roman got up, he grabbed Seth's hand. "Need you." Roman barely spoke above the din of the audience and their applause, cheers, whistles and shouts. Parrot Spirit was alive and well.

Kevin managed to continue to speak. "At the completion of his regular High School Senior season, Roman completed two hundred of two hundred fifteen passes for two thousand, three hundred sixty-two yards, and forty one touchdowns with just one interception. He also rushed for one thousand, two hundred fifty-seven yards and twenty-one scores. Roman has the record of one hundred thirteen passes before his single interception. All of these stats are new WWE High and California State records. Ladies and gentlemen, your Gatorade Player of the Year for High School Football, Roman Reigns." Kevin had to shout, even though the microphone was full blast.

Roman held tight to Seth's hand as they went up on stage. Roman nearly tripped up when he saw his parents standing just backstage. They had stayed out of sight so Roman wouldn't be suspicious. He could tell his mom had tears on her cheeks and his dad's eyes glittered with pride.

Kevin motioned for Roman to go to the podium. Roman hesitated, being in a play was one thing, but making a speech was another. Seth gave him a gentle nudge and a look that said _"you've got this."_ Roman still held Seth's hand, but he went to the podium. Seth stood to Roman's left. His own dark eyes glittered with unshed tears of utter love, support and pride.

The applause and cheers died down. They wanted to hear what their star quarterback had to say. Adam had given Dean the camera with every confidence. Adam continued to write while Dean snapped away. He had taken the camera to help Adam out.

Roman gave another look to Seth. Seth gave his boyfriend another confidence filled look. Roman turned to the crowd. "Thank you, very much. I could not have done anything without the rest of the team and, Coach Owens. The WWE Parrots are the absolute best!" Roman was interrupted when the students began to cheer. The football team being the loudest as they began a chant of "Big Dog! Big Dog! Big Dog!"

Roman raised a hand. The crowd settled a bit, at least enough for him to continue. "Thanks again. I just never expected anything like this. I am honored and humbled. I will give my donation to Make-A-Wish. All I can say is thanks again, and I am nothing without the rest of The Parrots. But, nothing in my life would have any meaning without the love of my life, Seth Rollins." Roman pulled Seth up against him. They connected hip to hip an arm around each others waist. The crowd again applauded and Dean took pictures.

Roman called for silence one last time. "I also couldn't be here without the most important people, my parents. Dad, mom?" Roman waved for his parents to come out from behind the curtains. Mr. and Mrs. Reigns came out and hugged both Roman and Seth.

The assembly broke out in applause and a chant-clap of Big Dog, clap, clap, clap clap clap, came from the football team. Mark Calaway came back on stage and shook hands with Roman and his parents. Roman kept Seth plastered to his side. The cheers kept on as Roman and Seth went back to their seats. Roman's parents followed. The people who'd sat on the other side of Seth and Roman had moved so that Roman's parents could sit.

Principal Calaway took to the podium once gain. "Don't forget, the first play off game is Friday night in Pasadena at the Rose Bowl. The Parrot Cage will pull out at four sharp. Good luck to Coach Owens and our WWE Parrots. When the bell rings, proceed to your second period classes. Have a good day." He gave the students a smile with a nod. There was more applause.

Adam leaned forward in his seat and Dean got up. Dean shook Roman's hand. "Well done, Big Dog. Congratulations." He added a pat to his friends shoulder.

"Thanks, Lunatic. I never expected this. Coach told me he nominated me, but never ever did I expect to win. It's usually a southerner or an easterner. Such an honor. I just play high school football, and I love it." Roman gave a shrug. Dean sat back down.

Adam hugged Seth then reached over to hug Roman. "So proud of you, Big Dog. Can I interview you for the paper at lunch? Just a couple of follow up questions?" Adam hoped maybe the L. A. Times would pick up his story. It was big enough. He'd actually been surprised no media had been at the assembly.

Roman nodded. "Sure, Edge. You, I don't mind talking to. I still can't believe this..." He turned to his dad, a huge Samoan with long gray hair. He was an older version of Roman. "Tama, did you an Tina know about this?" Roman asked his dad. In Samoan, Tama meant father and Tina meant mother. Roman spoke fluent Samoan and Seth was learning.

"Liai, o latou, we did not. Last night, Coach Owens called and asked if we could come to the school, but not to tell you. We thought it might have had something to do with UCLA. We are so proud of you. Family party tonight. Seth you too." Sika, Roman's father spoke with pride. He was all smiles, and so was Roman's mother, Patricia, who was also called Atta by the family.

The rest of the school day passed quickly. When school was over, Dean drove Adam to his appointment with Doctor Page. Thirty minutes into Adam's session, Doctor Page asked Dean to join them.

Dean sat next to Adam on the couch. He liked Doctor Page, but it reminded him of the sessions he had to go through as part of his adoption. Doctor Page sensed Dean's unease.

"Dean, you don't have to say anything you don't want to say. So, relax, okay?" Doctor Page smiled at Dean.

"Sorry, Doc. I had to do a lot of sessions for my adoption. I was afraid if I said the wrong thing, the adoption would fail. Made me not like sessions like this, but, for Adam, I will do it." Dean explained how he felt.

Doctor Page frowned. "I have fought against those style of sessions. There are much better ways to interview children in adoption cases. I don't blame you. Normally, I would discourage a marriage at such a young age, but Adam said you would explain it to me, and then I would understand. So, will you tell me?" Dallas arched his brow at Dean.

Dean reached over took hold of Adam's hand, then spoke. "Because our baby will not be called a bastard. I won't put our baby through that. Adam and I _will_ marry before the baby is born. If all the custody stuff works out, wonderful. If not, well, the baby can't be called a bastard because we will be married." Dean spoke firmly. He wanted the Doctor to know he was serious.

Dallas gave a small laugh. "Adam, you were right. Dean, that is not the thinking of a boy. That is the thinking of a man; a man who loves another so much, he is willing to take on a baby that isn't his. There aren't many who would do that, and even less at your age. Yes, you may be young, but, I support your marriage. Dean, you also want full parental rights?" Doctor Page's looks turned serious. Was it real or just revenge on Randy?

"Absolutely. Adam and I don't want the baby to feel like a basketball. How safe can a baby feel if it falls asleep surrounded by everything familiar, then wakes up in a different place, without daddy and someone they only know a little? Our baby needs to feel safe and secure. Randy will have another baby to love and care for. It's not like Randy would never see the baby. He could be Uncle Randy. I love this baby as if it were mine." Dean didn't hesitate to answer at all.

Doctor Page nodded. "Good. I wanted to be sure you weren't just seeking revenge on Randy. He has been through a lot. If Dolph wasn't pregnant too, I might feel differently. It's hard for me to explain and I am Psychologist. In my opinion, it would be better for Randy to just concentrate on one child and since he and Dolph are together, their baby is the one they should take care of."

"I would never use a child like that, Doc. If things don't work the way we hope, it won't change how I feel about the baby. I've told Adam, that I would not interfere between him and Randy on parental matters. Doc... I.." Dean sighed. He wasn't sure how to say what he wanted to say.

"Want me to step out?" Adam looked at Dean. He could see there was something on his lover's mind.

"No, baby. I have no secrets, it's just, I don't want to... to... I can't do it Doc. I just... I need him, Doc." Dean sighed. He couldn't really express how he felt without sounding like a baby himself.

Adam put an arm around Dean. "You mean us being apart? I don't like it either and it's only been one night. It's like I told my dad. It feels like my heart and soul are half missing. How Doc? How?" Adam looked at Dallas with emotion filled eyes.

Dallas rubbed his chin. "I was afraid of this. The best thing I can say is, it won't last forever. Look at it like this, if you can. It's only going to make your times together, better. But honestly, as amazingly open as your parents have been, especially your father, Adam, maybe you can talk to them. Perhaps they would let you have weekend sleep overs. I would keep trying, to stay apart, but if it does get too hard, then ask. I just have one very strong warning..." Doctor Page paused, he needed to word this carefully.

Dean scoffed. "Don't use it as an excuse for sex? I wouldn't do that. My heart actually ached last night. Ached for the feel of Adam pressed against me. Ached to hear his deep breaths as he sleeps, peacefully, because he feels safe. Ached for his scent to fill my nose..." I sound like a fucking idiot."

A tear rolled down Adam's cheek. "Oh Dean, I could have said it any better. If I could, I'd marry Dean right now. But, as much as my heart aches for Dean, I am not going to add to these." Adam held up his left arm, with the worst scar.

"Good, Adam. That is a huge step. I can tell you are not the same person I first spoke with. You and Dean will be alright. I'm always here. I'm going to sign you off officially. However, would like to have some more sessions?" Dallas picked up a clipboard and signed the paper. Adam was now officially off suicide watch.

Adam smiled. "Thanks, Doctor Page. I think I'd like to come once a month, just to talk. Dean and I will work it out. Like I told you at the start of today's session, that purge of tears yesterday really washed out the last of the Randy crap I had buried. If we need papers for the custody stuff, will you help?" Adam wasn't sure what to expect, but he wanted his bases covered.

Doctor Page frowned again. "Yes, I will, but I won't lie for you. I know you wouldn't ask, but I want it understood."

"Hey, that's not what he meant, Doc!" Dean was not happy with what Doctor Page had just implied.

Adam laid a hand on Dean's arm. "Easy, babe. I understand what he meant. He had to say that because people would use a friend like Doctor Page. He knows we wouldn't do that." Adam scolded Dean a bit. Dean had a hot head at times.

"Exactly, Dean. I will help if needed. Adam will get a full and honest report. Dean, consider coming with Adam, to talk. Taking on a husband and baby, plus ending high school and starting college is a huge deal. I'm here for you too. Oh and keep up with the yoga, both of you. Trust me, Dean, it will help you as well when Adam goes into labor. Well boys, our time is up. Miss Jackie will give you an appointment and a copy of your release papers. So, you good? I can make just a bit more time if you need it." The Doctor wrote more things on a paper on his clipboard.

Adam took the papers from Dallas with a smile. "I'm good. It never seems like a session, and, I always feel much better. Thanks, Doc." Adam stood as did Dean and Dallas. They shook hands and hugged. The teens left the Doctor's office.

Adam handed the papers to Jackie, the secretary. "Adam, Dean, Doctor Regal would like to see you, he said it was urgent. He is having his dinner break in the cafeteria." Jackie worked as she spoke. She gave Adam an appointment card and a copy of his final release papers.

"Oh, okay. I would like to see him. Thank you, Miss Jackie. See you next time." Adam smiled at the pretty secretary.

Jackie nodded with a wave, she had answered her ringing phone. Dean opened the door for Adam, and Adam passed through. Dean and Adam walked hand in hand towards the cafeteria.

Adam couldn't help but worry a little. What could Doctor Regal want that was so urgent? Was something wrong? Had something showed up in the reports about... his incident? Whatever it was, Adam had a feeling it was not going to be good.


	55. Life Changers

Adam let go of Dean's hand as the couple walked towards the hospital cafeteria. Instead, his arm went around Dean's waist. Dean understood, Adam wanted closer contact. He wrapped his arm around Adam's waist, and they continued to walk.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Adam slowed their pace. While he really liked Doctor Regal, this was totally random. For Adam, random was _never_ a good thing.

"Well, Han Solo, I don't know what to tell you. Oh... wait... maybe your parents called and asked him to write that affidavit about the transfusion, and he wants to give it to us. Baby, if you have one fault, it's that you tend to react first, think later. I have the same problem. Look how I nearly clobbered the Brit Shit this morning." Dean was thoughtful as he spoke. Maybe talking with Doctor Page once in a while, wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Adam laughed at the movie reference. "You can always make me laugh. You could be right. My first thought was, he's found something in the medical reports. Dean..." Adam stopped talking. Earlier signs of good humor vanished like a wisp of smoke, his hazel eyes filled with fright.

Dean had not seen Adam look so frightened since their first kiss, when Adam feared Randy would find out. Dean had never wanted to see that look again, but, now it was back.

Dean pulled Adam closer. "What, sweetheart? What has you so scared? I won't let anything happen to you; ever."

Adam sighed. "Dean, I'm still worried about the baby, when I died. What if I... hurt the baby. What _if_ there _is_ brain damage?" His hands rested on Dean's chest. Dean leaned back against the wall and held Adam against him.

"Sweetie, we've been over and over this. If our baby has a problem, it won't matter one damn bit. Doctor Ross will do the tests when you're further along. He can't tell till then, so why would Doctor Regal know something he can't yet know? Come on, he is waiting for us, and the Doc is a busy man." Dean pushed off the wall. He gave Adam a kiss. The couple continued to walk.

"You know, I don't think Randy could deal with it, if something was wrong with the baby. He's too... well, like father used to be; worried about being perfect. A child with mental or physical problems doesn't fit the Orton image." Adam gave a shrug.

Dean tisked. "Makes me glad I'm _not_ an Orton. I would hope he'd be more a man than that. There was one little boy at the orphanage, who obviously intellectually disabled. He got a lot of shit from the other kids, but he didn't care, he didn't know any better. I tried to protect and defend him, but he didn't like it. Maybe he was smarter than everybody. He didn't want me to get in trouble defending him. The little guy got really lucky. He was adopted by a family who specialized in kids with problems." Dean's story ended when they got to the hospital cafeteria.

Doctor William Regal smiled when he saw Adam and Dean. He caught their eyes and waved them over. He stacked up the papers he'd been reading. He gave a thumbs up when Dean pointed to the bathroom. Dean kissed Adam's cheek, and Adam went to the bathroom. Dean got two cups of coffee, he'd let Adam have a cup for his nerves. Dean took the two cups to the table under the window where William sat.

"Hello, Doc. How are ya?" Dean smiled and shook the older man's hand, then sat down.

Doctor Regal grinned. Dean was his usual cheeky self. "I'm fine, Dean. Damien sends his regards. So, how are things?" He sipped his cup of hot tea and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

Dean swallowed a sip of coffee. "Everything is great, Adam and I are engaged. Doc, he's worried that you found something wrong in the medical reports..." Dean was halted when a young man with a Ward Clerk badge on his shirt ran up to their table.

"That blond you came in with, he's really tossing his cookies. Are you the Dean he cried out for?" The young man sounded rather frantic. Vomit was the one thing he couldn't handle. He'd picked the wrong time to go to the bathroom.

Dean got up and hurried to Adam. "Thanks." He called over his shoulder. He vanished into the bathroom.

"Thank you, son." Doctor Regal spoke to the Clerk and got to his feet. He quickly followed after Dean.

Adam was on his knees in the first stall. When Dean got there, Adam was already to the dry heave stage. Dean turned to get some wet paper towels, but Doctor Regal had already done the job. He held the wet paper out to Dean.

"Thanks, Doc." Dean turned back and knelt next to Adam. "Is it the baby or the stress?" Dean asked as he wiped Adam's brow.

Adam sat back on his heels. "Baby sickness. I was fine, then when I finished peeing, it hit me. Ugh." Adam let Dean wipe his brow. He stood with Dean's help.

When they came out of the stall, William stood by the sinks. "You alright? Need anything?" He pointed to a sink he had filled with warm water.

Adam let out a half laugh. "Yeah, a strong mint." He splashed water on his face, then rinsed his mouth. Adam laughed again. Both Dean and William held out containers of mints. To be fair, Adam took one from each.

Dean looked at Adam. "Ready?" His eyes were filled with concern. Adam's "morning sickness" was so random. Adam nodded. The trio left the bathroom. William led the way back to the table. The three sat down. Adam took a sip of his coffee.

"It's so random. I haven't been sick since being on the yacht. By the way, hello Doctor Regal. It's really good to see you again. How is Sargent Sandow?" Adam asked the doctor with a pretty smile.

Doctor Regal smiled back. "Good to see you. Damien is fine and sends his regards. Congratulations on your engagement. That is a beautiful ring." The Doctor admired the ring as Adam happily showed it off.

"It's my great grandmother's ring." It made Dean proud to be able to say that. It made him feel even more like he belonged to a _real_ family.

"It is really elegant, but, it should be sized a bit bigger. I can see it is a bit too tight on your finger. I am also sorry to say, there will be a time when you can't wear it because of the pregnancy. I wore mine on a chain..." William paused. Now was not the time to get emotional.

Adam noticed a sadness pass over the older man's face. "Doctor, are you alright? Is something wrong with my baby?"

William patted Adam's hand. "Your baby is fine, Adam. Yes, I am fine. It's just, well, today would have been T.J.'s birthday. You never get over losing a child." He spoke with an honest sadness.

"I'm sorry. I still can't get over that my grandma and your Tina Jean... the same day, by the same person. Um, Doc, not to be rude, but, why did you ask to see us? I'm trying not to stress here." Adam's eyes filled with angst, his hand trembled a bit as he took a sip of coffee.

Doctor William Regal pulled an envelope out a file folder. "Your lawyer called. He asked me to write an affidavit about your blood transfusion. Personally, I think a request for a paternity test is wrong. Your former boyfriend should trust you. Anyway, Dallas mentioned he'd see you today, so this saves a stamp and possibly getting lost in the mail. I'm sorry if I worried you. Adam, I can give you a script for anti-nausea meds if you want."

"Ha! I told you so. Adam is still worried about the couple of minutes he... left us. Doctor Ross will do some tests later, when Adam is further along. And yes, we are going to have the ring re-sized. Is there something more natural Adam can take for nausea? I hate a lot of medications for every little thing." Dean stuck his tongue out at Adam The Doctor laughed.

"If ever two people were perfect for each other. I saw it the instant Dean volunteered his blood. Yes, there is. Take a teaspoon of baking soda and mix it in a cup of warmish water. It's not great tasting, but it works, but no more than four times per day." Doctor Regal looked at Dean in the eye to make his instructions clear.

Adam nodded. "Thank you very much for the affidavit, Doctor. Sir, can the transfusion affect the results of the paternity test?" He patted the envelope.

Doctor Regal grinned. "Happy to do it. You are two of the finest young men I have ever met. I will try to make this as simple as I can, so here we go. There is a slight chance that the transfusion can affect the paternity test. The DNA in a blood transfusion recipient persists for a few days, sometimes longer, but chances are it is unlikely to alter genetic tests significantly. See, the red blood cells have no nucleus and contain no DNA. Transfused blood, however, does contain a significant amount of DNA containing white blood cells called leukocytes, around a billion, per pint of blood. Even though Dean's blood went through a filter, donor white cells still hold all those leukocytes. The problem for you _could_ be, the amount of Dean's blood. You received a large transfusion. Studies have shown, that patients receiving a large transfusion, have shown the presence of donor leukocytes for up to a year and half..." Doctor Regal had to pause, his pager had beeped. He made a quick cell phone call.

William ended the call and continued to speak. "Sorry, a trauma patient is on the way. Med One will arrive in thirty minutes. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. If a pregnant person receives a transfusion, some of the new blood will be shared with the fetus for a time. The child's DNA won't be altered. The blood cells containing the donor DNA will eventually disappear. So, because you received so much of Dean's blood, it _could_ show up. I've said all this in the affidavit. I've also volunteered to speak as an expert witness if needed. I have a feeling, just from the behavior of young Orton, that Orton senior could make an issue."

Dean nodded. "You got that right, Doc. Thanks for explaining it. Sounds like they really don't know if blood transfusions matter or not in paternity tests." He laughed. The Doctor had lost him about thirty seconds in.

"Yeah, I know. Well boys, I have to go. Med-One will be landing soon. Good to see you. Congratulations and take care. I'm always here for you." Regal gathered his papers and folders, shook hands with the young couple and rushed off.

"What a sweet man. Let's go to the jewelery store. After that, I'm ready to get to your house, I'm tired now." Adam yawned as he spoke.

Dean picked up their cups and the one Doctor Regal left. "Okay, we can just go home if you want." The couple stood. Dean put the cups on the cart marked, "USED". They left the cafeteria.

"No, I want the ring sized, it _is_ a bit tight. Dean, what do you think about what Doctor Page said? About spending weekends together? I'm torn. I would love to do that, but then on Sunday, we'd be all broken up again. I dunno what to do." Adam whined a bit more than he meant to. They had gotten to Adam's car. Dean unlocked the passenger door for Adam.

Dean got behind the wheel of the Mustang. He paused before he started the car. "To be honest, I am torn too. I get why; we aren't married yet. Our folks have been and still are more than understanding..." He started the car, put it in drive, and continued to speak.

"Nobody shocked me more than your father. I thought he'd kill me when the caught us in bed together at the hospital. But when they agreed to let us sleep together at home... well... for a minute I thought we'd entered the Twilight Zone. Then maybe letting us marry at Christmas? Oh... I don't know what to do." Dean drove to the jewelery store.

At six-thirty, Adam put the casserole into the oven in the Hart's kitchen. "I hope it's okay that supper will be late, traffic was a beast. You know, it must be awful, to bury your own child." Adam's voice drifted off along with his thoughts. He started a green salad to go with the dinner.

"I don't even want to _think_ about it. Oh, pops doesn't eat radishes. They make him fart, dad hates it." Dean gave a laugh as Adam quickly threw the radishes back into the fridge.

Dean and Adam sat at the kitchen table and did their homework. There was a flurry of activity as Bret and Shawn arrived home at the same time, along with Randal Keith Orton.

Randy looked at Dean and Adam. "My dad is at the same dinner as your folks,Adam. Dolph is with his dad and today is Mister Hudson's birthday. Their daughter is taking them out to dinner. Coach invited me for dinner and um, after, I would like to talk to Adam, if you don't mind." He looked like a lost puppy, not quite sure of anything.

Adam smiled at Randy, he patted the chair next him. "Randy, Dean and I don't bite. Sure we can talk later, relax. Shawn, we were a bit late, dinner will be ready in half an hour." He explained at Shawn checked the oven.

"No problem. I'll go shower. Thanks for making the salad. What a day, I am exhausted." Shawn kissed the top of Dean's head, then went to get ready for dinner.

"So, how are the classes going?" Dean asked Randy. He promised Adam he would try to be nice, so he was.

Randy shrugged. "Okay. I get a specialized teacher soon. I really fell behind when... well, I should have done my own damn homework. In some ways, it is kinda cool, being one on one, but I'd rather be with Dolph. I'm just glad I'm back on the wrestling team. Our first meet is Wednesday at WWE. That Gatorade Award Roman got is a huge deal. I'd hoped to win the one for wrestling. I fucked that up. Most all of the wrestling winners come from the mid-west. Nobody in California has ever won."

Adam wrote in a notebook as he spoke. "Yeah, it was. I thought Seth was gonna explode with pride. Good Lord, I forgot to tell you. Seth sent me a text a little while ago. There are a hundred and fifty relatives at Roman's celebration cookout. Randy I wish you good luck at your meet. One thing, now you have a boyfriend who will enjoy going. I'm sorry I wasn't a good boyfriend that way. I supported you and I was and still are proud of you, I just didn't like going to the meets." He gave a shrug, then got up to check the casserole in the oven.

"Dean, Randy, set the table, please. Let's make this a real night off for Shawn." Adam called to the two men at the table.

It wasn't long before the Harts, Adam and Randy were enjoying a simple but delicious dinner. Randy admired Adam's ring and congratulated both Adam and Dean. Adam was pleased, the ring fit perfectly now. Adam and Dean both told about seeing Doctor Regal, but not the reason why.

Shawn sighed. "Poor man. I can sort of understand how he feels, but to have to bury your only child for such a waste of a reason. Randy, good luck on Wednesday, if I don't see you before." He smiled at the wrestler.

Bret spoke up. "He's gonna do great, all the boys are. I think we may have another winning season."

Their banter continued. Even Randy joined in, once he realized Dean wasn't going to cut his dick off. Shawn was pleased when Dean chased him and Bret out of the kitchen. He then sent Adam and Randy out by the pool so they could talk, but still, Dean kept Adam in his line of sight.

Adam took off his sneakers and socks, rolled up his pant cuffs and sat on the side of the pool. He dangled his feet in the warmish water. Randy sat next to him cross-legged. Randy chewed on his thumb nail. Adam knew that was a sign that Randy was nervous.

Adam put a hand on Randy's arm. Randy looked at Adam. "Ran, it's still me. We've always eventually been able to talk. Just spit it out, before you turn cannibal." Adam gave Randy a soft smile.

Randy smiled back. "Ads, I'm sorry, about dad. I didn't... look, test or not, I know the baby is mine. Despite everything that happened, I know you didn't cheat on me. Adam, I can never make up for what I did..." Randy was halted by Adam.

"Ran, don't. We can't keep living in the past. You know as well as I do, we would have wound up divorced or at least leading completely separate lives. Our children would have suffered. Father knows now he was wrong, about planning our lives. We were both victims of different things. You're happier with Dolph aren't you? You're not breaking up with him, are you?" Adam gave Randy a worried look.

Randy shook his head. "No, I'm not. I love Dolph, like you love Dean. You're right you know. You were just... no, you were more than... but yeah... you would have just been the trophy on my arm. Adam, I did love you, like crazy, at first. Then this summer, it just... vanished. I honestly wish I could say why. Then I saw Dolph... Adam, it wasn't anything you did, it was me. I guess I heard so often what a perfect prize you were, a trophy. Maybe, in my head, you just became an object, so I started to treat you like one. But, nothing will ever change the fact that you were my first real love. Dolph understands that..." Randy paused again. He needed to figure out how to say what he'd come to say.

"It's the same with Dean. You were my first love and always will be. I am glad that you have Dolph. Thanks for telling me all this, it does make me feel better. I thought maybe I had done something to drive you away. I know I can be a bit of a girly, diva bitch, sometimes. Ran... I haven't even told told Seth or Jason this, but Dean and I want to marry, before the baby is born. Maybe even at Christmas, depending on... things... Randy, about custody..." Adam knew he'd just taken a big risk, but, something just told him it would work out.

Before Adam could continue, Randy spoke. "Adam, wait..." Randy took a deep breath. "Sorry, this is harder than I thought, but it is the best for the baby..."

"Randy, stop, just stop. It's my baby too and you are _not_ going to take the baby from me. No fucking way!" Adam had turned very angry, like a momma bear protecting her cub.

Randy turned more toward Adam. He put his hands on Adam's shoulders. Adam tried to pull away, unsure of the frantic look that filled Randy's eyes. Was he about to be attacked once again?

"Get your hands off him, Snake Shit. I've tried, for Adam's sake, to be nice to you, but do _not_ touch him. I understand the baby connects you, but that's it." Dean stood over Randy, hands on his hips, auburn bangs hung wildly across his brow.

Randy held up his hands. "Look, I don't know what you thought I was going to say, but please, give me five minutes, please, Adam?" Randy's eyes were wide with question, his face reflected the emotion he felt.

Adam wrapped a hand around Dean's leg and braced himself to stand. "Let's go sit. Then speak." He led Dean to one of the lounge chairs. They sat side by side and faced Randy who sat in another lounger.

Randy's forearms rested on his legs. He looked the couple in the eye. "I want what is best for the baby and Adam. I don't want this to go to court, neither Adam or Dolph need the stress. This probably going to cost me everything. Dolph and his dad will be there for me if my dad... blows up..." He locked his hands together and lowered his head.

Adam reached over and put his hand over Randy's. "Ran, what are you trying to say? You are starting to scare me me a bit." He put his other hand in Dean's and held on tight.

Randy's head shot up. "No, that's not my intention. If anyone should be scared, it's me. I am about to make Bob Orton of Orton Shipping very, very angry. Adam, Dean, I am going to give up any and all parental rights to the baby Adam is carrying. Dean should be the father. He is more of a man than could ever hope to be. All I ask is that maybe I could be Uncle Randy? See the baby from time to time. I will never say anything about who I really am. Dolph and I will have our own baby to raise, and that's enough for me, and I'm sure I will screw that up somehow. I've done some research. I can do this legally, the age of consent for things like this is eighteen. At least California thinks I'm an adult. Just.. with my dad, I'll be in for a battle. Adam, this is the only thing I can do to make up for the pain and misery I caused you. This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Randy looked at Adam. His storm colored eyes were filled with emotion. There was a mix of fear and uncertainty.

Adam looked at Randy. "Ran, did you just, but why? Is this some trick you and your dad set up, so later you can say I kept you away from the baby? Charge Dean with kidnapping or something?" He was on alert and wary. Adam might trust Randy a little, but he would never trust Bob Orton.

"Arg!" Randy was frustrated now. He was trying to do the right thing. "Adam! No! I would not do that. Look, I beat and abused you to the point that you wanted to kill yourself. I am trying to do the _only_ thing I _can_ do to make it right. I _want_ Dean to be the father of the our baby. Adam, I will even sign a paper that says I won't turn on you later. Dean, this is a hard thing for me to do, give up my own kid, but you will be the better father. I don't know what else to say." He buried his head in his hands.

"Boys! What is going on out here. Randy, are you alright? Have you two been giving him a hard time? You know he is working so hard to make things better." Bret was not happy. He and Shawn had come out for an evening swim to help them relax.

Dean stood. "No, pops. We are not giving him a hard time, we are just confused. He wants to sign over custody of the baby to me, name me the father of Adam's baby. We aren't sure why, or that it won't bite us in the ass later. Randy said it's the only thing he can do for all the shit he put Adam through." Dean gave a shrug and threw his hands up in the air. Adam gently pulled Dean to sit back down.

Shawn sat down next to Randy. "Son, is this true? You want to legally give up your parental rights to Dean? Does your father know about this? What about Dolph?" He was a bit worried, Randy didn't look so good.

Randy nodded. "Yes, sir. Like Dean said, it's really the only way I have of making things a bit right with Adam. No, my dad doesn't know. When he finds out... Well, Dolph and his dad are behind me. I can't take on two babies at the same time. I want to be with Dolph. It's hard enough for me to worry about screwing up one kid, let alone two. Maybe giving up my baby makes me a rotten person, but I am trying to do the right thing; for everyone. Adam, I will help financially, and any other way I can. Just because I'm giving up my rights does not mean I don't love the baby. It will just have an Uncle Randy instead of a poppa named Randy. I am doing the right thing, aren't I? Shawn? Coach?" He looked at Shawn with anxious eyes.

Bret sat across from Randy. "Are you alright? No, I am not going to test you, I can tell you're sober. You said Bob doesn't know about this, but he has to agree, because you're not twenty-one yet. Randy, have you really thought this through?" He paused as he saw Dean begin to get angry. To Dean, it sounded like Bret wanted to talk Randy out of giving him parental rights to the baby.

Bret addressed Dean. "Son, calm down. I am on your side, a thousand percent. But you have to realize, this is a life changer, to sign your child away, even for the right reasons. Wouldn't you rather find out now, than have Randy change his mind, down the road?" Bret gave Dean a slight smile, but his eyes held a firm seriousness. Dean nodded and held Adam's hand, ready to listen to Randy.

Randy shrugged. "Actually, I have done a lot of research. Eighteen is age of consent in California. I also double checked with one of the Orton Shipping lawyers, he deals in family issues with employees. Yes, Coach, I've thought about it. It's not just to make things right with Adam, it's for the baby too. It must be awful to be passed around like a football. Very unsettling for a baby. It's also better for Adam and Dean as parents. They can make decisions without having to consult with me. Adam and Dean don't need a third wheel in their relationship and neither do Dolph and I. Maybe if Dolph wasn't pregnant, I would feel differently. As it is, this is the best and right thing to do. I will be happy being Uncle Randy. As I said, I will secretly help you, financially, you know with college or braces, any major expense that comes up. Would Layfield write up the paper for me to sign? I'll pay for it, but I can't use our family lawyer." Now, he was tired of talking about it. Randy simply wanted to get it done.

Shawn responded. "It would probably be better for Michael Cole to do it, as he is the McMahon's lawyer but I will ask to be sure. Layfield is our lawyer, and Dean is involved, it might seem... wrong. I will find out. Randy, this is a terrible thing to think and say, but it has to be considered. What happens if, God forbid, something happens with Dolph and he loses the baby?"

"Shawn! Don't! That's terrible!" Adam was horrified by the older man's words. Shawn didn't normally think like that.

Randy jumped in. "I know what he's getting at. Shawn, once I sign the papers, Dean is the father, no matter what happens. I swear it. I also said I'd sign a paper swearing, that I will never change my mind. Now please, stop talking about it. I want this done and over as quickly as possible, before my dad does anything else stupid." His tone had an authoritative finality to it. Randy was done.

Adam leaned over and whispered something in Dean's ear. Dean nodded, but he didn't look happy. Adam leaned toward Randy and hugged him.

"Thank you, Randy. I won't ever hide the baby from you. You have done the right thing. You just concentrate on taking good care of Dolph." Adam spoke softly and hugged Randy again.

Dean stuck his hand out for Randy to shake. "Thanks, Orton. Look, I didn't mean to be shitty, it was just a bit of a shock. I already love the baby like it's mine. I'll never get in the way of you being Uncle Randy. However, from this moment on, it's our baby, mine and Adam's. Orton, you made a man's decision, and you will be a good father. Just... look, I came from a drug addict and a drunk, stay sober Randy, please?" His last words were soft, and filled with emotion.

Randy shook Dean's hand, then held it for a brief moment, as a friendly gesture. "Thanks, man. This has been a hard decision to make, but it is the _right_ thing for everyone. Dean, I know, between Dolph and mostly me, I have taken a lot of Coach's time from you. I wouldn't be here without his help. I couldn't have made this decision without being sober. I am sober because of Coach, and a lot of hard work on my part. I'm sorry, about your birth folks, but now, you have _real_ parents, who, love and care about you. I know my, now your, baby with Adam will have the same. Dean, we don't have to be friends, but Dolph adores Adam. Can we at least be civil and tolerant for their sakes?" Randy gave Dean's hand a slight squeeze, with an anxious eye.

Dean shook Randy's hand again, then let go. "Yeah, we can. If you ever need an ear, I'm around. Thanks, Randy." He gave Randy a return smile and nod.

Randy stood to leave. "Let's just keep this conversation here, please. I want to do this without my dad finding out, if possible. I want the lawyer to tie this up tight as soon as possible. Please, you will help?" Randy looked at Shawn and Bret. His eyes begged along with his entire being.

Shawn nodded. "Yes, Bret and I will help you. But, you will have to do all the work. I will not have your dad coming at us, saying we forced you into something. I trust _you_ , Randy, don't get me wrong, it's Bob I don't trust. He is _not_ going to take this news very well. Are you still staying with the Hudson's?"

"Yes, I am, and dad isn't overly happy about it. Dad knows though, without them, I might be dead by now. Don't worry, if I can help it, Dad won't know till it's done and over. Thanks for dinner." Randy turned to leave. Bret and Shawn walked with Randy back into the house.

Dean took the opportunity to pull Adam into a very deep, passion filled kiss. Adam grinned into the kiss.

"Do you think he's on the level? I mean you know him, better than any of us." Dean asked Adam as he pulled the blond deeper into his embrace.

Adam curled up to Dean, his head rested on Dean's shoulder. "Yeah, he was telling the truth. He looked me directly in the eye. He really is trying to make it up to me. Well, you are really the poppa now." He smiled when Dean's hand rubbed his abdomen.

"I was always the poppa, but to be so legally is fantastic. Ya know, I kinda feel sorry for him. His dad sounds like a real tyrant." Dean wrapped both arms around Adam as he spoke.

Adam gave a bit of a " _um hum_ " sound. "Yes, Bob _can_ be a tyrant. Well, now, that's not really a fair word. He is more like a Hollywood stage parent. Randy is his only child, his only living relative, as far as I know. He simply wants Randy to be the best he can be. So much so, that sometimes, Bob just forgets to be dad. That's why Randy is doing so well with Bret, your pops is the dad Randy so desperately wants. Does it bother you?" He realized that no one had really considered Dean's feelings in all the mess.

Dean sighed. "Maybe, a little. Pops and I always talked at breakfast, but now he's always gone by the time I get up. Off to run with Randy. Then, I remember, pops likes to help and Randy needs that help. I know pops loves me. That's what really matters."

"Yes, I do. Dean, I am sorry. I never even gave a thought to missing our breakfast chats. I realized till now how much I do miss them. Say, why don't you come with me, we can talk while Randy runs. I only run a few laps, then when Randy does his road work, I follow in the truck. I'd love to have you come along." Bret answered as he and Shawn returned from showing Randy out.

"I appreciate that pops, but nope. That is your time with Randy. I realize that he needs you more than I do, right now. Adam, tell him what you told me..." Dean paused while Adam told Bret and Shawn what he'd said about the relationship between Randy and his dad. Dean then continued.

"... So, I will share ya, for a while. I guess I was... jealous. That's part of why I disliked Randy so much, Adam aside. I mean you are my parents, not his. Guess sometimes, I feel like..." He was interrupted by Shawn.

"A little boy, afraid of being abandoned again. Son, that will never happen. You're our child, no matter what, but that doesn't mean we will stop helping others. I'm sorry too, Dean. We should have been aware of your feelings. I'm proud of you, son. This has all been shocking." Shawn hugged Dean and whispered words of parental love in his ear.

Shawn sat down next to Bret and looked at his husband. "Honey, you had no idea Randy was going to do this?"

Bret shook his head. He laid back in his lounger, Shawn curled up with him. "Nope. Not a clue. I knew he had something major on his mind, but he brushed it off. Said he'd talk to me if he felt over stressed. I also know he and Dolph have been doing a lot of talking. I guess we now know why. Well, Dean, you're a pops yourself now. Babe, that makes us old fogies grandpas." He gave Shawn a kiss, with a playful grunt of effort.

"Hey, who are you calling old?" Shawn leaped of off the lounger and dove into the pool's deep end like a graceful swan.

"Pops, you gonna let him show you up like that?" Dean teased as the stood, along with Adam.

Bret laughed. "Nope. Going up to your room to finish your homework? Just remember to behave, you know how sneaky your dad can be." He gave the teens a wink, then went and dove into the pool.

Dean and Adam settled in the middle of Dean's new queen sized bed. Adam bounced a few times. "This is nice. It's not as small as I thought it would be. I still can't believe what Randy did. Poor Doctor Regal, that affidavit was a waste of his time now." Adam laid back against the pillows on Dean's bed.

Dean laid his head on Adam's abdomen. "Keep the affidavit, things might not go according to plan. I have a feeling Bob Orton won't take this quietly. You know, I didn't mean to make my parents feel bad." He gave a sigh. Adam's fingers gently carded through his auburn mop.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Babe it's okay, your folks love you. I think Randy just kind of threw everyone off. As much as I hate to say this, we'd better finish our homework. We have a lot of Calculus to do, thanks to grandpa Bret." Adam laughed, he bucked Dean off.

Dean sighed and sat up. He leaned over and pulled their backpacks up onto the bed. "You and you're sense of responsibility. I had other things in... I just... Randy... I mean, I'm happy that Randy wants to sign over his rights, but, I dunno, it was like it was _too_ easy. We were preparing for a battle and he signed the truce before it was even on the table. Feels like trouble. Know what I mean?" Dean pulled out their math text and workbooks.

Adam opened his book. "I can see why you would feel that way. I know Randy, he was being honest. Bob will cause problems, but I have a feeling, Randy is working on a plan. Randy can be very smart when he is thinking clearly. Did you hear what he said about Dolph and his dad? About helping financially? I think he must be slowly taking money out of his account and preparing to go live with Dolph and his dad. Randy Orton does not rush and he is careful. That's why he is so good at wrestling, he is really good at psyching out his opponents. Like I said, I have a feeling he's been planning this a long time..." Adam paused and opened his Calculus workbook.

Adam continued. "Randy was also serious about why. He is sorry for what he did to me. It really is the only thing he can do for me, for us, all three of us." Adam smiled at Dean and rubbed his abdomen.

"You know, I'd hate to really be on Orton's bad side... oh fuck... fuck... I'm sorry... You know I didn't... fuck..." Dean hugged Adam close. He'd forgotten. Adam _had_ been on Orton's bad side.

Adam smiled. "It's fine, my knight. I'm glad you forgot, because I am trying to. Come on, we've got a lot to do and I have to leave at eleven." He gave Dean a nudge with his elbow.

Dean leaned over and slobbed Adam down with a very wet, very sloppy kiss. Adam kissed Dean just as sloppy back. When the kiss broke, they both wiped their mouths with the backs of their hands. Heads together, they began to work on their Calculus.

Out at the pool, Bret had Shawn pinned up in the far corner of the deep end. His hand was down Shawn's board shorts and Shawn's hand was down Bret's shorts. Their lips pressed together as they swallowed down each others grunts and groans.

Bret gave Shawn's cock a final squeeze. Shawn bit back the cry of release that threatened to escape over his lips. Shawn's release caused his hand to grip Bret's cock in a way that brought on his release. Bret pulled Shawn away from the wall. With their lips locked together, the couple ducked under the water.

When the Hart's resurfaced, both panted, not only from their sexual release but also the long dunk under the water. Shawn's turquoise eyes sparkled in the moonlight as he gave a chuckle.

"I love you, Bret Hart. Even after all these years, you can still make me feel like a first time virgin." Shawn spoke softly, his hands on Bret's shoulders.

Bret gave a soft growl. "I love you, Shawn Hart. You're still a beautiful as you were on our wedding night. Come on, you will catch cold. Hot shower is waiting." Bret picked Shawn up and carried him to the pool steps.

Shawn and Bret each took a hot shower. Now, all warm and dry, they sat in the sitting area of their master bedroom and watched television, well, the television was on, but the couple ignored it and talked quietly together.

"Are you worried that Randy will slip up? I'm sure Bob is going to slam down on him hard." Shawn's eyes were filled with worry. Would Randy go back to the cocaine?

Bret pursed his lips and rubbed his chin. "No, not really. I honestly don't think he'll go back to the crutch. Dolph would kill him. I may call William Ziggler tomorrow, do a little fishing. Sounds like he's behind Randy's decision. I'm actually more worried that his wrestling will be off. Is that terrible of me?" He looked to Shawn for an answer.

Shawn brushed a bit of hair from Bret's brow. "No, it's not, honey. You're the coach, it's normal that you want to have a winning season. My advice however, don't put Randy under undue pressure. He will do his best. You do tend to get a little, uptight during meets. I'm always afraid you will have a stroke or something."

"I can't help it, but, I will try to relax more. And, I will try not to over coach Randy." Bret looked at his watch. "We'd better send Adam home..." Bret was interrupted when his cell phone rang. He picked it up off the coffee table and answered it when he saw it was AJ's number.

"Bret Hart... hey AJ... no, he's not...Oh... how long ago... I'm sure he will be home soon... well, maybe he got to talking to someone, or maybe he got a flat tire or broke down. I am sure he will call... oh he did... well, that could be the problem, he broke down and has to wait for someone to stop to help, you know how that can be... want me to drive around and look for him?... you sure, I don't mind... well, okay... Don't worry... alright, AJ... glad to help... call us if he doesn't get in touch soon... you too... bye, AJ." Bret ended the call.

Bret looked at Shawn. "AJ's worried. Chris ran to Wal-Mart to pick up some stuff for school. He's been gone a couple of hours. Chris left his cell phone at home, he'd put it to charge. You know Chris, he could have run into someone, got to talking and forgot the time. Or, if he broke down or got a flat, well, you know how helpful people are around here." He explained the call with a shrug.

Shawn stood. "Yeah. I remember once, Owen called all frantic. Chris had run into an old friend and stood talking for three hours. I thought Owen was gonna kill Chris once he knew Chris was alright. I'm sure Chris will turn up soon. If not, AJ will call, then we can go look. Now, we'd better..." Shawn was halted by a knock on their bedroom door. "Come in, son." He called out.

Dean and Adam came into the bedroom. "I came to say goodnight. I've got to go. Look, I've decided to do what Randy asked, I am not going to say anything to my folks yet. I know father, he might just say something to Bob Orton, and that could mess up everything. I won't risk Randy changing his mind."

Bret stood next to Shawn. "Wise decision. We will talk to Layfield in the morning, see what he recommends. Dean, see Adam to his car, then hit the sack. I'll get you up for coffee before I run Randy. Be careful driving home, Adam. Goodnight." Bret moved to hug Adam.

"I agree. The lest said the better. Drive safe. Love you, kiddo." Shawn hugged Adam with a kiss to his cheek.

"Love you both, goodnight." Adam smiled then left with Dean to go downstairs. Dean carried Adam's heavy backpack.

Adam leaned against Farrah's door as Dean kissed him goodnight. Dean broke the kiss with a couple of soft pecks to Adam's lips. Adam pushed off the car and opened the door.

"I'm still in shock about Randy. Oh well. Say, after I have coffee with pops, can I come to yours for breakfast? We can ride to school together." Dean asked with another soft peck to Adam's lips.

Adam put his backpack on the passenger seat. "Of course, you can come for breakfast. Well, poppa Dean, I've got to go, or I'll be grounded. I love you, Dean."

"Don't you dare get grounded, your room is too high for me to climb up to sneak in. I love you, Adam and you too, Baby Hart." Dean kissed Adam again.

Adam grinned. "Baby Hart, I like the sound of that, it's better than Royal Baby. Don't you dare try to climb up to my window, I don't want you hurt. Okay, I am going." Adam slipped into the drivers seat, and started the car.

"I'll be there around seven-thirty." Dean leaned in the open window and kissed Adam again. He watched with a heavy heart as Adam pulled down the driveway.

When Adam got home, he saw his parents were still gone. Adam hated going into the huge, dark house all alone, but he had no choice, but he sure missed Miss Ellen about now. He pressed the security code on the pad by the door to the kitchen and entered the mansion. He took the short cut up the long, narrow stairs. He got to his bedroom, opened the door, dashed in and closed it. He took a deep breath, he was safe.

Just before Adam fell asleep, Peanut in hand, he heard his parents return. Adam feigned sleep. He was too worried that he might accidentally blab about Randy. Adam remained still when he felt Eric kiss his cheek and tuck in the covers a bit.

"Watch over him, dear Peanut." Eric barely whispered as he fingered the stuffed toy in Adam's hand. Adam was soon asleep for real. Dean would be there in a few hours.

Adam had set his alarm for five AM, an hour early, so he would have plenty of time to do his yoga and shower. Today was Wednesday, deep conditioning day for his hair. Plus he wanted to look his best for Dean. Dean was so much easier to please than Randy.

Both Vince and Eric were surprised when a happy, chipper Adam sat at the breakfast table. Adam wore his royal purple button down with his dark blue dress jeans. Today was also the meeting of the Ink and Press Club, and the Student Council was going to meet at lunch. The first Wednesday of the month was always busy.

"Well son, not that I object to seeing you so early, but, it is unusual." Vince took a bite of the quiche Erich had made for breakfast.

Adam smiled. "Dean is coming at seven-thirty. He's having early coffee with Bret, before Bret runs with Randy. Bret felt kinda bad about ignoring Dean. Dean understands, but he was really happy to be invited for coffee. Since he is already going to be out, I asked him here for breakfast. Hope you don't mind." Adam gave his best "stay out of trouble" smile.

Eric laughed. "And if I said no, he can't come, what would you do? Of course, he's welcome, anytime. Will you be home late today? Eric asked as he poured Adam's juice and put out his vitamin.

"Not terribly late, five probably. Ink and Print starts at three-thirty. Seth has most of the jobs and articles assigned so, it won't be a long meeting." Adam sipped his juice and took his pill. He would wait to eat with Dean.

"Good, I actually have a free day so, I'm going to do a bit of cleaning. I'm grilling steaks for supper, invite Dean if you want. Vinny, home by six?" He looked at his spouse.

Vince looked at his appointment book on the table with other work paper. "Maybe even before. Now that the Janitorial talks are over, I have a lot more time to get normal things done. Amazing news about Roman Reigns. An excellent achievement for him and our district." Vince beamed.

Adam pulled out his little reporters notebook. "May I have a quote from the Superintendent about Roman's accomplishment?" Adam's pen was poised to write. His tone of voice became professional as he spoke to Vince.

Vince grinned even brighter. "Yes, you may. Oh behalf of myself, the other members of the Long Beach Board of Education, I congratulate Mister Reigns. He and other members of the WWE High Parrots Football team, have brought pride and school spirit to the entire Long Beach District. Personally, I am extremely proud of Mister Reigns and I wish him luck and Godspeed in all his future endeavors." Vince spoke firmly and ended with a nod. He then finished his last bite of breakfast and began to pack up his brief case.

Adam put his little notebook back in the front pocket of his backpack. "Thanks, father. Roman said the award usually goes to a player in the south or east. Randy always wanted to win the award for wrestling, but, the mid-west is tough to compete with. Oh..." Adam pulled something out of his backpack.

"This is from Doctor Regal. He gave it to me yesterday at the hospital. It's the affidavit about the transfusion. Oh and..." He pulled out more papers. "I am officially off suicide watch prevention treatment. I'm going to keep seeing Doctor Page, for a while anyway. Dean is too." He gave the papers to his dad.

Eric smiled. "That sounds good. Say, Dean is a bit late, want your breakfast?" He got up and went to the oven.

Adam looked at his watch, it was ten minutes to eight. "Hum. Well, I am hungry, so yes, please." Adam wasn't worried. Dean and Bret probably had a lot to talk about.

Eric cut Adam a slice of the breakfast quiche he'd made, there was still plenty for Dean. "Probably having a good talk with Bret." Eric sat down with his own breakfast. He and Adam continued to talk as they ate. Vince bid his family good morning and headed off to work.

At eight o'clock, Adam frowned. "Dean is really late. He should have called." Adam pulled out his cell phone, he punched up Dean's number and called. It went right to voice mail. Adam sighed and sent Dean a quick text message. He was more annoyed than anything. Punctuality was a priority for Adam.

Adam hit send, then called the Hart's land line. Sometimes the cell service in Long Beach did go screwy. He smiled when Shawn answered.

Shawn sighed, he was on his way out when the phone rang. Well, it could be important. "Hello, Hart residence... oh hi, Adam... Dean? No, I thought he was with you... he's not... Adam, he left here around seven fifteen, he was on his way to your place, happy as a lark... no, they decided to have coffee out by the pool, not a café... voice mail... oh... hang on, my cell phone, it could be him..." Shawn put down the land line receiver and answered his cell phone.

"Shawn Ha... AJ?... never came home?... Police?... AJ... Dean never showed up at Adam's this morning... yes, voice mail... yes... yes... alright... I'll bring Adam as well... the school... okay... yes... bye." Shawn's hand shook as he ended the cell phone call.

Shawn went back to the land line. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Hi Adam... no, it was AJ... Adam, listen. Go to school, but come to my classroom... yes... it will be okay... His motorcycle probably broke down, and I will probably pass him on the way... yes, I will bring him to you... Okay... Adam, drive safe... yes... bye." He ended the call.

Shawn was extremely worried. Chris had never returned, and now Dean was missing. What in the hell was going on?


	56. Missing Persons

Adam put away his cell phone. "Well, Shawn said Dean's motorcycle might have broken down. He said he would probably run into him on the way to school. Wants me to come right to his classroom. Cell service is most likely screwed up again. Well, I'd better go, Shawn sounded flustered, bet he needs help in the nursery. Love you, daddy." Adam gathered his things and kissed Eric on the cheek. He dashed out the door. Shawn had eased his mind, bikes broke down, it made sense.

Eric watched Adam leave. Something just did not sit right with him. He had a strong urge to follow after Adam. He tried to brush it off as he cleaned up the kitchen. The more Eric worked, the stronger the feeling became. Eric grabbed his wallet, cell phone and keys; the feeling won out. Eric was five minutes behind Adam as he drove toward WWE High.

When Adam parked his car, he noticed he was the first of his group to arrive. He didn't wait for Seth, Roman or Dolph and went right into the school. Seth would understand, the babies needed him.

Adam stopped long enough at his locker to dump his backpack. He headed right to the Life Skills classroom. Adam did not like what he saw. Shawn stood, wrapped in Bret's arms, and it looked like he was crying. Dean was no where in sight. Adam hurried to Shawn's office.

"What's going on? Where is Dean?" Adam looked at Dean's parents with frantic eyes.

Bret looked at Adam, Shawn still in his arms. "We don't know, son. Adam, Chris has been missing since last night as well. I don't know what to say."

Adam felt his knees start to buckle, he made a grab for Shawn's desk to keep from falling. A pair of hands grabbed his shoulders. Adam spun around.

"Daddy!" Adam fell into Eric's arms. Eric held Adam close, but he still had no idea what was wrong.

"I just had a feeling. Guess I was right. Shawn, is Dean... accident?" Eric put it the best way he could.

Shawn sniffed. "Missing... Chris missing... Bret?" Shawn couldn't find the words. Bret told Eric the exact same thing he'd told Adam.

"I can't believe it. What is being done?" Eric still held Adam close. Adam shivered like a frozen pup.

"AJ called the cops last night. They have been investigating. Some Detectives will be here soon to talk to us." Bret gave a shrug, it was all he could do.

"Chris missing? That doesn't make any sense, and now Dean? Is it possible they went somewhere together? I mean playing hooky, gone fishing?" Eric knew he grasped at straws.

Adam alerted to that. "Yeah. Dean was telling me he missed spending so much time with Chris after the play. Maybe they knew if they told us their plan, they feared we'd yell at them or want to go with them. That has to be it." Adam was filled with hope as he looked at Shawn and Bret.

"Do you think that is possible, Adam? That Chris and Dean went to play hooky?" A deep voice asked from the doorway of Shawn's office.

The voice belonged to Sargent Damien Sandow. Detectives Ron Simmons and Booker Huffman were with Damien. These were the same three men who had been there the night Shawn was attacked by Hunter. Damien gave Adam a kind smile.

Bret spoke up. "It's a nice thought, but, Chris would never do that, and neither would Dean. Besides, all the fishing gear was still in the rack in the garage. I noticed it, because just this morning I said to myself, it was about time Dean and I took Chris fishing."

Detective Simmons looked at Bret. "Does Mister Jericho have any fishing gear. Maybe he took it?"

Bret shook his head. "No, well, yes. What I mean is, he keeps it with ours at the house. Chris doesn't have much storage at his apartment complex. Like I said before, it's not something Chris would do. He is not a spontaneous person. He just isn't, never has been. I've known Chris for nearly twenty years, he was my brother-in-law."

"Bret is right. Dean was happy and excited about going to see Adam. Nothing would keep him from Adam, nothing. As a matter of fact I had to sit on him till seven-thirty. He and Bret were having coffee out by the pool, then he came in to get his stuff for school. He wanted to leave a little after seven, but that was too early. Sargent Sandow, where is my son? Where is Chris?" Shawn was on the fringe of an emotional collapse.

Glenn Calaway came into Shawn's office. "Go up to Mark's office. I will handle your classes and the day care, Shawn. Bret, Kurt is taking over for you. Adam, you are excused as well. Come on, before too many questions get asked." Glenn spoke firmly, but his his touch to Shawn's arm was feather light.

Eric took charge. "Thank you, Glenn. Come on, Shawn, Bret we don't want to upset the babies." He held on to Adam with one hand, and gently took Shawn's elbow with the other. Bret found his inner strength and led everyone towards Mark's office.

It was still a bit early so the halls weren't filled yet. Seth, Roman and Dolph walked in just as the distraught group got to the crossroads. The watched as Adam and the others went into the office block of WWE High. Seth suddenly cried out.

"Ro, something is terribly wrong. What do we do? Adam... needs us." Seth could not shake the feeling that washed over him like a icy waterfall.

Roman pulled Seth close. "Can you feel anything?" He always trusted Seth's feelings; always.

Seth looked up at Roman. "Scared. Adam is scared; for Dean. Roman, what can we do?"

Principal Calaway stepped out of the office and went to his place at the crossroads. Mark always looked a bit serious, but was always friendly, now the man was neither, he was unusually expressionless. It seemed to make him even more authoritative. Seth didn't care, he walked up to the imposing man.

"What has happened? Why is Adam so upset? Why was there a policeman with them? Sir, please, Adam is my best friend, he might need me." Seth went from demanding to simply worried. He looked up at the Principal with that worry etched on his face.

Mark glared down at Seth. "Run along, Mister Rollins. Mister McMahon is with his dad..." Mark paused and pulled Seth aside. He barely spoke above a whisper, but his tone had softened.

"On second thought, you and Mister Reigns go to the library, you might be needed later. You are both excused from classes. Just try to relax. Oh, and only you and Roman, too many out of class raises questions. Do you understand? I will explain everything later." Mark gave Seth a nod.

Seth returned to Roman. The older teen spoke. "Dolph went on to his his locker, said to catch up in History." Roman tried to sound casual but he was worried, Seth was visibly upset.

"Come on, follow me. I don't know what, but something _is_ wrong." Seth took Roman by the hand and led him to the library.

Mrs. Watkins, the Librarian, gave them a smile. Seth took Roman to the second floor of the library, to a table in a corner, that looked out over the courtyard. In a barely there whisper, Seth began to speak...

AJ Styles was already in Mark's large office. He looked up when everyone came into the room. "Any word? Anything at all?" AJ looked at the Police Officers with red, swollen eyes and a profound sadness on his face.

"I'm sorry, but no. We have checked all the hospitals in a twenty mile radius. Nothing there, which in a way, is good news." Damien answered the distraught history teacher.

AJ let out a tiny whimper. "I almost wish you would have found him, at least we would have known where he was. Any word on Dean? I just can't believe this."

Shawn and Bret joined AJ on the couch. "No, not yet. I can't either. How can two people just vanish off the face of the earth. Why our boy?" Shawn put his head on Bret's shoulder. Bret wrapped an arm around his husband.

"Why Chris? What are you doing? Get the fuck out there and find them!" AJ barked in an angry tone of voice, as he looked at the law enforcement contingent. He felt so utterly helpless.

Detective Simmons sighed. "We are doing what we can. We're waiting for the court order to get the Wal-Mart security camera footage. We are also going through the CCTV footage on the cameras along the route Dean took. I'm sorry, I know it is frustrating. It is for us, too. It all takes time. We took finger prints from Chris' car as well. We're running the prints as fast as possible. AJ, is there anyone you can think of that is an enemy to Chris?" The Detective looked at AJ.

Adam sat down in a leather chair, in the corner. He had a sudden thought. "The light... the stage light that nearly fell on Chris. Dean knocked him out of harms way. Maybe someone is upset that Dean saved Chris..." He muttered his thoughts not really aware that he'd spoken out loud.

Sargent Sandow looked at Adam. In the distance the bell echoed to start the school day. "Adam, what are you talking about? What light?" He sat down on the footstool in front of Adam.

Adam looked at Damien. He told all about the incident with the stage light during play rehearsal. AJ chimed in with his thoughts, as Adam told what happened. In the middle of the telling, Mark returned to his office.

When Adam finished, Mark pulled something from a file cabinet. In a plastic bag was the cable from the fallen light. "This is the cable. You can see how it was cut, by the flattened ends. The bad thing is, we still have no idea who, or why. Either they didn't want to try again, or the extra security kept them from it. I've been through some difficult things in my career, but this one baffles me." Principal Calaway handed the packet with the cable to Detective Huffman.

Detective Simmons looked at Mark. "You seem to be more detective than Principal. Only a well trained eye could tell this was cut instead of frayed. We will dust the lighting area, off chance we could find something. Sandow, get a forensics team out here, please." He rubbed the back of his neck in thought.

Mark gave a bit of a chuckle, but not of humor. "Yes. My husband and I are what some people might call "fixers". We specialize in problem schools, clean them up, then move on to the next. We have had a lot of administrative work to clean up here, as you might of guessed. So, what do we do now?" He arched his brow at Detective Simmons.

"You're not going to like this answer, but all we can do is wait. Just try to keep good thoughts..." Detective Huffman was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Mark opened the door just enough to speak. "I told you not do disturb us, Missus Blevins." He was friendly, but annoyed.

"I know, Sir, but Coach Hart asked me to tell him when the special tutor arrived. He is here now." Betty responded without fear.

Bret reluctantly got up. "Yes, Betty, thank you. I'll be right there..." He started for the door. "Sorry, Mark, but I did tell her to inform me when he was here. I'll get him started with Randy and be right back." He quickly left.

Shawn sighed. "Good, that will free up Bret's time. I can't... Eric, help me make coffee? Second period is my off period, we can make coffee without any questions." He looked at Eric with angst filled eyes.

"Of course. Addy, sweetie, go sit with AJ. Shawn and I will be right back... Addy? Baby?... Addy!" Eric tried to get Adam's attention, but his boy was gone, and for a very brief moment, Eric wasn't sure Adam would come back.

Adam's brain picked up his daddy's voice. He managed to shake himself back to reality. "Um... did you... what did you say, daddy?" He looked at Eric. Adam looked like he did all those weeks ago, when he suffered from Randy's torment.

Eric caressed Adam's cheek. "They will find him, I promise. You go sit with AJ, okay? Shawn and I are going to make coffee. It's going to be okay, baby." He leaned down and kissed Adam's forehead.

Adam stood. "Don't, daddy. You've never lied to me, don't start now. You can't promise that. I'm not stupid, I know the more time that passes, the more the chances are they won't be found. Hell, they might not even be connected. What do the fuckin' cops know? Nothing, they know nothing... nothing... just nothing..." Adam's anger melted to despair as he sat down next to AJ. He looked at the history teacher and knew exactly how AJ felt.

Eric sighed. "Son, you are right, I have never lied to you. I stand by my words. They will find them." He gave Adam a smile.

"I'll go with you." Damien followed Shawn and Eric as they went to go make coffee. Nobody needed to be alone.

Booker Huffman spoke to his fellow Detective. "I'll go call forensics, Damien should stay with them. I'll check to see if the have found anything. Be right back." He too left the office.

There was a strange atmosphere as Mark Calaway stood at the crossroads during the class change. It was if the students knew something was up, but of course they didn't know what. One person was extremely curious; Layla Young.

Layla wondered why there was a note on the door of the Drama class that directed students to the study hall. Why was there a police officer with Shawn Hart and Adam's dad? Why was there a substitute teacher in history, math, and Life Science, especially when Mister Hart, Coach Hart and Mister Styles were at school. Why weren't Adam and Dean in class, and why were Seth and Roman staying in the library. Layla vowed to find out, this was too juicy to pass up.

Dolph sat in Geography, but had no idea what Mister Wilkins said, as he lectured the class. Dolph had left Seth and Roman to use the bathroom and go to his locker. That was the last he'd seen of his friends. Adam and Dean weren't around either. He was also confused that there were substitute teachers when he'd heard that AJ, Shawn and Bret were at the school. He hoped he'd find something out at lunch. Dolph shrugged and tried to pay attention to the imports and exports of Burkina Faso.

Detective Simmons looked at AJ and Adam. "Would you two like a couple of minutes?" He looked at the two distraught men. They needed some time without anyone else around. AJ nodded and tried to smile.

As soon as Adam and AJ were alone, they hugged. "Oh Adam, I haven't been this scared since I decided to run from my ex. See, Chris decided to make a quick run to the store. We both needed some supplies. He asked me to go with him, but I decided to stay home and grade homework. I'd fallen a bit behind. He kissed me, said he'd bring me back a nice new red pen and some chocolate covered cherries. I never saw him again..." AJ then told about calling Bret.

"...I was okay for a while after that. Bret made sense, Chris could have broken down, gotten a flat tire or run into a friend. I guess I dozed off at some point. It was three forty-five in the morning. Chris still wasn't home. I called the cops. They didn't want to do anything till twenty-four hours had passed. I remembered that wonderful Sargent Sandow Dean had told us about. He'd given us the Sargent's card, said we never knew when it might come in handy. The Sargent came to the apartment at ten after four. He's been with me since. Adam, he was crushed when he found out Dean was also missing. He called Simmons and Huffman, said he wanted the best. If it wasn't for Sargent Sandow, I'd still be waiting for the cops to do something. Adam, where could they be and who would have taken them?" He looked at Adam, a tear dripped down his cheek.

Adam toyed with the buttons on his shirt. "Thank God for Sargent Sandow. I don't know AJ. If it was just Dean missing, I'd have a fair idea, but they would have no reason to want Chris. Why, AJ, why? Every time something in my life starts to go good, I get kicked in the heart. All I can think of is... are they hurt? Are they together? Is someone giving them food and water? What if... they are... dea..." AJ quickly interrupted.

"Don't even think that, just don't. Please..." AJ was a bit cross, but tears filled his eyes.

Adam didn't have a chance to respond, Shawn and his dad had returned. Adam squeezed AJ's hand in apology. Eric pushed a stainless steel serving cart with two large carafes of coffee, Styrofoam cups, plastic spoons, sugar and creamer packets, along with napkins and a roll of paper towels.

Mark came in and sat at his desk. "If everyone wants to go home, I understand. Don't even worry about teaching until... they are back. Adam, I will have your teachers prepare your work for the next few days, do what you can. Nobody is going to expect perfection. I'm just sorry your sister isn't here. Would you like me to bring your brother in?" The Principal now sounded more like a worried parent than an educator.

"I want Seth." Adam spoke softly. He also wished Jay was there, but Seth was just as good a friend.

"I can arrange that. He and Mister Reigns are in the library. Like I said, you can go home if you wish, but I think for safety's sake, you are better off here..." Mart stopped talking when a cell phone rang, it belonged to Sargent Sandow. They hadn't even heard the man return, and now the officer left again to answer the call.

Adam suddenly felt extremely sick. "Daddy..." Adam got up, his hand over his mouth.

"There, Eric." Mark pointed to a closed door on the other end of the large office. He then got up and also stepped out of the office.

Adam and Eric hurried off to the Principals private restroom. Shawn cast an anxious look after the father and son. AJ bit his lip, then sipped a cup of coffee with a trembling hand.

"Will he be alright? The stress can't be good. Poor kid. He said every time things start to go right, he gets kicked. I know how he feels." AJ sipped again, his hand still shook.

Shawn looked at AJ. "This has not been Adam's year. He gets morning sickness at odd times, nothing to worry about. You are right though, the stress isn't good. I wish Bret would come back..." Shawn sipped his own coffee, his hand just as shaky as AJ's.

In the bathroom, Adam threw up. It was his worst bout of morning sickness yet. All Eric could do was hold Adam's braid out of the way and rub his back. He wasn't Dean, but Adam was very glad his daddy was there.

Mark returned and went to the door of the restroom. "Eric?" He knocked softly. He wasn't about to just barge in.

"Come in, Adam said okay." Eric replied. Adam still knelt by the toilet, not ready to get up yet.

Mark only cracked the door open. "This is for Adam. The nurse keeps them on hand. She will see Adam if you like. Don't rush." He closed the door again. There were two things that made Mark Calaway weak at the stomach, vomit and cucumbers. Eric thanked him, then turned back to his son.

Eric smiled. "A toothbrush and paste. You want the nurse?" He'd gotten up to wet a cloth to wash Adam's face. One advantage to a private bathroom, real towels and wash cloths.

Out in the office, AJ looked at his boss. "Mark, why did you say for safety Adam and I would be better of here? Have we been threatened?" He gave Mark a pointed look.

It was Damien who answered. "No, not that we know of, but, we can't risk that there isn't one. AJ, if the McMahon's don't mind, you should stay with them. It will be easier if everyone is in one place. Shawn, you and Bret should go as well." The Sargent's face was stone, his lips a tight, grim line.

Shawn shook his head. "Why not our place? Maybe if there is a ransom, they won't know to call there."

Damien rubbed his chin. "Alright. I just thought it would be easier on Adam. We can talk about it later."

There was a knock on the door. "Enter." Mark called out, he had a fair idea who it was.

Seth tentatively stepped into the office. He had no idea what was going on. Mrs. Blevins had only said he was wanted in the Principals Office. Roman was to remain in the library.

"Come in Mister Rollins. Adam is disposed at the moment, have a seat. Seth, it's very serious and Adam asked for you..." Mark didn't finish. Adam and Eric came out of the bathroom.

Adam saw his friend and rushed to where Seth sat. "Sethie, Dean... it's Dean... he's missing, my knight is missing. Chris is too... Sethie, where is Dean?" Adam fell into Seth's arms.

Seth's entire face crinkled in confusion. "What are you saying, Ads? Dean and Chris are missing? But... why?" He held his friend as Adam's tears wet his shirt.

AJ spoke. "We don't know. We don't even know if they are connected. Chris didn't come home from a trip to the store last night, and Dean vanished this morning on the way to Adam's house..." He broke down, his moment of strength gone. Shawn sat next to AJ and held the younger man close.

Everyone looked up when the door opened. Bret had returned. "Sorry, the tutor had a lot of questions and I wanted to make sure Randy was comfortable with him. I must say, he certainly doesn't look like a tutor. He looks more like one of those television wrestlers. Any news?" Bret went to the service cart and prepared himself a cup of coffee. He then sat on the other side of AJ. He wanted Chris' fiancé to feel safe.

Damien Sandow stood in the far corner of the room and looked out of the window. "No, not yet. They got the order for the security cameras at Wal-Mart. They are still working on the prints on Chris' car..."

Adam suddenly spoke up. "The motorcycle! Where is Den's motorcycle?" He was pale and still felt a bit queasy.

Both Bret and Shawn brought their heads up. "Adam... yes, where is the bike? It's not a common motorcycle. It's my classic, Honda three fifty. Its a nineteen seventy model, red, with black leather, and two rear panniers." He gave Damien the information on Dean's ride.

Damien wrote down the information in a small notebook. "I'll go call it in. Damn... sorry, no service. The cell service in Long Beach is so... screwy sometimes. Too many television, radio, and wi-fi waves in the atmosphere sometimes. Has something to do with the ocean winds. Use your phone?" He went to Mark's desk and looked at the Principal.

Mark nodded. Damien made a phone call and gave the description of Dean's motorcycle. He also chewed out the person on the other end of the call, as to why no one had gotten this information hours ago. He hung up rather firmly.

"I'm sorry, I thought they had that information. Now, maybe we will be able to isolate him on the CCTV. Adam, on the off chance, that this is a random coincidence, does Dean have any enemies here at school? What about you? Is there anyone who might want Dean out of the way to get to you?" Damien had sat back down on the footstool.

Adam still sat with Seth on the other end of the large, long couch. The two teenagers exchanged a look _"Break the Code."_ Adam heard Seth's thought as if he'd spoke, but he hadn't. Adam gave a nod, and held Seth's hand.

"Sargent, you know about my problems with Randy, but I know in my heart of hearts, he would have nothing to do with something like this..." Adam paused, he looked at Seth once again. Seth nodded even more firmly. Adam gave a nod in return.

"He's afraid to mention anything, because it could come back on me. Let him get mad, I don't care. Roman won't let McIntyre hurt me. Now, Adam, tell them." Seth knew exactly why Adam hesitated, afraid Drew would hurt him. Even with Dean missing, Adam still worried about others.

"Wade Barrett, an exchange student from England. He has a crush on me or something..." Adam went on to explain in great detail about all the incidents that involved Barrett, Dean and Adam; along with things about Seth and Drew. Seth would once in a while add things about Drew, that Adam hadn't known.

"The last time was yesterday, at the assembly for Roman. Roman held Dean back while I calmed him down. I told Wade that I was with Dean and I wanted nothing to do with him. I tried to be his friend, but Wade couldn't be happy with that. I... would like to think Wade... well... then again, maybe he could..." Adam finished with a shrug. Would Wade do something like this?

Damien turned to Mark. Mark held up his hand. He used the intercom on his desk. "Betty, find and bring Misters Wade Barrett and Drew McIntyre to my office, please. _"Yes, Sir."_ Betty's voice answered firmly. "Thank you, Betty." Mark looked at Sargent Sandow. "Is that what you wanted?" His brow arched.

"Yes, thank you. Is there a bigger place we could go? It's getting rather crowded here." Damien's own brow arched.

Mark rubbed his chin. "Yes, the Teacher's Lounge. Won't hurt to close it for one day. They can use the employee's lounge in the cafeteria. Shawn, take everyone to the lounge, please. I will see to the matter."

Sargent Sandow helped Eric with the service cart. Shawn, AJ, Seth, and Adam walked in a little huddle. Bret went to check on Randy and the new tutor, then he was instructed to bring Roman to the Teacher's Lounge. The more friends around Adam the better, plus Roman was Dean's best friend.

There was much more room in the lounge. There was one extra long couch and several comfortable library style chairs. There were also a few tables with chairs. The room was flooded with natural light from the windows that made the southern wall. It was a wall of one way glass, you could look out, but not in. A coffee area and a curio box held coffee mugs for the different teachers. There was also a flat screen TV on the wall, and a radio on a counter.

Adam and Seth sat on one end of the long sofa, AJ and Shawn at the other end. Eric stayed busy and fussed about to make more coffee. He knew Adam needed Seth more right now, and he understood. Eric also knew, that Adam knew his daddy was there. He was also in constant contact with Vince via text messages. Vince was trying to get there as soon as he could.

Another Officer from Damien's department had arrived and stood like a sentry at the door. Bret came into the room, along with someone else.

"Adam, are you alright?" Doctor William Regal asked as he went to the young blond. Damien had called his husband when Adam had become ill. He wanted to make sure the stress wasn't too much for the pregnant teen.

Adam looked up, a small smile formed on his lips. "Hi, Doctor. Let me guess, a little blue bird called you?" He looked over at Damien and arched his brow. Damien suddenly discovered that Eric needed help with the coffee.

William smiled. "I have super powers. Now, let me check you. Adam, I'm sorry. They will find Dean and Chris. Damien is worried about you, and Dean. You two made an impression on both of us. It is very rare to find young men who are so well brought up. I never had anyone volunteer so fast to help another, when you needed blood so desperately. Now, may I please examine you?" The Doctor held up his black bag.

Adam gave a nod, with a quiver of his lip. Doctor Regal went to Adam and began a basic exam. He checked Adam's pulse, temperature and checked his heartbeat and breathing. Eric looked on with a parent's worry.

As Doctor Regal checked Adam, Miss Blevins came into the room, Wade and Drew in tow. "Principal Calaway said to bring these two in here." Before anything else could happen, Bret returned, with Roman.

Roman went to sit on the couch, he pulled Seth into his arms. "Coach told me. Adam, if anyone can get out of this, it's Dean Ambrose-Hart. He's been through some bad shit at the orphanage. Dean is street smart, Addy. He will get himself and Chris out of this." He spoke with utter confidence.

Adam looked at Roman as Doctor Regal put his stethoscope away. "I never thought of that. You're right, thanks Roman." He gave the football star a hug.

Wade Barrett and Drew McIntyre looked at each other, both looked confused. Barrett spoke. "Is there something wrong? We were just told to report to Coach Hart, Missus Blevins did not say why." He eyes went from Bret to Adam, his gaze landed last on Sargent Sandow. What was going on?

Sargent Sandow stepped up to the two exchange students. "Have a seat, gentlemen. I will ask the questions. Doctor, would you take Adam, Seth and Roman to the vending machines, my treat. Get a breath of fresh air. I will send for you when you can return." He gave his husband a look that William obeyed without question, along with some money for the vending machines.

William gave a nod of respect. "Yes, Sargent. Boys, come with me. Some chocolate would do Adam a world of good. We shall be in the courtyard."

Doctor Regal and the three teens left the Teacher's Lounge. Adam walked between Seth and Roman, they were his shield of safety and comfort. They headed toward the vending machines. It was strangely quiet in the hallways.

In the Teacher's Lounge, Shawn and AJ sat, side by side and held hands. AJ's hands shook and Shawn's were like two blocks of ice. Both men had pounding headaches. Bret stood and stared out of the window. Every time a car came along, he prayed Dean and Chris would emerge. They never did.

Wade Barrett and Drew McIntyre sat at one of the tables like stone statues. They both were startled when two cups of hot tea appeared before them.

"I thought you boys might need a cup." Eric stated as he placed a few sugar packets on the table. Eric then joined Shawn and AJ on the couch, to wait.

"Mister Barrett, Mister McIntyre, my name is Sargent Damien Sandow, of the Long Beach Police Department. Don't worry, you are not in trouble. I do however want you to tell me the truth. I'll start with you Mister McIntyre. May I call you, Drew?"

"Sure, tell the truth about what? Officer, what's going on?" Drew was relaxed, he hadn't done anything to warrant being nervous. He was comfortable around law enforcement. His uncle, cousin and older brother were all police officers in Scotland. Drew had even thought about joining them, but a future as a footballer had put a halt to that. Maybe some day, but not now.

Sandow kept any emotion off his face and out of his voice. "What were you doing last night?"

"Doing homework at the kitchen table with the son of my host family and his boyfriend. We started around six-thirty, after dinner. We stopped around ten. We then watched South Park, till we had to go to bed at midnight. You can ask Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes. Oh, and Wade of course." Drew answered with absolutely no hesitation, he also looked Damien directly in the eye.

Damien nodded. "Thank you, Drew. Mister Barrett, Wade, if I may. You agree with Drew? Can you tell me one of the episodes of South Park that you watched?" He gave the Englishman a stern stare and a stone face.

Wade looked at the Sargent. "Yes, I can. One of my favorite episodes was on, the one about War Craft; Make Love Not War Craft. If I remember correctly it was the third of four episodes we watched. Sir, what is going on? What are we suspected of?" Wade tried to keep the edge off his voice.

Damien gave a slight chuckle. "I like that episode too. That's why I watched. Okay. Now, what about this morning? What did you do?" His brow arched as he kept his eyes pinned on Wade.

Wade shrugged. "We got up at six, showered and got dressed for school. Mister DiBiase took us to Perkins for breakfast, and brought us to school after." He too had kept direct eye contact with Sargent Sandow.

"I see. Wade, what are your feelings toward Adam McMahon?" Damien adjusted his stance, his eyes still on Damien.

Wade shifted in his chair. "I... I'm not sure what you are asking, Sargent." He shifted his gaze to his hands.

Damien pulled out a chair and sat down. "I mean, how do you feel about him? Would you like to go out with him?"

"Yes, I would..." Wade sighed deeply. "I asked him a couple of times, but, he's with Dean Heart. I kind of blew it yesterday. Now, I doubt Adam will even be a friend. I guess I did kind of over step my bounds. He's with Dean and happy. I won't bother him again." Wade once again looked Damien in the eye. He wanted the cop to know he wasn't lying.

Sargent Sandow looked at Drew. "What about you? I've been told you've made trouble for Mister Rollins. How far would you go to win his favor?"

Drew didn't look away, nor did he hesitate. "What ever I can." He spoke with a firm tone of voice.

Damien frowned. "I see. So you don't care that he is in love with someone else? Would you hurt someone to get what you want?" He glared at Drew with a thin lipped expression.

Drew finally shifted in his seat. "Well, no, not now. I saw how upset Seth got when Roman was accidentally hurt at a play rehearsal. I won't lie, I find Seth very attractive. I have recently come to realize, I could never win his heart by hurting the people he loves. I know I can't have Seth, but I don't have to give up _all_ hope. Relationships _can_ change." He ended with a shrug. He wasn't going to lie.

Damien nodded. "Yes, they do. My advice, find someone single, make your own relationship. Now, I will explain. Last night, Chris Jericho vanished. This morning Dean Hart has also gone missing. If either of you know anything about Chris and Dean, speak now." He stared both teenagers down.

Both Wade and Drew reacted with total shock. Damien could tell they were innocent. Wade shook his head, his shoulders drooped.

"Poor Adam. He must be so scared. I could have been a friend, but, I screwed that up. They just vanished? How? How can two people just... disappear? Did... you thought I did it?" Wade was upset that the Sargent pointed at him.

The Sargent put his field notebook back in the pocket of his shirt. "To be honest, no I didn't. However, I did know a bit about your, shall we say, infatuation with Adam. I would be remiss in my duty if I didn't question you. You _can_ be a friend to Adam. Maybe this could be your chance to redeem yourself."

Wade looked at Damien with doubt. "Yeah, how? Adam is never going to trust me." He gave a sad shrug.

"I'll tell you how, Wade. Be there. Keep him and Seth safe from vicious gossip. Be a friend behind the scene. Understand?" Eric spoke up. He'd of course heard everything. He turned to Drew.

"And as for you, I'd rethink your attitude. Have you ever seen one hundred fifty angry Samoans? That is what will happen if you harm Seth in anyway. Roman isn't the only one who loves or will protect Seth. If you want anything from Seth, trying being his friend. That's all; just his friend. Are you listening to me? Both of you?" Eric stared holes through both Wade and Drew.

Wade nodded. "I understand. Thank you, sir. Please tell Adam I hope everything will be alright. Can we go back to class?" He just wanted to get away, it was all too much.

Sargent Sandow nodded. "Yes, but keep this info to yourselves. We don't want it out yet. Got me?" He flashed then one more warning gaze. His face was still carved in stone.

"Not a word from me. Drew?" Wade turned his own hard gaze. If protecting Adam was something he could help do, he'd start with Drew. Drew gave Wade a nod of assurance he would not say a word.

"Alright, go back to your classes. Remember, say nothing." Damien dismissed the teens with a flick of his hand.

Drew and Wade got up and left. Damien gave a bit of a sigh. "I had hoped maybe, at least Dean was a case of jealousy. Wade is alright, but McIntyre bares watching, on a personal level, not criminal."

"I'm of two minds. I wish they had known something, but on the other hand, I am glad to know they weren't capable of being _that_ cruel." Eric poured himself another cup of coffee.

Bret turned away from the window. He looked so pale and stricken. He had to remain strong for Shawn. "I'm going to check on Randy and the tutor." Bret started for the door.

Shawn stood and stopped his husband. "You seem overly worried, is it Randy or the tutor?" Shawn knew it was more than just Dean that upset him.

Bret gently caressed Shawn's cheek. "You know me so well, my love. There is just something about the new tutor. I can't put a finger on it. Maybe I'm so used to being with Randy, and now our boy is... Shawn?" Bret's eyes were filled with unshed emotions. Emotions he couldn't hide from his love.

"I don't know, Bret, Why? Who would take our baby and Chris? Who would want to hurt us, hurt AJ? Why both? What is the connection? I want every to come to our house. Sargent Sandow wants us all in one place. He wants us to go to Eric's. I can't, Bret, I need to be at our house, to feel him. Please, Bret, make him understand." Shawn had leaned into Bret's embrace and spoke in a whisper.

"Don't worry, love. I will take care of it. I'll be right back. I want to make sure Randy is alright." Bret spoke just as softly. He then gave Shawn a love filled kiss.

AJ stood. "Bret, I'll go with you. I'll get Adam and the others. I need a breath of air too." AJ joined Bret and Shawn.

Together, Bret and AJ left the Teacher's Lounge. When they had walked a few feet, AJ stopped. "Bret, I don't know what to do. I simply do not know what to do. It's my fault, Bret. He wanted me to go with him, he practically begged me to go. He was worried I was working to hard. See, with the play, cast party then Adam's birthday, I fell behind grading papers. I kind of yelled at him to leave me a lone and just go. Bret... my last words... were... so filled with... annoyed anger. Why... oh why, didn't I go with him? My fault..." AJ tried not to cry, but a few tears bubbled out and dripped into AJ's beard.

Bret hugged the slighter man. "It is not your fault, AJ. Couples are going to argue from time to time. I know how annoying Chris can be sometimes. He used to drive Owen crazy. Besides, Chris wouldn't have wanted anything to happen to you. They are going to find them, AJ. Stay strong. You can stay with Shawn and I as long as you want. Chris wouldn't want you alone." He tried to comfort AJ as best he could.

AJ gave a slight smile. "I appreciate that, Bret. I still feel like I should have put those papers down and gone with him. He left, without us saying, I love you. That was the first time... " AJ gave a deep sniff. He had to stay together, he was a grown male for fuck's sake, not some over emotional idiot.

Bret put a hand on AJ's shoulder. "He knows you love him, trust me on that. You should have seen him after he saw you at the summer teachers meeting. It was the first real smile he had on his face since Owen died. He hasn't stopped smiling since. You saved him, AJ." Bret spoke with a soft smile.

AJ looked at Bret. "No, Bret, he saved me. I'd given up all hope of ever having a loving relationship. I thought Luke took it all away, Chris gave it back. Okay, lets to see how Randy is doing. You've done a remarkable job with him. Do you know what he did?" AJ's brow arched as they continued toward the office block.

Bret stopped walking. "No, what did he do? Do I need to discipline him for something?" He sounded surprised at AJ's words.

"No, no! Nothing of the kind. You know he'd forced Adam into doing his homework and later, Dolph's?" AJ responded.

"Yes, I do. Cheating is the worst." Bret growled his words.

"A couple of weeks ago, Randy brought me a stack of papers. He said he knew it wouldn't affect his grade or change what he'd done, but that he and Dolph had to do it for their integrity. Bret, they had both redone all the homework Adam had done for them. That really impressed me. You've done well by Randy. I hope he appreciates it." AJ explained with a teacher's look of pride.

Bret smiled. "He actually did it. He talked about it after I spoke to him about making amends. I didn't advise him one way or the other. I told him he had to start to make his own decisions, especially if he wanted to stand and be counted as a man."

They started for the office again. There were about fifteen minutes before the bell would ring for the first lunch period. Bret wanted everyone settled back into the Teacher's Lounge before that.

"Come with me, see how your feelings react to Randy's tutor. Maybe it's just.. well I'd value your opinion." Bret opened the door to the office. Mrs. Blevins smiled at the two educators.

Bret and AJ got to the last door on the right. They looked at each other. Randy and the tutor laughed like they were at a comedy show. Bret looked at AJ and gave yet another shrug.

Bret knocked on the door. A laughter filled voice called out to come in. Bret opened the door. He and AJ stepped into the room.

AJ took one look at the man who sat in the teacher's chair. He had to grab the corner of the desk before he fell.

"What in the holy fuck are you doing here?" AJ Styles cried out as his knees went out from under him, as he fell to the floor.


	57. Nightmare from the Past

Bret made a grab for AJ before he hit his head on the sharp corner of the desk. The man behind the desk stood up so fast his chair clattered to the floor. AJ looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Randy also helped his former history teacher. He let AJ sit in his chair. AJ wafted between consciousness and unconsciousness. Bret was confused; AJ knew the tutor? As far as he knew the man had just moved to California. Well, it would come to light. Bret looked at Randy.

"Go get Doctor Regal, he is in the courtyard. Tell Adam, Seth and Roman to go back to the Teacher's Lounge. Don't ask questions, just go, now, and hurry. You come back here with the Doctor." Bret called out as Randy hurried out of the room.

Bret knelt down next to AJ's chair. He firmly rubbed AJ's wrists. He looked over at the tutor. "Karl, do you know AJ?" He brow was highly arched.

Karl Anderson did indeed know AJ Styles; very well. "Yes, we are acquainted. I had no idea he was here." He kept his answer simple. He also had to be very careful.

"Apparently, he wasn't expecting to see you either." Bret paused, Doctor Regal had returned with Randy. "Here, Doc. He keeps going in and out of consciousness. I believe seeing Mister Anderson has shocked him. With everything else going on..." Bret hesitated, he didn't want to say too much, Randy did not yet know about Chris and Dean.

Doctor Regal leaned over and whispered in Randy's ear. Randy gave a nod with a confused look in his eye. He left the office. Bret was torn, follow Randy or stay with AJ. Doctor Regal gave Bret a look that said _"Trust me."_ Bret nodded with a slight, slight smile. If Regal said trust me, Bret would heed.

Randy looked at the Policeman who stood guard over the door to the Teacher's Lounge. He was as big as a tree, and an inky black beard. His name bar read. "Cpl. L. Harper". As stern as the man looked, there was a sparkle in his eye.

"I need to speak to Sargent Sandow, Doctor Regal sent me." Randy looked Officer Harper in the eye.

"Sure thing, son. Go right in." The Corporal, Luke Harper, opened the door for Randy with a smile.

Randy was even more confused when he entered the Teacher's Lounge. He'd thought something was up, but now he knew there was. Adam sat on the couch between Seth and Eric. Adam was curled up in his dad's arms, like a little child. Randy was fairly sure Adam had tears on his cheeks. Seth had a hand on Adam's lower back and rubbed small circles.

Shawn stood in the corner and leaned against the wall, and stared out of the window, that over looked the front lawn of WWE High. Roman was over in the little kitchen area of the room.

There was a small fridge, microwave and a very small, narrow three burner stove with a small oven for the teachers to use. Roman busied himself and made yet another pot of coffee.

Sargent Sandow sat at a table with some papers spread out in front of him. He was on his cell phone, which he listened to through an ear bud. Randy wasn't quite sure what to do. His attention turned to Adam, who had just let out a very sad whimper.

Randy looked back to Damien. The man was still on the phone, and wrote with a fury as he listened to the person on the other end of the call. Adam let out another pitiful whimper. It was a sound Randy never wanted to hear again, it already haunted the dusty recesses of his nightmares.

The wrestler went to his ex. Randy sat on the coffee table in front of the couch. He laid a hand on Adam's knee. "Addy, honey? Is something wrong? The baby?" Randy asked softly. Worry added clouds to his storm colored eyes.

Eric looked at Randy. "Randy, Chris and Dean are missing. Chris vanished last night at Wal-Mart. Dean disappeared this morning, on his way to our place. As you can guess, the stress isn't good for Adam or the baby. Randy, do not say anything to anyone outside of this room, understand?" Eric gave Randy his very best stern parent glare.

"Of course, not even Dolph..." Randy spoke to Eric, then turned his attention to Adam. He reached and moved to caress Adam's brow. Something he'd done a million times. He was startled when Adam subconsciously flinched away from his touch with a small, fear filled yelp. Another reminder of the damage he'd done to the blond.

"Adam, it's okay, I won't touch you. I'm sorry, honey. They will find him. Is there anything I can do? Anything you want?" Randy spoke softly and kept his hands to himself.

"Dean, I want Dean." Adam let out his words in a pain muffled whimper. He was still curled up to his daddy.

Randy did not know what to do or say. "Sir, can I get you anything? Seth, you?" He felt so damn helpless.

Eric shook his head. "No thanks, Randy. Why are you even here?" He felt that Adam didn't need the extra stress of having Randy in the room.

"Doctor Regal sent me to get Sargent Sandow." Randy bit his lip, unsure if he should speak of AJ or not.

"Well then, let's go. Sorry I was on the phone. They are watching the video now. Maybe we will learn something soon." Damien stood as he explained. He motioned toward the door with a nod to Randy.

Randy stood. "If you need anything, anything at all, Adam, just ask. Try not to stress, keep the baby safe for Dean." This time when Randy reached out to caress Adam's brow, the blond allowed it.

"Thanks, Ran." Adam managed to give his ex-boyfriend a very small smile. Randy then left with Damien.

"So, give me a heads up, Randy." Damien asked as they headed toward the office. He wanted to know what he was about to walk in on.

"All I know is, my new tutor and I were laughing about a joke when Bret and AJ came into the room. AJ took one look at my tutor, AJ said what in the holy fuc... fudge are you doing here. AJ then kind of passed out. Coach sent me to get Doctor Regal, and then the Doctor sent me to fetch you. That's all I know. Sir, are there any leads? Maybe..." Randy cut himself off. Maybe he shouldn't break The Code, he wasn't sure.

Damien paused to look at Randy. "Maybe, what Randy? Do you know something I should know?"

Randy sighed. "I don't know how Mister Jericho would fit in, but, you should maybe question Wade Barrett, at least about Dean." He gave a shrug, fuck The Code if would help Adam.

Damien gave Randy a pat on the shoulder. "Already spoke to him, and Mister McIntyre. They both had iron clad alibis, for both last night and this morning. Randy, is there anyone else you can thing of that would want Dean out of the way? Any enemies? Randal, what about _you_? Doctor Regal told me about your horrible behavior." His look went from friendly to a stern faced police officer.

Randy's eyes went wide, and he even paled a bit. "I didn't... no, sir. I had nothing to do with it. I swear it. Hell, last night I even..." Randy went on to briefly explain about naming Dean as the father of Adam's baby.

"... so see, I've changed, or at least I am trying. Talk to Coach if you don't believe me. Hook me up to a lie detector, I am telling the truth. I swear." Randy was at a point between fear and panic.

"Shh, son. Calm down. I believe you. I'm glad you've pulled your head out. You did a wonderful thing for Adam. We'll talk more later. Now I had better see what my dear husband wants. Pull it together, son." Damien opened the door to the office and let Randy enter first.

"They are waiting for you. Go right through." Betty Blevins waved toward the room down the hall. Randy led Sargent Sandow to the room that had become his haven.

Damien enter the room. He was a bit shocked. AJ lay on the floor, his head rested on Bret's knees. Doctor Regal had placed a few books under AJ's legs to prop them up. AJ's wrist was in William's hand as the Doctor looked at his watch and checked the teacher's pulse.

"Sorry, I was on the phone with Ron. They are finally analyzing the security footage." Damien turned to look when the sound of several pens clattered from the teacher's desk to the floor. All he saw was the humped back of the man who had bent down to pick up the pens.

Damien turned back to his husband. "He need a wagon?" His brow arched. While William appeared calm, he could see the real emotion in his husband's eyes; worry.

"I'm considering it. He's in a very deep kind of shock, not physical but mental. He keeps trying to come out of it, but his subconscious stops him. Ever hear of being paralyzed by fear? This is a prime example." William gave his husband a look of not only worry, but confusion.

"Excuse me for a moment. I'll be back." Karl stated as he stood. He put the pens he'd picked up on the desk. He quickly left the room.

Damien looked at Randy. "Follow him. See all, hear all, but notice nothing. Understand?"

Randy nodded. "Understood." He stated as he left the room to follow his new tutor.

Karl hurried to the men's room that was near the Teacher's Lounge. He saw a young man at the urinal with oddly dyed hair; half blond, half raven black. Karl went into the third of four stalls and shut the door.

Karl Anderson heard the bathroom door open, then glide closed. He pulled out his cell phone with a shake of his head. _"Fucking kid, didn't even wash his hands. Fuck I hate kids, especially fucking teenagers."_ Karl's thoughts changed as he began to type a text message. _"Do it now. I need it."_ He pressed send. He waited for the reply he knew would come.

When the door to the bathroom had been heard by Karl, it hadn't been Seth leaving, it had been Randy entering. Seth started to open his mouth to speak but Randy stopped him with a press of a finger to his own lip. Seth nodded.

Both Randy and Seth cocked their heads. Randy heard nothing but Seth did. Seth silently pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He pretended to text, but Seth nodded toward the stall. He pointed to his cell phone, then pointed to the occupied bathroom stall. Seth hoped Randy understood what he meant. The man in the stall was sending text messages.

Randy's fingers made the "OK" sign. He then gave Seth a thumbs up. The two teens held their breath, as they strained to listen. After several minutes, they heard the obvious sound of the man standing, then taking a piss. Randy too decided he needed to go. Seth went to the line of six vanity sinks. Randy finished then joined Seth.

When Karl flushed, Randy and Seth turned on the water and casually washed their hands. When Karl came out of the stall, he had to keep from acting startled. He thought he was alone.

Karl chuckled. "Goodness, so quiet. I thought I was alone in here. I am sure your teacher will be fine."

Seth thought he meant Jericho and was going to say something. Randy jumped in first. "I hope so, Mister Styles is a student favorite. We like him because he's only eight or nine years older than most of us. He is a good person. So, you know him?" Randy asked as he dried his hands.

Karl splashed water on his face. "Yes. Long story. Sorry kid, I like you, but it really is none of your concern. I will agree Allen is a good person." He too ripped off some paper towels and dried his face and hands.

Seth spoke up. "Allen? Mister Styles name is Allen? Wonder why he goes by AJ. Allen is a good name, my grandfather's name was Alan." Seth was naturally curious.

Karl chuckled again. "He will probably kill me for this, but the AJ is for Allen Jones Styles. Allen was his mother's maiden name and Jones was his grandmother's maiden name. It's a southern thing. And who are you?" Karl didn't mean to lick his lips, but he did. Seth was very, very cute.

Seth noticed a bit of a lecherous gleam in the new tutor's eyes, but it was so fleeting, he wasn't really sure. "Seth, Seth Rollins. Welcome to WWE High." He put out his freshly washed hand to shake.

Karl shook Seth's hand. It was all Seth could do not to recoil in horror. The feeling washed over him like someone had dumped a full bucket of ice water over his head. Seth managed to keep himself together, but he was glad Randy was there.

"Thank you. It seems to be a nice school. Maybe after I straighten out Mister Orton here, I will find a permanent job on staff..." He was halted when the bell for lunch rang.

"I gotta run." Seth hurriedly left the men's room. He didn't want to run into anyone. To many questions might be asked.

Karl stared after Seth. "Odd kid. We'd better get back too. What do you do for lunch, Randy?" He asked as they made their way back to the office. Only a few students were in the hall, most had gone the other way toward the cafeteria.

When they got to Randy's "classroom", only Sargent Sandow was there. He, William and Bret had taken AJ to Mark's office. Until Damien knew more, he wanted AJ away from Karl.

Bret came into the classroom. "Randy, I want you to go to the Teacher's Lounge for lunch. It's been decided that Dolph will join the others. Adam requested it. You may join them for lunch, then come back here for your afternoon studies." Bret told Randy the decision that had been made a few minutes earlier.

"Thank you, Sir. I wasn't looking forward to making up a story to tell Dolph." Randy smiled at Bret and hurried off to find his boyfriend in the Teacher's Lounge.

Damien was about to question Karl Anderson when Principal Calaway came into the room. He carried a large manila envelope. He had a very concerned look, etched deeply on his face.

"Damien, this was just delivered by a private courier service, not one of the usual ones the District uses. Karl, could you please excuse us?" Mark gave the new tutor a curt nod and a business smile.

"Sure thing, Sir. Is there a place to eat lunch?" Karl asked with a shrug. Mark explained about the temporary move of the Teacher's Lounge to the cafeteria break room.

Karl left with a polite, respectful thank you. When he got out of the room, and closed the door, he smirked. I wasn't an ordinary smirk, it was the smirk of Satan himself. Things had moved quicker than he thought they would. If everything worked out right, AJ would suffer for what he had done, and they would be incredibly rich by the other one. Madam Fortune had indeed smiled on them the day they'd met the man in charge. Amazing what a good Private Detective could find out.

Mark gave Damien the envelope. It was addressed to AJ Styles and Adam McMahon. It had been handwritten by a blue magic marker, but the printing was generic, too perfect, like a stencil had been used. Damien pulled a pair of latex gloves out of his back uniform pants pocket.

"I only held it by the corner. I did check, the courier company is legit, out of south Long Beach." Mark stated as pointed out the companies stamp on the back flap of the envelope.

Damien nodded. "It's the one we use at the station. They are very reliable. Well, let's see what we have." Damien very carefully slit the envelope open with his pocket knife.

The police Sergeant looked inside the envelope. There were two packets, thickly wrapped in tissue paper. One was addressed to AJ the other to Adam. Damien slowly unwrapped the one addressed to AJ first.

Damien let out a bit of a "hum" sound. He held up a sliver chain with an oval medal attached. The medal had an image of Saint Genesius on it. There was also a small bundle of tawny gold hair, and a strip of blue flannel material with a plaid print. He turned the medal of the necklace over.

"To Chris, love Oje. Happy First Anniversary." Damien's voice was barely above a whisper. He then turned to Mark. "Saint Genesius is the patron Saint of theatre and performers. Do you know who Oje is?" His brow arched at Mark. The Sargent then took a closer look at the hair and fabric.

Mark looked at the items. "Oje was Chris' first husband. He was killed a few years ago. Fell from a lift crane at a shipyard. That's Chris' hair, isn't it?" He sounded worried.

"Wait, was his name really Owen? I remember, I was one of the ones on the scene. It was awful. Yes, I would imagine it is his hair, and probably a piece of the shirt he had on." Damien reached for the second packet.

Damien unwrapped Adam's bundle. This time there was a clang of metal as a ring fell onto the table. There was also a small bundle of auburn hair and a piece of royal purple tee shirt material.

Sandow did as before. He picked up the ring first. It was obviously a class ring. Damien read the inscription. "Adam Joseph McMahon. No doubt this is all Dean's."

Mark nodded. "Is there a note?" There was deep concern in his voice. His face was grim, his lips pressed thin. It was clear proof, Chris and Dean had been kidnapped.

Damien reached into the envelope. He pulled out a piece of paper. It was computer printed, not handwritten. He read the note out loud. "Gone but not forgotten, never forgotten. The pain will always be; remember. Good bye sweet prince. Something old can be new again. Don't bother looking, we won't be found. Life and the show must go on. Goodnight and goodbye." He laid the paper down on the table. The Sargent let out a held in sigh.

Mark couldn't help the low whistle that escaped over his lips. "A lot of double entendre in that. Do you show then? Adam is pregnant, you know. I also worry about both their mental conditions..." He halted when a knock echoed on the door.

Principal Calaway waited for Damien to hastily put everything back in the envelope. Damien turned the envelope face down on the desk and removed the latex gloves, and tossed them into the trash. With a nod from Sargent Sandow, Mark opened the door.

Mark was surprised. It was Roman, with Seth half hiding behind him. "Sir, I'm sorry, but, Seth needs to speak to Sargent Sandow." Roman gently pulled Seth to stand beside him.

"Come in, but I don't have a lot of time just now. However I do want to hear what you have to say." Damien waved the teens into the room.

"Oh, well, I can come back later." Seth stated quietly. He turned to leave. Roman stopped him.

"Seth, no one is going to laugh at you or judge you. Please, baby. This could be the first time it really helps someone." Roman spoke with encouragement, and a caress to Seth's cheek.

"Maybe you'd better come in, sit down and explain. Principal Calaway, please check on the others. Assess the situation." Damien glanced from the envelope to Mark. The Principal gave a slight wink and left the room.

Damien waved a hand to Seth and indicated for him to speak. Seth bit his lip. Roman held Seth's hand and spoke. "Sir, he has never said anything like this outside our group of friends. He is nervous that people will laugh at him. Seth, please, you agreed, for Adam... and AJ." Roman looked into Seth's eyes.

Seth opened and closed his mouth. He slammed a fist onto his thigh, as he gave himself courage. "Look, Randy and I were in the bathroom, Randy's new tutor was in there. He was in a stall, texting, but that's not... Roman? Are you sure?" Seth's big brown eyes were filled with so much doubt.

Damien answered instead. "Seth, son, please. If you know something that will help, tell me. Sometimes the smallest thing can be a matter of life and death."

Seth sighed. "I get... feelings, really strong feelings about things sometimes. I guess some would say psychic feelings..." He let his words trail off. He waned to see how Damien would react before he said anymore.

Damien leaned forward so that his forearms rested on the desk. He looked Seth directly in the eye. "I'm not laughing, Seth. I know, some people have been blessed with psychic gifts. We have successfully solved cases through these gifts. Seth, please tell me, for Adam and AJ." He wad deadly serious.

That eased Seth, a bit. "Well, Randy and I talked to him for a minute. He knew about AJ... Mister Styles. When we talked, I felt fine but, when we shook hands, Sir... it was like... shaking hands with Satan himself. Isn't kind of odd, that someone who knows Miser Styles shows up, right when Mister Jericho vanishes? I can't... evil, the man is pure evil." Seth let out a deep sigh. He smiled when Roman rubbed his shoulder.

"Good job, Seth. I know it is hard for you. What did he tell you about AJ?" Damien now had his notebook out, ready to write down Seth's words.

Seth shrugged. "I guess it isn't a secret. He told me AJ's name is really Allen Jones Styles. He said the names were from the maiden names of Mister Styles mom and grandma. I just... when we touched, it was if he'd poured a bucket of ice water over my head. I wish now I was better with reading my feelings. Guess I should have listened..." He let his words fade. Seth felt disappointed in himself.

Damien cocked his head and looked at Seth. Dean Hart certainly had interesting friends. "Listened to what, Seth? This is good information. Proves Anderson is more than just a casual acquaintance." He made a few notes and looked at Seth again.

Seth toyed with the hem of his tee-shirt. "I should have talked to someone about my... feelings. Worked to make them stronger... it's just... well, my mom was psychic. She kept it hidden, fear of ridicule. Bible bashers called her a sinner when she was younger. My dad doesn't really know about my feelings. He just knows that sometimes I get things right. Maybe, once we get to UCLA, I'll look into it. If I am somewhat psychic, I may as well learn how to help people." His tone was one of defeat, he couldn't deny his "gift" any longer.

Damien smiled. "I am also a youth pastor at our church. It's wrong to Bible bash a God given gift. What God was against, were the false prophets who worked for fame or gain. God gives talents to special people, to help others. I'm sorry your mom went through that. Seth, you have been a big help. I appreciate how had this was and is for you. You do need to talk to UCLA, they have a great program to help people learn about their psychic gifts. Tell me something, Seth. Can you _read_ objects? Or is it _just_ feelings?" Damien had put down his pen and laced his fingers together.

Seth's eyes opened wide. "You... a pastor? I didn't know. It's usually just feelings. Sometimes though, it is like today, when I shook Mister Anderson's hand." He gave another shrug.

Damien fiddled around in his pocket. "Let's try something, if you are willing?" He pulled out another pair of latex gloves.

Seth looked at Roman. Roman smiled at his boy. "Up to you, baby. But, think of Addy and AJ." He never told Seth what to do, but, he would encourage Seth if he felt it was right.

"I'll do what I can. If it is for Adam, and not a test." Seth was firm, he would not be used.

Damien frowned. "I would never make a game of this. Yes, it is for Adam. I want you to put... no, wait, you will need your bare hands. Just pick up that envelope, see if you sense anything at all. Try to only touch the corners or edges. We will read your fingerprints later, so we will know which ones are yours. Take your time." He gave Seth a nod.

Seth tentatively reached out for the bulky envelope, to touch the nearest corner, ready to pull back, as if the envelope could burn him. Seth grabbed the corner, nothing happened, so he picked up a second corner with his other hand.

Seth closed his eyes. He naturally let his mind reach out to the brown envelope in his fingers. He didn't feel anything but paper. Seth didn't realize it, but his face became etched in frustration.

Roman leaned over and spoke softly in Seth's ear. "Easy, baby. Just relax, and breathe slowly. Let your mind stretch out. You can do it. I believe in you." He placed his large, strong, yet gentle hand on Seth's shoulder. Roman gave Seth a quiet confidence.

Seth took a deep breath, then let it slowly escape over his lips. As he exhaled, his mind stretched further. He began to see something in the envelope. However, the thing that hit Seth the hardest was an almost sickening smell. It was so real and overwhelming, he began to cough and gag. Roman began to firmly rub Seth's back.

Seth was lost in his world and needed to be brought out of it quickly, but gently. "Seth, baby. Come back to me. It's not real, remember, it's not real. Baby, come on, come back..." Roman could see Seth wasn't hearing him, his tone became firmer. "Seth Colby Rollins, come back, now!" Roman didn't shout, but his voice was commanding.

Seth's subconscious mind heard Roman call for him. Slowly but steadily Seth forced his mind back into the current reality. With one final effort, Seth's entire body trembled. He dropped the envelope and opened his eyes.

Seth gave a few more coughs. "Sorry, I need some water, please?" He looked at Roman, his eyes were a bit blood shot from all the coughing.

Roman got up and went to his backpack, he'd dropped by the door. He pulled out a bottle of sport water he always carried. Roman cracked open the seal and handed Seth the bottle of water.

Seth drank deeply. He was soon able to clearly speak. "I've never felt anything that real or strong before. Maybe it was knowing that you both believed in me. What ever it was, it worked. Thanks for pulling me back. It was so strong..." Seth paused to drink more water.

Damien shifted in his seat. "Seth, please, what did you feel?" He was nearing desperation.

Seth crinkled his nose. "It was a smell. I know the smell, but I can't place it. It's frustrating. Also... is there a ring in the envelope?" He looked at Damien and finished off the bottle of water.

Damien frowned. "I can't tell you what is in there right now, but, maybe. What was the smell like? Can you describe it?" He'd picked up the pen again.

"That's the frustrating part. I know I have smelled that odor somewhere. Like... like... Salty, oily, blood, but not blood. It know that doesn't make sense. But I've never... it scares me, I've never been under that deep." Seth held on to Roman's hand. His brow crinkled with worry.

"Salty, oily, blood not blood. I will have to think about that. I'm sure there is an answer. Keep thinking about it. If you recall where you know the smell from, let _me_ know. I'll keep this between us, for now. Please, you do the same, both of you. Why don't you go back to the Teacher's Lounge for now. You've done a good thing, Seth." Damien stood. He offered to shake Seth's hand.

Seth and Roman stood. Seth shook the officer's hand. He gave a little laugh. "Just the opposite, warmth and good." Seth explained how Damien's touch felt.

Damien too laughed a bit. "Good to know. Remember, tell me if you think of the smell." He walked the teens to the door. He also shook Roman's hand after the athlete picked up their backpacks.

Damien sat back down at the desk. He leaned down and took a deep sniff of the envelope. To him, it just smelled like paper. Seth of course, had been right about the ring. He completely lost his thought on something, salty, oily and bloody, but not bloody.

While other events had been going on, AJ had been moved to Mark's office. It was bigger and more airy. With Doctor Regal and Shawn's care, AJ had snapped out of his shock. Shawn had made him a cup of tea with a lot of sugar to help AJ perk up and ward off further shock.

"I can't believe it, I just can't believe it. Karl Anderson. If Karl is here, then so is Luke. How? How did he find me? How did this happen? Funny that Chris vanishes when Karl comes to WWE High. Only thing is, why Dean? Dean has nothing to do with my past with Luke and Karl. I just don't understand it. Karl couldn't get a teaching job, not after what happened. No one could prove it, or he'd be in jail. How did they find me? I just don't understand." AJ spoke between a voice of fear, anger and worry.

William looked at Shawn. He figured Shawn would know what AJ was going on about. Shawn looked at William with just as much confusion on his face. Shawn knew a bit about AJ's past abusive relationship with Luke, but he had no idea about Karl or what he'd done. What _had_ Karl Anderson done? Shawn sat on one side of AJ, William on the other.

"AJ, I'm sorry, but you are not making any sense. You told Bret and I a bit about your past with Luke, but what does Karl Anderson have to do with anything?" Shawn asked his fellow educator. If nothing else, talking kept both himself and AJ from thinking constantly of Dean and Chris.

"Guess, I'll fill Doctor Regal in first." AJ paused, he started to roll up his sleeves.

Regal smiled. "It's William, please. You don't have to tell me anything. I will leave you and Shawn to talk." He started to get up. He didn't want AJ to be anymore stressed than he already was.

AJ gave a bit of a smile. "Thank you, William. No, please, stay..." He pulled up his sleeves and exposed his scars. As he spoke again, he covered his arms. "Now you know why Adam and I are understanding of each other. Luke Gallows was my first and I thought only love..." He told William about how over time, Luke had become violent and abusive. He his dear friend Dixie helped him out. AJ told that when he felt too defeated he tried to kill himself. How Dixie had given him the courage to pack up and leave Luke, and eventually he moved to Long Beach.

"... Karl Anderson is or at least was Luke's best friend, and just before I tried to kill myself, I found out they were lovers. I guess I always knew, but I loved Luke so much, I chose to block it out." AJ had spoken for half an hour, he needed a drink. Shawn got him a fresh cup of tea.

William sipped his own tea. "Have you spoken to your friend, Dixie?" He was now invested in AJ's story.

AJ really smiled this time. "Not as much as I would like, but she now lives in New York City. She's head of the promotions department of a sports arena. We do try to text once a week, but she's busy, happy and safe. That is all I care about." He took a sip from the fresh cup of tea Shawn had handed him.

William smiled. "That's good. Now, if I may ask, what did Anderson do that couldn't be proven?"

AJ sighed. "Karl taught at the same high school I did. I was student teaching for my senior year of college. Karl taught a general studies class for the troubled students. He was a good teacher, and could really handle the trouble makers. I will give him honest credit for that. These were the kids that were on their last chance before juvenile detention. Tough little shits... oh, sorry, Shawn." AJ took another sip of tea as Shawn waved off the apology, there was no need.

"One day there was an incident. A student was badly assaulted. Broken nose, black eyes, and a broken wrist. He accused Karl of beating him. Karl did have some cuts and bruises, he claimed it was self defense, that the student had attacked him first. The problem was, there were no witnesses. The kid's parents were furious and wanted Karl arrested. The cops couldn't do much, no witnesses and both injured. Karl's record was spotless and the kid's record was rather lengthy, and fighting was his number one charge. It was decided that Karl should quietly resign and they would pay out his contract. Karl agreed, it would keep his record clean. It's like being accused of rape and being totally innocent, the accusation never leaves you, even though you didn't do it. No other school would hire him, you know how word spreads. The kid's parents agreed to send their son to juvenile hall. This was before I knew about Karl and Luke. Things between Luke and I were still alright not the best but, I had hope..." AJ had to pause for another sip of tea.

Shawn brow crinkled in confusion. "But you said Karl would be in jail. Sounds like the school did the best thing to protect Karl."

AJ let out a very wry laugh. "They didn't know the truth. I only found out by accident. Two weeks later, I came home early. Karl and Luke were talking in the kitchen. I heard Karl saying he should have beaten the little bastard worse than he had. I guess the kid had spilled Karl's coffee and it stained Karl's shoes. I heard it, Shawn. He bragged that he he'd hit the kid so hard, his nose sounded like a squished tomato when he hit it. Then Karl bragged how smart the was to hit himself and make it look the kid had done it. He said the cops were suspicious, but couldn't prove anything. Then I made a very bad mistake. I barged into the kitchen and threatened to tell the truth. I was all filled up with pride for teaching and felt brave. I woke up an hour later, feeling like I'd been hit by a train. That was the beginning of the end." AJ's eyes were filled with so many emotions.

Shawn's eyes were wide with disbelief. "Well, Bret needs to hear this, AJ. If Karl could do that, who's to say he couldn't do it to Randy and destroy him for good."

"Yes, I will. I guess we're staying with you. I'll talk to him tonight. I suppose Karl could have done like I did, get as far from the situation as possible, but to arrive now? Oh, why haven't we heard anything? Where is my Chris? Where is Dean? Oh, Shawn!" AJ couldn't help it. He clung to Shawn and Shawn clung to AJ.

William quietly got up and left the two men alone. There was nothing he could really do for them. He needed to see his husband. Damien needed to know about Karl Anderson. He went out into the main area of the office.

Betty Blevins was putting various things in the teacher's "mail boxes". There was a large shelf on the wall, that was divided into small cubby holes. Each teacher had a cubby hole "mail box."

"Miss Blevins, can you please tell me where Sargent Sandow is?" William asked with a polite smile.

"He is in the special classroom; alone." Betty replied as he slid a packet of papers into Enzo Amoré's cubby hole.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. William gave a slight bow, then headed for the room where his beloved was located.

William tapped on the door, but got no response. He bit his lip, his urge to enter the room was stronger than his submissive's collar. He could beg for forgiveness later. William entered the room. Damien sat the desk, his hands, fingers laced supported his bearded chin. William knew then Damien was totally lost in thought.

William sat down in the chair in front of the desk, and cast his eyes down. All he could do was wait to be seen and acknowledged.

"What smells salty, oily and bloody but not blood?" Damien spoke after a full ten minutes of looking at his handsome husband He trusted William and often ran thoughts by William. William sometimes had an uncanny insight to things.

William sat up and looked up at Damien. "It smells salty, oily, and like blood but isn't blood. Hum... I've always thought blood, especially fresh, warm blood can smell like old, rusted iron. I've heard others say blood smells like copper." He gave a slight shrug.

Damien nodded but said nothing. His mind once again lost in thought. Another ten minutes or so passed. Suddenly a smile broke out over Damien's handsome face.

"My beautiful angel, you've done it again. I now know what Seth meant. I may have just figured out where Chris Jericho and Dean Hart are located." Damien's smile grew even brighter.


	58. A Tragic Discovery

_**A/N:** Time to thank you once again. I appreciate all of you who are reading, and reviewing. It means a lot to me. The writing of this story is now complete. I have tried to take on board suggestions and advice given from reviews, as I finished the story. I am now typing in the last few chapters, then I will begin to write the next story. I hope you will continue to read and enjoy. As a side note, Wills is Damien's pet name for William, and William calls Damien, Day. I didn't want anyone to be confused about names. Now, I won't keep you any longer. Thank you so much again for the love and support, writing for you IS my life. All the best for a wonderful day! (Oh, and sorry this is posted a bit late, I had a migraine yesterday and I just could not face editing and prepping this chapter for posting last night. I am feeling much better today.) All the best, Lady Dragonsblood._

Since they were alone, William spoke to Damien like they did at home. "Master, may I ask? What are you talking about?" He kept his eyes down.

Damien looked at William. "I appreciate the respect, but you know at work we are informal. I will tell you, but first, how is AJ?" He leaned back in his chair, he finally felt a bit relaxed. His Wills always made him feel better.

William now looked his husband in the eye. "AJ will be alright, but he has a story that you need to hear. Do you want me to tell you or would you rather ask him?" His brow arched in question.

"No, I will speak to him, along with Ron and Booker. Make it official. What _am_ I talking about is this..." Damien nodded to the envelope. He proceeded to tell William about the envelope, its contents and Seth Rollins. He also explained how hard it was for Seth to talk about his possible psychic gift.

"... he began to choke and gag. I honestly thought he was going to throw up. After he regained himself, Seth said he'd never had anything hit him so strongly, his eyes even watered up. Seth said he could smell salty, oily blood but not blood. He said knows the smell, but can't place it. But, once you said rusty iron, it gave me a thought. That's the smell down at Terminal Island and the industrial part of the Port of Long Beach. Salty from the ocean, oily from all the trucks, trains, ships, industry in general and rusty iron, again from ships, trains, cranes, all that equipment down there. The bad part is, there are a thousand places you could stash someone. Nobody would ever hear anyone scream for help. This is a nightmare." Damien cracked a bit and slid his hand through his well groomed hair. It was a lead, but it was like picking the proverbial needle from a hay stack.

William got up and went to stand behind his husband. The Physician began to massage the Sargent's shoulders. William knew Damien needed to relax. "If anyone can sniff them out, it will be you, Ron and Booker. Is there a ring in the envelope?" William asked a bit curiously as he worked out the tension in Damien's shoulders.

Damien let out a soft moan. "I needed that, my dear pet. So glad you were off today. I do appreciate you giving up your time. I know how you feel about Dean and Adam..." Damien paused. He gently pulled William around to the side and indicated for the man to kneel.

William knelt next to his husband, he kept his eyes down. Damien gently lifted William's chin. "I miss T.J. too, baby; so fucking much. She was such a sweet, beautiful girl, she was you. She was our light in the darkness. You feel connected to Adam because the same person killed his grandmother, don't you?" He looked William in the eye.

William nodded. "Adam is the male version of Tina Jean. The same sweet personality, caring more about others than himself, and he is pretty, well, handsome. That night at the hospital I just... I _had_ to save him, Day. I couldn't save T.J., so I had to save Adam. The love between Dean and Adam is what saved Adam in the end, I had very little to do with it. There was one brief moment when I thought Dean had actually crossed over to be with Adam. Find them Damien, please find them. I don't think Adam could survive losing Dean." William nearly begged and he never begged for anything.

"He would survive, his family and friends would make sure of it. I've never seen such a close knit group. But, we won't have to worry about that, we'll find Chris and Dean. The night I met Dean... he is a fierce protector of those he loves. He will fight to get back to Adam and the baby. I don't really know Chris, but he is Dean's uncle, so I imagine they will make a formidable team. I just... no, we will find them." He let go of William's chin and gave his husband a soft kiss.

William sat back down in the chair he'd occupied earlier. "I believe you will. You never answered me, Love. Is there a ring in there?" William nodded to the envelope.

Damien nodded. "Yes, Adam's class ring. Chris' necklace, small bundles of their hair and pieces of material, probably from their shirts. There was also a note. Wait, I will read it to you. Tell me what you think." He opened his small notebook, and flipped a few pages.

"Gone but not forgotten, never forgotten. The pain will always be; remember. Good bye sweet prince. Something old can be new again. Don't bother looking, we won't be found. Life and the show must go on. Goodnight and goodbye... That's it. It says a lot, but, what?" Damien closed the notebook and tapped it with his fingertips.

William rubbed his chin. "It is suggesting that suffering will come from remembering them. Mine not yours, is obvious in the meaning. The sweet prince could refer to Romeo and Juliet, applies to everyone, Dean, Adam, Chris and AJ. Something old... new again... maybe rekindle an old flame? Don't look, also obvious, as is won't be found. Life could, perhaps mean the baby. The show, not sure, but maybe that a new drama teacher will take Chris' place. It doesn't sound like a death or killing note, but, you can't _really_ know. Damien, what about Orton? He does have the money to hire someone. He hasn't been so honest before, look how much pain and suffering he put Adam through. Maybe he was lying." William shrugged. This was why he was a doctor not a policeman. Police work was too much guessing.

"I came to the same conclusions. Wills, do you think AJ and Adam could handle seeing these? Do I have a right to keep it from them? Legally, I _can_ withhold it for evidence. I wish Ron and Booker would get back, maybe we would know more. They are at Wal-Mart watching the security tapes. So, Wills, what do you think? _Can_ they handle it?" Damien cast his husband a very worried look.

William's hand ran through his thick, dark blond hair with a long exhale. "I think you have to. Their friends and family will support them. Don't do it here though, love. Wait till everyone is together at the Hart house. Let Shawn and Bret have their way on that, too. Shawn said you wanted them all to go to the McMahon's, but he wants every one at their place. Dean is the one missing, not Adam. It would also be better for Adam to be in Dean's surroundings. AJ will be better off as well, surrounded by Chris' family. You know I would never dare to question you on your work decisions. Right now, I am not asking as your submissive and husband. I am asking as a Physician who has the best interests of Adam and AJ's health in mind. After all, Adam is a former patient and I don't want to have him as my patient again, or have AJ become a patient. Please, Sargent Sandow, move everyone to the Hart house." He looked Damien in the eye, something he normally only did when speaking professionally, as a Doctor.

Damien nodded. "I _didn't_ think of all that, to be honest. It would be easier to guard the McMahon house. It sits further off the main road. The Hart house does have a good perimeter fence. It's a little closer to the road, but after all, it isn't a main thoroughfare. Alright; the Hart house it is. We'll let the school settle back down after lunch, then move everyone. "You will go?" He shot William an arched brow look.

"Yes, of course. I want to be there when you open the envelope and show the bundles to Adam and AJ. I have a feeling my services might be needed. I hope not, but, just in case. Do you really think Adam and AJ are in danger?" William was even more serious as he looked at the envelope.

Damien put on a single latex glove. He picked up the envelope by one corner and put it in his briefcase that normally stayed in his patrol car. He locked the case then looked at his husband.

"While we are at the Hart's, we are just Damien and William. I don't want Shawn to feel uncomfortable. So, you are absolutely free from your collar from now until we are at home. Can you do that for me?" Damien gave William a look of concern. He knew this was difficult to ask as it made William feel vulnerable.

William swallowed hard. "Yes, Sir. I can do it, for Shawn's sake. Well, we'd better go see to the others. They must be nearly insane from lack of news. Day, I am proud of you. I hope you will finally make Lieutenant or really you should be Captain by now. I do love you." He kissed his husband as they stood at the door.

"Thanks, my pet. I hope so too, I don't mind saying, I do deserve a rank up. Okay, let's go." Damien returned William's kiss. The couple then left the room.

When the Sargent and Doctor got to the Teacher's Lounge, they found a very sad and heavy atmosphere. Several lunch trays sat untouched. Shawn and Bret stood, wrapped in each others arms and stared out of the window. AJ and Adam sat on the couch with Eric between them. Dolph, Randy, Seth and Roman sat at one of the tables. Principal Calaway and Superintendent Vince McMahon stood by the coffee pot and spoke in whispers.

All eyes turned to look at who had entered the room. When he saw the Doctor and Sargent, Vince McMahon stepped over to the couple. Vince shook hands with Damien and William.

"Can we get out of here, Sargent Sandow? This isn't good for my son or Mister Styles, and it is disruptive to the school. I don't want any more questions raised." Vince was firm. He had a duty not only to his family, including AJ, but to the school as well. It wasn't easy to be the Superintendent at times; this was one of those times.

William went to Adam and AJ as his husband spoke to Vince. "Absolutely. As soon as the students are settled after lunch. I want everyone to stay at the Hart's home. I will set up a constant guard. I don't think there is any danger, but it will be much easier to have everyone in the same place. Doctor Regal feels that AJ and Adam would be better off being close to where Dean, and sometimes Chris, calls home. You understand..." Damien paused to look over at Dean's parents. "Shawn, Bret, Mark, join us please. Eric, you as well." He nodded to each person mentioned, then to William.

Damien and William led the two couples and the Principal to the front entrance of the school. They stepped out into the fresh air. Everyone took in a moment to breathe in the early November air. It was a warm, cloudless day.

Damien took control. "Bret, AJ knows Karl Anderson. There is something there, but, for now, just act normal with Anderson. It is better to keep Randal Orton and Dolph Ziggler here. If Anderson is involved, and we take away his only student, he might get twitchy. I will send in a few Detectives, who can blend in like normal students. Mark, you know what to do. I've read your record. Anyone would be a fool to attempt to get around you or Glenn. I will discuss further things with you both before we leave. You'd better go back now, remember, normal is as normal does." Damien shook hands with Mark. The Principal went back into the building.

"Vincent, you'd better make some much deeper inquiries about our friend Anderson. It may turn out to be one big coincidence, but, I'll suffer through some egg on my face, to be on the side of caution. Eric, will Seth come without Roman?" Damien asked, brow arched. His mind had begun to formulate a plan.

Eric rubbed his chin. "He might, for Adam, but under the circumstances, I doubt Roman would let Seth out of his sight. Roman has a very strong belief, protect your loved ones at any cost. To be honest, I would feel better for Adam if Roman were close."

Damien stared off into the distance. "Alright. They can come after school. Roman is too noticeable to pull out of school. There would be talk, perhaps in the wrong ear. Look, I know I sound half-cocked, but I have some strong feelings. That, along with things I have been told, Chris and Dean _could_ be found sooner than our captor expected. All I ask is that you completely trust me. Once Simmons and Huffman make their reports on the security camera footage, I'll tell you everything. Now, I want to make some calls. William will stay with you all in the Teacher's Lounge. Get Randy back to his class. Be ready to head out with in an hour. Thank you for trusting me." Damien smiled at the worried parents.

"I will start my inquiries." Vince gave a nod. Just before he went back inside, he turned to speak again. "I am going to talk to Shane, too, I don't want him finding out anything second hand. He tends to be impulsive. Eric, stay with our boy. I will be back shortly." He went into the building without another word.

Shawn looked at Damien. "Is our boy alive, Sargent? Please tell me the truth, please." He finally asked the question he'd been trying not to ask. Shawn had to know.

Damien put a hand on Shawn's shoulder. "I won't lie. I don't know. I have every reason to believe he and Chris are alive. We won't give up, Shawn. I won't give up."

Bret put his arm around Shawn's shoulder. "Thank you. We aren't giving up either. Come on Shawn, let the Sargent get back to work." He gave Shawn a kiss on the cheek.

"You go, I'll look after everyone." William gave Damien a confident nod with a smile to match.

Roman and Seth went back to their classes along with Dolph. They were instructed to simply ignore any questions. Seth suggested the usual, Adam got a migraine and both Dean and Chris were out with the flu, as it was going around. Damien praised Seth's quick wit and agreed.

Adam hadn't spoken for a long time and it worried Eric. Not talking was a sure sign Adam was upset, which under the circumstances was expected. What got to Eric was, not talking was the first sign he'd ignored in the time before Adam's "incident."

AJ talked quietly with Shawn, mostly about Chris. Shawn didn't mind, too much. It kept his mind from stressing about Dean.

Bret took Randy back to the special classroom. He then went to the gym. He filled Kurt in about Chris and Dean, but swore his assistant coach to silence. Bret also kept Karl Anderson's name out of it. The less anyone knew about Anderson's possible connection the better. Kurt took over for Bret. Bret want back to the Teacher's Lounge.

When Vince told Shane, the science teacher became upset. His little brother didn't need more shit in his life. It also bothered him about Chris. The drama teacher was a good, long time friend. Shawn told Vince not to worry. He would take Adam's car back to the house, then with Kurt's help, bring clothes and things for the family to the Hart's.

Vince was grateful. He then went to Stephanie's office. Since she was out of town, her office was the most private place for Vince to make his calls.

It was also Shane's free period. He went to the Teacher's Lounge. "I'm sorry, AJ. Don't worry Chris will be alright." Shane turned to his little brother.

"Addy, Dean will be back. He loves you too much to stay away. Listen, give me the keys to your car. I'm going to pack some things for you and the folks and bring them to Shawn's. You want anything special?" Shane gently rubbed Adam's back as he spoke.

"Horton and Peanut." Adam barely whispered. His voice cracked with emotion. He also had a headache. All he could do was pray a migraine stayed away. Adam didn't want to take his prevention meds, they made him drowsy and Adam wanted to be fully alert.

Shane smiled. "Already counted on that. Anything else? A book or something?" He kept his hand on his brother's shoulder. It was his first real chance to be a brother to Adam, the one he should have been from the start.

Adam shook his head. "No, thanks, just Peanut and Horton." His voice was dry as arid as the desert. He managed a tiny smile.

Shane brushed a bit of blond hair from Adam's brow. He tucked it behind his brother's ear. "Okay, baby brother. I will get your little friends for you. Addy, he will come back to you." He tried to give Adam confidence.

Adam looked at Shane with bloodshot eyes. "Can you promise me that, Shane? Can you?" His look was one of desperation.

Shane tried to find the right words to say. Eric laid a hand on Shane's arm. "Honey, don't. He can't promise you that. As much as I want to be able to promise you, I can't either. We can promise that Dean will do the best he can do to come back to you. Chris too. They love you and AJ." Eric gave Adam a tight hug.

Adam sighed. "Daddy is right. I'm sorry, Shane. I didn't mean to push you. Thanks for getting Peanut. I love you. Oh, here are the car keys. Don't dent Farrah, please." Adam hugged his step-brother.

"It's okay, bro. If it was Kurt, I'd be looking for a promise too. Not a dent, ding or scratch, that I _can_ promise." Shawn took the keys and gave Adam's bangs a ruffle, with a smile.

All across WWE High, plans were being laid out. Vince found out some very interesting things about Karl Anderson. Things that had not been on his resumé. Vince knew his email would have information Sargent Sandow would need. Vince had to get back to his office at the Administration Building to print it off on a secured line. It had to be secure because they often had to transfer personnel and student records to new schools. He got up and went to see his family.

Shane also agreed to stop by and get some things for AJ and was glad to do it. "Okay, that's everything. I'll bring the things after Kurt is finished with practice. Just text me if you think of anything else." He hugged Adam and AJ, then Eric. Shane left as Vince returned.

"Eric, sweetheart?" Vince waved for Eric to join him out in the hallway. Eric got up and went to his husband.

Eric returned a few minutes later. "He had to go to the Admin office. I can't say why, but he will meet us at Shawn and Bret's. Adam, I am going to call William Ziggler, Martin Rollins, Sika Reigns and Bob Orton. They need to know that their sons are going to be with us, at least for a few hours. Will you be alright or do you want to come with me. I'm going to Steph's office. Also, your father and I have decided not to bother Steph and Bayley right now. They will be back in a couple of days. They need this break, even though it is mostly a business trip." He looked at Adam, brow crinkled with worry. Adam seemed to sink lower by the minute.

AJ stepped in to speak. "You go, Eric. Adam and I will be alright. Shawn, how about a breath of fresh air?" AJ looked at Shawn. He thought they all needed to go outside for a bit.

"Thanks, AJ. I will be back soon, then we can probably leave." Eric left to go make his phone calls.

William Regal sat quietly and observed. He could tell Adam was sinking lower. He got up and cheerfully encouraged Adam to go outside with him and the others.

AJ, Shawn, William and Adam sat on the two concrete benches, dedicated to Wilbur Wallace Eaton and his rugby team. The ropes that hoisted the flags up the flag pole clanked, and the flags flapped in a light breeze. The flowers around the flagpole and sidewalk were in full bloom. Such beauty was oblivious to the sadness of the people who stared at them.

William and Adam sat on one bench, Shawn and AJ the other. Adam sat with his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands. He looked so lost. William could also sense Adam didn't feel very well.

"Adam, what is wrong? Let me rephrase that, aside from the obvious, what is wrong? Is it your stomach? Are you having any pain? Stress isn't the best for you or the baby." William tried to make eye contact, but Adam's eyes were closed. He put a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"I'm okay, felt better after I threw up. I know what everyone is thinking, Adam is going to try kill himself again, Adam is going to be depressed. No, what Adam is, is damn angry. I'm sick and tired of all the damn drama. This is our senior year, it's supposed to be the happiest of twelve years of school. What did Dean or Chris ever do to deserve this? I know how things are. If they don't find Dean and Chris within twenty-four hours..." Adam couldn't say it out loud. Adam was truly angry. His head pounded like a giant bass drum.

"Son, no one thinks you are going to harm yourself. Do we worry about you getting depressed? Yes, of course. But not for the reasons you might think. I worry for your baby. Wait... Adam, please look at me." William became even more serious as he caught something with his Physician's eye.

Adam hesitated, but eventually looked the Doctor in the eye. William leaned in a bit closer. "How bad? I remember your medical history. How bad of a migraine do you have? Don't you have your prevention meds?" His words got the attention of Shawn and AJ.

"Adam, why didn't you say something. Did you take your pills? Do you need a shot?" Shawn moved to the other bench to sit next to Adam. He didn't notice when AJ got up and went back into the building.

"No. I'm alright. It's just a headache. I don't want to take the meds. They knock me out. I need to be awake. Dean might... I can't... I can't sleep. I'll be alright." Adam's voice was even weaker than before. It still was just a headache but he knew the migraine would come. Adam vowed to defeat it.

Doctor Regal started to speak but Shawn beat him to it. "Adam, you can't brush off a migraine. I've seen you suffer, sweetheart. If you don't take your meds, you might wind up in the hospital. What would Dean say about that? Honey, the first thing Dean would want is for you to take care of yourself. He would be really upset seeing you like this. Please, Adam." Shawn gently brushed away some stray strands of blond hair from Adam's brow.

Adam's elbows still rested on his knees. He buried his face in his hands. "But what if I'm knocked out by the meds and I miss a chance... what if I miss my last chance to hear his voice? What if he calls out for help and I can't hear him?" There was a desperate fear in Adam's voice and on his face.

AJ returned with a small bag he'd gotten from Adam's backpack. "Adam, here is your medical bag and a bottle of water. Dean, Chris, Seth and Jason all told me about it. Dean was the most adamant in making sure I knew where it was. He made us all promise to take care of you if he wasn't around. He told me this during rehearsals for Romeo and Juliet. He wanted to make sure we looked after you when he was on stage and you weren't. Is this how you are going to repay his care and concern?" AJ was firm. Dean had said Adam could be stubborn about his meds at times.

Adam let out a tiny whimper at the talk of Dean's caring. "I'll make a deal. Let me wait till we get to Shawn's. I don't wanna pass out here. I promise, I will take the meds, the minute we walk in the door. Doctor, please, be honest with me. Are my Sumatriptan injections dangerous to the baby?" He looked at William with question filled eyes.

William smiled. "You can safely us your injections with no harm to the baby. It is more dangerous for you to take ibuprofen or something like Advil. Aspirin is alright, but no more than four hundred milligrams per day." He looked Adam directly in the eye as he spoke. The Physician wanted Adam to have no doubts about his words.

Adam nodded. "Thank you, Doctor. Even Dean wouldn't want me to take it if it's dangerous. AJ, thanks for getting this. Being out in the fresh air has helped a lot. Since I started the yoga, I haven't had a migraine or even a headache. This is the first one. God, I just want to wake up and find out this is a nightmare, a horrible nightmare." He took a few deep breaths. He'd learned how to breathe deeper into his lungs through the yoga.

AJ sat back down on the other bench. "You are welcome. Sorry I invaded your backpack. I just thought if I brought you the bag, it would encourage you to take your meds."

"It's okay, AJ. Everyone knows to get the bag if I need it." Adam's head was back in his hands, elbows on his knees. He was so distraught.

Thirty minutes passed as the four men sat on the benches. No more words were exchanged. Each man had his own thoughts, but all the thoughts were on the same two people, Chris Jericho and Dean Ambrose-Hart.

Bret came outside. He felt a bit better. After he'd spoken with Kurt, Bret had locked himself in his office and completely lost it. He beat the fucking hell out of the punching bag that hung from the ceiling. Tears tracked down his face with each thud of fist to the leather of the punching bag. For a moment, Bret thought he'd busted his hand, but luckily he hadn't. Bret vowed if the anything happened to Dean or Chris, the guilty party would never see the light of day again. Bret was now ready to be the strong husband and support Shawn needed.

Bret sat down close to Shawn. "We're ready to go. Kurt and Shane are going to shuffle the extra cars. AJ, ride with us or Eric and Adam?" He asked as the group stood and headed inside.

AJ pulled on his light weight windbreaker jacket. "I'll drive myself. I'll be alright, I just..." He bit his lip. AJ was fearful others would think he was crazy.

Bret smiled softly. "AJ, let me take you. I'd like to speak to Owen myself. Please?"

AJ's mouth fell open. "How did you know? Yes, you can drive me. I'd like the company. I thought if I said... Well I didn't want you to think I was crazy. I want to ask Owen to help... keep them safe. Am I crazy?" AJ looked at the others in the room.

Eric spoke up. "You're not crazy, AJ. I've been asking mom to look after them too. Sometimes I do wish I had a place to go visit her, but she requested to be... well, have her ashes spread out over the ocean" It was something Eric didn't talk about too much.

Conversations came to a halt when Sargent Damien Sandow cleared his throat with authority. He spoke with the same commanding tone.

"Undercover officers will follow all of you, but of course, you won't see them. Okay, everyone ready? Then, let's go." Damien Sandow rubbed his hands together. He was anxious to get everyone settled. There was some serious talking to be done.

A short time later, Shawn and Eric tucked Adam into Dean's bed. As promised, Adam took his migraine prevention meds. Doctor Regal had supervised and wasn't at all surprised when Adam passed out almost immediately. The mental stress had exhausted him, along with the growing headache.

At first, Adam feared if he slept and something happened, he wouldn't know. Eric promised his son that if anything did happen, he would wake him. Adam took his pills, stripped down to his underwear and slipped into Dean's bed. Dean's scent overwhelmed him, and gave Adam a deep comfort. He was asleep in seconds.

Shawn and Eric started to leave. Eric turned at the door and sighed. "My poor baby. He's been through so much in just a few weeks. He doesn't deserve this Shawn. AJ doesn't deserve this. You and Bret don't deserve this..." Eric closed the door. He and Shawn stood on the landing to the second floor. Eric turned to Shawn.

"How are _you_ , my friend?" Eric laid a hand on Shawn's shoulder.

Shawn's turquoise eyes looked at his friend. "Terrified. I am terrified, Eric. Adopting Dean was the best thing Bret and I ever did. Now, someone just took him away, and for what? What possible thing could Dean or Chris ever done? What have Bret and I ever done? What has AJ done? What is happening to my boy? Yours is safe... oh... oh Eric, I'm sorry..." Shawn had finally broken. Now that he was home, he could let it out. He collapsed and sat on the landing of the staircase.

Eric sat down and held Shawn. "I know, Shawnnie, I know. I felt the same when Adam tried to kill himself. Why? Worst question in the world. Don't worry about it, buddy. You just let it out. I am not going anywhere." He spoke softly and held on to Shawn.

In the Hart living room, Damien Sandow, Booker Huffman and Ron Simmons shifted through various pictures and other papers. They needed to present the facts to the Hart's and AJ.

Adam never stirred when Shane tucked Peanut the Elephant under Adam's chin. He placed Horton on Dean's desk, to stand guard over his baby brother. He pulled Adam's covers up and kissed the top of Adam's blond head.

Shane, with the help of Kurt Angle, had gotten Adam's and Eric's cars out of the high school parking lot. Adam's car was safely in the garage at home, and Eric's was parked in the side yard of the Hart house. They had also brought a few clothes and things for the McMahon's and AJ, who were, for the time being, going to stay with Bret and Shawn.

As Kurt and Shane left, Adam's friends arrived. Seth and Roman had been invited by Sargent Sandow. He wanted Seth there, not only for Adam, but for his gift. Sandow hoped maybe Seth could "see or feel" something their investigation had missed. Damien was a great believer in truly gifted people. More than once, a case had been solved by a psychic, especially older, cold cases.

It had also been decided to let Randy and Dolph decide for themselves to come or not. No one wanted Dolph stressed. One stressed pregnant person was enough. Damien hoped that Randy would come, at least for a while. He wanted to know if Karl Anderson had said or done anything that might be important.

Shawn and Eric finally joined the others. Now, that he'd finally broken down, like Bret had done his is office, Shawn felt better. The last of the tears had fallen while Shawn took a hot shower.

Bret held out his arms and Shawn went into their comfort. The couple was now ready to face whatever they had to face. They strengthened each other.

Damien opened his mouth to speak. "Okay, this is the situation. We had hoped to find out what happened from the CCTV footage. We have Dean about one block from here, at the first stop light. Unfortunately, we lost him at the second stop light. The CCTV camera was out. At least we know the area, and we are looking for his bike. He paused when Bret let out a growl.

"We pay thousands in taxes and they can't even maintain the CCTV cameras? What the fu..." Bret stopped before he made a fool of himself.

Detective Huffman growled as well. "Blame the gangs, Mister Hart. We fight a constant battle. They shoot them out, cut the wires, we've even had some blacked out by tagging. How they climbed up there is beyond me. We're not any happier than you are. The city is slowly replacing the old units with vandal proof ones, but the boxes in higher crime areas get replaced first. I'm sorry, I truly am." Booker gave another growl with an angry look in his eye.

"Thank God we got to adopt Dean before the gangs did. He was quickly headed in that direction. Now, in a round about way, the gangs still got to him. Why can't those kids learn that gangs are nothing but trouble. I pray for them." Shawn gave his own sigh.

"So do I. I've worked with a few ex-gang members over the years at church. The lives that some of them once lived... Anyway." Damien wanted to get back on track. He shuffled more papers.

AJ looked at Damien. "What about Chris? Did you find anything on the security cameras at Wal-Mart?" He was worried about Dean, but to him Chris was the one that mattered most to his heart.

Detective Simmons spoke up. "We have him entering the store, shopping, then he vanished. Look." Ron laid out a series of pictures from the video tape of the security cameras.

AJ leaned over, put on his glasses and looked at the six pictures. He was blurry, but AJ knew it was Chris. The first pictures showed Chris entering the store, talking to the greeter, grabbing a basket instead of a cart and shopping in the school supply aisle. The next pictures showed Chris going to the grocery side of the store. He had been standing at the bakery, waiting to be helped. There was a lady in front of Chris, and two men behind him. In the next picture, Chris was nearly out of frame, it was also the last picture. AJ was confused.

"Why aren't there more pictures? Surely he didn't just vanish into thin air. I wish the quality was better. I'm sorry, Detective, I don't mean to sound ungrateful. It certainly isn't your fault the quality sucks. What about his car?" AJ looked from one Detective to the other with anxious eyes.

"Once again we are plagued by a broken camera. The one picture we truly needed, is missing. It was part of a grid of six cameras that had gone off line. They were working on them when we got there. That's part of the reason it took so long. His car was taken to the station. We are dusting for prints." Booker Huffman answered honestly.

AJ gave a wry laugh. "Seems like someone had failed camera luck. I wonder what he bought at the bakery..." AJ's thoughts trailed off to a bit earlier in the afternoon...

 _When AJ and Bret had gotten to Owen's grave, they both asked him to watch over Chris and Dean. AJ had been disappointed when no lone bird sang, or no warm breeze had caressed their cheeks. Had Owen not heard them? Or, maybe even worse, Owen couldn't help because it was too late? The comfort AJ had hoped to get from Owen never came. Was it too late?_

Damien hesitated, the manila envelope in his hands. "AJ, this is going to be hard. This envelope was delivered to the school this morning, by a legit courier. Shawn, Bret there is something for you too. It is not going to be easy. I even debated showing you, but I have no right to hide it from you." He opened the envelope and removed the contents. AJ and Shawn couldn't help the tiny sounds that passed over their lips, while Bret growled as they saw the tawny lion blond and auburn bundles of hair.

Bret's eyes narrowed. "Is that?" he picked up the piece of royal purple material. "He had this shirt on this morning. It's his favorite. That's Adam's class ring. He... never... taken it... off... Shawn?" He looked at Shawn with tear filled eyes. This was far to real. Shawn pulled Bret into his arms. Eric was next to them.

William Regal sat next to AJ. AJ picked up the Saint Genesius medal and fingered it lovingly. "He was afraid I wouldn't like him wearing it, it was from Owen. I told him I'd be angry if he took it off. Isn't it beautiful?" AJ held the necklace and medal so William could take a closer look. AJ's voice was robotic as he spoke and his movements matched.

William admired the jewelery. "He is the patron Saint of the Theatre isn't he? AJ, this doesn't mean anything has happened to him." He looked over at Damien. He hoped his husband would confirm his words.

"He's right. We don't think anything has happened. Um... there was a note..." Damien picked it up and read it out loud.

"... don't bother looking, we won't be found. Life and the show must go on. Goodnight and goodbye." Damien finished reading the note with a fold of the paper.

Bret looked at Damien. "You don't think... Do something damn it. Do fucking something!" Bret's anger had boiled to the surface again. Even Shawn trembled slightly at Bret's intensity.

Bret's eyes filled with regret at having scared Shawn. Vince McMahon stepped in. "Come on, we both need a cigar, before we do something stupid." Vince was just as angry as Bret. His little Addy was going to be so upset, when confronted with his ring, Dean's hair and shirt. That made Vince angry; very angry.

With a nod, Bret gave Shawn's cheek a caress, then a kiss. "I'm sorry, baby." Shawn gave Bret a smile of forgiveness and kiss a love. Vince and Bret went out to smoke.

Seth and Roman sat on the floor, curled up in the corner and stayed out of the way. Now, something drew Seth's attention. A feeling began to crawl up his spine. It was a feeling he got when his psychic senses started. He crawled the few feet to the table. Roman watched, brow arched.

Damien noticed Seth first. He decided to let Seth do what ever he felt impelled to do. He watched as Seth picked up the note. Seth unfolded the paper and laid it out flat on the coffee table. Seth then picked up the two little bundles of hair and placed them on the paper. Now the others began to watch Seth with curiosity. Eric started to speak, but it was Shawn who stopped him. Eric gave a shrug and let Seth do his thing.

Seth suddenly realized how weird he must look, he glanced up at Sargent Sandow. Damien spoke softly. "It's alright, Seth. No one is going to judge you. Anything, any one thing that could help. Take your time. I believe in you, Seth. I truly believe in you."

"I do too, Sethie. I always have. Help them, Seth. Please try, please?" Adam spoke from the entry into the living room. He looked like he'd been to hell and back. Adam clutched Peanut in his hands.

Seth nodded without a word. As he stared at the items on the table, Adam sat on the couch with his dad, Shawn and AJ.

Seth held his left hand over the paper, it barely grazed the surface. He read the words over and over. The more his hand moved and the more he took in the words, a wave of sensations began to roll up his spine, like an electrical current. The smell of oil, salt and... rusty iron penetrated his brain.

"Rusty iron! I've got it! I know! I know where they are!" Seth shouted with excitement.


	59. Rush to the Rescue

Sargent Damien Sandow laid a hand on Seth's shoulder. "Calm down, Seth. Breathe." He wanted Seth to be clear headed, and very sure of his thoughts.

Seth took several deep breaths. Roman had moved to sit beside his boyfriend. He placed his strong yet gentle hand on Seth's other shoulder. Seth settled, but was anxious to explain what he felt.

"The smell of blood, not blood, remember?" Seth looked at the Sargent, then at the two Detectives.

Damien nodded. "Yes, William came up with something. I am curious to see if your information is the same."

"Oh, well, okay. I realized what smells like blood; rusty iron and copper. Sir, I think they are in a cargo container, or maybe a rail car. The smell of oil comes from the diesel of the ships engines and the loading cranes, the engines of the trucks and trains. What if.. no... it's too... no..." Seth let his words fade. It sounded too much like a bad movie plot. He could judge, living in L.A. he knew there were thousands of bad movies.

Adam looked at his friend. "What, Sethie? What if what? Seth, I know you, you've never been wrong. I have every faith in you. Dean, Sethie, my Dean, Chris too. Help Sargent Sandow. Just say it, Seth. I promise no one will laugh at you. Better to say it and be wrong than say nothing and be right." The blond still felt terrible, but, the migraine had stayed at bay; so far.

Seth sighed. "You're going to think I'm crazy, but... they could be in a shipping container or a rail car container. They could be shipped off anywhere in the world. I know, I know, I'm crazy. Just remember, you asked me to say it." Seth leaned back against Roman and took comfort and safety in his boyfriend's strong arms.

Adam leaned down and hugged both Roman and Seth. He knew how hard it was for Seth and he wanted his friend to know he appreciated it.

"Mister Rollins, you would make an excellent Detective. That idea is _not_ far fetched, it's a strong possibility. I'll get a team together, get down to Terminal Island. There are thousands of containers just on Terminal Island. I wish we had the power to stop all out bound trains and ships. They could be anywhere between Los Angeles and San Diego." Detective Simmons answered thoughtfully.

Shawn spoke up. "Seth, could you find them? If you went to Terminal Island, could you isolate where they are?" He looked at Seth with a new found hope.

Seth paled, he wasn't used to this kind of attention. Was he doing the right thing. "I... I... don't know. I've never done anything like this before. What if it's _not_ true? You'll waste time looking some place they aren't even close to?" He curled into Roman and sought deeper comfort and safety.

Adam, Peanut in hand, slid off the couch to sit closer to Seth and Roman. "Sethie, you said it a few times, that you've felt your feelings growing stronger. I know how your dad feels, but, if you help Dean and Chris, he will see, it's _not_ a curse. This is part of what your mom gave you. If there is, even the slightest chance you could be right, then just do it. If the Sargent and Detectives are taking you seriously, don't you think you should too? I'll say it one more time. I have every faith and confidence in you. If you're wrong, at least you will have tried. No one will be angry with you either. If you're right, then it will be wonderful. Dean and Chris will be back where they belong..." Adam paused. He put Peanut in his lap and took Seth's hands in his.

"Will you try?" Adam's eyes looked at Seth with all the hope in the world. Adam took one of Seth's hands and put it on his slight baby bump. "For our baby?" Adam's eyes never left Seth.

Seth rubbed his hand over Adam's belly. "I'll do my best, you need your poppa." He spoke to Adam's baby, then looked up at Adam. "Adam, AJ if I'm wrong, please, don't shun me. But Addy is right, I _have_ to try. Sargent Sandow, thanks for believing in me. Can we take these with? I will need them." Seth once again barely touched the contents of the envelope.

AJ gave Seth a small smile. "I won't be mad at you for trying. I am proud of you, Seth. All I ask is you do the best you can do. Thank you, Seth. Now, let's go, only a few hours of daylight left." AJ stood, he was ready to get his Chris back.

"Oh, we weren't planning on taking anyone but Seth with us." Detective Ron Simmons began to pack up his brief case. Sargent Sandow had gone to call the special team together to go to Terminal Island.

Shawn bucked up. "No way. I am going. If he can, Dean will respond to Bret and I."

"I'm going, and you can't stop me. Daddy?" Adam also stood, a fire burned in his eyes. The fire was one of determination. He hadn't realized he'd dropped Peanut on the floor.

AJ spoke as well. "You're not stopping me either." His hands were on his hips the same fire of determination burned in his eyes as Adam's.

Detective Huffman leaned in and whispered with Detective Simmons. As they spoke, Bret and Vince returned, Randy Orton was with them.

Adam gave his ex-boyfriend a nod. "Thanks for coming. Were is Dolph?" He looked to see if Dolph had come into the house.

Randy bent over and picked up Peanut. "You dropped him. Tell Peanut you're sorry. I didn't want Dolph stressed. He told me to come look out for you until Dean comes back. Told me I'd be in trouble if anything happened to you. Are you okay with me being here?" He had a bit of fear, mixed with worry in his eyes.

Adam took Peanut from Randy and clutched him tightly. "Thanks. I don't mind, Randy. Is Dolph alright?" Adam was full of concern for his pregnant friend.

Randy nodded. "He is fine. His dad is with him. They both encouraged me to be here. I think Dolph was glad to see the back of me, to be honest. I think my new addiction is fussing over him and the baby. Doctor Ross said Dolph is fine, but until he can do further tests, we worry. Adam, we did a lot of drugs; a lot. God, how could I have been so damn stupid?" He gave a deep sigh with a shrug.

Adam put a hand on Randy's shoulder. "Hey now, none of that. The important thing is, both you and Dolph are clean and sober now. I'm sure Dolph appreciates that you care so much, like Dean does about me the baby. You've never told me, do your dad and Mister Ziggler get along together?" Adam and Randy stood back, out of the way. Seth and the Detectives spoke together as the others prepared to leave. Everyone waited for Damien, who was still outside.

Randy let out another sigh. "At first they did, they flew back from Asia together. The had some outside interests in common, like playing chess and backgammon. Dad then realized our breakup was real, and he wasn't happy. He wants you and I back together. I told him that would never happened. Adam, my dad has kind of snapped. He's not mean to me, but, he is bound and determined to get you and I back together. Don't worry, I'm not going to let him interfere. But now you know why he can't know about giving Dean parental rights. William Ziggler is on my side, and not just because of Dolph and the baby. I'm seriously thinking about moving in with them. So, what's going on.? Any news about Dean and Chris? Addy, are you alright? You look a bit pale." He looked at Adam with a lot of worry in his stormy eyes.

Adam looked deeply into the storm colored eyes of Randy Orton, eyes that once looked at him with love. It was the first time, in a long time, that Adam really looked at his former boyfriend. Adam did not like what he saw.

"Randy, are you alright? Is your dad being that hard on you? I can see it in your eyes. I'm alright, considering the love of my life is missing. Not sure if he is dead or alive. I'm fighting off a migraine from stress." Adam spoke softly. An argument threatened to break out about who was going to Terminal Island. William Regal went out to hurry his husband along. Only Damien could prevent a total blow up.

Randy hung his head. "Yeah, he's being hard on me. Says I embarrassed him with the drugs and getting the two of you pregnant. He's also not pleased that I am living with the Hudson's. Look, don't worry about it, nothing going to change my mind about giving Dean parental rights..." His eyes went wide, Eric stood next to Adam, his mouth open.

"You're going to give up all rights to the baby? Does Bob know about this?" Eric asked with a hand on Randy's arm.

Randy shook his head. "No, he won't until it is too late..." He went on to briefly explain about the conversation that had taken place last night. "... So, that's why I asked the Hart's not to say anything. No disrespect intended, but I wasn't sure about Mister Vince. This is the best thing for Adam, Dean, the baby and myself."

Eric smiled. "I'm proud of you, Randy. We will do what ever we can to help. Adam, we're about ready to leave. Randy, coming with us? We could use another pair of eyes and ears." He was proud of Randy, but now Dean and Chris were the focus.

Damien had returned and stood on the side with the idea of the more eyes and ears the better. In return, Bret and Vince agreed to keep all the civilians under control. Seth would work directly with Damien.

Thirty minutes later, Seth and Roman rode in the unmarked car, driven by Detective Simmons with Detective Booker Huffman in the passenger seat.

Adam, Shawn, Bret, AJ and Vince rode in Eric's Navigator with Eric behind the wheel.

Randy rode with Doctor Regal. He could have fit into the Navigator, but he didn't want to put Adam under any more pressure than the blond already had. Besides, Randy found a comfort with the quiet physician. Dolph had told him how wonderful Doctor Regal had been during the time he'd been in the hospital for smoke inhalation.

Six police cars from the Long Beach Police Department, three from the East Division, three from the West Division. There were eleven officers and one canine officer who was trained in search and rescue. There were also several officers from the Harbor Patrol. Everyone was directed to the Command and Control Center.

The Command and Control Center was a fairly new, state-of-the-art building. Security cameras and other devices kept track of all ships and trains, within eleven miles of the facility. It was the pride of the Port of Long Beach.

Seth sat in the back seat of the unmarked police car as they pulled up to the CCC, as it was known. His eyes were like saucers. Seth turned to look at Roman.

"No... I can't... I had no idea... Roman, so many. I'll make a fool out of Damien, in front of his peers. I can't, I just can't." Seth was in an absolute panic. He'd held it in, but once the two Detectives had exited the car, Seth let his fears be known.

Roman pulled Seth into his arms. "Sethie baby, calm down. Sargent Sandow has a plan, I'm sure. With all these others, it will be a distraction. Let's just wait and see. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Adam and AJ will understand. Above all, no matter what, I love you, and always will. Come on, not a whole lot of daylight left. Let's see what's what." He gave Seth a gentle love filled kiss.

Sargent Sandow stood by himself. He turned when he saw Seth and Roman approach. He went to meet them. He could see the fear and near panic in Seth's soft, brown eyes.

"Don't fret, my friend. Ron and Booker are going to distract everyone into a general search. Right now, it is just the three of us. It's up to you, if you want anyone else." Damien spoke calmly. He wanted Seth to feel as comfortable as possible.

Seth almost collapsed in relief. "You were right, Ro. He said you probably had a plan. I'd like Adam, AJ and Randy..." He paused when Roman inadvertently let out a grunt. "I know, but Randy is strong." He gave a shrug. He thought if a fight of any kind ensued, Randy would be an asset.

Roman smiled. "I understand. Just my old Orton dislike flaring up. What about Bret and Shawn?"

Seth shook his head. "I don't want his parents looking at me with hope, only to break their hearts by being wrong. It's bad enough to have Adam and AJ with us. But I know Adam, he would just trail along behind, with AJ. Randy can help with Adam. Help me babe, please. Do you really think I can do this?"

Roman pulled Seth into his arms. "Yes, I do. I have every faith in you, and so does Adam. Sargent, can you explain it to the Harts?" Roman looked at Damien brow arched.

Damien nodded. "I'll take care of it. Here is the envelope. I'm going to leave you alone while I go to the CCC. Go be quiet and well... do your thing. When you're ready, send Roman over and we will go from there..." He then laid a hand on Seth's shoulder. "Lord, if you have seen fit to gift Seth, let him use that gift now. Help us, Lord to find Dean Hart and Chris Jericho. Keep them safe until you lead us to them. Thank you. Amen." Damien did what he felt impelled to do. It had only happened a handful of times at work, but he always obeyed the call.

Damien watched as Seth took the envelope. He led Roman to a covered area with tables and chairs were set up. It was where the food trucks parked during lunch. After the Sargent watched the couple sit, he went to where the others were gathered. Simmons and Huffman were explaining the situation to the group of law officers.

"... so, everyone fan out and start looking for anything that might indicate someone being locked into a shipping container. Try to examine containers that are to be loaded first. Port Security can help with anyone who objects. Be careful, this can be a dangerous place. Family members will wait here, with Doctor Regal..." Detective Simmons continued to lay out the play. They hoped to give Seth the time he needed.

Adam, AJ and Randy stood on the perimeter with Doctor Regal. He explained what he knew of the real plan. Damien had filled him in. Damien had pulled the Harts and McMahons aside to tell them what was what.

"Trust in Seth. If you insist on being there, it will make it hard for him. If he really can do this, then let him do it his way. Shawn, trust God." Damien spoke gently to keep things calm. Bret was not happy and wanted to go with Seth. Vince helped calm his friend.

Shawn spoke. "Alright, but the instant you think there is a reason, you will call for us." He didn't ask, Shawn told.

Damien held his hands up. "Of course, Shawn. That was my plan. Seth needs to work without parental pressure. Now, I've got to get to Seth. Daylight will start to fade fast. Shawn you know what to do. Do it will all your might." He gave Shawn a knowing look, man to man, pastor to pastor.

"I will and thank you. Thank you for everything, Damien." Shawn shook the Sargent's hand. Damien gave Shawn a nod and dashed off to start the real search.

Karl Anderson was in a panic. He'd followed the others from the Hart house. He got as far as the inner security gate, but was denied entry into the inner workings of Terminal Island by the private security. Karl put on an act that he had gotten lost. The guards showed him where to exit and thought nothing of it, it happened all the time.

Karl managed to park, in a public area, but it made him extremely nervous. The parking lot was part of the Federal Correctional Institute, Terminal Island. Even though it was a low security, "Club Med" type prison, it was surrounded by an immense barbed wire fence.

Karl held his cell phone in his hand. It was the fifth time he'd try to call since he'd started from the Hart house. He was frustrated. He didn't care about the kid and the teacher; AJ was always trouble, but he did care about their captor and his lover, Luke Gallows.

Luke had once been the lover of AJ Styles. What AJ never knew was that Luke and Karl had been together for nearly twenty years. They both had their share of side lovers, that they could use and abuse for lust. Pleasure and love was kept private between Luke and himself; and they loved each other dearly.

When that bitch, Dixie had helped AJ escape, Luke had been furious. Luke didn't care for love of AJ, Luke cared because AJ had found out the truth about about Karl's encounter with a student. Luke couldn't let there be a chance that AJ would report the truth. Luke knew if that happened, Karl would go to jail.

Luke had searched for AJ all over Georgia. He'd thought AJ would never be brave enough to leave his home state. Luke was on the verge of hiring a Private Detective, but the only ones he could afford had the lowest ratings in the business records. The best simply cost too much.

Karl knew that Luke was terrified that AJ would turn him in. Karl tried to clam and comfort his sweet Luke as best he could, but to no avail. Karl had been worried that Luke would lose his mind. The only thing that would calm Luke, was to find AJ and shut him up for good. Karl had looked into getting a second mortgage on their modest home to hire a quality Private Investigator.

Then, one evening, there was a knock on their door. With a weapon in his hand, Luke stood behind the door while Karl answered. Oddly enough, it was a Private Investigator. He had an offer that was too good to refuse. So now, here they were, and now Karl feared they were in even more potential trouble. Karl vowed to get Luke and get down to Mexico, before it was too fucking late, fuck their captives, just fuck em.

Luke had come up with a way to kill two birds with one stone. He could do the job they had bee paid to do, then get his own revenge. Their employer had provided them with the way to get rid of Luke's problem, as long as they took care of _his_ problem. It was all quite convenient.

"Luke, baby please, answer the phone. Please..." Karl listened as the phone rang with no answer. He banged the steering wheel with his fist. "How the hell did the fucking cops find out so damn fucking fast." Karl muttered to himself.

Luke had decided he'd better babysit their guests until they shipped out. They had enough dehydrated food and bottled water to last for sixty days. The expected length of the journey.

So far, Karl had been able to talk to Luke or at least text, every two hours. The phone couldn't be dead, Luke had packed plenty of extra battery power. Karl now regretted letting Luke do this alone. Karl pushed Luke's number again.

At the picnic table area, Seth sat with his eyes closed, one hand held he bundle of tawny blond hair, the other held the auburn bundle. Roman stood off to the side. He held up his hand to stop the group of people that approached.

Damien, Adam, AJ, and Randy stopped so short they nearly collided together. They could see that Seth was in deep concentration. As Adam had left Peanut at home, he held on to AJ's hand instead. It didn't matter, AJ held on to Adam just as much.

Roman silently walked toward the group. He led them a bit further so he could speak and not bother Seth. "He says he has a feeling and the color blue keeps coming into his mind. Seth is trying so hard, he's so afraid of letting everyone down." Roman's voice was full of concern for Seth.

"He will do what he can, Roman. I promise, I'm not going to be mad if he can't do it. At least he tried, that means everything to me." AJ hand a hand on Roman's shoulder.

"Thanks, Mister Styles." Roman replied softly. His worry for Seth was almost consuming his soul.

"I've got it! I really think I've picked up on something!" Seth stated as he jogged over to where the others stood.

Damien smiled. "Great work. Now, what did you see?" They had all walked back over to the table to gather the contents of the envelope.

"A gray-blue shipping container, and the number four hundred, keep dancing in my head." Seth gave a shrug. He'd never been to Terminal Island, so he was unsure if or what the numbers meant.

It was Randy who spoke up. "I bet it means pier four hundred, but, no... no..." Randy's whole demeanor deflated. He knew all about pier four hundred.

"Ran, what? Randy?" Adam asked quietly. He could still read Randy like a book. Something was horribly wrong.

Randy sighed. "Pier four hundred was the old Maersk Pier. They built a huge new pier further down the coast. Adam, three weeks ago, my dad bought pier four hundred. Orton shipping now owns the entire southern most shipping terminal. He can load twenty ships at the same time. Orton Shipping uses only blue-gray containers. Dad wanted them to match my eyes when I was little. What if... no, just no." Randy had some terrible thoughts running through his head.

Seth's eyes grew even wider. "That explains the big white circle I kept seeing. It's not a circle, it's the letter "O". Right?" He looked at Randy, brow arched.

"Yeah, it is." Randy barely answered. He kept his eyes down, He couldn't shake the bad thought.

Damien spoke up. Randy, there are thousands and thousands of cargo containers on Terminal Island. I'm sure if the are in an Orton shipping container, it is random. Let's go." He gave Randy a pat on the shoulder.

Damien led the small contingent to a black SUV. A fellow Officer handed over the keys. Roman, Adam, AJ and Randy crammed into the back. Seth rode in the passenger seat. He held onto the two bundles of hair, as he had gotten the strongest feelings from them.

"Just go to Navy Way, it ends at Pier Four Hundred." Randy stated as Sargent Sandow started the vehicle. Randy then stared out of the window. When he felt Adam's hand in his, he squeezed it gently. It felt nice.

Adam also held AJ's hand as they sat side by side. "Randy, I know you. What are you really thinking?" He cocked his head and looked at Randy.

Randy could barely look Adam in the eye. "You sure you want to know?" He again looked at the blond.

"Yes, Randy. I do. If I learned anything over the last few months, it's to talk. I'm offering you a life line here, take it, please?" Adam's hazel eyes looked deeply into the storm colored eyes.

Randy nodded. "Okay, but I have to say... you are the better man. After all that I did to you, you're the one throwing me the life line, reaching out..." Randy felt Adam squeeze his hand a lot harder.

Adam interrupted Randy. "Stop. We all agreed, past is past. You were sick, Ran. Addiction is just as much of an illness as cancer. People who have never had an addiction don't understand that. They think, oh, you can just quit, you're being lazy or some other rot. Maybe if people really understood addiction, it would help. Anyway, please Randy, talk to me."

"Thanks, Ads. I'm really glad we can talk. Addy, what if my dad wanted to get rid of Dean, so we would get back together?" Randy finally admitted, out loud, what he'd been thinking. Randy felt sick at having the thought.

AJ had heard what Randy said. He'd learned from Eric and Shawn how hard headed Bob Orton could be. "But, how would Chris figure into that? Randy, did Karl Anderson mention anyone named Luke? Luke Gallows?" His eyebrows arched and his forehead crinkled as he looked at Randy.

Randy rubbed the back of his neck. "That's what I can't figure out either, why Chris. Dad likes Chris as far as I know. They have only spoken a handful of times at Parent-Teacher nights. Well, sort of, I guess. Karl said something about finding a new life after a heartbreaking bust up. We were kind of talking about my situation, and why I was in the private class..." Randy paused to take a sip from the bottle of water Damien had given him earlier.

Adam sighed. "So did you tell him everything about us? I guess I don't mind, but he is a total stranger."

Randy screwed the cap back onto the bottle. "Yes, but no. I didn't mention your name or describe you in any way. I also didn't say anything about the baby. I promise. I would never throw you under the bus. Especially when you could have rightfully done so during your speech. But, AJ, he never mentioned any names." He looked at Adam and AJ with a shrug. It was what it was.

Adam squeezed Randy's hand once again. "I'm sorry, Randy. I should have known you wouldn't say anything too personal..." He turned from Randy to AJ. "So, what's on your mind?" Adam cocked his head in question.

AJ bit his lip. "I've got a bad feeling, a really bad feeling. You know about Luke, and what he did to me, but that was only part of the story. Let's just say, I find it rather odd, that the man my lover cheated on me with, is now suddenly teaching at WWE High. And, that my fiancé vanishes at the same time. My question is, how would _Dean_ figure into that? I doubt very much that your dad has anything to do with it, Randy."

Damien paid careful attention to the conversation in the back seat as he navigated the streets of Terminal Island. It wasn't an easy thing to do. Trucks came to unload, while others left fully loaded. Train cars were shifted on the spur line tracks, as they went from pier to pier to collect their cargo containers. Damien also had to avoid the huge Inter Modal Freight Transports. They were giant machines that lifted the cargo containers from the ships and took them to the rail cars. It resembled some kind of mechanical spider. Damien had to stay out of their way, as the huge machines could care less about about them.

"I wonder what it's like to drive something like that? Or to sit in the cab at the top of one of those gigantic cranes." Seth muttered as he looked out of the passenger window.

They had stopped to wait for a train to pass. Well, it wasn't exactly a train. A small engine moved the empty flatbed rail cars from pier to pier. Later, after containers had been placed on the flat beds, they would be coupled to a train with up to as many as three engines in front and one behind. The rear engine would help push the train up and into the Rocky Mountains.

"Powerful, I would imagine. For that moment you are in absolute control. One mistake and you could kill someone, sink a ship, crush a train car. But, with all the cargo you load, you help bring food to the hungry, medicine to the sick, clothes for the nearly naked. Books that will help children learn. So you see, even in the mundane every day job, you can change a life. Like a powerful hurricane in China happens because a butterfly flapped it's wings in New Mexico." Damien spoke in a thoughtful manner. They had once again stopped to let a rail car glide down it's siding track.

Randy looked like a very confused child. "What? What does a butterfly have to do with anything?"

Adam couldn't help the small laugh that escaped from his mouth. "Oh Randy, you really didn't pay attention in Science class did you. It's the Butterfly Effect, you know, the Chaos Theory. Mostly it started out in weather, like the track of a tornado can be affected by the flapping of a butterfly's wings. But, what it really means is one small action, can have a much larger effect down the road. Like the Sargent said, the cargo in a container that leaves from here, can greatly change someone's life on the east coast, or where ever it goes. Like, pay it forward or random acts of kindness." Adam explained it as best he could.

Randy nodded. "Oh, I get it now. You know if more people truly understood that, the world might just be a better place. Turn right at the next road, Sargent. I think we'd better walk in." He leaned forward to point out where to park.

Sargent Sandow pulled into a place that was blocked off from view by two cargo containers that had been converted in to break rooms for various employees of Orton Shipping. Damien didn't want to be noticed by any possible watchful eyes. He had a feeling someone could be watching, but he wasn't sure.

"Let's go. Better get the flashlights too." Damien pushed a button. There was a soft "click" as the lock of the back hatch was released. Everyone exited from the SUV.

Damien opened the hatch door. There was a storage compartment under the floor board, but it remained closed. The high power lethal weapons were stored there. Damien gave flashlights to Randy and Roman. They could go from a barely there light to a blinding beam. He also gave AJ and Adam containers of pepper spray.

"Seth, it is in your hands. Remember, take your time, and no matter what, we believe in you." Damien laid a fatherly hand on Seth's shoulder.

Seth took a deep breath. He still held the two bundles of hair in his hand. He closed his eyes. In his mind, he spoke.

" _Mom, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, please help me. Help me to help my best friend and help our favorite teacher. If I do have a gift, show me how to use it. Please, mom, help me, if you can."_ Seth had never asked for his mom's help before. He hoped it wasn't bad or disrespectful to her memory, but he had to try.

In the parking lot of the Federal Correctional Institute, Karl Anderson tossed his phone onto the passenger seat. Twenty times he'd tried to phone Luke. He was past frustrated, and was now worried. Karl decided to risk being seen. Maybe their two guests had overpowered Luke and had hurt him. Karl patted the pocket of the leather jacket he wore. The handgun was there. If anything had happened to Luke, he would use it, and mean it.

Karl was glad for the lowering sun. I would enable him to move faster in the shadows of the stacked cargo containers and massive vehicles. Even though it was very warm, he donned a black toque to cover his shaven head. Dressed in black from head to toe, Karl Anderson took off in search of his dearly beloved Luke Gallows.

The search party led by Sargent Sandow were deep in a maze of cargo containers, some stacked as much as five or six containers high. The group nearly stumbled over each other as Seth stopped short.

" _Ocean, they could see the ocean."_ A soft female voice spoke inside Seth's head Seth knew that voice even though he hadn't heard it in so many years; his mom. He couldn't stop the tear that rolled down his cheek.

Seth quickly swiped his eyes. Only Roman noticed, the others were too busy searching for clues. They looked for anything that didn't belong like a piece of plaid or purple material or odd footprint.

Roman cupped Seth's face in his hands. "Why are you crying, baby? Is it too much? We can stop. As a matter of fact, I am stopping this, it's too much pressure on you." He started to call out to Sargent Sandow.

Seth smiled. "No, Ro. It's not like that. I heard her, Ro. I heard my mom. Like she was next to me. I asked that if she could, to help me. She said, they could see the ocean. We are waisting time here. We have to go further south." He spoke with utter confidence.

Roman kissed his boy. "I'm happy for you, baby. I'm proud of you for not quitting. Let's tell the others." He took Seth's hand and led him over to the group.

Roman called everyone together. Seth explained about hearing his mom's voice. He wasn't about to take the credit for himself. Adam hugged Seth, he knew how much Seth missed his mom.

Karl Anderson made his way to where the cargo container they'd been given was located. The container had been set up to be sort of a mobile prison. Dehydrated food and bottled water were in brand new fifty-five gallon garbage cans. There was a campers toilet, that would decompose the contents. Two camping cots, and two chairs were there for a bit of comfort. The last items were two battery powered lanterns, with a small store of batteries. The "big boss" wanted the task completed, but he wasn't inhumane about it.

Karl cursed under his breath. The damn place crawled with cops, Terminal Island security, Harbor Patrol, private security and a canine officer. Karl could not let himself be seen. All he cared about was getting to Luke.

Randy Orton now led the group. "Even though this pier is new, it's set up the same. I played around the containers as a kid. I even made a playhouse out of one of the older ones. You know, if you wanted to shop someone off, it would be easy to do. It would be very unsafe, but it could be done." He spoke thoughtfully.

Adam let out a whimper. "They could wind up in China or Australia!" Randy's words had hit him hard.

Both AJ and Randy put an arm around Adam. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It's just..." Randy hesitated and bit his lip.

Sargent Sandow stepped in. "It's just what, Randy? Are you saying..." He was halted by Randy.

"Yeah, I am. All the cargo containers on the ocean front are ready and waiting to be loaded. Probably headed for Japan and who knows from there. But, remember, we don't know anything for sure." Randy tried to show confidence.

Damien cursed under his breath. "Sorry, but I am frustrated. We can't order shipments to stop. We can't even do it when we suspect weapons or drugs are being shipped out. We've asked our Congressmen and Senators to allow at least a twelve hour stoppage for suspicious outbound cargo. They say it could crash the economy. I hate politics." He threw up his hands in said frustration.

Randy let out a wry laugh. "I know. My dad is one of the ones who pays a lobby to fight the idea. One day, if and when I take over, I will be on your side... hey... look." Randy's voice went to a whisper, he also ducked back out of view and pulled Adam and AJ with him.

It was Karl Anderson, and he was headed at a very fast pace towards a stack of two blue-gray cargo containers that sat, just to the side of a stack of six containers. Other containers on the same row were being lifted onto a ship by one of the huge cranes. There were four more stacks of containers before the crane reached the short stack. The stack Karl Anderson had just reached.

The group of Damien, Adam, AJ, Seth, Roman and Randy watched as Karl suddenly turned. He glanced around to see if anyone was nearby. The group held their breaths and hoped they couldn't be seen.

Karl turned again when he heard a low, sharp whistle. He gave a wave and took off at a jog. Karl Anderson wasn't the only one who'd heard the whistle.

The rescue group turned toward the same whistle. They saw Karl Anderson join two men. One of whom he greeted by pulling the man into his arms and kissed him. The other, Karl greeted with a handshake.

AJ gasped. "Luke."

Randy also gasped. "Dad?"


	60. Unbelievable

AJ couldn't believe what he saw. "My God, it is Luke. Now, it all makes sense. He took Chris to punish me. Well, if he thinks he can do that, he's got another thing coming. I'm going to kill him if he has harmed one hair on Chris' head." He spoke firmly and meant every word he said.

Sargent Sandow put both hands on AJ's shoulder. "No, you're not. Let us take care of him. Trust me, he isn't going to get away with it. I promise you. Now, let's just watch and see what happens. He wished it had been more clear where Karl had been headed, it could have been to anyone of the shipping containers waiting to be loaded.

"Randy, what is your dad doing with them? Randy, would he want us back together so much, he would kidnap Dean?" Adam looked at Randy. His eyes were clouded with confusion and disbelief.

Randy scratched his head. "But how does dad know Mister Anderson? I'm so confused. What ever this is, Adam please know, I had nothing to do with it. Maybe this explains all his time locked in his office at home. That's why I decided to stay with the Hudson's. They always have time for me, even when they are busy." A look of sadness filled Randy's eyes.

Adam could see the sincerity in Randy's eyes and he heard it in his exes tone of voice. "I believe you, Ran. After all, why would you go to all the effort to give Dean custody, then plot to take him away? I have to start trusting you again, this is a good place to start. So, why are we just standing here? Let's go get Dean and Chris." Adam started to take off towards the three men.

Adam was grabbed by both Damien and AJ. "No, wait. We need to watch, see what they do. I've called Simmons and Huffman. We may need to get a warrant. You may think police work is slow, and yes, sometimes it is. Don't you think I want to charge in, but I can't. If anything goes to a trial, our work must be flawless." Damien explained as best he could. However, he felt just as frustrated as Adam.

AJ spoke. "Besides, I know Luke Gallows very well. He can be very dangerous, and he is extremely intelligent. I will guarantee, both he and Luke are armed. If I would have just manned up and ratted Karl out in the first place..." He let his words fade.

Damien radioed Ron and Booker, a police net was being cast, but the web had to be spun one strand at a time. Damien and his group of civilians watched.

Randy was amazed when his dad led Anderson and Gallows towards the very prosperous looking office building of Orton Shipping. He had yet to see his dad's new office, but Randy was sure it befit a multimillionaire.

"Damn. I thought we'd seen them go to the cargo container, we could have jumped them. I'm quite sure it's securely locked. Maybe we will get lucky and they will come back. It could be any one of those containers, but I am willing to bet, it's in that short stack. We can't touch it without a warrant." Damien chewed on his lip. So close, yet so far. He felt as handcuffed as the criminals he arrested.

Seth grinned. "I can sense them, I can actually sense Dean and Chris! They are angry, very angry. The bundles of hair are... no... but... they are... vibrating." He opened his hand to reveal the two bundles. The bundles lay in Seth's hand, unmoving.

The others looked but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Roman smiled at his boyfriend. "Psychic vibrations. That is really good, Seth. One thing, if they are angry, then they are alive. Are they still vibrating?" Roman watched as Seth's hand twitched a couple of times.

Seth shook his head. "Not any more. Roman, how did you know about psychic vibrations?" He cocked his head at Roman.

Before Roman could answer, there was a gagging sound, followed by the splat of liquid hitting the asphalt. Adam doubled over and threw up again. Randy held Adam's braid out of the way, and braced Adam so the blond didn't fall over. Randy looked very worried.

Seth immediately forgot about anything else. He stuffed the bundles of hair in his jeans pocket. Seth went to his best friend. He helped Randy support Adam as the blond threw up yet again.

Damien pulled out his cell phone and sent a text message. He saw that Adam had plenty of help and care, so he kept his eyes on the cargo containers. He was trying to decide the best course of action, the loading crane moved closer to the short stack of cargo containers. There was no guarantee which container Dean and Chris were in, if they were in one at all. Time was not on their side.

"Addy, is it baby sickness or a migraine?" Seth asked as he wiped Adam's mouth with a tissue.

Adam spit out the mouthful of water he'd sipped. "Baby. I think Baby Hart knows I'm upset. Oh... sorry Randy. I will buy you a new pair of shoes." He'd thrown up all over Randy's very expensive name brand sneakers.

Randy gave a chuckle as he poured water over the shoe leather to clean it. "Don't worry about it. It's the second pair to fall victim to baby barf..." He then turned serious. "Are you alright? Maybe I should take you back to Eric and Vince." He bit his lip with a worried look.

Adam shook his head. "Nope. I'm not leaving till Dean and Chris are safe. I just wish I would know sooner, when the throw up is gonna happen. I don't really feel icky till a second or two before I throw up. It just... happens. Sargent, what are they doing?" Adam wanted to downplay what had happened.

Damien motioned for the others to join him so they didn't have to talk so loud. "I'm waiting for Ron and Booker. William is on his way. Adam, let him look you over. You will mind what he says. You and the baby are my responsibility at the moment, and the most important thing. It is what Dean would want, to know that you and the baby are alright. Understand?"

Adam sighed. "It is just baby sickness. I'm fine now, but yes, sir, I understand..." He paused as the sound of a helicopter could be heard in the distance. It sounded like it was headed in their direction.

Randy looked toward the helicopter. "Oh wow, that's dad's chopper. He uses it to get to LAX. It's faster than the traffic on Sepulveda Boulevard. He also uses it for trips around town. You know, all the major buildings have heliport. Sargent, you can't let them get on that chopper. If he is flying them out of town, he will take them to his private jet hanger."

The helicopter had begun its descent to land at the heliport at Orton Shipping. Damien spoke into his radio. The helicopter was so loud, he could talk without risk of being heard. Damien turned to Randy.

"Son, where is your dad's private jet?" Damien looked at Randy with expectation. The helicopter had landed and its rotors came to a slow stop.

Before Randy could respond, the teens phone signaled an incoming call. He was about to turn his phone off when he saw who was calling. Randy looked at Sargent Sandow.

"It's dad." Randy had confusion etched on his face. Damien nodded for Randy to answer. Randy pushed talk. "Hey dad... oh... how long will you be gone?... you will miss my first match back..." As Randy made a bit more small talk, Damien quickly scribbled a note.

" _Can you say something to draw him into staying?"_ Damien gave Randy and arched brow of question.

Randy looked at Adam. He pointed to his abdomen then to the engagement ring on Adam's finger. Adam understood exactly what Randy meant. Adam nodded and mouthed "yes". Randy smiled at his former boyfriend.

Randy took a deep breath. "Well dad, there is something you should know, since you will be in Asia again. I have decided that I am giving parental rights of my baby with Adam to Dean Ambrose-Hart. I've already told them, and I've started the legal paper work..." Randy held the phone away from his ear, as his father exploded in anger.

Randy listened, then spoke again. "Yes, sir, I can come. I am close, I was on my way to the... yes, I will... see you soon..." He ended the call with a look of terror on his face.

"He wants me to come to his office, as you guessed. What now? We've only got about thirty minutes until the crane loads the last boxes." Randy pointed from one to the other.

Damien was already on the radio. "Get it over here, now. You have five minutes or heads will roll." He spoke to unseen colleagues on the radio, then looked at Randy. "Will you wear a wire?" He was blunt.

Just then a very harried looking William Regal appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Damien smiled at his husband and nodded toward Adam. The Physician took Adam aside.

Randy looked at Sargent Sandow. "Yes, I will. What do I say?" He still looked rather worried.

"Don't worry, wires today are undetectable. Just see if you can get him going about Dean. Maybe he will let something slip. Ah, my boys can be fast." He looked over the where two officers approached, each with a black bag in hand.

Two things happened at once. Randy was wired up and briefed by Damien and Adam was looked over by Doctor Regal. Seth, Roman and AJ stood back and watched. It was unbelievably how quickly things had changed. Roman was so proud of Seth. If it hadn't been for Seth, they wouldn't be where they are now. Hopefully, about to rescue their friend and their teacher. One thing, they all felt bad for Randy.

"Doctor, please, I am okay. We are so close. I want to be here when Dean comes out. Please?" Adam looked hard at Doctor Regal. He really did feel fine, his meds for migraine prevention, had worked, and the baby had settled.

William smiled. "Don't worry, I do think you are better off here. I'm worried that you would be too stressed waiting, it's bad over there. Bret is about to explode, Shawn is on the verge of a break down and your folks aren't much better. Vince and Bret have gone through half a dozen cigars. It would be too much for you." He gave Adam a pat on the back.

Damien looked Randy over. No would would ever know the cross necklace he now wore was a fully functional listening device. It had a full camera with audio. It was masked as a "Rose of Sharon" in the center of the cross. The cross fell perfectly in the "v" where Randy's shirt was unbuttoned at the collar.

"I'll tell dad it's a gift from Dolph, if he asks. I seriously doubt if he'll even notice. So, you just want me to tell him about the stuff with Dean?" Randy made sure his button down shirt was tightly tucked in.

Damien nodded. "Exactly. Don't let on that you know that Dean has been reported as missing. If your dad asks about Dean, just say he wasn't at school, like it was no big deal. What you need to do is get your dad to say something that proves Chris and Dean are being held captive. Maybe he has no idea. Maybe Gallows and Anderson are using him. Just have a conversation like you normally would. We will be listening. We can be there in seconds, if something goes amiss. Randy, you do not have to do this. I understand, he is your father. Tell me now, last chance." The Sargent looked Randy in the eye.

Randy looked over at Adam and AJ. He knew what he had to do. "I'm sure. I hope my dad isn't involved, but if he is, he can't get away with it. Being rich doesn't mean you can break the law. I'll be alright. I not only have to do this for Adam and AJ, but for me, Dean and the baby as well. I meant when I gave Dean parental rights, or will, when the legal stuff is done. Let's go, that crane is getting close." Randy had determination in his voice.

Adam looked at Randy. "Wait, what about your car? How are you going to explain walking?" He was nervous for Randy, he knew how explosive Bob Orton could be.

Randy smiled. "Easy. I parked up by security, so I could get in a bit of a light run. Dad will like that. I'll have to go up and around, so I can enter through the security gate. Okay, I'm off." Randy gave a little wave and jogged off. He soon vanished behind a row of cargo containers.

Adam sighed. "I hope he will be alright, Bob can be a beast. Randy really has turned himself around." He leaned back against the nearest cargo container in their row.

AJ nodded. "They were lucky. Randy and Dolph, I mean. They hadn't reached the hard to kick it stage, but had they gone on much longer, they would have. Bret came over a few times to talk to Chris about things. I guess I can tell you a bit. See, cocaine isn't that hard to withdraw from compared to heroin or ice. They don't get the DTs. Randy had a lot of insomnia problems. That's why Bret worked him so hard. Exhaust Randy, so he wouldn't crave, and would sleep. Anyway, he has been doing really well. Takes a lot of courage to wear a wire against your own father. I just want Chris back..." His words faded. As long as AJ thought about something, he was okay. But now, all he could think about once again was Chris and getting him back.

Adam hugged the history teacher. "As much as I want Dean back..." Adam paused, then continued. "Yes, Dolph said the insomnia and the cravings for the cocaine were the hardest part. He is really worried about the baby. I'm worried too." Adam rubbed his belly.

AJ took his turn to hug Adam. "I'm sure Dolph's baby will be okay." AJ smiled. He wondered if he and Chris would have a baby. AJ had told Chris the chances were rather slim, his beating at Luke's hands had done a lot of damage. Chris assured him children or not, it didn't matter.

Adam's hand stayed on his belly. "It's not just Dolph's baby I worry about. I died, AJ. Remember? My baby could... that is my constant punishment. I knew about the baby and I still... Oh why can't they just get in there and get Dean and Chris out." He chewed on a thumb nail.

William Regal had heard the conversation between student and teacher. "Would you two please stop. Negativity isn't helping anyone. The best thing you can do is stay positive. Adam, the stress will harm the baby worse than anything. I know you're worried, but trust Damien, please trust him." The three stood together and waited, it was all they could do.

Meanwhile, Randy entered the newly acquired office building of Orton Shipping. He'd not yet been in the building, so he wasn't exactly sure where he should go. Randy figured his dad's office would be on the tenth and top floor. Randy quickly spun on his heels at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Tenth floor, Mister Orton. Better hurry up, sir. He's been calling about you every two minutes." Jayne the receptionist spoke with a nod toward the elevators.

Randy smiled. "Miss Jayne, it's Randy, Mister Orton is my father. Thank you. Well, I decided to get run from the main gate." He stepped into the elevator and pushed the last button, numbered 10.

One thing Randy never quite understood, was the fact that the office buildings of Orton Shipping always looked more like hospital waiting rooms, than the home of a nearly billion dollar business. Only his dad's private office was luxurious. Going from the stark hallway to his dad's office was like leaving the desert and entering an elaborate, opulent oasis.

The finest leather furniture, the best teakwood desk, tables and book cases, costly antique Tiffany lamps and the finest hand woven Persian rugs added to the décor. The final touches came from not only from the floor to ceiling windows, with a beautiful ocean view, but the trinkets and art from around the world. There were things like a full set of ancient armor from a Chinese Warrior, real African tribal masks, and fine paintings from Europe. Any time Bob made a trip, he invested in antiques and art. The best and most priceless were in the Orton home.

Randy entered the room and took a quick glance around for Gallows and Anderson. He hid his surprise that they were no where in sight. Bob Orton sat behind his huge desk. Stacks of papers and file folders filled nearly the entire surface. A model of an early multi-sail shipping vessel stood at the front edge of the desk. A brass name plate on the base of the ship's model read: _Robert Orton, President, Orton Shipping._

Bob quickly closed the lid of the lap top computer that sat on the desk directly in front of him. "Boy, sit." Orton senior spoke in the same commanding voice he used for his employees. Randy sometimes _felt_ more like an employee than son.

Rand sat in a black leather reading style chair and faced his father. Bob looked furious. Randy was used to it, it was where his own quick temper had come from.

Bob glared at his son He loved Randy, very much, but to show affection was weak and unmanly. "Took you long enough. When I said ten minutes, I meant ten minutes, not seventeen and a half."

Randy bowed his head. "Sorry, father. I got out at the main gate. I wanted to jog a bit, I still have some cardio to build up. I didn't mean to disobey." He looked at his father with a shrug.

Normally, it would have pleased Bob to hear that Randy worked hard, but not today. "Explain to me, what I _thought_ I heard you say about my grandchild." Bob's stern tone and expression didn't change.

Randy looked his father square in the eye. "I'm giving up my parental rights to Adam's baby. Dean Hart will be the legal father. You will still have a grandchild with Dolph and I. Dad, Adam and I are done, it's best for everyone."

Bob Orton had begun to turn a shade of purplish red. It was the most anger Randy had ever seen in his father, and he had seen a lot over the years. Randy actually began to worry about his dad's heart.

Randy spoke again. "Dad, calm down, your heart. Believe it or not, I love you very much. I'm not ready to lose you too. You know the pain and agony I put Adam through. This is the one thing I can do to make it up to him. I love Dolph now, and he is it for me. We have so much more in common. He keeps me grounded in a way Adam tried to do, but couldn't. Dolph understands the wrestler in me, and that is very important. Just let it be, dad. It's the best for everyone." He spoke in earnest.

Bob leaned forward, he looked like a bird of prey, ready to swoop down on his victim. "No. This is not acceptable. You will marry Adam, as planned. Dolph is alright, I suppose, but not for you. Adam is the beautiful trophy you need on your arm, for red carpet sports award shows. Sitting in the stands with my grandchild as they root you on in an Olympic Stadium. That's it, end of. You will obey me." Bob continued to glare at his son like he was a wayward employee; not his child.

Randy had to keep his cool. He had to find out if his dad had anything to do with Dean and Chris' disappearance. "Dad, even if I did want Adam back, which I don't, he is with Dean. I imagine they will marry after graduation, maybe before the baby is born. Why can't you accept Dolph? He's wonderful, and he is also carrying your grandchild. You and William got along at first, what happened?" He arched his brow at his father.

Bob banged his fist on his desk. "Of course, you want Adam back, don't be ridiculous. I'm sure Dolph is alright, but, how can you be sure the baby is yours? He had quite the reputation at his old school. Yes, I did get along with William Ziggler, until I read a new report from Boeing. Ziggler was quoted saying ocean shipping is archaic and slow. Boeing is working on designing and building bigger planes to fly even more and heavier cargo. Trying to take money out of _my_ pocket. No way is his kid gonna get his hands on your inheritance." He leaned back in his chair.

Randy's brow crinkled as confusion set in. "Wait a minute, you don't make any sense. You're saying Dolph's baby might not be mine, yet, it's Adam's baby you want a paternity test on? What the hell dad? Are you losing your mind?" Nothing made sense. Randy had really started to wonder about his dad's mental state.

Bob gave a bit of a laugh. "Not me, son. The lawyer's want it. I have to guard your future and Orton shipping. Just want to make sure that rotten little orphan didn't spoil things. Rotten, dirty street rat, Adam can't possibly love..." He was interrupted when his cell phone rang. Bob spun around in his chair, his back to Randy. He answered the call.

Randy cursed under his breath, he couldn't make out his father's words. He hoped he wasn't missing something that would help the police. He got up to look out of the glass wall of windows. He began to reflect back from the end of school to last June till now. Randy was brought out of his thoughts when the intercom buzzed.

The voice of his father's secretary, Janice filled the room. _"Sir, there is a problem at the loading platform. Please call Supervisor Reynolds immediately."_

Bob looked annoyed, he was still on the cell phone. He snapped his fingers at Randy and nodded to the intercom box. Randy knew what to do.

The teen went to the desk. Randy pushed the answer button. "Janice, father is on his cell phone. Put me through to Reynolds please."

" _Yes, Mister Orton. Line three, please."_ Janice responded quickly. She'd learned how to be a good secretary from Jayne, who was not only the receptionist but her mother.

Randy picked up the handset of the phone. "Supervisor Reynolds, this is Randal Orton. Father is on another line, can I help?" Randy wasn't a stranger to Orton Shipping, he did work there every summer, to learn the business.

Randy listened intently, then responded. "Just get it fixed as soon as possible. If you can't, bring in a IMFT. Time is money." Randy ended the call. Inside he laughed, this couldn't have come at a better time.

Bob ended his call as Randy sat back down. He looked at Randy expectantly. Randy spoke. "The crane loading the ship is down. They are working on it. I told him if it couldn't be repaired quickly to bring in a Inter Modal Fright Transport. Easier than moving the cranes around. Should be back to loading in under an hour." Randy gave his report of the phone call.

Bob growled. "Today of all days. The sooner that container is gone... Oh by the way, didn't your new tutor start today? I went to a lot of expense and trouble to hire Anderson."

" _You_ hired Anderson? I thought Adam's father and Coach Hart found him. He's a good teacher, but I would not want to cross him. He has a way of putting things, that will help. Today was chaotic though, didn't get much done." Randy explained with a shrug. Maybe this would lead to something.

Bob leaned back in his chair. "Let's just say, I put a bug in a few ears. You needed someone who could handle your little temper tantrums. Vince can be, I shall I say it, gullible at times. He thinks our agreement about you and Adam can just be forgotten. Randal, what are you going to do? Obey me or lose everything? You may be my son, and I do love you, but, no Adam, no inheritance." He again had the look of a raptor in his eyes.

If Randy felt anything, he kept his emotion off his face. "Father, I love you. I have never gone against you in eighteen years. I am now. Yes, for a while I loved Adam, but, I stopped, long before Dolph came along. I stayed with him because I knew that's what you wanted. I began to resent Adam, and the love I once felt for him, turned to hate. I wanted to hurt him; make him feel as miserable as I felt. I hurt Adam, badly. I screwed him up so bad, he tried to end his life, the baby along with him. Why can't you understand, he is with Dean and I am with Dolph and our baby. I am happy father, really happy." His face didn't reflect anything until he spoke of his Dolphin, then Randy's face lit up.

Bob abruptly stood up, he put his hands on his desk and towered over his child. "I don't care. You are going to drop that platinum blond and his little bastard. Then you are going to get Adam back. No. More. Arguments." Bob was nearly nose to nose with Randy.

For the first time in his life, Randal Keith Orton was truly afraid of his father. So much so, he trembled. For a brief moment, he was about to cave in to his father's wishes. Then, an image of his sweet, beautiful Dolphin came into his mind.

Randy swallowed hard. "Dad, I love Dolph and the baby. Adam loves Dean and their baby. Why can't you accept that? What does Adam have that Dolph doesn't? William Ziggler is very prominent socially, you belong to a lot of the same organizations. Truth be told Dolph's inheritance won't be shared with a brother or sister like Adam's will be." He looked at his father in earnest.

"Boy, did you not hear me? Ziggler is working to take away my business I am sure you think you love Dolph, but Adam is the one for you. You are not giving that dirty orphan the rights to my grandchild. Tell you what, I will do this. I won't make Adam take the paternity test. I know he didn't cheat on you, he wouldn't do that. It was just something the lawyers wanted, you know how Roode can be, wants everything as watertight as a frog's ass. Randy, son, please, get back with Adam, give me lots of beautiful grandbabies. You will thank me in time." Bob's tone of voice changed, he was softer spoken. His eyes held a bit of hope.

Randy rubbed his forehead. This was not going well. So far, the police would have nothing. He had to think.

"Let's change the subject, we are not going to get anywhere. I want to know more about Mister Anderson." Randy leaned back in his chair and looked more relaxed than he felt.

Bob stammered a a bit and sat back down. "Well, I um... you need a heavy hand. Cocaine, Randal? You could have destroyed everything. I also blame Ziggler for that. That's why, son. He dragged you down to the gutter. How could you love him? That boy... drop him, Randal. We'll get custody of the baby, Adam is perfectly capable of raising two babies at once, he is a natural."

Now, his father was slowly starting to tell the truth. "Father, it was not Dolph's fault. I've told you everything, and I'm _not_ doing it again. You are n _ot_ taking the baby away from Dolph. Dad, what the _hell_ is really going on?" Randy had enough. Time was running out.

Meanwhile... The others watched as Randy jogged towards his father's office building. AJ and Adam had been talking about Randy's progress. After a few minutes, Damien hushed them. Randy had reached the office and Damien was trying to listen through headphones.

Adam, AJ, William, Seth and Roman gathered around Damien and the two other officers who had brought the listening equipment. Damien had removed the headset and turned up the volume. They could easily hear, when Bob Orton yelled at Randy.

Seth leaned over and whispered in Adam's ear. "I'd hate to be in Randy's shoes. I'm also glad Dolph isn't here."

Adam leaned in closer to Seth to respond. "Me too. Yeah, Bob Orton can be intimidating. I am glad to hear Randy stand up for himself and Dolph..." Adam pause. He listened closer to the words coming in over the receiver of Randy's wire.

" _Adam is the beautiful trophy..."_ Adam overheard Bob. That didn't upset Adam too much, he'd heard it several times before. However, what Adam heard next, lit a fire in his belly. _"You are not giving that dirty orphan the rights to my grandchild..."_ Bob's words hung in the air like ice.

Seth's arm went around Adam's shoulder without even thinking about it. Adam leaned against his friend. "At least the machine loading the cargo containers has stopped." Seth searched for anything to say.

AJ and William came over to stand closer to Seth, Adam and Roman. AJ spoke. "Notice how careful Bob is. Randy tried to get the conversation to Karl... I just can't figure any of this out. Why does he dislike Dean so much. Chris told me Bob Orton has always taken digs at Dean. So much so, Bret and Shawn stopped inviting him to dinner parties. Dean has never so much as competed with Randy. Unless he counts this as a competition between Randy and Dean. Something is not adding up." AJ stroked his lightly bearded chin.

Adam shrugged. "I dunno. Chris is right. A few times at parties my folks had, I'd hear him make snarly comments about Dean, when there was no reason. I think he influenced Randy to feel the same, to make trouble for Dean. My dad couldn't figure it out either. Hey, Seth, can you feel things like that? Like why Bob hates Dean? I mean its so... random." Adam too was confused.

Damien held up his his hand again. "Please, I need absolute quiet if you want to continue to listen. I'm sure everything will come out. Our Bob Orton is getting very agitated. Agitated people talk; eventually." He gave the others a stern look of authority.

Elsewhere on the property of Orton Shipping, Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows were in a bit of a panic. They had been about to be flown, by helicopter to LAX to begin their journey to Tahiti. There they planned to live the lives of beach bums, after all Orton had paid them very well.

There had been talk about grabbing AJ and Adam for some playtime fun, but Orton had quickly nipped the idea. Orton could care less about Styles, but Adam was for Randy. Luke decided AJ simply wasn't worth the risk to their Tahiti plans.

When Randy was called to his father's office, Bob had sent Gallows and Anderson down to the parking deck. He told them to wait, but not to worry. If he had to, Bob Orton would charter a jet to get Karl and Luke out of the country. He only wished he could send his little problem with Gallows and Anderson, but Bob knew the penalty would be too high, if things went south.

Karl looked at Luke, concern blazed in his eyes. "Luke what are you thinking?" He knew of the two of them, Luke had the brains and he had the brawn.

Luke stroked his bearded chin. "I say we scarper. We've got the money in the Tahitian bank, plus the cash. If we go now, they won't even notice. We can't take the risk that Orton won't crack. I told him the plan was stupid. Should have waited till the fucking ship was loaded, ready to sail." Luke looked at Karl with anger, but he also had an air of confidence.

Karl held up his car keys. "I'm parked in the main lot. If we act casual, no one will even give us a glance. All the stuff we need is in the rucksack, in the trunk. Break for it? I'll be honest, Luke. I smell pigs blood and I don't like it. If AJ spills his guts, along with the charges of taking our two guests, we will be in L.A. County and I ain't doin' that. It's not a jail, it's a gangland battle ground." He jangled the keys in front of Luke, like teasing a baby.

Luke looked at the shorter man, he stood six foot eight to Karl's six foot frame. However in a fight, Luke knew Karl was the better man. He also liked the fact that Karl enjoyed fucking just as much as being fucked. That was something AJ would never do; switch. Luke got tired of always fucking AJ, sometimes he wanted to be the one fucked. Now, it wouldn't matter, he had what he wanted.

"I agree. The cash and false passports? You have it all?" Luke looked at Karl, a smirk on his lips.

"Yup. I wasn't about to leave that for the hotel maid to find, now was I? Yes or no, but you'd better decide fast. I have a feeling the whole thing is about to explode. We'll shoot right down the five to San Diego, cross the border, then casually fly out of Tijuana to Mexico City, then to Tahiti. Better than LAX, that is the first place they would look for us." Karl gave Luke a slap on the shoulder. He held the look and tone of utter and complete confidence.

Luke gave a little laugh. "I was just about to suggest the same thing. A bit of cash, some good American tobacco and good whiskey and we'll cross the border easily. There are almost hourly flights to Mexico City. So, what are we waiting for. Let's go." He grabbed Karl's hand and pulled at his lover.

Karl pulled Luke back. "Slow down, lover. We have to keep out of sight. Now is not the time to be careless. Wish now we'd kept the kid's motorcycle, it would be faster." He gave a shrug as they started out for Karl's rental car, that was parked a mile away at the main lot by the prison.

"Naw, the bike would be too hot. Leaving it at Wal-Mart was smart. They won't even think to look there, too concentrated on Jericho's car." Luke stated. The two men then fell silent and moved like stalking lions. It would be almost pitch dark by the time they got to their car.

In Bob Orton's office, things had not progressed much. Bob was insistent and Randy was stubborn. Bob was still seated at his desk, Randy across from him. Neither had spoke for a long, full five minutes.

Randy was losing hope, not only for Sargent Sandow, but for Adam, AJ, Bret and Shawn. They had gotten a call, the loading crane would be fixed in ten minutes. Randy had glanced out of the huge window. There were only six more containers till the short stack, that probably held Chris and Dean. He had to do something.

Randy stood. "We are not getting anywhere, father. I'm sorry it has come to this. I am going to be moving in with Dolph and Mister William. Tomorrow, I am going to a lawyer to start the paper work to give parental rights to Dean. He wasn't at school today, his dad said Dean has the flu. Maybe the news will help him to feel better. I love Dolph and the baby, _our_ baby, _your_ grandchild. I guess this is goodbye then. I love you, father, but I have to live _my_ life." Randy started for the door. Bob quickly got up to stop his son.

"Don't you _dare_ leave like that. Why are you so _hell_ bent on this? Adam is the one for you. Above all, no fucking way are you giving that dirty orphan _my_ grandchild. I will fight you in court, and will bring every damn thing up, including what _you_ did to Adam. By the time I am done, Adam won't be considered a fit parent either. I will do it, Randal, I swear by all that is holy, I _will_ do it." Bob Orton's hand was like a raptor talon on Randy's shoulder. His words came out in a growl.

Randy's anger finally took over. He spun out of his father's grip and faced him. His face was like thunder and his storm colored eyes sparked with the anger he felt. Still, he managed to keep himself centered and calm.

"You will _not_. I don't give a flying fuck what you say about me, but you will _not_ do that to Adam. It certainly wouldn't make him let you see the baby. Now, explain to me, why on earth you hate Dean Hart so much, you hardly even know him. Tell me, or I will leave and you won't ever see either one of your grandchildren. Father, confide in me, tell me what is _really_ going on. I'll help you if I can. Please father, why do you hate Dean so much?" Randy's anger left him when he saw his father melt like a broken flower.

Bob Orton looked at Randy. "Because, he is her son. The shame she... Dean Ambrose is... my... nephew, the son of my sister..."


	61. Everything is Relative

Randy Orton felt weak in the knees, but he managed to stay on his feet. "Father, please... say that again." He looked at his parent in absolute shock.

Bob Orton sat back down at his desk. "My little sister, Mary, is or rather was, Dean's mother. She tore me apart when she ran away to marry that fucking bum, Ambrose. My little Mary was so beautiful and so damn smart. She wanted to be a Doctor..." He couldn't continue, it was too hard. Mary had broken his heart.

Randy was shocked beyond belief. The family history he thought he'd known had been a lie. If what his dad said was true, then Dean Ambrose-Hart was his cousin.

In the cargo container yard, mouths and eyes opened wide with shock at what they had heard. Adam was the most affected. He thought he'd known the Orton's better than anyone. He tugged on Seth's arm, so they could move further away to speak without disturbing Sargent Sandow. Roman and AJ followed them, curious as to what Adam might know.

"I can't believe this. You know what it means? Randy and Dean are cousins. What are Shawn and Bret going to say? What if Bob... can he take Dean away from them?" Adam gave a shrug. Now there were even more questions than answers.

The three teens and their history teacher went back to where Sargent Sandow, Doctor Regal and two other Long Beach Police Officers listened to the conversation that continued in Bob Orton's office.

"... that fucking, no good drunk, Ambrose turned my beautiful Mary into a drunk junkie. He took her off to Cleveland. I eventually heard she had a baby..." Bob had to stop, he couldn't bear the memory.

Randy was even more confused. "Why didn't you help her? Why did you let Dean go to an Orphanage? Dad, what ever happened, wasn't Dean's fault, he was just a baby." Randy felt like he'd woken from a coma with amnesia and had no idea what was going on or who his family was.

Bob Orton once again grew angry. "Because that dirty little bastard looks just like fucking Ambrose. The sooner he is shipped off, the better!" Orton spoke without a thought to the words that had flown out of his mouth.

Randy knew the time had come. If he was going to learn anything about Dean and Chris, he had to make his dad talk, no matter how painful. "What do you mean, have Dean shipped out? Father, what have you done?" He gave his father an earnest look. All he could see was trouble for his dad, after all, kidnapping was serious. Chris and Dean had to be saved.

As he sat at his desk, Bob Orton stared out of the window. "I've gotten rid of a problem, or soon will. Don't worry, I haven't had anyone hurt or killed. I'm just sending the problem away. You can comfort Adam, win him back; Ambrose will be out of the way. Don't worry, the little street rat orphan is used to it. They speak enough English where he is going, and unfortunately he won't be alone. Let me tell you something, son. Never hire anyone with an agenda of their own, it just louses things up." It was as if either Bob had finally cracked, or he simply didn't care anymore.

Randy needed one last thing from his father. "Do you have Dean and Chris? Father, what _have_ you done?"

Bob Orton sighed. "Look, Dean and Chris are in a cargo container, about to be shipped to Japan. Son, leave it. Go win Adam back." He'd finally said it. Bob knew his son wouldn't turn him into the law, so why not tell him.

"Oh father, how could you? I feel like I don't even know who you are any more. I never even knew I had an aunt. Nothing is going to change, dad. Dolph and I love each other. I am still going to give Dean parental rights to my baby with Adam. It is the right thing..." Randy was halted. Just as he thought would happen, Sargent Sandow and four other officers burst into the room.

Randal Keith Orton stood back and watched as his father was arrested for kidnapping. After Sargent Sandow read Bob Orton his rights, Bob looked ready to kill. He forgot all about his right to remain silent.

"I did not kidnap them! It was those two idiots! Gallows and Anderson!" Bob growled out his words. His hands were cuffed in the front, out of courtesy, because of the heart issues that Randy had informed him about.

Randy felt sick to his stomach. So much so that he got up and vomited into the nearest trash can. The sounds of his gagging were lost in the shouts from Bob Orton. Bob was loudly protested his arrest, saying that he had not kidnapped anyone.

Damien noticed Randy. "Take him down, find out where Gallows and Anderson are. Don't let that chopper leave. I'll be down in a minute. I will seal the room until Simmons and Huffman can get here. Go, now." The Sargent ordered with absolute authority.

Randy swiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Please, he has a bad heart. Dad, calm down, please." He called out as his father was led out of the luxurious office.

Damien put a kind hand on Randy's shoulder. "You did great, Randy. I know it was not easy. You did a man's job. You alright?" He gave the teen a look of deep concern.

There was a small fridge in the corner that was always full of water and other drinks. Randy went to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water, took a sip and rinsed his mouth. He repeated the action several times, and spit mouthfuls of water into the trash can. After few moments, Randy felt human again, he found his voice.

"I can't... Dean is... dad... how could he? Dad might be hard and tough, but he's never done anything remotely criminal. Sargent, what happens now?" Randy looked at Damien like a lost child.

Damien gave Randy a sympathetic look. "I don't know, son. It's going to be a long, hard process. Randy, he is looking at serious jail time. I am very worried about you. Would you like to come stay with Wills and I? You are more than welcome." He extended a warm invitation.

Randy gave the man a tiny smile. "I appreciate that, but, I am going to Dolph's. It was already the plan. Dean? Chris?" He looked at Damien once again, his storm colored eyes still held the look of a frightened child.

Damien gently took Randy by the elbow and led the young man to the door. "Still not sure which container they are in, but, they are working on the one we suspect is right. Now, we need to find Gallows and Anderson. Harbor Patrol and Terminal Island Security are crawling on the grounds. You ready?" He worried about Randy, but he still had important work to do.

Randy nodded. "I want to be there, for Adam, just in case. I just... Dean... my cousin... I don't know what to say to him." As he spoke, Randy and Damien were in the elevator, going down to the lobby of Orton Shipping.

When they got to the lobby, Bob Orton yelled. "I sent them to the parking garage to wait. If they are gone, it is on them. Randal, get over here." Bob turned his attention from the police officers to his son, who'd just stepped off the elevator.

Sargent Sandow gave Randy a nod of encouragement. Randy gave the older man a grateful look. Randy went to where his father sat in the lobby. He also noticed that Miss Jayne, the receptionist, wiped her tear filled eyes. She'd been with Orton Shipping since day one.

Randy went to the older woman first and hugged her. "Don't worry Miss Jayne, I will make sure you and Janice are alright. Do me a favor, keep the place running. You and Janice are the only ones I trust..." He was cut off when his father yelled for him again.

Miss Jayne gave Randy a hug of her own. "Go, don't you fret. The ships won't sink. Thank you, Randal." She gave him a brave smile.

Randy approached his father. He could almost feel the anger that radiated through Bob Orton. "Randal, get Roode. I will _not_ take the fall for what those two did. Randal, don't do anything until..." Randy stopped him.

"I will get Mister Roode. Father, I am eighteen, legally you can not stop me. I do want to know more about my aunt, you never once told me about her. What about Dean? You won't take him from Shawn and Bret will you?" Randy was worried about so many things.

Bob growled. "They can keep the dirty street rat, don't worry about that. You don't need to know about her... She made her choice... such a waste. She wanted to be a Doctor and school was so easy for her." Bob's anger began to fade. A sadness took over.

All conversation stopped when a voice cracked over Damien's police radio. _"We've spotted Gallows and Anderson. They are in a black, four door, late model Ford Taurus. California plate, Hertz-12. They are headed toward the five. Request permission to begin pursuit."_

Damien, as the officer in charge, was the one to give permission for a pursuit. "Are you in pursuit or tracking mode?" He responded quickly.

" _Tracking. They haven't spotted us. I am in an unmarked."_ The female voice replied.

Damien pushed his radio to talk. "Keep tracking for now. I'll get a chopper and marked to follow behind you. You have permission to pursue if it comes to that. If they are headed toward Mexico, do not let them cross the border. Treat with caution, you take charge from now." Damien made the other calls to get a chopper up and start other officers to follow. He would monitor the situation closely. He trusted the officer he'd put in command of the chase. Officer Gail Kim was one of the best drivers in the Long Beach Department.

"Let's get him to the station. Simmons and Huffman have a lot of questions to ask. Mister Orton, are you alright? Do you need medical assistance?" Damien asked in a softer voice, he'd remembered Randy's concern about his father's heart.

Bob slumped in defeat, for now. "I'm alright, but my pills, I'll need them."

Randy responded. "I'll go get them. Five minutes." He headed towards the elevator. He returned a few minutes later, a small black leather bag in hand.

Randy handed the bag to Damien. "He carries this at all times. .Dad, I will call Mister Roode. Please, cooperate with Sargent Sandow, he is a good man." Randy spoke first to Damien, then his father.

Bob looked up at Randy. "Randal, don't abandon me, please. I need you." All his previous anger was gone. Bob Orton had a great fear of being old and alone.

"I wouldn't do that, father. You won't be alone. Just... we will talk about it later. I have to go. I'll come to the station. When, Sargent?" Randy this time looked from his dad to Damien.

Damien looked at his watch. It was almost eight o'clock at night. "In the morning, Randy. You won't be able to see him while he's being questioned and due to his health, we can't press him. We won't do anything until his lawyer is with him. Randy, do this the right way. Talk to Principal Calaway, tell him you won't be at school. Come on, we need to get back to the others. Mister Orton, believe this or not, but we are not the enemy. The more you cooperate, the better it is for you, Randy and your grandchildren." Damien laid a soft hand on Bob Orton's shoulder.

Randy knelt down in front of his dad. "Listen to him, dad. I'll be there in the morning, I swear it. I love you, dad. I might not like what you have done, but I will always love you. I'm going to call Mister Roode right now, he will be at the station." Randy gave his dad a rare kiss on the cheek.

Bob Orton said nothing as he was helped to stand by the officers who would take him to the Long Beach Police Station in Belmont Heights. Randy watched with a heavy heart. If his father had to go to jail, he knew the man would not survive. The shame of it would do the most damage, and his bad heart wouldn't help.

Just before the doors of building opened, Bob spoke one thing. "Two thousand eleven, OS." The doors to the building closed, as the party left for the station.

"That is the container number." Randy informed the Sargent as he stared after his father.

Randy again felt a hand on his shoulder. "Randy, I know, I know. But, he broke the law. Come, we need to get back to the others. We haven't heard if Dean and Chris have been found yet." Damien began to lead Randy to the doors.

"Wait, please. Two minutes to call my dad's lawyer." Randy hurried over to Jayne's huge reception desk. Jayne had pulled herself together.

"Mister Robert Roode on line five." Jayne handed Randy the handset of the telephone.

Randy shook his head with a smile. "Thank you..." He then began to speak to the lawyer on the other end of the line.

Damien was on his radio, he spoke to the dispatcher at the station. "Make him as comfortable as possible, he has a bad heart. Don't let them take his medicine bag away from him, or hassle him about it. Thanks, Pat."

" _Ten-four, Sarge. Corporal Kim is still in tracking mode. The Taurus has stopped for fuel."_ The Dispatcher gave the latest update.

"Ten-four. Keep me informed." Damien ended his call. Randy stood beside him. They left the offices of Orton Shipping and went to join the others.

"Sargent, if Anderson and Gallows are getting gas, why don't they just arrest them there?" Randy asked as the briskly walked across the vast cargo container area.

Damien spoke without stopping. "If they can, they will. But, we don't know if Anderson and Gallows are armed. The last thing that needs to happen is a shoot out with citizens in the way. A stray round won't discriminate between innocent or criminal. They are headed toward Mexico. We can get them better on the more open road We can block and box, stop traffic. Keep innocent citizens safe. We can only hope they don't twig onto us first. Police work is so much more than people give us credit for." Damien explained as best he could. More often than not, the hands of the police were sometimes tied tighter with red tape than handcuffs could ever be.

Randy gave a grunt. "I'll tell you, after today, I have a new found respect for you guys..." Randy stopped walking. "Will he be alright?" Randy, despite everything, worried most about his father.

Damien stopped as well. He cast a sympathetic eye at the teen. "He will be fine. I told dispatch about your dad's heart. His lawyer will be there. If Simmons and Huffman see your father is getting overly stressed, they will stop. However, your father is facing the possibility of some very serious charges, with jail time. You understand that, right?" He gave Randy a grim, thin lipped look.

Randy nodded. "Yeah, I know. If he is guilty, he should be punished. I just find it all so... unbelievable." He gave a shrug, and started walking again, Damien at his side.

When Randy and Damien got to where they had left the others, they found a scene of utter chaos. Shawn, Bret, Vince and Eric were there as well as most of the rest of the law enforcement team. Everyone was talking or shouting. Adam and AJ stood back a bit and clung to each other. Roman and Seth stood protectively around them.

Sargent Sandow pulled out his whistle, a piece of equipment he hadn't used in years. However archaic the whistle was, it worked. Everyone came to a silent halt when the shrill sound pierced their ears.

Sargent Sandow spoke. "Calm down. Simmons and Huffman, you need to go to the station, to question Mister Orton. I will fill you in shortly. Chris and Dean are in two thousand eleven, OS." He looked at the cargo containers. "2011-OS was on the bottom of the short stack.

"What are we waiting for?! Open the damn thing!" Bret growled as he stared at Sargent Sandow. Shawn put a hand on his husband's shoulder, but he looked as frantic as Bret had sounded.

Damien smiled. "You can open the door. But, please, put these on first. We need to dust for prints. I won't make anyone wait any longer." He held out a pair of latex gloves for Bret to take.

Bret looked a bit sheepish as he took the gloves. "Thank you. Who did it?" He asked as he pulled on the gloves.

Damien gave Shawn a pair of gloves as he spoke. "Let's get them out first. We will have a debriefing later, at your place. Now, let's get your boy." He pulled on his own pair of gloves. Before the took another step, an ambulance pulled in. Two EMTs got out and grabbed their medical equipment.

Off to the side, AJ and Adam looked at each other. Why was there suddenly an ambulance? Why did the EMTs look so serious? Did they know something no one had told them about?

"Are they..." Adam couldn't even finish the question. Doctor Regal spoke.

William placed a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Just a precaution, son. You'd want to know they are healthy, wouldn't you?" He smiled at the two worried men.

AJ responded. "Yes, I should have thought of that. Thank you, William. You've been so patient with us. It means a lot to have a calm person around." William just smiled with a soft blush on his cheek.

At container 2011-OS, Bret once again lost his temper. The door was locked with a very heavy duty Master Lock. Bret slammed his fist against the cargo container.

"Fuck! Just... fuck!..." Bret took a deep breath. "Dean, son. If you can hear me, we are coming. Have to cut a lock. Dean, Chris, can you hear me?" Bret put his ear against the blue-gray metal.

Everyone held their breath and listened. A few seconds later, there was a very muffled sound, like a pipe being banged against the inside of the cargo container.

This time, Shawn laid his cheek against the container. "Dean, baby. It's daddy. We're going to get you out. Do you hear daddy, baby?" A tear ran down his cheek as another dull thud reached his ear.

Randy, who had quietly vanished, now appeared with a workman in a blue-gray hard hat. The Orton Shipping employee had an over sized pair of bolt cutters in his hand. Randy pointed to container 2011-OS.

Bret pulled Randy in for a hug. "Thank you, son. Thank you. I am so proud of you." He looked at Randy with a near parental pride.

Randy looked at Bret. "I just... thank you. I hope Dean and Chris are alright. I'm sorry."

Shawn hugged Randy as well. "It is not your fault any of this happened. Thank you for getting the bolt cutters. I am proud of you too." He hugged Randy again.

As all eyes watched the man work the bolt cutters on the lock, Damien's police radio crackled to life.

" _We are now in pursuit of the suspects. Close exits on the five from ninety-eight to the border..."_ Corporal Gail Kim's voice echoed against the metal containers.

Damien quickly responded. "Ten-four. Proceed to stop block. It's all yours Corporal Kim." He would monitor, but since he wasn't there, it was better to hand over command.

Damien looked at the group of people, all eyes were on him. "Not now. I will explain everything at the debriefing later. What is taking so long with the lock?" He saw the man struggle with the lock and bolt cutters.

The Orton Shipping employee looked at Sargent Sandow. "It's an industrial shipping lock. They are made to be pirate proof." He explained with a shrug.

Shawn threw up his hands. "Where are the damn fucking keys!" He used language he never used. It showed his level of frustration.

Randy was the one to answer. Well, see, keys are sent to the destination. It's all down to the pirates, it's getting worse. Not much chance of calling the cops a thousand miles out in the ocean. When this was closed and locked, they knew it could not be opened until it reached Japan." He was frustrated as well.

"You mean there are no keys here? Not even a master key?" Damien was dumbfounded. He knew some land cargo companies worked that way, but usually the company would have a master key.

Randy shook his head. "You don't want to know. Yes, we have the key, but... Sam?" He looked at the man with the blue-gray hard hat.

The worker, named Sam, gave a wry laugh. "Yeah, we have keys. About fifty thousand, in two old oil barrels. One key is sent to the destination, the second key goes into one of the barrels. Until right now, there has never a been a problem. My advice, get a jaws of life or wait a few hours for me to cut through it."

"Unbelievable, fucking unbelievable." Bret was beyond frustrated. He refused any comfort from Shawn and stormed off to cool down.

"I'll look out for him, Shawn." Vince gave Shawn's shoulder a pat. He followed after Bret, the man who had become his very best friend.

Damien spoke up. "Fire Rescue will be here in five. There is a department on Terminal Island." It was all he could do. He smiled when his husband brought him a bottle of water.

"Hey, get a load of this." Roman called out, his cell phone in hand. He'd gotten a text alert to a live event on KTLA-TV. Roman had looked out of curiosity. He could watch television on his cell phone.

Adam, Randy, Set and AJ looked at Roman's phone. "It's the chase with Gallows and Anderson. Calls them suspected kidnappers." Adam exclaimed as he watched the chase.

William Regal pulled out his cell phone. He pulled up the live chase and held the device so that Damien could watch as well.

Shawn went back to the cargo container. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Dean, Chris? They have to break the lock. It won't be much longer. Baby, do you hear me? Knock twice if you understand." He turned his head to listen for Dean or Chris to respond. Shawn smiled when he heard two dull thuds.

Adam and AJ went to where Shawn stood. "Dean, my knight. I'm here. Can you hear me?" It only took one breath before the dull thuds were heard again. Adam grinned.

Adam spoke again. "I love you, Dean. I'm waiting. It won't be long." More thuds were heard.

AJ took his turn. "Chris, I'm here too. I love you. Can you hear me?" He beamed when thuds were again heard. Shawn hugged both Adam and AJ. They stood aside, the Terminal Island Fire and Rescue had arrived.

William went and stood by Shawn, AJ and Adam. The live car chase still on his phone. They were asked to step further back by the Terminal Island rescue workers.

Now the entire group stood well back. Damien's gaze flicked between the rescue team and the live chase on his husband's phone.

"They are on the ten now. Guess they figured the desert would be better. They can't know those roads, there are some dangerous drops. Look, see, we have backed off. Gail is hoping to slow them down. Why do they run? We always catch them in the end..." Damien's and the others attention was drawn away from the chase as the rescue team fired up the jaws of life.

The jaws of life were a tool used to help rescue people from auto wrecks. First used to free drivers who'd been trapped in their vehicles after a crash at auto races, they came to realize the powerful hydraulic apparatus could also be used in cases like this.

There were two types of the jaws of life. One was a like a pair of hydraulic spreaders. In the case of a car crash, the narrow tip could fit in the door frame, then the arms spread open to create a gap in the metal. The other type were hydraulic shears, made to cut through metal like scissors. Those were what they used now, to cut through the powerful Master Lock. With a pressure power of more than ten thousand pounds per square inch, it would only take seconds to cut the lock.

"Listen, don't swarm them. Shawn, Bret and AJ first. I know Adam, but you will get him next. Please? Let Shawn and Bret have their moment." William Regal spoke quietly to Adam.

Adam slumped but nodded. "Of course. I do understand. I don't know what will happen when they find out... you know." He gave William a look, filled with worry.

William leaned in to speak quietly again. "Not your place to say anything, but, you know that." He smiled.

Eric joined Adam and William, he'd been to get a thermos of coffee from the CCC. He thought Dean and Chris might want something hot. He could see something churned in Adams mind.

"Son, they will be out very soon. Is something else bothering you?" Eric looked at Adam with that annoying parental worry.

"I just want Dean. Did you get creamer packets? Dean loves his creamer." Adam gave his dad a smile. Eric nodded and pulled some packets out of his pocket.

One of the rescue workers called out. "Okay. We're ready. It won't take long, but stand back, just in case." He pulled the face shield of his helmet down and picked up the hydraulic shears.

The noise of the machinery drowned out the sound of the high speed pursuit on Roman and William's cell phones. No one watched the chase, all eyes were on the blue-gray cargo container.

It only took the hydraulic shears seconds to slice through the Master Lock. The sudden silence was deafening. Only the sound of sirens over the cell phones could be heard, like the buzz of distant bees.

The broken lock fell to the ground with a dull thud. At the same time, Vince returned with a calmer Bret Hart. All eyes were glued on the two firefighters.

It took a bit to pull the huge sliding door open. Only Roman noticed when Randal Orton faded into the darkness, which was made even darker by the bright lights the firemen had set up to focus on the door of the blue-gray cargo container.

Randy had decided he needed to be out of the way. He'd done as Dolph had asked, and helped Adam as much as he could. He did not want to upset Dean or Chris by standing front and center. So he decided to go to the CCC and wait for everyone there. He had a lot to think about.

Randy pulled out his cell phone as he walked. He pressed a button and waited. He smiled when then call was answered in one ring. "Hello, my sweet Dolphin..."

After a bit of a struggle, the door of the cargo container slid open. There in the light, stood a very disheveled Chris Jericho and Dean Ambrose-Hart. Chris looked a little worse for wear, but they were both alive. For a brief moment, the victims of kidnap and their rescue party just stared at one another.

Shawn moved first. Quick as lightening, he took the step up into the cargo container. He pulled Dean into his arms. Dean buried himself in Shawn's embrace and had no intentions of moving. Bret soon joined them. The elder Hart wrapped his arms around his family. He looked up toward Heaven and thanked two, God and Owen.

AJ soon found himself wrapped in Chris' strong arms. Who let the first tear fall wasn't clear, but it didn't matter as their lips crashed together in a beautiful kiss of reunion.

Chris was the first to sit on a gurney and be examined by the EMTs. AJ stood next to the gurney and held Chris' hand. He wasn't about to let go of Chris, at least not for a good long while.

Dean looked at his parents. "I love you. I knew you'd find us, but Adam? Where is Adam?" He looked at Shawn and Bret, concern for Adam in his eyes.

"I'm right here, my knight." Adam answered as he stood further back in the shadows.

All anyone saw was a flash of auburn as Dean rushed to where Adam stood. Their bodies crashed together like waves against the rocks. Dean pulled Adam in for the kiss of the blond's life.

Shawn, Bret, Eric and even Vince had tears in their eyes as they watched the joyous reunion. However, the parents weren't the only ones with tears. Seth let his own tears fall as Roman held him close. Roman didn't cry, but his eyes shone. Damien and William smiled brightly. They both quickly blinked the moisture from their own eyes.

For Damien it was a rare thing. Very rarely were kidnap victims found in time, and only one other time in his career had a victim been found faster. He was proud of the work everyone had done over the last few hours.

Dean reluctantly broke the kiss. "Oh you are a beautiful sight to my eyes. Are you alright Baby Hart?" Dean knelt down and rested his head against Adam's little baby bump. The teens action caused more tears. Even the very atmosphere was happy. The gulls and other ocean birds seemed to cry in delight as they came in to roost for the night.

Shawn went over to Adam and Dean. "Son, let the EMTs check you out. Please? Just to make me happy?" He looked at Dean in earnest.

Adam gave Dean a nudge of encouragement. "I want to go home, dad." Dean let out a whine, something he never did.

William stepped up. "Get checked, then you can go home. Do it for your folks, for Adam and the baby." He too tried to encourage Dean. Not only was the check up for Dean and Chris' own good, it was also for the police report. Every little thing needed to be detailed with "T's" crossed and "I's" dotted.

Dean sighed. "Yeah, okay. Come with me, my prince." He held his hand out to Adam. Adam took Dean's hand and together they walked to the ambulance.

Damien flashed his light inside the blue-gray cargo container. He tisked, it was quite obvious it had been outfitted for Chris and Dean to be shipped to Asia. He called for the forensic team to come to the container.

The four man forensic team appeared in short order, already dressed in their white clothes that would keep them from contaminating minute evidence. Damien spoke. "You know the drill, pictures, video, prints, every little possible thing. I want no errors in this one, boys. I will be at the Hart's to do the debriefing. Call me with any problems. There will be a debriefing for us tomorrow at the station. Oh, don't forget to tag and bag that lock. Get the Fire Department and Ambulance reports as well. Thanks, boys. You will do a great job. Any questions?" Damien looked at the team as they prepared to get to work. No one had any questions so Damien left them to work.

Both Dean and Chris had checked out fine and were now ready to go. Damien found everyone gathered around William and Roman's cell phones. The high speed pursuit had taken a turn, literally.

William quietly filled Damien in. "They back tracked. Looks like they are still looking for a way through the desert. As you said, they can't know the area, about the hills. Corporal Kim is doing a great job." His eyes stayed on the small screen as he spoke.

Damien let out a low whistle. "This could end badly. There some dangerous roads round Chiriaco Summit. How the hell did they get off Terminal Island in the first place? I should have kept a closer eye on them. I was so sure they were going out on that chopper." He was angry with himself.

William was used to this. Damien was always hardest on himself, even when he'd done the best he could do. He laid a hand on his husband's arm. "Day, don't. You did a wonderful job, you got Dean and Chris back, safe and sound. No one could have done that as quickly as you. I'm proud of you, love. We need to get back to the Hart's. Dean and Chris need showers and food."

Damien gave William a love filled look. He could always count on his beloved pet. "Thanks, Wills. You always make me feel better. Yes, help me round them up. Say, where did Randy go?" He suddenly realized the teen wasn't there.

Roman leaned over. He and Seth were behind the married couple. "He went toward the Command and Control Center building. I think he wanted to give space to Dean and Adam."

"Poor boy. I'll go, Damien, make sure he's with us." William spoke in earnest. Damien smiled, kissed William and watched him leave.

"Thanks, Roman. Listen, I know not everyone likes Randy, but he's been through hell, and it's only just started. He is going to need a lot of kind words. Can we count on you and Seth to set the example?" Damien had turned to look Roman in the eye.

Roman looked Damien back in the eye. "Don't worry, we get along alright with Randy, now. We'll look out for him, and Dolph. Honestly, getting away from his dad sounds like the best thing for him." Everyone had started walking toward the CCC.

Randy waited by the police car they had arrived in. He smiled when Doctor Regal approached. "Chris and Dean?"

"They are fine. We're just about to go to the Hart's for a debriefing. Why don't you have Dolph join you there?" William suggested and took a sip of water from the bottle he carried.

Randy gave a chuckle. "He's already on his way. He's picking up some pizza from Leo's. It's Dean's favorite, Dolph's dad insisted. I'm moving in with them, after I speak to the Hudson's tomorrow. I have a feeling dad won't be home for a while, unless he gets a bail." He gave a shrug.

It wasn't long before everyone arrived at the Command and Control Center. Randy shook hands with Chris and Dean. He couldn't help but feel guilty. It was also very strange knowing his enemy at one time, was actually his cousin. Randy wasn't sure of anything any more.

Dean looked at Randy. Adam stood next to Dean, a smile on his lips. "Thanks for looking after Adam. He told me you took good care of him. Look, the Sarge said I can't talk about anything yet, but, I know you had nothing to do with it."

Randy nodded. "I appreciate that, Dean. Dolph told me if anything happened to Adam, I'd be in trouble. Dolph is going to meet us at your place. He's bringing pizza from Leo's, your favorite, double double. Dean, I'm sorry this happened and I am glad you and Chris are safe." Adam wrapped himself around Dean.

Before the blond could speak, Damien spoke. "Gather round, please." The Sargent waited till the group settled a bit. Shawn and Bret stood behind Dean and Adam. Shawn's hands rested on Dean's shoulders. He wasn't about to let Dean out of his sight, at least for now.

Damien continued. "We're going to the Hart's for a debriefing. I'm sorry, but it has to be done. Due to the circumstances, I would imagine Principal Calaway will give everyone tomorrow off. Now, I understand Dolph is bringing some food, so let's get to the Hart's place. Please, don't talk about anything that happened till the debriefing. Let's mount up..." Damien was interrupted when a fellow officer yelled out for him to stop.

The officer looked stricken as he ran up to the Sargent. "Sarge, the pursuit, it's bad. There was an attempt to do a PIT maneuver. Corporal Kim and the suspects have crashed over the cliff. Sarge, it's not good." The officer was wide eyed. It was never good when a fellow officer was in danger.

Roman and William had turned off their cell phones when everyone had gathered to leave.

Damien sighed. "Thanks. We're going to the Harts for the debriefing. Keep me posted. Wrap things up here. Turn everything over to Simmons and Huffman at the station. Damn, damn, damn. Well, come on, nothing we can do from here." He was totally deflated and worried about Corporal Gail Kim.

The group split up into the different vehicles and headed for Shawn and Bret's house. William, Roman, Seth and Randy rode in Damien's patrol car. Not a word was spoken.

Damien had turned on the "chatter" radio. He could listen to all police and other emergency services radio chatter. They listened for news about the accident following the high speed pursuit of Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson.

A voice crackled over the radio. _"Call the coroner, we've lost..."_ The voice faded out.


	62. Debriefing

Damien let out a growl. "Damn radio. Guess it's because they are in a low spot. Just let Gail be alright..." His voice cracked a bit. He prayed Corporal Gail Kim was not the fatal injury.

William wanted to place a hand on his husband's thigh in comfort, but police equipment was in the way. "Want me to try to turn it back on?" He held his cell phone up in his hand. Earlier, they had watched the pursuit on the television via the cell phone.

Damien shook his head slightly, his eyes on the road as he drove. "No, thanks. We'll find out soon enough. Wills, I..." William cut Damien off.

"No, it's not your fault. You couldn't go, and besides you have said it a thousand times, Gail is the best driver on the force. It's all that training as a kid to be a race car pilot. We can only pray. She was doing what she loved most." William spoke softly and tried to encourage his husband not to feel guilty.

Another voice cracked on the radio. _"Dispatch to Sargent Sandow. Robinson and Cone will meet you at the address. That is all."_

Damien pushed his radio button to talk. "Sandow, ten-four dispatch." He replied simply. Damien then spoke to his passengers. "They are the Detectives who will do the debriefing with us. Charles Robinson and John Cone. They partner with Ron and Booker. You will like them."

Seth let out a sigh. Roman looked at his love, he knew what bothered Seth. "Just ask him, baby. The Sargent won't bite." Roman gave Seth a playful nudge.

Damien looked in the rear view mirror. "Well, I don't bite hard. Seth, what's on your mind?" Damien had pulled up and stopped at a red light.

Seth gave a small smile. "Can we keep my part out of it? In the end, did it really matter? It's just, I don't wanna have to go to court and talk about... it. Please, Sargent?" He clung to Roman's arm, hope on his face.

Damien accelerated when the light turned green. "What about Dean and Chris? They would want to know. But, no, legally you don't have to be on the record. You should be proud of yourself, Seth. You found them." He understood Seth's dilemma, and vowed to protect Seth as best he could.

"Well... if it comes up, but, _you_ did all the work. _You_ saved them, Sargent. Oh, Dolph is here! Pizza! I'm starving!" Seth exclaimed as they pulled up into the Hart's driveway. Dolph's Audi and a white car with two men inside were already there.

The reunion with Dolph, his friends and Randy was a happy one as the teens chattered away. The talked about everything but what had happened.

The two men turned out to be Detectives Robinson and Cone. While food and drink were being prepared, the Detectives and Sargent Sandow set things up in the Hart's living room. The work had just begun. Now everything had to be locked up tight, able to stand up strongly in court.

AJ and Adam stuck like glue to Chris and Dean, and neither Chris or Dean cared one bit. Shawn fawned over Dean and Chris as well. Bret wasn't but a few steps away himself.

William, Vince, Eric and Dolph got everyone settled in the living room. Roman and Seth brought the drinks. By the time they were ready to start, it was after eleven o'clock, but no one was the least bit tired. Adrenalin kept everyone awake and alert.

Before anything formal could begin, Damien's cell phone rang. He went out to the kitchen to answer it. He returned a few minutes later. He sat down with a very deep sigh. William knew what ever the call was, it hadn't been good.

"Well, Gallows and Anderson are dead. Corporal Kim has been taken to the hospital, but they think she will be alright. She had a broken arm and leg. Gail did a PIT, but Gallows over steered, too much. He spun around, took out Corporal Kim, and plummeted off the ridge at Chiriaco Summit. I'm sorry they died, now we may never have all the answers as to what happened. Now, it all depends on Bob Orton." Damien was sad about Gail Kim, angry with Gallows and Anderson, but mostly he was upset about the lost information.

All eyes turned when AJ laughed. When he felt eyes on him, AJ tried to explain. "Look, I don't ever wish anyone dead, but now, I am free, Dixie is free. I never have to live in fear of Luke and Karl again. I won't apologize for that. I am sorry they died, but, they went together, that's what they would have wanted." He was serious. Sorry for death, happy to be free of the fear of the shadows he lived in.

Shawn spoke. "You have a right to your feelings, AJ. We know what they did to you. I pray for their souls and for Corporal Kim to make a full recovery. Can we get this started? I am sure Dean and Chris want showers and sleep."

Damien nodded. "You're right. We just need the basics tonight. Tomorrow we'll hit the paperwork. This is Detective Sargent Charles Robinson and Detective Sargent John Cone. They are partners with Detective Sargent's Simmons and Huffman. Bob Orton has been detained for questioning, which is being done by Ron and Booker. So, I will turn it over to Charles and John." He nodded to a blond man who stood about five foot six.

The blond man spoke. "Hello, I am Detective Sargent Charles Robinson. First, Chris, Dean if you would go with Detective Cone, he will take a few pictures. Nothing evasive."

The other man stood. He had short, dark hair and stood about five foot nine. He was also the older of the two. "Just need pictures of where your hair and shirts were cut. Ten minutes at the most. Is there a private place we can go?"

Dean stood, but Adam still held his hand. "Yeah, my room..." He spoke first to John Cone, then turned to Adam. "Baby, I promise, I will be right back. I will never leave you." He gave Adam a small kiss, and patted Adam's belly.

"I know, babe. But please, hurry." Adam smiled, or rather still smiled, he hadn't stopped smiling since Dean had been found.

Chris gave AJ a kiss and caressed his cheek. "I love you, AJ Styles. I'll be right back." AJ let go of Chris' hand. Both Adam and AJ watched as their loves went with Detective Cone.

Shawn stood. "I'll be right back." He started like he was going to follow Dean. Bret caught Shawn by the hand. He gently pulled Shawn back down to sit.

"He will be fine, Shawn. I promise." Bret gave his husband a smile and a wink. He knew his man so well.

Detective Robinson pulled out some papers and a digital recording device. He was ready by the time Dean, AJ and Detective Cone returned less than ten minutes later. When everyone settled again, Charles began his interview.

"Alright, let's get the worst question over with first. Were either of you sexually assaulted in any way?" Charles hated the question, but it had to be asked.

"Absolutely not." Dean answered firmly. Not that their captor had tried, but Dean would have died before he let anyone do that to him.

"No, which surprised me, to be honest. I expected Luke to try something, but thank God he didn't." Chris too answered firmly. He felt the same as Dean.

Charles made notes as John asked the next question. "What made you think Gallows might have wanted to try?" He looked Chris in the eye.

Chris shrugged. "When he first threw me into the cargo container, he said he could see why AJ liked me, and I might be worth a taste. But, Anderson shut him up, said we weren't worth it."

AJ gave a cross between a growl and a dry laugh. "Sounds like Karl, his jealous side. For once, I am glad he was able to control Luke. Oh, sorry. I will be quiet." He gave the Detectives a sheepish look.

Charles smiled. "No problem. Chris, tell us what happened at Wal-Mart." He sat back and prepared to take notes, as did John Cone.

"Well, I parked, went in and spoke to Karen, the greeter. I've known her for quite a while. I finished talking with her and I grabbed a basket, faster than a cart and less tempting. I tend to buy too much junk..." He paused to chuckle and sip the hot coffee that Eric had just poured. Eric and Vince had quietly fixed a pot and then served it all around.

Chris continued. "I went to the school-office supply aisle. Got what we needed, then headed to the grocery side of the store. You know, I had a feeling I was being watched, but, I brushed it off. I was too busy thinking of what I could get for AJ, along with his chocolate cherries. See, we kind of had a little argument before I went to Wal-Mart. It was my fault, so I wanted to get AJ an apology treat." He paused again to kiss the back of AJ's hand with a smile.

John Cone spoke up. "We have you on the store's security cameras, until you left the bakery. Damn cameras went down right at the critical point."

Chris shrugged. "Happens. Anyway, yes, I went to the bakery. I got AJ a dozen angel food cup cakes, his favorite. I was headed for the check out, when I felt something poke me in the back. All I heard was a voice say, 'don't turn around, put the basket down and keep walking. If you make one false move, I will pull the trigger.' So, I did. I thought, okay, I will do this. He is going to take me outside and mug me, then it will be over. I wasn't about to risk getting shot. I really thought it was a gang thing. Anyway, he forced me to the garden center exit. I guess he noticed I was friends with the front door greeter and was afraid she would make trouble. Once out in the parking lot, a black, four door, late model Taurus pulled up. I was shoved into the back seat. Before I could get settled, the proverbial ether soaked cloth went over my face. I passed out quick, it was really soaked, I felt the wetness..." Chris put an arm around AJ when the younger man let out a tiny whimper and moved closer to Chris.

The drama teacher continued. "Next thing I knew, I felt ice cold water on my face. The guy in the back seat with me patted my face, just shy of a slap. He told me to wake up, that we were almost there. I woke up enough to realize we were at a shipyard because of all the cargo containers. We passed right through a security gate without even being stopped. I thought that was odd. Owen always said Terminal Island was locked up tighter than a frog's ass." He was stopped by Detective Robinson.

"Who is Owen? Did you see a name on the gate?" The Detective asked with an arched brow.

Chris smiled softly. "Owen was my first husband, and Bret's brother. Dean is my nephew by marriage and by heart. Owen was killed at Terminal Island. He fell off a crane..." Chris paused, then realized he couldn't dwell on Owen right now. He continued. "Oh yeah, I saw a sign, Orton Shipping. I thought it was random, just happened to be Bob's shipyard, till we got through the gate so easily. I'll explain when it's time. I want to keep to the time line of the events."

John Cone spoke up. "Sorry about your husband. Yes, you're right, best to keep things in order. Please, continue." He gave Chris a nod.

"No problem, but through Owen, I know Terminal Island. The thing is... Randy, did Orton Shipping buy the Maersk Pier? It was confusing, I thought, maybe, the ether damaged my memory." Chris looked over at Randy.

"Yes, Chris. Dad bought it nearly a month ago. So, you weren't crazy." Randy spoke softly. He still felt guilty and worried about his dad.

Chris smiled at Randy. "Good, it was confusing. Anyway, the car went down one of the rows between the cargo containers. When the car stopped, the driver got out, opened my door and told me to get out. I was shoved into a container. A light was turned on. I was shocked, it looked like a studio apartment. Two cots, two chairs, barrels; one marked dehydrated food, the other was labeled bottled water. There was also a camping toilet, a couple of tables with lanterns. There was also a box marked as spare batteries. I knew then, I was in real trouble." Chris stopped. He tightened his grip on AJ. It had scared him to think he might not have ever seen AJ again.

Detective Robinson finished writing. "Did anyone say anything about why there were two cots? Did you know who the men were?"

Chris shook his head. "No, to both. They didn't mind me seeing their faces, but they were careful not to use their names. That information came the next day. I was told to make myself at home. I was also told I could keep my cell phone, I could play games to amuse myself. They didn't know I didn't have my phone with me. I couldn't have called for help anyway, the metal of the the containers would have blocked the service. Not much else to tell. They left and I heard a metal bar being slid, I guess it was the way to lock me in until they used that master lock. I didn't see them again till the next morning, when they came with Dean." He ended with a kiss to the top of AJ's head and pulled him closer.

Bret let out a growl. Vince pulled Eric closer, Roman held Seth in his lap as they sat on the floor. Randy sat in a far corner on the floor and Dolph sat next to him. William Regal sat in a chair close to his husband who sat on the sofa with his colleagues. Chris, AJ, Adam and Dean sat on another larger sofa. No one spoke.

The only noises that could be heard were the soft ticks of the antique grandfather clock that stood in the corner of the room, and the sound of a pen scratching across paper. The two Detectives both finished writing at nearly the same moment.

Charles looked at Chris. "Just one more quick question, then it's Dean's turn. Did you actually see the gun? I'm not asking because I doubt you. Being kidnapped by gunpoint is much more serious charge. There is a reason." He looked pointedly at Chris.

Chris nodded. "I understand. No, I did not see the gun at that point. But yes, there was a gun, trust me, there was a gun." He gave a glance toward Dean. Something not missed by Cone and Robinson.

"Well then, Dean. It's your turn. Oh yes, I almost forgot. Dean, your motorcycle was finally located, at the Wal-Mart parking lot. Unless you have a spare key, you'll have to have it picked up from the station. It's ready to be released." Detective Robinson sat back again, ready to write down Dean's story.

Dean cleared his throat. "Pops and I got up early for coffee. It was such a beautiful morning, we decided to sit by the pool instead going to a diner. It was great. We hadn't done that in a long time. I kinda got a bit jealous of pops being gone every morning. Morning was always our time... you know..." Dean was interrupted by Randy.

"Dean, I'm sorry. That is my fault. I know I took a lot of Coach's time, but, Dean, he saved my life. I would have been lost without him. Thanks for letting me have so much of his time. It meant and still means everything to me." Randy's tone was soft, and he fiddled with a string on his sleeve. He felt even more guilty than before.

Dean waved a hand at Randy. "No need for that, Randy. I was stupid for feeling jealous. It was selfish on my part. Part of why I love dad and pops so much is because they care about others. They don't just sit at the table and say something should be done, they go out and do it. They have taught me some good lessons. That it is worth it, to reach out to help someone." He had a sheepish look on his face. It was hard to talk about.

Dean shook himself. "Sorry, Detective. Now, to continue." He shifted Adam closer, he needed his fiancé's strength. Adam laid his head on Dean's shoulder.

"So, anyway, we finished coffee, it was a bit early, but, I was ready to get to Adam. I got on my bike and headed for Adam's place. I stopped at the first light. I thought I felt a car behind me bump my bike, but I wasn't sure. Sometimes, the bike will jump a bit when I go to accelerate, it feels just like a hit from the rear. Anyway, I didn't sweat it and accelerated when the light went green. The traffic was really light, most folks go to the Five or the Ten; it's faster. The second light, a block further down, was already red, so I stopped. This time, the car behind me _did_ bump my bike. I heard metal scrape, and I nearly dumped the bike. I decided to pull over at the next possible place and let them get ahead of me. I wasn't in the mood for dealing with a possible crazy, drunk driver. I actually kinda feared they might try to chase me down. So, when the light changed, I took off, then pulled into the Union Bank parking lot. I guess that was a mistake. Now I wish I would have took off and tried to out run them..." Dean was halted by Bret.

"No, son. You did the right thing. I taught you to pull over for idiot drivers to pass. Trying to out run a drunk in traffic, any traffic, never ends well. Better to pull off, give them a few minutes to get ahead, then continue. I would still give you that advice." Bret spoke firmly. He'd seen too many smashed bikes trying to outrun stupid drivers.

Dean smiled. "I would still do it, only next time, I won't cut off the engine. I did get off the bike and removed my helmet. I wanted to check for damages and my backpack in the pannier. Big, dumb mistake on my part. I honestly didn't hear or see the car..." Dean paused to take a sip of fresh coffee, compliments of Eric. It also gave the Detectives a chance to catch up. Dean did speak rather fast.

Dean caressed Adam's abdomen as he continued. "Then, I heard a car door open. I turned to look, I knew I was in trouble. It was a black, four door Ford Taurus. The same one that had bumped me at the light. The passenger had gotten out, but the driver stayed behind the wheel. The passenger approached, he was about six feet tall, shaved head, light beard with a mustache, muscular, but lean. He was dressed in all black and he wore a hoodie but it wasn't zipped up. He pulled open his hoodie and pointed to the pistol. He had it one of those shoulder holsters. He said that I'd better not be stupid, to just get in the car or he'd be forced to use the gun. Said he wouldn't kill me, but that he would blow my knee cap off. I should have resisted, run, screamed, something, but I caved like a fucking coward and got in the back seat..." He again paused, Dean felt even more of a wuss saying it out loud.

Shawn gasped. "No, son! You did the right thing. I'm quite sure that he would have shot you. Dean, he could have killed you. It wasn't weak and it didn't make you a coward. Please son, don't feel that way." He spoke with encouragement and a smile.

Damien chimed in. "Your dad is absolutely right. You did the right thing. Resisting or running is the worst thing you could have done, Dean. I taught TJ to never resist if something happened. I'd much rather pick up the pieces mentally than have to call the mor..." He stopped when William let out a small whimper. Damien felt terrible.

"Excuse us, please." Damien stood and held his had out to William. The couple went out into the kitchen. Damien had some love to give his husband.

Dean sighed. "Fucking bad night all around. I guess I will continue. As I said, I got in the car. The guy slid in beside me. He said they would come back for the bike, that they needed to throw the cops off the track. If there was no bike found, the cops would assume I probably ran away. Before they pulled out of the parking lot, the guy put this rag over my face. I passed out pretty fuckin' fast..."

Dean looked even more sheepish than before. "Look, Detectives, can we take a break for ten minutes. I need to... the next part... " He flashed his eyes toward Adam. Dean needed to prepare Adam for what was coming.

Detective Robinson understood. "That is a fine idea. I could use a cigarette. Come on, John, let's step outside. John agreed and started for the front door. Bret stopped them. He led the Detectives and Vince out the sliding glass door to the pool. There they could smoke and not bother anyone.

A few minutes before the group broke up for the smoke break, Damien spoke to William in the kitchen. "...So I am really sorry, my pet. Sometimes, I almost forget she is gone. Sometimes I still expect her to burst through the door, proud of a new piece she'd learned at her violin lesson. Sometimes, in the dark, when you are at the hospital, I swear I hear her practicing some Adagio or another. I didn't mean to hurt you." Damien spoke softly and held William close.

William looked at Damien with tears in his eyes. "I hear her too, or I think I do, when you are on nights and I am home. Maybe it's her way of keeping us company so we won't feel lonely without each other, or her. She did that you know. She would read me Winnie the Pooh to help me sleep when you were gone. Let me guess, she read you Curious George?" William gave Damien a smile.

Damien laughed. "Yes, she did, until she got too old. God, I miss her so much. We were blessed to have her. I love you so much, my pet." He kissed William softly.

"I love you, my love. I wish we... I'm sorry I couldn't have more children. You know... we could... adopt. Give an older child a chance, like Shawn and Bret did with Dean. Could we... talk about it?" William looked at Damien with hope filled eyes.

"Oh Wills, I have wanted that for a while now. I guess ever since I met Dean. I was afraid to say anything for fear you would think I was trying to replace Tina Jean. Yes, we will talk about it, seriously. Sounds like they are taking a break. You up to this or do you want to go home. I have to stay though." Damien looked toward the living room, the din of talking had gotten much louder.

William shook his head. "Something tells me to stick around. Two pregnant people with, Dean yet to finish? No, I will stay." He spoke with a firm voice.

Damien kissed William soundly. "Knew you'd stay." The couple pressed their foreheads together and laughed softly as Roman, Seth, Randy and Dolph came to look for the left over pizza. There was plenty for everyone. William over saw the drinks, and Damien went out to smoke with the others, he was ready for his evening pipe.

Dean quietly took Adam out the front door. He wanted a private place. He took Adam to the swing at the end of the porch. Dean pulled Adam up against him. Adam's head found it's place on Dean's shoulder.

"All I could think was getting back to you and the baby. You are about to hear some terrible things, or maybe you shouldn't. I'm worried that it will be too hard on you. I'm sure you went through hell, not knowing, waiting for news. I love you, baby. I would have done anything to get back to you, even if we had landed in China or Japan." Dean caressed Adam's arm as he spoke. His tone was soft but filled with worry. His eyes reflected his tone.

Adam looked up at Dean. "I was terrified and nothing made any sense. For a while, we thought maybe you and Chris just decided to go fishing, play hooky. Dean, I need to know, I need to know what happened. There's stuff you don't know too, I need to make it all fit. I promise, if I start to feel stressed, I'll get up and leave, okay?" He spoke with sincerity.

Dean made a "hum" Sound as he contemplated Adam's words. "Promise me? You will not get over stressed. Remember, I'm safe, unhurt and right here with you. I gotta say, neither Chris nor I expected anyone to find us so fast. Can you tell where that bastard cut my hair?" Dean tried to keep it light, to help Adam stay calm.

Adam chuckled. He was used to Dean's rambling questions. "Yes, I promise. That's why I want to hear it, because I know you are safe and sound. Thank Seth, he found you. He used his... well... shit... I wasn't supposed to say that. Please forget I did, Dean. They found you, that's what matters..." Adam paused and ran his hand through Dean's hair. The auburn mop glowed like bronze in the soft porch light. "No, you can't. You are still my handsome knight. I hope Sargent Sandow can give you back my class ring soon." Adam sighed. Dean's left hand looked strange without his class ring adorning it.

Dean held his left hand up to look at his bare finger, there was a tan line from where Adam's ring rested on it. "I hope so too. Gosh, it tore Chris to bits to take off his Saint Genesius medal. He hadn't taken it off since Owen put it on him. I vowed he'd get that medal back, no matter what. We weren't exactly sure what they were going to do with everything. We suspected a ransom note, but we weren't positive. Well, we'd better go back in. I want a hot shower and you in my bed, if you can stay." Dean stood and helped Adam up.

"Oh, I am staying, if I have to drag you to a preacher and marry you right this minute. The pool house is almost done. I am eighteen, we can do it." Adam spoke with absolution.

Dean laughed. "My prince, you are so adorable when you're riled. Don't worry, I am sure you'll be allowed to stay. You forget, I am not eighteen until December seventh. Then, we can talk." He kissed Adam, then took him back into the house.

Even though it was now nearly midnight, everyone settled back into the living room. Vince spoke first. "I've spoken to Mark Calaway. Anyone who works for or studies at WWE High has tomorrow off. Chris you can have the rest of the week if you want, Dean too. It's up to you. Even I'm not going in tomorrow. Thanks, that's all." Vince sat back down and settled in.

Detective Cone took the lead. "Now, Dean. When we left off, they had knocked you out with a wet cloth. Was it ether?" He sat pen in hand, as did Detective Robinson.

Dean shrugged. "I guess so. It was cloying, like a hospital times ten million." He gave his best guess.

William Regal spoke up. "Yes, that would be ether. It's a wonder Anderson and Gallows didn't pass out as well. I'm guessing the ether was out of date. A soaking wet cloth, how easily Chris was woken after a short drive. Also, ether isn't used anymore. Only Veterinarians use now. I will testify to this if needed." He spoke like the expert he was.

John Cone finished writing with a nod. "Thank you, Doctor Regal. Charles, let's check if any Vet clinics were broken into. It's a stab in the dark. Dean, please continue."

"I guess it was a lot like Uncle Chris said. I felt my face being slapped, not hard, but annoying, like a pesky fly. When I opened my eyes and gathered my senses, I could see we were on Terminal Island. When we got to the security gate, we were waved right through. I didn't see a sign, I was too busy. I was trying to get my door open to jump out. I was stupid, I know. All I could think of was get away, just fucking get away. The guy in the back seat grabbed my arm. He said I wouldn't do that if I were you. When I turned to look at him, the gun was pointed at my head. I stopped moving. I held up my hands. I told the guy I would stop..." Dean paused. Shawn had let out a gasp. Adam gripped Dean's hand like a vise.

"Now Shawn, he is alright. He's alright, honey. Let him finish." Bret calmed his husband. However, inside, Bret was a seething beast. How dare some fucker threaten his child like that.

Dean went on. "We pulled into a lane between rows and stacks of bluish grayish cargo containers. They stopped the car, and we all got out. I guess the guy with the gun could read my mind, I was going to try to run. He again put the gun to my head. The driver pulled back a big iron bar on the sliding door of one of the containers. When he slid the door open, the driver yelled into the container, gun against my temple. I saw Uncle Chris. Chris said, no, please don't shoot him, please. A lamp was turned on as the door was pulled closed..." He had to pause to take a sip of water.

As Dean recounted what had happened, Chris trembled. AJ wrapped his fiancé in his arms. Chris must have been so terrified to see a gun pointed at Dean's head. AJ hadn't realized Karl had a gun. He'd been used to boots and fists. AJ wondered if _he_ would have eventually been shot and killed. No, AJ wasn't the least bit sorry Luke and Karl were dead.

"I was pushed down onto a cot. The finally put the gun away. Two guys, I guess they were Gallows and Anderson, although they never said their names at that point, talked in the corner. I heard one say he had to get to work, he couldn't be late on his first day. The bigger man told him to go, that he was going to stay, make sure nothing went wrong. He also said the boss wanted to talk. The one with the gun wasn't happy about the other one staying behind, but he had to go. He took off the shoulder holster and gave it and the gun to his partner and said just in case. They kissed like porn stars, then the guy left. I assume it was Luke Gallows that stayed, but again, names weren't mentioned. Not long after Anderson left, Gallows left. We heard the metal bar being slid into place. Chris and I hugged. We told each other what happened. I guess around an hour later, Gallows came back. Now, remember, officially we haven't been told names yet..." It was time for Dean to take another sip of water.

Chris jumped in. "I'll take over now, Dean. It's my turn anyway. Like Dean said, we didn't know names, but it's easier. Anyway Gallows pulled a knife out of his pocket. He told Dean to sit down and be still. Gallows sheared off a hank of Dean's hair, then cut off part of his shirt. He did the same to me. He then said it wasn't a strong enough message. He pulled Adam's class ring off Dean's finger and before I could even think, he pulled Owen's necklace off. I kind of lost it. I didn't cry, but I wanted to. I hadn't taken off that necklace since Owen put it on me. It was the last gift Owen ever gave me. After that, Gallows left again. I'm not ashamed to say it was then I cried. I felt like I'd just let him rip Owen from me. I didn't know when I'd see AJ again..." Chris had to stop as the emotions hit him hard again.

Damien spoke. "Okay, enough for tonight. We can finish tomorrow. Before you ask, Chris and Dean you will get your things back. I'll try to clear them ASAP. Any objections to stopping?" He looked at his fellow officers.

Charles Robinson spoke. "Not at all. Can everyone meet back here tomorrow, at one in the afternoon?."

Everyone agreed. When William Regal was satisfied Adam and Dolph were alright, he and Damien left. Soon it was just the Hart's and McMahon's left. Dolph took Randy home with him. Roman took Seth home and made arrangements to pick him up the next day. AJ and Chris left as well. Chris just wanted to get home and decompress. AJ planned to spoil Chris rotten.

Eric and Shawn were in the kitchen while Bret and Vince took out the trash from the pizzas and other snacks. Dean and Adam helped Eric and Shawn.

Adam spoke. "Daddy, can I please stay here tonight? Please?" He asked like an adult, no pouts, no whines and no puppy dog eyes.

"I need him. Please, let him stay." Dean made his own request. He was adult about it as well, but his voice held emotion. Hearing Chris and recalling the look on his Uncle's face when Owen's necklace was taken, tore Dean up again.

"I don't mind, E. Adam is always welcome here" Shawn looked at his friend. Dean needed Adam, he could see it.

When Bret and Vince came back in, the topic was discussed. They all agreed that Adam could stay. Vince and Eric kissed their son and Dean and left. Tomorrow was going to be another long day.

Before they all went upstairs for the night, Shawn, Bret, Adam and Dean stood together and held hands. Shawn gave a prayer of thanks that Dean and Chris were back safe and sound. He also prayed for the souls of Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. Shawn prayed for the recovery of Corporal Gail Kim. He also prayed for Bob Orton, Randy and Dolph. When the prayer ended, the foursome went upstairs.

Dean closed the door to his bedroom. Before Adam could blink he was pulled in for a deep, searing kiss of love, passion and reunion. It was the best kiss Adam had ever had. Adam didn't want the kiss to ever end, but it did.

Dean's lips hovered over Adam's. "I could kiss you all night, but I want a shower... Hey, that's Horton and Peanut, what are they doing here?" He asked with a laugh as he saw the two stuffed elephants on his desk. He also saw Adam's backpack.

Adam smiled. "Shane and Kurt brought things over and shifted our cars. We were all going to stay here. Sargent Sandow wanted us all in one place till you and Chris were found. Also, he wasn't sure if the danger of more kidnappings was over. Oh, Dean, it was awful, just awful. I wasn't sure I would ever see you again. Shawn was so broken, Bret was so angry. I love you so fucking much." He pulled Dean in and kissed him hard.

When that kiss broke, Dean caressed Adam's sweet face. "It's over, baby. I'm back and so is Chris. Now, I will be right back." He pecked Adam's lips. Dean grabbed his sleeping pants and headed to the bathroom for his hot shower.

An hour later, a freshly showered Dean and Adam were curled up together in Dean's bed. Both were sound asleep, smiles on their faces... but... would the smiles last?


	63. Bob's Deposition

_Earlier, at the Police Station:_

Bob Orton sat in a small room of the Long Beach Police Department; Belmont Heights Division. He was allowed the use of an office chair instead of the usual metal folding chair, because of his health issues. There was a rectangular table with an ashtray and nothing else. Two empty folding chairs were on the opposite side of the table, and another office style chair sat in a corner.

Bob noticed that in each of the four corners of the room, video cameras recorded him. A Styrofoam cup of coffee was in his hand, but he didn't drink it. He was waiting for his lawyer, Robert Roode. He wasn't going to say one word without the man's presence. Bob knew the cops weren't happy about it, but, they also knew it was his right. So, they waited.

As they waited, the few cops on office duty were glued to televisions in the station. There was one in the lobby and one in the break room. They watched the pursuit of the suspects, Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows. The officers knew one of the best, Corporal Gail Kim, was in command of the high speed pursuit, and she did everything by the book. She was so good, she could have _written_ the book. The officers knew they would soon have their suspects in custody.

When Detectives Ron Simmons and Booker Huffman entered the station through the back door, no one noticed. Ron chuckled. "Must be watching the pursuit." He led the way to the break room.

As Simmons and Huffman entered the main hallway, a handsome man in a three piece suit with a Halliburton briefcase, entered the station through the front door. He went to the reception desk and blocked the line of sight to the television that was mounted on the wall across the small room.

"Excuse me. I know the Police have nothing better to do than watch television, but I am here to see my client, Mister Robert Orton." Robert Roode spoke with arrogant authority. He would not be ignored.

The Officer at the reception desk bristled. Lawyers were all full of themselves, but this ones cup overflowed. "If you would please have a seat, I will call the Detectives in charge, they just arrived." He nodded to a waiting area, that was the standard, average waiting place. He picked up the phone and placed a call.

Robert Roode refused to sit on the same furniture used by the general public. He wasn't about to soil his five thousand dollar Armani suit with public dirt. He stood, like a statue and waited, he had no choice.

Bob Orton looked up when the door opened. Three men walked into the room. Two of them were obviously Detectives, by the files and papers they carried. Bob was relieved to see that the third man was his lawyer, Robert Roode. Finally some class had entered the station.

Roode pulled up the other office chair and sat down next to his one and only client. After all, Orton paid him extremely well, nearly two million dollars a year. The shipping magnate needed all of his attention.

The two Detectives sat down, on the folding chairs, across the table. They began to spread out their papers and open their files. When they settled, it was Ron Simmons who spoke.

"I am Detective Ron Simmons and this is Detective Booker Huffman. We know you have been read your rights, but, let us get right to the point. Are you going to talk and answer our questions, or are you going to invoke your Fifth Amendment right to refuse?" Ron was direct, there was no need to waste time if Orton refused to cooperate.

Roode replied. "My client will answer the questions I decide he will answer..." He was halted when Bob Orton laid a hand on his arm.

"I will talk, but, I reserve the right to stop when I feel I should stop. I have to protect Randy, he is about to do something really stupid." Bob spoke in an odd tone, not quite robotic, but close. Bob Orton was broken.

Robert Rood looked at his client. This was not the Bob Orton he knew. "Bob, what are you talking about? What is Randy about to do?" This was news to him. He thought things with Randy were good, what had he missed?

Booker spoke up. "Mister Orton, we can give you a few minutes alone with your attorney if you wish." He mainly wanted to keep everything above board. He wanted nothing to be able to come back on them in court.

Bob Orton nodded. "Yes, please. Ten minutes. I would like some water and my medicine bag. I don't feel safe without it. My nitro pills, I could need one at any time. Please?"

Detective Huffman smiled. "Of course, Mister Orton. We will be back in ten or fifteen minutes. All recording devices are off." He nodded to one of the corner cameras.

No more was said as the two Detectives left the room. The lock of the door clicked, a reminder of the fact that Bob Orton was in legal custody, and not free to leave the room.

Roode turned to his boss. "You have something to tell me?" He was even more confused. He'd been stunned when he'd read the charges that faced his only client.

"I told you about Randy and his situation, got Adam, then that Dolph kid pregnant. Well, Randy is with Dolph, and I have to accept that, even though Adam is the better of the two. Now, Randy wants to give parental rights of Adam's baby to Dean Ambrose-Hart. That can not happen, Robert. That street rat can not have my grandchild or it's inheritance. Do something, Robert." Bob Orton begged, something he'd never done in his entire life.

"Bob, wouldn't it be easier for Randy? One baby is hard enough, but two? He will be in college, concentrating on wrestling, working toward the Olympics and learning to take over Orton Shipping. I know Adam, he wouldn't be with anyone as horrible as you say this Hart kid is. Maybe you've mistaken him for someone else. Bob, Randy is eighteen, he has the legal ability. If you're in as much trouble as the charges say you are, making Randy upset would not be wise. The future of Orton Shipping will be in his hands, your legacy. Bob, is there something I don't know?" Robert Roode looked at his friend with great concern.

Bob sighed. "That street rat, Dean, is my sister's son. Oh, it is a long story. My sweet little Mary. She was so beautiful and so damn smart. There wasn't anything she couldn't do. Even though I was twelve years older, she took care of me. You know I started the business when I was twenty-five and Mary was thirteen. Dad was gone and mom was in a nursing home; a vegetable from a stroke. Mary was too young and I was too busy. I sent her to a private girls school in Cincinnati, Ohio. It was the best, and Mary deserved it. She wanted to be a Doctor, mainly to help stroke victims, like mom. She was at the top of her classes over the years and had grown into an auburn haired beauty." Bob had to pause to sip the now lukewarm coffee.

"She sounds wonderful, you've never told me anything about her. Bob, what happened?" Robert asked, a deeper concern was etched on his face.

Bob toyed with the cup in his hands. "I guess it was my fault. Even though I was here, in Long Beach, growing the shipyard, I went to see Mary every weekend. Then, I got an opportunity to purchase a company with a fleet of five, rather new ships. The problem was, I had to go to Tokyo for several months, to get established. I wanted Mary to come with me, go to the University of Japan, the best education in the world. At first, she was excited. She also understood that I couldn't come to Ohio for a while to visit as I had a lot to do before going to Japan..." Bob stopped talking when he heard the key in the lock.

When the Detectives entered, Bob knew something had happened. The Detectives were smiling. The two man settled in and reopened their files and laid out their papers. Detective Simmons gave Bob Orton his black bag with his pills. He also put two bottles of water with paper cups on the table. He and Booker had cups of coffee. It didn't take long for them to settle in.

"Alright, before we start formally, you should know, Mister Jericho and Mister Hart have been found. They will be out of that cargo container soon. From this point on, everything will be recorded." Booker stated. He pushed a button on a remote control he'd pulled from his pocket. The sounds of the four video cameras coming to life, echoed in the room. Each Detective also had a digital recorder for voice only.

Detective Simmons started with the time and date. "... now begins the questioning of Robert Orton. Mister Orton, did you play a role in the kidnapping of Mister Christopher Jericho and Mister Johnathan Dean Ambrose-Hart?" Ron had his pen in hand, ready to make notes.

"In a way, I suppose. However, I did not do the physical act." Bob answered with no hesitation.

Ron asked the next question. "What role did you play?" His brow arched, curious for the answer.

"It is not an easy question to answer. See, Jericho was... not planned on. My son, Randal... I don't even know where to start, I really don't." Bob sounded like a confused child, unsure of what ice cream flavor to chose. He rubbed his palm over his face.

Ron twisted his lip in thought. "Well, let's try to break this down. Did you hire Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson?" The best way was one step at a time.

Robert Roode started to object, but Orton stopped him. "You're job will come later. Try to get me the least amount of jail time, or maybe a prison hospital. I'm guilty of _some_ things, but not all of it. I'll take responsibility for my own sins, but not the sins of others. That too, is your job..." Bob turned from Roode and looked at the two Detectives.

Bob looked at Ron. "Yes, I hired Karl Anderson. He told me if I wanted the job done right, it would take two men. So, Luke Gallows was also hired."

Booker asked the next question. "How did you know Karl Anderson? How did you come to hire him?"

"My son, Randal went through some issues with drugs and steroids. He also had a few problems with Adam, the man he was supposed to marry. Anyway, at school, he was put in private classes to keep him sober and to get him back on track to the wrestling team. Coach Bret Hart was teaching Randy, but it was taking too much time away from the math classes Bret also taught, and of course, his coaching of the wrestling team. Principal Calaway was looking for a private tutor, one who had a reputation for having a strong hand. I thought, perhaps, if the right person was hired, he might be willing to help Randal with another problem. So, I decided to help with the search, after all, Randal is my son, my only child, my only... well, the only living relative, to me." Bob answered honestly, but his voice faded at the end.

Now things had started to come to the light. "So, how did you find Karl Anderson? He was in Georgia, you are in Long Beach. It wasn't as random as it looks is it?" Ron asked with a pointed look at Bob Orton.

Bob Orton let out a wry chuckle. "Now how do you think? I thought you were a Detective. I hired a Private Investigator. One of the best and before you ask, I never saw him, and his name was a number. I am assuming it was a bank account or at least a code to a bank account. That is how the good ones work. If I don't know him or maybe even her, no one else will. I would probably imagine the Private Investigator used a second or even a third party to negotiate with Anderson." He gave a shrug. The PI got the job done, that was all Bob Orton knew. Bob opened his bottle of water, poured some into a cup and took a sip.

"So, your Private Investigator eventually found Karl Anderson. Did you speak to Anderson or was it all through a third party?" Ron asked. This could be a problem. The PI and his people would probably never be found.

Robert Roode halted his client. "I want it made clear, for the record, that my client is _not_ responsible for any actions done by the Private Investigator or people employed by the same." He gave a curt nod.

"So noted, Mister Roode." Booker Huffman gave a nod in return to the lawyer, then made a note in his notebook.

Bob ran his fingers through his thin, curly hair. "Yes. I flew Anderson out here on my private jet." He took another sip of water.

It was Booker's turn to question their suspect. "When was this, Mister Orton?" He gave Bob a hard look.

"Well, I first thought about it when Coach Hart spoke to me about Randy, taking the private classes. Coach said he would teach and work with Randy for a month or so, then a tutor could come in. He said Principal Calaway and Superintendent McMahon would start the search. I started the search before Adam and... the... well, him, were out of the hospital. It only took the investigator a week to find Anderson. I'd sure like to have access to his data base for business. They arrived in Long Beach on September eighth." Bob honestly replied.

"So why didn't Mister Anderson start teaching immediately?" Ron Simmons asked. Things were confusing again.

Booker jumped in with his own question. "Who is "he"? Do you mean Dean Hart? Mister Orton, what aren't you telling us?" He hated dancing around. Orton had a lot to answer for.

Bob Orton let out his deepest sigh yet. "Because Coach Hart wanted to settle my son first. I agreed with him. I thought it would take a lot longer to find the tutor who would help both Randy and I. It gave Anderson plenty of time to make a plan. I know he and Gallows were following... him." He didn't answer Booker's question.

Booker did not like being put off. "Once again, Mister Orton, who is this _he_ you keep referring to?" His voice filled with authority, a grim expression on his face.

Bob Orton's demeanor changed. He deflated even more. "Dean Ambrose-Hart." He said no more, no less. He didn't want to talk about Mary to the cops.

Book knew this was the key. He had to break Orton, but gently. They could ill afford for Bob to have a heart attack. "Why, Mister Orton? Revenge for Randy? From all I have heard, your son is very lucky he isn't our guest at L.A. County. I suppose, I can see that, but why Chris Jericho?" One made some sense, the other did not.

Bob let out a growl. "Jericho was not my idea. If I had known, I would have tried to stop it. I have nothing against Chris Jericho at all. I know him socially, not closely, but I like him. I knew his husband better, Owen Hart-Jericho. See, Owen had a crew that worked on Terminal Island. He was the head Contractor of a kind of problem solving company. Owen knew how to repair any kind of loading machinery on the shipyard. Damn shame what happened. He was up on a crane, working with his crew, when the safety clasp on his harness broke. The crane violently lurched in a very sudden and strong gust of wind. Owen lost his balance and fell. The horrible thing was, his secondary safety harness broke as well. He fell, seventy-five feet to the concrete. It was terrible. The news spread like wildfire, it affected us all. Owen was a fine man, and damn funny too. During lunch, at the food truck pavilion, he always had everyone in tears from laughter. Owen was also quite the prankster. One thing Owen never joked about though, was his love for Chris. They adored each other. Chris was never the same after Owen died. Then Randy told me about the new history teacher, AJ Styles, and how Chris had fallen in love with him. Randy said Chris smiled for the first time since Owen's death, at school anyway. So see, I had _no_ part in what Gallows did, kidnapping Jericho. I want that clearly understood. I did _not_ , I repeat, did not have anything to do with Chris Jericho. Period. Robert, see to it, or I say nothing more." Bob was adamant. He looked at Roode with near desperation.

"My client has been honest with you. I want it made clear, for the official record, that my client, Robert Orton had no knowledge of the abduction of Mister Christopher Jericho..." He was interrupted by a frantic knocking on the door.

Ron unlocked the door and stepped out into the hallway. A brief moment later, he came back into the room. "Booker, come, now. Turn it all off." He quickly scooped up all their papers and tucked the pile under his arm.

Booker turned off the cameras and recording devices. "We will back back. Roode, I am trusting you. I will leave the door open so you can access the bathroom across the hall. We will be back as soon as possible." He had no idea what had happened, but he saw the stricken look on Ron Simmons face. Nothing ever phased Ron, Booker knew by that alone it had to be bad. He ran after Ron, who was, by now, half-way down the hall.

Roode looked very worried. "Oh Bob, we'd better hope it has nothing to do with Jericho or the kid. We don't need a murder charge to face as well..." He paused to look at Bob, his client looked very pale.

"Bob? You need your nitro? You look pale." Robert Roode laid a hand on Orton's arm with care.

Bob sipped some water. "No, my heart is fine. Where was I? Oh yes, as I said, Mary understood that I couldn't come to Ohio to visit. I promised I would be there for her graduation, no matter what..." He'd continued his story of his sister that would eventually tell about his hatred for Dean Ambrose-Hart.

After yet another sip of water, Orton continued. "I proceeded to make arrangements for our trip to Japan. I even arranged for Mary to have an interview at the medical school of the University of Japan, in Tokyo. For the first couple of weeks, I often called and spoke to Mary, she was so excited about the interview. Then, I got busy and didn't call as much. A few times, when I did call, I was told Mary was out, studying with another student's room. I thought nothing of it. A senior, trying to ace her final tests, I was proud she studied so much. Little did I know..." Bob paused again, to sip from the water. He felt like a dehydrated camel.

Robert Rood was riveted to the story. He'd never once heard of Mary Orton. It was strange, because the man spoke with such love for his younger sibling. Something terribly tragic must have happened, but what?

"Three days before her graduation, I finally got a hold of Mary, to arrange my visit. Robert, the girl I spoke to... wasn't my sweet Mary. Her voice was slurred, and she didn't make any sense. She told me not to come, it didn't matter. At first I thought, stupid girl, got drunk at a party and was probably still about intoxicated. I hated it, but the called ended, she said she had to go, that he was waiting. I was confused, who was he, it was a girls school, and dating was not allowed. Dating was considered to be a distraction from studies. I tried to brush it off, my little Mary was a good girl and anyone can make a mistake. Not ten minutes after I hung the phone from Mary, the phone rang. It was the Head Mistress of Mary's school. She asked if I could come right away, that Mary was..." Bob halted. The two Detectives had come back into the room.

Ron Simmons and Booker Huffman were visibly upset as they laid out their papers again and started the audio an video recordings again. Booker gave the time and date again.

"The questioning of suspect Robert Orton continues, we are recording this for the legal record. Mister Orton, we just received the news, Mister Karl Anderson and Mister Luke Gallows were killed during a high speed police pursuit. Corporal Gail Kim, has been severely injured, but should make a full recovery." Ron gave the news with a heavy heart. Gail was one of their own, like a little sister.

Bob Orton looked at Simmons and Huffman. "Anderson and Gallows are dead? They were being chased? I thought... I told them to wait! I sent them out so I could talk to Randy. They were supposed to wait. The chopper was going to take them to LAX, there was no need for them to run. God, they _never_ listened to me! Now, how is my testimony going to be verified? I have nothing to prove I'm telling the truth!" He was not happy. To be honest, he wasn't sorry they were dead, but he was sorry that he now had no back up. Roode looked just as worried.

Simmons nodded. "It does pose a problem for not only you, but us as well. You had no guarantee they would back you up. But, in your best interest, continue to tell the truth. The truth always finds the light. We will be going through their effects with a fine tooth comb. Do you know where they lived?" Once again his pen was poised to write.

Bob rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes. I paid for their hotel. They were in the Hyatt Regency, Long Beach. I have a club suite there that I rent by the year, for client use. It's the best, those two had everything they could want. They also blended in, many of my guests often stay for a month or more..." He looked from Simmons to Rude. "Robert, give them your key. Mister Roode conducts business there with out clients." Bob explained with a shrug, and a nod to his lawyer.

Robert Roode reached into his inside blazer pocket and removed his leather wallet. He opened it and pulled out a gold card key for the hotel suite. He handed it over to Ron Simmons with no hesitation. It had the hotel information and room number printed on it.

Simmons spoke. "Let the record show that I have been given the key card for Club Suite One, located at the Hyatt Regency, Long Beach. Now, there is still a question on the table. Why Dean Hart?"

Bob Orton looked the Detective in the eye. "Because, that dirty little rat is the reason my sister, my dear, sweet little Mary died." He spoke with utter contempt in his voice. He could not hide his hatred for Dean.

Not much ever surprised Ron Simmons or Booker Huffman. However, Bob Orton's words just surprised them. "Dean Hart killed someone? Sir, this is not making any sense. Believe it or not, we are here to help you. As a matter of fact, I even called Judge Cornette. He has agreed to a one million dollar bond, if Mister Roode agrees to be responsible and take custody of you. That is a rare thing in this kind of case with the charges you are facing. I also mentioned that you had a heart condition, and the Judge agreed, you should be as comfortable as possible, as long as possible. So see, we are here to help you. Now please, tell me what you have against Dean Ambrose-Hart." Ron Simmons looked Bob in the eye.

Bob nodded. "I do thank you for that. I will gladly bail out and Robert will stay at the house with me. As I said, I appreciate it, thank you. Alright, no, Dean Hart didn't murder anyone, but he was the reason I lost my Mary. Mary, my sister, my dear, sweet little sister. See our dad was dead, and our mother a vegetable from a severe stroke..." He went on to tell the the Detectives the same thing he'd told Robert Roode earlier. He got to the part where the Head Mistress from the girls school had called.

"... She told me Mary was in trouble. On the weekends, the girls were allowed to go into town and shop for things they needed. Apparently during one of the weekend trips, Mary met John Ambrose. They met every weekend, and she never told me. It was my fault because I had to stop going to visit her, but I _had_ to get everything ready to move to Japan. I got on the first plane to Cincinnati. I left a message to tell Mary I'd be there..." Bob had to pause to sip his water, he hated this, he really did.

The Detectives and Robert Roode listened as Orton continued. "When I landed, Mary's roommate, Jill, was at the airport in tears. She said Mary was gone. That as soon as she'd heard I was coming, Mary left. Jill told me she saw Mary get into a dirty, broken down truck with Ambrose. She'd take all her things with her. Jill said that had been twelve hours ago, and she had heard nothing from Mary. I found out from the Head Mistress that Mary had changed, for the worse. She suspected drugs and alcohol, but had no real proof. Then came the real news. The Head Mistress found a positive pregnancy test in Mary's trash can. That bastard Ambrose had taken my sister away from me..." He had to stop. All the painful memories came flooding back.

"Then the baby was Dean. Why did he wind up in an orphanage, here in Long Beach. He is your nephew, why would you arrange to kidnap him." Detective Simmons was even more confused, why hate a family member that much.

Bob shook his head. "It took me a few days, but I finally found Mary. Ambrose lived in a dirty, rat infested apartment in the worst part of Cincinnati. I almost couldn't bear to go into the place, but I did. When the door opened, I thought I had the wrong place after all, I didn't recognize my own sister..." For the first time, Bob's voice cracked with tear-filled emotion.

Bob continued with a heavy heart and voice to match. "I went into the squalor. Ambrose was passed out on the couch, drunk I assumed, by the vodka bottles on the table. Mary was at least sober, but she had sunk so low. It seems she'd been with Ambrose for a couple of years and managed to hide it. When she told him she was going to Japan, John begged Mary not to go. That he loved her and wanted to marry her. When she found out she was pregnant, Mary agreed. Mary said she was happy and wanted the baby. She also told me John promised her she could go to University, but they would pay for it. Mary said she was sorry and knew it disappointed and hurt me, but she just wanted to be a good and happy mommy. I couldn't take it. I told Mary, if she needed anything to call me. She kissed my cheek, told me she loved me and closed the door. I never... saw... my... Mary... again..." Bob let the tears fall. He'd never told the story to anyone before, not Randy and not his spouse.

Robert Roode didn't know what to do. He'd never once seen Bob Orton cry. The only emotions he'd ever seen were anger, and disappointment, usually directed toward Randy. He laid a hand on Bob's shoulder.

Ron and Booker looked at each other. They hadn't known what to expect, but this wasn't it. There was still so much more to the story, but, would they ever have all the answers?

"Do you need a few minutes before we continue?" Booker Huffman asked in a quiet voice.

"I must object. My client needs to rest. I still have to do the bail work. Can't we stop for now?" Robert Roode sounded as worried as he looked. Bob Orton didn't look well either.

Bob Orton raised his hand. "Just let me finish, while I can. I went back to Long Beach. I guess I should say, I had married and Randy was a year old when all this happened. I never had much of a married life. None of that is important to this. Randy and my spouse were not coming to Japan and it upset neither of us. Just know, everything I did and every dime of the business I built, was for Randy and no one else..." He paused for water, and as he sipped, he regained his inner strength.

Bob's story continued. "When I was in Japan, I couldn't get my mind off Mary. I wrote to Jill, her school roommate and asked her, that if she ever saw Mary, to write to me and tell me how she was. I got a brief reply that she would. Many times over the next few years, I was temped to try to find Mary, or at least hire a private detective to find her and the baby. But, Randy took up what part of my life the business didn't. Then, one day, a letter came, post marked from Cincinnati. It was from Jill. It was the news I'd feared the most. Ambrose was an abusive monster, he'd beaten Mary so badly, she over dosed on pain meds and died. My Mary was gone. Jill said she had heard that Ambrose was on his way to California, to pawn the kid off on me, or get money. I sent Jill the money to give Mary a beautiful, final resting place. I waited for Ambrose to show up. I knew Mary loved her child, and I thought I could do one thing for her, and take the child in." Bob sipped more water. The room was silent as the others waited to hear the rest of the story.

"It wasn't long before I got a phone call. I met them at a park. Little Dean played while Ambrose tried to con me out of money. I laughed in his face. Then I got a full on look at Dean. He was the spitting image of Ambrose, not a bit of Mary about him, except he almost had her hair color. No way could I look at his face and know what his father had done to my Mary. I gave him a thousand dollars to vanish. Later I found out, Ambrose was found dead in his own vomit in a cheap hotel. I was contacted, asked if I was the little boy's uncle. Guess they must have found out about Mary being an Orton. I told them they had the wrong Orton, that I was an only child. No way could I look at Dean and not see the man who stole and killed my Mary. Dean was put in the orphanage. He turned out alright, has parents now. Then, he did the unthinkable, just like his fucking father, he took Adam from Randy. Now he wants to take my grandchild, no way, just no fucking way. Ambrose did it to me once, his dirty little rat bastard son won't do it again. Get rid of him, Randy gets Adam back, and alls well that ends well. He would have survived, rats always find a way to survive." Bob Orton finally finished his story. He looked ready to collapse.

Ron shook his head. He simply didn't understand. "But, Dean is Mary's son, doesn't that matter? She would have wanted you to look after him."

"She made her choice. She wasted her life. After all I did for her? It was Ambrose's fault. I had my own son to worry about. I am not sharing Randy's inheritance and legacy with Dean." Bob spoke with utter contentment.

"So, you hired Anderson to kidnap Dean. You were going to ship him to Asia, to get rid of him. Didn't your realize, one in Japan, one phone call would have brought him right back?" Booker asked with an even more confused look on his face.

Bob Orton laughed. "Not if he was busted for importing drugs. I had a contact, ready to plant a large quantity of drugs on him at the port. He would have gone to prison for a long time, maybe forever, hell, they might have even sentenced him to death. See Asia is very intolerant of drug dealers." He revealed the last part of his diabolical plan.

Robert Roode rubbed his face in the palm of his hand, his client had just sealed his fate. All he could do now was to do what he could to get Bob the lightest possible jail time, in a prison hospital.

Ron Simmons and Booker Huffman exchanged a look. Ron spoke. "Just one last thing. Did you know about an incident concerning a stage light at WWE High?" At least maybe one mystery could be solved.

Bob was now more like a robot. "At the time it happened, no. Gallows later let it slip that they had almost gotten caught at the school. They were trying to get to Jericho. As I have said, anything with Jericho is nothing to do with me. That was all Gallows. He wanted AJ Styles to suffer and be miserable. It got worse when he and Anderson stalked Dean and Adam at Pelican Pier one night. AJ Styles and Chris Jericho were there too. Must have looked like teenagers in love. Gallows vowed to make AJ as miserable as possible. Maybe he wanted to swoop back in and get AJ back I don't know. I dealt with Anderson. Jericho was not my idea."

"Thank you. We will end this for now. Mister Orton, for what it is worth, I am sorry about your sister. Does Dean know about being your nephew?" Booker asked and he and Ron began to pick up their papers. The recording equipment still ran.

Bob gave a snort. "Why should he know? Randy knows now, but he won't tell. I don't want the rat thinking he can get his hands on Orton money. That will never, ever happen."

"Alright. Mister Roode, you can bail your client out at the desk. Just remember, he must be with you, he can't leave Long Beach, and there is to be no contact with Mister Jericho or Mister Hart. I want you back here in two days, at ten o'clock in the morning. Don't take advantage of this. Breaking bail will send you straight to prison." Ron gave the warning with a stern look of authority. He then turned off the recording equipment.

It took a bit of time to bail Bob Orton out. Roode had to call the head accountant of Orton Shipping for the bank transfer information. The accountant was not happy about being drug out of bed. Eventually Bob Orton was released to the custody of Robert Roode.

Now that the truth was out, what would happen next.


	64. Questions and Answers

Adam woke up to the most wonderful feeling in the world. A delicious tingle started at his toes and sizzled up his body, up his spine to his brain. He wasn't quite awake enough to realize where the feeling came from. When Adam finally made his hazel eyes open, he grinned. Dean's mouth was on his cock and the action caused Dean's mop of auburn hair to tickle against his skin as Dean's head slowly bobbed up and down.

Dean licked and sucked Adam's cock like it was the best tasting food in the world. He savored every inch of Adam's dick. Dean gave a hum of pleasure when he felt Adam's fingers tangle in his hair. He looked up at Adam with his crystal blue eyes, it was a beautiful sight.

While Adam's fingers tangled in his hair, his hazel eyes closed again, but he was not asleep. Adam was lost in the sensation of Dean's mouth. Adam's lips were pulled back in a wide smile, yet not quite baring his teeth. What Dean loved the most was the relaxed expression on his lover's beautiful face. Adam's body gently rocked in tempo with the movements of Dean's mouth. Dean turned his attention back to Adam's cock.

Adam let his eyes flutter open then shut again as another smile crossed his lips. It wasn't so much the sexual sensation that sizzled up his spine, it was the fact that Dean was there to cause those tingling feelings. Yesterday, he wasn't sure he would ever see his beloved Dean again, let alone make love with him. That was the best feeling, knowing Dean was back, safe and sound.

As much as he hated it, Dean knew he had to hurry up and finish Adam off. It would not be good if his dad or pops walked in on them about now. Dean picked up the pace a bit. His mouth slid down to the base of Adam's cock. Dean hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard as his mouth moved up Adam's shaft.

Adam had to bite his lip to keep from being loud. He'd finally remembered he was in Dean's bed. Unlike at home, Dean's bedroom was just across the hall from Shawn and Bret's master bedroom. The last thing they needed was parental interruptus.

Adam's hips twitched as Dean's tongue swirled around the tip of his cock. Dean's hands were all over the soft, sensitive skin of Adam's inner thighs. It only added to the wonderful feelings coursing through Adam's passion heated blood.

Dean swallowed down all of Adam's cum when the blond's cock suddenly erupted. Adam had not been able to warm Dean with his usual vocal cry. It didn't matter, Dean easily drank down the delicious liquid. He finished with a last lick up the thick vein on the underside of Adam's dick. Dean licked his lips with an extremely wicked, impish grin on his face. He looked like a cat who'd just eaten all the cream; which he had.

Dean pulled Adam's sleeping pants back up. Adam helped by lifting his hips. Dean slid up Adam's body. He stopped to kiss the slight bump of the their baby. "Good morning, Baby Hart. Your pops loves you." He then moved up to kiss Adam deeply. Adam wrapped his arms around Dean and held him close.

Adam loved the way Dean's kiss tasted, an erotic blend of himself and Dean. Their tongues tangled together. Adam moaned into the kiss. Dean's hands caressed through Adam's hair. It was a wonderful kiss.

"Good morning, my love. I'm sorry I woke you, but I just couldn't help it. You looked so delicious. I had to have a taste." Dean pecked Adam's lips softly.

Adam gave a light laugh. "Good morning, babe. I didn't mind, it was a fantastic way to way to wake up. Oh Dean, I was so scared. Scared I'd never see you again. Are you really alright? They didn't hurt you?" Adam held Dean close as they shifted on the bed. Dean lay on his back with Adam wrapped tightly around him.

Dean caressed Adam's head. "No baby, they didn't hurt me, or Uncle Chris. Not physically anyway. It mean, like I said, it tore Chris to shreds to have that necklace pulled off. Now, had we been there longer, I dunno what would have happened. I would have been more scared if I'd been alone. I was sorry Uncle Chris was part of it, but I was very glad he was there. Baby, I gotta go shower, I have problem to take care of." He placed Adam's hand on his crotch. Dean's cock was fully alert and rock hard.

Adam whined. "I wanted to repay the favor." He gave Dean's "tent" a gentle squeeze.

Dean gave a grunt and gently batted Adam's hand away. "I know baby, but it's too risky. I was already worried dad would walk in on us. You can shower after me, I gotta go, it's starting to actually hurt." Dean untangled himself from Adam's limbs. He kissed Adam and hurried off to take his shower.

Adam snuggled down deeper under the covers. He gave a chuckle when he heard Dean start to sing in the shower. He figured Dean had cum when he let out a loud "whoop" and ended his song. Adam knew he needed to get up and get ready to take his own shower.

When the blond got out of the bed, he neatly made it . It was then that Adam realized he had not slept with Peanut. His little friend sat on Dean's desk with Horton the Elephant. He lovingly picked up Peanut and hugged him.

"I will always need you, Peanut. You're my oldest and dearest friend. Now, you and Horton stand guard." Adam kissed Peanut and put him on the pillows along with Horton. Adam then took some clean clothes and his shower kit out of the bag Shane had brought for him.

When Dean came out of the bathroom, Adam's heart pounded in his chest, Dean looked so damn sexy. His auburn hair was damp and had a slight curl as his bangs fell across his eyes. Dean wore a white wife beater that showed his lean, muscular body to perfection. The blue jeans Dean wore, fit like a second skin. Dean was fuckin' hot. Adam could only stare.

Dean smirked. "Guess I look good." He walked up to the blond. Adam could now tell that Dean wore just enough cologne to enhance his total look. It was a smoky, woodsy scent and Adam loved it.

"Yeah, you do. You're so damn fucking hot, I should call the fire department. Best thing is, you are all mine, and I love you." Adam leaned in and kissed Dean with all that he felt; and he felt a lot. Most of all, Adam felt thankful. Thankful Dean was safe.

"I love you, baby. I'm glad to be yours and I am glad that you are mine. I am here and safe. Go shower, sweetheart, I'm starving." Dean kissed Adam then gave a playful swat to Adam's butt and pointed him towards the bathroom.

At the bathroom door, Adam turned to Dean. "Go eat breakfast, babe. Don't wait for me." He blew Dean a kiss, then closed the door. Adam proceeded to take a shower and wash his long golden locks.

Dean finally looked at the clock of his cell phone on the charger. It was nine in the morning. He almost forgot for a moment that it was Thursday, not getting up for school had confused his internal clock. Dean decided to go down to the kitchen, see what was what. He could always scramble a few eggs for himself and Adam if his parents were still asleep.

When he got to the kitchen, Dean found Bret at the breakfast bar with coffee and a newspaper. Dean smiled. "Hey pops, got another cup?" Dean gave Bret a hearty pat on the shoulder.

Bret didn't just smile at his son, he beamed. "Sure, help yourself. Is Adam awake? I'm taking us out for breakfast. I found the spare key to the bike, we can pick it up; if you want." He watched as Dean took his cup from the mug tree and filled it with coffee.

Dean sat across from his parent. "I'd love to get the bike. Yeah, Adam is in the shower. Thanks for letting him stay. You know, a lot of parents wouldn't be so understanding. Where is dad? Is he alright? I can only imagine..." He let his words fade. He hated knowing how upsetting yesterday was for everyone. Dean also worried about Shawn's back, he knew a lot of stress could aggravate it.

Bret shook his head with a laugh. "He is on face time with Easy E. They are doing their yoga. It really has helped your dad's back. I just wish we didn't have to do this again today. Adam, Dolph and Randy don't need the stress. But, to see justice, I suppose it's worth it. Your dad has finally agreed to let the charges against Hunter stand. He said it's not fair to other victims not to press the charges. Layfield and Batista are going to try to settle it out of court. Right now, it's on the table to Hunter, ten thousand dollar maximum fine and five years in jail, or perhaps house arrest, which to me would be worse, it is the least amount of time. Hunter would be wise to take the offer, a jury could put him away for thirty years." Bret explained with a sip of his coffee. He was ready for everything to be done and over, especially the Hunter problem.

Dean nodded. "Good. I was afraid dad was going to go soft on Big Nose." He was glad to hear the news. He really wanted Hunter to suffer.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs got the attention of the men in the kitchen. Adam came into the room, a worried expression on his face. He bit his lip, but decided he'd better speak up.

"Um... I think I should tell you. I could hear Shawn. He's crying, really hard. I wanted to borrow a hair band, but..." Adam hesitated, he hated being a tattle-tale but Shawn was crying and Adam was worried the older man was about to completely loose it.

Bret started to get up, Dean stopped him. "Let me go, pops? You give Adam half a cup of coffee, but no more. No matter how much he pouts." Dean gave Adam a quick kiss, then started to go upstairs. Dean stopped and turned back to look at Adam. "You look good, baby." He gave Adam a wink and went up to check on Shawn.

When Dean got to his parents bedroom, he heard water running in the bathroom. It was just the sink, not the shower. Dean knocked on the closed bathroom door.

"Dad?" Dean called out. He figured Shawn was washing away the tears.

"One moment, son..." Shawn's reply was muffled by the closed door. The door opened a couple of moments later, Shawn stepped out. "I'm okay. I just had to let out everything that had built up yesterday. Eric said there was nothing wrong with a good cry. He's right. I guess some little blond bird sang?" Shawn's hands rested on Dean's shoulders. His boy now stood an inch taller than himself.

Dean laughed, "Well, he sounded worried. Dad wanted to come up, but I wanted to come. Dad, I prayed... for the first time, I got what you meant about peace in prayer. Chris and I knelt down in that cargo container and prayed we would be found or if not, that we'd be safe. I did feel better, I really did. I'm still not sure about all the God and Heaven stuff, but, I did feel better and we were found. I love you, dad. My worst fear, has been ever since you and pops adopted me, that someone would come take me away from you. It almost happened and I was terrified that I'd never see my sweet daddy and wonderful pops again." Dean hugged Shawn and clung to him like a small child as his own tears fell. Shawn held onto Dean and never wanted to let go.

Down in the kitchen, Adam sat with Bret and sipped his coffee. Bret looked at Adam and laughed. Adam head was turned sideways as he looked at the crossword puzzle on the back of the paper, Bret held in his hands and read.

"Here, you're making _my_ neck hurt. There's a pen in that drawer." Bret put down the paper and pointed to the kitchen "junk" drawer.

Adam laughed and found a pen. "I can't help it. I always worked the Sunday puzzle with grandma. I've loved crosswords ever since. Thanks. Uncle Bret, thanks for letting me stay last night. I just... I had to feel him, know it was real, not a dream that he was there." He had a bit of blush on his cheeks when he spoke.

Bret smiled at Adam. "We understood. Honestly, I'm glad you stayed. If you hadn't, I think Shawn would have slept on the floor in Dean's room. You and Dean have... you belong together. I think your souls have known each other for a long, long time. Who can keep souls like that apart. Like Shawn and I, it was instant, we knew we were meant for each other." Bret smiled again and chucked Adam's chin with a wink.

An hour later, The Harts, Adam and his parents were at their favorite diner, with Chris and AJ. The were having a late breakfast. Then they were all going back to the Hart's. Randy, Dolph, Seth and Roman were going to be there as well.

They still had to finish business with Sargent Sandow and Detectives Robinson and Cone. The boy hoped they could manage to get in some pool time. It was warm, even though it was early November. It was a California thing.

The talk around the diner table was cheerful. Yesterday was not mentioned. That would come later. Roman was now the current topic of conversation.

"I've got to get the article done. Get it to the Times. I've got the chip from the camera with the pictures. I'll do it before I go to bed tonight. I promise." Adam spoke firmly.

Roman didn't exactly blush, but his cheeks were warm. "Don't sweat it. I'd rather have you write article, but the Times is sending a reporter and photographer on Saturday. Sorry, Edge, you can still do the article for The Parrot. I didn't know about the LA Times till this morning. Dad told me, they called yesterday. If I would have known, I would have told them no, and let you do it." Roman wished it was Adam, he would have been comfortable with him. Roman didn't relish having to talk to a total stranger, not at all.

"Don't worry about it, Big Dog. I kind of figured that would happen. Mister Amoré was surprised the press wasn't at the school for the announcement." Adam shrugged and took a bite of food.

Vince chimed in. "Mark wouldn't allow the press. He doesn't like them disrupting things. I supported his decision."

"I appreciate that, sir. The day I signed my letter of intent with UCLA, the press drove me crazy. They want to know all your personal business. All I talked about were my football plans." Roman gave Vince a smile, then turned back to his meal.

Chris changed the subject. "Adam, I should wait and ask you this at school, but well, here we are. I would like you to consider being my student director for the girls spring play, "Steel Magnolias". I'm going to need someone I know I can count on." He gave Adam a hope filled look. Chris had asked Dean, during their time in the cargo container, but Dean felt his Uncle needed someone with more theatre experience.

Adam smiled. "I appreciate that, Chris, but no,I don't think so. I mean, the play will be in late March or early April, the baby is due on May first. I really don't think I will be able to do it. I will be tired just keeping up with school work. You know Chris, Bo Dallas would be a good choice. He really loves acting and theatre. Dolph would be great too, but he's in the same position I am. You do understand why I can't?" He had an anxious worry in his eyes and on his face, he didn't want to upset Chris.

Chris nodded. "Of course I understand. I didn't think about the timing. Sorry, son. All I thought about is how good you are at keeping things arranged. Bo would be a good choice." He gave Adam a soft smile of understanding.

The conversation continued as they finished eating. When the meal ended, Bret and Dean went to go pick up the motorcycle from the police impound lot. Adam rode back to the house with Shawn to keep him company.

When Dean returned, Adam met him out in the garage. He grabbed a cloth and began to help Dean clean the classic bike. Dean gave Adam a kiss. The couple talked about their future and the baby. By the time they had finished, Seth and Roman had arrived, followed a few minutes later by Dolph and Randy, Dolph looked worried.

Randy went to Bret. "Can we talk, please?" He asked the man who had helped him so much, and frankly, the only man he truly trusted.

Bret led Randy to his office. They sat down on the small couch. "Randy, you look terrible. Tell me, have you slipped?" He feared Randy had snorted cocaine again. The look on Randy's face was not unlike the one he wore when stoned.

"No, sir. I am clean. You can test me right now, if you want. Dolph would kill me if I screwed up now. Honestly though, if I had some, I _might_ have caved. Dad is in a lot of trouble. Look, you and Shawn... something is going to come out... you need to be prepared." Randy knew the news about Dean was about to be revealed. He was worried about the reactions all around.

Bret looked at Randy. "What are you talking about, son? What is going to come out?" They way Randy spoke had unnerved Bret a bit.

"I can't say, now. But you will find out. You have to know, no matter what, nothing will change. I don't want you to panic and worry. I know this isn't much help, but, you'll understand when you hear it. Like I said, just stay calm and remember it changes nothing. I just want all of this over with. Mister Roode said my dad had kind of buried himself, but there wasn't really any way out of it. For now, dad is out on a huge million dollar bond, but I am staying with Dolph. The Hudson's told dad this morning, that they retiring. They want to move up to Thousand Oaks, to be with their daughter. She just got a job at the Lutheran University. A house is one of the perks and it has an apartment over the garage that is perfect for her parents, as it has a stair lift. William Ziggler is more than happy to have me move in." Randy explained as best he could. He knew Bret could, at times, have an explosive temper, and he wasn't sure how he would take the news about Dean.

"I'll have a word with Shawn, to expect the unexpected. Randy, thank you for being so concerned about us. There was a time, not too long ago, you only cared about yourself. I'm also glad you were strong, and resisted the urge to snort again. Now that you have turned away from it once, it will be slightly easier to say no. I am always available, Randy, any time, night or day. I know what you've gone through. I'm sorry about your father, but Randy, don't let it drag you down. You are _not_ responsible for anything he has done. I think you will do well living at the Ziggler's. We'd better get back. I'm with you, I just want to get this done for Dean, Chris, Adam, Dolph and you. You have more than proven yourself. You could have given up, but you never did. You didn't even quit running that morning you threw up from Forth Street to Sixth Street. You are a man, Randal." Bret stood. Randy followed. When they hugged, it wasn't Coach and student, it was man to man; friend to friend. They went to join the others.

The Detectives and Sargent Sandow had arrived and were busy setting things up in the living room. Detectives Robinson and Cone were joined by Simmons and Huffman. Bret was also pleased to find Doctor William Regal in the kitchen with Shawn. They were making a huge pot of coffee. Shawn had brought out the coffee pot he'd bought for catering, it brewed enough coffee for fifty cups. Bret greeted their guests, then gently pulled Shawn into the new laundry room and closed the door.

"I need to make this quick. Randy told me something, and I need to tell you. He said you and I needed to be prepared to hear something, but that we aren't to panic, that nothing is going to change. He couldn't tell me what, but to just be prepared. Randy is going to be living with Dolph and his dad. I will tell you more about that later. Just remember, Randy said nothing is going to change. I love you, Shawn Hart." Bret pulled his husband in for a kiss.

Shawn looked at Bret after their kiss broke. "I love you, Bret Hart. As long as I have you and Dean, I will be alright. Randy will be much better off with the Ziggler's. The Hudson's were good for him, but Randy needs to be with Dolph. Like our Dean needs his Adam." He returned Bret's kiss. Then the couple went out to join the others in the living room.

The six teenagers sat on the floor in a group. The found comfort and support in each other. Vince and Eric sat on a small love seat, that was a bit back and out of the way, as they weren't directly involved in the investigation. Shawn, Bret, Chris, AJ and William Regal sat on one of the two larger conversation style couches, against one wall. A large, long coffee table separated the room. Opposite the conversation couch, was a matching couch. The four Detectives sat on that couch and used the coffee table for a desk. Damien sat in a leather library style wing back chair that he'd pulled up next to the couch.

Damien spoke first. "I am going to just turn this over to Detective Simmons. I would like to thank you all for being here. This is going to be a difficult day. I know everyone will be alright, because of the incredible love and support your have for one another. If no one objects, Brother Shawn, will you lead us in prayer?" Damien looked at Shawn, one pastor to another. It was a short but heartfelt prayer that requested the fellowship would remain and see them through the difficulties to come.

Ron Simmons started. "Dean, Chris, I think we only need a couple of more things from you. When did you learn the names of your kidnappers?" He looked from Chris to Dean and back.

Chris spoke. "We never really knew for sure. All I heard was Gallows say the name Karl. I guessed, from AJ's description that the other one was probably Luke Gallows, but they were very careful not to say their names. All we heard was they had a boss. I guess while Anderson was at the school, Gallows was with the boss. I'm guessing the boss had something to do with Orton Shipping, or else why would we have gotten in so easily and had a container so well prepared. Sorry, Randy. I am sure your dad had nothing to do with it." Chris stopped when Randy let a guffaw pass over his lips.

Chris looked at Randy. He then noticed that Adam, Seth and Roman had very guilty looks on their faces. "Randy, why do some of you look like... I dunno, you know know something others don't." Now, those that hadn't heard the conversation between Randy and his Dad over the listening device looked as curious as Chris, the list included Bret, Shawn, Eric and Vince.

Damien replied. "Because they do. Yesterday, we saw Gallows and Anderson with Bob Orton. Randy did a very brave thing. He wore a wire and went to talk to his father. It was a very revealing discussion." He gave everyone a pointed look.

"You did that? Randy, you keep on surprising me..." Bret looked from Randy to Damien. "Can you tell us? Or will it wreck the case?"

"We will reveal everything as soon as we finish our business with Chris and Dean. Now, did you explore your surroundings? Did you look in the trash cans that were in the container?" Detective Charles Robinson asked the two former hostages.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, I did. I know it will sound stupid, but I love the dehydrated ice cream. So I looked to see if there was any. I was outta luck, it was all food, no desserts. I also have to say, I guess Uncle Chris and I would have survived. There was plenty of food and water. There was even enough toilet paper. There was also a box with with a travel sized chess set, a deck of cards, and a couple of thick puzzle magazines. There was even a box with pens, pencils and a pencil sharpener. As weird as it might sound, we could have been a lot worse off. Right, Uncle Chris?" Dean looked at Chris with a shrug. Dean had learned to be grateful for anything given to you and to deal with the situation you were in. Bitching and whining got you no place.

Chris smiled, he liked being called uncle Chris again. "Dean is right. We had enough food and water to last about sixty days. Really the only issue would have been the toilet. Even with the decomposing crystals, it would have gotten too full. We decided we could dump it into one of the trash cans. Oh Dean, we forgot, there was a mini DVD player and a few movies. There were lots of batteries as well. As Dean said, someone looked after us. It was actually a little, well, more than a little strange. I guess they wanted to make sure we arrived alive." Chris too, shrugged. It had been really strange.

"Did you find any drugs? Any weapons? Anything that could have gotten you arrested when you got to Asia?" Detective Huffman asked, brow arched. He recalled Orton's final plan for Dean.

"No." Chris and Dean answered at the same time. There was no humor in the dual response. Dean spoke further. "We even looked. Both of us thought that maybe the plan was for us to be arrested for drugs at the port, so that we would be kept from trying to get back. We even made a plan to split up and run. Wouldn't have been my first time at that rodeo." Dean scoffed.

Chris gave a chuckle, but again it wasn't humorous. "Dean came up with the split and run plan. I had every confidence in him. Adam, with Dean looking after you, you and the baby will be well taken care of. I also knew, Dean would get us back home. Shawn, Bret, you would have been proud of him. Yes, we were both unsure of what was going to happen, but, Dean kept it together. I'll admit, I lost it when they took my Saint Genesius medal. Dean held me together too." Chris quickly swiped his eyes. It was still emotional. He could still feel the pull of the necklace against his skin as it was ripped from him.

Detective Cone reached into his pocket. He pulled out two plastic bags. "Here, I am sure you will be glad to have these back. You can sign for them when we are done." He got up and gave Chris a bag with his necklace and he gave Dean a bag with Adam's class ring.

AJ smiled and helped Chris put the necklace with the medal around his neck. He smiled, apparently someone at the police station had fixed the broken chain. "Thank you for fixing it." He stated quietly and gratefully. Robinson gave him a smile and nod. Chris kissed AJ as AJ fastened the clasp of the necklace.

Dean held out his left hand. Adam slipped his class ring back onto Dean's finger. Now everything felt right again. Dean and Adam also kissed. The room filled with smiles.

Ron Simmons brought everyone back to the matter at hand. "We will prepare your final reports and call you in to read and sign them in a couple of days. Now, as they say, for the rest of the story. I must first tell you, _all_ of you, this is highly unusual, but, we feel Dean and Chris have the right to know the entire story. Anything heard from this point on, stays in this room. Does everyone agree?" He looked every single person in the eye, with authority.

One by one, each person in the room raised their left hand and swore to keep the information to themselves. Ron warned that it was legally binding and if any information was leaked, he would know who to question.

Damien took over. "Randy, would you rather tell what happened or would you rather play the recordings?" He wanted this to be as easy on Randy as possible. Damien know how hard it would be.

Randy looked at Chris, then Dean. "Just play the recordings. Chris, Dean, I am sorry, so very sorry. I hope you will believe me when I tell you, I had absolutely no idea, dad had planned any of this. Adam, trust me, Dean is going to need you. Also, Adam, Dean this changes nothing about what we talked about. I am still going through with it. I swear." He looked at the couple who sat next to himself and Dolph. Dolph held Randy's hand tightly.

Everyone but a few were curious as to what Randy meant, but, they figured they would learn the truth in time. This whole incident was shrouded in mystery and it was very intriguing.

Dean guffawed. "Don't sweat it, Randy. You can't help what parents do sometimes. Dad, pops I sure don't mean you two. I'm talking about those other two people that... well, never mind." He could barely stand to think of his blood parents, after all, they could have cared less about him.

Randy hoped, for Adam and Dolph's sake that the friendly attitude between himself and Dean would remain intact. After all, Dean was his cousin. That was a fact that was still hard to wrap his head around.

Detective Booker Huffman picked up the audio recorder, he pushed the play button and adjusted the volume. He then sat back to listen.

Everyone was still as stone as they listened to Bob Orton's deposition from the previous night. The Detectives had decided that Bob told more of the story at the police station. Also, Dean didn't really need to hear the conversation between Randy and Bob.

At first it was just a standard interview and they learned how Anderson was hired and Gallows tagged along. It was strange how Bob Orton seemed to have something against Dean, but nothing had been made clear; yet.

They were at the point where Bob Orton spoke about Chris Jericho and that he wasn't responsible for Chris' involvement. AJ pulled Chris close when Orton began to explain how he knew Owen. When Bob told about Owen's death, a tiny whimper escaped over Chris' lips. AJ brought his fiancé in even closer. He whispered something in Chris' ear. It earned AJ a small smile from Chris.

" _Robert Orton had no knowledge of the abduction of Mister Chris Jericho..."_ Booker stopped the audio device.

Booker spoke. "I think we should take a bit of a break. Have some coffee, get some fresh air, have a smoke for those that want one." He knew Chris probably needed a moment. Booker and the other Detectives knew what was coming next, a break was called for.

The group were glad for the break. The adults hit the coffee pot, while the teens hit the fridge for colas and Dean grabbed some chips. They went outside to sit by the pool.

"You okay, Randy?" Seth asked the wrestler. He and Roman had been quietly listening. Seth had a feeling things were soon going to explode when Dean heard the news about being Randy's cousin.

Randy swallowed his sip of soda. "Yeah. I just wish I understood what dad was thinking. He's always been tough, but, it's like he's snapped or something. Maybe he has. I love him, very much, but what can I do? He's changed, ever since his heart attack a few years ago. They say it happens. I'm there for him, but, I do have my own life... wow, that sounds more horrible and selfish that I thought." He lets his words fade as he verbalized his thoughts.

Dolph hugged Randy. "No, it is not horrible or selfish. You can love someone, but hate what they have done. You've got me, our baby and my dad. He really likes you. Nobody blames you for what your dad did." He spoke softly with a smile to match.

"Dolph is right, Viper. We really, really hate what you did to Adam, but, it was the fucking drugs. It's an illness. You are not responsible for your father." Roman added his thoughts to the group.

Randy let a small smile cross his lips. "I appreciate that, Big Dog. That's why I'm doing what I'm doing..." He leaned in to speak even quieter. "For those of you that don't know, I'm giving custody and full parental rights to Dean. I can never make right what I did, but this is a start." He gave a shrug. Randy was worried about what was to come.

"You're a good man, Randy. Don't worry, we are behind you. It's going to be okay." Seth gave Randy a knowing look.

"Yeah. See, we heard your wire conversation. We know everything." Adam gave Randy the same knowledge filled look as Seth. Dean looked at Adam, then Randy, he was confused. He decided not to push, it would all come out soon enough. Dean knew he would learn the truth behind the looks.

The group met back in the living room after an hour long break. Once again, Damien spoke first. "Now, in the next part, you are going to hear some very difficult things. If I know anything, you are a strong group of friends, a family within a family. You are going to need this bond. So, with no further ado, let the deposition continue."

The recording began again, with Orton being told about the deaths of Anderson and Gallows. The question was asked. _"Why Dean Hart?"_ The recording continued to play. Bob Orton's voice echoed into the room.

" _Because that dirty little rat is the reason my sister, my dear, sweet Mary, died."_ There was more than one gasp in the room. The loudest came from Shawn and Bret. Bret realized this must have been the part Randy wanted him to be prepared for. Bret wrapped Shawn in his arms.

Adam was instantly protective of Dean. He sat behind Dean on the floor. He wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and his arms went around Dean's chest, he rested his chin on Dean's shoulder. "I'm here, babe. Baby Hart and I are right here, and we love you, so very much." Adam spoke directly into Dean's ear. He wanted his man to hear his words.

Dean was like a frozen block at the words he heard from the audio recorder. He leaned back against Adam and drew strength from his blond. Dean gave only a slight nod to let Adam know he'd heard his words. The recording played on.

" _No, Dean Hart didn't murder anyone, but he was the reason I lost my Mary. Dean is my sister's son, my sweet little Mary."_

As the recording continued, Bob Orton's voice told the rest of the story about the fall of Mary Orton. About the letter that had come from Mary's school roommate, Jill. That Mary had been so badly beaten and abused. She had died of a drug overdose. Jill told him Ambrose was on the way to California with Dean. How he sent Jill the money to give Mary a beautiful finial resting place.

" _I waited for Ambrose to show up. I know Mary loved her child, and I thought I could do one thing for her, by taking him."_ Once again everyone was like stone. Bret and Shawn were more like frozen statues. A million thoughts ran through their minds. They worried that Dean's adoption was in jeopardy. Would they lose the boy they loved as their own? Adam held Dean tightly, afraid if he let go, Dean would vanish.

" _...then I got a full on look at Dean. He was the spitting image of Ambrose, not a bit of Mary about him, except he almost had her hair color. No way could I look at his face and know what his father had done to my Mary..."_ The story continued.

" _... they must have found out about me through Mary. I told them they had the wrong Orton, that I was an only child. No way could I look at Dean and not see the man who stole my Mary. Dean was put in the orphanage. He turned out alright. Has parents. Then, he took Adam away from Randy, wants my grandchild... Ambrose did it to me once, his dirty little rat son won't do it again. Get rid of him, Randy gets Adam back, and alls well that ends well. He would have survived, rats always find a way to survive."_

The recording continued with Bob's confession of having drugs planted on Dean and having him arrested to rot in an Asian prison, or maybe even die there. Then, Orton also explained how Anderson and Gallows had stalked Adam, Dean, Chris, AJ, Seth and Roman at Pelican Pier. The last confession explained the incident with the stage light. It was all Gallows and Anderson. All the times the group of student friends thought it had been Wade Barrett and Drew McIntyre, it had really been Gallows and Anderson.

The tape ended. It took a moment for everything to sink in. It was unbelievable that Bob Orton had seemed to have lost his mind. No one rushed to move or speak. What could anyone actually say?

Dean pried himself from Adam's arms. Without a word, he got up and went toward the kitchen. Shawn and Adam both started to get up and follow Dean, but Bret stopped them.

"Wait. I am just as worried, but give him a moment to decompress." Bret spoke thoughtfully. He knew it's what he'd want. It was a lot to take in, Randy had been right about that.

They were all shocked and surprised when the muffled sound of Dean's motorcycle firing up could be heard. With a squeal of rubber on concrete, Dean left.

This time Bret was the first to stand, Shawn and Adam with him. They were going to find Dean. Damien also stood and stopped the trio.

"Let me go, please? Listen, I know you all love him and are worried. Dean and I have a good rapport. It might be easier for him to talk to a neutral party." Damien spoke more to Bret. He know the Coach was more likely to understand.

"Thank you, but that's _my_ son. He needs me. He needs to know how much we love him and that this changes nothing." Shawn started to brush past Bret and Damien. He had to hurry to find Dean. Bret stopped his husband.

"Honey, Damien is right. We need to be here when he gets home. Damien and Dean had a good talk that night at Hunter's. I trust him, Shawn. If anyone can bring Dean home again, Damien can." Bret held Shawn close and spoke softly.

Shawn nodded with a sad eyed expression. "Okay. But, Damien, make sure my baby knows we love him and none of what Bob said is right. How will you find him? We just got him back." His turquoise eyes were filled with tears.

Adam piped up. "I know where he probably went. I'll have to show you, but I'll wait while you talk to him. Please, Sargent. I _know_ where he would go. It's a hidden place."

"Alright. Bret, can we take your bike? It will be faster and less dramatic than pulling up in a police car." Damien also unbuttoned his uniform shirt and removed it. He was in a black tee shirt. William, who had been silent, neatly folded his husband's uniform shirt.

"Wait. You can borrow one of my flannel shirts and my jacket." Bret gave a nod, and went up stairs.

Eric went to his son. "I guess you want to stay again tonight? Just be there for him. Don't smother him. I think your father is in shock, we thought we knew Bob. Randy, this must be awful for you. What you are doing for Dean and Adam is wonderful." He gave Randy a smile.

Detectives Robinson and Cone went out to smoke with Vince. Ron Simmons and Booker Huffman went to the kitchen for coffee.

Seth and Dolph stood with Adam. Roman and Randy went outside. William stood next to Damien. He looked at his husband.

"You're doing the right thing. I will keep everyone together here. Randy needs the support. Just be careful. I love you, Day." William leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you, Wills. You're also doing the right thing. You will be a quiet, steady hand." Damien kissed William again. Bret returned with a shirt and leather jacket for Damien.

Adam already had on his leather jacket. Eric pulled up Adam's collar. "Stay warm and be careful. Damien, that's my grandchild you driving around. Call me later, if we aren't here when you get back. I love you, son." He kissed Adam's cheek.

Damien was ready as Bret handed him the keys to his motorcycle. "Let's go. Don't worry, we will find him and bring him home."

As they heard the motorcycle leave, everyone was lost in their own thoughts. One thought they all had in common; would everything ever be back to normal?


	65. A Voice of Reason

Adam directed Damien toward Dean's beach hideaway. He had to think hard a couple of times. He hadn't always paid close attention, but he soon pointed out the long forgotten road that was just a trail.

Both Damien and Adam were relieved when Dean's motorcycle was parked in the scrub brush. It was late afternoon, so Damien could easily follow the path down to the beach that Adam pointed out.

"Wait here, Adam. He _will_ need you, but I have a feeling he is really hurting right now. Unsure of anything. Hang tight." Damien encouraged Adam with a smile.

Adam had pulled out the blanket he knew was in the pannier of Dean's bike. He spread it on the ground. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. The man I love is here, this is where I belong." He sat down on the blanket. Adam pulled a paper back book out of his coat pocket. "Always carry one." He smiled at Damien. Even though he wouldn't be able to concentrate on reading, he didn't want Damien to worry.

Adam watched as Damien went down the path to the beach. He could only hope Dean wouldn't be mad that he'd brought the Sargent to their private place. Adam was worried about everything.

"Don't worry Baby Hart. Your papa will be alright. He just heard some bad things. It's up to you and I to make sure he knows he's not a dirty street rat. I feel so bad for Randy too. It's a wonder he hadn't exploded before all this. I'll never, ever excuse what he did to me Baby Hart, but, it wasn't Randy who hurt me, it was a very sick man. He is better now. We all have to take care of each other. Sargent Sandow said it best, we are a family within a family." Adam rubbed his little bump and settled in to wait. He would wait for Dean, forever if he had to.

 _Earlier, at the Hart House:_

Dean's mind felt numb. He felt himself untangle from Adam and stood up. Dean's feet moved his body toward the kitchen. Once there, his feet kept moving, out to the garage. Dean's mind told him to getaway, that this beautiful place he called home, was no place for a dirty street rat like himself.

He knew Bob Orton was right, once a rat, always a rat. Dean found himself on his motorcycle, headed for the one place he could go that was his. His subconscious mind drove to the lost, abandoned trail.

Dean walked down the steep path to the hidden cove on the beach. Even though the later afternoon sun was warm, Dean soon had a fire crackling in the fire pit. He sank down in to the sand and stared into the flames. Dean held a very long stick, and occasionally used it to poke at the fire.

Everything he'd thought he'd known about his blood parents was a lie. His mom hadn't really left him, she'd left to try to escape the pain of abuse. No wonder she was either drunk or stoned all the time. Dean wasn't sure how he felt about her now. Maybe he did so well with his grades at school because his mom was so smart. It was a strange feeling.

Dean closed his eyes and tried to remember. He recalled his dad taking him on a very long bus trip. He thought his dad had said something about an Aunt, but maybe it was Uncle. Dean wasn't sure of anything at the moment. One thought kept running through his mind, he sure wasn't good enough for Adam.

Damien stopped half-way down the path. He took in the beauty of the late afternoon sun and the ocean. William would love this place. Dean had done well to find it. Damien would respect it and leave it to Dean. Everyone needed a special place where they could retreat to think and reflect. Besides, he wasn't that sure he'd be able to find the place again. Damien continued down to the beach.

Dean continued to stare into the fire, but he knew Damien was there, he'd seen the Sargent on the path. It could only mean that Adam had told him about the place. Dean, at that moment, wasn't sure if he was mad at Adam or not.

Dean poked the fire. "Might as well sit, since you're here. Guess Adam blabbed about this place?" He didn't look at Damien.

Damien sat down, across the fire pit from Dean. He wanted to be able to make eye contact with the teen. "He's worried about you. You just came back, he didn't want to lose you again. Don't worry, I am not going to tell anyone about this place, not even your folks. You wanna talk about it?" He wasn't going to push, he only wanted Dean to know he was there.

Dean tapped the stick on one of the rocks of the fire pit. "What's to talk about. I am exactly what he said, a dirty street rat. How can I go on with Adam now? He deserves better. All the stuff Orton said about me is true. What's to keep me from being like them. I don't ever want to hurt Adam, he had enough pain from Randy. My... so called father, beat my mom so bad, she died. It's in my blood, you've seen my quick temper. I'd kill myself before I consciously hurt Adam, but, what if one day, I can't stop it" Dean once again struck out at the rock, as if to prove his point.

Damien knew he had to tread carefully. Dean didn't need a lecture, he needed a friend. "I'm sorry you had to hear all of that. But, now that you have heard it, do you remember anything?" Maybe talking about it would help prove Dean was not what Orton said.

Dean still clutched the stick. "I kind of remember mom leaving with a blond lady. Maybe it was that Jill person. Dad told me a couple of days later that mom wasn't coming back, and we had to go see an Aunt. Guess it was Uncle. I do remember a very long bus trip. I don't remember a park or what happened with dad. A lady took me to the orphanage. Guess I managed to block a lot of it out..." Dean scoffed.

"Maybe that explains the dreams I used to have when I'd hear sirens in the night. I see a stretcher, and an ambulance. Then the lady. I haven't had that dream since Shawn and Bret adopted me. Can... can they take me away from dad and pops?" Dean finally looked over at Damien.

Damien had seen many looks over the years. He'd never seen such a haunted look, like the one Dean had. Damien's heart nearly broke. "No, Dean. They can't. Your adoption is final, legal and binding. You will be eighteen soon. Dean, does it really matter? You have wonderful parents. Your past is just that, the past. Dean, are you going to break up with Adam?" He gave Dean pointed look and tossed a piece of driftwood into the fire. He loved to camp out.

"Shit, you don't pull any punches do you? I dunno, Sarge. It does worry me that I get so hot tempered. I usually always manage to pull myself in, but, what the day comes when I don't? I won't hurt Adam for anything. I... am what he said, Sarge; just a dirty street rat. I'm not good enough for Adam, not really. The McMahon's are high society. How will it look when I show up to some social event with Adam? Imagine me in a tux. No fuckin' way, Sarge. Maybe he would be better off without me." Dean whacked the stick, hard, against the rocks. The tip broke off and flew into the fire, and caused a shower of sparks to flare up.

Damien shifted in the sand. He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. "First of all, you don't drink or use drugs. That means you can and do control yourself. Has your anger ever been directed at Adam or has it been directed at people who have threatened Adam? That's called being protective..." He paused again and shifted to sit cross legged.

"Would it really be so awful to attend a social event or two a year? Tuxes really aren't in vogue any more, suits are the deal now. But honestly, Adam doesn't seem like the social type. But, you know how you deal with it? Talk about it. Dean, I didn't come to lecture you, I really didn't, but you're letting the words of a grieving man, tear up your life. Do you really want to break up with Adam? What about the baby? Guess this means you don't want parental rights. No point if you are leaving Adam." Damien gave a shrug, a little tough love couldn't hurt.

Dean looked over at the Sargent. "You know what I really want to do? I want to find Bob Orton and give him... all the fuckin' shit he... why didn't he save her, Sarge? That day he could have saved her, and he didn't even fuckin' try. He claims to have loved her so much, he did so much for her. Why did he leave her if he was so worried? I'm... ARG!" Dean ended with a yell of frustration. He hurled the stick into the fire. Damien had to lean back to avoid the hail of sparks.

"Let it out, son. Come over here..." Damien stood and waved to Dean to come stand next to him. Dean hesitated, but got up and went to the Sargent. Damien continued. "For the moment, I am Bob Orton. Talk to me like you would to him." Damien coaxed Dean. He knew it was a very good form of therapy.

Dean gave a scoff. "I can't do that, I respect you too much. I know what you're trying to do, but it's not the same." He started to go back and sit down.

Damien grabbed Dean by the wrist to stop him. "You're just a dirty, little bastard street rat. I left your mom to fend for herself, while I went to Japan and made millions..." Damien couldn't say anything else; Dean had gone ballistic.

Dean bristled up to Damien, but, he didn't see Damien, he saw Bob Orton, and he saw red. "You fucking bastard! You could have saved her! Why did you leave her there! Maybe she was too afraid to say anything! You were her brother! Couldn't you see she needed help? So, she fucked up! If you'd taken her to Japan, she would have been away from him and safe! I'm not a dirty street rat either! I've got a family that loves me. Yeah, I have Adam, because your son treated him like shit. I will be a better dad than Randy ever could... why? Why did you leave my momma to die?! Why? You fucking bastard! Why?" Dean began to pound his fists against Sargent Sandow's chest and arms. The tears of not only anger, but anguish followed.

Adam ran to the top of the path when he heard Dean begin to yell. His own tears fell as he watched Dean take his anger out on Damien. He wanted to be there to comfort his fiancé. However, Adam also knew Dean needed this. Maybe in a day or two, Dean would talk to Doctor Paige. Adam sat on the edge of the embankment and sent his love toward Dean.

Damien let Dean continue to rant and rave. The blows to his chest hurt, but they weren't the worst he'd ever felt. The Sergeant also knew that each blow was a pain-filled release and Dean was filled with pain.

Dean punched Damien in the arm. "Why? Why did you let my momma die! Why? You could have saved her, you damn fucking bastard!" Dean's tears had blinded him to the point he could no longer see what he was doing.

Dean eventually grew tired and sank to his knees in the sand. Damien went down with him. Dean's anger slowly changed as the blows to Damien became weaker and half-hearted. Damien pulled the still struggling teen into his arms and held him close.

"It's okay, Dean. It's okay. You're a fine young man. It's going to be alright." Damien hung on to the still fighting teen. Dean was filled with so many emotions.

Something in Dean's brain snapped. He stopped hitting Damien and allowed himself to melt into the Sargent's strong embrace. Anger turned to sadness, tears fell like rain, not only from Dean, but Damien as well. On the hilltop, Adam also cried. He was so afraid of losing Dean because of Orton's street rat comments.

Adam knew Dean had a fear that he wasn't good enough for him. Dean had himself said, more than once, he felt like a dirty street rat because of his past. Adam had thought it had all been settled, but now it was fresh again. He wasn't sure about anything. His hand absentmindedly rubbed his baby bump, as he continued to look down on the beach.

A loud pop and shower of sparks from the fire pit seemed to bring Dean back from his emotional break down. He blinked a few times and focused on Damien. Dean was confused, why was the police officer holding him.

"Wha... what happened?" Dean shook himself. He pulled back from Damien and sat in the sand next to the Sargent.

Damien rubbed his upper arm. Dean had given him a good clip with Adam's class ring. "It was kind of like the empty chair therapy. Instead of an empty chair, I was Bob Orton. Do you feel better?" He looked at Dean, brow arched.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, at least the anger was gone. What... did I make an ass out of myself?" Dean noticed that Damien rubbed his upper arm.

Damien let out a laugh. "No, you didn't. You did exactly what I'd hoped you do. You just clipped me with Adam's ring. What about Adam? Are you still going to break up with him?" He glanced up, Adam sat on the edge of the hill. Damien figured he watched with great fear and angst.

Dean didn't notice Damien's upward glance. "I couldn't, even if I wanted to, I love him too much. Besides, he already yelled at me for saying I wasn't good enough for him. I forgot that for a moment. I... why, Sarge? Why?"

Damien laid a hand on Dean's shoulder. "I can't answer that. I wish I could. I'm sorry." He gave a gentle squeeze with his hand.

Dean sighed. "I guess it doesn't matter. It won't bring her back. But I still can't help but wonder. I would have done whatever I could if the situation were reversed. Sarge? Would I... well, no, never mind." He gave a shrug. He still felt confused about Bob's actions.

"No, Dean it does matter. You deserve to know why. No, it won't bring her back, but maybe it would help you to know. Maybe your mom wasn't as horrible as you once thought. To be honest, I would feel the same way, angry, hurt, confused. And, never mind what? That is why I insisted on following you. So you could express your feelings without worrying about hurting Bret and Shawn." Damien gave Dean a smile as the sun sank lower in the sky.

"Could I ask him? Would... oh Sarge, she could have loved me. My momma could have loved me." Dean's tears fell fresh. All the years he thought about the fact his parents could have cared less and now, maybe, his mom had loved him, at least a little.

"I'm sure she did, but just didn't know how to get away. Abuse happens every hour of every day. I will see what I can do. I think you do need to ask Orton. Of course, Dean, you he might not answer you. It also might be that the lawyers or Judge won't let you talk to him. Depends on if there is a trial or not. I have a feeling, it's just going to be a guilty plea and Judge's sentencing. Orton knows there is too much evidence against him. Will this change how you feel about Randy? I've seen some good progress between you two." Damien spoke honestly. He would never lie to make Dean feel better.

Dean tossed a piece of wood into the fire with another "poof" of smoky sparks. "Thanks. By the way, I am glad it was you to follow me. I love my folks so fuckin' much, but yeah, it would be hard to talk to them about this. Bret would be too mad at Orton and being the sweetheart that Shawn is, would be too concerned and smother mother me with love. Not that I mind, don't tell Shawn, but I love smother mother. Anyway, thanks. Did I hurt you? I remember now, I hit you... I'm sorry. I was just so... angry..." He paused and gave Damien a friendly nudge with his elbow.

The youth paster, police officer laughed a bit with Dean. He ruffled the mop of auburn hair. Dean continued to speak. "I hope he rots in jail. I do want to talk to him if I can. As long as Randy keeps his word, about parental rights, we're good. Not for my sake, but Adam's. It would hurt him... and me for Randy to change his mind now. I love that baby. I'll tell you what, Sarge. Our baby will never have a moment where our love for her or him is questioned. Sarge, you know, you and Doc should adopt. Give an older kid a chance, like dad and pops gave me." Dean gave Damien a soft smile.

"Wills and I just talked about that. We loved our TJ and we can't replace her, well, you know what I mean. We do have enough love for a child. Yes, an older child, that would understand about our work schedules..." Damien paused. He shifted again in the sand, he pulled one knee up and wrapped his hands around his knee.

Dean tossed another small stick onto the fire with a deep sigh. "I should have brought Adam with me. But, I just wasn't sure how I felt. I didn't even plan on leaving, my feet just moved that way. He must be..." He was halted by Damien.

Damien placed his hand on top of Dean's head and gently turned it so he could see Adam. Adam had a bit of an aura around him from the setting sun. Dean's entire face lit up when he saw the one he loved more than anything.

As Damien waved for Adam to come down to the beach, Dean stood. "I should have known. He couldn't just tell you how to get here." He walked to meet Adam who had quickly descended to the beach.

Damien watched with a soft smile as the young couple kissed in reunion. He'd hoped Dean would get over the street rat comments. Dean and Adam belonged together. Dean needed Adam as much as he needed his Wills. Damien also made another decision. He and William would sit down and seriously talk about adoption. He smiled, Tina Jean had always wanted a little brother or sister. How he missed his precious angel.

"Babe, don't be mad. The Sargent promised not to tell about our place. I... didn't... I just got you back. Please, don't listen to what Randy's dad said. We've been through that. You _are_ good enough for me. I came from the poor side of the tracks too, remember?" Adam had Dean wrapped so tightly in his arms, Dean could barely breathe.

Dean smiled at Adam. "Baby, I can't breathe..." He took an overly dramatic gulp of air when Adam loosened his hold on Dean; just a little. He gave Adam another kiss. "Yeah, I know. I got confused, but I know you and I settled it. It's the other stuff I'm confused about, baby. Why didn't he help my momma, Adam? What if she did love me, but couldn't get away from that thing that fathered me? Adam, my momma..." He looked at Adam with sadness.

Adam caressed Dean's face. "Oh babe, I'm sure she loved you. Maybe she just didn't know how to keep you safe. Maybe you can find out why Bob never helped her. Just know, that what ever happens, I am right beside you."

As they spoke, Adam and Dean walked toward the fire pit, and Damien. The teens sat in the still warm sand. The three men faced the ocean and watched as the setting sun appeared to dip into the water.

"Did you hear it? It always sizzles when the sun touches the water." Damien spoke in a near whisper. The sky was painted from in pinks, oranges and shades of blue from pale to nearly black; it was beautiful.

Both Adam and Dean laughed. Adam's back was against Dean's chest. Dean's arms were wrapped around Adam's waist, his chin rested on Adam's shoulder. Dean could laugh now, he was with Adam. With Adam by his side, Dean could do anything. The couple continued to watch the sun sink into the ocean.

Damien stood at the top of the hill and looked down at Adam and Dean. They hadn't even noticed he'd left. Damien didn't mind, he'd done what he intended to do, help Dean feel better. He put Adam's helmet on the seat of Dean's motorcycle. Damien put on his borrowed helmet and left for the Hart house. Dean was with the one he needed most. Now, he wanted to be with his Wills.

Dean kissed Adam's cheek. "I love you, my prince. Are you feeling alright? Is the stress too much?" He pulled Adam closer. He rested his hands on Adam's little tummy bump.

Adam leaned back against Dean even more. "I am now. I just want to enjoy our senior year. We haven't had much chance to do that. I am spending the night again tonight. Not ready to be without you." He kissed Dean's cheek.

Dean's lips brushed against Adam's ear. "I'm not ready to be without you either, baby." He licked the shell of Adam's ear. He smirked when Adam shivered at the sensation.

Adam turned in Dean's arms. He looked at his fiancé with lust filed hazel eyes. He moved to whisper in Dean's ear. "I... we can't... Sargent Sandow..." Adam had a tone of regret in his voice.

Dean laughed softly. "Love of my heart, he left about ten minutes ago." He pulled Adam in for a tongue tangling kiss. He'd have to remember to thank the Sargent later. Not only for leaving them to reconnect, but for being a calm voice of reason; and a punching bag.

Dean smirked. "Shall I get the blankets?" He had the same lust filled look in his blue eyes.

Adam smirked right back. "Yeah. I used one up top, the other is still in the pannier. I'll find more fire wood. Then, this ass is all yours mister." Adam gave his ass a swat, to tease Dean as he stood.

Sometime later, Dean was balls deep inside Adam, his hand wrapped around Adam's cock. The fire crackled softly. While still warm for the time of year, it was cooler on the beach. The ocean breeze blew in softly over the lapping waves. The sky was a deep blue-black, with stars that twinkled like fireflies. The moon had not yet risen.

Adam's golden hair was fanned out like a golden blanket. It had grown even longer and now fell to the top of his waist. He would keep the ends trimmed there, but vowed to never cut it, Dean loved it too much. His eyes were closed, as Dean feasted on his neck, almost vampirish in his intensity.

Adam's hands tangled in Dean's mop of auburn hair as he arched up to meet Dean's powerful thrusts. This was not their usual tender, sweet love making. This was right down dirty fucking. Something they both wanted and desperately needed.

Adam grunted and moaned and tried to speak. "Was... afraid... I'd... lost you..." His body rose and fell in concert with Dean's in and out thrusts of his hips.

Dean bit down on Adam's collarbone. "I was scared I'd lost you too... I would have found my way back... I will always find my way back to you." He emphasized his words with a tug on Adam's cock as he drove his own dick deeper into Adam's heat.

Adam whimpered at the force of Dean's thrust, but the sound was of pleasure, not pain. He raked his fingernails across Dean's back. He didn't draw blood, but Adam left red welts behind, as his fingers snaked back up into Dean's hair and back again.

Dean's hand gave a slight twist to Adam's cock every time he went from root to tip. Once, at the tip, he pressed his thumb against the slit. It made Adam moan loudly.

Adam wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and locked his ankles. The heels of his feet banged against Dean's ass every time Dean thrust in and out. The position enabled Dean to go in even deeper and for his shaft to brush against Adam's internal bundle of nerves that sent sparks through every never in his body. Dean was rewarded by the most wonderful sounds of pleasure from Adam.

Dean also loved the way Adam looked in the glow of the firelight. A thin sheen of sweat gave Adam an almost angelic aura and his hair was like burnished gold. Adam's eyes were closed, his lips pulled back in a smile of pleasure. His face was totally relaxed and it made Adam look blissfully beautiful.

Adam opened his eyes and looked at his beloved. Dean's eyes were closed. The firelight made Dean's auburn hair appear like freshly polished copper. The sheen of sweat on Dean's body enhanced the way his muscles flexed and rippled under his tanned skin. Dean was a sexy beast as his cock slid in and out of Adam's tight hole. Adam could also see Dean was relaxed. Dean growled softly, like a lion calling to his mate.

Their sexual encounter continued as the ocean waves lapped onto the shore.

As Dean felt closer to his release, his hips moved faster. His hand around Adam's cock also moved faster. A light sweat dripped from Dean's brow. His mouth tortured Adam's special spot behind his left ear. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh blended with the sound of the waves as they danced along the shore.

Adam's breath came faster as he felt the need to release become overwhelming. He moaned and bit his bottom lip. He didn't want to cum, he didn't want the wonderful sensations to end. The sweat began to glisten on his face as he tried to hold back.

Dean watched the beautiful struggle as his lover fought the urge to cum. It enhanced his own need to release. When he alerted to the change from pleasure to pain on Adam's face, Dean knew it had to end. He never wanted Adam in any kind of pain, especially caused by him.

"Let it go, baby, just let go. Cum for me, baby. Show me how beautiful you look when you cum." Dean leaned in and whispered the words in Adam's ear. His breath a hot tickle. Dean then sucked once again on the spot that made Adam tremble.

"Ahhh!" Adam cried out as he came instantly at Dean's words. His cock erupted over Dean's hand and coated it. Dean drew out Adam's release over and over till there was nothing left.

When Adam came, so did Dean. Adam's muscles milked Dean dry and the sticky liquid filled Adam and spilled a bit over his thighs and onto the blanket. Dean let out a roar of release, then collapsed on top of Adam, in a breathless heap.

Adam wrapped his body around Dean and held him close. Their skin stuck together because of the sweat and cum that covered them. Both teens had soft smiles on their faces. Suddenly Dean rolled off Adam with a soft "pop". It was as if Dean didn't want to touch Adam.

Adam's brow furrowed. "What's wrong? Did I do something?" He rolled onto his side to look at Dean.

Dean very gently pushed Adam onto his back. His hand hovered over the bump of Adam's abdomen. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I was mashing the baby. You're so beautiful. You know what I want? When you are further along, I want to get one of those body plaster kits and make a cast of the baby belly." As Dean spoke, he lightly traced his fingers over Adam's baby bump.

Adam was already emotional from their sexual encounter, but Dean's wish only added to it. Tears fell down the sides of Adam's temples and tickled around his ears.

"Oh Dean, my knight. You're gonna be such a great father. I love you so much. Don't ever listen to crap about not being good enough. You are more than good enough. Yes, we can do the plaster cast... it will be so romantic. I want one of those foot print picture frame kits too. You know when you press the baby's feet and hands into the plaster. Dean... are you really feeling better?" Adam babbled his words, while he gently carded his fingers through Dean's hair.

Dean had moved so that his head rested on Adam's torso, just above where the baby rested. His fingers caressed over Adam's soft skin. Dean gave a slight sigh.

"About what he called me, yeah. I know it's just his way of lashing out. I do want to know about my momma. Sarge is going to see if I can talk to Orton. If I can, will you go with me? I don't mean you have to talk to him, just wait for me in the car? I don't want you stressed by the conversation, but I need you close by." Dean spoke softly and continued to caress Adam's skin.

Adam smiled at Dean. "You don't even have to ask. I'll be wherever you need me, whenever you need me. I love you. Babe, as much as I hate to say it..."

"We need to take a dip and get back." Dean finished Adam's sentence with a laugh. He gave Adam's belly a kiss, then slid up Adam's body and kissed his lips.

Dean built up the fire so they could be warm after a quick wash up in the ocean. Adam rolled up the dirty blanket and traded it for the clean one he'd put in the hiding place last time. Adam then laid out their clothes so they would warm by the fire.

Hand in hand, the two teens ran for the water. Both screamed with laughter as they washed the dried sweat and sex from their bodies in the icy waters of the Pacific Ocean. Dean hurried Adam up to the fire. He didn't want Adam to catch a chill. They huddled together under the blanket as they stood by the fire.

"Baby, I do have another question. How in the hell did the cops manage to find us so fast? Neither Chris or I ever hoped helped would come so quickly." Dean asked as pulled Adam closer. Body heat was better than fire heat.

Adam bit his lip. "If I tell you, you can't say anything. You have to act like I never said a word. Promise me." He looked at Dean with wide open, anxious eyes.

Dean couldn't imagine why it would be such a secret. But he nodded. "Not a word, I promise. What was it some kind of secret police work?"

Adam chuckled. "No, not secret police work. I already let it slip, it was Seth. He was able to read the bundles of hair from you and Chris. Damien encouraged him, we all did. Seth believed in himself and found you. It was amazing, Dean. Seth saved you and Chris. Just remember, I didn't say anything. It's up to Seth. He's afraid of his dad finding out. You know how it is." While Adam explained they had begun to get dressed.

Dean pulled up his jeans. "Yeah, I know his dad doesn't like the psychic stuff. I won't say a word, but I'm glad Seth had the confidence to do it." He smiled and helped Adam into his leather jacket. Dean pulled up the collar like James Dean.

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "Seth did really well. Can we go? I'm starving, the baby is too." Adam tummy growled on cue.

"Yes, we can go. The fire is out." Dean threw a last bit of sand on the fire. They had loaded the dirty blanket with sand, then doused out the fire with the sand.

Dean and Adam walked up the steep path. "Hey, how did your helmet get here? Did you bring it just in case?" Dean helped Adam into said helmet.

Adam chuckled once again. "I needed it. The Sargent borrowed Bret's bike. Said it was better than having a cop car around." Adam explained as he slid onto the seat behind Dean.

"That is one cool cat. Okay, time to feed my babies." Dean fired up the classic motorcycle.

Dean knew he had no fear in going home. He had loving parents who understood him. He did want one thing.

Bob Orton had answers to give; but would he?


	66. Dean and Bob

Everything went back to normal; at least for a week. No one at WWE High was any the wiser as to what had happened with Dean and Chris. Not that Layla didn't _try_ to find out why cops had been at the school. However, she never learned anything, and for once, didn't make anything up. She was too afraid of Principal Mark Calaway.

At home, Dean and Adam managed to be apart at night. While they hated it, it made their time together even more special.

The renovation work on the pool house moved right along. At first Eric had feared the neighborhood committee would deny the permit, but it was easily approved. Vince said that when the blue haired biddies learned it was for Adam, they gave it their instant blessing. Eric laughed, all those cookies they had baked and afternoon teas he and Adam had attended paid off. The old gals loved Adam.

It was Friday, November eleventh. It was a huge day for Dean. He and Adam were going to Bob Orton's house after school. Sargent Damien Sandow and Randy Orton were also going to be there. Bob had only agreed to the meeting if Randy and Adam were both there. Randy told both Adam and Dean not to worry, that he would do everything he could to keep his father under control.

Shawn, Bret, Vince and Eric had all wanted to be there, to protect their children. Damien assured them he would look after them. Bob had refused the meeting if any of the Harts or McMahons, other than Adam and Dean were there. Vince figured Bob was too ashamed to face him, he wasn't really sure that was the reason or not, but it made sense, at least to Vince.

It was lunch time at WWE High. Dean, Adam, Seth, Roman, Dolph and Randy sat at their usual table and enjoyed their fried chicken from the hot lunch line.

"Good thing the championship game is tomorrow. We still going early to tail gate?" Seth asked as he stuffed a huge bite of food into his mouth.

"Yeah. Pops is letting me borrow his truck. Everyone meets here at eleven." Dean stated simply. He had more on his mind than the state football championship game at the L.A. Colosseum.

Adam picked up on the distraction in Dean's voice. He leaned in and spoke softly. "It will be alright. I will be there, right beside you." He kissed Dean's cheek.

Dean looked at Adam. "That is exactly what worries me. I don't want him saying anything to stress you. I have a feeling he's going to give you hell for breaking up with Randy." His entire face reflected that worry, but it was most noticeable in his clear blue eyes.

"I won't let him, Dean. If he starts in... well, just don't worry. Don't forget, Sargent Sandow will be there. I am also not going let him say or do anything that will stop me from giving you parental rights. Mister Cole is getting the paperwork ready. Should be done by next week." Randy spoke with confidence. He also knew something no one else did and if his dad got out of hand, Randy would play the ace he held.

Dolph spoke next. "Don't forget to pack up the rest of your things while you're there. The sooner you move out completely the better." Dolph wanted Randy settled once and for all. Randy had officially moved into the basement apartment of the Ziggler house.

"By the way, Randy, congratulations on your win at the meet. Sorry that the football team is taking away from the attention of the wrestling team. It will be over tomorrow, one way or another." Roman gave Randy a nod, one athlete to another.

"Thanks, Roman. Hey, it's okay, it actually took a lot of pressure off the team. Good luck tomorrow. I'm looking forward to a good game." Randy returned Roman's nod. While not close, they shared a friendlier relationship. They both respected each others athletic abilities.

Seth puffed up with pride. "He is gonna lead The Parrots to the state championship!" He got a bit carried away. After all he'd been a cheerleader for nearly three years. Seth jumped up on the concrete table.

Seth began to clap his hands and chant. "We are The Parrots, the mighty, mighty Parrots, OH, AH! OH, AH! We are The Parrots, the mighty, mighty Parrots, OH, AH! OH, AH! ..." It wasn't long before everyone in the courtyard broke out in the rousing cheer.

Roman beamed with pride at Seth, but he was a tad embarrassed. He hated all eyes on him, he just did what he was good at, and he was extremely good at football.

No one noticed when Principal and Vice Principal Calaway came out to the courtyard. Mark moved to the table where Seth stood, still cheering.

When Seth saw the imposing man, he stopped cheering. Others slowly noticed and a few moments later, the only sound that could be heard in the courtyard were the real parrots that roosted high in the four tall palm trees that grew there. Seth sat back down next to Roman. He had a very sheepish grin on his lips.

"Sorry, sir. I guess I got a bit carried away." Seth let himself be pulled into Roman's protective embrace.

Mark smiled at Seth. "Perhaps, just a bit. Do try to remember, there are still classes going on. Save it for the pep rally this afternoon." He nodded towards an upper window. Mark gave a nod to the person glaring out.

Seth and others looked too, Seth swallowed hard. It was Miss Phoenix. The cheers had interrupted her honors English class. She looked furious. When she was satisfied with the quiet, she closed the window and went back to teaching.

Mark gave Seth a pat on the back. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble. Now, enjoy your lunch. Roman, good luck tomorrow." The Principal gave Roman a pat on the shoulder as well. Together, Mark and Glenn went back into the building.

The six teens went back to their lunch and the topic changed to their classes. Randy was back in with everyone else, after a very stern warning from Coach Hart. Bret had told Randy, one failed test, one incident of cheating, or anything that resembled his previous behavior meant Randy would be done. He would be off the wrestling team and suspended from school for the rest of year. That meant no graduation, no High School Diploma, and probably no college. He could take his GED, but for the most part, any future plans would be gone. Randy vowed not to screw up, Dolph and their baby depended on him.

Later that afternoon, The Parrot Marching Band, marched through the hallways and played the WWE High fight song, all thoughts of Bob Orton vanished. Even Dean got caught up in school spirit. With both Adam and Seth dancing, clapping and cheering it was hard _not_ to have "Parrot Fever". As the team Captain, Roman gave a good speech and never once put himself over, it was about the entire team. That's why they all loved Roman so much.

After the pep rally, Dean and Adam were at their locker. "It feels wrong not to take any books home." Adam took the last text book out of his backpack and put it neatly on his shelf in the locker.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, it does. But, I am not complaining about no homework. Even Miss Phoenix had a heart." He put his nearly empty backpack over his shoulder and carried Adam's as well. They walked out to the parking lot where they would meet Dolph and Randy.

Adam was surprised, Seth was there too. "Hey, Seth." Adam hugged his friend. Seth was still filled with school spirit.

"Hey buddy. Dolph is gonna take me home. Ro has to stay, team stuff for tomorrow. Since Dolph isn't going to Randy's, why not?" Seth explained with a fist bump with Dolph.

"Adam, just... try not let anyone get killed. I would like to have Randy back tonight." Dolph spoke quietly to Adam and Seth. Randy and Dean stood together and spoke to each other.

Adam nodded with a half-smile. "I'm glad Sargent Sandow will be there. Dean needs this. I hope Bob will answer his questions. Well, we'd better go. See you tomorrow." Adam hugged his friends, he wanted it all done and over, so they could enjoy tomorrow without a care in the world.

Randy pulled Dolph in for a kiss. "You be careful, the road to Seth's can be bumpy. Don't want to make the baby bounce around in there. I love you." He whispered softly to his boy.

Adam was behind the wheel of his Mustang. Dean was too nervous to drive and Adam could drive to Randy's blindfolded. They waited though, they were going to follow Randy. Damien was going to meet them there.

It wasn't long before they pulled up the long, curved driveway of the Orton Mansion. It was an odd house. In the midst of all the Spanish and Mediterranean mansions, The Orton mansion was more like a southern plantation, with it's brick façade and nearly four story high columns.

Sargent Sandow had not arrived yet. They all wanted him there before going into the house. Randy, Adam and Dean stood around Adam's car like it was a guardian.

Adam's back was pressed against Dean's chest as Dean leaned back against Adam's car. His hands rested on Adam's baby bump. Randy smiled, Adam looked so content.

Adam noticed Randy's smile. "What are you so happy about?" He wasn't mean, just curious. What was there to smile about right now?

"You. I've never seen you look so... content, I guess is the word I want. I'm happy for you, Adam. I really am. I can never make up for what I did... " Randy was halted. Sargent Sandow had pulled up the driveway.

Damien was in an unmarked police car, but he wore his uniform. He pocketed his keys and smiled at the teens. "Sorry I am a bit late. Had an appointment that ran long. Are we ready?" He asked as he shook hands with the boys.

Randy sighed. "As ready as we can be." He looked up at his former home. He loved the house, but couldn't live there, not knowing what his father had done and why.

Adam couldn't help but notice something about the Sargent, he had to ask. They had walked up onto the grand porch of the Orton mansion. "Sir, I'm sorry, but I can't help notice. May I ask, was your appointment with child services?" Both Dean and Randy's mouths fell open at the same time. Adam could be a bit tactless at times.

Damien laughed. "William says I wear my feelings on my sleeve. Yes, it was. We're in the very early stages of the adoption process. We went to the orphanage last weekend, to the open house play group. We're taken with a lovely nine year old girl, Melanie and a shy little lad who is also nine, Mitchell..." He was interrupted by Dean.

"Mel and Mitch! The Turner twins? I changed their diapers! They were just three when they were found in an abandoned car. I was adopted a week later. Oh Sarge, if you can't take them both, find another kid. Don't tear them apart, please?" Dean was about ready to get down on his knees to beg.

Damien laid a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Don't worry. We wouldn't do that. It's early stages, but we have enough love and room for twins. Maybe when we have a weekend visit, you and Adam could come for dinner. Okay, we can't put this off." He reached up and rang the doorbell.

Randy felt strange to ring at his own door. "This is weird and who will open it. The Hudson's have already moved." Randy shifted his weight from one foot to another.

The three teens gave a start when the door suddenly opened. It was Robert Roode, Bob Orton's attorney. "You're late. Come on, the tea will be cold." He was very annoyed.

"My apologies. It was my fault. I should have called." Sargent Sandow apologized as they walked through the house.

Randy spoke up. "We are only ten minutes late. I will be taking the last of my things before I leave. I have some stuff upstairs and over at the Hudson's."

"No, you don't. The Hudson's already packed your things. The box and suit case are in your room." Robert still had a very annoyed tone to his voice.

Randy smiled to himself. He should have known that Mr. and Mrs. Hudson would have seen to his things. He would miss the older couple. He vowed to take Dolph and later the baby, up to visit them. Mrs. Hudson was so excited about the baby. The Hudson's also understood and supported Randy's decision to give Dean the parental rights to the baby Adam carried.

As they walked through the house, Randy knew they were going to the more friendly den. It was the room where he and his dad watched television, chatted, and where Bob did his work and Randy did his homework; before he forced Adam to do it. It was Randy's favorite room.

Bob Orton was in his leather recliner, and held a cup of tea in one hand. Randy could not read the expression on his father's face as he sat in his usual chair, next to Bob's.

"Sorry we are a bit late, father. Are you feeling alright?" Randy asked as the others sat. Damien sat on the leather sofa along with Dean and Adam. The couch face the two recliners. The television was mounted to wall at the other end of the room.

Bob scoffed. "Yes, as alright as I can be. Considering I can't work, leave the house or talk to my son. Adam, you are looking pretty as ever. Is _my_ grandchild doing well?" Bob smiled at Adam.

Adam shifted his position, and Dean took him by the hand. "Thank you, sir. The baby is fine." His reply was polite and to the point.

Bob nodded. "Good. I am looking forward to you and Randy moving in. Then I can spoil _my_ grandchild every day." He spoke firmly and seemed to leave no room for doubt.

Randy looked at his dad. "Father, please. You promised me you wouldn't say anything to stress Adam. You know I am with Dolph."

"Robert, don't just stand there, pour the tea. Randal..." Bob let his words fade. He did remember his promise. Adam could not be stressed.

Dean refused the tea. He wanted to get on with things. He looked at Sargent Sandow with a look that asked _"Now?"_ with an arched brow. Damien gave him a nod, no point in wasting time.

Dean squeezed Adam's hand and blurted out the first question. "Why did you leave my momma? Why didn't you help her?" He asked in a calm voice, but Dean looked like a lost child. In a way he was. He felt Adam's warm touch strengthen him.

Bob totally ignored Dean and sipped his tea. He even had the audacity to raise his pinkie. "So son, when are you going to bring Adam for dinner again?"

Randy glanced over at Dean, then looked at his father. "Dad, answer the question. Dean has a right to know. I'm _not_ telling you _again_. I am with Dolph, _not_ Adam." He glared at his father.

Bob sat down his tea cup and stood. "I will be right back. Tea runs through me." He left the room and headed for the bathroom.

Robert Roode spoke. "I don't know what's wrong. He's been perfectly normal, until now. I'm worried. If he pulls the "crazy" act in court, it will go badly for him. Dean, I am sorry, I really am. He's been talking about your mother a lot. I thought he would answer you..." He stopped talking when they heard the toilet flush. The bathroom was just across the hall.

Bob Orton returned to the den and sat back down in his chair. "You look exactly like _him_..." He looked at Dean and spoke with utter disdain. Then he changed. "You have her hair color. I couldn't force her to do anything." He sighed deeply. Bob did not want to talk about this.

Dean tried again. "Why didn't you take her out of there. Maybe she would have understood you meant to help her. In Japan she would have been free from him. Trust me, I have no love for him." His words held a bitterness. He wanted an answer.

Bob's mood turned. "Look, you little street rat. I don't owe you a fucking thing. You are nothing to me. You've managed to steal Adam from my son, just like that fucking Ambrose took my Mary. I'll be damned if a fucking Ambrose is going to take from me again. You may have Adam, but you will _never_ have my grandchild. Randal, get this dirty rat out of here." He growled his words and banged his fist on the arm of his chair.

Dean lost it. He started to get up, but Damien stopped him. He couldn't let Dean hurt Bob Orton, no matter what. It caused enough of a distraction that no one noticed Adam get up and go over to Bob, who looked like a king on his throne.

"Stop it! Just stop it! Dean is not a rat. I'm with Dean because I love him. Yes, I once loved your son, but do you understand what he did to me. He left me so physically and mentally broken I tried to kill myself, the same day I found out about the baby. Look, just look at what I did..." Adam's full anger bubbled to the surface. He pulled off his leather jacket. He wore a tee shirt, so his scars were easily visible. He put his arms out so Bob could see the deep still pinkish scars.

Bob at first refused to look, but Adam stuck his left wrist, with the worst scar under his nose. Adam knew Bob saw it, because their was a slight change in his expression. Adam continued.

"I understand what Randy did was caused by the drugs. Still, it doesn't change what happened. When I was lying in the hospital fighting, for not only my life, but the baby's, Dean gave me his blood. Randy's blood also matched, but instead of helping me, all he did was make trouble. They told me later, that when I heard Randy ranting in the trauma room, my heart stopped and I died. I actually _died_." Adam had to pause, he couldn't let himself break down in tears now.

The others in the room stayed quiet. Randy was shocked, Adam never stood up for himself. He knew Adam's new found hubris came from Dean. Randy had no regrets to do what he was about to do; after Adam finished.

Adam went on. "I actually saw the light, and started towards it. I heard a voice, telling me to come back. I turned back to see who had called out to me. It wasn't Randy, it was Dean. The light that came from his heart was brighter than any heavenly light. I love Dean with all that I am. Your son, Randy, loves Dolph just as much. Dolph is better for Randy in so many ways. He gets the mentality of wrestling and can help Randy become a champion more than I ever could. I want to help Dean with his life's work, it's what I want. Now, be a damn man and tell your sister's son why you didn't help her, and left her to suffer at the hands of an abuser. You don't owe it to Dean, you _owe_ it to Mary." Adam's anger had vanished, but he still spoke firmly. He looked Bob hard in the eye.

Bob rubbed his forehead. He could tell that every eye in the room was on him. Bob shifted in his seat. Randy knew his father was seething, he just wasn't sure if it was directed at him or Adam, maybe Bob was mad at himself.

Bob looked up at Adam. "Well, you've made your bed. I hope you enjoy living in the gutter. I might let you visit my grandchild, but not with the street rat..."

Dean jumped up before Damien could stop him. He moved Adam behind him. "Shut the fuck up, old man. I get it now, I can read it on your face. You left my momma to suffer because she stepped out of line. She was no longer perfect, she'd become soiled. So instead of helping her, you just walked away. What a fucking asshole. I'm glad I'm not an Orton, I am a Hart and proud of it. Your grandchild will be a Hart, and you will never be its grandfather. My momma needed her brother and, instead of being a man, you were the rat. The fucking dirty rat that left her to die. Adam, I gotta get out of here. I can't stand the fucking stench of rat shit..." Dean spun on his heels and looked at Randy.

Dean took a step closer to Randy, then continued. "I guess in a weird way we are cousins. You may have seriously fucked up, but at least you manned up and worked your fucking ass off to improve yourself. I don't blame you for your father's sins. I hope you will still do the right thing..." Dean grabbed Adam's hand and turned back to Bob.

"I hope you fucking rot in jail, for my momma. Oh and, _if_ your little plan had worked, and Uncle Chris and I had wound up in Japan, we would have gotten away. I'm a street rat, I _know_ how to avoid being set up. One thing more, Adam's baby, _our_ baby, will _never_ be abandoned because something isn't perfect. I hope my momma haunts you. Thanks for nothing." Dean started to gently tug on Adam's hand, as he turned to leave.

Randy stood. "Dean, Adam, wait, just one moment, please..." He reached into the inside pocket of his high school letterman's jacket. He pulled out an envelope.

He held the envelope out to Dean. "Take it, read it, then sign it. It will be filed tomorrow morning. You can go to the kitchen table." He arched his brow at Adam.

Dean took the envelope. He prayed he knew what it was. "Thanks. Give us a few minutes." He let Adam lead them out to the kitchen, after all, the house was once a second home to Adam. The blond even knew about the secret panic room.

"What did you give him, boy?" Bob asked with a growl. He was really eating, not only his anger, but guilt. Dean had been right, but to admit it, would make him a monster. Bob didn't want to be a monster.

Randy still stood. "Don't worry about it, father. I'm going up to get the rest of my things. Sargent, sir I could use a hand, if you don't mind."

Damien stood. "Give me one minute, Randy." He gave the teen a nod. He had something to say to Bob. Randy returned the nod and left the room. He didn't want to hear what Damien had to say to his dad, but he hoped it would so some good, but he doubted it.

Damien Sandow stood in front of Bob Orton. "You have a fine young man there. You very nearly lost him to the cocaine and steroids. Would you have turned your back on him as well? Think about it." He once again gave a nod. He'd made his point, he hoped.

In the mean time, Dean and Adam sat, side by side at the kitchen table. The papers terminated all of Randy's parental rights to Baby Orton-McMahon, as carried by Adam Joesph McMahon. The papers also named Johnathan Dean Hart as the father. As it was Randy who terminated his rights, he could list the reasons why.

Adam read the paper out loud, but softly. "I, Randal Keith Orton, terminate any and all rights of parenthood. I am not longer in a relationship with the birth father, Adam J. McMahon. I am the father of another child, with a different birth father, with whom I am in a loving and caring relationship. Adam McMahon is in a strong, loving, caring relationship with Johnathan Dean Hart. I name Johnathan Dean Hart as the legal father of Baby Orton-McMahon. I do this freely of my own accord without coercion, harassment, or exchange of goods; material or financial. This is best for all the parties involved but most importantly it is best for the unborn child carried by Adam J. McMahon..." Adam finished reading the main body of the letter. The rest was all the legal information about Randy and Adam.

"Wow. With this, I am legally the father. No adoption will be required. I just have to fill out my legal information and sign it. When the baby is born, you name me as the father and that's it. Randy really meant it. This is a very powerful piece of paper. I thought I'd have to go the shit house... um... Child Services office, to adopt. It worried me. This smashes that. Oh Adam, I sign this..." Dean picked up a pen that was on the table. He quickly filled out the legal information, like his address, social security number and other information that made things legal.

With a flourish, Dean signed his full name to the papers. "... we are a family. I love you, so damn much, both of you." Dean kissed Adam's baby bump, then Adam's lips. They both jumped at loud and sudden clap of hands.

"Congratulations. Just so you know, I got all the legal information from Judge Reso. Mister Reso wrote it up with Mister Cole. Judge Reso will sign it tomorrow. It cost me a lot of favors to get it done so fast, but it is worth it. Adam, can I see the baby? Just uncle status, sometimes? I also want you to know, just because Dean is now the legal father... I do love the baby. Don't think for one moment, I made this decision lightly." Randy spoke honestly, but with confidence. He meant what he said.

Adam smiled softly. "I know, Randy. You've done the right thing for everyone. Of course you are Uncle Randy, and Uncle Dolph. I wouldn't hesitate to have you babysit for us. Thank you, Randy. Dean?" He turned to his fiancé with a knowing look.

Dean stood. He shook Randy's hand. "I do thank you, Randy. Trust me, I know it wasn't easy. The baby will never lack for love. You're not bad, for a cousin..." He and Randy both chuckled. Then Dean was serious again.

"Sorry I was hard on your Dad, but I had to know. What are you going to do now?" Dean asked, brow raised. He thought Randy deserved better.

Randy frowned. Dean, for what it's worth, I never even knew about Aunt Mary. Sometimes, I caught dad, crying, with a picture in his hand, but he always hid it. Maybe it was her. If I find it, would you like to have it?"

Dean let out a breath. "I'd have to think about that. I'm not sure. Thanks though. Oh, let me say this, just to get it out. I will never, in a million years, make a play or want anything to do with Orton shipping or your inheritance. I'm not an Orton in any fashion. I'm a Hart, and proud to be one. Adam, sweetheart, can we get out of here?" He was more than ready to get something to eat and celebrate with Adam. It was after all, Friday night.

Randy shifted on his feet. "Could you guys do me a favor? Would you stay while I finish moving my stuff? Not to help, but, I just don't want to be alone here. I'll take you out to dinner, along with Dolph, maybe see that new Avengers movie? It has Spiderman in it, all my treat, even movie snacks."

Adam and Dean whispered together. Dean then spoke. "Okay to dinner but dutch on the movie. Come on, I will help you with your stuff. Adam, stay with Sarge." He held Adam's hand.

Randy grinned. "Great! Okay, but popcorn is still on me. Dolph is gonna flip, he has been wanting us to double date. I discouraged it, afraid you would say no. I'll give him a quick call. He can Uber over and we can go from here." Randy was happy because he knew Dolph would be happy. He stepped over into the main part of the kitchen to call Dolph.

As Randy was on the phone, Adam and Dean stepped into the entryway. Both called their own parents to get permission for the night's new plan. As suspected, okay's were given. Both Adam and Dean kept the news about parental rights to themselves, that was face to face news, not something to be blabbed out over a cell phone.

Adam ended his call last. "All good. We're to go to my house after, Dean. Your folks are going out to dinner with mine, then cards or pool after."

Dean laughed. "No, really?" He held up his phone. Of course, Bret had just told Dean the same thing.

Adam laughed and smacked his forehead. Randy also laughed. "You're such a goof, Addy. Dolph is so happy. He will be here in thirty minutes." Dolph had been thrilled to learn of the plans.

The three boys noticed the front door was open. They heard Damien and Robert Roode. They went out onto the porch. Robert smoked a cigarette and Damien puffed on his pipe. They were talking about the big football game tomorrow.

"Hey boys. Just talking about tomorrow. Roman going to pull it off?" Damien asked with a an exhale of thick, bluish gray pipe smoke.

Adam answered as he sat down on the top step. "I sure hope so. Seth's is as nervous as a cat with a long tail in a room full of rocking chairs."

Robert Roode spoke up. "You boys going? I wish I could go, but, well, I have to stay here."

"Oh. You can watch on the LA sports channel. The are going to air it live." Randy added. He then turned serious. "Is his heart okay? I have some news he won't like one bit. Why is he being so... shitty?" He looked at the lawyer with an arched brow.

Robert shrugged. "I honestly don't know. He's been fine, for the circumstances. His heart has also been fine. He has even told some funny stories about shipping mishaps. He just can seem to face talking about... the incident... shall we say. It's like he's a different person. He can't be like that in court. Judge Cornette can spot a mental player a mile away."

Adam looked up at the handsome lawyer. "Sorry, but what do you mean by mental player? Judge Cornette, isn't he that Judge that come from Kentucky, and is so hard on the gang crimes?" He'd been hoping to interview the Judge for The Parrot.

Robert lit another cigarette. He put the old butt in a portable, sterling sliver ashtray he carried. "Yes, he is. He's damn tough but fair, if you play by the rules. A mental player is someone who pretends to have a mental issue to get out of a sentence or get sent to a cushy hospital prison. I may have to get a mental evaluation on Bob. I just don't know if he is blocking it or if he really does have a mental issue. Randy, can you tell? I feel the fool, not being able to tell, even after all these years of working for him." He exhaled a puff of smoke, to match Damien's.

Randy shook his head. "No, sir, I can't. I've never seen him like this. You heard our wire talk. He can't seem to hear anything I said or say about Adam, Dolph and Dean. I guess we will find out. I'm am telling him about Adam and Dean's baby, before Dolph gets here." He sighed and went inside.

Dean, Adam, Damien and Robert Roode went to follow after Randy. "No, Adam. I don't know what will happen. I want you safe. Please, wait out here for Dolph, please? Dean, you too. I don't want you hurt anymore either. Sarge, I wouldn't mind you being there, or you Mister Roode." Randy suddenly looked and sounded like a lost child again.

Dean shook his head. "Nope. Going with you. First of all, I want to see his face when you tell him. Secondly, it's about my family, and thirdly, because, like him or not, we are cousins and I stand by family..." He gave Randy a look. An understanding passed between them. Deep down, past all the crap and shit, they were family, and Dean always stood by his family.

Adam was kissed by Dean, He sat on the step like a chastised child, but he understood. He pulled his paper back book out of his pocket and attempted to read.

The four others went went back to the den. Bob Orton sat and looked over some papers from the shipyard. He had to keep his hand in things. He looked up when the foursome came into the room. He was highly annoyed that Dean was still there.

Randy stood before his father, the papers in his hand. He took a deep breath. He had to do this, he just wished he knew how his father would react.

"Dad, I have something to tell you. You won't like it, but, it's a done deal. Just a few minutes ago, in the kitchen, I signed over my parental rights of Adam's baby to Dean. It is the right thing to do. I will have enough on my plate with Dolph and our baby. I didn't do it easily, but, it was the best thing I could do to try start to make up for what I did to Adam. You with accept my relationship with Dolph and our baby or not. You may as well know, that, I plan to marry Dolph. Probably next summer, before we start UCLA. The sooner you accept all this, the better." Randy spoke firmly and looked his father directly in the eye.

Bob looked at his son. "Just, get out, get out of my house. I can't stand to look at you right now." He moved faster than a cat and grabbed the papers out of Randy's hand. He ripped them in half. Dean let out a cry of anguish. Bob laughed.

"So much for that. Don't worry, Randal, we will fix things with you and Adam. Get out for now. I have work to do." Bob waved Randy away like he was an employee, not his child.

"Things _are_ worked out. I'm going, but I will be back." Randy turned to leave. He saw how upset Dean was. He pulled his fellow teen out of the room. Damien followed, and sensed Dean was about to explode.

They went out to the porch, Adam sat with Dolph on the porch swing in the corner. The former wrestler had arrived just after the others had gone into the house. Dean rounded on Randy, he was beyond furious.

"What the fuck, Orton. Was that the plan all along? Act like you were doin' the right thing? Then have him tear it up?" Dean was ready to punch Randy in the mouth.

Adam and Dolph jumped up and rushed over to their boyfriends. "What is going on?" Adam demanded. Dean was about to explode, but why?

"That fucking bastard tore the parental rights papers in half!" Dean threw up his hands in frustrations.

Randy put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "No, he didn't. Give me a chance to explain..." He pulled the envelope out of his pocket.

Dean huffed, his fists balled up at his sides. Randy pulled out the signed papers. "They are safe and sound. I had a feeling. I gave him a copy. Dean, I would never go back on my word." He looked a bit hurt, but he understood.

Dean looked sheepish. "Sorry, Randy. I'm just... naturally wary. We good?" He held his hand out for Randy to shake.

Randy shook Dean's hand. "We're good. I should have said something. Help me with my boxes so we can get out of here?" He gave Dean a nudge. Both Dean and Damien followed Randy into the house to get the rest of Randy's things.

Robert Roode's voice echoed down the hall. "Help! Help! He's having a heart attack!"


	67. Could There Be Anymore?

Damien immediately called for an ambulance as they all rushed to Bob's den. Adam noticed that it was just like Mister Lawler in Calculus class. Bob was on the floor, and appeared to not be breathing.

Robert Roode looked so helpless and on the verge of his own breakdown. If he knew about CPR, he forgot it now. He looked down at his boss, his friend. Robert had a bit of a crush on Bob Orton, but he would never act on it.

Without hesitation, Dean and Adam looked at each other. With a nod of agreement, they got down on the floor. Adam loosened Bob's collar and felt for a pulse. He looked over at Dean and shook his head. Adam quickly prepared Bob for mouth to mouth. Dean got into position to begin the chest compressions. Damien stood by, ready to show the EMTs into the house when they arrived. He could also take over if Adam or Dean needed the relief.

Randy stood, still as a stone statue. It was happening again, he was helpless. Dolph wrapped his arms around Randy and gave his love and support.

Adam breathed into Bob's mouth the requires amount of times, then Dean began the compressions. He might have despised Bob, but Dean could not stand by and watch someone die. He put all his feelings aside and did the job he'd trained to do.

Damien was amazed at how quickly and well Adam and Dean worked together at performing CPR. He didn't know the teens had already saved one life. The ambulance was taking a long time to arrive.

Dolph spoke just to say something. "He is in good hands, Randy. Remember, they saved Mister Lawler, he's doing great now. Everything will be alright." He held Randy close. Dolph could feel how tense Randy was, and he imagined, if it were his dad, Dolph would feel the exact same way.

Adam and Dean continued to work to save Bob Orton. Finally, in the far distance, a siren could be heard. Damien was worried, he'd seen a lot of heart attacks on the job, but this one looked really bad. Damien said a quick prayer for Bob as he went out side to guide the ambulance in.

Dean had broken out in a sweat, but he kept going. Adam did his breaths and it gave Dean a brief moment to catch his own breath. He swiped his brow. Before he could start the next set of compressions, the EMTs arrived and took over.

"You boys have done a fine job Wait... you were the ones at the high school, with the math teacher. You two should be EMTs." The one who drove and wrote down the numbers spoke to Adam and Dean.

Dean shook his head. "Nope. I couldn't deal with anything if a was child hurt. He gonna be okay?" Dean helped Adam to stand.

"He has a history..." Randy finally spoke up. He got his father's medicine bag from the side table next to Bob's recliner. "These are his meds. He had a major heart attack a few years ago. Is he alright?" He handed over the bag.

The EMT quickly scanned the medications, with a frown. It didn't look good. "We will know more when we get him to the hospital. I'll tell you this, without them, he'd be a lot worse off." He responded the best way he could as he nodded toward Adam and Dean. The EMT went back to his business as they prepared to get Bob on the gurney.

"I'll ride with him. Randy, please?" Robert Roode asked in a very worried tone of a voice. His face was angst stricken.

Randy nodded. "Okay. Dolph, come with?" He looked at his boyfriend with desperation.

Dolph hugged Randy close. "You know you don't even have to ask. Babe, he will have the best care. It will be alright. I love you." He spoke softly to Randy.

Damien, Dean and Adam had gone out onto the porch to get out of the way. "You alright, Dean?" Damien was worried about the teen. Adam looked pale as well.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Adam, please sit down, you look pale." Dean led Adam to the porch swing.

As Adam sat down, Bob was rolled out on a gurney. They watched as he was loaded into the ambulance. It said a lot that they rushed him away instead of working to stabilize him, like they had with Mister Lawler. Adam had never felt a pulse. He felt bad for Randy.

Randy watched from the porch as Robert Roode stepped up into the back of the ambulance. "You're not going to the hospital?" Adam asked with a cock of his head.

"I am. Mister Roode asked if he could ride with dad. I think maybe he likes dad, but I dunno. Sorry about dinner and the movie. You understand?" Randy looked at Adam, worry was deeply etched on his face. Randy's eyes were stormier than normal.

Adam stood up and went to Randy. "Of course we understand. Dean, we will go too, make sure every thing is good." Adam didn't ask, he told. Yes it was for Randy, but mostly so Dolph would have some support at the hospital.

Randy stared after the ambulance as it pulled around the curved driveway and left. "Thanks" was all he could say.

"Boys, lets mount up. I'll give you an escort to the hospital. Randy, William is on duty, he will do his best." Damien put a hand on Randy's shoulder.

Dean drove Farrah and Dolph drove a stricken Randy in the red Viper. True to his word, Damien got them to the hospital in record time. While in the car, Adam called his dad to tell him what had happened.

Damien was officially off duty, and intended to remain at the hospital. He took control of the little group. They were shown to a private waiting room. It happened to be the same one everyone had occupied to wait for news about Adam.

Dean rubbed his face. "Never thought I'd be in here again." He sat down next to Adam. "It's where we waited for news about you. Where the Doc asked if anyone had your blood type." Dean shrugged as he took Adam's hand.

Adam remained silent, what could he say? He knew his family and friends suffered in this room. He hated it, but now the focus had to be on Randy. Talk about a full circle. It was life.

They all looked up when a Ward Clerk came into the room. She had that damn, fucking clipboard, with all the damn, fucking papers.

Randy took the clipboard. Like a robot, he began to fill out the papers, just like he had last time. Dolph sat next to Randy, unwavering, his man needed him. Randy finished filling out the paperwork.

Damien held out his hand for the clipboard. "Randy, I'll take it and see if I can find out what's going on. My uniform and William gets me into places others can't."

Randy gave Damien the clipboard. "Thanks, Sarge. Yeah, I made complete ass outta myself the last time I went into the trauma area." He shrugged.

When Damien left, the Pink Lady with the coffee service cart came in. "Boys, there is coffee and water. I wrangled some cookies and brownies from the kitchen. Help yourselves." She plugged in the cart and left the room. She didn't like to linger and over intrude.

Dean got up and went to the cart. He couldn't help it, he was hungry. He poured a cup of coffee and grabbed a couple of chocolate chip cookies. He looked at the others.

"Coffee? Water? Anything?" Dean looked from Dolph to Randy to Adam. He bit into a cookie.

"Water for me please. Ran?" Dolph spoke softly and gently stroked Randy's temple. Randy shook his head, he didn't want anything.

"Coffee, please. I honestly haven't had any today." Adam thought back to breakfast. He'd had hot cocoa that morning instead. He felt a twinge of a headache and coffee would help.

Dean handed Dolph a bottle of water, then made a cup of coffee for Adam. He also put a brownie on a napkin for his fiancé. Dean gave Adam the refreshments, and sat down with his own.

"Is this real? Two men dead? My dad pays them to have two people kidnapped? Thinks Adam and I are getting back together? Denying his own sister help? Believes Dolph's dad is trying to ruin him? Now has a heart attack? What in the fuck is going on this year? Am I in the middle of a fucking nightmare I can't wake up from?" Randy slumped forward and rested his forearms on his legs and hung his head.

Dolph began to rub Randy's back. "No, babe. It's not a nightmare...well... figuratively maybe. It has been a crazy year. Everyone always says senior year of high school is supposed to be the best, I think someone got it wrong. All we can do, is take care of each other. We may be an odd mix, but you and I, Dean, Adam, Roman and Seth are a family. As I said, a strange mix of people, but a family none the less. Despite everything, all the fucking pain we caused each other can only make our bond stronger. We're here, Randy, we are here." He tried to say the right thing, but Dolph now felt like he sounded stupid.

Dean swallowed a sip of coffee. "Porpoise is right. Kind of reminds me of the orphanage. We might have scrapped and hurt each other, but when it came down to it, we stuck together. Especially against the system." He gave Dolph a smile. He also smiled as Adam's left hand rested on his thigh.

Everyone looked up when the door opened again. It wasn't Damien. Eric, Vince, Shawn and Bret came into the room. Vince and Bret each carried two large pizza boxes from Leo's. Shawn carried a bag with napkins and paper plates. Eric had a small cooler with several cans of cola on ice.

Greetings were exchanged and food was put out on a table under the window. "Any word, Randy?" Vince asked as he took out a piece of pizza for the teen wrestler.

Randy shook his head. "No, sir. The Sarge went to find out what he could. We thought it was him, when you all came in. Thanks for the pizza. We didn't get a chance to eat." Randy took the plate of pizza with a half smile.

"That's alright, son. We needed to eat too. Randy, Bob and I may have had a falling out, but, I still consider him a friend. I'll be there, for anything he needs." Vince spoke quietly, but a firm look burned in his eye. A friend was a friend, even when there was a disagreement.

Randy looked up at the man, who he once thought would be his father-in-law. "Thank you, sir. Look, I know... I do know. I never meant to hurt him. I didn't wake up one morning and just decide to make Adam's life a living hell..." Randy put his plate down on the chair next to him and stood.

Randy went to the center of the room. He pulled the envelope out of his pocket. "I want to announce, here and now, that I have kept my promise. Dean signed the papers. Adam can legally name Dean as the father of the baby he is carrying. I've given Dean the parental rights. No matter what happens here, I will go to the Court House tomorrow and file the papers. Judge Reso is advising me and Mister Reso helped Mister Cole write up the papers. Thanks also for coming. It's nice to know that a person can really fuck up but..." He couldn't continue, the emotions finally got him. The tears began to flow.

Bret stepped forward. He'd been Randy's mentor and in some ways savior, and now Randy needed him again. Bret pulled Randy into his embrace simply held him. Randy let it all out; everything. Everything he'd been holding in since the start of school. Dolph watched with his own tear filled eyes. Randy needed Bret more, Dolph knew his time would come.

It was difficult. Shawn, Eric and Vince wanted to be happy and congratulate Dean on the papers, Adam too, but now was not the time. Shawn did hug his son, then Adam.

"You want to get a breath of fresh air?" Bret asked Randy as the teen blew his nose with a napkin.

Randy shook his head. "No, I want to be here when the Sargent comes back. He's been gone for a long time. Thanks, Coach. I would have been totally... I dunno, probably in jail without you. I hated you at first, all that running, the workouts, the constant drug testing. But, you didn't give up on me, even when I gave up on myself. It's not much, but I do thank you." Randy sniffed deeply, then spoke again to the group.

"I appreciate you all being here, but please, don't feel obligated to stay. I don't know how long we'll be here. And everyone, please, go to the game tomorrow. Please. It's our last High School football game, you have to go. Promise me, please?" He spoke mainly to Dean and Adam. He knew Adam. Adam would stay here, when he should go support Roman and Seth.

Eric spoke up. "Don't worry about us, son. We won't leave you. By the way, I'm proud of you, for what you did for Adam, Dean and the baby. Is this what got Bob so upset?" His brow arched as he looked at Randy.

Randy shrugged. "It probably didn't help. Dad hasn't... been right. If we talk about business or other general topics, he's fine. But, it's like he has a mental block about the incident. Today, he said he expected Adam and I move into the house. He just can't grasp that I'm in love with Dolph, and that won't change. I gave him a copy of the papers, he tore them in half. Told me to leave, but we would talk later. I don't know what happened between when we went out to the porch and Mister Roode yelled." He gave another shrug, what else could he do?

Vince nodded. "I can understand that. Bob would get very strange during our talks about you and Adam. It's something I deeply regret now. I didn't want to say anything, because, one, I wasn't sure and two, I couldn't believe I could even think it. I think Bob has a... fantasy about Adam. I'm not sure at all, but, if it is true... it... Oh Adam, I don't know what to say. I just hope I am wrong." Vince felt sick to his stomach, what if Bob had eventually hurt Adam.

Dean put his arm around Adam's shoulder. Adam stopped eating, he felt quite queasy at the moment. Eric moved closer to his son as the scooted across his seat.

Randy shook his head. "No, not like you think. He thought Adam was pretty, but not... no... not like that. He wanted, perfect, blond haired, blue eyed grandchildren. I dunno, dad just decides something is going to happen and it happens or else. Adam, he did and does not sexually fantasize about you. I swear it." Randy spoke firmly.

"You would understand him better. I am glad to know that I was very wrong. As I said, I never should have..." Vince was cut off by Adam.

"Father, please stop. It's over now and it doesn't matter. Randy and I are both happy and thats what counts. Let's just... concentrate on Bob's health." Adam was tired of all the what if or I'm sorry talk. He finally and truly wanted the past in the past.

"I get what Adam wants. Stop the sorries, stop wondering what could have, stop talking about the past. We've all agreed past is past, let us all go forward now, please?" Dean held Adam closer as he tried to explain what both he and Adam felt.

Eric nodded. "Yes, you're right. You can't say past is past and then keep talking about it. Now, come on and eat before it gets any colder."

An hour later, pizza had been eaten and they all sat around and chatted quietly. Damien had still not returned. Vince had tried to find out what was going on, but they had no update to give him. Vince did notice, the main waiting room was full of cops and firemen. Something major had happened and probably explained why Damien had not yet returned. Vince had relayed the information to the group on his return.

Dean let out a growl, he didn't mean to let out. Shawn shot him a reproving glare. "Sorry. I hate waiting. Nothing personal, Randy. I'm just not a patient person. Sometimes I growl before I can stop it." He gave his lean body a stretch as he sat.

Randy chuckled. "Don't sweat it. I hate waiting too. Ask Coach what I am like waiting to get on the mat at a meet. I get rather growly. Adam, you were right, as usual. Dolph gets it, he just growls back." Randy gave Adam a friendly wink.

Adam winked back. "Just like Dean. He doesn't get pissy when I do something unexpected without asking. You know we would have been... argh! Now you have me doing it! Sorry." Adam turned red. He had been the one to first say keep the past in the past.

Shawn stood, he held an empty plastic drink cup in his hand. "Okay, one dollar for every time some one brings up a past event." He smiled as Adam put four quarters into the cup.

Another hour passed. Randy stood and stretched. "I'm... I need to hear something. Where is Mister Roode? Bret, would you go with me, see what we can find out?" He looked at Bret with hope filled eyes. Bret was the only one he trusted.

Bret stood with a stretch of his own. "Of course. Come on, we'll find..." Before he could finish, Sargent Sandow came into the room.

The Law Enforcement Officer looked worn out and upset. He poured a cup of coffee, and took a much needed sip. They couldn't help but notice, his hand trembled slightly. Then, he almost fell onto the couch.

"I'm sorry. Randy, I don't have much news for you. Son, it's not good. They are having a very difficult time stabilizing him. William found several blockages. They are in surgery as we speak. William isn't sure but he is either going to put in a pacemaker or a stint. He said if it's as bad as he fears, they will have to do a multiple bypass. It will be several hours. I am sorry the news isn't better. Oh, Mister Roode signed the form for the surgery and I witnessed it. We wanted to save you the stress of the responsibility. Robert is in the surgical waiting room, he wants to be alone." Damien explained what had happened with Bob Orton.

Randy rubbed his eyes. "Oh dad... please dad, you have to pull through... I might not like what you have done, but I do love you... please, dad. Thanks, Sarge. I appreciate you very much. Thanks for doing the surgery papers too. Mister Roode wouldn't sign anything without knowing it was best for dad. I also trust Doctor Regal. Adam and Dolph both sing his praises. Say, are _you_ alright? You don't have to stay." All Randy wanted now was to think about anything but his father.

Damien frowned. "Thanks, Randy. I'm staying, not only for you but for Wills too. There was a horrible fire up the beach. A gas barbecue grill exploded, on the back porch of a beach rental cottage. I guess it went up in seconds. There was a family from New Jersey renting the cottage. They were here for a month, to visit family, do the tourist thing. There are three kids, the oldest is seventeen, she has twelve year old twin brothers. The kids were down at the ocean when it happened. God... the father went up with the grill. The mom was inside, in the kitchen..." He had to pause, to sip his coffee. The description of the father's remains was one of the most horrific he had ever heard.

The others in the room listened intently as Damien continued. "The daughter called nine-one-one as did several neighbors. Wisely, she kept her brothers down at the shore. My God, they saw their father... burn to death. She couldn't have done a thing. The Fire Department and my boys arrived in minutes. Fire went in to try to save the mom. The kids had said she was in the kitchen. Anyway, they went into the house via the front as the back was engulfed. The house collapsed. It all fell in on the mom and two firefighters. They... all... died... I knew those two firemen like brothers. They went to our church with their... nine kids... lost their parent... but those three New Jersey kids... it's horrible, just horrible. That's why I was gone so long. See, I act as Chaplin for my district..." He paused once again as Shawn refilled his coffee cup.

Randy and Dolph held each other close. Adam had moved and now sat, curled up in Dean's lap. Eric stood, his back against Vince's chest, and Vince's arms were wrapped around Eric. Bret and Shawn stood side by side, each had an arm around the other's waist.

Damien told more about the evening. "I had to be the one to tell Sally and Bill that their spouses were gone. Now they have to tell their children. I stayed with the three kids from Jersey, till their Aunt and Uncle could come and pick them up..."

Dean spoke up. "Will they help them, or abandon them to the orphanage?" He had a bitter tone to his voice.

Damien knew where Dean's question came from. "The are going to be well looked after. Their mom's sister and brother-in-law are also their Godparents. They can't have children, so the kids will be and are loved. The Aunt works from home as a CPA and the Uncle is a Financial Broker. I guess they told me all that so I would know they had the ways and means to care for their niece and nephews. What a day, what a day." Damien sighed and drank deeply from his cup of coffee.

Adam spoke, his voice soft. "And we think we have problems. All those poor children. She is our age... I wonder if she will come to WWE High?" He nuzzled against Dean.

Damien shook his head. "No, I asked about that, because I thought of you. They, of course, can't even think about school for a while. The Aunt will ease them in to home schooling for now. She is such a brave girl, holding her little brothers together."

Shawn gave Damien a pat on the shoulder. "You are good man. What a tragic thing, to simply want to have a family barbecue..." His words faded.

"That's why I always use charcoal. I have never trusted propane. Mom was grilling once and the propane valve to the grill started to leak made the flames leap. Luckily she turned it off and used and extinguisher in time. Never again with propane." Eric recalled the memory with a shudder.

Damien nodded. "Same here, no propane. I've seen too many mishaps over the years, but this is the worst I've heard of. They are still investigating how it happened, and why it got so intense so damn fast."

Vince and Eric moved to sit. "A lot of those beach rentals are barely above code. If the landlords don't keep treating the wood, it dries out like driftwood, hard but combustible. I learned a lot about it when I thought about investing in a beach house up the coast a bit for a summer retreat. I am glad now we invested in the pool instead.

Bret spoke up. "That's what Hall and Nash said saved our house. The previous owners used treated lumber in the laundry room. It keep the fire from flaming up to fast. Fire has always been my biggest fear. Fire season always scares the hell outta me. That reminds me, son, we've got to clean the fence line." He gave Dean a pointed look.

"Yes, sir. Adam, have you messaged Seth? I don't feel like tailgating any more, do you?" Dean looked at Adam with an arched brow.

Adam slid off Dean's lap and curled up to lay his head on Dean's shoulder. "Yes, I did. By the way, Randy, Seth sends his best wishes. He said if we decided not to tailgate to call or text. No, I don't wanna tailgate. I honestly don't even want to go to the game."

"Adam, don't. We've missed so much of our senior year already to... situations. Don't miss the last football game. I can understand about the tailgating, but please, go to the game. Roman is part of our family we talked about. Look, you're not going to the game won't change anything with dad, and neither will going. I want you to go no matter what happens, okay?" Randy looked hard at Adam.

Adam sat up to look at Randy. "Yeah, but if... I... " Randy halted his former boyfriend.

"No, even if. I still want you to go. I'd like you to take Dolph too." Randy pulled Dolph closer.

Dolph spoke for the first time in a long while. "No. I am staying with you, no matter what. I don't even like football. Roman will understand. But, I agree, Adam you and Dean should go. Seth needs you. Please, go to the game." Dolph spoke in earnest to his friend.

"They are right, boys. If Randy and Dolph want you to go, then you should go. Randy is also right, you guys have missed so much of your senior year. You will be sorry if you don't go. If Randy doesn't find it disrespectful, then, it's not. He's also right that it won't change anything." Shawn added his opinion.

Dean looked at Adam. "I have to be honest, baby. I don't feel like tailgating, but Roman is my best friend. I want to be there for him. He's my Jason, you know? This is Roman's big moment." Dean brushed a strand of blond hair from Adam's face and tucked it behind his ear.

Adam smiled and leaned into Dean's touch. "Alright, we'll go to the game. I will text Seth so he knows we will pick him up. I would like to be there. Randy, you're really sure?" He glanced over at Randy. He smiled, it was Dolph who now held Randy close.

Randy nodded. "I'm sure. Besides, you two did your part. I didn't thank you for that, sorry. Thanks for what you did. Especially you, Dean. You certainly didn't have any reason to do what you did..."

Vince interrupted Randy. "What did you do? What happened, son?" It wasn't clear if he addressed Adam or Dean. All eyes turned to the couple.

Damien was quick to speak. "Dean and Adam did CPR on Bob Orton. I understand it was the second time they have been so heroic. They didn't hesitate for one second. Adam did the breaths and Dean did the chest compressions. I'll tell you, William teaches a refresher every six months at the Station, these two could take over teaching for him at anytime."

Eric got up and went to hug his son and Dean. "I'm so proud of you both. You should also be proud of yourselves."

Dean shrugged. "Nothing to be proud of, it's what anyone should do. What someone has or hasn't done doesn't matter. You do what you have to do to help." He pulled Adam closer.

Adam simply nodded in agreement. He didn't feel heroic. Like Dean had said, they did what anyone should have done. Well, as long as they knew how to do CPR properly that is. He prayed it turned out as well for Bob as it had for the King Lawler. He curled up in Dean's arms, he was tired.

Randy looked from Dolph to Adam, then back to Dolph. "Dean, you should take Adam home. Would you drop Dolph off too? They need their rest and so do the babies."

Dolph perked up. "No, Ran. I'm fine. I am not leaving you. I can sleep right here if I need to. I'm not leaving you, like it or not. I am going to stand by you. You know I'm not a clinging vine, but I am also not going to leave you, not when you need someone the most. That's your biggest problem, Orton. You push away and I don't budge. What if Coach had walked away when you pushed? So stop being so damn stubborn." Dolph spoke to Randy like a reprimanding parent.

"Yes, dear. You're right, but you have to understand, I'm worried about you and our baby. Just promise me, you will sleep if you get tired." Randy spoke softly and caressed Dolph's cheek with an equally soft smile.

"Yes, I will. I promise." Dolph responded and rested his head on Randy's shoulder.

Adam took his turn to speak. "Same here. We don't abandon each other. I'm sure they will give us some pillows and blankets. Boy, Randy, finally someone you will listen to. Good for you, Dolph. I knew I liked you for a reason." Adam stuck his tongue out at Randy and winked at Dolph.

Damien stood. "I'll go arrange for blankets and pillows. I don't have much pull, but I do have some. I'll check on Robert as well." He headed for the door.

Shawn stood as well. "I'll come with you. Maybe I can convince Robert to join us." He gave Bret a kiss and left with Damien.

Dean looked at his watch. He was surprised, it wasn't even ten o'clock yet. It seemed like they had been there a lot longer. Then again, they had gone to Orton's at three-thirty that afternoon. Oh he hated waiting.

"Boys, we are stepping outside for a cigar. Do you want anything from the vending machines?" Vince asked the teens.

The list of snacks was so long, Bret decided a trip to the grocery store would be easier and cheaper. The store was just a down the block and open till midnight. Eric stayed and held down the parental fort.

Damien and Shawn returned with pillows and blankets. "Robert refused to come, he would rather be alone. He is taking it quite hard." Shawn spoke with a bit of a sigh as he put a pillow and blanket down for Adam on the chair next to the blond. He did the same for Dean.

"Makes sense. Nothing has been said by either him or dad, but, I think Robert has feelings for dad. I wouldn't mind, dad needs someone." Randy helped Dolph pull a blanket up around his shoulders.

Dean and Adam snuggled up under two blankets together. The air conditioning was always so cold, the blankets made it cozy. Just as everyone settled, Vince and Bret returned from the grocery store, each carried two plastic bags.

"They had a great deli. Because it was so late, all the sandwiches were half price." Bret explained as he and Vince laid out the snacks and sandwiches.

Adam grinned when Vince handed him a huge bag of nacho cheese Doritos. "Thanks, father. You spoil me." Adam opened the bag and crunched a chip before anyone could blink.

Dean laughed. "If you weren't supposed to gain a couple of pounds, I would take those from you. You like those things better than me." He took a chip from the bag. He then got up and went over to suss out the sandwiches, he was still hungry.

It wasn't long before Adam, Dolph, Dean and Randy had a floor picnic in the corner. The adults took over the coffee table and the table under the window. They talked quietly about adult things.

In the teen corner, the question came from Dolph. "Dean, what is that you want to study in college?"

Dean chewed his bite of ham and cheese sandwich, swallowed then spoke. "An Archaeologist. Yeah, I want to do digs but not just bones. I want to find things no one else has found before. Adam wants to be my Archivist. Kind of a modern day Indy and Marion, without whips and guns." The more often he spoke of his once secret ambition the easier it was.

"I will take pictures, draw, do research, raise children. I can't wait." Adam happily stuffed more chips into his mouth.

Dolph nodded. "Sounds exciting. Can I ask, how will you travel like that with children? Just curious." He looked at how Adam's eyes had lit up when he spoke about working with Dean. Dean was equally as excited.

It was Dean who answered. "By RV. I want to eventually get one of those bus conversions. We want to home school anyway. Between Adam and I, we can raise smart, well rounded kids. Think about it. I get a dig in the Grand Canyon area, we can teach science, history, art, geology, all hands on. Like learning to weave with Native Americans, or about flora and fauna from Park Rangers. Or, if we go to Europe, just think of what we can teach. They won't read about the Mona Lisa, they can study the real thing..." Dean stopped when Adam placed a hand on Dean's thigh. Dean had gotten carried away.

Adam spoke up. "They will also have a home to come back to. Grandparents to spoil them on birthdays and holidays. We can even have a dog. It's going to be challenging to give them all the education they need, but, we can do it. I can't wait, but we have a lot of college ahead of us. Dean wants to get a Doctorate." Adam spoke proudly. His eyes were bright with the excitement he felt.

Dolph smiled. "Sounds fantastic. You guys have really talked about this. Randy, we need to do that. I would really like to work in entertainment but I am going to take a lot of business courses as well."

"You know what I would really like to do... well... no... you'd laugh me off the planet like dad did. Anyway, sounds like you have great plans for the future." Randy had a faraway look in his eye as he spoke.

Dean gave Randy a friendly nudge. "Come on, Viper. Tell us. We won't laugh. We gotta have our dreams, man. Some of the best ideas started out as a dream." He gave Randy a look of encouragement. Both Adam and Dolph nodded in shared agreement.

"First one to laugh, gets it. Honestly Dolph it would be perfect for you too. I want to be a professional wrestler, you know, like those guys on Monday and Tuesday night. I could even make my name, Randy "The Viper" Orton, or something menacing like, hum... I dunno, the Apex Predator. Dolph could be something like, The Show Off. He's got that killer sarcastic humor they love." Randy spoke seriously. He really did want to be a sports entertainer.

Dean and Adam looked at each other, then Dean spoke. "That would be so cool! You could get us tickets! I love those shows. I've always wanted to go when they come to the Staples Center." He gave Randy a real smile. He liked the idea.

"Yeah! Dolph you would be really good and so would Randy. Total opposites though. Randy all Vipery and smarmy, Dolph lighthearted and funny. Hey Randy, Dean is right. If it is what you want to do, then do it. You're an adult, you can be what you want to be. You can always let the board run the business when the time comes. You can go to wrestling school and college. You'll be busy, but, if you really want it, you can do it. We will even baby sit for you." Adam was also full of encouragement and excitement.

The adults had listened since Dean had told about his plans. It still amazed them how well thought out their plans were. Damien was the one to speak.

"Randy, Dolph if you are serious about sports entertainment, I know of a really good wrestling school. It was started by Roddy Piper, his son runs it now. He goes to our church. I can arrange an interview for you if you want. It's a really good school. The WWE often recruits from there." Damien was serious as he spoke.

Randy smiled. "I would like that, Sarge. I couldn't start anything until after school wrestling season is over. Coach would kill me if I threw off my meets. Wouldn't you?" He arched his brow at Bret and Damien.

Bret nodded. "Yes, I would, but, go talk to them. Find out what's involved. What college classes you can take to help. Like public speaking. The boys are right Randal. Live your own life. Sounds like Dolph is on your side, he is the one that counts." Bret and the other adults smiled.

Randy grinned. "Then, I will do it. It's nice to be encouraged instead of discouraged. Thank you."

"We will both do it. It would be my dream too. Acting and wrestling, my two favorite things." Dolph leaned in and gave Randy a kiss of happiness.

The chatter went on for another hour or so. Dolph was the first to go down to sleep. He lay so that his head rested in Randy's lap. Adam followed, his head in Dean's lap. Dean and Randy nodded off at about the same time. Shawn turned the bright over head lights off. The two table lamps gave enough light, so they could see to get to the constantly full coffee pot.

The last one to give into sleep was Damien. He was just too drained to stay awake any longer. His last thoughts were of Melanie and Mitchell, he prayed the adoption would work out. Those twins needed William and himself as much as they needed them.

Everyone was snapped awake at four thirty in the morning, when a sweat laced, William came into the waiting room. All eyes turned towards the Doctor.

William sighed. "Randy, I am so sorry..."


	68. Life Goes On

"Randy, I am so sorry to have to tell you this. Your father is alive, but, he had a massive stroke on the operating table. Son, he is in a coma, and, he may never recover. I tried, Randy, I tried so hard. There was nothing I could have done." William Regal was very sad, for Randy. He sat down next to the teen.

Randy looked at Doctor Regal. "I'm sure you did, Doc. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else operating on him. Is he on machines? He wouldn't want that." He felt Dolph's hand slip into his, Randy held Dolph's hand tightly.

Doctor Regal stopped rubbing his aching neck. "For the moment, he is on oxygen. That is normal for surgical recovery. He will be fed intravenously, but otherwise, no, he can breathe on his own. It just depends on how strong his heart and body are. I did clear the blockages. He was doing so well. The surgery was going perfectly fine. I wasn't that far from finishing, when he seized up, and had a stroke. I did what I could, but strokes are different from heart attacks. A stroke happens when the blood flow to the brain is cut off or slowed. Brain cells die very quickly. I would say the severity of the blockages to his heart triggered the stroke. It probably would have happened anyway. Can you tell me, did he ever have trouble speaking or gathering his thoughts? Perhaps a change of behavior or demeanor? William sought answers. The stroke had come on so unexpectedly It was one of the worst the Doctor had ever seen.

Randy placed his free hand on William's shoulder. "I'm sure you did everything possible. So, what happens now, Doc? I... he may never wake up again... never speak again... I almost wish he had died instead... no, what I mean is..." He was halted by Doctor William Regal.

"I understand, Randy. There is nothing wrong with thinking that. In many ways, death would be... less... cruel, I suppose. What we do know is, while in what you would call a vegetative state, a patient can sill feel and hear. They have no way of responding, and that must be a horrible feeling to have. No one would wish that on anyone..." William paused. He glanced over at Damien. William needed to feel his Master's strength, the one thing that always kept him going.

Damien looked at his beloved pet. He made a tiny gesture with his hand. It was a sign they used that let William know he was doing an excellent job during his time off a leash. William gave Damien a smile and a look of grateful thanks. William then answered Randy's question.

"We will keep him here for a while, perhaps a week maybe two. Then he will need to be moved to a full care facility. Randy, your father is luckier than most. Please, don't take this the wrong way. You will be able to afford a top-notch facility and that will be very good for your dad. I will give you a list of places that specialize in stroke care. They will work with him every day to make sure he has the best quality of life possible. I know this is so much for you to take in. Go home and get some rest. You will be called immediately if there are any changes. All of you, go home and rest. Dolph, you and Adam most of all need your rest. I wish I could get Robert Roode to leave. I can't force him, he is an adult, at least he is sleeping now. We got a cot for him and he is now in a priavte waiting room." William gave Randy and Dolph a very stern but caring look. It was a talent that only a Doctor could have.

"Just one more question, Doc, then we will go. There isn't a way dad could come home? With a full time nurse? He would hate being a facility, no matter how nice." Randy looked so helpless.

William rubbed his eyes. "Well, it could probably be arranged. But, Randy he would have to have a qualified team, twenty-four hours a day. They would also have to be experts in stroke care, so your dad would get the physical therapy he needs. It will be expensive, much more so than a facility. Randy, we are not talking days or weeks, we are talking years. Aside from the stroke and his heart, your dad is extremely healthy. It is too much for you right now. You need a few days. Let me gather the information for you. We will meet in a couple of days. Now, go home, please. Try not to worry. Just one thing to remember son, love him and care for him, but Randy, don't give up your life for him." William gave Rand's face a friendly caress.

Randy leaned into the fatherly touch, something he would never feel again from his own father. "Thank you, Doc. I will try. Everyone, I can't thank you enough for not only being here, but staying. I will put a dollar in the jar, because I have to say this. None of you had any reason to want to help me, but I appreciate it. Coach, I'm giving you these papers. Please take them to Judge Reso's office Monday morning. She was going to help me take care of the filing. Dean, the second she touches those papers, you are the legal father... well, as long as Adam names you so on the birth certificate. Please, go to the game and enjoy it, all of you. Not going won't change anything. Don't forget, I am living at Dolph's now. Thank you, I really mean it." Randy looked each person in the room, directly in the eye.

Bret moved to Randy. "Will you be alright? You can come stay with us, you and Dolph. Shawn and I don't mind." He was worried that Randy could easily be stressed enough to relapse.

Randy looked at his Coach and friend. "I will be fine. Don't worry, Coach. I am never touching that crap again. I have too much to lose, and so much to live for. I appreciate the offer. Dolph's dad is very aware and probably more strict than you. We will both be okay." He hugged Bret with all the thanks he felt.

Bret smiled at Randy. "Good man. I'm proud of you, both of you. Now, let's all take the good Doctor's advice and go home." He hugged Randy and Dolph again.

Randy spoke once last time. "I'd better see everyone of you on TV at the game tomorrow." He smiled, and they left the waiting room.

Everyone but Damien and William was gone. Damien wanted to talk to his husband. He pulled William into his arms. He knew what was on William's mind.

"Pet, don't. I know you. It was not your fault. You did your best, didn't you?" Damien's eyes looked deeply into William's.

William nodded. "Yes, Sir, I did, but..." Damien put a finger over William's lips to hush him.

"No buts. For whatever reason, it was meant to be. You said yourself, it probably would have happened anyway. You were so good with Randy too. That kid has been through a lot. All those kids have. I'd like to think we've helped them. You did save Adam, Wills. Could you imagine that same group of people without him? Adam is their light, Dolph their laughter, Seth is their conscious, Dean and Roman are their protectors and Randy is their hope. They would be lost without their light. They will pull Randy through. To be honest, Wills, in a way, Randy is now free. You didn't hear or see the way Bob spoke to Randy. I don't mean I want to see something like what happened, happen, but now Randy has a chance to live his dream. He and Dolph want to be professional wrestlers like those guys on TV on Mondays. Wills, my dearest pet, you are the best. Can we go home now?" Damien spoke to William's heart. William always took a patient's bad turn or death to heart, like he had failed them.

William smiled at Damien. "Master, thank you. You always make everything alright. Perfect description for those boys. You're so... insightful at things like that. I can't take all the credit for Adam. That was Dean, he pulled Adam back. But, I did do a good job, didn't I? Yes, I understand what you mean about Randy. I really hope he puts Bob in a facility, they can easily afford it. I don't want to see Randy tie himself down like that, if he wants Bob at home. Care of a stroke victim is a different world. Yes, I am off duty now, I just have to sign out. Day, can we go see Mel and Mitch?" He pulled back from Damien so the Sargent could put his jacket on.

Damien also grabbed his baseball cap style police hat. "Oh, Dean knows them. They came to the orphanage about a week before he went to the Hart's. I told him we would invite him and Adam to dinner after their adoption comes through. Poor Dean about lost it, nearly begged me not to break the twins up. I assured him that would not happen. Ride with me?" He asked as they left the private waiting room.

William stopped at the door to his small office in the hospital. "Yes. I can Uber back tonight. Those poor kids from New Jersey. Did the Aunt and Uncle agree to take them?" They had entered the tiny office. William signed off duty. As the couple headed for home, Damien told William about the good life the Jersey kids would have with the Aunt and Uncle.

Shawn had gone to the McMahon's with Dean and Adam. He really enjoyed riding in Adam's Mustang. He would wait for Bret at the McMahon's as Bret had followed Randy and Dolph to make sure they got home safely. Shawn was happy for Bret to do that, Randy needed the support.

Eric, Vince and Shawn sat at the kitchen table, over more coffee and cookies. Dean and Adam stood at the center island of the kitchen, they were waiting for an executive parental decision to be made.

The three adults talked and talked and finally Vince spoke. "Yes, Dean can stay. It would be better. You can get more sleep, then go to the ballgame. But, go to sleep, no chatting. Adam needs the rest before the game. What time do you want to get up? Game starts at seven." Vince gave the teens a firm glare. Adam looked exhausted and he didn't want any monkey business.

"No problem, father. I'm exhausted. We're picking Seth up at three. So wake up call at one-thirty, please. Thank you for letting Dean stay, I will sleep better. No monkey business, not even going to shower, I'm too tired." Adam ended with a yawn.

Dean spoke next. "Yes, thank you. I think we are going to take my car. Adam's classic is too valuable to risk in that parking lot. I'll get up around one, Uber over to the house to shower, change and get the car. Good night. My babies need their rest." Dean too ended with a yawn.

I love yous and hugs were exchanged between parents and children. Bret arrived just in time for his goodnight from the boys. To make it easier, Bret said he and Shawn would bring Dean's car and clothes over later. They were spending the day with Vince and Eric before going to the game themselves. With another hug, Dean and Adam went up to Adam's bedroom.

It took about thirty seconds for both teens to strip to their underwear and crawl into the bed. Adam's back to Dean's chest. Their hands rested on Adam's baby bump. Dean's chin was tucked into the space between Adam's neck and shoulder. They barley managed an I love you before the Sandman wove his magical web of sleep over them.

For only the second time in his life, Peanut the Elephant "slept" on the bedside table. His little boy was growing up; too fast.

It felt like they had just closed their eyes when Dean's internal alarm clock rang in his head. Dean's eyes were closed, but he inhaled deeply. His brain registered the most wonderful thing in the world, the scent of his beloved Adam.

Dean very quietly slipped out of the bed and pulled on his jeans. He wanted to fix Adam a nice brunch in bed. He just as quietly left the bedroom and went down to the McMahon kitchen.

Shawn, Eric, Vince and Bret were outside having their own brunch in the outdoor kitchen. Dean stepped outside, and greeted the parents.

Dean kissed Shawn's cheek. "Good afternoon. Sir, would you mind if I took Adam up some food?" He looked at Eric, brow arched. They all looked a bit rough around the edges from last night.

Eric grinned. "Sure. Don't forget his orange juice and vitamin. There are more muffins warming in the oven and there is honey butter too. The tray is in the cabinet over the oven. Did he sleep?"

Dean nodded. "Like a rock. I think it took about ten seconds for us both to fall asleep. Oh your muffins, dad?" Dean's eyes lit up when he saw the muffins on the table. Shawn made fantastic muffins.

"Yes. Bran, blueberry, banana and chia seed. There's one of each for both of you. Oh, your pops has something for you." Shawn nodded to Bret with a wink.

Bret laughed. "Yes, I do..." He stood and pulled Dean a bit to the side. "First, the clothes you wanted are in your bag on the table..." He paused and took his wallet out of his back pocket. He took out some folded twenty dollar bills. "This is just a little extra... pops money. Have fun at the game, spoil Adam with hot dogs, pop corn, whatever you boys want. I filled the car with gas too. We all want you to enjoy today, just be high school kids. Neither of you have had much of that lately. Just be boys, but be careful of course. We've all agreed, curfew, tonight only, is two am. If we win, I am sure you will go to Leo's to celebrate. I know you won't, but don't drink and be extra cautious in that damn L.A. traffic. Enjoy." He handed Dean the cash.

Dean hugged Bret. "Thanks, pops. I will be careful, especially with a baby on board..." He then hugged Shawn. "Thank you too, dad. I'd better hurry."

The adults watched as Dean went back into the kitchen. "We are lucky you know. Our boys may give us trouble at times, but alcohol and drugs aren't one of them." Shawn gave a bit of a sigh with a smile.

"It's because we didn't make the mistake a lot of parents make. We aren't their friends, we are their parents. Too many parents try to be a friend to their kids. Kids have friends, they need parents." Vince spoke with a shrug. He'd seen it too often, being a friend was not the way to parent.

Bret slapped Vince on the back. "Truer words were never spoken. It's a fine line, but I agree with you. We've all done a pretty good job. I'm worried about Randy. Not that he will slip with the drugs, but about Bob. I really hope he won't try to keep Bob at the house. I hope that doesn't sound as terrible as I think it sounds."

Eric put down his coffee cup. "No, it's not terrible. Randy will wind up giving up everything to care for Bob, even with full time nurses. I volunteered in the stroke ward for a while a few years ago. With a patient like Bob will be, physical therapy has to be done several times a day. You have to turn them to prevent bed sores. You have to clean up... well, like a baby, he can't tell you when he has to use the bathroom. Changing a diaper on a full grown adult is _not_ like changing a baby. Randy has no idea. Bob needs a care facility. Maybe I can talk to him about it. If he wants to be a sports entertainer, he can't be locked down to Bob. I'm so sorry about what happened to Bob, it's sad and tragic, but... Randy has to know, life goes on. Giving up his life for Bob won't make what's happened go away." Eric sighed slightly.

Shawn nodded in agreement. "I think you should. Maybe you and I could take him to a facility, so he can see what it takes. You know a lot of care facilities have rooms like apartments. Hey now, we want the boys to be boys today. Let's just be boys ourselves. Enjoy the game, stuff ourselves with cotton candy, and nachos. Scream and yell like fools." They all agreed with Shawn. It would be a fun day for all.

Upstairs, Adam savored his last bite of blueberry muffin with honey butter. He'd traded Dean his banana muffin for Dean's blueberry. Dean was in the shower, singing. It made Adam smile.

After he finished his last bite, Adam got up and got his clothes ready. He had a teal Parrots jersey with "Reigns" and the number "96" on the back. Adam had bought it last year as part of a fund raiser for the new football uniforms the team now wore. Roman had sold more shirts than anyone, so his name and number were featured. It was still brand new, Adam had been saving it for just in case, today was the just in case. He also had a special pair of Parrot teal sneakers. Adam was going full out school spirit.

Dean came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. His auburn hair was damp and the ends curled around his ears. It gave Dean a boyish, yet impish look. Adam absentmindedly licked his lips.

"Your turn, baby. Try not to take two hours or we will be late for Seth." Dean too licked his lips. He knew Adam wore nothing under his blue silk robe.

Adam laughed. "Okay, okay. I'm not washing my hair, so it won't take me long. My hair will just get dirty at the stadium. I'll see you in a bit." He gave Dean a sweet kiss.

Dean growled and gave Adam's ass a swat. Adam yelped playfully and went into the bathroom. When Dean heard the shower, he started to get dressed. He smiled, his dad had packed the right clothes.

Dean wanted to surprise Adam. He too hand one of the fund raising jerseys. He'd bought it just to help Roman. He never had planned to wear it, but yesterday, at the hospital, he'd read Adam's text to Seth. They had planned their matching outfits. Only thing was, Dean did not have a pair of teal sneakers, that was just too much for him.

Adam quickly pinned his long braid, then with a bit of a flourish, pulled on a shower cap. He felt silly wearing it, but he wanted keep his hair totally dry. Adam quickly washed himself with his favorite vanilla spice body wash. It went well with the expensive European cologne from Jay.

When Adam was dry, he started to dress. He whined, the jeans he'd wanted to wear still fit, but, with his jersey tucked in, it was too tight around his baby waist. It was time for pregnancy clothes. With a sigh, he untucked his shirt. It didn't look as nice, but at least he and the baby could breathe again.

When Adam was ready, he went out to the main bedroom. Adam stared at Dean with wide eyes. His fiancé looked like a … high school student. Dean wore a matching jersey.

"Wow... you look... you bought a jersey? I had no idea... you look …. hot." Adam stumbled over his words. He was so shocked to see Dean full of school spirit.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, I bought it for Big Dog. I never planned on wearing it, but, when you and Seth talked about it, I decided to wear it. I can change if you want."

"No! Don't you dare! I may never get you to wear a matching outfit again. Besides, you look as hot as fuck. Do I look okay? I can't tuck in the shirt, makes it too hard to breathe. I need my first pregnancy pants." Adam did a twirl and ended with a thrust of his hip to the side.

Dean gave a low wolf whistle. "No, you look as fine as wine. We'll go pregnancy clothes shopping as soon as possible. I don't want the baby to be born with Levi's across the forehead. I just... Don't make me paint a parrot on my face."

Adam walked up to Dean and kissed him. "No. No Perry Parrot on your face, or mine. Just... be prepared, Seth will probably have has face covered with teal and gold face paint. He tends to get carried away. We'd better go, babe." Adam put his cell phone, wallet and keys in his pockets. He put on his aviator style sunglasses. Dean helped Adam in to his leather jacket. Lastly, Adam put on a WWE High Parrot baseball cap. The cap was teal, and the bill was gold. It completed the look. Dean didn't have a hat either, but he wouldn't have worn one anyway.

The teens went downstairs. Their parents were in the kitchen cleaning up after brunch. Dean sat their dirty dishes and tray down on the counter.

Shawn grinned. "You two look nice. So cute in matching shirts. Remember, just go be boys and have fun, and be careful." He kissed both Dean and Adam.

Eric hugged Adam. "Have fun, I'll say it again, be a kid. We told Dean, but you curfew for tonight only is two am. I'm sure you will want to celebrate after the game. Just be careful." He kissed Adam's cheek.

Vince held out a card for Dean. "Here, use this. You can park in the VIP section. You might as well have some perks for being my kids. Have fun." He hugged Adam and shook Dean's hand.

Adam hugged Vince. "Thanks..." He then spoke to everyone. "Don't worry we won't be stupid. I just... Dolph and Randy... I do feel guilty." He frowned and leaned on Dean.

Bret responded. "Don't, Adam. Randy and Dolph want you to go and have fun. There isn't anything you can do anyway. You can help them later, when there is something you can do. So leave it here, and for the last time, go be boys. Adam, Dean is to spoil you, so let him." He gave Dean a wink and a smile to Adam.

With final hugs and kisses, Dean and Adam were off. They rode in Dean's car, the one Shawn had once driven. It was still like new, Dean took excellent care of it.

They navigated their way to the Farmer's Market. They were going to pick Seth up. When Dean and Adam arrived, Seth was waiting. He was dressed like Adam, right down to the teal shoes, and up to the WWE High Parrots baseball cap. To Adam's surprise there was no face paint on Seth.

Seth got into the backseat. "Hey guys. You two look good. Dean, Roman will be pleased to see you in that jersey. I'm so nervous. Roman is wound tighter than watch. I'm sorry about Randy's dad." He settled in as Dean pointed the car towards Los Angeles.

"It's the ten to Figueroa, right?" Dean asked as he was about to jump onto the 10 freeway. The traffic was light for a mid Saturday afternoon.

"Yeah, but take the Exposition Park exit. Parking will be a bitch." Seth gave a bit of a growl.

Adam laughed and held up the VIP Parking Pass, Vince had given them. "Pays to be the son of the Superintendent sometimes." Adam laughed again when Seth squealed.

"Oh lord, Seth has gone girl on us. Can we just leave him on the roadside?" Dean joked and teased.

Seth huffed. "Sorry, I get excited. Actually, I'm still pissed about the Parrot cage. That's tampering with our luck and that's not fair!" He sat back, arms crossed over his chest.

Adam nodded. "I agree, Seth. They shouldn't have prevented it. I asked Sargent Sandow why last night. He said that it's just too much for L.A. traffic to handle once the cage comes off the ten. He said he was sorry, but the Long Beach Division had nothing to do with the decision."

Dean spoke. "Yeah. He said he would have pushed for it. That is one cool cop. I wish more were like him. His husband is a cool dude too. I can't believe they are working to adopt the Tucker twins. I just wish they could fast track it like Bret and Shawn did. Then again, I was old enough to able to fully communicate with the judge. It also helped that Jason's mom was the go between.

Their talk continued till they got closer to downtown Los Angeles. Dean needed to concentrate on the now heavier traffic and sixteen lanes of traffic. Seth closed his eyes, he hated the freeways. He had his drivers license, but as of yet, he hardly drove and never on the freeway. He wanted to drive more, but they only had the truck and his dad needed it on the farm. Seth tried to save for a car, but he hadn't gotten very far.

Adam wasn't fond of the freeways either. He would go blocks and blocks of round about roads to avoid getting on the freeway. Adam always liked staying in Long Beach.

Dean laughed. "Guys, I know how to drive on the freeway. Baby, don't you have any confidence in your man?" He sounded offended, but his lips smirked. Adam's head was buried in his hands, like Seth.

"Yes, I do. I just don't have any confidence in the sixty billion other cars." Adam's voice was muffled as he spoke.

Dean laughed again. "Baby, you'll have to drive the one oh five every day up to UCLA in Westwood, with the baby. We will have different schedules you know." He eased over to the far right as it narrowed down to six lanes. Their exit to Exhibition Park was coming up soon.

"Oh no I won't. There are other ways to get up there. Yeah it might be two hours instead of an hour and half. Babe, are we doing the right thing? Living at the pool house, commuting to college with an infant who will be four months old by then. Maybe I should delay a year." Adam had uncovered his eyes. The serious thought had hit him.

Dean reached over and took Adam's hand in his. "Yes, we are doing the right thing. We could find a place in Westwood, but it would cost a hell of a lot. I don't want you to delay. It would be too easy to keep saying you'll start next semester. Soon, I would be done and you wouldn't have even started. I love you and I love the baby, however, I will not be a parent that always puts the children first. I will break my body to provide for our kids, but they will never come before you. Just because you have kids, doesn't mean you give up your life for them. If you do, what do you have to give them? They are a part of our lives, not all of our lives. It may sound harsh, but I don't care. Too many parents give up everything for their kids, then when the kids leave home, what do the parents have? Nothing but low wage, or boring jobs, no social life, and often they find they married a stranger. Because they gave up everything for the kids, the parents forgot about themselves. Am I making senses or do I sound like a fuckin' ogre?" Dean wanted to be like Shawn and Bret. They loved him, cared for him, and did for him. However, Shawn and Bret made time for themselves without him. Dean got it, and believed it was the right way to parent.

Seth piped up. "Sounds right to me. Too many people also try to be a friend to their kids. We have friends, we need parents. I may grumble and bitch when I get in trouble or have to do extra chores, but dad does it because he loves me. Adam, Dean is right. You love your kids, give them what they need, do for them, hell even spoil them, but leave time for yourself. I'm glad Roman thinks along the same lines."

Adam sighed, but not from annoyance, but because he knew Dean and Seth were right. "You're right. If I gave up college, I would actually be letting the baby down. The baby deserves to have the best possible parents. If we can't get jobs for lack of education, we'd be letting them down. I mean, daddy is my friend, but always my parent first. I guess friend isn't the right world. He just parents in a way that makes him like a friend. It's just... I can depend on him, no matter what. Like you, Seth, Jason and Roman. Okay, enough. My bad for starting, it so now I finish it. I just want to be a high school senior the rest of the day." Adam ended with a firm nod.

"Good, because we are here. Gimme that pass, please." Dean pulled up the line waiting to be cleared for VIP parking. The line was short, only four cars were ahead of them.

Even though it was a high school game, all the parking lots for the public were nearly full. Family and friends of both teams tailgated like they did on college game days. There were also a lot of RVs of all shapes, sizes and price ranges.

The WWE High Parrots were facing a team from San Francisco. It was truly a state championship. One team from the north, the other, the Parrots, from the south. The Parrots were playing the Pirates. That fit as well. Only this time, no Parrots would sit on the shoulder of a Pirate. The Parrots were out for Pirate blood.

Dean was happily surprised when he was directed to the first row. They were just a few feet from the main entrance. The teens sat in the car, windows down, radio on softly.

"We have about two hours to kill, then an hour before the game." Dean turned in his seat so he could better face Adam. Seth leaned up and rested his chin on the bench seat back.

"Sorry we left so early. I thought the traffic would be heavier." Seth apologized with a shrug.

Dean patted Seth on the head. "I'd rather be early. We were going to tailgate at eleven. We would have been here already anyway." He leaned back against the car door and put a foot in Adam's lap.

"Dean, the baby is hungry, really hungry. Baby wants a fully loaded hot dog. Please..." Adam drew out the please until Seth covered his ears and Dean kissed Adam into silence.

Dean rubbed his hand over Adam's belly. "You hungry, little one. Okay, poppa will gt you a hot dog. Sethie?"

Seth nodded and dug his wallet out of his pocket, he'd been saving for today.

"Nope. This one is on me. Hot dog? Burger? What do you want?" Dean gave Seth a smile.

"You won't win, buddy. So tell him what you want. Dang, I should have brought a towel to cover up with. I know me and mustard." Adam sighed and brushed his clean, new shirt to smooth it out.

Dean and Seth both laughed. "I've got a blanket in the trunk for my little slob. Now, Seth, what do you want? Look, it's from my pops, I have orders to spoil Adam and you. Stop being... Seth." Dean ruffled Seth's blond and black hair.

Seth sighed. "Okay. It's just... hard for me. When we first came out here, dad had to get food stamps for us. I never saw such shame on his face, but he said I had to have food. Best day of his life was when he went and canceled those food stamps I know you and Adam aren't... it's not charity, but friendship. Anyway... I'd love a burger. Thanks guys, I do appreciate it." He sighed again.

"I get it, Seth. Don't fret about it, just let Dean spoil us. Roman would approve." Adam kissed Seth on the cheek. Seth had leaned up between the front seats to talk to his friends.

Dean went and got their food from a truck parked a few yards away. He'd pushed the button and opened the trunk for Adam to get the blankets. Adam found a bag with some towels, napkins, wet wipes and hand sanitizer. There was also a note.

" _I thought you might need some extra supplies. Have fun, love dad."_ Dean laughed when Adam showed him the note, and the bag of supplies. Shawn and Bret were the best parents ever.

Adam tucked a towel into the neckline of his tee shirt, like a bib, and laid another one across his lap. Luckily he wore the towels, because with his very first bite of hot dog, mustard, relish and grilled onions plopped onto the towel. It made Dean nearly choke with laughter. The annoyed look on Adam's face was priceless. Seth also laughed, Adam was so funny at times.

As they ate, the teens talked. "Seth, I love that you're sitting with us, but why aren't you with Roman's folks?" Adam asked with a cock of his head like a curious pup.

Seth chortled, and swallowed his last bite of burger. "They asked me, but, I explained that I wanted to sit with my school friends for the last game of the year. His folks understood. Besides, have you ever been around one hundred screaming Samoans? I love Roman and I love his family, but sometimes, it's just way too much, even for Roman. When I'm over at his place for a barbecue, usually Roman, Jimmy, Jey, Trinity and I go up to Roman's room or the den to play video games. At least none of the family drink anymore, at least not at the barbecues. Sika got tired of all the fights and damage from the drunks." Seth shook his head with another chuckle.

Dean nodded. "Not long before he met you, Roman would sometimes come over and hide out at our place. He told me his Uncle Afa was not a good drunk, like the others. Roman said normally, they were funny drunks, but Afa was not. A really bad fight broke out once, and Afa sent two cousins to the hospital for stitches. Roman said after that, his dad limited the beer, then finally stopped it. I'm glad you're sitting with us. Wish Dolph could be too. Dolph is so damn funny."

"Yeah, he is. Dean... is... well, you're Randy's cousin. Is it... weird?" Seth was curious. He had gathered up all the trash from their food and put it in a garbage bag that Shawn had included in the supplies.

"It's weird. But honestly, I'm a Hart. I'm not an Ambrose any more and I am certainly not an Orton. I loves ya, Sethie, but I don't wanna talk about it. Say, are their going to be any NFL Scouts here today?" Dean answered Seth, but quickly changed the subject.

Seth got it and understood. "Yes, there are. Roman really wants to play for the Rams, but would consider the Chargers. We want to stay in Long Beach. We'll just have to see what happens. Roman will finish college before he goes NFL, if he gets drafted."

The talk continued. Shawn had put a deck of cards in the bag, so they played Gin Rummy. As six, the gates opened and the teens went to their seats. Roman had been given ten tickets, as had all the members of both teams. The tickets for Dean, Adam and Seth were ten rows up from the "floor" and on the forty yard line, fantastic seats. Roman's family were several rows further up on the twenty yard line.

The three teens were soon joined by others from WWE High. Bo Dallas and James Ellsworth, who came to cheer on Rhyno. Alberto Del Rio was there, along with Finn Bálor. They were only exchange students who'd come. Adam and Seth were glad that Wade and Drew had chosen to to attend the game. The WWE High students were all filled to the brim with school spirit and Parrot Pride. Even Dean let go and was just a high school student, cheering on his team.

There was a pre-game concert by a local rock band. The band actually really good. Dean danced with Adam, well as much as they could. Seth happily rocked out with James Ellsworth. They had a fantastic time.

Somewhere in the crowd was the rest of Adam's family along with Bret, Shawn, Mark and Glenn. They had VIP seats up the more expensive seating area on the fifty yard line. Adam, Dean and Seth could have sat with them, but Vince knew they would be happier sitting with their school friends.

It was finally time for the kick off. The Parrots won the toss and opted to receive. Adam smiled as Seth, his dear friend, was totally gone, lost in the wonder that was Roman Reigns. It was an exciting first half. The Parrots were in the lead twenty-one to nine.

The half-time show was spectacular. The marching band from San Francisco played first. They were good, but they couldn't beat the Marching Parrots. It was a good practice for them, as both school bands were preparing for their own state contest. The Marching Parrots hoped to have their first major win in years. During half time, Dean bought Adam a stuffed Perry Parrot plush and a huge stick of cotton candy for Adam and Seth to share.

By the time the game ended, the WWE High Parrots were crowned the California State Champions with a twenty-six to nine victory. Roman made the first two touch downs and passes he had thrown were completed and goals kicked for the rest of the points.

Seth had lost his voice screaming and cheering when Roman was awarded the Most Valuable Player Trophy. Roman's family also went crazy and tried to storm the field. Security had to stop them, but it was okay, they soon settled back down.

Back in the car, Set croaked out a few words. "Wish we could celebrate, just us. But, Leo's is it..." He coughed after he spoke.

Dean looked at Adam as they waited to pull out of the parking lot. Adam knew what Dean asked with his look. Adam gave a nod of approval. The didn't say anything though. Roman might not be able to get away from the celebration.

Eventually they pulled into Leo's parking lot. The team motor coach hadn't arrived yet, so everyone waited. Leo's had set up inside and out. They were used to things like this and were well prepared. Trinity even talked Jimmy and Jey in to helping her. After all, Jimmy wanted to not only help his wife, but help celebrate with their cousin Roman.

The one good thing about celebrating at Leo's was that no adults would be there. Adam and Dean sat at one of the outdoor tables that had been set up. They held seats for Seth and Roman.

Adam grinned when Trinity brought over Dean's favorite double, double pizza. "Thought you might be hungry. I wanted to make sure you got something. You feeling alright? Baby okay?" She asked with a pat to Adam's belly While he didn't show that much, a knowing eye couldn't help but see Adam was pregnant.

"Everything is great, Trin. Thanks and thanks for this. Say, we need your help..." Adam leaned in and whispered into Trinity's ear. She nodded with a smile and gave Adam a thumbs up. Trinity then vanished, Jimmy called for her.

When the team bus pulled up, Roman's cousins set off the fireworks display they had set up. At the insistence of the team, Roman was the last one off the motor coach. He held the State Championship trophy high in the air.

The band who had arrived just before the team, began to play the Parrot fight song, which was a jazzed up variation of the classic school fight song, " _On Wisconsin_ ".

When Roman finally got to hug Seth, it was a joyous thing to watch. Roman's face finally relaxed and Seth's lit up like California sunrise.

It took a while, but finally around midnight, everyone settled down and enjoyed eating the delicious Leo's pizza.

Dean and Adam congratulated Roman. Trinity had just brought a piping hot, fresh double-double to the table. She also leaned in and whispered in Dean's ear. Dean nodded and gave a whispered reply. Trinity left, a smirk on her lips.

"Adam, I want you and Seth to go to the car as casually as possible. Trinity will have something for you." Dean gave Adam a wink that said their plan was underway. Adam gave a nod and stood. He pulled gently at Seth, and together they left.

Roman gave his best friend a puzzled look. Dean waited for Adam and Seth to get out of sight. Dean then spoke in a whisper as he leaned in closer to Roman.

"This is a surprise for Seth, and you. When I tell you, get up and follow me. Just act casual. Trust me, you will appreciate it." Dean gave Roman a nod.

Roman gave a tired shrug. "Okay, you know I trust you, and I'll do anything for Seth." He took another bite of food. He wasn't looking forward to later, when everyone was done eating. He and Seth would be swamped by people wanting to congratulate him. Not that he minded, but Roman would rather just decompress with Seth and their friends.

Trinity passed by their table. "Go, now." She gave a wave to an unseen Jimmy.

Immediately the sky lit up with more fireworks. All eyes were still on the sky when Dean's car quietly left the parking lot. Roman had ducked down in the seat just in case, but no one paid the car one bit of attention. They were too busy watching the colorful sparks light up the sky.

Roman sat up. "Wow, I wasn't expecting this, but thanks. I love the celebration, but I am ready to just be quiet for a while. Leave it to you, Lunatic. Where are you taking us?" Roman knew they weren't on the way to anyone's house. They were on the old county coast road no one used anymore.

Dean glanced in the rear view mirror and caught Roman's eyes. "To a place that only Adam and I know about. It's a place I found, to be alone, and just think about things. Promise me, you won't ever tell anyone about it, please?" He caught Roman's eye again.

"You got it, brother. Seth, when do you have to be home?" Roman pulled his promised one in closer. Seth curled up against Roman, as much as their seat belts would allow.

"I actually don't have a curfew for a change. Dad said he knew a celebration at Leo's could take a while, and as long as I was with you, or those two up front, I would be safe. However, I don't want to misplace his trust being out all night." Seth replied with a kiss to Roman's cheek.

"We have to be home by two, but we have a couple of hours to chill, cause we're here." Dean carefully pulled the car off the road and parked in the trees. It was only the second time he'd driven there, it was much easier with the motorcycle.

Dean grabbed the very bright Mag flashlight and clean blankets from the trunk. He told Roman to grab any pieces of wood he found along the way. There was some wood at the fire pit, but more never hurt.

Dean lit up the short but steep path down to the beach with the Mag light. He was very watchful of Adam, as was Seth. When they got down to the beach, Dean and Roman worked on the fire. Adam took the flashlight and got the other blankets out of the hidden storage area.

Seth made a "nest" for himself and Roman in the sand on one side of the fire, while Adam did the same on the other. Both had a good view of the ocean.

As they set up, Dean explained about finding the place and that no one else ever came there as far as he knew. Dean also explained that Sargent Sandow knew about it, but had sworn not to tell.

Soon the two couples were sitting and enjoying the large, double double, pizza Trinity had sent with them. She had also put a six pack of ice cold soda in a cooler bag.

"Thank you, guys. This is exactly what I wanted. You two are the best friends ever." Seth smiled brightly at Adam as the fire crackled cheerfully.

Dean smiled too. "I'm glad you said you wished for it. I'd rather celebrate like this. I enjoy a party, but, that was a bit much."

The two couples ate what they could. Dean took the three left over pieces of pizza and tossed them into the ocean. They would be devoured by the creatures of the sea. Roman tore up the box and tossed it into the fire. It gave a slight bakery smell for a few moments.

It wasn't long before words stopped and kissing began. Neither couple paid any attention to the other. When the time came to put out the fire, purplish marks graced the necks of all four teens.

With a bit of a sigh, they climbed up the path and got into car. Dean pulled out and headed back toward WWE High. Roman had to pick up his truck, then take Seth home.

Later, at the garage/kitchen door of the McMahon house, Dean kissed Adam good night. It was hard to leave. All Adam wanted was to curl up with Dean and sleep. Adam wanted to ask if Dean could stay, but Dean said it was better not to push the issue too much. Their parents had been more than understanding and to take advantage would be wrong. Besides, it was quite possible they would marry at Christmas, then, nothing could ever keep them apart again. Adam agreed, even though it was hard.

After a last kiss, Adam went inside and Dean headed for home. It had been a wonderful day. They finally got to simply be high school students.

One thing they had all learned, no matter what happened, good or bad; life goes on.


	69. A Day for Dean

November flew by faster than anyone expected. Thanksgiving week was very quiet. Stephanie and Bayley went to visit Bailey's elderly Aunt in Tuscon while Kurt Angle took Shane to Philadelphia to meet his family. Jason and Heath stayed back east to get in extra study time for their semester finals. The Hart's and McMahon's had a lovely dinner at the Hart house.

Adam sent Jason's birthday present to Heath. He wanted Jason to have it on his birthday, November 30th. Adam knew Jason would open it as soon as he got it, instead of waiting for the actual day. Heath promised to keep it hidden from Jay.

Adam had bought Jason a leather backpack much like the one he had. Jason had really admired it and wanted to get one, but the leather shop didn't have the one he wanted in stock.

When Jason's birthday came, he was so pleased with Adam's gift, they talked on the phone for two hours. The two friends enjoyed catching up with each other. Jason promised they would be back for the Christmas break on December 10th.

It had been a long, hard process to get everything just right, but on the Monday after Thanksgiving, Adam and Dean turned in their joint History project; " _The Tudor Times"_ newspaper. Mister Styles was impressed and told the boys he couldn't wait to read it. Dean and Adam were pleased, a lot of hard work and sweat had gone into the project.

Randy, under the advice of Doctor Regal, and Robert Roode, had decided to place his dad in a stroke care facility. It was a very nice place, with only twenty resident patients at a time. It was considered one of the best stroke care residences in California.

Bob Orton's room had a beautiful ocean view. The building was a Victorian era house, that had been renovated to a twenty patient care home. Only private pay patients were accepted. That way, the best could be expected. Also, because it was private pay, insurance companies could not dictate what could and couldn't be done.

Randy had been lucky that there was one bed available. When he met with the director and medical staff, Randy had been very impressed. At first Randy feared they were just after the Orton millions, but that wasn't the case. Instead, they explained about what their facility could do for Bob.

It hurt Randy to see his father so helpless. Bob Orton was alive and breathed on his own, but, he was in a deep coma. The Doctors at the facility assured Randy that they would do all they could, but not to get his hopes up. They did have a few cases of recovery, one from a five year coma. The doctor's said if he did wake up, Bob Orton would never be the man he once was.

When Randy finished all the legalities and paper work, and his dad was settled in his room, he sat in his car and sobbed. He'd asked Dolph to stay home so he wouldn't get stressed. After his cry, he pulled himself together and went home to his Dolphin, oh how Randy needed his comfort.

That had been during the week of Thanksgiving. To help Randy get his mind off things, William Ziggler took Dolph and Randy to New York City, just for the fun of it. They had a wonderful time and Randy grew closer to Bill. It made Dolph very happy and content.

The papers Randy had drawn up to give up his parental rights to Dean had been filed. Now, when Adam named Dean as the father on the Birth Certificate, it would be legal in all aspects. It protected the baby most of all.

The morning of December 7th dawned to a beautiful, cloudless day. It was cool, some might even say cold, as the temperature at seven in the morning was fifty-five degrees. In southern California, that was fur coat weather. However, later, it would be in the mid eighties.

December seventh was not only Pearl Harbor day, but Dean Hart's birthday. He was finally eighteen. The thing Dean looked forward to most, being able to finally get in at Phat Toys. It was the first thing he planned to do over the weekend.

When Shawn asked Dean if he wanted a party, Dean said no, but a few friends over for dinner would be fine. He liked the quiet birthday dinner Shawn always made. So that night, the McMahon's, Seth, Roman, Chris and AJ were coming for dinner.

Randy and Dolph had been invited, but politely declined. Wednesday was the day Randy went to the Hillside Care Facility to meet with Bob's medical staff. Randy told Shawn he wouldn't be in the mood, and he didn't want to ruin Dean's day. Shawn understood and told Randy that he and Bret were always there for him.

Dean had gotten up earlier than usual, he wanted to have coffee with Bret, like they used to do. Dean did his yoga and took a shower. He towel dried his hair, shaved, then splashed his body with his favorite cologne. The cologne was regular, ordinary, Old Spice, and Adam loved the way it mixed with Dean's scent. Dean wore his pukka shell necklace along with his Juliet broken heart charm. He put on his favorite royal purple polo shirt, dark jeans and motorcycle boots. He was a splendid mix of style and rebel. Dean grabbed his school things and went downstairs to have his first breakfast as a legal adult.

Dean smiled, Shawn was already at the stove, and danced to Elvis Presley on the radio. He grinned ever more when he saw Bret watch Shawn with love in his eye. Dean could watch his parents all day. He prayed that he and Adam would have a marriage that was as strong. Dean gently cleared his throat.

Shawn spun around and smiled at Dean. "Happy birthday, my dear child." He walked over and hugged Dean tightly.

Dean hugged Shawn right back. "Thanks, dad. I love you." He kissed Shawn's cheek, then went to hug Bret.

"We love you. Happy birthday, son." Bret hugged Dean with a smile. He pulled out the bar stool next to him and nodded for Dean to sit.

Dean sat down. Shawn had gone back to the stove to dish up Dean's birthday breakfast. Shawn had made Dean's most favorite breakfast, cinnamon French toast, with powdered sugar glaze instead of syrup, with sausage on the side, to cut the sweetness.

Shawn put a plate with four pieces of toast and four sausage patties down in front of Dean. "Enjoy it, son. Happy birthday, baby." Shawn spoke with emotion in his voice.

Dean dug into his breakfast. A smile formed on his lips as the delicious French toast melted over his tongue. "That is heaven on a plate. Thanks, dad." Dean did the best thing he could, he stuffed his mouth full of the tasty food.

Bret could see that Shawn was about to get emotional. He stood up and pulled his husband into his arms. A slow song had started on the radio. Bret began to dance Shawn around the kitchen,.

Dean ate his breakfast, sipped his coffee and watched his parents. He couldn't wish for a better start to his birthday. For Dean, a former orphan, it was perfect.

When the song ended, Bret pulled Shawn in for a kiss. Dean put down his fork and stood. He went up to Shawn and put his hand out. "Dance with me? For my birthday?" Dean asked with a smile as another slow ballad played. He gave his dad a slight, polite bow.

Bret sat down and watched as Dean led Shawn around the floor. The boy had paid attention when Bret had showed him a few moves back at the play group at the orphanage. He was proud of his boy.

Shawn was also impressed as Dean set him off on a small twirl. Shawn spun back around with a smile. "You're a very good dancer, son. Have I told you lately how proud of you we are? I only have one regret about you. That we didn't find each other sooner. It's been such a fast six years. I only hope, pops and I have made you feel... like a... not sure how to say it..."

Dean interrupted Shawn, with a smile. "Like we are a real family? That I have parents that love me, no matter what stupid thing I do. I couldn't have asked for better parents, dad. But, hey, just because I am eighteen doesn't mean your job is over. I need you now, more than ever. Who's gonna encourage men when I'm ready to toss it all in? Who is gonna advise me how to work it out when Adam and I fight? Who's couch am I gonna sleep on when he kicks me out? But, most of all, who's gonna make me cinnamon French toast for my birthday?" Dean was serious as his hands rested on Shawn's shoulders.

A single tear tracked down Shawn's cheek. "I needed to hear that, son. To know you'll still need us, as parents. We love you so much." Shawn pulled him in for a hug. Bret came up to his son and husband. He wrapped them both in his arms.

At the McMahon house, Adam was in absolute panic mode. He'd gotten up, done his yoga, took a shower, washed his hair, dried it and plaited into his long, thick braid. Now, he couldn't find anything to wear that fit.

"Adam Joseph, get your butt down here now, or Dean will be here and you will miss breakfast." Eric's angry voice echoed over the intercom, for the fourth time that morning.

Adam went over to the intercom and pressed to talk. "Fine! Not hungry! Not going to school! Don't wanna see Dean! Shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" The teenager yelled right back in his own anger filled voice.

Two minutes later, there was a knock on Adam's door. "Open this door right this minute young man." Vince's voice seemed to roll into the room like thunder.

Adam gulped. He wore only a thong, so he threw on his robe, tied it tightly and unlocked the door. Adam motioned for Vince to come into his room. Adam hung his head in shame, he'd hurt his dad, he deserved what ever was about to come from Vince.

Vince entered the room and stood in front of Adam. "If you ever speak to your dad like that again, you will lose your car, computer and cell phone. I still might do that, so you'd better explain yourself." Vince was stern voiced, but he also had a bit of understanding. Adam was pregnant and hormone rages happened.

Adam sniffed, his anger had turned to tears. "I'm sorry, father. I deserve to be punished. I will apologize to daddy." He sniffed again as he fought back the tears.

Vince could tell that Adam was sorry, but there had to be a reason. He lifted Adam's chin with his fingertips. "Son, what has triggered you this morning? Talk to me." Vince looked at Adam with the understanding he held.

"It's Dean's birthday, and nothing fits me. I look so ugly and I'm too fat." Adam whined and kicked a stray pair of jeans. He felt like such a fat slob.

Vince gave his unique chuckle. "Oh, I thought it was something important. You are not fat, you're carrying a human being. Dean knows that, it only makes you glow, not fat. We will take you shopping for new clothes. Wait here..." Vince turned and left the bedroom.

Adam shrugged. He picked up the clothes he'd thrown on the floor. He found the purple polo shirt he'd been looking for. Now that he was calm, it was there in his closet, right where it should have been. Most of his shirts still fit, but his pants, not so much. His baby bump had grown over night, or so it seemed.

Adam put the polo shirt on the bed and went back to his closet to try to find a pair of pants. The only pair he liked were small, even not being pregnant. They were his "fuck me" jeans, that fit like a second skin.

Vince came back into the room. "Here, try these on." He handed Adam a nice pair of dark, blue jeans.

Adam took the jeans and his shirt and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later, Adam came out with a smile on his face. The jeans fit nicely.

"Thank you, father. I just wanted to look extra nice for Dean's birthday. I promise I won't muss them. I'm sorry I got so... so... salty. I'll be down in five to apologize to daddy. I love you, father." Adam kissed Vince on the cheek. Now that he felt better, Adam was back to his normal, sweet self.

Vince nodded. "You're forgiven. We understand your hormones get you worked up quicker. But, don't ever and I mean _ever_ speak to your dad like that again. He has stood behind you, when I wanted to kick your butt, over the years. Do you understand?" He was serious and grim faced again.

Adam hung his head again. "I understand, and I won't, I promise. Hormones are no excuse. I should have just explained it to daddy. What I did was wrong, way wrong. I do love you." Adam gave Vince another hug. Adam was warmly hugged in return.

"I love you, boy. Now, be down in five or you will be in real trouble." Vince gave Adam a wink, then left his son to finish getting ready.

Back at the Hart house, Dean was at the kitchen door that led to the garage. His hand was on the knob. Dean was anxious to get to Adam's, he was a bit late and Dean feared Adam might think he'd been kidnapped again.

"Oh, wait one minute, son." Bret stopped Dean and waved for Shawn to come. Bret had stayed home longer than usual that morning, because of Dean's birthday. Kurt was running with team in his place.

When Shawn joined them, Bret opened the door. The family went down the three steps to the garage. Dean went to his motorcycle, then stopped.

"Oh... oh... dad, pops?" Dean was flabbergasted. Sitting on the seat were two new motorcycle helmets. They were both deep purple with sliver flecks.

"Happy birthday, son. We knew you'd been looking at them, so... anyway... enjoy, son." Bret spoke, with an arm around Shawn's waist. They both smiled.

Dean picked up one of the helmets and admired it. They had radios so the driver and passenger could speak to each other. Also, they could either listen to the same music, or chose separate stations. What Dean liked best was the retro seventies look that went with the bike. He put on one of the new helmets and adjusted it to fit. It looked nice, and was all his, new, not an old hand-me down.

"Thank you, so much. Adam will love it too. You guys are too good to me, I know what these cost. I will take good care of them. I may take Adam for a last ride on Sunday, if it warms up. If not, it will wait till after the baby is born. I love you guys. I don't deserve this." Dean was emotional, but not teary eyed. He was simply overwhelmed with love for Shawn and Bret, the best parents ever.

Bret put the second helmet in it's box on the shelf. "Yes son, you deserve to have nice things. Not just because we love you, but you're a good kid. You never give us any worry, you don't argue, you study hard, you don't party, drink or do drugs. You do your chores, you don't bug us for money or to buy you things. We enjoy rewarding you. We love you, boy. The only thing we wish, that we could do is keep you our little boy. But now, you're our man. Now, get to Adam's, then school, before your dad floods the garage." He gave Dean's helmeted head a light smack.

Dean hugged his parents. He then made sure his backpack was strapped down, and started the bike. Dean tuned the radio to his favorite rock station, then headed for Adam's house.

In the kitchen of the McMahon house, Adam hugged his dad. "Daddy, I am so sorry I got angry at you. I wanna cut my tongue out for cursing at you. You are the last person in the world I want to hurt. I'll take any punishment you dish out. I'll rub your feet, anything you want." Adam's voice was full of regret, and he was near tears.

Eric pulled back from Adam's embrace. "I forgive you, baby, but it did hurt. I understand hormones. I once told your grandmother to eat shit when you were about six months along. She forgave me too. I'm glad your father had some jeans, they look nice. We'll go shopping on Saturday. Adam, baby I love, but try not to let the hormones change you too much. Forget it now. You don't need to rub my feet. Now, take your vitamin and eat a bowl of cereal, Dean will be here any minute. Are you going over there after school?" Eric asked with a smile as Adam sat at the table in the breakfast nook.

Adam still felt guilty. "No, I will come home and do chores. I also need to get Dean's gift for the dinner." He swallowed his pill with his orange juice.

Eric ran Adam's braid through his fingers. "No, you go be with Dean. We'll bring your gift when we come." Eric sat down with Adam and a cup of coffee.

"Are you sure, daddy? I don't deserve you being nice to me." Adam not only still felt guilt but ashamed as well.

Eric smiled at Adam. "Sweetheart, you are forgiven. Yes, I am sure. Where is his gift, and I'll put it with ours." He got up from his chair.

"On my desk, in a purple envelope. I just hope he likes it. Those tickets were nearly impossible to get, but, I managed it." Adam beamed. He hoped he'd gotten Dean something he really wanted for his birthday.

Eric put a finger to his lip to shush Adam, and opened the door that led to the garage. "Happy birthday!" Eric called out. He'd heard Dean pull up into the side yard parking area.

Adam perked up. He hadn't heard his own fiancé arrive. He quickly put his dirty bowl and glass in the sink. Adam smoothed his hair and brushed off his clothes. Adam's smile was bright.

"Thank you, sir." Dean shook Eric's hand, his new helmet tucked under his arm. He motioned for Eric to go inside before him, like a gentleman should.

Adam and Dean kissed like they hadn't seen each other in days. When the kiss broke, Adam spoke. "Happy birthday, my knight. I love you." He kissed Dean again.

Dean grinned. "Thank you and I love you, my prince. You too Baby Hart." He rubbed Adam's belly. Then spoke again. "You look nice, baby. We did it again." He motioned between their nearly identical Polo shirts.

"Ooo, is that yours?" Adam pointed to the helmet as he gathered up his things for school. Dean had set the helmet down to help Adam into his jacket.

Dean beamed. "Yeah. My gift from the folks. They gave me one for you too. We can finally talk via radio. If we go for a last ride on Sunday, we will test them out. Come on love, we are late. I will follow you."

"Oh, how come?" Adam asked as they went out to the garage. Eric had gone outside to sweep the drive way.

"I need to get home after school, help dad set up for dinner." Dean explained as he stood by Adam's car.

Adam frowned. "I'm going too. I told Shawn I would come help. I'll bring you by here to get the bike. Ride with me, please?" Adam had a bit of angst about Dean getting kidnapped again. It was silly, but he couldn't help it.

Dean now felt bad. "I forgot. Sure, but only if I can drive." He put his new helmet and backpack on the back seat of the Mustang.

Adam smiled. "Of course. Daddy, I love you, and I am really sorry. I will see you later, I'll drop Dean off to pick up the bike, but I won't come in. I'm going to help Shawn." He gave Eric another kiss.

Eric looked at Adam. "Stop. Forgiven. Okay, have a good day. Love you, son. Dean, happy birthday again." He watched as a minute later, Dean and Adam drove off to school.

For the first time in his life, Adam was late to school. He and Dean rushed to history. AJ hadn't yet started his lecture, so he waited for the late comers to settle. Then, for Adam and his friends, their school day began. AJ had prepared a special lecture. For it was Pearl Harbor Day. His was the best and most interesting class of the day.

Throughout the day, Dean found cards that had been slipped into his and Adam's locker. His favorite was from James Ellsworth and Rhyno. When the card opened, a cute little dog barked in tune to Happy Birthday. He loved dogs, but Bret was allergic so they couldn't have one.

Dean was also pleased, when at the end of the day, Principal Calaway stopped him and Adam at the crossroads.

Mark handed Dean a card. "I don't want you to think I play favorites, but, happy birthday, from Glenn and I. Have a great evening, gentlemen." He waved the two teens towards the door.

Dean sat in the passenger seat of Adam's car as the blond drove. He opened the card. "Wishing you all the best for a Happy Birthday, from Mark and Glenn Calaway. Wow, a gift card to the movie theater. This card is god for seats at any movie in our AMC Theaters. It's for ten movies for two. That is a very generous gift." Dean smiled, he was truly touched by the card and gift.

Adam turned down his street. "That is cool. They are nice couple, scary, but nice. Maybe Sunday after our bike ride, we can finally see the New Avengers movie." He waited at the stop light for it to change from red to green.

Dean nodded. "Sure. However, we are only going for a ride if it's warm enough. Don't want you getting cold. The flu this year is dangerous." Dean spoke in a serious tone. People on the east coast had died from the flu.

Adam dropped Dean off to get his motorcycle. Adam insisted that he would follow Dean. Dean understood and lead the way to the Hart house.

An hour later, Adam was in the process of making a huge green salad. He'd put the casserole in the oven for Shawn. Shawn had made a giant sized pan of Dean's favorite, King Ranch Chicken, with extra cheese.

While Adam worked in the kitchen, Dean set the table. Shawn had left an exact note on what he wanted and Dean followed it. He loved the dishes Shawn had chosen. The were ivory with a metallic purple band. The clear glasses matched, with the same metallic purple band.

Shawn had bought four sets of the dishes, the purple, one with blue, one with sliver and one with gold. That way, Shawn could cater to nearly any color scheme. Dean really hoped his dad would try to open his catering business again. It still made Dean angry that Big Nose Helmsley had taken away Shawn's desire to have the catering business.

"Dean, it's radishes Bret hates, right?" Adam called out to his beloved in the dining room end of the kitchen.

"I love radishes, but my stomach doesn't. They give me really bad gas. Shawn would kill me if I stink out the house." Bret answered as he came into the kitchen from the garage.

Adam laughed. "Oh yeah. I remember now. Dean told me. Okay then, no radishes. Where is Shawn?" Adam was curious, he'd expected Shawn to be there by now.

Bret pulled a cold can of cola out of the fridge. "He's running a last minute errand. He will be here soon. He knew you would have everything under control." Bret then mimed blowing out candles. Adam got it, Shawn had stopped off for Dean's birthday cake.

Bret then wandered into the dining area to check on Dean. The teen stood with Shawn's chart in hand. "He wanted to do a theme, like Adam's Spiderman. This looks nice though, you did a fine job." Bret clapped Dean on the back.

Dean nodded. "I know, but I couldn't think of anything. Spiderman is the only comic I like, and that's Adam's thing. Guess I am just boring." He gave a shrug with a chuckle.

"Don't worry about it. Say, when are you going to pick up Seth? Roman said to tell you again, that he appreciates you picking Seth up. He said the press conference will be over by six or so." Bret and Dean had gone back to the kitchen. Adam was cleaning up, salad was finished and in the fridge.

"As soon as I am done here. We have to make a stop at Seth's request." Adam stated as he washed the cutting board.

Bret grabbed a towel and dried what Adam washed. "No problem. Dinner is at seven. Dean, take the truck out to the Rollins' farm. I know that road can be rough on delicate Farrah." He nudged Adam gently with his elbow.

"Thanks, pops. I was gonna ask about that. Oh, look what I got today..." Dean then showed his pops the nice cards he'd gotten at school. He ended with the card from the Calaway's.

Bret admired the cards, he too loved the one with the singing dog. "I'll tell you, Mark and Glenn are good people. They really want to stay at WWE. Mark is tired of being a fixer. He also said Hunter really messed things up. I can't really elaborate, but Hunter may be in some extremely serious trouble. Without Mark, Vince would have never known. Anyway, nothing for you two to worry about. How is our grandchild doing in there." Bret asked as he dried the last dish Adam had washed.

Adam grinned. "Baby Hart is fine, papaw. Growing too much. I am out of clothes that fit, especially pants, these are father's. Dean, I'm finished, we can go any time. Bret, the casserole is okay, but check it in half an hour. Shawn said low and slow, because it's so big." He gave Bret's Shawn's instructions.

Bret chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't ruin dinner. You are not fat, you're growing a human being." He gave Adam's baby belly a very gentle caress. Adam giggled happily.

"I'm sorry, baby. I know, I promised you we'd go shopping. We will go on Saturday, I swear it. Let's go get our little Sethie. Dad will kill you if you burn the dinner, pops." He gave Bret a wink, then took Adam by the hand.

Five minutes after the teens left, Shawn pulled into the garage and tapped the horn. Bret came out to help Shawn carry things into the house.

"We have to hurry. Oh, he did such a beautiful job on the table, I hate to wreck it." Shawn smiled with pride. Dean had done a perfect job. It proved that, with a little care and effort, anyone, man or woman could be a Martha Stewart.

Bret laughed. "I know, me too. He must have checked over your list five times, and that was _after_ I got home. However, when he sees what you have planned, he will flip..." He paused, there was a knock on the door. Bret went to answer.

"Hey E. Come on in, Shawn has just started." Bret waved Eric into the kitchen with a smile.

"I didn't think those kids were ever going to leave to get Seth." Eric hurried in to help Shawn with the real party plan.

When Dean and Adam returned with Seth, it was six thirty. Seth had done well and managed to delay their return to the Hart house as long as possible. He and Roman had been in on the plan with Shawn. There was no press conference, Roman made an excuse so that Adam and Dean would get out of the house on the reason of picking up Seth.

Everyone was there. Roman, Chris, AJ, Eric, Vince, and of course, Shawn and Bret. The were standing in the kitchen enjoying drinks and appetizers. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAN!" echoed loudly as the birthday boy walked in to the kitchen.

Dean was pleased, he'd kind of feared that a surprise party would be waiting for him. This was what he wanted, a small dinner with their small family. Dean wasn't the surprise party type, Adam was. It made them different which was a good thing.

Bret, Vince and Chris began to herd the group to the dining room. When Dean saw the table, his mouth fell open, this time, in surprise. Shawn stood at the head of the table and beamed like a ray of sunshine.

"Dad? This is... wow... you... for me?" Dean was stunned. Shawn, with help from Eric and Bret, had turned the dining room in to an archeology dig like setting.

A long platter looked like it had been filled with sand. Shawn had ground and broken cookies of different types and colors to get the effect of sand. Tiny pieces of candy had been made to look like bones, broken pottery, scrolls and other little types of "treasure". The candy bits were strewn across the "sand" and some were half buried, it looked amazing. At each place setting were a tiny, miniature trowel and spade, to help dig out the candy treasures.

Shawn had rolled parchment colored cloth napkins to look like ancient scrolls, each tied with a gold tasseled cord. On the wall was a was map that had been made to look antique, and was burned around the edges. Ropes, trowels, brushes and spades decorated the walls as well. The final touches were the bamboo place mats, and plates and salad bowls made of monkey wood. The glasses looked like they were made of horn, but, they were really antique and made of Bakelite. It looked fantastic.

"Do you like it, son? I wanted this birthday to be special for you." Shawn held a bit of an anxious look in his eye. Had he upset Dean with the surprise?

Dean didn't say a word. He went around the table and hugged Shawn like the world was about to end. "Dad, it's... perfect, simply perfect. I just... thank you... I love you." Dean was choked up. It meant every thing to him that his parents took his dream of being an Archaeologist so seriously, and to heart.

Shawn held Dean close. "I'm glad you like it, son. Your pops and I wanted something special. I couldn't have pulled this off without your pops, Eric, Seth and Roman. So, enjoy it son." He kissed the top of Dean's head, then ruffled his auburn mop.

"Thank you, guys. It's wonderful. Seth, you little devil. Is that why it took you nearly and hour to pick out shampoo? It really means a lot to me that you did this. I appreciate it." Dean looked at everyone and smiled. He leaned and took a closer look at all the little treasures buried in the sand, they looked so real.

Chris, Bret and Vince went out to the kitchen. Soon the returned with the food. It was Shawn's turn to be surprised. Bret made Shawn sit while he, Chris and Vince served the dinner. Eric and AJ were also pleased. Dean sat at the head of the table, with Adam to his left. Shawn sat at the foot, with Bret to his right. Everyone sat down, joined hands and listened as Shawn led them in prayer.

Shawn first gave a prayer of general thanks, then added special words for Dean. "... my son, on your birthday, I pray for nothing but joy in your life. May the Lord surround you with peace, prosperity, true friends and most importantly, true happiness for all the days of your wonderful life. Lastly, Lord, we ask that our grandchild continue to grow and be healthy. In Jesus' precious name, Amen." The amen was echoed in quiet chorus. Then, the birthday feast began.

Along with the King Ranch Chicken and garden salad, there was Mexican corn and black beans. All of Dean's favorite things. Also, instead of bread, Shawn served tortillas. Normally he would have made the tortillas from scratch, but he just hadn't had the time. Dean didn't care, he was too busy stuffing casserole into his mouth.

The conversation during dinner was light and happy. For once there wasn't any drama weighing down the atmosphere. They were sorry Dolph and Randy weren't there, but everyone understood that Bob's care came first.

When the meal was over, Bret, Vince and Chris, along with Roman, cleaned up. Shawn was not about to protest. He was tired. Charlie had been so cranky and fussy all day. Both Eva Marie and Shawn were frazzled, Charlie had even refused to settle for Adam. Poor little guy was growing two new teeth at once and he was absolutely miserable. Eva had been worried, two teeth at once was unusual, but it did happen. The school nurse said Charlie was fine, just in a lot of pain. Charlie had finally settled when Shawn filled a cloth with crushed ice for Charlie to chew on.

"... So he finally went to sleep at the start of last period." Shawn explained about Charlie to Adam.

"Well, good. I was worried. The poor little guy was so miserable. It broke my heart to see those tears of pain. I don't think I'll be able to handle it if this one cries like that." Adam ran his hand over his belly.

"We will get through it..." Dean was interrupted by Bret, who carried Dean's birthday cake, with eighteen lit candles. The group started to sing the Happy Birthday song.

Dean had a slight blush on his cheeks. The cake was decorated with same cookie dirt sand, and buried treasures. Also written on the cake were the words, _"Happy Birthday, Dean."_ When the song ended, Dean blew out all the candles in one go. The room erupted with cheers and applause.

Dean cut the cake and broke out in another huge smile. "Spice cake? Your spice cake?" Dean asked Shawn as he put a slice on a plate and passed to the next person in line.

"Yes, son. It's my spice cake. I had to make it at my friend's bakery to keep it secret. She is the one that told me to use different colors and types of cookies to make the dirt and sand. So, I learned something; there is a use for the vanilla Oreos." Shawn winked at Dean.

"Hey! I love the vanilla Oreos. These two think I'm crazy." Bret laughed. He quickly swiped his finger through the frosting on his slice of cake and ran it down Shawn's nose.

Everyone laughed at Bret's antics. Dean watched with utter joy in his heart. He felt so lucky and so blessed. He felt Adam's hand squeeze his upper thigh under the table. Dean looked at his blond. Adam's beautiful smile and hazel eyes told Dean, _"I understand."_ Dean leaned over and gave Adam a kiss.

After the cake had been eaten, Shawn stood. "Let's get comfortable in the living room. It's time for presents."

Dean also stood. "In a bit. Pops, you guys go have you cigars. We will clean up the mess. I insist." He knew Shawn hated leaving a dirty kitchen, and Bret loved his after dinner cigar. They all agreed it was a good idea. The teens raided some of the candy bones and other treasures from the "dirt and sand", then set to work cleaning up.

An hour later, Dean sat on the couch, Adam to his right, Shawn on his left. Bret sat on the floor at Shawn's feet, so he could see Dean open his gift. The others sat on the comfortable chairs and the other smaller couch except for Roman. He and Seth chose to sit on the floor, wrapped in each other's arms. It was time for Dean to open presents.

Dean always felt a bit shy. While he loved presents, he always felt a bit guilty that people actually spent hard earned money on him. One thing about Dean, he truly appreciated everything he was given.

"Well, son, here you go. Happy birthday." Shawn and Bret each handed him an envelope.

Dean opened the smaller envelope from Shawn first. Dean's eyes went wide. "Oh guys, no. This is way too much. Please, I can't take this." Dean held a check for five thousand dollars in his hand.

Shawn smiled and placed his hand over Dean's. "Yes, you can, with our love. You're going to need it. It's a good seed to start a savings account with, you can add to it along the way. We love you, son." Shawn leaned over and kissed Dean's cheek.

"Thank you, both of you. I love you. I will save it and add to it, for the future." Dean carefully folded the check and put it in his wallet then his pocket.

Dean next opened the larger envelope from Bret. Once again his mouth fell open. "Are you serious? Now, this really _is_ too much." Dean held the titles to both the car and motorcycle in his hands. Both vehicles now legally belonged to him, lock, stock and barrel.

Bret spoke up. "You deserve them. Now you have collateral for the future. Just, if you ever sell the bike, I get the first bid. Enjoy, son. I love you." He gave Dean a pat on the knee.

"I don't ever plan on selling it, but, if I do, you will be the first on the list. I'd be nothing without you two. Thank you for making me your son. I love you both, so much." Dean quickly swiped his eyes, as did most everyone else in the room.

The next gift came from Chris and AJ. AJ spoke. "I suppose I shouldn't say anything until tomorrow, but as a birthday bonus, you and Adam turned in the best project. You got the only A grade. You should be proud. Not very many put in as much time and effort as you two. Good work, boys. Now you can open your gift." AJ smiled as Dean and Adam celebrated with a kiss.

AJ turned to Roman and Seth. "Don't worry you two, you're project is second highest. Your project showed just as much time and effort, I had a hard time deciding between the two, but Adam's drawings... well, congratulations you two." He didn't want there to be any upset between friends, and it had been a hard choice to make.

Dean unwrapped the gift from his Uncle Chris and AJ. Again, Dean was flabbergasted. "Oh Uncle Chris, AJ, this is wonderful. I can't wait to use it. Thank you." Dean took a moment to admire the gift. They had given Dean a leather bound hard cover, two hundred page blank book. Tooled into the leather cover were the words: _J. Dean Hart, Archaeologist_. The book would be his personal journal of his career. It was a beautiful gift.

"When you finish filling it out, maybe you can publish it. I want an autographed copy." Chris smiled at Dean.

Dean laughed. "If that ever happens, you will get the first copy. Thank you, Uncle Chris. Thank you, AJ." the couple returned Dean's smile.

Up next was the gift from Roman and Seth. Dean opened the card. "Oh wow, thanks guys. I just used up my last I-Tunes Card. I will really use this." He held up a card worth $100.

"Half is from me, half from Roman. I'm glad you like it. Roman wanted to get you some new CDs, but I said I-Tunes was better. Some places don't even sell CDs anymore." Seth explained with a smile. Roman hadn't been so sure about a gift card.

Dean grinned. "I'd rather have an I-Tunes card. I don't have to buy a whole CD to get the one song I like. Big Dog, always listen to Seth, you won't go wrong." He gave Roman the "Shaka" sign with his fingers. Roman returned the sign with a wink.

Roman couldn't speak very well, so he remained silent. He'd gotten laryngitis from his allergies to rag weed, which in California, was in full, late bloom and Long Beach seemed to be rag weed central. So the Doctor had told Roman to avoid speaking when possible.

Eric handed Dean a small, gift wrapped box with a card. "Now, with this, open the gift first, then the card. Happy birthday from Vince and myself. We love you, Dean." He tousled Dean's hair as the teen took the gift and envelope.

Dean opened the box, careful not to tear the beautiful sliver wrapping paper or the metallic purple ribbon. When Dean opened the box, he gasped in awe.

"Is this... no, it can't be... but... it is, isn't it?" Dean took the item out of the padded box. He held it gently in the palm of his hand.

Dean held a 2.94" long tooth. He put the tooth back in the box so he could open the envelope and read the card. He read it out loud.

"This verifies that this is a two and ninety-four tenths inch tooth from a Tyrannosaurus Rex. It is approximately sixty-five million years old. It is from the Tooth Draw Quarry, Butte County, South Dakota, at the Hill Creek Formation. The tooth still has most of the serrations along the inner edge, with root marks to the enamel on either side. A few minor cracks have been professionally repaired, but it is not enough to be considered as restored. There are four pictures. Two show the tooth in situ, two show the location of the dig site. The tooth is valued at two thousand dollars for insurance purposes..." Dean paused and put the card down and picked up the tooth again.

"I can't... this is amazing. Thank you both so much. Just... thank you." Dean got up and hugged both Eric and Vince.

"I'm glad you like it. I wanted to get the Tyrannosaurus skull, but Shawn said no way..." Vince laughed the only way Vince could. "He was right, the tooth is better. I hope you find it an inspiration to keep motivated to become an Archaeologist. Even though dinosaur digs aren't high on an Archaeologists list, it can till motivate." Vince was serious, he wanted Dean to achieve his dream.

Dean returned the serious look. "It will, sir. I want to be the best I can be, not only for myself, but for Adam and the children as well. I will keep this with me as motivation and inspiration. Thank you." He shook Vince's hand.

When Dean sat back down, Adam gave Dean the deep purple envelope that contained his present. "Well, compared to everything else, I think I kinda failed at my gift. I'm a bad boyfriend, that I didn't do more." Adam sighed. He felt like his gift was minor compared to the others. He could only hope Dean would like it.

"Baby, don' feel that way. It's not a contest. Besides, you're carrying the best gift ever." Dean spoke softly and rubbed Adam's baby bump. Adam smiled.

Dean opened the purple envelope. He found a sweet, romantic card. He didn't read the card out loud, it was too personal and private. He then pulled out the smaller, more narrow envelope and opened it. Again Dean was stunned.

"How did you get these! The sold out on the first day! I know, I tried to get a pair! You are wonderful!" Dean leaned over and gave Adam a very passion filled kiss of thanks.

"What, are they tickets for, Metallica?" Roman managed to ask with a very cracked voice.

Dean chuckled. "Better than that, Big Dog. It's part of the Queen Mary Lecture Series. There were only seventy-five seats available. It's a lecture with a question and answer session by Jamling Norgay. He is the son of Tenzing Norgay, who was the Sherpa for Edmund Hillary's Everest Climb. Jamling made the same climb with Peter Hillary, Edmund's son. It's going to be fantastic. Thank you so much, baby. You will go with me?" Dean looked Adam, he wasn't sure Adam would like to go to a lecture like that.

"Of course I will go. Dad and grandma heard Tenzing lecture and I've heard about it for years. I can't wait. I'm glad I was able to get the tickets." Adam grinned, he'd done a good job after all.

After a bit of a break, the group split up into two teams, teens vs adults. Chris went onto the teen team as Uncle to Dean, while AJ went to the adults side. They played charades, but instead of acting out the charade, they drew on a large white board. It was the best birthday celebration Dean had ever had.

When the party ended, Adam and Dean reluctantly parted. It was harder and harder to part every evening. They both hope they could marry during the Christmas break. The renovations on the pool house were almost done.

For now, things were on an even keel. Were they going to stay that way, or was Madame Angst just taking a break?


	70. Tis the Season

It was Christmas time, or at least close to it. Classes for the year were finished. Adam and his friends all passed the second nine weeks tests with flying colors. Jay and Heath had arrived on the Saturday before the week of tests at WWE High. Jason helped Adam and Dean brush up on their reviews while Heath spent time with Jay's parents.

The best news was, the work on the McMahon's pool house was finished. The nursery had been added, the bathroom and kitchen had been expanded. Carpet or tile had replaced the linoleum, the entire interior and exterior had been repainted and, the roof had been totally redone. Adam and Dead couldn't wait to start decorating the nursery.

It was Saturday, December 17th. It was a pleasant seventy-five degrees and clouds dotted the sky like puffs of cotton candy. The feral parrots chirped loudly in the the tops of the palm trees. It was another wonderful California day, while rest of the country was nearly frozen.

Adam and Dean were in the pool house to work on the nursery. They had a giant sticker of Horton the Elephant ready to adhere to the wall. Dean was up on a ladder as Adam tried to decide just the right place for Horton to go. Dean bit back his words, he was ready to snap at Adam. The blond just could not make up his mind.

"If you don't make up your mind, it's going where I put it." Dean was a bit sharper voiced than he meant to be, but dang his arms hurt from hold up the heavy wall sticker for so long.

Adam pouted. "I just want the room to look the best. Also, if it is too low, the baby could pick at it when trying to stand. I'm sorry, just put it anywhere." Adam turned and left the room. He felt so fat and worthless because Dean wouldn't let him climb up on the ladder to hang the sticker himself.

Dean carefully laid the wall sticker flat on the floor, then went to find Adam. He felt bad for being so short with Adam, but then again, he'd been holding the wall sticker for nearly thirty minutes. There had to be a limit.

Adam had gone into the now, much larger master bedroom. He sat on the small double bed that would eventually be replaced with a queen sized bed. Adam didn't cry, but he felt like he easily could.

Dean hesitated at the door. "Um, can I come in?" Adam sniffed with a nod. Dean entered the room and sat down next to Adam. "Baby, I'm sorry. I was just getting tired of holding that thing up. It is a bit heavy. But, I shouldn't have snapped at you." He looked at Adam with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry, too. I'm... I feel so... fat and useless. I know, I know, it's the baby. I shouldn't feel this way, but it makes me snappy too. Oh Dean, we are too young for this. We're gonna fuck this poor kid up. Why didn't I just say no to sex? Look at Seth and Roman. They tore up their pledge, but they haven't had sex yet. Neither one of them have gone insane. Why did I think I had to sleep with Randy in order to keep him? In the end he still strayed. You probably will too." Adam had started out semi-reasonable then, he melted into a puddle of messed up emotions.

Dean knew Adam was scared, and the hormones had taken over, but still. "That last part hurt, baby. I would never stray. Even if we weren't together, and I was with someone else, I wouldn't stray on them either. I'm not built that way. Relationships mean too much to me. Also, you are a naturally sexual person, there is nothing wrong with that. I don't care what Seth and Roman do, that's them. No, you shouldn't feel fat and useless. I didn't and don't want you falling off the ladder and hurting yourself or the baby..." Dean paused and held Adam close.

Adam laid his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean continued. "Yes, we are young and yes, most likely we will do something to fuck up the kid. You know what?" Dean lifted Adam's chin so he could look deeply into Adam's hazel eyes.

Adam shook his head. "What? That our kid will wind up in a mental institute because it's parents screwed up so badly?" His eyes were filled with so much angst.

Dean held Adam's chin firmly. "Stop it now..." He let go of Adam's chin and his voice softened. "What I was going to say was, every parent on the planet, past, present and future, has fucked up at some point. Some more than others; a lot more. Don't believe me? Ask my folks, or yours or Seth's dad or Roman's folks. All we can do is be the best parents we can be. You and I see eye to eye on raising children, and that is a huge step in the _right_ direction. Now, what say you and I forget about Horton for a while. I know what will make you happy. Let's go get a nice little tree and some decorations. Liven this place up for Christmas. We can get Chinese food while we're out if you want. I will even let you eat as much as you want. What do you say? We can watch Rudolph and Charlie Brown while we decorate." Dean gave Adam a nudge. He knew Christmas was Adam's favorite time of the year.

Adam nodded. "I'd like that. A live tree though, I hate fake trees. Thanks, my knight. You always make me feel better. I hope the furniture comes next week. I want to move in. It's going to get harder to go up all those stairs to my room. I wish I had a dog to keep me company, till you move in." Adam wanted to go, but remained curled up against Dean.

"We will get a dog at some point. A Collie or Golden Retriever, they are both excellent around children. But, right now, with school it wouldn't be fair. When the baby is a month old or so, then we can get a well trained dog. I don't want a puppy, training and house breaking a dog while trying to do the same with a human baby is too much. Let's go have some fun, the craft store is having a half price sale on Christmas decorations. I heard dad talking about it." Dean gave Adam another nudge with a smile.

"Ooo a sale? Let's go! I need to change first though." Adam finally disengaged from Dean. Dean stood and helped Adam up. It was clearly obvious by now that Adam was pregnant.

A few minutes later, over in the main house, Dean waited at the table in the breakfast nook with Eric. Adam had gone up to his room to change. Dean sipped a cup of coffee and explained their plans for the day.

"... so, we're going to put up a tree and decorate the pool house for Christmas. He and I snapped at each other. He went on another tear about screwing up our child. I think I fixed it. I really want Adam and I to sit down with my folks, you and Mister Vince; to talk about getting married. I was serious you know, about being married before the baby is born. Eric, I love him. You and Mister Vince... you... you do trust me, don't you?" Dean spoke with a serious voice and his face matched his tone.

Eric's expression grew just as serious. "Yes, Dean we trust you. Do you think I would trust my only child to you if I didn't have every faith in you. Let me tell you something, I have never told anyone before. I tried to tell Vince once, but at that time, he didn't want to hear a word against Randy. I never fully trusted Randy. I saw something in his eyes that no one else saw. I wish now I had acted on my feelings. I might have been able to prevent Adam's... incident. You and Adam are both right, parents do screw up sometimes. Anyway, Dean, what I am trying to say is, I don't have that feeling about you. In your eyes, I not only see your love for Adam and the baby, but, I see the fire of determination to do whatever you have to do to provide for Adam and keep him safe. I also know, that Shawn and Bret have raised you right. And I also know, that being in the orphanage made you street smart, something my dear child is not. It made you strong in ways no man your age should have to be. That, son, is why I do trust you. Yes, we will seriously talk about you and Adam getting married." Eric finished with a sip of his own coffee.

Adam stood, just outside the kitchen in the hallway. He'd heard everything his dad had just said. He realized two things. Yes, parents can screw up, but, things always manage to work out, and two, that Eric fully trusted Dean. That was the most important of all. Adam decided not to let Dean or his dad know that he had heard their conversation.

Eric and Dean stopped talking when they hear Adam singing Jingle Bells, rather badly. They tried not to laugh. But honestly, dear, sweet wonderful Adam, could not carry a tune in a bucket.

Adam entered the kitchen. He wore his hair in the long braid that Dean loved so much. Adam also had on a new, long sleeved hunter green tee shirt. It had a happy, cheerful snowman on the front and on the back of the tee shirt, was the backside of the same snowman. Adam also wore a nice pair of pregnancy jeans that fit perfectly. He looked adorable.

"Oh baby, you look so cute. Let me see the back." Eric asked as he made a twirling motion with his finger.

"Daddy, don't. You're embarrassing me in front of Dean." Adam's face was flushed. This wasn't the privacy of the dressing room in their favorite store.

Dean chuckled. "Turn, sweetheart, I wanna seen the snowman's butt shake." He teased Adam with a wink to Eric.

"Okay, that's it. I'm going to put on a plain black shirt." Adam turned to walk out of the kitchen. Dean stopped him. He pulled Adam in and began to dance to the Christmas tune on the radio.

Eric quietly pulled his cell phone out and used the camera function to film the dance. They were the sweet moments that made all the horrible things in life; bearable. Just as the song ended, Eric put the cell phone down and picked up his coffee cup.

Dean pulled Adam in for a kiss. "You're so wonderful, baby. Come on, let's get the Christmas tree." He helped Adam into his leather jacket. Adam swore the leather still held Dean's comforting scent.

"You kids have a good time. When you get back, you can look at the tree in the living room. Adam you can pick a few of our old ornaments to have. I know you will want some of the ones you made with grandma." Eric walked out to Dean's car with the young couple.

"I'd like that very much. I would like the dogs we made. We will be back later. Just wish the furniture would come, but, we can move the tree when it does." Adam gave his dad a kiss on the cheek.

Eric watched as Dean and Adam drove away. It was just the opportunity he'd been hoping and waiting for. Eric went inside and picked up his cell phone. Eric then made a very special text message and hit send.

Dean pulled into the lot that sold live Christmas trees. The owner loved the McMahon's. The family always bought one of his biggest, most expensive trees, along with two smaller trees. The McMahon's alone nearly paid for the season.

"Hello, Mister Fegan." Adam spoke with a smile, to the owner and grower of the Christmas trees on the lot.

Mr. Fegan, who looked exactly like Santa Clause, if Santa dressed in jeans and plaid flannel shirts, waved at the two teens. The Hart's also bought their tree from Mr. Fegan every year.

"Hello, Adam. Hello, Dean. Don't tell me you want another tree?" Mr. Fegan left his other customers to his two son's who helped their father every year.

Adam laughed. "Yes. We want one for the pool house. About five foot, maybe?" He looked from Mr. Fegan to Dean.

"Yeah, five would be perfect, as we may need to move it. Blue spruce if you have one, or maybe a sliver spruce?" Dean spoke as the head of his little family. Adam didn't mind one bit.

"Oh, I have the perfect tree for you. A beautiful blue spruce, just at five foot. It's a grandson of the one your father bought, Adam. You gonna bring that new little one to see me next year? I will save a baby tree, just for your nursery. Come with me, see if you like him." Mr. Fegan even laughed like Santa Clause. He led the boys down an "aisle" of live Christmas trees.

Adam held Dean's hand as they walked. "Sure we will. Our first California Christmas tree came from you. I wouldn't dream of getting the baby's first Christmas tree from anyone else." Adam replied happily, he adored Christmas. Dean smiled, Adam had cheered up immensely.

Mr. Fegan stopped. He pointed to a smaller tree that was perfectly shaped. "What do you think of him?" Mr. Fegan always spoke as if his trees were people. He knew the history of each tree he'd ever grown or sold.

Adam beamed. "Perfect, simply perfect. Dean, I want it. Please?" He clung to Dean's arm, his eyes sparkled..

Dean laughed. "Guess you'd better bag him up. Can we come back and pick him up later? We have some shopping to do, and would hate to have the tree stolen."

"I'll do you one even better. We have a delivery over your way, Adam. We will drop him off on the way." Mr. Fegan tied a bright, neon yellow sold tag onto the tree.

Dean nodded. "That would be terrific. Oh can you add some greenery too, please?" He and Adam followed Mr. Fegan back to the little hut where all the sales took place.

"No problem, no charge for the delivery or the greenery. Don't forget to buy a stand that will hold plenty of water, and get some conditioner for the water as well. That will be fifty even." Mr. Fegan wrote up a receipt for the tree. His cash box was an old King Edward Cigar box.

Adam shook his head. "Mister Fegan, that tree was marked eighty dollars. You don't have to do that, sir. We know how hard you work." He felt bad that the farmer had discounted the price, and added free greenery and delivery.

Mr. Fegan smiled. "Thank you for that, Adam. Look, your family and Dean's too, are special to me. You were just four years old when I first met you. You called me Anta Cause. You have always been such a sweet boy. You never ran around and broke tree branches like most of the little hooligans do. Dean, you clung to Shawn's hand the first time I met you. You were what twelve, thirteen? Yet, so unused to being part of a family and so shy. You're eyes were filled with that Christmas look. Bret said it was your first real Christmas tree. You too, were always careful and respectful. I know your new little one will be the same. So you let me worry about the discount. Just give me a little thought when the tree is all dressed and glittering." Mr. Fegan spoke with deep affection for the two teens.

Adam's eyes filled with Christmas emotion. He suddenly hugged Mr. Fegan. The older mans own eyes filled with emotion. "I just adore you, Mister Fegan. You are a very special person to me. Thank you for helping to make it so special. We would never have a Christmas without a Fegan tree." Adam hugged the older man again.

Dean smiled and gave the man the money for the tree. It was part of his birthday money, but this was for his family, so he handed the money over willingly and happily. The majority of the money was safe in a new savings account, but, there was still a bit in his wallet.

The young couple bid a fond goodbye to Mr. Fegan, then headed out to buy some new decorations for the tree and pool house. Dean drove to the shopping plaza where two huge hobby and craft stores were located.

Dean pushed the cart, while Adam shopped. Dean found himself watching Adam shop with great curiosity. He'd gone clothes and grocery shopping with Adam, but he'd never really paid attention to the way Adam shopped.

Adam would look at one box of ornaments, then another. He would always pick the one that had the most for the least amount of money. Adam also made sure there wasn't too much of any one color.

"I hate it when people do a tree in all one color, or have lights of all one color outside on their houses. Christmas is supposed to be bright and cheerful, a celebration, not a fashion trend. Oh look, do you think it's okay to buy this or should we wait till we are married?" Adam first lamented about boxes of ornaments with just one color, then brightened when he saw something special.

Adam handed Dean the single ornament he'd found. Dean looked at it, then smiled. Adam had picked out an ornament with two reindeer "kissing". On a "ribbon" arched over the two deer were the words _"Our First Christmas"_ , and under the reindeer was the year. It was cute, and the two animals sort of resembled Dean and Adam. One of the reindeer had on a red hat, the other was gold, like auburn and blond hair.

Dean smiled at Adam. "It is really cute, like you. I think it would be perfect. After all, it _is_ our first Christmas together. I said to your dad, while you were changing, that we need to talk about us getting married. I know on your birthday we talked and that night around pool, they said they understood and supported us. But I wonder now, because, nothing more has been mentioned. Maybe they just... without meaning to or realizing it, just paid us lip service. Maybe they just thought it was a phase or something. What I am trying to say is, I don't honestly think I was being serious, that _we_ were being serious. I don't mean anything is on purpose, just... on the back burner. Oh, baby, I don't know what I am trying to say." Dean put the reindeer ornament into the cart.

Adam put a box of novelty lights that looked like snowflakes into the cart, then came several boxes of silver tinsel. "I get what you're saying, babe. I think our folks meant what they said. I mean, look at how much they have let us sleep together. Things just get really crazy around holiday time. It's not quite as bad this year since daddy quit most of his clubs, but still, Father is the Captain of the Yacht Club, so daddy is in charge of Christmas party. I agree, we do need to sit down and talk about it. I do want us to be married, and the baby has nothing to do with it. Well, you know what I mean. I would want to marry you baby or not. I can't wait for us to move into the pool house." Adam put a box of multicolored glass star shaped ornaments into the cart.

"Oh, don't forget these, like pops did one year..." Dean tossed four boxes of ornament hooks into the cart, then continued. "Yeah, I know things are busy. I'm not upset or anything, just anxious. I'm ready to make a life with you. Well, let's forget about it right now. I brought you out for happy day and I wrecked it." Dean chuckled, then kissed Adam soundly on the lips.

The couple purchased not only decorations for their tree, but for the house as well. The last thing they chose was a Nativity crèche, with twenty figures, plus the "barn". The figures looked so realistic, Adam swore the sheep would bleat. They had a lot for the two hundred dollars they spent. But, as Adam said, most of the things would last a lifetime, if they were careful.

Dean and Adam sat in a booth at their favorite Chinese restaurant. Dean laughed. Adam's current favorite was a mixture of beef and broccoli, sweet and sour chicken with cashew chicken. A buffet was the only way for Adam to create his mixture without having to order three entrées. Dean just enjoyed his sweet and sour pork.

Adam noticed that Dean was unusually quiet, and he seemed to be a million miles away. "My knight, what are you thinking about? Dean, if you want to change your mind, and wait till summer, it's okay. Our baby won't be a bastard." He wasn't sure where Dean's mind was but he wanted his fiancé to know he supported his decisions.

Dean shook his head. "No, I absolutely do not want to change my mind. Hey, why don't you call Seth, see if he and Roman want to go out tonight. I have plenty of credits on that movie card. We can go see that new space opera movie you and Seth want to see." He had a plan, but, it would require some work. He'd just thought of a great surprise Christmas gift for Adam, but he would need help from Seth and Roman.

Adam laughed. "I can't keep up with you, my knight. You looked like it was more serious than contemplating a double date. Yes, I will call. Seth will love it, his dad is in the winter wheat and it's the one time of the year Seth has nothing to do on the farm. You sure everything is okay? You looked so serious." He pulled out his cell phone, ready to text Seth.

"I was thinking about our talk earlier. That's why I want to go out, have fun, stop thinking. Say, text Jaybird and Heath, make it real fun time. Jason is so funny at the movies." Dean took a huge bite of his food.

Adam stopped texting. "Um... babe... Jay and Heath aren't here, remember? They left yesterday for a few days in Vegas. It was on Heath's bucket list, so Jay took him for an early Christmas present." He shook his head and resumed his text message to Seth.

Dean laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Think Jay will propose in Vegas?" He continued to enjoy his meal.

Adam pressed send on the text and put his phone down. "I think so, but not in Vegas. Jason wants to propose on the beach. He won't tell me anymore than that, he knows me too well." Adam laughed.

Dean snickered. "You wouldn't tell anyone, but me or Seth. Seth likes to gossip, but he does keep secrets..." He stopped talking when Adam's cell phone alerted to an incoming message.

Adam picked up the phone, opened the message and smiled. "Seth said yes. He and Roman were going out to tonight anyway. He wants to know where and when to meet and if we are eating or should they eat first." Adam read Seth's reply to Dean. Adam then took a bite of his food.

"Leo's at five-thirty. Plenty of time to eat, then go to the movie. Is that okay with you?" Dean arched his brow. He always wanted Adam to have his say about things.

Adam nodded and texted Seth the information. The couple finished their lunch. They stopped at one more store and bought a few more decorations. Dean then drove back to the McMahon mansion. Instead of going into the house, they went through the side gate with all their shopping bags. Adam looked for the tree.

"Oh well, maybe it will be here later..." Adam put the key in the lock of the pool house door and opened it.

Adam entered the house. Dean nearly crashed into Adam when the blond stopped short. Adam stammered. "The... wow... how... when..." He saw that all the new furniture had arrived and not only that, it was fully assembled and placed exactly how and where they had planned to put it.

The kitchen had been enlarged and included a bay window, where a round table for six sat cozily. A dishwasher had also been installed. The kitchen cabinets were painted a soft ivory, and had silver hardware. The ceramic knobs and handles were navy blue. The table was of clear oak, that would age naturally with use and wear. The floor was pine, stained to match the oak. The cushions on the chair seats, and the seat of the bay window were navy blue as were the six place mats on the table.

In the now larger living room, there was a couch, two lazy boy style chairs and a small love seat. The love seat sat under the window with a view of the yard. The wood of the furniture was oak, and the butter soft leather upholstery was a beach sand color. Adam wanted leather because it was easy to clean. He could also cover it when needed. The throw pillows around the room ranged from navy blue to sea foam green. The walls were painted with a lighter sand color and at Adam's insistence, was totally washable.

Also in the living room, was a small fireplace of field stone with a sand colored tile hearth that was built up high enough to sit on, so you could warm up after a swim. There was a clear oak wood mantel above the fireplace. The other wall was nothing but a book case, with shelves of all shapes and sizes. It was made of the same clear oak.

The Christmas tree stood in the corner between the fireplace and the door to the nursery. It was in a water filled stand, and waited to be decorated. The door to the bedroom was on the other side of the fireplace. The dark beige carpet started at edge of the tile floor in the kitchen and ran through out the rest of the house.

Adam and Dean opened the bedroom door. It too had been furnished and completed. An extra long, queen sized bed was in the corner with one window over the headboard, and one next to the bed. It made for a nice cross ventilation over the bed. There was tall boy chest of drawers, and a regular chest of drawers. An antique blanket trunk sat at the foot of the bed. It had belonged to Adam's grandma Judy. There was also a full walk in closet and master bathroom.

There was also a full bathroom with the washer and dryer just off the kitchen. It was one of the new parts of the house. The nursery was the last room the stunned couple checked.

There was a note on the door. _"We thought we would leave the nursery for you to finish. The crib and the changing/bathing table are still in their boxes. Enjoy the rocking chair. It was the one I sat in to rock you to sleep, my son. Hope we set everything up the way you wanted. We love you both. Love, Daddy and Shawn."_

Dean smiled. "I'm glad they left it for me to put together, but I am grateful for the rest, they did a great job. Let's get to decorating." Dean gave Adam a sweet kiss.

Adam turned on the wall mounted television and put in the Charlie Brown Christmas dvd. It was one o'clock in the afternoon, they planned to work till four. Then they would stop and get ready to go out with Seth and Roman.

Dean started to open the boxes of lights. Adam spoke up. "Tell you what, you do that, I'll go raid the ornaments I want from grandma. I'll be back. I don't want us to fight again. Just make sure the cord are hidden." Adam's hands were on Dean's shoulders as he spoke.

Dean smiled softly. "Good idea. Don't worry, pops taught me how to do Christmas lights. Good thing I brought a clean dress shirt with me. I won't have to go home to get changed. Take your time." He gave Adam a kiss.

Adam laughed. "You are smart. Oh, put the snowflake lights in the middle. Love you."

"Love you and you." Dean gave Adam's belly a rub.

Adam went over to the main house. Eric and Shawn were at the table in the breakfast nook. Adam hurried over and hugged his dad, then Shawn.

"Thank you so much for setting up the furniture. It's just perfect. Even the tree is in the right place. How did you do it so fast?" Adam asked with a smile as bright as the sun.

Eric let out a light laugh. "You're welcome. We were hoping you two would go out this morning. The furniture arrived yesterday. They put it together and said to text when we were ready. So, we got lucky today. Your father and Bret will be sorry they missed it, but that's the way it goes. Oh, and Mister Fegan set up the tree personally. There is some greenery in the garage, wrapped in wet moss. He suggested it leaving it a day or two and keep the moss moist." Eric explained with a happy smile.

Shawn piped up. "We also knew that you two would want to put the nursery together yourselves. I love the colors you picked out. The moment you walk into the pool house, you feel warm and welcome. You and Dean did a great job. Are you boys going out tonight?" Shawn took a sip of his coffee with a smile of his own.

Adam filled a glass with water and sipped. He then spoke. "Yes, thank you for leaving the nursery. I know Dean wants to build the cradle himself. Oh and daddy, thank you for the rocking chair. I promise to take good care of it. I want my children to be able to rock their children in it. Yes, we are going out tonight, with Seth and Roman. To Leo's then the movies. Father still trying to teach Bret the fine art of golf?" Adam laughed a bit at the thought.

Shawn and Eric both chuckled. Eric replied. "Yes. They are at the driving range. You know, the course itself closes in December and January. Bret seems to enjoy it."

"Vince does too. Bret even got him to run first this morning. Well, go pick out your ornaments, but not your hand print cookies, please."Eric smiled at his son. Every year, since Adam was born, Eric had traced Adam's hand and used it as a cookie cutter, eighteen of them now hung on the tree. Shane and Stephanie also had hand print cookies and looked forward to it every year.

"Oh, you can put them in that box, sweetie. I brought the ornaments Dean picked out from his first Christmas as our son." Shawn pointed to the box on the center island.

Adam beamed. "He will love that. We're going to work till four. You can come over and look then, if you want. I mostly want the dog ornaments and a few of the salt clay ones we made our first Christmas here."

"Okay, baby. Like I said just leave the hand prints. Oh and of course, don't take Shane or Steph's salt clay ornaments." Eric gave Adam a gentle swat on the butt as the blond left.

When Adam was out of sight, Eric leaned in to speak softly to Shawn. He picked up the conversation from before Adam had come in. "... So, Dean wants to talk about it again. Vince and I just wish they would wait till after graduation. I know we... I think we made a mistake, about Christmas. So, Vince and I wondered how you and Bret feel about it, after some thought." Eric gave Shawn an anxious look.

Shawn nodded. "I think we let ourselves get caught up in the emotion of Adam's birthday, and Dean's words about the baby not being a bastard. We want them to marry, but like you and Vince, after graduation. The baby wouldn't be born a … well, I said it once, no need to say that word again. After all, they _will_ be married. I know Dean is going to be really upset. We can talk about it, but, I'm... they _should_ wait." Shawn knew there would be trouble with Dean, but Shawn had to be a parent, not a friend. As did all the parents.

Shawn and Eric hadn't realized that the walls had ears. Adam had started back to the kitchen to ask his dad a question. Dean had also heard, he had come to ask for help with lights around the top of the tree. They both heard their dads conversation.

Dean silently went back to the pool house. Adam could help hold the ladder later. He also had some thinking to do. He already had a slight idea, and now he was going to act on it. Dean just hoped Adam would feel the same.

Adam went back to the grand entryway, where the ten foot Christmas tree stood. It was mainly for decoration. The eight foot, more intimate family tree was in the living room. It had the family decorations, and where presents were opened. But, Adam wanted three of the crystal snowflakes from the formal tree. That was what he had been going to ask Eric about when he overheard the conversation. Adam suddenly got an idea, he just had to figure out how to act on it. Adam just hoped Dean would feel the same.

In the kitchen, Eric and Shawn continued to talk, only this time, there were no little pitchers with big ears, listening to them. Maybe there should have been.

Shawn sighed, his fingers tapped the sides of his coffee mug. "Then again, Eric, maybe we shouldn't make them wait. Yes, they are young, but they won't be any older after graduation, or after the birth of the baby. Yes, it is going to be hard, but, it will make them stronger. Many times pioneer men and women were even younger and had good marriages. The hard work of survival drew them together. I have to admit, I am very torn about this." Shawn rubbed his temples.

Eric poured them each a cup of freshly brewed coffee. He sat back down. "I understand exactly how you feel. One minute I think it would be fine for them to get married now, then I think, wait till after high school. My mom was eighteen when she married dad. I came along later though, they'd been married ten years, before I was on the way. My dad was still in Korea after the war, at a small UN base. He'd come home for Christmas, then went back to finish his tour. I was on the way. Dad was killed when a patrol plane crashed into the fueling station where he worked. Dad was... like that poor many from New Jersey that Damien told us about. Anyway, what I mean is, is eighteen really too young? Shawn, I'm torn too. I want my baby happy and healthy for his baby. What is the right answer?" His eyes were filled with the same anxious confusion as Shawn's.

Adam was back in the pool house. He and Dean were putting decorations on the tree. Neither spoke about overhearing their dads. Instead, they each explained about the home made ornaments. Dean had been pleased that Shawn had brought some of his first decorations to hang on the tree.

"So each year, they got me a dated ornament. This was the first." Dean held up a Hallmark ornament. It was like a little book. It was the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. When the little book was opened, instead of pages, there was a tiny three dimensional scene with Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Cowardly Lion and Toto as they went down the yellow brick road. The figures were highly detailed even though they were only a few millimeters tall.

"That is so cute. Reminds me, I want to get a copy of that book to read to the baby. Oh, Horton!" Adam squealed when he saw the next little book ornament.

It was nearly four o'clock when Dean put the silver star on top of the tree. Adam hung the last few strands of tinsel, then stepped back.

"Okay, babe. Plug it in." Adam held his breath as Dean plugged in the tree. What if it failed and didn't light?

Dean had plugged the individual strands into a power strip that he'd hidden behind the tree. Dean pushed the power button. Two things happened at once. The tree lit up in a twinkling explosion of colors and their parents walked in.

"Oh Dean, it's wonderful. Our first tree. I love you so very much." Adam smiled into the kiss that Dean pulled him in for.

Eric, Vince, Shawn and Bret smiled at their children. Bret spoke. "You did a fine job, boys. You should be proud of your first tree. Adam are you going to move in now?"

Adam shrugged. "I dunno. It is kind of lonely over here. I'll see, I do like it though. Now with the furniture and every pulled together, I might."

"Eric hugged Adam as he came closer to admire the Christmas tree. "What ever you decide is fine with us. After all, we did it for you. It is better than making your bedroom into an extra apartment. You wouldn't have been able to climb up the stairs that would have had to have been built. The next project is to baby proof the pool. We are looking into the best solution. There is a new mesh fencing material, keeps the baby blocked out, but doesn't destroy the view of the pool. Hall and Nash will be doing whatever we decide." He smiled and watched the glittering tree as he spoke. Christmas was also his favorite holiday.

"I also want a fence around the house, like the proverbial white picket fence. Adam wants a flower garden too. It's going to be a great first home. Thank you for doing this for us." Dean gave a nod of respect to the four parents.

Vince spoke. "We will sit sown and tomorrow evening and talk. We'll grill steaks, have a good meal and talk about your plans and our thoughts. Go have fun tonight. You've done a great job on the tree."

"Sounds good, sir. We have a lot to talk about. I'm going to shower and get ready." Dean smiled. He and Adam, along with their parents went over to the main house. Adam and Dean got ready to go out.

Later, at Leo's Pizzeria, Dean, Adam, Seth and Roman chowed down on delicious sandwiches. All them ate Ruben's that were crispy outside, juicy and delicious inside. It was a nice change from pizza.

Dean had been waiting to mention his idea. Little did he know that Adam waited for the same.

Dean leaned in to speak low, to not be overheard. There were a few people from school there, that didn't need to know their business.

"Look, I have an idea and I need your help." Dean gave Roman and Seth a very serious look.

Roman looked at his friend. "You know I will do what ever you want. As long as it's legal..." He gave a bit of a chuckle. Seth nodded in agreement.

Dean took hold of Adam's hand. "I want you and Seth to go with us tomorrow, but, we'll have to make up a story for our parents..."

Adam interrupted Dean with a slight chuckle. "What, go to Las Vegas and get married?" He kind of joked, but it was what he'd thought of when he'd heard his dad and Shawn talking.

Dean looked at Adam, with a sly, wild smirk. "Exactly. I want us to elope."


	71. Eloping

Dean explained more of his plan. "We can drive to Vegas in about four and half hours. Everything there is made for eloping, instant licenses, wedding chapels everywhere, it's perfect. Jay and Heath could find a place. We get married, drive back, it's done. We're eighteen and legal. So Adam, would you elope with me?" He looked at Adam with the most serious expression Adam had ever seen.

"Yes, Dean. I will elope with you. I want us married. I have to admit, I kind of overheard our dads talking. They are going to try to talk us in to waiting until after graduation. The baby will be born before that. Tell you what, Roman, Seth if you go with us, I will fly you back here, first class, for helping us. That way, you can be back in an hour and a half. We need an excuse to leave early." Adam bit his lip. This would require a lot of quick planning.

Roman rubbed his chin. "We're meeting for breakfast then going body surfing. After that we could spend the day at Griffith Park, the zoo or something. Then that night show about the Christmas star at the observatory. Adam, thank you, we accept your offer to fly us back. But, I'm only agreeing to keep Seth from breaking his curfew." Roman smiled at Dean with a wink.

Dean laughed and gave Roman a wink. "You figured out what I meant, didn't you, you sly dog." He turned to Adam. "I heard the same conversation. I got the idea to elope. I texted Roman, asked if he and Seth could help us do something big. Big dog figured it out."

"Well, to be honest..." Roman was halted by Seth.

"Wait, you? You had a feeling didn't you?" Adam asked his friend with an expression of awe, mixed with wonder.

Seth nodded with a dust of blush on his cheeks. "Yeah, I guess when I got Adam's text about tonight. The word elope just slammed into my head." He gave a shrug.

"But I didn't mention eloping. Seth, you _are_ amazing. Well, we'd better make some real plans. I'll see if Jay can do a face time." Adam pulled out his cell phone.

The two young couples did not go to the movies. Instead, they stayed at Leo's and made their plans for Las Vegas. Jay and Heath were on board with the plan.

However, at first, Jason thought it wasn't the best idea. He said those kind of things didn't always work out for the best, for anyone. He was afraid of the way the parents would react. Adam and Dean explained every thing, starting with the conversation at Adam's birthday party. Jay knew about some of it, of course, but when he heard the rest, up to the conversation overheard earlier that day, Jay realized that elopement might be the best solution after all. Sometimes it was easier to beg for forgiveness than ask for permission.

During the plan making, both Seth and Roman called their parents to get permission to spend the following day with Adam and Dean. Martin Rollins even went so far as to give Seth permission to spend the night at Roman's, in the guest room. That was an unexpected bonus.

It was decided, that at six in the morning, Roman and Seth would meet Dean and Adam at the Wal-Mart parking lot. Roman would leave his truck there. After a bit of an argument, Roman agreed Adam would pay for the Uber ride from LAX back to his truck.

They also decided to leave out the part about body surfing. Adam said his dad would never buy into it as Adam didn't body surf. However, Eric would believe going up to LA to Roscoe's for fried chicken and waffles. On a Sunday, you had to go early or else it would be too crowded. All Adam would have to say is, he had a craving for it. Everyone knew if Adam wanted it, Dean would get it. It might be a bit wrong to use the baby as part of the deception, but, after all, it was also _for_ the baby. Dean was adamant that they be married before the baby was born and now was the only long enough break from school to do it. Dean didn't think anyone, including Adam, really understood how much it meant to him that the baby be born to married parents.

The most important thing was also the most difficult thing. Adam had to act like nothing was going on. Adam was many things, good, kind, a bit of a diva and in general an overall sweetheart. There were two things Adam was not. Firstly, he could not sing. If he ever had to sing for his supper, he would starve to death in less than a week. Secondly, he was not a poker player. His facial expressions could hide nothing. Oh, he could lie, all teenagers could, but nine and half times out of ten, he got caught.

Dean, Seth and Roman drilled Adam over and over as they enjoyed Leo's famous chocolate chip cookie pizza and decaf coffee. Chicken and waffles at Roscoe's, a day in Griffith Park, with a reminder that cell service up there was not reliable. Then, the show at the observatory about the Christmas Star. Maybe go out for a bite of food after and be home before the one am curfew.

By the time they left Leo's, Adam was well versed. Still, it was decided that Dean would do the talking. Dean's folks and Adam's folks would probably still be together, playing cards at Adam's house.

In the parking lot of Leo's, Seth and Adam hugged. "Oh, this is so exciting, but I feel kind of dirty. Well, no not dirty, sneaky is more like it. Who would have thought in the four and half months since school started, you'd be eloping to marry Dean? Plus a baby? It's going to be hard, Adam, but, I'll be there for you; always. I'll never forget how you took me under your wing and helped me to fit in. I couldn't have asked for a better friend. I love you." Seth pulled Adam in for a hug. The two friends held onto each other. They _had_ been through a lot together.

Dean and Roman watched their boys with smiles on their faces. They too shared a hug, but they didn't speak. Roman and Dean had a deep friendship, and each knew the other would always be there. Roman had helped Dean much like Adam had with Seth. More than one bully had gotten Roman's wrath for calling Dean a street rat orphan.

Seth and Roman left with a promise the would be at the Wal-Mart parking lot at six am. Dean drove to Adam's house. They were in Dean's car. Adam turned and looked into the back seat of Dean's Malibu, and let out a "hum" of thought.

"We'd better take Farrah tomorrow. She actually has more leg room for Roman, because of the way the back seat sits further back. It's deceiving, but when I got in back, I had a lot of leg room." Adam turned back and faced forward again.

Dean grinned. "I was hoping you'd say we could take her. Lot of roadway I can stretch her out on, once we are deep in the desert. A car like that needs to be blown out once in a while. Don't worry, just a short run, too much in the desert isn't good. Farrah will be fine, better for it in fact. If we're lucky, my folks may let me stay over night with you tonight. I could sleep in the pool house."

Adam nodded. "That would be easier. Oh no, wait... what about wedding bands? I mean we don't have to have them, but I do want people to know you are taken. Don't want some little college thing thinking my hot husband is available." Adam teased Dean with a wink.

Dean let out a bit of a growl. "Same for you, sweetheart. I waited so long, and we've been through so much. I don't even want someone _thinking_ they could steal you away. That fucking Brit is at the top of that list." He gave another growl and took hold of Adam's hand.

Adam chuckled. "I guess you haven't heard. Wade and Drew have fallen in love. I guess all their plotting to get Seth and I, made them realize they actually liked each other. Now, they are dating." Adam repeated what Seth had told him in the bathroom at Leo's earlier that evening.

It was Dean's turn to chuckle. "I thought I saw them sucking face in the bathroom on the last day of school. Then I thought, I had to be seeing things. Guess I wasn't hallucinating after all. Well, good luck to them."

When they pulled into the McMahon's driveway both boys smiled, Shawn and Bret were still there. Still in Dean's car, Dean turned to face Adam, a serious look on his face.

"Let me talk, and please try not to act suspicious. This is the most... we're probably going to hurt then by doing this... eventually, they will understand. But, sometimes, you have to do what's right, no matter what. I will not have our child called a bastard. I love you, Adam. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Are you one hundred percent sure you want to do this?" Dean held Adam's hands in his.

Adam squeezed Dean's hands. "Yes, my love. I am one hundred percent sure. I love you. I know what might happen, but I also know, our parents love us, and will eventually forgive us. Now, let's do this before I lose my nerve." Adam smiled when Dean leaned in and kissed him senseless.

In the kitchen of the McMahon house, the Hart's and McMahon's were involved in a game of cards. They laughed and were in a good mood. Adam stood a bit behind Dean.

Dean spoke. "Hey guys. Um.. I have a question. Could I spend the night in the pool house?..." Dean went on to carefully explain what they wanted to do tomorrow. On thing Dean could do was lie. He had learned that at the orphanage. He lied a lot when he first met Bret, then Shawn, but at the time, it was a defense mechanism. Once he trusted them, the lying stopped.

When Dean finished, Adam felt brave enough to chime in. "I swear if I don't get Roscoe's waffles and fried chicken, the baby will hate me. Also the weather will be perfect for hiking or strolling around the zoo." He actually managed to hold his expression and not look guilty.

Eric shrugged. "Well, I certainly don't mind. The exercise will be good for you.. But promise me, do not make the hike up to the Hollywood sign, that trail is too strenuous for pregnant people. Say, why don't you take Randy and Dolph with you? Randy could probably use a day out like that."

Dean replied. "Maybe next time. Look, maybe I wasn't totally honest. Roman... well... he has some personal things he wants to talk about. You know, about relationship things. Seth wants to talk to Adam as well. They aren't having problems, but, I think they want our opinions on if they still need the pledge. Not for sure that's what it's about, but Roman said something. Look, it's just not a good time to have another couple along. We will do something with them over the Christmas break. Dolph would love the Hollywood parade next Tuesday." Dean didn't exactly lie. Roman did want to talk to him.

Bret responded. "I can understand that. Just make some time to include Randy and Dolph on another day. They could use some fun as well. Okay, as far as I am concerned you can go. Monday though, we all need to sit down and talk about you two and the future. I also don't mind if you stay in the pool house. It would be easier." He looked at Vince and Eric.

Vince nodded. "Yes, it's fine with us. Try to be quiet when you leave. I actually want to sleep in for a change. Oh yes, you may run into Shane and Kurt at the observatory show. As Bret said, dinner on Monday instead of tomorrow. We do want to talk about your future."

Adam kissed both his parents. "We're going over to the pool house. I'll be up in my room by midnight. Thanks for tomorrow. Love you." Adam took Dean's hand, and after Dean bid his parents good night led Dean out to the cozy pool house.

Once there, they lit up the Christmas tree. It was so pretty, and was the only light in the house. They curled up together on the couch and quietly enjoyed it.

Adam had gone up to his room, in the main house, just before midnight. He got up at four-thirty, took a shower, washed and deep conditioned his long hair. He blew his hair dry, then carefully plaited into a long, flat braid. He closely trimmed his beard to the barely there stubble Dean loved.

Adam wore his royal purple button down and black jeans. At least now he had some comfortable clothes. Lastly he put on his black leather penny loafers. He wanted to look as dressy as possible, after all it was his wedding day. He smiled when there was a very soft knock at the door.

Adam opened his bedroom door. Dean smiled, then frowned as he closed the door. He pulled Adam in for a good morning kiss then spoke softly.

"Baby, you look beautiful, too beautiful. I get why, but, you're too dressed up for hiking and the zoo. Someone could be awake you know. A tee shirt, blue jeans and your sneakers. Quick, go change, baby." Dean gently pushed Adam toward the dresser.

Adam smacked his forehead. "I didn't think. I'll hurry." He grabbed a change of clothes and went to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Adam emerged. He now wore a deep purple tee shirt with a gray Celtic design. He'd also put on an even more comfortable pair of jeans and his favorite sneakers. When he slipped into his leather jacket, Adam looked ready for a day in Griffith Park.

"Much better. Besides, I am sure we can rent suits at whatever chapel we go to. Oh, grab all your cash, I have mine too. We can stop at an ATM if we need more. Ready?" Dean smiled at Adam. His blond still looked beautiful.

Adam grabbed all his hidden cash, wallet and cell phone. The eloping couple quietly went downstairs. The house was quiet and no one was awake. Adam handed Dean the keys to Farrah. Quite as church mice, Dean and Adam drove off to elope.

Adam didn't speak until they turned onto the main road out of Belmont Heights. "We did it. We actually did it. I should feel guilty, but I don't. Does that make me a bad person?" Adam asked as they waited at a red light.

Dean brought Adam's hand to his lips and kissed it. "You don't feel guilty because you know we are doing the right thing. Just think about it, baby. After today, we never have to be apart again. Even if they are mad enough to kick us out, we will be together. I honestly don't think that will happen, mostly because of the baby. You know what being called a bastard is like, isn't it worth it?" Dean had accelerated when the light changed.

"Yeah. It hurt, once I found out what it meant. Grandma made me feel better about it. It hurt daddy, too. I will not put our baby through that." Adam stated with a bit of a growl to his voice.

Dean glanced over at Adam and winked. "Oh, when we really get going, before we get in the middle of the desert, look up the Clark County Court House in Vegas. See what we need to do for the marriage license. I know it must be fairly easy to get, millions elope to Vegas. We also need to go into Wal-Mart. I won't cross the desert without water for us and the car, a quart of oil and five gallons of gas. I also want to get some jumper cables. I noticed you don't have any. Oh, and a good first aid kit. Baby, I love you, but you aren't prepped for any kind of emergency in the car. It won't cost too much." Dean made a mental list as he spoke.

"Well, I haven't ever taken the car on a long trip. Get what you need to get. I'm not saying this to brag, but I have four grand with me. It's my emergency savings. Daddy always told me if some kind of disaster happened, cash would be important. So, I saved out of my allowance over the years." Adam explained matter-of-fact. He wasn't bragging, it was what it was.

Dean chuckled as they waited at the light that controlled traffic coming in and out of Wal-Mart. "Good thinking. Baby, there is nothing wrong with being lucky enough to have money. Just like there is nothing wrong with being poor as dirt. It's how you treat others that matters." Dean turned into the vast parking lot.

Roman and Seth were already there. Roman had parked in the center of the lot. He felt it would be better to be surrounded by cars when they left the truck.

Greetings were exchanged. The two couples then went into the vast store. Adam and Seth went to get water and snacks for the trip. Dean and Roman headed to the automotive department to get the things needed for a safe trip across the desert.

By seven-thirty, the four teens were on Interstate 15. the would stay on that road for four and half hours. Long Beach to Las Vegas was two hundred and eighty three miles, the vast majority of which, were across the Mojave Desert.

Adam let out a small whine. "Why did we have to talk so much about Roscoe's? I'm having a real craving attack."

The others laughed Dean spoke. "Okay, baby. You will have to wait to till tomorrow, but I promise, you can have Roscoe's. Better start to look up the marriage license information." Dean turned serious. He wanted everything to be as smooth as possible.

"Oh, Yeah. Roman, you okay back there? I don't mind switching if you would be more comfortable." Adam spoke to Roman as he pulled out his cell phone.

"I'm good thanks. A lot more room back here than you think." Roman replied with a soft smile. Seth was already sound asleep, curled up against Roman. The football stars chest made the perfect pillow.

Adam smiled softly at his young friend. "They always said Seth was the first one asleep on the cheer bus. Bless his heart." He proceeded to look up the Clark County Court House.

A few minutes later, Adam spoke. "Babe? What's your social?" Adam's fingers hovered over the numbers. Adam punched them in as Dean recited his social security number.

Another few minutes passed then Adam put his phone back in his pocket. "Okay, we can go right to the Court House. All we need is our valid ID's and seventy-seven dollars cash. It will be ready when we get there. The Court House is open every day, even holidays, eight till midnight. They must really do a lot of weddings. More than I thought." Adam spoke with a bit of awe.

"Now, better text Jay and Heath, find out where to meet them. I know nothing about Vegas." Dean let out a chuckle.

Adam laughed as well. "Okay. I just read there is a wedding every fifteen minutes in Clark County."

Adam didn't realize, he'd drifted off to sleep until his cell phone text alert startled him awake. "Oh.. wha... oh... yeah... text..." With a yawn he pulled out his cell phone and red the text.

"Just come to the Stratosphere Hotel and Casino. Everything you'll need is within walking distance. I've got brochures on a couple of nearby wedding places, even the famous drive through one. Call when you get on Las Vegas Boulevard." Adam read the message aloud. He then spoke again. "I want a bit of a wedding, no drive through." He was firm voiced.

Dean chortled. "I agree, a wedding, even an elopement isn't fast food. Isn't that the hotel with the roller coaster on top of the tower?"

"It was. Now they have a couple of different types of rides and a free fall bungee jump type thing. That roller coaster was great. We came up here a few years ago, when Vegas went through that more family friendly period." Roman chimed in from the back seat.

The next time Adam fell asleep, Dean took the opportunity to blow out the Mustang's engine. That early in the morning, traffic in the desert was extremely light. Dean accelerated. Farrah, the Mustang Cobra was wound to one hundred twenty eight miles per hour. Roman leaned up a bit, and loved the thrill of the speed.

When Dean eased back to the legal speed limit, the car did run smoother. On they drove toward Las Vegas. Roman and Dean caught up with their "guy" talk or more like friend talk that wasn't about Seth, Adam or the baby. Roman then ask the hard question.

"Dean, do you have any feelings about Randy's dad or being Randy's cousin?" Roman wasn't looking for gossip, he cared about his friends feelings.

Dean had to think for a moment. "No... I have no feelings about the old man. Correct that, I'm sorry he had the stroke, no one deserves that. He could have saved my momma. I believed all these years that she just... left me... but, she needed help. Her own brother just left her. I have my parents now, and I love them, that is all I need, aside from Adam and the baby." Dean stopped talking to concentrate on passing a much slower semi truck.

When Dean could speak again, he did. "As for Randy, I try Ro, I really do. I know Adam likes Dolph, and I like him too, Randy comes with him. But, Big Dog, every time I think about what I saw in that girls bathroom... never Ro, never again will that fuckin' bastard be alone with Adam. I got what I wanted. I will put up with him. Adam, the baby, and my folks are my family, along with you, Seth and Adam's folks." Dean's voice filled with emotion that was mixed but firm.

Roman put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "I'm behind you, buddy. Dean, I'm sure your mom knows you care. Sorry, I shouldn't have brought the mood down. I wish we could spend more time in Vegas, it's a great place. Only draw back is, Seth isn't eighteen. He turns seventeen three days after I turn nineteen, on the twenty fifth of May, his birthday is on the twenty eighth. Sometimes I forget he is two years younger because he skipped the seventh grade. I just hope he can walk with us at graduation. Adam is trying to push that petition through. Despite all the crap that has happened, Adam is a great Student Body President." He opened a bottle of water and took a sip.

"Yeah, he is a good President. If anyone can get Seth into a cap and gown, it will be my prince. Maybe we can come back to Vegas sometime. There are a lot of cool places to go where don't have to be eighteen. I gotta drain the lizard, there's a stop ten miles up." Dean looked quickly at the map on his cell phone. I-15 went right to Vegas, the map had all the gas stops marked.

At Barstow, a little over two hours from Long Beach, Dean pulled off I-15, on to East Main Street. There was a Starbucks. They could all use some food and coffee.

Dean and Roman gently woke their boys. Both Adam and Seth stretched in their seats. They too were glad for the stop. Nobody relished pulling off into the desert and face the risk of pissing on a rattlesnake.

Dean and Roman rushed to the bathroom while Adam and Seth stood in the Starbucks line. They were getting the coffee traveler. It was a thermos box that held several large cups of coffee. The side pockets held four paper cups with lids, and condiments for the coffee. Seth had room by his feet and could serve as needed. It was very convenient, and didn't roll under the seat like a regular thermos bottle did.

"Let's get a dozen ham and cheese croissant roll ups. Easy to eat and won't get Farrah too dirty. I'm starving, so you two must be famished." Seth gave Adam's pregnant belly a gentle pat.

Adam chuckled. "Yeah, we are hungry. Aw, you like Farrah too too, and don't want to get her crumby. Oh Seth, I am so excited! In just a few hours, I will be Adam Hart! I can't wait. I should feel guilty, but, I don't. I know we are doing the right thing." Adam stiffened when a pair of arms suddenly snaked around his waist. He then relaxed, Adam knew those arms as well as his own. They were the arms of Dean Hart, his future husband.

"It's just me, baby. Tell me what you want, then you can go to the bathroom." Dean kissed Adam's cheek. Adam and Seth were still in line, waiting for their turn at the counter.

Seth and Adam gave their men the ordering instructions, then went to the rest room. Adam went to a stall, he hated it, but right now, it was easer for him to pee sitting down.

Soon the foursome were settled back in the car. Seth poured a cup of coffee for everyone. There was still some left when he finished. Roman handed out the croissants. Adam then remembered something very important.

"Listen, I almost forgot, and so did Dean. Shane and Kurt might be going to the Christmas Start show. I think we should say we changed our minds, especially if they don't see us there. Let's say we decided to go to the movies instead." Adam suggested with a serious tone of voice.

Dean kind of laughed. "Yes, true for Roman and Seth, but honestly now, we don't need excuses. That was all for us getting away and being gone all day. No one needs to know that Seth and Roman went with us to Vegas. Oh, we'll figure it out. Okay, meet Jay and Heath, go to the Court House, Jewelery store, then wedding chapel. I wish we could stay over night, but being gone that long would really make the parents go ballistic. We owe it to them to tell them in person, not over the phone. Okay everyone, let's roll, we're half way there." Dean started the car and pulled out of the gas station-coffee shop parking lot.

Adam ate two and half croissants. While he wanted more coffee he was good and drank water. About twenty miles down the road, Adam groaned, he felt a wave of baby sickness about to hit.

"STOP!" Adam managed to croak out without throwing up. Luckily Dean was already in the right lane. He quickly pulled over and stopped. They were in the middle of nowhere.

Adam just managed to get out of the car in time. Dean slithered and wiggled over the center console and got out. He caught Adam's braid just before it got in the way. Seth pushed Roman. Roman got out with Seth on his heels. Seth pulled a clean handkerchief out of his pocket and wet it with bottled water. He gently wiped Adam's neck and brow. Poor Adam, it was really nasty, as his breakfast hadn't digested. At least he managed to avoid his shoes.

Adam got to the dry heave stage. Dean made him sit down. Dean took the wet cloth and wiped Adam's face. Adam rinsed his mouth out several times, then popped several Tic-Tac's into his mouth. Dean always carried a box of the little mints.

"Sorry, guys. It always happens so fast. I'm glad I didn't get it on my shoes or clothes. Sorry about your hankie, Seth. I'll wash it for you." Adam gave Seth a smile.

Seth smiled back. "Don't worry about it. I have another one. You alright now?" Seth asked as they all loaded back up into the Mustang. Dean pulled back out onto the Interstate.

"Yeah, I feel just fine..." Adam replied as he looked down at his belly. "Now, you behave in there. Daddy doesn't want any more surprises."

Dean reached over and laid his right hand on the baby bump. "Yeah, you behave yourself in there. This is a big day for daddy and poppa. You go to sleep and let your daddy and I get married. I love you, Baby Hart." He gave Adam's belly another rub. He then laid his hand on Adam's thigh.

Roman and Seth smiled at each other at the sweetness between Dean and Adam. Roman pulled something out from his letterman's jacket. Roman handed Seth a pretty, pink flower.

"I picked it for you while were were stopped at the gas station. It's pretty, but not as much as you. I love you, my sweet Sethie." Roman gave Seth a gentle, love filled kiss.

"I love you, Ro You're so good to me. Thank you for the beautiful flower. I'm so happy for them. We're going to have to stick by them at school. It's going to be hard." Seth curled up against Roman.

It wasn't long before both Seth and Adam were sound asleep again. Dean didn't mind, Adam needed as much rest as he could get.

Adam felt like he'd only been asleep for ten minutes, instead of an hour, when Dean gently woke him. "Baby, we just entered the Las Vegas city limits. Look..." He pointed to the famous _Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas, Nevada_ sign with a red star burst. Three cell phones took pictures from the Mustang as they passed the iconic sign.

"Better call Jay. Tell him we're here." Adam pressed Jason's number. The call was answered on the first ring. It was a very short conversation, but a happy one.

"They are just about to get to the Court House. We'll meet them there. Then park at the Stratosphere. So, go up to Clark Street." Adam relayed the information from Jay.

Dean carefully drove up Las Vegas Boulevard, otherwise known as The Vegas Strip. The sidewalks were crowded with people, but they moved in a steady flow. It was the same with the traffic. Adam's Mustang got more than one look of admiration. One group of guys even shouted out their appreciation for the classic car. Adam was proud of Farrah.

Roman chuckled. Because it was a two door car, Seth had his head out of the window behind Adam, like a puppy. He'd never seem anything like Las Vegas. Seth was so puppy like in his curiosity, it was all Roman could do not to reach out and scratch Seth behind the ears.

"Oh look at that. No, wait, look over, no over there. Did you see that?" Seth turned back to look at Roman. He was filled with wide eyed wonder and excitement.

"You're too too precious for words, my love. Just enjoy yourself." Roman held Seth around the waist, just in case he started to tumble of out the window. Stranger things had happened.

Adam was just as curious, but was a bit more restrained than Seth, but not by much. They both oohed and ahh'd at things would like to see or do.

"We definitely have to come back, as tourists. So much to see and do that is different from Hollywood Land. Oh look, the Stratosphere. It's a mile up and turn left on Clark Street, then one block." Adam read the map he'd pulled up on the cell phone.

Dean let out an aggravated sigh. "What's a mile up, the Stratosphere? The Court House? What?" He was too busy watching the traffic and people darting out to cross the Boulevard.

"Sorry, babe. My fault. I wasn't clear. The Court House is now half a mile up and left on Clark Street." Adam answered with a bit of guilt. He hadn't meant to upset Dean.

Now Dean felt guilty for making Adam feel bad. "I'm sorry too, baby. I'm nervous and this traffic is worse than LA at rush hour, because of all the people dashing out to cross the street." Dean kissed Adam's hand.

"No, it was my fault. We're both nervous." Adam laid his hand on Dean's thigh.

Roman and Seth sat in the back and listened. They could tell that both their friends were extremely nervous, was it the eloping or the guilt?

"Oh, I see Heath!" Seth pointed the redhead out to Adam from their shared passenger window.

Heath saw Adam's car then Adam. "Park in back, one block up and right. Jay is there." Heath called out as they got withing shouting distance.

Both Dean and Adam gave Heath a thumbs up. "Thanks, Heath!" Adam called out of the open window as they drove by.

Heath returned the wave and thumbs up with a smile. He'd been the one to convince Jason that this was the right thing for Adam and Dean to do. He just had a feeling Adam would be the happiest he'd ever been, even though it would be hard. Adam being happy is what convinced Jay. However, Jay wasn't really sure elopement was wise, but he trusted Dean and knew his "brother", Adam would be safe, cared for and most of all, loved.

Jason waved the car from California to the Court House parking lot. He put money in the machine and pulled out the ticket. Jay took the parking receipt to Adam's car. He smiled as Heath came around the corer and joined them.

Hugs and handshakes were exchanged. Dean thanked Jay for the parking receipt. He put it on the dashboard and made sure Farrah, the Mustang Cobra was locked and secure. The six friends entered the Clark County Marriage License Bureau.

There were four windows out of six open. Each window had a line of four or five couples waiting their turn. Some couples looked stressed, others elated. The gambit of people was mixed and interesting.

"We're going over there to wait for you. I located a good jewelry store in our hotel. The are having a great sale right now. You should have no trouble finding wedding bands." Jason explained to Dean and Adam. He also gave them some brochures for various wedding chapels. Jay then went to sit with Heath, Seth and Roman.

Adam made a face. "No, absolutely not, no Elvis. I want something elegant, but simple. Is that okay? I mean if you really want Elvis, I'll do it, it's your wedding too. It's not just about me." Adam looked at Dean, brow arched.

Dean smiled softly. "Dad would love the Elvis wedding. But no, not for me either. Elvis is okay, but not for our wedding. Elegant and simple is fine with me. Just not something to the point of being snobbish." He looked over Adam's shoulder at the various brochures.

By the time they were next in line, Adam and Dean had chosen the Chapel of the Flowers, and if they could get it, the Victorian Chapel. It was just up the street from the Stratosphere, Jay and Heath's hotel. The Chapel of the Flowers was at sixty years, one the oldest chapels in business. That made Adam feel comfortable and relaxed. They would certainly know what they were doing.

When it was their turn at the window, Adam gave their name. The papers were ready. All the couple had to do was show their driver's licenses and sign the papers. Dean then paid the seventy-seven dollars.

"Alrighty, when you get married, the officiant will file the papers the following day. Ten days after that we will mail your formal certificate. Here is a gift for you, good luck." The lady behind the window said the same words thousands of times before. However, she was friendly and didn't make it sound like a robotic script.

Dean and Adam both thanked her. Dean carried the gift bag that every couple left with. They joined the others, who'd gone outside to sit on a bench. Adam gave the packet of papers to Jason. As my best man, you have to keep up with that.

Adam and Seth had spoken about the issue of best man. Adam was torn and Seth knew it. It was Seth who insisted Jason be the one. Adam was relieved, and told Seth he would be best man man number two and would stand with him as well. Roman and Heath were going to stand with Dean. All then would then sign as witnesses.

"We'd better go to the chapel first. Make sure it's available. You know it could be reserved." Jay suggested as they walked to their cars. Jay had driven his car that he kept at his folks house in Long Beach. It had been his high school graduation present. The was a new, luxury class Audi R5 Coupe in navy blue. The drivers area was more like an airplane cockpit. The car was beautiful, but to Adam, it wasn't Farrah.

Dean followed Jason to the Stratosphere Hotel and Casino parking deck. Jay had arranged for Dean to park there. Everything else they needed was within fifteen minutes walking time in any direction.

The group walked toward the Chapel of the Flowers. "At least it's not so hot today. Adam we can easily Uber if it gets too much for you." Heath spoke with a worried tone and face to match.

"I'm okay, Heath. But thanks, if I get too tired, I will tell you, honestly. Walking is good for me, along with the yoga. I'm telling you, Doctor Page could make a fortune if he sold that program." Adam smiled at Heath. The redhead was so sweet and caring.

They passed a tattoo shop. Dean stopped for a moment. "I think I'll get a tattoo around my left ring finger. When I go on digs, I won't want to wear my ring, for fear of losing it, but I still want people to know I'm married." Dean took hold of Adam's hand and let Adam away from the tattoo shop.

"That is so romantic. I simply love you." Adam leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek. The others watched with warm smiles. No one doubted that Dean and Adam belonged together.

The six young men arrived at the Chapel of the Flowers. There was a bustle of activity. The atmosphere was like a church, but with an undercurrent of nervous excitement. It was an atmosphere unique to Las Vegas.

Dean and Adam went up to the reception desk. The older lady smiled and welcomed them. When she asked how she could help them, Dean was the one that spoke up.

"We'd like to get married, of course. We'd also like to use the Victorian Chapel." Dean stated firmly. He assumed the lady knew he meant today.

"Of course, sir. The next available time is Tuesday at three. Would you like to book?" The lady looked at Dean, brow arched.

Adam spoke. "No ma'am, today. It has to be today."

"Sir, you have to make a reservation. I'm sorry, but it is our policy, so we can give you the best possible service." The lady again smiled, but she was also firm. They had a reputation to maintain, to be the best.

Adam let out a whimper, and Dean pulled him in close. Adam spoke. "Ma'am, I know you have your rules, but please, can you make an exception? See, I want to us to be married before the baby is born. I don't want our child to be called a bastard. This is the only time we have to do this. We went to a lot of trouble and took a lot of risks to get here. We don't care if it's fancy, we just want to be married, for our baby, please? I will even pay extra." His eyes held a sadness as Dean held him. Would all their efforts be wasted?

The lady looked at Adam, then Dean. She also looked at Seth, Roman, Heath and Jason. They all looked not only sad, but greatly concerned for their friends.

The lady opened her appointment book. "I will slip you in at one. We have suits, flowers, photographer, all you need. It's eleven-thirty, that gives us just enough time. We can only do the basic package, but it will get you married. That innocent little baby didn't ask... well, I understand. Don't... look, I could get in trouble so, shh." The lady smiled brightly. She understood the handsome blond's concern, she'd been there herself.

All the paper work was filled out. Adam paid twelve hundred dollars for the basic package. For that they got the celebrant and service, rose boutonnières for all six of them, a set of photographs, a DVD of the wedding, the ability to view the wedding on the Internet for two weeks, plus champagne and two flutes to keep that had the chapel name and the days date etched on them.

"Look, you stay here and pick out our suits to rent. Roman, Jay and I will run back to the jewelery store for the wedding bands. Plain will be the easiest. We can pick out others later if you want." Dean held Adam's hand in his as they made their plans.

"Sounds good. I want plain sliver, I don't want to take away from the engagement ring. Now, go, hurry back. Jaybird, Big Dog, anything happens to Dean, and you will regret it. Seth and Heath will be widows before you're married. I love you." Adam spoke sternly, he knew his luck. He could see Dean falling and breaking a leg.

"I love you. Don't worry, I will be back, safe and sound." Dean leaned in and kissed Adam with all the love in his heart. The lady behind the desk smiled. She was more positive than ever she had done the right thing.

Everyone but Adam had rented silver gray, three piece suits with deep purple ties. Adam wore the same three piece suit but his was a soft ivory in color, with the same deep purple tie. Adam wasn't in ivory to mark his purity, it had been the only suit he could really fit into without choking the baby. Roman's trousers were too short, but he would make sure to stand with Seth blocking him during their photo session after the wedding.

At one o'clock in the afternoon on Sunday, December 18th, Dean and Adam stood, hand in hand, flanked by their best friends and were married in the eyes of the Lord and the law.

They took the old fashioned, traditional vows, to love, honor and obey. Dean and Adam took the words to heart, and meant them as they spoke to each others hearts and souls. The couple exchanged silver wedding bands. Dean's was a bit wider than Adam's and fit perfectly, as did Adam's.

After the final blessing over Dean and Adam, the couple were pronounced husband and husband. Dean pulled Adam in for their first married kiss. Their friends beamed, and truth be told, every single man had tears in his eyes.

When the kiss broke, Adam let out a loud gasp. His hands flew to his stomach. Adam looked at Dean with tears in his eyes.


	72. A Few Hours in Las Vegas

Dean grabbed for Adam, fear struck his heart. "Baby, what's wrong?" He was extremely worried. Not even married sixty seconds and something had happened.

Adam took Dean's hand and placed it on his baby bump. Dean's facial expression suddenly changed, from terror to surprise.

"Is that... is it... it is isn't it?" Dean's hand moved as he spoke. He began to smile brighter than the sun.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, it is. I think the baby just approved of the wedding. Dean, it means the baby is alive and healthy." He put his hands over Dean's. Together they felt the tiny flutter of the baby as it moved inside Adam's body.

Seth went up to Adam. "Can... can I feel?" He was a bit hesitant. He wasn't sure if it was a private thing or not.

Adam smiled. Dean moved his hand and Adam placed Seth's hand where Dean's had been. It took a few minutes, but then, Seth grinned.

"It's like a little butterfly. What does it feel like?" Seth took his hand off Adam's belly, as to not be too rude.

Adam chuckled. "You said it best, like a little butterfly. It's a wonderful feeling." He laughed as the others all took a turn, even the celebrant got to feel the little flutter.

When they posed for pictures, the favorite was the one where everyone had a hand on Adam's baby bump. It was a priceless picture and Adam ordered ten, eight by ten copies to give each of the "uncles" plus a few extra.

Dean favorite picture was of Adam, taken next to one of the stained glass windows of the elegant Victorian Chapel. Because of all the ivory silk curtains, hand painted wall coverings and marble floor, it made for great contrasts in the black and white photo. Adam stood out like an angel.

In the picture, Adam held a single, pink rose in his hand, which rested on his baby bump. He looked down at the flower. The shadows and contrasts just enhanced Adam's beauty and the beauty of the photo.

Several more pictures were taken. There were some of just Dean, or just Adam, the newlyweds together, and of course several pictures of the entire group. They were able to order instantly and the prints would be mailed in ten days. They would also be downloaded to a disk so more could be printed later. The couple were also given a video disc of their ceremony. And the lady at the reception desk reminded them, the video would be available for two weeks on the Chapel of Flowers web site.

The six young men changed out of their rented suits and back into their street clothes. They still had their rose boutonnières that had been placed in plastic floral bags. Adam wanted to dry his and Dean's to press into the scrapbook book Adam would soon start.

Now, they all stood on the sidewalk in front of the Chapel of the Flowers. Jason spoke first. "Well, congratulations. It was a very nice wedding and such a pretty chapel. How about lunch, my treat?"

Adam nodded. "Sounds great. I'm starving, my breakfast didn't have time to digest. Any suggestions on where to eat? I'm up for anything." He gave a shrug and held fast to his husband's hand.

Heath nodded. "The Top of the World at our hotel. It's up at the top of the Stratosphere and it also revolves. They have a great lunch, and we are dressed fine, it's casual now. But, there are a bunch of other places to chose from." He too gave a shrug.

Thirty minutes later, the six friends were seated at a window table at the Top of the World restaurant, eight hundred forty-four feet in the air. The view was spectacular. A night, with the neon lights of Las Vegas, it would be breathtaking.

They ordered burgers of Black Angus. Adam and Roman added bleu cheese. Dean added cheddar and bacon, while Seth, Jay and Heath just had the normal toppings. It was delicious.

Jay excused himself from the table, while the others ordered more iced tea and digested their food.

"Well, husband, how do you fee? Tummy okay?" Dean asked Adam with a wink and a grin.

Adam simply beamed. "I feel fine, husband. Baby Hart is happy, and has settled. I can't get over how lovely it was. I do kind of wish daddy could have actually been there. The DVD will help, and the pictures. Don't get me wrong, babe, I don't regret it, not at all..." Adam sighed. Sometimes he ran his mouth too much.

Dean caressed Adam's cheek. "I feel the same about my folks, but no regrets here either. We did what was best. But, we are going to have to be prepared for some tears and anger. It will be alright, I promise. Let's not spoil our day, let's enjoy this." He leaned over and gave Adam a soft kiss. Jason quietly sat back down at the table.

Roman spoke next. "We should probably go to the airport soon. I'd love to just stay and ride back with you, but can't risk Seth's curfew or mine for that matter. Adam are you sure about..." Adam cut him off.

"Yes, Big Dog. Don't worry about it. We will probably get back before curfew, but no, I don't want either of you in trouble. There maybe some anyway when they see the DVD and pictures. Don't you worry either, we will all stick together. We're our own family." Adam gave a confident nod.

A group of wait staff came toward their table. One server carried a small, white frosted cake, with two sparklers embedded in the top. Another waiter lit the sparklers. When the sparks began, the group of staff began to sing. _"Oh, how we danced on the night we were wed..."_ As the sat the cake down in front of Dean and Adam. Adam had a shy blush on his cheeks. Dean beamed proudly and held Adam as close as possible as they listened to the serenade.

The song ended with the last sparks. "Congratulation!" The chorus of wait staff chimed at once. "With compliments of The Top of the World. Enjoy." The head waiter stated with a smile. He put a stack of six small cake plates next to the cake. He then put a long, pearl handed, cake knife in front of the newlyweds.

"You make keep the knife as a memento. They will engrave it to your instructions at he jewelry store here in the Stratosphere. The champagne is non-alcoholic, for... the little one. Again, congratulations and enjoy." The head waiter gave a nod and left the six friends to celebrate.

Heath, Seth, Jason and Roman all pulled out their cell phones and took pictures of the newlyweds as they cut their pretty wedding cake.

Dean placed his hand over Adam's as he cut in to the three layer white cake. Adam then cut a smaller piece from the slice. He held it and fed it to Dean. Dean did the same and fed Adam. A bit of frosting clung to Adam's lips. Dean leaned in and kissed off the icing. It was the most delicious kiss in the world.

Dean then popped the cork on the "champagne". They got out the flutes from the Chapel of the Flowers that had been carefully packed into a box. They had opted not to toast their wedding at the chapel, as they only had alcoholic champagne. Unlike most teens their age, none of them were drinkers. Being pregnant _and_ underage had nothing to do with it. It was just that none of them liked alcohol.

Dean filled his and Adam's flutes, then the other four flutes that had been brought with the champagne. They all waited as Dean and Adam linked their right arms at the elbow for the traditional wedding sip.

But, before the newlyweds could sip, Roman cleared his throat to speak. After all, as Dean's best man, it was his duty to toast the couple.

Roman stood, and held out his glass. "Well, I've never done this before, but I'll try. Dean, we haven't been lifelong friends like Adam and Jason, but I'd like to think we are just as close. My friend, I wish you and Adam all the happiness in the world. If ever two people belonged together it is the two of you. If you two smell like smoke, it is because you have walked through fire together. It's made you stronger and you not only hold each other up, but us as well. Your love and respect for each other inspires us all. To Dean and Adam, the Harts!" Roman raised his glass high to end his toast.

"To the Harts!" Seth, Heath and Jason stood and chorused together. A few strangers sitting at nearby tables also raised their glasses. Adam and Dean sipped from their flutes. They nodded and smiled at the strangers. Adam hugged Roman and Dean shook his hand.

When everyone sat back down, Jason stood. "Roman, it's going to be hard to top that. Anyway, I know this was not as easy for you as you have tried to make it, life changing decisions never are. The love you share will get you through anything. Dean, you're the best possible person for Adam. I'm so glad your souls found each other. Adam, you've been through so damn much over the last few months, you deserve this happiness. Lastly, the two of you are going to make wonderful parents. Your baby will know nothing but love. To Adam, Dean and Baby, The Harts!" Jason raised his glass. Again everyone stood and sipped as did the surrounding tables. After they sipped, they all sat and enjoyed the wonderful cake.

"I think we'll take an Uber to McCarran International. We can get one big enough for all of us. Plus, traffic won't have to be our worry. When do you want to go? You will have to buy the tickets in person now. They get kind of sticky when one name pays on-line and another name claims the ticket. I found that out the hard way. Dad bought my ticket home when you were... in the hospital. I almost didn't make my flight." Jason spoke with hesitancy, he hated having any thought of Adam's "incident".

Adam nodded and licked more icing from his plate. "I figured that would be the case. It's only an hour and twenty minute flight, and Virgin goes every half hour till midnight." Adam explained as he looked up flights and prices on his cell phone. He was treating Roman and Seth to first class, as a thanks.

"If you don't mind, could we go up to the observation deck? I'd like to see something more of Las Vegas, then we should go." Roman stated with an arched brow.

Jason nodded. "Sure. That's an advantage of staying here. Access to the tower top pool. Okay, I'll call for an Uber to be here in an hour." He pulled out his cell phone.

Adam started a bit, then smiled. "That was a stronger kick, well, not a kick but a flutter. Catches me by surprise. I suppose eventually I will get used to it. Still so funny, baby didn't do anything till a minute after we were married."

Seth reached out and touched Adam's belly again. He closed his eyes. "Happy..." He opened his eyes. "Baby Hart is happy." He smiled at Adam.

"Seth, can you... you can... I don't even know what to ask. I'm glad our baby is happy. Is it a happy girl or a happy boy?" Dean asked with a chuckle as they packed up the souvenirs and started to leave.

Seth shrugged. "That, I don't know. It's just a feeling thing. Probably more from Adam's emotions. I just wanted to try to see if I _could_ feel anything."

Adam chuckled. "Good for you, Seth. You won't know till you try. I'm so grateful you found Dean and Chris. You can use me for a test any time." He hugged his friend.

They all went up to the Tower Top Pool. The view was incredible. Roman could point out a few famous sights, like the Hotel built like a Pyramid and the fountains at the Bellagio. Jason pointed out the castle-like Excalibur Hotel and New York, New York. Seth was entranced. They all wished it was dark so they could see all the neon lights.

On the way down to catch the Uber, Adam and Dean dropped the cake knife off to be engraved. It would read; _The Hart's December 18_ _th_ _."_ It would be a nice keepsake.

What the newlyweds didn't know, was that the knife was not really a gift from the hotel. Jason and Heath had picked it out and arranged for the engraving. They had also arranged for it to look like a gift from the hotel. Jason was glad it worked out like it did. If it hadn't he and Heath would have given it to the newlyweds later. They only made the rouse so Roman and Seth wouldn't feel bad about not having a gift. The engraving would be done by the time the got back from the airport. Jason and Heath would tell the truth then.

A large van with a nice driver took the teens to the airport. Jason asked the driver to come back in an hour, but he might have to wait. The man said it was no problem, after all, Jason had given him a very generous fifty dollar tip. Besides, vans the size of his got less calls, and he could use the money.

Dean held Adam's hand as they walked toward the Virgin Airline counter. Jason and Heath went to the bookstore, no need to crowd the counter.

When it was there turn, Adam spoke. "Hi. I want to buy tickets for my friends to LAX."

The ticket agent gave Adam a look. "Why? It is unusual." She was very suspicious. Things had changed so much since two thousand and one.

Adam gave his best smile. "They came for our elopement a few hours ago. I promised to pay for their trip back as a thank you. If it would be easier, tell the price of two first class tickets and I'll give them the cash. I swear it is just a gift." He continued to smiled.

The ticket agent relaxed. "No, it's fine. Okay, we have two seats available on our next flight, in twenty minutes. If you want that, check in now and hurry to your gate. If not, there is another flight at six."

Adam bought two tickets for the flight in twenty minutes. Seth protested the first class, but, he lost the battle. Adam had just paid. The tickets cost Adam one thousand, three hundred forty dollars. They met up with Jay and Heath. Quick hugs and handshakes were exchanged. The four watched as Roman took Seth's hand and hurried off to catch their flight.

"Too bad you can't go to the gates anymore to see people off or greet them. Well, that took a lot less time than I thought. So, what now?" Jason asked, his arms around Heath.

Dean knew what he _wanted_ to do, but, he was not going to subject Adam to the humiliation of renting a "by the hour" hotel room. Besides, they were never very nice or clean. He wasn't about to use Jason and Heath's room either. Instead he just looked at his new husband with desire.

Adam felt Dean's stare, it made him flush faced, he knew that lust filled look. "Dean... no..." He blushed even further and buried his head in his hands when Jason let a wicked laugh pass over his lips.

"You aren't getting Hart juices on our bed. You will just have to wait for _that_." Jason was very wicked as he teased his friend. Adam was beyond humiliated.

Heath pulled Adam into his arms. "You two are such... swine. Come on baby, poppa Heath will take care of you. Let these pigs fend for themselves. Come on, I want to show you something. You two just go... jerk off in the men's room." Heath was fired up, Adam had been so embarrassed. He quickly led Adam away.

Jay and Dean stared after their loves. "I didn't mean to upset Adam, D. I just meant to tease him. I would never hurt him. Boy, can Heath turn protective. God, I love that man. I was so tempted to book a wedding for us too. But, next week I propose. Look." Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, blue velvet box.

Jason opened the box. Inside was a beautiful, antique style Art Deco style ring. The five stones were cut in the rectangular baguette style. Two diamonds on the outside were small, then then next two were slightly longer, the four framed one large center baguette diamond. It was like perfectly symmetrical stair steps. The band was very narrow. I was elegant and dainty yet strong, perfect for Heath.

"That's really nice, Jay. He is going to love it. I know you'd never hurt Adam. I shouldn't have had _those_ thoughts. Adam can read me like a book. Come on, I have some making up to do with my husband... husband, I like that word." Dean beamed. Jay pocketed the ring, then the duo went to find their mates.

As Adam and Heath walked toward the airport shops, Adam spoke. "Heath, I appreciate you being so protective, I really do, but Jason didn't really mean anything bad. Neither did Dean. They were just doing some harmless teasing. Dean teases me that I get embarrassed about sex sometimes. I mean, when talking about it in front of others. Please don't be made a Jaybird, he loves you so damn much. I feel so guilty now." Adam did feel bad. He didn't want to be the cause of a rift between Jason and Heath.

Heath stopped walking and put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Honey lamb, I am not the least bit mad at Jason or Dean. Jason, however, does not need to know that. See, I have to keep him in check. Sometimes he looses his focus. Usually it's okay, but not when trying to study. So see, once in a while, he needs some tough love. Understand? Wouldn't hurt for you to keep Dean on his toes either. I'll let Jay suffer a bit more, then let him off the hook." He gave Adam a wink and smirk of his own.

Adam laughed. "You are exactly what Birdman needs. Heath, thank you. I know Jason wasn't too sure about Dean and I eloping. You must have said something. I also thank you for loving Jay. He needed someone. He never made time for love, I think he was afraid... of … well I'm glad he has you." Adam hugged Heath. The pair then entered the huge airport book store.

"It's okay, Adam. I know about Lance Cade. I know Jason loved him. I also know, when the cancer took Lance, Jay turned his back on love. But, when we met, it was like both our souls came to life." Heath explained in a quiet voice.

In the tenth grade, Jason had fallen in love with a boy named Lance Cade. Lance fell just as hard for Jason. They even went so far as to plan to marry after high school. Then, during the summer before their senior year, Lance got brain cancer. It took him so fast, Jason barely had time to breathe. It tore Jason to pieces. Lance's name was taboo, and Jason buried himself in school. Even Adam wasn't allowed to mention Lance. Slowly, Jay got himself together, but love was dead to him. Or was, until he saw the beautiful Heath in his dorm room by accident. Adam swore that Lance probably had a heavenly hand in the meeting.

The subject was dropped. Heath took Adam to a section for making scrapbooks. There were blank journals of all shapes and sizes, stickers, washi tape, stamps, and any possible thing you could want to make a memory even more special.

"I thought you might like to start a Hart Family Scrapbook. It would be my wedding gift to you. Something special, from me to you, for both us loving Jason. You know what I mean." Heath gave Adam smile.

Adam grinned. "I'd love that, Heath. I intended to make one anyway. I want to dry our wedding roses and put them in the scrapbook. Ooo... so pretty..." The two friends lost themselves in the world of scrap-booking.

Dean and Jason found their men, but hung back. They could see that Heath and Adam were having a moment and they didn't want to interrupt them. The friends lost themselves in the myriad of magazines the store carried. Dean looked at motorcycles and Jason looked at a German language political magazine. He felt the European press was more honest about US politics, plus he enjoyed a different point of view.

Dean glanced over at Jason as they sat side by side on a bench in front of the magazine racks. "Wait, are you really reading that, or just looking at the pictures?"

Jason chuckled. "I'm reading it. German is my second language. Most of my mom's family are German, my grandparents only spoke German. I have a lot of family in Germany..." Jason paused, he made sure Heath wasn't anywhere close to overhear.

Even then, Jason leaned in to whisper. "As a matter of face, that's where I am taking Heath for our honeymoon, as a surprise. To Worms, where my favorite aunt Brigitte lives. It's a beautiful place." Jason smiled.

"That's cool, Jay. I can't wait to see Europe and the British Isles. Jay, if I wanted to surprise Adam with a honeymoon, on a budget, where would I take him? Of all the things we've talked about, we never once talked about honeymoon locations." Dean too spoke in a low whisper. Adam and Heath were still on the other side of the store.

Jason chortled. "I know exactly, at least locally, and it would be free. My dad keeps a Junior Suite with a private patio at the Beverly Hills Hotel. Adam loves it. We had a couple of drama club parties there, and he and I stayed overnight. Dad doesn't have clients that need it this time of year. Just say when, and I'll give you the key and a VIP users pass. Sometime, he would love to go to Frisco, but that takes money, to really enjoy it, and this is a lousy time of year. Always foggy, so much so, the Golden Gate Bridge even vanishes in it, or so it seems." He gave a shrug.

"That would be so cool..." Dean was halted when Adam suddenly appeared in front of him.

"I was telling Jay about getting my wedding right tattoo. He suggested to put a letter A, like a gem, in the center, so it would be part of the design. That would be so cool." Dean hated to lie to Adam, but he didn't want to spoil anything about a possible honeymoon.

Adam's eyes went wide. "That _would_ be so cool. I want to do the same. I won't be able to wear my rings in another month or so. I too, want every one to know I'm a married man..." Adam suddenly wavered a bit.

"Sit, now!" Dean stood, then helped Adam to sit. "Is it the baby? Are you going to be sick again? Honey?" Dean was extremely worried.

Adam shook his head. "It... just hit me. I'm a married man, we're married, really married. Oh, Dean Hart, I love you so very, very much." He looked at Dean in an almost childlike way.

Dean nearly collapsed in relief. "Oh baby, you scared the crap outta me. I thought you were sick again. Yes, love, we are really married. You're Adam Hart, my husband, whom I love very much. You gonna be alright? So, what is this?"

Adam caught his breath. "Sorry. I guess it just hit me, delayed reaction. I love you so very much..." He paused, an took a sip of the water Heath had gone to fetch. Adam felt much better. "Things to start our family journal. Heath's wedding gift to me." He smiled at the two large bags of scrap-booking materials.

"That was nice of you, Heath. Thank you. Adam, I can't wait to see you put it all this together." Dean picked up the bags, and the foursome went to meet up with their Uber.

Jason rubbed his face. "Take us to the best tattoo place. You know, where the locals go, not the tourists." He spoke to the van driver, his own idea in mind.

"The best place is Skin Design. It's just a twenty minute walk from the Stratosphere. It's used by locals and some tourists. They are always in magazines. Usually, you can just walk in, they have a huge staff. Wanna go there?" The jolly driver looked at Jason in the passenger seat.

"Yes, thank you." Jason spoke first to the driver, then he turned to Dean and Adam. He finally head to clear his throat, to break up their kiss. Dean and Adam both had blush stained cheeks.

When Jason continued, his eyes were filled with mirth, and he tried not to laugh. Adam was just too precious for words. He told them about the tattoo shop. "... so we're headed there now. Oh and to save an argument later, that tattoos will be _my_ wedding gift. Open your mouths once to argue and I will be very cross. You won't like me when I am cross." Jason tried to be menacing, until Adam began to laugh at him.

"Yeah, about as cross as a bowl of Jello. But, we won't argue. Thank you, Jay, it's wonderful of you. Um... Jay... you know your dad's suite at the Beverly Hills Hotel? You think we could use it for a couple of days, for a kind of a honeymoon?" Adam asked with another blush on his cheeks.

Jason and Dean looked at each other and burst out in laughter. Dean spoke. "That's what we were talking about at the bookstore. He told me about the suite and offered it to us. So, I take it you would like to go?"

Adam took his turn to laugh. "I knew you weren't talking about tattoos. I just didn't want to ruin any possible surprises. Yes, I would love to go. It's a beautiful suite. Thanks, Jaybird." He leaned up and hugged Jason as best he could.

They arrived at the Skin Design Tattoo Shop. Jason paid the Uber driver and gave him another generous tip. Inside, the newlyweds were given immediate appointments.

The couple sat down with the tattoo artist to draw out their designs. The artist explained they would be unable to wear their actual rings for three or four days because of the swelling. He suggested wearing them in the European tradition, on their right ring fingers.

While the artist drew, Adam and Dean changed their rings from their left hands to their right. Adam had a bit of a struggle, his right hand was a bit more swollen than his left.

"Put them on your chain, baby. You always wear your St. Christopher's." Dean slipped the necklace over Adam's head. Adam always wore his birthday gift St. Christopher's medal. Sometimes he and Dean wore their Romeo and Juliet broken heart necklaces, but Adam wore his with his medal.

Dean opened the lobster claw hook and slid Adam's engagement and brand new wedding band onto the chain. He stood and hooked the necklace back around Adam's neck. The rings and medal fell right into the dip of Adam's throat.

Adam gave a bit of a sad sigh. "I didn't even get to wear it half a day." He fingered the rings around his neck.

Dean smiled softly and caressed Adam's cheek. "You'll be glad when you have the tattoo. Our marriage isn't in those rings, it's in our hearts." He leaned in and gave his husband a sweet kiss. Even the tattoo artist smiled.

By the time they were done, Dean had a black tattoo round his left ring finger. The artist had done the letter "A" in a scroll script, then the ends of the letter made the band. It was a solid black tattoo. Adam's was the same only his band formed from the scroll of a letter "D". Now the tattoos were covered with thin bandages. Adam carried a small bag with a bottle of tattoo care wash and a tube of healing cream. They had to clean their tattoos every day till the swelling stopped. The bandages only had to stay on a few hours as they were not major tattoos.

As they walked back toward the Stratosphere, Adam saw something he wanted. He knew how to get it. "Poppa Heath, the baby wants ice cream. See, over there." Adam pointed to an ice cream and candy shop just up the block.

Dean laughed. "Poppa Heath? What about asking husband Dean?" He put his arm around Adam's waist and pulled him close.

Adam pouted. "Cause you would say no, ice cream is bad. Poppa Heath will say yes, cause he's cool like that." Adam teased with a happy laugh.

Heath and Jay walked a bit ahead of the newlyweds and held hands. Heath nodded. "Yeah, I could use some ice cream. Maybe they will have a fruit cup for Adam." He teased without skipping a beat.

Dean belly laughed. "See! I would have let you have ice cream, now you gotta have a fruit cup. Hey Jay, how about a banana split, with hot fudge over marshmallow, with strawberry over caramel?"

"Sounds good. How about you Poppa Heath?" Jason asked as they turned to enter the ice cream shop.

Heath thought for a moment. "Hot fudge brownie with extra caramel." He looked up at the old fashioned menu board.

Adam was near tears, or so he wanted everyone to think, he could play games too. He sniffed deeply, at the counter he sighed.

"Can I just have a banana, please? The won't let me have any ice cream. Oh, and can you tell me the best place to get a quickie divorce?" Adam asked with another deep sniff and a teary voice.

"No! Don't tell him that! Give him the ice cream! Anything he wants!" Dean had a desperate tone to his voice.

Adam laughed and laughed. "Got you! I got all of you..." He stuck his tongue out at the other three. He turned back to order. "Now, I would like to scoops of lime sherbet, in a sugar cone, please." Adam gave the clerk behind the counter a wink.

Dean shook his head. "We should have known. I ought to spank you, young man." He teased Adam and pulled him so that Adam's back was against his chest.

In the end, they all got ice cream cones so they could keep walking toward the Stratosphere. Adam and Dean wanted the fun to last as long as possible because it would soon be time to head back home. Who knew what kind of reception waited for them once they broke the news of their marriage.

Las Vegas was an eye opening place to Adam. In perspective, he'd lived a fairly sheltered life. It bothered him to see homeless people, hoping for a few coins. It also bothered him more, to see kids, their age, selling their bodies for sex.

On the other hand, Las Vegas was filled with interesting shops with interesting and unique items. Both he and Dean wished they had time to go to the Clark County Museum. There had been an advertising poster at the Marriage License Office. It told about a new Native American display, done by local tribes. The tribes wanted to raise awareness of the deplorable conditions on the more remote reservations, where drugs and alcohol were killing family, literally.

"Do you want to go that TV Pawn shop? I will tell you though, it was so small and crowded you couldn't look at anything. Also, the guys from the show are only there a couple of times a week for an hour only. But, what you could see was interesting." Jason explained as they stood at the front of the Stratosphere Hotel and Casino.

"It's up to Adam. I don't like seeing things of historical value up for sale in a place like that. It's exploitation, and I find it disrespectful to the objects. If you're going to sell something like that, do it at a respectable auction." Dean spoke with firmness as he wrapped Adam in his arms.

"No, babe. I agree with you, about historical items. I would like to see that Super Bowl ring they have, but I don't want to fight a crowd to see one thing. I wish we had time for a show. It's seven o'clock, we have about two more hours. Can we just go to your room, have a bite to eat and chat?" Adam looked at Jason. He could tell his friend was trying to avoid something.

Jason sighed. "I would love to do that, but you can't. I'm sorry, but we are in the adults only wing. You have to be twenty-one, and they check like guard dogs. I took that wing because it's quiet and a lot cheaper. I didn't know you were coming when I booked the room. I'm really, really sorry, honey." Jason was filled with regret.

Adam smiled and hugged his best friend. "Jaybird, no reason to be sorry. You couldn't have known we'd be here like this. But, let's sit, I am tired."

They quickly decided on Carl's Jr. which was directly across the street. Heath took Adam to the restaurant while Dean and Jason went to pick up the cake knife. They had also taken all the shopping bags and went to the parking deck. Dean and Jason loaded everything neatly in Farrah's back seat. They then drove to the restaurant. There was free parking for customers and the Hart's were leaving after a rest and some food. Dean wanted to save Adam the walk back to the parking deck. He could tell Adam was very tired, and a bit pale. He hoped food would revive Adam.

When Adam only ordered a chicken salad and iced tea, Dean knew Adam was beyond tired. Well, Adam had four and half hours to sleep on way back to Long Beach.

Dean also drank coffee with his meal, he had to stay alert. However, he knew with his husband and baby in the car, he would not fall asleep at the wheel.

"So, will you have a babysitter or does UCLA have a day care?" Heath asked as he bite into his burger.

Adam wiped his mouth. "They have a really great day care center. I think it's important to socialize at an early age. Better for their immune systems too. I mean a few colds will help build them up. You know what I mean. I'm not saying I want our baby to be sick, but you have to build up their immunities. Plus, I want the baby to maybe find that one friend, like you and I Jaybird. Do I make sense?" He worried that he sounded like the worst parent ever.

Heath nodded. "You make perfect sense. You sound like a parent that's already raised twenty children. By having the baby at college with you, I would think it would be less stress on you too. You're right there if something comes up. That's why I think Shawn's day care at WWE High is such a great idea." He took another bite of food.

Adam nodded. "Guess I am not the best advocate to say this, but, it's kind of bad a High School needs a day care. However, I'm glad there is one. I think if I had it to do over, I would have said no to Randy, even if it mean busting up. There I go again, sounding like I hate the baby. Why can't I say anything right? I love the baby and would never wish it away, but..."

Dean broke into Adam's words. "You're not too young. You're going to be a brilliant daddy. We are going to be okay, baby. You're really nervous about going back home aren't you? That's why you are suddenly doubting yourself." He brow arched at Adam.

"Yeah, I am. Not so much worried they will be angry, but that they will be hurt, especially daddy. I don't regret eloping, Dean, I really don't. I regret hurting daddy. Oh there I go again, sorry guys." Adam gave a deep sigh.

Jason smiled softly. "Easy E will be alright, Addy. I know, you're his baby. I have an idea. When things settle, you could always have a second ceremony, he could give you away and everything. Shawn could perform the ceremony too. It might help." He gave a shrug. Adam was really up and down with everything.

Adam lit up like a Christmas tree. "Jay! That's brilliant! That's a great idea. You are so smart. Dean?" He looked at new spouse with hope filled eyes.

"Baby, if it makes you light up like that, I'd marry you every day. You are brilliant, Jay. Thanks for the idea." Dean gave Jason a pat on the back.

Heath grinned. "Yes, Jay that is a wonderful idea." He leaned over and rewarded Jason with a kiss.

Dean ordered a last cup of coffee, this time in a to go cup. Adam's appetite had perked, so he ordered a couple of sliders. Jason and Heath shared a chocolate milkshake for their dessert.

Just as Adam finished his second slider, he got a text message alert. He pulled out his cell phone. "It had better be Seth..." Adam muttered as he pulled up the message. He read it out loud. "Flight was great, thanks for the first class seats. Roman actually had leg room. Sorry this is late. Slausson Avenue was closed for thirty minutes, another high speed pursuit. We're going to the movies till curfew. So far, so good. Careful driving, Love Architect." Adam gave a sigh. "Good, I had started to worry."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, me too. Well, husband, we can't put it off any longer. Better go potty." Dean gently nudged Adam, who sat next to him on the bench seat.

"Okay. I wanna go to one more place, really fast. That tee shirt place, next door. I'd like to get a couple of Las Vegas shirts. To have a... a... commemorative souvenir." He gave a laugh as Dean shook his head.

"Okay baby, but not too long. I'm going potty too. Meet you and Heath at the tee shirt store." He and Jason headed for the men's room.

Heath gave a thumbs up. "Be right there. Just sending momma an email so she can have the link to the wedding video. She knows about all of you and would love to see it, unless you object. I'm sorry, I should have asked first."

Adam shook his head. "I don't mind, Heath. How is she?" Adam asked as he took the last gulp of his iced tea.

Heath's thumbs quickly pressed buttons on his cell phone. "She is alright. She's lonely, but, it's kind of her own fault. At the residence where she lives, the have tons of activities, but she won't join in. Nothing much I can do about it. She been that way since my brother died, and even more so since dad died. I've tried. She has to live her life her way. Before you think I am a terrible son, I love her dearly, but we live our own lives. Just how it is. Okay, I'm done, let's go." He gave a shrug. He would die for his mom, but he wouldn't live her life for her.

Adam and Heath entered the bathroom as Dean and Jason left. Both couples kissed, then went about doing their business. Soon the two couples were in a huge, tourist trap tee shirt shop. There was everything from dressy Polo style shirts with Las Vegas logos of famous places on the breast pocket, to cheesy tee shirts. Mostly the standard my "fill in the blank" with any relative or friend you could imagine, went to Las Vegas and all I got was this lousy tee shirt, tee shirts.

Dean found the perfect shirts for himself and Adam. The shirts were a beautiful shade of royal purple. In a fancy script lettering arched over the top of the Welcome to Las Vegas sign, were the words WE ELOPED TO, and curved under the picture were the words LAS VEGAS. Adam bought two of the shirts for himself. One in his normal non-pregnant sizes and the other in a four X size to wear now. It was big and loose, but soon it would be filled out a bit more, the bigger the baby grew.

Adam let out a gasp. There was a tee shirt of the same color in baby sizes. It had the same picture, but the script letting read, MY FOLKS ELOPED TO; LAS VEGAS. It was proof anything could go on a tee shirt and people would buy it.

Dean and Adam picked out nice black Polo shirts with Las Vegas on the breast pocket. They were gifts for Roman and Seth in thanks for helping them. Heath and Jason let Dean and Adam buy the same shirts for them, only Heath chose a navy blue color, instead of black.

Heath and Jason bought a couple more cute shirts for the baby. Heath couldn't help it, and Adam was thrilled. Finally the couples left the shop. Dean and Adam _had_ to leave. They had to get back before their curfew, they didn't need scared, angry parents on top of the elopement news.

The bags of tee shirts were placed in the back seat with the other bags. Adam hugged and kissed Heath and Jason. Jason hugged his friend in return with a promise to get the key to the suite when they returned to Long Beach on Tuesday. Dean also hugged and shook hands with the Harvard students.

Heath and Jason watched as Dean and Adam pulled out and pointed the Mustang down the Las Vegas strip, toward the desert, California, Long Beach and home.

Jason hoped it all went well, and everyone would understand. It had all been done to protect Baby Hart from being called a bastard.


	73. Breaking the News

Just outside of Las Vegas, before their trek across the Mojave Desert, Dean filled the seventy-three, Mustang Cobra with fuel. Adam was inside the large convenience store. In a small shopping cart, he had a six pack of two liter water bottles, a bag of bubble gum, a bag of nacho cheese Doritos and a few cans of cola.

As tired as he was, Adam vowed to try not to go to sleep. He didn't want Dean driving without someone to talk to, like he had with Roman on the way to Vegas. Adam smiled, he stopped and placed a hand on his belly, the baby was awake and gave an occasional flutter. It was a feeling he couldn't really describe, but it did feel wonderful and full of life.

Dean stopped short. He'd been looking for Adam. When he saw his husband, it took his breath away. Adam stood in the aisle, hands on his abdomen. It was the expression on Adam's face that had stolen Dean's breath. Adam simply glowed. There was a smile on his lips that Adam only wore when he was "with" the baby, as if he were guarding a special secret. It was always stunning to see.

Dean shook himself, they had to get moving. "Baby, you ready?" Dean asked softly as he walked up to Adam.

"Yeah. Baby Hart is awake, I'm awake, let's go. Wait, how about we put on our elopement tee shirts? They could just... read it." Adam suggested as Dean pushed the little cart toward the cash register.

Soon they were back in the Mustang. Dean drove down the pitch dark Interstate. While Adam crunched on chips, a classic rock station played on the radio. Adam had propped his chips up against the door so his left hand could rest on Dean's thigh as they drove through the vast desert. It was amazing how little traffic was on the Interstate or maybe the desert just made it seem that way.

Dean's mind was filled with thought. He tried to think of the best way to break the news and if his folks weren't at Adam's folks, how to get them together to tell them. Maybe Adam's idea wasn't so bad after all; humor could be the way to go.

"Sweetheart, maybe your idea isn't so bad. Maybe a little humor could help. What do you think?" Dean looked quickly over at Adam, who munched ships like a nervous chain smoker.

Adam chewed and swallowed. "I don't know, to be honest. At first I thought so, but now, I don't don't want our folks to think we aren't taking marriage seriously. Then, on the other hand, we did get wedding bands tattooed on our fingers. That is pretty serious. By the way, did you and Roman enjoy going one twenty five miles per hour this morning?" Adam arched his brow at his spouse.

Dean laughed. "I thought you were asleep. Ro and I thought you and Seth would be less stressed if you didn't know about it. Notice how much smoother she is now? A car like this is built for speed. It really is best to run her full tilt, for a few miles, every two or three months. Now, about our folks..." Adam interrupted Dean.

"Babe, not yet, please? I just want to spend some quality time with my husband, no thoughts of parents or anything serious. Let's just listen to music and enjoy the drive. It must be beautiful out here, the night sky I mean." Adam sounded a bit wistful.

"Sounds good to me, honey. I wish we could pull off and star gaze. But aside from not enough time, it would be too... dangerous." Dean's face was hidden by a shadow of darkness otherwise, Adam would have see the very sly and wicked smirk on his lips.

Adam's eyes went wide. "What could be dangerous about star gazing? Do you think some aliens will beam us up to their spaceship? Maybe an alien named Scotty?" Adam laughed at his horrible attempt at a joke.

Dean chuckled. "Now _that_ would be something to see. But no, it would be dangerous to your perky little ass, cause I would pound it into the ground. I've wanted you since the moment she pronounced us as husband and husband. I would have taken you to a by the hour hotel, but I didn't want you humiliated by a place like that. Most of them are rather... seedy."

Adam smiled with flushed cheeks. "Oh Dean, I wanted you too, still do. But, you can have me later, in our own bed. That's what I want Dean, for us to make love for the first time... in our marital bed. Well, our first married time, I mean. Thank you for not taking me to one of those hotels. I would have been humiliated. I love you so much for always being so thoughtful of my feelings." Adam leaned over and kissed Dean's cheek.

Dean smiled at his husband. "I love you, honey. I agree, our first married time should be in our new bed, in our house. Unless the parents kill us, or worse, separate us. How is Baby Hart?" You know, I hope the baby doesn't come out Dorito orange." He laughed as Adam bit the corners off the triangle shaped chip, before he popped it in his mouth.

"Hey, you said I could have them. But, I've had enough..." Adam folded down the top of the half empty bag of chips, and put them in the bag behind Dean's seat. Adam then began chew on a couple pieces of bubble gum. "Baby Hart is fine. I wish I could really describe how it feels. I still can't get over the timing. Our first married kiss, and the first flutter. Oh..." He reached over and tugged at Dean's hand.

Dean put his left hand firmly on the steering wheel, then let Adam guide his right hand to feel the baby flutter again. "It's so fucking amazing. That's our child. The person who will be holding our hands to learn to walk, then when it is our time to leave this world, the person who will hold our hands when we pass. Oh my darling, I can't wait to find out what kind of person our child will turn out to be. A musician, a writer, a doctor, a minister, so many possibilities." Dean's voice was filled with wonder as he spoke of the baby.

Adam giggled. "How about I deliver the baby first. Please, don't rush it, the baby will grow fast enough. Okay, I've thought about it. At the next gas station, please pull in. First, someone just fluttered against my kidneys and secondly, I think we should wear the elopement tee shirts. We can be serious with a touch of humor. Maybe it will help break the tension. We also need to have the pictures ready. Maybe even pull up the video to play on one of our cell phones." Adan turned serious as he explained his thoughts.

Dean put his right hand back on the steering wheel. "Fine with me, honey. I have to admit, you've been a son a lot longer than me. Adam, I'm... scared." He finally admitted his true feelings. He realized he didn't have to hide them from Adam.

Adam gently squeezed Dean's thigh. "You think I'm not? I'm worried they will be so mad they will throw us out. Where would go? I know we've talked about it, but to actually be kicked out... they wouldn't, would they?" Adam bit his lip. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Dean bashed the steering wheel with his fist. "Damn it. We weren't going to do this. We _have_ talked about it. If they kick us out, we go to a hotel, then find a place to rent. We both got money for our birthdays, we can survive till I find a job. If I have to quit school, I will. We're married adults, now, we act like it. Look, the next exit is in five miles, can you hold it?" He was mad at himself for allowing his fears to worry Adam.

"Yeah. If it gets too bad, I will piss in an empty water bottle. Us guys are lucky like that. You're right, we will do this. But, at least graduate high school, babe. We have enough savings between us to manage. I can't wait to see the baby in the tee shirts Heath bought. He is such a sweetheart." Adam changed the subject back to something happy.

The couple were quiet and listened to the classic rock station. When they came to the exit, Dean pulled off the Interstate. There were a few cars at the all night café next to the gas station convenience store. Adam nearly ran to the restroom. Dean got into the bags in the back seat and pulled out their deep purple elopement shirts. When he saw them again, he had a feeling putting them on was the right thing to do.

Back on the road, the newlyweds looked nice in their matching shirts. It was odd how well the color suited each of them. The deep, royal color brought out the auburn of Dean's hair and it made Adam's nearly white blond streak, even blonder. They looked handsome.

Dean was surprised when they hit the Long Beach city limits, thirty minutes sooner than they expected. The road home always seemed shorter. The closer they got to the McMahon house, the tighter the couple held hands.

Dean pulled up to the last stop light before entering the McMahon's Belmont Heights neighborhood. The houses sparkled with Christmas lights, but Adam hated it. He let out a cross between a grow and a sigh.

"I love Christmas, but I hate this. I hate the neighborhood association. All houses must be outlined in small white only lights. No blinking or flashing lights allowed. Only candy canes or nutcracker soldiers of no more than three feet high may be used to line sidewalks but not driveways. No lawn decorations allowed. No Nativity scenes or Santa Clauses can be used. It really upsets me. The whole point is to try to out do your neighbor. It's the only time gaudy is fun!" Look, all the houses look like... robots. So does ours." Adam huffed in anger as they drove down Adam's street.

"Now, I get why you only wanted colored lights on our tree. Well since our house is behind the fence, we can be as gaudy as you want..." He stopped talking, they had reached their destination.

Dean had the turn signal on, but the Mustang remained motionless. "You ready? Honey, just remember, no matter what, they can't tear us apart. I love you, Adam Hart." He leaned over and kissed Adam deeply.

Adam smiled. "I'll never get tired of hearing that... Adam Hart. I gotta change everything. Yeah, let's go, get it over with. I love you, husband. Together." He returned Dean's kiss.

Dean pulled Adam's Mustang into its space in the garage. They also noticed that Bret's truck was there. It would make it much easier.

"Just leave the stuff in the car till later. Oh Dean, my legs don't wanna move. We don't regret what we did, why are we so afraid?" Adam sighed at his lost hubris.

Dean smiled. He reached over and caressed Adam's cheek. "Because, we love and respect them. We don't want to hurt them. We did what we felt was right for us. Right for our baby. Come, or they are going to come out to look for us." Dean opened Adam's car door.

Adam took Dean's hand and got out of the car. His legs felt like jelly but he made them work. They climbed up the three steps to the kitchen door. Dean took a deep breath and turned the knob.

The couple walked into the kitchen. Their parents were sitting at the table in the breakfast nook. They looked at Vince's laptop.

Vince was the first to notice the returning teens. "Well, hello boys. Did you have a good time today?" His brow arched, like he knew something.

Adam knew that they knew. "How did you find out?" He looked from Vince to Eric. His daddy had tears in his eyes, but Adam couldn't tell if they were happy tears or sad ones.

Bret and Shawn just looked at Dean and Adam. Their expressions were unreadable. Vince spoke again.

"You know I wanted to take your dad on a mini vacation between Christmas and New Years. Well, today, he said he liked to make it a second honeymoon, and would also like to have a re-commitment ceremony. So, this evening we looked up elegant chapels. Chapel of the Flowers came up. It said, see one of our weddings for a sample of our services. Guess who's ceremony popped up? You kids always think we'll never find out about things. Why? Why did you think you had to elope? To deny your dad the chance to be at his only child's wedding; well you know what I mean. You didn't even give us a chance to talk to you, about getting married next week. Well, speak." Vince looked from Adam to Dean. He was more annoyed than angry, or had Adam read his step-father wrong?

Adam started to speak. "Because I..." Dean stopped him. "Because I overheard Dad and Eric talking. To me, it sounded like you had changed your minds about letting us get married before the baby was born. I'm sorry, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I got the idea to elope..." It was Adam's turn to interrupt Dean.

"It was _our_ idea. We both overheard the same conversation. We were at Leo's and we both blurted out about eloping. Trust me, while it was an easy decision to make, and we have no regrets, we did know it would probably hurt all of you. That, we do regret, causing you hurt, but, we did it because we love each other, and our baby. We asked Seth and Roman to go with us. I flew them back after the ceremony. As you know, Jason and Heath were already there. Before you blame Jay, he was against it, at first. I know it won't be exactly the same, but Jay had a great idea. He suggested that we could recreate the wedding. Shawn could marry us. Daddy you could give me away. I'm sorry if you are upset, daddy. I did think about you, and not being there to give me away. We have pictures and we can order more. Also, we have the ceremony on DVD. So... do we get to live in the pool house or are you throwing us out? We are prepared, either way." Adam was firm when he spoke, but he spoke with love.

Vince again spoke. "Of course you will live in the pool house. Adam, Dean we love you, that will never change, but we don't like you right now..." Bret laid a hand on Vince's shoulder to interrupt him. Vince gave Bret a nod.

"Let me rephrase that just a bit. Yes, we love you, no matter what. What we don't like is what you did and the damn sneaky way you did it. What we are mad about is you looked us in the eye and lied. What if, God forbid, something had happened to one of us, and we needed you, or how do you think we would have felt if we'd gotten a call from the Nevada State Police, saying you'd been in an accident. You lied to us, Dean. That hurts, deeply. Both of you made your dads cry..." Bret paused, Shawn sniffed. He finally looked at the newlyweds.

Shawn picked up the conversation. "If you had bothered to stay and listen to the _rest_ of mine and Eric's conversation, you would have learned something. We were, and still are worried that you're so young. However, we also said you were both mature enough to handle it. Then you lied and ran off to elope. Dean, yours is the only wedding... I wanted to at least be there, same for Eric... It really hurts, boys." Shawn sniffed again.

Dean felt about two inches tall and tears ran down Adam's cheeks. Dean pulled Adam up against him, by putting and arm around Adam's waist. Dean replied.

"I'm sorry I lied. Dad, pops, Mister Vince, Mister Eric, I am sorry I lied, but I am not sorry we are married. I'm sorry about the way we did it, we should have waited to hear what you had to say. I will say this, had you decided to make us wait, we probably still would have eloped. Sometimes in life, it is easier to beg for forgiveness than to ask permission. Dad, pops, I don't mean to sound harsh and ungrateful, but unless someone has called you a fucking, dirty bastard, you can never, ever understand. Nobody is going to do that to my child, to our child. I am not having our child crying their self to sleep every night because he or she feels like a worthless piece of shoe shit. Either accept the decision we made, or we will leave..."

Adam shushed Dean by putting Dean's hand on his belly. Dean's expression immediately changed. He went from anguish to joy. It was the strongest flutter he'd felt yet, and the longest. Little Baby Hart felt like a dancer.

"Okay, okay little one. Poppa isn't upset with you. Just calm down in there, and don't rearrange daddy's insides. I love you my sweet little baby." Dean bent down and kissed Adam's belly. He didn't care that the parents watched.

The baby's flutter slowed down, then stopped as Dean rubbed Adam's bump. Adam smiled. "The baby settles for you so much faster. I think Baby Hart got upset because you are upset..." Adam then looked at the four parents and spoke.

"About the lying, I _am_ sorry. Daddy, I'm sorry you weren't there to give me away. I like the idea of having a second wedding and Shawn doing the ceremony, and you giving me away. That is, if you _want_ to do a second wedding. My hope is, that eventually you will forgive us. We did the ring thing, we just did it the wrong way. Daddy, I love you and I am sorry I hurt you, but please, do try to understand. Please?" Adam spoke directly to Eric, for to him, his daddy mattered the most.

Both Eric and Shawn had not taken their eyes off Adam's tummy. "The baby... is moving? You can feel it. When did it start? You know now the baby is alive and well..." Eric's voice filled with emotions. He fully remembered the first time he'd felt Adam's movements in his body. It had been such a glorious feeling.

Dean wrapped both his arms around Adam, the couples hands rested over the baby bump. "That is an amazing story in itself. It happened seconds after the celebrant pronounced us married. The little rascal interrupted our first married kiss." Dean spoke, then gave Adam a kiss on the cheek.

Eric smiled, he looked from Shawn to Bret, then he looked at Vince. "How can we argue an act of approval from Baby Hart. Okay. I still may not like the lies and getting married without us, but it's done. Can we see the pictures?"

"Wait. So we just forgive and forget? Eric, honey, I heard you in the bathroom. You were crying; hard. I told Adam the next time he hurt you and made you cry, there would be hell to pay. Adam, I can't punish you, but I can cut you off for a month. Give me your credit cards and check book." He held his hand out for the requested items.

Adam went to reach for his wallet, Eric stopped him. "No, Vince. I'm not cutting him off. We agreed, that we would make it so they could go to school and live without having to worry about jobs. Adam didn't mean to make me cry. I will tell you why I cried. Vince, it wasn't so much that they eloped, it was because my baby doesn't need me any more. Dean will be the one he turns to, as it should be. I think we _all_ made mistakes, but, let's move on. It's Christmas. Please, Vince, can you just let it go. I'm alright." Eric looked from Adam to Vince. There were shades of the "old" Vince showing. Eric feared the strict, perfection seeking Vince was about to return.

Vince stood. "Whatever, Eric. He hurt you and I can't... forget it. I'm going to bed." He walked out of the kitchen without saying another word.

"Oh daddy, I'm sorry. It's all my fault." Adam once again could not stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

Eric stood and hugged Adam. "It will be okay, baby. Yes, he is mad. We still aren't happy about the lying, but congratulations on your marriage..." He stopped talking when Adam took his hand and placed it on his belly.

"See daddy, the baby is happy. Can you feel it?" Adam hoped that maybe the baby could bring them together.

Eric grinned brightly. "Yes, I do. Oh baby, my little baby. I love you, but if you ever lie to me like that again, I will not all only cut you off, but I will spank your butt with a hickory switch. Give us all time, Adam. Imagine our shock when we casually clicked on a web site and saw your wedding. By the way, it was a beautiful ceremony. You looked so handsome, both of you did, well all of you did. I just can't believe you are a married man." Eric's hand still rested on Adam's belly, though by now, the little flutters had stopped.

Adam hugged his dad. "I love you, daddy. I'm sorry about lying to you. I feel so bad about father. I never wanted to come between the two of you."

Eric brushed back a few strands of blond hair from Adam's face, that had stuck in his tears. "I love you. Adam, it's not the first time your father has been upset. He needs some time. Don't worry, it will be alright." He kissed Adam's tear damp cheek, then Eric hugged and kissed Dean.

Shawn let out a little whimper. "I just realized. Dean won't be living with us any more. Bret, we will be alone again. Dean, don't you and Adam want to come live with us? We could even trade bedrooms. We haven't had him long enough, Bret." Shawn's voice was filled with tears.

Dean looked at his dad. "Dad, I'm just moving out of the house, not the family. There will be times we will come spend the night, like Christmas Eve. Adam's folks do Christmas on Christmas Eve, how about we come after and spend the night for Christmas morning?"

Adam nodded. "That would be fun. We can even get up an ungodly hour of the morning, be really annoying, like little kids. Shawn, Bret, I'm sorry about the hurtful part. We just wanted to do what was right for us. I hope you can eventually forgive us too." He bent down and kissed Shawn's cheek.

As he kissed Shawn the baby fluttered. He quickly lifted Shawn's hand and placed it on his belly. When the baby fluttered again, Shawn smiled. Bret leaned over and put his hand next to Shawn's.

Bret got a silly grin on his face. "We may have a future wrestler in the family. That would be nice, to have you come for Christmas. Like Eric said, it's just going to take us a while to get used to it all." He leaned back in his seat.

Dean looked at Adam. "You, sit. I'll go out and get our things. We can show them the pictures. Pops give me a hand? We kinda got loaded down with gifts from Heath and Jay." Dean looked at Bret. Maybe a one on one talk would help.

Bret stood. "Sure, son. Shawn, when we're done, we'd better head for home. I promised tor run with Randy in the morning, Dolph is going to run a bit too, then ride with me behind Randy." He gave Shawn a warm smile and a soft kiss. Shawn gave a nod.

Dean leaned and kissed his own husband. "Key to the pool house?" He realized that he didn't have a key to his own home.

Eric gave a slight chuckle. "Guess you'd better have your own key, son. Take one off the key rack." He pointed to the metal box on the wall. It held all the spare keys that were needed for the McMahon's property and automobiles.

"Thanks um... gee, what do I call you now? Dad is taken, pops is taken..." Dean scratched his head, as he looked at his new father-in-law.

Adam chimed in. "Call him Easy E, like Shawn, Jason and most everyone else." Adam gave his dad a wink.

Eric shook his head with a laugh. "Easy E is just fine, or even just E. Just, try not to call me Easy in public, know what I mean?" He gave Adam a wink in return.

Dean took his turn to laugh. "Okay, E. Thanks. Well, at least we can still laugh. I'll get the pictures, then we'll unload the car. Love you." He kissed Adam again.

When Dean brought in the packet of pictures, the oohs and ahs started before Dean even opened the door to go back out into the garage to unload the things Jason and Heath had bought for them. It was so much more than Dean had realized.

"I hadn't realized exactly how much they gave us. So generous. I hope they didn't spend all their vacation money on us. Pops, I'm sorry about lying to you and dad." Dean looked at Bret. His blue eyes were filled with emotion.

Bret put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Son, we have accepted your apology; but we still don't like it. It's not the fact that you and Adam are married. As has been said, it is how you did it. Maybe if we hadn't just stumbled on it... you could have at least called us from Vegas." Bret gave a shrug with a half smile.

"I guess we should have. We also should have told them not to post the video right away. Thanks for understanding and I can't blame you for being upset. I'm worried about Vince. It would break Adam to see his parents argue. Adam was worried about the wrong one, he thought Eric would be the most angry. Adam will also be upset if this spoils Christmas. We were serious by the way, about sleeping over on Christmas Eve. I couldn't imagine not seeing dad's face light up when he sees the tree. Christmas makes him a kid again. Just think, next year, there will be a grand baby around the tree." Dean laughed with a smile.

"That will be nice, a baby at Christmas. Listen, Dean. I will talk to Vince. No one wants him back to the way he was. Son, I want to be serious now. You are a married man, with a baby on the way. Play time is over, you have a family that is depending on you. You made that vow to Adam in the most sacred way possible. Just let us help you. You and Adam both need to keep your up your grades. Got to college like you both planned. Dean, you and Adam are lucky that you have parents that can and are willing to help you. There is nothing wrong with taking that help. Trust me, you will have enough struggles without having to worry about living expenses. Promise me that you will follow the plan you and Adam have talked about." Bret gave Dean a hard, serious look. His grip on Dean's shoulder was strong.

Dean looked at his father just as hard. "Yes, pops. Adam and I want to follow our plan. We do appreciate the fact that we have such fantastic parents. I won't let Adam or our children down I love Adam and the baby. I vowed to love, honor and cherish them no matter what. I don't break my promises. Pops... can we still meet for coffee and talk? I'm gonna need your advice; a lot, dad's too, especially about parenting. You know you both always say you haven't had much experience as parents, but I sure don't have any complaints. Just do me one favor, don't ever tell the baby I know how to hot wire cars and break into houses." He flashed Bret his trademarked impish wink and grin.

Bret laughed. "I'm glad you did know how though, you saved your dad. You better come for coffee any time you can. Well son, your dad and I tired to do the best we could. We don't have any complaints about you either. Just, don't ever lie to us again. You're a good kid... no... I can't say that... now I understand your dad's sadness. You're not a kid anymore. You're a married man..." Bret gave a sigh as his own bit of loss sunk in.

Dean gave his pops a hug. "I'll always be your kid. You know it's not easy for me either, I love our home. I will miss seeing you every morning. It's good for Adam though, to be close to his dad while he is pregnant. I think eventually we will move closer to UCLA, but not for a year or two." Dean and Bret went through the side yard gate to the pool house.

In the kitchen of the main house, Shawn and Eric looked at the wedding pictures. They had put the CD into the laptop. That way the could see the entire forty picture photo shoot.

"I'm going to order a full set and an eight by fourteen of the one of you and Dean holding your belly. That is a precious picture. Your brother and sister will want some of these too, I am sure." Eric stated as the three of the continued to look at the pictures on the laptop.

Adam smiled. The pictures had helped the mood. Shawn, however, tried to smile, but his sadness was too apparent. "Shawn, please. We are sorry. Can't you forgive us?" Adam looked at Shawn. Hope burned in his hazel eyes.

"I do forgive you, Adam. It's just... no more Dean at breakfast, or to kiss goodnight. I wanted it for so long, then Dean came into our lives, I blinked, and he's gone. Take care of him, Adam. He can get down on himself at times, he lets his past get to him. Don't let the crap with Bob Orton get in his head. Adam, you made a sacred vows to Dean, I expect you to keep them. You've made an adult decision, but with childish actions. Yes, I mean the lying and sneaking off. I forgive that, I do, but, you and Dean are married with a child on the way. It is a serious thing, son. I expect you both to finish high school and keep up your grades then go to college. Let us help you without feeling guilty. You and Dean are lucky that you have parents that can and are willing to help you. But, that doesn't mean you get a free ride. Keeping a home, going to school and being a parent is hard work. You, Adam, are the heart and soul of your home, while Dean is the strength and protector. Do you understand? You two must stand, side by side. Work together to make the best home and foundation possible for this baby, and others you might have. I love you, but don't let me down." Shaw was as firm as Bret had been.

Adam looked at his now father-in-law. "Don't worry, Shawn. We may have done this the wrong way, but we did it for the right reasons. All my life, dad and grandma made sure that I know how to run a household. Dean will be well looked after. He can always talk to you and Bret about things. I don't mind if he goes over to your house for breakfast on weekends or whenever. Shawn, we aren't moving a million miles away. You will see us every day at school and I'm sure you will come visit with dad and father.." Adam spoke to Shawn. He took one of Shawn's hands and one of Eric's hands in his Adam then spoke in a grim faced seriousness.

"I only ask one thing. Will you at least call before you just drop in? Anyone is welcome any time but, have the courtesy to call first. We have to be able to establish our own home without being checked on every ten minutes. We will do the same. We have to respect each other's privacy. Can you do that? Please?" Adam's brow arched as he looked at his elders.

"Yeah, I would hate for you to walk in and find Adam naked, bent over the couch while I..." Dean was hushed when Bret slapped his hand over Dean's mouth.

Adam blushed furiously. "Well... that wasn't exactly what I meant, Dean. I meant, I want to make sure the dishes were done. I can't believe you just said that. You were right, Shawn. Being married to Dean is going to be a difficult challenge." Adam gave Shawn a sly, quick wink, then looked at Dean.

"Hey now, what have you been telling my husband? I've been a perfect son, a little angel." Dean huffed, his auburn bangs fell across his brow.

Shawn scoffed. "Yeah, leaving dirty skid-mark underwear on the floor, leaving dirty dishes in your room, never..."

"Okay, okay. I used to be messy, but dad finally taught me to pick up after myself. Look, as much as I hate to say goodbye, it is nearly two in the morning. I need to put my babies to bed. It's been a long day. Dad, I love you very much and you have not lost me, I promise. We will come spend Christmas Eve night, I promise. I love you, daddy. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried." Dean hugged Shawn tightly as the older man stood.

"Oh son, I love you. Please don't forget us. I haven't had you long enough. I'm going to miss you, baby. I can't wait for you and Adam to come visit. Bless you my dear child. I love you, Adam..." Shawn hugged Dean once again, then he hugged Adam. He went out of the house before he made a fool of himself.

Dean sniffed a bit. "He forgets, I will have to com pack my things. Take care of dad, pops. He is gonna need you. I love you."

Bret hugged Dean and kissed his cheek. "Love you too, kiddo. See you soon. Love you, Adam. Congratulations." He hugged Adam and left.

Eric ejected the photo disc and shut down the lap top. "I will order those tomorrow. Well, Adam, you guys come for breakfast, we'll go grocery shopping tomorrow. I am happy for you. Don't worry, your father will come around. Especially when he sees I am alright. I love you. I love you too, Dean. Give it time." He hugged and kissed both boys as Dean and Adam went to the sliding glass door that led out to the back where the pool house sat.

Eric watched as Dean picked Adam up and carried him across the pool house threshold. He knew that somehow, everything would work out.

Adam laughed when Dean picked up like the "bride" he was and carried him across the threshold. The only light came from the Christmas tree that Dean had turned on when he and Bret had brought in their things.

Dean sat Adam down on the couch that faced the tree. Dean sat next to Adam and pulled the blond up against him. The newlyweds sat, quietly and looked at the beautiful tree. Each had their own thoughts about all that had happened with their parents.

After a while, Dean spoke. "I didn't realize how torn up Shawn would be. I hope between pops and your dad, they can bring your father around. I'm sorry, baby. Still, we did the right thing." Dean spoke softly as he ran his hand down Adam's long braid of hair.

Adam leaned into Dean. "Undo the braid, please. It's pulling my scalp, makes my head hurt. Well, Shawn can be sensitive, and there is nothing wrong with that. I hate it when people thing, because a person is male, they can't have a soft, feminine side. I'm sure Adam cried when Cain killed Able. Oh, that feels so good, the braid was really pulling on my head..." Adam purred softly s Dean's fingers massaged his scalp.

Adam then continued. "What would you think if I cut my hair? It might be easier with the baby." He relaxed even more.

Dean couldn't stop the gasp of surprise that came out of his mouth. He stammered for an answer. "Well... um... yeah... if that's what you want..." Dean watched as his fingers carded through Adam's golden locks.

Adam smiled softly. "Then I think I will do it. Maybe a crew cut..." He was halted by another gasp from his husband.

"No, please... not that short. I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I love your hair, honey. It's so beautiful, all spread out like a golden blanket when you sleep, or when we make love. I would miss it." Dean lamented as his fingers once again from the crown of Adam's head to the tips of the golden hair that ended at his lower back. It was truly like liquid silk.

Adam smiled softly. "Then I won't cut it. I really wasn't too serious, but, at times, it does get in the way. I'll just wear it in a man bun. I don't want to cut the baby's hair either. This is so wonderful. We don't have to say goodbye at bed time. We never have to be apart again."

"No, we don't baby. We'd better go to bed. The sun will be up before we fall asleep." Dean gently nudged Adam. When he stood, Dean once again scooped Adam up in his arms and carried his husband into the bedroom.

Dean put Adam down on the bed. "I'm going to lock up and turn off the tree." He gave Adam a kiss then went to shut down the house for the night.

Adam was too tired to shower, so he just stripped naked and slipped into the bed. He looked for Peanut, but the little toy elephant was over in his room. Adam sighed and thought to himself. He knew Peanut was part of his past. He would always hold his little friend near and dear to his heart, but now his tears and fears would fall on Dean's shoulders, just as Dean's would fall on his. That was the way it should be. Peanut would understand. All toys knew at some point their owners grew up. It was a toys lot in life. However, Adam decided he would bring Peanut over and make a place for him. It was the right thing to do.

When Dean came back, he too stripped naked and slipped into the bed. He could see that Adam was lost in thought. "Penny for your thoughts." Dean asked as he snuggled up to Adam.

Adam curled up tighter against Dean. "Saying goodbye to Peanut. I will find a place for him, but now, you're my Peanut." Adam gave Dean a pretty smile.

Dean chuckled softly. "I'm much better than Peanut. Because he can't do this..." Dean purred in Adam's ear as his hand went around Adam's cock. He slowly began to stroke his blond to hardness.

Adam shivered at Dean's touch. "No... he... can't..." Adam's bottom lip raked though his teeth. He moved so that Dean could have better access.

Dean gave a low growl when Adam's hand went around his cock. Adam matched his pace that he'd set to stroke Adam's cock. The two enjoyed the wonderful feelings they gave each other. As they stroked each other's cocks, the couple kissed deeply. It was a nice thing to know that they didn't have to feel guilty or hide out at the beach to have sex.

It didn't take long for Dean to be balls deep inside his husband. After all they had to consummate their marriage. Dean had carefully fanned Adam's hair out over the pillow. Adam looked so beautiful as the moon light filtered through the slats of the wooden blinds over the bedroom window.

Dean's hand was wrapped around Adam's cock. He pulled up on the shaft as he pulled his own cock nearly out of Adam, then stroked down and Dean thrust his cock back deep inside his blond.

Their tongue tangling kiss muffled their moans of pleasure. Their bodies moved together in perfect harmony. Adam's fingers tangled in Dean's auburn mop. Even thought the had made love before, this felt like the first time as they sealed their marriage vows. It did feel different, and it was wonderful.

Dean pulled back from the kiss. He caressed Adam's cheek with the back of his free hand. "You're so beautiful baby. I love you so very much." As he spoke, his body continued to make love to Adam.

Adam smiled a soft, beautiful smile. "I love you so very much. Oh Dean, you saved my life. I'd be lost without you. Thank you for standing by me. I know how hard this is." Adam let out a whimper as Dean's cock hit his prostate.

Dean growled. "Love you. Talk later." He nipped at Adam's collar bone to focus Adam back on the matter at hand, making love.

Adm forgot all about talk as Dean's cock again brushed against his prostate. Their lips mashed together as their tongues tangled in another searing kiss. The newlyweds continued to make love, and held off their final end as long as possible.

Adam began to whimper and moan as he felt his release on the brink. His eyes were screwed shut and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. His breaths came in quick, hot pants. He felt like he was flying, he felt so good.

Dean thrust deep inside Adam and pulled up on Adam's cock. The counter sync movements were enough to make Adam cum. Adam let out the most beautiful moan of pleasure. Between that and the clench of Adam's ass around his cock caused Dean to cum, with a grunt.

Both were exhausted. Dean rolled over onto his back. He pulled Adam up against him. They both fell asleep instantly curled up in each others arms.

Over in the main house, Vince McMahon couldn't sleep. When Eric had come up to bed, Vince had wanted to talk to his husband, about what Adam and Dean had done. He did not think the elopement should go unpunished. Eric told Vince he was too tired and went to bed. Eric was clearly unhappy with him, and that upset Vince.

Eric slept on his side, his back to Vince and not only that, he slept close to the edge of their king sized bed. Normally, they slept curled together in the middle.

With a silent sigh, Vince slid out of the bed. He put his black silk robe on over his black silk pajamas. He left their bedroom on the first floor. Vince didn't know what to do with himself. He always felt lost when Eric was upset with him.

Vince's feet led him up to the third floor, to Adam's bedroom. From the moment little Addy moved into the room, he took to it like a duck to water. Eric had been worried Adam would feel scared and isolated. But, with Peanut the Elephant there to scare the monsters, Addy was fine. The room had helped make the little tow head more confident and outgoing.

Vince went over to the window, he looked down and gazed at the roof-line of the pool house. Where Adam now lived with his husband, Dean. Vince wasn't so much against the marriage, it was the way they had done it. Lying and eloping.

When they had stumbled on the wedding video, Eric's first words were, 'I didn't get to give my own baby away.' It had brought tears to his eyes and that angered Vince. Anyone who made Eric cry, son or not, was on Vince's shit list.

Vince turned to leave, but stopped short. He saw Peanut, on the bed. The little elephant was caught in a moonbeam. Vince swore the stuffed toy looked sad.

Vince picked Peanut up and sat on the edge of the bed. "I know, Peanut. He's not our little Addy anymore..." Vince's voice filled with emotion and his eyes filled with tears. Vince McMahon never cried.

Vince then realized, what really hurt was the fact that Adam was gone. Gone in the fact, he wouldn't bounce down to breakfast, wouldn't ask for help with a difficult homework problem, wouldn't come to him with any problem. Never again would Adam look to him for a "spider loon". It tore Vince's heart in two.

Vince held Peanut in his hands. He didn't sob, but tears glistened on his cheeks. When Adam was little, he'd followed Vince's every footstep. Adam played under his desk down in the office. Adam cried every morning when Vince went to work. Eric had been okay with it, he'd wanted Vince and Adam to bond, and bond they did.

Vince felt the bed dip, he knew Eric was there. Eric swiped away Vince's tears with his thumb. "I'm sorry, Vin. I shouldn't have shut you down. I'm not mad at you, honey. I love you." Eric spoke softly.

Vince nodded. "I'm not mad at Adam and Dean. I just wasn't ready to give up our little Addy. I overreacted and I am sorry. I just hated to see how upset you were. I don't know what to feel, Eric. It scares me." Vince had a look of confusion on his face.

Eric hugged Vince close. "I know. It scares me too, because they are so damn young. But, they are happy. I've never see Adam smile so brightly. Oh, and Shawn and I felt the baby flutter. It was wonderful. We haven't lost him, Vinnie, not really. There will still be times when he needs us. We have to let go sometime. We've done a good job raising him, both of us. I love you, Vinnie. Thank you for being a wonderful father to Addy. Let's go to bed. It will be alright, I promise." Eric ran his fingers through Vince's thick, short hair and kissed his cheek.

Vince smiled. "I'm the one that's thankful you and Addy came into my life. You're right, we haven't really lost him, have we? Soon we'll have a grand baby to spoil. I love you, Eric. I am nothing without you. You have been and still are a wonderful dad to Shane and Steph. We still have Steph's wedding." He gave Eric a wink and stood. Eric took Vince's offered hand and stood as well.

Vince put Peanut back in his place on Adam's bed. Vince and Eric went downstairs to their room and left poor Peanut all alone. Horton was over at the pool house, in the nursery.

If stuffed animals could cry, Peanut would be sobbing. His little Addy was all grown up.


	74. The Old Year Passes

It was New Year's Eve and excitement was in the air. Dean and Adam were hosting their first party, along with Adam's folks. The two parties would join up later, around the McMahon's pool side for fireworks.

Shane and Stephanie had been shocked to learn about Adam and Dean's elopement, but they were happy for them. Dolph and Randy were also shocked. Dolph felt a little left out that he and Randy weren't included, but he also understood. Dolph was glad Adam and Dean were happy as was Randy. He knew Adam deserved it.

Roman and Seth, feeling guilty, confessed their part in the elopement. They were mildly punished and had to avoid seeing or talking to each other for twenty-four hours. It was the most miserable twenty-four hours of their lives. Seth spent the day helping Adam move things from the main house to the pool house. Roman helped Dean move out of his room, but Roman stayed at the Hart's to keep his promise to avoid Seth. Between Dean's trips to the pool house, Bret kept Roman busy changing the oil and filters on his truck. Everyone got through the punishment.

Jason and Heath returned from Las Vegas; engaged. Jason couldn't wait any longer. So he proposed to Heath on the rooftop of the Stratosphere Hotel and Casino. It was even better than the beach. Heath took about a nanosecond to say yes. They planned to marry, in Long Beach, during the summer. Adam and Seth were chosen as the Best Men.

Eric and Vince's mini vacation hand sadly been postponed. Vince had come down with a severe cold. Doctor Ross feared it could turn into the new scary strain of killer flu, but Vince was healthy and fit, so it stayed a cold. Adam was kept out of the house for safety. The New Year's fireworks would be Vince's first time out of the house since catching the cold.

On Christmas Eve, Eric, Steph and Shane had a quiet gift exchange at the pool house with Adam and Dean. Bayley stayed with Vince so Steph and Eric could be with Adam. Kurt Angle had gone home to Pennsylvania for Christmas with his family. Shane flew out to meet Kurt on the twenty-sixth. They got back yesterday and would be at the party.

It was the usual array of Christmas gifts. Clothes, books, jewelry and a lot of things for the baby. Later, Dean kept his promise and took Adam to spend the night at Shawn and Bret's. They had a wonderful time. Shawn gave the newlyweds a quilt for the baby. Shawn and Bret also gave the couple several gift cards and trinket gifts.

Chris and AJ joined everyone at the Hart's for Christmas dinner. Vince had to stay at home, and Shane kept him company. It was a full on turkey and dressing meal with all the trimmings, extras and ten different kinds of pies, cakes and sweet breads.

Christmas had been happy and wonderful. Dean and Adam had been totally forgiven.

Dean and Adam were too busy to take time to go to the Beverly Hills Hotel. However, Ralph Reso said any weekend they chose, he would give them the key. All they had to do was ask.

By the time New Year's Eve rolled around, Adam and Dean had turned the pool house into a cozy home. They had also finished the nursery.

The nursery was a delightful mix of cartoon elephants. It was bright and cheerful but not gaudy. Any baby would be comfortable and feel safe in the room. Sometimes, Adam sat in the rocking chair and read out loud from their collection of children's books. Dean would sit on the floor at Adam's feet and listen. Adam was a wonderful reader. He read the books with funny voices and animated faces. Dean was held spellbound and the baby fluttered in Adam's belly. Those were special moments the newlyweds enjoyed.

Randy and Dolph had been invited for New Year's but politely refused. While everything with Bob remained unchanged, Randy was stressed. He and Dolph just wanted was to relax, watch old movies, eat all the junk they could, and be alone before school started again.

Adam would miss Dolph, but again understood that his place was with Randy. Dolph also tired very easily. He was not having as easy time being pregnant as Adam. Doctor Ross told Dolph to rest when he needed it and he would make sure the school nurse, Mary Silzer, was well aware of the situation. Dolph took good care of himself, and Doctor Ross was sure the baby would be fine.

Seth, Roman, Jason and Heath were coming over to Adam and Dean's for dinner. Then around eleven, the would join Vince, Eric, Shawn, Bret, Chris, AJ, Stephanie, Bayley, Shane, Kurt, Mark and Glenn at the poolside for s'mores and fireworks. They had gotten a special permit for the fireworks with help from Damien Sandow.

The Sandow's had also been invited to the party, but they also politely refused. They were giving a New Year's Eve party at the orphanage. Damien and William were deep in the adoption process for the Turner twins, Melanie and Mitchell. William was going to leave the hectic schedule of the hospital emergency room, and prepared to open a small consulting office. Both he and Damien were looking forward to it. They also decided, for now, to hang up the leash and collar of their Master/submissive lifestyle. The twins were too young, and Damien's collar around William's neck would raise too many questions. It was all worth it. Damien and William were happier than ever, and couldn't wait for the final adoption papers to be filed in court.

In the Hart's pool house, trouble brewed. "Dean, please. I have a million things to do. I will be fine, I feel fine." Adam stood in their kitchen, arms crossed over his chest, a pout firmly planted on his lips.

Dean's pose matched Adam's save the pout. "Honey, please. Don't forget, you promised me. You said you'd take a nap, to be refreshed for tonight. Are we about to have our first married fight?" His tone was firm. Adam had promised, and Dean was going to hold him to it.

Adam sighed and dropped his arms. "No. I don't wanna fight. I just want everything right for dinner. It's our first dinner party. I do feel fine." He looked at Dean, brow arched. Anxious worry shone in his eyes, he wanted it all to be perfect.

Dean put his hands on Adam's shoulders. "I want you to _stay_ feeling fine. I'll take care of setting things up. Do you forget who my dad is? The brisket is in the crock pot, the cheese and broccoli casserole is ready for the oven later, along with the potatoes. I promise, everything will be ready. Please honey, go take a nap. I love you and it's my job to protect you; both of you." His blue eyes were filled with worry and love.

Adam glanced around their kitchen. "Oh, alright. You will use the dishes Chris and AJ gave us? And the silverware from the Calaway's?" He wanted everything just so.

Dean gave a chuckle. "Of course, sweetheart. I will also use the table linens dad gave us. Please, baby. I promise to wake you in plenty of time to get ready. Come on, I'll even tuck you in." He smiled when Adam finally started to walk toward their bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, Adam stripped down to his boxers. He could no longer wear his sexy thongs, but Dean didn't care. Adam was even more beautiful than ever and Dean looked forward to Adam blooming even more as the baby grew.

Adam slipped into the bed. Dean pulled the covers up to Adam's chin. He leaned down and kissed his husband softly. "Don't worry, everything will be great. Remember, nothing is perfect, your father learned that lesson. I will wake you in a couple of hours. Baby Hart, you be still and let daddy sleep. I love you both." He gave Adam another kiss.

Adam gave Dean a sleepy smile. "I love you. Yeah, you're right... nothing... perf..." He fell asleep in mid-sentence. Adam was more exhausted than he'd let on.

Dean grinned as he watched Adam for a moment. _"I knew you were exhausted. You've been on your feet since six this morning. I love you so fuckin' much. Don't worry,_ _everything_ _will be fine."_ Dean thought to himself a he quietly left the bed room.

Dean went about setting the round table in the little nook of the bay window. He'd put the leaf in the table to make plenty of room for six. Dean went to work setting the table to Adam's wishes.

Chris and AJ had given the newlyweds a set of antique Blue Willow dishes for twelve. The set included, dinner plates, bowls, cups saucers and dessert plates. Adam wanted to start collecting matching pieces, like salt and pepper shakers, butter dish or creamer and sugar bowl.

Dean used another wedding gift of Oneida silverware, in a plain pattern. It was elegant in its simplicity and shiny as it had not yet been used. It had been a lovely and unexpected wedding gift from Mark and Glenn Calaway. It complimented the antique china, a good mix of old and new.

It all rested on an ivory silk damask table cloth, with matching napkins. Part of the silverware set were twelve sliver napkin rings, which Dean also used. Adam wanted their first dinner party to be semi-formal, at least as far as the table setting was concerned.

Dean put a glass hurricane style candle lamp in the center of the table. Then he sprinkled bits of multi-colored metallic, glittering confetti around the candle. It would sparkle when the candle was lit and add just the right touch. Dean brushed his hands together and stood back. He thought the table looked very nice.

Dean checked on the brisket in the Crock Pot. It smelled wonderful and by the time it was done, the meat would be juicy, tender and delicious. There really wasn't anything else for Dean to do inside the house, so he went outside to see if he could help Eric around the pool.

Eric was cleaning out the fire pit that was on the other side of the pool. There was a fire pit, just off the deck of the pool in its own little area. They rarely used it, but it was cozy on cool evenings. It was used more when Adam was much younger. Eric would let Adam and his friends roast hot dogs and make s'mores. Eric looked forward to using it again when the grand kids came to stay.

Dean went over to Eric. "Hey, E. Need any help?" He looked at his father-in-law with a smile.

Eric returned Dean's smile. "Could you unwrap the firewood I bought? Stack it up over there?" He nodded toward a wooden crate that was used as a firewood box.

"Sure, be glad to." Den sat on the ground next to the crate. He began to remove the plastic wrapper from a bundle of firewood. Eric had bought the wood from a hardware store. It was cheaper than buying wood from a woodcutter, plus the logs were already pre-cut to the right size for the fire pit.

Eric gave a chuckle, Dean looked utterly lost and lonely. "Did you get thrown out? Adam can get snippy when he is cooking." He'd been snapped at more than once when Adam cooked for dinner guests.

Dean placed the wood in the box. "No, I actually got him to take a nap. I set the table, but he's still sleeping. He is so worried about tonight. It's not like the Queen of England is coming." He gave a bit of a laugh and opened another bundle of wood.

"He learned that from Vince, unfortunately. Maybe you can help him with that. You nervous about going back to school?" Eric asked his son-in-law as he swept ashes from the patio floor.

Dean neatly stacked the last pieces of wood into the box. "Well, I think once he is chasing babies around, we will be down to paper plates, and I don't mind..." Both he and Eric laughed, then Dean continued. "Nope, not worried about school one bit. I don't care what anyone thinks. Adam won't have any problems, everyone loves him. I'm glad we have all the same classes, I can keep an eye on him. Honestly, I wish he'd home school from now till the birth, but, he said no. He's determined to stay the first nine weeks. Doctor Ross said as long as Adam doesn't get over tired it will be okay." Dean gave a shrug. He wasn't going to stress Adam in a fight over staying home from school.

Eric smiled. "It's a great relief to know you're looking out for him. You're a good husband, Dean. I'm proud to have you as a son-in-law. Dean, just a bit of a warning, or more like a heads up. He is going to get worse the closer to the birth he gets. Just have a ton of patience and keep telling yourself, it's only four more months. I'm always here if you need to talk or just... breathe." He ruffled his fingers through Dean's auburn mop.

"Thanks, E. I love him, nothing else matters. We will get through it; together. Now, what else can I do to help?" Dean stood and looked at Eric.

By the time Eric and Dean finished, the poolside fire pit was ready. Several chairs, chaise loungers and small side tables waited to be occupied by the fire. They would all be cozy while marshmallows were toasted and fireworks watched.

Eric and Dean hugged. Eric went back into the main house, as he had his own dinner party to prepare for. Dean went back to his house. It was quiet when he opened the door. The smell of the cooking beef made Dean's tummy rumble. He grabbed a piece of bread and from the fridge, rolled a piece of ham up in the bread. Dean wolfed it down in three bites. He felt a bit better.

Dean resisted the temptation to crawl into bed with Adam, but he sure wanted to. Adam's baby and scent was his drug of comfort, but Adam's body and mind needed the rest. His ear suddenly perked, he thought he'd heard Adam. Was it a whimper of pain, or just the whimper of a dream? Dean listened again.

Adam tossed in the bed, a terrible Charlie horse had grabbed the calf of his left leg and it hurt like a fucker. The pain was enough to wake the blond from a very deep slumber. By the time he'd cried out a third time, Dean was there.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed. Adam's head tossed, his face screwed up in pain, yet he wasn't fully awake. Dean gently caressed Adam's face. "Baby, what's hurting?"

With his eyes still shut, Adam whimpered again. "Leg... cramp... bad... hurts..." He barely managed to form the words.

Dean could tell it was Adam's left leg that was cramped because of the odd angle of his foot. Dean gently took Adam's left foot in hand. "Push your foot, baby. Push hard." Dean remained calm for Adam. He'd learned the cure from Bret, who'd dealt with plenty of Charlie horses as a wrestling coach.

Adam's leg hurt so bad, he couldn't concentrate. He thought Dean had said something, but what was it. "Wh... at?... hurts... bad..." The whimper was even more pain filled and tears slid down Adam's temples.

Dean shook Adam's left food. "Push, honey. Push against my hand. Like stepping on a car brake. Push hard."

Adam finally comprehended his husband's words. He pressed his left food against the palm of Dean's hand. It took longer than usual, but finally the muscle broke free from the crippling cramp. Now, Adam nearly wept with relief.

Adam relaxed and took slow, deep breaths. "Oh... fuck... that was... horrible. Thanks, babe. Can I get up now?"

Dean kissed Adam softly. "Glad you feel better. Yes, you may. You've had a good three hour nap. The table is set, and I helped your dad out by the pool. Baby, are you sure you want to go back to school? You know it won't affect your graduation. And no, Eric did not tell me to tell you that. We did talk about it and I told him the plan, but honey, I am worried." He still sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes were filled with concern.

Adam sat up, his long hair fell over his shoulders like a golden shawl. "Yes, I am, Dean. I haven't had one single month of just... being a student. I have decided though, that if I get too tired, I will home school. I was going to tell you that later. Besides, I want to see their reactions when people realize we are married." Adam gave a sly chuckle, my what will Layla say?

Dean nodded. "Okay, I can understand. It is your body, and I don't know how you feel unless you tell me. I can see when your tired, but I can't read your mind. Come on, you can make sure I set the table right." Dean stood and offered Adam his hand.

"I'm gonna shower first. I'm stinky." Adam laughed as he sniffed his pits and made a face.

Dean laughed and pulled Adam into his arms. He sniffed around Adam's neck. "You smell good to me, but go, shower. Love you." He kissed Adam softly.

"Love you." Adam returned Dean's kiss. He then went to take his shower. Dean went out to double check things, ready for Adam's inspection.

Dean wanted to make sure Adam would be happy. When he checked the table and was satisfied, Dean then plugged in their Christmas lights. Not only was the tree lit, but so were the windows. Dean had lined all the windows with tiny, twinkling multi-colored lights. Also, greenery decorated the mantel and the tops of the door frames. The house still looked and smelled like Christmas. It would all be taken down tomorrow.

Adam finished his shower. He pulled his damp hair into a long pony tail and got dressed. He wore a navy blue sweatshirt with a happy snowman family on the front, and matching navy blue sweat pants. Adam looked nice and most of all comfortable.

When he stepped out of the bedroom, Adam gave a gasp of delight. Dean was in his recliner, a smug look on his face. He had done a good job and he knew it. After all, he'd learned from Shawn. Just because they were guys, it didn't mean they had to live like slobs. Setting a proper table was a skill everyone should have.

"Babe, it looks wonderful. I couldn't or wouldn't have done it better myself. Thank you. I should have realized, Shawn would have taught you..." Adam then checked the brisket in the Crock Pot. "Okay, I'll put everything in the oven in an hour. You sure we don't need any appetizers?" Adam asked Dean as he actually sat down on the couch.

Dean slid over to sit next to Adam. "I told you not to worry. I'm glad you approve. Nope, we don't need appetizers. Honey, it's not a cocktail party. I am also glad you let Heath do the desert and Seth the bread. I hope Roman made his Samoan rolls, those things are so good." Dean's tummy growled again as his hunger returned at the talk of food.

Adam giggled. "Go eat something. I know it's not a cocktail party, babe, but it is our first dinner party. Would you please bring me some cheese and a diet Pepsi, please?" Adam's tummy too growled, it made the blond giggle again.

Dean got up and went to the kitchen. He made himself another half sandwich, and got a chunk of cheese for Adam. Dean also grabbed two cans of soda. "Here, honey. You sure are chewing through that block of cheddar cheese. Think I will start calling you Mouse." He laughed as Adam nearly inhaled the piece of cheese.

Adam chewed and tried not to choke as he laughed. "Well... it's my craving right now. You're lucky I don't crave sardine and grape jelly sandwiches like daddy did."

Dean's entire face wrinkled in disgust. "You do that, and I will move back to dad's and pops. You can have all the cheese you want, I won't complain." He didn't even want to finish his sandwich.

Adam chuckled. "Sorry, didn't mean to put you off. He also ate dill pickles dipped in chocolate. Dad said the cravings never lasted long, but he had had them, and had to have what he craved. Maybe that's why I came out so... so... sweet and sour." He laughed again.

Dean chortled. "You're sweet, but not sour. Oh, it's time. I'll put the veggies in, then I will go shower. Everyone will be here in half an hour." Dean gave Adam a kiss, then stood.

"Thank you, babe." Adam smiled. Dean was so sweet to him. Married two weeks and already the foundation of their home was established. Dean was the strength and safety, Adam was the heart and warmth, together, their souls made a lovely home. They couldn't wait to bring the baby in to add joy and laughter.

By seven pm, Adam and Dean sat down to a delicious dinner with Seth, Roman, Jason and Heath.

"Adam this is so good." Roman stated as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

Jason nodded as he swallowed. "Yeah. I don't normally like broccoli, but you made it delicious." He took another bite of the broccoli casserole.

Adam grinned. "Glad you like it. Roman, these rolls just melt in your mouth. Is there pineapple juice in them?" He took another bite of roll, that he'd made into a brisket sandwich.

Seth laughed. "He can't tell you and neither can I. But, I finally know the recipe! Mother Reigns gave it to me. I actually made the rolls... with Roman's help. Adam, this is really delicious. Dad loves brisket, I only know how to boil it, how did you cook this?"

Once again Adam smiled. "All day, in the Crock Pot. I used two cans of beef broth and a can of French onion soup. I set it on low and let it cook. I'm glad you all like it. I can't wait for that cheesecake, Heath. I have never had a home made cheesecake before." He was happy the dinner was well liked.

The dinner talk topic changed several times. It was all lighthearted and fun. They were excited to hear more about what life at an Ivy League college was like as Jason and Heath told more about life at Harvard. They also talked about life on the East Coast.

Roman talked about how he would only have about two weeks of vacation after graduation because his training with the UCLA Bruins would start nineteen days later on June the 20th. Seth was glad summers on the farm were busy.

"I'll miss going to the beach, but, I guess play time is over. Time to be an adult. The good news is, I will finally be getting a real paycheck from the eastern owners. I will be officially employed." Seth finished telling his exciting news.

Roman smiled at his Seth. "I'll miss our days at the beach too, trust me. I'd rather see you hot and sweaty in a little Speedo, than hot and sweaty in jeans and flannels. But, it is money towards our dream house." He kissed Seth's cheek.

Seth's cheeks dusted with blush at Roman's words. "Yep. You two need to save up too. We will own those houses." Seth gave a firm nod to Adam with a knowing look.

Heath was curious. "What houses?" He looked at Seth then Adam. He could see the determination in Seth's eyes.

Jason replied. "Seth and Adam have a dream to live next door to each other and raise babies together. Two old Victorian houses to boot." He gave a shrug with a wink to Seth and Adam.

Adam laughed. "Only problem is, we have no idea where. They have to be big houses for all the children to play." Like Seth, Adam spoke like it was already a fact.

Dean looked at Roman. "Do you think we get any say in this?" He had a spark of mischief in his eyes.

Roman shook his head. "No, we don't. You want to argue with them, be my guest. I've given up on it. When Seth says it will happen, it will happen. Besides, it will be handy. If you guys have a dig somewhere too dangerous for kids, they can stay with us. Same for us, if Seth wants to go to an out of town game. See Seth, I do pay attention." Roman smiled at Seth with a wink of his own.

Everyone laughed and more food was consumed as the diner party continued. Dean made coffee while Heath cut and served his New York style cheesecake. It weighed almost five pounds and was five inches thick.

Jason watched with pride as everyone took a bite of Heath's creation. Slowly four smiles grew across the faces of the diners at the table. Heath also watched with a held breath. It had been a long time since he'd baked a cheesecake, and he wasn't sure if he still had the ability.

"Oh. My. God. That is the best thing I have ever put in my mouth." Adam exclaimed as he ate another bite.

"Hey, now! You said I was the best thing you ever put in your..." Dean was cut off when Adam's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Dean! Stop!" Adam was horrified and the blush on his cheeks clearly finished the Dean's sentence. The innuendo was very obvious.

The others laughed at the newlyweds. Adam huffed up and spoke again. "Well, I hope you all enjoyed the one and only dinner I will ever cook for any of you. Heath, this is wonderful, you may come again, as you didn't laugh."

Dean chortled. "That's okay, I'll cook. I can make a killer grilled cheese..." He then turned to Adam. "I'm sorry, honey. You know I love to rile you up. I shouldn't have said what I did, true though it may be." He gave Adam a smoking hot kiss.

This time even Heath smiled. It was good to see so much love between Adam and Dean. Both had been through so much hurt and pain. For Adam, that pain had been not only mental but physical. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was Adam and Dean Hart.

After dinner, Dean, Jason and Roman chased their mates out of the kitchen and did the clean up work. Adam took Seth and Heath to the nursery. Neither of his friends had seen the completed room.

"Oh Ads, any baby would be so happy in here. Dumbo and Babar are perfect. I was afraid when you showed them to me, it would be too... garish, but this is wonderful." Seth admired the medium sized wall stickers.

Dumbo was on the wall opposite the rocking chair, and Babar was behind the chair. They added just the right touch of whimsy to the room.

Heath's smile was soft. "I agree. AJ's lamp is a adorable..." His smile turned to a sad frown and emotion filled his eyes.

Adam immediately saw the change in Heath. "Heath? What's wrong?" They moved from the nursery to the master bedroom. Adam had a feeling Heath wouldn't talk in the living room where Jason could hear.

Heath and Adam sat on the bed, while Seth pulled the sitting chair closer. Heath gave a sad, deep sigh. "Well, I went to Doctor Ross when we got back from Las Vegas. Jason trusts him more than anyone. He took a few tests. We got the results yesterday. Doctor Ross said the chances of me getting pregnant are about ten percent. If I should get pregnant, chances are I won't carry to term. So now I or rather we, have to decide if I want to tie off the tube with the eggs. It's the equal to a hysterectomy in a woman. It is not an easy decision to make, because there is a slight chance, I could have a perfectly normal pregnancy. Adam, I want a baby so badly, and I know Jason does too, even though he says it doesn't matter, I can tell it does. Jason, of course, cares more about my health, and I love him for that. I dunno, kinda makes me feel like a failure. Oh Adam, Seth..." Heath broke down in tears. He'd kept them pent up ever since the news from Doctor Ross.

Adam hugged Heath and held him close. He really didn't know what to say; but he had to try. "I'm sorry Heath, I really am. Jason only wants what's best for you. He wouldn't want you to be at risk. You can always adopt. Look at Dean or the Sandow's with the twins. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you either. I wish I could say something to help. Just know that you're one of us, part of our weird little family. I love you, we all love you. Not only for loving Jaybird, but for yourself, you're so sweet and caring. You're another brother to me. I will always be here for you." He rubbed Heath's back as the red head's tears began to stop.

Heath hiccuped. "You are so sweet, Ads. Yeah... Jason is fine with adoption... just... it sounds horrible to say, but you want you own. You know what I mean. Listen, please... don't tell Jason I cried... I don't want to spoil tonight." He looked at both Adam and Seth with hope filled eyes.

Seth spoke up first. "No way. Nothing to tell. But Heath, I second everything Adam said. I wish Dolph could have been here. He also thinks of you as a brother. Heath just... call any of us at any time. Don't let it... I can't take another... incident. Got me?" He cast a glance at Adam, then back to Heath.

Heath smiled at Seth. "No worries about that, Seth, I promise. I need to text Dolph. He and Randy are wound up so tight right now. Plus all the legal stuff with Bob. Randy is too young to take over Orton Shipping, but he has a lot to say. Plus again, his wrestling. You all know he is undefeated so far. I think it's a way to work out his stress on his opponents. Now, can I go wash my face, please? We'd better see what's up out there... but um... both of you, thank you. I love you both like brothers, too. Adam, thank you for... well... sharing Jason with me." He hugged Adam, then Seth. Adam told Heath to help himself to the bathroom. Heath went to wash his face.

Adam and Seth took a moment to talk about the Ink and Press Club "Thank you for taking over, Seth. I really hate to give up being Editor, but it is just too much. Bo will be a good assistant. I only hope Mister Amoré understands." Adam handed Seth a folder from his backpack.

Seth took the folder with a smile. "You're welcome. I'm glad to help you by taking over, as long as you will continue to write, while you can. What about being Student Body President?" Seth asked as he tucked the folder in his own backpack he'd brought.

Adam shrugged. "I dunno. I do _not_ want to turn it over to Layla. She won't care about any one or anything but her little group. I wish you could do it, but sadly, it has to be a senior. Maybe I will get some advice from Mister Calaway."

Seth nodded like one of those bobble head dolls in an earthquake. "No fucking way can you let _her_ be in charge. How she ever won Vice President over the others is beyond me. I _hate_ being a junior." He gave his own deep sigh.

There was a knock on the bedroom door. Dean's voice called out. "Honey, we're going outside, Dad just called us over. Coming soon?" He asked the closed door. If Adam wanted the door closed, Dean would respect it.

"Okay, babe. We will be right over. We are still solving the problems of the world." Adam responded with a laugh.

Dean chuckled. "Alright, honey." He figured the threesome were prettying up for the party over at the main house.

Seth and Adam had sat back down to wait for Heath. They didn't mind how long it took. However, they only had to wait a couple of minutes.

"Sorry. I don't want Jason to see any eye redness. I borrowed a few of your eye drops. Thanks again, both of you. It's so wonderful to have friends that care so much." He smiled at the two younger men with a look of brotherly affection.

"No problem, Heath. I wonder if the fireworks company is here yet?" Adam stopped to put on his leather jacket.

Seth also put on his jacket, which was Roman's letter-man jacket. It had been Roman's special Christmas gift to Seth. Seth hardly ever took it off, except to eat, no stray food slop could stain it that way.

Seth settled the jacket into place. "Adam, I don't mean to sound nosy, but, a fireworks company? Isn't that expensive?"

Adam opened the kitchen door, the trio went outside. "It's not too bad, the guy is a friend of father's. Daddy says it's safer and we all get to enjoy it. I think they added music this year. I can't wait." Adam was excited. This was one time, being a bit wealthy was fun, fireworks shows were so cool.

At the fire pit, everyone greeted Adam, Seth and Heath. A fire blazed in the pit and a few marshmallows were already being toasted. Dean led Adam to a comfortable lounge chair, close to the warmth of the fire.

Vince had broken out his finest and most expensive Cuban cigars. He, Bret, Mark, Glenn, Shane, Eric and Kurt all indulged. They sat further away and back from the main group. Expensive brandy was also enjoyed by a few.

Adam spoke. "You know what is strange. Usually the cigar smoke makes me queasy. Now, I really love the smell, and it doesn't make me sick at all. Oh, daddy, please tell Dean about your sardine and grape jelly sandwiches. I don't think he really believed me." Adam looked over at Eric, brow arched.

"Don't forget the chocolate dipped pickles!" Dean exclaimed with a look of absolute horror on his face.

Eric tisked. "I swear son, maybe I didn't want that information published. But yes, Dean, Adam is correct. For about two weeks all I wanted were sardine and grape jelly sandwiches. Don't ask me why, but I did. Then after that, I had pickles dipped in chocolate for two weeks. So, Adam's cheese craving is nothing in comparison." Eric spoke matter-of-fact as he puffed his cigar.

"You actually put sardines on bread, then put grape jelly on it?" Shane's brow arched so high they vanished under his bangs. He also looked ready to vomit.

Kurt rubbed Shane's back. "Cravings happen. Mom said with my brother, she ate anchovies and mint ice cream, together. It all has to do with sudden hormone changes. Your body feels like it's missing something, So, it gives off cravings for the thing that is lacking. It's weird but normal and usually they don't last very long. Guess all my classes in nutrition paid off." He gave a sheepish look. People didn't often realize that Kurt was incredibly smart. He was actually a member of Mensa.

While the talk about cravings took place, Jason and Heath sat together In a chaise lounger. Jason sat behind Heath, so Heath's back was pressed against Jason's chest, his arms around the red head's waist.

Jason leaned forward a bit and whispered in Jason's ear. "I see you told Adam and Seth. Are you okay?" He'd known immediately that Heath had tried to hide the fact that he'd been crying.

Heath turned his head to look at Jason. "Should have known I couldn't hide it. Yeah, I had a good cry with Adam and Seth, I needed it. Jay, I've decided what I want, but, we can talk about it. I want to just... let nature happen. If we are meant to have a baby, we will. I still want to adopt. All that matters is, we love each other." He turned to lay his head on Jason's shoulder and curl up against him.

Jay kissed the top of Heath's head. "We will talk about it, Petal. I know how you feel, but, I won't risk you, not for anything. I promise, I will hear you out, but, let's enjoy tonight. I love you, and you are right, that is all that matters." He wrapped his arms tighter around Heath, and held him close.

Adam glanced over, he caught Jason's eye. The long time friends smiled at each other. No words needed to be exchanged. Jason's look thanked Adam for being there for Heath. Adam's look replied that he would always be there for his friends. Both pairs of eyes also shone with love of friendship.

Marshmallows were roasted and some were turned into delicious s'mores. Adam laughed when even Vince wound up with marshmallows and melted chocolate on his face.

While the family and friends laughed and talked, a group of four men set up the pyrotechnic show that would begin at midnight. Twice a year, Vince indulged in a secret joy, he adored fireworks. So, on New Year's Eve and the Fourth of July, he hired professional pyrotechnic experts to put on a show. The head of the company became good friends with Vince, and did the show at a greatly reduced price. The show was always brilliant and usually lasted at least thirty minutes, sometimes closer to forty. This year they had added music and Vince couldn't wait.

At eleven thirty, Eric turned the radio to his favorite classic rock station. Chris stood and pulled AJ to his feet, and they began to dance. It wasn't long before Shane, Kurt, Stephanie and Bayley joined them. The contest was on.

Just before Chris and AJ were declared the best, Bret pulled Shawn up. The older couple soon put the younger couples to shame. Dean beamed with pride as he watched his parents tear up the floor. It also meant Shawn's back was better, and that made Dean even happier.

Vince wasn't about to be shown up. He swept Eric up off his feet and joined the Hart's on the pool deck dance floor. Well, Mark decided he could not be out done either, so Glenn was pulled to his feet, and the contest was back on.

Adam wanted to dance, but Dean told him no. "Now is not the time for you to accidentally fall. I promise, after the baby is born, I will take you out dancing." Dean held Adam close, his hands on the growing bump of Adam's baby belly.

Adam nuzzled against Dean. "You're right, as usual. I don't want to fall either." He was feeling tired, but was not about to miss the fireworks. Adam couldn't stop the yawn that found its way out.

"Tired, honey? I know better, but you should go to bed." Dean kissed Adam's temple as the blond yawned again.

"No, I don't wanna miss the fireworks. Besides, I wouldn't be able to sleep through the noise. But, as soon as the are over, I'm out." Adam gave a slight laugh.

Eric, Shawn and Stephanie went into the house. They soon returned with four bottles of non-alcoholic champagne and plastic champagne glasses that looked real. Midnight and the new year were fast approaching. It wasn't long before everyone held a filled glass.

At five minutes to midnight, the music from the fireworks team began. They had set up in the area behind the "cave", where the hot tub was located. For the moment, waves of sparks fell over the top of the waterfall, with other kinds of fountains that sent sparks up into the air. It was a lovely, quiet, mood setting, attention getting display. The music was the classical "Fur Elise".

All the party guests had an excellent view, and even the older faces were lit with childlike wonder, especially the eldest, Vincent McMahon. Fireworks were the one thing that turned Vince into a child again, and he didn't care.

"Why does your father get so excited about fireworks?" Dean asked quietly as he held Adam and watched the display.

Adam spoke, but his eyes remained on the show as well. "Well, he was raised by his grandfather for most of his young childhood. His grandfather always helped with the town fireworks at the Forth of July and New Year's. He took father with him. Father had been fascinated ever since and it takes him back to his grandfather. He said once, he'd be a pyrotechnician if he could." Adam explained in a whisper. Dean nodded, it made sense to him.

At one minute before midnight, the music and shower of sparks show stopped. It gave the air a chance to clear, and added to the anticipation. Roman had gotten up to tend to the fire in the pit, it once again blazed with warmth. It was a very cool evening for California.

At ten seconds to midnight, the count down to the New Year began. The time was counted down by a huge ten shot Roman candle, with a recording of the deep gong of a bell. Everyone at poolside counted down as a chorus.

"Five... four... three... two... one... HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The shouts went up as the first, loud huge burst of sparks lit up the sky with a burst of orchestral music.

At the same moment, every couple kissed to welcome the New Year and start it off with love. After the kisses, each couple toasted the New Year with a sip of the sparkling "champagne".

Dean pulled Adam in for another deep kiss, filled with a husband's love. Adam reciprocated with an equal love. When the kiss broke, their foreheads pressed together.

"This is the year our baby will be born. This is the year we will graduate from high school. This is the year we start college. This is the year that my love for you will grow deeper every day. This is our year. I love you." Dean spoke from his heart, as his eyes filled with love for his own little family; Adam and their baby.

Adam looked at Dean. "I simply love and adore you, Dean Hart." The couple kissed again.

As the previous year melted away, would the angst and drama that had marred it melt away as well, or was the New Year going to be as bad, or even... worse?


	75. Waiting for Baby Hart

When school started again, Adam and Dean caused a slight sensation for being married, but no one was really overly shocked. They were happy for Dean and Adam. After all, they weren't the first married couple that had gone to WWE High. Two years ago, another couple had married for much the same reasons.

There was one huge change, Layla was gone, as well as Michelle and two other girls from Layla's clique. Seth had learned that Layla and company had transferred to a private girls school, up near San Francisco.

What no one knew was why. Only Mark and Glenn knew that answer. It seems that Layla's parents had discovered that Layla was about to be arrested for shoplifting. She did it simply because she could, until one Saturday, just a week before Christmas.

Layla, Michelle and the two other girls were caught red-handed by expert loss prevention officers. The girls had almost gotten away with clothes, shoes, handbags, and makeup in one of Rodeo Drives most expensive stores.

The shame of being caught shoplifting was bad enough, but to be caught in Beverly Hills was humiliating. It was especially hard for Layla's parents, who were very high in society from Long Beach to Beverly Hills.

It was agreed, to avoid further humiliation and temptation and with a huge pay off from Layla and Michelle's parents, no charges would be pressed. In return, Layla and her cohorts were banned from Rodeo Drive for life.

All the parents decided the girls would be sent to an extremely strict, no nonsense, Catholic girls school. They hoped their daughters would be reformed and changed for the better. Only time would be able to tell. Hardly anyone at WWE High missed them.

Enzo Amoré was happy for Seth to take over as Editor of The Parrot. He was also pleased to learn that Adam would still write for the paper. Enzo also supported Adam future as an archivist for Dean. He knew Adam would be thorough and accurate.

It was also decided, that when Adam left at the end of the nine weeks, the Student Council would be run by committee. No one wanted to replace Adam. So, they used the bylaw that stated if the President was absent, a majority council could make decisions. Adam would remain President, and be available to the council either by face time or text message if something major came into question. Currently, work by the Student Council was being done to try to change the rule about graduation.

The Student Council wanted to change the rule that only Seniors, who'd gone through all twelve years of school could wear caps and gowns, and be on "stage" during the graduation ceremony.

That meant, that students like Seth, who would graduate as a Junior, would never know the tradition of a graduation ceremony. Why should they be "punished" for just being smart?

It would go up for debate at a Student Assembly, so both sides could be heard. Then it would go up for a special Student Body Election. It was hard to believe, but a lot of students supported the old rule. You had to suffer twelve years to earn the right to wear a cap and gown. So, it would be left up to the voters.

In Shawn's Life Skills class, sewing lessons had started. Everyone had been truly impressed when James Ellsworth designed a suit for himself, and one for Rhyno. Even Dean had managed to conquer the sewing machine; with a bit of help from his husband. Seth had managed to save enough money to buy most of the things he needed. To Roman's pleasant surprise, Seth allowed him to help pay for the rest. Roman quietly guessed it was easier for Seth to take from him, than the help fund Shawn had mentioned.

Nothing had changed for Bob Orton. Randy and Dolph went to visit him every weekend. On Wednesdays, after school, they went to the home to meet with Bob's Doctors. Bob did well, despite the fact he was in a coma. It was good and bad. Good, because Randy was not ready to say goodbye to his father, but bad, because he would never be able to talk to his father again. It also meant, despite everything, Bob could live for a good many years.

Adam gave Randy the only advice he could; go see Doctor Page. Surprisingly, Randy took the advice, with Dolph's added encouragement. So far after a couple of sessions, it had really helped Randy. Doctor Page had a way of making Randy think before he raged, and to focus that thought to apply to his wrestling. Randy was still undefeated.

Unlike Adam, Dolph did not return to WWE High after the new year. Doctor Ross said it would be too tiring, Randy and William Ziggler agreed. William hired a tutor to come, three days a week. Dolph excelled and enjoyed home school. He did miss Randy and their friends during the day, but the rest helped and Dolph felt better and stronger than ever. His baby too, fluttered with gusto, and it was a relief to know the baby was alive and healthy.

January passed with no angst or further drama. It felt wonderful to just be a student, and senior. The only thing Adam hated was the trek up to the third floor for Journalism class. There was going to be an elevator installed, to bring the building up to the American's with Disabilities Code. The elevator would take up part of the space that was once the third floor bathroom. The problem for Adam was, the elevator wouldn't be ready till the start of the next school year. There was a lot of reconstruction to be done of the bathroom first.

The bringing of the school up to code was something Hunter was supposed to have taken care of, but hadn't even begun. Mark got to it quick smart. He felt no disabled student should have to struggle or opt out of a class because it was too difficult to get to.

Things with Hunter had also progressed. A deal was reached between the Hart's lawyer, John Layfield and Hunter's lawyer, Dave Batista. It still had to go to court, and the Judge could refuse, but both sides hoped that didn't happen.

After a very long talk between Shawn and Bret, then Shawn, Bret and Layfield, a decision had been made. Shawn wanted Hunter punished, but not sent to prison. After, though he had been severely assaulted, nothing sexual had happened, thanks to Bret and Dean.

Layfield laid out that Hunter would pay the entire ten thousand dollar fine, with an additional twenty thousand to be donated to a shelter for abuse victims, male and female. Hunter's house arrest would continue for five years. If he broke any of the agreements, he would immediately go to jail for the remainder of the five years, with the possibility of another ten being added, at the Judges discretion.

Bret was fine with everything, as was Shawn. Both thought it was actually worse than jail. Hunter could not take one single step outside, not even into the garage. As the pool was interior, he _could_ get some fresh air. Hunter almost turned the deal down. He thought at least in jail he would be able to go outside or have others to speak to. The only person allowed to enter Hunter's home was Dave Batista, and that was mainly so Hunter got groceries every week.

Hunter wasn't just under a tracking leg bracelet by the police, he was also back in Dave's submissive collar. Hunter's status as a BDSM Master had been taken away by Dave. Hunter had broken the cardinal rule of BDSM; SSC or Safe, Sane and Consensual. Hunter's attack on Shawn had violated all three.

The first punishment Hunter took from Dave, had been fifty lashes, and not the playful sexual kind. Dave did it without breaking Hunter's skin, which showed the skill that Dave had with a whip. Hunter gave up and accepted everything. He knew he deserved it.

The other exciting thing that happened in the McMahon family, occurred on January fifteenth, Shane's birthday. As it has been on a Sunday, Shane and Kurt took the family to Disneyland for the day. He'd also invited Shawn, Bret, Chris, AJ and for Adam, Seth and Roman.

It was a fun and delightful day. Adam only fussed a little when Dean rented a wheelchair for him. At first Adam was embarrassed, but by the afternoon, when his ankles became extra swollen, Adam was grateful not to have to walk.

During their dinner at the Blue Bayou Restaurant, in the New Orleans Square part of Disneyland, Kurt proposed to Shane. Shane immediately said yes. The wedding would, as predicted, be Disneyland affair.

Both Shane and Kurt wanted a longer engagement. Also with Stephanie and Bayley's wedding, Shane didn't want to take any attention away from his sister. His and Kurt's wedding would take place the following Summer, at Disneyland.

Poor Eric felt like all his children were leaving him all at once. Adam reminded his daddy that he was just a few feet away in the pool house, and would soon be a grandpa. That made Eric perk up, Adam still needed him. Secretly, Vince looked forward to having Eric to himself.

It was now February fourteenth, St. Valentine's Day. Adam lay on a table in an exam room of Doctor Ross' office. He wore only a paper gown and his socks. Adam had learned, very quickly, that being pregnant meant you had no dignity in a Doctor's office. Dean sat on a stool next to Adam's left, and held his husband's hand.

"Ugh. I hate waiting, all my junk hanging out." Adam tugged at the paper gown as it crept up his thighs.

Dean chuckled. "I've see it before, honey. I hope Baby Hart cooperates this time. I'm curious if we have a Princess or a Prince." Dean gave a sigh. So far, with every sonogram, the baby managed to hide if it was a boy or girl. Dean swore the baby teased them on purpose.

Adam moved so that his right hand shielded his eyes from the harsh office lighting. "Yes, it's okay for you to see it, but not the world..." He tugged at the hem of the gown, and continued to speak. "I dunno, I'm so wishy washy, I do and I don't want to know if it's a boy or girl. I mean, millions of babies have been born a surprise."

Dean made a "hum" sound. "Well, we don't have to find out. We can tell the Doctor we don't want to know. Say, are you still up for going out to dinner?"

"Can I be honest, babe? I'd love to just pick up a double double and curl up on the bed and watch movies. Are you mad? It is our first married Valentine's Day, you have a say so too." Adam gave Dean a very tired smile.

Dean caressed Adam's cheek. "Leo's sounds perfect. We can get a self bake. While it cooks, we'll do our homework. Then, we can eat and relax. I'm just as glad not to go out, everywhere good will be crowded. I'll order the pizza while the Doc is here. Okay?" As Dean said, they still had homework to do too.

"More than. I forgot about homework. Pops sure gave us a lot of Calculus. Is it wrong to not feel bad that Miss Phoenix has the flu? The substitute just gave us one workbook page to do, that is like a vacation in English. Oh, what is keeping them?" Adam was tired and waiting, lying half naked did not help his mood.

Dean pulled down a bit on the paper hem of the gown. "You have the sexiest legs. I could start at your toes and lick my way up..." Dean closed his mouth, the handle of the door had squeaked.

Adam had to work to hold down the blush he felt trying to bloom on his face. His husband certainly had a way with words, and a way of making him feel so sexy, even though Adam felt as big as Horton the Elephant.

Doctor Ross and Nurse entered the room. "Hello there, Adam, Dean. Sorry, you had to wait so long, but I had an emergency set of stitches I had to do. Well now, let's see how Baby Hart is doing. Maybe this time the little bugger will show us if it's a boy or girl." As he spoke the nurse began to hook Adam up to the sonogram machine and other monitors.

Again, Adam fought the blush as the nurse pulled the paper gown up to his chest, with no care in the world. Dean squeezed Adam's hand in support, as the conducting get was spread over his abdomen. Both Adam and Baby Hart jumped, the gel was very cold.

"Sorry, son. Nurse Tanya, be sure to warm up the gel a bit. Now get a set of vitals, please." Doctor Ross gave Adam an apologetic look. Nurse Tanya was new, and had a lot to learn.

Nurse Tanya patted Adam on the shoulder. "Sorry, Mister Hart. I have just started working in a private practice. I was in a burn unit at the hospital, everything was always used cold." She efficiently took Adam's blood pressure as she spoke.

"It's okay, it wasn't too bad. Hey, Doctor, I think we've decided to not find out the sex, be surprised. Dean?" Adam looked over at his husband.

Dean nodded. "Fine with me. The nursery is neutral, so are all the baby clothes we have. All we need is to pick out names. We haven't even seriously talked about that yet." The thought slightly terrified him. A good name was important.

Adam saw the look in Dean's eye. "Don't worry, we will find the perfect name. It will come, and we will know it's right." He spoke with confidence.

Doctor Ross smiled, as he ran the scanning wand over Adam's abdomen. "Adam is right. I've seen the gambit over the years. Some have names picked out, written in stone, some name the baby as soon as they see it. I've seen names pulled out of the air, and I have known a couple of babies who went a month or two without a name. You will know, you will know." He smiled when the black and white image of the baby appeared on the monitor screen.

"Your little bugger has it's leg up again. I swear, I don't think the baby _wants_ you to know. Everything looks good, and all the readings are perfect. Adam, are you eating? You've put on some weight, of course, that isn't baby, but, I'd still like to see you gain three or four more pounds. Otherwise, all your blood tests are fine. Have you been able to keep up the yoga?" Doctor Ross spoke to his patient as the new nurse cleaned the gel from Adam's abdomen; with a warm cloth.

Adam opened his mouth, but Dean spoke. "He eats, but not enough. I've told him he is not fat, that he is carrying a human being in his body. Yes, we are both doing the yoga. Doctor Page gave Adam a new program he can do while sitting." Dean wanted Doctor Ross to know the truth. Adam sometimes fudged his answers to the Doctor.

Adam rolled his eyes. Sometimes, Dean could be a tad annoying. However, Adam also knew it came from love so Adam let it go. "I do eat, but... I will do better. We are having a Leo's self bake double double for supper. I promise, I will eat three slices. Yes, Doctor Page really helped with the sit down yoga. I just don't feel well during the day if I don't start with yoga. Otherwise, I am feeling okay. I do get tired, and getting up to the third floor for Journalism is hard, but, my last day of school is March tenth. I do think I am going to ask Mister Amoré if I can face time the class from the library on Monday. Climbing those stairs is bad enough, but my real fear is falling on the way down." Adam gave a shrug and sat up with Dean's help.

Doctor Ross nodded. "Yes, no more stair climbs for you. I'll even give you a note to give to you teacher. Adam, I know you want to go to school as long as possible, but, if you need to stay home before your planned date, please do. Nothing is more important than your health, well being and safety." The Doctor spoke as he wrote out a medical excuse note for Mister Amoré.

Doctor Ross told Adam to come back in two weeks, then told Adam he could get dressed. Dean helped Adam off the table and watched his husband waddle off to change in the small bathroom in the exam room. Dean stopped Doctor Ross before the older man left the room.

"Just a quick question. I think I know, but I need to ask. Is it normal for him to... well... want sex all the time, then the next day have no desire for me to even touch him? Is it still safe to have sex?" Dean looked at the Doctor, brow arched. Adam's sexual libido had been like a light switch flickering on and off.

The Doctor grinned. "It is perfectly normal. I know it can be frustrating. Just remember, you will have your Adam back after the baby is born. Be patient and please, follow his wishes. You are a good and caring husband, Dean."

Dean's lips curved into one his better sheepish grins. "Thanks, Doc. Yeah, I kinda figured it was normal, but I had to be sure. Well, if I am good, it's because Adam is easy to love. See you in two weeks, and thank you for everything." He shook the Doctor's hand.

After Doctor Ross and Nurse Tanya left, Dean sent a text order to Leo's. The ready to bake, extra large, double double would be ready by the time they got to the restaurant to pick it up.

Later, Dean and Adam sat at their kitchen table and did their homework. At first it had felt odd, to be married and still doing school work, but the feeling didn't last long. Dean and Adam both wanted to continue to get the best possible grades. They still had college to get in to. They both hoped to hear about scholarships soon. But, they didn't hold their breaths, thousands of students vied for the same few scholarships.

Adam was surprised when a knock echoed on their door. Their parents always called to let them know they were coming. Dean looked at Adam.

"Get the door please, honey. I'm just about to figure this math problem out." Dean's eyes were intently focused on the paper in front of him.

Adam grumbled as he got up. "Some protector. Send your pregnant husband to answer the door. You'd better hope it's not some killer clown." He went over and opened the door.

Adam gasped. There on the door step was a vase with a half-dozen, deep red, perfect roses. He picked up the vase. There was a large card tied to the vase. Adam brought the flowers to the table.

Dean looked up when Adam spoke. "Did you send these?" Adam carefully untied the card from around the neck of the vase.

"Nope. It had better not be from Barrett." Dean gave a growl, but went back to his homework.

Adam freed the envelope from the narrow red ribbon that had tied it to the clear glass vase. Adam opened the envelope. He pulled out a white card with a huge, red foil heart on the front. The words; HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY were written around the heart, in a fancy script, and were also red foil. Adam opened the card, and saw the handwritten note.

" _My beloved husband. You are the light and joy of my life. I love you, and I realized that the song is wrong. Love isn't all we need, love is all there is. You are my heart and soul, my life and my world. I love you. Your husband, Dean."_ Adam could barely read the card as his eyes filled with tears.

Dean looked up when he heard Adam sniff. He stood and hugged Adam. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Adam gave an emotion filled laugh and gave Dean a very weak slap to the chest. "Happy tears, babe. These are happy tears. You always say the most romantic things. I love you so much. The card and flowers are so beautiful. How did you manage it?" Adam took the vase to the sink. He poured the water in the vase. He corner cut each rose stem to open the pores of the stem. Adam then arranged the flowers and refilled the vase with nice, clean fresh water.

Dean carried the heavy vase from the sink to the table. "Your dad. I had the card ready. I gave him the money and asked him to pick up the flowers I had ordered. He brought them over and left them on the step. I can be a sneaky little devil." He gave Adam his best wicked grin.

Adam responded by leaning over and capturing Dean's lips with his. Dean moaned into the kiss and let Adam take the lead. Adam's tongue invaded Dean's mouth like a parched flower wanting to be quenched. He took Dean's face in his hands and pulled him in even closer.

Adam slowly pulled back. The kiss ended with an almost silent "pop". "I love you. Thank you for the flowers, and lovely card..." He laughed as did Dean, the baby kicked a few times, as if to approve.

"We love you too, doodlebug." Dean rubbed the baby bump. After another kick, the baby settled back down. Dean spoke again. "Come on, we need to finish. The pizza will be ready before we are. Have you decided on a movie?" Dean asked asked as he turned the oven on to bake the pizza. They wanted to time it so the pie finished when they did. The couple settled back down at the kitchen table.

A bit later, the couple finished their last history question as the buzzer sounded on the oven; their pizza was ready. Dean took the pizza out of the oven and sliced it. Adam stacked their books and papers neatly on the sill seat of the bay window.

The couple curled up on the couch and turned on the television. One of Dean's favorite movies was on, and was the one Adam had turned to. Dean laughed with a bright smile.

"The first Indiana Jones! My favorite. This movie is what inspired me to be an Archaeologist. I know it's not like the movie, but the spirit of it is real. People have to discover the past, to move forward in the future. I can't wait to get out there or hole up in ancient books and maps." Dean spoke with a sparkle in his eyes, but he never flicked them away from the TV.

Adam swallowed his bite of pizza as he looked at his man. Dean was hot as fuck when he looked like he did now. Ready to go out and conquer the world; to make a difference. Adam knew he would be there, side by side with Dean. He couldn't wait to start college, to learn to be a research archivist. Adam wanted to be the best helper he could.

It so happened, the second movie of the series followed the first. Dean lay on the couch, his head on Adam's belly. The baby made the perfect pillow. Adam's fingers caressed through the auburn mop of hair. Dean loved it when he felt the baby move around. He kissed the moving spot with love.

When the movie ended, Adam went to shower while Dean locked up. One thing Adam did miss about being in the main house, his huge bathroom. The shower there had a seat that would have been nice, especially when washing his hair. As it was Dean, helped him wash it once a week. It was just too hard for Adam to do while pregnant.

The one thing Adam did like about this shower, was that the tile floor was non-skid. So he felt safe and steady on his feet. So with shower cap on, Adam washed his body.

Dean always had a sharp ear towards the bathroom as he cleaned up the left over pizza. He smiled, there was enough to have leftovers for breakfast. Dean loved cold pizza for breakfast. He then packed their books and homework into their respective backpacks, ready for school. Dean also made sure the Doctor's note for Enzo was in his wallet. He too didn't want Adam going up to the third floor. Hopefully it could be arranged for Adam to face time the class starting tomorrow, Dean didn't want to wait till Monday.

Dean went to the bedroom. He pulled down the bed covers and built up Adam's nest of pillows. It was the only thing that helped Adam's back. There was also a small pillow that went between Adam's knees. It had been Shawn's suggestion on night.

Adam had woken up one night, a few weeks ago, in crying pain; his back hurt so bad. Dean had been so worried, he'd called his dad at two-thirty in the morning. He knew Shawn could help more with a back problem than anyone else could. So, Shawn drove over to the pool house to help his son-in-law.

Once there, Shawn gave Adam one his little blue, back pain pills. Shawn had called Doctor Ross on his way over to the pool house to see if it would be safe to give Adam one of the pills, which it was. For once Adam didn't fuss about taking medicine, that was how bad the pain was.

Shawn helped Adam settle on to his side, then he put a small pillow between Adam's knees. It took about a minute before Adam was in a deep slumber. Ever since that night, Adam slept with the pillow. Shawn Hart was in the in the Adam McMahon-Hart, Father-In-Law Hall of Fame.

Dean stripped off his clothes and got in the bed. He and Adam had traded sides. Normally, Adam was on the right, up against the wall, where he felt safe. However, after Adam had to keep getting up to go to the bathroom, they switched places. Now Dean got the sleep he needed.

Dean smiled when his naked husband came out of the bathroom. "You are so beautiful." Dean spoke softly as Adam slid into the bed and settled onto his side, so he spooned his back against Dean.

Adam guffawed. "The baby is beautiful, but I am fat. I can't believe the Doctor still wants me to gain a bit of weight. Dean, I know it is the most romantic night of the year, but..." He felt bad. He knew Dean expected to have sex, but Adam just felt too tired.

Dean snuggled against Adam, and draped his arm over Adam's belly, and rested his chin in the crook of Adam's neck. "Shh... it's okay. I'm too tired. I just want to hold you close and simply love you." He'd picked up on how tired Adam looked. It was not a night to press for sex.

Adam pressed his body against Dean. They both loved the skin to skin contact. Adam laid a hand on Dean's arm that draped over him like a comforting blanket. "Thank you for understanding. I love you so much. Good night, my love." Adam gave a sign of contentment.

Dean kissed Adam's cheek. "I love you, sweetheart." Dean's voice was laced with sleep. He pulled Adam as close as possible. If they could, they would crawl into each others skin, but even that wouldn't be close enough.

Time went on. It was Friday, March tenth and Adam's last day of school. The current plan was for Adam to return to take his nine weeks tests, supervised by Bret. Adam would be given the same test as his classmates, but privately. He would also be allowed to take his time, as to not be over stressed.

Dolph would also take the tests, again supervised by Bret. The difference was, Dolph would be in his bed. Doctor Ross was worried about Dolph, he tired out so easily. It wasn't because of the past drug abuse, it was because of something discovered in a more in depth blood test.

Dolph had a rare blood condition that, though very rare, did occur in pregnant males. Randy was also worried, but, he knew Dolph was in very good hands. William Ziggler had hired an older, grandmotherly type nurse to be with Dolph during the day. Her name was Mary. Even though she was nearing sixty years of age, Mary was an excellent nurse. She had worked in the maternity ward of Memorial Hospital for forty years. Mary had gone from Candy Striper, to student nurse, to Head Nurse before she retired. Mary and Dolph were as thick as thieves.

Back at Wilbur Wallace Eaton High School, Randy and the wrestling team were about to head up to San Francisco for the State Wrestling Championship Meet. So, after school, the team, Bret and Kurt would head out on the school's sports motor coaches. They would be back at WWE High on Monday afternoon. For those from Long Beach who couldn't be there, the matches would be carried live on the radio and the local Los Angeles sports channel.

Adam was in one of the media rooms in the Library. On one of the school's computers, he watched Mister Amoré give a lecture on photo journalism. About how photography or video can either add to a written story, or tell a story on its own. It was the lecture Adam had most looked forward to.

At the end of each of Adam's classes, the teacher gave him a packet to take home. The packet contained the reading and homework assignments for the following week. On Fridays, Dean would take Adam's completed work back to school, then get the packet for the next week for Adam to work on. Adam wasn't the first student this had been done for, nor would he be the last. In fact, Randy already did the same for Dolph.

At lunch, in a rare act, Randy sat next to Dean. "Could you please help me out? Would you please take Dolph's work packets to him? Please?" Randy hoped Dean would agree, he really needed the help.

Dean glanced over at Adam, then he looked at Randy. "Sure, Viper. It's not a problem at all, it's only a block outta the way. By the way, good luck. Pop's says you're a shoe in to win. Don't worry, Adam will check on the Porpoise. I am also sure, starting next week, their cell phone usage hours will go up." Dean teased Adam with a playful nudge and a sly wink.

Randy leaned in closer to the married couple. "Can I ask... um... did getting married really make a difference?" He'd been doing a lot of thinking lately.

Adam spoke up. "Yes it did, Ran. It was important to both of us that the baby is born to married parents. Is it easy? So far, but, both Dean and I know struggles and arguments will come. We will face everything, together. You thinking about marrying Dolph?" He asked with a gleam in his eye.

Randy nodded. "Yeah. I think Dolph wants it and William is all for it. You know me, Ads; I can't decide about anything. I'm horrible at it. I only think quick on the wrestling mat." He gave a shrug of his shoulders.

Dean looked at Randy. "Well, talk to Dolph. Don't just think how he feels, find out, in his own words how he really feels. Randy, you've got to learn to talk, especially to Dolph. Adam and I talk all the time. It's the only way to find out how someone thinks or feels."

Roman and Seth were also at the table. It was Roman who spoke next. "He is right. Seth and I talk too. We didn't talk much at first, but we learned how, and it's even better between us now. We learned it from those two." He nodded to Adam and Dean as he gave Randy a hard look.

Randy nodded. "Yes, you're right. If you will excuse me, I have a phone call to make. Thanks, I needed to hear all that." He quickly walked to a quiet part of the courtyard, cell phone in hand.

Adam stared after his ex-boyfriend. "I think there will be another wedding soon..." He turned to face Seth. "So, what about you two? Set a date yet?" His brow arched as he spoke to his friend.

Seth smiled. "We are sticking to our plan, Edge. It's what we both want. It will be after our first year of college, so that's next summer. I hope in July. It will depend on Roman's practice schedule. Dean, you have to wear a lavalava you know." He knew as Roman's best friend, Dean would be the best man. He would be required to wear the traditional Samoan "male skirt", or lavalava.

Roman chuckled. "Don't worry, D. It won't be yellow with purple flowers like Trinity made us wear. Dress black in all likelihood. You and Adam will still be our best men, won't you? I fought mom on that one." He turned serious as he spoke.

"You know we will, Big Dog. Yeah, I remember, you told me. Your mom wanted Jimmy and Jey to do it. Thanks for sticking up for us to do it... Well, me more than Adam. Seth doesn't face the wrath of all Samoa." Dean snickered. He gave Roman a smile as they bumped fists.

As lunch came to an end, the friends went back inside the school. Mark and Glenn Calaway stood at the crossroads. They called out to Adam, and waved him over. Dean went on to their locker to get both their books and backpacks.

Adam stood before the two authority figures. Glenn spoke first. "You look ready to drop, son. Do you wan to leave early? Dean can go with you." His eyes filled with worry for the pregnant teen.

The blond teen smiled. "I'm alright, sir. Thank you for your care. It is my last day. I am going to miss this place. So much of my life changed here. The two of you have saved this place, I hope you stay for a long time." Adam sighed, he would miss WWE High.

Mark's lips curved upward. "Well, you are free to leave, anytime, if you need to. Adam, we just wanted to say, this place is going to miss you. You are the brightness of this school. Graduation is the first of June. We hope you will be recovered enough to be there. Adam, normally we wouldn't mention this so soon, but, we hope it encourages you to keep up with your studies as best you can. You are on track to be this year's Valedictorian. Dean is also in the top five percent and will be in the Honor Society. Now, you can talk about this with Dean, but no one else. I am so proud of you. You have come through so much. You are inspiration to so many. As I said, this place will miss you. We look forward to seeing you, outside of school..." Mark paused, as the bell rang. Adam had five minutes to get to class.

Mark continued. "Scoot off to class, son. Good luck, and let us know when Baby Hart arrives." Both Mark and Glenn shook Adam's hand.

"Wow... I figured I would easily make Honor Society, but not Valedictorian. I will study hard, it will keep me from missing Dean all day. I'm gonna miss this place myself. Thank you for your words. I am sure we will see each other at the house. We will keep you posted. Thanks again." Adam spoke rapidly, then hurried off to English class.

"I'm gonna miss that kid. No matter what went on around here, you could always count on a smile from Adam. I can't wait to get home, Gunnar and Michelle will be there." Glenn smiled at his husband as Adam vanished from sight.

That evening, Dean and Adam sat at the table in the kitchen of the Hart house. Shawn had invited them for dinner at the last minute. Shawn hated that Bret was gone for the weekend, the house was huge and lonely.

Shawn put a casserole on the table and sat down. He gave a short prayer of blessing, then looked at his son. "Dean, I made your favorite..." He paused and lifted the foil cover off the dish. "King Ranch Chicken. He smiled with a flourish.

Dean laughed. "Adam honey, you win. He said it would be KRC, I said no, that you had just made it on Sunday. I should have known. Thanks, dad. You're the best." He leaned over and kissed Shawn's cheek.

"Just want my boy happy. It helps that Adam likes it too. So, how was the last day of school, son?" Shawn looked at Adam as they began to eat.

Adam chewed, then swallowed. "I will miss it. I men it was the last time to walk the halls. So many memories, good... and... bad. It's... been... my second... home." It suddenly hit Adam; hard. It _was_ the last time he would walk the halls of WWE High as a student. He'd been so scared to enter the tenth grade. Thank God he had Jason, because he'd left Seth behind in Junior High. Now, as a Senior, he was their leader.

Dean got up and hugged his husband as Adam's emotions ran down his cheeks in the form of tears. "Let it out, honey. I've been waiting for this. You were so strong at school and kept it in. It will be alright. I'll tell you the gossip everyday. Hey! I have an idea. I'll take a picture of you, then have it made into a life-sized cardboard stand up things, like celebrities have. You can go to class with me. I can even sell photo ops; have your picture taken with our Class President."

Dean's efforts were rewarded when Adam's shoulders shook as the tears turned to laughter. Shawn smiled with fondness at the young couple. He was so proud of Dean. Instead of telling Adam off for being overly emotional, Dean found a way to make Adam laugh. Without realizing it, Shawn let out a long, deep sigh. It caught both Dean and Adam's attention.

"Dad? What's wrong? I was just trying to make Adam laugh. I wouldn't really do that." Dean thought Shawn had gotten things turned around, like parents tended to do.

Shawn smiled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to alarm you. I'm just so... amazed. You always know how to cheer Adam up, but first, you always give him time to have his moment. You're so much like your pops. I hate these weekend trips. Now, with you gone, it's even more lonely around here. Thank you boys for coming to dinner. How about a movie later?" Shawn took a bite of food, to prove he was alright.

Adam looked at Shawn. "Dad, do you want us to spend the night? We wouldn't mind, would we, babe?" He then looked over at his husband, who'd stuffed his mouth with food.

Dean spoke, his mouth full. "Mope. Mouldn't pind mat tall." He sort of made sense, but not really.

Shawn laughed. "Exactly like your pops. I appreciate the offer boys, but no, I'll be alright. Adam needs to be in his own bed."

Adam laid his hand on Shawn's arm. "I'll be fine. I know what it's like to be alone... you... think about things. We really don't mind, or you could come stay with us. That air bed is really comfortable. Daddy would love to see you too." He spoke with sincerity.

Shawn bit his lip. "I don't want to horn in on you boys. I am grown man, who knows how to use a gun. I can't fall apart because my husband is out of town. Adam, you're a doll to be worried, but I will be fine." He spoke with more confidence than he had. Shawn always hoped he would be the first to go, because life without Bret had no meaning.

Dean took his turn to sigh. "Dad, please, come stay with us. I'd feel better. Pops would kill me if something happened to you. It's either come stay with us, or we will stay here. Up to you." He gave Shawn a very Bret like look.

"Yes, Bret..." Shawn teased his son. "Are you sure you want me to camp over? I would rather know Adam is comfortable in his own bed, especially with back issues."

Dean nodded. "Yes, we do. Honestly dad, I would feel better. I know you can take care of yourself, but no one likes to be alone." He gave his dad a smile.

Shawn laughed. "Nearly fifty something and I am going on a sleep over. Should I bring my nail polish and hot rollers. My cousin June had a sleep over when we were twelve. All they did was polish nails, and try out hair styles. She trapped me into being their hair styling victim because I had the longest hair." He laughed at the happy memory. Shawn's cousin June now lived in Brazil with her husband. Together they raised polo ponies. Shawn and June grew apart over time, so the memory was a cherished one.

Adam laughed. "No nails and hair, but I am not promising undies won't be frozen Oh... I just realized, that means pancakes for breakfast!" Adam exclaimed as he took a bite of the chicken casserole.

The trio laughed. Inside, Dean was glad his dad agreed to sleep at the pool house. He felt responsible for his dad's safety while Bret was away at the State Championships. After supper and a bit of a talk, Shawn went to pack a few things. Dean cleaned up the kitchen with a bit of help from Adam. Mostly he sat Adam down to put away the left overs into smaller containers. Shawn had told Dean he could take the rest of the KRC home for his lunch.

Shawn wound up staying the entire weekend with Dean and Adam. They had a wonderful time. On Sunday, they all gathered around the TV in the den of the McMahon house. It was a watch party. Vince, Eric, Shawn, Adam, Dean, Stephanie, Bayley, Shane, Chris, AJ, Seth, Roman, Mark and Glenn were all there to watch the championship matches of the California State Wrestling Meet.

By the time the matches were over, almost everyone was in tears, even Vince. WWE High had won five of the six championships. Only because no one from WWE High was in the lightest weight class kept them from a total sweep.

Finn Bàlor won the 135 class, Sheamus won the 140 class, Randy easily took the 145 class championship. Wade Barrett took the 150 class and Rhyno won the heaviest in the 155 class. It was an extremely proud moment. The text message lines between Adam and Dolph were flying fast.

Mark and Vince whispered together, Vince gave Mark a nod and smile. Mark spoke. "On Tuesday, there will be a Senior Class picnic to celebrate, not only graduation, but the State Championships as well, wrestling and football. Adam, you are, of course, more than welcome to attend if you are up to it. Seth, even though you are junior, since you are graduating, you may attend too." He gave the youngest in the room a wink.

Seth smiled. "Thank you, sir. That means a lot. It also means a lot that the student body voted to let anyone graduating to wear a cap and gown. I think it was Alberto Del Rio's point during the debate that helped. Oh, his husband, Ricardo and their son will be over from Spain next week. Alberto is on cloud nine."

Adam nodded. "It was a very good point. As he said, you many not have gone through all twelve years, but did the exact same work, and some. That it should be rewarded, not punished. We need to get an interview with Ricardo for The Parrot. I'm sure Alberto can't wait to hold Miguel again." He temporarily forgot, he wasn't at the school anymore.

Seth looked at Adam with hesitation. "Um... Edge... um..." He didn't want to sound rude. He tried again. "Yeah, that's a good idea. What would you think of an end of the year wrap up on all the exchange students? Should we put out a special edition on the wrestling and football teams?" He decided that just because Adam was no longer the Editor, didn't mean he shouldn't be consulted.

Adam smacked his head. "Architect, I'm sorry. You're the Editor now, I just forgot. You do what you think is best. I have every confidence in you or I wouldn't have chosen you as my Assistant Editor. I think those are both great ideas. I can still write and type if you need help. Seth... don't... don't forget about me..." Adam looked at his friend with angst filled eyes.

Seth hugged Adam hard. "Never, ever could or would I forget you. I'll come to the house as much as I can. We may get a car for me soon. The rains really helped."

Adam smiled at his friend that filled the room, both his piers and his elders. His last gaze fell on Dean, his husband. The one he loved most of all. Adam sighed with happy contentment. He smiled again when the baby kicked. Adam was the happiest he'd ever been in his life.

Now, there was only one thing to do... Wait for the arrival of Baby Hart.


	76. New Lives

The rest of March and most of April passed quicker than anyone wanted. Adam and Dolph took their nine weeks tests with no problems. Being able to study all day, without distractions was good.

Both Adam and Dean aced every test. Dolph's grades improved, he only got one B in English, the rest were all A's. Randy also improved and made all B's, which for him was excellent. Because for the first time, no cheating was involved.

It was Monday, April twenty-fourth and Adam was miserable. Even though it was barely spring, the California weather was hot and unusually humid. The heavy air came from recent rains. Normally the rain would have been welcome, but now it made Adam's joints ache even more. His hands and ankles were severely swollen.

Adam really didn't have much homework, it was close to finals, so most of the teachers had started their intense review sessions. This time the final exams would cover the entire year, not just one semester.

Final exams would start on Monday, May twenty-second. Adam hoped the baby would come on time, that way he would have three weeks to recover. Shawn would watch the baby at school while he took the exams.

It was almost eight and Dean hadn't left for school. He wanted to make sure Adam was settled in his recliner. An extremely worried expression marred Dean's handsome face.

"Honey, please, let me stay home with you." Dean asked as he made sure Adam's pee container was in reach.

Adam smiled at his husband. "I'll be fine, babe. Daddy is home. My bag is packed and ready and we've pre-checked into the hospital. I'll call if anything happens..." He halted when there was a knock on the door.

Dean went to answer the knock. "Hey, E. Come on in." He waved Adam's dad into the pool house. He'd asked Eric for help.

"Hi, daddy. Help me. Tell Dean to go to school I'm fine and he needs to hear his review lectures. I told him you're home, and everything is ready. I have a week to go." Adam gave Eric a helpless look. He hated for Dean to miss classes.

Eric chuckled. "Dean called me to help him. I really think he _should_ stay home now. He has the permission. You know what to study. Adam, I would feel better. Bedsides, your the one that whines that Dean barely has to study. Please, son? I know you will feel better with him here."

Adam sighed. "Yes, I would. A whole lot better. I just don't want any resentment." He had an anxious look in his eyes.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Honey, where does your mind go, sometimes? Resentment? Getting out of school? Yeah, I really resent that. Sweetheart, my place is here, with you. Besides, if I did show up, Dad would just make me turn around and come back. So, can I stay? You know, rub your feet, wait on you, pamper you, cuddle up with you?" Dean gave Adam his most impish grin. It didn't help that his bangs fell across his left eye, giving him that "touch of danger" that Adam loved so much.

Adam shook his head. "I can't win. Okay, you can stay. Thanks, daddy." He gave Eric a kiss on the cheek as his dad bent over to hug his son.

"Now boys, I will be home if you need me. You remember what to do?" Eric asked as he got ready to leave.

"Yes. When strong and regular contractions, fifteen to twenty minutes apart start, or if my perineum suddenly opens and my water breaks, remain calm, call Doctor Ross and go to the hospital. Oh, and call you and Shawn." Adam recited the list of what to do. It had been drilled into him like a history fact.

Eric caressed Adam's cheek. "Good boy. Maybe put your bag in the car, then you don't have to worry about it. I'm here if you need me. I love you both." Eric kissed Dean's cheek, then went back over to the main house. He was both excited and worried, his baby was having a baby.

Dean went into the bedroom and emerged a few seconds later, Adam's hospital bag in hand. "My car or Farrah?" He asked Adam, brow raised.

Adam bit his lip. "Gosh, I don't want to mess up either car. You pick, you will be driving." He replied, his own brow arched.

Dean rolled his eyes, Adam couldn't make the simplest of decisions. He tried to remember that soon, he'd have his normal, sweet, self confident Adam back. Dean made the decision.

"We'll go in my car. Farrah is too valuable. I don't think baby waters will matter in my car; leather seats..." Dean paused, there was another look in Adam's eye.

Dean knelt down by the lounger. He placed his hand on Adam's arm. "Baby, what's wrong? I can see it, deep in your eyes. Adam, has your labor started?" He was extremely worried about his love.

Adam looked at his husband. He could see the worry in Dean's face. He reached up and ran his fingers through Dean's bangs. He felt bad that he had made Dean worry. He let out a deep sigh.

"No, babe. I am not in labor, but, if the baby keeps whirling around, I may reach in and pull it out... Dean... I'm... scared... I'm scared of the pain, I'm scared the baby won't come out right... I'm scared I will fuck up at parenting. I'm scared of letting you and the baby down. What if I drop the baby or drown it during a bath. Dean... I've changed my mind, I don't want a baby..." Adam was calm, but his eyes were filled with absolute terror.

Dean gave Adam a smile. He took Adam's chin in his hand, and made his blond look him in the eye. "Stop it, sweetheart. It's not like you can send the baby back. I have to be honest, I can't blame you. Pushing a human being out... but, if anyone is strong and brave enough to do it, it's you. I will be right there, beside you, I promise you won't be alone. About all the other, you're going to be a fantastic dad. You could never let us down, ever. You won't drop or drown the baby. Our baby will come out just fine. Doctor Ross said those tests you took all came out perfect. Nothing happened when... you know. Besides, I've told you, it wouldn't matter. Now, let me change outta these school clothes. Oh, Roman is going to bring our packets." He gave Adam a kiss of reassurance and went to change.

Adam smiled after Dean. He loved the man so much. Dean always knew how to lift him up without putting him down. The baby flopped again. Adam put his hands on his huge, distended belly. It felt like the baby was doing a morning work out on a trampoline.

"Oh Baby Hart, make up your mind. Either turn to come out, or settle down. My insides are not your personal bouncy house." Adam didn't whine, but he was close. He was hot and miserable even in the air conditioning.

Dean came out of the bedroom. He wore a Los Angeles Lakers basketball jersey and a matching pair of shorts. Adam loved it when Dean wore something that showed off his muscular arms. Now, however, those kinds of thoughts were no where near Adam's mind.

Dean felt so bad for Adam, he could see the misery on his husband's face. "Would you like to go out and sit in the shade? I could wash your feet in nice, cool water, or I will leave you alone. I know you don't like to be pestered when you don't feel well. I am here for whatever you need." Dean again knelt at Adam's side. His eyes filled with love, care but most of all a deep concern for Adam.

Adam looked at Dean, his smile had softened. "Outside would be nice. You don't have to wash my feet. Babe, I am glad you are here. Thanks for arguing about staying home, I do feel much safer. Now, help me up so I can waddle my way outside." Adam was still miserable, but his mood was better. He'd hated the thought of being alone all day, so close to his due date.

"Oh baby love, I wasn't even considering going to school. Come out, let's go outside. Fresh air is always better." Dean helped Adam to his feet. He held in a grunt, he didn't want Adam to feel fat or like he was a burden.

Adam noticed how Dean's muscles strained to help him up. If he wasn't so miserable, he'd beg for sex. Instead, he wadded like a fat Christmas goose to their side yard. There was a huge weeping willow tree with two lounge chairs with a table between them under the drooping, whip-like branches. It was the young couples favorite place. When the waterfall of the pool was running, it was even better.

Adam lowered himself down on one of the loungers. "Oh Baby Hart, please. Are you trying to be an Olympic Gymnast now?" Adam rubbed his belly as the baby played inside.

Dean put his hand on Adam's belly. "Hey you, settle down in there. You are making daddy miserable. You still have a week to bake." He rubbed as he spoke.

Adam let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank you. How do you always manage to calm our little imp?" He leaned back and let out a breath.

Dean shrugged. "Dunno. Voice of parental authority, I suppose. Now, how about I turn on the waterfall, make it even more relaxing?" He smiled, Adam finally looked peaceful.

Adam nodded. "Yes, please. Daddy will have to do it, from the control box in the laundry room. Could you also bring me a huge glass of daddy's lemonade, please?" He even sounded better.

Dean gave Adam a quick kiss. "Oh, that does sound good. Be right back, my darling." Dean first back into the pool house. He grabbed Adam's suitcase, then headed to the main house.

Dean first put the hospital bag in his Chevy Malibu. Now he wouldn't have to worry that they would forget the bag. It had been packed with comfortable sleeping pants, undies, socks, tee shirts, slippers and Adam's shower kit. The last thing Adam had packed was Peanut, his faithful friend. Adam wanted something to focus on during labor, so Peanut was chosen. Doctor Page said it would help him concentrate. It was part of the yoga. Focus on something, maintain steady breaths and labor would be much easier. That's what Adam wanted... easier.

Eric was in the kitchen when Dean knocked on the door from the garage. A smile on his face, Eric let his son-in-law into the kitchen.

Dean explained why he was there. "... oh and would you mind if I poured a couple of glasses of your fantastic lemonade? Will you show me how to turn on the waterfall?" Dean's brow arched with curiosity.

Eric nodded. "I can show you the waterfall, but I need to make the lemonade. I was just about to make some, I will bring it out to you when it's ready. It won't be long. Dean, thank you for taking such wonderful care of Adam. It's beyond your love for him. Is he feeling better outside? I always felt better in the fresh air." As he spoke, Eric showed Dean how to turn on the pools waterfall.

"He loves me right back. That's why it's so easy to take care of him. Yes, he is calmer. The baby is playing football, but that is normal in the mornings. He is exhausted, doesn't sleep very well. It's a combination of nerves, and just being nine months pregnant. He had another, I don't want to do this, moment. Bless him, he is so scared." Dean let out his worry to Eric. It felt good to talk about it, or else Dean felt his pent up thoughts might worry Adam.

Eric smiled. "Just keep doing what you're doing. All you can do is keep encouraging him. It won't be much longer, son. You've both done so well. It got worse when he first quit school. With you gone, it gave him time to wallow. I only interfered when he asked. Don't worry, Dean. The moment they place the baby in his arms, you will have your happy Adam back. Dean, a fatherly piece of advice. Remember that first moment you hold your child, there is not another feeling like it in the world. There is only one first time. You and Adam will have so many firsts. In one way it is exciting and wonderful, but you two will blink and the baby will be grown. It seems like yesterday, Adam was this wiggling bundle in my arms. I blinked, and now he will have a wiggling bundle of his own..." Eric paused, and blinked rapidly, to keep the tears away.

Eric continued. "You go, he might need you. I will bring out the lemonade in a few minutes. Oh and Dean, don't tell Adam about this talk, I don't want him crying too." He tousled Dean's auburn mop, with a father's smile.

Dean grinned. "No problem, Easy E. I think you are allowed to get emotional. Thanks for making lemonade and for turning on the waterfall. See you in a bit." He kissed his father-in-law's cheek. Dean then left to go back to Adam.

"Oh poppa, help! This kid is playing bouncy house again." Adam whined and rubbed his huge belly.

Dean shook his head. "My poor Adam. You said it is always worse in the mornings..." He sat down on the edge of Adam's lounge chair. Dean began to rub Adam's tummy. "You calm down in there, Baby Hart. If you're good and settle down, poppa will read you a story; Babar, your favorite. Be a good baby..." Dean leaned down and rested his head on Adam's belly, and hummed a quiet lullaby.

Adam closed his own eyes. He could feel the baby calm down. Dean was simply wonderful. "Say, where is my lemonade?" He asked in a sleep filled voice.

Dean chuckled softly., Adam sounds like he'd just had anesthesia, he was so tired. "You dad had to make it. He will bring it out soon. There now, the baby is being good. Just sleep, honey. I am right here." Dean moved to sit on his own lounger.

The day was very warm and sunny, and humidity still hung in the air. The feral parrots sang high in the tallest palm trees, as the waterfall splashed into the pool. It was easy to drift off to dreamland, as Dean had discovered.

Eric tried to be as quiet as a mouse when he came out with the lemonade. Dean however, snapped awake the moment he heard movement. Eric held a finger to his lips, then pointed at Adam. Dean nodded with a smile.

Adam suddenly began to whimper in his sleep, his hands moved to his belly. Without opening his eyes, Adam spoke. "Not again, dear little one. Please get off the trampoline. Oh please, you're starting to hurt daddy. It's never taken this long for you to settle. Poppa, make it stop." Adam called out to Dean, eyes still closed. He had no doubts Dean was there.

Dean moved from his lounger to Adam's He began to once again, rub Adam's belly. He was a bit worried, Adam was right, normally the baby settled after an hour or so.

Eric listened to the conversation. Something came to his mind. Eric's lips curved into a bright smile."Son, how often does the baby start in?" He sat at foot of Adam's lounger.

Adam's eyes were now open, and he drank deeply from his glass of lemonade. "About every thirty minutes like usual. It usually lasts a couple of hours, then it just happens off and on the rest of the day, sometimes two hours apart. Doctor Ross says changing from lying down to sitting up causes it. He also told us it's because the baby is getting prepared to turn for birth. It's just today, Baby Hart won't stay settled." Adam once again rubbed his belly. He wanted the baby to finally settle so he could get some rest.

Eric nodded. He absentmindedly massaged one of Adam's swollen ankles. "Is the baby just playing? I mean any cramps or anything else unusual?" He tried not to sound worried, just curious.

Dean cocked his head like a curious pup. Was Eric worried about something? He listened for Adam's response.

Adam crinkled his brow. "It cramps a bit, but nothing lasting. It's just... daddy? Do you think... is... something... wrong?" Fear and angst filled his eyes and his voice.

Eric smiled at his sweet child. "I would say, by this time tomorrow, you will be a daddy. I believe you are in early labor. I want to time you. So tell me when this round settles, then we'll time the next one. Don't panic, maybe it is just the baby being unsettled. But, I'd say labor."

Dean leapt to his feet. "Okay, the bag is in the car. I'll call dad, tell him we're on the way to the hospital..." He _was_ in a panic.

"Dean, calm down to about five miles per hour. It's alright. If he is in labor, there is plenty of time to get him to the hospital. When the contractions are harder and steadier, at twenty minutes, then we go. I'm sure Adam wants to be comfortable at home, as long as possible. Labor can go for hours, as you learned in the birthing classes. Adam, just relax, you are prepared for this. Remember your yoga breathing. Dean, go splash some cold water on your face, take a few minutes to pull yourself together. You are the only one who can get him through this." Eric gave Dean a firm look, with an equally firm grip on his son-in-law's shoulders. Dean's eyes held the look of a wild stallion, ready to bolt. Eric had to be kind, but firm.

Adam laid back in the lounger. Something in his soul knew his dad was right, Baby Hart would be born; today. He rested his hands on his belly. The baby for the moment, had calmed. He spoke with his heart to the small soul that resided inside his body.

" _Hello, Baby Hart. This is your daddy. I think today will be your birthday. We can't wait to meet you. Your poppa is so special, you will love him. You can depend on us, little one. We will always be there for you. No matter what happens, no matter what you do, we will always love you. You just be the best "you", you can be. Oh, and if you are ready to come out, please try to be easy and not give daddy any problems. I love you."_ He managed to drift off to sleep, hands still on his belly.

Dean did what Eric suggested. He also stripped out of his casual at home clothes. He had a tee shirt and jeans ready to put on after he finished in the bathroom. He stood at the sink and splashed cold water on his face. Dean looked in the mirror.

"Please God, help make sure Adam and the baby are alright. Give me the courage to stand strong for them. Give me the strength to stand by Adam as he brings our baby into the world. Please God, keep our baby safe and healthy. Give Adam and I the skills to raise our child to be the best he or she can be. Lastly, I ask you again for strength and courage to always provide for my family. Thank you, God." Dean had never prayed much, but now, he prayed with his heart and soul.

Dean got dressed and took a deep breath. Eric had been right. Dean not only felt better physically but, mentally as well. Dean Hart was now ready to take on what ever came up, or out. Adam had to remain calm, and it was his duty to do what ever it took to achieve that.

Before Dean went back outside, he went into the nursery. He didn't feel the tear that leaked from his eye and ran down his cheek. All Dean could feel was the love and hope that filled the room. Each stroke of a paint brush had been filled with love and joy. It was if the walls had not only absorbed the paint, the love, hopes and dreams the young couple had. Dean smiled, the baby would love it.

Eric had pulled another lounger under the thin branches of the weeping willow tree. He had a book, but his eyes were glued to Adam, and his watch. Dean chuckled softly when he came back outside. Eric looked like a lion ready to pounce on his prey the moment it moved.

Dean quietly slid into his lounger. "He's not going to vanish, Eric. You really think labor has started?" He took a sip of lemonade.

Eric looked at Dean. He chortled lightly, then relaxed. "You have to bear with me, son. That's _my_ baby. Yes, I do think so. It's how Adam started into the world. I was in labor around twelve hours. You are in for a long haul, hon."

Dean nodded. "So is my poor prince. He's scared and I don't blame him. Don't worry, Easy E. I will be there for him, no matter how long it takes. Should I warn dad?" He pulled his cell phone out Dean was really glad Eric was there, it was a huge comfort.

Eric ran his hand through his hair. "Why don't you wait a bit. You know how your dad is. He will overreact, especially if Bret is busy. No point in everyone being in a panic."

Adam let out a groan. Eric looked at his watch. "Son, is it happening again?" Eric asked as Dean leaned over and began to rub Adam's belly again.

"Yeah... oh... yeah..." Adam muttered. For the first time, a pained look crossed over his face. "Cramps... harder..." He spoke with a pant.

Eric smiled. "Twenty-five minutes exactly. Adam, this is it, you are in labor..." He turned to Dean. "At twenty minutes, we'll take him to the hospital. Wait... better yet, go call Doctor Ross. He may want Adam in sooner, or have us wait till they are fifteen minutes apart."

Eric took over and rubbed his son's belly while Dean went into the pool house to call the Doctor. Adam didn't need to hear the panic Dean had in his voice.

Adam looked at Eric. "Daddy, I can't do this, I really can't. I'm scared. Oh, Baby Hart, please calm down." It felt like the baby had moved on to performing cartwheels.

Eric knew he had to pull out some tough love. "Son, stop it. You can, because you have to. You will just have to trust me. You will find an inner strength you didn't know you have. Dean will be right beside you. Also, the instant they place the baby in your arms, you won't even remember the pain. I told Dean and I will tell you. When they hand you the baby for the first time..." His voice and face softened. Eric looked at Adam with absolute love.

"There is nothing like the first time you hold your baby. You will know instant, unconditional love. The little life you created is the one thing no one can ever take from you. He or she will be totally dependent on you, but again, trust me, son, one blink and that helpless dependent baby will be a strong and independent grown up. You are in for the most wonderful undertaking in life; being a parent. Isn't that worth a few hours of pain and effort?" Eric brushed a few stray strands of blond hair from Adam's face.

Adam reached over and grabbed Eric's hand. "Daddy, you won't leave me will you? I want you and Dean both with me... I'll try, daddy, I really will. But, I need you, I need both of you." He held out his other hand. Dean took it firmly.

"Doctor Ross said twenty minutes apart, unless Adam feels something different. Doc is already at the hospital. You will never guess, Dolph is on his way to the hospital, he is in labor too. And honey, don't worry, I will be there. I promised you that. I haven't lied to you yet, and I am not about to start." Dean gave Adam's hand a firm squeeze.

Eric nodded. "If you want me there, I will be there too. You're _my_ baby, and I will _always_ be there for you. I hope that Bill Ziggler will be there for Dolph, and Randy."

Adam managed a chuckle. "Leave it to Seth. He said he had a feeling, if one us went into labor, the other would too." He slowly drifted off again.

Dean looked worried. "Is that normal? For him to be so sleepy." He gently held onto Adam's hand as he pulled his lounger closer.

Eric nodded. "It can be. I did, mom said I fell asleep in mid sentence a few times. You said he hasn't slept much. It's actually good that he's able to get these little naps. Once full labor hits, he won't get much rest. Then when the baby comes home, you will both miss sleep. Dean, I expect you to do your share of the middle of the night feedings and diaper changes. Don't let it all fall on Adam's shoulders. I know you have a lot on you too, but, parenting works both ways." He gave Dean a hard look. Good intentions were not always followed through.

Dean's eyes went wide with shock. "Eric, I would never leave it all in Adam's lap. It's my child too. Even if it wasn't my child, I would still get up in the middle of the night to do my share. You can depend on me, Eric, so can Adam and the baby." His tone and look were just as firm.

Eric smiled. "I knew that would be your answer. A dad just has to make sure. Okay... he should be waking up soon." Their eyes moved to look at Adam. On cue, the blond groaned and started to rub his belly.

At one pm, after lunch, Adam's contractions came at twenty minute intervals. The decision was made. "Honey, time to go to the hospital." Dean declared when Adam's last contraction ended.

Eric was in agreement. "Dean, you concentrate on Adam. I will make the phone calls and follow you to the hospital. I think I will call Bret, then he can tell Shawn. Do you have everything?" Eric asked as he looked around the pool house. They had gone inside earlier to have some lunch.

Adam nodded. "It's all in my bag. I just need to go potty." He got to his feet with Dean's help. As Adam stood, he felt like he'd been split open, which he had. Adam's perineum had begun to open to allow for the birth.

"Oh... oh... daddy!" Adam couldn't stop the splash of birth waters that hit the kitchen floor. It wasn't the most pleasant sight or smell.

"It's okay, honey. It happens. Come on, we will get you clean and dry. Eric, take him, I'll clean this up." Dean took control. It gave his mind something to do.

Eric shook his head. "No, I'll clean up here. He will need you to help him more than me. Go on, we need to get him to the hospital." He nodded towards Adam who slowly made his way to the bedroom.

Thirty minutes later, Dean pull into the parking area set aside for maternity patients. It was close to the building and the gate guard buzzed for a nurse to come with a wheelchair. It was a test being done by the hospital, and so far it was positive. It saved harried fathers from leaving stressed partners to find a parking space. As long as Adam was in the hospital, Dean could leave the car where it was.

Randy's red Viper was also in the same parking area. It was the only other car in the maternity lot. It was a slow day for babies; so far.

A nurse walked briskly toward the Hart's car, and pushed a wheelchair. Dean got the bag out of the trunk. The nurse helped Adam into the wheelchair. Dean walked beside Adam, the bag in one hand, Adam's hand in the other.

Vince had prepaid for a private birthing room for Adam. It was also known as an "apartment" room because of the way it was set up. Besides the larger that usual hospital bed, there was a small couch and two comfortable chairs. A coffee table sat between the couch and chairs to make a seating area. Small tables with lamps provided plenty of soft light.

The room also had a changing table with a bathing area for the baby. The baby could stay in the room with Adam, as long as there were no medical issues. Dean would be able to stay, and the couch folded out to a full sized bed. If everything went well, Dean could take his family home twenty-four hours after the birth of the baby.

It was one of the few times, Dean was secretly glad his father-in-law had money. Not for himself, but for Adam and the baby. Only the private apartments offered the in room baby care. Dolph was across the hall in another private apartment.

The nurse wheeled Adam right to his room. He and Dean had filled out all the paper work two weeks ago. All Dean had to do was tell the nurse at the desk they were there and sign Adam in.

"Alright Mister Hart, change into this, please. Then get comfortable. Doctor Ross will be along shortly. It's rather quiet around here today. There are ice chips and water for you. You can refill them as needed, the ice machine is around the corner. Over on that counter is a an in room coffee machine, and in the cabinet below is a small microwave. Get settled and I will be back shortly. I am Nurse Mandy Rose." The pretty blond nurse smiled and pointed to the things as she spoke of them. She then left Adam and Dean to settle in.

Adam held up the hospital gown. "Ugh, I hate these ass flashers. At least it's not paper. Well, husband, help me, please."

Dean laughed. "At least you have a cute ass." He gave Adam a wink. He helped Adam out of his clothes. Adam chuckled and realized he hadn't seen his feet in a couple of months. Dean laughed and played "This Little Piggy" with Adam's toes.

When Eric arrived just as Dean finished with Adam's little toe. Both teens laughed. Eric smiled, Dean was the best thing that ever happened to Adam.

Adam got comfy in the bed, just as his next contraction hit. Eric spoke to occupy Adam's mind.

"Shawn and Bret will be here after school, unless things pick up faster than expected. Same for your father, brother and sister. Seth and Roman and Chris and AJ will come later after supper. Don't worry, they won't all come in a rush. How are you feeling, baby?" Eric gently caressed Adam's brow and the contraction eased off.

Adam looked at his dad. "Wish Jaybird could be here. Don't tell him. He will just worry and feel bad that he isn't here, and he needs to study. He and Heath will get the first pictures. I'm alright for now, but I guess it will get worse before it gets better. Daddy, would you mind to check on Dolph? Please? Babe, can you please unpack my bag." He hoped Dean got the hint.

Dean laughed softly. "You can have Peanut. There is no shame in wanting something that gives you comfort." He opened Adam's suitcase and pulled out the stuffed elephant.

"I'll go check on Dolph. Adam, Peanut was there when you were born, it's only right he is here for your baby. Who would have thought, he would still be around to welcome his second generation. I'll be right back" Eric patted little Peanut on the head and kissed Adam's cheek. He then went to go check on Dolph and Randy.

Doctor Ross and Nurse Rose came into the room. "Well, let's see how things are going. Still about twenty minutes apart?" Doctor Ross flipped back the covers.

Adam pulled up his legs to let the Doctor check his birth opening. "A couple of them have been fifteen minutes apart, then back to twenty. Will it happen today?" Adam held onto Dean's hand.

"Yes, sometime today, or could be in the middle of the night. You're opening perfect and normal. All we can do now is, wait. You still want to go without drugs or an epidural? Now is the time to change your mind. Once you get going, it will be too late." Doctor Ross looked at Adam, his brow arched.

Adam bit his lip. He looked a bit scared. "No... no... I don't want. No, no drugs. I can do this... I may regret this later, but, I think I want to feel the birth of my baby. But Dean Hart, you'd better not flake out on me." Adam gave his husband a very hard glare.

Dean took Adam by the hand. "Nope, I won't flake out on you. I'm right here for you, as long as it takes. I am proud of you for not wanting drugs, but I won't think any less of you if want to change your mind." He gave Adam's hand a supportive squeeze.

Adam kissed the back of Dean's hand. "I won't be changing my mind. You know how I feel about drugs." He still held on to Dean's hand.

Doctor Ross patted Adam's bare knee. "The nurse will hook up your monitors now. Nothing to worry about, it's all normal. We just want to make sure the baby isn't too stressed for natural delivery. Remember, we talked about it. How sometimes males don't open enough and it stresses the baby. If that happens, we do the Cesarean section. I don't foresee that problem. You are opening perfectly. Alright, any questions?" He watched as Nurse Rose expertly began to hook Adam up to the monitors next to the bed.

Adam shook his head. "No, Doctor, no questions. I want to get the birth part done and over. I just want to hold the baby in my arms." A dreamy, soft smile grew on Adam's lips. He looked so pretty.

Doctor Ross smiled back. "It won't be long. Rest while you can. Once you start, there won't be any rest. Call if you need me." He left the room with a friendly wave.

Dean turned on the television and pulled one of the more comfortable chairs over, and sat as close to Adam's bed as possible. He held Adam's hand and gently caressed over the back of the hand with his thumb. Adam had drifted off to sleep. Dean was glad, for now, Adam was calm.

Eric finally returned. He'd been over to check on Dolph. Eric held a finger up to hush Dean, he didn't want Adam disturbed. He nodded toward the couch. Dean got up and joined his father-in-law, as they sat side by side.

Eric looked over at Adam. He barely spoke. "I don't want Adam to worry. Dolph and his baby are having a hard time. Dolph isn't opening, and he is in labor, about like Adam. Randy is trying not to worry. They said if Dolph doesn't open, they will do a Cesarean. Doctor Ross isn't too worried, but, it is always better if goes naturally. If nothing opens in the next couple of hours, or the baby really stresses, they will rush the delivery. Those boys can't catch a break. I hope Adam continues to progress as well as he is."

Dean gave a shrug. "Don't take this as me being nasty or petty, but karma... I believe in it. I mean they did the crime, so now, they get the bill. I don't want anything to happen to Dolph or the baby, I really don't, but... Well, I'll just shut up now." He looked over at Adam, who'd begun to stir.

Eric looked at Dean. "You're very honest if nothing else. Looks like another contraction has started." He and Dean stood.

Dean gave another shrug. "I saw a lot of karma in the orphanage. She was our Lady Justice, you could say." He spoke matter-of-fact as they went to check on Adam.

Dean helped Adam breathe through the contraction. Adam applied his yoga techniques. They were much better than what they had taught at the birthing classes. Just as Adam's contraction came to an end, Randy stuck his head into the room. His complexion was a bit pale.

"Can I come in?" Randy asked asked as he peeked into the room. He looked almost ill, at least around the edges.

Adam answered. "Yes, of course. How is Dolph? Dad hasn't told me yet. Just had a contraction." He waved Randy into the room.

Randy fully stepped into the room. "He's sleeping at the moment. Well, he is okay but..." He went on to explain the same thing Eric had told Dean earlier. "... so we're hoping he can do natural, but, it's not looking too good. How are things with you and Baby Hart?" Randy gave Dean a nod, and Adam a smile.

Adam frowned. "I hope things go alright with Dolph and the baby. Give him my love. Things here are going okay. Looks like I'm lucky, I'm opening, at least so far, it could change. Doctor Ross thinks I will be able to deliver naturally." He didn't brag, it was just the truth.

Eric spoke up. "How the babies arrive doesn't matter, as long as they and their daddies come out of it healthy." He gave Randy a fatherly pat on the shoulder.

Randy nodded. "You know, the worst part, dad will never know his grandchild. Never get to hold it or play with it. That's all he ever wanted. I think, once he saw my baby with Dolph, he would have dropped all the crap. Oh Dolph and I are going to marry the day after graduation. Just us and William at the Court House." He turned his sadness in to a smile with talk of marriage to Dolph.

Adam took Randy's hand in his. "I'm sorry about your dad, Ran. I do know how much he wanted grandchildren. Maybe if you take Dolph and the baby to see him... you never know... I've read how things have brought people out of comas. I am glad about you and Dolph getting married. We are all a lot happier now. Our children will only add to that joy. You're a good man, Randy. Don't ever go back to what you became." He gave Randy's hand a squeeze. He let go and reached out for Dean.

Dean took Adam's hand and sat on the bed. "I agree with what Adam said. I guess, no matter what, nothing will change the fact that you and I are cousins. Family matters to me, Randy. Well... most family. I want your dad to get better, but... no, now is not the time for that. I pray all does well with Dolph and the baby. Adam and I will be there for you, Randy. Despite everything, it is time to move on."

Randy nodded. "Time to move on. We have family to take care of now. We will be there for you too. I'd better get back to Dolph. Good luck, Adam. You too, Dean. I'll give Dolph your love." He smiled at Adam, shook hands with Dean and Eric. Randy then left to go back to his fiancé.

"It's still hard to wrap my head around the fact that you and Randy are cousins. Oh... hang on... baby is starting again..." Adam began to breathe deeply as the contraction hit.

That was the way it went for the next few hours. By the time Shawn, Bret and Vince had arrived, Adam's contractions were fifteen minutes apart. When the Doctor checked Adam again, he said everything was alright. Adam had slowed in opening, but Doctor Ross assured Adam it was normal, that his body had to catch up.

Seth and Roman had come for a short visit as had Chris and AJ. There wasn't anything they could do, but get in the way. Both couples would return after the baby was born. Adam was okay with that, he didn't want to have to deal with a lot of people.

When Adam's contractions got to be ten minutes apart, Eric and Shawn chased their husband's out to the waiting room with orders to call Shane, Stephanie, Seth, Roman, Chris and AJ. They needed to know Adam's time to deliver was close.

When Bret and Vince go to the waiting room, they found Mark and Glenn Calaway, and Damien and William Sandow. It was nice for the two expectant grandfathers to have friends to wait with. They just hoped it wouldn't be a long wait.

With Dolph, things didn't progress so, he was taken to surgery for a Cesarean Section. Randy was with Dolph, but William Ziggler had to wait. The surgical waiting room was different from the maternity waiting area. William was alone, until Robert Roode came in. William was glad for the company. He and Robert got along very well. They both loved talking about aircraft, and both were also pilots. They found a lot of things in common to talk about.

Shawn had been thrilled when Adam asked him to stay in the room, as that had not been the plan. Adam knew Shawn would help keep Eric and Dean calm. Besides, he knew Dean wanted his dad there, so Shawn stayed.

Doctor Ross and Nurse Rose were in the room as well. Doctor Ross no longer did Cesarean Sections, he left the delicate surgery to the younger hands and eyes.

"Dean, you'd better get into your scrubs. Eric, Shawn, you as well. It's not going to be long now." Doctor Ross turned to look at Adam. "Okay, son. You're about ready to be a daddy. Use your breathing, work hard, and you will do it." He gave Adam a pat on the shoulder. The nurse moved the bed into the birthing position.

Dean, Eric and Shawn put on the gauzy paper, yellow gowns, caps, face masks, shoe covers and latex gloves. Dean moved to stand on Adam's right. Adam was in mid contraction, and looked exhausted. Dean held his husband's hand and spoke words of encouragement to Adam. Shawn and Eric stood at the foot of the bed and watched for the first signs of a baby.

It took another hour, but Adam was now in full labor. With every contraction he pushed as hard as he could. Both Adam and Dean were drenched with sweat. Dean no longer felt his hand, Adam held onto it and squeezed it so hard.

"I can't... no more... too tired... can't..." Adam panted out as the latest contraction eased off. Adam was beyond exhaustion.

Doctor Ross looked at Adam. He sat on a stool at the end of the bed, ready to bring Baby Hart into the world. "Yes, you can. Three, maybe four more and you will have your little one in your arms. The head will crown on the next push."

Adam began to whimper as the next contraction started. "Come on, honey. Push and breathe, push and breathe." Dean gave Adam all the encouragement he could.

Eric and Shawn joined in the encouragement, almost like cheerleaders. The two grow men squealed with delight as the head of their grandchild began to emerge. Next came the shoulders, and then, with a grunt of pain from Adam, and a slick, wet pop, Doctor James Ross held Baby Hart in his arms.

Adam fell back against the pillows in utter, sweat laced exhaustion. He managed a smile when the baby let out a howl of protest at being out of its safe, dark, warm cocoon.

"Just a minute and you will have your baby. Let us clean, footprint and examine." Doctor Ross and the nurse took the howling baby to the changing area. Adam's arms actually ached, he wanted to hold his child.

In a few minutes, Doctor Ross placed the pink blanket wrapped baby in Adam's arms. "He you go daddy. You have a beautiful baby girl." He stepped back out of the way.

Dean reached over and pulled back the blanket. He let out a gasp. "Oh Adam, she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Hello, little love. I'm your pops. You are so beautiful." Tears clouded his blue eyes as he stared at the baby.

Adam could barely see through his tears. The instant love he felt was overwhelming and breathtaking. "I love you, little girl. Your pops is right, you are so beautiful. So, so beautiful."

Dean sat on the bed and stared at the baby. "Well daddy, what are we going to name this little love bug?" He gently ran his finger over the baby's chubby, red cheek.

Adam looked at Dean. "How about Judith Rose?" He wanted to honor his beloved grandmother. Eric teared up even more.

Dean nodded in approval. "Welcome to the world, Judith Rose Hart."


	77. The First Day of Summer Vacation

_**AN:** I am so sorry this is SO late. I just simply forgot it was publishing day. This is final chapter... stay tuned to the end for an important announcement. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I would be lost without you, my faithful readers. On with the story..._

Judith Rose Hart and William Robert Orton were the rulers of their homes, and no one cared.

It had been a bit touch and go, but William or Billy as they called him, arrived a screaming, healthy baby. Dolph recovered very well, but Randy had to do all the lifting and carrying of the baby for two weeks. He turned out to be a wonderful, loving father and Dolph fell even more in love with Randy.

Adam fully closed up and recovered in twenty-four hours. He was happy to have Dean and the grandparents look after Judith while he slept and healed.

Both and Jason and Heath cried when they saw their beautiful "niece" for the first time, live on face time. Seth and Roman doted on her as well. Dean finally had to referee the grandparents before a "let me hold her," fight broke out.

Judith Rose was asleep in her nursery. Adam sat at the kitchen table, his final history test in front of him. Glenn Calaway sat at the table and quietly read from one of a few magazines he'd brought with him. Glenn was there to supervise and give Adam his final exams. Shawn didn't want Judith at the high school day care, three of the children had severe colds, and Judith was too young to be exposed. It was decided that Glenn would give Adam the tests at home. Dean was at WWE High, taking the same tests.

When the baby began to cry, Adam sighed. "Oh baby, daddy needs fifteen more minutes. Be a good girl." He spoke to Judith over the baby monitor. The baby fussed even more. She could hear her daddy, but couldn't see him.

"Baby girl, daddy will be there shortly." He worried that she cried, but Adam also didn't run to cuddle her the instant she cried. She had to learn, tantrums would not work, not even for a two week old baby.

"May I go?" Glenn looked at Adam. He would love a chance to have a baby in his arms again.

Adam gave the Vice Principal a look of gratitude. "Yes, please. I know she is wet, sure you don't mind? Everything is on the changing table." Adam looked up from his test paper. He wanted to get all "A's" to make his daughter proud.

Adam watched the monitor and smiled. Glenn handled Judith like an expert. He went back to his history test, with complete confidence in Glenn Calaway.

Dean sat in the history class room. He was fully concentrated on his test, but only after a slight altercation with AJ. To be honest, Dean had been in the wrong, and AJ could have voided his test. A void would have meant a failing grade.

AJ had caught Dean with his cell phone in his lap. The thing that saved Dean's bacon, was the fact that he watched Judith, and wasn't cheating on his test. Instead of making a huge deal out of it, AJ whispered a stern warning in Dean's ear, and took his cell phone away.

Dean was upset at first, but then he realized he was lucky it was AJ. Miss Phoenix would have failed him, and probably taken his phone for good. After a couple of minutes, Dean caught AJ's eye. He gave the man a smile and nod of thanks. AJ returned the smile with a wink.

Back at the pool house, Eric arrived to help out, just as Adam was about to start his second test. "Do you want me to take her to the house? So you can concentrate?" He looked at Adam with a hope filled smile.

"Well, it would be easier, but daddy, please remember. I need you to reinforce our rules, don't coddle her the second she cries. Wait to see if she settles herself first. Promise me?" Adam gave his dad a stern look. He wanted to be a good parent, but he had to have the help of others.

Eric smiled. "Son, who taught you that? Remember, that's how I raised you. I have diapers and formula, so don't worry. Just concentrate on your tests. I'll have lunch ready for both you at one. Good luck, son."

Adam kissed his daughter as she slept in Eric's arms. Soon he was concentrated on his test, as Glenn continued to silently read.

The tests lasted three days. Once finished, the seniors did not have to return for the last two wees of school before graduation. Going to school after tests seemed pointless to those underclassmen that had to go, but, it was the way the school year worked out. No real learning went on, but teachers kept students busy with worksheets of puzzles or playing games that did teach facts if nothing else.

Dean loved being home with Adam and Judy. They took her out every day and she seemed to blossom and grow stronger and healthier every day. She was the absolute apple of Dean's eye.

The odd thing was, there wasn't but one streak of Orton in Judith's look. She had Randy's storm colored eyes. She was a miniature version of Adam, except she had a softer chin and forehead. Her hair was curly, and a very light brown, that would probably go dark blond with time. She was already a beautiful child, and would grow into a lovely young woman.

Judith Rose Hart slept through her parents graduation ceremony. Eric and Vince both had emotion filled eyes as Adam gave his Valedictorian speech.

Bret and Shaw were just as a proud, not only of Adam, but Dean as well. Their son was not in the Honor Society, but wore the gold braids of being one of the top ten students in the class. Seth was the Salutatorian, as he had finished one half a grade point behind Adam. Roman also wore the Honor Society collar and gold braid. The group of friends had done well in school.

Randy and Dolph didn't make the Honor Society, but they had pulled their grades up. William Ziggler held his grandson, and watched with pride as Dolph accepted his diploma.

Dolph was the last student in the line, but first in William's heart. Dolph was alive, sober and healthy, it was all William had ever wanted. He was also pleased that tomorrow, he would gain a son-in-law. But best of all, was the beautiful baby he held securely in his arms. Billy was so much like Dolph's birth daddy, it was spooky, except baby Billy had Randy's stormy eyes, and dark brown hair.

Also, at the graduation, sat two surprise guests. Jason and Heath had flown in for the week. They had bought a small house close to their campus and they wanted to get back in time to settle in before they started their summer class session. No one had any idea the couple were coming to the high school graduation.

Adam had not told Jason about being the Valedictorian. He wanted to surprise his friend. Adam had asked Bayley to record the ceremony to send to Jason, along with some new video of Judy.

After Dolph returned to his seat, Principal Mark Calaway went to the podium to say a few final words. "We all wish you the very best in your future endeavors. I now declare you all as Graduates of Wilbur Wallace Eaton High School. Congratulations!"

A rousing cheer went up, along with the mortar board caps the graduates wore. The students had removed the tassels of teal, gold and white, to keep in remembrance of their years at WWE High. It was their first step into the future and into adulthood.

Before they left the student seating area, Eva Marie found Adam. The flame red headed girl hugged Adam tightly. She had tears in her eyes.

"That was a wonderful speech, Adam. I just wanted to say thank you. You were the only one that understood and helped me out with Charlie. I really appreciate all the times you kept him, just so I could refresh myself. We're flying down to Mexico at midnight. His dad and I finally get to be together. This isn't much, but it's from Charlie to Judith. I know how you love elephants." Eva handed Adam a small gift bag lined with yellow tissue paper.

Adam spoke as he fiddled to take the gift out of the bag "I didn't mind, Eva. I was glad to help. I will miss seeing Charlie, he's such an angel, but it is good you can finally be a family, Maybe we will come down to see you, I've always wanted to see Acapulco..." Adam paused and pulled the gift out of the bag, just as Dean joined them.

Adam pulled out a soft gray bath towel. The cute thing was, the towel was hooded, but the hood was a cute elephant head, with floppy ears and a short trunk. When she got a bit bigger, Judith would look adorable in it. Adam was thrilled.

Adam hugged Eva Marie. "Oh thank you, sweetie. I wanted one of theses but couldn't find one! It was out of stock at Amazon. I am gonna miss you two." He hugged Eva again. Adam put the towel back safely in the bag.

Dean said his goodbye to Eva Marie as well. Adam would have loved to have seen Charlie, but he was at home with a neighbor. He was teething, and the ceremony would have been too much for him.

Adam and Dean eventually made it to where Eric, Vince, Shawn, Bret, Stephanie, Bayley, Shane and Kurt stood talking. Adam's heart leapt out of his chest.

"Where is my daughter?" Adam exclaimed. None of the family had her. Eric did have her diaper bag slung over his shoulder.

Eric shrugged. "Oh, some guy thought she was cute, and I let him hold her. He is around some place." His eyes sparked with mirth, Dean caught it, but Adam didn't.

Adam went ballistic. "You just handed my child, your grandchild to a random stranger and you didn't stay with her? Daddy, what is wrong with you? Did you lose your fucking mind? Where is Judith Rose?" He was actually about to hit his dad.

"Adam Joseph, will you calm down. I am not going to run off with your daughter, but I would if I could. She is beautiful, my brother." Jason spoke from behind, Judy safely in his arms.

Adam's knees actually buckled, Dean caught him. "Baby, you know your dad was teasing. He would never just let someone have our Judy." Dean nor anyone else had expected Adam to react so... dramatically.

Adam then let out a suppressed laugh. "Ha! I got you! I got you all! I saw you, Jaybird, during my speech. You were trying to duck down in your seat. I'm sorry daddy, but I finally pranked you back. Are you mad at me?" Adam looked at Eric with his best pout.

Eric was so relieved, he was to overcome to be mad. Laughs and hugs were exchanged all around. They loved Charlie's gift to Judy. Everyone then headed to the McMahon's house for an after graduation gathering.

Seth and Roman got to hold Judy briefly in the parking lot. They had been invited to the McMahon's house, but Roman's family were also having a very small party. Well, small for Roman's family, only fifty people had been invited. It would be Martin Rollins first time at a Samoan party. Roman didn't want to scare him with a full on family fest.

Seth held Judith to his shoulder and rubbed her back. "She is so sweet, Adam. I can't get enough. I can't wait to have one of our own. Don't panic, Ro, I don't mean immediately. We'd better go, can't keep hungry Samoans waiting. Love you, baby girl, yes, your Uncle Seth loves you." He kissed the baby and handed her to Adam. Roman also gave the baby a kiss. They left to find Martin and head for the party.

Dean secured his daughter in the car seat in his Malibu. It had quickly become the family car. It was easier than trying to get the car seat in and out of the Mustang. Before college started in the fall, they would invest in a second car seat, but for now, one was enough.

When they got home, it was Dean who fed,changed and put Judith down for the night. At one month and one week of age, she slept most of the night. She really was a very good baby.

Dean had put Judith down in her own crib in the pool house. Both he and Adam kept one eye on their cell phone monitors. After all, she was only a few steps away, the party was poolside.

The pool had also been the site of another party last weekend. Roman's birthday was on May twenty-fifth, Eric's was on the twenty-seventh and Seth's was on the twenty-eighth. Stephanie, Shane and Adam had pitched in, along with Bayley, Kurt and Dean to give Eric and Vince a cruise from Long Beach to San Francisco and back. It was a ten day sail cruise with whale watching. They would leave right after Stephanie and Bayley's wedding on July seventh. The kids told their parents it was about time they got away for a while.

The cruise had been Adam's suggestion. He felt guilty that his and Dean's elopement had thrown every thing off. He'd ruined Vince's plans to take his daddy on a well earned vacation. It was Steph who gently reminded her baby brother that it wasn't his fault, it was Vince and the horrible cold that really spoiled the plan. It didn't matter though, they were all happy to pitch in for the cruise tickets.

Now, on the night of graduation, Vince stood, drink in hand. "Adam, I want you to know how proud of you we all are. I only wanted you to do your best, and you far exceeded that. We're also so proud that you gave us a beautiful, healthy granddaughter. To, Adam, our Valedictorian and our Judy Rose..." He raised his glass. Everyone echoed the toast. Vince raised his hand, he had more to say.

"Dean, we are equally as proud of you. Eric and I couldn't have wished for a better husband to Adam, or father to Judy Rose. You may be young, but you are already more of a man than most. I truly believe, that if it weren't for you... we would not be here now, celebrating. Celebrating two special people; Adam and Judy. Words can never put our thanks deep enough. We love you as one of our own. To Johnathan Dean Hart." Vince once again raised his glass. The others too again, echoed Vince as glasses were raised and sips taken.

Bret cleared his throat, eyes turned to him. "I can't add anything to what Vince has so perfectly stated. However, I would like to try. Adam, we too, are proud of you. We've loved you since you were two or three years old. We never guessed that one day, you would be our very own son-in-law, and give us a wonderful grandchild..." He paused briefly to shift his gaze from Adam to Dean. Bret continued.

"Dean, our dear son. Shawn and I had given up on having children, and we had accepted that. Then I decided to give some of my time to the orphanage. When I first spied you and that unruly mop of auburn hair and dirt smudged face, something spoke to my soul. Slowly we became friends. Shawn couldn't wait to meet you, but we both knew we had to let you build up your trust. You did, and eventually we had you for a weekend visit. Shawn insisted you were sent to us, for a very special reason. The day of the final adoption was and remains the best day of our lives. Then you and Adam... you saved each other. Now, Dean, you are a father. If anyone can do do the job, it's you. Son, we love you so very much. Adam, that love expands to you and Judith Rose. We love you." Bret ended as he raised his glass. Once again a group toast was made.

By now there wasn't a dry eye anywhere. There was no shame in having tears of emotion flowing as freely as the waterfall of the pool.

Adam took a turn. "First of all, thank you for turning me into an emotional wreck. I couldn't have been a success at school without you urging me to always do my best. I know I've caused a lot of pain and worry to the ones I love the most. The ones I should have turned to for help. The day that Judith asks me about my scars will be a hard day, but I will tell her the truth. Not about what happened, but that no matter how dark your life becomes, there is always a voice of hope that will belong to someone who will help you. Dean walking into my heart was the best thing that ever happened. I know that phrase gets used a lot, but it is the truth, how else do you say it?" He gave a shrug, as a moment of brief laughter broke out.

After a glance at a sleeping Judy, on his cell phone, Adam continued. "I love all of you so much, for rallying around me, when I didn't even realize I needed you, and when I did. I wouldn't be where I am now without any of you. Dean, my husband, thank you for always standing up for me. Thank you for giving me all your blood, you saved not only my life, and our daughter's life, you saved my soul. You are my life and my hope. I can't wait to walk beside you in what ever comes our way. Now, I will shut up, but I love you all." Adam gave Dean a kiss, then laid his head on his husband's shoulder as they settled down together on a chaise lounger. Dean's cell phone was on his chest. Judy slept peacefully.

Jason and Heath were talking about their little house in Cambridge. "It's two bedrooms, and not much bigger than a doll house, but it has an amazing backyard. It's long and narrow, but a paradise. The original owners must have sacrificed house size to keep the yard. I have never seen such thick, lush, green grass. It's also a great investment, so that's why mom and dad helped us buy it. I will send pictures once we are done. It's only half painted right now. We have a lot to do before our summer classes start." Jason explained as Heath showed one picture of the outside of the tiny house. When it was repaired, painted and decorated it would be charming.

Adam smiled at his friends. "Small places are nice. I only wish we had one more bedroom, but Shawn can attest, the air bed is quite comfortable. Why are you loading up on summer classes? Surely a break..." He stopped, Judy had started to fuss.

"That's her dirty diaper cry. Be right back." Adam started to get up. Dean stopped him, ready to go to his daughter himself.

Vince beat Dean to the punch. "I've got her. Does she need feeding too?" He looked at Judy's parents, a smile on his face.

Adam chuckled. "Okay, Gramps. Yes, she is due for a bottle. You can bring her out here, I will feed her."

Vince patted Adam on the shoulder. "No, I'll do it. And yes, I know, don't microwave the bottle." He winked at his son.

Dean spoke up. "There is one in the warmer. It should be ready. Just remember, take one out, put one in. It's hard to explain to a crying infant about taking time to warm a bottle. Oh and reset the timer for two hours please." He gave his father-in-law a smile with a wink. They loved the computerized bottle warmer. It could be on timer, then when warm, was kept at temperature for up to thirty minutes. Any longer then it would have to be thrown out, but so far, that had not happened.

Vince gave his chuckle-laugh. "Don't worry, I do know what I am doing. I mean Shane and Stephanie are still alive." He returned the wink to Dean. Vince then went into the pool house.

Adam and Dean watched the monitor. They soon both relaxed, Vince handled Judy like a pro. Eric took a look at Dean's cell phone. A soft smile crossed his face.

Vince sat in the rocking chair and fed Judy her bottle. Vince spoke softly as he held his granddaughter. Eric let out a sigh, but it was a happy sound.

"He used to rock you to sleep, just like that. Sometimes, he was the only one who could settle you down. Of course, you were older, but still, he hasn't lost his touch." Eric had a wistful look on his face.

The party talk changed to the topic of Stephanie and Bayley's wedding. It was going to be the first big social event of the summer season at the Long Beach Yacht Club. It hadn't started out that way, but it soon became that way. It was still going to be a small, elegant affair. Eric had worked his ass off to make it exactly what the girls wanted.

"I wish Judy-doodle was old enough to be our flower girl. She would be so precious. You will bring her, won't you? I feel she is our lucky charm." Bayley spoke with a smile as she sat in a lounger with Stephanie.

Adam nodded with a smile. "Of course. I'm making her a dress to wear. It's so much fun to sew for her. Finally all her great grandmother taught me, and Shawn, has paid off. Even Dean has done some of the hem work. He can hand sew tighter and smaller than I can."

Dean's cheeks dusted over. It embarrassed him that Adam always bragged about his sewing skills. Shane laughed. "You know, knowledge of sewing can help you date clothing or blanket remnants you find on a dig. I remember, not too long ago, they discovered a mummy they thought was the oldest ever discovered. Then they realized the stitching in the cloth was seventeenth century. I was a prank. So all kinds of knowledge can pay off."

Dean nodded. "I read about that. Shane, I meant to tell you, I really enjoyed the class trip to the Tar Pits. Once we got past all the tourist crap, it was fascinating. I mean they are still uncovering Dino bones from the tar. It's amazing. You know, I should have gone there years ago, but all I could think of was the tourist trap crap." He gave a shrug.

"Glad you enjoyed it. I'm sure you'll be back there. All the colleges and Universities have lab rooms there. I'm sorry the trip to the Calico Early Man site didn't work out. I always take my senior class there. But, when I called to confirm, they said the site was temporarily closed. They are excavating a new dig site, which is what I wanted you all to see, but, oh well. You can always go there on your own." Shane gave Dean a smile. He had been really surprised at how deeply interested Dean had been at La Brea. He actually had to pull Dean away, or they would have been late back to school.

Dean waved a hand at Shane. "I enjoyed the Tar Pits more. Um.. I'm sorry I got kind of put out at having to leave." He gave Shane an apologetic look.

Adam's eyes went wide. "Wait, you didn't tell me about this. Shane, was he a bad boy? Does he need to be punished?"

Both Shane and Dean laughed. Shane spoke. "No, not at all. They were cleaning the tar off some new found bones. I wanted the class to see the process, but they got bored quick. Seth, Roman and Dean stayed to watch. I called for them to come to the bus. Seth and Roman came, but not Dean. Seth said that Dean was zoned out on what they were doing. Anyway, I had to go pull Dean away. I got a very dirty look. Honestly, I was impressed. Dean, you are going to be a fantastic Archaeologist. You, Seth, Roman and Bo Dallas were the only ones that didn't run goof off. Half of them went right to the coffee shop with their cell phones or lap tops to play games."

"I just thought it was amazing that still, today, they are finding million year old bones. I hope I can do some work there sometime." Dean had a dreamy look in his eyes.

Vince returned. "She is just so precious. I forgot how wonderful a baby feels and smells.. She is so good, too. That's down to you two. She feels safe, secure and loved." He settled down to have a cigar and brandy.

The evening progressed till nearly two in the morning. Everyone decided to take up Eric's offer and spend the night. After all, they certainly had enough rooms.

Heath and Jason took Adam's old room on the third floor. Steph and Shane shared their childhood bedrooms with their partners. And Chris, AJ, Bret and Shawn had the two second floor guest rooms. Glenn and Mark used Miss Ellen's old room. They all fell asleep, cozy and comfortable with the promise of Shawn's pancakes for breakfast.

In the pool house, Adam rocked his daughter back to sleep after a diaper change. She wasn't really hungry, so Dean put away her bottle. In the morning, it would warm up while Adam bathed and dressed Judith.

Dean stood in the doorway of the nursery. He could just make out Adam's shadow in the moonlight flooded room. He had Judy up to his shoulder and rubbed her back. Adam hummed a quiet lullaby, as Judith nuzzled against her daddy.

Dean thought back over everything that had happened over the last year. Adam changing into a sullen, angst and fear ridden shell of himself. Then finding out Adam had feelings for him. The hardest memory for Dean was when his Uncle Chris had taken him into... all the blood, and Adam looked so lifeless. The emergency room... and the terror when Adam died, the elation when he came back. It still made Dean tremble.

Dean smiled again, all the time he and Adam had spent, just talking in the hospital. They learned so much about each other and found out they had so much in common. Adam loved his romantic side, and if Dean were honest, Adam had been the only one to see it. He'd never been romantic with Drake. They just had hard, dirty sex.

Dean thought of Drake. While he had loved Drake, it was always Adam at the center of Dean's heart. Drake knew there was someone else, or at least it was the vibe Dean gave off, but he accepted it. What he and Dean had was good. It had killed Drake when his dad was transferred, but it was military life. Dean fucked him one last time, at that was it.

Dean came back to reality when he heard Adam stand. Adam smiled and with a wiggle of his head, indicated for Dean to come over to the crib. Adam held Judy as Dean kissed her little cheek. Their daughter never stirred, as Adam laid her on her belly in her crib. Dean covered Judy with her soft blanket. She was so sweet and precious.

Dean put an arm around Adam's waist. The young couple just stared at their sleeping daughter. Adam laid his head on Dean's shoulder.

Adam thought back to all the things that had happened over the year. His life had turned a full circle.

Adam had thought his life with Randy was written in stone; how quickly it all changed. First came the terrible darkness of death, then, like the shining white knight of folklore, Dean had called him back to the light, where he remained.

Adam had loved learning about Dean while they were in the hospital. He'd learned that Dean was really a soft hearted romantic. Adam knew Dean had kept that side hidden because he had to be able to survive at the orphanage. Dean had to be the tough, quick tempered, protector of the smaller children.

The blond reached down and put Horton the Elephant closer to Judith Rose. She seemed to reach her little hand out and make sure her friend was there. When the baby felt the soft, gray fur, she let out a sound that sounded much like a sigh of contentment. Dean and Adam looked at each other.

The love that flowed between them ran deep. They knew there would be fights and arguments, maybe even a dust up or two, but, in the end, they would work it out. Dean and Adam had so much to look forward to; good and bad.

Dean had told Adam, during one of their hospital talks, that without bad, there could never be any good. If nothing bad happened, or nothing ever went wrong, how could you learn to appreciate anything. If Adam hadn't been through the things he'd gone through with Randy, their lives would have been different.

As horrible as everything had been for Adam, it had helped make him a better, stronger person. It brought Dean into his life and ultimately, Judith Rose.

Adam let out a sigh of his own. "Happy, my darling?" Dean asked in a barely there whisper.

Adam's hazel eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "Very happy my handsome knight. I love you." His voice was soft as a feather. Instead of going to their own bed, Adam nuzzled deep against Adam, content where he was.

Dean pulled Adam in closer. Neither could bear to leave the nursery. They were afraid Judith might just vanish if they didn't stay. It was Dean who finally realized, if they didn't sleep now, they wouldn't get any. Judy was ready for the day at five-thirty every morning. If it was warm, Adam took her outside and fed her as the world came to life with the sun.

As Dean and Adam left the nursery, Adam stopped at the doorway and looked back on Judith Rose Hart, one more time.

Adam Joseph Copeland-McMahon-Hart, sighed in contentment one last time. Happiness, hope and love had, at last, replaced Adam's angst.

 **THE END**

 _ **AN:** Once again, thank for for sticking with this one... I hope you enjoyed it. Again, I appreciate each and everyone of you who read this story. Now, I am in the process of writing a new story, and have nine and half chapters written. The problem is, I am suffering from a severe case of writers block. I know where I am going with the story, but I am having trouble getting there. It will work out I am sure. I hope to have the first chapter of the new story, "Shipwrecked", up and ready to go in four to six weeks. Thank you once again for all your support, without it, I would be lost. I wish you all a wonderful and blessed day. All the best, Lady Dragonsblood_


End file.
